3 Slytherin Marauders
by severusphoenix
Summary: Harry & Dudley flee an abusive Vernon-to Severus Snape.Severus finds a new home for himself & the boys-with dragons and hunt the Horcruxes from there. The dragons-especially one become their allies. Tom R is VERY different.
1. Dudley's Epiphany

3SM

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter world.

Chapter 1

"You're a freak, Dudley!" The pretty blonde girl's scream echoed around the playground, causing everyone there to pause in shock – including Dudley. "The things you and your friends do to your cousin could only be done by sadistic, bullying freaks!"

Harry, who had been hiding in a large azalea bush, peeked through to have a good look at the event. At age 9 he'd only rarely had people stick up for him.

"Bu…But…" Dudley answered in his usual bright manner.

"No one likes you, you moron." The girl continued – Lila, Harry remembered. "They're afraid of you, but in a few years, you won't be able to get away with this sort of thing with excuses, they'll throw your fat ass in jail for the things you do, and I'll laugh myself sick. Everyone knows people like you come to a bad end."

Dudley's mind slowly realized that no one was defending him – everyone seemed to be looking at Lila with approving agreement – did they really think _**he**_ was the freak, here?

"But dad says Harry is the freak, and deserves everything he gets." To Dudley's horror the girl just got angrier, and all the other kids looked rather displeased with him. Even his henchman Piers was backing away with an odd look on his face.

"Well, your parents are freaks, too, if they think that!" Her voice dropped to a hiss. "We've all heard about the cupboard he stays in – only a bunch of abusive psychopaths do things like that. No one but cruel freaks treat orphaned nephews the way you do. Do you think no one notices that Harry is thin as a skeleton and covered in bruises all the time? We all see him slaving in the yard while you and your dad lay around like beached whales."

Dudley was horrified, all the things she was pointing out were everyday, accepted things at his home, but the way _she_ was saying it – the picture she painted of them was not a pretty thing. Were they really like that? It slowly seeped into his mind that if he had seen another family behaving the way his did ... he would consider them cruel and sadistic. Did everyone really see them as that – bullies and abusers?

Harry also felt a bit of a shock. He had learned to accept his lot in life and that no one was going to rescue him. The accompanying knowledge was that he apparently didn't _deserve_ to be rescued, that somehow this was the way it was supposed to be. It was a huge shock to find out that **anyone** thought his treatment wasn't right – but the rest of the kids in the park seem to agree with her, as well. Harry felt something shift inside – the knowledge that he deserved better was settling in.

The blond girl leaned forward toward the much bigger boy, eyes narrowing in malice – a look that didn't really fit on her normally sweet face. "You know what I hope, Dudley? I hope that when he's older, Harry kills the lot of you!" There was a collective gasp from all the children, including the now pale Dudley. Lila looked smug. "That happens, you know. Abused children come back to take revenge on their tormentors. I bet after he tells the courts how you treated him, they pat him on the head and let him go after a _very_ brief stay at a posh mental hospital." Lila put her nose in the air and finished off her tirade. "And you know what, Dudley? I'll laugh!"

With that, Lila left the field of verbal battle with her enemy in mental tatters.

Harry snuck from behind the bush and started walking away, intent on thinking over what the girl had said. He heard Dudley lumber up from behind him.

"Wait, Harry. I think we need to talk." Dudley wore a look of shocked confusion. "Let's go get an ice cream, that will help me think." They walked the few blocks to the ice cream parlor in silence. Once there, Dudley ordered a pair of sundaes and they sat in a booth across from each other, realizing they were really total strangers.

"The things Lila said…did you hear it all?" Dudley asked tentatively. Harry nodded in response. Dudley ducked his head and thought hard. How does one make up for years of bullying? One ice cream sudae certainly didn't cover it.

Dudley scooped up some ice cream to fortify himself with a little courage. He took a deep breath. "I think Lila is right. I remember, now. There are other families with kids not their own, and they're all really close. Steve – he has a cousin that lives with him, and they're like brothers."

Harry nodded, again. Dudley seemed to need to talk himself through this. As long as it meant he was heading toward not beating Harry up anymore, he was happy to let him do so.

Dudley ate a couple more scoops. "I didn't really see what we were doing, until Lila … put it the way she did. She's right, we are wrong the way we treat you." Dudley abruptly dropped his spoon. "If I were you, I would want to kill us." This seemed to shock Dudley even further; he looked oddly stricken by the thought. "Do you think you can forgive me?" He finally whispered.

Harry was stunned by Dudley's epiphany. He had accepted that he deserved better, but for Dudley to suddenly need forgiveness? "I guess I always just accepted my treatment as 'the way things are', I was as surprised by what Lila said as you. But you are right – it shouldn't be this way." Harry answered slowly. "If you really mean it, then – yes, I forgive you. However I don't think your parents are going to see it that way."

Dudley had looked overwhelmingly relieved, and then the second half of what Harry said sunk in. His parents…yes, they likely wouldn't see the light right away. Although… "You know, Harry, Mum doesn't ever hit you – and since you're busy being hit at the time – I don't think you realize how scared Mum looks when dad is going at you." Harry's mouth gaped open at this news. "I've heard her tell him to lay off, a few times. He usually does – for a while, anyway."

Harry ate at the sundae glumly – it would figure that he would get his first ice cream in ages, and the conversation would be so depressing he couldn't enjoy it.

"Maybe between the 3 of us we can bring him around. Together we should be able to outwit him." Dudley looked determined. He stood up, and for the first time in his life, didn't finish a dessert. "Come on, dad won't be home for hours, lets tackle Mum, now."

Harry perked up and nodded. "We'll have to be careful not to get her back up. Tell her the neighbor kids have noticed the abuse, and therefore the adults must know, as well. That will horrify her."

Dudley beamed at his brilliant cousin. "Perfect. Let's go"

The pair strolled down the sidewalk together, plotting. They caused a lot of people to wonder if it was a little chilly in hell that day, since they never expected Dudley Dursley, of all people, to ever treat his cousin well.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Petunia put some finishing touches on a cake she had baked. She planned the usual lavish meal, and hoped that between it and a bottle of wine, that Vernon would be in a good mood. It was getting harder and harder to get him to leave Harry alone. Any excuse seemed good enough, now to hit him. She took a deep breath; he had even swung at her a time or two when he was really drunk. He hadn't remembered it in the morning, though.

When Harry was eight, someone had called child protective services. She had actually been relived, hoping that Harry would escape, and the Dursleys could go back to being a perfect family. But then Dumbledore had appeared, and the people had wandered off, looking confused. She thought that the old Headmaster was just taking Harry away, himself.

Petunia shook her head. She had always thought of him as kindly, from Lily's description. But Albus hadn't even spoken to her. Albus had struck a deal with Vernon, instead. Vernon got a monthly payment of a substantial amount, and they kept Harry. Albus had sternly told Vernon that 'he understood that children needed discipline, but please don't get carried away, again.' Vernon had been careful, for awhile after that, but lately it had become bad, again.

She heard a door open, and close. To her shock Dudley and Harry appeared, together.

"Mum, we need to talk." Dudley looked determined. Worse, he looked angry.

Something sank in the pit of her stomach, and she abruptly sank into a chair at the kitchen table. To her shock Dudley sat as well – after he had pulled a chair out for Harry. He gave her a level look when he did that and she suddenly understood, all in an instant. Dudley had woken up to what was happening around him, and he was now firmly in Harry's corner. She had never been as proud of Dudley as she was right now. Perhaps he could make things right.

"We need to start treating Harry better, Mum, he's a member of the family – my cousin. The only cousin I'll ever have, and we've been treating him like trash. It isn't right and it's going to stop." Dudley said.

Harry had to give Dudley credit; he knew how to cut to the heart of the matter. Unsubtle, but effective. To Harry's astonishment Aunt Petunia's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so glad you said that Dudley. I've wanted to do something for so long, but Vernon…" Petunia actually paled at having to mention him.

"You're afraid of Dad?" Dudley seemed astounded at the thought. "I know he's scary at times, but…"

"He's never been mad at you, Dudley." Harry felt that was explanation enough. It seemed to be enough – Dudley sat, mulling that over for a time.

"If you present reasons for him to treat Harry better, he might accept it. Or he might turn on you, too." Petunia wept a bit more at that thought.

Dudley thought that over as well. "We'll give it a try, Mum. If he turns on me as well…" He looked at Petunia sternly… "We either throw him out or leave – whichever one you think is best."

"If it comes to throwing him out we would have to involve the authorities, and Albus would be called – and it would all just go away again." Petunia looked frustrated. "I'll have to think of an escape plan, just in case."

"How can this Albus person have so much influence, and if he does, why does he bother with a kid like me?" Harry was quite frustrated. Apparently this Albus had condemned him to a life of misery, why?

"I'm going to have to explain a bit about your past, and your parents, Harry. It will have to be a secret between the three of us, do you agree?" The pair was thrilled to be trusted with an adult secret. "I'll need to get a box from the attic. If the two of you would fix some sandwiches for lunch for the three of us, and we'll have the cake for dessert."

The boys perked up – plotting had stirred their appetite.

Petunia climbed to the attic slowly. Albus had visited one other time – the day after he had dropped Harry off. He had brought a box of Lily's things, and some instructions. They were not to divulge knowledge of the wizarding world to Harry, and they were not to 'coddle' him – he would be a warrior when he grew up and Albus didn't need a wimp. Albus had dropped a lump of cash into Vernon's hands that had kept him happy for years. Now she would be breaking at least one of those instructions.

Petunia clutched the box to her thin chest, feeling another bout of weeping coming on. She had loved Lily, still did, really. But she had felt Lily leaving her behind, first with that Snape boy, then the school, then marriage to a wizard took her away completely, it seemed. The abandonment she'd felt when Lily had drifted away where Petunia couldn't follow was still there whenever she thought of Lily, and when she looked at Harry. She'd known she was losing Lily when the Snape boy had said Hogwarts was only for magical children.

Petunia stilled. The Snape boy – he would be a man, now, and she remembered all too well how very obsessively he had loved Lily. If necessary, he might be one they could turn to. She grimaced – at least Harry could. She slowly walked back into the kitchen. She smiled, feeling a bit weepy, again, watching her son and nephew together. The boys were bent over the meal, working and chattering. It should have been this way from the first.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Petunia sorted through the box, pulling out the tattered photo album. The boys were boisterously eating, and slurping at the soda. She interrupted before they could start a belching contest. They were herded into the living room after the cake was done, and sat on either side of her on the sofa.

"I know what I'm about to tell you will see unbelievable, but I'm telling the truth – so hear me out." The boys looked at her warily, and nodded.

She opened the album to the middle, where she knew wizarding photos were, and sure enough there were the photos of a Quidditch match, and some of Lily doing spells. The boys gasped and looked at her wide-eyed.

"Your mom and dad were magical – a wizard and witch, Harry. Lily got her letter from the school for magic when she was eleven. She went there until she was seventeen, and met your father there. There was a war with a 'dark wizard' and they were killed. Albus left you with us, he said, because being with your mother's family protected you, somehow." Petunia stopped, her knowledge of the wizarding world was sketchy, but she hoped to be able to answer his question, somehow.

The pair gawked at her for an uncomfortable few minutes, and then Dudley burst out. "Is THAT why dad calls him a freak?" Petunia nodded glumly. "Well, that's just stupid, having magic would be a gift, not something to be mad about. Wish I was."

"You do have magic, or did. When Albus brought Harry to us, he said you had magic. Vernon insisted that he 'bind' your magic, so you wouldn't be a 'freak' as well. Vernon actually wasn't very bad toward Harry, until he started doing accidental magic – all those things you can't explain, Harry." Petunia looked tearful, again.

Dudley was speechless with rage for a full five minutes while Harry looked at the album. He finally found his voice and howled. "I was _**robbed **_of my magic? I want it back! Find a way for me to get it back!"

"If Albus 'bound' your magic I'm sure there must be a way to 'unbind' it." Harry offered. Dudley was looking a bit purple. This morning Harry would have cheered if Dudley had a stroke, now he was getting fond of his cousin.

Petunia thought hard. "Give me a few days to contact an old acquaintance, hopefully he can and will, help." The Snape boy was about to get a visit. She glanced at the clock – Vernon would be home in an hour or so. "Dudley, would you let Harry have your second bedroom?" He looked surprised, then thoughtful, and nodded. "Why don't you help him move in, and I'll plot a strategy while fixing dinner. Come back down to the kitchen in an hour, and we'll plan what to say."

The pair raced, or lumbered up the stairs, and they were soon tossing broken toys into bags and boxes, and carting them to the trash. Soon the room was presentable, and Harry's things moved upstairs. Petunia got dinner fixed on autopilot. She knew any win today was likely to be temporary; she needed a long-term escape, not only from Vernon, but from Albus as well.

She sighed, Snape was not only the only wizard she really knew, but also – luckily – the only one likely to risk it all for Lily's child. The pair appeared as directed in one hour, and she told them what to say, or at least what she hoped to say to convince Vernon while the boys set the table – for four. She sighed – she may as well throw down the gauntlet now.

Vernon arrived as they placed the food, and stood next to the chairs. Vernon entered cheerfully, then stopped abruptly and frowned. "Why is the freak at the table?"

Petunia charged into battle. "Did you know that the neighbors are on the verge of calling in authorities, again? Their children confronted Dudley, and let him know the jig was up. Dudley was quite appalled at how they view us – as abusers, Vernon."

This stopped Vernon in his tracks. He had thought his neighbors looked up to him. "Bu..but.." He wasn't at all sure what to say. "That Albus fellow could…"

"Wizards aren't allowed to get rid of peoples memories every whipstitch, Vernon. And this would be the _**entire**_ neighborhood. Remember he said to not let this happen again, Vernon." Petunia watched him blanch with fear with a certain amount of satisfaction. "We need to treat Harry differently – it's only for another year – he turns 10 next month, and he'll get his letter and go to the school when he's 11."

"Petunia, they're not supposed to know…" Vernon protested. He was furious - he didn't want the freak to go to a magic school, and get even more freaky.

"They know, Vernon, and Albus will just have to deal with it…if we don't attract attention… he'll never find out. Now, we've fixed your favorite meal, let's eat – we can talk later, if you still need to." Petunia took her seat, between Vernon and Harry, with Dudley across from her looking grimly approving.

Vernon ate automatically, feeling that the world had ended. Petunia defying him! Harry not only eating their food, but at the table with them. And Dudley – his son was looking at him with angry distaste. He finally threw down his napkin and announced he was going out with the boys for a drink. He just growled when they all looked relieved.

The trio cut the remaining cake up into 3 huge slabs, and took it to the living room. Harry was almost groggy from more food in one day than he ever remembered receiving. Petunia brought the box out again, as well as a pad of paper.

"I'm afraid Vernon may not give me time to set up an escape, if he gets angry." She quickly told the boys about Severus Snape, writing down the old address she remembered from childhood. "He was best friends with Lily as a child, and was in love with her at school." The boys chortled and blushed at this. "I know he would do anything for Lily – he will help you Harry." She gave them directions to the Leaky Cauldron, as well – "they will help you there, as well, if you can't find Snape." She gave Dudley her ATM card, and the PIN number "Just in case – not to buy goodies with."

The boys asked more questions, and she went through the album, page by page. She remembered more than she thought she would. She told them all the stories Lily had ever told her, hoping that they would help. She was terribly afraid that Vernon was not going bow to the ultimatum they had given.

Sure enough, just before midnight, in the middle of explaining that unicorns did exist, he returned. Petunia had never seen him so drunk or angry. The boys cringed tighter to her, and she gathered her courage.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N I know there are a ton of these stories out there, but I hope to make mine a little different. Some of the plot twists are several chapters away, so hang on!


	2. Lily's Album

3SM2

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR

Chapter 2

Vernon peered blearily through the whiskey-induced haze at the 3 figures huddled on the sofa. They already looked cowed, he thought with satisfaction. It didn't last long, as Petunia stood and looked at him with sudden confidence.

"Go on up the stairs to your rooms, young men." Petunia said firmly. The boys hustled past Vernon and ran up. They stopped at the top to listen. What they would do next depended on Vernon … and Petunia. Would she be able to stand firm?

"Now you're letting the freak sleep upstairs? Who knows what he'll do to us while we sleep!" Vernon roared, aghast.

"He'll do nothing, Vernon. He's no idea how to use his magic. His accidental magic only kicks in when he's in extreme distress." Petunia answered calmly.

"So why doesn't he do any when he's being disciplined?" Vernon sneered.

"Perhaps he's tougher than you believe; the Evans family never had a member that couldn't take what life threw at them. I forgot that for a time, myself, but I assure you that to keep Harry and Dudley safe I won't forget it again." The glint in her eye actually gave even the alcohol-soaked mind of Vernon pause. "You hit me – although you say you don't remember it – the last time I objected. If you hit any of us again, I'll involve whomever I must to be rid of you. I prefer not to – you are a good man when you don't drink, and when you aren't after Harry. If the only way you can behave is to pretend he doesn't exist, then do so." With that she turned and followed the boys upstairs.

The boys were grinning and giving her two thumbs up and high fives when she reached the top. She smiled and shooed them into their beds.

Dudley cheerfully hopped into his bed, with the knowledge that somewhere, sometime he would have magic. He had always felt cut off from something. He buried himself in video games, particularly the ones with magic and sorcery in them, something in them calling to him. Now, he felt, he knew why – he belonged in that world. No more having to pretend.

Harry wriggled down into the bed, blissfully - Truly able to stretch out for sleep, for the first time. So much had changed in less than a day. He now had a room, lots of food, and his Aunt and cousin no longer hated him. He hoped that if it was a dream, he never woke up. He had thought that his only escape would be to leave as soon as he was of age, and just strike out on his own.

Now, it seemed that there was someone who was paying the Dursleys to take care of him. Harry wasn't stupid – the only reason someone would be paying was if there was money that belonged to him for his upbringing. If they were simply rich, concerned relatives they wouldn't have left him here after that disaster when he turned eight, and all that freaky stuff started happening that was now clearly his magic kicking in.

Harry drifted to sleep, dreaming of a castle and flying, like in the pictures in the album. His mum was very pretty, and his dad had looked like he was a lot of fun. He hoped to hear more stories tomorrow – if Uncle Vernon didn't kill them all over breakfast.

Vernon stood for a time, as if turned to stone; dimly he could hear Petunia and the boys going to bed. He had come home intending to put everything right back the way it had been. Instead the changes had been cemented even further into place. He staggered over to the sofa and fell heavily onto it. The sofa creaked and groaned alarmingly. Blasted thing – it obviously must have been poorly made. He didn't feel like doing anything about the lot of them at the moment - it must have been because he was so tired, HE WORKED HARD DAMMIT! They should respect him more.

He had been surprised that Dudley would be in on this; surely he didn't want to have to share things with the freak? When he realized that he would have to share, he would come around. He almost grinned, yes that was the ticket, and Petunia would never put Harry over Dudley. He would have it out with them in the morning, he just needed to rest. Soon he was snoring peacefully on the sofa.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Petunia had fallen into a fitful sleep, waking with a start at any noise. She had peeked into the living room at one point, to see with relief that Vernon was asleep. She had managed a couple hours after that. She still woke earlier than usual, and set about fixing a large breakfast. Harry wandered in soon after, obviously puzzled as to why she was doing his job. He had been starting breakfast for years, now.

Harry had already showered and dressed, tip-toeing by the still snoring Vernon. Petunia grimaced, eyeing his baggy hand – me - down clothing. Vernon had refused to let her buy him anything new after he turned seven. That first lump sum Albus had given him had run out at that time, not that he had spent any of it on Harry. He had carefully made extra payments on the house and cars, slowly paying them off, so as not to alert the tax people. He had made a few investments and bought better furniture and they had had more lavish vacations.

It must have been a very large amount, she thought. But it had finally been gone. He had gotten more stingy with any money spent on Harry, and started insisting 'he earn his keep'. The hitting had begun with the accidental magic. Luckily Albus had started those monthly payments, or Harry might never have survived. One would have thought Vernon would have gotten happier with Harry after that, but he took Albus' admonition about 'boys needing discipline' to heart, not remembering the part about 'not getting carried away'.

Harry fidgeted a bit while setting the table. "Aunt Petunia…if that man is giving money for Vernon to keep me…would he give it to you, if we had to leave, or if Vernon was made to leave? Is it enough to take care of us all?"

Petunia stared at him in astonishment, of course! "Yes, it is 1000 pounds a month that is sent. We couldn't be lavish, but we would be okay." Petunia frowned then, scrambling the eggs even harder. "But I'm not sure I trust to anything sent by Albus Dumbledore. I don't really know what his agenda is, but I'm not sure it's in your best interest, or ours."

Harry nodded, frowning as well. He squeezed the oranges extra viciously to get the juice. This Dumbledore certainly hadn't endeared himself to Harry. Aunt Petunia and Dudley might be better, now, but Vernon was still a bast- umm…bully. Aunt Petunia was fond of washing even Dudley's mouth out if foul language was used.

Petunia woke Dudley quickly. "Shower and dress, you'll want to be at the table when your father wakes." Dudley nodded and ran to the bathroom.

Petunia grabbed some pills and a large glass of juice, and walked over to Vernon. She'd left it until the last minute, but he would be livid if he was late to work. She shook him awake, and he looked around, confused.

"Here's some Aspirin, and a pain pill, and something for nausea - be sure to drink all the juice. Breakfast is waiting." Petunia waited while he nodded, and took the medication.

Vernon hurried through a washing up and got a fresh set of clothing. Everything had seemed so clear last night, now it was all a bit hazy. He sat at the breakfast table, and served himself a large plate. Dudley was only taking a small plate – ahh, yes –he needed to get Dudley back on his side.

"Well, I intended to get you a bunch of new clothing this month and perhaps some new toys for your birthday, Dudley, but I suppose you'll have to share the shopping spree with Harry." Vernon sighed in mock regret. But the expected eruption of temper never arrived.

"Forget new clothing for me, I've gotten too fat." Dudley said airily. "I'm going to lose some weight, so maybe I'll just fit back in some of the clothes I've 'outgrown'." Dudley looked over at the bemused Harry. "I'm going to start going to the pool every day – it's a bit of a walk, but that will probably help. Would you mind coming with me, Harry? I'll teach you to swim?" Harry nodded agreeably – he'd always wanted to learn to swim.

Dudley's parents were stunned, Petunia with delight. Vernon, however, was horrified. Not only was Dudley cheerfully giving up things to Harry, but he intended to starve himself and become some health nut.

"Excellent – I'll get summer passes for all three of us. I may just join you some days. We'll all get new suits and swim gear." Petunia was thrilled. "Perhaps we'll stop by a sports and exercise center – there may be other things you would like for your birthdays. It's a bit early to shop for your birthday, Harry but you can show me what you would like." Harry nodded, eyeing Vernon's purpling face with caution.

This was intolerable! The world had gone mad. Vernon tossed down his napkin and headed for work. He would have to figure some other strategy to get his world back.

The remaining trio listened to the slamming doors with trepidation. "I'm not sure that went well, mum" Dudley finally said. The other two nodded, and the meal was finished in silence. Washing up was being done when Petunia finally spoke.

"You realize that your father will never accept a son that is a wizard, you'll likely have to make a choice about that, soon. We'll have to have your magic unbound, within the next year, for you to attend the wizard school, Hogwarts." Petunia wasn't happy to have to make Dudley do this, but it was his choice to make.

"I think I realized that when I found out that dad had that done to me. But I know I have to have my magic back, I can't not be what I was really meant to be." Dudley answered a bit fiercely. He still found it difficult to accept that it had been done.

They finished the clearing away and went to the living room, sitting once more on the sofa.

Petunia pulled out the box and a different photo album and opened it. "This is Lily's pictures of before Hogwarts, and the earlier years there." She pointed to a picture of her and Lily and a dark-haired grim looking boy. "Severus Snape lived in the same town as we did – but on the other side. We met at a park and he recognized Lily as having magic – just like he did. They became friends, and I'm ashamed to say I was quite jealous of it – they shared something that I didn't have, you see."

Dudley and Harry patted her arms comfortingly. Dudley understood very well – he imagined that if he didn't get his magic back he would be very jealous of Harry, indeed.

They flipped slowly through the pictures. The Snape boy was almost smiling in a few of them, although as the children got older he seemed more and more angry. "I think, looking back, that Severus' father was quite abusive, Lily said he had no magic and he didn't like it that Severus was a wizard. His mother died when he was only twelve, and I believe his father got even worse."

The boys nodded, they were familiar, now with abusive male authority figures. Harry could imagine being very angry, himself.

"Lily said they had been arguing much of their fifth year, and he finally did something – insulted her, I believe, and they never really regained their friendship. I know it was more complicated than that. Your father, James, and he were rivals. I'm sure he didn't want Lily to make it up with him. Perhaps Severus can explain it, when we meet." Petunia sighed; she had to find a way to track him down.

Petunia put the album back and pulled out a book. "Lily always said anything you wished to know of Hogwarts was in this book." She handed the boys the large, beautifully embossed book to them.

"Hogwarts, a history, cool!!!!!!!!" Harry read the front eagerly.

Petunia got up and they started reading, eagerly. "I need to look at a few things; you go ahead and read for awhile, we'll leave in an hour."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Thanks to all the reviewers. We'll be getting to Severus, soon.


	3. Laying Plans

3SM3

Disclaimer: I own none of the Potterverse!

Chapter 3

Petunia watched the boys huddling over the book with a sad smile. She and Lily had done the same for a time with that very book. Soon after they had met Severus he had lugged 'Hogwarts, a History' to the playground, and proudly presented Lily with the book. It was inscribed to an Eileen Prince. Severus had said it had belonged to his mother.

He had always seemed very proud of his mother, and yet angry with her at the same time. That had made no sense to her and Lily back then. Now, she realized, Severus had likely been angry that Eileen was still married to her abusive husband, and was unable to defend her – or himself – from the abuse.

Petunia had been tearing apart the book case, trying to find a map of the Lancashire area – she had known the area quite well, of course as a child. She had tried to forget the little town of Hale, outside of Liverpool on the Mersey River where she had grown up with Lily. She had never actually visited Severus' house. He had not even wanted Lily to visit, but Lily was stubborn and had managed to go there once. Lily had never spoken of the visit, and had not gone back again.

Petunia slipped into Vernon's home office nervously. Although she knew he would not come home for several hours, the office was Vernon's territory, and he wouldn't like her being in there. She rang the phone directory – no Severus Snape anywhere in the UK, it seemed. Well, she knew wizards had other means of communication, but she had hoped he had kept a phone.

She tried the Hale post office. Yes, there was a S. Snape the lived on Spinner's End Street. They didn't know what the initial stood for. Petunia was relieved, that was likely him. She had been afraid that Severus would move, once his father had died and he had left Hogwarts.

Petunia moved on to the next project. There was a computer, and she knew a lot of Vernon's financial information was on it – but she did not know how to access it, and Vernon would likely realize she had been in it. A quick search of the file cabinet unearthed the bank records. There was a recent one from that very month. She choked a bit at the amount.

Vernon's investments were certainly paying off well, she thought with a sneer. Vernon's pay was going straight into the account, untouched. Likely this was because Harry was paying all the bills, she thought with a touch of shame. The households monthly bills were all paid with cash – likely from Albus' 1000 pound a month stipend.

She opened a moneybag that was in the bottom drawer. There was a fat wad of large bills in it. Leftover cash from Albus' monthly payments, she was sure. Petunia smiled – Perfect! Readily available money when needed.

Petunia had acquired a list made by a women's shelter- 'What to take with you when you leave'. She grimaced at the memory. After the first time Vernon had hit her, she had gone to a charity that ran one of them 'to make a donation' and she had picked up some literature. She had carefully hidden it away. She looked at it each time Vernon hit her, or beat Harry. She once again mentally thanked Dudley for having pushed her to a decision. She quickly found the birth certificates and her guardianship papers for Harry. They were in the bottom of a lockbox. Vernon wouldn't realize they were gone unless he dug to the bottom, and he would likely have no reason to do that.

Petunia had found a zippered clutch; she stuffed it full of all her jewelry that had any value. She sat on the bed and thought carefully. She knew she was clinging to a faint hope that Vernon would change, but she knew that was a very slim hope. If it was only Harry, she could probably hold him off until he started Hogwarts. But Dudley wanted his magic back and to also attend the magic school and Vernon would never allow that to happen. They _**would**_ eventually have to leave. She just hoped they could all leave alive.

They might manage to get Severus to undo the binding, and keep that hidden, but when the time came for the Hogwarts letters to arrive… Petunia shuddered at the thought of the scene that would occur. She wasn't sure how deep his violent streak might really go. Certainly his 'disciplining' of Harry had been getting worse again lately, but it was only in the past year that he had started hitting her when drunk. She suspected he would become _**very**_ violent when faced with losing his son to the 'freaks'.

The bottom line was that she would need to decide whether to leave, or to make him leave. She wasn't sure she would be able to make him leave. Worse, she wasn't sure that he would let her leave - especially leave with Dudley, and the thought of Vernon hunting her was terrifying. Vernon's sister was formidable, and the two of them had so _**many**_ friends. Once she thought about them, she realized that they were Marge and Vernon's friends, not hers. She just happened to be married to Vernon, so they had tolerated her.

She would likely have to run, and find somewhere to hide the three of them until the boys left for Hogwarts. Once in the wizarding world, she knew that there were those who would help the boys stay there, no matter what Marge and Vernon said. She rubbed her head tiredly, of course they may or may not help keep Albus away from Harry.

She sighed; some small part of her hoped that she could escape with the boys. The rest of her said that while they could disappear into the magical world, she was likely stuck here. The idea made her feel deserted – like she had when Lily had slowly slipped into her wizarding world, leaving behind a lonely sister.

Petunia straightened and told herself sternly to stop moping. Dudley and Harry could be made safe, and she would have to see to herself as best she could. She was no coward, and she was definitely smarter than Vernon or Marge.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry and Dudley stopped reading the book long enough to fetch a pad of paper and pen to write down questions and 'topics for further research'. The History of Hogwarts was quite interesting, as well as the stories of the original founders and the four houses that took their names from them.

The top of their list was, of course, to learn more about the 'houses', so they could pick the best one. They were greatly disappointed to read about the sorting hat.

"It picks for us?" Dudley griped. "What if it puts us in different places?"

"It sounds like we would still see a lot of each other – maybe we can ask it to put us together?" Harry frowned and added that question to the list.

They were barely half-way through the first chapter when Petunia came out of Vernon's study with a stack of papers and a duffle bag.

"There are both of your birth certificates and my guardianship papers for you Harry." She explained while putting the papers in a section of the duffle, and zipping it up. "There are also papers giving guardianship of each of you to Severus. He can protect you the best, I think, and I think he's one of the few that can outwit Albus Dumbledore." The boys nodded solemnly.

Petunia pulled out the zippered clutch. "This has all my valuable jewelry in it. There is a list of all of them, and what we paid for them, so you'll have an idea of what they are worth." Petunia stashed the purse in the duffel bag. "There is also a moneybag in the back of the bottom drawer of the file cabinet in Vernon's study. It has a large amount of money in it. If you must leave quickly, and I can't go with you, take this duffel bag and the money with you."

Petunia put the pad of paper with Severus' address on it in the duffel.

"You'll have to take a bus to Birmingham, and then another to Liverpool, from there take a taxi to Hale. You may need to ask directions to Spinners End when you get there." Petunia sighed unhappily. She didn't like to imagine two ten year olds needing to take this journey alone. "You'll need to try to disguise yourself a bit, and pay for the tickets with cash, so they can't trace you with the ATM card."

"What's the point of the card if we can't use it?" Dudley grumbled.

"For really bad emergencies, when we don't care if they trace us." Harry guessed. "We'd just have to change locations, again after we're safe, right?"

"Yes, and use it before you leave London, don't use it after you leave London unless you are in danger. Vernon doesn't have any limits on daily withdrawal. So make several withdrawals at different machines. Take about 500 pounds each time, that shouldn't set off any alarms. Do it until it won't allow it anymore. Hopefully that will give you enough money to keep you very comfortably until Hogwarts." Petunia looked at them seriously. "I don't know how well off Severus is, he may need a bit of help feeding and clothing two growing boys."

The boys looked more resolute and determined, now.

"We'll each get a duffel like this one, and I want you to have some changes of clothing and whatever you will need if we have to leave here quickly. Keep the bags in a safe place, where you can grab it easily."

Petunia forced a smile onto her face, she was uncomfortably aware that the boys very well might be making this trip alone.

"Hopefully we'll be able to keep things going smoothly here for a time. The longer the better, of course. Once Vernon knows we intend to get your magic back, or even if we get it back and hide it – when the Hogwarts letter arrives for you as well as Harry the jig will be up. So, at best we have a year. But, most likely we have much less – I actually doubt this will last the summer." Petunia looked at the boys – they were nodding in agreement.

"I'll bet dad contacts Aunt Marge right away, and she'll arrive to help bash us back into place." Dudley said this quite matter-of-factly.

Petunia and Harry both winced. Yes, a visit from Marge was likely to occur, just as soon as Vernon thought of it.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N : Thank You to all the reviewers.


	4. Sneakey Petunia

3SM4

Disclaimer: Don't own it –JKR does.

Chapter 4

The week that followed the Dursley shake-up went fairly smoothly. Vernon awakened every morning, having thought of new reasons that the freak should go back in his cupboard and try to persuade Dudley that he didn't want to share with freaks, and urge him to 'eat up boy, you're wasting away!' After a week of healthy eating and daily laps at the pool for Dudley and Harry, and the pair had been giving each other high-fives – Dudley had lost five pounds and Harry had gained two.

After Vernon would stomp off to work in frustration Petunia and the boys would sort through Lily's box – there had been more books, some were clearly over the boy's heads, but some were 'first year books', according to the inscription on the inside covers.

The boys always took a couple of the books to the pool with them. The pad of paper had a lot of questions on it after a few days. Petunia spent mornings shopping for new clothing and healthy food for the two boys – at least that was the excuse she gave Vernon.

She was slowly taking chunks of money from the account, under the cover of buying presents for Dudley's birthday that was in the first week of July – next week. She had found an ad with a 'home gym for sale – new – cheap'. Indeed – it was still in the box and the man still had the receipt. She paid only ¼ what it was worth and the man delivered it. She pocketed the difference and split the money between the boy's duffel bags – they now had several hundred pounds with each of them, for an emergency.

The boys were thrilled with the equipment, and set it up immediately. Even Vernon looked at it with mixed feelings – pleasure that Dudley was doing something manly, and displeasure that Harry got to share it.

Harry now had a new wardrobe of clothing. She was careful to buy Dudley things as well, and had done it slowly, over several days. The boys had come with her the first day, so she could size them – and to get new swimsuits. She had winced at Harry's thinness and Dudley's clear need to tone down. Once she had their measurements, she had dropped them at the pool with money to buy the summer passes for all three of them.

She had hit as many sales as the clothing was half – off Vernon only turned slightly purple at new clothing for Harry. Her best deal had been finding a store with expensive trainers that were buy one – get one free. Harry's eyes had lit up at the sight of them. His delight had made her a bit tearful.

Afternoons for the boys had been spent going through Dudley's room and closets. Dudley had found several boxes worth of clothing that had never been worn – mostly gifts from Marge who seemed to think he was still five years old. Better still, they still had tags on them. They had handed these to Petunia with glee, and she had returned them to the various stores with a grin. Getting a good sized packet of money from Marge without Marge knowing it made her day.

Dudley had gone through the rest of the clothing ruthlessly - Discarding anything that was too small for him to _**ever**_ get back into and things that he simply would never want to wear (usually bought by Marge). This left just clothing he could and would wear, and some clothes he hoped to be able to wear again soon. This had taken 3 afternoons to accomplish.

Then they tackled the belongings. There were soon boxes of toys that were broken to discard, and boxes of toys to donate that he no longer played with. His room was so organized that he and Harry found it a bit creepy.

"It just doesn't look like my room, Harry." Dudley whispered.

"Don't worry – we'll get out a board game with a lot of pieces, later, and it'll look messy enough again." Harry consoled him. Dudley looked oddly relieved at the thought.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry sat in his room quietly just before turning out the light. The past week had been amazing. The new clothes and plenty of food were great, but the real upside had been knowing that his Aunt and cousin liked him and no longer thought him a freak. Hearing about his parents had been wonderful – sometimes he had wondered if he and Aunt Petunia were really related, the way he was treated. The pictures had made it all real.

Aunt Petunia had smiled as she gave the two of them the trainers. "I'll try to have a nice party this year for you, Harry. I hope to find you both good presents tomorrow. I have a surprise for you – I finally found the Leaky Cauldron, in London."

"But how will we do that, it's Saturday – dad will expect us to be home." Dudley was excited at the thought of visiting the magical world, but didn't see how they could get away with it.

"I knew we would want to make this trip for this weekend. I bought overnight guest tickets to that golf resort in Bristol Vernon likes. I got them under someone else's name, and said they were for a fundraiser. I'll tell Vernon I won them at a bazaar. He's sure to take that Jensen fellow from work he wants to impress." Petunia explained all this with a smug smile. She was enjoying outwitting Vernon. She had sold a necklace to fund this, but it was worth it, and she sensed time was running out.

Harry had looked at her shrewdly. He knew a desperate move when he saw one. As he sat there on the bed, he wondered what was prompting such a ploy. He knew that the dark cloud of 'what will Vernon do when he finds out' was hanging over all their heads. But he found comfort in the fact that it was now the three of them together, instead of him feeling alone against difficult odds.

Harry settled down and shut off the light. He would worm it out of Aunt Petunia tomorrow.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Petunia was sitting in the almost dark kitchen staring at a letter, later that night. She had never written anything half as difficult as this. She had not spared herself in the writing of it. She had wept a bit at times; thank God Vernon had trotted off to bed after jabbering on the phone to Jensen about the tickets. They would be off before dawn so they could golf all day. She could not have born questions from anyone at this point.

The letter was to Severus and she had ruthlessly told him everything that had occurred since Harry's arrival on her doorstep. She had excused nothing, and revealed every slap, every neglect and most of all everything Albus had not done when he became aware of it.

She had then begged, literally, for his help for Harry and Dudley. She had told him that Albus had bound her son's magic; she knew that would appall any wizard. In the end she had even invoked Lily's memory, told him that Harry was not nearly as much James' son as he was Lily's and pleaded for him to take guardianship of them both.

She knew that with Vernon and Marge's huge network of friends she could never hide from Vernon, but the boys wouldn't be found in the wizarding world by them. She explained the abuse she also faced, knowing he likely would wince at the reminder of what his mother had endured. She had finally closed the letter with a last plea for help.

Writing all this down had made her relive it all, and she felt drained – but strangely free.

She knew that Lily's Severus would not fail to help.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Petunia had been too wound up to sleep well, and she had awakened even before Vernon. Vernon had been almost pleasant with only a token sneer that she would have all day to coddle her freaky nephew. That had given her pause. Harry was now 'her' nephew, she expected he would soon totally turn on her, as well. Marge would not be far behind. Petunia guessed Marge would suggest throwing both her and Harry out, and he would comply. He would likely boast about when Marge would be arriving – that would be when they would need to leave. Hopefully Severus would have received her letter before then.

Vernon had said he would not be back until very late on Sunday night. She made a breakfast for the boys and called them down. They ate quickly and got ready, and then they loaded up some of Lily's books and got in the car. They had their pad of questions and topics. Petunia had said there was a bookstore in Diagon Alley, and they intended to find a few books to answer some of their questions – particularly books on the founders, and the four houses.

Petunia drove as fast as she dared into London, and parked near the Leakey Cauldron. She got out a big scarf, and large tinted glasses. She covered her hair, disguising herself as best she could without making it too obvious. She got out a floppy hat for Harry to wear that would cover most of the messy hair, and cover the scar. This gave him enough of a different appearance that anyone that had known James Potter wouldn't immediately know who he was.

They entered the ancient pub and conversation immediately ceased. She strode as confidently as she could to the bar where Tom stood, eyeing them. Petunia greeted him and smiled as warmly as she could.

"Good Day. My son and nephew will be attending Hogwarts when they turn eleven. We were hoping to do some shopping in Diagon Alley today for books and things, to prepare of course. I have no magic, myself, would you be so kind as to open the door for us?" Petunia was relieved when Tom immediately agreed with a kindly smile. She was even more relieved when he barely glanced at the boys.

Tom led them out the back door into an alley hidden from the London Street. He tapped on the stones and the boys gaped in awed astonishment at the arched opening to wizarding world. Tom smiled and said, "Have one of the boys say 'open' when you need to leave. The door will respond to anyone with magic from the other side."

Petunia nodded her thanks and they entered Diagon Alley.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: More updates in a couple days.


	5. Diagon Alley

3SM

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Harry Potter world.

Chapter 5

The trio entered Diagon Alley, happily looking around at the shops. The shops weren't terribly busy – shopping for Hogwarts wouldn't start until next month. Early Saturday morning was well before any business rushes would begin in Diagon Alley.

Petunia had made a list of places to visit. They would need wizarding money first, and luckily she remembered Gringotts clearly. She had come with Lily and her parents to Diagon Alley before each Hogwarts year until Lily's fifth year, and their estrangement had really begun. Petunia couldn't remember what they had really argued about, but it had led to a lot of huffiness, and Petunia had decided she had better things to do than drag around after Lily.

She reminded the boys about the Goblins, but they just looked eager instead of frightened, so in they went. Petunia hid her wince at the sight of the rather frightening creatures, and walked with the boys up to the counter. She had brought a fair amount of money to be exchanged. The boys could still keep what they didn't spend for another time. The Goblin did the exchange, and she had to just hope the rate wasn't too bad. Luckily the Goblin gave her a '_featherlight_' moneybag for free 'as a new customer'. She managed to thank them with some sincerity, and the boys took turns carrying the weightless bag and exclaiming 'cool'.

Petunia had decided that the robe shop would be next. They would fit in better, and the boys would need the robes later. So they stopped in Madame Malkins to be outfitted. The boys wrinkled their noses a bit, but they had read of the wizarding robes and were determined to find something that was at least a little masculine.

One of the shop girls came over, smiling, and Petunia requested 'some everyday, but nice robes for the boys.' Petunia hesitated then asked to see 'whatever robes you have already made that would fit her.'

The boys were trying on robes that 'weren't too girly', and looking at capes. Petunia found a nice robe in a dark blue that wouldn't look too out of place if she wore it home. She got a bag for her muggle clothes, and the boys, of course wore their robes over their clothes, and they went out into the street feeling much more confident.

Petunia needed to find the wizarding equivalent of the post office to send Severus the letter by owl. If she sent it the 'muggle' way he might never get it, or he might never bother opening it. If she sent it by owl she would be sure he at least got it, and he likely would open it out of sheer curiosity of what could panic her into using anything magical.

The bookstore was right next to Malkins, and they would likely be able to direct her. She and the boys walked over to Flourish and Blotts, and the boys went straight to an assistant and started going down the list of topics. Petunia went to the counter and asked about the postal owls (she was sure that was what Lily had called them). The clerk gave the directions, and Petunia thanked her.

"Boys, will you stay here – pick out some books, don't go overboard though." Petunia leaned down and whispered to Harry. "Be sure to not mention your name, like we discussed." She repeated the admonition to Dudley, as well.

They went back to deciding which books about the founders were the most interesting, and most likely to be truthful.

Petunia followed the directions down the street, and found the postal owls. A bored looking clerk helped her pick out a fast owl, and for a fee spelled her to only give the letter to Severus Snape.

The clerk looked surprised at the name, "Severus Snape? The Potions Master teaching at Hogwarts?"

"You know him?" Petunia asked in surprise.

"Not personally, but anyone attending Hogwarts for the last 8 years does." He answered with a smile.

The owl was freed and sped off to the Northwest. She sighed and hoped all this worked out. She turned and walked back to the bookstore, and stared in dismay – the boys already had quite a stack of books piled up. She looked at their sheepish grins.

"Pick out five for each of you, and we'll go." She said firmly. It took a few minutes, but they narrowed their choices down and the books were paid for and bagged. The got lunch at one of the sidewalk cafes, the boys spent more time watching the fascinating people walking by than they did eating.

She let the boys lead the way as they wandered down the street. The Magical Menagerie was eagerly explored. She had to tell them 'another time' regarding acquiring a familiar. Eeylops Owl Emporium was also explored – they were eager to learn how the owl letter system work and a book on owls was bought while they were there.

The Quidditch store she refused to let them enter 'save it for the next trip'. She knew they would never be able to stop talking about the sport if she turned them loose in there. With their luck Vernon would overhear it.

On their way out, they ate supper in the Leaky Cauldron; the patrons there were as interesting as the ones inside Diagon Alley. They boys were finally exhausted and half-asleep as they walked by the time they returned to Charing Cross Road and found the car.

Harry and Dudley tried to read a bit of the new books, but they soon drifted off and slept all the way home. Petunia spent the drive praying that the letter was enough to sway Severus; she well knew that it was nearly impossible to turn him from a path once he was set on it. The news that Severus was working at Hogwarts was not good. But, she kept telling herself, his devotion to Lily would supersede any hold Dumbledore had on him…she hoped.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus was enjoying his very quiet and student-free home on Spinners End. Lucius always looked appalled when he visited, but that was half the fun of inviting him. He had ensured the quiet by buying – one by one - all the tiny houses attached to either side, and the row in back as well. He always intended to knock them down and expand, or level the ones in back to make a garden. He had never gotten around to it.

During the summers he kept drifting off in a book he had put off reading the entire school year. Or doing the research he couldn't complete while teaching morons. Or visiting Lucius to help him in annoying Narcissa, and teach Draco how to sneer properly. The list of things to do other than renovate was endless.

He had finally taken Lucius up on the offer to sell him a house elf, he didn't want to bother cleaning or cooking. Perhaps during the school year he could have the elf do the renovations. He would have to be very specific in what he wanted done, though. Elves could get very odd ideas about what was interesting architecture.

"Tinker!" Severus summoned the elf, "I know it's late, but just a simple supper would be good."

The little elf beamed "I has a stew and fresh bread ready, Master Snape."

"Excellent, you're an amazing cook." Severus managed a smile for the enthused elf. It was kept quite happy with the few chores he had for it, and remembering an occasional compliment. He couldn't understand why Lucius had such a problem with them. But Lucius had always insisted on ruling with an iron fist.

Severus finished the delicious stew and bread, and told Tinker it had been the very best. The elf retired sniffling in joy. There was a tapping on the back window, where owls were to arrive. He groaned, it was either Lucius or Albus. Either of them contacting him at this time of night was bad news. He opened the window and to his surprise a very expensively fast-looking postal owl hopped in and held a leg out to him.

He eyed it suspiciously and waved his wand over the letter, checking for curses and jinxes. The owl had the nerve to roll her eyes and hoot impatiently. Severus took the letter and gave the owl a few treats before sending her off.

Severus looked the letter over, and straightened in shock at the return address. PETUNIA? And she had used a magical owl to contact him. Unbelievable - and likely to contain bad news. Dammit.

He _accioed_ the bottle of firewhiskey and a glass after sitting with the letter in his hand. He drained half a glass remembering Petunia and Lily as the girls he had first met, which led inevitably to remembering the bitterly resentful Petunia he had last seen. Of course that meant he had to relive Lily's rejection, and his own betrayal.

He sighed and opened the letter, nothing inside it could be worse than his own memories.

He was wrong.

Severus read through the letter with increasing horror and incredulity. Then he read it again, more slowly. This couldn't be right. Lily's son was being abused and neglected, and Albus knew of it? Vernon was battering his wife? Albus had **bound** a child's magic – _**even with one parent's consent**_?

He took a big gulp of firewhiskey. He knew that Albus had discovered that the Dark Lord had made Horcruxes. Albus had said many times that Harry was their only hope. Severus was glad now that he always let Albus yak his head off whenever he wanted to discuss plans for 'when the Dark Lord returned'. He knew now what Albus meant by 'toughening Harry up'.

Severus had thought Albus had meant after Hogwarts. Apparently Albus meant it to begin before Harry could talk in complete sentences. 'Don't coddle the boy, I need a warrior', and 'boys need discipline?' Severus dropped the letter and finished the drink.

Yes, he would help Petunia. The question was, to find the right way. Albus was not a wizard to be easily outwitted. He smiled slowly.

He did love a challenge, and this one would help clear part of his debt to Lily.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	6. Househunting

3SM6

Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter's world don't belong to me, and I make no money (sigh)

Chapter 6

Severus had spent part of the night deciding where to start with solving the problem Petunia had presented him with. He had decided it was a multiple layer problem. First – they needed to be away from Surrey, and therefore needed somewhere else to live. Second – they needed to be out from under Albus and Vernon's control. That one needed to be taken care of with divorce and/or guardianships. Third – keeping Harry out of Albus' control, and possibly out of his sphere of influence. Severus wasn't sure how that would be accomplished.

Severus finally got some sleep, dreaming of dragons and phoenixes. Weird.

Meanwhile Petunia had hustled two bundles of sleepy boy up to their respective beds. Now that her letter was off, she was almost sick with anxiety that Severus either would ignore her letter, or worse give it to Albus. Her certainty in Severus was shaky, now that she was waiting for his answer. So much depended on him.

Petunia slept very fitfully, and awakened to Harry and Dudley standing at her bedside already scrubbed and dressed with her breakfast of waffles and fruit on a tray. This perked up her spirits better than anything else could. Whatever Severus decided and whatever happened her boys would be okay.

She was a bit later than usual into the shower and into her clothing after the excellent breakfast, but it felt good to laze a bit. The boys were deep in the heart of Lily's books and their new books, spread over Dudley's floor. They had never been so studious.

She went downstairs to get a strong cup of tea.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus awakened with a groan, and opened one eye at a squeak at the side of the bed. Tinker stood at the bedside with a beaming smile and a hangover potion held out to him. Severus thanked him profusely and downed the vial. Tinker popped away to start breakfast while Severus waited for the potion to work.

Severus had thought long and hard about a good place to locate Potter and his Dursleys. After breakfast he _apparated_ to a recent student's home. Rigel Blackpool had graduated 2 years ago. He was an assistant Healer to the Welsh Dragon Reserve. He owed his job to Severus' tireless tutoring to pass all the testing with the highest marks in decades – leapfrogging over applicants that had been trying for years to get into that position.

Rigel greeted Severus with surprise, and looked at him in inquiry.

"I will need your assistance and discretion, but I can promise it will be worth your while." Severus said, with a serious look.

"I owe you a great deal, what can I help you with?" Rigel answered just as seriously.

"I need to purchase a home. A very private anonymous home for friends that are escaping an intolerable situation. No one can know they are here, and your silence may very well be tested." Severus cautiously explained.

"There are several empty houses in the outlying areas, not many people want to actually live here next to dragons. A lot of people floo into their jobs. You likely can take your pick." Rigel was curious about these friends' identities, but he was determined to show his mentor that he knew how to display discretion. "The person handling the dispersal of the houses lives here…"

Severus thought quickly, the fewer people who knew he was involved, at this stage the better. "If you can show me the houses now and quickly it would be best. I can pick out an appropriate one and then I will need you to be an intermediary in buying it. I'd rather no one know that_** I **_am buying the house. No one at all." Severus repeated himself in flat tones that let Rigel know how imperative this was.

Rigel nodded slowly. Professor Snape was very serious about this, indeed. "Yes, I know where all of them are."

The pair of them scuttled around to the houses, avoiding all the other occupants of the Reserve. Severus had chosen the Dragon Reserve because Wales, like Scotland was still under the British Wizarding Ministry, but the Reserve itself was overseen by the International Federation of Wizards, which Albus was no longer the head of – the Heads only stayed in power for 10 years. The present Head was not a fan of Dumbledore, and this may, at some point be important.

The people of the Dragon Reserves were very private, and this also factored into his decision, as well. If Rigel told them an abused family on the run was hiding, they would close ranks around them.

Since Albus would be looking for a Muggle woman and two boys, he would likely only look in the muggle world. He hoped that Albus would not even think to look here on the Dragon Reserve.

He quickly looked at the houses, several were too small, and one was too run down. Two were a good size; he chose the one furthest out that was fairly big. It also had a big walled garden, which the boys could roam in. For awhile they might have to stay hidden, and having the garden to run in would be a life-saver for the boys, in that case.

"This is the one, Rigel. I will send a vault draft to you – it will be to you, and then you will pay the owner. Have them send the final papers through you. I know the Reserve Director will want to know who the occupants are. Tell him that it is a woman, and her children who are fleeing her husband who was abusing them." Severus told the horrified Rigel. Rigel immediately nodded in eager agreement.

Severus smiled he was sure he could count on Rigel's help in this. He left Rigel to seal the deal, and flooed back home.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Petunia spent most of Sunday taking headache medication while she paced nervously in the kitchen, thinking up arguments to convince Severus to help them. She would occasionally look in to watch the boys scour the books for information on the four houses and the founders.

They now had a large chart, divided into four quarters labeled with each house name and the pros and cons for being in each. Upon peering closely at the wizarding pictures, they had been able to see that Harry's parents had been in Gryffindor, and Severus had been in Slytherin.

Those two houses now were at the top of the list of their favorites. They had a new pad of paper with questions specifically for Severus when he arrived. Now that they knew he was teaching at Hogwarts in 'potions', they had looked up potions and Potions Masters in their books, and Harry had found it fascinating. Dudley thought it sounded too much like cooking, but Harry found cooking quite enjoyable, especially now that he could eat what he made.

Petunia had told them she had sent the letter, and that she had told Severus that anytime after 9AM on a weekday would be good. The boys were eager to meet Severus, sure that he would agree to help. Dudley and Harry, at least, were staunch in their faith that Lily's friend would not leave them to sink.

Late in the evening Petunia sent them to bed with instructions to put the books and charts away safely. The boys had found that the moneybag had something called 'wizardspace', and would hold all the magic books, even Lily's old ones and the albums, so they were placed in there, and up on a shelf in Dudley's room.

Harry and Dudley were peacefully sleeping and dreaming of castles and of flying when Vernon arrived home. Vernon was jovial and full of self-importance on his arrival – he had found a new client and concluded the deal while on the last 2 holes of a difficult golf course on Saturday. They had faxed the papers that afternoon and they would be on the Department Heads desk when he arrived at work tomorrow. This had impressed his friend Jensen very much, and he was invited to a big party later in the month.

Petunia was about to retire when Vernon dropped his bomb. "I assume Dudley's birthday party will be this weekend. Marge will arrive for a visit on Friday afternoon." His little piggy eyes watched her for a reaction.

He was doomed to disappointment. Petunia had expected this, and simply smiled at him. "Of course she will be here for his birthday; the room is ready for her, as always." Vernon looked puzzled, but he shrugged and went into the kitchen for a late snack before bed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

There were two people Severus wanted to see before going to Petunia's on Monday. One was Lucius, and the other was Albus. He decided to tackle the Headmaster first, since that would affect how he handled Lucius.

He _apparated_ to Hogwarts gates and walked slowly to the castle, during the school year he could have flooed to his quarters, but the castle shut down all incoming flooes but the main floo during summer, and it was controlled by Albus. It was simpler to just _apparate_, and walk. He didn't get to see the beautiful Scotland summer often, so the walk was well worth it.

His excuse was the need for a couple of books for research, so he went to his quarters, and got them, knowing Albus would find him. Sure enough, as he pocketed the books, his floo flared.

"Severus? How unusual to see you during the summer. I assume books brought you." Albus smiled through the flames.

"You know me well, Albus." Severus said and held up the books in front of him.

"Come through, dear boy. You can have lunch with me." Albus beamed. Severus stepped through the floo, and sat at the table. The pair sat at the table and Albus chattered eagerly about the newest moron to occupy the DADA position. It should be obvious by now that the position was cursed.

Severus thought he saw a possible opening to drag the subject Harry into their conversation. "Do you know who you want to try to recruit for the following year? It's a very important year." Unspoken was the implication that it would be Harry's first year. Sure enough Albus' eyes lit up.

"Yes, we must have a good DADA professor when Harry arrives. Professor Quirrell did well filing in last year when Professor Hular…well, he did an excellent job. He's in Albania at present, studying the habits of some dark creatures there – vampires in particular, I understand."

Severus curled his lip at Albus' description of Quirrell's abilities; they were only excellent in comparison to the last few decades of increasingly incompetent teachers. He still thought that since he carried the dark mark that the curse would overlook him, as an extension of the dark lord. Albus maintained it wouldn't, and was unwilling to chance it. Now and then he would apply for the job so they could argue about it again.

"Yes, he does seem to actually know the difference between a grindylow and a hinkypunk." Severus sneeringly referred to the professor who actually hadn't known. "So there will be at least one good DADA teacher while Mr. Potter attends, then."

"Yes, young Harry must know how to defend himself; we both know Voldemort will return to Hogwarts when Harry does." Albus looked sternly at Severus. "Your oath to protect Harry will likely be put into action."

"I will always protect Lily's child from whoever might try to harm him." Severus returned with a level look at Albus.

Albus was a decent Legilimens, but Severus had never had any difficulty hiding anything from him. Albus was only a mediocre Occlumens, worse – he rarely knew when someone as skilled as Severus slipped in. The prompts of Harry and harm had brought the memory of seeing to the charges of abuse that had required him to Obliviate the social workers. Albus had apparently thought that the monthly payment to Vernon would keep him from further abuse, and that Harry was just being raised 'to not be a wimp'. Since Albus had no children he was a bit vague as to what that meant.

Severus slipped out within seconds thinking disgustedly about the expression that the road to hell was paved with good intentions. Albus' deep, focused commitment to seeing Voldemort permanently defeated precluded any consideration for the well-being of his tools. Severus had known that when he agreed to help him, but he had felt he was adult enough to deal with it.

Harry hadn't agreed to any of this.

Severus let Albus ramble a bit more, and then left – promising to have lunch again, soon, dear boy!

Severus walked slowly to the Hogwarts gates, thinking over what he had learned and plotting how to use this to persuade Lucius to his way of thinking.

He apparated from Hogwarts, straight to Malfoy Manor, and walked to the door.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Thanks for the reviews. I promise that Severus will meet Harry soon.


	7. Plotting with Lucius

3SM7

Disclaimer: I don't make any money or own the Harry Potter characters.

Chapter 7

It was late afternoon in Wiltshire, and the gardens Severus walked through to get to the Malfoy Mansion door were at their very best. The air was perfumed by the roses and other flowers that were blooming. Of course his analytical mind kept trying to catalog all their uses in potions-making, but he enjoyed the scent as well.

The grounds always were spectacular, even the 'woods' leading from the dirt road seemed planned, and the Malfoy greenhouses rivaled ones run by professionals. It made him wonder, at times if Narcissa had once had ambitions other than to be a social lioness.

A house elf opened the door before he could even knock, and lead him to Lucius' study. Draco greeted Severus happily from a nearby sofa. Draco spent a lot of time in his father's study, the better to avoid his mother's uncertain temper, and general unhappiness.

Lucius greeted him with a calculating look in his eye, he undoubtedly had noted Severus' determined air, and wondered what he had planned. Having a long-time friend like Lucius had a few disadvantages – like the fact that they could read you like no one else could.

They fixed tea and scones, and there was a bit of small talk. Severus was not sure how much arguing would be necessary to recruit Lucius. He was glad, now that he had lost his temper with Albus a year and a half ago. Albus had refused to let Severus talk to his Slytherins about the dark lord, and sway them away from him. 'It would blow Severus' cover'. Albus seemed all too willing to sacrifice the entire Slytherin house to keeping him in place to resume his role as a spy.

In a fit of rage Severus had spent the weekend at the Malfoys, gleefully informing Lucius that the Dark Lord had once been Tom Riddle, half-blooded Hogwarts student. Severus had pensieved all the memories of Albus Dumbledore showing him information about Tom's childhood for him to view. Lucius had watched them and roared loud objections and accusations of 'making it all up'. Lucius had spent most of the following year trying to debunk it all – instead of which he had verified it and found even more evidence.

After Lucius had sulked at the bottom of a firewhiskey bottle for a few days, he had finally invited Severus back over for a weekend. Lucius had slandered Voldemort's name in every way possible with Severus agreeing with all the insults and adding a few of his own, and both of them liberally using the word hypocrite in reference to the dark lord.

Lucius had finally accepted that the two strongest wizards in Britain were half-bloods – both Voldemort and Albus. Voldemort's father was a muggle, and Albus' mother was a muggleborn. Now Harry Potter was joining the list, his mother was a muggleborn, and he had somehow destroyed Voldemort.

Lucius was unfortunately married to a rather fanatical pureblood, and he did tire many times of listening to her rants, especially when she reminded him that the Malfoys may be rich – but their haughty bloodlines were only a few centuries from muggleborn blood.

Lucius had smugly let Narcissa know that the Dark Lord that her family had slavishly served, and that her family had talked Abraxas and Lucius into following (to enhance their standing with the purebloods), was only a half-blood himself. Narcissa had screamed herself hoarse – frightening Draco, and making Lucius laugh.

Narcissa had left for several weeks to Draco and Lucius' relief, apparently to verify what Lucius had said. Lucius had left out who had told him about Tom Riddle, letting Narcissa believe Lucius had just been investigating on his own.

Lucius was, as far as Severus could tell, just in the right frame of mind to recruit to Harry's cause – whether Albus liked it or not. Severus asked Draco to give he and his father a few moments alone – come back in an hour. Draco nodded agreeably and left.

"Lucius, I have a project you may be interested in – and I definitely need your help." Severus baited the hook carefully. "Since you know the truth about the Dark Lord, I'm sure you might be interested in looking elsewhere for alliances."

"Albus 'Gryffindors reign supreme' Dumbledore is not my idea of an ally – he has had as tight a grip on you as the Dark Lord did." Lucius sneered.

"Well the lack of _crucio's_ and no orders to torture and kill, make it a bit easier to accept." Severus glared a bit, and Lucius dropped his gaze. Lucius had only rarely gotten cursed by Voldemort, who was well aware of where much of his money came from. "No, there is a third alliance available." Lucius looked doubtful, but curious. "Harry Potter is likely to come under my guardianship very soon. I will need your help to make sure that the Headmaster does not interfere with that." Severus explained the letter he received - to the outrage of Lucius. He then explained about the home he was buying on the Dragon reserve to house the fleeing trio in. "You could become a person Harry looks up to, and Draco could become a friend to him."

Lucius eyes glittered as he savored the idea of being one of those at Harry Potter's side as he triumphed - Likely a very trusted adviser to the Boy Who Lived. He had no illusions that his son might be tough enough to become a killing machine like the Death Eaters needed to be. Harry Potter might be Draco's escape from that.

"Tell me what you need." Lucius smiled at Severus' lifted eyebrow. "I might survive the Dark Lord's return, but Draco is not a death eater and Harry Potter could be his way out of this madness."

"Whatever will Narcissa say?" Severus asked with a bit of malice in his tone.

Narcissa had been a Black- and for them blood was everything. If Abraxas hadn't essentially bought her for his son she had been slated to marry either Regulus or Sirius – her cousins. She still firmly believed in the more extremes of pureblood rhetoric, even if the Dark Lord had proved to have feet of clay. She had returned after Lucius' revelation a bit subdued. She had gone to her parents, and they had yelled and refused to believe even the obvious proof. She had confronted her Aunt Walburga and had been treated to a spectacular tantrum, and then the old cat had had a stroke and died. She had finally retreated to a state of willful ignorance to what Lucius had revealed.

"She won't stand in the way of Draco and I being on the winning side, if she does she'll be spending the next few decades in our French chateau, visiting her European friends." Lucius answered with chill resolve.

Severus nodded slowly; he had suspected that Draco would be the key to Lucius. Lucius had sharp survival instincts and had emerged from the first downfall of Voldemort with hardly a slap in the wrist, and was again in the good graces of most of the Ministry. Even the Minister Fudge relied on him a great deal. Severus and Lucius knew, though, that Draco was not ruthless and would not be able to survive five minutes in the presence of the Dark Lord.

"I need to gather evidence that what Petunia said was true, and ensure that the guardianship she gives me is upheld." Severus said. "Likely I will need a tutor for them for this coming year – I thought that perhaps Draco could share their lessons." Lucius smiled at Severus conspiratorially, it was a good plan to aid in Harry and Draco developing a friendship.

The two men stood, and shook hands.

"Get Harry on that reserve, and I'll ensure he stays there." Lucius said firmly.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus arrived at home in time to receive a firecall from Rigel, and arrange a bank draft from Gringotts from Severus to Rigel. Rigel had said that the Director of the reserve was happy to help the fleeing family, and would take Rigel's vouching for the buyer of the house.

The papers for the house were in his hand by sundown, and Severus smugly ate a delicious meal with his best wine. He was profuse with his praise, and Tinker had been ecstatic. Severus told Tinker that he had bought a second house for friends to live in, and that he might need help cleaning and furnishing it. Tinker nodded eagerly 'he was happy to be helping master's friends'.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Monday dawned clear and bright, and Vernon had cheerfully eaten breakfast, while droning on about 'how nice it will be to have Marge visiting for the weekend'. He goaded Harry relentlessly with 'Harry needing to get reacquainted with Ripper'. Harry had not responded to anything Vernon said, to Vernon's disgust.

Dudley had given his dad a level stare and mentioned that maybe he would make Ripper disappear to a nearby stray dog shelter. Vernon blustered a bit and finally was off to work.

The three finished clearing the table and wandered into the living room, the boys were too restless to settle on the books, they were all hoping to hear from Severus.

"Why don't you go on to the pool, I'll stay here in case Severus comes. You need some distraction." Petunia urged them. They caved in quickly and raced out the door, leaving Petunia alone to brood and hope for the appearance of Lily's old friend.

Severus approached the house with caution just before noon, he was sure that Albus had told him all the spells that were on the house, and so he could circumvent them. Years as a spy kept him cautious all the same. He wore his usual robes and simply cast a _disillusionment_ on himself as he walked up to the door, and got rid of the spell – it did no good to knock on the door if the answering party couldn't see you.

Petunia opened the door, and to Severus' appalled stare actually teared up at the sight of him. "I'm so glad to see you, Severus. Please come in."

She showed him into the living room and seated him on the sofa. "You got the letter quickly, then. I sent it on Saturday."

"Yes, I must say it was an extreme surprise." Severus allowed a bit of censure to enter his voice. "How did things get so out of hand?"

"Vernon has been getting gradually worse for years. When Albus came a couple years ago, I thought he would stop it. Perhaps he thought he had. It started getting worse, again. His sister will be here Friday evening – she's as bad as have to be gone before then." Petunia put this in final tones.

"Well, I had hoped for more time, but I've a house bought where you can go. I'll try to get it furnished as quickly as possible, but it's totally bare at present. If you can hang on until Wednesday I'll try to get at least the bare necessities into it." Severus managed a slight grin at her astonished relief.

"Where, Severus?" Petunia asked, breathless with relief.

"On a Dragon Reserve in Wales. You're going to live with dragons." Severus grinned at her look of appalled horror.

"Well…the boys will be pleased." Petunia finally said, faintly.

Severus stood. "I should not stay too long, I'll be here Wednesday afternoon – say 3 o'clock."

Petunia nodded and Severus left, after casting another _disillusionment_.

Petunia leaned against the door and sighed. Dragons – they would be living with dragons. Well, they couldn't be worse than Marge.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – thank you to the reviewers.


	8. The Escape

3SM8

Disclaimer: No matter what spell I cast, it's not mine.

Chapter 8

Tuesday morning Severus sat, perusing the guardianship papers Petunia had shoved into his hands just before he had left. She had obviously been too traumatized by the mention of dragons to discuss it, and just wanted him gone so that she could collapse. She and her lawyer had been quite meticulous – the papers would certainly hold up in any muggle court. They would have held in the wizarding world as well, if it was any child other than the Boy-Who-Lived. At least not with Albus Dumbledore as the Head of the Wizengamot deciding what was best for 'the Greater Good.'

Severus shifted uncomfortably, the worst part of Albus was that he felt he was doing the right thing much of the time. This enabled him to overlook, or refuse to see the suffering of any one individual, or at least decide that 'a sacrifice had to be made'. He had experienced that, himself quite frequently. Between his experiences as a student and the curses he had suffered from Voldemort while a spy he was quite familiar with what Albus would allow to happen to those in his care. After he had turned from the Dark Lord he had accepted any suffering as part of his penance, but he still found it difficult to accept the things that had happened to him when his only crime had been to be a Slytherin.

He tossed down the papers; Harry was _**not**_ going to become a sacrifice if he could help it. He flooed Rigel and they went to Severus' new house. It was a bit dusty, and the back garden was over-run, otherwise it seemed in order. Rigel helped him set up the floo, and then he waved Rigel off to his work with profuse thanks.

Severus quickly blocked the floo from receiving from other than his own floo on Spinners End or from Malfoy Manor. He firecalled Lucius and he and Draco came through – Draco was hoping to catch sight of a Dragon, and he quickly went to one of the windows.

Lucius looked around and summoned several house elves. They eagerly started cleaning while the two wizards looked around.

"A good sized house – 6 bedrooms upstairs you said? They'll be able to have some guests, then. Large dining room, study and living room downstairs. I assume there's a kitchen back there, somewhere." Lucius said, appraisingly. They peered down into the big cellar afterward. "Not huge, but I suppose you could put a potions lab down there, if you wanted." Lucius grinned at Severus' eye rolling. "Come on – I know that you never look at a cellar without assessing its worth as a lab."

"Well, hopefully, I won't need to be here enough to need a lab." Severus answered with a sniff.

They made there way back to the large living room, where Draco was craning his neck to an uncomfortable angle to watch a Dragon circling high above. The house elves had returned to Lucius after cleaning the rooms.

"We is done, Master Lucius." One of them said brightly.

"Very good." Lucius tried hard to be brief, but polite – Severus had good luck with his house elf by being flattering and polite. Lucius couldn't bring himself to flatter them, but he was trying politeness, and the elves seem to be acting better. Narcissa could sneer all she liked, but he preferred the better service. "Severus, we have a ton of old furniture in the attics. We can get you set up with that, at least."

Severus nodded in relief – he could afford to buy it, but it would take time to purchase and set up. "Yes, I need to bring them Wednesday, and I prefer to have something here."

Lucius nodded in understanding. "Kander, Go to the attics and pick out a bedroom set to fit the master bedroom for the lady that is to live here. We also need to furnish two of the other bedrooms – the ones overlooking the garden, for the boys that are Draco's age. See if there is a dining room set that will fit the dining room here. When that's done let me know." The elves nodded eagerly and popped away.

The pair of wizards wandered out to the walled garden, with Draco following eagerly – to have a better look at the dragon. The garden was large – big enough for a large swimming pool and still hold a very big garden. The boys could run and play quite a bit here, Severus thought. Draco leaned his head back and watched the Welsh Green fly high overhead, but still close enough to clearly see the wings, neck and tail.

Kander and one of the other elves popped back beside Lucius with happy smiles. "Biddy and Larky are putting the furniture you ordered in the rooms and cleaning them. You need more?"

"Thank you, yes." Lucius said with slightly clenched teeth, grimacing at the beaming smiles from the pair. Somehow it would be easier if they weren't so eager. "A nice rug, and some sofas and chairs for the living area. Then check the kitchen and see what is needed. I'm sure that Malfoy Manor has extras – make a list of anything still needed. I am willing to wager there are dozens of sets of dishes and flatware that don't have family crests on them stored away – bring over some." The elves happily popped away again. Severus snickered at Lucius' aggravation and handed him a vial of headache potion. "They are just _**too**_ damn cheery – it makes me want to hex them." Lucius complained.

Severus summoned Tinker, and sent him to Diagonalley to a shop for bed linens, and other sundries. The house was soon set up properly – only now needing occupants. Lucius was happy to lend a house elf; he had several that he had inherited from aunts, cousins, ect. The war had killed off some family lines completely, and house elves were bound to the family whether they liked it or not. Lucius thought and then sent for Dobby – the most unhappy elf he owned. The former owner had been a very eccentric cousin, and the elf was even worse.

Dobby appeared with an unhappy cringe, pillowcase dingy in response to the elf's unhappiness. "Dobby, I am ordering you to serve the family that will live here. You must not reveal that they live here to **_anyone_** in any way. Their safety depends on this; you will take care of them and follow their orders as my own." Dobby nodded frantically, but seemed relieved to be staying in the new house. "The house is owned by Severus Snape, but the family is Petunia Dursley and her son Dudley and nephew Harry Potter. You will not reveal this to _**anyone**_."

"I is to take care of Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby's eyes grew impossibly large. "Oh thank you, sir."

"Yes, and you will take _**very**_ good care of them." Lucius reiterated. Dobby nodded eagerly again.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Draco flooed back to Malfoy Manor with Severus in tow for dinner. Narcissa was waiting with her usual frown, greeting Severus with a frosty air. They had decided not to triumphantly broadcast that they were helping Harry Potter until he was firmly established on the reserve. Draco had been sworn to silence. Draco was smug that he was in on an adult secret, and helping with what seemed to be a very cunning plan.

Draco eyed his parents and godfather. He had been torn for a time between his mother and father, but his mother had been acting more and more erratic at times. Plus, as he grew older and understood more both his father and godfather had been giving him a lot of facts to think about. First, the very definition of pureblood, most of the world recognized anyone with all four of their grandparents being magical was a pureblood. Britain used to be that way as well, with only a half dozen families feeling differently.

Most families welcomed a muggleborn into the family line here and there, to strengthen things. A few days after that horrible blow up about the dark lord his father had hauled out the Malfoy family tree and the Black family tree. Lucius had shown him how the Malfoys had steadily infused their line with fresh blood on a regular basis, so their magic had stayed strong. They had always preferred to take in half-bloods whose parents had both been magical, so the children would still, under the usual definition be considered purebloods. Nonetheless the Malfoys had never allowed themselves to become inbred.

Then they turned their attention to the Blacks. Draco winced a little at the sheer number of cousins and second cousins and other relatives marrying back into the family. Lucius pointed out all the ones with obvious madness, and the ones that were 'just eccentric'. Then he listed all the squibs that were not on the family tree, and all the children who had died 'very young' that he suspected were squibs. Draco had thought that over, and when he had heard about the dark lord's hypocrisy he decided that his father was quite correct in siding with Harry Potter.

Draco had been thrilled to hear that Severus would be guardian to Harry Potter, and that he would have a chance to be friends with him. He was less thrilled about the muggleborn cousin, but being polite to Harry Potter's cousin seemed a small price to pay for Harry's friendship.

He was a bit envious that they would get to live in the dragon reserve. He sighed and looked back down at the soup he had been automatically spooning into his mouth. He couldn't have told anyone what kind of soup it had been.

Draco smiled, Harry would arrive tomorrow, he hoped for an introduction by the weekend.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Wednesday was a gloomy looking day, with rain threatening and lightning in the distance. The boys had spent all Tuesday packing everything they hoped to take they had stuck mostly with clothing and the books. Petunia had put the moneybag from Vernon's study into the Goblins _featherlight_ bag.

They soon had all three duffels and the goblin bag by the front door just before noon. They were all eager to be gone. Harry and Dudley had been awestruck at the thought of living among dragons, and looked up dragons in their small stack of books. There was a little information, but not nearly enough to satisfy their curiosity.

Harry felt happier than he could remember; they were leaving this horrid house, and going into the magical world – where he and Dudley belonged. Harry would finally really belong somewhere.

The boys were fixing a lunch, while Petunia made some lemonade when they heard the door. The boys looked eager "He's here early." Dudley crowed. Petunia however paled – Severus would never breach protocol by not knocking.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Vernon had left Wednesday morning brooding thoughtfully. The whole lot of them were acting odd. Worse they had seemed cheerful at times, and Petunia had not even been flustered by mention of Marge. Petunia was always intimidated by Marge. Marge had friends everywhere – judges, lawyers, politicians – not extremely high level, but enough to give one pause.

Then, as he was rooting around in a bedside table for a pen, he found some flyers – from one of those pesky women's shelters – 'what to take with you when you leave'. This had annoyed him, but surely she wasn't planning to leave, where would she go? She didn't have anyone to flee to that wasn't his friend first and foremost. He spent most of the morning mulling over clues. Surely Albus wouldn't help her – he'd made it clear he wanted Harry right where he was. Nonetheless the clues were obvious – Petunia was leaving, and perhaps intended to take the two boys with her. He grew steadily angrier all morning, Petunia must have found help, somewhere.

Finally he told his boss he wasn't feeling well and left for home at lunch. He checked the small snub nose pistol he kept in his car. This was all that freaks fault. He had likely bewitched both Petunia and Dudley – that was why they were acting so oddly. Well, he knew how to end that.

Vernon arrived home, the gun tucked into his belt. As he entered the door, he could see the duffle bags at the door. His eyes glazed over red and his already raging temper boiled over. Harry, followed by Dudley raced in with smiles that quickly changed to horror at the sight of him.

"Expecting someone else freak?" Vernon screamed, swinging a fist into the side of Harry's head, knocking him into the wall, causing him to slump to the floor, stunned.

"Don't!" Dudley yelled, pushing between the two and shoving at his surprised father. He backed up in shock. No one had challenged Vernon in years.

Petunia ran in, arms outstretched. "Please, Vernon, don't make a scene for the neighbors." Hoping that would defuse things. It didn't.

"You're letting the freak run things, and now you think you can run off and take my son with you?" Vernon roared.

"He's not a freak, he's a wizard like me. I'll get my magic back, and we'll both go to the magic school. Neither of us are freaks." Dudley yelled right back, just before Vernon backhanded him. Dudley staggered back.

Petunia stepped forward in front of them, and then also stopped. Vernon had pulled out the gun, and was trying to aim it at Harry, but Petunia was in front of both boys. "Don't, Vernon, there is no need for this. Please…"

"I won't have a freak for a son, and I won't have that evil freak infecting him any longer." Vernon was waving the gun between the two boys, now; apparently unsure of whom he wanted dead more - Harry or the son that was defying him. He waved the gun once again at Dudley yelling, "You'll obey me or…"

Petunia panicked and pushed in front of her son, and Vernon stumbled back, and the gun went off. Vernon was shocked, at the deafening noise and the sudden blossom of red spreading across the right side of Petunia's waist. He dropped the gun and fled, hearing his son wail as he caught Petunia as she fell to the floor and Harry's cry of anguish as he crawled to her side.

Harry and Dudley heard the car peel out quickly. Petunia clutched a hand tightly to the wound. "Give me the phone and run, just like we planned. You need to get away before he comes back." Her voice was firm, "I'll be alright, but you need to get to safety. Severus will be waiting for you, now go."

Harry nodded and pulled the shocked Dudley to his feet. "We'll get there Aunt Petunia, I promise."

They grabbed their duffels and the Goblin bag and ran out the door, heading into the darkening afternoon.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N : Sorry for the cliffie (at least sort of sorry)


	9. Flight

3SM9

Disclaimer: None of its mine! It's all JKR's.

Chapter 9

Harry and Dudley barely remembered to grab their duffels and the goblin bag as they fled out the door. Harry remembered to keep an eye out for Vernon as they ran down the street. Even if Vernon was arrested - if they stuck around the police would likely call child services and they would be in Aunt Marge's 'tender care' in no time. Harry was feverishly thinking of how to get to London to take the bus to Birmingham. He discarded the idea of asking an adult for help – a then a desperate idea took hold.

Turk was the only boy in the whole of Magnolia Crest and the nearby streets with a worse reputation than Dudley and his gang. However he was old enough to drive and had a beat-up car of his own. Harry also remembered that Turks father had been abusive before he'd been sent to jail. Hopefully he would be sympathetic, and bribable.

Harry hauled the silent Dudley down a few alleys, hopefully beneath the notice of the neighbors. They slipped around a corner and he saw with relief that Turk was outside, waxing his car. Harry stood at the corner of the house and said, "Hey, Turk.", and motioned the boy over.

Turk ambled over, the spiked hair and nose-ring looking especially intimidating today. "What's up, Potter?" He raised an eyebrow at the swiftly bruising face and duffel bag. He had been about to remark that Potter was too young to run off, when he noticed Dudley with an equally bruised face and matching duffel. So, the older Dursley had turned on his own, as well.

"Uncle Vernon's gone mad, and Aunt Petunia wants us to go to a friend's house. We need a ride to the London bus station. We can pay you." Harry searched Turk's face; he was obviously sympathetic, but wary of trouble. "No one will suspect we went to you. We'll keep ducked down until we're away from here." Turk thought a moment and nodded. The boys hustled into the back seat with the bags and kept down.

Turk motored down the streets slowly, to avoid notice and was startled to see several police cruisers and an ambulance with a crowd of neighbors around the Dursley residence. He peered over the back of the seat in inquiry.

"Vernon hurt Aunt Petunia. We were supposed to escape together, but we'll have to make our way alone – to our friend's house." Harry decided to skip the part about the shooting, in case Turk got cold feet. Turk nodded and kept going.

The drive was made mostly in silence, with an occasional query from Dudley. "You think she'll be okay, Harry?" Harry always said yes as positively as he could.

They made it to the bus station without difficulty, and then Harry thought it would be better to not have two youngsters buying the tickets. The ticket seller might remember them with their bruised faces. For a bit extra the willing Turk bought the tickets and wished them well. Turk drove off hoping they made it.

Harry pulled Dudley through the huge station, and then remembered. "Dudley – get out that debit card, there are ATM's everywhere. Your mum said to not use it after we leave London, so now's your chance."

Dudley's eyes lit with a vindictive light, and they went down the lengthy walk and hit every ATM available, shoving the money into the Goblin bag. They made it to the bus just in time, boarding with lowered faces, hoping no one noticed the bruises.

Harry looked at Dudley's watch – it was well past 3 pm he saw. He sat back with a sigh. He hoped that Mr. Snape knew they were on the way to his house, and that they had been unable to wait on Privet Drive for him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus looked across the street at the police cruisers and yellow crime scene tape with incredulous horror. What could possibly have happened? He double checked his muggle clothing, and edged up to an elderly woman who was watching avidly, he pegged her as a gossip.

"Whatever happened, - do you know?" He asked in unfeigned interest.

"Ooooh, that horrid Mr. Dudley has _**shot**_ his wife and kidnapped his son and nephew." The woman answered with relish, and causing Severus' heart to drop to his feet. "They took Mrs. Dursley off to the hospital – she was in a bad way."

"Did they _**see**_ him leave with the boys?" Severus asked.

"Well, no, but they aren't at the house, and nowhere in the neighborhood – he must have taken them." She answered logically.

Severus almost fainted with relief; he knew that Petunia had had an escape plan in place, with any luck the boys were on the way to Severus' home. He winced at the idea of the two boys making there way across much of England on their own, but at least they weren't in Vernon's clutches. Of course he needed to make sure they got away.

"Where did they take Mrs. Dursley?" Severus asked as casually as he could.

"Surrey General is the closest." She answered, losing interest in him.

Severus slowly cast his senses around the area. He had the necessary gift and power level to sense other wizards, and if he cared to expend the effort, he could sometimes identify them as well. Albus had thought that his ability as a _Legilimens_ aided him in this – that although he could not sense their thoughts, Severus could feel their minds at least dimly, and this told him that they were wizards, and if he knew them he could identify them.

Severus was finally satisfied that there were no wizards present, so Albus had not been alerted as yet. The wards must still be up, so Petunia must be alive. Hopefully this episode would not prove fatal, but the longer she stayed alive and kept Albus unaware, the better.

He carefully ambled away after extracting enough of an image from the old woman's mind to coordinate apparition to the hospital. The old woman had spend a great deal of time last year there with her late husband, so he went straight to the alcove of the chapel, luckily empty, so he didn't have to _obliviate_ anyone.

Severus wandered down the hall following signs to Emergency services. An inquiry to a passing nurse revealed that Mrs. Dursley was just coming out of surgery, and directions to there were given. Severus wandered down the halls, wincing at the amount of noise that seemed required to stay alive in the muggle world. He found the post surgical waiting room and a quick glance through the receptionists mind while asking about visiting showed where the post operative recovery room was. He ducked into a lavatory and waved a spell at his clothing, and soon had scrubs on that seemed to match what he had seen.

Severus strode purposefully into the recovery room, and straight up to the stretcher Petunia was occupying. He picked up the chart and perused it while eyeing Petunia as well. He pulled the curtain enough to hide himself, and discretely cast an avoidance charm to keep the doctors and nurses away for a bit. Petunia had several IV lines and blood infusing, but she still looked pale as death. The chart said the bullet had severed her liver – not good. They had slowed the bleeding, but had been unable to totally stop it. Apparently they had to wait and see if her body could take care of the rest of the damage. Dammit.

Even in the magical world such an injury was bad news, one had to hope they could get to a healer before they bled out. Potions would help, but they required a magical core to work with. A potions mastery did require some healing knowledge, and Severus had, of personal necessity learned more than actually required – many times he had to take care of injuries inflicted by the dark lord on himself and Lucius.

Severus did a quick scan, her blood levels were alarming low, and the bleeding still slowly continued. He carefully cast a charm to encourage the damaged tissue to knit back together, but it seemed to not do a great deal. Another charm urged her bone marrow to make more blood, but it was very little against the loss she was experiencing. He cast a very mild _enervate_ on her, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Severus," she whispered. "Are Dudley and Harry alright? I sent them off to you."

"They escaped Vernon, then? It's only been a few hours; they aren't at Spinners End, yet." He answered.

She nodded slowly, "Vernon ran out and drove off after shooting me, and I told the boys to go to you."

"I'll find them and keep them safe. You rest, now." Severus watched her eyes close and then took down the avoidance charm and, keeping in his doctor role, told a nurse to 'give the patient more blood, couldn't she see the levels were still low?'

Severus then _apparated_ back to Spinners End and paced irritably. He _firecalled_ Lucius, and told the horror-struck wizard the tale, so he wouldn't have to be the only one worrying. Lucius flooed through immediately and joined him in pacing.

"How long will it take them to get here? Should we look for them?" Lucius fretted.

"I don't know how they are getting here. Bus, train, plane – I don't know where to look. Petunia said Harry was resourceful, and clever." Severus grimaced. "If I alert authorities in either world, I'll risk losing them entirely."

"I have people who can look discretely." Lucius said.

"I would give them until tomorrow." Severus said slowly. "I don't want the trail to be too cold, but Petunia had set up their escape – if they stick to the plan she had all may be well."

Lucius nodded and flooed back to Malfoy Manor, leaving Severus to fret alone.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Vernon drove insanely fast to a liquor store, panting with anxiety. He ran in a grabbed a large bottle of scotch and went back to his car, mind racing. What happened? Surely he hadn't just shot Petunia? He gulped at the bottle, and fumed. This was the freaks fault, again. He sat in the car and guzzled most of the bottle down. He finally decided to drive home, wherever that was. _It was __**his**__ house dammit, he could go there if he wanted to. _He seemed to have trouble remembering where the house was, and somehow ended up on a busy highway, driving a bit faster than he should have. The curve coming up he misjudged and the car smashed through the guardrail, and flipped several times. It was too bad Vernon had forgotten the seatbelt.

Vernon never made it to the hospital alive.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Many thanks to the reviewers. I had to update the other story, so this took awhile.


	10. Meeting with Slytherins

3SM10

Disclaimer: I make no money and don't own any of the Harry Potter world (sigh).

Chapter 10

Albus had been gone most of Wednesday, and returned to Hogwarts late in the evening. He perused some paperwork and did not notice the changing color of a crystal paperweight immediately. The usual green color had gone yellow, and then cycled into the orange spectrum – never quite going red. The flickering finally caught his attention and he sat up straighter – something was wrong at Privet Drive.

Albus hustled through the his office floo to the Leaky Cauldron and _apparated_ to an alleyway near the Dursley home. What could have happened? Leaving Harry Potter with Petunia and her family had been the best choice – he would grow up strong, not spoiled or coddled. He'd been concerned when Vernon had gotten heavy-handed, but a few slaps wouldn't kill the lad. He's made himself clear to the muggle – no more of that, and sent money to keep them sweet. Albus shook his head – his own mother had shown him the business end of a wooden spoon more than once…it wasn't like the lad was being abused.

He couldn't have left Harry Potter with a wizarding family – he would grow up pampered and not be willing to do what must be done…the prophecy was clear. Harry Potter had to destroy Lord Voldemort, no weakling could do that. He would have raised him, himself – but he was so very busy. Albus grimaced uncomfortably, knowing what he did he certainly didn't want to get attached to the boy and if he had raised him he might have found himself reluctant to let the boy meet his fate.

He _glamored_ his clothing to look muggle and approached the house cautiously, there was an alarming amount of 'crime scene' tape around the place. He used a _disillusionment_ spell and entered the house. He searched carefully, but no one was there, and there was a large pool of blood in the living room, a hasty spell showed it belonged to Petunia Dursley. He cursed under his breath, what could have happened? A break-in perhaps?

Albus hustled down the street to Arabella Figg – she was supposed to keep an eye on Harry Potter. She had notified him when the Children's Services had tried to interfere that once. She wasn't home – she was visiting a sister this summer, he now remembered. He huffed in annoyance.

Albus left the house wondering what to do next. He looked around at the nearby houses; they would likely know what had happened. He hesitantly went to the next house and knocked on the door. Albus smiled as benignly as possible at the man answering.

"I am a friend of the Dursley's – I just found out that something happened there – could you tell me what happened?" Albus tried to read the muggle's thoughts, but they were a jumble of anger at Vernon, shock at the violence and suspicion that Albus was a member of the press.

"All I know is what I told the police. That rat Vernon was abusing his nephew all this time – beating and starving him, and then he turned on his son as well. Apparently shot his wife. Now we've heard he died in a car smash trying to get away – heard he was drunk." The muggle glared at Albus' stunned face.

"An..and the boys?" Albus asked hesitantly.

"No one knows where they are." The muggle closed the door.

Albus slowly walked down the street, telling himself there must be a mistake. He wanted Harry Potter tough, not broken. His temper flared. Damn that muggle, ruining his plans – he'd made himself clear; Vernon was not to repeat his mistake. Yet here he was, trying to clean up a horrendous mess. He would need to track down Petunia first, apparently. She might know where Harry Potter went.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry and Dudley arrived in Birmingham late – almost midnight. There had been a brief stop and they had grabbed some take away there, although neither had much appetite. They approached the one ticket office still open in the Birmingham terminal and got tickets for Liverpool – there was a late bus running that would have them there by early morning.

The ticket lady had looked the youngsters over cautiously, taking in their bruised faces and their obvious desperation. She had gone ahead with the sale, hoping she was doing the right thing.

Harry and Dudley boarded the mostly empty bus and slept fitfully all the way to Liverpool. They unloaded at their stop just as dawn was breaking, and wandered to where taxis were waiting for fares. Harry eyed the line up of cabbies and pulled Dudley over to a taxi with an elderly driver. Harry had dug through their money and had two large bills at the ready.

"We need to get to the town of Hale, as quickly as we can." Harry said firmly.

They cabby looked them over, "That's a long way, laddie."

Harry held up the notes, making the cabby's eyes pop. "One now, one when we get there." The cabby nodded and Harry handed him one of the notes. The boys got in and they were on their way. The journey seemed endless, and Dudley appeared to still be in shock. Harry kept his resolve firm, he could do this – they were almost there, and they hadn't been caught.

Turk was unlikely to give them up – it would look bad on him as well. They couldn't be traced from London unless Turk told that he had bought the tickets. Of course they had used the ATM card there, but Turk had done the ticket buying for them, so they wouldn't know where they had gone. The ticket lady in Birmingham might remember them, but they would have to know they had gone there, first. Even if they traced them to Liverpool, they would have to find the one cab out of the hundred that they had taken. Harry knew that some investigators could be persistent, and of course they may be video cameras - but he had done his best to lay a confusing trail.

Harry checked the directions Aunt Petunia had laid out about the town of Hale. He had the cabby pull over a street up from Spinners End, and the pair stumbled out. Harry gave the other note to the cab driver, and the man peered at the bruised and saddened faces and said 'good luck' as he drove off.

It was late in the morning as they made their way down the row of houses on the river. Harry looked at the grim brick buildings and reflected that this area was well – named as the Dungeon Banks. They reached the very last house. This was it. They walked up to the door, and Harry knocked on it with his heart in his mouth.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was past midnight when Albus had finally gotten into Petunia's intensive care room. He simply wasn't as versed in wandering in the muggle world as he liked to think. He had overheard the doctors say that Petunia had seemed to rally a bit after the surgery, but the bleeding still persisted and there wasn't much hope. Albus' heart sank as he realized the injury was one they had no hope of healing with magic.

Blast, he needed Petunia for the warding – however, Petunias son was also of Lily's blood. He could ward Harry Potter as well. With the parents dead the Dursley boy would likely be taken in by relatives. Vernon had a sister if Albus remembered right. She could likely be bribed into taking Harry as well, and letting Albus cast the blood wards.

He just needed to find the boys. He cast an _enervate_ at Petunia and watched her slowly wake.

"Petunia, my dear, whatever happened? Where are your son and Harry?" Albus asked urgently.

Petunia heard Albus' voice with dread; she had known that he would surface with this debacle. She hoped Harry and Dudley got safely to Severus'. She recalled Lily telling about the wizard method of mind-reading, and how she had to avoid locking eyes with certain other students, because she was sure they knew how.

Petunia carefully kept her eyes averted as she replied, trying to appear willing to answer his question. "I sent them to a friend's house, they'll be safe there." She hoped he would be satisfied with that.

"Who, Petunia? I need to know who has them." Albus asked impatiently.

Petunia considered her options with dismay, and decided to go with unconsciousness.

Albus huffed in aggravation, and left. Muggles could be so fragile. He couldn't involve the Aurors – the ministry would snatch the 'Boy Who Lived' in a trice. He hated to involve the Order more than necessary – they would ask too many questions, and he didn't have any good answers. How could Vernon have turned out to be such a violent beast?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus was up with the sun, and ate just enough to keep the elf off his back. He sat, drinking cup after cup of hideously strong coffee. He didn't even pretend to read his research notes. If Harry and Dudley weren't here by noon, he and Lucius would start the search. His mind was a bit blank as to how to do that.

There was a sudden knock on the door, making his over-caffeinated nerves jump. He sprang to the door and opened it, taking in the sight of two boys. His eyes flew to the smaller ones familiar green eyes, and almost wept with relief. Lily's son was safe. He felt his face move into an unfamiliar shape - a smile – it had been awhile since he had had anything to truly smile about.

"Please come in, I am very glad to finally meet you, Harry Potter. And you as well Dudley Dursley." Severus drew the door open wide, and let them in.

"Thank You, sir." Harry was relieved; apparently Mr. Snape wasn't angry that they hadn't waited for them at Privet Drive. "Aunt Petunia told us to come here, like we planned." Dudley gasped a sob at the mention of his mother. Severus looked alarmed and handed the boy a vial of something.

"It's a calming draught; I daresay you need it after the trauma you've endured." Severus gave the boy as sympathetic a look as he could muster. "I saw your mother yesterday, she was alive, but in truth she is not doing well." The boys nodded – they had expected as much.

Dudley downed the potion without hesitation and got a rather odd look on his face, just before slumping over. Harry looked alarmed. "Was he supposed to do that, sir?"

"He likely has felt so stressed, that the sudden relief made him faint. He'll likely sleep for hours – I'll take him up to the spare bedroom." Severus waved his wand, and levitated the boy up the stairs. He felt a bit of smugness at Harry's gasp of awe, and look of utter admiration. Harry followed him up carrying Dudley's overstuffed duffle bag, and sat it by the bed Dudley now occupied.

Severus and Harry wandered back downstairs and sat at the small table, and Severus summoned Tinker. Harry yelped in surprise, frightening the elf. Severus introduced Harry and the elf. Tinker was, of course ecstatic to be serving Harry Potter. Tinker's duties were explained, and Harry ordered some sandwiches and juice. Severus watched the hungry boy eat and considered the now spectacular bruise on Harry's face, it needed to be healed. He narrowed his eyes – but first he needed the abuse recorded. There were ways to chart injuries that had occurred in the past, and that would be done as well, but it was always better to have a healer see something like this, themselves.

"I'm going to call a friend over who will be helping us with legalities. He helped me furnish the place we'll be living at." Severus had resigned himself to the idea that he would likely be living at the Dragon Reserve with the boys at least until Petunia recovered, and if she died – permanently. He didn't mind the change. He had clung to Spinners End long enough.

"With the dragons? Dudley really wants to see those." Harry perked up considerably at the thought of dragons. Severus nodded with a smile, Petunia had been right that the boys would be pleased with the dragons.

Severus flooed to Malfoy Manor and informed the very relieved Lucius that Harry and Dudley had arrived safely. Lucius stepped through, and brushed off the soot. Harry had finished eating, and went over to stare at the fire that the wizard had come through. They had read about flooing, and firecalling, but it was still amazing to see it done the first time. He couldn't wait to tell Dudley.

"Lucius may I introduce you to my new ward, Harry Potter. Harry this is my friend Lucius Malfoy." Severus made the introduction, hoping things would go well. Lucius was always unpredictable, and Harry was an unknown factor.

"Very honored to meet you Mr. Malfoy." Harry said in his most polite tones. Aunt Petunia had told him she had given Mr. Snape the guardianship papers when he visited. He thought it was brilliant that the man seemed proud of Harry being his ward. The Dursleys had always hidden him, and acted ashamed to have him around.

"Very pleased to meet you as well, Mr. Potter." Lucius looked him over with interest. The scar was mostly hidden by the messy hair. He narrowed his eyes at the bruise. The nerve!, that a brutish muggle would dare strike a wizarding child. Harry seemed well mannered and was looking at him with interest, but no awe, as many did. An ally well worth cultivating, then.

"My guardian said you were helping us, I want to thank you for that." Harry said quite seriously, impressing both Lucius and Severus further.

"You are very welcome, Harry. My son, Draco, is your age and is a bit jealous that you will be living close to dragons. He's quite taken with the creatures." Lucius answered with a smile.

Harry beamed back at the man. Mr. Malfoy had a son – a potential friend who would know all about the wizarding world.

"I believe we will need the services of a discrete healer that will be listened to at any legal proceedings, and perhaps a lawyer." Severus intoned. Lucius raised an eyebrow, and nodded and moved to the floo and called the lawyer, and spoke to a very pricey and discrete healer's office.

Severus was soon playing host to Lucius Malfoy's personal lawyer and a Healer who had brought along a motherly mediwitch who tutted and fussed over a squirming Harry.

"We need evidence, in case someone tries to say the lad was not subject to physical abuse." Severus explained to the Healer. "And I need to know if there is any damage needing repair – I know he wasn't fed well…" The Healer nodded in understanding. The bruise was carefully recorded, and a spell cast to record any injuries and the general state of the health of the boy in the past.

The healer and the mediwitch looked at the parchment that had recorded the spell. They frowned and glared at Severus.

"He just came into my care this morning." He said in chilly defense at their unspoken accusation.

"Well…he's had a few broken bones, but the number of bruises he's received from beatings are so numerous that they are just recorded in numbers per month. His state of malnutrition is worrisome; you'll be needing to see to nutritional potions." The healer looked aggravated that there was no one to yell at.

"The spell actually shows that the bruises are from beatings?" The lawyer looked gratified at that, as he perused the guardianship papers Severus had produced for him. Harry had dug out the papers for Dudley from the Goblin bag, and given them to the lawyer, as well.

Lucius read some of the list on the parchment over the Healers shoulder, and paled a bit. He then glared out the window, wondering if it would be possible to smuggle Harry's uncle into Azkaban and toss him into Bellatrix's cell along with a few sharp knives.

The mediwitch looked around, "You said there was another boy to be looked at, Professor Snape."

"Yes, he's upstairs sleeping." At her look of anxiety he explained a bit coldly. "He was in shock from having witnessed his father shooting his mother with a muggle gun." The mediwitch and healer looked horror-stricken at that. "I, of course, immediately dosed him with a calming draught." He did tire of people assuming the worst of him.

The mediwitch nodded, unfazed by his irritation. She trotted upstairs to take care of Dudley. She returned after recording and healing him. "Great Scot! He's a good 40 pounds overweight. They both are in need of healthier diets."

"Yes, I am aware of that. My house elf will be given strict instructions." Severus answered resignedly.

The healer and mediwitch finally finished up, after they spelled his glasses to fit his eyes better. The healer muttered about shoddy work. Harry looked around in amazement, and Severus snorted. Apparently the eye prescription had been _**very**_ out of date. The healer gave copies of the parchments to the lawyer and Severus agreed to take the boys to see him again in a few weeks. They were soon gone, leaving just the lawyer.

"Well, how do you see this playing out?" Lucius asked hardly. The answer had better be good.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: Here's to another chapter finished – it was pretty hard to write.


	11. Lucius meet Petunia

3SM11

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, or any of his friends and make no money from this.

Chapter 11

Lucius Malfoy's lawyer smiled a bit grimly. Working for Lucius could be quite an adventure. Although since the Death Eater trials were done with 8 years ago, there hadn't been much that could really be called very life threatening. He suspected that this little matter could easily become so. The Boy Who Lived - abused and on the run from a homicidal Uncle! And, most interesting - Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were coming to his, and his muggle cousin's rescue.

"The guardianship papers are really quite straightforward, Mr. Snape - you have been made Harry Potter's guardian with no restrictions. That, accompanied by Mrs. Dursley's letter begging for help and the clear testimony of Mr. Potters condition by the Healer and mediwitch _should_ make this a very clear-cut case."

The Lawyer paused, a bit dramatically, "However, since this is Harry Potter, I am sure that there are those who will contest this as best they can." The lawyer shuffled a couple of papers. "I suggest making sure they don't protest in the first place. The muggle cousin will also be your ward, if his mother dies, and his father is put away in prison. I understand there are blood wards that protect Mr. Potter that involve 'his mothers blood'?"

Severus lifted a brow, this was a good idea. "Yes, Albus runs on about the 'need to keep Harry where his mothers blood dwells'. He's said this on numerous occasions to the Minister of Magic and quite a few others, when he has been asked if being with muggles was in Harry's best interest. If 'his mothers blood' is residing in the Dragon Reserve, Albus can't object so easily to Harry being there as well."

"We need to get pensieve evidence from Mrs. Dursley to corroborate the memories from the boys. In particular the ones of Albus Dumbledore - neither of the boys were present when he hustled off the child services people, and they were too young to recall the incident when Harry was dropped off. Dumbledore won't want those memories brought to light - perhaps he can be held at bay with them." Lucius' eyes narrowed in anticipation of thwarting the Headmaster.

Harry had been listening intently to the conversation, knowing his future was at stake. He very much wanted to stay with his mother's old friend, Severus, who seemed quite pleased with his guardianship, and protective of him. "Will they listen at all to what I want?" He asked, drawing the adult's attention. " I know that I don't really have a _legal_ say, but will they listen to me at all, if I say I want to stay with Mr. Snape?"

Lucius and Severus beamed at Harry, happy that he was showing some cunning, so soon.

"If necessary we can go to the press, -a tearful Harry Potter, pleading to stay with his beloved guardian…Albus will have difficulty overcoming that, and it would give others the excuse to support you." The lawyer concurred, shrewdly.

Harry grinned in response and nodded eagerly, to Lucius and Severus' amusement.

"It will help to have Petunia's corroboration of Harry's wish to stay with me as well." Severus frowned. "We should do that soon, though. I'm not sure if she'll live very long - or at all." Severus grimaced, he hated deathbed scenes.

"We should have a Healer from St Mungo's accompany us - to take the memories, and record her condition." The lawyer mused. "The other Healer was really a pediatric specialist, we need someone familiar with adults, and muggle injuries.

The lawyer soon had a Chief Healer present who was assured that Mr. Malfoy would soon donate another large sum to the hospital. The situation was explained in detail. The Healer was a former Slytherin, with no great love for the Headmaster. He had been appalled at the tale of abuse that Severus described, as well as the corroborating evidence from the other Healers.

Tinker was set to watch over the sleeping Dudley, and Harry was given a large stack of books regarding Dragons and an admonition to 'mind Tinker'. Harry nodded with a blissful smile, and Severus ruffled his hair with a smirk, pleased with the boy's willingness to obey. Tinker was ecstatic, with two extra mouths to cook for and take care of.

The four adults, with the help of a few disillusionment charms were soon at Petunia's bedside. It had only been a day, but Severus was a bit surprised that she was still alive. The Healer got straight to work, humming and tsking at the muggle tubes and lines. Severus finished casting avoidance charms and further disillusionment. The lawyer was busy with bottles for pensieve memories.

This left Lucius to look around in amazed horror, all by himself. The sight of the muggles, all around him in the intensive care unit were enough to make him speechless. The loud beeps and alarms going off, along with the usual noises of people suffering was overwhelming to him. There were, of course plenty of ugly deaths in the wizarding world. This was somehow worse, in its indifferent sterility. Lucius looked over at the muggle laying on the bed with the healer leaning over her. She was murmuring to him and the lawyer, with Severus on her other side.

Petunia had been surprised to see Severus, again, especially with more wizards in tow. Severus explained the need to hedge their bets legally, and she quickly agreed. Petunia happily told them the news that Vernon had managed to get himself killed - ironically after all these years of telling Harry his parents had died in a car smash, driving drunk, he had actually done that himself.

Lucius and Severus heard that news with a mix of relief and aggravation, they had both hoped to do a certain amount of hexing and cursing. Severus had even modified a few curses especially to use on him.

The Healer looked at Petunia's chart gravely. He had some experience with muggle medicine, as his paternal grandfather was muggleborn, and he had cousins in the muggle world. St. Mungo's kept an eye on muggle advances, hoping to translate them to magical medicine, and he worked in that branch, at times. He was discouraged to find that the potionsmaster was not mistaken in his assessment of Petunia's situation.

The healer took Petunia's relevant memories and placed them in the bottles. The lawyer introduced himself and got a few more signatures - to be her power of attorney. He reassured Petunia that although he was mainly Mr. Malfoy's attorney - he would have no difficulty acting in her and Dudley's interest regarding any legalities.

At the mention of Lucius Malfoy, Petunia looked hazily at the imposing blonde aristocrat staring haughtily from the foot of her bed. With all the medications in her system, having the likes of Lucius Malfoy at her bedside seemed the height of ridiculous. Petunia snickered, smiled and then laughed as hard as her ravaged body would allow.

Severus bit his lip, and both his eyebrows migrated to his hairline. Women did a lot of things when presented with Lucius - simpered, blushed, flirted, fainted - but none of them had ever laughed. Severus smirked a bit at the totally flustered response from Lucius to Petunia's hilarity. Luckily Petunia passed out, immediately after, and Lucius could recover.

"You didn't mention that the attack had addled her senses, Severus." Lucius finally said huffily.

The Healer worked hard on the area of Petunia's liver that was still oozing blood. He could see where Severus had cast his spell to encourage the tissue to heal. It was working surprisingly well. Her blood levels were still low, most likely the muggles were reluctant to 'waste more blood on a lost cause'. He cast more spells, directly - demanding that the tissue come together and stop the bleeding. He cast and recast the spell, and the tissue responded a little, each time. After what seem like forever, the bleeding was almost stopped, and the Healer was exhausted. He waved his wand over the chart, making an order for more blood appear in one of the doctors handwriting, and banished it to the secretaries desk.

Perhaps she had a chance, now - at least she would last longer. He knew the wizards helping the two boys needed ever second that her being alive would buy them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N I'm on spring break in New York, and I may not be able to post again until next week. Hope this holds everyone over until then!


	12. Moving

3SM12

Disclaimer – I don't own any of it, just having fun!

Chapter 12

The four wizards_ apparated _back to Spinners End. They then arranged for the Healer to attend Petunia discretely and report her progress to Severus –good or bad. The Healer had told them there was a faint chance that Petunia would survive. The injury was one that was unpredictable – much depended on the patient. However, she seemed to be responding well to treatment.

Dudley was sitting next to Harry on the sofa when they arrived. The Healer reassured them that everything possible was being done for Petunia and that she was still alive, and then the Healer left for St Mungo's. The boys looked relieved and turned back to the book detailing everything about the Welsh Dragon Preserves history. Harry had been distracting his cousin with all he had found out while Dudley had been sleeping. Researching what would be their new home had seemed wise.

The lawyer and Slytherin pair retired to the kitchen table. Lucius look at the area with resigned distress. "I'll be glad when you move to the Dragon Reserve house, Severus."

Severus laughed at him, "But it's so cozy, here, Lucius." Severus mocked.

The lawyer rolled his eyes; he was used to this sort of banter between the two. "You do need to remove the boys to the Reserve tonight, if possible. I know you expected to move Mrs. Dursley there, but the house does belong to you. Rearrangements must be done – I suggest you move there permanently, yourself, Mr. Snape. If inquiries are made, you should be in residence with your wards."

Severus frowned; he disliked being coerced into anything. However, the house in the Dragon Preserve was becoming more and more appealing. He finally nodded, agreeably. "Yes, Tinker should be able to move my things fairly quickly. The quicker the boys are settled the better." Severus shifted uncomfortably. "What should we then do about Petunia – if she recovers?"

"That will depend on how things go legally. If all is well, and you return to teaching, she will simply be taking care of things at your house with the boys – nothing wrong with that. If you are essentially in hiding from Albus and the ministry – you can always obtain one of the other houses for her, if she and her son require a separate residence." The lawyer answered agreeably.

"How long do you think we can keep this from Dumbledore?" Lucius snarled.

"I don't think we should keep it from him, at all, after Harry and his cousin are safely in the Preserve." Severus answered quietly. He smiled at their incredulous looks. "I want to outsmart Albus, and keep Harry from his control – but I _**don't**_ want him as an enemy that is actively working against me. Even if, or when we present all our evidence to a court there will be those that will refuse to believe anything bad of Albus Dumbledore, and fight to keep Harry away from me. So it is best to put our cards on the table and tell Albus what we've done and what we will do to keep Harry with us."

"If he has nothing to fear from us, why bother?" Lucius grumbled, he had almost looked forward to the idea of Dumbledore being carted to Azkaban for a stay – however brief it might be. Preferably in a cell next to his crazy sister-in-law.

The lawyer and Severus laughed. "Although he might explain away our evidence, it would still reflect badly on him." The lawyer said. "The binding of Dudley's magic might not – technically - be illegal since he had Mr. Dursleys permission, but there is no one who would not be shocked by it, even if he managed to somehow explain it. The only time a child's magic is bound is when a muggleborn's family refuses to send them to a magical school, -and the parents request it – and even then the child is usually in agreement. The Wizengamot is likely to vote him off for that alone."

Severus nodded. "He may explain all the money given to Vernon; it wouldn't be unusual to assist a family who had taken in an orphan by supplementing their income. However, it's quite obvious the Dursley's didn't actually need it, and the amounts given were grossly overdone – people will think him an idiot, or wonder why he gave Vernon so much – especially after telling Vernon 'he didn't want Harry raised as a wimp, etc'. And the episode with the Social Services people – he can say that he didn't actually see Harry's injuries, and assumed the affair was overblown by the muggles – but the fact that he _**didn't**_ check will look suspicious at worst and incompetent at best. His detractors will be calling him senile or worse and demand that he be removed as Headmaster. Albus won't want any of it brought to light for that reason." Severus finished with a smile, the lawyer nodding vigorously in agreement.

Lucius' smirk had grown larger by the moment. Beautiful – if only they could release it all to the general public. He sighed, Albus was to well-loved and knowing him he would somehow turn it all around on them. "Well, when do you plan to drop the news on him, then?"

Severus frowned, "I'll get the boys moved today, and send him an owl that I've news on their whereabouts, and meet him at the Leakey Cauldron this evening."

"We should make several copies of the evidence and papers. My lawyer will keep one, you put one in your vault, Severus, and you can take another set with you to confront him with." Lucius frowned. "I'll follow you under a glamour – you may need backup."

Severus thought for a moment and nodded. Who knew what Albus would do when thwarted? The lawyer nodded in agreement as well, made the required copies for Severus, and then left.

Lucius and Severus ambled back out to the small sitting room. "Harry, Dudley – we'll be leaving for the Reserve in a few moments, so pack up your bags. You may take the books you have out, as well." While the boys were scrambling Severus penned a quick note to Albus and sent his owl with it, reminding him to follow him to the Reserve, after. The owl glared haughtily and left. They instructed Tinker to follow them and _disapparated_ with the boys in tow.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus downed the pain potion and rubbed his aching head, hoping the potion would work quickly and considered whether a calming draught was in order. He had gone back today to Privet drive in muggle attire, hoping to get leads on the whereabouts of Harry. He had been treated to the arrival of an angry and hysterical Marge.

There had been investigators there as well, trying to figure out where Harry and Dudley had gone. Apparently Petunia had only told them the boys had 'gone to a trusted friend' as well. The exchange between the officers and Marge would have been as entertaining to Albus as it was for the Dursleys neighbors, if Albus had not had so much riding on the outcome.

It quickly became apparent that Marge blamed everything on 'the freak', to Albus' astonishment she meant Harry. "He's been a curse on my brother's family since he showed up on Vernon's doorstep! He should have been drowned at birth – a no good parasite – like his parents." Marge carried on in this vein until even Albus realized that she was unlikely to take Harry in, except to kill him, if Petunia died and she had custody of Dudley.

Albus was disappointed that the officers turned up no information on Harry's whereabouts, and Marge found out that, as Petunia still lived she would not be allowed to remove any belongings from the home or access any bank accounts. She drove off shrieking that some of her lawyer and judge friends would be speaking to them.

Albus had spoken to some of the onlookers, giving them his best harmless-old-man persona. One young lad who was sporting an odd haircut and nose & eyebrow rings was watching the proceedings with a mix of alarm and pensive worry, and he left quickly when he saw Albus watching him. Albus dismissed him, he was much too old to be a chum of either of the youngsters.

The disappointing excursion was topped off by a tearful blond girl who he had overheard telling other children, "Didn't I say that people who treated orphans the way they did would come to a bad end? They beat and starved Harry and kept him locked in a cupboard…" She sniffled, "I hope Harry isn't dead, now." Albus had listened to this with incredulity 'cupboard'?, surely not.

Albus walked to an alley and apparated to Hogwarts with a raging migraine and churning stomach. Didn't those idiot muggles know what he had meant by raising Harry to not be a wimp?

His headache had barely eased off who he saw an owl he recognized as Severus' arrive. He took the parchment apathetically and the owl flew off with a sneering hoot. Albus reflected that the saying about owls becoming just like their masters was completely correct.

_Albus, _

_It has come to my attention that Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley are AWOL from Privet Drive._

_I have information on their whereabouts. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 7 pm._

_SS_

Albus dropped the note in shock. He had told no one of the debacle at the Dursley's. How had Severus heard of it? Had Harry and his cousin been found by some of Severus' death eater contacts? – No Severus would have been more explicit, and would not be making him wait. So how…?

Albus dropped his again aching head back in the chair. Perhaps it didn't matter. He would know soon enough. He downed another pain potion and prayed for relief.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry and Dudley chortled in glee at the method of transport. "Cool!" and "Brilliant!" were said numerous times before they settled down. They were hustled up to the rooms prepared for them, to their delight.

"Go ahead and unpack, if you would like any color changes made, let the house elves know. If there are any other things needed, or if you forgot to pack something, let me know." Severus told them. He ruffled Harry's hair, amused at the boy's awestruck look at 'a room of his own'.

"Thank you, sir – it's wonderful, I love it." Harry's obvious sincerity touched Severus who smiled and nodded before he left the boys to it.

Severus picked out a large, empty corner bedroom, with it's big windows – with a clear view of the walled garden and anything the boys might be up to in it, as well as a view toward the dragon reserve where he would see any wards or godsons that might be sneaking off to see the dragons. He called Tinker and told him to bring his bedroom suite and everything in it right away. 'Then bring the books, and anything that might be useful for the house, here.'

Severus went back downstairs and helped Lucius open a bottle of elfwine in celebration of his moving 'to a decent abode'. They sat back in some comfortable chairs and relaxed a bit. Things would hopefully come together, soon.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N : I had originally intended to kill off Petunia, but decided I needed her for my plot, so she has a reprieve, for now.


	13. The Leakey Cauldron Meeting

3SM13

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it! (Sigh)

Chapter 13

The afternoon wore on peacefully, with Lucius and Severus plotting companionably. Plans were made to have Draco over very soon. They hoped to have the boys study together with a tutor, when school restarted. They had some plans regarding a specific tutor that they would have to keep from Albus at all cost. They both chuckled a bit darkly regarding that.

Tinker had soon brought over anything of value from Spinners End. More shelves were set up in the small library/ study. Severus mused that luckily it had an outside wall, so expansion could be done.

He and Lucius looked it over. Lucius laughed – "Not here a day, and already you need more room for books!"

Severus just smiled and caressed the backs of some of his more beloved prizes. Books had been his best friends for many years. They were nonjudgmental and always had some new tidbits of knowledge to give him. When the world was cruel and unfair, he could count on them to soothe any aches in his heart, promising wisdom and acceptance.

They left the library to sort out a minor house-elf squabble, informing the two that Tinker would be in charge, and Dobby would have to take orders from him. "You are both here to protect Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley, Tinker knows how I like things done – so just listen to him." Severus eyed Dobby sternly, and the elf seemed more agreeable once he knew he was still helping 'the great Harry Potter'.

Severus ordered an early supper, and Lucius flooed home to check on Draco and tell him the good news that the boys had arrived safely at the Dragon Reserve. Draco was ecstatic and soon was making a list of things to see and do with his – hopefully – new best friends. He was tired of Crabbe and Goyle, they had no imagination and just did whatever he said, which was okay sometimes, but made for dull companionship.

Lucius took a moment in his study to review his wife's latest expenditures. Hmm, she planned to donate large amounts to various 'charities' that he knew funded some old death eater squads. He was sure they still did some terrorizing of muggles and muggleborns. He canceled the donations and sent word to Gringotts that Narcissa was to no longer pull money from any of the vaults 'for donations'. Lucius also lowered that amount that she could take from Gringotts to a few sickles a day. He would start tomorrow on canceling or lowering credit at various stores. That should piss her off, and force a confrontation. He smiled; he was looking forward to this particular divorce battle.

During Voldemort's reign of terror, and while Abraxas still lived Narcissa had lorded it over him and never let him forget that she was 'a daughter of the Noble House of Black', and he should be bowing and scraping before her. After the Death Eater trials, with many of the Blacks disgraced and in Azkaban she had been a bit more subdued, but still let her husband and son know that 'she was the true pureblood' in this family.

Lucius smirked and snickered, well she was about to become a very poor pureblood unless she cooperated. He was about to unleash his kennel full of lawyers and implement the plans they had been making for months.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus, Harry and Dudley sat for the evening meal the house elves had prepared. The mediwitch had given Severus a diet plan for Dudley and a list of nutritional potions for Harry. Harry had a vial of some purple stuff beside his heaping plate that he swallow with a wince. Dudley's plate looked a bit skimpy compared to the others, but he just smiled.

"I'm glad Tinker gets to figure this out – I wasn't sure how much to take of anything the last few weeks to lose weight." Dudley happily dug into the food.

Severus stared a bit, '_Dudley had been trying to lose weight_?'

Harry saw his confusion, "Dudley realized he needed to get fit – his dad wasn't happy about it and kept sabotaging it. He still managed to lose, some. Aunt Petunia got us a home gym, and took us to the pool." Harry sighed, "Too bad we had to leave that behind."

Severus thought hard, "Perhaps we can retrieve your 'gym'. It could be put up in the back garden. The elves could place a roof over it for bad weather." The boys perked up at that.

Severus waited patiently for the meal to end. He wasn't sure how the Dursley boy would take his news. They retired to the sitting room, and Harry and Dudley had started to take out the Dragon Reserve and Dragon books when Severus cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Dudley, your mother had spoken to the police about the shooting. They informed her that your father was in a car crash soon after shooting her. I'm sorry to say that he did not survive this." Severus truly _**was**_ sorry; he and Lucius had had plans for the man that hadn't included a quick death. However while viewing Dudley's stricken and pale face he felt badly about having to traumatize the lad, yet again. "I will inquire about funeral services, but since we may be in hiding, I don't know how easy it will be to arrange for you to attend."

Dudley nodded in resignation. "I guess this is better that seeing him hauled off to prison. They probably would have made me testify against him. He shot mum, so I'd have done it to see him punished. It still would've been horrible." Dudley stood a little shakily. "I need to go think for a bit." He mumbled.

Severus nodded, as scanned Harry's confused face. Obviously Harry was feeling guilty for being relieved at his Uncles death, Severus thought with a sigh. Well, he wouldn't allow his ward to feel any remorse for that abusive rat's death.

"Harry, I know you feel…conflicted by this." Severus crouched down beside the boy. Harry's eyes flew to his and he suppressed the urge to scan his thoughts. "Vernon Dursley treated you abominably, and now he can no longer do so. So you have every right to feel relief. He was never a real guardian to speak of – he was your jailer, and that home a prison. Feeling set free and being glad your jailer is gone is perfectly normal. You did not kill him – he caused his own death. Never feel guilty regarding his death." Severus watched Harry's face run the gamut of sadness, guilt and finally acceptance.

To Severus shock Harry whispered. "Thank You, sir." And then he grabbed Severus around the waist and hugged him briefly. Severus briefly hugged him back and then stood.

"I have to go meet Headmaster Dumbledore in a few minutes." At Harry's alarmed look he smiled and continued. "I assure you that he should not be a real threat. He might fight this, but he will lose." Severus was determined that Harry would stay in his care.

Harry nodded and turned back to the books, Severus suspected that he was doing a lot of thinking and very little reading. That was alright, Harry needed time to accept all that had happened.

The time to leave came quickly, he told Tinker to keep a sharp eye open for trouble and left for the Leakey Cauldron. He and Lucius had decided to arrive a bit early. Severus was soon occupying a back corner booth, with a disguised Lucius in the next booth. Severus knew that Albus would want a privacy ward, so Severus intended to be the one to cast them, and leave a small area that Lucius could cast a charm to hear through. They had done this numerous time in the past - for less honorable purposes, of course.

A pale and somewhat careworn-looking Albus soon arrived. Severus hardened his heart to this. Albus was a powerful and usually very competent wizard – Harry had been in his charge and was the one who had suffered, not Albus. Severus quickly cast the privacy ward, before Albus could think to. Excellent – Lucius would know if he required rescuing from an irate Head of the Wizengamot.

"You have found Harry Potter, Severus? How did you know he was missing?" Albus' face was a perfect mix of relief and suspicion, Severus thought with amusement.

"I had a very interesting letter from Petunia, Headmaster. It apparently detailed Harry's life from the moment he was dropped like a litter of unwanted kittens, until now." Severus spoke in flat, uncompromising tones, and refused to be sympathetic to Albus' paling further and looking guilty. "She begged for help to leave her abusive husband." He took a deep breath, and leaned forward with a harsh glare. "She has given me guardianship of Harry Potter and her son. _**I intend to keep them**_."

Albus thought quickly, he would have preferred Harry Potter elsewhere, but this might not be a bad idea. Severus was loyal to the light - and to Albus. He didn't understand why Severus was so angry, surely Petunia hadn't detailed any abuse?...That would have implicated herself. "That is excellent news, Severus. It solves a lot of problems, especially if Petunia dies. You know young Harry will need warding from the cousin if that happens?"

"His name is Dudley." He snapped at Albus in irritation. Really, Albus was usually more subtle than this – and he apparently wasn't quite getting that Severus knew _everything_. Severus shoved a copy of Petunia's letter to the Headmaster, watched the look of horror creep across Albus' face as he read the details that included his actions, as well as his inactions.

"Severus…" Albus spoke hesitantly, but the potions master just shoved a copy of the Healers report of Harry's injuries over the years. Albus slumped further in the seat, the weight of guilt pressing him down.

"I don't understand, Albus. I know you feel that Harry must be ready to face the Dark Lord when he returns, but this was – foolhardy. That Vernon idiot was going to kill him – he was aiming the gun at Harry and his cousin when Petunia put herself in the way." Severus had never believed Albus infallible, but he knew him to be smarter than this.

"Harry couldn't go to a wizarding family – he truly does need the blood wards – they will make it difficult for Voldemort to harm him." Albus sighed heavily. "He has to be willing to face death – his own death, if need be, and a spoiled and pampered child is unlikely to become self-sacrificing…" Albus trailed off, uncomfortably.

Severus hissed in anger, "But an abused child who - by definition feels unworthy of being rescued will likely jump in front of a bus for the first person who shows him kindness – and you intended that to be whom? You?" He leaned back, angry at Albus' manipulation of a child.

Albus closed his eyes briefly – the migraine was returning with a vengeance. "Unfortunately, circumstances dictate that Harry Potter is the one able to defeat Voldemort – you know the prophecy. Voldemort will go after him, whether we like it or not. I've told you about the Horcruxes, Severus, Harry's scar is a partial one, and the only way to remove it is death."

"NO, no…You are NOT going to do this, Albus. Harry isn't going on a suicide mission to kill the Dark Lord and die as well." Severus thought his brain would explode with the pressure. "You said it's not a true Horcrux – we'll find a way to undo it." Severus settled a bit, he was glad Lucius hadn't come over the top of the booth in agitation, although he had peeked over with a wild look in his eyes. "We have time, Albus, we don't have to start throwing children to monsters to keep our world safe."

Albus looked unconvinced, but resigned. "I knew this would happen, you'll get attached to the lad and be unwilling to let the future unfold, as it must. It's why I didn't take him, when I could have. I knew I'd not be able to let him go to his fate."

"I was once told that we are defined by our choices and whining about fate is an excuse for inaction." Severus replied. He looked at the aging sorcerer across from him with faint sympathy. He, at least had an excuse, poor though it was. He had been unwilling to chain his heart to an apparently doomed child. "I have been researching the Horcruxes for you in the libraries available to me. Now I need to look for ways to undo them – I know I'll find something."

"I hope you do, for your own sake as well as the child's, Severus." Albus sounded more defeated that he ever had. "I won't fight you on the guardianship, Severus, just keep me informed." A hint of returning spirit glinted in Albus' eye.

"Of course, Headmaster, but I want no interference in raising him." Severus' eyes locked with Albus'. Albus was a decent Legilimens, although it was mostly his strength of magic that made it work, so it was hardly subtle. Severus allowed his entrance, and showed him only his willingness to train Harry for his upcoming battles with the Dark Lord. Albus didn't need to know the methods he and Lucius intended to employ.

Albus seemed satisfied and retreated. "Let me know if you need anything for Harry or your research, Severus." Albus and Severus nodded to each other and Albus flooed back to Hogwarts, and another bottle of headache potion.

Lucius flew around the booth and sat in the seat Albus had vacated. He was still a bit wild eyed. "Harry has a Horcrux in his head?!!" He hissed.

Severus double checked the privacy ward. "We'll find a way to undo it – or our other project will."

Lucius sat back, "Yes…" he answered slowly, "He very well could do that." They nodded and smiled faintly at each other. They ordered some stiff drinks and knocked them back before flooing to their respective homes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	14. Shocking Narcissa

3SM14

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all.

Chapter 14

Albus stumbled out of the floo and up a staircase to his blessedly darkened bedroom. He grabbed another headache potion and chugged it down and dropped into the bed. The tight band of pain and around his temples finally loosened enough that he could think. He groaned in relief, he had had more headaches since that alarm for Privet Drive had gone off than he could ever remember. He didn't do well with guilt and uncertainty pressing on him.

Having Petunia's letter and that seemingly endless list of injuries handed to him by an angry Severus had made his head scream with pain once again. Thankfully Severus had an immediate solution to the problem. He was apparently willing to look after the boy and his cousin, for now. It would only be temporary, of course, most likely just for the summer. Severus would not want the son of James Potter in his care for long. It was good, none the less, that Severus was willing to take his vow to protect Lily's son seriously, he mused.

He sighed, he hadn't liked Severus' anger, but he could understand it. Severus would eventually understand that Albus had to look at the big picture. Let Severus do his search for an answer to the partial Horcrux that Harry carried in the scar – he was unlikely to find anything, and it would keep him busy for the summer.

Once school resumed the boys could go to a family of Albus' choosing – most likely the Weasleys. The cousin would need to live there for the warding, of course. Molly was down to just two children at home during the school year, she would likely welcome the new additions. If he added the stipend on a monthly basis they would likely be even more welcome.

He would need to remove the binding on the cousin; the Weasleys would never understand the need for that. The cousin would need his magic back, if he was to live in the magical world with Harry Potter.

Yes, he told himself, Severus was prone to his snits but he always came around after his temper cooled. Let him have the boy in his care for a time to sooth his conscience, he would soon tire of it. He certainly didn't show much patience to his potions students. Severus would be begging him to have Harry and the cousin sent to the Weasley's by the end of summer.

Albus slipped into a nightshirt, although it was early, he was so exhausted. He took a calming draught, and the remainder of his anxiety and guilt abut Harry's circumstances faded into sleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius had barely cleared the floo when Narcissa accosted him, eyes flashing with temper. "You canceled my donations, and have restricted my access to the vaults!" Her eyes narrowed, dangerously. "How dare you?" She hissed.

"There won't be anymore donations to death eaters, Narcissa. I'm rather surprised you wish to further support those who want to enslave us further to a half blood pretender." Lucius gave her his best sneer, and watched her anger falter, briefly.

"They…they are keeping muggles and muggleborns in their place…" Narcissa answered desperately. "Are you now a blood traitor Lucius?" She snarled.

"If their cause is just, why do they have to skulk behind masks? I never understood that – other than the Dark Lords need for drama and posturing." Lucius sniffed. "if these people want to terrorize others, they can do it with their own galleons."

"I'll use money from my own vault, you can't stop that – it was my dowry." Narcissa spat.

Lucius almost grinned; he had been waiting for this for years. He allowed himself a small smug smile that caused Narcissa to falter. She recognized that look from numerous wizard duels she had watched Lucius fight in – it always preceded a final blow that he knew would end his opponent.

"You know, if you had ever once bothered to notice any of the papers you have signed over the years – you would realize that you no longer have rights to any of the Malfoy vaults. You, by the way, put half your dowry money into a vault for Draco – I'm sure he thanks you for it. You don't have any rights to that vault, either. Over the years most of the credit lines at jewelers, dressmakers, and any bank drafts while you traveled have been arranged to come straight from your own vault." Lucius smirked happily at her horrified face. "You are certainly welcome to whatever is left."

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered in disbelief. "Do you really want a daughter of the House of Black to divorce you? I will if you don't end this madness." He voice was rising with every syllable.

"Of course I want to be rid of you." He sneered into her shocked face. "At first it was merely that I didn't want to be tied to someone I had no say in picking out in the first place. Now it's because I intend to support Harry Potter in the coming war, and you will likely be in the way of that." Lucius added calmly.

Narcissa's usually aloof face was now almost purple in rage. "You _**are**_ a blood traitor! I will divorce you, and you won't leave me penniless, either Lucius!"

"I am prepared to be generous, if you can keep this amiable in public and cooperate with me." Lucius said smoothly.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed in hate – oooh, she had wanted to be out of this marriage for a long time, but had been unwilling to give up the wealth…but now? She couldn't wait. "We and our lawyers will talk tomorrow." She hissed, and stalked away.

Lucius watched her with satisfaction and firecalled his chief lawyer to let him know that the first phase was done.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus arrived back at Dragonsrest – as the title of the house had named it – unimaginative, but easy to remember.

Harry was sitting in his room in a window seat with a large book with brilliant moving pictures of dragons. Dobby was eagerly chattering at him regarding the beasts. The silly elf cringed at the sight of him, and popped away.

"Dobby seems awful afraid of you, but Tinker isn't – he practically bosses you at times." Harry looked at him in puzzlement. He was increasingly fond of his guardian. He loved his room, all his own! Mr. Snape had promised it would be his for always. It was perfect here; lots of food, a bed, and he would be taught magic as well. It was brilliant.

Severus huffed a bit at the thought of _anyone_, let alone a house elf 'bossing him'. Tinker did remind him of things – meals, appointments, potions that needed attention if he got caught up in research…okay - maybe Tinker did boss - a little.

"How are you settling in, Harry?" Severus asked. "Is there anything you need?"

Harry smiled hugely. "It's brilliant, Mr. Snape! I can see out my window to the dragon reserve and see the dragons. I think they have more than the Welsh Greens there!" Severus smiled at Harry's enthusiasm. He remembered when he had felt that way about the magical world – believing that it could solve all his problems, and that anything was possible.

"Yes, child, but why don't you call me Severus? When you start at Hogwarts, you will have to call me Sir, or Professor, but for now my given name is alright." Severus was rewarded with another blinding smile from Harry. He was surprised at how gratifying it was to have a child view you with such admiration.

Hmmm, his cheeky grin and spikey hair were definitely his fathers. But, Harry's eyes were Lily's – if he could see them past the thick glasses that also reminded him of James. He had heard James disdained the months –long potions regime necessary to correct vision, and of course you had to have your glasses adjusted every few days as well. He would have to see what the Healer thought when they saw him next week.

Harry pulled out a familiar looking book with a smile. "Aunt Petunia said you gave this to my mum." Harry said in inquiry.

Severus' breath caught in his chest. _She had kept it_. He had thought Lily had rid herself of all reminders of him, but here was the book that they had poured over for many an afternoon.

"It says it belonged to an Eileen Prince." Harry said, "Aunt Petunia said that was your mother."

"Yes, it was her book, when she was a student at Hogwarts." Severus answered softly. "I rescued it from the fireplace. My father was going to burn it. I gave it to Lily instead."

"Your father didn't like you being a wizard? Like Uncle Vernon didn't like Dudley and I being wizards?" Harry asked, just as Dudley wandered in. Dudley froze at that statement, but Severus waved him inside.

"Yes, my father disliked magic as much as Vernon Dursley, although for a different reason. My father was quite excited to find out magic was real, until he found out he couldn't boast about it to his mates, and realized he wouldn't get rich off it. He was too controlling to allow my mother to seek employment in the wizarding world, and she had no skills to earn anything in the muggle world." Severus finished bitterly.

Both boys nodded sagely. Dudley squirmed a bit, and finally asked. "Will I get my magic back, soon?"

Severus lifted an eyebrow; he had been thinking that over. He hated to bring Albus to their hideaway so soon, he'd rather have him ignorant of their whereabouts for a time. Albus likely thought they were still at Spinners End.

"Lucius and I will see about breaking that binding tomorrow, when Draco comes to visit." Severus smirked, "The sudden release of your magic is likely to make you euphoric for a time." At the boy's blank look, he explained. "You'll feel goofy most of the day." The pair giggled at that. "Off to bed with you now, do you require anything to help you sleep?" The pair shook their heads and settled in. They were both asleep quickly to Severus' surprise. He shook his head – aah, the resiliency of youth!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Working my way up to excitement, I promise!


	15. Yuan & Yao

3SM15

Disclaimer:Sorry, it's not mine & I make no money off it.

The lawyers arrived bright and early at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa's pair reviewed the paperwork Lucius' chief lawyer and his two aides gave them - with all Narcissa's signatures giving up rights to vaults, etc. They sputtered a bit, but knew they were hamstrung before they even started.

After some whining from both Narcissa and her lawyers Lucius agreed to give her a sizable amount of galleons, a house in France and a chalet she was fond of in Switzerland. In return she agreed to not contest the custody he had of Draco per their prenuptial agreement – and she would retrieve certain papers and artifacts that Cygnus and Abraxas had secured in the Black Vault.

Narcissa had looked puzzled at that and Lucius didn't dare press too hard. He tensed, hoping she did not become suspicious. He was determined to obtain that damnable cup that Severus was sure was a Horcrux. She finally agreed with a shrug – did she really have a choice? She would receive no property and be practically a pauper if she said no to any of it.

The papers were drawn up and the lawyers left 'They would meet the next day at Gringotts for finalization'. Narcissa went off in a huff 'to visit friends'. Draco, who was listening at a far door, was relieved that his father had total custody, but was still a bit disappointed that his mother didn't bother to say goodbye.

Lucius gathered Draco into a hug, and shook his head at his son in sympathy. "At least the torment will be at an end."

Draco nodded with a tight smile. "I found some games to introduce Harry to." He held up a wizardspace bag that Lucius was sure was packed full of only Merlin knew what.

Lucius chuckled briefly, and then spoke to his heir seriously, "I know I do not have to tell you how important first impressions are, Draco." The boy nodded, "Harry and his cousin are novices here in the wizarding world and you could quickly become a valued friend to them, with your knowledge – just remember that no one appreciates a know-it-all."

Draco nodded – he recalled how little he appreciated Pansy constantly correcting him at a star-gazing camp they attended together.

Lucius continued "Harry may be a half-blood, but you need to forget all your mother's prejudices against them. Some of the most powerful wizards in the world are half-bloods – Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and for all his posturing- the Dark Lord was one, too." Lucius smiled, "And I don't need to tell you that there are few wizards stronger or smarter than your godfather. And further - Harry seems to be fond of his cousin so politeness is called for toward him, Dudley seems nice enough, though not as well-mannered."

"I'll remember, father." Draco promised. He was finally getting to meet an ally worth cultivating. He was tired of the dull witted Greg and Vincent, and the fawning Pansy. Blaise seemed alright, but Lucius was wary of his frequently widowed mother.

The Malfoys flooed to Dragonsrest, with Draco eagerly grinning. He found Harry and Dudley sitting in the window seat in Harry's upstairs room, leafing through the large book of Dragons and peering out the large bay window. They were sure they could see a Hebredian Black sunning itself on a distant rock. Draco dropped the bag near them and pulled out a pair of magical binoculars and aimed them where they were pointing.

"Yes, you are correct – it would be hard to tell from this distance without the binoculars." Draco handed the binoculars to Dudley and turned to Harry, and put out his hand a bit nervously. "I am Draco Malfoy. Pleased to meet you."

"Very pleased to meet you as well, I am Harry Potter." Harry was relieved that Draco seemed a friendly sort. Draco pulled two more binoculars from the bag, and soon all three were yelping with excitement. Draco told them that the Director of the Reserve had brought his elderly Chinese Fireball with him when he had taken the position, and he tended to stick close to the buildings to soak in the hot spring there. They all hoped to be the first to sight the scarlet colored Chinese dragon.

Severus and Lucius watched from the door for a few minutes, pleased that things had gone well, so far. They then retired to the sitting room to gloat about hoodwinking Narcissa.

"I'm sure she'll get the cup for us. I listed several things, and made it sound like just one more artifact that had belonged to Abraxas. She'll want the money and houses badly enough to release almost anything. She can't remove money from the Black Family Vault – but she can get objects out, luckily." Lucius gloated; having his blood-obsessed soon-to-be-ex wife retrieving one of Voldemort's Horcruxes was the cherry on top of the ice cream sundae of a day.

He and Severus toasted each other with their bottles of butterbeer; it was just too early for any serious drinking. They plotted companionably; they would need to accelerate their plans for a certain diary Lucius had in his possession. Albus might begin working harder on the Horcruxes, and they needed to be a step ahead.

"We need to break the binding on Dudley's magic" Severus interjected, "It will make it unnecessary to invite Albus here, or to have to meet him elsewhere – where we might be at a disadvantage. I think the two of us can break one of his spells, working together."

Lucius shuddered, "I still wouldn't want to be at the other end of his wand, if he's out for blood."

Lunch was served and they explained the plans to release Dudley's magic. Draco was horrified to hear of the binding. The idea was truly nightmarish to Draco. Having one's magic bound? There couldn't be anything worse.

"Yes", Dudley said with a hesitant smile. "It will be the best birthday present ever."

Damn, Severus thought, he had forgotten that Petunia had mentioned a birthday – Vernon's sister had been coming, and they had decided to leave before her arrival. "I apologize that your day was forgotten – due to circumstances." Severus looked at Dudley ruefully.

Dudley grinned a bit sheepishly, "I forgot about it, myself, until just now, and I don't think a big celebration would be…well…" He hesitated, uncertainly. He was sure that having a party while your mother might be dying and your father **was** dead was just not right.

"Yes", Severus answered, relieved at Dudley's apparent understanding. "There is no reason to not serve your favorites tonight at supper, with a special desert." Severus brightened with an idea. "I'm sure that an excursion to the Dragon Reserve's Center would be enjoyable for all three of you dragon-obsessed lads – I need to see the Director, anyway."

All three boys lit up at the suggestion. "Do you think we could see the Chinese Fireball, Severus?" Harry asked.

Severus' heart warmed a bit at Harry's ease at using his name. Lucius' eyebrows rose, but Severus just smirked at him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius' chief lawyer Angus Essex, along with his muggle-born aide stood in front of number 5 Privet Drive. Roger Eastlake was invaluable at times like these when a wizard with less experience of the muggle world could easily slip up. He had only had one episode where Obliviators had needed to be brought in. He shuddered, he _**never**_ wanted to experience that again.

It had only been a few days since the shooting and there was still crime scene tape up, and an officer was poking around, presumably for clues.

Angus waved to the officer, who eyed him suspiciously as he approached. "I do apologized for the interruption, but my client wished to let you know that the boys – Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter arrived safely at his home. He didn't know they were coming, you see, or he would have informed you immediately."

The officer was quite excited to hear this, and the pair was hustled into a police vehicle, and taken to a nearby station. Angus provided proof of his being Petunia's Power of Attorney and copies of the guardianship to Dudley and Harry naming them as wards of Severus Snape.

"I realize all this is highly irregular, but Mrs. Dursley was in fear of her life – with good reason obviously." He watched the officers nod in agreement. "When she was shot she told the boys to go to Mr Snape, and they used the escape plan she had put in place. She had intended to give guardianship of Harry Potter all along, to keep him out of Vernon Dursley's hands. The guardianship of Dudley was merely a back up plan in case the worst happened, as indeed it did." The officers continued nodding in agreement. "I understand from the heal…um Doctors that Petunia Dursley is now expected to live, and once she is well, she will, of course resume custody of Dudley herself."

"Well, everything seems to be in order, here. I'm glad the lads are safe. They seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth." The detective said ruefully. Angus explained Harry's convoluted escape method. The officers roared with laughter, now that the boys were safe they could afford to be amused at being outsmarted. "I'll have to give that Turk lad credit for helping them out. He doesn't usually go out of his way for anyone."

Angus frowned uncomfortably. "The boys were quite concerned that they not get Turk in trouble, as he was doing them a good turn. At the time they were fleeing a drunken, gun – wielding Vernon Dursley."

The officers nodded easily, "No, we'll just let him know that they're safe, and that he's in no trouble."

The meeting was abruptly turned into a scene of chaos as Marge Dursley broke through the door. "Where is he, you kidnapper! Where is Dudders? What has that freak done with him? Dudders would never run off with him willingly." The astonished pair of wizards watched in fascinated horror as the officers tried to calm the clearly inebriated woman down. She finally sat with a huff. "I have friends you know! Judge Hartley and Judge Bennett will see that things are put right."

The officers squirmed uncomfortably. "Ms. Dursley – Petunia Dursley has given guardianship of Dudley to – Severus Snape, temporarily, until she is well, after being shot by your brother, Vernon."

"It wasn't his fault I tell you!!" Marge was immediately shouting. "He said Petunia was acting strangely – sticking up for that freak of a nephew of hers. Not feeding Dudley right – making him think he needed to lose weight. It was no wonder he went off the deep end!"

The detective frowned, it sounded as if the woman approved of how her brother had treated the Potter boy - calling him a freak like that - in front of officers, too! The officers looked at Angus a bit pleadingly.

"However Vernon Dursley came to be pointing a gun at two boys and his wife, the fact remains that he ended by shooting his wife. Now that Vernon is deceased, Petunia has the say in who will care for Dudley - she is, after all, his mother. Severus Snape has guardianship of both boys, and that is the end to it." Angus looked to the detective, who nodded in satisfaction of Angus' clarification of the situation to Marge.

Marge's eyes bugged at what Angus had said. Surely she couldn't be thwarted so easily by that wishy-washy Petunia? "You haven't heard the last of me!" She roared, and stomped off.

They all breathed a sigh of relief. Then the detective narrowed his eyes. "Harvey, Kevin – she was quite drunk - as we could all see - and hear, and I'll bet she doesn't have a driver. She clearly should not be driving. Perhaps you can see to that?" The two grinned, and ran off to see if there could be a bit of perfectly legal payback.

Angus and the detective smiled and nodded to each other in satisfaction.

"Would it be alright if some things for the boys were removed from the house?" Angus asked.

"Sure, we were only hanging about to see if the boys came back." The detective said. "I would lock it up fi I were you – thieves often prey on homes when they know the occupants are in hospital."

Angus nodded and they shook hands. Angus was quite pleased; the muggles had all been quite cooperative – except for that creature, Marge. And even the other muggles hadn't liked her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yuan Chang watched a group of five wander across the small field from the mostly empty housing outlying the Reserve Center. Many families had stopped living here, he hoped to change that. He sighed, the war had decimated the population more than many wished to admit. Deaths had thinned the numbers a bit, but also many muggleborns chose to not live in the magical world – further lowering numbers.

He shook his head and peered more closely at the group, and noticed Rigel Blackthorn run up to them. Surely this wasn't the group who had taken the house? That was a woman and two boys, if he remembered correctly.

The crowd was soon at his building, and he could hear the secretary greet them. He said "Bring them in." before she could say anything, when she opened the door. She huffed and shooed the six in.

Rigel spoke up a bit nervously. "Director Chang, may I present Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. These are Mr. Snapes wards, Dudley Dursley and Ha..Harry Potter, and Lucius' son Draco Malfoy."

Director Chang was a bit stunned at the list of names, but managed to maintain a coolly unaffected facade – he hoped. 'The Boy Who Lived', his guardian – a renowned Potions Master, A very rich pair of Malfoys, and one unknown – although he was keeping quite elite company. Very well, he had faced more daunting groups, although he couldn't remember just when that was.

"Rigel, perhaps you could give the young gentleman a tour of the Center?" He smiled at the eager looks from the trio. "I expect they will want to see Yao – my Chinese Fireball?" They nodded with grins. "He's quite a ham – he'll enjoy the company." He waved the four off, and turned to Severus and Lucius and waited expectantly.

"I am the one who bought Dragonsrest a few days ago." Severus started. "I had intended it for Petunia Dursley and her son and nephew – her husband was increasingly abusive, and she needed help fleeing. Although Dudley has magic, and her nephew Harry Potter is most certainly a wizard - Petunia has no magic." Yuan nodded carefully, and Severus continued. "A few hours before they intended to escape Vernon Dursley came home and there was…a confrontation. Harry's aunt was shot by a gun, and came close to dying. Even now she is still gravely ill. Vernon Dursley died soon afterwards in a car smash - although I won't pretend he was any great loss."

Yuan was fairly sure that dismay was now on his face, but he managed to again nod at Potionsmaster Snape to continue the tale.

"She stayed conscious long enough to tell the boys to flee to my home by whatever means necessary – they had a plan, for back up although Harry had to make some decisions on the fly." Severus and Lucius smiled in fondness – the boy had some cunning. "Petunia gave me complete guardianship of Harry Potter, and temporary guardianship of Dudley – until she is well. This changes the plans I had made. I intend to live at Dragonsrest, now, with Harry and Dudley. I intend, of course to return to teaching at Hogwarts, if all goes well. Petunia will likely stay there, this last year until the boys start school. At some point Petunia may need to buy her own home."

"And what does Albus Dumbledore think of all this?" Yuan had not become director on his skill with dragons alone – his wits were well sharpened, as well.

Lucius looked over at Severus who had raised an eyebrow almost to his hairline. They smiled, again, they liked this man, already. He had seen straight to the heart of their problem.

"He has not challenged the guardianship,_** yet**_, and if he does we have information to deter him with. This is also why I chose the Dragon Reserve; you are under IFOW control, not the ministry. And Chairman Rustim Argonne is not a fan of Albus'. Rustim will hold the chair for another eight years – Harry will have his majority by then, if we have to hold Albus off by staying here…if you are agreeable to that." Severus was well aware of the possible fallout he was asking this man to bear, if the British Ministry of Magic came into play.

"We are not dependent on the British Ministry, but they could become a nuisance. However, we will shelter you if need be, and I have a great many friends on other reserves, most of whom are cousins. We can move you to one of them – far away, if things become too hot, here." Yuan smiled at the obvious relief on Severus' face, and the pleased smile on Lucius'.

They both bowed to the director, well aware of the valuable ally he had chosen to become. "We are deeply in your debt, Director Chang." Severus said simply and sincerely.

Yuan smiled back and stood. "Shall we see where your lads have run off to?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N : An unexpected fight coming up in the next chapter!


	16. Dobby to the Rescue

3SM16

Disclaimer: Not mine! Just taking the characters out for a spin. Not making any money.

Chapter 16

Marge Dursley was not having a good day. She stared glumly at the cell door. That damn lawyer of hers had obviously become worthless. When the three squad cars had pulled her over less than two blocks from the station she had been infuriated – and rightly so she thought to herself. So, maybe she had gone a bit overboard by smacking a few of them around, but they were trying to arrest her for 'driving under the influence'. She'd had a drink or two…or maybe a few – but she _**wasn't**_ drunk!

They'd added a bunch of charges - assaulting officers, DUI, destruction of property (as if that fence she'd knocked down when pulling over had been worth anything), and as a final insult they charged her as a _**public nuisance**_. They had seemed especially gleeful about the last charge.

When her lawyer had shown up he had been unable to get any of the charges dropped – the judge that she had come before had not been a friend of hers, and shouting the names of her numerous friends at him had only led to an added charge of contempt of court. She sighed unhappily, _she really needed a drink_.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yuan led the two wizards to the hot springs where Yao presided as the '**Emperor of all the hot water**'. There were several springs and small ponds for the dragons that either had occurred naturally or were created by the wizards. But this hot spring in a shallow cave was the only hot one, and Yao guarded it jealously.

Rigel had led them through the compound of buildings that made up the Reserve Center. There were several visitor apartments for paying guests and some homes nearby for the full time workers. There were several who saw the four walking across the area and they soon had a small entourage of workers following them.

Rigel had told his fellow dragon keepers of the boys and their mother who were fleeing; they were surprised to find that the boys were Harry Potter and his cousin. They were further intrigued to find that the boys were now wards of Severus Snape – several remembered him as their very strict potions instructor. Well, he obviously would have no difficulty keeping the lads in line.

Rigel whispered the tale of their escape from a gun – wielding Vernon, and Petunia's injury trying to shield the boys. They were all awestruck – muggle guns and the injuries they caused were whispered of in horror. Petunia would likely become a legend before they were done – getting shot defending Harry Potter! The convoluted tale of their journey was also told, and the boys were looked at in renewed respect. Journeys through the muggle world – unless you were muggleborn were confusing and sometimes downright terrifying.

Rigel made sure they realized that their presence on the Reserve was a secret for the boy's safety. They nodded, the Dragon Reserve people were used to closing ranks when needed. They were by nature used to keeping to themselves, and had no difficulty with the idea of keeping Harry Potter and his family a secret.

They reached the hot spring and one of the workers coaxed a preening Yao out to be admired with a few haunches of meat. The dragon posed and spouted a little fire to the boys admiring gaze. The elderly dragon liked attention, and always enjoyed a new audience. Yuan was his fourth rider – he had out-lived them all. But he knew that Yuan would be his last. He would live long enough to see this rider pass away, and then would follow him into the endless sleep of death.

Yao had come with his rider to this reserve at first reluctantly, but he would have been an old, low ranking dragon there on the Chinese reserve – one among many Fireballs. Here he was the only Fireball and greatly admired. Even the other dragons respected him, and allowed him his undisputed claim on the hot springs. So, he was quite content to live his remaining days here with Yuan.

Draco had produced a camera from somewhere, and soon had one of the dragon riders taking pictures of the three of them as near to Yao as they dared go. Yuan, Severus and Lucius found them there, still asking questions of the crowd. They managed to get the boys away by promising return visits.

Yuan watched the trio walk back to the house. He suspected he would encounter more than one adventure and surprise from that quarter. Ah, well, perhaps things had been too quiet around here.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The boys chattered non-stop on the walk back to the house, and Severus had to promise more books on dragons – especially Chinese Fireballs. Severus had thought his library to be adequate, but apparently he was woefully lacking in enough on dragons to satisfy Harry and Dudley. Draco also expressed dissatisfaction regarding the Malfoy Manors Library in regards to dragons.

Lucius and Severus promised a trip to a bookseller, soon. But the matter of Dudley's magic needed to be addressed first.

Harry and Draco were placed on the sofa and told to not move an inch, or suffer unspecified consequences. Dudley was in a chair in the middle of the room with Lucius and Severus flanking him. They cast several spells, determining just what binding was used, and just how strong it was. They sighed, it was definitely quite strong – it had been cast by Albus Dumbledore, after all. But, luckily, it had been cast when Dudley had been a toddler, and had thinned as the boy grew older. The spell was still effective, but its lessening would aid them in its undoing.

Severus and Lucius conferred and decided on a counter-spell. They both pointed their wands at a nervously sweating Dudley and cast.' _**Relegare Ligare**_!!' They shouted and cast hard enough to cause a yellowish sparkling spell trail that hit and engulfed Dudley. Dudley stiffened and started shaking; sweat pouring off him even more. It seemed to last forever, although it was less than two minutes. Then, Dudley seemed to sigh and relax. Severus and Lucius caught him under both arms and lowered him onto the other sofa.

Harry and Draco watched anxiously. Harry was afraid that Dudley might not be able to take such a stressful event. Draco watched, also concerned – Dudley had seemed an alright sort. He disliked the idea of Harry losing one of his remaining two family members. They watched, sweating a bit, themselves when to their astonishment Dudley started to giggle.

Dudley had never felt so light or happy – the spell had felt horrible, he could feel something grabbing onto him, refusing to let go, and finally being torn away – freeing a part of himself he had not really know was there. Now, he knew it was his magic – swirling through him a joyous dance of happiness at being free.

Dudley giggled some more. He knew if he wasn't so incoherent with joy he would be disturbed by all this giggling but at this moment he just didn't care.

Harry remembered that Severus had said Dudley would be 'euphoric'. He started giggling himself. Draco looked horrified by his amusement until Harry explained.

"Oh", Draco said, understanding now. "I suppose having the magic released all of a sudden would make him…well…giddy."

Severus and Lucius waved Harry and Draco out of the sitting room. "Let him calm without an audience. He'll likely be a bit scatterbrained until tomorrow, but he will be calmer after an hour – in time for supper." Severus said. The boys nodded and ran up to Harry's room, so Draco could show him the wizard games.

Lucius and Severus went out to the walled garden, Severus having explained he wanted to cover part of it for the boys 'home gym'. Severus had to explain exactly what that was to Lucius baffled amusement. When wizards wanted to exercise they usually played Quidditch or took up things like fencing or more ancient martial arts.

Tinker had gone back to Spinners End, and under cover of a _disillusionment_ charm had demolished the duplex directly behind Severus' house and reduced the brick house to its component parts. He brought the bricks and wood that Severus had asked for and now Severus waved his wand, creating a brick floor and columns, topped by a timbered roof attached to the Manor. The other three sides were open to let in the breeze. He could ward the weather out during the winter.

Tinker was summoned and sent to Surrey for the gym, and it was set up quickly. Lucius and Severus looked it over – Lucius was still baffled, and decided to try it – he gave up quickly after almost garroting himself with a pulley. Severus solemnly promised to 'have the children show him the ropes with it' – making Lucius snarl and flush a bit. Having the muggle machine best him hadn't been fun.

The supper was served with Dudley's favorites. The Malfoy's weren't sure what to make of the meatloaf and potatoes with a side of carrots. A still dizzily giddy Dudley poured a large dollop of ketchup over it, to their horror.

Tinker scuttled up between Severus and Lucius and hissed. "I has steak and mushrooms with asparagus ready if masters would prefer."

Lucius was so relieved he gave his first real compliment to an elf. "You are a lifesaver, Tinker. Please bring it in." Tinker scurried away happily while Severus laughed at Lucius.

The adults were soon eating happily on steak. Draco tried the meatloaf – mostly out of curiosity. The house-elves had managed to make it flavorful and he ate part of it before opting for the steak. Harry was still at the point of simply being happy at seeing regular meals and ate all of the meatloaf and then had steak as well. Dudley was still too euphoric to notice what was on other's plates.

A chocolate confection was served for dessert with candles on it. Dudley blew them out after saying. "My wish has already been granted, so I just hope Mum gets well." There were murmured agreements from everyone, and the cake was served. Dudley asked for a small piece. "I don't want to undo all my progress."

Lucius asked about the gym equipment as casually as he could, while still rubbing an aching neck. They soon moved out to the new patio. Harry and Dudley exclaimed in happiness at seeing the area that Severus had made. He was thanked with a hug from both of them, causing an uncertain smile. Children didn't hug him or say thank you to him often, except for Draco.

Dudley didn't feel he was safe trying to work with anything, at present. So Harry explained the various parts of the gym to the fascinated horror of the Malfoy's. Draco thought it might be interesting, so Harry lay on the bench and started showing them how the bar attached to the weights was to be pulled on (so as NOT to strangle oneself). The four stood around him as he pulled on the bar, groaning with the effort.

There was a startling shriek of fury from the doorway, but Severus and Lucius pulled their wands a bit late. Lucius was thrown halfway across the garden, and Severus was tossed into a wall.

"You will not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby shrieked. He tossed another hex at Lucius, who ducked this one.

Dudley yelped and ducked behind a column. Draco yelled angrily "Stop it Dobby – we aren't hurting anyone!"

"You are torturing him – I heard him in pain!" Dobby screamed. "You will not harm Harry Potter." He reached a hand toward Harry, who scrambled away toward Severus. The elf was obviously crazy.

Harry reached Severus, who was shaking his head and trying to stand. Draco was yelling at Dobby, who was pushing past him, still trying to reach Harry. Lucius stood, and recovered his dropped wand.

"Let Harry Potter go!" Dobby was running toward Severus, who pushed Harry behind him, and aimed his wand at the onrushing elf. A containment spell from Lucius caught Dobby before he reached them, enveloping him in a sparkling chain that prevented any magic from the elf.

A furious Lucius Malfoy, with hair in disarray rushed up in fury, only the presence of children preventing him from killing the elf then and there.

Dudley stumbled up closer and looked at the elf. "Whoa, he was really angry – what did he think we were doing to Harry?"

Draco reluctantly answered. "I suppose the gym looks a little like a torture device."

Dudley guffawed, "An hour or so on it can feel like torture."

Harry looked at his guardian in concern "Are you okay Severus. That was a hard hit to the wall."

"It was a good hit, but no real damage done, thank you, Harry." Severus was more concerned that the elf had gotten the drop on them, than anything. One simply doesn't expect an attack from an elf. "Well, Dobby, what is your reason for attacking us? Harry was not being harmed – the muggle contraption was an exercise machine." Severus snarled at the cringing elf.

"Harry Potter was not being harmed?" Dobby asked, looking toward Harry, who shook his head uncertainly. At this Dobby began some alarming wailing, and started beating his head on a stone column.

"Make him stop!" Dudley shouted. "Stop it." Dobby whimpered and looked at Dudley in confusion.

"What should we do with him?" Lucius asked. "I can further bind his magic, so he can only do chores, but he's becoming more…unstable." Lucius really wanted to just put his head on a wall the way the Blacks did – he'd always considered that disgusting, but now he saw the appeal – being attacked by one's own elf – of all things.

Severus considered the elf. "He thought he was protecting Harry." He said slowly, "Go ahead and bind the magic, we can loosen it when he sees that we are not any danger to him, and he starts to listen to reason. Tinker can oversee him." Lucius cast the binding with glee, and Dobby was turned over to an appalled Tinker.

"Well, dinner with you is never dull, Severus." Lucius said brightly.

Severus chuckled, "We aim to please, Lucius, wait until you see tomorrows floor show – we may invite the dragons."

"Well I have the dubious pleasure of meeting Narcissa at Gringotts first thing tomorrow. If Draco can spend the morning with you, I will return with a certain object for you perusal." Lucius said.

Severus sobered immediately. "A good idea, we shall see you tomorrow, then."

The Malfoys left with dignity partially restored.

Severus shooed Dudley to bed and asked Harry if he was well. "Yes, but why was the house-elf so protective – I've never met him, before."

Severus sighed and sat him down. "You know, now, that your parents died fighting the Dark Lord." Harry nodded. "Your mother was given the chance to step aside to save herself. Of course, like any mother worthy of the name, she stood firm and the Dark Lord killed her. But her sacrifice protected you and the _Avada Kedavra_ rebounded and destroyed the Dark Lord, instead – and gave you that scar. That is why people will know you wherever you go – you are the only one to ever survive the killing curse, and the Dark Lord that they feared was gone at the same time. So you are seen as a hero."

"But it was really my mother that did it." Harry was confused.

"People prefer live heroes, Harry." Severus answered with a laugh. "Run along to bed, you can read a bit if you want."

Harry scampered off, and Severus went his own desk to dig through more old tomes on _Horcruxes_. He was sure there would be an escape for Harry.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: Yeah, I escaped the RL dragon, and updated!!


	17. Obtaining the Cup

3SM17

Disclaimer: Tried every spell I know and the ownership of Harry Potter and Co. is still JKR.

Chapter 17

The morning dawned brightly – promising to be a scorcher. Both boys smiled at breakfast.

"Yao will be pleased at all the heat." Dudley snickered.

Harry just nodded happily and eyed Dobby warily as more bacon was served. Dobby eyed the pair mournfully – Tinker had given him an hours – long lecture on how devoted 'the wonderful, clever, Potions Master Professor Severus Snape' was to his wards. Dobby remained only partially convinced.

Dobby's old mistress had been a distant cousin of Lucius' and had hated him. She had ranted about the Dark Lord and his servants, insisting that Lucius had been one and had laughed hatefully when Lucius had gotten away by claiming the _Imperious_ curse. When the old mistress had died he had served the Malfoy's with reluctance, and had become more and more unhappy. Now, here he was – serving the great Harry Potter, but he had a friend of Lucius Malfoy as his guardian, and Dobby was afraid for him. He went back to making the hideously strong coffee that Severus preferred with a sigh.

Severus stumbled a bit blindly to the table and groped for his coffee cup, bringing it to his lips sleepily. He heard muffled snickering at the same time he realized blearily that the cup was still empty. He set the cup down and glowered at his insolent charges. Tinker popped in next to him with the coffee pot and served a steaming cupful. Severus downed the cup gratefully and poured another.

"I should warn you both that I'm not a morning person. It's best not to bother speaking to me until I've coffee in me." The boys grinned and made a few coffee jokes and threatened to buy T-shirts for him regarding coffee.

"I saw one that said '_**I have too much blood in my caffeine system' **_– that would be perfect!" Harry chirped.

Now that he was on his third cup even Severus smiled, as he started on the excellent scrambled eggs. "I expect you outside this morning, before the afternoon heat strikes." Severus told them. He appreciated their interest in studying about their new world, but they needed to be outside as well. "I'm sure that Draco will bring some games to interest you, while I set up my lab."

Draco arrived, then – right on cue. All the boys trooped out to the garden, Draco holding another bag of goodies that they were all giggling over as they left. Severus watched them and hoped for no broken bones, then went with Tinker to the cellar.

The cellar would have been adequate for a small lab, but if this was now to be home Severus wanted a deluxe one. He had sent Dobby and Tinker to demolish another two of the awful Spinners End hovels under the disillusionment charm. The three of them soon had the cellar expanded and deepened using brick and timbers from the old houses. Ventilation and lighting were improved and shelving and cabinets were also salvaged from the houses – they would do well for storage. Severus looked around – adequate for now, he could add upgrades over time.

Tinker fetched his potions equipment and ingredients, and Severus was one again in business. He usually made a fair amount of money over the summers, and he needed to get moving on his usually very lucrative potions – of course, now with more room he could brew a lot at one time.

He sighed happily and headed for the shower, lunch would start soon.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Angus stood outside the Black vault, eyeing Narcissa's nervous attorney. They were awaiting Narcissa's return with the list of items Lucius had demanded. Before she had gone in she had demanded he also give her one of the British Manors near London in exchange for her fetching the items.

He had raised a brow and said. "Perhaps, if you are able to find _**all**_ the items…"

She had smirked triumphantly and gone in. Angus had expected this and had withdrawn the relevant manor title from his wizardspace briefcase.

Narcissa finally appeared at the doorway holding a featherlight bag. "Do I get the manor, Lucius?" She waved the bag enticingly. "I have found them all."

He sighed a bit dramatically and nodded, and Angus held up the title. Narcissa stepped through the door and raised her own eyebrow. "The gold cup appears to have belonged to someone important, Lucius." She stopped in front of him. "I want my house-elves Tarry and Tizzy – there are only two in each of the other houses."

Lucius glared and eyed her coldly. "No more last minute demands after this." He hissed.

She smiled and gave him the bag. Lucius gave her the title and called the two house-elves to her. The pair left the bank without further words between them and both went to thoroughly ward their houses from each other.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

While dressing for lunch, Severus considered how quickly to let his …well, he supposed she was his girlfriend - know about his wards. They had been seeing each other for years, although they were careful that no one knew about it. Well, he supposed that Lucius knew, but was respecting his privacy in this matter.

They had struck a friendship about a year after the war ended. Severus was still having nightmares about his brief stay in Azkaban, before Albus had sprung him and had headed to Hogsmeade for a drink that weekend. She had been out back of the Three Broomsticks, sobbing. She had taken a vicious curse during a raid on Hogsmeade before the Dark Lord had fallen, and after several trips to St Mungo's the Healers had regretfully told her she could never bear children.

She had been in hysterics that night because her fiancé, after sticking by her for months, had finally caved to familial pressure to 'marry a witch who could give him children' and had dumped her that night, just weeks before their wedding. Severus had awkwardly offered her a calming draught, which she had seemed to find a bit funny. They had talked, long into the night during which she had poured out the whole sorry tale. After that he had found himself seeing her most weekends to talk and reminisce.

Their friendship had healed a bit of his heart that had been desperately missing his friendship with Lily. She was different than Lily, and much more accepting of his, admittedly, numerous faults. Their friendship had deepened over time into becoming lovers. They both had careers that took much of their time – he had demands the entire school year, and she had her business. They did vacation together during summer – she had never been out of the British Isles and he enjoyed showing her a bit of the world. In return she listened to his grumbling about students during weekends.

He really didn't want to ruin a valued companionship. They had been seeing each for almost a decade, he realized, and as unlikely as their relationship seemed – it worked for them. Perhaps she wouldn't mind being the defacto female figure in Harry's life. He sighed; he may as well get to it. He opened the floo in his bedroom and called for her.

"Rosemerta! Are you in?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Angus Essex watched Lucius and Narcissa leave Gringotts with a sigh of relief. He didn't know why Lucius needed whatever it was in that vault, but he had been prepared to pay an extortionate amount to obtain it. He still had a few things to clear up at Gringotts.

Petunia Dursley had made it clear that she wanted everything to be transferred to the wizarding world to be kept safe for Dudley; although at the time she had thought she was dying. Still, since she would likely reside on the Reserve, moving it all into Gringotts was a sound idea. Angus opened a vault for Dudley, with Petunia also named on it. As Dudley's guardian Severus would hold the key for him. With the stocks liquidated and the banks emptied there was a tidy amount there.

Then the more sticky issue was tackled. He sat with one of the managers of Gringotts and turned over a copy of the guardianship of Harry, and asked (very politely) for Harry's keys. The manager perused it carefully and barked at the assistants. Three keys were handed to him, with lists of the contents – monetary and otherwise.

"We have the key to the Potter family vault, and keys to two vaults – one belonging to a great aunt Audra Peverell, and a third cousin Roderick Potter that he inherited. The key to Harry's personal vault has been held by the Headmaster Dumbledore to fund Harry's needs while growing up." The goblin eyed the lawyer's stormy countenance.

_Funding Harry's needs, indeed_, Angus thought. Well, most of that was now in Dudley's vault and 'all in the family' as it were. "Well, Harry's key needs to go to his guardian, now, if you will arrange it." The goblins chuckled and nodded. "If you would forward all records of the vaults to the Norris Accountant Firm they will handle them."

The Goblins nodded happily. They always enjoyed a potential shakeup between wizards - with all sorts of confiscation and potential for a good fight. They were always disappointed if things were handled peaceably.

Angus had already severed Narcissa's access to anything Malfoy, and the Divorce Papers would be finalizing even now. A good day's work, he thought as he _apparated_ to his office, and owled the keys and lists to Potionsmaster Snape.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius arrived for lunch in triumph, waving the bag at Severus who nodded with a smirk. Lunch was served by Tinker – Dobby having opted to continue cleaning the garden, away from Lucius.

The boys were sweaty and dusty. They had played exploding snap and gobstones and worked out on the gym, while Draco explained the intricacies of Quidditch. They were all eager to learn to fly, although, perhaps flying in the Dragon-infested skies of the Reserve would not be all that wise.

Harry cleared his throat and looked at Severus, "Umm, do you think we would be able to go swimming in any of the ponds around here? I know the dragons use them, but could one of them be… warded… or something?" Harry looked at him hopefully.

Severus looked thoughtful. "That would be a good pastime for the hot weather. The reserve would not ward any of the ponds for you – it would be useless – the dragons already know they are there, and would break the wards. They have their own sort of magic, you know." Severus smiled at their crestfallen looks. "However, I'm sure the director would let us build a pool near the compound that the dragons would leave alone. They don't fly into the Center, by agreement with the Reserve - though they sometimes do wander in on foot if they need help, or something. So, they should treat it as part of the Center, and leave it alone."

"Dragons seem a lot smarter than the books say they are." Draco offered, while all three boys grinned 'they were getting a pool!!'

Lucius huffed in annoyance. "Most of the dragon keepers and dragon riders are reluctant to part with their hard-won knowledge. They do write books about it – but only give copies to others on the Reserves. A few of their stories make it outside the Reserves, but not all believe them. Most wizards realize that Dragons are sentient, they even acknowledge that the Riders and Keepers **do** communicate with them – they just don't admit _how_ _much_ the dragons do understand."

Lunch ended, and the boys went to design a pool complete with the water slides that Dudley had described and a springboard. Of course Draco suggested cabanas to change in, and some tables and umbrella over lounge chairs, etc….

Lucius and Severus tuned that boys out and went to the library and shut the door, and locked it. Lucius levitated the cup out of the bag, in spite of the fact that Narcissa had handled it, they were wary of enchantments. Lucius drew out the diary and set it down on the other side of the table. The cup radiated with almost palpable evil while the diary seemed…neutral by comparison. Severus nodded, it was as he suspected, then.

They both sat down and pulled the books on Horcruxes to them. They had some reading and casting of spells to do.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry listened to Draco and Dudley and their arguments and plans for the pool. He was happy to be getting the pool, of course. Mostly, though he was just happy. Severus had only been his guardian a week, and life seemed impossibly perfect. Even when grumpy this morning the worst he'd done was to warn them that he was to be avoided until 'coffee ingestion had been achieved'.

He had a _brilliant_ room in a house on a _Dragon Reserve_, but best of all he seemed to have a _**home**_. The Dursley residence, in spite of the changes those last few weeks, had never been a home. Severus seem to actually like him, he hoped that would not change. Severus had assured him that this was now his home, and that nothing would change that. He desperately hoped that was true.

The afternoon wore on and Draco and Dudley had finally run out of additions to the pool, and they got out more books, and made a list of more books they needed. Lucius and Severus came out of the library just before dinner.

"We'll go to the Spain – their marketplace in Madrid has a larger selection of what we need." Lucius said, and he and Draco departed for home and dinner.

"Spain, we're going to Spain?" Dudley squeaked with excitement.

"Yes, we have things we need to obtain and you will have a chance to interact with wizards without being mobbed by Harry Potter fans." Severus smiled at Harry to take any sting out of the words.

Harry just grinned. _A trip to Spain, as well_! His guardian was brilliant.

Severus looked uncomfortable and Harry thought he even saw him squirm a bit. "I also have someone who wishes to meet you both. She'll be coming on the excursion with us. There are a few places Lucius and I need to visit we don't want you to go in, and she can see that you three can continue sightseeing." At the boy's blank looks, he continued. "Her name is Rosemerta, she runs a pub in Hogsmeade Village she's, well my girlfriend."

"Oooooh," Dudley started to tease, and stopped abruptly at Severus' glare.

"Is she nice?" Harry asked, he thought anxiously. A girlfriend – maybe she wouldn't want him here. She'd likely want Severus all to herself.

"You'll both like her. She's quite anxious to meet you both." Severus grimaced. He had laid out the whole appalling tale, and then had to make her swear not to go straight to Hogwarts and give Albus the hexing of his life. The trip to Madrid would give her a chance to meet the boys and have a nice time. The distractions of sightseeing and shopping would help overcome any awkwardness… he hoped.

Dudley and Harry were finally off to bed, and Severus sipped some tea, and stared at the carefully locked and warded cabinet in the Library that currently held the two Horcruxes. The book "Horcrux Horrors' he had found in an obscure booksellers stall in Berlin had contained a lengthy list of 'magical miscalculations' with Horcruxes. There were an appalling number of things that could go wrong of course. There was even a mention of a similar problem to the scar that Harry had – of course the outcome for that one hadn't been pleasant, but it did give Severus some ideas.

They needed a plan for the diary, and the dragon's magic had given him some ideas. Spanish wizard were more progressive with their small Reserve of Dragons. They had a mixed bag of Hebredian Blacks and Peruvian Vipertoothes and a few of almost every other kind. They might have an answer. Yuan had given a letter of introduction when he and Lucius had flooed him during there brainstorming, but no absolute promises of help.

They needed to get their plans off the ground. Severus sensed that time was short. Voldemort would start making his move, soon. He would want to kill Harry before he was out of school.

Severus closed his eyes. Harry had already wormed his way into his heart, to his dismay. The thought of him dying was already intolerable. He wouldn't let that happen…ever.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	18. Madrid

3SM18

Disclaimer: Just having fun –it belongs to JKR.

Chapter 18

The trip to Madrid was delayed, briefly. The three boys were crowded around a book about the city when an alert went off, warning Severus of a floo call being made to his house on Spinners End. Lucius nodded to him – he would take care of things here at Dragonsrest, as necessary. The floo call was likely from Albus, and may – or may not go well.

Severus quickly _apparated_ to his lab at Spinners End so he would appear to have already been there when he approached the floo. The old, ugly furniture was still in place, but there was no hiding the fact that his books were gone. Albus would see through any illusion and be even more suspicious.

He walked to the floo, hoping the Headmaster was in a hurry, and wouldn't bother looking – or ask to see Harry.

"Severus, m' boy." Albus started jovially. "Gringotts sent a letter asking for Harry's key. Are you in need of money for him?"

"Not at present, but I'm sure that he will need it at some point. Is that a problem, Albus?" Severus' eyes narrowed.

"No, I have the key, here – but why bother, if you only have him for the summer? They Weasley's will likely have the lads when you come back to Hogwarts in the fall – or whenever they boys get to be too much – I'm sure they would take him earlier." Albus twinkled at him, half expecting Severus to shove the boys through, at once.

"What are you blathering about, Headmaster?" Severus answered, controlling anger with difficulty. "Harry is staying with me – I _**am**_ his guardian if you recall."

"Yes, yes." Albus agreed, hurriedly. "But you have your duties to the school, and the boys can't be left on their own, can they?"

"Petunia should be well enough to leave the hospital and take charge of them during the school year." Severus watched Albus carefully; he had to steer cautiously between satisfying the old coot's questions, and not giving too much information.

"She's going to live?" Albus brightened. "Well, they can resume their residence in Surrey, and all can go back to as it was." Excellent! Harry would be back among muggles for the year, and not too much damage would have been done.

"Hmm, unfortunately Petunia has no wish to return there – where she was almost killed. She wants a house elsewhere. We can cross that bridge when we come to it, though." Severus answered calmly, although he was seething at Albus' highhanded attitude toward Harry's guardianship – _**Severus**_ was Harry's guardian and would remain so whether Albus liked it or not. "In the meantime Harry will need clothing and likely more books. It is summer and the lads wish for excursions, as well…"

Albus took the hint, and sighed. "Of course, of course." And he tossed the key through the floo. "Let me know when the new house needs warding for Harry." He frowned a bit, a change of address for the Dursley's and Harry wouldn't be all bad, the muggles on that street had seen too much, if Aurors or any of the Order asked around they would likely get an earful. A new address _would _be best.

Severus thought he had got away cleanly, when Albus noticed the empty bookshelves. "Great Scot! whatever happened to your books, Severus?"

Luckily Severus had had a few minutes to plot. "I've moved them, the house-elves are going to enlarge this place – I've needed more room, even without the guests. I don't want my books damaged by errant elf-magic."

"Aaah, good luck with the building – elves can get odd ideas." Albus snickered. "Let me know how things go."

Severus grimaced and the firecall ended to his relief. He _apparated_ back to Dragonsrest, feeling a bit like he had dodged a curse.

Lucius and Harry listened to his retelling of the conversation with concern while Draco and Dudley were arguing over whether to go to a bullfight while in Madrid.

"He wants to give me to another family?" Harry asked, alarmed. He liked it here with Severus! He was getting quite attached to his scary guardian. He was quite sure that no one would dare harm him if it meant they had to cross Severus to get to him.

Severus looked at him, noting the anxiety. He felt warmed that Harry didn't look all that anxious to be removed from his care. "It won't happen, Harry. We're dancing around the issue with Albus, at present, to buy us time. But, if necessary, we'll all stay here on the Reserve to avoid them. Yuan said he could send us to other Reserves, if we need to flee the British Isles altogether."

Harry peered into in Guardians eyes. Dudley thought them a bit scary. Harry was never quite sure what Severus was thinking – his guardian had an excellent poker face, for sure – but the fathomless darkness of his eyes didn't frighten him. The jet black eyes always looked protective and concerned when his guardian spoke to him, and he just knew that Severus wouldn't let him down without a hard fight.

Harry smiled at Severus' answer, "I know you'll keep us safe, Severus. I just wish this Headmaster person would just let us be."

Lucius and Severus snickered at hearing the great Albus Dumbledore being referred to in that way.

"He did give me the key to your Gringotts account. It's the account your parents set up to keep you in money for Hogwarts, and an apprenticeship afterward. There is plenty in it for any foolishness like Quidditch or the like." Severus smiled at Harry's delight. "The Norris Accounting firm will have the keys to the other three vaults – They one belonging to the Potter family, and two other personal vaults of relatives who left them to you, when they died."

Harry looked stunned at the idea that relatives would leave him anything. He looked down at the small key Severus had handed to him. "I'll take good care of it, sir."

Severus summoned Tinker and told him that his house in Spinners End would have to be enlarged – as he had told the Headmaster he intended to, and with his luck the old meddler would check.

"Just tear down the houses I own that are still up – build one like Dragonsrest – perhaps a bit smaller – only 4 bedrooms and set it back from the street. If you have time, today, a wall around the entire property would be good." Severus smiled as the small elf nodded happily.

A knock from the floo was heard, and Severus opened it to let Rosemerta in. Draco had seen her before on trips to Hogsmeade, but Harry and Dudley ogled her a bit.

"Whoa, Severus scored a babe, Harry." Dudley whispered to Harry, although he wasn't quiet enough for Severus to not hear him, and it earned him a glare.

"Rosemerta, allow me to introduce my wards, Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley. Harry, Dudley this is Rosemerta Christie." Severus eyed the boys sternly while they shook her hand and said their 'pleased to meet you's'.

Rosemerta looked the two over, Harry and his cousin seemed polite. Their eyes were full of curiosity, of course. She smiled, they likely wondered about her and Severus. She looked over at her stern lover with a grin. He put up a good front, but she had wormed her way past that, like any good Hufflepuff would.

When her fiancé had broken their engagement off, and she had dissolved into tears and misery at her own back door, she had been horrified to be discovered by anyone. But Severus had handed her his handkerchief and before she had known it she'd poured her heart out. He had sympathized, but offered no pity, to her relief. She had soon looked forward to his visits, and then their dates. She liked his dry, sarcastic humor and their easy-going relationship with few demands from each other worked quite well.

She looked back at the boys with a small grin. Of course, with kids now in the mix, that might need adjustment. At least these didn't require nappy changes.

Lucius held out the portkey – a parchment with runes scrawled on it and they each gripped an edge. Lucius spoke the activation word and they found themselves in a sunny street in Madrid that had wizards and witches chattering and roaming in it.

"This is Brujeria Rio, its like Diagon Alley – you can find almost anything you need here, magically. There was a river near here that once had magical creatures living by it. That is why they call the place Sorcery River." Severus explained.

Lucius cast a temporary translation spell on all of them, so speaking Spanish would not be a problem, and agreed to meet for a late lunch at the restaurant next to the Madrid Gringotts branch. Lucius and Severus set off for the Madrid Dragon Reserve and the boys and Rosemerta set off for the shops and sightseeing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Severus _apparated_ away from the Madrid Reserve with elation. They had copies of several books they had found in the reserve library, and hopefully the answer to the problem they were faced with.

They approached the restaurant, and saw the boys waving at them excitedly, pockets full of shrunken bags and packages. Rosemerta was looking tired and a bit disheveled, but Severus was relieved to see she was still smiling.

The boys were all talking at once, listing the sights they had seen, and the various trinkets and things they had bought. Lucius and Severus let the chatter wash over them as they ate the very good food in the open air restaurant. The trip was obviously a success, and everyone was feeling quite smug.

"We went to the Prado museum and there is a great park called Buen Retiro with a glass pavilion with a lot of plants that I didn't recognize." Draco enthused.

"We showed him how to ride a bike – it's the best way to see a park like that." Dudley said with a bit of a smirk. Draco scowled – he could fly like a hawk on a broom. Who'd have thought a muggle bike could be so difficult to master?

"We found an old map at the 'Alfonso Ojeda' antiques. Rosemerta cast a spell that found some with old magic on them. Draco said you might like them." Harry pulled out the shrunken package, and gave it to Severus.

"Thank you, Harry - that was very thoughtful." Severus smiled at Harry's pleased grin.

Rosemerta lean over and spoke to the men. "Harry had a bit of a shock at a shop selling familiars we stopped at on the way back. Draco was showing them the reptile section and there was a very pretty indigo colored snake they admired…" She hesitated and then continued. "Harry spoke Parseltongue to it. Luckily neither Harry nor Dudley thought anything of it, and Draco hushed them before anyone else noticed. I told Harry to not do that any further, until he speaks to you. The other two will also keep quiet until told otherwise."

Rosemerta told herself – she may have been a Hufflepuff, but she hadn't run a pub frequented by rowdy wizards without finding a stiff backbone and she did not flinch from a little thing like finding her boyfriend's ward – who happened to be 'the Boy Who Lived' – also happened to be a parselmouth…at least she hoped she didn't.

Rosemerta noticed the two wizards stiffen and glance at each other and then her. Their Slytherin masks of cool indifference sliding into place.

"I'm sure it is nothing to worry about." Severus said cautiously. "He likely got the ability from 'You know who' when he got the scar. We really don't know all that happened that night."

Rosemerta eyed him a bit skeptically. "I'm not jumping to conclusions about the boy – but you know that others will."

Lucius and Severus nodded at her and grimaced in agreement.

The teenagers wolfed down the food after their strenuous outing and were soon ready to return to Dragonsrest. The rune covered parchment was pulled out and they all took an edge, as before.

The boy's packages were all resized, and they trooped with Rosemerta to the living room to relive the day and crow over their booty.

Severus resized the old map of Europe and smiled. It was quite handsome, done in the old-world style. There were definitely runes and glyphs mixed into the letters surrounding the map. He would frame it and place it in the library – even if it had been cheap and worthless he would have done so – it would give Harry a sense of belonging to the house, have things he had bought in the place.

Lucius peered at the map as well. "Interesting runes – I'll have to look up the meaning."

Severus rolled his eyes. During Hogwarts Lucius had eaten, drank and breathed runes – only to find out his father would not let him pursue any 'tawdry career' in them. Lucius had been crushed. With his father dead he had taken his interest back up, although not with the same enthusiasm. Abraxas had beaten much of that out of him – literally.

Lucius and Severus once again entered the library and shut and warded the door.

"We'll have to have this done and under control before September, Lucius. You will be able to keep an eye on things during the school year, especially if he becomes the boys tutor and Draco joins them. If the dragon magic works, we can start at once." Severus, once a target was in sight, never liked to put things off.

Lucius nodded. "If there is a dragon dying soon, we should take immediate steps. I've found binding spells we can use, if needed. The wizard's oaths we have come up with should take care of it, though. He's only a teenager – he's undoubtedly crafty and strong even now, but the two of us should be able to turn him around."

Severus nodded in agreement. "He's had no parents or real family to ground him. If we both work on him it should not be too late to instill our values into him. I questioned Rigel carefully. He said that dragons always come close to the compound center to die – the others tend to stick close to them to give them comfort during this. He said there is a very old – 5 centuries, at least – Hebredian Black that will likely die in the next few days. We should approach him carefully tomorrow."

Lucius nodded. "We should take the diary with us – that should explain much to the dragon, if they are as wise as we believe." They both nodded, satisfied, and eyed the cabinet with trepidation.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Malfoys left before supper, Lucius citing a pile of post-divorce paperwork awaiting him, and the others waved them off with wishes of 'good luck with that!'

Rosemerta kissed Severus goodbye, to Harry and Dudley's embarrassed snickers. She had a pub to get ready for the evening rush. Severus did his best to not have a somewhat sappy look on his face, as she left. From Harry and Dudley's grins he was afraid he was unsuccessful.

Severus looked sternly at the pair as they sat for dinner. "The owl I received this morning at breakfast was from the Healer looking in on your mother, Dudley." The boys were abruptly very serious. "She is doing quite well, he says. She has been moved from the intensive care unit to an intermediate care ward. They still keep a close eye – but she is in a regular room. He said we could visit if we keep it short." The pair looked eager.

"There is also the issue of the funeral for Vernon – it is a couple days away. The coroner and police are finally done with him. Apparently your Aunt Marge is taking care of things regarding this. You may attend if you wish, of course." Severus watched Dudley's suddenly grim face.

"I need to think about it." Dudley muttered, picking at the food morosely. He wanted to go, but he could only imagine what his Aunt would say.

Severus nodded, understanding his reluctance. "I have no intention of you attending, Harry, unless you have strong feelings otherwise." Harry shook his head emphatically.

The suddenly dour meal perked up a bit with the house elves strawberries and cream. The boys cleaned themselves up afterward, and Severus side-along _apparated_ the pair to the hospital chapel. He was lucky the small alcove was apparently rarely used. Taking both boys at once had tired him.

The Healer had given him excellent directions, and they found the room without difficulty. Severus saw a bouquet outside another room, and grabbed a rose from it. He quickly replicated it into two dozen. He gave each boy a dozen and changed the colors to white and pink. The awestruck boys just said 'cool!', and marched proudly into the room bearing their gifts.

Petunia was looking a bit less pale, but her struggle to live showed strongly in the sunken cheeks and eyes. The boys smiles faded a bit, but she managed to lift her arms to them with a smile. The two rushed to her sides and each got a hug. Dudley cried a bit, but Harry and Petunia just smiled at each other – two conspirators who had pulled the impossible off.

"I'm proud of you for getting you and Dudley to Severus – I know he was too distraught to get there on his own." She whispered. Harry grinned back at her.

"Harry does know how to think on his feet." Dudley agreed through sniffles.

Petunia looked at Severus "Are things going well, the lawyer – Angus and his assistant Roger have visited a few times? They gave me a key to a vault – but I think you should hang on it, Dudley may need it." Petunia was already tiring, Severus could see.

Severus took the proffered key. "He won't really need it until next year, but I'll keep it safe for you. We're dancing around Albus, but so far all is well." Severus gave her a small, tight smile that she interpreted correctly – battles would likely occur in the future, but don't say anything in front of the children for now.

The roses found homes in vases Severus conjured and the boys chattered about dragons and Madrid for half an hour, and then Severus pulled them away.

"We'll return, but Petunia needs her rest." Severus told the reluctant boys, and _apparated _them straight from the room to Dragonsrest.

The boys stumbled to bed, exhausted from the visit to Madrid and the hospital. Severus was sure they were asleep before their heads hit the pillows. Severus sat, for a time, at one of his bedroom windows, looking out over the Reserve. Lights twinkled, and there was an occasional roar and flames from an irritated dragon.

He hoped he and Lucius were doing the right thing. He had mulled the idea over for several years before pulling Lucius in on it. He had, of course had to wait until Lucius was on Harry's side of things.

Severus watched as a pale-colored dragon launched into the sky. Likely an Antipodean Opaleye - they don't usually come here - a dragon rider from elsewhere must be visiting he mused, then chuckled. The boy's enthusiasm had apparently rubbed off. He went to bed still turning the problems over in his mind.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Hope I didn't totally butcher Madrid – I've never been there, so I pulled some tourist sites off internet vacation sites.


	19. Yvane

3SM19

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters aren't mine – just having fun!

Chapter 19

The dawn broke brightly, and Severus covered his eyes with his forearm with a muttered curse. There were times he missed his dungeons. He never got blinded by excessively cheery morning sun there. He showered and dressed, praying that the coffee was ready when he got to the table this morning. Severus ignored the cheerful faces at the breakfast table until he was finishing his second cup of heavenly caffeine.

"I need to get some potions brewing done this morning, before our trip to the Reserve center to build the pool. I have several commissions to fill that are quite lucrative. One of them is from the potions brewer on this reserve. They usually have to pay rather high prices for the mastery-level potions they need. I can charge them half their usual price, and still make a bundle." Severus smiled at their impressed look.

"Can we watch?" Harry asked "Maybe we can help?" Dudley nodded eagerly.

Severus eyed them consideringly. Nothing he was brewing was too volatile or poisonous.

"Very well, but you must follow strict instructions – this is part of my income, not a game." They nodded seriously. Severus snorted, Hogwarts students usually cringed when coming in his classroom. Perhaps he could ensure his two wards would not dread his potions class.

Severus ducked into the library and grabbed a few basic manuals and ingredients books. The boys trailed him into the lab looking mystified by all the jars and equipment.

"Look – cauldrons – just like in books about witches!" Dudley seemed to find this hilarious. Severus rolled his eyes, and Harry grinned at them both.

Severus explained the potions he was working on, well all except the impotency cure for a certain elderly wizard who was on his sixth wife. He conjured a blackboard and a chalk was spelled to write the potions, their ingredients, and the directions for brewing. The boys were quite impressed with the intricacy.

"I don't expect you to do any actual brewing, but this will help you get familiar with the process. I'll give you some simple ingredients to prepare. You can look up the ingredient and how preparation can change its uses and effectiveness in the manuals and books, if you wish."

The boys nodded at him and bent to their tasks, when he showed them the plants and animal parts. Harry proved to be quite good at preparing plant ingredients. His experience with cooking made it easy for him to catch onto the instructions of dicing, chopping, and shredding. The manuals explained all the differences quite clearly, as well as the effects of different cutting methods.

Dudley, however, excelled at dissecting flobberworms and scarab beetles. He had many questions about their uses, and Severus answered as patiently as possible. Dudley soon moved on to the dead toads and rats, to Harry's disgust.

"You have the makings of either a brilliant surgeon or a serial killer, Dud." Harry was pleased to hear Severus chuckle, along with Dudley's cheerful guffaw.

With the boy's help Severus was soon done with three potions and had two others set to simmer until the next day. He put the last two in stasis – he would finish them later.

"Ugh, I feel greasy", Dudley complained as they left the lab.

"Yes, an unfortunate side effect of potions brewing – you should see me after a full day of classes." Severus agreed ruefully.

"Let's grab a shower before Draco gets here." Harry said, and they raced off. Severus hesitated, and then followed them. He supposed he should keep up appearances for them when possible.

They were back downstairs before eleven, just in time for the Malfoy's arrival.

"The director did agree to the pool, several of the dragonriders and keepers were quite happy with the idea of a pool being available. I don't think we'll quite manage the water park Draco and Dudley envisioned, but we will do our best." Lucius eyed the pair of erstwhile pool planners.

Severus retrieved the diary, and they set off across the meadow to the area the director had agreed to let them build on. It was hoped the dragons would not find it interesting. Severus let Lucius and the two pool designers pull ahead and he and Harry dropped back.

"Rosemerta told us you had an encounter with a snake yesterday." Severus began.

Harry glanced at his guardian quickly. Rosemerta had tried to hide how disturbed she had been by his talking to the snake. Draco had seemed excited by it, but had also told him to hush, and not let others hear him. Harry had been unhappy – he had hoped for a bit of normality, and here he was talking to snakes.

"We were all talking to the animals, sort of. I sure didn't expect the pretty blue snake to answer me. I was surprised by it, and then one of the others started insulting me and swearing, the other snakes told him to shut up and he swore at _**them**_! – the sign said he was a viper – I suppose that you couldn't expect him to be polite…" Harry trailed off; he realized from Severus' amused look that he was babbling. "Anyway, Draco told me to stop before anyone else could hear me."

"Yes, he's quite right. Because Salazar Slytherin and the Dark Lord were Parselmouths the ability – which is quite rare – is seen as the mark of a dark wizard. Good wizards who have the ability tend to hide it, so few are aware that light wizards can and do have the ability, as well." Severus sighed. "For now, keep this between the five of us…well, six – since Rosemerta knows as well." Harry smiled at Severus' slip.

Harry liked Rosemerta, and his guardian was obviously very fond of her, too. He wasn't all that obvious about it. He had only caught Severus in that one smile after the kiss – that had really given him away.

Harry and Severus caught up with the other three. Lucius summoned three house-elves that were waiting on the call, and they started on the pool. It would be good sized, with a rock waterfall on one end, with a waterslide of polished rock going down beside it. This would keep them all busy while Severus spoke with the director.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yuan greeted Severus cheerfully. He now had a new dragonrider from the Australian wizarding islands south of New Zealand. The Opaleye had looked around carefully and agreed to the new Reserve. The dragons always had to accept the new position, as well as the rider, and the dragon would never give the agreement until they had seen the place. This was their first Opaleye in decades, and everyone was quite happy.

The Potions Master seemed a bit on edge, but finally spoke. "I have a request to make of you. I know Lucius and I are not well-known by you, as yet. However, my chief obligation in life is to keep Harry safe. I need you to understand that everything I do is to achieve that."

Yuan nodded slowly, he suspected what was to follow would not be as pleasant.

"To keep Harry safe, Lucius and I must keep the Dark Lord gone." Severus waited for the inevitable protest.

Now Yuan looked alarmed, "But…Lord 'you know who' is dead…isn't he?" Yuan wasn't sure he wanted an answer.

Severus held Yuan's eyes, willing him to believe him. "No…not _dead_…and here I must ask for a promise of silence on what I reveal."

Yuan knew that whatever was to come would be horrible; the Dark Lord had been into very dark magic. He sighed, he wasn't sure that he wanted to be a part of what was likely to be the epicenter of the storm to come.

Yuan could feel Yao pushing at the back of his mind, urging courage. He sighed again, and rubbed his forehead. This Severus had one thing heavily in his favor. Every dragon who had a rider or keeper that understood them had, without exception, expressed complete approval and support of Severus and his charges. The dragons were often aware of conflicts that were coming. They apparently knew of an upcoming battle, and were firmly on Severus and Harry's side.

Yuan nodded, knowing he would side with anyone against the Dark Lord, in any case. "Yes, you have my promise."

Severus nodded at him, understanding the struggle Yuan was likely having. Many who had openly defied Voldemort had died horrible deaths.

"The Dark Lord ensured his survival by making Horcruxes" Severus watched Yuan's eyes close in horror. He sympathized completely. "Lucius and I have thought of a way to …circumvent this. It will involve consulting the Hebredian Black that is close to death. If he tells me we are wrong…we'll drop the plan and forget it. If, however, he agrees – I hope you will accept that he knows what he is doing." Severus held his breath, a bit. Everything rode on Yuan's answer.

"And no probing questions, either, I suppose." Yuan said grimly. Severus didn't deny that.

Yuan leaned back in his chair. "Our very old dragons have a formidable amount of knowledge. They learn by sharing thoughts and memories with each other and their riders and keepers. It is why the very young dragons are hostile to humans – they haven't had any interaction with them…shared a mental conversation. But the very old – like Yvane – the Hebredian Black you mentioned – he has memories handed down from his great-grandfather who remembered the time of Merlin. He has had six riders, altogether and has traveled most of the world before returning here to die. He is indeed wise, and dragons have their own magical methods of discerning truth."

Yuan nodded slowly. "If Yvane agrees with your plan, I will as well." Yuan felt a heaviness lift from the back of his mind. He suspected that Yao had been listening - and perhaps others as well. He sometimes felt the more meddlesome old dragons 'eavesdropped' at times on a lot of conversations. The old gossips – Yuan thought sneeringly, and could almost feel Yao growl in affronted dignity.

Yuan rose and bowed, and Severus bowed in return and left.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus found the potions brewer and let him know that two of the potions were done, and the other would be finished in the morning. The potions brewer was ecstatic; having a Potions Master living on the Reserve would be a major asset.

Severus found his way to the new pool – the waterfall was finished, and the waterslide as well. The house-elves were finishing the changing rooms and chaise lounges and chairs. Dudley and Draco were bouncing happily and Harry was peering at the springboard Lucius was conjuring.

Lucius looked at Severus and raised an eyebrow in inquiry. Severus nodded with a small smile. Mission accomplished – so far.

Now to face the dragon, Yvane, himself.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After a hasty lunch, the trio of swimmers went straight to the new pool to try it out, leaving Lucius and Severus to do some last minute worrying about Yvane. Rigel would take them to the dragon, but they did not intend him to stay. They preferred no one to know what was being done, so the fewer that were in on it, the better.

Rigel would not be available until after dinner. The pair suspected the hours would pass excruciatingly slow. They went over the spells they had memorized until even Severus said it was enough. Severus finally resorted to finishing the potions he had in stasis, while Lucius entertained himself by interpreting the runes on the old map Harry had bought.

They boys dragged home moments before supper, blissfully exhausted by all the swimming. Severus and Lucius were relieved that the boys filled the air with tales of how wonderful the pool was, and boasting of how spectacular their dives had been. The boys therefore did not notice how silent the men were.

Draco barely had the energy to protest being sent to Malfoy Manor after dinner. He did insist he would return by lunch the next day. Dudley and Harry were told to 'entertain themselves quietly' before bed. Dudley left for his room without protest, but Harry eyed the grim pair closely.

"Are you doing something dangerous tonight, sir?" Harry asked quietly.

Severus and Lucius stared a bit, surprised at Harry's astuteness. Severus answered carefully. "It's not so much dangerous as it is tricky. It's important that we not fail, and we're a bit nervous – we don't want to muck it up." Severus hesitated a bit. "I'll try to explain what we're doing tomorrow, it's a long story – but you should perhaps hear it."

Lucius looked at Severus in shock. "Severus…are you sure?"

"Yes…he is a sensible lad, and I've no right to keep him completely in the dark." Severus held Harry's eyes as he said this, hoping that he understood the trust he was giving him.

Harry nodded once, "Thank You, Severus. Good Luck tonight." And he also headed off to his room, hearing Dudley already snoring in his bed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rigel led the Slytherin pair across a rock – strewn cliff side. Severus sighed, apparently this dragon wanted to watch the sea while he died, and had claimed a large cave facing the rolling waves. They passed several dragons, who were keeping watch over the dying Hebredian. Rigel called into the cave, announcing their visit.

Severus and Lucius both conjured a _Lumos_ and entered. The dragon wasn't far in the cave, and they were soon standing near the enormous head, with a large purple eye blinking sleepily at them.

Severus had read the books the Spanish Dragonriders had written. Legilimency to communicate with them was possible, if you were prepared for the migraine headache that would follow. Severus' mental abilities in Legilimency and Occlumency were familial powers, and therefore extremely strong, and had been ridiculously easy for him to learn. He firmly cast the spell to enter the dragons mind.

To his shock Yvane had been awaiting him. As the books had explained dragon tended to communicate with each other in memories and visual impressions, as well as emotions. The older they became, and after learning language from their riders and keepers they would also use words. Severus realized quickly that Yvane was indeed very old; he had the dizzying impression of vast stores of memories and knowledge obtained from other dragons and incredible memories passed down from millenniums of dragons. He didn't doubt for a moment that Yvane had memories from the time of Merlin, and perhaps of Merlin himself.

Yvane waited patiently for Severus to ground himself in Yvane's mind.

"_So, you are here to see if the being locked in that book should be freed, young wizard?"_ Yvane's mind voice asked the stunned Severus.

"_We must find the Horcruxes and destroy them; otherwise we can never kill Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle was only sixteen when he made this Horcrux-diary. We can tell that it is different from the others. The magic in it doesn't reek of the dark the way the cup does."_ Severus explained, hoping his own mental voice was conveying the desperation he was feeling_. "Tom Riddle might know where the Horcruxes would be hidden in and where. He might also know how to be rid of the partial Horcrux in Harry's scar." _Severus could feel the dragon patiently listening to his explanation, as well as the dragon's fury at the making of Horcruxes - dragons seemed to find them a personal insult. _"At sixteen, Tom Riddle might still be open to changing his beliefs – especially if we show him how wrong everything went."_

Severus could hear Yvane's mental chuckle. _"Or perhaps you will merely be showing him where to change his strategy to be more successful this time, and unleash a second Lord Voldemort – to join up with the first."_

Severus felt quite affronted. _"We did foresee that possibility. We'll be binding him up in Wizard Oaths to not harm or fight against Harry. Anything he might do to Harry will cause his own death. We'll bind his magic, if we must."_

Yvane sighed_. "Such an unwilling ally will be of little use to you. Any information he might give you will be suspect and possibly fraught with danger. You Slytherins can find loopholes in any bargain. If_ _there is a way to thwart you - he is likely to do so. He may even decide death by broken Wizard Oath worth it if he kills Harry Potter at the same time."_

Severus could feel his shoulders slump, even while still in Yvane's mind. _"So you advise __**against**__ the undertaking?"_ They had hoped this would work, especially if it freed Harry from that fatal scar he carried.

"_There may be a way to do this safely. I see that you must use my death to fuel his rebirth in flesh."_ Yvane seemed to ponder. _"Dragons use the time close to their death to pass on their knowledge – in memories as well as in the human languages. A wizard once told me of their portraits, which carried echoes of the people they represented. I can do something similar – I can carry an echo of myself into this wizard, to guide and teach him until he is safe to turn loose on his own."_

"_Like a possession?"_ Severus was confused at what was offered. It seemed too easy.

"_Nothing so crude, or so strong – I could restrain him from doing something I didn't wish him to do. But I couldn't force him to do something – he can ignore an order from me."_ Yvane sighed. _"My hope is to teach him, show him his errors. I can sense much of his anger is from lack of understanding, and fear."_

"_Do you wish to do this now, or another day?"_ Severus was quickly losing energy from the prolonged mental conversation.

"_Now would be best, I might not be here tomorrow."_ Yvane answered. _"I can choose the moment of my death, now that it is already so near. That will make it possible for me to place the 'echo' of myself."_

Severus left the dragons mind, and quickly took a headache potion. It only blunted the pain, to his aggravation. He dropped the diary to the ground, near the dragon. The dragons breathing abruptly became harsher. Lucius and Severus cast the spell to activate the diary's Horcrux, and soon Tom's spirit could be seen, becoming more and more stable, and then solid as Yvane's breathing ended with a final sigh.

The diary burst into flames as the spell ended. The newly awakened Tom Riddle looked around the cave in confusion – at the dead dragon, then at the two wizards, eyeing him doubtfully.

"_Welcome back to life, young Tom_." Yvane's voice was heard not only in Tom Riddle's head, but in Lucius and Severus' heads, as well.

The young wizard grabbed his head in alarm and looked over at the blonde and dark haired wizards, who simply crossed their arms and raised their eyebrows, giving him identical smirking smiles.

"What have you done?" He asked plaintively.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Whew! Took awhile to get this down. I had several dragons of my own snapping at me.


	20. Wands

3SM20

Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Co. aren't mine, I'm just taking them out for drinks.

Chapter 20

Harry found it difficult to sleep, although he was exhausted. His well-tuned sense of self –preservation was alarmed at the thought of his guardian facing danger. Harry had already grown fond of his snarky guardian. He knew that Severus and Lucius must be powerful wizards. Aunt Petunia had said that Albus was supposed to be the greatest alive – and the two of them were outsmarting HIM, so they must know what they were doing. Still, he shrank from the very idea of losing Severus. Having someone who cared about _**him**_ was something that his heart had latched onto, and the possibility of that being endangered was intolerable.

After what seemed like hours of looking at the same page of what had seemed to be an interesting book, Harry had turned out the lights. But then he just lay there, imaging horrible deaths that Severus and Lucius might be enduring. He finally crept to the window seat and watched patiently for the pair's return. He desperately wanted to go look for them, but knew it was foolish to think _he_ could rescue trained wizards.

He was rewarded well after midnight by the sight of three figures walking across the meadow. Three? Lucius and Severus flanked a teenager who appeared to be in shock. Harry raced to his bed. Severus had sharp eyes, and could possibly have seen him in the window.

Severus was back home, and safe. He had been promised an explanation in the morning – well, it actually was almost morning. Harry fell asleep wondering about the teenager.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The young Tom Riddle had not taken the news that it was now 1990, not 1943 very well at all. The added information that 'Lord Voldemort' was only alive as an disembodied spirit had been a further shock. Lucius and Severus had made it clear that Yvane was in his head for as long as it took to 'teach Tom what he needed to know' – Tom would find out what _**that**_ was, later.

Yvane had calmly bound Tom's magic to the dragons will, leaving the wizard infuriated. Yvane assured him he could use his magic as much as he pleased, unless Tom was intending to do something Yvane disapproved of. Severus and Lucius were delighted at this development – it was even better than a wizard oath, although they intended to try and pile that on him as well.

Tom had walked to Dragonsrest mostly in silence, realizing he was hamstrung for the present. It was unnerving to have Yvane in the back of his mind, interesting as it might be to converse with a dragon.

He watched as Lucius Malfoy flooed to his Manor. He had realized that the handsome blonde had to be the son of his old school-chum, Abraxas. Abraxas had been a couple years ahead of him, but they had kept in touch. He had intended him to be a close associate.

The Potions Master turned to him, and he tensed, unsure of what the pair had intended for him. They had said they wanted him as an ally, and the dragon was to ensure that even if he didn't comply with that – that he at least could do them no harm. He wished he was better versed at Legilimency, but if the Potions Master was good enough to use it on a dragon, he likely could hold Tom off with no difficulty.

Severus waved him up the stairs and gave him his choice of the remaining bedrooms. Tom took the one furthest from the others to the other man's amusement. He entered the room, and Severus stood in the door for a few moments.

"I know this is all sudden, and unwelcome. We intend to do our best to prove ourselves your friends. This is now your home, whether you believe it or not. We will talk more in the morning." Severus almost laughed at the glare Tom leveled him. The Dark Lord had perfected a chilling stare – this youngster had a ways to go before he mastered it.

Severus transfigured a handkerchief into a pair of pajamas for Tom, handed him a vial of dreamless sleep and then left him to settle in. The house was warded to alert him if any of his charges left, and to alert him if they were roaming after hours. Tom would have felt the wards, and did not need to be told that Severus would know if he was out of bounds. Not to mention that Yvane wouldn't allow it.

Severus settled into bed, chuckling, Yvane was becoming invaluable in this.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tom stared at the doorway for a long while, waiting for the other shoe to drop. The dragon finally chuckled.

"_He isn't going to come back and hex you or beat you, Tom."_

"You can't know that. He's up to something, and I'm just a pawn in it." Tom answered in a whisper. He wasn't sure how to answer in just thoughts – his thoughts were in such turmoil, he was sure he would be incoherent.

"_Of course he's up to something – he and Lucius are Slytherins, they can't be conscious and not be plotting. And, yes, you are a component of their plan – however helping you is also a part of it."_ Yvane chuckled at Tom. _"I know you can sense me – if you try, you can also sense that I cannot lie to you anymore than you can lie to me. You have but to extend you reach a bit."_

Tom thought about that as he closed the bedroom door slowly and changed into the pajamas. He settled into the bed, deciding he may as well go along with whatever charade these wizards were playing. He tentatively reached out to the part of his consciousness that Yvane was centered in and pushed.

He gasped in awe, it was like entering another universe – this dragon had had such a broad experience of the world, and looking at things through his eyes was…so very different. Most of all he could somehow sense that dragons were simply unable to lie, and therefore could sense anything false.

Tom slowly pulled away, unable to endure the sheer vastness of Yvane's knowledge. But he now had a new goal; he was going to learn everything that Yvane knew. He had always hungered for knowledge. Before – it had been the dark arts to keep himself safe, now he sensed that Yvane knew so much more than that. Tom could feel Yvane's laughter, but he didn't care – he felt centered once more, with his promise to himself to learn all about the world of dragons, and their vast store of knowledge.

He didn't even need that potion to fall asleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus hummed happily to himself. Things seemed to be back on track with Harry Potter. With Vernon's demise, he would no longer have to be worried about abuse. It was unfortunate that Harry was aware of the wizarding world ahead of schedule. He had wanted Harry to be 'rescued' by himself or one of his most faithful Order members – Hagrid or Minerva.

He sighed; he had hoped to keep Severus out of the mix. To keep up appearances for the Death Eaters he would have to pretend hatred for Harry Potter. That would be impossible as Harry's guardian.

Albus frowned. Severus was proving stubborn on this issue. There was no way Severus could keep Harry Potter as his ward – he was needed as a spy. Perhaps he should ease the boy and his cousin out from under Severus now, so it would be easier when Petunia was recovered enough to take up the reins of guardianship. Severus could sign the boy back over to her, and no one need know that Severus had ever been his guardian.

A visit for Harry and the cousin to the Weasleys would be easy to arrange, and then it could become an extended visit – and before Severus knew it, the school year would be upon them.

He chuckled again and went to firecall Molly.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dobby hesitantly popped up to the bedrooms, picking up dirty clothing from each room. He reached the last room – someone new was there. He didn't recognize the wizard but on closer inspection, he realized there was a draconic presence as well. He popped back downstairs and left the dirty laundry, and whimpered to himself.

So far, when he had thought he was rescuing Harry Potter, he had been mistaken. Tinker had been irate and had, at great length, lectured Dobby on the virtues of the Potions Master. But Dobby knew that Severus bore the Dark Mark – as well as Lucius. He couldn't reconcile the two of them being good wizards, now, if they had _**ever**_ been Death Eaters.

Now, there was a wizard that was somehow part dragon. He had no knowledge of dragons, but he just knew this couldn't be good. He crept up to Harry's room, again, gritting his teeth. Malfoy and Snape had told him to protect Harry Potter. This was the only thing allowing him to go forward with this. He could twist the order to mean protecting Harry from Snape and Malfoy themselves.

Harry was still dressing after his shower when Dobby peeked in. Harry looked at him warily.

"Is Master Harry Potter sir well?" Dobby asked nervously.

"Of course I'm well." Harry asked impatiently. "Why wouldn't I be?"

That was all the opening Dobby needed. "Well there is a new wizard here that is part dragon, which could only have been done with dark arts." Dobby said slyly. "But what can you expect from those that bear the Dark Mark?"

"Dark mark?" Harry asked, confused and becoming alarmed.

"It is the mark that the followers of the Dark Lord bear. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape both have it." Dobby finished triumphantly.

"No!" Harry screamed at him in horror. Was he being tricked? He couldn't bear it if his new guardian was betraying him. He finally had someone that was _his_. "You're lying – take it back – you're lying!" The filthy little beast _**had**_ to be lying.

Dobby had somehow not expected the young wizard to react this way – with such pain. He was horrified, and immediately started his own howling and beating his head on a wall.

Severus charged in to find Harry shaking the elf and howling, "Take it back."

"What's he done now?" Severus asked with a groan.

"He's lying about you." Harry yelled. That sharpened Severus' interest quickly. Dobby whimpered in terror at Severus' narrowed eyes and dissipated into mist.

Severus took Harry by the shoulders and sat him down. "What did he say Harry?"

"He said that you follow the Dark Lord – that you have a dark mark." Harry said in a rush.

Severus gritted his teeth. He had wanted to tell Harry about this in his own way. Now that traitorous elf had forced his hand. Harry looked at him in confusion when he did not immediately deny it. "Severus?"

Severus pulled up a chair in front of him. "Do you remember that I promised to explain certain things to you, today?" Harry nodded numbly. "This was one of the things I had to tell you. You recall that my father disliked magic, and he treated me much the same as Vernon did you?" Another nod. "This, as well as the bullying I received at school – even worse that what Petunia described in her letter as you having done to you at school. Well let's just say that I was an easy target for Voldemort when I was seventeen – all he had to do was promise protection and safety. Of course an outcast like myself also craved being a part of something important and to simply _belong_."

Severus sat back in the chair, his mind reluctantly going over the horrible days of realizing he had made a mistake, and not knowing quite how to fix it. "I knew it was all wrong very soon after I graduated from Hogwarts and had my Potions Mastery. The Dark Lord sent me to try for a position at Hogwarts, and I overheard Dumbledore in an interview with another teacher." He leaned forward toward Harry. "You must understand that a lot of wizards don't believe in divination - trying to foretell the future."

Harry smiled, "Aunt Petunia and some of her friends used to try to read tea leaves or played with Tarot cards, but they said it was all bunk."

Severus grimaced. "There have been a few true seers, but they are rare – and even they say the future is impossible to totally predict. Anyway Dumbledore was interviewing a woman called Trelawney for the position of Divination Professor, and I heard her speak part of a prophecy. Everyone knew she was a total fraud and a lush as well, so I thought it was hysterically funny that she would pretend to have a vision in the middle of her interview. The barkeeper found me and threw me out, so I told Voldemort about it, thinking he would find it amusing. Instead, to my shock he took it seriously, and started hunting the two families it described."

Harry lost his smile at this, he was afraid he knew where it was going.

"I was already trying to get out, so I went to Dumbledore, hoping he could save Lily. I expected to go to Azkaban. Sometimes I think that would have been kinder of him. Instead he sent me back to spy. I did my best to counter all the Dark Lords moves, and keep her safe." Severus' dark eyes sought Harry's, "I truly tried to stop him, but in the end you and your parents were betrayed by one of their friends, and Voldemort killed them. I stopped being Voldemort's follower long ago." Severus swallowed hard, "I am so very sorry for what happened."

Harry was fighting tears by then, and leaned forward to grip his guardian in a hug, to Severus' shock. His arms finally came up to hug Harry in return, hardly believing he was forgiven so easily. Harry finally sat back, sniffling, and Severus handed him a handkerchief with a flourish that made Harry giggle.

"Is Mr. Malfoy…? And Dobby said that the new wizard is part dragon, and that it had to be dark arts?" Harry looked at his guardian hesitantly.

"Lucius also turned away from Voldemort – he is helping guard you, and Voldemort would see that as a betrayal – and he does not take traitors back, he kills them." Severus smiled a bit grimly. "As for the 'new wizard' – the dragon Yvane died last night, and volunteered to have a part of himself stay and help young Tom, who is having a great many difficulties. It was definitely not dark arts that did it."

"Why is Dobby so very…malicious toward you?" Harry asked, a bit angry again. "I can't take much more from him, I hardly feel safe with him around, now."

"I'm not sure, but it is probably because his old owner hated Lucius, and by extension – me. A house elf is greatly influenced by that." Severus sighed. What to do with a betraying house elf?

Severus handed Harry a headache potion laced with calming draught, and then took one himself, before heading down to breakfast, with Severus' arm across Harry's shoulders.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tom looked up and down Diagon Alley hesitantly. It hadn't changed a great deal, and most of the robes and gowns seemed only slightly different. The teenagers and children were the ones who had on different clothing, under their open robes. Jeans had not been common in the 1940's, and even muggle girls certainly didn't wear pants – certainly witches in the 40's wouldn't wear some of the clothing he saw.

Lucius and Severus had decided on a shopping spree – to outfit him, and get Harry birthday presents, and a few belated ones for Dudley.

A puzzled Yuan had shown up at the door just before they left with a long narrow box. "Yao told me that Yvane told him to have me obtain one of his heartstrings for Harry to have a wand made with. Yvane said that having a heartstring from a dragon who considered himself your protector would be … auspicious."

Tom had seen the level look Yuan had given Severus, who had nodded in return. Yuan wanted better answers from him later, he expected. Yuan had then looked at Tom with puzzled incredulity.

Harry had taken the box gently. "Thank You, sir."

Tom shook his head; it was ridiculous the way these two wizards catered to the boys. He grimaced at Yvane's snicker, yes he realized he was a bit jealous, but still – they were going to spoil the lot of them. Draco and Dudley were already well on their way, and Harry would be, too.

The entire crowd of them bustled into Madame Malkins, and Tom submitted to the indignity of a total makeover. Boxes and bags were given to a summoned Tinker to take back to his rooms. Harry and Dudley got a couple of new outfits, as well.

They wandered into the Magical Menagerie, as Harry was sure he wanted an owl for his birthday.

Dudley declined, though. "I'm rubbish at taking care of animals, maybe later on." It was true, Severus had had to hide the owl treats, as Dudley had fed Severus' owl so many he could barely fly.

The boys looked over the owls happily, Draco cheerfully reminiscing about some of the Malfoy family owls. His own was a very nice tawny owl that was quite patient with his absentminded care. Tom had been viewing the reptiles with a smirk, wondering if he dared speak to them. It would likely make his jailers nervous.

"_Jailers, Tom?"_ Yvane asked. _"You're not of age, have no money, and haven't taken your NEWT's. You need their guardianship, for a time."_

Tom grimaced, and came face to face with a young, barely fledged snowy owl. An unusual breed to have here. "Harry, have you seen this one?" He called casually to the trio of owl shoppers. The boys had been quite polite to him at breakfast, although he could see they were burning with curiosity. He didn't have anything against them, really.

They trotted over and oohed. "She's beautiful. I want her, Severus." The snowy seemed taken with Harry as well, grooming his hair and nibbling at his fingers.

Severus came over and winced a bit at the price. The Reserves orders alone had given him back the price of the house he'd bought, and he hadn't spent much of the money he made as a teacher and the numerous orders he filled each summer. He would consider himself wealthy – if he didn't measure what he had against the Malfoy vaults. Still, Tobias had beaten the idea of hoarding money into him, and it was hard to change.

Severus smiled at Harry, refusing to cause his happiness at finding the owl to diminish. It was obviously a good match. "An excellent find, Tom, you have a good eye." The lad blinked at the compliment, then nodded.

Paraphernalia for the owl was bought by Lucius, as his and Draco's gift, and Tinker was summoned once again to take things to Dragonsrest. Severus hoped they weren't overloading poor Tinker. Dobby' magic was now bound totally to Tinker, and he couldn't make a move or even speak without Tinkers approval, and was confined to the kitchen and laundry, where he was hopefully making himself useful. Tinker had been outraged at Dobby's further insult to Tinkers master. Severus was sure that Dobby would wish his head had merely been placed on a convenient wall by the time Tinker was through with him.

They stopped at Ollivander's and shocked the poor man. He stared hard at Tom, "We have met before, young man. And yet here you are now, and already not the same. Even without the dragon guarding your mind, you are on a different path." Severus and Lucius froze, and listened closely. The boys, luckily, sensed they should stay very quiet.

Tom glared at him. "How can I be different from…the other, we're the same."

"_**Were**_ the same – like identical twins – they come from the same egg, - they are from the very same cells. Then they are split, as you were. The moment you parted from the other you became different. With the dragon to guide you, I see a very different person emerging." Ollivander looked a bit creepy, grinning as he was, Tom thought.

Ollivander muttered and searched, and finally pulled a box down. Tom could feel the pull even before the box was opened, and he practically lunged for the wand. It was heaven, to feel his magic reawaken, and coalesce around him in sparkling rainbows of color. He smiled at Ollivander, and decided he was okay for a creepy old man.

Tom wasn't sure he totally understood what the man had been saying, but Yvane agreed totally. He could see Severus and Lucius looking a bit smug – he supposed that this is what they had wanted to hear, as well.

Ollivander smiled at him. "The phoenix who gave the feather that is in that wand of Holly gave only one other – it is in the wand that chose 'He who must not be named'."

Tom frowned; he really hated hearing that people called him by such stupid monikers. He looked down at the wand. He could remember the old one – he liked this one better.

Severus stepped forward with Harry, who handed Ollivander the box from Yuan, and explained Yvane's request. Ollivander opened it and looked at the heartstring, then looked over at Tom. Tom fidgeted a bit, then answered Ollivander's unasked question.

"Yvane says that it is his greatest wish, and he is sure that his heart will help guard Harry better than anyone else's bits and pieces because he chose Harry to have it." Tom looked at Ollivander, hoping the old man understood. Ollivander nodded – of course he understood.

"It will be ready in a few days." He promised. "I will send word."

Flourish and Blotts was raided for more dragon books and whatever they could find on the founders. Severus rejected a few. 'The author is an idiot' or 'I have that one if you search for it in our library'. They picked up a catalog, to order further books from. Tom found a book on dragon magic the Yvane said he would find useful, and Severus paid for it with a smile, happy that Tom felt he could ask for things.

They had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom looked around and smirked. "I'm quite sure that the cobwebs in those corners are the same ones I saw when I was here last – in 1943." They all laughed at that. Lucius and Severus were relieved that Tom seemed to be cooperating, so far, and even felt enough at ease to make jokes.

They intended to have a more serious talk with him, later.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

They had barely made it back to Dragonsrest after lunch when the alarm went off. Another floo call at Spinners End. Why couldn't the Headmaster take a day off, already?

Lucius nodded at Severus, and suggested a swim to the others. Tom looked mystified.

Severus emerged from the now-bigger lab and thank god for house-elves. They'd done a splendid job on the renovated house. It looked very nice, and the furniture conjured by them was elegant. He answered the floo to find a beaming Albus.

"Hello! Just wanted to see if Harry and his cousin could make it to the Weasley's tomorrow, or the next day. They'd like to throw a birthday party for him, and perhaps have the pair spend the night." Albus twinkled at him.

"I'm afraid tomorrow is Vernon's funeral Dudley is attending, and I'm sure Harry would find a party inappropriate. We plan on a small, family party the next day, ourselves." Severus smiled tightly.

Albus' eyes dimmed and his smile was more forced. "The day after that, then. The Weasley's have several boys around their age for them to play with. They were Order members and would like to extend their hospitality."

"Very well, but no overnight stays." Severus said flatly, he could see that Albus would not be put off.

Albus nodded, he would let the Weasley children work on the boys to get them to stay overnight, then another night, and another - etc. Severus would eventually prefer them to stay there, so he could get on with his real duties.

The said their goodbyes and shut the floos.

Severus grimaced as he _apparated _back - Weasley's. They were tolerable in ones and twos, but they always ran in … herds. He had seen Bill graduated with relief; the boy was always looking for a curse to break, and nearly had gotten himself killed numerous times. This year was Charlie's last, thank Merlin – he was even more rambunctious than Bill. Percy was tolerable, he at least was not a rule breaker - and even could brew decently.

He had heard there was a set of twins starting this year. Hmmm.

The Headmaster was obviously plotting to lure Harry and Dudley away from the boring old Potions Master with the promise of playmates. The Weasley's weren't subtle enough to do this without being obvious. He laughed as he arrived at Dragonsrest. He knew how to make the Weasley's pay for any interference.

They would need several calming draughts when he was done.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N More surprises!! HEHEHE


	21. Vernon's Funeral

3SM21

Disclaimer: One more time, *sobs*. Harry & Severus and crew aren't mine.

Chapter 21

Marge sat in the rickety folding chair at Vernon's graveside, scratching occasionally at the ankle monitor the police had put on her. She huffed in aggravation. She couldn't believe she was under house arrest, and her lawyer had the nerve to tell her she was _lucky_.

Her lawyer had tried to explain that when she'd been pulled over and charged with DUI that she hadn't meant to stomp on the officer's foot and break it. Of course yelling 'take that' had perhaps made the job difficult. And really, Ripper had just been trying to protect her when he'd nipped the other officer in the rear. She was quite sure they were exaggerating the number of stitches he'd needed.

She eyed the stern young officer that had brought her to the funeral. Her lawyer had said he'd pulled every string Marge possessed to make this happen and if she misbehaved she'd likely face more charges. She sniffed; the injured officers had friends who seemed to be quite anxious to add to her incarceration time. Didn't they have anything better to do?

She sighed, she'd only dared have one tiny drink this morning, or maybe two. She'd topped the first one off a bit after the first sip – or two. Anyway, she _wasn't _drunk. Many of her friends had shown up, although they hadn't been much help with getting her charges dropped. Vernon's co-workers – the louses - were staying well away since those lies about child abuse and attempted murder had been leaked.

The funeral was to start at 10 AM sharp, and she saw Dudley arrive at precisely then with a glowering dark-haired man and a pretty blond woman in a funny looking dress. She wanted to run over and yell at the man and his little tart, and grab Dudley from them. She looked over at the officer; he gave her a stern look in return.

She listened with half an ear to the eulogy, and then pushed through the crowd that was departing and got to Dudley's side.

Severus watched Marge approach with resignation. He had brought Rosemerta with them so she could handle any teenage tears. She had seemed pleased to have been asked, and had patted his arm to his confused dismay. She apparently thought he was getting soft – truth was, he just didn't like tears.

Marge grabbed Dudley and enveloped him in a suffocating hug. "Dudders! Where did they kidnap you to? What have they been doing to you? You're skin and bones!" The officer came over, looking uncomfortable.

Severus allowed the sniffling and wailing to continue for a few minutes, but Dudley was looking increasingly distraught.

"Ms. Dursley, Dudley has had a difficult day, and he really needs to return home." Severus said this as evenly as possible, and was quite proud he hadn't sneered or remarked on the enormous casket Vernon was occupying as being a waste of perfectly good trees.

"He should be with family." Marge shouted. "Not someone Vernon and I never met before. I'm taking him home with me – you can send his things along. He's not staying with that freaky cousin of his that caused all this."

Mourners who had been leaving stopped to watch the show. Many were here out of curiosity, anyway. Severus gritted his teeth and decided there were too many people to _obliviate_ - he would have to get physical. Rosemerta was about to leap in to save him from committing a felony when Dudley cut in.

"Aunt Marge, NO! Severus is taking good care of me – and mom did give him guardianship until she's well. I'm fine where I am. I appreciate you wanting to take me in, but I'm leaving with Severus and Rosemerta." Dudley pushed back from his Aunt firmly, and tried to dry his tears and look a bit more adult. Severus took the opportunity to escape with his charge, and went around to a nearby building to _apparate_. Rosemerta followed them. They left a stunned Marge to be led away by the officer.

They arrived back at Dragonsrest and Dudley trudged up to bed clutching three vials to his chest. Severus had told him that he could take the Calming Draught, Headache Potion and Dreamless Sleep – but only if he wanted to. "You will have to face your grief and issues over your father at some point. These will give you a respite if you need it, but I won't let you hide in them or use them as a crutch."

Dudley had nodded, but was glad they were available at present. His head was throbbing from the pressure of having to reject Aunt Marge's offer. If only she could be trusted – but she'd never let Harry stay without resuming the abuse. She'd probably find a way to take him from his mother, as well. Guilt over the rejection weighed heavily on him, anyway. He wished for a hug from his mother. Rosemerta had been great, but it wasn't the same.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and Rosemerta watched Dudley go up the stairs. Severus' hearing was acute, and he heard popped corks soon followed by snoring, and smiled. His smile got bigger when Rosemerta pulled him into the library for kisses.

"I've missed you, you know. Do you think you'll have an evening free, soon?" She asked breathlessly. She knew she had to share time with the boys, but surely he could spare a few hours this week.

She was quite curious about the new lad; Severus had introduced him as just 'Tom' with no surname. Severus would never breach protocol that way unless there was something big to hide. She'd been around Severus enough to recognize a sneaky Slytherin plot. She might get more out of him if he was alone and in her clutches.

"Hmmm." Severus thought furiously through his quickly fogging brain, he'd never had to think about sitters for kids, before. Tinker had been able to supervise for a few hours, but now there was Tom to consider. Yvane seemed to have him well in hand, but the bond was still new. "I'll try to get away in the next few days. Lucius can arrange an overnight, perhaps. The boys want to see Malfoy Manor and try flying, anyway." He was immediately rewarded with more kissing before she left.

Severus changed his muggle suit back into the robes they had been transfigured from. He tossed the heavy over-robe over a chair, then the heavily buttoned jacket. The white shirt and black slacks would be enough on such a hot day; he'd need cooling charms as it was. He called for Tinker, who said that everyone was at the pool, and that he was about to take lunch there.

"Dudley is sleeping upstairs. His father's funeral upset him; let us know if you think he needs us." Severus watched Tinkers eagerly bobbing head with affection. After the debacles with Dobby he had renewed appreciation for a good elf. "Thank you, Tinker, it's good to know I can count on you." Tinker popped away with happy tears in his eyes, and Severus walked toward the pool.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tom watched Severus walk across the meadow toward them. Coming to the pool yesterday with Lucius and the trio of boys had been different. He had no experience with pools before this. There had only been a trip to the seaside while at the orphanage that had ended – well, badly.

Tom had entered the pool hesitantly, and followed the boy's exuberant instructions. He found floating fairly easy to master, and Draco had showed him a few strokes that he had floundered around with. Tom had watched Lucius warily, waiting for derisive laughter. Lucius, however, had been intently reading a book and sipping at a drink. None of the boys were expert swimmers, and Harry was still at the dog-paddling stage. They all seemed to be just playing around, and his lack of swimming skills was barely noticed.

He'd worked a bit on his crawl, today, and jumped back in a few times to cool off. He'd also brought a few books to read on dragon magic, and Yvane had remarked on a few passages. His thirst for the knowledge Yvane had was undiminished. Yvane had explained that much of what they knew was in memory form, but he still wanted it, he remembered the world Yvane had briefly shown him – he wanted that. To his surprise Yvane even had memories of the founders passed down from another ancient dragon.

He was determined to write down some of these memories; he especially wanted to see the memory of Salazar Slytherin. Knowing he had such an illustrious ancestor was one of the few boosts to his self-esteem he'd ever had, so seeing him in that memory would be a real delight.

Tom noticed that Severus had returned from the muggle's funeral, and grimaced. Harry and Draco had told him an abbreviated tale of Harry and Dudley's flight to Severus' side after Vernon had shot Petunia. He was appalled, and had wanted to sneer that you could expect nothing more from a filthy muggle. Yvane had had to restrain him a bit.

"_And yet Dudley's muggle mother took a bullet to save them. As a Slytherin I would expect you to realize that things are not so black and white. There are good and bad wizards, and good and bad muggles. It's best to say nothing about muggles, at present – Dudley had muggle parents and Harry's mother was muggleborn."_

Tom snorted - he was learning to hate it when Yvane insisted on being logical and reasonable.

Severus sat on a chaise next to Tom. "Well, the funeral's done. Dudley handled his Aunt quite nicely, although it took a bit out of him."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I take it he is laying down with a few vials of potion in him?" At Severus' nod he said. "Probably for the best, he's too young to have to deal with this."

Tinker popped in with the food and Harry and Draco fell on it like starving wolves. Tom joined them with a bit more decorum. Lucius and Severus hoped there were a few crumbs left.

"Any plans for tomorrow, Severus?" Lucius asked after summoning a sandwich and plate, rather than wrestling past the kids.

"I'm going to hold the party tomorrow at Spinners End." Severus smiled at Lucius' surprise. "I'm quite sure that Albus will make a 'surprise appearance.' We will have to be there. I'm going over tonight to make sure that the place looks lived in. Dobby is there now finishing the garden at Tinkers direction. If I'm wrong, there is no real loss, but if he's there, we'll have thrown him off for awhile longer. You'll need to let Draco know to not mention the Reserve at all." Lucius nodded, impressed again at Severus' plotting skills.

Lucius coughed delicately to get Severus' attention. "Oh, and I checked with Yvane – and it _**was **_difficult to explain without telling Tom too much, but we can apply the blood wards for Harry with Dudley. They will not cause Tom a problem, because he's not Lord Voldemort yet, and he didn't cast the spell that killed Lily Potter – so the warding won't apply to him. Tom guesses a bit of the truth about Harry from what little I said, but you need to tell him the rest soon. Yvane told Tom he was leaving explanations about wards to you, but Tom won't be put off for long." Lucius said.

Lucius eventually pulled Draco out of the pool and headed to the manor, reminding Draco that the party was tomorrow, and he would see his friends then.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dinner was done and Severus sat Dudley and Harry down to talk a bit. "The day after tomorrow Albus has arranged for the two of you to visit a wizarding family. Arthur and Molly Weasley were members of the Order of the Phoenix, and are loyal to him."

Harry scowled, he wasn't sure he wanted to meet anyone who helped Dumbledore out, even if they were supposed to be the good guys.

"They have seven children; some of them are close to your age. Albus has already mentioned wanting you to stay with them, or even live with them if Petunia had died. I'm guessing that he wants to lure you away from living with me by offering you playmates and a lot of fun." Severus was pleased to see rebellion on both their faces.

"This is not to say that you _**can't**_ have fun while you're there, but you will need to be on your guard. Don't let them talk you into wanting to spend the night – I assure you you'll end up never leaving if you do – they'll find a way to keep you." Harry looked alarmed at this, but Severus didn't care, it was better to have him on his guard. "And, just like with Dobby – don't listen to any tales of me without asking me for my side of it."

They nodded. Harry had told Dudley about Dobby's tale regarding Severus. Dudley really hated tattletales.

"I'm a strict teacher at school, and most of my students dislike me for it. I've told you to how easy it is to cause explosions while in my lab, and how easily you can injure yourselves. I don't allow any messing about at school – so you'll likely hear about me being their meanest teacher." Severus explained, causing Dudley and Harry to grin. Severus had told them exciting tales of explosions that caused everyone to turn pink, or babble out secrets. Of course he'd also told about fatalities and near misses.

"I also need you to say nothing of the Reserve - Spinners End is where Albus believes we are, and it needs to stay that way as long as possible. If Albus shows up at the party tomorrow, he'll likely know that you're friends with Draco and be even more anxious to introduce you to them. The animosity between the Malfoys and Weasleys approaches legendary proportions." Severus hoped they could keep all this straight. "And, of course, you are not to mention Tom in _**any**_ context."

The boys nodded dutifully, but were looking a bit glassy-eyed with information overload. "I'll be there, as well, although Albus will probably try to lead me off, or keep me too occupied to notice whatever they're up to." He chuckled and waved the boys off to bed, to their relief.

He turned to Tom, who had been listening intently. "I take it the Professor Dumbledore is still the same meddler he always was, then?"

Severus hesitated. "I know from the conversations you've heard you likely believe we are against Albus. Lucius and I want the same thing Albus does – to defeat the Dark Lord – Voldemort." Severus held Tom's wary eyes. "Albus is going about it in a way we couldn't totally agree with, so we're...working around him a bit, however much he would probably object to our methods."

"Lucius talked to Yvane about warding, and mentioned…Voldemort." Tom threw down the gauntlet.

Severus looked at Tom, hoping Yvane truly did have him in hand and decided to go for broke. He started with what they knew of the Horcruxes – the five they were sure he had made, and the sixth that was interrupted, the war of purebloods vs. muggleborns that Voldemort had waged with unparalleled viciousness. Lucius and Severus joining – the atrocities they had seen and Voldemort's increasing madness. The prophecy and Severus' role in it were told, and finally Voldemort's defeat from Lily's sacrificial magic to protect Harry.

Tom listened in stony silence, his face paling and his eyes growing more tormented by the moment. At the end of Severus' tale he jumped to his feet and ran to the nearest bathroom. Severus could hear his violent vomiting. It finally ended, and he heard Tom splashing water on his face. He stumbled back into the room and slumped into the sofa.

Severus looked over and thought – oh, why not – and summoned two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey. He poured a splash for each of them and gave one to Tom. Tom choked and coughed around the drink and he wheezed a 'thank you' to Severus. Severus waited patiently.

Tom finally raised his eyes to Severus, "I don't…I don't want to become that … creature you described. I don't know how that could have happened…it wasn't anything I ever thought of. I don't like muggles – because of my father…and a few others at the orphanage, but … what you described – I don't want that." Tom looked truly miserable.

"_Perhaps it's best we adjourn, here."_ Yvane's calm voice could be heard by both.

Tom nodded and stumbled blindly for bed. He knew Severus wasn't lying – Yvane would have told him.

"_Yes, I would have – I won't allow you to be misled, even by them."  
_

Tom feel asleep, thoughts still churning over how far Lord Voldemort had strayed from his vague plan to become a power in the wizarding world. It was becoming easier to think of Voldemort as a different person. Lord Voldemort had still been just an idea he'd had, and with the tale he'd heard, someone he no longer wished to be.

Yvane looked on as Tom fell asleep, well satisfied by how Tom had reacted to Severus' tale. It had been a risk; he might have simply used the story as a blueprint of how to 'do the war better this time.' Instead he'd shunned the idea of Voldemort totally. Excellent.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry's birthday arrived and Severus had the house on Spinners End looking lived in by a bachelor and two ruffians. Severus had been reluctant to exclude Tom, but he could not be caught by Albus at this point in time. Tom had laughed at Severus' discomfort at 'leaving him out'. Tom actually appreciated the trust they were showing by leaving him here with only a house-elf. He knew the two Slytherins had discussed it at length.

"Yvane has promised me a treat – he's going to show me a memory. It will be like viewing a pensieved memory. This one is of the founder's time, and he promises it has Salazar Slytherin in it." Tom said, triumphantly.

"Whaaat?" Lucius whined, plaintively. Severus also looked to be in literal pain from jealousy.

"Whoa, really?" asked Draco with interest. "Can you show it to us?" The adults looked as eager for an answer as the kids.

"Weeeelll." Tom answered in a teasing tone. "If Lucius has a spare pensieve he can give me, I can probably put the memory into it. Yvane says he's not familiar with them but he believes it will work, even if it will be the memory of a memory of a memory." Lucius looked pained – pensieves were difficult to obtain and expensive, but he did have an extra he could spare. He nodded in resignation; he _really_ wanted to see that memory. Tom smiled in satisfaction.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

They flooed to Spinners End, and looked around, Severus had brought a lot of Dudley and Harry's things from Privet Drive and they were scattered in the rooms they were supposedly occupying. He'd duplicated a bunch of his books to put in the small library, and Tinker had brought the food over. If Albus didn't snoop too hard it looked very believable.

They went out to the now beautiful back garden, where they intended to have the party. There were several presents on a separate table, to Harry's surprise. "But I've already got Hedwig, and her stuff."

"Well, there were a few other things we wanted you to have." Severus said with a smile.

The trio had brought over some games to play, and they were soon roughhousing on the lawn when, sure enough, the floo sounded. Lucius and Severus smiled – Albus was right on time.

Severus went to the floo, and opened it, and Albus walked out, brushing soot off an eye-searingly yellow robe with moons and stars sparkling across it. "I hoped to wish Harry a Happy Birthday, Severus." The old sorcerer proffered a present.

"We're back in the garden." Severus led him through to the back of the house.

"Excellent job on the house, Severus, you were needing more room." Albus said approvingly.

"Thank You, the elves did most of the work, but it's come out well." Severus answered and showed him to a chair.

Albus sat slowly, looking suddenly wary as he realized that Lucius Malfoy was seated across from him. He glanced at the three boys wrestling over a football and saw a platinum haired head there as well. He knew that Severus had maintained ties with Lucius and had insisted for several months that Lucius no longer believed in Voldemort, but this was surely a bit risky?

The boys were called over and they were all introduced to Albus. He shook hands with each and sighed. He'd expected Harry to be more … open and friendly. They all sat, Harry carefully placing himself next to Severus and away from the Headmaster. Tinker sparkled the plates of food into place in front of each of them, and Albus puzzled over the Malfoy's presence as they ate. He watched carefully as Harry blew out the candles and grinned at Severus.

His heart sank a bit. Harry was already attached to Severus, then. And from Severus' minor rebellion, he was already devoted to the boy. Perhaps it was not too late – he would see if the Weasleys could coax the boy into their midst. Harry opened the presents with glee and thanked Albus politely for the cloak with a dragon on it. Albus wasn't sure why that caused so much amusement from the boys, and even smirks from Lucius and Severus.

The boys went back to their play, now with the addition of the new practice snitch that Severus spelled to not leave the garden.

"You're wondering why Lucius is here, Headmaster?" Severus cut straight to the chase, to Albus' astonishment. At Albus' slow nod he continued. "I told you Lucius no longer follows the Dark Lord." At Albus' raised eyebrow, they both chuckled – he almost did that as well as a Slytherin.

Lucius leaned forward. "I brought you a certain cup that was once Helga Hufflepuff's." He leaned back in satisfaction at the Headmasters shock.

"We've found a way to destroy them – fiendfyre." Severus said. "Lucius will help me destroy this one – I'll pensieve the memory so you can see how it worked."

Albus nodded thoughtfully, trying to find a trick in this. By destroying a Horcrux, Lucius made it impossible for him to return to Voldemort as a follower. Voldemort _never_ forgave. And this – it would call for the most horrific death Voldemort could devise.

Severus had been correct then.

Dammit.

He welcomed Malfoy into the fold with resignation. It wouldn't be so bad – Severus would be having most of the contact with him. And by robbing Voldemort of him, they were cutting off a major supply line. He cheered up at that thought. Draco seemed a nice lad – and he seemed to have no issue with playing with a muggleborn and a half-blood, so perhaps the chain of prejudice would stop here with the Malfoys, and that could only be a good thing.

He made his goodbyes, and before entering the floo turned to Severus. "Very good work m'boy, you were right, and I'm glad you were. I'll see you tomorrow at the Weasley's."

Severus stared at the fire for a few minutes. He disliked deceiving his mentor, but the old coot wasn't giving him a choice, really. He sighed – besides it was for Harry he reminded himself - And his conscience immediately stopped nagging.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N the Weasley's are next!


	22. The Burrow

3SM22

Disclaimer: HP and SS are JKR's

Chapter 22

Yvane had worked on improving Tom's Occlumency shields and Legilimency. It was necessary to be good at them to truly master observing a Dragon's memory and learn from a dragon. It helped of course that Yvane was inside Tom's mind. But, Yvane was a separate entity in there and pulling Tom inside his knowledge and memories could be hazardous if Tom couldn't keep control – others who had not been ready had been known to lose themselves in the world of Dragon memory and never find their way back out. Yvane carefully pulled Tom into the memory of the dragon Margento.

Yvane had been a very young Dragon when he had been taken under the wing of Margento, a very ancient British Scarlet Dragon. Yvane had not met his first rider as yet, and held a fine contempt of the puny humans. British Scarlets were extremely rare in the late 1400's when they met, and Margento was very old - over 5 centuries.

The Scarlets were the smallest of the dragon breeds, but also the most stubborn. Once they lay claim to a place, only death removed them. They could be persuaded to share an area, and Margento had claimed a den in what was now the Forbidden Forest – so he had needed to learn to share – with centaurs, and unicorns – and humans.

He was still in that den when Yvane had asked for mentorship. Young dragons tended to go from old dragon to old dragon, staying with each a few years, learning what they knew and being given memories they felt important. That was one of the principles that dragons lived by – stewardship of the memories they held, and passing them on to others so the memories and knowledge did not die.

Margento had been only a century old when he found the den in the Forbidden Forest, and this had alarmed the nearby Hogwarts School. Margento had been in mourning for his recently deceased rider. There were no dragon reserves, as yet but riders tended to band together – usually in mountains. Now and then a brave muggle or wizard would decide to find fame and/or fortune by picking a fight with a dragon or their rider. Margento's rider had lost the fight, and the victor had been dismayed to find out that there was no hoard of gold or jewel to lay claim to.

Margento had no intention of using the school as a feeding ground, but the founders had no way of knowing that, and so Margento had watched with resignation as the four founders and several teachers had approached the foot of the hill his cave was in.

"_I'm telling you Rowena, we needed to come at night, stun and kill him."_ Godric whispered furiously.

"_There is no need to kill him."_ Helga said patiently "_I have a cousin who is a dragonrider, he says they are very intelligent, and you can make bargains with them."_

"_Having a dragon nearby would be helpful in keeping the muggles back. Unless some knight looking for fame decides to try and kill it."_ The other man said in a somewhat bored tone.

"_Yes, Salazar, having him here could be a two-edged sword."_ Rowena answered. _" But, I have heard that old dragons have a great deal of knowledge and are wise, we should try to make a peace with him," _Rowena nodded at Helga, who nodded back just as emphatically.

Godric looked disgruntled that he had been outvoted, and Salazar looked smug at that. The four came through the dense bushes to find themselves much too close to Margento. They all paled and Godric groped for his sword. Margento allowed himself a mental chuckle they could all hear.

Rowena looked intrigued by this, Helga smiled, and Salazar lifted an eyebrow, but Godric looked affronted.

Helga stepped forward, long blond hair sweeping forward as she curtsied. _"Greetings, Lord Dragon, we have come to seek peace with you."_ Helga was apparently quite a proficient Legilimens, to Tom's surprise.

"_Greetings, young witch, I have no wish to make war on you - or eat any of the humans at your castle."_ Margento responded agreeably.

Helga and he worked out an agreement for him to stay away from castle, and they would ensure that no one from the school bothered him. Rowena wanted to talk to Margento, but had no skill with Legilimency. Helga offered to assist, if others wished to speak with him. Salazar had some Legilimency, and said he would return when he was better at it. The memory ended with the four leaving.

Tom backed out of the memory, gasping with the effort. It was easy to become so immersed in a memory that you forgot to keep yourself separate from it enough to be able to leave. Tom could see the trap in a dragons memories, he would not make any mistakes in the future.

"_Yes, Tom, it's difficult to explain the problem to humans – you must be shown it, and then it may be too late."_ Yvane said.

Tom sat back in the chair; he would need to move the memory to the pensieve for Lucius, Severus and the boys. But not right now, a little nap might be good.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next morning had Tom handing vials with copies of the memory to Severus and Lucius to keep. They accepted the vials with glee. Tom went with Lucius to Malfoy Manor to spend the day excavating the Malfoy's library for books on Legilimency and other mind magic. Lucius pulled him through the floo quickly, wanting to get to the memory as soon as possible.

Severus cursed; he would have to wait until after the Weasley spectacle was over with to see it. He had his own pensieve in the locked cabinet in the library. He was glad Tom had thought to weasel one out of Lucius for his own, with the dragon using memories to teach a pensieve would be invaluable.

Severus carefully placed the labeled vial in a drawer in the cabinet and locked and warded it. He smiled – with luck there would be several more memory vials there. He and Lucius hoped Yvane had more interesting memories of Salazar and the other founders. This had been an unexpected windfall.

Dudley and Harry went through to Spinners End once again, after breakfast. Severus took more copied books into the small library to put away – it was looking almost normal. He and the others went through the house, adding a few touches to make it look right. Soon enough there was a knock at the floo. Albus opened it from the Weasley end and came through.

"All set then?" Albus asked. At their nods he pulled Severus aside. "I really should unbind Dudley's magic beforehand."

Severus smiled a bit unpleasantly. "Oh, don't worry. Lucius and I already undid it." He watched Albus' eyes widen with shock. The news that they had undone a spell of Albus Dumbledore's unaided was likely an unwelcome surprise. Albus recovered with aplomb and nodded. They went through the floo to be met by the Weasleys.

Severus braced himself for an onslaught. Arthur greeted them well, with a "Welcome to the Burrow." Molly of course embraced the pair of boys as if they were only two years old instead of ten, and drew them into the kitchen where the Weasley brood was still eating. Dudley and Harry declined further food. Dudley certainly didn't need feeding up and Harry was now at a good weight, with all the nutrient potions. Severus eyed him critically – Harry had shot up a few inches, and he hoped for a few more before summer ended.

Arthur introduced the six boys and one girl to Dudley and Harry. Severus was surprised that Bill was visiting, but he supposed that they were pulling out all the stops to try and hook Harry.

The entire troop gathered around them, all talking at once, and went outside to play Merlin-knew-what. Dudley was unaffected; being part of a gang of boys was nothing new to him. Harry however was clearly uncomfortable and his eyes swung to Severus with an anxious plea.

"Wait." Severus said sharply, making all nine halt in puzzlement. "I need to speak to Harry – go along and he will follow in a moment." There were a lot of scowls, but they slunk outside, taking Dudley with them. Arthur followed, firing questions about muggles at Dudley.

Harry went to his guardian in relief. "There's so _many_ of them, Severus." He whispered. "I'm used to being alone, most of the time. Having Dudley and Draco around is okay – it's only two more and if I go off to read a book alone for a bit, they don't mind."

"A bit overwhelmed, Harry?" Severus smiled, as Harry nodded. "I'll be close by if you need me. If you're uncomfortable, feel free to join me for awhile – I'm good at frightening off children."

Harry giggled, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Go on and join them, I'll follow in a few minutes." Severus shooed him out the door, and turned to Albus, who had been listening in with a sober frown.

Molly had been confused by this. What had made Harry so afraid – had Snape told him to not join in? Was he being punished? Bill and Charlie had said Snape was prone to endless detentions.

"Really, Professor Snape, allow Harry and his cousin to enjoy themselves. They're just youngsters; they need to be with those their own age." Molly fussed as she waved her wand to clear the table and set the dishes to washing themselves.

Severus gave Molly a level stare, so it was beginning, already. "I assure you Harry and Dudley – 'the cousin' has a name you know – have been having as much fun as possible since they arrived on my doorstep. Harry is simply unused to so many people."

Molly flushed, 'fun' indeed. Snape was a bachelor schoolteacher, what could he possibly know about fun? Albus had told them about Vernon's descent into madness, and that he had abused poor Harry and then had shot poor Petunia. It was good of Snape to help them escape, she conceded, but he should relinquish the guardianship to others, now. Albus said that he was being difficult about that – wanting to keep control of Harry the remainder of the summer, until Petunia was well, and released from hospital.

"Well, they need to be with other children. My lads can see to it that they enjoy the rest of the summer, you know." Molly asserted, and marched out to the garden, to gather some vegetables.

Severus glowered at her back, the insufferable cow. He followed the trail of childish yelling coming from the meadow across the lane. Albus paced quietly at the Potionsmaster's side.

Albus was beginning to think he hadn't thought this through quite enough. With Harry's exuberant play with Dudley and Draco, he had thought Harry would leap in with the Weasley's. Harry's anxiety had not been lost on him, and the talk he'd overheard made him cringe. Dudley might be at ease in a crowd, but Harry clearly would never be comfortable in a boisterous family like the Weasley's.

They came to the home-made Quidditch pitch, with Bill and Charlie showing off the latest maneuvers on their brooms. Dudley and Harry were watching avidly. Seeing the pictures in Lily's album had been one thing. Watching the wizards flying on brooms at close range was another.

Severus sighed; he knew the boys were anxious to learn flying. Dudley would, no doubt quickly become a prized beater on whatever team he joined. Harry's father had been a remarkable chaser, and Harry would likely be an excellent flyer. Lily had adored Quidditch, and had screamed herself hoarse at every match. She, however, had disliked flying itself. She didn't trust the brooms and hated heights. Harry didn't look like he had the same difficulty.

Harry and Dudley watched the flying with awe. Harry yearned to be in the sky with the others. Severus had promised they could join in Draco's flying lessons. They knew that students didn't try out for the house teams until second year, but they hoped to be good enough flyers that they would get on the teams right away.

Ron stood beside Harry - he had been ecstatic to be introduced to the boy-who-lived. When his parents had said the pair was coming to visit he had been speechless. They'd all listened in as Albus Dumbledore had explained that Harry had become Snape's ward because of the muggle Vernon's abuse. He'd said Snape was doing a good job (as if!) but Snape had other obligations and the two boys were likely to be in his way. To his joy, his parents had immediately offered to take them in for the remainder of the summer. Albus had said that Severus was reluctant to give up his responsibility to the boys, having promised Petunia he would care for them.

Ron snorted – his dad had said that it was admirable that Snape was dutiful to promises, but his mum had ranted at length about his unsuitability. He grinned at the memory. He was sure that now they were here that Harry and Dudley would prefer to stay at the Burrow.

Ron saw Harry glance over at his guardian's arrival to the pitch. Ron smiled, "Don't worry – Dumbledore will make the greasy git let you fly."

Harry had been wary of Ron's numerous questions, and asking to see the scar. He didn't like how insulting some of the questions he and the others asked were. Did they really think Severus didn't feed them, or let them out of their rooms? And testing poisons on them, really? Now his blood started boiling at Ron's ugly description of his guardian. Harry rarely dared show his temper at Privet Drive, but he had Severus, now – and Severus would never let such an insult pass.

"Whom are you referring to, Ron?" Harry's voice was ice, and his green eye's flashed in fury.

Ron was confused, he'd heard his older brothers refer to the Professor by that so often that he'd almost forgotten it was an insult – and why would Harry care? Surely he didn't _like_ him? "Well, won't the horrid bat say no if you want to fly?"

"If he says no, he'll have a good reason for it." Harry's voice was still glacial. "And I don't like you insulting him – you've never met him before, so why are you calling him names?"

"Bill and Charlie say he'd horrid - and I hear he hangs around with Lucius Malfoy – He and _**his**_ friends are all dark wizards." Ron whispered.

"I'm friends with Draco Malfoy, as a matter of fact, and he's quite nice – and he doesn't insult my guardian" Harry hissed back.

Dudley was at Harry's back, but only caught part of the conversation. Percy also edged closer. He wasn't sure he wanted two more boys crowded into their stretched – to – breaking house, even if one _was_ Harry Potter. But he wasn't as confused as Ron was. He knew Professor Snape may be the meanest teacher at Hogwarts, but he took great care of his Slytherins, he was likely just as careful with his wards. He wasn't sure he liked hearing about the Malfoy's – but it wasn't really their business, was it?

"Ron, Professor Snape is likely a very good guardian to them, and you know better that to badmouth an adult – Mum will wash your mouth out." Percy admonished.

Ron glared at Percy. "Going to tell on me, Percy, you big suck up?" Percy grimaced, he was well aware that his family didn't understand him, and made fun of his need for order.

Ron turned back to Harry, but Harry had already marched off to Severus. Albus watched the exchange, and although he couldn't hear, he rightly assumed Ron had stuck his foot in his mouth. Luckily, he thought, Charlie and Bill landed and Dudley and Harry went to have a look at the brooms. Before long they were, of course shoving the brooms toward the pair.

Bill, of course, grinned at Severus in challenge, waiting for him to object. Severus sneered; Bill likely thought that forcing him to interfere would somehow make him the bad guy and have his wards resenting him.

Severus strode up, "William, I'm quite certain that you are aware that Harry and Dudley are muggle-raised. They've never actually seen a broom before, so just shoving a broom in their hands is quite fool-hardy." Bill was taken aback. He likely had expected Severus to yell no, and the boys would whine and Severus would be the bad guy.

Before Bill could recover, Severus turned to Harry and Dudley, "I'm sure they could take you up behind them on their brooms, for a fly." The two nodded happily to Charlie and Bill's chagrin, and they took the pair up. The twins and Percy brought out their brooms, and a sulking Ron got out his training broom. Ginny pouted beside her mother, she hadn't been able to talk or cry her parents into letting her even get a training broom, as yet.

They flew for a half hour, with Bill and Charlie explaining how to control a broom. They landed and the twins offered their brooms to Harry and Dudley, so Bill and Charlie could monitor their first flights on their own brooms. Severus smirked - his chance had come. He stepped over to the twins, herding them away from the crowd watching Dudley and Harry try the brooms.

"Fred and George isn't it?" Severus asked as pleasantly as he could. They nodded warily. "I want to thank you for letting Dudley and Harry use your brooms, it was quite kind." He listened to their mutters of 'no problem'. "You are starting Hogwarts this year, are you not? I wonder if you will be in Gryffindor?"

"Of course we will be - our parents, brothers, most of the family – all Gryffindor." Fred answered, - or perhaps it was George.

"Oh, well, likely they all _asked _to be – wanting to hold with tradition, but I've heard you're unconventional. You can argue with the Sorting Hat, tell it where you want to be. Of course you might _not_ get your way. I'm sure that the thought of having to be in your brother's shadows all the time must be wearing." He saw he had caught their total attention with this. "And having to be in Gryffindor with Percy – your brother – likely to someday be a prefect and sending word of your every infraction to your parents…well." He watched their faces cloud with distaste, and smiled with satisfaction.

"Naturally if you became Slytherins your parents – and scores of relatives would be _**absolutely shocked**_." He noticed they looked intrigued at the thought of that. "Of course I always encourage my Slytherins, and assist in their projects – I hear you have interests in 'pranks' – have you looked into prank potions as yet? And, of course Slytherins are spectacular at scheming if you need help with that." Severus was sure he saw them drooling a bit at this.

"Ravenclaw isn't actually too bad either", he continued. "And of course, being so smart, they could come up with ideas you've never dreamed of, and likely show you how to never get caught." They mulled that around their minds a bit.

Severus smiled, this was going well. "Of course Hufflepuff…" He raised a hand at their scoffs. "A pair of strong-minded lads like you – full of energy and determination…you would likely be running the _**entire**_ house of Hufflepuff within a week." The pair were now glassy-eyed with delusions of grandeur.

Severus walked away with glee. He was fairly sure that the five generation streak of nothing but Gryffindors in the Weasley family was about to be broken. He wasn't sure he actually wanted the pair of miscreants in Slytherin, but if it made Molly Weasley purple with rage, it would be worth it.

Severus wandered back over to stand by Albus and watch the youngsters make a few laps around the pitch. Albus glanced at him with unease. He knew he likely looked as smug as he felt. Molly edged up to him.

"They look so happy up their on brooms. My lads can help them learn about the wizarding world, why don't you let them stay a few days, Professor Snape?" Molly cast down the verbal gauntlet.

"Absolutely not." He turned to the quickly angering Mrs. Weasley. "I'm their guardian, I will remain their guardian, and they'll be spending every night in their own beds, where I can best keep them safe." His unfettered glare of anger made her swallow whatever reply she had thought up.

After hours of flying and fending off unsubtle hints from Bill and Charlie to spend a few days, they went in to have a late lunch. Harry placed himself between Severus and the twins, and across from Dudley. Dudley had decided to simply ignore any question he didn't want to answer, to the Weasley's frustration. He had gotten Arthur to sit beside him. He didn't mind the constant silly questions about muggles, and answered as best he could.

Harry could hear the twin's furious whispers about the houses at Hogwarts. Severus leaned over and whispered "Offer to send them books about the different houses."

Harry looked at him quizzically, and did so. The twins perked up and nodded happily. They had never considered any of the other houses, and now found themselves woefully ignorant about them.

Bill looked down the table at Harry in frustration. Who would have thought it would be so difficult to win _**any**_ child away form the horrid bat of the dungeons. Surely he wasn't truly attached to the sneering beast. Charlie looked just as puzzled and shrugged at him.

The meal finally ended and Severus announced they needed to return home. Molly made one last try to get them to stay. "Surely, Harry, you and umm- Dudley would like to stay and play with Ron and the twins." Harry looked over at the scowling Ron and scowled right back at him.

"I'm really pretty tired, I'm sure we'll visit again, sometime?" He glanced at Severus.

"Yes, we can come back to visit, if you like." Severus answered easily. He glanced at Albus, who looked resigned. Albus also made his excuses, and they flooed back to Spinners End. They boys went upstairs, to play with a few of the muggle games in Dudley's pretend bedroom until Albus left.

Severus looked at Albus steadily. Albus finally caved. "I guess I'll have to say that you're right twice in as many days, Severus. The boys are better off with you this summer. Harry is quite attached to you, and obviously depends on you. He's quite correct in doing so - you are a good guardian - I'll just have to replace my spy, if the need for one comes up."

Severus finally smiled at Albus. "I expect having to tell me that I'm right and you're wrong won't happen all that often, Albus." Albus simply chuckled and flooed to Hogwarts.

Severus closed and warded the floo again, and _apparated _the boys back to Dragonsrest. He rubbed his hands in glee. He'd kept the Reserve secret from Albus one more time, turned the Weasley twins into non-Gryffindors, infuriated Molly Weasley - _and _he had a dragon memory of Salazar Slytherin to view.

Life was very, very good.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – That was the most sneaky Slytherin revenge I could devise.


	23. Ollivander's

3SM23

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters are not mine, just borrowing them.

Chapter 23

Severus leaned back happily on the sofa with Rosemerta's head pillowed on his chest. He had talked a smirking Lucius into keeping the three boys over night at Malfoy Manor several days after 'the Weasley visit'. Dudley and Harry had been eager for the promised flying lesson, and Draco just as eager to show his skills off.

Tom had smugly told them 'he might have another pensieve memory to share of the founders.' The teenager had been carefully writing down memories that Yvane was slowly showing him from the founder's time. The work was painstaking, as Tom had to view them several times to truly see all details and understand the extremely old English. Yvane, of course would point out subtleties of expression and other small clues in the landscape that told them more than Tom had expected.

Lucius had, of course been quite gleeful that he would see the next memory before Severus. Severus had gritted his teeth and just smiled at him. Once he had arrived at Rosemerta's door, to be greeted with enthusiastic kisses, it was much easier to tell himself he would see the memory soon enough.

Severus looked down at the sleeping blond, feeling a rare peacefulness. For the moment life was going according to plan. He knew with cruel certainty that it would not last. In the past he had let himself be too caught up in the struggles he faced to enjoy the few moments of tranquility. Severus smirked down at Rosemerta, one of the few useful Hufflepuff traits he had let her teach him – enjoying the good moments when they occurred.

Severus could see dawn starting to break, and stood – carefully adjusting Rosemerta to lay comfortably, and tucked in the blanket they had cuddled under. He leaned down and kissed her goodbye.

Her hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Are we okay, Severus?"

Severus was a bit mystified. "Yes, of course." He looked at her and grimaced. "I know that my time has been taken up with Harry and Dudley…" He sighed; the past few years - he usually devoted a fair amount of time to Rosemerta during the summer. He'd only taken her to Madrid this year – and they had dumped the boys on her during that trip.

"Sev'rus, I don't mind that you are getting your wards settled in. I just don't want to lose you…have you drift away." Rosemerta bit her lip, perhaps she shouldn't push this.

Severus knelt beside her, she'd become a welcome presence in his life, he didn't want to lose her, either. "I know getting together – at least alone - will be more difficult, now, but I'll make sure you get over to Dragonsrest frequently – the boys could use a female presence. They're teaching Draco about belching contests and food fights."

Rosemerta giggled a bit, imagining Lucius' appalled look if Draco were to throw peas at someone. She gave Severus a lingering kiss. "Owl me."

"If my owl can still fly – Dudley has been feeding him so many treats that he can barely lift off." Severus smirked.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next few days were hectic. They visited Petunia, again - remembering to bring their own flowers, this time. Then, Severus and Lucius cast the blood wards with a rather proud Dudley allowing them to make a small cut on his left palm without a wince.

Yuan had presented himself at their door to get the promised explanation about Tom. Severus and Tom had sat with Yuan and had answered numerous questions. Between Yao and Yvane he had been convinced that the boy was Tom Riddle – not yet Lord Voldemort, and already on a different path. Again, the dragons insisted that Severus was on the correct path, and they vouched wholeheartedly for Tom – they insisted Yvane had things well in hand.

Tom had grimaced a bit at hearing that anyone had him 'in hand', but couldn't deny that it was for the best.

Dudley and Harry had been quietly listening. Dudley had been confused, but Harry was not. It slowly had sunk in that Tom, who they had grown to really like, was somehow also 'Lord Voldemort' – who had killed his parents. Further listening revealed that somehow Tom 'wasn't Voldemort', yet. This Tom was only sixteen, and was not intending to 'go dark, or try to gain power' like Voldemort.

Harry was glad no one was paying attention to him, he really needed the time to adjust to the idea that Tom was – yet wasn't Voldemort. It was with relief that he heard his guardian say, "Ollivander had the correct idea – Tom is really a separate and very different person from the Dark Lord, we need to think of him as his own person."

Harry relaxed a bit, this was more understandable. He had heard Lucius and Severus discuss Voldemort, before Tom had appeared – they had spoken of him with hatred and loathing. If Tom was _really_ _**him**_ in any way Severus would never keep him here.

Severus and Yuan walked to the door, continuing their conversation. Dudley wandered outside to the home gym, still mystified by the conversation. Tom slowly turned to Harry, clearly uncertain.

Tom had, as the days went by, come to dread this conversation. He liked Harry and Dudley, they were much younger than him, but it was like having younger brothers around, he supposed. The children at the orphanage had disliked and shunned him too much for him to have any relationship with them, other than to be adversaries. He felt a twinge of pain at the idea of Harry hating him.

"Harry, I don't know how to say how sorry I am that …well…Voldemort did what he did to your family…I would never…" Tom hesitated; he couldn't really say he would never, because clearly his other self _**had**_. "I don't know **how** I went so insane or dark that I would do … that."

Harry gulped a bit, Tom never seemed very emotional about much, and here he was, looking stricken about Voldemort having killed Harry's parents. "I didn't understand _all _you guys were saying, but I did understand the part about you being a separate person from Voldemort, now. You shouldn't have to apologize for what he did; you just have to make sure you don't follow that same path."

Yvane stayed curiously quiet during this, Tom thought. "Well, Yvane will nag me into staying a properly good wizard, I'm sure." Tom heard a snort of laughter in his head at that.

Tom and Harry stood and turned, and found a proud looking Severus in the doorway. He smiled at Harry, who beamed back at Severus, and scuttled out of the room. Tom flushed, uncertain of how sappy he had sounded during the talk with Harry.

"It's good you and Harry got that behind you – I could see it was starting to wear on you." Severus commented. "I believe lunch is ready." He held an arm out, and they entered the dining room with Severus' arm across his shoulder. Tom couldn't remember ever having that happen, in his life, before.

It was kind of nice.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius had shown up the following day, grinning. There were several wizards behind him; one of them was the Head of the IFOW – Rustim Argonne. He and his assistant came in the house – the other two stood guard, outside.

They had a seat in the living area, and Tinker served a very ostentatious tea that he didn't usually bother with. Rustim came directly to the point.

"Mr. Malfoy came to me with a request for Mr. Potter and Mr. Dursley, and his son Draco Malfoy, to be allowed use of their wands - for lessons only – a year early. Yuan has vouched for you, and their tutor. It came as a shock to me that you were under the IFOW auspices. Of course those that live on Dragon Reserves are really the responsibility of the Director of that Reserve." Rustim smirked just a bit, and stared levelly at Severus. "I don't believe that Headmaster Dumbledore is aware of this. I would suggest not keeping it from him, now you are safely established with my official blessing."

Severus lifted an eyebrow. "Harry Potter and his cousin's safety is my responsibility, I felt that it was best to be here, on the Reserve. And, of course, you are right - Allbus will need to know, and soon."

"Yes, Yuan told me Petunia Dursley's tale, and your move to keep them here." Rustim gave him an approving smile. "Not many would think this a place of safety; you're to be commended for your shrewdness. My assistant and the two guards are under wizard oaths to keep all they see and hear secret. I, of course, don't mind pulling one over on Albus." Rustim pulled out three scrolls. "Here are the variances for Harry, Dudley and Draco."

Whoops of joy could be heard upstairs from the obviously eavesdropping young wizards.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The group drifted through a few more days, playing and swimming. Harry gained weight and muscle and Dudley lost weight and gained muscle.

Tom, however, had a showdown with a very young Welsh Green. He had been leading the trio to the pool and found it occupied by the dragon. Yvane had huffed in annoyance, and told the youngster off.

The young dragon had been confused, hearing a ancient dragon's mind-voice coming from the puny human. The trio had gone running back to Dragonsrest at Toms urging – but he stayed. He was curious to see if he could make contact, with Yvane's help. They had been practicing his Legilimency and he hoped to reason with the young dragon.

Yvane had scolded the dragon into leaving the pool, and it stood, uncertainly, beside it, staring at Tom.

"_Hello, young dragon, I hope the old grump didn't offend you_." Tom began.

"_He sounds like old Yao, when someone sneaks in his hot pool, when he isn't looking."_ The dragon answered in an aggrieved tone, sounding surprised at the attempt at conversation.

Tom could hear an irritated scoff from Yvane. "_It's not his pool!_"

"_See, - just like Yao!"_ The dragon gave a pained snort.

"_Perhaps we can share? We usually swim just in the afternoons. You can have it when we're not here?"_ Tom asked hesitantly.

Yvane stayed silent, some dragon breeds were more territorial than others. Welsh Greens tended to group together more than most, so sharing, perhaps, would not be a problem. The green looked thoughtful. _"I_ _don't mind sunning on a rock in the afternoon, instead."_ He answered slowly. _"That would be_ _acceptable._" The green flew off, to find an unclaimed rock.

Tom turned to find a worried Severus, accompanied by an awestruck trio of boys. Yuan and Yao were with them. Yvane had called Yao, to let him know what was happening. Yao had been apprehensive that the young Welsh Green – who had never spoken to a person that they knew of - would become hostile, or dangerous and had flown over to lend aid, if need be. Yuan had been alerted by Yao, and had hustled to the scene, only to find that Tom was negotiating a friendly truce over the pool.

Tom gripped his head, the reactive headache from the Legilimency kicking in. Severus calmly handed him a headache potion with one for his stomach as well. He remembered the sickening migraine he'd endured the night of Tom's resurrection.

Yao wandered away to reclaim his own pool – that upstart Opaleye that just arrived often tried to sneak in whenever he was away from his hot spring.

Tom collapsed gratefully onto a chaise, well out of sunlight. The pain was slowly easing off, to his relief. The boys jumped in the pool noisily, now that the show was over. Yao sat in a chair next to Severus and stared at Tom, once again curious.

"It usually takes a couple of older dragons and their riders to convince a youngster to allow a human to speak to them the first time." Yuan said slowly.

"Yvane says that the Green recognized his voice, and the fact that it was coming from me was scary enough to cow him into listening to me when I started talking to him." Tom answered, slowly.

Yuan nodded slowly. Yao was correct; the young Tom Riddle would make a fine dragonkeeper, or dragonrider, if he kept an interest in it. "Do you know the difference between a dragonrider and dragonkeeper, Tom?"

"Yes, Yvane said that the bond with a rider is much deeper, and for life. A dragonkeeper bonds – but it is like a friendship, they learn from each other – like the old and young dragons do. The dragon usually leaves after they feel they've learned – or taught all they can." Tom answered.

"Yes, although, sometimes the friendship lasts almost a human lifetime. The potions-brewer here has a deep interest in Herbology as well. He has an old Welsh Green that is unlikely to ever leave this Reserve again, that has been telling him all he knows of the plants he's come across, over the centuries and what he's learned of them from his riders. They have a young Welsh Green that sits in on the lessons, also learning, from the both of them. 'Dragonkeeping' comes in many forms."

Tom listened with interest. He desperately wanted to find his own place, here, among the dragons. Yvane soothed him with his continual promise that Tom would, indeed, have his chance. "_You have the backing of the dragons, themselves – you won't be overlooked, I promise you."_

Tom finally relaxed, letting the potions sooth him into a light doze.

Yuan smiled and stood, "I can see you and your lads will keep us busy here."

Severus smiled ruefully, and nodded, as Yuan walked back to his office.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

With Rustim's variances in their pockets the group of eager boys bounced down Diagon Alley. **'They** **were getting wands**!!' Lucius had been busy, lately catching up on things that had been put off with their projects regarding Tom and certain Horcruxes. But a son receiving his wand was a special occasion, so the six of them strode down from the Leaky Cauldron to Ollivander's. The old man had sent an owl saying the wand for Harry was finally done.

Diagon Alley was busier, now, with Hogwarts letters and booklists having been sent. There were soon whispers as people noticed them. 'Is that Harry Potter?' was heard frequently. They hustled into Ollivander's quickly. The Weasley's – minus Bill - were there ahead of them, the twins admiring their new wands.

"Excellent choices, the two of you – both Ashwood, one with an Augury feather and the other with Imp hair as a core. I expect you will do well with them." Ollivander took the payment and smiled at the new customers. Ollivander's daughter took the wands to be polished.

The twins said 'HI!' to Harry and gave him – and Severus a thumbs up sign, with a conspiratorial grin. Harry grinned back at them. He had sent the books as Severus had suggested, after he had explained 'the joke' to Harry. Harry did think that the twins should be able to have some choice in their houses, instead of blindly following the rest of the family, so he was a willing ally.

Most of the Weasleys greeted Dudley and Harry and nodded to Severus, but seemed unsure as to what to do with the Malfoys. Lucius tired of the standoff, so he smiled benignly and bowed slightly. Arthur took the cue and nodded back.

"Aaaah Mr. Potter – I've finished the wand for you. I got your note, Severus – Ebony wand with thestral mane, was the choice for you, as I recall - regarding the variances. I'm sure that Mr. Dursley and Mr. Malfoy will find excellent wands." Severus saw the Weasley's take note of that. Albus would likely hear right away, he thought with disgust. They hadn't paid any notice to the wisely silent Tom, to his relief. He hoped they left, soon.

Ollivander took out a box and handed it to Harry. Harry could feel the pull of the wand, it felt like a part of him was sitting in that box, and he desperately needed to reunite with it. He reached a shaky hand into the box and pulled out the wand. He could feel the wand ignite his magical core and it was like a breeze blew through him, swirling multicolored sparks around and through him. The dance of magic finally ended and he turned to his guardian.

Severus and Lucius were smiling and clapping, with Dudley and Draco hooting and applauding much louder. Tom actually grinned, and gave a thumbs up. The Weasley's looked astonished, but most of them clapped, as well. The twin laughed and yelled 'excellent fireworks, Harry!' making him grin in response.

"An interesting wand - it took much longer than usual. Holly does not usually mix with dragon parts well. But this heartstring wanted the Holly – likely because the dragon Yvane said he wanted to protect Harry – Holly repels evil, and Mr. Potter may need that." Ollivander looked satisfied.

Harry sat in a chair, grinning a bit madly and stared at the wand. Up until now he had known in his head he had magic, this was the first time he had truly felt it – Dudley was right, it was blissful.

Dudley went forward, looking a bit nervous. Ollivander measured and muttered, and started pulling out boxes, after a bit of breakage; he had a match, with the expected swirl of colored sparks, and more applause. "Excellent, excellent – Oak, 10 inches, With a Hippogriff feather core. Very strong."

Draco took his turn and endured the seemingly nonsensical measuring. There was soon a large pile of boxes, and then Ollivander lit up and said, "Of course, of course!", and pulled out another box. This one was a match and Draco whooped with joy, the swirl of sparks was mostly green and silver to Lucius' smug notice. "Yes, yes – Hawthorn of course – for wisdom and creativity – there is psychic protection as well – and Unicorn hair core – quite magically strong."

Draco wandered back to the others, who applauded him as well. The Weasley's had their wands, and wandered out, the show being over. Payment was made for the wands, they were polished and wrist holsters were bought at Severus' insistence "You'll need to wear them like that eventually, get used to it now." Lucius agreed emphatically.

They left, to find quite a few people milling around, trying to not seem like they were waiting for a glimpse of Harry Potter. Harry, still euphoric, just beamed and waved at everyone who greeted him. Severus was sure he saw a reporter snap a picture or two, to his disgust.

Flourish and Blotts was next, the Weasley's were there, as well. Severus and Lucius sighed, but felt they could lose them amongst the stacks of books. Tom helped pick out some titles he felt would be good to teach from when he started the tutoring in the fall. The three were soon crowded together, whispering furiously about subject matter offered in each book.

The trio buzzed straight to the stack of books on flying. Dragons were still an interest, but with the recent experiences of flying, Harry and Dudley were now hooked on the idea of being on the Quidditch teams at Hogwarts.

A snide voice behind them took them by surprise. "Well, it must be nice to be so _**special**_ that no rules apply to you, eh, Harry Potter." Ron spat out at them. "Wands, a year early? Everyone staring and pointing at you – the Daily Prophet taking pictures? Bet you loved that."

Harry wanted to shrink down, he hadn't heard derision like this since he'd left Privet Drive. He'd almost forgotten how horrible it felt. "We need the wands for tutoring, so just shove off." He spat back, refusing to cower, like he'd always had to do with Vernon.

"Just run along, you jealous prat." Dudley snarled pushing in front of Harry.

Draco tried to think of an insult that wouldn't offend Harry and Dudley. Making fun of the brats clothing or poverty, he knew, would earn him glares. Things like 'blood traitor' were certainly no longer appropriate. "Variances aren't _that_ difficult to get when you live in a magical household, away from muggles, if you apply for them." He said loftily. "Just because you don't want to study ahead doesn't mean we shouldn't." It wasn't much of an insult – he'd need to think of better ones later Draco decided.

Molly saw the confrontation and sighed. It was obvious that Ron wasn't going to make up with Harry or Dudley, and she hustled over. "Run along and help the twins find their Herbology books, Ron. Hello, Harry – I see you've been bitten by the flying bug." She smiled at the three. "I'm glad you're writing to the twins, they'll like having someone to write to while at school." She looked at the apprehensive Draco and smiled. "Good to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." She smiled at him; she hadn't known what to think when Albus had said Lucius had joined the fight against You-Know-Who. Perhaps Hell had frozen over. However this youngster wasn't an enemy, yet, and was friendly with not only Harry, but Dudley as well. The Lucius she had gone to school with would never have allowed his son the associate with a muggleborn. Yes, Hell was definitely chilly today.

Molly went back to the twins and put the Quidditch books back on the shelf, ignoring their protests.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The group left for Dragonsrest after a meal at the Leaky Cauldron – frequently interrupted by people calling 'Hello' to Harry.

Severus expected a call from Albus at any time, the news that the new home for Potter and Co. would be at the Dragon Reserve would not be welcome to Albus, but Severus intended to convince him. He already understood that Petunia would not return to Privet, so why not the Reserve?

Lucius got out one of his runic portkeys that he had perfected, spelling it to activate if Severus was hit with a curse, and to respond to a single word from Severus. Lucius strengthened it until he was sure Albus would not be able to disable it. Severus smiled at his old friend's overprotective nature.

"I'll stay here until you are back." Lucius looked grim. Lucius didn't have quite the same confidence in Dumbledore that Severus had. Severus might be suspicious of Albus, and was certainly going against Albus' plans. But he still didn't really expect an attack or for Albus to do anything truly nefarious. Lucius, however, was sure that Albus Dumbledore would stop at nothing to keep his plans in place. Their only hope to keep on Albus' good side was to see that Albus' plans _changed_ to match theirs. Otherwise, well, they were prepared to hide Dudley, Harry and Tom for as long as necessary.

Severus flooed to Spinners End, and made himself some tea and sat in the very comfortable sofa with a new book he had bought, and waited.

He didn't need to wait long. The floo soon sounded.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N This chapter took forever to get right.


	24. Destroying the Cup

3SM24

Disclaimer: Nothing but Yvane is mine, everything's JKR's!

Chapter 24

Severus waved his wand, opening the floo to Albus. "Tea, Albus?" He asked in as close to Albus' patented 'lemon drop?' air of absentminded kindness as the Slytherin Head of House was ever likely to come.

Albus gave him an incredulous lifted eyebrow, then sat, looking a bit troubled. The Headmaster fixed his cup of tea and stirred it slowly. He hated to begin this conversation. It sounded too much like he was quoting some tattletale student.

"I was surprised to hear that Harry, Dudley and Draco Malfoy were all getting wands today, especially since there are no variances for them at the ministry, when I checked." Albus started off quietly.

Severus took a calming breath. "The IFOW gave the variances, as they oversee the Dragon Reserve where we have our new home." Severus answered just as quietly, although every muscle in his body tensed at Albus' suddenly straightened spine.

"Dragon Reserve, Severus?" Albus' voice may have stayed quiet, but Severus could almost see ice crystals forming, it was so cold.

"No one would ever look for Harry, there. Most feel that the Reserves are too dangerous to live on, and fear the dragons too much. The Reserves are actually the most safe and secure wizarding places in the world." Severus tried not to rush the explanation, or sound anxious. "You have always been wary of Ministry interference with Harry; this could counteract that, if needed."

"And if the IFOW decided to take an interest in Harry?" Albus sounded less chilly and more thoughtful. Severus could almost see the wheels turning in Albus' mind.

"Highly unlikely, Albus. We British wizards like to pretend we're the epicenter of the entire wizarding world, because Merlin lived here. Yes, we do tend to have the best and brightest here, much of the time, but we're not the only wizarding place in the world. The world is quite large, and the IFOW has a number of Ministry's to keep an eye on. Harry is not the biggest fish in the IFOW Sea." Severus answered breezily. "I still have the house, here in Spinners End, that we could come back to if need be." _Not that they ever will_, Severus thought fiercely. "It, in the meantime, can be the perfect diversion. Anyone searching for us will look for this place first. I can ward it and fill it with traps – they'll never think to look elsewhere."

Albus tugged on his beard, thoughtfully. It was an ingenious plan, of course. Severus was a brilliant strategist. Albus didn't like it that Severus was making decisions without him, but he _**had**_ agreed that Petunia, Dudley and Harry needed a different home than Privet Dr.

"Well plotted, Severus. Though I do wish you had consulted me." Albus finally said with his voice less frosty, now.

"Harry's protection is _**my**_ duty, Headmaster." Severus gritted his teeth. He could see Albus' eyes narrow, again. Oh, very well, let Albus think he had a say in anything, as long as he fell into Severus' plans, - if it made him happy. He dropped back into a placating tone. "I did need to make sure I could arrange all this, and that it would work as I thought, before presenting it to you." Severus hid his aggravation – the Head of the Wizengamot was not someone you really wanted angry with you.

Albus relaxed, Severus was being overzealous, but the idea itself was quite sound. The problem of housing Harry and the Dursley's after Severus returned to Hogwarts was solved, and once the school year started, all would be as before.

"The boys mentioned tutoring – young Ron was apparently quite put out about it." Albus sipped at a second cup.

"They need a good grounding in wizard culture as well as some basics in plants and magical animals – things they would know if they had grown up in a wizard household. Having Draco there to answer questions is helpful – but it also reminds them of how little they know. We've found a young wizard who will keep the lessons fun for them, but they'll be learning a lot." Severus sweated a bit; they weren't ready to have Tom face Dumbledore, as yet.

"You might include others in the lessons, perhaps Ronald Weasley…" Albus began, still hoping to worm the Weasley's into Harry's world.

"No, absolutely not." Severus broke in. He **would not** have a sea of ginger hair and freckles invading his new home. "The boy managed to really upset Harry. The twins have started to converse with Harry and Dudley by owl, and that's enough." Severus hoped that would satisfy Albus.

"It bothers me that Harry is so ill at ease with crowds." Albus muttered.

"For 10 years he spent most of his time in a cupboard under the stairs, Albus." Severus hissed, refusing to relent at the Headmasters downcast expression. "He is becoming used to spending more time with people, but it would be a mistake to push him."

"Well, you know best, then, Severus." Albus patted his arm. "I know you will do your best for him, but you might introduce him to more children that will be attending in his year – so there will be familiar faces when he goes there." Severus scowled at the notion, but nodded.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Several days later, Severus, Lucius and Tom stood in a small circle of standing stones, which was in the center of a field covered in large rocks. The field was at the north-most edge of the Reserve. The dragons liked it and many of the old ones would visit to reminisce with their handed down memories of the place. Yvane had suggested the spot, as it still simmered with old magics, and their spells would resonate with the magics already in the stones.

Dudley and Draco had willingly stayed home, Dudley not understanding what was happening, and Draco had simply paled, knowing that any magic to do with souls was likely to be quite Dark. Harry however had taken his exclusion badly. He had argued his case passionately, once he heard they were destroying a Horcrux. He had felt that he needed to know how to battle Voldemort, and that included ridding the world of his Horcruxes.

At the end of his tirade Severus had eyed him sternly, but with pride. Harry had put forth a well- reasoned argument instead of simply yelling that he wanted to go with them.

"Harry, we need to see if the spells we intend to use actually work. If they do – and all goes well, you may come with us the next time. I won't recklessly risk your life." Severus had then eyed Harry's pale face; Harry hadn't seemed so much rebellious as … frightened. "Harry?" He had prompted gently.

"What if…" Harry swallowed uncomfortably. "What if you get kil…um…hurt?"

Severus had blinked in surprise. Harry was worried for him? He had looked closely at the frantic green eyes, and his heart had tightened painfully. It was nice to have someone worry about him. Lucius and Rosemerta did at times, but they were aware that he was magically quite strong. Albus usually worried for his _spy_ – although, to be fair, Severus knew that Albus considered him a friend – as much as any war-leader could consider one of his soldiers as a friend.

"I will be careful – we will take no chances, I promise." Severus had said gently.

Harry had nodded, but still looked miserable.

Now Severus stood glaring at the innocuous – looking cup. The cup – to those sensitive to such things - simply oozed malevolence. Tom looked queasy; he had said that he could almost feel the spirit's hatred.

They had gone over the spells and safeguards endlessly for the past 3 days. Tom had fallen in with the plans for the Horcruxes with surprising ease. They cast the containment spell together, Lucius and Severus had done spellwork together like this many times, and Tom had no difficulty following their lead. The standing stones grabbed onto the magic and formed an enclosure; they had hoped the stones would react well. The containment spell would keep the spirit inside the place, so it could not flee.

Severus gathered up his magic, he had practiced the spell a few times but he knew he would need all his control. He cast the _fiendfyre_ on the cup with a heavy amount of his magic. The spell reacted with the dark magic, as he had feared it would – flaring up in greater strength. It seemed to take forever, but the fire eventually made the cup dissolve.

Severus quickly ended the spell, although it took all of his considerable control and strength to stop it. He fell to his hands and knees after it ended, and struggled to stay conscious.

Lucius saw the wispy dark specter that was left. He cast the spell to cleanse a spirit of evil. It was used frequently on ghosts and poltergeists if they were troublesome. It was easier to exorcise them, but sometimes the family was attached to them.

Lucius cast it over and over, feeling that it was, perhaps useless against such evil, but then he heard the dragon's voice, chanting the spell with him in an ageless, long-forgotten language. The specter slowly lightened until it was a whitish grey and almost transparent. Lucius and Yvane then ended the spell.

Tom lifted his head – staring at the spirit – a part of his own soul that had been lost to him. He whispered the spell – _Spiritus Reclamare_. The spirit moved toward him hesitantly. Tom said it again, more strongly – _**Spiritus Reclamare**_! Tom was then enveloped in the misty form, and he stiffened, and then collapsed like a puppet whose strings have been cut. The mist seemed to sink into him until it was gone.

Severus stood shakily and _accioed_ the remnants of the cup. Lucius pulled out one of the numerous runic portkeys.

They reappeared in Tom's bedroom and hastily lay him on his bed, apparently unconscious.

"_He'll be alright, lads – he just needs rest, now."_ Yvane said, sounding as tired as they felt. _"I'll take_ _care of him."_

Lucius staggered to the floo and yelled for Draco, who charged in with Dudley and Harry. All the boys looked very relieved to see them. Draco raced to his father's side. This was the first time in memory he had ever feared he might lose his father. He grabbed his father around the waist in a tight hug, and then fussed over him a bit.

"You're exhausted, dad, let me do the flooing with you." Draco grabbed a handful of floo powder and cast it on the fire, shouting the destination. Lucius gave Severus a bemused look and shrugged. The pair left with Draco still muttering about hot soup and a good rest.

Severus snickered, and then noticed Harry's strained expression. Severus thought over Draco's actions and had a rare moment of insight into a youngsters mind, and lifted one arm in invitation. Harry ran to him and gripped him in a fierce hug. Dudley smiled, happy that Harry seemed to be acquiring a parental figure. Harry needed someone of his own, that he wouldn't have to share.

Harry and Dudley sat with Severus for an afternoon tea. Severus drank in the scent of the strong brew; he was more exhausted than he could remember ever having been, since Voldemort's defeat.

"So…everything went okay, Severus?" Harry asked. "Is Tom alright?"

"Yvane said Tom would be fine after a rest." Severus answered. "I intend to rest, myself. The best cure for magical exhaustion is a nice long sleep."

Harry nodded, happy that Severus was unharmed and he need not fear being guardian-less. Dudley snickered a bit at the idea of an adult 'taking a nap' willingly during the day. Severus smirked a bit, knowing Dudley's thoughts – at that age he had also thought that every moment spent sleeping was a wasted one.

Harry and Dudley were told to occupy themselves quietly and go to bed at their usual time. Tinker was given the same instructions and told to keep track of Harry's meal – he still tended to pick at food when upset. Tinker nodded vigorously. He had taken Harry's thinness as a personal affront.

Severus took a lengthy shower and crawled into bed, sighing in relief. He thought perhaps a week or two here, in his nice soft bed, would be wonderful.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus woke with the dawn, as he always did, groaning as he stretched the sore muscles. Another shower and his most comfortable pants and a lightweight frock coat and he was ready for coffee, and then some more coffee. Tom was already at the table, looking remarkably mugglish in jeans and a T-shirt. Severus smirked, Voldemort would have screamed in rage and killed any wizard he caught wearing such a thing.

Yvane had insisted on them buying that T-shirt – it had a cartoonish dragon leaning against a tree, picking his teeth with a knight's lance – and surrounded by scattered armor. It read, 'sometimes the Dragon wins'. The boys, as well as Yvane had thought it hilarious, and Tom had added it to his pile of clothing.

Severus looked over the still exhausted looking Tom, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I know I look rough – and I am exhausted, but at the same time I feel so much better- more…well…complete. I really didn't expect reuniting with another piece of my soul to make such a difference. Or, maybe I was afraid that it was going to make things worse – corrupt me – turn me Dark like…the other." Tom looked ill at the thought.

"_I would not have allowed the soul fragment to enter if I sensed it was still Dark."_ Yvane entered the conversation; he didn't usually speak to be heard by all, unless he felt it important, he said it drained him a bit.

"I can feel that I am more…whole. Otherwise I don't sense anything different. I have no memories from the Horcrux – nothing." Tom sounded relieved by this, but puzzled, none the less.

"_The cleansing spell that I helped Lucius with wiped the memories from the spirit as well as the evil. Because its memories were…evil as well, and would have harmed you. You have enough difficulty remembering you are not the same person as __**him**__, without encountering his memories. This will keep you …__**separate**_ _from him."_ Yvane explained.

Tom nodded, and then Harry and Dudley joined them, inhaling their breakfast with zeal.

Severus had received another lot of potions requests, and all four went to his lab. There was now a sofa and end tables at one end of the lab, where small windows at the top of the wall let in some natural light. Tom sat there, reading for a few minutes, before slumping to one side in a light sleep.

Dudley took over dissection, again, and Harry busily chopped up plants. Severus cheerfully explained the potions and the ingredients, and the reasons for the order of their addition to the potion and why they stirred in one direction or the other. He had done this many times over the past few weeks. Harry listened avidly, and although less attentive – Dudley also was picking up the basics.

They were finishing up by bottling some potions, and two of the cauldrons were set to simmer overnight. An owl arrived from Lucius with a sheepish note saying that Draco was making him rest, today. But he would be over tomorrow. Severus chuckled; Draco was becoming even more protective of Lucius than Harry was of him. He sobered a bit at that, he had expected Harry to be somewhat attached to his protector – his guardian, but if he really thought of him as a parental figure – that was, perhaps a different story.

Severus shook his head at the irony. James must be spinning like a dervish in his grave. Or not – Severus recalled that he had glimpsed the Potter family a few times before they went into hiding. James had known they were marked for death, and he had been impressively protective and fierce in his resolve to keep them safe. Severus suspected with a stab of aggravation that James had matured enough, before dying, to accept anyone that kept Harry safe from harm. Severus, it went without saying would be James' last choice – but would not quibble for long if he was the only choice available.

Not willing to continue on his train of thoughts, Severus ordered the boys to wash up and get to lunch. He shook Tom awake and helped him up the steps to food. Tom ate as heartily as the boys – his body was that of a teenager, after all.

Tom trudged to the pool with the pair, intending to read – or nap a bit more while there.

Severus waited for them to leave, then _apparated_ to Hogsmeade. It was full summer, now, mid-August. And the walk to Hogwarts was sweaty, but it gave him time to compose his words, and, as before, the views were enjoyable. He'd rarely had time to enjoy it as a teacher, until now. As a student he'd usually been too busy guarding against attack. Although, now and then when he was sure that James and Sirius were busy at Quidditch he had wandered on the many paths happily.

He hadn't flooed to his quarters directly – Albus may not have realized it, but there were four Dragon Reserves in the British Isles, and Albus may or may not guess which one they were at. There was the Welsh one, one in the Hebrides, a small one in Ireland, and a large one on the island of Lyonesse – the large island was totally under a disillusionment charm from ancient times, and was difficult even for wizards to gain access to. It housed the main headquarters of the IFOW, as well as the dragons.

He arrived at the school; he knew the other teachers would be arriving, off and on to set up for the year, and discussing schedules. Changes to booklists or study plans were always done before they left for the summer, as were choices for Prefects and Head boy and girl.

Severus hurried to the Headmasters office, and let the Phoenix staircase carry him up. He was usually impatient, and walked up the stairs even as it turned upwards. He was simply still too tired, today. The door opened as he approached it, and he entered silently, and sat.

Albus looked at him with concern. "Are you quite alright dear boy?" Albus rang for tea, which Severus took gratefully.

"Lucius and I have destroyed two Horcruxes." He raised a hand at Albus' astonished gasp. "Lucius found a journal that Abraxas was apparently keeping for the Dark Lord. We identified it as a Horcrux. We destroyed it and the cup." Severus withdrew the remnant of the cup and the scorched remains of the journal. "_Fiendfyre_ worked well on the cup. A dragon, who was dying, agreed to destroy the journal."

Dumbledore waved his wand over them, muttering, and then sat back. "Well done, Severus. You have brought the memories of it?"

Severus nodded and withdrew two vials with silvery strands of memory; he had had to take great care. The memory of the dragon consisted of seeing the journal, in flames, lying in front of the dead dragon. Carefully avoiding any view of Tom. While casting the _fiendfyre_ on the cup, he had been careful to not look at Tom, and the memory ended with him falling to his hands and knees.

Albus poured in the memories and entered the pensieve. Severus sat in the chair, sweating and hoping they had done all correctly. Albus returned with a thoughtful look on his face.

"It doesn't look like it was all that easy. I'm surprised a dragon – even a dying one agreed to help, but I am only an expert in dragon's blood, not dragons. The _fiendfyre_ worked well, but was obviously exhausting." Albus mused. "We have only three more – unless Voldemort returns and makes Nagini a Horcrux, as he originally intended."

"Any more clues on the other three?" Severus hoped to get them first, of course – the more soul fragments they reunited with Tom, the better.

"I believe that I have a clue to a certain ring that belonged to Tom Riddles family." Albus smiled a bit smugly, "I need to talk to a certain Auror, who spoke to the Gaunts."

"Let me know of any new information?" Severus desperately hoped to stay inside Albus' loop of those he told these things to. Having to defy Albus about Harry made this a bit tricky, but Albus nodded easily, so perhaps he was still trusted – at least in this.

"How is young Harry doing?" Albus asked, sounding a bit wistful.

"Getting an excellent tan – he and the others talked Lucius into building a swimming pool, and they go there almost every day." Severus answered easily, and was relieved to see a happy smile on Albus' face. It wouldn't hurt to have him know that Harry was happy, now.

Severus went to the dungeons, and straightened up the classrooms – he had a separate one for the advanced classes, now. Quickly inventoried the ingredients, he had done so before leaving and ordered what he needed, and the house elves had unpacked his order. He still needed more doxy wings and sent off an order with one of the elves. He waved away the dust and straightened his lesson plans. He sighed, he rather enjoyed the advanced classes – they were there because they wished to be, and for the most part wanted to learn.

He walked out and wandered toward the gates, unfortunately he found himself unable to escape Hagrid.

"Hello, Perfesser'!" The half-giant boomed. "Professor Dumbledore tells me young Harry is staying with you. How is the tyke?"

"Just fine, Hagrid. He and his cousin are doing well." Severus kept walking, hoping to lose him.

"Missed his birthday, I did. But perhaps he'd like a' pet to keep – I've got a few interestin' critters 'e might take to." Hagrid grinned eagerly.

"Harry already has an owl." Severus' blood chilled at the thought of any of Hagrid's ideas of what made an interesting pet. "He'll need to learn to care for Hedwig before adding to his menagerie."

"Ah, perhaps for Christmas, then?" Hagrid agreed easily.

Severus turned to face him, "Hagrid, you will _**NOT**_ send Harry any pets without obtaining my permission first, is that understood?" Severus could actually feel the veins throbbing in his temples.

"A' course, Perfesser'." Hagrid seemed surprised by Severus' fierceness. "I'll le' ya know if'n I find anything, Eh?"

"Sure, let me know – I'll be here, of course during the school year." Severus escaped, gritting his teeth, and downing a headache potion. He would have to brew another batch – a large one he suspected.

Severus reached the gates and _apparated_ for home, sighing in relief as he made his way to his rooms. Dragonsrest did feel like home, now. He sat at his desk and looked out over the meadow – he could just make out the shape of the pool in the distance. It looked like the young Welsh Green was watching them swim, again. The youngster seemed fascinated by the young wizards.

Severus leaned back, happily. With any luck the summer would end with no further problems. He sighed – most likely not.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N I'm moving the end of this week – so I don't know exactly when the next chapter will be up.


	25. Misleading Goblins

3SM25

Disclaimer: Don't own HP or SS, just going on a rollercoaster ride with them.

Chapter 25

Lucius watched with resignation as Draco withdrew more potions from his pocket, while the annoyed house-elves served supper. Draco had overseen the preparations for the beef and vegetable soup he'd been served last evening, while Lucius had 'rested' in bed. Draco must have made himself a right pain from the glares the house elves were still casting him. Draco had served the supper himself, and had watched him eat every spoonful. He had then handed him strengthening and healing potions. Lucius endured some fussing, and then escaped his overly watchful son with a potion of dreamless sleep.

Lucius had not really minded letting Draco indulge in a little care-taking and fussing. He couldn't remember having someone do that before today. Lucius' mother hadn't dared 'mollycoddle' Abraxas' heir, and house-elves would have been hexed for fussing over him. Narcissa certainly never worried about her husband's health or well-being. Severus had always helped heal wounds from Voldemort - but he certainly never 'fussed', Lucius chuckled over the very thought.

Lucius and Draco had both enjoyed the father-son time, today. They played chess and Lucius let Draco chatter about …well, whatever he was chattering about. Lucius realized with a pang, that he needed to spend more individual time with his son, now that the most hazardous events with Tom and Albus were done with…well, Lucius supposed there would be other hazards, ahead – but he could afford some time with Draco, none the less.

Lucius had come to realize, as the day wore on that Draco had been truly frightened for his father. Draco was, even now, watching him eat dinner with a baleful eye – Lucius had probably not eaten enough fruit to suit Draco. Sure enough, Draco passed him another strengthening potion and the bowl of strawberries.

Lucius shoved down his irritation, and sternly reminded himself that Draco needed reassurance, not strangling. So, Lucius drank down the potion obediently.

"You've done an excellent job taking care of me, Draco." Lucius began, carefully. "I think that this restful day, and all the potions you've made… uh, encouraged me to drink have cured my magical exhaustion." Draco giggled a bit, but looked wary.

"I know you have worried for me during this mission to destroy the Horcrux. I promise you that I will not take unnecessary chances. I intend to live long enough to annoy you by spoiling my grandchildren." Lucius watched Draco carefully. Draco's smile had faltered, and he looked apprehensive.

Draco finally looked up at him. "But…you can't predict everything, dad."

Lucius sat back. No - he certainly couldn't promise absolute safety – in anything. "No I can't promise to always be safe - I could explode a potion I might help Severus make – and get melted with the acid. Or, I could get mugged in Knockturn Alley and knifed. Or any number of old friends - or enemies could cast an Avada Kedavra at me." Lucius watched Draco's face pale, and sighed. Apparently he was rotten at reassurance. "Life is uncertain at any time – you can't reassure me that you won't be injured flying that too-fast broom you talked me into buying. Neither Severus or I will stop doing what we must to keep you and Harry and Dudley safe."

Draco continued to look a bit downcast, Lucius sighed and suggested a solution. "Will it help if I let you listen in on our planning, so you can help plot to keep us safe?" Draco brightened and nodded. Lucius snorted, the whelp would likely insist on cushioning charms and enough shielding to cause exhaustion just thinking of them. But, at least Draco had gone back to telling about how the young green dragon was always watching them swim, and asking Yvane all kinds of questions.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The following day found all six of them in Diagon Alley, again. The Healer had sent a reminder via Lucius that he expected to see Harry and Dudley, _**soon. **_Severus hadn't realized the weeks had passed so quickly, and so here they were – sheepishly facing the motherly mediwitch. She glared at Severus and told him to make a future appointment **before** he left.

Lucius, Draco and Tom had escaped to the Owl Emporium, while the others faced the Healer. Tom wanted an owl, to correspond more easily with Severus and Lucius when school started, and Severus had told him to get a couple more owls to deliver potions for him.

The Healer declared himself satisfied with Dudley's progress. He had lost quite a bit of weight, and gained muscle, so he still looked a bit chubby, but not outrageously so. Harry was given a thorough going over; he'd gained several inches of height, so the weight he'd gained hadn't filled him out as much as Severus had hoped.

The Healer had been sympathetic, "I know you were hoping for him to look less…skinny. But his gain in height is encouraging – I was afraid his growth was being affected. But he's only an inch or two shorter than the Malfoy boy, so he's catching up. Continue with the nutrient potions, and encourage frequent meals. He's a young boy – I'm sure that's not difficult."

Severus frowned. "He still picks at food when he's upset. I have the house-elf monitoring him, but I hate to hound him about it."

The Healer nodded agreeably. "Well, watch that – let me know if it becomes a problem."

"I was wondering if something can be done for his eyes, as yet. I can brew the eyesight corrector, but the instructions always say the subject must be in good health." Severus looked at the Healer sternly, hoping for an affirmative answer. Harry also waited for the answer, almost holding his breath.

The Healer pondered a moment. "In spite of the low weight, he is in good health. I believe that is a good idea – his vision is very poor without the glasses..." The Healer smiled at Harry's whoop of joy. "… the lack of proper eye-wear has worsened it over time." The Healer watched the Potions Master's jaw clench in anger. It was quite amusing to see how protective he was of his charges. "The mediwitch can adjust the glasses on a weekly basis while the potion is being taken – let us know when he starts. If he has headaches, we can see him more often – the adjustment often causes those."

Severus nodded agreeably, already cataloging the needed ingredients in his mind, as they left.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tom had quickly found a matched pair of barn owls for Severus, and then he and Draco had carefully looked over the owls in search of one for Tom. Lucius leafed through the books, waiting for them to find 'just the right one.'

Lucius was pleased at how Tom was becoming friendlier with the boys. He knew that they most likely seemed impossibly young to him, but he'd started having real conversations with them. Tom had gone over the lesson plans with the three, and had listened to their input. Lucius was sure he would be a perfect tutor.

It was also good that Tom was developing actual friendships; it likely wasn't easy for him to learn to care for others as more than master / underling. Tom also seemed to be opening up to Severus and Lucius, asking tentatively for advice. Of course Yvane most likely gave ongoing guidance on how he should conduct himself and reflect on things.

Excited voices alerted Lucius to the fact that Tom had found an appropriate owl. Lucius wandered over to find Tom taking a Great Horned Owl to the counter with a smile. Tom was smiling more – real smiles that eased Severus and Lucius' minds a great deal, since they were normal teenager smiles - and not those of a Dark Lord in training finding amusement in another's pain.

Tom gave the owls directions to Dragonsrest, and Lucius shrank the packages of owl supplies for him. Tom grimaced, remembering he was technically underage. With the second soul fragment having settled in he…felt…older. Severus had cast a spell and had assured him that he was still sixteen; at least until his birthday on December 31st. Tom hoped that they found a way for him to finish his NEWTS. Tom was now determined to be a dragonrider – or keeper, he was having difficulty making up his mind, but either way he needed his NEWTS. He had a remote plan to someday to be a director for the Welsh Reserve, but he could wait for Yuan to retire, he supposed. Yvane seemed to find this amusing, but wouldn't explain why.

They met the other three outside the shop, Dudley and Harry had big grins and they gave Draco some thumbs up gestures. Tom assumed that meant that the eyesight correction had been approved. Tom was happy for Harry…and that gave him pause. He wasn't usually happy for others unless there was something in it for him.

Yvane chuckled. _"He's your __**friend**__, Tom, friends are happy for each other."_

"_I know, but I don't remember all this 'happiness', unless it was something that helped me out as well."_ Tom almost felt uneasy about all this – if something bad happened was he going to get all unhappy as well…yeah he supposed so.

"_That's the price of __**real**__ friendship – sharing joy and pain."_ Yvane said pragmatically.

"_Is it __**really**__ worth it?"_ Tom asked.

"_Yes, after all – they will help you share your joys – it's more fun to celebrate with others, you know. And they will help you bear your pains, as well – burdens are easier when shared." _Yvane answered, patiently. Yvane hoped Tom was truly listening. The old Tom had already started believing that friends were a burden, and that he was better off with subordinates. Tom was becoming much more…human with the absorption of the soul fragment.

"_Well, they boys seem nice, and Severus and Lucius are…helpful." _Tom seemed to struggle to find an excuse for any affection he was feeling. Yvane stifled amusement, he needed to encourage this, not make Tom feel embarrassed.

The group arrived at their next destination, and Lucius & Severus took deep breathes. The negotiations at Gringotts would be…delicate. They needed this to go well, and even more so, they needed this to be secret.

One of the goblin managers noticed them arrive, and scurried over. "We were expecting you, Mr. Malfoy – our British Branch Supervisor is awaiting you." Lucius nodded gravely, and they followed him.

They were soon seated in a large, comfortable room. Harry, Dudley and Draco sat around a table in the back, and were served with sandwiches and drinks – Goblins were also familiar with youngster's appetites. The supervisor and two assistants took their seats across from Severus and Lucius, who flanked Tom.

"We were quite curious to receive your letters regarding the vault belonging to 'He who must not be named'" The supervisor eyed the three closely. "You are not listed as someone who can access it – as a matter of fact no-one but his bloodline can."

"Perhaps you should test this young man's blood to see if he has the right." Severus was relieved that Voldemort had made it a bloodline vault. He snorted lightly, as proud as Voldemort had been of his Slytherin blood, of course he had.

The three Goblins looked at Tom even more closely, and muttered. Lucius had demanded a closed session with oaths of silence in his letter, and had been granted them. But it would be best to reassure them if possible. "Mr. Riddle wishes to place the vault out of the reach of 'He who must not be named', and any of his followers." The Goblins looked dubious, but nodded.

The parchment with bloodline spells on it was brought out, and Tom let them get a few drops of blood to place on it. The spell did as they expected – it said that Tom Riddle was a first degree relative to 'Lord Voldemort'. Since the goblins would never expect a wizard to not simply identify himself as the owner of a vault, they did not suspect Tom to be Lord Voldemort himself – as a 'first degree relative' they thought he could only be Voldemort's son, since he was too young to be Voldemort's father.

Tom let the furor die down and then addressed the nervous Goblins. "Lord Voldemort made many mistakes, and I intend to make sure I do not follow the same path." Tom could feel the truth spells on the room – they would not prevent the wizards from lying, but they would tell the Goblins if a lie was told. "I am sure that the nation of Goblins does not believe Lord Voldemort it truly gone, and I wish to make sure his return is of short duration, and ultimately fatal – to him."

The Goblins pondered on this, decided he meant it, and gave rather frightening smiles.

"I need to place the contents of this vault out of his reach. Perhaps – being the wisest in the way of money you will have a suggestion…?" Tom decided a bit of flattery might help.

"The vault cannot be emptied or closed by other than 'You know who', but nothing says it cannot have merely a single knut left in it. The objects in it can be moved to another vault, along with however much money you wish…" The Goblin lifted a brow in inquiry.

All the wizards snickered at the thought of Voldemort arriving to find a single knut in his vault. "I believe that to be wise – if you would open a vault for me, and place all the objects and money – except for a single knut in it. I want Lord Voldemort to be excluded. Do not make it a bloodline vault, of course, and the only ones to have any access besides myself are the wizards in this room." Tom saw their surprise.

"All the wizards, Mr. Riddle?" The Goblins eyed the three youngsters dubiously.

"I trust Lucius and Severus, and I don't know what assistance I may need in the future – neither Harry Potter nor his cousin is likely to rob me, and Draco has my trust as well." Tom insisted. "I may need one of them to be able to get into my vault for me in the future – I'd rather give permission now, than to wish I'd given them permission later on."

"_Well done, Tom, you may be starting to understand friendship more than I thought."_ Yvane chuckled.

Tom looked around at the beaming smiles of his friends, and knew he was flushing with embarrassment. The Goblins had the paperwork done, and the key to the new vault in his hand before the wizards could finish the tea and crumpets they were served. A listing of the gold and objects had Tom gulping - 24 million galleons and a seemingly endless list of items.

Tom could feel the pull of such wealth – he wouldn't have to work or do anything. "Do you have a list of who's vaults were emptied to give Voldemort such a … fortune?"

The Goblins looked puzzled.

"I don't intend to return gold to any Death Eaters – but I'm willing to wager that Voldemort blackmailed or killed wizards, after getting their vaults signed over." Tom answered their unspoken question.

"Aaah…I can get that information to you…but be careful who you return gold to and how you do so." The Goblins said slowly.

"I hope you will again give your excellent advice." Tom bowed slightly, and the Goblins chuckled in answer.

"I know you have taken oaths of silence, but I must ask one small favor." Severus looked at the Goblins confused faces. "I need certain workers to not know that Tom was here, or that Voldemort's vault has been – accessed, in any way. The wizards that work for you might tell others of it, and we don't wish any of this day's events known."

The Goblins grinned again and nodded. Ah, yes, a shake up in the wizarding world – hardly the first.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

They sat down to a meal at the Leakey Cauldron, tripled silencing spells in place.

"That was a remarkably mature thing to ask about, Tom." Severus said, "Asking about who might have been robbed of their money."

Tom shifted uncomfortably. "It's not so much philanthropic – I'm just not comfortable with so much money at my disposal. I suspect it will be hard enough for me to avoid…power, without millions of galleons lurking around every corner."

"Well, we'll see if we can help you lop a few zeros off the numbers when the Goblins get you that list." Lucius laughed.

Tom rolled his eyes, Yvane was laughing so hard in the background it was giving Tom a headache. He picked up the list of items and started reading them off. Lucius and Severus usually knew what they were, and who they'd come from. Most were dark, of course, and then they had to argue whether to return them or destroy them.

The trio of boys ignored them and whispered plans to get 'really fast brooms' for Dudley and Harry. Severus was being stubborn about how fast they should go for beginners.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Yeah – I'm back!!!!


	26. Dragon Tales

3SM26

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP and crew, not me – just having fun.

Chapter 26

The day after the Gringotts trip found everyone at the Malfoy Manor. Dudley and Draco went to the new 'exercise room' near the small Quidditch pitch while they waited for Harry – they'd been promised another flying lesson. Draco had asked his father to obtain similar exercise equipment to what Dragonsrest had. Dudley had offered to show Draco how to use it all.

Harry watched them go in resignation. The accountant from the Norris Accounting Firm – a Mr. Stebbins – wanted to 'go over a few things with him'. Severus was quite firm that he should know, at least a little, about his finances and what belonged to him.

Harry and Severus had gone over the lists of items in his four vaults the evening before. There was only money in his personal trust vault. The Potter family vault, though, seemed to have an endless list of personal belongings. The other two that he had inherited, to his relief, had fewer things.

They had marked off things Harry and Severus felt he should keep in the vaults, made a list of what he wanted to be sent to him at Dragonsrest (mostly books, and a few objects that had belonged to his parents) and a short list of items that Severus said to get rid of, as he recognized them as dark – and mostly likely illegal. The goblins would destroy them for a small fee.

The accountant let him know the amounts in the vaults, and told him that the two companies he owned were being run competently. "The managers of the potions vial manufacturing plant, and the Snitch makers there at Godric's Hollow do an exemplary job – the Goblins have overseen it since your parents' death, for a small fee, of course. They were glad to give the job over to us, as it's a bit out of their usual line of work."

"I have a company that makes Snitches? Cool – wait until Draco hears that." Harry latched onto the sentence he understood and actually cared about. Harry snickered and peered at Severus slyly. "You shouldn't have to pay for another potions vial, ever again, Severus. I can send for vials for Christmas, your birthday, Valentines…"

Severus rolled his eyes and turned back to the accountant. "Any other companies?" He interrupted Harry's litany of holidays.

"There was one company that had been invested in that was a total loss – the market for the treats for familiars made by them collapsed after it was found they killed the animals – it took months for the effects to be seen, and by that time the Chairman of the company had …disappeared with the company funds. There are three companies that Mr. Potter owns stock in, and all of them are doing well. He's not a majority stockholder in them, so he doesn't need to make any decisions. I will contact you, Mr. Snape, if there is anything he needs to decide on with the two companies he owns." Mr. Stebbins smiled at Harry's glassy-eyed boredom.

Severus nodded, "Anything else that he needs to know?"

"There are four houses that belong to him – well three, as the Godric's Hollow house was destroyed soon after…well…that night. The Goblins said they suspected the LeStranges…" He trailed off at Severus' look of warning and Harry's look of confused alarm. "There is also a Potter Manor that is old, but part of a large estate – they raise some animals – it's well cared for by the house elves and a young couple. There's a house from Audra Peverell that he inherited, along with the vault – it's kept up by the elves." Stebbins frowned and cleared his throat. "There is also an old, very large – almost a castle - in Bulgaria. It was inherited by the 3rd cousin – Roderick Potter from another 3rd cousin – or maybe it was a 4th cousin – we're not sure – on his mother's side. Anyway, he never actually saw it. The family still living in the area – the Krum family – is quite anxious to buy it back as it _**is**_ 'Krum Manor'" Stebbins looked at them expectantly.

"We should let them have it, shouldn't we?" Harry looked at Severus anxiously. He didn't like the idea of keeping a home from a family that should have it. Besides, it was in Bulgaria. Why would he want a place in Bulgaria?

Severus waved at Lucius, who was behind a silencing spell with Tom, going over his list of items from 'the Voldie Vault', as Tom mockingly called it. Lucius came over.

"Any reason you can think of that we shouldn't sell the Krum Manor back to the Krums? Harry somehow inherited it." Severus asked.

"They're all a good family. A bit blunt, no – nonsense. If they have a beef with you, they let you know it and come at you head on – no back-stabbing." Lucius shrugged, "I know of no reason not to."

Severus turned back to Stebbins, "If Harry wishes, let them buy it back at a fair price." Harry nodded happily.

"Is that everything?" Harry asked hopefully. At their nod, he whooped and ran for the door.

Stebbins chuckled. "He's a bit young to grasp the need to care for his investments and money."

"Yes, I realize he won't be able to make a truly informed decision right away. I do want him to, at least, be aware of what belongs to him." Severus looked at the accountant closely, Roth Stebbins also took care of his own money, and he trusted his opinion. "His finances truly are in good order?"

"Yes, the Malfoys are in no danger of being eclipsed, but he's a fair sized fortune. The one investment that went bad didn't really cost him much – the money to the … relatives… cost him more." Stebbins grimaced, he still thought they should take the money back, but Severus said it was a bad idea to create friction between the cousins, where there was finally some goodwill. He closed up the briefcase and walked to the floo, he had a Manor to sell.

Lucius took down the silencing spell, and Severus went to join them in sweating over 'the list'. They'd made a second copy to scribble notes on. They check-marked in red all the items they knew were dark, or cursed or just plain dangerous – that was most of them. They noted former owners if they knew who they were, and if they were families to be trusted, or if they were known Death Eaters.

They did see that many of the very dark items were originally Goblin-made. "The Goblins will take them back, since they consider themselves to be the true owners of what they make. They will certainly agree to cleanse them of dark magic or curses, in exchange for the return of the item."

They finally had a list of eight goblin-made items that they knew they wanted to be rid of immediately. There was also a list of five items they wanted destroyed – that shouldn't be returned to anyone, least of all the families listed as former owners.

"There's also this dagger – its Goblin made, and cursed. But – I think it must be _**very **_old, and we should really research it a bit, before deciding to give it back to the Goblins." Tom peered at the description with a frown.

"Well, I'll send an owl requesting an interview with the supervisor at Gringotts, saying we wish to return those eight items, in exchange for them destroying the other five. They should find that acceptable." Lucius looked at Tom in inquiry.

Tom nodded, "This will get rid of over 1/3 of the items – and almost all of the really dark ones – particularly those five." He shuddered, the two cursed grimoires alone were horrible – nothing in those books could do anything but cause pain and slow destruction to the owners.

Lucius and Severus went off to contact the Goblins.

"_Yes, Voldemort must have become quite mad by the time he accumulated all these things. Being around such evil after having split his soul so many times likely drained what little humanity he had left."_ Yvane said sadly._ "Dragons like to accumulate gold and jewels at times, mostly because we know how to infuse magic into them, and then it creates a nice cozy environment for us to live in. We do love to hoard knowledge, and we certainly understand being territorial – but much of what you humans do as far as your_ _possessions are concerned is an utter mystery to us dragons_._" _Yvane sighed.

"_I suppose we do become packrats, and much of what we hoard and make much of most likely does seem foolish to you. In the end – we can't take it with us when we die."_ Tom answered quietly.

"_Oh, I've been around you humans long enough to know that it's not __**always**__ foolish. Books contain knowledge – hopefully – and __**that**__ isn't foolish. Sometimes an object is treasured because it belonged to a loved one. Not all possessions are foolish. If you have the books to impress others and never study the knowledge they contain – __**that**__ is foolish. Why you have something is important."_ Yvane said.

Tom sighed, _"Enough advice, lets go watch the boys fly_." And Tom trudged to the door.

"_Of course – I can tell you what advice to shout to them – I am an expert in flying."_ Yvane answered smugly.

"I thought I said 'enough advice'." Tom muttered under his breath.

"_I heard that."_ Yvane huffed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The three boys circled the pitch behind the instructor, Roland Higgs, following his lead in loops and figure-eights. They hovered above the field as other moves were demonstrated. They all had charmed helmets and the brooms had sticking charms for beginners.

Higgs soon had Harry and Draco tossing the quaffle back and forth between them as they flew. Higgs pegged Dudley as a beater, and showed him how to whack at a bludger. Higgs stayed at the edge of the pitch, alert for mistakes or trouble.

Lucius and Severus sat in the small, covered stand eating lunch. Tom ate slowly as well, reading a book intently and muttering to Yvane. The boy's stomachs soon announced lunchtime, and they joined in to make the elves' meal disappear.

"Ancient weapons of renowned?" Draco read the title of Tom's book quizzically. "Are you researching something?"

Tom looked at the others assessingly. "There's a cursed dagger I've come across – I want to know exactly what it is and who it belonged to before being rid of it." Tom looked over at the two men, "I need to get more books, again."

Lucius snickered. "You **do** know how to get on Severus' good side – he loves to hear those words."

Severus smirked, "I now have an excuse to enlarge the library right away."

Roland Higgs had joined the lunch and interrupted eating the excellent food. "I expect all three of the boys will have no difficulty joining the teams. As we noticed before – Draco has the makings of an excellent chaser. Harry is doing well in that, too – and they seem to work well together – that is a distinct advantage. They both have the quickness to try for the seeker position, if they wish. Dudley certainly has the muscle to be a good beater, when he gets quicker and more skilled he might think about being a keeper. They all have the ability to try for more than one position."

Severus remembered Albus' rather sneaky request for introductions to other students. "Roland, our Slytherin seeker is your nephew, isn't he?" At the man's nod he continued. "If we arrange another lesson in a few days – perhaps you could bring him along, I'm sure he wouldn't mind showing moves to potential team-mates."

Roland chewed thoughtfully. "Yes, I'm supposed to attend supper tonight – my sister-in-law most likely wants to shove another 'wonderful witch with a great personality' at me. I'll distract them by asking if Terrence wants to help teach Harry Potter how to fly."

They all laughed companionably, yes, that would likely distract them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

That afternoon, there was another 'event'. Lucius had carefully felt out Cornelius Fudge about Harry Potter, hinting that the boy had a new guardian – one approved of by Albus Dumbledore (quite true), and that it was because of the Aunt being injured, and a death in the family (also quite true). Lucius also hinted that the guardian was a good friend of Lucius', and that he could get Cornelius in to see Harry 'and get chummy with him'.

Severus had no intention of letting Fudge influence Harry, but he saw the value of keeping Fudge happy and for the Minister to see Harry as an asset and not a threat. Fudge had inherited the Ministry, as he had been the minister's chief aide when his predecessor had died. Unfortunately that happened in the middle of the worst part of the war. Fudge would not like the idea of a second war; he would need a lot of support to keep the ministry on an even keel when Voldemort returned.

Fudge arrived with only one Auror, and one assistant – who just happened to have a camera with him. They had expected they wouldn't get out of this without at least one picture.

Severus had talked at length the evening before, while they had gone over the list of vault contents. Severus had explained the Minister for Magic's position and the general run of the government. Fudge wasn't a bad minister – during peacetime he was quite good, actually. But war may very well be coming – and soon. Fudge was definitely against Voldemort, and could be helpful if he perceived Harry to be in his corner.

Severus and Lucius met him before letting him meet Harry. Severus was introduced as Harry's Guardian.

"I know you realize that Harry's safety is a top priority." Severus watched Fudge nod his head agreeably. "It was thought best that Harry's residence, when he is not at Hogwarts, be at a Dragon Reserve – there is nowhere as secure as one of those places. The wards to keep the young Dragons in, and everyone not keyed in as a resident out are among the best in the world."

Cornelius' jaw dropped – a Dragon Reserve! "Quite brilliant strategy, Professor Snape, I can see why you were entrusted with him." Cornelius was sworn to secrecy, as well as the assistant and Auror, and they went into the parlor for afternoon tea.

The Minister spotted Harry immediately. "Mr. Potter, a pleasure to meet you at last."

Harry shook hands with him with a smile. "Very pleased to meet you as well, Minister Fudge." The man seemed to be nice, although he was certainly a politician, so best to be very polite – but not _too_ chummy.

Severus stepped forward smoothly. "This is Harry's cousin, Dudley Dursley – and of course, you already know Lucius' son, Draco Malfoy." All the boys shook Cornelius' hand and greeted him. "Their tutor is down at the library – likely plotting extensive lessons for them." Fudge nodded with disinterest, he had no need to meet a tutor.

The beaming Minister was soon on a sofa and was served an elegant tea. He was soon surrounded by the boys, who had been told beforehand to tell all the dragon stories they liked – with no mention of Yvane, and that Tom was not to be mentioned if at all possible – and to let Lucius or Severus answer any questions about him. They soon had the Minister enthralled with their description of the pool with its 'water park slide', and having to share it with the young Welsh Green. The assistant took some shots of the Minister with the three boys laughing over Yao 'the Emperor of all the Hot Water' as the other Dragons called him.

"I didn't know that the older dragons became so very talkative." Cornelius said. "Perhaps I can visit some time – perhaps next summer and meet your dragon friends." The boys nodded happily – that was a long time from now.

The Minister was soon happy to leave – he had his photo's, had 'made friends' with the lads, and was assured that Harry Potter's Guardian intended to keep the Ministry 'in the loop' with information. He left well pleased with the days work.

Lucius and Severus nodded to the boys. "Well done, you charmed him quite nicely." Severus smirked at Harry, who looked pleased at having done the 'Minister meeting' the way his guardian wished. Harry was glad that Severus always explained what was happening, and why. He like being 'kept in the loop' as much as Cornelius did.

An owl from Gringotts arrived to the parlor at the same time as a disgruntled Tom. The Malfoy library just didn't cater to someone researching ancient daggers.

"The Goblins will see us as soon as they open tomorrow – they must be quite eager." Lucius said with a smirk. "We'll have those objects gone in no time. Perhaps they can tell you a bit about the dagger, since it is Goblin made."

"Can we trust their information – they'll likely say whatever they need to, to get it back." Tom answered doubtfully.

"_I'll be able to tell if they are misleading you – Goblins are not unknown to Dragons. They one enslaved us when they could, to use as guards."_ Yvane spoke so all could hear him.

"They still have one, deep in the depths – I saw it near the Black family vault." Lucius said carefully.

Yvane was silent, but Tom could feel his anger. "Maybe we can negotiate his release?" Tom asked hesitantly. He looked at Severus and Lucius for help. "I can understand your anger, Yvane. Maybe they will take some of the items in exchange for it?"

"We can talk to them of it, when we see them tomorrow." Lucius answered, also unsure how to placate an angry Yvane.

"_If he is down there, he's likely never seen the sky since his capture."_ Yvane said heavily, still speaking to everyone. _"Dragons like caves, to an extent, and we do hibernate a bit in winter. But to never see the sky, or fly – that is a terrible thing for a dragon."_

"I promise, if it takes all the contents of my vault, we'll get him free." Tom said, "After all, I owe you my life, sort of, so if my vault can free your fellow dragon – it's only fair."

"_You do understand friendship, at last."_ Yvane said, just to Tom, making him flush and smile at the praise.

"If they won't let us ransom him, we can always break him out." Harry said, and Dudley and Draco both looked eager at the idea. Lucius and Severus paled at the idea of annoying the Goblins to that extent.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary." Lucius assured them hastily, determined to get that blasted dragon free at any cost, to keep the boys from any Gryffindor-style adventures. Dragon rescues, indeed. He locked eyes with Severus, who looked equally determined.

They would teach the boys subtlety if it killed them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N- I suddenly remembered the poor, blind dragon from DH and decided there needed to be a rescue.


	27. The Bargain

3SM27

Disclaimer: Just going for drinks with JKR's boys, I'll return them soon.

Chapter 27

Fred and George sent a pair of books back to Harry via one of Severus' new delivery owls after removing a package with two new books on the founders and the four houses.

The twins had decided that Professor Snape was correct – they didn't want to be in their older brother's shadows. But, the biggest plus was the sheer shock value to their entire family, who had been entirely Gryffindor for several generations.

They had ruled out Ravenclaw, they were sure that the ravens wouldn't really help with any pranking. Not to mention they would likely nag them to study more.

Slytherin would be good, in that they would be cunning partners in pranks. However, Professor Snape already knew they were intending to become the best pranksters the school had ever seen, and would likely interfere with that – or at least try to.

They liked the ambitious idea of 'taking over the entire house of Hufflepuff'. They were sure that they could have all the badgers obeying their every whim in no time. Plus, that would likely put their mother into therapy – 'a Weasley in Hufflepuff!!'

Soon after 'the Harry party', they had cornered their brother Percy, who they had found to be a veritable mine of any and all sorts of information – best of all it was mostly unbiased information. When they had asked Charlie or Bill anything all they heard was 'you'll be in Gryffindor - so you don't need to know about the other houses' and 'Professor Snape is an evil bat'.

They did silently admit that Snape was formidable and they would hesitate to cross him, but that wasn't what they wanted to know. Percy, however, told them that while, yes, he was scary – he took very great care of his Slytherins. The House of Slytherin might be considered dark by many, but they did close ranks around each other, and he had seen even bitter rivals in Slytherin suddenly band together at a perceived threat from outside their house.

Over the following weeks they spent an unprecedented amount of time talking to Percy, and even studying the first year books a little with him – while picking his brains over things, like if they add fairy-lavender root to the hair enhancer potion their dad has, will it turn his hair blue or purple?

Percy was remarkably calm about their prank questions, only barking at them if the prank seemed to turn down a dangerous avenue. The twins found they rather liked their older brother, as long as they headed his snooty lecturing off before he got started. Percy managed to pound some information on the various subjects into their heads, while answering their inexplicable questions about the houses at Hogwarts other than Gryffindor. If Percy suspected their motives, he remained silent about them.

The rest of the family watched the bonding between the three with bafflement. Percy had always been a bewildering near-embarrassment to the Weasley family. He was the only one with a totally neat room, studied constantly, didn't like being part of a large family, rarely yelled, and hated the rest of the Burrow – other than his room - 'because it was messy and noisy'. The list of reasons that the other Weasley's disliked or didn't understand him was lengthy.

Arthur was the only one who sympathized – a little. He knew that Percy's 'differences' weren't necessarily bad ones – he was just 'wired differently' than the other members of his family, and he was actually glad that the twins were making an effort, even if the reasons were selfish ones. Percy seemed to be enjoying the daily brain-picking and tutoring. Perhaps he would get closer to some of his other siblings through this.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius, Tom and Severus arrived with their lists of objects, and Tom's list of questions about the dagger. There was a crowd of excited Goblins that went abruptly silent at their entrance. The supervisor led them to a larger meeting room, with a dozen Goblins who didn't look like they worked at the bank.

The British Branch Supervisor bowed slightly to Tom, "The family members of those who made the items you are arranging to return are here to witness this, and make the arrangements you said you will require. I, Clawscar, happen to be one of them – my grandfather made one of the shields mentioned."

Tom sat, with the other two flanking him. The supervisor sat across from them, and the other goblins arrayed themselves behind him. Tom cleared his throat nervously. "I sent you a list of eight items to be returned – they have curses and dark spells on them, I would expect promises to cleanse them of those or to not let them ever re-enter the wizarding world. There are five items I want destroyed – I'm willing to pay to have that done."

Clawscar nodded, "What do you want in exchange for these items, then?" He looked warily at them.

Tom glanced around the room – at the suspicious goblins, at Lucius who looked blandly superior, and at Severus who was glaring just as suspiciously at the goblins. He felt Yvane muttering angrily in the back of his mind. Tom felt the pressure of doing this right. If he didn't Harry, Draco and Dudley were at Dragonsrest right at this moment, trying to think of ways to break the dragon out the hard way. Tom wasn't sure what C4 was, but Dudley was advocating its use.

"I don't know if you are aware of this, but I am living on a Dragon Reserve." Tom began, carefully. "As a matter of fact, I owe my very life to a dragon, and I am presently learning from one. I don't know if you are familiar with how very intelligent dragons do become, as they mature." Tom watched the goblins look at each other in confusion.

Tom cleared his throat, regaining their attention. "I don't like being in debt to the dragons, so I would like to clear that debt by freeing one of them – the dragon that is presently in your vaults."

The Supervisor sat back in shock, and the other goblins abruptly had a great deal to say – loudly and all at one time. Clawscar, however, after the shock wore off, looked at Tom craftily.

"It will take more than eight items to buy old Scarsnout free." He said with a toothy grin.

Tom sighed, and prepared for a lengthy struggle. The goblins wanted a great many objects returned – and many didn't belong to any of the three wizards, or even Harry. They finally got them to agree to twenty-two additional items that were currently in the vault Tom had, and the Malfoy and Potter vaults. Severus had some cauldrons and daggers they wanted. There were a further five items that Lucius and Severus were fairly sure they could wring out of acquaintances, although they winced at the thought of what they would have to give in return.

The most difficult part was the dagger that Tom was interested in. The Goblins wanted it rather desperately, the three thought. Tom finally agreed to consider returning it at another time – after he learned more about it. Interestingly the goblins refused to give them any information on it, just glowering at Tom over his refusal to put it in the deal.

The goblins finally sealed the agreement on paper, and Tom released the eight items already agreed on to them on good faith. They would give over the others all at one time – when the dragon would be released. Tom also paid for the destruction of the five dark objects from his vault.

Once the deal was sealed, the goblins seemed happy enough with what they had gouged out of them for the dragon, and thanked them for the return of 'what was goblin made'. Yvane grumbled about the delay in releasing the dragon, but seemed relieved that the bargain was at least made.

They did go down to Tom's new vault, and after the objects were removed that they had turned over to the goblins, they entered to look at what was left. There were several on the list to be traded for the dragon, and those Lucius and Severus hovered to one side of the vault. There were some objects that were not cursed or dark that Severus placed in a bag – they could be returned to former owners.

Tom, though, hovered near the dagger that had his interest. He wasn't sure why he felt such interest in it – yes, it was _**very**_ old, and had a great deal of magic in it. But, there were other things that were quite old, that were loaded with magic. Though, this magic did feel different.

"_Yes, this magic is as old as the standing stones of Stonehenge – magic from long before Hogwarts. It is from the times of the war with the Emperors of Rome."_ Yvane said slowly, examining the dagger as well. _"And it is infused with female magic. During those times, many females who did magics would make their magical tools – like daggers - react badly to the touch of men. The only curse on this is one to harm any man that touches it. The other harmful magics are intended to hurt those that the wielder of the dagger __**wishes**__ harmed."_ he chuckled.

"So, would it be alright to take the dagger to Dragonsrest to study?" Tom asked.

"_You had best lock it up tight against the curious; you wouldn't want the youngsters to get near it."_ Yvane answered.

Tom consulted with the other two wizards and the dagger was hovered into a bag, and taken with them.

The wizards returned to Dragonsrest to break it to the trio of young conspirators that C4 would not be necessary for the rescue.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yuan sat looking at a letter he had just received with a bit of consternation. His second cousin – a couple times removed, that worked on the dragon reserve on Lyonesse had a daughter that would be attending Hogwarts this year. A clever girl, and as they were in the middle of a bit of a muddle on their reserve, they hoped he could watch over her and take her to Diagon Alley to get outfitted.

Blast, he had no idea of how to look after her, let alone get her ready for school. But, they did have a true emergency going on. Several of the young dragons had a virus, and being young, they were quite unreasonable about getting treatment.

He sighed and then brightened; he just remembered he had a Hogwarts professor at his mercy…well available to him, anyway. He penned a quick note, implying several favors would be owed if Severus would help out with the eleven year old being foisted on him.

Severus was helping secure the dagger in the large cabinet in the library when Yuan's owl arrived. They already had the cabinet very well-warded, as it had held the Horcruxes for a time. They had warned the three youngsters that the dagger was dangerous, and in a bit of inspiration Severus told them that it was cursed against men and managed to imply that it _might_ turn them into girls. The sheer mind - numbing horror of that prospect had them vowing to not even **look **at it.

After Severus had told them that the goblins had made a deal, and that a bank robbery was unnecessary, and the dagger was made off-limits they had trudged unhappily to the pool. Even the curious green dragon had difficulty cheering them up, right away.

Severus opened the letter with curiosity and read it, frowning. On one hand, having the director owe him a few favors would be helpful – but he cringed at the idea of an eleven year old, homesick girl running around in an all-male establishment. Hmm, Rosemerta had requested a last visit here with the boys, before Hogwarts started – she'd love to have another female to take shopping (perfect!)…and it would be yet another student that he could tell Albus that the boys were 'interacting' with, if he asked.

He consulted Lucius, who thought that Rosemerta would love a carte-blanche shopping trip with someone of the female persuasion. A quick firecall to Rosemerta revealed that she 'loved the idea, and wasn't Severus so thoughtful to offer?' Severus penned back an affirmative answer to Yuan, and that he had a lady who would 'love' to help little Cho Chang shop for things, when she arrived.

They arranged for lunch at the pool with a cheerful Tinker and wandered toward the three splashing boys. The young green was lounging nearby, as he always seemed to do when there were swimmers at 'his' pool.

"I found out that the Gaunts lived in Little Haggleton, near the Riddle Manor. Albus has been very busy with investigating. I offered to look into it for him, as the school opens, soon. I have my classrooms and lessons all organized, and the remaining ingredients have arrived, so the next ten days are mine – until September first. He agreed to let me – as we destroyed the other two Horcruxes quite well. He did say he wants to see the remainder of the ring, after we destroy it – there's something…odd about it, apparently." Severus looked a bit disturbed by the Headmasters curiosity. They would definitely be looking at the ring, themselves before turning it over.

"We should go tomorrow, if possible – if there are complications, we may need the additional days." Lucius added. "Any insights into this, Tom – or memories?"

"I had plans – to visit the Riddle family, and confront my father during the summer before my seventh year. I didn't know where my mother had come from, at that time. Perhaps I learned it when I visited the Riddles. Severus said that the Headmaster had found out that I killed them all." Tom said in a subdued voice.

He'd slaughtered his father and grandparents, apparently. He well recalled his angry plans to confront his father – the man who had abandoned his mother, and never once looked for him - rejecting him before ever meeting him. He'd even tried to figure a way to curse him a bit without getting caught. He'd not thought of outright murder, except in his darkest fantasies, and never with a serious intent.

"_Voldemort killed them – remember this was after having split your soul making the diary, you were already less than fully human at that point."_ Yvane said quietly. _"Moving on to true murder, instead of just fantasizing about it would be next."_

They reached the pool, and sat in the lounge chairs. Severus and Lucius looked sympathetic to Tom's guilty look. They had enough regrets in their pasts to understand his feelings.

"Well, Petunia will be released from the hospital in two days, the Healer overseeing the muggle's work has said. Dudley went with him on the last visit, and Dudley said she was looking a great deal better." Severus said with satisfaction. "I'm glad we had already set up a room for her, before the gunshot wound occurred."

"Is that horrid Aunt of Dudley's still causing problems?" Tom took to the change of subject with relief.

"The lawyers say she ended up with a lot of fines, and the house arrest was extended to six months. It is her first offense – that was actually brought before the courts, at least." Lucius said smugly. "However she's been hounding the judges for 'visitation' with Dudley. Says she has the right to see her only relative. Her judge friends have been whining to the judge she came before that all her recent offenses were due to grief." They all snorted. Angus had described the scene at the police station, and Severus had endured that scene at the funeral. "The judge finally said she needed to attend counseling, and he would listen to recommendations from the psyche doctors."

"Well, with any luck she'll never convince them she's a proper person for a pre-teen to have to endure." Severus said snidely.

The boys had forgotten their disappointment, and were splashing loudly when the lunch arrived. They greeted it with starved sounding whoops, and lunch was on.

Yuan approached with a smile on his face, and a pretty, dark-haired girl at his side. Severus only had time to think 'that was quick', before they arrived to the pool.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N : I have some action going on the Horcruxes, again. (Yeah!!)


	28. Gaunt's Cottage

3SM28

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe; don't make any money, just having fun.

Chapter 28

Rosemerta almost skipped to her pub that evening. Severus had found her a girl to shop with! He really was an outstanding boyfriend. As much as she enjoyed Severus' wards, she missed female company. She rarely had the chance for female conversation. The occasional words in passing at the pub when someone took their girlfriend there for a drink just weren't enough.

Rosemerta's mother had died when she was young, and the witch her father had married preferred Rosemerta not visit often, wanting Rosemerta's father to concentrate on her own children, instead of the daughter from his late wife. She had no sisters or female cousins. All the friends she'd had at Hogwarts had drifted away after school. She'd hoped for a daughter, back when she'd been engaged to Aaron. That dream had died with the curse she'd taken.

She sighed as she thought of the scarcity of women in her life. She hoped that this Petunia Dursley was friendly. Rosemerta would like to be able to visit Dragonsrest during the school year, to keep in touch with Harry and Dudley, and she hoped the visits would be enjoyable, and not filled with hostility.

Rosemerta liked Harry, and Severus was definitely much more attached to him than he was willing to admit, even to himself. Rosemerta had been a few years ahead of Lily and Severus & the marauder gang, at Hogwarts, but she did recall them. Lily had been someone you didn't overlook or forget easily. At first glance Harry seemed to resemble James a great deal because of the hair and glasses, but on further inspection his facial features were as much Lily's as James', and his eyes were all Lily. He might have a bit of James' recklessness, but he had Lily's common sense and intelligence as well.

She expected many would wonder how she could welcome the son of the women her boyfriend had once loved so very much into their lives. She felt that it was foolish to envy a dead woman, and Harry was a wonderful lad – the connection to Lily had simply given Severus the little push to care for him.

Rosemerta had always feared that Severus would, one day, tell her that he needed to break things off with her, that he wanted children of his own. When questioned, he said he felt no need for an heir, and had his fill of children at school. Perhaps Harry would fill any void he might have for a child of his own, a void that he perhaps had not even known he had.

She got out some parchment to write on, while waiting for the pub to become busier, and started listing places to take Cho Chang.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yuan and Cho approached the pool, Yuan smiling happily. He was delighted that the problem had been solved with one owl sent to Professor Snape, especially since Cho had arrived hard on the heels of Severus' return owl.

Cho had been relieved that, although she would sleep at Yuan's, her relative had arranged for her to spend the days with Professor Snape's wards and their friends, and a lady would be shopping with her for the list of things Hogwarts had sent her to obtain for school.

Yuan introduced her to Professor Snape and a friend of his, Lucius Malfoy. There was also a 'Tom', who was, apparently a close friend and the boy's tutor. They seemed nice, or at least, polite. They then turned to the three pre-teen boys – Yuan had said they would all go to Hogwarts next year. They were all eating like most of the boys she knew – with gusto.

Yuan introduced Draco Malfoy, who she would have pegged as Lucius' son even without the introduction. He smiled and bent over her hand in a rather suave manner. Then a Dudley Dursley was introduced, he had taken the time during Draco's introduction to mop up any stains on his face and hands, and managed a 'pleased to meet you' and handshake without smearing anything on her. The last boy hadn't needed quite as much cleaning up, and smiled happily when introduced to her. "This is Severus' other ward, and Dudley's cousin – Harry Potter."

She had shaken hands automatically, and managed a "Pleased to meet you" in response to his. She was apparently spending much of the next week with Harry Potter, it seemed quite surreal. Cho managed a shy smile, and hoped she hadn't acted too awestruck. Cho sat at the table with them, and was soon engrossed in a conversation regarding Quidditch and was holding her own on an argument about the Holyhead Harpies vs. the Kenmare Kestrels, and whether the British Team had a chance to go to the World Cup this year. Cho soon forgot any shyness, or that Harry was a celebrity.

Yuan had brought a Daily Prophet with him, and he sat in a chair near the other three. "Your three lads certainly photograph well." He held up the front page. There was a large picture of the Minister, surrounded by the boys, all of them laughing merrily.

The story had detailed their visit, and the Minister's obvious chumminess with 'the Boy Who Lived'. The reporter had said the Harry Potters whereabouts were 'secret, due to security', but implied that of course the Minister knew all about it. The story had been well padded with irrelevant details and recounted the old tale of 'You Know Who' killing Harry's parents and Harry 'triumphing' over the Dark Lord.

Severus grimaced. "Harry didn't know whether to be thrilled or horrified. He finally kept the picture because it had him and Dudley and Draco in it. I don't think he actually read much of the article."

Lucius laughed, "Draco read the whole article, dismissed it as a poorly done piece, and kept the picture – for much the same reason. He's still waiting for the pictures he took of everyone and Yao to be returned from the wizarding photo shop."

"Well, you've obviously made a friend of the minister; I just hope he isn't too fickle." Yuan said.

"He's definitely against Voldemort, and I think if we ensure that he feels the Dark Lord is defeatable when he returns, he'll stay behind us." Lucius answered.

"His main problem will be that he remembers how bad it got in the first conflict. We need to make sure it doesn't get that out of hand again. Goading Fudge into action – action that is actually effective, will be the biggest obstacle with him." Severus sneered a bit. "Cornelius is really a better peacetime minister than wartime – but at least he listens to advice."

Yuan sighed, "I hope you are able to hamstring him before he returns." He shook his head. "I do recall how grim it all looked, just before 'He Who Must Not Be Named' was gone."

"Oh, we intend that he has a very short stay, upon his return." Severus hissed. He would prefer the Dark Lord to not return at all, but doubted they'd be that lucky.

Yuan nodded, and rose, calling to Cho. "Shall she arrive after breakfast, tomorrow?" Severus nodded with a smile.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Later that evening, after supper, Tom retired a bit early to his room. Remembering all his hatred for his father had dug up more memories, ones than he really preferred to keep buried. He wasn't sure if Yvane truly had accessed all his memories, he usually tried not to think about that it was embarrassing to think that someone had seen every moment in one's life.

Most of his hatred for his father had been due to his total desertion of his son. Couldn't he at least have paid someone to care for him as an infant, and then sent him to boarding school? It was obviously not due to a lack of money that he hadn't. Did his rejection have to be so **complete**? He'd never know why, now. The other – Voldemort perhaps knew. He wondered if he had asked, or had just killed them all.

He had hated the orphanage, never in his memory did he recall liking it. He could recall no friends. If a new child had played with him at all, or acted friendly it wasn't long before the others had warned him away from Tom – 'the freak'. Mrs. Cole had been no help, she had been afraid of him and his horrid 'unnaturalness'.

His episodes of angry accidental magical outbursts had made things much worse. It always ended with someone hurt, with no explanation that would satisfy anyone. And then there were the more deliberate actions on his part, when he'd learned out of necessity to control his 'gift' a bit.

He'd been nine, if he remembered right when he'd first put his control into actual practice. Amy Benton and Dennis Bishop had been teenagers – and they liked to steal from the younger and easily intimidated children, and in an orphanage with few belongings that was something not easily forgiven. They'd taken the Christmas money that some kind soul had given to the children.

There had been a trip to the seaside; he'd lured the two of them to a cave with a tale of finding a hoard of money. He'd learned he could make a doorway disappear for a few seconds. He'd taken them down a passage and made the entrance to it disappear. He then had terrified them into believing he'd leave them inside forever if they didn't give him either his money or the equivalent in goods. He'd let them out after he had Dennis's mouth organ, and Amy's yoyo. They'd never stolen from him again.

But, Billy Stubbs – he still recalled that person with a fury he could barely contain. He hadn't enjoyed killing the rabbit, but Billy had never tried to touch him that way again.

"_You could have tried to tell Mrs. Cole, instead of taking him on, yourself."_ Yvane broke in calmly.

"Mrs. – 'you're the spawn of the devil' – Cole? She'd have washed my mouth out with soap and then beaten me for talking of such things ever occurring in _**her**_ orphanage." Tom answered heatedly. "I was on my own, like I always was at that place. I was only ten; I just knew I couldn't let him do that…" Tom was sure he was hyperventilating.

"_You still have some calming draught; take some so we can continue."_ Yvane said firmly.

Tom thought about refusing, so they would have to stop. Instead he sighed and then downed half the vial and waited for the artificial tranquility to envelope him.

"_You were able to escape this Billy's numerous attacks, and attempts to corner you. I realize that those encounters scarred you a bit. You seem to always have been immune to any sexual advances – are you repulsed because of what was done, or attempted by Billy?"_ Yvane asked.

Tom was glad he'd taken so much of the draught, without it he was sure he'd have come unglued at this. Even with the calming draught he felt the strain from trying to answer calmly. "I don't know, partly any 'advances' **did** always make me think of him, and then I get sick. And partly I don't trust relationships like that – none I've ever seen at school lasted long."

"_Those were school romances – they don't always lead to anything."_ Yvane chuckled, and then abruptly sobered. _"However you need to not compare Billy's assaults to someone who is honestly trying to get closer to you."_

"I suppose, but I just don't really think of people that way very often, and the one's I notice – well, it doesn't seem worth the trouble." Tom complained.

"_Well, you're only sixteen, as yet. Perhaps you've yet to find the 'worthwhile' one."_ Yvane laughed.

Tom snorted. "Can I get some rest, now?"

Yvane snickered and let Tom rest. Privately he mulled over the revelations. He could view most of Tom's memories if he wished, but it would be difficult to look at the whole sixteen years of Tom's life minute by minute. Finding relevant memories was important, and he needed to take his cues much of the time from Tom.

Yvane had known that the orphanage was important. Those years had been his formative ones, which his life at Hogwarts had been based upon. The scarcity of happy memories and total lack of friendships had taken their toll. He had been taught to only rely on himself by the staff, who had feared and disliked him. The older children's thefts had made him wary of other's motives, and the near-rapes from this 'Billy' had been a final blow to Tom's trust in anyone else.

Yvane was glad that Lucius and Severus had been able to gain Tom's trust, and he had learned that friendships could be a good thing. With any luck Tom would also learn what love was, as well.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The following morning Rosemerta arrived bright and early, while the males were still wandering around, looking for clothing. Severus was only on his first cup of coffee, and stared at her blearily. There was something he needed to ask her and he needed more caffeine to remember what it was. Lucius and Draco arrived on his third cup, and the boys started talking about Quidditch, which jump-started his memory.

"Ah, Rosemerta, I hate to spring this on you…" Severus looked at her warily. "I know you were expecting shopping today, but perhaps you could do that tomorrow? Lucius, Tom and I have something unavoidable to do. The boys have a Quidditch lesson at Malfoy Manor and someone has to be there with them. I'm told that Cho is quite an avid fan of that, as well, and would like a lesson from Mr. Higgs, and Terrence will be there as well." Severus trailed off, sweating at Rosemerta's look of surprise.

Rosemerta laughed merrily, "I'll somehow resign myself to being pampered at the 'Malfoy spa / gourmet restaurant that Lucius claims is a home. We can shop tomorrow, of course. It might be better to go over her list, today – while snacking on canapés and caviar – that way we'll be sure to hit every shop we need to."

Lucius and Draco snickered, and Severus rolled his eyes and sighed. He shouldn't have worried about her being invited to the Malfoy Manor. With more caffeine intake he would have realized she'd find a way to make that work for her.

Tom entered the room, making the adults stare. He looked pale, and poorly rested. One whiff of the food, and he turned an interesting green, and left hastily. Severus was disturbed by this, and followed him and stood outside the bathroom listening to the sounds of a stomach rebelling.

By the time Tom reappeared, Severus had summoned several potions. Tom glared at the innocent vials and snarled, "Potions don't cure everything, you know."

Severus gave him a look of mock astonishment. "They don't?" He asked in a shocked tone.

Tom gave him a reluctant almost–smile that was more grimace than anything. They moved to the nearby library and sat. Tom took the stomach calming draught gratefully. "I didn't sleep well – too many dreams about the orphanage, and how much I hated my father, some were about talking to my Slytherin cohorts and making plans." Tom took a sip of the calming draught; he needed to be alert for today. "I still can't believe we enacted any of them, I must have developed a lot of arrogance to actually want to try to take over the wizarding world."

"What brought on the nausea? That's not a usual response to your dreams." Severus asked quietly.

Tom paled a bit, again. "The kids at the orphanage, most of them I just disliked – but some of them, some of them I truly hated. They…he…" Tom shuddered again. "I really can't talk about it."

"Are you talking about it to Yvane?" Severus watched him nod, and relaxed. As long as he spoke of whatever this was to the dragon, they could wait it out a while longer, he felt. Severus shoved one more vial toward him. "If you feel you can't face food, take this nutritive potion. It will hold you until tonight. We'll argue over supper at that time."

Tom smiled gratefully and downed it with a grimace. "I happen to know that you can mix cherry flavoring with nutritive potions without ruining them, Severus."

Severus sniffed and glared at him. "And encourage the little pests at Hogwarts to skip meals, because the nutritive potions taste alright?"

Tom laughed and they headed back to the others. Lucius looked at them both closely, but Severus just nodded at him easily, and he relaxed. It must not be serious – or at least there was nothing to be done at present.

Cho had arrived and she and Rosemerta were already consulting lists of school things and shops to find them. With Tom returned, Lucius hustled the three boys and two ladies off to Malfoy Manor with an admonition to his head house elf to 'indulge Rosemerta's every whim'. Rosemerta grinned in thanks and Lucius returned to Dragonsrest.

Lucius, Tom and Severus apparated to the co-ordinates that Albus had given them. They landed in a lane with overgrown hedgerows, across from a barely discernible path. They had to walk down it in single file, and finally reached a very broken down hovel. The walls still standing were moss covered, and most of the tiled roof was gone.

They came to halt in front of it. "This is the place Albus described from Bob Ogden's memory. When they arrested Merope's brother Morfin for hexing a muggle – your father, Tom Riddle Sr, as a matter of fact." Severus said uneasily, watching Tom for his reaction to viewing his parents past. "He lived up the lane a half-mile, at the Riddle Manor."

Tom looked at the tumbled-down hovel, with a sense of unreality. All these things had happened over forty years ago, although it seemed more recent to him. Knowing that all the people he had planned to confront, to 'have his say', and to get answers from were all dead, dead for decades – and by…well not his hand, but the hand of the person he would have become if these wizards with him hadn't intervened.

Tom took a deep breath, and stepped forward and the other two followed close behind. At the door they paused, casting revealing spells and spells to disarm any traps. There was a flash from the center of the floor, and a ring appeared. They cast a few more spells, and the ring lit up.

"There's a curse or two on it. We need to secure it and study them a bit." Lucius said. He hovered it into a bag to dampen magic, and protect them from dark magic. He and Severus waited patiently outside while Tom looked around the small house.

Tom had always dismissed his mother as useless. For a long time he had assumed that his father had been a wizard, and his mother a muggle. Why else would she have died? He had thought magic solved all problems, and had expected a sick witch or wizard would have no difficulty healing themselves. When he had learned that Tom Riddle was a muggle, and had abandoned he and his mother because **she** was a witch, he had been stunned.

He still didn't understand why Merope had given up. She had _**magic**_! He knew he didn't understand love, but it seem weak and stupid to give up on life, and desert a newborn son for a muggle who hadn't even loved her in return.

"_She may have been weak, but look around – even when they lived here and it wasn't so run down, it must have been a very rough life. Severus described her father and brother as harsh brutes, who mistreated her."_ Yvane mused. _"Your father must have seemed like a prince, and she a 'Cinderella'; and when he rejected her it likely crushed her spirit. The one dream she had - shattering that way – it would have been overwhelming to her."_

Tom shook his head, he would never have stayed in such a place – or he would have at least turned it into a nicer home, after all – wasn't that what magic was for? Why had they settled for so little? He sighed, he might never really understand it and it was long ago, now.

Tom turned and left with his friends. He smiled a bit - he had actual friends.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Settling in – haven't seen a bear in almost two days! Maybe they're just getting sneaky.


	29. The Malfoy Spa

3SM29

Disclaimer – having fun with the Potter universe, making no money!

Chapter 29

The ring was hovered out of the bag to be secured in the cabinet in the library, on a shelf above the mysterious dagger. Severus stared at the ring a bit.

"I know that coat of arms – it was on several books and items in the vault that belonged to Audra Peverell." He finally said slowly.

"But the ring belonged to the Gaunts?" Tom seemed confused.

"Undoubtedly the Gaunts intermarried with the Peverells centuries ago when they were at the pinnacle of their family's power – at one time they were quite influential, being Slytherins descendants." Lucius answered. "They likely obtained the ring through one of the marriages, and the Peverells were also descendants of Slytherin, so they may have felt letting the Gaunts have it was alright."

They re-warded the cabinet and layered the security charms heavily. The boys had shown no interest in opening the cabinet where the dagger was kept, but there was no reason to get careless, now.

Severus frowned, "Albus was quite emphatic that the ring not be destroyed – the stone in it, especially – if at all possible. He's not been concerned for the other articles made into Horcruxes, not even the Hufflepuff cup." Severus hated not being in possession of all pertinent facts, and he knew Albus was holding out on him.

"It really belongs to Tom, now. But the Headmaster is unlikely to return it to someone we are reluctant to introduce him to." Lucius mused.

"You said that Harry inherited from a Peverell – wouldn't he be next in line for it?" Tom asked uncertainly. "Then it would still be safely in our hands – or at least in Harry's hands."

Yvane broke in, unexpectedly, for all three to hear. _"I looked at that ring rather closely. It is centuries old, though not ancient. It has very odd enchantments – but they are on the stone, itself, not the whole ring. It is a Horcrux, of course, but the odd enchantments – I have never seen their like, and have no memories from other dragons of anything similar."_

"This isn't good." Severus answered morosely. "I'll go see Albus tonight, and let him know we have it, but that the curses guarding it are difficult – that will hold him off for awhile. I'll press him as hard as I dare about it. Yvane – perhaps you could ask some of the other old dragons for help to identify the ring – or stone."

"_Yes, some of the others might have memories of it, or at least similar enchantments."_ Yvane agreed.

"If Albus doesn't want the ring destroyed, we'll have to look at options other than fiendfyre." Severus frowned again. "I dislike straying from that, as it worked so well."

"I read that Basilisk venom might be an option, and the book I was reading on ancient weapons said they are sometimes enspelled to destroy dark creatures or objects. I really need to get more books on them." Tom looked eager at the idea of book shopping.

"We should go through the books brought from Harry's vaults, as well as the few we got from yours first, Tom." Severus chided, but Tom just grinned in return.

"I would suggest your apparently ancient dagger, but women's magic is tricky – and none of us have the proper…umm, equipment." Lucius smiled. They chuckled, and Tom said he was going to talk to Yao, and see what dragons he and Yvane should start with.

Lucius and Severus headed to the floo, and went to Malfoy Manor.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The three boys had arrived at Malfoy Manor with a whoop of enthusiasm. Dudley and Harry had been using the older, Malfoy family brooms that were still quite good for their lessons. Severus had said he would ensure they had excellent brooms once they were at school, but there seemed to be new brooms every year, so it would be better to get that years 'newest & best' when they actually needed a broom.

Cho followed them more sedately, Rosemerta had suggested that Cho go ahead with the lesson, and when she tired of it to join her in the 'pampering'. Cho agreed happily and went to the small Quidditch pitch with the three boys.

Rosemerta soon had the elves organized to give a lengthy massage and find some caviar and wine. Some elves who had served Narcissa found some 'facial creams' and other spa type products and produced them for her with glee. They were quite happy to indulge a nice witch who appreciated their efforts, and soon had Rosemerta purring with pleasure.

Roland Higgs arrived with his nephew Terrence just as the three boys had finally sorted through the brooms and presented Cho with what they felt was the best of a mediocre lot. "The Cleansweeps are good brooms, although this is an older model." Draco offered a bit apologetically.

Cho smiled and took the broom cheerfully enough. "I'm familiar to the Cleansweep models – I had one that was my mothers to fly on at home." The boys smiled back, happy to have come up with an acceptable broom for the rather pretty girl.

Roland coughed discreetly, breaking the moment up. He didn't need them to get distracted by a pretty face, now. He introduced his nephew, who shook hands with the four with a smile. Terrence tried very hard to not act overly impressed, but he could hardly wait to tell his friends about today. Not to mention the fact that his Head of House had been revealed as Harry Potter's guardian by his uncle, and that had been astounding.

Lucius Malfoy playing host to Harry Potter and his muggleborn cousin had cheered the Higgs family considerably. They, like many old, though not ancient families had first been drawn to Voldemort because he promised protection from the ever-encroaching muggles.

The First World War storming across Europe had caught the wizarding world's attention and made them recognize that the muggles had new technologies they did not understand. The Second World War, with Grindelwald working behind the scenes to encourage even more carnage had terrified them. Many realized that the muggles could very well destroy them, if they knew that the wizarding world existed.

The ministry did tighten up a lot of security, and the muggle Prime Minister did assist in ensuring they stayed hidden. Voldemort, though fanned the flames of fear, and the general public remained fearful of muggles and their intentions.

By the time Voldemort had moved to marking his followers many were simply in too deep to back out. The raids, killing and torture that followed had caused many to flee to other areas of the world, if they could. The move to take over the wizarding world and push the idea of blood purity was something some liked, but many just mouthed the words – too terrified to disagree.

There had been whispers in recent months, muttered reports of 'a darkness stirring', causing most of those with faded marks on their left arm to cringe in horror.

But now, with Lucius Malfoy at Harry's back, and the Slytherin Head of House as Harry Potter's guardian, perhaps there was hope for the Slytherins to re-emerge as, well – if they weren't precisely Light - perhaps at least not totally Dark.

Roland and Terrence faced the foursome with a sense of hope that they had been lacking until now. Roland assigned Terrence to Dudley and Cho, Terrence would fly around chasing the slower practice snitch with Cho, and Dudley would whack bludgers at them. Cho had hesitantly expressed an interest in being a seeker, when asked by the flying coach, and Roland saw no reason for her to not at least try for it.

Roland flew with Harry and Draco, as a 'third chaser', and practiced moves he had shown them before. The two were excellent working together; they always seemed to know where the other was, and both had quick reflexes. If they found a third chaser that worked well with them, they would have the other teams worried. Roland reminded himself that, of course, Harry might not be a Slytherin. It would be too bad to break up an excellent team.

The morning wore on happily, and the six stopped at lunch for a heaping pile of sandwiches and drinks, followed by ice cream to cool everyone down. Cho dropped out, gracefully, to join Rosemerta and thanked the Higgs' for the lesson and wandered into the Manor.

Rosemerta was now lounging in a magical Jacuzzi with a heavenly mix of soothing potions and aromas mixed into the water. She was finishing a wonderful lunch of lobster tails, sea scallops and coconut shrimp with a happy elf chirping out a list of desserts they could whip up 'in no time'.

Cho brightened at the sight of the Jacuzzi and showered quickly; slipping into a bathing suit an elf produced from somewhere, and joined Rosemerta in the Jacuzzi. The elves served her a butterbeer and Rosemerta more champagne.

"Aah, this is wonderful!" Cho enthused. "Can you imagine living this way?"

"Hmmm", Rosemerta sighed at the thought. "It would be wonderful, for awhile, and then it would all be…ordinary and not 'special' at all." Rosemerta smiled at Cho. "Spa days like this are wonderful because they **aren't **daily occurrences."

The elves interrupted the philosophical moment by serving each of them huge slabs of tiramisu. They were much too busy working their way through those to worry about philosophy. Lucius and Severus arrived in time to also get a share of the tiramisu.

The pair discussed the goblin made items still to be rounded up for the trade for the dragon in between bites of cake. They had all but two in their possession; three wizards had eagerly traded for the gold offered. The other two were being more stubborn. One wanted Severus to brew some highly illegal potions for him; the other wanted an indecent amount of gold.

Cho scampered immediately to get dressed on the arrival of the two wizards. Rosemerta left with more decorum, and then they both returned to finish their cake. The Quidditch students finished their lessons, and crowded in. They saw the tiramisu and rushed quickly through their showers to join in.

Terrence and Roland said their goodbyes and left, after Lucius and Severus answered Roland's oblique, almost whispered, Slytherin style questions regarding Harry.

Yes, they believed there was another war coming and they were firmly in Harry Potter's corner, Lucius and Severus answered. They were happy to note Roland's relieved smile - another family that would likely be on their side when it came down to a battle.

The three boys soon were helping rid the elves of the rest of the tiramisu, though Dudley had taken a much smaller piece. His weight was down to a reasonable amount, and he had no intention of putting any back on.

Harry was happily sitting by his guardian, and telling Severus about he and Draco learning several moves 'very quickly', and Roland's compliments at their flying. Terrence was, apparently, an okay bloke who had cheerfully acted as a keeper for them after Cho left, so they could practice getting a quaffle past someone guarding a goal.

Severus was happy that Harry had liked Terrence – anything to make Slytherin house attractive to him.

"Oh, and Severus, the Weasley twins want to know if they can visit for a day, before starting school?" Harry continued to eat, oblivious to his guardian's suddenly frozen figure. "I think they plan to talk the sorting hat into letting them be something other than Gryffindor."

Severus smirked a little; his little plan was working well, then. "Of course, Harry, but just those two, I believe that will be more than enough of a Weasley invasion." Harry smiled happily, as well as Dudley – he'd liked the twins. Draco grimaced – he didn't like the idea of Weasleys, his father had always spoken poorly of the family, but Harry had said the twins were 'cool'.

Lucius was now the one frozen in shock, and then he looked thoughtfully at the faintly flushed face of Severus and started grinning. All he could think was 'Arthur will have a stroke'!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tom wandered to Yao's hot spring, Yvane muttering in the back of his mind about the oddness of the stone's magic. They arrived and Yao heaved his scarlet bulk out of the steaming water, and came closer to Tom.

"_I could feel how troubled you and Yvane have been, today. What has occurred to distress you?"_ Yao asked.

Yvane quickly showed him the ring, and told him what they knew of Voldemort and his Horcruxes. Yao perused the memory closely while Tom stood there, 'watching' the dragons inside his head and listening to their constant muttering back and forth. Yao was quickly giving him a headache with his comments in Chinese, which Yvane had no difficulty interpreting.

"_I'll ask around to the older dragons, and pass the request on to some dragons in other reserves, who I know will be discreet."_ Yao said. _"I'll ask Yuan if he has any ideas – he is in your friend's confidence in this matter."_

Tom wandered back to Dragonsrest and Tinker served some soup and fresh bread. His stomach was less upset at present, his unhappiness at reliving some of his least favorite memories had lessened after talking it out with Yvane. The visit to the Gaunt cottage had helped to put a few things behind him as well.

Tom trudged up to his room and sipped a bit of dreamless sleep, a small nap would definitely help.

Yvane snickered, _"You know you're getting old when you look __**forward**__ to naps."_

Tom was asleep before he could tell Yvane 'shut up'.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Malfoy's showed their guests off after the tiramisu was consumed. Rosemerta promised to meet Cho 'bright and early' for the shopping, to Cho's delight. Severus firecalled Yuan, and sent Cho through to him with promises that shopping would finally occur in the morning. Severus and his wards departed after the next days plans were discussed.

"Petunia will be coming home tomorrow, and she'll likely need rest. Tom and Harry will be doing some shopping in Diagon Alley – although not in the same shops as the ladies, most likely. That will allow Dudley and his mother some time, alone. I have several potion orders to catch up on." Severus said.

Draco looked a bit put out, but his father had a surprise.

"Don't worry Draco, we have an errand to run, ourselves." He said, smugly. "I have been looking into a tutor for Tom. Finding one we can trust would be difficult – many would simply ask too many questions. "I have been looking over some options. We are going to visit my ex-sister-in-law, Andromeda Black Tonks. Her daughter graduated with very high marks. She's not much older than Tom, but she can catch him up with current events and any new magical practices and new spells. I can't be there every day, but I can oversee his studies to make sure they stay on track."

Severus thought quickly, this could work, perhaps. "Do you think they will agree?"

"Andromeda was cut off from her inheritance, and Mr. Tonks is far from rich. From what my contacts have said, the daughter wants to be an Auror. The cost of the training will be beyond them unless they go deeply into debt." Lucius had his 'scheming' face on. "I can offer enough to cover the training, with extra left over. I just need to convince Andromeda that I'm not working for Voldemort, anymore." He sighed. "I foresee wizard oaths and veritaserum in the near future."

"She can visit Harry and I if that will help." Severus offered, and Harry nodded eagerly.

Lucius smiled, "We'll see."

Severus nodded and he and the boys left for home.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus left after dinner to visit the Headmaster, he apparated to the main gates this time and walked to the castle. Albus greeted him happily. "Good news brings you, I hope?" He shook a finger at him. "I was surprised to see Harry on the front page with Cornelius, Severus. What are you up to? I thought you didn't like the Minister."

"I don't." Severus sniffed. "But, I do recognize that he is the minister, and I prefer him on our side. Lucius can handle him – and the Minister does look to you for guidance often enough. Keeping him happy with 'photo opportunities' is a small price to have him on our side."

Albus hummed in a half-hearted agreement.

"Lucius and I have the Horcrux ring in our possession." Severus noted Albus' sudden attentiveness. "It has several layers of curses on it that we will have to work our way through. We're going to have to research to find something to destroy the Horcrux, but not the stone. We believe an ancient weapon spelled to destroy dark magic would be best." Severus smirked. "If you have any lying around, let me know."

Albus smiled ruefully. "I would offer the sword of Gryffindor, if I had it. Unfortunately it can only be called and used after someone has done some death-defying act of bravery."

"A useless weapon, then, if you've already done the brave deed that risked your life you don't need the sword, anymore." Severus snarled. Albus chuckled in response.

"Why do you need the stone intact, Albus?" Severus asked flatly, hoping the suddenness of the question would jar something loose.

Albus raised his eyebrows and shifted in his seat, but seemed otherwise calm. "I really cannot divulge that, Severus."

"I'm risking a lot, destroying these things, Albus. Fiendfyre worked well – if I'm to stray from a proven method I'd like to know it was worth it." Severus let his voice hold a note of pleading.

Albus sighed. "I believe – though I don't know if for a fact, that the stone is one from an old legend. Until I have a chance to examine it, I won't know for sure. As I said – destroy it if you must, but **only** if you must – to be rid of the Horcrux." Albus smiled again, faintly. "I'll research ancient weapons and see if anyone I know is in possession of one." And with that Severus had to be satisfied.

"I'll let you know if we come up with something." Severus sighed as well. "I'll be here, at Hogwarts next week, but Lucius and the boys tutor will keep me apprised of their research."

Albus raised his eyebrows. "You trust this tutor a great deal?"

"Yes, he has more reason than most to want the Dark Lord dead for good." Severus let his mental shields down just enough for Albus to see the truth of that, and the Headmaster nodded, satisfied.

"How is young Harry…and Dudley doing, Severus?" Albus asked.

"Quite well – Terrence Higgs visited with his Uncle during a Quidditch lesson. And Cho Chang – she will be attending Hogwarts this year - was there for the lesson as well. Harry intends to invite the Weasley twins to visit this week, before they run off to school." Severus tossed out the twins visit in hopes of satisfying the Headmasters Gryffindor obsession.

Sure enough, Albus beamed at him happily and waved Severus off to return home.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Here we are, the twins are visiting!


	30. The Tonks Home

3SM30

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SS, just going out for doughnuts.

Chapter 30

When Severus returned from Hogwarts it was still fairly early in the evening. He could see Tom at the library table flipping through a book catalog, searching for books on ancient weapons. Severus poked his head in. "Start looking for books on legendary enchanted stones. The Headmaster thinks the stone in the Peverell ring is one."

Tom abruptly sat up straight, eyes wide, and stared at Severus.

"Tom?" Severus asked slowly, not sure what that particular wild-eyed look meant.

"Abraxas Malfoy and I researched a lot of old legends and objects reputed to contain a great deal of power. Seth Avery had an interesting theory that Grindelwald rose to power with rocket speed because he had obtained 'the wand of destiny' – a special wand that was a part of a trio of magical objects." Tom shook his head and continued reluctantly. "Avery and Abraxas both had extensive knowledge about those objects. They were known as 'the Deathly Hollows'. They were quite sure they truly existed. The wand was much sought after because the possessor of the wand became almost unbeatable in battle."

Severus frowned, he had also heard of them – everyone knew the 15th century book 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. "Lucius may still have the books Abraxas used in that research."

"We were still looking into the legends up to when … well, when my memory of that time ends. But I do recall that the other two objects were an invisibility cloak and a stone – called the resurrection stone. According to legend it calls the spirits of the dead."

Severus sense of dread doubled. He wasn't sure why Albus would want to talk to the dead. Of course there were many obsessed with contacting those in the beyond, but Albus had never mentioned any interest in it before.

"Well, if you remember any of the books – write them down and we'll let Lucius know tomorrow. Of course during your excursion to Diagon Alley, look for more." Severus said with a sigh, and bid Tom goodnight.

Severus trudged up the stairs. Dudley was in the room prepared for Petunia, fussing over the bedside table – arranging the roses Tom had conjured for him. Tom seemed a bit skeptical of Petunia's abilities as a caretaker when Severus left for Hogwarts in the coming week. He had barely contained his sneer when he had heard about Harry's situation before Dudley's revolt. Like his own mother, she had bowed under the weight of the abusive males in her life. Yvane had remonstrated with him at length, and he had finally said he would simply 'wait and see'. Yvane had had to be content with that.

Yvane had spoken to him briefly, while Tom slept several days ago – something Yvane rarely did. Yvane had not been concerned that Tom would harm Petunia, but he was sure Tom was likely to treat her rather coolly and unlikely to warm up to her right away. He wanted it explained to Petunia beforehand, in hopes she could be patient with him.

Severus had visited Petunia alone the next day. He had told her that the boys tutor was utterly trustworthy – that he owed his existence to the intervention of a dragon, and the dragon essentially 'lived in his head', and that Wizard oaths bound him to protect the boys. However, Tom had a difficult childhood at an orphanage that made him wary and cold to muggles.

After a speechless few seconds absorbing Severus' tale regarding the dragon, Petunia assured him that as long as this 'Tom' was good with the boys, she would cut him a great deal of slack, and be as patient as possible. Severus had been relieved at that; he didn't need to leave the household in a state of uproar – even if Lucius would be looking in on things on an almost daily basis.

Severus moved toward his own room, but looked in on Harry first. Harry was sorting through the boxes he'd received from Gringotts. Harry now had a large floor to ceiling bookcase. It only had a couple shelves full, at present, but Severus was confident that Harry would be adding to his personal collection.

"Need any help, Harry? It's getting late." Severus asked.

Harry looked up with a relieved smile. "Yeah, I don't even know what some of this stuff is, although it said on the list it belonged to my dad, or mum. The books are easy – some of them are over my head, but it's still nice to have them. Mum was pretty into Charms - there are tons of books on it with her name on them."

Severus wandered over and dropped onto the floor beside him. Harry pulled over a box full of gadgets that had been James'. Severus rolled his eyes and explained the sneakascopes to Harry and some of the others. There was a Lunascope, and Severus showed him how that would show the phases of the moon. There was an old omnioculor, similar to the magical binoculars Draco had brought for dragon-watching. A few objects were a mystery to Severus. Severus knew that Harry wanted to hear more about his father, but was hesitant to ask Severus outright. Severus groped frantically through his memories, trying to find a tale that was repeatable about Harry's father.

"Your father and his friends liked to experiment with things. I suspect a few of these were pranks they were working on, or failed experiments had failed and he simply hadn't thrown them away." Severus attempted to explain the presence of so many unusable items in the box. He was wary of telling tales about James Potter, it was usually easier to talk about Lily. But, Harry was looking at him wistfully, and he had found he was a bit of a pushover for pleading green eyes.

Severus cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Once, in our fourth year, your father had managed to slip a quill into my school-bag. He and his friends had charmed it to insult me and everyone around me – during class. They were…rather exuberant insults regarding Slytherins." Severus managed a sly smile at Harry's faintly appalled look. "Would you like to hear how I got back at him?"

Harry nodded uncertainly. "So all of this was in fun?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Most of their pranks were just for fun. You have to understand that the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry was rather…intense at the time, so the 'pranks' between our two houses tended to be more extreme." Severus looked at Harry's encouraged look; he could only hope that Harry wouldn't hear of how 'extreme' some of the encounters between the marauders and Severus had been. "And, of course, after starting with fifth year we were rivals for your mother's attention – we could never have been friends."

"So, how did you get back at them?" Harry asked, more brightly.

"I spent a week brewing a potion; it combined several different potions into one and had a few extras in it." Severus smirked happily at the memory. "I coated their cauldrons with a layer of it – it was colorless and they didn't notice it. I knew what we were brewing that day, and it activated the potion. It erupted in a cloud of rainbow colors that settled on just them. They were completely covered in all different colored polka-dots." Harry giggled in delight at this.

Severus was smiling in remembrance, himself – the marauders had been practically foaming at the mouth in rage, especially when Horace had insisted that Severus 'a mere fourth year' could not have brewed the potion and Severus had gotten away with the prank, completely.

"The dots would all go orange if they lied, and pink if they were near someone they were attracted to, and green if they were jealous. And best of all, the dots would sing along with whatever anyone nearby was humming – I'm afraid several of my friends started humming inappropriate material over the following week, until it wore off. It was one of my best efforts at a prank potion."

Severus smiled at Harry's laughter in relief. He hadn't expected to be able to tell Harry anything of James without causing anguish for both of them, and Harry had been obviously disturbed by Severus avoiding all mention of his father. Severus sighed; relieved he had dodged another bullet. He could likely come up with enough stories of less traumatic pranking and his retaliations to satisfy Harry for a time.

"What happened to all his friends? I know you said one of them betrayed them to the Voldemort, but weren't there others?" Harry watched the stiffened form of his guardian; he'd been relieved that Severus had been more open about his father today. He'd talked to Dudley and Tom a bit about Severus only telling stories about Lily, with James only even briefly mentioned. They'd agreed that if Severus had been in love with Lily he'd hardly be a fan of the man that had married her. They'd all hoped that since Severus was now involved with Rosemerta, he'd perhaps be less hostile about him, now. With this first, brief story about James already told to him, he was anxious to hear more.

"I hate to ruin your evening telling such unhappy tales to you, now." Severus started, but Harry just looked stubborn, and hopeful. Severus grimaced and hoped he could blunt the full horror of it. "There were four in James' little group called 'the marauders'. One was Sirius Black – he was a cousin of Narcissa's. He was one of the few Blacks to not follow Voldemort – or so we thought. Remus Lupin was another, and Peter Pettigrew the last."

Severus rubbed his head, hunting for a starting place. "They had other friends, of course, but the four of them were very tight. Remus, as I discovered in fifth year was a werewolf." Severus smiled ruefully at Harry's astonished look. "Remus seemed nice, much of the time, but he was a follower and usually went along with whatever James and Sirius planned. I didn't pay much attention to Peter; he was a bit of a tag-along and did a lot of 'fetching and carrying' for the other three."

Severus called Tinker for some hot chocolate and sipped at the drink, as did the attentive Harry. "I may have resented and at times even hated your father, Harry, mostly because we both wanted Lily. But Sirius – him I _**really**_ hated. He was unreasoning in his antipathy for all Slytherins, even his brother Regulus. It wouldn't have mattered what I did or said - he considered me to be evil and dark simply because of the house I was sorted into. I've often thought that James would not have been half so obnoxious if Sirius had not been his friend, and fanning his dislike of all Slytherins, and especially me."

Harry nodded encouragingly and Severus continued reluctantly. "When your parents went into hiding they used a _fidelus_ charm. This meant only one person 'the secret keeper' knew where they were and was the only one who could tell others where they were. You could stand in front of their house and not see it if the Secret keeper hadn't told you where they were."

"Sirius Black was their secret keeper, and he betrayed you and your parents to Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew followed and confronted him after it was known what happened. Sirius Black killed Peter and several muggles before he was taken into custody. I'm afraid I have no idea what happened to Lupin after your parents died."

"He was their friend." Harry whispered. "He was their friend for almost ten years and he betrayed them." Harry's voice turned fierce, and his eyes flashed angrily. "Where is he now?"

"Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban prison, for life." Severus said quietly, and with a certain smug satisfaction. He hadn't thought he could hate Sirius Black more than he already did, until he had heard that Sirius had betrayed Lily to her death.

Harry's eyes were shiny with tears, and Severus was a bit uncertain of what to do, and wished Rosemerta was there with them. He finally put an arm around Harry's shoulders and drew him close enough for Harry to sniffle into his coat for a few minutes. Severus drew out a handkerchief and dangled it in front of Harry. Harry smiled sloppily and mopped his eyes with it.

"I'll try to remember some more tales about your father and I pranking each other in our little war if you want to hear them, and I'm sure that Roland Higgs could tell you many stories of the Quidditch matches he played against your father." Severus desperately offered, and was rewarded with a more sincere smile from Harry.

"Thanks for telling me, Severus. I did wonder exactly what happened to my parents, and where all these friends they had, had gone to." Harry huffed angrily, and then looked at Severus hopefully. "I wouldn't mind more stories, if it doesn't bother you?"

Severus groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'll try to remember some. Hogwarts will be starting next week, so I may not be able to tell you many before I leave, but I promise to write you often and put the stories in the letters, okay?"

Harry beamed happily, "I'll send letters to you with Hedwig, and you can send the stories back with her."

"It's a deal." Severus said and shook Harry's hand formally. Severus got to his feet and left the room, missing Harry's look of beaming admiration aimed at his back.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next morning Lucius and Draco dressed in some of their best formal robes, and Lucius fussed a bit with his cane, and mentally went over his strategy again. He hoped Andromeda would at least listen before throwing him out. He had explained to Draco that his Aunt very well might refuse to even speak to them, and to not be hurt if that happened. Lucius was counting on Draco's presence deterring any hexing from his sister-in-law.

Draco actually gave him an encouraging smile and patted his arm sympathetically, alerting Lucius to the fact that his nervousness was showing.

They apparated to the end of the lane of the cottage at the edge of the small village the Tonks family lived in. Lucius and Draco entered through the small gate. Lucius felt some low-level wards slide over them, and he walked slowly to the front door, letting whoever was inside have time to assess who was visiting, and hopefully be curious enough to ask him his intentions.

Lucius had barely knocked once when the door flew open. He flinched at how much Andromeda resembled Bellatrix. Her wand was in her hand and a hostile look in her eye. "Lucius Malfoy…my dearest brother-in-law…why are you here?" He voice was sarcastically sweet. She eyed Draco, but said nothing to him to Lucius' relief.

"I have a request to make that could be of benefit to your daughter, and I should advise you that as I divorced your sister, I'm no longer your 'in-law'." Lucius hoped that curiosity would have her wanting to hear more.

Andromeda did raise an eyebrow, and she eyed him thoughtfully. "Well, if you would allow me to hold your cane for you while you visit you may enter."

Lucius smiled in amusement. Andromeda had been a Ravenclaw – a barely acceptable house to the Black family, and she had apparently lost none of her sharpness of wit. She knew his wand was in his cane, and hoped that would render him helpless. Lucius did know a few wandless spells, but none that would help if she decided to curse him. Both he and Draco had parchment with portkey spells to escape with if necessary, so he felt confident when he handed over his cane to the witch's astonishment.

Andromeda backed away, and led them to a small parlor and they took a seat on the sofa at her direction. Andromeda sat in a chair across from him, and a young woman with alarming orange hair stood behind her who was introduced as her daughter, Nymphadora Tonks.

Lucius and Draco nodded to her and murmured 'A pleasure to meet you'.

Lucius looked at the rather stubborn looks of the women, and knew this would be difficult. Severus had said that 'Tonks' had been a badger, with their usual obstinate nature, but she had been clever as well. She had gotten enough 'O's on her NEWTS to ensure an entry into the Auror ranks, if she could afford the apprenticeship.

"I realize that you have no reason to believe I am here with any good intent, but if you will hear me out I assure you everything can be verified by Albus Dumbledore. Almost two years ago Severus Snape rather gleefully informed me that the Dark Lord, on top of being mostly mad and rather sadistic, was also a bit hypocritical – since he is a half-blood." Lucius watched Andromeda and Nymphadora's faces look stunned, and then they broke into hysterical laughter.

Draco gasped and then tried to choke down his enthusiastic "Cool!", when Nymphadora's hair turned a glossy bubble-gum pink. Tonks forgot the pair of blonds were possible enemies, and grinned at Draco and winked, making him blush a little.

"I verified what I was told by Severus, and when he asked for assistance in securing Harry Potters safety, I of course helped him." Lucius watched their faces take on skeptical expressions, and smiled in understanding. He explained Petunia's request for help from Severus, and her being shot by her husband during their escape. "I'm sure you saw the article in the Daily Prophet about Severus now being Harry's guardian."

Andromeda nodded ruefully. "I wasn't sure how much of that article was true. I did notice Draco sitting with Harry and his cousin, but I didn't now how much of that was…set up beforehand."

"I proved my loyalty to Harry Potter to Severus and Albus' satisfaction. When the Dark Lord returns I can count on the most horrific traitor's death he can devise – if he can catch me." Lucius gave the pair a grimace of a smile. "The reason I am here, though, is that I need a tutor for a young man so that he can take his NEWTS next spring. He is actually instructing Harry, Dudley and Draco until they start Hogwarts. We would not mind assistance with that, either. I was hoping to employ your daughter in this capacity."

The two once again took on a glassy-eyed look of shock. "You want to hire Dora as a tutor?" Andromeda asked cautiously.

"Yes, she could floo in 3-4 times a week for a few hours – how many will be up to her and Tom. If the three boys need any questions answered that Tom couldn't assist them with, she could answer them. I will be there at times. Dudley's mother, Petunia will be living there. She would be a good chaperon, if you feel that makes it more appropriate." Lucius offered hoping that would tip things in their favor.

"Didn't you say Lily's sister, Petunia was a muggle?" Andromeda asked faintly. At his nod, she sat back in shock. Lucius was assisting Harry Potter, and consorting not only with muggleborns, but muggles as well. The world must be ending.

"Rosemerta will be checking in with Petunia frequently. Petunia is being released from hospital today, but she isn't totally well. There are two house elves that will do all the real work, but we'll all feel better having Rosemerta make sure she isn't overdoing things. Three young boys can be exhausting even when they are behaving." Lucius knew Andromeda would remember Rosemerta, as they had only been a year apart at Hogwarts, although in different houses.

"Rosemerta? I haven't seen her since…well, graduation." Andromeda looked at him in inquiry.

"Rosemerta is seeing Severus, has been for several years apparently." Lucius added ruefully. Severus had kept it quiet for a very long time, and it had taken all of Lucius' cunning to discover his secret. Severus had finally been more open about her with the arrival of Harry and Dudley.

"Severus…and Rosemerta, she must be four years older than him…the sly minx, bagging a younger man." Andromeda gave her first real smile and laugh. Andromeda looked at Lucius closely. "I need to verify all of this with Albus, you understand."

Lucius smiled and nodded agreeably to her answer. She'd be an idiot not to. "I would, of course be willing to pay her enough to afford her Auror apprenticeship." The pair looked at him, Andromeda with hesitant hope, and Dora with eagerness.

"I will discuss this with Ted and Dora of course." She said thoughtfully. Dora, behind her, shuffled her feet anxiously but stayed silent with obvious reluctance.

"Owl me if you would like to meet Tom and the boys. Petunia may not be up to a long visit, you understand. I'm sure she would like to meet you though, even if you decline the tutoring position. She could use female company, surrounded as she will be by males." Lucius appealed to the universal female bond.

Andromeda nodded slowly. "I will owl you soon Lucius." And she stood, holding out his cane firmly in dismissal. Lucius bowed to her, and he and Draco said their goodbyes.

Lucius hoped that went as well as he felt it had- after all she hadn't hexed them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Petunia arrived to Dragonsrest via portkey with the Healer fairly early in the morning. She was immediately put to bed by a fussing Dudley, and checked over by the Healer. The healer announced that she had tolerated the move very well, and was just tired by the stress of portkeying.

Dudley pulled up an overstuffed chair with several books at his side, and announced he would watch over her for the day.

Harry grinned and gave his aunt a hug. "Tom and I are going shopping in Diagon Alley, mostly for books. Is there anything you would like?" Harry asked.

"Well, if you see any books you think I might like to read - I wouldn't mind a good mystery." Petunia smiled at him. She looked over to the doorway. Severus was there, looking enigmatic as always. A tall older boy was standing just behind him.

Severus noticed her look and pulled Tom forward and introduced him. Tom at least looked neutral as he shook Petunia's hand. Petunia smiled at him and hoped he would eventually warm up to her. Severus had vouched for him strongly and she owed him enough to give Tom quite a bit of time if necessary.

Rosemerta arrived as Tom and Harry prepared to leave. "Would you like to meet for lunch? How about at the café next to Fortescue's at noon?" The boys nodded with smiles and flooed to the Leakey Cauldron.

Rosemerta went up the stairs at Severus' wave and was introduced to Petunia. To her relief Petunia seemed as eager to be friends as she was. They talked briefly and Rosemerta promised to return the next day when Petunia had rested. Rosemerta bounced down the stairs, followed by the bemused Severus.

Rosemerta grabbed him in a tight hug. "I have an actual female to talk to, and she's not a giggling idiot hanging off the arm of some half-inebriated wizard at my pub."

Severus laughed and kissed her, and handed her a Gringotts key. "Enjoy yourself today, buy some nice things for yourself, and if you see anything that might help Petunia feel at home don't hesitate to get it."

"Oooh, a shopping spree." Rosemerta laughed in delight.

Severus smiled in return. He liked it when Rosemerta was happy. He knew that in spite of the seemingly active social life she had, that running a pub wasn't actually conducive to making true friends. She often remarked on how lonely it sometimes felt. He truly hoped she would find a friend in Petunia, and Petunia obviously felt the same. Cho arrived and Severus shooed them into the floo to head for Diagon Alley to shop and went happily off to his lab, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: For those of you following my bear drama, my two bears came back last night – and they brought a friend with them. They were frightened off by my Siamese cat, who did her siren imitation and startled them into running for the woods. (I gave her a can of her favorite food, for a job well done.)


	31. The Shopping Trip

3SM31

Disclaimer: The characters and universe aren't mine – they are JKR's.

Chapter 31

Severus watched the potions bubbling gently in a line across the worktable. Several of them would be simmering all night. A few would only need an occasional stir. This left him free to concentrate on the eyesight-correcting potion. He already had a tiny vial with a few drops of Harry's blood in it. He had the base going and all he needed to do was add the most important ingredients.

Severus' mind wandered a bit while automatically adding the eagle feathers and rabbit whiskers and stirring in a figure eight motion. He wanted to get this first dose going for this last week before Hogwarts started, so he could see how things went with it. Harry would be needing to see the Healer weekly for glasses adjustments during this first month of the potion. Tom had the schedule written down, and knew to watch for headaches, in case Harry's eyes changed more rapidly than expected.

Severus had fallen asleep trying to think of events from Hogwarts, or any stories he had even heard about that involved James that he could tell Harry. Stories of Lily came more easily, and Harry certainly didn't mind hearing them as well, but he was aware that he would have to include more stories that involved James, now.

In a spurt of inspiration last night he had gone ahead and owled Roland Higgs, asking if he would owl Harry with stories of James' Quidditch exploits, and any amusing stories about him and his friends he could think of, cautioning him to keep them 'fun stories, nothing too serious'. Roland had returned a reply that he would be happy to.

He had thought of having Arthur and Molly tell Harry tales of James exploits in the Order of the Phoenix, but he was wary of giving Molly any excuses to object to Severus' guardianship. Albus may appear to be resigned to the situation, but he didn't want to take any chances. The best he could think of was to ask Minerva to write to Harry with stories he was sure she had of the marauders. He would approach her when he returned to Hogwarts. Perhaps she would have ideas; surely she would have more pictures of those miscreants that Harry would like copies of.

Severus added the drops of blood carefully and stirred slowly. He could feel his shoulders hunching in dread. He had always wished for longer summers, but never as much as this year. He had never expected to enjoy having a houseful of youngsters underfoot. Now, here he was, almost homesick – and he hadn't even left for Hogwarts as yet. Usually he only had to find excuses to sneak down to Hogsmeade to see Rosemerta, but now he had found himself searching for excuses to use during the school-year to spend time at his home, Dragonsrest.

The only thing making it all bearable was to remember that Harry, Dudley and Draco would be at school with him the following seven years. Severus smirked to himself; they were even plotting ways to get Tom into Hogwarts as well.

None the less, Severus would be less than thrilled to be at Hogwarts this school year.

The potion finished and Severus decanted the potion into a large vial. Harry would only need a few drops each day, and Severus would be making a new batch each month with a fresh supply of a few drops of Harry's blood. Severus' heart lifted a little. He would see Harry at least once each month, for the potion. Severus would just have to think of more excuses to sneak home.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Draco left Andromeda's with hopeful hearts. Draco gave a last look behind him, smiling at Nymphadora's cheerful wave and turning her hair a brilliant Slytherin green for him. He liked his new cousin, although her mother seemed a bit wary of them. From what his father had said about things in the Black home, he couldn't really blame Andromeda for not being very trusting.

As they went through the gate Lucius turned to Draco, "Is there anywhere you would like to go today? I do have the day free." Lucius was determined to spend more time with his son, and he braced himself for whatever a ten year old would find 'fun'.

Draco blinked in surprise, and thought quickly. "The Wigtown Wanderers are having a home game against the Tutshill Tornadoes, today. The game starts in an hour." Draco looked at his father hopefully.

Lucius sighed, but he didn't really mind - Draco could have asked to go pet Grindylows, or something really awful. He could spend the game trying to remember all the things Abraxas and his friends had ever said about the Deathly Hallows. His heart had sunk a bit at the information in the letter the owl had delivered early that morning from Severus and Tom. He didn't like to think of any of those three objects in the hands of the Dark Lord – or Albus Dumbledore.

He managed an enthusiastic grin for Draco and apparated to Wigtown with him. Draco bought T-shirts for everyone and programs that listed up-coming games in the league. Lucius dragged him away before he could go too wild. Lucius managed to get some box seats for a little privacy and the game was soon on.

Draco, at least had a wonderful time. Lucius wrote down everything he could remember about the Deathly Hallows, while his son cheered loudly for the Wanderers.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rosemerta and Cho started at the Leakey Cauldron, and went into almost every shop Diagon Alley boasted. Cho soon had everything on her list, and then some. Rosemerta had not forgotten Petunia, and had obtained several very pretty every-day robes in colors both she and Cho thought would suit her.

At the bookstores, while Cho found her schoolbooks and a few others she felt were interesting, Rosemerta searched for books that gave basic information on the wizarding world and traditions. She found a few wizarding novels that she felt Petunia might enjoy. She also bought the first two of a 'wizarding mystery series' that one of the assistants had recommended.

Eventually they ran out of shops, and headed for the café at noon.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tom and Harry headed for Gringotts first; he had a list of items and gold to be returned to some wizards and witches. He and Severus had gone over the list the Goblins had given of vaults that gold had been transferred from or vaults that had been completely emptied into the 'Voldie Vault'. Many of the wizards were dead, now, or the family one that would still follow Voldemort.

Still, there were those that could have money returned safely, and they started with those. Lucius had helped set up a front company to return the money and items from. They sent form letters from Gringotts telling the people that it had been found that money had been taken 'wrongly' and was being returned by the front company.

Most would not question money coming their way, even if they suspected it was being returned from Voldemorts Vault, and if they did they would find it difficult to get by Gringotts stonewalling and then investigating a company that didn't really exist.

Tom, surprisingly was finding it interesting to track down children or family members who had 'gotten themselves lost' in Europe or fled to the muggle world. He had actually found one muggleborn who was working in a factory, but he hoped more could be found and lured back with a sizable amount of galleons and a sly offer to work at one of Lucius' or Harry's companies.

Tom had found surprising satisfaction in returning at least a little money, though there were still a lot of names and items to go.

One of the floor managers saw Tom and Harry and hustled them to a supervisor. Tom handed him the letters and instructions to return money and whom to return it to. The supervisor nodded and gave a toothy smile.

"Would you let the British Branch Supervisor Clawscar know that we have all but two of the items he wishes to be given in exchange for the dragon." Tom said quietly. The goblin's face lit with interest.

Tom could feel Yvane simmering angrily at having to give the goblins **anything** in exchange for freeing the dragon they still had chained in the depths of Gringotts. Tom found himself in the unusual position of soothing Yvane, instead of the other way around.

"_We'll have him free soon. Lucius and Severus have a plan to get those other two items."_ Tom said.

"_I know I should not be so outraged, goblins don't realize dragons are sentient. For some reason they can't speak mentally to dragons – they don't have mind magic, and even the most skilled dragon is unable to send thoughts to them. So they think we are all dumb brutes. However they have also always simply ignored any wizards who told them we could speak, and were intelligent."_ Yvane sounded tired and frustrated.

Tom and Harry left Gringotts and headed for Flourish and Blotts. Harry headed for a section on wizarding customs that Lucius had suggested, it was 'well written, with loads of background on why things were done the way they were'. Harry had wanted it for Aunt Petunia, but he suspected he and Dudley needed to read it as well.

He browsed happily and found a book on something called Animagi forms. He was soon caught up in the idea of being able to find his 'inner animal'. The book was well written and Harry gleefully added it to the other book. Harry found two other books on animagus transformation that seemed good, and curled up in a handy chair and started reading.

Tom browsed the section on ancient weapons and found a few books that seemed likely to list weapons spelled to defeat the dark. One of the assistants found a book on witches of ancient times and the spells they often put on weapons, and another on female magic. She giggled a bit when giving the last book to him, and he rolled his eyes and waved her off with a muttered thank you.

There were few books on the Deathly Hallows, he got a new copy of 'Tales of Beedle the Bard', to refer to and two books that looked promising, and he added another that was recently written – although the author seemed to be trying to disprove the Hallows existence.

It was almost noon, and Tom gathered Harry – still engrossed in one of the books on Animagi. He bagged all the books except the one on female magic, as it was an awkward size, and easier to simply carry, and the animagus book that Harry was gleefully clutching. They headed for the café, Harry humming happily as he imagined what animal might be his form. He hoped for one with wings – that would be brilliant.

They came to an abrupt halt at a sneering voice at the doorway of the café. "Well, if it isn't Harry Potter." Ron's eyes flew to the book Harry was carrying. "Got a variance to try for an animagus form before even attending Hogwarts, too? I suppose this is your tutor?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, Ron had annoyed him on their visit to the Weasley home, and he seemed intent on adding to the insults he'd given on the last visit to Diagon Alley where they'd met. "No, I'm just reading about them – if **you'd** read a bit, you'd know few manage the transformation before leaving Hogwarts." Harry answered loftily, causing Ron to flush angrily.

Charlie came up behind Ron, frowning a bit. He was sure his parents wouldn't like Ron annoying Harry Potter. He eyed the boy with Harry – he seemed to be the same age as himself. Bill had owled their parents, saying that Lucius and Severus had been to Gringotts with an older teenager, but all paperwork and communication regarding him was classified to the highest levels. This was apparently that boy.

"As a matter of fact, I am his tutor." Tom had heard about the Weasleys from Harry and Dudley, although Draco had remained strangely quiet except to concur with most of what they said. Harry seemed taken with 'the twins' who wrote to him, however, Harry seemed to especially dislike this Ron who had earned his ire by insulting Severus. "We're late for an appointment with a party in the café, if you would let us pass." Tom said in glacial tones and leveled an equally cold stare at the pair.

Charlie bristled at the high-handed tone of voice. "Maybe you should say the magic word…please." Charlie sneered at Tom.

Tom's temper flared in answer. He hated it when someone treated him as if he was nothing, or sneered at him in that manner. He especially hated people who tried to make him beg for things. It was too reminiscent of his days at the orphanage, and usually any begging he did at that place had resulted in cruel laughter and a denial of whatever he had been asking for.

"_He's just trying to goad you – he's not worth your being irritated over."_ Yvane intoned.

Tom tried to choke down his fury; he knew it was an excessive amount of anger for the rudeness Charlie had shown. He bared his clenched teeth as he answered in as sarcastic a tone as he could muster. "Would you _**please**_ remove your uncouth presence from the doorway, so we might enter?"

Charlie's own hair-trigger temper exploded, and he whipped out his wand. "How dare you, you…" He glanced at the book Tom had in his hand. "You filthy ponce, studying women's magic? Planning on becoming one? Well, you live with Slytherins; I suppose you're a total pervert, like them?"

Tom lost whatever control he'd had on his temper and whipped out his own wand, the worst curse he could think of springing to his lips, but it never got past them. Yvane abruptly clamped down on Tom's magic, and didn't even allow him to voice the curse.

"_No potentially fatal curses today, Tom. His insults are not worth Azkaban, I assure you."_ Yvane said calmly.

Before Charlie could summon the courage to use magic outside of school, and risk the ministry finding out, or Tom could think of a low-level hex Yvane might approve of, an Auror who was eating lunch wandered over.

"Oi!!, what are you lads up to? Put those wands away before you hurt yourselves." The burly and quite elderly man asked a bit pompously. Charlie put the wand away and he and his brother shrank back a bit. Their father would hear of this, for sure. Tom lowered his wand, as well. Harry looked at the Auror's uniform with interest; it was quite different from muggle police officers.

The weary café owner finally came up. He'd watched the exchange with resignation. He usually saw a hexing once or twice a week, usually between testosterone – charged young men like this.

"They were just exchanging unfriendly words, and then the red-head drew first, but neither one has sent off a spell…yet." The owner said.

"Well, put the wands away and be off with you." The Auror waved the Weasleys off, and Tom and Harry went in the café. All four boys giving each other hateful looks before the café door closed.

Charlie and Ron flooed home, and hoped nothing came of the encounter, after all the Auror hadn't taken their names. Of course Ron was soon whispering about the encounter to his siblings, so it didn't stay secret for long.

Tom followed Harry to Rosemerta and Cho's table, his own mind to taken up in a debate with Yvane to notice where they were going. Charlie's insult had been typical of a coarse teenager with no notion of manners, but Tom hadn't needed to aim a heavily charged Diffindo that would have left him with possibly fatal wounds, Yvane was insisting.

Tom's anger slowly leaked away, and he noticed the others concerned looks. "I apologize for what poor company I am. I'm afraid I let that oaf's remarks get to me." Tom managed a weak smile that held no humor, but reassured his dining companions that his fit of temper was over with. He gave his lunch order, and even ate whatever it was without ever noticing what he'd ordered.

Tom had forgotten that Yvane had such a tight hold on his magic. It was a little comforting to know that losing his temper wouldn't result in an arrest, since Yvane wouldn't allow it. It was also a little discouraging to realize his temper was still so volatile.

"_The fact that you know it's too impulsive and that the curses you reach for first are too…harsh is a good first step. You'll learn to exert control, and to not reach for the worst curses you know."_ Yvane said softly.

Harry patted his shoulder and looked at him sympathetically. "It's okay Tom, they made me mad, too."

Tom smiled at Harry ruefully. Harry was a good kid, and he liked having him look at him with admiration. Tom was glad Harry hadn't had to witness Tom laying Charlie Weasley open like a butchered pig, after all. Harry would never have looked at him the same, after that. Tom silently thanked Yvane for stopping him from casting that curse.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Finally had some time to post this chapter, it's been 'almost done' for a week.


	32. Bill wades in

3SM32

Disclaimer- I make no money from JKR's Potterverse, stories are just for fun.

Chapter 32

Tom and Harry stopped at the Owl Emporium after lunch. Rosemerta and Cho left for the Dragon Reserve, to leave Cho at the Directors home to sort through her new purchases, and make a list of any things she still needed. Rosemerta stopped at Dragonsrest to kiss Severus and give Petunia the books she had found and the robes, smiling happily at Petunia enthusiastic response. They chatted for a few minutes, but Petunia still tired easily. Rosemerta promised to visit soon, and left.

Tom was sorting through owl treats and perches, continuing his mental conversation with Yvane, when the elderly Auror came in the shop and walked over to fill a bag with treats. Tom struggled a bit with the part of himself that still insisted that apologies were a sign of weakness.

Tom cleared his throat and got the Auror's attention. "I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier; sir, I should not have allowed myself to respond to goading like that. I'm glad you were there to defuse the situation." Tom cringed, waiting for derisive laughter, or a sneering lecture on how an uncouth lout like him would never learn manners.

"_**I**__ defused it, but – that's okay."_ Yvane snickered in the background. _"And you are not uncouth or a lout."_

The Auror chuckled and clapped Tom on the shoulder to his surprise. "Och, laddie, you're not the first to draw your wand first and think later. I can remember when I was rather famous for doin' tha meself." The Auror winked at Tom. "But you're right that respondin' to goadin' is not the best way to act – it gives your opponent the upper hand - to be able to manipulate you. Not to mention that underage magic will do nothing but acquire you a file in the Auror's office."

Tom nodded, but felt he should correct the man, "I live on a Dragon Reserve, and the International Federation of Wizards gave me a variance, since I'll be tutoring some children there, and getting ready to take my NEWTS, I hope."

The Auror lifted his eyebrows. He had been on the job for several decades, and he could feel the strength of the boys magic, why wasn't he at Hogwarts? "It's unusual to home-school in your NEWT year." He commented, hoping to get more from Tom.

The Auror was obviously fishing for more information, Tom thought. Severus had said that the fact they were on a Dragon Reserve was no longer a secret – only _**which**_ Reserve it was still not known to many. The Prophet had said Harry and Dudley were being tutored, so that wasn't really secret either. Severus had said that the more people that knew Harry was happy and well treated where he was, the better. Albus would have difficulty saying later that Harry should be in someone else's custody if people – like this Auror, for instance, knew Harry was happy with Severus.

"I'm tutoring Harry Potter and two others, and I'll be studying as well – if I don't pick up enough to pass the tests, I'll perhaps attend Hogwarts next year and take the NEWTS." Tom said with a proud smile.

The Auror looked over at Harry, who was chatting with two other children and then turned back to dig for more information from Tom.

Harry had noticed a boy and girl with a nervous looking gentleman while Tom chatted up the Auror. Harry wandered over to the pair who were looking at the owls doubtfully. "Do you like tawny owls?" Harry asked gesturing at the birds the boy and girl were peering at. "I got a snowy owl for my birthday. She's really nice."

The boy looked uncertain, but the girl spoke up immediately. "Dad says he had a tawny owl, but I think the spotted owls are smarter. When I go to Hogwarts, next year I'm definitely getting one of those."

"Cool, I'm going to Hogwarts next year as well." Harry stuck his hand out. "My name is Harry Potter."

To Harry's surprise and appreciation the girls eyebrow lifted a bit, but there was no awe in her face. "Oh, my father has mentioned you a few times. A pleasure to meet you, I'm Mafalda Prewett and this is my brother, Martin. He's the one going to Hogwarts School this year."

Martin also shook Harry's hand, although he didn't have the same aplomb his sister had. He stared a bit at Harry's scar, but at least refrained from gushing thanks or looking awed. Harry, Martin and Mafalda were soon in a deep discussion on the merits of various breeds of owls, to the bemusement of the two children's father.

The peaceful discussions were interrupted by the arrival of an angry Bill Weasley. Charlie had firecalled his brother after fuming in his room for awhile. Bill had been incensed at Charlie's slightly edited account of the encounter. It was obvious to Bill that the Malfoy's and Snape had been turning Harry into a snob, like themselves. The description of the tutor had been alarming as well, obviously another Dark Wizard. If anyone was tutoring Harry it should be a Weasley, or at least someone whose family had been in the Order.

He had asked to leave work early and stormed down the street from Gringotts, and saw Harry in the window of the Owl Emporium looking at owls with some kids. He slammed into the shop and spotted Tom immediately. He'd seen the young wizard come into Gringotts with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. The Goblins had been quite excited, and there were top secret negotiations between the three wizards and Gringotts. The snotty, pampered little brat had obviously been born into the lap of luxury.

Bill usually was able to overlook the unconscious slights that the wealthy kids he'd attended Hogwarts with inflicted on others dozens of times a day. Even the occasional insult – intended or unintended would have him simply laugh in their face, and return the insult without it ever ruffling him. It was the people that had that certain haughty look of entitlement that the 'born rich' had that infuriated him without their ever speaking a word.

Bill stomped up to Tom, his eyes sparking in rage. "How dare you insult and point your wand at my brother? Who do you think you are?" All the wizards and witches in the shop turned to see what was happening.

Tom gritted his teeth, determined to stay calm in the face of the wizard's fury. The young wizard was obviously only just a couple years out of Hogwarts, himself. He had the familial looks of the Weasley's, but he couldn't remember the name of the oldest son that Harry and Dudley had mentioned.

"I only drew after your brother did, and any insults were simply being returned, after he threw them first." Tom pushed the answer past his clenched teeth, telling himself he didn't want to have the Auror see him come unhinged, yet again.

Harry hustled over to stand at Tom's side, Bill had seemed reasonably nice during their visit to the Burrow, but now he was sounding as snotty as Ron and Charlie. He hoped there was simply a mistake. Harry liked the twins, and if all their brothers were mad at Tom and him, they might be told to stop being friends.

Bill's face flushed, ready to start in on Harry's attitude toward Ron, and he drew breath to start yelling when the Auror intervened. "Hold on lad, I was there and so was the café owner. **Everyone** threw insults, and the other young wizard _**did**_ draw his wand first. No curses or hexes were thrown, so there's no need to carry on further about this." The Auror drew back his slightly stooped shoulders and eyed Bill narrowly. "I expect you to drop this, **now**."

Bill glared at the old man furiously. "Don't they have an age restriction in the Auror ranks? Why haven't they retired you - ?" Bill abruptly cut off his sneering diatribe, feeling the sudden swirl of powerful magic emanating from the old man.

The formerly chummy and seemingly harmless Auror now had everyone in the shops total, and somewhat cowering, attention. "I was Head Auror for decades, young man. I'm a member of the Wizengamot, now. I am also an assistant to the Minister, overseeing Auror affairs – I am Auror Hugo Savage."

Bill paled, not sure how to undo this enormous faux pas. "I am terribly sorry, sir. I should have verified what happened before yelling at Mr. … um." Bill looked at Tom a bit pleadingly.

"Tom." Tom bit off the word at Bill, too annoyed to feel sorry for him.

"Umm…Tom." Bill ended sheepishly. He was going to strangle Charlie for putting him in this position. He'd never met the highly esteemed old wizard, but everyone had heard of Auror Savage's exploits when he was younger, and he was a well-respected member of the Wizengamot and little happened in the Auror ranks that he was unaware of.

The swirling play of magic subsided, and the old wizard smiled a bit. "Well, now, believing ones brother is a number one way to get oneself into a pickle, isn't it?" He turned to include Tom in his smile. "No harm done. Hmm?" Tom managed a tight smile and a shake of his head. He was prepared to be generous in the face of Bill's obvious defeat.

Bill muttered a goodbye and fled. Harry sighed in relief and looked at Tom in concern. Hugo noted Harry's affection for Tom; apparently Tom was a good friend as well as tutor.

"Thank You, Auror Savage, for your help." Harry managed a rather grown up attitude.

"Yes, you have my thanks for a second rescue before things could get ugly." Tom said hastily, but in sincere tones.

"Well, now that's what I'm here for. Would you mind if I went with you to talk to your guardian, to make sure he knows exactly what happened?" Hugo did want to ensure the lads weren't punished for something not their fault, but he also wanted to see that Harry was indeed in good hands.

He knew from the Daily Prophet and the Minister himself that Severus Snape had Harry Potter's guardianship. Snape had the backing of Albus Dumbledore, himself, in spite of his having the Dark Mark. However the Prophet just wanted to sell papers, the Minister was politically motivated and Albus – who knew _what_ motivated him?

Tom thought swiftly, Severus wanted support from those in the ministry to ensure his guardianship was unquestioned. This apparently high-ranking wizard seemed disposed to look on them favorably. He nodded, and hoped this cauldron of events he was mixing didn't blow up in his face. Yvane, at least felt this was a good idea.

"_I sense nothing but goodwill from him, Tom."_ Yvane said.

"_The road to hell is paved with good intentions."_ Tom snapped back. He was far more wary of doing something without Severus' approval.

"_True enough."_ Yvane answered agreeably.

The three went to the door. Martin had chosen an owl, and Mafalda had apparently talked her father into getting her an owl a year early. "Can I owl you, Harry?" She asked with a happy chirp.

"Sure, send it to me at 'Dragonsrest'." Harry waved a goodbye at her.

The Auror flooed with them to Dragonsrest, and looked around the home with a smile – quite nice.

Severus came into the living room flipping though the pages of a new Potions newsletter. "Just in time, Harry – I've finished your eyesight correcting potion; we can start giving it to you in the morning…" Severus was abruptly aware of an Auror standing in the room with Tom and Harry.

Harry was unfazed by the Auror's presence, though. "It's done? Brilliant! How soon until I can get rid of the glasses?" Harry flung arms around Severus in an enthusiastic hug. Severus put a protective arm around Harry, pulling him close to his side and looked at the Auror suspiciously.

"Auror Savage? To what do I owe this pleasure?" Severus was running a bunch of escape scenarios through his head, though none seemed really viable.

"Not to worry, Professor Snape. Tom and Harry had a couple run-ins with some of Arthur Weasley's sons. Some bravado and muscle-flexing was all that happened, but I wanted to make sure that young Tom didn't get blamed for the whole of it." Hugo eyed Severus' tension with a shrewd eye. He hadn't meant to cause such anxiety. "I'm not here in any official capacity."

"Of course." Severus kept his eyes fixed on Auror Savage. He had heard enough about the man to not want to be on his bad side. Albus could undoubtedly beat him in a duel, but it wouldn't be an easy fight for even him. "Please have a seat and Tinker can bring some tea." Severus nodded to the hovering elf, who immediately left to fetch a tray of scones and Earl Grey.

Tom gave an accurate account of the events of the day (there was an Auror at hand who had witnessed everything, so it was no good trying to edit anything) – minus Yvane's intervention, with an occasional muttered agreement from Hugo. Tom finally came to a close and looked at Hugo.

"I must admit that I was a bit curious as to why such a powerful young wizard was playing tutor, when he still needs his NEWTS?" Hugo smiled blandly at Severus, and took a sip of tea.

Severus smiled back and decided to stick with the cover story they had all decided on. The story held as much truth as possible. "Tom grew up in an orphanage – his mother was a witch who died at his birth. When a elderly relative finally tracked him down they home schooled him, and unfortunately although the wizard was quite smart, he hadn't updated his knowledge or library very much from the 1940's, so Tom has some gaps in his education." Severus and Tom both grimaced in unfeigned irritation. "If we can't get him totally up to speed to take the NEWTS, he'll attend a seventh year at Hogwarts when Harry and Dudley go to their first year, next year."

Hugo nodded in understanding, and smiled, having watched Harry sitting next to his guardian companionably on the sofa and smiling happily at Tom while he munched on a scone. He read body language well enough to know the boy was happy as a clam at high tide, right where he was.

The Auror stood, brushing crumbs off his robes. "Well, I've occupied enough of your afternoon Professor Snape. I really should be going. I hope I didn't disturb the lady of the house?"

"Mrs. Dursley was just released from the hospital, or I would introduce you. Her son is at her bedside, he's quite happy that she's back. She is expected to make a full recovery, although I'm glad Tom will be here to oversee things until she is totally on her feet." Severus answered as casually as possible with a very shrewd Auror reading his every inflection.

Hugo nodded, "Placing yourself on a Dragon Reserve was quite inspired – we're in Wales?"

"I hope I can count on your discretion? I prefer that very few know where we are." Severus answered hardly.

"You may rely on it – no one will hear the location from me." Hugo answered sincerely. "I'm sure you realize that I simply wished to see that Harry was truly happy here." Severus nodded sharply at him, and Hugo just smiled cheerfully at him and flooed back to Diagon Alley.

Severus stepped to the floo and changed the password immediately and turned to Tom. "That was quite a chance you took, Tom."

"Yvane thought it worth the risk, he seemed sincere and is highly ranked – people would listen to his opinion on whether Harry should stay with us, if you are challenged as a guardian." Tom answered earnestly.

Severus grimaced and nodded. "Yes, it turned out well, but I don't want to be surprised with Aurors in my living room on a daily basis." Harry giggled and Tom smirked in response.

Harry raced up to Petunia's room to tell the day's tale to Dudley. Severus turned to Tom.

"Did everything truly go so easily for you?" Severus asked Tom quietly.

Tom dropped his eyes. "In the encounter with Charlie, when I drew my wand I tried to send a rather hard _Diffindo_ at him. Yvane stopped even my saying it, let alone sending it."

Severus relaxed a bit; Yvane still had total control of Tom's magic, then. That was good, considering Tom's apparent impulse control problem.

Tom continued a little less discouraged. "When Bill came around, I'd had time to think it over. It was tough to hold my temper, but I didn't even draw my wand on him."

Severus smiled at Tom a bit proudly, "Yes, well done. You've made great progress; I know Yvane is pleased as well." Tom grinned boyishly at the praise, making Severus realize that Tom had likely heard little praise during his life.

"You know, I have no hesitation to leave Harry, Dudley and Petunia in your hands. I know you'll take care of all of them while I'm not here." Severus said in total sincerity.

Tom's beaming pride at Severus expressing his trust was reward enough.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Aaaaand here's the written – out Weasley cousin, Mafalda Prewett – I gave her a non-canon brother, although he won't be a central character.


	33. Catching Mulciber

3SM33

Disclaimer-HP and crew belong to JKR!

Chapter 33

Bill trudged into the Ministry for Magic, and made his way to his father's office. He wasn't looking forward to this. Arthur waved him into his office with a smile, but he soon lost the smile as Bill started talking. Bill explained the firecall from Charlie, and his brothers deceptive editing of events, leading to Bill storming into the Owl Emporium and confronting 'Tom', and luckily being interrupted before he lashed out at Harry for insulting Ron.

Arthur closed his eyes and groaned when Bill told him of Auror Hugo Savage's intervention. The man wasn't the 'Head' or 'Chief' of any Dept. but he oversaw much, and kept the Minister apprised of what happened in the Auror ranks, and as a member of the Wizengamot – he knew everything that happened. Having such a high ranking wizard thinking poorly of you was not good.

"I told him that I should have verified what Charlie had said, and apologized to both him and … 'Tom'. He seemed to accept that." Bill offered anxiously. At nineteen, a junior cursebreaker with much to learn at Gringotts, he couldn't afford to have Hugo Savage angry with him.

Arthur shook his head. "If Auror Savage intended to hold grudges or cause you difficulties you would already know it. He does tend to cut 'youngsters' a fair amount of slack – as long as he doesn't see you again, causing the same trouble."

Arthur grimaced at Bill's anxious face. Weasley's did tend to have tempers, but they also had common sense. It was the Prewetts that tended to have the 'hair triggers' and bull-headed stubbornness. He had never said it, but Percy was actually more of a Weasley that any of his siblings. Molly's genes seemed to be predominant in the rest of the children. But, perhaps they could learn. "I suggest leaving this 'Tom' strictly alone and Harry Potter as well. Harry is friends with the twins, and if he and Ron don't get on – well, you can't force children to be friends, after all."

Bill nodded miserably. "I can't undo the scene I made. Harry must think I'm a raving madman, after ripping into his friend like that."

Arthur sighed, "Well, I'll speak to Hugo a bit, let him know you regret the incident. You might consider a well phrased apology to Harry, but only if you send one to Tom as well." Bill looked at his father in horror. "Bill, Harry will notice if he receives an apology, but the injured party – Tom – does not. From what you said, he considers Tom a friend as well his tutor. He won't accept an apology that doesn't include Tom."

Bill let his head drop into his hands. The last thing he wished to do was to apologize to that snotty rich pureblood.

"What bothers you about that, Bill? You said you were in the wrong. How will a letter be such a difficult thing?" Arthur eyed his son intently. Bill was usually a bit more level-headed, even if he was obstinate.

"He's so…so…arrogant. He has that look of 'I'm rich, so I'm entitled'. I'm sure **he'll** never have to work a day in his life." Bill answered resentfully.

"Bill, you don't usually care about someone's bank account." Arthur was truly surprised at this answer.

"I don't, usually. It's just one, every now and then has that superior look that rubs me the wrong way." Bill said plaintively. "You know the look – Malfoy has it, too."

Arthur smiled ruefully, yes he knew **that** look. "I've learned, over the years that that look is one of their weapons. You play into their hands when you respond to it with anger. You'll find that your temper will be one of your worst enemies, but if you learn to control it – then you can use it to your advantage. In the meantime, I suggest you find a way to write that apology – it will be good practice."

Bill sighed and nodded. He stood, and Arthur hugged him. Bill might have been considered an adult for two years, but today he had started to grow up, Arthur thought.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ragnor Mulciber watched the house intently. He'd heard rumors that Severus Snape had become the guardian of Harry Potter and had scoffed in amusement. He recalled the skinny runt of a Slytherin as a first year, while he had been a seventh year. He'd not have noticed him, if Lucius had not befriended him.

Ragnor's father had been one of the Dark Lords first recruits, and was still in Azkaban. He had visited his father a few times, to let him know how things were going for the Death Eaters. Most have those who had been caught, but were not in Azkaban had pleaded innocent, and that they were 'under the Imperious curse' to Ragnor's disgust. Even the lofty Lucius Malfoy had gone that route.

To their surprise, Severus Snape had been vouched for by Albus Dumbledore as a spy. They had collectively tipped their hats to the Slytherin's apparent cleverness, as all the Death Eaters 'knew' he was a spy for Voldemort on Dumbledore.

Now, with his move to become Harry Potter's guardian, the still free group of Death Eaters weren't so sure. Was it just a clever ruse? Lucius Malfoy seemed to be in on it, too, which confused them. Ragnor was determined to find out what was up.

The location of Severus Snape's home was not a secret – it's just that no one had even bothered to find out what it was, before. He'd had to visit a lot of old friends, and had finally gotten the address to 'Spinners End'. He'd slunk through the muggle village of Hale after dark, and found the street 'Spinners End'. There was a short line of small houses, followed by a lengthy walled garden surrounding a new looking very large house.

His friends had described a hovel, but this was rather nice – three stories and a very nice garden and yard. Snape must have decided to upgrade his living to adequately house 'the Boy Who Lived'. The layers of warding told him he must have the right place. Rumor had it Snape was on a Dragon Reserve, but that made no sense - no, he had to be here in Spinners End.

Ragnor worked through the heavy wards and cast an _Alohamora_ to enter the house. He was surprised that such a low level opening charm had worked, but there was apparently no one home, anyway. Perhaps they were visiting the Malfoy's, he snorted to himself. He took a few steps into the entryway and was hit by a _petrificus_ and several _incarcerous_ curses. He tried to dodge, but they seemed to be coming from everywhere. He hit the floor bound by several enchanted chains and immobilized.

He hoped his jailers wouldn't be long in coming to fetch him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dudley and Petunia had dinner together in Petunia's room, and Harry joined them, as Harry was still describing the 'nice Auror' and his visit. Dudley was disappointed to have missed it, but Severus had not wanted to 'muddy the water' by adding any more people to the tea they had endured with Auror Savage, especially since they would have no way to warn Dudley away from any topics before meeting the Auror.

Severus and Tom had a quiet meal together. Severus mulled over how to approach the Weasleys about the expected visit of the twins. Tom grimaced, although Harry had read the letters from the twins to everyone, and they seemed to be friendlier and more open-minded than the Weasleys Tom had met. Severus thought quickly about Percy. He was the most endurable of the Weasleys he had taught, so far at Hogwarts. Percy reminded him a bit of Arthur, who was one of the few Order members he could talk to for more that two minutes without snarling at. Harry had said that Percy had been polite, and had tried to rein Ron's snide remarks.

Severus eyed Tom and made a suggestion. "Would you mind if I invite Percy along – you might find him more friendly that they others, and he would help keep the lads in line." Tom shrugged and nodded, holding little hope for liking any Weasley male.

Tom stretched and yawned, then said he would walk around a bit, before looking over his new books. He was quite enthused with the book on women's magic in spite of the snide remarks and giggling he'd endured from Charlie and the bookstore assistant. He hoped to find mention of the magic used on the dagger, and ways around it.

Severus made his was to the floo he had carefully re-warded to ensure no uninvited visits by Aurors, pocketing a portkey that Lucius had spelled for him yesterday. He knelt and threw the floo powder into the banked fire, calling for the Weasley residence. Luck was with him and Arthur answered, and invited him to come through.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Arthur had left work a little early, and arrived home for supper to find a righteously indigent Molly hovering over a smug Charlie and Ron. The twins were looking downcast and rebellious, and Ginny looked confused. Percy looked resigned and unhappy.

Arthur sat and they all started speaking at once, making it impossible to hear anything except an occasional 'snobbish prat' and 'snooty prince' from one side of the table, and 'is not' and 'you probably insulted them' from the other side.

Arthur rarely put his foot down, but when he did he usually was listened to. He smacked his hand down hard on the table, bringing conversation to a halt. "Enough!" He shouted sternly, making all their eyes widen.

He looked at Charlie and Ron sternly. "Your brother Bill came to see me this afternoon. You firecalled him, Charlie, and he went to confront Tom." Charlie looked delighted, although his smile dimmed at his father's obvious ire. "Unfortunately the Auror who witness your confrontation at the cafe was at the Owl Emporium when Bill arrived." Charlie started to look alarmed, causing Molly's eyes to narrow suspiciously. "The account you gave Bill apparently didn't quite match what the Auror saw and Bill managed to embarrass himself quite thoroughly in front of Auror Hugo Savage."

Charlie made a strangled noise, and Percy gave him a look of vindication. The twins were smirking at a flushed with temper Ron.

"Luckily no hexes were thrown, or Hugo might have arrested him instead of simply telling him not to believe his brother without verification, in the future. Bill was especially lucky he didn't tear into Harry in front of Hugo." Arthur glared at Charlie harshly, and Molly was gritting her teeth. Bill's job as a cursebreaker – even a junior one – was a point of pride for them, and Charlie had endangered that. Such an incident in front of an Auror of Savages distinction could cause him to be demoted or fired.

Charlie was looking a bit green, and Ron was gulping anxiously – mostly at his mother's sudden hostility.

"Ron, you may go to your room, now. We'll discuss your punishment tomorrow, along with why you insist on insulting and provoking Harry Potter every time you meet." Arthur watched Ron drag upstairs, after snagging some bread and cheese from the table before leaving.

Arthur turned to Charlie. "You however are seventeen, this is your NEWTS year and I expected much better from you. Your actions in confronting Tom as you did could have been excused as simply hot-tempered and ill-advised even if you were the one to draw first. Most young wizards do that at least once, with no harm done. But in telling Bill the deceitful tale you did, you almost cost him his job – if he had hexed Tom – who is an underage wizard, or threatened Harry in any way you could have ruined his chances with Gringotts."

Charlie was crying silently by now, he hadn't meant for _**this**_ to happen. He hadn't really thought beyond venting his story to Bill. "I'm sorry dad, mum. I never meant to hurt Bill."

"I suggest you also retire for the night. We will discuss what happens in the morning." Arthur wasn't willing to relent until he was sure Charlie had learned his lesson. He watched as Charlie stumbled to the stairs, not even bothering to grab some food to take with him.

Arthur turned to Molly and gave a brief overview of what Bill had told him, making Molly gasp in horror. She might have little to do with the Ministry, but she knew Auror Savage's standing in the wizarding world. The other Weasley's ate slowly and silently while they listened intently. The twins hoped it meant that their trip in the morning wasn't canceled. Professor Snape was supposed to send a portkey, but it hadn't arrived yet. They hoped their brothers hadn't annoyed the man into changing his mind.

Ginny helped her mom clear up the kitchen and Percy and the twins retired to the family room to review the book Harry had sent about dragons. Rumor had it in the ministry that Severus Snape had Harry on a Dragon Reserve. This book made it seem the rumor was correct. Percy suspected the rumor was true, a home on a Reserve would be quite secure, although his mother was horrified at the very thought.

There was a firecall that Arthur answered and suddenly Professor Snape was in the family room, having a seat in a chair next to Arthur. The twins looked up hopefully, and Molly stood in the doorway looking a bit torn. She'd been angry for hours over the apparent slights to her children, and then found out it was mostly built on a devious story. She hated being wrong-footed like that. At least she hadn't had a chance to send a howler.

"I understand there was a lot of 'bravado and muscle-flexing' between Tom and some of your sons today – at least that was how Auror Hugo Savage described it when he escorted Tom and Harry home." Severus smiled at Arthur's surprise. "He said he just wanted me to have an accurate account of the day, but I suspect he wanted to have a peek at Harry's residence."

"Aah, Hugo does like to have a good grasp of situations." Arthur answered a bit cryptically.

"Well, Harry is quite anxious to have Fred and George visit tomorrow. I did want to emphasize that as Petunia Dursley was just released from the hospital there _**must**_ be quiet in the house. There is a large garden to roughhouse in, and a pool to swim in and they can be as noisey as they like, there. I expect the boys will be happy to show you around the compound. We are, as it is rumored, on a dragon reserve, but I assure you they will be safe. Tom has an especially good rapport with the dragons." Severus smiled a bit mysteriously at that.

"Excellent!" Fred and George said simultaneously. Dragons! Charlie would be green with jealousy.

"I was hoping that Percy would accompany the two of you – Tom would likely welcome the extra pair of eyes on them." Severus smirked a bit at Percy's look of hopefulness.

Arthur also caught that and smiled. It wasn't often that Percy got a treat like this. "Of course he may go – if he wishes."

Percy nodded eagerly, "I would love to, Professor."

Severus stood and drew the portkey out, "This will take all three of them to Dragonsrest front door. We'll expect them at, say nine o'clock?"

The twins and Percy went back to buzzing over the dragon book, and Molly and Ginny went back to discussing the next day's menu. Severus and Arthur went to the floo. Arthur looked at Severus assessingly, unwilling to stir up any further problems.

"I do apologize for my sons … reaction to Tom. They have tempers, although this should be an excellent wake up call for them to learn to rein themselves in." Arthur cleared his throat, "They said that Tom has a certain air – a bit …um, haughty?"

Severus chuckled to Arthur's relief. Severus decided to keep with the tale they'd told the Auror that had as much truth as they dared in it. "Tom has, unfortunately, created a bit of a front – we are trying to correct that. He grew up in a muggle orphanage until he was eleven. He tends to overcompensate for that, even though he now has some money of his own."

Arthur perked up at that, Bill would be getting an owl from him about making assumptions about a person. "Well, I'm sure he'll do fine." They shook hands and Severus flooed home.

The next day should be interesting.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus had barely made it back to Dragonsrest when Tom came out of the library, looking aggravated.

"There's an alarm going off – started a few minutes ago." Tom held up a pyramid that was flashing orange. He looked at Severus' gleeful face uncertainly.

"Someone has broken into Spinners End." Severus said happily, and ran for the floo. He firecalled Lucius and they both arrived at Severus booby-trapped old home. Lucius glanced at the chained up and petrified wizard and sniffed in disdain, and then went to the floo to call for Aurors.

"Well, well, well. Ragnor, how very stupid of you to break into my house." Severus sneered at the infuriated Death Eater.

Upon being informed that the 'home of the Boy Who Lived' had been invaded by a Death Eater, no less than five Aurors tumbled out of the floo. Severus explained that they had been 'vacationing elsewhere' for the summer and he had warded and trapped his house while they were away. The warding had informed him security had been breached and he had found Ragnor Mulciber in one of the traps.

The Aurors found the Dark Mark and eagerly took Ragnor into custody. Severus and Lucius happily waved them off, and reset the traps, hoping to catch even more. Lucius and he snickered over their success and made fun of the entire Mulciber family for a bit.

Lucius told Severus of his possible success with Andromeda, and the Quidditch match. Severus smiled at Lucius' discomfort at having spent an afternoon 'just having fun with Draco', Lucius would eventually realize that having fun was acceptable. Severus informed Lucius of Tom's Diagon Alley adventure and the visit from the Auror. Lucius sneered a bit about the Weasleys and looked impressed at Tom's audacity in trying to recruit Auror Savage to their cause.

Lucius promised to have Draco at Dragonsrest after breakfast and then they both apparated to their respective homes.

The next day's Daily Prophet blared the news that Ministry Aurors had apprehended a Death Eater who had broken into Harry Potters home. Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge had been alerted by Lucius ahead of time and confidently informed the reporters that Harry was safely elsewhere at the time, and in no danger. The reporters were none the less gleeful to have such spectacular headlines.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – I thought it about time Severus' traps caught something.


	34. Gred and Forge visit

3SM34

Disclaimer – I make no money on JKR's characters.

Chapter 34

Bill sat up very late, staring at the parchment in front of him. He'd been halfway through the apology to Tom when Errol arrived with a short note from his father informing him of Professor Snape's visit and that the 'haughty prat' had grown up in an orphanage. He sighed in guilt, he'd made an assumption, and it had turned around and bitten him.

He'd immediately burned the partial apology he'd started writing – he'd spent much of the missive pointing out to Tom that someone of privilege could afford to be a bit more generous. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Now he didn't know how to begin. Yes the teenager was 'haughty', but it was a front. He may have money now, but it must be a new thing.

He thought over everything his father had said earlier that day, and took a deep breath. He was resolved to do this and to do it right. His father's good opinion was more important than anything Tom or even Harry thought. He finally put quill to parchment and wrote a more sincere apology. Bill didn't spare himself in the letter, although he did give an explanation for his severe reaction to the apparent insult to the family. He ended with an offer to buy Tom lunch the next time he visited Gringotts, if Tom wished a more personal apology.

Bill rolled the parchment up and set it to one side. He then tackled Harry's letter. Bill looked at the clock; with the hand pointing to 'far past bedtime', he was glad he had the next day off to sleep in. This letter was a bit easier and he finished it quickly. He attached the letters to his own owl and sent them off. Errol hooted anxiously, and Bill patted the elderly owl and gave him some treats.

"You're too tired to make another trip tonight. You can go back home with a note for dad in the morning." Bill was fond of the ancient bird, and wished he could be retired. Errol hopped to the top of Bill's owl's cage and tucked his head under a wing happily.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next day dawned at the Weasley household with the weather appropriately dull and gloomy. Arthur unearthed a pouting Ron from under his covers and spoke with him. He would be de-gnoming the garden for the day, and he asked Ron what he so disliked about Harry.

Ron looked rebellious, and hesitated. He knew his reasons wouldn't be acceptable to his family. "I thought he would be friends with us, but he's stuck on that hateful guardian of his. Everyone knows how horrid Snape is, and Harry Potter **defends** him. And he's…so…stuck up. Probably has bags of money and is a spoiled brat. He has everything he wants – a wand early…lessons." Seeing his father's increasingly stern face, Ron choked down his tirade before he could start in on what a betrayal it was for Harry to be friends with Draco.

"Ron, from the description of events at Diagon Alley, Harry was **reacting** to **your own** hostility. When Harry visited, you insulted the man that rescued him from a horrible fate – his uncle had attacked and tried to kill him – did almost kill his Aunt, and Professor Snape took him into his home. Whether anyone else likes Severus, Harry does, and Severus is very good to him. Verbal attacks on him will only make him angry – justifiably so." Arthur sighed at Ron's downcast face.

Sometimes Arthur felt they had been unfair to have so many children – usually they were very happy, but at times like this it was hard. Ron was their youngest son, and the recipient of so very many hand me downs, the butt of a lot of the twin's jokes, and the last to be allowed to do anything. Ginny, at least had mostly new things, and was the apple of her mother's eye. Arthur knew that Ron resented those with more money a lot more than his other brothers.

Bill and Charlie, despite recent events, didn't focus on people's bank accounts. However, Bill never had hand me downs, and Charlie only rarely. The twins only cared if a person was a good prank target. Percy, many would think that he cared about money – but really he only envied people their more orderly lives, whether they were rich or poor. Ginny was too indulged by her mother to realize she was technically poor.

That left Ron, who was acutely aware of how shabby his belongings were, and many times very envious of those with better lives. Arthur gathered Ron to his side, and hugged him hard. "Ron, you have your life ahead of you, and it will be a miserable one if you spend it envying everyone who has more than you. After you graduate Hogwarts you can go after riches, if you want. Remember that there will always be someone richer than you, someone with more talent, and someone with more power. You need to learn to be happy with what you have, at some point."

Ron nodded uncertainly. "I know I shouldn't care about what Harry has or does, but I just burn up when I see him, especially since I can't be his friend."

"You know, a few thrown insults doesn't mean you can **never** be friends. Amos Diggory and I were very…loud rivals at Hogwarts. He could come up with the most inventive insults that somehow were funny and he never got in trouble about them with the teachers because they were too busy laughing. I would do pranks on him that the twins would have been awestruck by." Arthur smiled in remembrance. "We didn't get to be friends until the last year, when I finally realized he wasn't after Molly – I thought he was you see. Then it all seemed so…silly." Arthur hugged Ron again. "And now we are best buddies at work."

Ron sighed doubtfully. "I don't know if I even want to be friends, now."

"Well, you don't have to be – but it would be better to not be enemies." Arthur said matter-of-factly.

"I suppose." Ron seemed resigned, now, and trudged to the shower – he had gnomes to evict.

Arthur knocked on Charlie's door and went in at the answering 'come in'. Charlie was already dressed and sitting on his semi-clean side, as opposed to Percy's immaculate side. Arthur sat in Percy's unoccupied chair. Charlie twitched uncomfortably. Arthur sighed; this would be more difficult for Charlie.

"I guess you already realize that you'll have all the dreariest chores we can find until school starts." Arthur watched Charlie nod. "I know that you realize, now, that what you did was wrong, but you need to look closely at what led you to drawing that wand on Tom, and then deceiving your brother. Your brother is writing letters of apology to Tom and Harry, I want you to think about doing that same." Charlie gulped in dread, he could think of nothing worse.

Arthur patted his shoulder and left, leaving Charlie to look at his desk in dread.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus was up early, not sure whether to look forward to the Weasley visit or dread it. It was a chance to further push the twins away from Gryffindor, but from what Harry was saying they didn't need it. He had hopes that Percy would pull Tom into being sociable; Tom did spend a lot of time researching and studying and looking at ancient memories from Yvane.

Severus couldn't believe he was trying to lure a teenager away from studying. Severus knew from personal experience how having no friends could lead to poor choices. He was aware that Tom had never had friends, just potential henchman and servants. He hoped to find some friends for Tom to socialize with.

Percy would not have been his first choice, but at least he would not be encouraging Tom to overthrow the government, or worse, helping Tom plan pranks. Dudley and Harry bounced into the dining room for breakfast, luckily after Severus was on his second cup of coffee. They were eager for the day to begin, and their beaming grins cheered Severus and at the same time made him a bit nauseous with envy.

The only time he'd even looked forward to a day before he was eleven was when he was to see Lily. For a long time even after starting at Hogwarts, she had been the light in his life. Severus knew that feeling any envy for happy children was ridiculous on so many levels, and he shook his head ruefully. He smiled at Harry and Dudley, drew out a vial, and reminded Harry that he would be starting his eyesight potion today. Harry's smile widened - he'd forgotten that.

Severus summoned Tinker and told him Harry needed to take five drops of the potion every morning with breakfast, and to not let it be earlier than 6am or later than 11 am. He measured the amount out carefully into a glass of water, while Tinker watched intently. Harry took it with barely a grimace and the vial was placed on a shelf, out of the way of potential mishaps. Tinker was dancing in place in excitement at being in charge of such an important task.

"Remember to report any headaches, or when your eyesight becomes blurred even with your glasses on. The Healer knows you are taking this, and expects to see you in two weeks to adjust the glasses, and adjust them as needed after that. Tom can take you there, and your Aunt Petunia can accompany you when she is better." Severus knew he had gone over these plans numerous times – both boys had looks of patient resignation and Tom was concentrating on his omelet and not listening at all.

An owl arrived, with the Daily Prophet. Severus smirked at the tale of the Death Eater being 'apprehended by the Aurors' - as if they'd done anything other than fetch Ragnor from Spinners End. Still, Severus didn't really mind. They had emphasized that they needed the general public to think that Spinner's End was still Harry's home. The rumors regarding the Dragon Reserve could be laid to rest by saying they had been 'vacationing' briefly at one.

Lucius had firecalled an irritated Fudge _**extremely**_ early this morning. Fudge had quickly realized the opportunity, and had released a statement early enough to be included in today's paper, that 'The Boy Who Lived' was well guarded and implied the Ministry had a hand in keeping him safe and sound. Lucius and Severus were smug that Fudge was misleading everyone at their instigation; anyone looking for Harry would continue to go to Spinners End to try and find him.

The Aurors had fallen in with the plans happily. Severus had told them if there were any questions from the ministry, he expected Auror Hugo Savage to contact them, as he had been to visit once already. This impressed the Aurors and would keep the people who were aware of Dragonsrest to a minimum. Severus finished the article and passed the paper to Harry and Dudley, who had been gaping at the headline.

The two of them greatly enjoyed reading the paper from front page to the very back. Severus emphasized to them that the Prophet was to be read with a jaundiced eye, as they tended to sensationalize everything, to sell papers. They nodded and continued reading it every morning.

Severus had explained the 'full of traps to the very rooftop' house on Spinners End, and the two were enjoying reading about the results when Draco arrived. He joined them in snickering over the news article. Lucius nodded to Severus and left, clutching a wizardspace bag with numerous dark artifacts in it.

Lucius had swept through his houses picking up dark objects he had no real interest in keeping. Now that he was aligning himself more closely with light wizards he needed to remove the more 'embarrassingly dark items'. Many he would store in the Malfoy family vault, but a large number were about to be traded for one of the two Goblin made items left to be gathered for the trade for the dragon.

Severus would be firecalling the last wizard with the final item, soon. The news for that wizard would not be good.

Petunia walked slowly into the dining area and was seated; she ate slowly, but was happy to be joining the others for a meal. The boys greeted her happily and Severus nodded at her with a small smile. Tom nodded as well with a murmured 'good morning'. Petunia moved to the living area and settled into a chair by a large bay window. Tinker fussed with pillows and fetched her books.

Another owl arrived, bearing two letters. Harry took one, looking mystified. Tom took the other, looking suspicious. They both read Bill's letters of apology with shock. They had not expected anything like that. Draco and Dudley read the letter over his shoulder, and Harry had to recount the prior day's adventures in Diagon Alley to Draco.

Draco frowned and kept silent with difficulty. Lucius and he had discussed the Weasleys at length. They knew that, as the older Weasleys were members of the Order of the Phoenix, that they would have to deal with them a great deal. Having civil relations with them would be necessary. Lucius said that Severus would deal with any unpleasantness with the Weasley children, and it would be best to say nothing insulting about them unless they got into an argument with Draco, himself. It would look better for the Malfoys if Draco was not the aggressor.

Draco grimaced at the accounts of Tom and Harry's encounters with the Weasley brothers, but at least Bill had realized he had been incredibly rude and had penned some apologies. They looked over at Tom, who was reading the note a second time with a puzzled frown.

There was loud crack and then a knock at the door, which Tinker answered. Fred and George, followed by Percy were led to the entryway and Harry, Dudley and Draco charged in to welcome them. Severus and Tom followed more slowly.

"Welcome to Dragonsrest, gentlemen." Severus intoned. "I hope you enjoy yourselves today. As you guessed, you are on a Dragon Reserve, and I expect you to behave with care. Tom is going to give you a tour of the place, with Rigel Blackpool's help. I had you bring swim things, because we have a pool with a waterslide for you to cool off in, and lunch will be served there. You might be joined by some dragons who like to watch humans swim.

"The director has a young female relative staying with him who will also be attending Hogwarts, who may be joining you – I expect everyone to behave as gentlemen, of course." Severus watched the group nodding vigorously, with satisfaction. "Tom is in charge when I'm not present, and Percy is also here to help keep an eye on things." Tom looked unperturbed, but Percy's chest swelled with importance.

"I have some firecalls to make and possibly a visit, but I will join you for lunch." Severus ruffled Harry's hair. "Have a good day." Harry beamed back at him, and Severus left for the library, to use the floo there.

Dudley and Harry peeked into the living area to let Petunia know the day's plans, and introduced the awestruck twins and Percy. They were greatly impressed at the thought of her being shot to protect Harry and Dudley. They had all heard the horrifying stories of what bullets and guns could do. All three bowed to her and said 'Honored to meet you', with sincerity. Petunia smiled and waved them off to their pursuits.

Tom led them silently to the Reserve compound, meeting Rigel as they got there. Rigel was fond of the boys, feeling a bit proprietary since he had assisted in their escape from the muggle world. Rigel led them around, showing them the Healer pens for injured dragons, the potions makers hall, and they passed by the riders quarters. Riders smiled and waved at them, calling Hello to Tom in particular. Numerous dragons were pointed out from a respectful distance. Even the Antipodean Opaleye was nearby to be admired.

Fred and George whispered, "Charlie will be _sooooo_ jealous."

Percy smiled a bit to himself; he knew it was petty to feel so smug. But it was difficult, with his older brothers forever sneering at him for his 'priggish' ways to not want to have something to wave in Charlie's face. With Charlie's aspirations to work on a Dragon Reserve, himself, this would be a bitter blow.

A trip was made to Yao's hot spring, and the dragon came out to be admired. Draco earned the Weasley boys undying gratitude for having a camera with him, so numerous pictures could be taken. Yuan came out to visit for a few moments, and toss treats to Yao. Cho came with him and was introduced, and she followed them to the pool.

Soon, the entire group was cooling off in the pool. The young Welsh Green came down to see the new humans to the Weasleys' delight. Tom left the pool to talk to the Welsh Green with Yvane for a few minutes and then settled on a chaise lounge after waving a drying charm. He unshrunk a bag of books and notes he'd brought with him and spread things over a nearby table. Percy soon joined him on an adjoining chaise.

"Researching something interesting?" Percy asked enthusiastically. He enjoyed unearthing information.

Tom eyed the younger teenager carefully. "We found a very old dagger with a lot of enchantments on it. We were hoping to learn more about the spells, but they seem to be 'female' in nature – preventing males from using it." Tom smiled a little ruefully at Percy's amusement.

"I take it that's why you had a book on women's magic? Charlie ran on about that a bit." Percy asked.

"Yeah, he had a lot to say about it." Tom's voice took on an edge.

Percy heard the edge, and sympathized with Tom's anger. Charlie and Bill often insulted first and thought later, and seemed to think their victim should cheerfully blow off even the most horrendous insults, if they threw an absentminded 'sorry' at them. "Well, dad ripped into him and Ron last evening, and I'm pretty sure Bill got a piece of his mind as well."

Tom looked at him in surprise. "Really?" He said, wincing at how stupefied he sounded.

"Yes, Ron's de-gnoming the garden and Charlie has a list of chores that looked pretty endless. I'm not sure what dad said to Bill – he's out on his own, but I know dad did speak to him. Bill was pretty upset about being lied to, I know." Percy looked at Tom earnestly.

Tom was astounded that the elder Weasley would punish his sons for their mischief. He slowly pulled out the letter of apology that Bill had sent. He'd read it twice in disbelief, and then had shoved it into his pocket, sure it was a trick. Could Bill have meant it? Perhaps Percy could tell him, Percy seemed an honest sort, and was friendly toward him.

"_Go ahead and ask. I'll know if he lies. He's been honest so far."_ Yvane urged.

"Your older brother, Bill sent me a letter this morning, apologizing for his actions…do you think his was sincere?" Tom asked slowly.

"He did? I wouldn't imagine he would do that unless he meant it. If he was insincere it would show in the letter – you'd _**know**_ he didn't mean it." Percy said unequivocally.

Tom looked the letter over again. The only problem was he had no idea of whether to accept the apology, or even how to do so. He couldn't remember ever receiving any real apology. Tom grabbed his courage with both hands and decided to trust Percy – just a little, and handed him the letter. "What do you think I should do, Percy? Should I just write a letter in return, or ask to meet with him?"

Percy scanned the letter quickly. "Well, just a note saying you accept the apology is enough. The invitation to lunch is likely just him saying that if you want a public, personal apology that you can have it."

Tom nodded his mind whirling. There were a lot of people he'd imagined at his feet, desperately scrambling for his forgiveness - Starting with almost everyone at the orphanage, several teachers, and the entire Riddle and Gaunt families. Now it seemed embarrassing to imagine Bill publicly apologizing for simply believing his brother.

"_Humiliating others is not as exciting as it seems. Those that enjoy it need to take a good look at themselves."_ Yvane said.

Tom shoved the letter back in his pocket, resolving to address it later.

Percy took it as an end to that conversation. "Can I help you look anything up?" Percy asked.

Tom handed him a sketch and description of the dagger, and a large book on ancient weapons. "See if you find a mention of any daggers like this one." Percy beamed and started looking.

Severus arrived along with Tinker and the enormous lunch. Severus thanked the happily beaming elf, and called the group to eat. He watched Tom and Percy hunched over several books talking back and forth rapidly and pointing at things. Well, at least Tom was researching with someone closer to his own age, and they were outside, by a pool. He went and sat by the two and soon was adding his observations to their explorations of the books.

Fred and George had fallen in with the others with no difficulty. After a little stilted conversation with Draco, they discovered he and Harry had aspirations as chasers. The Quidditch conversation hadn't ended since then, especially after Cho confessed she intended to be a seeker.

Fred and George brought food over to Tom, Percy and Severus, "Before it ran out." Percy sniffed the drinks suspiciously, knowing his brothers well. Severus and Tom drank before Percy could warn them and laughter broke out at their suddenly green hair. Percy gulped and muttered 'sorry'.

Severus turned and pinned the pair with a glare. He drew his wand, making their eyes widen with dread. A swish of the wand and he and Tom's hair was back to normal. He'd endured too many hair-color pranks from the marauders to not know how to fix those. He lifted an eyebrow at their sheepish smiles and turned back to his lunch, and called for fresh drinks from Tinker.

Severus could hear Harry's 'Told you that wouldn't work, guys' behind him and smiled.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The afternoon was soon at an end, and the twins promised to owl the three after they got to Hogwarts. Tom made a copy of the drawing of the dagger, and Percy promised to look it up at Hogwarts. Tom was looking forward to corresponding with Percy, who seemed as studious as Tom could be.

Severus unlocked the floo and the boys flooed back to the Burrow.

Dudley helped Petunia up to her room and had supper there. Tom ate quickly and sped to the library, eager to double check his notes.

Severus brought out the goblin made ring he'd gotten from a certain Marsden Avery. The wizard had wanted a bunch of illegal potions. He'd settled for a sack full of Galleons and a promise of silence from Severus on a great deal of blackmail material that Severus had on the wizard. Lucius had owled with the goblin made bracelet he'd traded the sack full of dark artifacts for. The goblin made items were now all together for the trade for the dragon.

Harry ate quietly and then watched Severus put all the trading items together with satisfaction.

"We'll have that dragon home very soon, then?" Harry asked.

"Yes, hopefully before I leave for the school year. Yuan is quite happy to hear we're freeing him. He believes the dragon is the last the goblins hold. We certainly hope so. Yvane should be able to talk him out of the caverns and help him fly here." Severus said.

Harry smiled in answer. Helping free the dragon was satisfying. He could remember hoping desperately for rescue when he was locked in his cupboard. Now he could help this dragon.

"They twins told me what house they're going to try for – you'll never guess." Harry smirked at Severus.

Severus lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head. Harry leaned over and whispered.

Severus tipped his head back and roared in laughter. A win indeed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – A longer chapter than usual, but I had to get through the day with the twins.


	35. Springing the Dragon

3SM35

Disclaimer – I make no money on HP, it belongs to JKR

Chapter 35

Percy and the twins sat at the Weasley's dinner table, all three energized by the day they'd had. The twins were regaling their brothers and sister with in-depth descriptions of all the dragons they had seen. Charlie looked increasingly morose with each new species of dragon mentioned. Ginny looked eager when they said pictures would be sent by Draco Malfoy within a week. She very much wanted to see what Yao looked like.

Ron was too tired to care about dragons, although the pool sounded wonderful. He simply shoveled in the food and grunted at appropriate intervals. Percy told his father, in quieter tones, about helping Tom research the ancient dagger with more enthusiasm than Arthur had seen on Percy's face in a long time. Arthur cheerfully encouraged Percy, hoping Percy would continue to open up to his new friend.

Charlie listened to the twins, stomping hard on his feelings of jealousy. He'd managed to write two letters of apology. The one to Harry had been simple. As he looked back, he did realize that Ron had thrown the first insult, and Harry had simply reacted – just as any ten year old would. The letter to Tom had been easier after he learned Tom had grown up in an orphanage. Tom's haughty and cold front was easier to understand, and at least partially excuse, knowing that.

Listening to Percy run on about Tom's research was easier to hear than the twins descriptions of the dragons. Charlie wasn't much for research; he liked to 'learn by doing'. He'd gone to the Dragon Reserve in the Hebrides with a friend last summer for a week, which had cemented his desire to work with dragons – the outdoor work would suit him, he felt. It would have been great to visit the Welsh Reserve, which apparently had a larger and more diverse group of dragons. He picked at his food a bit and hoped that Fred and George would shut up soon.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next day Severus was up early for breakfast, and Tinker immediately popped in with coffee. Severus looked at the calendar morosely. Next Monday would start the Hogwarts school year. It was only Thursday, but he knew the weekend would fly by. He wandered to the library only to find Tom there ahead of him. Tom had several stacks of books in front of him, and piles of parchment, but he was staring at the letter he had received the day before.

Harry had received an apology from Bill, as well, and had asked Severus what to do, just before bedtime had been called. Severus smiled a bit smugly at Harry's rather Slytherin move to put off going to bed. Severus wasn't sure what house Harry would end up in, but he was encouraged by any subtle maneuvers like this one. Harry hadn't ever received an apology before Dudley had had his 'epiphany' – and certainly never in written form. Harry was totally puzzled by it. They had talked a while, and Harry had produced the letter.

Severus had perused the missive a bit suspiciously. He was under no illusions that Bill thought any better of his old potions instructor. He likely still wanted an alliance, however tentative, with the 'Boy Who Lived'. He imagined with the return of Petunia Dursley that the Weasley's would have given up hope of any guardianship. However, some of the children likely were ambitious enough to know a friendship with Harry would be useful.

Severus grimaced, he knew he was being hopelessly cynical, but after all, he was the Head of Slytherin. Not to mention he'd witnessed enough power-networking among even teenagers there in Hogwarts. That was, after all, where Tom Riddle had first put together the beginnings of his Death Eaters.

After they talked about Harry's feelings about the apology, Severus had told Harry to 'sleep on it, and write an answer in the morning'. Severus looked at Tom's mystified face and knew he was struggling with the same thing Harry had been. Harry and Tom's childhoods had both been barren of people who cared enough to express regret for anything they might have inflicted on the boys. Severus could empathize with that, himself. He snorted to himself; he'd never even received an apology for an attempt on his life, in school. He was as unfamiliar with sincere apologies as Tom and Harry.

"Difficulties with writing a response?" Severus asked lightly, shaking off old memories, and sitting down across from Tom. Severus had his own letter to write to the Gringotts Supervisor to arrange to spring the dragon from the caverns.

"I'm just not sure what to say. Everything I think of sounds hopelessly stuffy or insincere." Tom answered uncomfortably. If he had been asked to write a scathing letter full of insults and veiled threats it would have been no problem. Polite reassurances of forgiveness eluded him, however.

Harry walked in at that point, munching a final slice of bacon and sipping at a large glass of pumpkin juice. "I'm having the same problem. How do you just say 'forget it, all's forgiven and forgotten'?"

"Well, I suggest simply putting those very words down on parchment – sometimes simplest is best." Severus answered in relief. It was nice when the boys gave the answers, themselves.

"Really? Won't it sound…flippant?" Ton asked hesitantly.

"Well, I would elaborate a bit. Perhaps say that the little scene with Charlie was partly your fault?" Severus lifted an eyebrow at Tom, causing him to grimace and sigh. But at least Tom lifted his Neverout quill made from a raven's feather, and started writing.

Harry sat and pulled some parchment in front of him and started writing as well. Severus smirked; he had fielded a parental problem without a hitch – he hoped all guardianship issues would be as easy. Severus grabbed a parchment and started a smug-sounding missive to Gringotts. Yvane, at least would have a happy weekend.

Rosemerta arrived soon after Harry, Dudley and Tom had left for the pool, meeting Cho there. Rosemerta sat in the living room with Petunia and talked for a time about the differences between living in the wizarding world and the muggle one. Petunia could remember more of what Lily had told her about magical substitutes for muggle implements.

Rosemerta knew little about the muggle world; except for the somewhat inadequate muggle studies class and the little that Severus had introduced her to on the weekends and vacations that they had spent together. Petunia asked some questions she had after reading some of the books Harry and Rosemerta had gotten her. Severus had also unearthed a few books from his ever-expanding library.

Petunia finally asked the question she hadn't worked up the nerve to ask Severus. "How did you and Severus meet?"

Rosemerta laughed a bit. Anyone who suspected they were seeing each other over the last eight years always had the same mystified expression.

"I'm four years older that Severus – I took over the pub from my uncle, after learning the trade from him after Hogwarts. I was engaged to be married to a young man who was climbing the ranks in the ministry. There was a Death Eater attack late one night in Hogsmeade – it was dark and I never really saw my attacker, but they cast a couple curses on me. One of the curses…well it effectively sterilized me."

Rosemerta swallowed hard. She was resigned to her childless state, but it was still difficult to talk about. "My fiancé stuck with me for almost a year, but finally his family wore him down." Rosemerta sighed and smiled ruefully. "No, that's not quite true. I keep excusing him, but I know that once the shock wore off and he started thinking about a future with no children he started pulling away - long before his mother started in on him. I just wish he'd dumped me a lot sooner than just weeks before our wedding."

Rosemerta gave a snorting laugh and Petunia nodded with a sympathetic chuckle. They had a moment of perfect understanding regarding bitter memories. They had both been let down by the men who had sworn to take care of them.

"Severus found me at the back entrance of my pub that evening, having hysterics. He gave me a calming draught and listened to me. We got to be friends, and then it slowly…became more." Rosemerta smiled fondly, "Severus isn't easy to figure out, and I had to do some serious digging to get past his walls, but he was well worth it."

Petunia smiled sadly. "I remember him mostly as an angry boy and a rather aloof teenager. But he was a fiercely loyal friend to Lily. I was sure he had grown into a fine man, or I would never have sent a letter to him asking for help."

"I know he loved Lily a great deal, and he will always have a place – a rather large place - in his heart for her, and now her son." Rosemerta grinned at Petunia's astonished expression. "I told Severus all about Aaron, and he told me about Lily. I'm not going to say neither of us have our secrets, but we have shared quite a bit about ourselves."

"I was wondering if you would have a problem with Harry being Severus' ward, since he is Lily's son." Petunia said slowly. She had no wish to stir up trouble where there was none, but Harry was here to stay, if Petunia read Severus' determined air correctly.

"Severus always said he had no need for children, but from the way he's taken to Harry I would guess that's not totally accurate. Perhaps Harry is his chance at something like parenthood. I would be foolish to try and rob him of this, and it is quite stupid to be jealous of a dead woman. I would certainly never resent Lily's memory, as she died saving Harry's life." Rosemerta smiled. "We Hufflepuffs are much too practical for that."

Petunia nodded, and the conversation returned to whether preservation spells affected taste when the food was left on the shelf for years.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus emerged from the lab in time to join Rosemerta and Petunia for lunch. The boys had lunch at the pool, as usual. Petunia was assisted upstairs for a nap. She was feeling stronger, but afternoon naps were still welcome.

This left Rosemerta at Severus' mercy, to her delight. They spent some gleefully stolen moments until late afternoon sun drove the boys back into Dragonsrest. Rosemerta greeted them, looking only slightly disheveled. She left to get the pub ready for the evening, after getting Severus' promise to contact her to arrange a date 'very soon'.

Dudley went upstairs to have dinner with Petunia. Harry grinned; it was nice that the two of them got time alone together, and that left Severus with he and Tom. Harry took frequent breaks during the hours at the pool, quizzing Tom about his research into the Horcruxes and the weapons he hoped to use to destroy them. Tom was quite patient in his explanations. Harry helped him look things up, at times.

Harry found some of the tales about the weapons were fascinating. He read a few of them aloud to Draco and Dudley some days, who were as enthralled with the tales of ancient warrior wizards and their enchanted weapons as Harry. Tom would occasionally pass on some stories that Yvane would tell him. Yvane knew some details about the stories that weren't in the books. Often they would provide a slant that would change the outlook of the tale. Occasionally it would be humorous; often the reasons the wizards were in the situation they 'heroically' had to get out of was less than laudable.

Once, right after they had destroyed the cup Tom had inspected his scar with Severus standing nearby looking grave. It had caused sudden, searing pain which Tom had apologized for – Tom looking sad and far more guilty than the brief pain had called for. He and Severus had consulted in low tones for a few minutes, and Severus had given him a pain potion.

Tom and Severus talked pleasantly about study subjects at the table tonight and Harry listened with a faint glow of happiness. He had a guardian that cared enough about him to go over the same ground about his studies for three evenings in a row. Tom winked at Harry, knowing he had noticed it as well, and Harry grinned back. It was almost like having an older brother, at times he liked to pretend that.

The conversation stopped, listening to several owls angry hooting and a house-elves high pitched squeaks. Tom went to calm the three owls, took the envelopes and gave treats to them. The Gringotts owl left immediately with an irritated squawk. Errol hooted happily, and ate. A third owl was not a breed he recognized and had an imperious air. He had obviously traveled a long way, and Tinker gave him a large bowl of food. The last owl was a ministry one and left after his letter was taken.

Tom took the letters to Severus, keeping the one addressed to him. He read the apology from Charlie with resignation, hoping that if he wrote an identical acceptance to him that he and Bill would not compare letters. Harry was also reading an apology with dismay; he'd hoped he was off letter duty.

Severus read the Gringotts letter with a small smile. The Goblin's letter oozed glee at raking in such a huge pile of Goblin made items, although they were admittedly less than happy to give up their only dragon. There had been sly references to 'how did the wizards expect to get the dragon out without risking their lives?' Severus chuckled, in spite of the wizards saying they could talk the dragon out, the Goblins obviously didn't believe them. None the less, Supervisor Clawscar wished to do the trade Friday afternoon.

The Ministry letter was short, from Auror Hugo Savage who wished to see Severus at his earliest convenience about 'the house in Spinner's End'. He would invite him on Saturday, for an afternoon tea. That should satisfy everyone.

Severus looked the last, very fancy envelope over while Harry and Tom ate their strawberry shortcake dessert. Harry had expressed a liking for berries, and they had been deluged with every berry in existence in their desserts. The other occupants of Dragonsrest would have begged for a change, but they all liked seeing Harry's delight every time a new concoction of berries appeared. It was a small price to pay, and the desserts were wonderful.

Severus looked at the seal – the Krum family. Ah, the deal had been concluded for the old Krum family 'castle', then. They likely wished to express gratitude for Harry selling the old family dwelling to them without extorting a huge sum out of them. The Krums were a well-respected family, and Severus had told the accounting firm to ask a rather low amount for the place – not so low as to be insulting, but not very high, either. Severus waved his wand, checking for spells – there were none, of course, and he handed it to a surprised Harry.

"It is addressed to you, Harry – I simply made sure it was safe." Severus smiled at Harry's impressed look at the Krum seal.

Harry opened the letter carefully, so the seal wasn't badly damaged. He wondered if the Potter family had a seal. The letter wasn't long, but it definitely used rather long words. The gist of it seemed to be that the Krum family wished to express their gratefulness for Harry selling to them the 'ancient family dwelling so close to their hearts'. The letter asked to see Harry to express their thanks personally the next time they were in Britain, possibly around Christmas.

Harry handed the letter to Severus to read. He read it aloud, knowing Tom was curious. "I will be here for at least part of the Winter Holiday's. However, you may need to escort him, Tom. We'll see what happens at the time."

Tom smiled, rather proud of the continued trust Severus displayed. After his poor display in Diagon Alley he had been afraid there would be a set-back in Severus' trust.

"_There might have been, but as I stopped you it did reaffirm that I can prevent any untimely deaths from occurring when you're in a snit. Plus, you did admirably in an encounter just an hour later, so he knows you __**can**__ learn."_ Yvane smugly reminded him.

"_It wasn't a snit."_ Tom wished he could snarl at Yvane, but that was hard to do mentally. Tom noticed that Yvane however had no difficulty snickering at him mentally.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Friday arrived and Dudley, Draco & Harry gathered around a late breakfast trying to think of an argument that would convince Severus and Lucius to allow them to accompany them to Gringotts. They knew that the dragon might be dangerous, but surely Yvane could control him? They made Tom promise to pensieve a memory for them to see, and trudged to the pool to meet Cho. One of the dragonriders had offered to play lifeguard while they swam that day, since Tom was unavailable.

The compound was a hive of activity. The news of the wizards ransoming the dragon from the goblins at Gringotts had run through the Reserve in record time. The dragonriders and dragonkeepers had already approved of Severus, as he had rescued Harry and his cousin; Lucius had been 'Okayed' as well, since he had been helping Severus. Tom, for some reason, had the approval of every dragon on the Reserve, although the dragons wouldn't tell their human friends why. They had been cautiously friendly with Tom, and any dragonriders or keepers that happened to use the pool at the same time as the boys had always answered his questions willingly.

Now that it was known that Tom had brokered this deal with Severus and Lucius' help, the close-knit community of the dragon reserves embraced Tom as one of them.

Lucius, Severus and Tom entered Gringotts and were eagerly escorted into a large room with a very large crowd of goblins who stopped speaking abruptly when they entered. Tom clutched the bagful of items tightly. Supervisor Clawscar stepped forward formally and bowed.

The three wizards bowed in return and they went to the table to slowly pull out the objects and let the goblins inspect them and mark them off the list of items to ransom the dragon. The list was finally completed and the wizards left with Clawscar while the goblins went to claim the items made by their families.

The ride to the depths of the cavern was a bit hair-raising. Lucius always endured the rides with clenched teeth. Severus was indifferent and somewhat bored. Tom grinned and enjoyed it very much. They all arrived to the cavern depths in one piece, and walked past the very largest of the old family vaults, including the Black vault Narcissa had raided for them recently. The Potter vault was down the vast hallway they just passed. Severus knew there was a Prince vault here, somewhere.

The came to the shallow cave where Scarsnout was chained and held at bay by several goblins with fiery lances. Yvane came to the forefront of Tom's mind and asked for some extra control. _"I may_ _need to act quickly, if things don't go well." _Tom acquiesced and Yvane took control of Tom's body.

Tom strode forward and his eyes took an extra fierce look. "Step aside." The goblins obeyed after a nod from Clawscar. Tom came forward and Yvane reached out to the dragon's mind.

"_Peace, brother dragon, I am here to free you."_ Yvane said soothingly. Seeing the dragon more closely, he could see it was a Ukrainian Ironbelly - the largest of the dragon breeds.

Scarsnout's head turned and his mostly blind eyes tried to find them. _"Are you really a brother dragon? I began to think I was the last of my kind. I have been here for many…many years and never saw another dragon."_

"_What do you last remember when you were above ground?" _Yvane asked.

"_Elerick the Hebredian black still lived near the standing stones of the Salisbury Plains. I was six decades in age, and learning of the world from him." _Scarsnout answered hesitantly.

Yvane sighed, he recalled the old dragon of that name – he'd died a century ago, and had removed to the Hebrides Reserve two centuries before that. _"You've been down here at least three hundred years. We have paid the goblins to let us take you out of here. Can you fly, following my directions?" _

"_To leave this place – I would follow one of those snooty kneazles. I can still see shadows and light."_ The old dragon answered with a snort.

Tom turned and nodded to the astonished goblins. Clawscar looked at Tom hesitantly; it had been obvious Tom was somehow communicating with the dragon. Goblins had always insisted that dragons were just powerful magical animals, but not intelligent in any way, just tough brutes. Clawscar pointed a short staff at the shackles and freed the dragon. He and the other supervisors needed to review this finding.

Clawscar, followed by Severus and Lucius led the way down toward the back of the cavern with Tom walking by the dragon. One cavern led to another, and another – they could finally see light and hear the sound of water. They came out on the shore of the Thames, an area disillusioned and warded against muggles. Clawscar muttered a goodbye and scuttled back down the cavern. Lucius cast a spell to make the dragon look like a large bird to the muggles.

Severus and Lucius slowly approached to stand beside Tom. Yvane reassured Tom that he would keep him safe. Tom wasn't sure he wanted his first ride on a dragon to be this way. Severus and Lucius helped Tom onto the dragons back and then took out brooms and resized them. They would fly next to the dragon, disillusioned, and prevent any disasters – they hoped.

Yvane gave the order to fly and Scarsnout swept his wings back and forward, testing their strength. He lifted off with a thunderclap of a wingbeat. He gained altitude rapidly, knowing that the higher he got the better. He could glide forever, even as weak as he was if he just got high enough.

Yvane got the dragon headed in the right direction, Severus and Lucius flanking him. It was almost noon, and the noisy London traffic floated up to the dragon, startling him. Airplanes flew by at a distance, frightening the dragon. Yvane explained the noise and flying objects.

"_Those puny humans are invading our skies, and causing all this noise?"_ Scarsnout asked in incredulity. _"Weren't the wizards on their blasted brooms bad enough?"_

"_Yes, I'm afraid the skies belong to more than us, now."_ Yvane said indulgently. He could remember his own outrage, the first time he saw a human trying to own the skies and air currents the way the dragons did. They were a poor excuse of an imitation, in his opinion. There was little art to it, as far as he could tell.

The flight took hours, but they made the Welsh Reserve before evening. Yao and Yuan were waiting along with several older, experienced riders and their dragons. Cho and the three boys were standing nearby, watching breathlessly. The dragon's descent was more uncertain than his flight. He circled several times, slowly honing in on the area that Yvane was indicating. He backwinged uncertainly, and managed a clumsy but safe landing.

The riders and dragons soon had the dragon swept up in welcome and urged him toward the Healers pens. Scarsnout turned toward the wizards first. _"Thank you, Yvane, and your wizard friends. I owe you much, and I won't forget it."_ He then turned and followed the dragons and riders to the compound Healers.

Cho scurried along with Yuan, waving at her friends, hoping to see more. Severus and Lucius scooped up the boys and went to Dragonsrest.

Tom settled for a bowl of stew and small loaf of bread in his room before collapsing on his bed. Severus had to provide the memory for the boys to view; at least it kept them happy for an hour. Severus and Lucius discussed Auror Savages expected visit the next day. Lucius agreed to be there, Severus felt that the canny Auror was best kept 'in the loop', where possible to keep him on their side.

Dudley headed for bed happily, and Harry waved Severus into his room with a proud smile and pointed to a formerly empty place on his wall. It now had a very large wizarding picture of Severus and Harry standing in from of Yao, who would occasionally puff a small flame in the air. Severus had an arm thrown across Harry's shoulder and they were smiling companionably. The picture was in an ornate frame with dragons wandering around the frame.

Severus looked at the pair of figures in surprise. He knew that Harry was happy, here on the Reserve, and that he had settled into being his ward. He was a bit astonished at how content he, himself seemed.

Severus turned to the hesitantly smiling Harry. "It's perfect. I expect a copy, of course." Harry beamed and held up a fistful of snapshots.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N-And the dragon arrives!!!!


	36. The Weasley Sorting

3SM36

Disclaimer: Just having fun with HP & SS, don't own or make any money on them.

Chapter 36

An exhausted Tom slept in the next morning, along with Dudley and Harry. Severus savored the quiet and his coffee a bit, reading the Daily Prophet. It was Saturday, and he would have to return to Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon. He was interrupted in his morose musings by Petunia triumphantly entering, unaided.

Petunia had felt much better this morning, and had managed to shower and dress on her own. Navigating the stairs had been slow work, but she had done it. She sat across from Severus and gave him a proud smile. Severus was only on his first cup of coffee, so he just smirked and toasted her with his coffee cup.

The smell of bacon unearthed the half-asleep boys soon enough. Severus reluctantly reminded Harry and Dudley that he would be leaving after lunch the following day. "Is there anything you would like to do today?"

Dudley looked puzzled, and Harry uncertain. "Well, you'll be pretty busy once you start the term, from what you've said. Maybe just a quiet day? We don't have many of those." Harry ended with a sly grin.

Severus rolled his eyes but had to agree that the summer had been busy. "I'm sure we can look in on the Gringotts dragon in the afternoon." Severus was curious about the dragon's blindness, and how the Reserve Healers would treat it.

One of the Malfoy owls arrived with an imperious hoot and Severus took the note that was tied to one leg. Andromeda and her daughter wished to interview Tom and, Severus assumed, look the place over. Albus had vouched for them, and Nymphadora was anxious to take the job of helping Tom get ready for his NEWTS. Andromeda was more cautious, however. Andromeda was willing to arrive this evening, to meet them all.

Severus sighed, well the day wouldn't be as quiet as they liked, but at least they would have everything in order for Tom and the tutoring. He sent a reply with the owl to Lucius saying that having everyone for dinner would be good, and then Tom and Nymphadora (**Why** had they landed the poor girl with that name?) could decide on a timetable. Lucius had indicated he and Draco were attending another Quidditch game. They promised to take Harry and Dudley to the upcoming games after the school term started.

Tom dragged down the stairs at last, in time for a late brunch. The stress of flying on a mostly blind dragon, hoping that Yvane could, indeed guide him had been nerve racking. Dudley and Harry had been playing a quiet game of Chinese checkers with Severus, who didn't remember the muggle game, so he was at a disadvantage for once, and the boys were taking gleeful advantage of it. Petunia had wandered out to the garden to enjoy the sun, before she could be talked into a game.

Tom joined them in the living area, and watched the game, looking puzzled. The games at the orphanage were always missing pieces, and none looked like this one, anyway. The boys greeted Tom enthusiastically, sensing another easy mark for their game.

Eventually they joined Petunia in the garden area, and Severus and Tom submitted to some board game defeats. Tinker served lunch with the assistance of a silent Dobby who grimaced at the sight of Tom, worry in his eyes. Dobby had reluctantly decided that the Potions Master meant no harm, and that his old master Lucius Malfoy was – so far – not up to anything bad. But the young master Tom, he didn't understand how he could be partly dragon – and not be a dark wizard. But, it was not up to him to decide anymore. Master Malfoy had bound his magic tightly to Tinker, and ordered him to serve the Potions Master and all that lived here – including this dragon-wizard. He served the food, and looked at the suspiciously scowling Harry Potter mournfully.

They sipped at the tea and chatted about Hogwarts and chuckled over the Weasley's likely reactions to what the twins planned. Tom hoped Percy would accept it well – he suspected that he would, as Percy had said at one point that the hat had dithered between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for him. Severus answered questions about Hogwarts and Tom compared the answers to how things were in the 40's.

Life with Armando Dippet as Headmaster didn't seem very different from now. Some things seemed more lenient – reflecting more modern thinking, and apparently punishments weren't physical, although they had already gotten rid of the harshest punishments by the 40's.

The four wandered across the meadow toward the compound when the sharp-eyed Severus noted some blindingly white bodies moving in the nearby forest, and pointed in their direction of them.

"What are they?" Dudley whispered.

"Unicorns, there is usually a herd or two of them on the Reserves. The dragons rarely bother them, and the unicorns like being near other magical creatures." Severus answered. They watched carefully, until there was no further sign of them.

"Can we look for them again?" Harry asked wistfully, as they continued toward the compound.

"You can, but the unicorns prefer females. You might have better luck if you bring your Aunt Petunia with you, when she feels better. They may approach her a little closer." Severus answered. Tom smirked in Severus' direction, and the Potions Master rolled his eyes. He was NOT going to get into a discussion regarding the purity, etc. that was needed to be able to truly interact with unicorns, with a pair of ten year olds.

The group was welcomed warmly by the Dragon folk they met on the way to the Healer pens. The Reserve was ecstatic to have the Ukrainian Ironbelly rescued from the Gringotts Goblins, but they knew it couldn't have been simple – or inexpensive.

The group was directed to the right pen and Yuan led them in. The elderly Welsh Green that lived here permanently was highly prized as able to heal other dragons quite well. Dragon magic sometimes didn't react well with wizard spell. Potions and other more indirect healing worked best. It had taken centuries of trial and error, since the Reserves had been opened to find even a handful of spells that worked well on dragons.

Dragons who knew healing magic were few and far between, and were jealously hoarded by Reserves. Reserve directors could forgive other directors for luring dragons away – unless they were trying to lure their healer dragon.

Yvane could hear the Welsh Green before he could see her, she must be very old, he thought.

"…_and I told her that a haunch of beef is all well and good, but I always preferred a nice plump young deer."_ The elderly Healer dragon was rambling. _"Those old stags are just too gamey."_

The rescued Ironbelly was listening to the older dragon meekly. But he turned when he sensed Tom and Yvane.

"_Are you well…"_ Yvane belatedly realized they didn't know the dragon's name.

The dragon chuckled darkly, _"I had almost forgotten it myself. It took me several minutes to recall it. I was called Astrid, when I still lived among my own kind."_

Yvane sympathized silently, and the Welsh green blathered on. _"A nice name, young man, my own_ _is…hmm_ _– I just told you that earlier didn't I? It'll come to me."_ The absentminded dragon hummed a bit_. "Ah, yes, -_ _Hazelette – my last rider shouted it at me often enough."_ She chuckled happily_. "MY mother hatched her eggs in a stand of Witch-hazel quite often, and she liked to use the word hazel in her names when she could."_

"_She is working on my eyes and it's going quite well – with only one treatment I can see shapes a bit. It will take weeks, even with daily treatments to restore my sight. She isn't sure how well my eyes will recover, but she is giving it her best shot."_ Astrid sounded half hopeful and half resigned.

"_My, yes – your eyes were in bad shape, you young folks expect it to be one spell and everything's fine."_ Hazelette chattered on. "_Reminds of that Hungarian Horntail that took on a passel of witches looking for old eggshells around her nest … What a mess she was!!"_ Astrid sighed and settled in to listen to another disjointed memory. It was nice to hear another dragon - no matter how demented and rambling.

The group escaped while they could.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus sat at the high table, watching the Hogwarts students pile into the main hall and take their seats. He missed Dragonsrest, and the people there, already. He had already fretted endlessly and firecalled them twice – and he'd only been gone one afternoon. Thankfully Nymphadora and Andromeda, after giving him a long stare, had gotten along quite well with Tom. That gave him two more people he could rely on to help if needed.

The Auror had visited and Severus had explained how they had set up his old home as a Death Eater trap. Hugo found this hilarious. Severus had reluctantly given the ward alarm over to Lucius. He would hate to miss out on any prey his traps caught, but he couldn't respond to the alarm promptly while at Hogwarts. Of course Lucius could have been less gleeful about it.

Albus was beaming, as usual and Severus did the only thing he could – he didn't look at the Headmaster at all. His Slytherins nodded and smiled at their Head of House. Most of them had look of curiosity on their faces. Terrence Higgs grinned happily at Severus and Severus gave a small smile and nod in return. He would start on swaying them away from the Dark Lord soon.

Minerva soon had the first years trudging up to the front – or in the case of the twins – bouncing. Minerva was still looking unhappy. She had been regaled with horror stories of the twins all last year, by Charlie. She had grimly resigned herself to enduring a pair of unrepentant pranksters for seven years.

There had been the usual pre-sorting bets on houses, and Severus was looking to clean up on the Weasley's. All the other professors had laughed when he said the twins would not be in Gryffindor. They all thought it was a sucker bet, but it helped that he didn't have to say where he thought they would be.

He listened to the sorting, the Chang girl went into Ravenclaw, as he expected. There weren't many surprises, really. Then they came to Fred Weasley, and the sorting hat was placed on his head. Long moments went by and the sorting hat finally said, "Well FINE, if you are so very sure…HUFFLEPUFF."

There was a moment of perfect silence, and then the Hufflepuff table cheered happily. There was a minor explosion at the Gryffindor table, and Charlie's voice could be heard protesting that there was a mistake.

George was up next and the hat said "Fine…Hufflepuff." In an annoyed voice. The twins settled into the group of badgers with broad grins. They would be in control of the house within a month, they felt.

Charlie was still yelling for a re-sort, and a very flustered Professor McGonagall rapped him on the back of the head with the scroll, telling him to leave off. Percy, however had a smirk of satisfaction on his face, and he caught Severus' eye and lift his goblet of pumpkin juice in a toast and received a smirk of acknowledgment in return.

Albus announced the feast, still looking a bit bewildered. Minerva sat next to Severus with shock on her face.

"How did you know, Severus?" She asked in low tones. Severus just smiled and lifted an eyebrow. "Well, I don't care – I'm just happy that they won't be my headache." She peered down that table to the faintly horror-struck Professor Sprout. Yes, she had already endured several Weasley's – it was someone else's turn.

Dumbledore cast a few suspicious glances in his direction. Severus blithely dug into his meal, and mentally composed a letter to Harry regarding the Weasley twins…which reminded him.

"Minerva, you have likely heard I have guardianship of Harry Potter." Minerva gave him an arch look and nodded. "He knows very little about his parents. His Aunt is more forthcoming, now that they are out of the abusive situation, and I am able to tell him about Lily. However, giving him stories of James is more difficult. I've been able to tell him a few stories that I could make sound humorous. I could tell him that James was gifted in charms and could transfigure things easily, but I thought you could perhaps write him with some reminisces about him."

Minerva smiled a bit tearfully. "It's so sweet of you to think of that for Harry. Of course I can do so."

Severus froze in horror – she was calling him sweet. "I'm not sweet. I'm just being….practical." To his disgust she just smiled and patted his arm.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Fred and George struggled futilely against the sheets, and cursed their roommates. They had been trying to lay down a few simple ground rules with the other first years, and suddenly that sanctimonious third year Cedric had come in a told them off. When they had objected he waved his wand, trapping them in their beds. The sheets wouldn't let them out, no matter what they did.

The traitorous first years had cheered him, and Cedric had announced the charm would end at 7am, so they should just get comfortable. The twins had finally given up and sullenly listened to their roommates snicker themselves to sleep.

"Hey Fred – you think we should have picked Slytherin?" George asked.

"No, they'd have tied us to the ceiling." Fred answered glumly.

They fell asleep pondering the wisdom of their choice.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – I hit a horrible writers block, I knew where I wanted to get with the story but I wasn't sure which road to take.


	37. First Day of School

3SM37

Disclaimer- I don't own the Potterverse and make no money!

Chapter 37

Harry happily perused his owl post the day after Hogwarts school re-opened. There was a letter from Mr. Higgs, their flying instructor, who had attended school at the same time as James Potter. He read the letter out loud for Dudley, Tom and Petunia. The tales were amusing and, as promised Mr. Higgs had not told any tales that would trouble Harry.

There was a brief note from the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts – a Professor McGonagall.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_I was most happy to hear from Severus that you are doing well._

_It was my privilege to be your parents Head of House when they attended Hogwarts. I greatly miss both of them, and am most anxious to meet both you and your cousin when you attend next year. Severus has told me you would enjoy tales of the two of them, as your family did not know James well, and did not know much of their doings at school. I will try to send you letters with tales of your parents when I can., I'm afraid that school keeps us busy, but I promise I will send one soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"She sounds nice." Harry said hesitantly.

"I remember Lily saying how much she liked her Head of House, I didn't recall her name." Petunia answered.

"I went to school with Minnie." Tom snickered, to their surprise. They had forgotten that Tom had skipped almost fifty years. "She was a bit of a know it all in her first year, and then she wised up a bit, and was quite popular. She was Head Girl in my sixth year – the last year I remember." Tom looked a bit thoughtful as he reminisced.

The last letter was from Severus. It was an unsurprising letter for Harry, who had known what House the twins were aiming for.

_Dear Harry,_

_The twins caused dozens of Weasley and Prewett ancestors to spin in their graves. They did as they had told you and managed to weasel their way into the formerly honorable House of Hufflepuff. The stupefied look on Professor Sprouts' face (their horrified new Head of House) was only outdone by the look of intense relief on Professor McGonagall's (the Head of House for the Gryffindor's). Charlie Weasley got whacked by the above mentioned Gryffindor Head of House when he wouldn't stop complaining about Fred and George's sorting. It hasn't sunk in that they did it on purpose, apparently. Percy, however, gave me a rather Slytherin smirk – he was obviously not surprised at all._

_Give my greetings to Petunia and let Dudley know that the twins will be writing both of you in the first detention I arrange for them – I'm sure they will be doing something detention-earning soon._

_Let Tom know I will see if books can be lent to him from the library here for his numerous research projects._

_Best Regards,_

_Your guardian,_

_Severus Snape_

There was also a letter from Mafalda, but Harry pushed that into a pocket – he didn't need more teasing about his 'girlfriend' from Dudley. He knew it was in fun, but teasing still made him uneasy at times.

All four of them chuckled happily. Tom smiled bemusedly, imagining Charlie's expression when hit by Minnie. He remembered her temper quite well. She would be in her sixties, now, he realized with a start. Now and then he had a sudden realization of how many years he'd been stuck in the diary.

Tom hastened to the library to grab his research on Horcruxes and the curses on the ring to work on while the boys studied. He would wait on the dagger until he heard from Percy or more books from Severus. He hoped to figure out how to free Harry from the Horcrux soon, or at least un-curse the ring before Christmas break.

Draco arrived with a bounce in his step, and they all marched to the sun-room that had been converted into a classroom.

"Okay, Severus, Lucius and I went over the subjects we wanted to cover, there is space for things you might wish to add, and you might think of things as we go along." Tom smiled at the gleeful faces. He hoped they kept their eagerness to learn after entering Hogwarts school.

"We'll do some book work before lunch, and then look for plants in the meadow and woods that are good for potions after lunch. The elves have been getting the garden area ready for us to plant things. It's much too late to plant seeds, but we can transplant adult plants. Severus and I planned a garden, and we'll look for those, but we can add plants we find, as well if we wish." Tom was relieved to see they still looked happy.

"Can we look for unicorns while we're out there?" Dudley asked enthusiastically.

Draco perked up excitedly, "There's unicorns?"

"Yes, there are several herds, but we must be careful not to annoy them. They will approach if they wish, but if there are foals, they get especially protective. Now, pull out the beginning Charms book, we'll start with – studying the simplest charms and the wand movements that are most commonly used in spells. The easier the movements are for you, the better." Tom sat on the front of his desk to demonstrate.

The swish and flick was actually not easy to do correctly, and it would likely take several days of repetition to do correctly. He showed them all the basic moves, and then demonstrated some spells that used them. The boys all tried the swish and flick and Tom stood behind them, sometimes guiding an arm in the correct movement. It didn't take more than an hour to tire of that, so they studied about unicorns and he had them cross-reference uses of their parts in potions, wands and weapons. They had their first experience in writing an essay with never-out quills regarding this.

Draco was quite gleeful that his wand had unicorn hair in his wand, and his essay consisted mostly of wandlore regarding unicorns. Dudley had concentrated on the uses in weaponry, and Harry had gone into detail on potion uses.

The three took turns reading their essays to each other before lunch, and they critiqued them, praising some areas, suggesting more balance – as each of them had tended to dwell on what interested them.

Tom was a bit annoyed at their narrow view.

"_Remember, they haven't done this before, and praise works best for beginners." _Yvane chided.

Tom thought that over quickly and told the boys they were fine essays – likely better than many first years, and they would do well as long as they remembered to check their facts and keep the essay balanced.

Lunch was jovial, and Petunia was given the essays to read. Tom was sure that none of the boys could have said what they ate; they were too busy looking at the lists of plants they were to find, either for transplant or for gathering. Tom had proposed an ongoing competition. Each day they would look for plants and the one who found the most would get to name the desert at supper that night. At the end of the week the overall winner could pick an outing – within reason.

The group of four left on their foraging mission, and Petunia went to talk to Tinker and Dobby. Nymphadora and her mother would be here at noon tomorrow and she wanted lunch to be especially nice. Tinker was thrilled at her interest, and Dobby watched her carefully and wrung his hands.

The group moved slowly through the meadow, stopping to show the boys plants that they normally just walked obliviously on. He had a colorfully illustrated Herbology text of plants with him. Somehow looking at the text was different from looking at plain-looking weeds in the meadow. They soon had identified some scurvygrass, fluxweed, knotgrass and lovage. Nettles were easy enough to identify. They carefully dug up some of the fluxweed and lovage, and called Tinker to take the plants to their garden.

They also gathered up some of the scurvygrass and knotgrass. Tom rejected the nettle, saying the nettle from Queerditch marsh was far superior, and they would get it from there, or not at all. As they filled a bag, Tom would banish it back to the potions lab. They approached the woods then and found some flitterbloom, dittany and mallowsweet, but they only found a few plants worth transplanting to the boys relief. The careful digging was more tiring than they the boys had thought, and all but Harry were quite unused to getting their hands so dirty.

When Tinker fetched away those plants, they entered the woods. Draco and Dudley were almost hoping to not find any more plants for awhile. Tom walked slowly, realizing that his students were tiring. They found a stream, and he had them wash off the dirt, and pull their trainers and socks off to soak their feet.

Tom looked around and decided to wind up the afternoon lesson by just pointing out the trees around them. Luckily there were several interesting ones. He was soon pointing out the Oak and listing its qualities as a wand tree and the parts useful in potions. Dudley was beaming – that was what his wand was made of. There was also a Holly tree nearby and Harry listened, rapt, as Tom listed the tree's qualities and uses. Draco pouted a bit as they left, and Tom promised they would find a Hawthorne tree for him.

The boys looked rested and eager again, and they got their trainers back on. They took a different path back to the house and Tom kept pointing out trees, and by chance found a Hawthorne tree to Draco's glee. The walk back was leisurely, as Tom didn't want to burn them out on the first day.

To no ones surprise it turned out that Tom had gathered and dug most of the plants, so his favorite dessert of bananas foster was served – not that anyone minded. Draco went home, clutching his essay gleefully. Dudley and Harry fell into bed happily exhausted. Tom hoped that the days would all be so easy.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Fred and George were turned loose by Cedric the next morning – after the others had fled to the showers with giggles.

"I hear you want to be pranksters?" Cedric said with a smile, and noted the twin's wary nods. "Well, we don't mind that as long as it's the other houses you prank." Cedric lost his smile. He'd talked about this with Professor Sprout very early this morning and they had decided ground rules would be taken better from him. "And…you are not to do anything to people simply because they are different or not popular. There are many who are just shy or poor or have problems you don't know about or couldn't understand if you tried. We might even help, if you have good reasons for pranking them."

"Maybe we should have a pranking committee?" Fred quipped with a smirk.

Cedric grinned. "Maybe we should – I'm sure there are a lot of Hufflepuffs that could use some payback on others. Besides – no one ever suspects Hufflepuffs, but they might suspect _**you**_. So having help is in your interests. But…we won't help if you are making us miserable as well."

The brothers were surprised at the answer and looked at each other. "Well, we could…" Fred started.

"…always use assistance. You never know…" George continued.

"…when you'll need an alibi or someone…" Fred continued.

"…to watch your back." George finally finished.

"Stop, stop…you're making me dizzy. Hit the showers and come to breakfast." Cedric laughed as he left. He smiled to himself, satisfied that the twins had been aimed away from their fellow badgers.

The other first years were waiting for him in the common room and he reassured them that Fred and George would not be targeting them. "Give them another chance – but let me know if they need reminding of their house loyalty. They'd like to start a pranking club, though, so if anyone has someone in another house needing a comeuppance, let them know."

The rest of the common room looked up at that and many got thoughtful looks.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Molly chopped at herbs she had been drying so she could store them. She had finally perfected her technique in casting preservation spells on jars for herbs. Learning the ones for fruits, vegetables and meat had been more important. She could keep herbs for months without charms, but they stopped being fresh long before the next crop. They could still be used, but they simply weren't – _fresh_.

The trick of the freshness and preservation charms had eluded her until this summer. To her surprise Percy –of all people- had looked up the charms at Hogwarts and consulted with Professor Flitwick about them and had perfected his technique while at school. He'd endless 'tutored' her in them until she had it cold during summer. Bless his heart; he'd taken a lot of heat from his brothers for it, of course.

Arthur had been curiously protective of Percy this summer, after Harry's visit and then the twins had become buddies with him the remainder of the time. Molly fretted a bit; she loved Percy but didn't understand how his mind worked.

Bill was grown and mostly gone – but he had been a boisterous Gryffindor and easily understood. Charlie would be gone after this school year – he was open and unabashedly Gryffindor. The twins were just like her own – now dead – brothers, sneaky and a bit wild – but in there own way easily understood. Ron was an open book, a Gryffindor from his cradle.

But, Percy – she sometimes wondered if the fae didn't sometimes leave changelings with wizard families as well as muggle ones. She had been sure that he would end up in Ravenclaw, as quiet and studious as he had been. She wondered if he hadn't argued for the house all his brothers were in, because he wanted to fit in – much of that would have been her fault, she knew. All the times she had told him to be more like his brothers crowded into her mind, causing her to sigh.

Molly looked over at Ginny – taking the stems and leaves off strawberries and craftily popping a few in her mouth. They'd have to watch it or the family would have a Slytherin in their midst.

"Mum, Ron said that the Malfoy boy said it was easy to get a variance for wizard children to do magic when you're not near any muggles – is that true?" Ginny tried to ask casually.

"Quite true, dear. If one lives away from where muggles could possibly see, and the parents or guardians are careful to monitor them, it's easy enough to get." Molly said curiously.

"Can you get one for me, then?" Ginny asked eagerly. "I want to be brilliant by the time I get to Hogwarts, and he'll…um … they'll all be very impressed with my grades." She felt a blush creep up her neck and fought it down. Luckily her stupid brother distracted their mum.

"WHAT! You want to start school work two years early? Are you mad?" Ron asked in appalled tones.

Molly thumped a jar filled with rosemary down onto the counter rather hard. "Ron – don't talk that way to your sister. If she wishes to study ahead, there is nothing wrong with that. You need to brush up on a few things as well." Molly decided to get started on their home-schooling immediately, and she would be talking to Arthur about those variances.

A Hogwarts owl arrived looking a bit harried and left the moment the letter was removed. "Aah, a letter from Charlie, already. I hope the twins haven't blown anything up already." Molly smiled and opened the letter. It was short and to the point, and she sat down hastily to read it again.

"HUFFLEPUFF! Fred and George are in Hufflepuff?" Molly shrieked. She ran to firecall Arthur's office, something she _never _did.

Ron was shocked silent, and Ginny just snickered – those two, leave it to them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus got to the breakfast table early, hoping he didn't miss out on any fireworks – and to keep an extra eye on his little snakes. He had done an extra good job on his welcome circle with the first years, even going so far as to have cocoa ready for them. They knew who to go to with personal troubles or school problems. His prefects earned their badges, or they didn't keep them.

He'd also talked at length with the prefects, making sure they knew he was watching them. The general welcome speech had made clear to them that the 'rumors' of his adoption of Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoys backing of them was all true.

"If you have any questions regarding this, my office is open to you." Severus knew which Slytherins would be availing themselves of that, and if not – he could always assign detention and talk to them, then.

Severus looked out over the only half-full hall; Fred and George were already there, with a circle of Hufflepuffs around them, talking earnestly. He smiled at them, and they waved – making several Hufflepuffs speechless for several minutes. Minerva sat by Severus at that moment and smirked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Imitating me, Minerva? It is the sincerest form of flattery." Severus said a bit snidely.

Minerva huffed in aggravation. "I _know_ you somehow got the twins in Hufflepuff, so I suppose I owe you?"

Severus eyed her speculatively; it was tempting to have Minerva believe she owed him. On the other hand, admitting that he'd urged the twins to consider other houses could have complications if it got out. So, he just smirked at her and started eating his bacon and basted eggs.

She sighed and rolled her eyes – just in time to see Charlie Weasley storm into the hall and over to the Hufflepuff table, stopping in front of Fred and George.

"I sent an owl to our parents; do you know how upset they're going to be? Our families have been in Gryffindor for _generations_. I think you did this on purpose." Charlie fumed at them.

Minerva gasped at Charlie's horrid remarks – didn't he realize how insulting they were to Hufflepuff? Severus just sneered – it had taken the idiot this long to figure out it was planned?

Percy arrived to the hall just in time to hear Charlie, and he marched over as well. "Charlie, are you crazy? That's no way to talk, Hufflepuffs are loyal and hardworking – you could learn something from them – loyalty perhaps?"

Fred and George and several Hufflepuffs applauded, making Charlie flush. Charlie shoved Percy back, hard. "Stay out of this, nerd." There was soon a lot of scuffling involving Weasley's and several first and second year Hufflepuffs.

Minerva and Severus broke it up immediately and Severus gleefully took points and assigned detentions. This was one of the best first days ever.

Fred and George left to get their books and headed for their dorm. Professor Snape waylaid them just outside the hall. "Mr. & Mr. Weasley." They looked at him apathetically. They were the only ones that got detention with _him_. "I can see you are already developing a following in your house. I suggest a little prank for your brother Charlie. I can help you with that – I'll show you tonight in 'detention'. However it must be our secret or it will be the only prank I'll ever show you." Severus lifted an eyebrow and swept away.

Fred and George gaped after him and then looked at each other.

"Brilliant, we'll…" Fred said as they high-fived.

"…have the perfect prank for him, I know it." George finished, and they went to tell their housemates that they would be coming up with a wonderful prank and carefully not telling them where it would be coming _from_.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Made it!!!


	38. The Prank

3SM38

Disclaimer- I don't own HP or SS or any of the other initials associated with JKR.

Chapter 38

Severus had one of the only pleasant first days he could recall - as he thoroughly unnerved his students by being semi-pleasant. Since he would never be a spy again he could lighten up a bit on his students. He would never be anything but strict and somewhat harsh, but thankfully he could end the cruelty and humiliation he had had to dole out to keep Death Eaters happy and trusting in him.

And, of course Harry would have been disturbed if he continued to make Hufflepuffs cry on a daily basis, give Ravenclaws nervous breakdowns with his weekly pop quizzes, and have Gryffindors do all his menial work in endless detentions.

Severus frowned a bit, and watched his last class of the day enter - 3rd year Gryffindors and Slytherins, and sighed. He _liked_ having his cauldrons cleaned and ingredients sorted, chopped and/or dissected by sullen Gryffindors while they served detention.

Severus looked out over the students, smirking a bit to watch the lions shudder in dread. He supposed he could cut down on taking points and serve out detentions instead – to all the houses. So – fewer tearful Hufflepuffs, and nerve-racked Ravenclaws - they could enjoy the sharing out of detentions with the lions, instead. If detentions -and work - were shared among the houses there would be less whining about favoritism, although they would not be seeing many Slytherins in detention.

Severus looked at his beaming snakes, he would always favor them – they needed _someone_ to do so, but he would also be working on swaying them away from the rhetoric that lead to thinking Voldemort was correct and should be followed. That would involve corresponding with their parents as well, and feeling out who could see reason and who was in too deep.

Severus greeted the class and threw the chalk toward the board, where it wrote the potion they were to make and its directions. The class crowded toward the ingredients closet and Severus looked down at the sheet of parchment on his desk. It would need to be cut into three pieces and handed out. In spite of the other Head of Houses idealist beliefs, not all of the Death Eater families were Slytherin. In fact Hufflepuff had as many purebloods in it as Slytherin did, and many of them sneered openly at the idea of any muggleborn being equal to a pureblood. He had made a list of children in other houses that had parents or other relatives that were Death Eaters or supporters of the Dark Lord.

They would not be pleased to receive the lists, but possibly they could keep an eye on them and perhaps also persuade them away from joining when Voldemort re-emerged. Severus grimaced; he could hardly wait to inform Minerva and Albus that, indeed, some of their lions were at risk as well to become Death Eaters.

Severus shoved the parchment to one side, he would think on it later. There were 3rd year students who might need practice in shredding shrivelfigs, and he had a barrel of them that needed it. He could provide instruction during a detention.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Petunia looked at the lunch table with satisfaction. She had become accustomed to planning fancy meals for Vernon's clients, but everything was certainly easier with house elves. Her own sets of china and flatware were stored at Spinners End, and she had sent Tinker to fetch the pretty floral set to use for Andromeda and Nymphadora.

The boys finished their classroom work and came down, waving more essays, making her smile. She had enjoyed the ones about unicorns, yesterday. The floo sounded and Tom nodded to her and went to allow the two women in, she assumed. Tom was always polite, and there were even occasions where he was friendly – she suspected he simply forgot she was not a witch at those times. Severus had said it would take time to win him over.

'Andy' and 'Dora', (as they had said to call them) came in with the boys (who were freshly scrubbed) and greetings were exchanged. They sat and the salads were served. Dora and Tom were seated beside each other, and they immediately started discussing what subjects to review first. Dora was quite eager to begin the review, Tom was cute and only about a year younger so the work was hardly burdensome.

Andy and Petunia chatted happily about motherhood in general as the coconut encrusted prawns were served with a rice pilaf and asparagus. Andy volunteered to take the boys on a 'nature walk' after lunch. Dora would be here Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Andy felt at loose ends at times, and filling in afternoons for Tom on the Tuesdays and Thursdays would actually be welcome. The money being paid to Dora was _very_ generous, so giving a little extra help soothed her pride a bit and it would be pleasant to visit with Petunia as well.

Tom and Dora wandered into the library after the meal ended, taking their key lime pie wedges with them, still talking heatedly about runes. Petunia excused herself to go upstairs before Tinker could nag her to 'take her nap'.

Andy waited until the youngsters were done and then stood. Tom had told her about the 'little contest' they had going and knew not to let them 'just pull up anything to replant or gather for ingredients'. She had the list of things they would like for the garden, and what would be welcomed for the potions lab. Bags were fetched and they started to stroll across the meadow, taking a different path so they (hopefully) would find different plants than the day before.

They found several asphodel plants and monkshood. Andy smiled over their scrupulous attention to points awarded for each plant found. The plants were sent off with Tinker, so Dobby could carefully plant them and the sacks were already filling with other potions ingrediants as they entered the woods. The boys had paced themselves better today and weren't tired this time as they entered the trees.

Andy glanced at the map in her hand. The wood was large enough to become lost in, so she did have an emergency portkey that Lucius had made. Even with Albus okaying Lucius, Andy was suspicious and was reluctant to even consider using the portkey. She shoved it deep in a pocket and hoped the map was good.

The woods were cool and rather pretty, with light filtering through the trees and lighting the area softly. Harry's eye caught a silvery glitter from a low branch. He trotted up and looked at it, and carefully pulled it free. The others gathered around and Andy smiled.

"You've found a unicorn hair, either a tail hair or from the mane. You're lucky – and Professor Snape will be quite smug. They are very expensive." Andromeda grimaced; she was almost as suspicious of Severus Snape as she was of Lucius, in spite of the Headmaster's reassurances.

"Yes, I wrote an essay on the uses of unicorns in potions. Since these are found, and from a living unicorn and not forcibly taken they can be used in a lot of potions." Harry looked at the strand happily. Andy conjured a parchment envelope to put it in. They kept a sharp eye out for more strands of hair and few more were found - mostly by Harry. To Andromeda's relief they found their way out with the map and went to the house with their sacks and unicorn hairs.

Harry was the clear winner of the day, with the unicorn hairs in his possession. He happily ordered up strawberry shortcake making the others mutter about his 'berry obsession'.

Tom and Dora had gone over the 6th and 7th year charms and tranfiguration texts to find theories or spells Tom might be unfamiliar with. Theory hadn't changed much, but there _were_ new spells. Lucius had obtained lists of spells used in the last ten years on NEWT exams, and Tom had checked off those he already knew. They had gotten quite far, as Tom was a quick study. There had been only one hitch, near the end of the lesson.

"You know, I don't know your last name, Tom." Dora threw at him out of nowhere.

Tom barely tensed, he had been expecting this at some point, and answered carefully with Yvane talking to him soothingly, knowing that the answer would be repeated to Dora's mother and from there would likely be sent on to a certain Headmaster.

They had known that with Andromeda contacting Albus that the man had likely ended the interview with a 'don't hesitate to let me know how things go, m'dear'. And Andromeda would do exactly that.

Lucius and Severus had conjured a story that was essentially a continuation of the story they were already spreading around regarding him. Tom had practiced telling it until he could say it without a hitch.

"My full name is Tom Riddle; my mother knew my father's real name and the orphanage named me after him. She was a witch, but had fled the dark lord to the muggle world. When she had me, she tried to do it alone and when she was found, well she didn't react well to muggle medicine. She lived for a few days - long enough to tell them my father's name and her name and a confusing tale so no one could find her family. When my magic manifested, her great-uncle tracked me down and took me in until he died." Tom ended the tale with a grimace.

The three of them had expected that when Albus heard the name Riddle, he would be alarmed and suspicious. With any luck he would believe Tom to be Voldemort's son, just as the Goblins did, even if he did look exactly like the other Tom Riddle. Between the change in his magical signature, and the fact that any scan would insist he was sixteen, almost seventeen, and would hopefully convince Albus of the truth of the tale.

Tom's magic was mixed with Yvane's enough to change his signature – Severus could 'see' a persons magic well enough to be able to tell them that no one who knew Voldemort's signature would believe it was him. They would say it 'felt familiar', most likely - but not know why. The goblin magic identified him as a 1st degree relative of Voldemort's, so they were sure wizard identification magic would do so as well.

After that they would have to hope Albus didn't hold his genetics against him. Luckily they had come up with an excuse for him to be here in Severus' household.

Dora patted his arm sympathetically, "It must have been very hard for you."

"When my great uncle Seneca Prince died, I contacted his only living relative – Severus Snape."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Arthur Weasley arrived home early, taking a few hours leave time. He couldn't believe Molly was so very upset by this. Yes, he had always thought the twins would be in Gryffindor, but this wasn't the disaster that Molly seemed to think it. Arthur knew that many of his family should have been in other houses than Gryffindor over the years, but no harm had really come from it. He, himself, thought it all nonsense.

The Prewetts were almost as bizarrely attached to the idea of 'everyone being in Gryffindor'. Ravenclaws were tolerated, but others were considered 'failures' much of the time. He suspected that the boys had talked the hat into it. Very sneaky…it was a wonder the boys hadn't ended up in Slytherin, he mused.

Molly was still cooking and fussing when he entered. Ron and Ginny looked at him with relief, as he sat at the table.

"Ginny would you finish the stew? Molly, please sit down." Molly sat to his right with a harried air. "Molly, why are you so upset about this? I've always believed that Weasleys who belonged elsewhere have been talking their way into Gryffindor - and its totally silly. If the twins are now in Hufflepuff it's perfectly fine. It's time we stopped worrying about such things – Hufflepuff is a fine house of loyal and hardworking wizards and witches. They may even learn to become responsible." Arthur tried for humor and Molly smiled tentatively.

"I suppose it is fine, it was just such a shock." Molly answered slowly. Arthur's two older brothers looked down on them a bit, so it had been a point of pride that all their children so far had been in Gryffindor. Bilius' second son was in Ravenclaw, and they had fussed for months. But, if Arthur didn't care she wouldn't either – and let the family say what they would.

Molly bounced back, as she always did once she realized her world was still intact and all was well. Supper was served and Ginny pitched her plea for the variances to her father, who was quite surprised at her enthusiasm. Ron protested to deaf ears and sullenly listened to his father make plans to ask Ms. Hopkirk for the variances.

"I'll ask for Ron's first, and then say that the younger sister would like to learn with him. She'll likely say yes, and as long as there are no 'incidents' there should be no difficulty." Arthur said cheerfully. Molly and Ginny blithely agreed, ignoring Ron's irate expression of horror at the idea of adding work to the usual home schooling they had.

The floo sounded just as the table was being cleared and Molly's Aunt Muriel came through, looking flustered and quite upset. Tea was offered and they all sat in the living room. "What is it, Aunt Muriel?" Molly asked hesitantly.

"I can't believe it. I thought these problems were done with, but here he is again." Muriel looked flushed and was clearly fuming over something. "When my squib son, Lawrence stormed off to the muggle world I thought 'that was that', but now he's back. He had two children and apparently both have magic. The oldest one just started this year, and Cadmus and Ernest are quite upset. Cadmus is afraid that he's going to stir that old argument back up, again."

"I'm afraid I never really understood what the argument was about, Muriel." Arthur said uncertainly. Muriel fanned herself and flushed further, and Molly looked upset and hesitant.

"Well, when my husband died Ernest as eldest took control of the magical plant and food cooperative. Bilius was just out of school and learning to help. Lawrence had always been good with mathematics as a child, and when we realized he was a squib he started taking muggle courses, even though I told him he didn't need to – we could have found him a job in the co-op, unloading things and delivery. You'd have thought I wanted him to shovel dragon dung!"

Muriel fanned herself furiously and continued. "When Ernest took over Lawrence came in waving some certificate or award or something he got from his muggle school, saying he could work in the accounting department of the co-op."

Muriel hesitated; she hated remembering how proud and hopeful Lawrence had looked that day. Why couldn't the boy have accepted his lot in life? It was lucky she'd been there that day to tell Lawrence what was what. She had seen the look on Ernest's face – he'd been on the verge of allowing Lawrence to give it a shot. Squibs in the Prewett family had never tried to take a normally magical job, and she didn't let him to rock the boat that day, either.

"Anyway, when he found out he couldn't, he took his belongings and left for the muggle world and we have not heard from him since." Muriel leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment in apparent horror. "Now he's sent Ernest a letter, saying he wants the vault that would have been his given to his son Martin - to help them pay for schooling for he and his sister, and to help get them started in the wizarding world."

"Well, that's not so bad. He's just asking for what would have been his, so…" Molly was cut off by Muriel's huff of anger.

"We planned on giving it to Ernest's younger son. He graduated two years ago and he's contracting a marriage with a nice witch. The vault would have set them up nicely, now Lawrence's brats expect to take it." Muriel grumped. "Lawrence is managing to mess it all up. He went and married a muggle and couldn't even make _that_ stick, now he's divorced with two children to support."

Muriel fumed at the idea of giving the children of a squib and a muggle a vault. She had nothing against muggles – as long as they stayed in the _muggle_ world, and squibs were to be protected and taken care of and should _stay in their place_. The idea of her rebellious squib son claiming a vault was ludicrous.

"Well, it _**is**_ his vault – unless as Head of the Prewett family - Ernest plans to disown Lawrence and seize the vault." Molly said, in what she hoped was a practical voice. To her and Arthur's shock, Muriel actually looked thoughtful at that, apparently considering the possibility.

"Well, I don't know what we'll do, but I thought I would let you know that this 'Martin Prewett' is attending Hogwarts and is a Ravenclaw – so he dug up the first year's tuition somewhere. Your twins started this year – maybe they can find out what's what on that end." Muriel requested brightly.

"Ah, yes - I was planning to write them tonight, anyway to congratulate them on getting into Hufflepuff." Arthur smiled jovially at Muriel's stunned face. "It's an excellent house – very** loyal**. Something _many_ could learn." Arthur continued smiling, although Molly's face flushed and she bit her lip. Muriel remained oblivious to the implied insult.

Molly knew Arthur never really liked her Aunt Muriel and her gossipy and overbearing ways. Molly, though, loved her dearly and overlooked her faults. Her Aunt had always been available to help with the kids, had bought necessities at times when things were lean, and was always supportive with her.

As the mother of seven, Molly had desperately needed the mental, physical and yes – financial support at times. Arthur simply didn't understand that. She could have somehow managed without Muriel – but things would have been so much worse – Molly hated to think of how bad it might have been without her help. The situation with Lawrence was one she had difficulty accepting, but perhaps Muriel could be talked around. Luckily, Aunt Muriel was ready to go; now that she had vented to her relatives.

Muriel stood and brushed her robes off. "I have to get back to Ernest and Cadmus; we're supposed to meet tonight to discuss this." The floo flared and Aunt Muriel was gone.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus watched the twins casting the charm on the dummies he'd conjured with satisfaction. He'd invented the charm back in his third year during his prank war with the marauders - back when the pranks had not been as dark or humiliating as they had become later. They had still hurled horrible insults at him, but the pranks had been lower level.

Severus shook his head; he needed to leave those memories in the past. James and Peter were dead, Sirius as good as dead and Lupin – well he was already under as horrible a curse as he could imagine.

The twins had been given parchment and quills and told to write to Dudley and Harry while he explained the spell and its effects. They had done so cheerfully and snickered as he told them what the spell would do.

It took them a good hour to master the spell, and for Severus to be satisfied. Then he helped them plan a bit.

"Charlie is a prefect this year, and tonight he is assigned to patrol from 9pm to 1am. He always spends his last hour grabbing some food from the house elves. I'll show you the corridor and since it is close to the Hufflepuff common room, you should be able to make a clean getaway. Have some of you housemates help you with the ambush. Both of you should cast the spell – that way he won't be able to break it easily as it will have both your signatures in it, and it should last 24 hours. The charm has an automatic two hour delay, so the victim won't know who cast it." Severus smiled at their glee.

"Thank you professor, you're the best." They said in concert.

He showed them the corridor to the house elves kitchen and then they scrambled into the Hufflepuff common room to finalize the planning. Severus returned to his quarters and read a book.

Severus reflected that it was nice to have no marking to do as yet, since he hadn't given a 'first day pop quiz' to make the 'Puffs cry and the Ravenclaws quiver. He always left the summer homework for the weekend, so he could actually enjoy his first evening back. He shifted uncomfortably; - it was too quiet, really. He should be hearing Harry and Dudley laughing, and Tom muttering to Yvane under his breath.

Severus comforted himself that he would see Harry soon, he would have to make the eyesight potion, and he would have a weekend off soon, as well.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Fred and George grinned madly with glee. They had told those in the common room who were interested in pranking Charlie for his insults about the charm they had 'found'. Cedric approved the prank as not being 'overly harmful' and the target as 'appropriate'. He'd made it clear that they were to clear all pranks with him, and also made it clear that the order was from Professor Sprout, so they had better listen. They had decided to try things his way to see if it worked – after all, that meant they could recruit henchman.

They had found a fourth year and a couple third years to help them hide for the ambush and make a getaway, and the prank had gone better than they ever imagined. Charlie hadn't even known he'd had a spell cast on him.

The next morning the entire house of Hufflepuff was in attendance at breakfast bright and early, breathless with anticipation. Severus had also been a bit earlier than usual so he would not miss the action.

Minerva arrived looking harried and muttering about inconsiderate wizards. She glared at Severus. "Someone found that spell you used on James and Sirius years ago and cast it on Charlie."

Severus laughed a bit meanly. "You'll have to be more specific, Minerva." She huffed in aggravation, but Charlie arrived at that moment and she just waved a hand in explanation.

Severus looked at the fuming Gryffindor; the twins had cast it quite well. The figures of the lion, snake, raven and badger were all clearly formed as they chased around and about the wizard. The animals crawled up and down his body. The two smaller animals chased after the lion, snapping at his heels and making him roar in a rather whiny voice. The raven was a work of art, flying swiftly around Charlie and diving in to peck the lion's head. Charlie batted at them, but his hands passed through them like they were ghosts.

The Hall erupted. The Slytherins were laughing rather hysterically and cheered every time the snake caught the lion; the Ravenclaws were awestruck and giggling at the raven's antics. The Hufflepuffs were laughing and urging the badger on as the animals defied gravity in their chase.

Professor McGonagall shot sparks in the air and called for silence. "I realize we're all quite impressed with the spellwork, but kindly finish your meal so you won't be late to class."

The Headmaster arrived then, and looked reproachfully at the unrepentant Potions Master. He remembered the spell, and who had invented it. He sighed and looked at Charlie. It really was a very clever charm, and Severus had invented it in third year. Albus for the thousandth time wished he'd paid more attention to Severus as a student.

Charlie's first class was Charms and Professor Flitwick had been thrilled to drag the embarrassed Charlie to the front of class to show them how such a charm was crafted and cast. The class tried to smother their giggles as the lion crouched on top of Charlie's head and the snake and badger stood on his ears snarling and snapping at the lion. The raven circled Charlie's head and dove at the lion occasionally. Charlie could only hope no one found a camera.

Transfiguration was next and the fuming Minerva placed a silencing charm around him, because the lion had taken to roaring loudly at his pursuers. The fact that that class was with Hufflepuffs hadn't helped because to his horror three of them had the dreaded cameras.

Lunch was a nightmare made worse by the arrival of a blisteringly angry letter from his parents. Percy still wasn't speaking to him, so he still couldn't ask if he would help undo the charm. Flitwick insisted that the spell was for only 24 hours, but he wanted it gone, now. He shoved the letter in his pocket and glared at his brothers, he was sure they were somehow behind this. They waved cheerfully at him and shouted to Percy that they would send copies of the pictures to him. Percy waved and shouted his thanks back.

Charlie grabbed some sandwiches and fled – even his own house was snickering at him. The animals crawled down his arms to sniff at the food. He batted ineffectually at them, again.

Potions was next and he almost skipped it, but didn't quite dare. The animals seemed tired and the snake had curled up on top of his head and the raven perched on its coils. The badger yawned and fell asleep on one shoulder; the lion crawled into a pocket with just his head poking out and snored loudly. The class giggled with every particularly loud snore.

Professor Snape smiled blissfully and took points for Charlie's 'inability to control his pets'.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Hope the prank was worthy of the twins, and Severus.


	39. A Trip to the Healers

3SM39

Disclaimer: I own none of the works of JKR, just having fun.

Chapter 39

Tom breathed a sigh of relief – everyone was asleep at last and he could write a letter to Severus. The 'story' explaining his ancestry had gone smoothly. Dora had been sympathetic to his orphan status and had not asked for further details. Tom wrote that Dora had asked the questions they had expected, and would likely relay the story to her mother immediately.

Severus had brewed an adoption potion – one that with Severus' blood and Tom's in it would link them magically. It was an old potion that was not used now, as it would only show that the recipient was a family member of the adopter if a magical scan was done. There were much better adoption potions now, but it was exactly the one they wanted. It would show Tom as a Prince family member - since the Snapes were not magical the potion would default to the magical line in Severus' blood.

Albus would hear Tom's story, fairly soon, they expected. Severus would be prepared with explanations, and hopefully Albus would be persuaded that Tom was an asset. Tom finished the letter with the news that Harry was starting to complain that his glasses were hurting his eyes and they would be seeing the healer in the morning.

It had only been a few days, but everyone was missing Severus, including Tom. Tom couldn't remember ever missing someone before. The orphanage and the people in it he tried to forget every year when he left for Hogwarts, and wouldn't dream of _missing_ them. He was never close to the teachers, and any students he 'befriended' there were friends for what he could get from them and he never 'missed' them

There was only one thing that he could remember ever missing in his old life…Hogwarts. The first time he had seen it - as a first year, and was about to get in those tiny boats to cross the lake he had been spellbound. He'd never seen anything half as beautiful and he'd always gotten the same surge of happiness and awe every year he came back. He'd never really understood the concept of the word home until attending the school, and he had secretly considered the castle his 'home' until he had awakened from the diary…now he had Dragonsrest – and Severus Snape.

When they had done the adoption potion Tom had thought it was simply to enable their ruse to trick Albus a bit better. Severus had soon enlightened him:

"_I want you to feel a member of this family, Tom. You and I have no blood ties, but we do have ties of common interest - we both care deeply for Harry and want to see him safe from the Dark Lord. But I have also come to respect you and I want to provide you a home. With this adoption potion I become your guardian as well as your relative in the magical world. You have the same rights as any son of the house, here at Dragonsrest- just as Harry does. I want you to remember that – this is always your home." Severus had looked at him seriously._

Tom shook the memory away. At the time he had managed to tightly control his emotions, and had ignored the band around his chest that had made it hard to breathe. Unfortunately, that sensation always returned every time he remembered what Severus had said.

"_I keep telling you he was quite in earnest, Tom. He and Harry care a great deal about you, and want you to feel that you are a part of their family. It's an unusual family, to be sure, but the bonds are just as real."_ Yvane spoke up, speaking earnestly.

"Do you really believe this will last? Something is sure to happen to destroy it all." Tom's hand tightened on the quill, nearly to its breaking point, as he whispered his answer to the dragon. "I depend on _your_ control much of the time, and you prompt a lot of my responses to the boys during our classes. I'd have been kick out of the tutoring job without you, and they'd never have trusted me if they didn't know you are in control of my magic." Tom's chest tightened further, making him pant in distress.

"_Yes, they realize you need to relearn a lot of things that are instinct to you to defend yourself. It's only been just over a month – and already you are much improved. You controlled yourself in Diagon Alley after that first slip with Charlie. You are polite to Petunia Dursley – who represents much that you have always disliked. I assure you that Lucius and Severus would not leave you in charge much of the time if they did not trust __**you**__ – not just me." _ Yvane answered earnestly.

Tom finished signing the letter with clenched teeth and stinging eyes and sent it off with the patiently waiting owl. Tom then crawled on top of his bed, curling onto his side and clutching a pillow. He could not remember crying since he had been very, very small – he had been four, he thought, and several boys had beaten him up after a game of marbles.

An episode of accidental magic - perhaps his very first, he now knew. He had tossed his marble, and almost all of the other marbles had exploded outside of the circle, to the other boys' fury. They had yelled that he was a cheat, although how a four year old could have achieved that, they did not know. He'd cried that night, but never again.

Now Tom buried his face in the pillow and wept, stifling the sobs as best he could. He had once heard that if you loved nothing or no one, you never had to fear losing anything. At the time he had thought that sounded brilliant and quite wise. Now Tom knew it was simple cowardice. He had grown to like the people in this house – even Petunia seemed alright. If he lost them … he shuddered in terror at the very thought.

Tom hated to be afraid. Having Severus say that this was now home – that he and Harry were both his wards - he now had something to lose that he valued quite desperately and it was terrifying. He fell asleep with tears still flowing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Charlie awakened to find the charmed animals gone, to his relief. He had been told to put up a silencing charm by his irritated roommates because the animals had still been playing long after they wanted to sleep.

He had re-read the letter from his parents several times last night, they had received a letter from Percy and the twins soon after his own, and they had not been happy to hear about his 'insulting the house of Hufflepuff'. He'd always heard any house but Gryffindor being belittled by everyone in the Weasley and Prewitt families his entire life. He thought it a bit hypocritical of them to chastise him, now.

He headed for the shower and got ready for classes. There was obviously no resorting for his brothers – they were Hufflepuffs and would remain so. Charlie sighed, he had been afraid his parents would be angry with him that the twins had been swept into the 'wrong' house under his very nose. The parents were backing them and the Hufflepuffs instead.

Charlie trudged into the Great Hall for breakfast and listened to the giggles and whispers with resignation. He strode over to Fred and George determinedly, glad that they were alone, at present.

"Oi, Charlie, pets all gone, then?" Fred asked brightly.

Charlie managed a grimacing smile. "I got a near-howler from our parents yesterday. I guess they are okay with the sorting, then." The twins smirked happily at him, stirring up the last of his anger.

"I happen to think it's a bit hypocritical of them – and the rest of you." The twin's smirks disappeared in confusion at Charlie's words. "We've all heard our family say horrid things about Slytherins and Ravenclaws – but they were always especially sneering when Hufflepuffs were mentioned. You remember when Uncle Bilius' kid got in Ravenclaw he said 'at least it wasn't Hufflepuff'. None of the Weasley's or Prewitt's ever mentions any Hufflepuff at their jobs without snickering – and if they like them – like Amos Diggory; they always say that 'he's okay in spite of being a Hufflepuff'." Charlie looked at the squirming and shame-faced twins. "I don't know why you are in this house – but I bet it wasn't because you _respected_ it; however you might feel about it, now."

Fred and George were hanging their heads when Charlie walked away. They could only hope none of the few kids at the table this early had heard that. The looked around in relief.

"He's right you know." George whispered.

"I know." Fred answered. "I vote no more pranks on him."

George nodded vigorously. He hadn't thought about things from Charlie's angle on this.

Charlie ate breakfast while scratching out a letter that said essentially what he'd told his brothers. He wouldn't have minded a letter that had said to lay off bothering the twins, but the letter had sounded like Molly and Arthur and their respective families had never had an ill word for Hufflepuffs – he resented that. His father had rarely had a negative word for anyone, but his silence in response to others disparagement had spoken volumes, he thought.

He went to the Owlery and sent the letter off, just in time to enter his first class and not be late.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Andromeda had listened to Dora's tale regarding Tom Riddle. Dora had been quite taken with the story of his growing up in an orphanage, and then being taken in by a relative. Andy had heard of Seneca Prince – he and the whole Prince family were rather reclusive. It came as no surprise that no one had heard of the boy or that he had been home – schooled.

Several of the Prince family had been killed by the Dark Lord. She recalled reading the articles from the Daily Prophet at that time - that he had been searching for some ancient texts the Prince family were reputed to have. If Tom's mother had fled to the muggle world, she likely had good reason.

Now, she sat at her desk wondering if she should write to Albus Dumbledore. He had been quite supportive of Dora and Andy helping with the boys schooling and assisting Tom in 'updating his knowledge'. He had said he wouldn't mind 'if Andy would let him know how it went'.

She hesitated; it felt a great deal like being a gossipy tattle-tale. There wasn't anything bad to tell him about – if there was anything suspicious going on she would let him know in a heartbeat, but passing on tales the boy had likely told Dora in confidence…well she didn't feel right doing that. Dora had told her the story expecting mother – daughter conversations to stay private. She couldn't risk losing her daughter's trust over trivialities.

She shoved the paper aside. Albus could hear gossip from someone else.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry woke with his vision still blurred, even with the glasses and grinned happily – the potion was working, obviously. He trotted downstairs and sat at the table. Harry squinted at the pale, red-eyed Tom who was slumped at the table, picking at his omelet.

"Dudley, does Tom look a little…um…ill?" Harry whispered to his cousin.

Dudley looked at him consideringly. "Yeah, he does look like he's coming down with something."

"I am right here, you know." Tom retorted smartly, but the pair just smiled brightly at him.

Petunia had entered during the discussion and looked at him in concern. "You do look a bit under the weather, Tom. Perhaps the Healer can look at you, as well, since you will be there with Harry?" Petunia hesitated to try and 'mother' Tom in any way. He still looked at her with suspicion much of the time. But he just nodded at her suggestion, to her relief.

Harry pulled out Mafalda Prewett's letter and told Dudley her news, "Mafalda says she's related to the Weasley's. Her father is Molly Weasley's cousin. She says her father is a squib and he left for the muggle world because his family wouldn't let him work as an accountant in their business. I don't get that – they don't need to use magic to do math, do they?" The boys looked at Tom in inquiry.

Tom frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not extremely knowledgeable in how wizarding accountants do their work. I know you _can_ buy ledgers that do the math for you after you enter the numbers, and self-update on certain things. But a squib could use those as well – the magic is in the ledger, not the wizard. Our accountant could answer your question easier – he's to see us next month to confer with us." Tom smiled a little at Harry's grimace.

Lucius and Draco arrived via floo after breakfast. Lucius intended to fill in on the morning class while Tom and Harry were at the Healers. Lucius intended to introduce them to runes, and Harry could easily catch up when he got back.

Tom stood and Lucius got a good look at him. "Are you quite alright, Tom?" He asked in concern.

"Mostly just a poor night of sleep, I'll be alright." Tom saw the stubborn look on Malfoy seniors face and sighed. "I'll let the Healer look me over while I'm there."

Lucius watched the pair leave by floo to the Leaky Cauldron, and led Dudley and Draco to the classroom, nodding to Petunia pleasantly. Petunia nodded back with a small smile. Mr. Malfoy was always so very formal; she suspected it had something to do with her laughing at him while she was in the hospital. Lucius always looked like he expected her to do something crazy. Petunia settled into the living room with some books and her cross-stitch.

Tom and Harry arrived to Diagon Alley and walked to the Healers. Tom was silent, still thinking about all that Yvane had said. Harry smiled and dreamed of getting rid of the glasses. They entered the Healers office and the mediwitch greeted them with a smile. There was whispering amongst the people waiting as they were hustled back to a room.

The Healer arrived as another mediwitch was testing Harry's eyes. They complimented Severus' potion, saying it was working more quickly than they ever expected. They adjusted his glasses and checked his weight, saying he was 'much healthier'.

Tom smiled; it was good to hear that Harry was flourishing. He would not have liked to tell Severus if Harry _wasn't_ doing well.

"Tom needs a once over, as well, Sir." Harry chirped, and Tom glared briefly at him, the tattler.

The Healer peered at him, noting the tired appearance. He waved his wand a few times and chanted a few diagnostic spells, frowning.

"You seem to be under a fair amount of stress, and you're quite exhausted. You may not be seriously ill at present, but you soon will be if you don't let yourself rest and reduce your stress." The Healer eyed him sternly.

"I have people depending on me…" Tom started to explain.

"You'll be of no use to anyone if you collapse. Who are your parents – I'll need to speak to them." The Healer spoke softly, but emphatically.

Tom's temper flared a little. Who did this Healer think he was? Tom needed to teach the boys and look after them, and the research he was doing on the Horcruxes, Harry's scar, the dagger were critical. He also needed to catch up on his studies to pass his NEWTS. Yvane's memories needed exploring – he was very anxious to see all the wonderful places Yvane had visited…and the new dragon from Gringotts…Tom was interrupted in his mental list by Yvane, himself.

"_Have you noticed the sheer length of the things you are demanding of yourself? You are just one person, and even as brilliant as you are – you need more help, or you need to slow down on some of the projects."_ Yvane tried to sooth Tom's anger. _"The Healer only sees what you are doing to yourself, he does not know __**why**__."_

Tom calmed himself and answered the waiting Healer. "My parents are dead; Severus Snape is my guardian as well as Harry's."

The Healer nodded, "I'll let Professor Snape know my findings. I suggest more sleep and less stress and much less work, Tom….?" The Healer lifted a brow in inquiry.

"Tom Riddle. Thank you for your help." Tom found that his brief spurt of anger had exhausted him. Perhaps the Healer was right.

They left with Harry looking at him in concern. Harry insisted they stop for some tea and scones at one of the tea shops. "Are you okay, Tom?" Harry asked, solemnly.

"Yes, I was just made to realize – with Yvane's help – just how many irons I have in the fire. I'll end up getting nothing finished, or finished poorly if I continue." Tom answered tiredly. "Severus and the rest of you have welcomed me into Dragonsrest and made me a member of your family…I haven't wanted to disappoint you." Tom's voice trailed off into a whisper.

"I know how you feel. I kept expecting Severus to regret making me his ward, and call me a freak or a burden – like Uncle Vernon always did." Harry picked at the napkin in his lap. "I didn't know anything about the wizarding world – I know I make stupid mistakes…I hate it when I mess up…I'm afraid he'll be ashamed of me. That would be horrible."

Tom listened to Harry in astonishment. He had thought Harry to be rather carefree, lately. But he harbored the same fears that Tom did.

"Harry, Severus cares about you a lot. I suspect he looks on you like a son. He would never be ashamed of you, and no one expects you to know everything about the wizarding world." Tom reassured the boy. "I promise by the time you enter Hogwarts you'll know all you need to."

Harry grinned at him. "Well, I think Severus cares about you, too. Maybe not as a son – more like a younger brother."

Tom ruffled Harry's hair and they left for home.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus received an owl in the Great Hall at dinner. He had already received the owl from Tom at breakfast. He was relieved that things were going as expected. The owl that brought the letter at dinner was not familiar and he opened it with a frown.

The news from the Healer was mixed; Harry's eyes were doing well to his relief. The news about Tom's stress and exhaustion was a surprise, although as Severus mentally reviewed the lengthy list of responsibilities Tom had, it should not be surprising.

Severus sighed in aggravation at himself. He knew he tended to forget that Tom was really only sixteen as yet. He and Lucius had allowed Tom to take on far too much. Albus and the others were looking down the table in curiosity at him. Severus was receiving far more mail than he had in years. Severus pocketed the letter and rose to leave.

"Bad news, Severus?" Albus asked in concern.

Severus stopped and considered his answer. Albus was likely worried that there was something wrong with his would-be golden boy, Harry.

"The tutor has taken ill, and the Healer he saw would like him to rest a bit." Severus answered – that was a safe enough answer. "I'll arrange for Miss Tonks to fill in for him for a bit."

Albus brightened and nodded, "Excellent plan, m'boy." And the Headmaster turned back to watch the Hufflepuff table with curiosity. There seemed to be a heated discussion going on among the first, second and a few of the third years.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Fred and George escaped to the first year dorms soon after dinner; they had been bombarded with Hufflepuffs who felt they wanted to prank someone in retaliation for whatever offense had been done to them. The prank they had done to Charlie had galvanized the 'Puffs in a way they would never have believed.

The twins had resorted to insisting their housemates submit a request in writing, and run it by Cedric Diggory first. Cedric seemed to find it terribly amusing. They now had a pile of pranks that needed doing, and it was hard to believe that pranking was beginning to look like work.

They finally sorted out the pranks: one pile of ones they felt the 'Puffs could do on their own after the twins gave them suggestions and explained how to do the trick. The next pile was ones that would be easy to do. The last was a pile of either nearly impossible or at least very difficult ones.

George flopped back on the bed. "I think we should just tackle them one at a time – if they're impatient…"

"…they can just do the pranking themselves. We can round up the ones interested in helping, and we can vote on what one we want to do next." Fred finished the thought.

They sighed, yes as long as they paced themselves, they should be able to slowly prank every person enrolled in the fine establishment of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – This got re-written several times, so it took awhile to get out.


	40. Rearrangements

3SM40

Disclaimer: I make no money on my stories – just having fun with the characters.

Chapter 40

Severus spoke with Sinistra briefly. She had no classes tonight and she was happy to keep an eye on the Slytherins for him, he suspected she hoped to be the Slytherin Head of House one day, and so he flooed to Albus' office – surprising the Headmaster.

"I need to floo home for a few hours, to make sure things are settled well there. Sinistra will keep track of the House." Severus watched Albus closely. He had expected Albus to have been told about Tom by Andy by now, but she was being unexpectedly restrained – surprising Severus and Lucius pleasantly. Severus had decided that he should slowly let slip a few things so Albus would be more accepting of Tom - if they were lucky.

Albus raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You believe things cannot be handled by Petunia or Lucius?"

"I am concerned about Tom, I only became his guardian this year and he has taken on far too many responsibilities for me." Severus watched with satisfaction as Albus' eyes lit with curiosity.

"You are his guardian as well as Harry's, Severus?" Albus asked.

"Yes, Tom is a …I believe we figured out - a third cousin. He was in an orphanage for years before he was taken in by Seneca Prince and home schooled. After Seneca's death Tom was sure the inheritors of the old manor would not let him stay, so he contacted me." Severus casually divulged part of the story they were establishing for Tom.

"Ah, well no wonder you trust him with aiding in your research." Albus answered thoughtfully. It was good that Severus had some family to depend on. "Is there progress with any of it?"

"We've identified three curses on the ring; we'll likely try to break them over winter break." Severus narrowed his eyes; he still didn't like Albus' interest in the object.

"Excellent. Very, very good m'boy. If you need assistance with it I will be available to help you with that during the break." Albus enthused, hoping to be able to visit Dragonsrest for a 'little look-see'.

Severus nodded, slowly. He could drop enough information over the next few months, so that Albus would believe in the story before meeting Tom, and Albus would likely believe his own scans when they told him that the boy was not Voldemort. Yvane's magic mixed in with Tom's enough to ensure that…he hoped.

Severus used Albus' floo to arrive at Dragonsrest. Their dinner was over with as well, and Petunia had already retired. Tom was watching the boys play a few hands of exploding snap, and holding the book on 'Feminine Centered Magic' though he didn't appear to be actually reading it. He still looked fatigued and a bit pale. They had all looked up at the sound of the floo, and Harry ran to hug Severus in welcome.

Tom paled further at Severus' appearance and dropped his eyes. He had already had to listen to Lucius firecall to Dora and Andy, talking them into taking over the classes for the boys at least until Christmas. Of course Nymphadora was eager to do so, as this would increase her earnings - and she did like the boys. His lessons with Dora had been cut back to twice a week – no weekends. Tom felt an utter failure. He hadn't even managed to visit the old Gringotts' dragon, Astrid.

Severus sat beside Tom and looked at him seriously. He had spoken to Lucius before going to Albus' office and knew some plans had already been enacted. From the look on Tom's face the young man was feeling a little threatened. Severus suggested that Harry and Dudley go on upstairs and ready themselves for bed. Severus waited until they had left.

"I was quite concerned by what the Healer had to say, Tom. I know that Lucius was worried as well." Severus watched while Tom fidgeted looking cornered and unhappy.

"The Healer overreacted. I just need to sleep a little better, and manage my time more effectively…" Tom frantically searched to reassure Severus that he could do better.

Yvane broke in, speaking so Severus could hear as well_. "Tom, you were slowly wearing down. You've only just been 'resurrected', found out it's over forty years into the future. You've had to welcome a dragon into your mind, then been adopted into a family and become a tutor as well as a student and a_ _researcher."_ Yvane spoke forcefully. _"You are a strong wizard and quite capable, but it was foolish of us to expect so much of you…and I apologize for not recognizing this before now."_

Severus nodded at the end of the dragon's speech. "I also apologize for piling more and more responsibilities on you. I did want to show that I trusted you, and I failed to see the sheer numbers of things I was expecting of you. There are certainly people that can help. You do not need to do _everything_."

Tom's chest threatened to clench up again. He had been fearful that Lucius and Severus would be frustrated with him, and even if they appeared kind about lessening his duties, they would secretly be disappointed and feel he had let them down. Yvane had insisted that Lucius had been sincere in his concern, but Tom was having difficulty believing that they were not rethinking about having Tom in any way in charge of Dragonsrest.

Severus watched the flow of emotions pass across Tom's face. The young wizard was usually fairly stoic and not all that easy to read, but the emotional day had left him a bit vulnerable and Severus could easily read Tom's anxiety.

"Tom, I trust you to take very good care of Harry, Dudley and Petunia – but like many overachievers – myself included, it's more difficult to take good care of yourself. You don't want to have to put anything off or delegate responsibilities. I, myself, always feel that if you want something done right you must do it yourself. In this case, though, we can trust Dora and Andy to give the boys proper instruction."

Tom nodded slowly, "Yes, Dora is a good instructor and will keep the classes fun, so they won't tire of it." Tom sighed a bit wistfully. "I was looking forward to teaching them, though. I do enjoy their company a great deal."

Severus smiled a bit. It was good that Tom was becoming attached to the three boys. Tom had seemingly no emotional ties to anyone in his past life. "Perhaps you can join the classroom, and work on any research or your own studies with them – you won't miss out on very much, then."

Tom nodded slowly, it would work out he supposed.

"I want you to just look at the Horcruxes and the knife; we've done all I want on the ring. The longer we take with that – the longer we keep it from Albus. I know you are anxious about your studies, and taking your NEWTS, but the more I think of it the more I would prefer you take a seventh year at Hogwarts – for yourself as well as to keep Harry safe." Severus watched as Tom's eyes met his in surprise. "I know there is no one I would trust more to help me ensure Harry's protection."

Tom seemed to finally relax a bit. Severus still truly trusted him then. Tom could feel the relief of pressure finally being lifted from him. His many responsibilities were spread out a bit, and he only needed to oversee them a bit. Research and some studies would be his only worry then.

Severus could read the relief in Tom's eyes. He was glad he had been able to get through the message that Tom was valued and trusted, and that he still belonged here. Those things seemed to be what Tom wanted … and needed from them the most. Severus gave him a brief one-armed hug and stood.

"Be sure and owl me, as you have been doing. I do miss the lot of you." Severus gave a mock grimace that made Tom grin a little. The pair walked up the stairs and Tom turned into his room.

Severus looked in on the already snoring Dudley, and then went into Harry's room. Harry was sitting on the side of his bed, stroking Hedwig's chest feathers and talking to her.

"Is Tom alright, then?" Harry asked Severus a bit anxiously. He had watched as Tom had told Lucius about the Healers diagnosis. In spite of Lucius speaking with concern and insisting they were only thinking of him, the handing of the classes over to Dora and Andy had visibly distressed Tom.

"Yes, he was worried that he had let us down, but I've reassured him that our regard for him is not based on the services he can provide." Severus smiled at Harry's indignant look. "Let me know if you feel Tom is still overdoing things. The Healer was quite serious that he is in need of rest."

Harry nodded seriously with a determined look in his eye. Severus almost smirked; he knew he would have an excellent watchdog looking out for Tom. He hugged Harry and tucked him in, making Harry snicker, although he still looked pleased.

"Owl me as much as you like, I do miss you miscreants quite a bit, you know." Severus said fondly.

Harry smiled happily, his guardian missed him! "I'll be sure to do that."

Severus walked back to the floo, looking around the home he already longed to return to. Spinner's End had never tied up his heart the way this place and the people in it had.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Minerva finished her first letter to Harry Potter and closed it reluctantly. When she had said she would send letters with stories about Lily and James she hadn't realized how difficult it would be. She had come up with several memories about Lily from the first few years of school, many had included Severus and how Lily had stubbornly clung to their friendship in spite of the other Gryffindors' disapproval.

Finding stories about James had been more difficult. Every time she had thought of an amusing story she would realize that it inevitably either included Sirius Black or involved humiliating Severus or some other victim, or both. She hadn't realized how many school memories of James and his gang were of pranks or other confrontations – usually with Severus.

She had finally resorted to asking Severus what to do. That scene had been a study in humiliation, she ruefully recalled. Severus had smirked a bit that she had been forced to admit that the marauders had targeted him relentlessly and rarely with less that four to one odds. Minerva had always realized it, but had hated admitting it she quietly admitted to herself.

Severus had told her that Harry was aware of Sirius Black and his betrayal of his parents, and that mentioning him when necessary would be alright. He suggested using his own method of telling about the less traumatic pranks and simply including his own retaliations.

Severus already had Mr. Higgs sending Quidditch stories, but he suggested Minerva tell about any other interests James had. There was also the issue of other Potter relatives. Minerva had known James' parents and even the grandparents. Minerva had been relieved at that – stories of the elder Potters would be much less hazardous.

Minerva leaned back in resignation, staring at the letter. She was glad that Harry Potter was being well taken care of, now. She had been unhappy with leaving the child with his relatives, in spite of Albus' insistence of its necessity. She was a bit shocked that is was Severus, of all people providing the care.

Minerva knew Severus had always loved Lily, and she would not have been surprised at his protecting her child – except Severus had always hated James and the Marauders with almost equal fervor. She was glad he had overcome that, even to the point of glossing over events that had made his school years a study in torment from bullying.

She could feel her shoulder hunch a bit in guilt. She had tried, at times to curb the Marauders but she had been unable to do much in the face of their determination to prank anyone who crossed them and Severus in particular. Slughorn had been no help – Severus had not been highly placed enough for him to make an effort for. Albus had always chuckled and chirped about school boy high spirits, making her want to shake him in frustration.

Minerva finally shook off thoughts of the past and went to find an owl.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Arthur re-read Charlie's letter one more time during the evening they received it. Molly had read it the first time with him, and had sputtered in anger for a time before running off to weep a little while working in the garden.

Charlie's accusations of hypocrisy were well aimed, especially now after Muriel's visit. The Weasleys and Prewetts had always touted Gryffindor as best, and sneered a bit at the others. The chickens were coming home to roost on that, now, with a vengeance.

Arthur picked up a quill and thought hard. The letter would have to admit culpability in this without saying Charlie had been right in causing such a fuss with Fred and George. Arthur started writing with a sigh; George was not having an easy time, lately.

_Our Dearest Charlie,_

_We received your letter, and understand your anger. We should not have sent our letter – as you said – writing as if we had never denigrated the other three houses. We were thinking only of ensuring the twins - and you - knew we supported their sorting into Hufflepuff, and we did not think of your feelings._

_We weren't pleased at your actions in insulting Fred and George and their House, or your reaction to Percy defending them – however we should have realized that much of this was a result of years of hearing from us that Gryffindor was best and listening to insults leveled at all the others._

_You may be sure that you will never hear your mother or I express such sentiments again. Nor will insults regarding the other Houses go unchallenged by us in the future._

_All the Houses have strengths and weaknesses. Ravenclaws are smart and much of our society's advances would not have happened without them, but it is also true that they can become narrow-minded to anything but facts. Hufflepuffs are hard-working and little would be accomplished in our world without them there to make things happen and their loyalty as friends is legendary, but they can sometimes stick to a project – or a friend that should have been abandoned long since. _

_Slytherins are the very best strategists – whether it isthe building of a tool-shed or a military campaign you are planning. And in spite of what might be said by everyone of our acquaintance - not all of them are dark. Their downfall many times is trying to plan for everything – and if that means figuring out how to continue existing if the Dark Lord wins, they might do that as well. They are realists - and we idealists may not understand them, but we should still respect them. There certainly would have been many more deaths if Severus Snape had not spied for us and helped plan more than one of our raids. Rufus Scrimgeour may not be my favorite Auror section chief, but no one can deny that when he plans a raid that there are fewer deaths._

_And now for Gryffindor – yes, we are brave…but it has been said by many that there is a fine line between bravery and stupidity. We may charge in where others hesitate, but that is not always a good thing. You, yourself and your brother Bill have recently 'charged in' and regretted it a great deal. _

_I ask that you look around at the students at Hogwarts with an unbiased eye. You will find people in each house worth knowing, and no – one, not even you have the qualities of just one house. You will find bravery, loyalty, brains and cunning in ALL the Houses. _

_Remember we love you, and you are certainly old enough to realize that your parents are human and imperfect - and love us in spite of it._

_Love,_

_Your father, Arthur Weasley._

Arthur stuffed the letter in an envelope and called for Errol. The elderly owl hooted affectionately and Arthur fed him a few treats. He really needed to be retired, but his cheerfulness made it easy to forget how old he was. Errol took off and was soon far from sight. In spite of his age, Errol was still swift.

He worried a bit about the many recent changes. He had sent notes to Fred and George, and Percy from work, using ministry owls – telling them about Martin Prewett and explaining the background regarding Lawrence. Arthur was sure they knew at least some of the story, but he wanted them to know _everything_.

Ron and Ginny had dug into their studies, Ginny with enthusiasm – Ron with resignation. Bill's old wand had ignored Ron, but had lit up with a huge ball of sparks for Ginny. It almost responded better to Ginny than it had for Bill. They would be going to Diagon Alley to obtain a wand for Ron on the weekend.

Arthur had had and unexpected advancement at work. The Auror and Wizengamot member Hugo Savage had sought him out the day after the Auror's run-in with Charlie and Bill. Arthur had thanked him profusely for his quick interventions and Hugo had been sympathetic to the difficulty of sons once they 'thought they were grown up'. They had gabbed for almost an hour, to the awestruck envy of Arthur's co-workers and supervisors. His bosses couldn't hear what was being said, but it was clear they had underestimated Arthur's connections and they scrambled to correct their oversight.

The promotion to a supervisory position that he hadn't even been considered for was suddenly his, as well as the small office and excellent raise in pay. Finances were now less troublesome and buying a wand for Ron would not be difficult.

Arthur mused that it was quite odd that what could have been a disaster had turned into excellent luck instead – even a promotion, simply because Hugo had come to talk to him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Fred and George smiled as the fourth year Hufflepuff girl and her friends grinned at them and gave a 'thumbs up'. The group of four 4th year Ravenclaw girls that had been tormenting them for years were now sporting hair that was striped wildly with green/blue and orange stripes. They would stay for about two days.

They clearly knew who to blame, as they glared at the twins. Fred and George had provided the potion – Professor Snape had looked over the formula during a brief detention of writing letters to Dudley and Harry. Snape had pronounced the formula excellent and mentioned a certain hallway near the Ravenclaw entrance that was good for 'an ambush'.

The West Tower belonging to the Ravenclaws was tricky to get around and they had helped the girls plan the execution of the prank, and recruited some helpers for them, and then turned them loose. The plan to help the Hufflepuffs do their own pranks with their help was working out well and Cedric said it was good for them to 'take charge of things, themselves' instead of leaning on the twins for it all. Cedric still had to approve all pranks and they knew he reported to Sprout about things, but that gave their Head of House a chance to defend them to the other teachers if a complaint was made.

All in all, after only a week, they were pretty happy with their House and new friends.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Percy had gotten a pass to the Restricted Section in record time to look up that dagger of Tom's. He had received a letter from Tom that had concerned him. Tom had told him about the visit to the Healer's and the diagnosis of exhaustion. He sounded like he was resigned to his more restricted activities and enforced rest. Tom had said he was still allowed his research, although Harry constantly reminded him to rest if he was in the library for too long.

Tom's letter was full of stories about Harry and Dudley and their daily adventures with Draco. Percy could tell that Tom was quite fond of the boys. Percy was a bit envious of their relationship. He had rarely felt anything but irritation for his own siblings, although this summer he had worked well with the twins. Perhaps he should continue the studies with them. He wouldn't mind being around them if it was like in the summer.

Percy turned back to the walls full of books. Madame Pince had told him about a book that had interested him. It was almost the weekend and the first week of school would be over. He spotted the book and climbed the ladder – it _would_ have to be on the top shelf. He managed to wrestle the book out in spite of the other books muttering and trying to crowd the book too tight to pull out.

He got back to the table and opened the dusty tome. It was a thick book, but had a lot of illustrations, and after flipping through several hundred pages…he found it. It was the dagger Tom had shown him at Dragonsrest – he was sure of it. The story accompanying the illustration made his jaw drop in astonishment. How had Tom ended up with _**this?**_

Percy packed up the book and managed to get by Pince by promising the book was going straight to Professor Snape. He raced down the stairs to the dungeons and found his way to the Professor's office, banging on the door in agitated excitement.

Severus flung the door open in annoyance, and found Percy almost dancing in place.

"I found it, Professor! _I found it!"_ Percy thrust the open book toward him, and Severus took the book – immediately seeing the illustration of the now very familiar dagger. He quickly read the page and his eyes met Percy's in astonishment. "Amazing, isn't it, Professor?"

Severus just nodded, and hustled the young Gryffindor into his office so they could look the book over more closely.

Severus had to admit it wasn't often he was eager to collaborate with a Gryffindor.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – I've finished orientation, so I'm now working full time – updates may be a bit slower, but I promise you'll still be getting them!!


	41. The Amazon Dagger

3SM41

Disclaimer: I don't own HP,SS, LM, DM, or any of them (sigh).

Chapter 41

Severus sat at his desk, looking at the illustration of the dagger – Percy Weasley standing next to him, still almost jigging in place in excitement. How had Tom come into possession of Boadicea's Amazon Dagger? Well, Lord Voldemort _was_ in the habit of getting whatever he wanted, no matter who it rightfully belonged to. But this dagger – it hadn't been heard from in a couple of centuries, if he remembered rightly.

Severus was doubly glad he had ensured none of the boys touched it. The dagger had been known to kill men who attempted to wield it. He abruptly realized that he needed to ensure Percy's silence – no one could know about this. It was bad enough the Goblins knew they had this – no wonder they had tried so hard to get them to trade it for the dragon. At least they needn't worry about the Goblins talking about it to anyone.

Severus thought hard, Percy most likely would keep it quiet if asked, but Severus could take no chances. A promise to Albus would most likely be best – Percy would trust him and not worry about telling no one of the dagger.

Severus stood and gave Percy a small smile of approval, "You've done very well in the research, and I know Tom will be ecstatic to have this mystery solved. I need to speak to Albus about this, if you would come with me."

Percy puffed up a bit, looking proud. Severus would normally have been irritated by this, but having watched and listened a bit while Percy visited Tom and seeing Percy interact with his siblings gave Severus an unexpected sympathy for the lad. Severus suspected Percy didn't have his efforts noted very often. Severus could sympathize with that, he knew how aggravating it was to have your best work ignored. Percy was overlooked because he was not a favored child, Severus had been overlooked for similar reasons – he had not been a popular student.

Severus unlocked the floo and ascertained that Albus was in, and they were soon sitting on some of Albus' overstuffed puffy chairs, and sipping tea. Severus handed over the book and pointed at the dagger. Albus' eyebrows raised in shock as he read.

"Well, you said the dagger was a powerful object." Albus finally said. "Though this is certainly a more dangerous artifact than I expected."

"Mr. Weasley agreed to help Tom with his research, and found this information in the restricted section." Severus nodded to Percy, giving him his due. "However I felt both of us needed to impress on him the importance of…discretion."

Albus met Severus' eyes briefly and nodded in agreement. "Yes, Percy, this is an exciting find… however it is imperative that it remain secret for now." Percy nodded, wide eyed at the Headmasters serious tones.

"I know you likely have access to books … related to the dagger, Headmaster?" Severus asked slowly, and watched Albus nod slowly. Severus turned to Percy. "I know it is only Friday, but I don't suppose you already have your work done that is due to be turned in on Monday?" Percy nodded at him, mystified by the question. "If we get your parents permission, perhaps you would come with me to Dragonsrest over the weekend to help Tom look over Albus' books regarding the dagger. I promise it won't be all work, but Tom could greatly use the help."

Percy nodded eagerly, the finding of this dagger was enthralling, he'd never felt such excitement – not since the first time he had picked up his wand and felt the rush of magic. "I'd love to – this type of research is so…so exciting."

Albus nodded and smiled. "I'll clear it with your parents. Come back here to my office in the morning – right after breakfast. I'll find those books – and I have friends that I'll firecall tonight that likely have more."

Percy nodded and ran to the door, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Albus looked at Severus seriously. "Are you sure about this?"

Severus nodded. "Percy is a serious researcher – you heard him, the idea of a weekend full of slogging through old tomes makes him light up. Tom is in no shape to do this alone. He and Percy have the beginnings of a strong friendship that I would like to encourage…I promise not to haul him away too often during the school year." Severus watched Albus nod thoughtfully. "Sinistra doesn't mind watching Slytherin House for me – she has aspirations, you know."

Albus smiled, yes Aurora Sinistra eyed the 'Head of House' designation with a longing eye.

"I can find a fair number of books with the dagger mentioned. I also have some on ancient weapons that I had been gathering for you." Albus answered. Having a Weasley becoming a close friend of a member of Harry Potter's household was all to the good. It wasn't the Weasley he had expected, but Percy would do.

Albus peered down at the book still in his hands. "The last owner of the Amazon's dagger that is known for certain was the daughter of Lucrezia Borgia – Leonora d'Este. She ended up in France, and not much is known for certain after that – at least according to this book – perhaps we can find more in some of the others, now we know what the dagger is." Albus looked at Severus carefully. "How did your young relative end up with such a thing, Severus?"

"From his mother – she had a box of articles that the orphanage left for Tom. Luckily he never sorted through it until after he had acquired enough knowledge to know not to handle it." Severus answered giving it the most casual air he could.

Albus nodded, he likely assumed the Prince family had somehow acquired the dagger and it would, of course, have been passed down the female line to Tom's mother Serena.

Severus sipped his tea and sweated a little. They'd all been lucky, so far. But, he was uncomfortably aware that one little slip would undo it all. Albus was too sharp to not figure it all out if he realized that Tom's story was a lie. It was a little like when he used to have to lie to Voldemort on a regular basis, only there was none of the sneering satisfaction he felt in deceiving the Dark Lord. There was just the grim knowledge that it was necessary.

In spite of Albus' acceptance, now, of Harry being under Severus guardianship he knew that Albus still thought of Harry as his soldier-to-be that would be placed on the battlefield when needed. Worst of all Albus seemed to feel that Harry needed to die to rid them of the Horcrux he carried.

Whenever he felt guilt over any deceptions, he only had to remember Harry and the danger Albus presented him, and the guilt would disappear.

Severus bid Albus a pleasant good night and flooed back to his office. Sinistra had been smugly happy to agree to watch the House for the weekend. Sinistra had lost family to Voldemort in the first war – some as dead supporters of him, and some as defiant opposition to the Dark Lord. She had listened to Severus' plans to talk to the Slytherin students about the less than ideal reality of what being a Death Eater meant and agreed with the plan.

He had hinted to her that he wished to turn the house over to her in a few years, although he had not told Albus that, so now would be a good time for Sinistra to start practicing. She had been overwhelmingly agreeable.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus gathered some books from his library, perusing some old tomes he hadn't looked at in centuries. He talked to Molly and Arthur, they had been surprised that Percy was being of such use, but agreed readily enough to the request. He flooed some friends and ministry acquaintances and asked after some books he didn't have. He made the excuse of looking up information on the Gryffindor sword and related items, which satisfied them.

He stood at the fire for a time, thinking. He sighed a bit despondently, he knew that Severus was no longer his – the Potions master's loyalty now belonged to Harry Potter. He really didn't begrudge Harry his guardian, but it was hard to know Severus at times looked on him as an adversary. He couldn't read Severus unless the man allowed it, but he knew Severus kept secrets – now more than ever, but so far everything Severus had arranged had gone well.

He didn't like having so many things out of his control, but Severus was determined to defeat Voldemort, and he was a master strategist, so he would have to go on faith in Severus' loyalty to Harry, for now. The war would start soon enough – and then Severus would have to be less secretive, and he would have to be more realistic in regards to Harry's destiny. Albus sighed in resignation.

If only the prophecy didn't exist, or if Harry did not carry a Horcrux…if only. But Albus' clear duty to keep the wizarding world safe from Voldemort meant that Harry Potter had to stand on the battlefield against the Dark Lord, and that didn't allow for keeping Harry Potter safe.

He could let Severus coddle him a bit for now – Vernon had gone too far in 'toughening him up'. Letting Severus create 'family and friends' was alright, it would give the lad something to fight for. Albus sighed, he had thought that when Harry Potter arrived to Hogwarts, that he could arrange for an introduction to the Weasley family, and that would be that. Molly would have taken him under her wing and all would be well.

Albus knelt and made one more firecall. He had heard that Hugo had intervened between this Tom and the Weasley boys. He wondered what he had made of the 'tutor'.

"Hugo, are you at home?" Albus called.

Hugo wandered in, looking surprised. "Albus, what is it?" He never heard from the Headmaster unless there was a big deal going on at the Wizengamot.

"No, I was wondering what you thought of the young man that has become Harry Potter's tutor? I haven't met him, as yet, and I confess to a great deal of curiosity." Albus knew Hugo would see through any oblique questions and would be irritated, being as straight-forward as possible was best.

Hugo sat down in a chair, fussing with a pillow and throw-rug while he thought swiftly. Professor Snape had been quite protective of Harry, and if he was keeping young Tom out of Albus' sphere of influence and meddling, he likely had a reason. Hugo was reluctant to cause any difficulty for Tom – he liked the young wizard.

"Well, I only saw him a few minutes – but he was very polite - and quite appalled to be caught in such youthful folly as he and Charlie Weasley got up to." Hugo chuckled companionably, hoping Albus would be satisfied.

"Hmm, yes I recall a few instances of wand – waving that weren't in my own best interests." Albus smiled wanly. "Tom is researching some ancient weapons. Severus is borrowing some books from me – and the Hogwarts library for him to use. Do you have anything on daggers – very old ones?"

Hugo was thrown a bit by the swift change in subject, but recovered quickly. "Yes – one or two. I doubt you need the one from Rochefort – everyone has it. But I have an Italian one by Udo – it has all the Medici's and even the Borgia's escapades into magical weaponry and things, before the Statute of Secrecy spoiled their fun."

Albus nodded and took the book rather eagerly – it would hopefully tell more about the daggers whereabouts.

"Say hello to Professor Snape for me – I accompanied the lads back home after the 'incident' and made sure they weren't in any trouble. I can tell your Professor is quite protective of Harry Potter – you chose well in his guardian." Hugo caught Albus' surprised look, but the Headmaster just nodded with a smile before ending the call.

Hugo sat back in thought; he would make a little visit to Dragonsrest over the weekend. He was at the age where he didn't welcome vigorous physical exertion – but a mental puzzle was irresistible. He would have to take care to not alarm Snape. He couldn't blame the man for being jumpy around Aurors, so he would have to find a way to reassure Snape they were on the same side.

Hugo summoned some tea and sipped at it. He hadn't plotted so much in years. It would be fun to outwit Albus.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Percy grasped the shrunken bag of over a dozen books as he flooed to Dragonsrest Saturday morning. He was anxious to see how his friend was doing. Professor Snape had let him know that he was partly there to make sure Tom 'didn't overdo things'.

Lucius and Draco arrived with Roland Higgs. Harry had been frantic at the idea of missing a single moment of the weekend with Severus, so they had settled for a flying lesson at the Reserve. Yuan had promised the dragons would be warned about the brooms in the sky. The dragons were happy to have Astrid back and were willing to allow the boys 'sky-room' to fly in on a rare occasion. Yao would be keeping a careful eye on all the younger dragons, who had no riders to explain things to them, and keep the boys safe.

Lucius and Severus had agreed to accompany them on their flight, to the boys' glee. Lucius was looking forward to more time with Draco. Since the day Draco had 'taken care of him' he had gone out of his way to spend time with his son, and found he truly enjoyed being with him. He would miss him when he went to school next year, he knew.

Tom greeted everyone and grabbed at the bag Percy was carrying. Percy snatched the bag out of his reach with a grin. "Hey, we'll get to the research…Severus said there would be cappuccino first."

Tom rolled his eyes and grimaced in frustration, making Lucius and Severus chuckle behind them. Petunia smiled. "I'll let the elves know what you would like…run along, both of you."

Tom thanked her with a hesitant smile and she smiled back gently and gave him a nod. The group of flyers left and Petunia decided to sit in the garden with her cross-stitch, she could see them in the air and it was an interesting sight, as long as she didn't dwell on the fact that it was Dudley so high in the air.

Tinker brought the drinks to Tom and Percy as they sorted the unshrunk books out. Percy immediately showed Tom the book he had found and pointed to the illustration. Tom grinned madly – yes that was the dagger. He had known it to be a powerful weapon, and it felt good to be proven right. Boadicea's Amazon dagger. How had Lord Voldemort gotten his hands on it? With a sinking heart he realized it had likely involved deaths.

Tom shook the thoughts away grimly. He had the dagger now, and with luck it would be used to bring the Dark Lord down. "We need to try to build a timeline for the dagger – I would like to know who had it before it came into my possession. We also should bookmark any passages about the dagger's abilities, or spells that are on it."

"How did you get the dagger, Tom?" Percy asked curiously.

"Umm, I'm not allowed to say, right now." Tom answered slowly. "But the minute I'm allowed to tell – you'll be the first one." Tom felt anxious at having to put Percy off, and then relaxed when Percy nodded easily.

The pair worked happily together and read the texts of centuries old information, both blissfully in their element.

"_You should show him some of my memories, Tom. He would love it."_ Yvane mused.

Tom thought quickly – that would be an excellent thank you gift to Percy for all his help.

They unrolled a long scroll of parchment and were soon marking events and people who were known to have the dagger in black, and noting those suspected of having it in blue. Significant events with it were in red. Lengthy times where it seemed to disappear were frequent and they noted in some theories of where it might have been in green.

They had bookmarked a few passages regarding the daggers abilities, but hadn't even started reading them, when Percy nervously called a halt. "It's almost lunch time – we've been at this over three hours." Percy smiled at Tom's look of incredulity. "Severus made me promise I wouldn't let you run yourself ragged." Tom looked at the stack of fascinating books plaintively, but Percy was adamant. "I know – it's like sirens are singing to you – they'll still be here after lunch. Let's go make sure they serve our favorites."

Tom smiled and followed Percy out the door. He was right; Severus would be upset if Tom had a setback. He was supposed to see the healer in a few days – and he knew he had better show signs of improvement or the research would be curtailed as well.

They found Petunia planning the meal with Tinker and quickly made a few of their own suggestions. Petunia rolled her eyes and let them make a few changes to the menu. They grinned and went to the garden, sipping on some juice and found a pair of lounge chairs to relax in.

"Look, a couple of dragons and their riders are flying with them!" Percy exclaimed.

"Looks like the dragons are playing beater – I saw a dragon whack one of the bludgers." Tom answered.

They watched the impromptu game with interest, but the flyers finally realized it was lunchtime and landed. They all washed up quickly and gathered around the table to be served Tinker and Dobby's finest.

"We flew over some of the woods, for awhile, Tom. We saw some of the unicorns running through the trees." Harry paused between bites to eagerly inform him.

"It's a really big herd, too. Or maybe there were two herds, just running together." Draco put in.

They chattered about the flying for a time and they all went to the sitting room to finish the cake. Roland excused himself to return to his home, and the talk could finally turn to the dagger. Everyone had already been sworn to deepest secrecy, so Tom felt he could talk freely. He summoned the scroll they had mostly completed.

"We've created a pretty good timeline." Tom started, as he rolled out the scroll on a coffee table in the center of the room. "Our first real knowledge of the dagger is the description of when it belonged to Boadicea in about 60 AD. The Romans described it in detail, even though they didn't actually capture it during the battle with her. It was retrieved by one of her daughters and it made the rounds of priestesses who served several different gods and goddesses for centuries. There are a lot of claims about where Boadicea got the dagger. The Goblins insist they made it – but every story of the Celts and Romans and anyone else of that time insist it was brought from the east – and the Romans were insistent that Boadicea claimed it was from the Amazon Antiope." Tom paused while they took that in.

"Wizard history is hazy before the time of Merlin. All records before then – at least in Europe and here in Britain are subject to … well people tended to tell a good tale, but not necessarily an _accurate_ tale." Lucius said wryly.

"Boadicea was a warrior queen fighting for the lives of her people against the might of Rome. Wielding an Amazon dagger might have seemed a lot more impressive than just saying it was Goblin – made." Severus offered.

"But the spells – making it dangerous for a man to even touch…it seems the work of a culture that disliked men – like the Amazons." Percy objected, he liked the idea of it being from the Amazons and didn't like to hear conflicting theories.

"They could have been applied later – when her husband died and Rome called in their debts, Boadicea was flogged and her daughters raped. She may have been in the mood to have the dagger she carried cursed against men by a local priestess." Severus answered reasonably.

"A few centuries of priestesses renewing the spells and adding their own layers of female magic to it would make for an impressive weapon." Lucius said. "We might never know the true origins of it. The Amazons are considered to have been real, as far as the middle-eastern wizards are concerned – so it's _possible_ – but unlikely."

"So, however it came into Boadicea's and then the priestess' hands, it landed eventually in Morgause's lap – she was King Arthur's half sister and a Queen, herself. She was also a priestess of a goddess and had inherited the dagger from the prior priestess, we assume. She was a bit of a lurid character, since she ended up having a son by Arthur – Sir Mordred. I won't bore you with the whole King Arthur story, but Mordred wanted Arthur dead, but with Excalibur in his hand the only way to kill him was to have a magically stronger weapon. Mordred used the dagger – he managed to give Arthur a fatal wound, but the dagger killed Mordred afterward." Tom seemed to find all of that rather – well ... idiotic and the younger boys had similarly confused expressions.

"He wanted him dead so bad he killed himself to do it?" Draco asked with incredulity.

"You'll find that someone with an obsession will do almost anything." Lucius said with a sneer. "However he might have been one of those idiots who thinks he can master a weapon even if it is spelled against him, or he might not have 'believed in women's magic'."

"Well, Morgause didn't want the dagger back after it killed her son, so her half-sister Morgana le Fay took it." Tom continued wearily. "That was in the sixth century. It disappeared from view – although some have theories, and it reappeared in the hands of Berengaria – King Richard the Lionheart's wife. It was thought to have been given to her by her mother, who was a rather strong witch, since Berengaria was to accompany Richard to the crusade. There's no evidence she ever used it, though. Berengaria retired to LeMans in France after Richard died. We lost sight of it until Joan of Arc – although it isn't clear if it's our dagger. Several historians insist it was the Amazon dagger – but we don't have a real description and there is no tale of Joan doing anything… magical with a dagger."

"Historians do tend to drag the most exciting thing into their accounts possible. If Joan had _any_ dagger – they would try for a 'famous magical dagger'. There is no doubt Joan had some seer ability, but she was totally untrained. She wouldn't have known what to do with the Amazon dagger, even if she had it." Severus shook his head in regret; Joan's tale wouldn't have ended in being burned at the stake if she had been trained.

"Lucrezia Borgia got her hands on it a few years later – she tended to get things she wanted, and she handed it down to her only living daughter Leonora d'Este – she was supposed to be a nun, but she managed to have children anyway. I can bore you with lineage, but it was handed down to grand-daughters and great-grand-daughters until a son inherited it and had enough sense to not touch it – he gave it to his half-veela wife in the 1700's. After that – well that family lived in Britanny and we're not sure what branch ended up with it." Tom came to the end of the story with relief.

"Well, we have a good start on things. I expect you plan to look at the spells and abilities next?" Severus asked with a smirk. At Tom's eager nod he grinned. "You can do so later – everyone could use a swim, I suggest you join them."

Tom gave an audible growl and then followed the others out the door. He was getting tired of the coddling.

"_Cheer up Tom – you are close to solving the puzzle. Have patience."_ Yvane chuckled.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – I enjoyed looking up a few of these people and attaching them to my dagger.


	42. Meeting Martin

3SM42

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR – I make no money.

Chapter 42

Fred and George watched the Ravenclaw table closely. Someone had pointed Martin Prewett out to them. They had been so taken up with getting into the House they wanted that they had not even noticed that a Prewett had been sorted. Now they had this letter from the parents telling them about Martin. Charlie and Percy had gotten letters as well. Percy was off … somewhere this weekend, and Charlie was uncertain of how to approach the kid.

It was apparently up to the twins, as they were the same age. They decided that involving Cho might help, especially since she was currently sitting across from Martin. It was early breakfast, and many were sleeping in on a Saturday, so there was a lot of room at the tables.

The pair went over and sat on either side of Cho, giving her brilliant grins.

"Good morning, Cho…" Fred greeted her.

"…how is our favorite soon to be…" George continued.

"…seeker of the fabulous Ravenclaw Quidditch team." Fred ended with a smile. It was always fun to watch a person twist their head half off trying to follow their broken up conversation.

"You know I can't even try out until next year." Cho chided softly, flushing shyly. She had no siblings and was unused to their brand of teasing.

"Ah, but Mr. Higgs thought you would be a natural." Fred answered with a winning smile.

"How about you, Martin? Any interest in the game of Quidditch?" George asked as casually as he could manage. They had all been stunned and then angry at how Lawrence had been treated by his family… or, rather by their mother's family. They had known the tale of Lawrence's defection to the muggle world was not pleasant, but they had assumed that it was Lawrence's fault – or at least partly his fault.

Finding out that Lawrence had fled rather than be turned into a 'heavy lifting drudge' instead of being allowed to at least try to work in accounting…well it was difficult. They all knew Aunt Muriel had helped their mum – and all of them numerous times. They couldn't understand why she had not been as generous with her own son.

They were not blind to how many squibs were treated in their society. At best, they tended to be an embarrassing disappointment, but most took care of them – in family businesses, or by setting them up in the muggle world. The latter choice could be difficult, since not all families were that familiar with muggles. Lawrence's choice to take some muggle classes to learn their form of accounting had been mystifying to some. And, apparently Muriel had just been indulging him, since she didn't let him try to make use of the knowledge.

Martin looked the pair over, nervously. He'd been told about the Prewetts and the Weasleys by his father. Tales of the magical world had been wonderful, but stories and reality were very different things. Hogwarts was wonderful and he greatly enjoyed learning, but he was aware that there was a seamier side to all of it – or his dad would never have been forced to leave it.

He knew that his sister Mafalda wrote to Harry Potter frequently and Harry had told her all that he knew of the Weasley family. Mafalda had written to him with what Harry's letters had said. He knew the twins were open minded about a great deal – or they wouldn't be sorted into Hufflepuff.

Martin finally answered cautiously. "I really don't know – I've heard about the game, but haven't actually seen one played. I've had one flying lesson, but I'm not sure I see the attraction – I didn't enjoy it."

"Didn't enjoy it…" Fred exclaimed.

"…We can't have that…" George rang in.

"…I'm sure that Madame Hooch will let us…" Fred continued.

"…give a remedial lesson or two." George finally ended the comment.

At Martin's faintly panicked look, Cho softened. "I'll come along, if you like." Harry, Draco and Dudley had all sent a few notes to her, congratulating her on her sorting – although Draco's had been more of a 'if you couldn't get Slytherin, Ravenclaw was next best'. Harry had mentioned Mafalda and her brother, Martin. She hadn't been told details, but she knew there was some difficulty with family.

Martin looked at Cho in relief. He did want to get to know his … 3rd cousins? He wasn't sure of their exact relationship, but he was curious about them. Cho would be a good buffer between him and the twin's exuberance.

"Okay, if you think it will make a difference." Martin conceded.

"Brilliant, how about Sunday afternoon – at the Qudditch pitch? 2 o'clock?" Fred asked and received nods all around.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tom swam slowly the length of the pool a few times, then floating on his back, looking up at the bright blue sky. They had been lucky that the weekend had looked to be clear and warm. Tom doubted Severus would be able to take many weekends away from Hogwarts like this. Hopefully he would be able to be home for most of the Christmas holiday.

Tom and Yvane had discussed the reduction of 'Tom's duties'. He had been disappointed to have to give up the tutoring, but he had agreed with the idea of attending a seventh year at Hogwarts. It would be fun to go to school with the three boys, helping them out in their first year.

Tom had to privately admit that now the tutoring was in Dora's hands, and the pressure off him to try to pass the NEWTS next June he felt much less stressed. The research was still important but he had help for this, and progress was definitely being made, at last.

Tom flipped back over and lazily did a couple more laps. Swimming was enjoyable now that he had the hang of it, and he had acquired a pretty good tan – as had all the boys. Even Lucius and Severus had some color. Severus had finally gotten rid of the robes when he went to the pool with them after the first few days, and he had lost the sallow look he once had.

Tom finally hauled himself out of the pool, leaving it to the three younger ones who were starting a 'biggest splash contest', and Dudley was demonstrating the fine art of the 'cannonball' to the other two.

Tom cast a drying charm and lounged back in a chaise lounge chair and relaxed with a sigh. Tom glanced over at Percy, who was standing as close to the young green welsh dragon as he dared, looking it over with interest. The dragon had sniffed at him a bit, and then put his head down to sleep.

Lucius waved some papers at Tom and Severus once he was sure Percy was out of earshot. "I almost forgot – we got the 'arrangements' made. Luckily for us when the Prince family claimed Serena's body after she died, they didn't report how it happened to the ministry, so when we planted the information in the muggle hospital about her 'pregnancy' and Tom's birth and her subsequent death the ministry accepted the information without question. I have an 'acquaintance' in the records department that was happy to take a coffee break while I placed the other records we made for Tom in there."

Lucius handed over some more papers. "The only difficulty was getting a fresh birth certificate made. Since you did that adoption potion I had no difficulty putting 'Thomas Prince Riddle' on it, but the date of birth was another matter – the records took his year of birth okay – he _**is**_ sixteen, so 1974 went on it easily. Fortunately I was able to twist the magic to accept July 26th, since it was the day he was 'reborn' out of the diary."

Severus smirked. "This means you'll have to wait until summer before you'll be seventeen."

Tom grimaced. "Well, Dumbledore will not like all the 'coincidences' that already exist. My name, the fact that I grew up in an orphanage after my mother died, my looks - if my birthday – December 31st - was the same, he may never really accept our explanation. If Yvane hadn't changed my magic to be so different, I wouldn't even attempt such a ruse."

The two older wizards nodded easily, they were more used to walking the thin edge of deception – with the added threat of possible death if they were discovered. Tom was more cautious, and they weren't about to encourage him to be reckless – teenage boys did that all on their own.

"Well, perhaps the adoption potion will change some of your features – when one of those potions is very powerfully made – and I assure you that this one was – sometimes the recipient will manifest some of the family's looks or hereditary abilities." Severus looked at Tom's startled face in amusement.

Lucius fell in with the joke easily. "Yes, I think your hair is a little darker – it was a very dark brown, but now it looks close to black."

Tom picked up on their amusement and rolled his eyes, and then raised a hand to his nose – poking it and trying to focus on it with his eyes. "I _**thought**_ my nose looked bigger this morning, I believed I must have accidentally hit it in the night."

Severus and Lucius roared in laughter and even Yvane laughed in the back of Tom's head. _"Well done – not many can make that pair laugh, I believe. You know of course that the adoption potion only changes the person's looks or abilities if given when the child is under age five?"_

"I knew they were joking the moment I saw their grins." Tom answered Yvane quietly.

"_Well, I did say I wouldn't let you be deceived, and I won't - not even for a joke."_ Yvane grumped.

"I do appreciate that." Tom answered easily. He thought Yvane sometimes didn't quite catch the subtleties of Slytherin humor that was so full of sarcastic – and sometimes caustic wit. One-upmanship was constant and one needed a very thick skin at times.

Percy had finally viewed every square inch of the snoring green welsh and came back over with a face wreathed in smiles. "I never really understood Charlie's fascination with dragons – but now I get it. And you say the riders can talk to them?"

"Yes – it's the final test for separating out who can be a rider or keeper. Dragonriders and dragonkeepers must have at least a little talent for Legilimency and Occlumency – they don't have to be experts, but if you don't have it you won't be able to talk to the dragons without a severe migraine every day." Tom answered. "You have one to begin with, anyway, until you get the hang of it. Yuan said he didn't learn the trick for months and went through several cases of headache potion. Not everyone who works on the Reserves has to be able to talk to the dragons mentally – but it helps"

Tom read Percy's expression correctly. Tom could understand the desperate search for a goal to reach for. Tom chuckled – it wasn't even the goal that mattered, so much as having found a search that brought meaning and a certain joy to one's life. Severus had found it in his potions, and now his protection of Harry. Lucius had once had it in his love of runes – and he was slowly resuming that and teaching it to the boys. Dora had recruited him to tutor them in runes on Thursday's while she worked with Tom.

Tom had found his niche in the world when Yvane had let him glimpse the vast array of memories and knowledge that the dragons held. He had vowed to learn all he could. Tom eyed Percy. He wondered if all of that would appeal to Percy as well.

"Percy… I have formed a bond of sorts with an older dragon. He's shown me a bunch of his memories. I've written down a lot of them – it takes time since I have to review them several times to get all the nuances." Tom smiled a bit at Percy's look of astonishment. "I did make pensieve copies of some of the memories that Lucius and Severus wanted to see. A few of them have the founders of Hogwarts in them."

Percy's eyes glazed over at the very thought of seeing such memories, then abruptly cleared with suspicion. "Dragons live a long time – but not long enough to remember the founders." He objected.

"Dragons pass memories down to each other – it is one of their most important traditions, for the older dragons to pass memories down to the younger and preserve their knowledge in that manner. The reason the Dragon reserve libraries are so closely guarded is because they contain a lot of information – memories that have been told to the dragon riders. They closely guard their secrets – one of them being that dragons are so intelligent and have literally millenia of knowledge." Tom gave Percy a look that clearly said that Percy was expected to guard that secret as well.

Percy nodded in understanding while his mind whirled with the possibilities for research available if he worked with the dragons. If they have been passing on memories for centuries…he felt the same thrill that explorers must have felt upon discovering an entirely new country or civilization. "The 'Care of Magical Creatures' class always describes dragons as unpredictable and dangerous. If they are so very intelligent – why is that?"

"Most of the dragons that wizards encounter are the young ones, who have not learned languages and have not learned to respect and like us 'puny humans'. Dragons only converse with other dragons in images for a decade or two, and then usually pick up language over time. By the time they are 30 or forty – depending on the breed – they have bonded with their first dragon mentor and learn about wizards and other sentient magical creatures. Dragons are usually 40 or 50years old before they have learned to speak mentally to other than fellow dragons. They usually pick their first dragonrider about that time – if they intend to bond with a wizard at all. There are those who choose the looser bond of the dragon keepers. They can move from keeper to keeper, learning from each of them. The 'dangerous' dragons are the young ones who do not see us as possible friends." Tom explained.

Percy considered what Tom had said for awhile. "Could I see some of those memories?" He asked hesitantly.

Tom grinned and nodded. They got up and told Lucius and Severus they were going to look at Yvane's memories. They smiled and nodded, Tom was obviously dragging Percy deep into dragon-mania. Charlie would probably not be the only one working on a Dragon Reserve with the surname of Weasley.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Severus watched the three young wizards playing in the pool, satisfied that they were happy and enjoying the weekend. Severus listened to the happy yelling and smiled. Harry still tended to take 'time outs' from the roughhousing intermittently, to prevent the feeling of being overwhelmed. Dudley and Draco accepted that as being a part of Harry, and made no comments on it. Harry still preferred to have some solitary time during the day – he simply was not used to spending the entire day with others.

Harry obviously enjoyed the time with friends, but Severus knew he also enjoyed quiet time, reading about whatever they were studying at the time. Harry and Severus had also learned to work together in the potions lab over the summer. Tom had usually joined them, sitting on the couch and reading. Dudley sometimes joined – cutting up ingredients or reading with Tom if he didn't spend time with Petunia.

Harry enjoyed listening to Severus talk quietly, usually about the potion or ingredients, but sometimes about Lily or telling stories about Hogwarts. Severus had missed having someone with him in the lab this week at the school when he had mixed up some potions for Madame Pomfrey. He usually welcomed the solitude in the noisy castle.

Dinnertime was announced by the pouting Dobby, who popped away back to the kitchen. The five of them went back across the meadow, Severus and Lucius applying drying charms to the boys. They all enjoyed the menu Petunia and Tinker had come up with for dinner.

Lucius and Draco left after thanking them for the wonderful day. Lucius gave a small nod to Percy, complimenting him on his help in the research. Percy managed a nod back at him and returned Draco's cheerful wave goodbye. He was a little confused by this. He had met Draco before on his visit, and knew the boy was more friendly and open than a Malfoy was supposed to be, according to every relative and friend he had heard speak of them. Lucius was mostly cool and distantly polite the few times he had seen him outside of Dragonsrest – but not when he was interacting with these friends of his, then he seemed to become another person.

Petunia retired to her room to read before bed, the Healer had said she was almost healed. However she had been told to rest a great deal and continue taking the healing potion just before bed. He insisted that it was working – though very slowly. The Healer had consulted with Lucius and they had decided she had a very, very small magical core – almost undetectable by all but the most thorough scan. It apparently made her a 'squib', since she had no access to it. All it was good for was to make it possible for potions and spells to half-way work on her.

She lay back with the latest in the magical mystery story that Rosemerta continued to bring to her. She was glad, of course to have the slight magic, as it had saved her life. It also, as far as she could see, apparently explained why she had had a magical child, although the Healer insisted that there were plenty of 'muggleborns'. Petunia wondered how many had done thorough scans on the 'muggleborn's' parents.

Tom and Percy retired to the library, with the admonition to be in bed by ten o'clock. Tom muttered about 'ridiculous curfews', but agreed with only a half-hearted grimace. Dudley took a book to his mothers room to 'read with her', leaving a grinning Harry to accompany Severus to the lab.

Severus didn't really need to brew anything ... but a burn paste didn't take long and the ingredients weren't noxious, and they were down to the last jar of it here at Dragonsrest, so they had their excuse to happily brew together. Severus decided to try something new and after they had gathered their ingredients Severus waved the formula onto the board and placed the cauldron in front of Harry.

"Why don't I prepare the ingredients and **_you_** make the burn paste? You've watched this often enough." Severus smiled at Harry's delight.

"What if I ruin it?" Harry asked nervously, his smile dimming a little. He didn't want Severus to be disappointed or yell at him for wasting ingredients.

Severus shrugged. "It would mean you still need to practice – just read through the formula – it doesn't have many steps, don't rush and check the steps after everything you do. The order they are put in is important."

Harry read carefully and started the fire under the cauldron. Severus quickly chopped the first ingredients and put them next to Harry and watched his movements. Harry was nervous and fumbled a bit at first, and then became more confident when Severus didn't object to anything he did. Severus made sure Harry didn't do anything disastrous, although he shouldn't be able to cause any explosions with the available ingredients.

The potion only took an hour and then Harry set it aside to cool with a triumphant look. Severus smiled at him, the color was only slightly off due to Harry stirring a bit quickly – otherwise a perfectly usable batch.

"Well done, Harry – we can pour that in a few minutes and use it with no problem." Severus complimented him.

Harry and he sat on the sofa and drank some tea while they waited. "How are things going, Harry? I know it is only a week…but there have been changes."

"Dora's great … but it feels a bit awkward, we know Tom wanted to tutor us. He sometimes does research in the classroom with us. He seems okay with it, now. We could all see how tired he was. Mr. Malfoy started us on Runes Thursday while Dora was tutoring Tom, he really enjoys them, and so he made it fun. Andy was here Tuesday, while Dora tutored Tom – we went on another walk and I found the most unicorn hair again." Harry wound down a bit and looked more serious. "I got another letter from Professor McGonagall, she wrote quite a bit about my father's parents and grandparents. She told me a little bit about my father, but it was like it was only bits and pieces of a story…" Harry seemed puzzled and hesitant to complain. It had, after all, been nice of her to write at all, Harry thought.

Severus thought swiftly about his conversation with Minerva. In spite of it she had apparently had difficulty writing to Harry.

"Professor McGonagall knew the older Potters quite well, and she likely feels more comfortable talking of them. She told me that finding a story about your father that didn't include Sirius Black was nearly impossible." Severus looked down at the solemn green eyes. "Although I told her you are aware of what Black did, she finds it difficult to speak of him and telling you a story that includes him … well it may be more than she can bear." Severus sighed and began to wonder if including Minerva had been wise. "Give her a little time…she'll hopefully get the hang of telling you tales of James and his marauders."

Harry smiled and nodded and they went to pour the paste into the jars. Harry labeled them with a flourish and then set them on the shelf with a proud look.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tom heard Harry's light step on the stair as he went to bed, and Severus soon appeared in the doorway.

"How is the progress with the dagger?" Severus asked, looking over the scattered books and parchment.

"Pretty well, mostly it seems the dagger has protective spells for the holder of the dagger, creating a sort of warding against many spells. It also acts as a focus to cast some offensive spells – almost like a wand would. It will act seemingly on its own if it perceives a threat to the holder." Tom looked a little frustrated. "The dagger can only be used for offensive spells, and a few defensive – no charms or anything like that, it's purely a _weapon_. I think one of its biggest draws for many of the men who insisted on trying to use it is that it has heavy spells to destroy other magical weapons –or at least negate their magic. That is likely why Mordred wanted it – it could get by Excalibur's enchantments."

"That would be a big use for women, as well – protecting them from weapons that were mainly carried by men back in those days." Percy added.

"Well, Rosemerta will be here tomorrow. She is willing to handle the dagger and see what she makes of it." Severus had seen Rosemerta Friday night and managed to make his request in spite of her rather distracting kisses. She had agreed with a laugh. Severus was not looking forward to explaining Horcruxes to her and had decided to wait until they knew she could wield the dagger before telling her everything.

Severus left for bed a bit early, he could use the rest. He reminded the pair of diligent researchers that 10 o'clock would come soon.

Percy grinned and turned back to a book. Tom had shown him three of the memories Yvane had given him. He wondered if he had seen the dragon on his last visit. He recalled several Hebredian Blacks. Tom had made a copy of the one memory of the founders where Margento had first met them. Percy now had the tightly stoppered and unbreakable vial in his pocket. The memories he'd seen had firmed his resolve to work with the amazing creatures. He could look at memories like that all day every day and never grow tired of it.

Tom and Percy conferred over a few more books and the clock finally chimed ten. They sighed and reluctantly climbed to bed. Percy turned into the guest bedroom and bid Tom goodnight. Tom replied with a yawn and stumbled into his own room and they were soon asleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Rainy weekends off helped get this chapter done.


	43. Wylda

3SM43

Disclaimer: Any character you recognize belongs to JKR, she owns it All!!

Chapter 43

Tom woke a bit early Sunday and wandered out to the garden, meeting – to his pleased surprise - a rather affectionate Wylda. Tom stroked her back gently and smiled at her. "I haven't been as attentive to you as I should have been, have I? You know how much I care about you, though – don't you?"

Wylda nodded, blinking her large, expressive – and adoring eyes at him.

Tom smiled; he could grow used to her affection quite easily. He didn't know why he had been so hesitant to form this sort of bond. Wylda leaned into his caress momentarily, but then Wylda moved away – clearly wishing to show him something and then she looked down. Tom's gaze followed hers and his good mood vanished.

"Wylda! How _could_ you?" Tom hissed angrily. "I don't need a baby to take care of right now – I'm already up to my neck in things to do."

Wylda just looked at him smugly, her expression clearly stating his objections were much too late. Tom fumed – females – you just couldn't trust them, clearly. Wylda simply didn't have enough to do these days, obviously, so she comes up with … _this_!

"_Now, now, Tom. Continuation of the species tends to be on both male and female minds."_ Yvane chuckled in amusement.

Tom turned and left her, storming into the house, leaving Wylda to look at his stiffly angry back with amusement. Tom hoped Severus would know what to do. He flounced into the dining room, beating Severus to the coffeepot by a millisecond.

"Something troubling you, Tom?" Severus took in Tom's stormy face.

"Wylda! She…she's decided now is a good time to … to procreate!" Tom said angrily.

"Well, there are charms to prevent…" Severus began, _why do teenage boys never think of them?_

"Too late." Tom broke in sullenly.

"Ah…well." Severus said in understanding. "I know that now is not a good time to take on more responsibility, but I'm sure that Petunia will be willing to help – and Harry and Dudley should learn how to take care of babies as well."

"Won't she be doing most of the work?" Tom said with alarm.

"I'm sure that all mothers prefer help with babies." Severus answered patiently. "And she is your responsibility."

Harry and Dudley came in during that, hair still damp from their showers, dressed in jeans and T-shirts. Petunia was close behind, also dressed for outdoor work.

"Babies?" Petunia said a bit eagerly. The boys were getting too old for any real 'mothering' and they were at the age where coddling by her horrified them – unless they were injured – they still expected a bit of 'mothering' if injuries occurred.

"Wylda – she's picked the worst time ever to plan motherhood." Tom said with resigned resentment.

"Oh, Wylda." Petunia answered. She'd been introduced, of course – Wylda was very pretty and Petunia admired her greatly. It would be fun to help out.

Percy made his way down at the same time as Rosemerta, Lucius and Draco arrived. Draco had already eaten, but he still took the offer of more bacon and eggs. Lucius grimaced – apparently another growth spurt was coming on for Draco – **after** new clothing had been bought, of course. Lucius and Rosemerta took some coffee, and then Lucius noticed Tom's sulking.

"Any problems?" Lucius asked.

Harry piped up happily. "Tom's Great Horned Owl, Wylda, is going to have babies – he forgot to put the charms on her to prevent it."

Lucius and Rosemerta shared an amused glance with Severus and a chuckling Petunia.

Tom grimaced and slumped in his chair. He supposed he had over-reacted when he looked down to see those three eggs in Wylda's nest. But, he was sure to hear jokes about sex education all day.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rosemerta watched Petunia and the three young boys wander out to the field, keeping their pace slow, so Petunia would not tire quickly. They were accompanied by the proud Percy, who had been flattered into 'protecting' the group on their walk. The boys were eager to demonstrate their skill in identifying plants and were also hoping to show her a unicorn.

She smiled, Percy was just fourteen, and maneuvering him was not difficult as long as you didn't offend his pride. Percy had obviously understood that the four of them had serious business to attend to that didn't concern him –or the young boys. Severus, though, had impressed on him that watching over Petunia and the boys was also important.

Her smile faded a bit. Severus' last visit to the Three Broomsticks on Friday night had been not been all fun. He had eventually had to explain Voldemort's plan of immortality via Horcruxes. She shuddered; she hadn't even known what they were. The explanation had left her queasy.

Severus had also explained his and Lucius' quest to destroy all of the Horcruxes with Albus. She wholeheartedly approved, but was terrified as well. Clearly they would be top of the list to kill if – or rather when the Dark Lord returned.

She turned back to Severus when the floo sounded. It was Auror Savage, perkily asking to come through. Tom welcomed him cheerily enough, and introduced him to a blushing Rosemerta. Hugo kissed her hand suavely. They all sat in the family room, drinking tea. Severus and Lucius watched Hugo the way one watches an unexploded land mine, to Hugo's amusement.

"I had a remarkable firecall with Albus recently, Professor. He was curious about what I thought of your tutor." Hugo said, and watched with interest as Severus' face darkened. Lucius muttered something uncomplimentary about the Headmaster's ancestors. That was also fascinating, as the elder Malfoy rarely showed any emotion – even when being questioned by Aurors about being a Death Eater.

"Nymphadora Tonks is actually their tutor at present. Tom had too many responsibilities piled up and we decided to cut the pile down." Severus answered levelly. Tom bit his lip, he hated appearing weak in front of the old Auror – he liked him a little and didn't want to lose his respect.

Hugo took in the suspicious looks, as well as Rosemerta's mystified glance. "He also said that Tom was researching magical daggers. I did lend him a book by Udo. Perhaps I can help with that – weapons were an interest of mine for awhile."

Rosemerta and Hugo both watched Severus and Lucius closely. The two glanced at each other, a whole conversation apparently taking place in that moment. The two Slytherins had worked closely together for a long time, and their minds had always run along the same ideas where strategy was concerned. They were both thinking that the benefits of having a trustworthy Auror of Hugo's caliber on their side, assisting them outweighed the risks. Tom's true background would have to remain a secret, and they would have to be judicious in what they told Hugo, but…he could be helpful, and Tom would have another champion in his corner.

Hugo waited patiently – not that it seemed to take long for the pair to reach a silent agreement. He knew that they would not be swayed at this point by anything he said. Either they would trust him, or they would not.

Tom and Yvane also watched with interest. Yvane trusted the old Auror and Tom felt that if there were truly anyone in the ranks trustworthy – it would be this man. The only difficulty would be if there was something he felt the ministry should know and they felt it should be secret. They would have to give out any secrets slowly and carefully.

Severus turned back to Hugo slowly. "We're working with Albus Dumbledore to … prevent the Dark Lord returning, or at least to make his return a short one." At Hugo's raised brows, Severus explained. "We know the Dark Lord isn't truly gone, just temporarily defeated. He had been searching for a way to defeat death, and I'm afraid he found out about Horcruxes."

Hugo abruptly felt every one of his hundred-plus years. Of _**course**_ 'he who must not be named' would find the foulest spells ever created. He could almost feel his shoulders hunching tiredly. "What is your plan?" He asked halfheartedly.

"We've destroyed two of them. Fiendfyre works well." Lucius watched the Auror perk up.

"Well, that should be about the end of it. He couldn't make more than three – two was risky enough." Hugo felt relieved – the worst was over, then.

Severus shook his head slowly, making Hugo's stomach clench. "We believe he intended to make six – so he would have seven pieces of his soul around – a magically auspicious number. He was interrupted we believe, in making the sixth with Harry's death. We've destroyed two and have a third in our possession; Albus is on the trail of the others."

"So, you have two more to find and know how to destroy them." Hugo mused, some of his horror fading. He looked even more closely at the group, he was no Legilimens, but he could usually sniff out a lie well enough. All his senses said they were in earnest, though. "It sounds like you have a good handle on things, how may I help?"

"The Horcrux in our possession is embedded in a ring that we prefer to not destroy, if possible. We felt that an ancient weapon with a lot of power could kill the Horcrux and keep the ring intact." Tom explained, "I … inherited a dagger that we could tell was very old and powerful. We feel we have identified it and it should do the trick."

Severus had silently summoned the book Percy had used to identify the dagger and opened it to the relevant page and handed it to Hugo.

Hugo's eyebrows tried to crawl off the top of his head. Boadicea's dagger! No wonder young Tom had had a book on women's magic.

Tom correctly interpreted the Auror's look and commented with a smile. "It's spelled to kill or disable any man who uses – or tries to use it. Rosemerta is here to see what she makes of it."

Hugo looked at the smiling witch with renewed appreciation. This should be an interesting and momentous moment – the Boadicea dagger unearthed and about to be held in the hand of a witch. Severus stood and led the small group into the library. They gathered around a table as Tom hovered the dagger from the cabinet.

The bag with the ring on the next shelf seemed to hum with malevolence. Tom eyed it briefly, with resolve_. 'We'll get to soon enough, and I'll have another piece of myself back – and the other, out there – you'll have one less piece to fall back on.'_ Tom promised.

Yvane hummed happily, _"Yes, we'll have another part of you back and another nail in the Dark Lord's coffin."_

Tom hovered the dagger out and let it land gently on the table in front of Rosemerta. The dagger was simply made, compared to the bejeweled swords of legend like Excalibur and the Gryffindor sword. The handle was ivory with runes carved into it - they seemed to fade in and out, with other runes sparkling into sight. There was a single Moonstone embedded in the hilt. The blade was long and curved. There were shimmering designs on the blade that weren't really runes, but they were all willing to wager they meant _something_.

The four men watched tensely as Rosemerta leaned over the dagger, looking at it closely. Most magical weapons had an 'aura' of power about them that wizards could feel if they had the level of power necessary to sense magic in other wizards or objects. Rosemerta's hand hovered over the dagger – there was a soft pulsing in it, strong but not with the threateningly violent power that most weapons had. It was the strength and power of the earth or the seas.

Yes, Rosemerta thought, a definitely female power. A subtle power that could be savage when necessary – as a lioness could be when defending her cubs. Rosemerta slowly lowered her hand, half expecting the dagger to object in some way. Her hand closed around the handle and gripped the knife, raising it slowly before her. The power ran slowly up her arm, flooding into her senses gently.

The males in the room breathed a sigh of relief; the dagger apparently accepted her without difficulty.

"When will you destroy the Horcrux you are holding?" Hugo asked with interest. "I would be happy to assist."

"We've identified and removed three curses on the ring, but there are two more – one is a strong suffocation curse – we've been having trouble finding the right cancellation – there are so many of them. The other is a curse that …well we're not sure what it does other that it causes withering and is most certainly fatal." Lucius glared at the cabinet housing the ring. His knowledge of dark arts and curses was a matter of pride to him and having unknown curses frustrate him in this manner was a definite blow.

"We feel we'll have the spells broken and be ready by Christmas break, perhaps even before." Severus added.

"I'd be happy to look at the curses and ask around – others may recognize them." Hugo asked.

There was another silent exchange of glances, this round of looks including Tom. They preferred that no one know what this ring was. The Deathly Hallows might be something few believed in, but someone as old and well informed as Hugo might recognize the stone.

The result seemed to be that as long as Hugo knew this much; they may as well chance the rest. The bag with the ring was brought out and Hugo drew out his wand. The waves of dark magic rolled off the ring and made Hugo's stomach lurch. He'd rarely encountered something so evil. It was hard to separate the curses from the darkness inherent in the Horcrux itself.

Hugo didn't recognize the curses, but he had friends in the Unspeakables Dept. that very well might know of such curses. "I'll let you know if I find out anything about the spells." Hugo shook hands all around and flooed home; he had a 'mission' once again. The whole babysitting the Minister and sitting on the Wizengamot was getting boring. Helping defeat the Dark Lord all over again would keep him quite busy.

Rosemerta placed the dagger back in the cabinet, and the ring was hovered in as well. Rosemerta kissed Severus and waved goodbye. She knew they would be plotting now and not in need of a Hufflepuff to listen and not understand the convoluted and tortuous plots.

They heard the floo sound and the three Slytherin plotters sat around the table. There were further plans to be made before the hikers returned.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Not as long a chapter, but it's done.


	44. Nevilles Not A Squib

3SM44

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SS, going for an adventure with them.

Chapter 44

Petunia sat on a large rock, watching the boys splashing at the edge of a pool of cool water under the large, protecting trees. They had reached it an hour ago, creeping as silently as possible. The boys had glimpsed the brilliant white shadows of departing unicorns here, before. Today they had managed to see a pair of the magical creatures at the waters edge for brief moments before they were spotted.

The unicorns had stared at them with no fear in their eyes, rather they seemed almost irritated by the interruption, and had simply walked away. In spite of their brilliant whiteness of color they somehow blended into the underbrush and trees almost immediately.

Petunia and Percy had been enchanted; as neither of them had seen a unicorn before then. Percy had avoided the 'Care of Magical Creatures' classes, not finding them interesting. Now, with his interest in the dragons and seeing unicorns - he felt he may have been wrong about the class. The trouble was that they rarely had any unicorns to see at school, unless one had been hurt and the gamekeeper was helping it, and of course to Percy's knowledge (gleaned from Charlie's complaints) dragons had never been brought in for the Hogwarts students to see.

After the group had come out of its blissful stupor at the sight of the unicorns they had intended to just cool their feet in the water, but Percy had spied some fresh-water gillyweed in the pool. He had given a brief rundown of its qualities and they had attempted to get some of the plants without getting too wet. That had led to some splashing, and then more splashing.

They gathered a decent amount of gillyweed and Percy had conjured a proper container for it, and then showed them an excellent drying charm to use on their clothes.

The group had brought a lunch with them, and had eaten just before reaching the pool. So by the time they had hiked back they were hoping for an early supper. The conspirators at Dragonsrest were all plotted out, and were hungry as well. Tinker and Dobby served the starving hikers and plotters a large meal and they soon retired to the family room for the evening.

Lucius took an exhausted Draco home very soon after the meal, so he could rest before lessons in the morning. Dudley and Harry stumbled up to bed after Severus thanked them – once again - for the gillyweed, with a nod of approval to a proudly smiling Percy. Severus had thanked Percy quite sincerely for his care of Petunia and the boys during the hike. They would have accomplished little that day if Percy hadn't taken the group out for the walk.

After the boys were safely in bed, Wylda was discussed, again. Petunia soon convinced Tom to let her assist with the owlets, although Tom insisted that if she helped, she would have to take one of the owlets in payment. Petunia was hesitant at first, but was soon taken with the idea. Percy was made the recipient of a second owlet-to-be, as a Christmas gift and thank you for all his help. Percy was too thrilled at the thought of his own owl to give much protest, but he did assist Tom and Petunia in copying some of Severus' books on owls for their own use.

They were soon talking about different owls and the general scarcity there seemed to be, at times, for proper wizarding owls. Some species were becoming crowded out in the muggle world. The wizarding world drew from the wild to keep their owls from becoming inbred, and sometimes it was hard to find suitable owls to interbreed with the wizarding world's flocks.

Severus smiled a bit bitterly. If only some of the more fanatical purebloods could see the need to avoid inbreeding in such simple terms as owl breeders did.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and Percy were ready to floo back to Hogwarts quite early on Monday. Tom and Harry had gotten up early as well to see them off. Percy and Tom made last minute plans for more research and an exchange of information on owls.

Tom promised to copy all the books on owls they had not already copied and send them to Percy and Percy would copy books from the Hogwarts library. Severus had cheerfully provided a large stack of blank books for the pair. They knew that some of the books would likely have spells that prevented copying, but they should be able to copy most.

The charm to copy books was not easy to learn – it required a great deal of concentration and was quite tiring – most people preferred to just buy the books, but determined booklovers like Percy - who had little money, and Tom – who always wanted more knowledge - had the motivation to learn it.

Petunia and all three boys wanted copies of some of the owl books. The Malfoy library had an excellent collection, of course, but Draco wanted his own copies as well – mostly to keep up with Dudley and Harry. Dudley still had no interest in an owl of his own, especially since his mother was acquiring one – he would be unlikely to owl anyone but her while at school, and the school had owls they could use – he also just wanted the books 'to keep up with the others'.

Harry and Petunia, however, were quite avid in their reading. Harry loved Hedwig, and was determined to have the happiest owl in wizarding Britain. Petunia, as well found the subject interesting, and since she had been wondering what she would do when everyone left for Hogwarts the following year. If she enjoyed helping raise this owlet – and she was sure she would – well, all the wizarding custom books said that raising owls was considered a very honorable and 'genteel' occupation for a witch (or a more-or-less squib, as she apparently was).

Petunia was already dreading the day she would be alone at Dragonsrest, she hoped the owls would make it less – empty. She watched as Severus and Percy said goodbye and gritted her teeth. Next year she would be saying goodbye to them all.

Severus turned to a determinedly smiling Harry. "I'll have to come back for a few hours next Saturday. It will have been a month that you've been taking the eyesight potion – I'll need to mix a fresh batch."

Harry grinned in relief. "Brilliant! I was hoping to see you soon. The weekdays don't seem so bad, when I know I'll see you on the weekend."

Severus managed a sincere smile, although Harry's words caused a tightening in his heart. He was not used to being missed by someone, but Harry's letters the past few weeks made it obvious that Harry did, indeed miss him.

"Yes, and I miss everyone here. I'll make sure I have excuses to come back as often as possible – the astronomy professor Aurora Sinistra will assist me – she'd like to have my job as Slytherin Head of House." Severus smirked.

Harry immediately straightened with a ferocious glint in him eye. "She's after your job?!"

Severus chuckled at Harry's fierce defense of him. "It's alright – I'm letting her ease into the position over the next few years. I suspect I will want the extra time with you and Tom."

"Oh, well, that's alright, then." Harry relaxed, more time with his guardian he approved of.

Percy and Severus turned to the floo, and threw down the powder. Percy was clutching the crystal vial with the memory from Yvane in it. He didn't know anyone in the family who had a pensieve, but that didn't matter. The memory was something that would remind him of his new goals, and keep him motivated.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Martin sat at the breakfast table; Madame Pomfrey had almost not let him go, even after the night in the infirmary. The twins and Cho had come early with the twin's older brother, Charlie, giving Martin apologetic looks and persuaded Poppy to let him go. Charlie, as a Prefect could be trusted to escort him, after all, they reasoned. Poppy had given Charlie a stern warning to look after him and shooed them all off.

The flying lesson had gone pretty well at first with the twins and Cho giving him a lot of excellent advice on flying. More than that, the twins had earnestly 'welcomed' him to the family, telling him that they – and the rest of their family had not approved of Lawrence having to run to the muggle world to earn a living.

"They should have let him at least _try_." The twins had said. "We don't know much about accounting, but surely they could have let him have a go at it?"

Martin shook his head a bit, remembering. He had expected that if he met any of his father's family it would be awkward and possibly unpleasant. His father had been very outspoken about his family – the Prewetts. He had also talked about the Weasleys and a few other families the Prewetts had married into, but so far the twins at least had been welcoming and fun – well, right up to when he fell.

He smiled over at Cho, who was fussing a bit over the bruises on his face that hadn't quite faded. Martin had tried a fancy turn that the twins were demonstrating and had fallen from a rather big height that the deep sand hadn't been able to cushion effectively. Cho had screamed and cried, and the pale-faced twins had watched in horror as he had been taken to the infirmary.

He had bruising everywhere – including one kidney, a concussion, one broken arm, three broken ribs and a wrenched knee. All the first and second year Ravenclaws at breakfast had been awestruck by his list of injuries, and he was now apparently a hero with a reputation for recklessness. Martin didn't correct their error by letting them know he had just been clumsy.

The twins sat with him for breakfast, the Hufflepuffs beaming in understanding of them 'supporting an injured family member'. Martin felt a little guilty at the twin's obvious distress at his still bruised face. The mediwitch had said some of his bruises were just too deep to completely heal just with potions, and his wrenched knee would also take time. He would be sporting a knee brace for about a week. Two of his roommates sitting nearby – Rob Chambers and Scott Bradley looked enviously at the knee brace. They probably thought it made him look dashing to the girls.

Percy came in half-way through breakfast, followed by Professor Snape, who went to the head table immediately. Percy had an unexpectedly happy smile on his face. It suddenly occurred to Fred and George that they couldn't remember the last time they had ever seen him with a real smile. They waved him over eagerly and introduced him to Martin.

Percy had read the letter their parents had sent to Charlie about Martin and his family – it had been passed to the twins and then to him. He had always realized that his family was imperfect, but they had always seemed to at least try to be accepting of those that some shunned. Muggleborns, half-bloods, squibs – they were all welcome in Arthur Weasley's house.

The Prewetts had seemed to be equally welcoming and he was old enough to remember when times had been especially lean for the Weasley family and Aunt Muriel had made sure they had what they needed. He had especially appreciated that his mum's Aunt had never made them feel belittled with the gifts of food or clothing. This made Aunt Muriel's refusal to back her son's efforts at self-improvement even more inexplicable.

Percy knew that some older (close to their century mark) wizards and witches viewed things differently. They liked things to stay the same. And while it was true that squibs had always been cared for by their families, according to traditional wizarding family traditions, it was also true that they had always been given … well – 'crap jobs' that no one else wanted.

Percy had never really thought about the fairness of that. Most jobs in the wizarding world required magic, he had assumed. However, now he wondered if that were necessarily true. Petunia was looking into raising owls – yes, someone would have to cast the spells on the owlets that were necessary, but she could hire that done. Many squibs could probably do a great deal with a wizard partner in a business.

Percy smiled at Martin and shook his hand, then froze at the bruising on his face. Fred quickly read his look of horror and explained the 'remedial flying lesson' they had been doing. George sheepishly said that Madame Hooch had loudly berated them when she had heard, and banned any further 'classes'.

Percy gripped the vial in his pocket and eyed the twins. They seemed sincere in their regret, and so he limited his lecture to a few remarks on taking more care when teaching something dangerous. Percy then turned to Charlie.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Percy asked, and Charlie followed him to an alcove in the hallway. Percy unshrunk the bag with books in it. For awhile he had felt a bit superior in his having information that Charlie didn't. But, since he couldn't tell Charlie about the mental bond and information sharing that riders and keeper did with dragons, he felt he had enough secrets. Percy gripped the vial in his pocket and relaxed.

"I knew you would like to have some of these books on dragons. I was making copies for myself, so I made copies for you as well." Percy pulled out a total of eight books for Charlie, making his eyes pop. "I haven't understood your fascination for dragons – until now." Percy could feel the vial of memory pressing into his side. He wished he could be there when Charlie found out about the dragons intelligence – and centuries of memories. "I realize that I want to work with dragons as well – not necessarily as a dragonrider, but I want to work with them."

Charlie looked at him in astonishment and barely restrained a laugh and a joke about dragons eating mini bureaucrats. He was glad he had stopped himself, because he suddenly realized that Percy's eyes were shining with sincerity – and happiness. Percy had truly discovered something that he liked. Charlie knew his own eyes had looked that way after spending time at a dragon reserve with a friend.

"Well, looks like the Reserves are going to get familiar with the name Weasley." Charlie grinned companionably with his brother for the first time in memory, and tossed the books in his bag. They started down the hall talking about their favorite dragon breeds.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Later that week Tom and Harry were in Diagon Alley to see the Healer. Harry needed the eyeglasses adjusted and Tom was expected to let the Healer look him over and fuss if he wasn't well enough rested.

Lucius and Draco decided to go with them and spend some time browsing the shops and perhaps floo to the Three Broomsticks and have lunch with Rosemerta. Andy and Dora had firecalled to say that it was Ted's birthday and would they mind Dora taking a day off? It had been an excellent excuse.

Dudley and Petunia stayed home to look over some papers the lawyer had brought over. Aunt Marge had apparently been going to therapy faithfully and had even stayed off the liquor enough to impress the judges. Her lawyer was now pressing to have visitation with Dudley 'her only brother's son' instituted. Petunia wanted to talk to Dudley privately and their excursion would allow her that.

Harry's glasses were adjusted and Tom was given the once over.

"Your exhaustion is almost gone – you need to continue getting at least your eight hours sleep. Your stress levels are down – but barely to a tolerable level. I don't want you adding any more responsibilities to your schedule. Your immune system is still very low from all the stress. If you go straight back to overloading yourself you may truly become ill." The Healer tried to tell him gently, but Tom's face was still downcast.

Tom sighed; he had hoped to be able to take the tutoring back over. However he was learning a great deal about teaching by watching Dora. She may not have any experience, but she was brilliant at it. He smiled a bit ruefully. She even managed to correct Tom in their review sessions without him realizing she was doing it half the time. He appreciated her catering to his ego just a bit.

Lucius and Draco were waiting outside the Healers unaware of the young wizard and his grandmother sitting in the waiting room staring out the window at them with hate-filled eyes.

"Such gall – parading around as if he wasn't wearing the dark mark on his arm. I don't care what the Wizengamot said about the _imperious_ curse." Augusta muttered under her breath.

Neville sat sullenly in the chair next to her, cradling his arm. They were waiting to make sure the spell to fix his broken arm had worked. His stomach rolled threateningly as he remembered being hung out the window by Uncle Algie. His Uncle's face twisted into a cruel grin, telling him that him that 'he had better find his magic or he would be splattering his brains on the cobblestones below'. He had hung there, midair for what seemed forever, pleading with his Uncle to stop.

Then – the drop to the ground - with Uncle Algie saying 'Oops!' with a hearty laugh. He could still see the stones coming closer with the four-story fall. Then the miracle, as he 'bounced' - his magic protecting him from a horrible death. Of course he had landed wrong from the bounce and broken his wrist.

He glared a bit at his grandmother when she wasn't looking. She'd run out and picked him up, delighted that he wasn't a squib, not even noting his broken wrist.

And then she had done the unforgivable, as far as he was concerned – she had _**thanked**_ Uncle Algie. Told that tormenting rat that he was a wonderful Uncle for having done that to him. He supposed she simply forgot that if his magic hadn't kicked in he would be dead. Perhaps she would have preferred that to a squib grandson.

He sullenly mused that he shouldn't have been surprised. Every time Uncle Algie tried to 'scare his magic into surfacing' his grandmother would tell Algie that he 'was such a good Uncle, trying so hard with his obviously squib nephew'. Then Algie would give him that mocking look of amusement – the one that told Neville that living to seventeen to take control of his father's fortune was unlikely.

Frank had inherited much of the Longbottom money, but Algie had gotten a sizable chunk on their father's death as well. Algie should have been able to live very well for centuries without ever working. Instead he had run through the money in less than a decade. Neville was fairly sure he _wanted_ Neville dead.

Uncle Algie had given him a sneering look of incredulity when he had gotten downstairs and listened to Augusta raving about Neville 'not being a squib, by Merlin!'. He had smirked and told Neville he'd get him a toad for Hogwarts. Neville fumed – a toad, he'd rather never have a familiar at all.

Neville looked over at the Malfoys. Death Eaters – they were the reason his parents were dead. They were why he was at the mercy of a sadistic uncle and oblivious grandmother. He burned with fury watching the father and son, laughing together happily.

He would never have that.

The mediwitch came out and scanned his arm and smiled at him. "It's well healed, Neville. You can go get that ice cream, now."

Harry Potter and a tall older boy came out from a back exam room at that moment, followed by a smiling Healer who was wishing them well. The pair walked out the door and joined the Malfoys, talking animatedly. Neville and his grandmother watched in fury, and then went out the door as well, following them at a distance.

"They have no shame, those Malfoys, hobnobbing with a boy their 'Dark Lord' orphaned. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, with Severus Snape now Harry Potter's guardian – _another marked one_ – even if Albus insisted he was a spy." Augusta hissed angrily. "Snape and Lucius Malfoy always were thick as thieves. Now they are corrupting James' son. James and Frank were good friends; they'd not like this…" Her rambling muttering trailed off as the group went in the Owl Emporium.

Augusta stood uncertainly in front of the shop, not sure if she wanted to go inside and make a scene, or not. Neville looked in through the window at the dark haired boy with the lightning bolt scar.

Neville _**hated**_ him. He hated the laughing boy with the friend his own age, who had an obviously protective older boy to keep bullies away, who evidently had a guardian who cared about him. He hated him.

The boy glanced out the window and caught his eye and smiled and waved. Neville turned away as if he hadn't seen him.

He hated Harry Potter.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N - A huge Thank You to all the reviewers that got me over the 1000 review mark.


	45. Lucius and Petunia go into business

3SM45

Disclaimer – HP and his world belong to JKR.

Chapter 45

Lucius watched Harry and Draco carefully, while pretending to consider a young eagle owl. The shopkeeper knew not to hover over him – fawning never changed his mind about purchases. Tom was looking over the books to see if there was anything he had missed on other visits. The store owner was listing some titles not in stock, but could be ordered, to see if any caught Tom's interest.

Lucius noticed Augusta stopping in front of the store, scowling, with a young boy in tow. Although his expression never changed and not a single muscle tensed, his mind went on full alert with several alarms clanging in his head.

Oddly, Lucius had kind of liked Frank Longbottom in spite of him being a polar opposite from Lucius. Frank had been an open-faced idealistic Gryffindor, but not the fanatical closed minded kind. Frank had been kind and perhaps a bit impractical, but Lucius had not been able to dislike him. A traitorous part of his mind had always whispered that Lucius had envied Frank's rose-colored glasses view of the world.

During school they had occasionally gotten into arguments over some of Franks ideals, with Lucius shooting down Frank's ivory-tower mentality with his logical and analytical mind. They had not been in the same year, or even the same house, but they both loved a good debate, and their debates had soon become a spectator sport with bets being laid on the outcome.

Frank had always smiled at Lucius' jaded views and had once said that there was nothing wrong with hoping for the best, and that expecting the best of people sometimes urged them into doing the right thing. Lucius had been aghast with horror at the sheer naiveté of that statement. Then Frank had capped it off by looking Lucius in the eye and saying that 'sarcastic cynics like you are often disillusioned idealists'.

Lucius had almost hexed him for that, and had refused to speak to him for months afterwards.

Eventually, after they were both graduated, the opposing sides of the war had made it impossible for them to ever speak. Lucius glared out the corner of his eye at the glowering Augusta. Her husband, Frances had been a timid Herbologist – no match for the overbearing hippogriff he had married. Frances's father, Harfang had been a younger son, but both he and Frances had been a brilliantly successful Herbologists, and they had taken a smaller family manor and turned it into a mansion. Frances had left his family quite wealthy when he had finally escaped Augusta by dying.

Augusta's son, Frank had caved to pressure and married Augusta's exact duplicate in that war-mongering virago known as Alice. Alice's parents had been killed by Voldemort just before her first year and she had spent most of her Hogwarts years working herself up into a vengeful fury for when she entered the Auror corps. She had spearheaded the movement to give Aurors the right to use unforgivables. Luckily that had been very close to the end of the war, because she had used them with … well, a vengeance.

Lucius had often wondered what Frank had thought of his wife. He recalled the wedding photos he had seen in the paper, and they had not shown a happy looking Frank – he'd looked more bewildered than anything.

Lucius watched as the cheery Harry waving at the boy and the boy turning away with a sullenly angry look. Lucius chilled – the look had been the same one as Alice had worn most of her school days. He sighed in relief as Augusta grabbed the boy and marched down the street. He turned to the shop owner and arranged for the owlet to be sent to the Malfoy Manor

Lucius strolled over and gazed after the boy and his grandmother. Lucius realized the boy must be Frank's – Neville, he believed was the name they had chosen. He wondered if Augusta was making the boys life a living hell like she had Frank's.

Draco turned puzzled eyes to his father and asked, "Who was that?"

"Augusta Longbottom and her grandson, Neville Longbottom." Lucius answered absently and herded them out door, calling to Tom that he had enough books, for Merlin's sake and come along.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

They had wandered through a few more shops. The boys had dragged him, cringing in horror, into Gladrags so he could sneer in disgust at the muggle clothing they were looking at. The three boys had all gotten various 'T-shirts' with dragons on them, and had bought one for Dudley as well.

Draco had tried, without success to get Lucius to buy a T-shirt for himself with a fanciful dragon on it. He had sneered and said he wouldn't be caught dead drinking tea in it, even if it was a 'tea-shirt'. This had seemed to spark an unwarranted amount of amusement.

They had arrived at home after lunch at the Three Broomsticks, with Lucius breathing a sigh of relief. Petunia and her son had gotten through their 'family meeting' and the three boys ran outside to work on the garden or use the home gym – or both. Tom escaped to the library with a gleam in his eye – Petunia had said there was an owl waiting for him from Percy with a package that looked like books.

Tinker popped in with tea and Lucius calmed himself with the time-honored ritual of British high tea. He knew that Petunia was looking at him in concern. They were still essentially strangers, in spite of the constant – almost daily - interaction, but Lucius felt the need to talk to _someone_ about Frank, and Petunia had the advantage not knowing any of the wizards and witches in question personally.

Lucius slowly spoke of Frank Longbottom and their not-quite friendship in school, Frank's marriage to the vengeance loving Alice, their being on opposing sides of the war. With a sigh Lucius then told her of Bellatrix and Barty Crouch's torture of the two Aurors that had driven them mad.

"I've always wished Bellatrix had told someone what she intended – I would have heard of it and stopped her. I would never have let anyone do that to Frank – no matter what kind of naïve idiot he was. And now I find I was on the wrong side to begin with." Lucius ended the tale morosely.

Petunia sipped her tea and looked at the man sitting across from her. She would never have suspected the confident Mr. Malfoy to harbor such regrets or doubts.

She sat the cup back down on the saucer. "I'm not unfamiliar with regrets, and I have spent many hours wishing I could redo events of the past. We can all see perfectly what we think we should have done using hindsight. However – it's really impossible to know if events really would have turned out better … sometimes events play out the way they were meant to."

Petunia struggled briefly with her own feelings. "Severus told me there were a lot of reasons people supported the Dark Lord – many of them were because of their fear of muggles – to an extent they were right. I can vouch for the fact that if the muggle world knew of you…well they _**would**_only see you as weapons and tools. Most would want your magic for themselves and would stop at nothing to try and get it. I don't know how you've managed to stay safe for so long. Severus said that although the Dark Lord's pureblood mania was not right, some wizards that listened to him in the beginning – before his madness - did institute more stringent policies to protect your secrecy with the families of muggleborns."

"Are you telling me to look for a silver lining on the storm cloud?" Lucius asked ruefully. At Petunia's smile he snickered and raised his cup in a toast to her. "You sound like Frank."

They sipped tea for a bit. "I have a business proposition to run by you, Petunia." This caught her attention. "I have been unloading overseas assets – slowly, mind you, over the past year. With war being inevitable it's better to consolidate. I got rid of a factory or two in Russia and Bulgaria, letting either my partner buy me out or the employees do so. Any property very far away that I can't use I sold at good prices as well – if you're in a rush it shows and you get less, that's why I'm taking my time. Anyway I've been buying some property here in England, around the town of Hale, where Spinners End is. The area is almost deserted anyway, so I have a large chunk around Severus' old place totally empty."

Petunia looked at him, totally mystified.

"What can you tell me about gated communities?" Lucius asked intently.

Petunia explained haltingly, not sure what he wanted to know or why. He beamed happily at what she said, though.

"So, you're saying if a group of wizards took up residence and didn't let any muggles in so they couldn't see all their 'magical goings-on', the muggles wouldn't think anything of it because it was a 'gated community'." Lucius smirked happily.

Petunia smiled – of course Lucius would think of something like that. "Yes, and if you put it about that it's a community of 'new age people and artists' they will think nothing of any strange clothing or habits as long as it's not _too_ strange."

Lucius smiled at her speculatively. "This brings me to the next part. I know you're not looking forward to the mass migration from Dragonsrest to Hogwarts next year. Now that Severus has Dragonsrest he no longer needs the house on Spinner's End. You could buy it and help oversee my 'little project' – for an excellent amount of pay, of course. You can still raise owls there as well, of course, but I need someone on-site to make sure things are done correctly."

Petunia perked up – a house of her own and another project to keep busy – that would likely pay quite well. Severus was likely to someday marry (perhaps sooner than later from the look she'd seen in Rosemerta's eye) and then he would need her gone. This would keep her in the wizarding world and available to Dudley and Harry.

"I couldn't move until late next summer." Petunia answered slowly.

Lucius waved a negligent hand. "I have paperwork and permits to get. Things won't be started right away."

Petunia nodded firmly. "If Severus is agreeable, I believe it will be perfect."

Lucius smiled smugly. He liked getting his own way, and it took his mind off past failures and losses.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When Severus got the owl on Friday from Petunia and Lucius he had been in the great hall chatting to Sinistra about their 'little talks' with numerous Slytherins. They had both, also, been writing to numerous parents, feeling them out about their 'loyalties'. Many responses had been positive and hopeful – they seemed relieved to have alternatives presented to them.

Others, of course, had been predictably hostile. There were families that were in too deep in the dark arts and the Death Eater path. Sinistra was invaluable in many of the talks, as she was a new voice. Many were having difficulty in believing he had truly been a spy, and were wary of tricks.

Severus had looked over at the other Heads of House. When he had given each of them a list of children of Death Eaters and sympathizers in their own houses they had been stunned and disbelieving. It had taken a long discussion and he had had to show them several memories in Albus' pensieve to prove that certain favored former students or families were not as lily-white as they had believed. It had been somewhat satisfying to see them realize that not all of Voldemort's followers wore green and silver.

Lucius' eagle owl had arrived with a flourish. It was no longer considered unusual for him to be barraged with owls at a meal. Hedwig had been identified –likely by a pair of red-headed Hufflepuffs – as belonging to 'The Boy Who Lived'. Her arrival always caused a lot of eager whispering. Severus had read Lucius' missive with a deepening look of disbelief that had caused concern among the other staff.

Severus had answered their alarmed inquiries slowly. "It seems that Lucius Malfoy is going into business with Harry's Aunt – Petunia Dursley."

Albus had strangled back his snickers until it sounded like a hacking cough, while Minerva asked with bemused incredulity. "Isn't she a … a muggle?"

"Well, the healer says she's technically a squib – barely enough magic to assist the potions in helping to heal her, but still – a squib." Severus answered absently.

Sinistra had glanced at the student tables to see if anyone had heard them…the had, she'd noted with a small smile and the news that Lucius Malfoy was doing business with a muggle – or perhaps a squib, and that she was Harry Potters Aunt was running through the tables like wildfire. Good, that would influence more than one student and their family to believe that the best side was the one opposing the Dark Lord.

Severus had given up on eating and left Albus and Minerva to decide whether hell had totally frozen over or if it was just very frosty.

The next day – Saturday – he had gone as planned back to Dragonsrest and was now signing yet another paper to sell Spinner's End to Petunia. He'd managed to get the accountant alone long enough to ask what the price could be asked without gouging too deeply into the Dursley vault. She had gotten a good price for he Privet Drive house and Vernon's stocks, which added to the saving they'd had - they were in good shape, if Severus set the right price for the house.

It had taken Severus all Friday afternoon to really come to terms with selling Spinner's End. It really no longer even vaguely resembled his old family home and he always had difficulty recalling any happy memories of the place. Lily had only visited there once, and it was one of his worst memories – his father had sneered and guffawed at Severus having the nerve to 'sniff around a pretty girl – didn't he know how ugly he was?' He supposed he had stubbornly clung to the place, just to thumb his nose at his father's memory – to show his ghosts that they did not matter, that he had carved a happy life, in spite of them.

While he was mentally working his way through all this, his Potions students had enjoyed a distracted, deeply in thought professor who forgot to yell, sneer, or take and points or assign detention. True, he had cut down on all of that, anyway. But today, when Rowena Eldridge had once again nearly exploded her cauldron, he'd only scowled and told her to start again.

Severus sighed as he signed another paper; there wasn't even any strategic advantage anymore to keeping the house. After catching two more Death Eaters after Ragnor Mulciber the jig had been up – everyone knew the house was trapped and that Harry 'most likely lived at a Dragon Reserve', according to the papers who reported such speculation.

Severus listened with half his attention to Petunia telling the lawyer who was in attendance that she and Dudley had decided to allow an hour or two of 'a very supervised visit', to see if Marge was serious about being 'reformed'. The lawyer grimaced – he remembered the unseemly scenes Marge had caused. He wasn't so sure Marge intended to play nice.

Severus signed the very last paper with a flourish and a great deal of relief. He excused himself and left the group to conspire over the plans for the 'gated wizarding community'.

Severus and Harry gleefully escaped to the lab to brew the eyesight potion. Harry chopped and diced ingredients happily. They talked companionably about the week's events and Petunia's plans. Harry was clearly worried about that.

"What about the blood wards? I don't have to live there, do I?" Harry bit his lip anxiously. He desperately hoped Severus hadn't decided to give him back to Petunia, now that he had Tom to look after as well. She was nice, now, but he wanted Severus to still be his guardian. "You're not going to stop being my guardian, are you?"

Severus looked at Harry in surprise, he hadn't thought Harry would take Petunia finding a house of her own this way.

"No, Harry, I'm afraid you're stuck with me until you're at least twenty-one. You'll be of age at seventeen, but I'll be legally responsible for you until twenty-one, which is the usual age for an apprenticeship to be done with." Harry still looked a bit doubtful. "Your residence will always be Dragonsrest, although to maintain the wards we will have to keep one of the bedrooms as belonging to either your aunt or cousin – probably your cousin, since he'll want to visit at times."

Harry looked relieved at that and finally lost his haunted look. Both Harry and Tom seemed to live with the expectation that he would eventually tire of them and take the first excuse to be rid of them he could find.

Tom had relaxed a bit after the adoption potion, and his explanation that it meant more than just a way to trick Albus. Yvane at least, could help calm his fears and warn Severus of problems. Harry was more difficult. Most of the time he seemed happy and unconcerned, and then something would trigger his fears again. He expected it would simply take time.

Harry went back to carefully sorting through the rabbit fur. The rabbits looked a little funny with patches of hair shaved off, but they didn't seem to mind after extra carrots were provided. He enjoyed preparing potions with Severus; it made him feel closer to his guardian and calmed some of his fears of being a burden.

Harry had felt unbearably jealous of Tom when he had watched him take the adoption potion and had heard Severus tell him he was a 'son of the house'. It had taken several days to get his jealous fury under control. He'd hardly been able to look at Tom at the time.

He kept telling himself that he _liked_ Tom, and the potion had been necessary to keep Tom safe. But the words 'son of the house' had struck a chord in him. He desperately wanted the words to apply to him as well.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yvane had been carefully watching the jealousy Harry had been battling with for days and had shared a bit of the problem with Tom. This sort of brotherly feuding was something dragons had great difficulty understanding. Tom, though, understood all too well the bitter longing for family and the need for a sense of belonging.

Tom hated interrupting the brewing session, but this was important. He waved Severus outside and told him about Yvane's 'listening in'. "Harry is Slytherin enough to feel the need for things to be even. Right now he feels left out, and not a real part of the family. We were both wards, before – now I'm a 'son of the house' and he isn't. Yvane says he really wants this."

Tom watched Severus' look of dawning comprehension. "Just remember – don't have him think you're offering because we said something, or he'll never believe it's real."

Severus nodded slowly and Tom disappeared back upstairs, hoping things went well. Severus finished the potion deep in thought and set it aside, then turned to Harry. "Shall we take a walk while this cools, then?"

Harry nodded eagerly and they ambled across the meadow and past the compound. Harry loved walking along the cliffs overlooking the sea. It was a long walk, but well worth it. He wasn't allowed here without an adult, but the sea seemed to always call to him and he sometimes dreamed of soaring over the waves.

They sat on a handy rock and watched the waves crash below. "Yvane's cave was near here, I believe." Severus said, wondering how to start the conversation.

Harry nodded happily. Having Severus to himself was unusual and he was content to bask in it. "Sometimes we see dragons going in and out of caves along here. We have to be careful not to annoy them."

"I've been thinking…" For about a half hour, now "…that I would like to informally adopt you into my family. A formal adoption would require involving the ministry. But an informal one – like I did with Tom only requires your acceptance of it…" His uncertain offer was cut off by Harry tackling him with a fierce hug.

"Do you mean it?...Really?" Harry's mad grin was answer enough. Severus had thought Tom and Yvane were crazy to think Harry really wanted to be adopted into their 'family'. It made sense, of course, but Severus wasn't used to children who were crazy enough to want to spend time with him.

Severus gripped Harry's shoulder in a hug and they sat companionably, watching the sea for a time. Harry basked in the knowledge that he was truly wanted and Severus let the unfamiliar idea of parenthood sink in. It may not be a formal, full adoption, but he knew Harry would view it as one as fiercely as Harry had grabbed onto the idea, and if Yvane was correct - and Yvane was rarely wrong when it came to the boys.

"What should I call you?" Harry asked, finding the one question that Severus hadn't an answer for.

"Well, what would you _like_ to call me?" Severus answered craftily.

Harry almost smiled at Severus obviously working around an actual answer. "Can I call you dad – even if it isn't a total adoption?" It took most of his courage to that; a rejection would be more than he could face at the moment.

"Of course you may, I would be honored to have you think of me as your father." Severus managed to keep his voice even, although there was a band of emotion tightening around his chest.

They walked back to Dragonsrest, Harry bouncing in excitement as he walked. Severus smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. He was glad that Harry was looking forward to this and could only hope that it finally silenced Harry's fears of future rejection.

Tom had followed them into the lab, trying not to look anxious, but Harry blurted out their happy news with an excited grin and Tom had congratulated them with relief. Harry had downed his eyesight potion and asked how quickly the adoption potion could be ready. He was disappointed to find it would take a week or two, but Severus promised to start it right away, and Tom could keep an eye on it – it wasn't difficult – it was just a long brew time.

Harry bounced up the stairs to tell Petunia and Dudley, but only after Severus told him to keep it 'just within their close circle of friends – to keep anyone from interfering.

"You were right – he did need reassurance he is a permanent fixture here, and truly wanted." Severus said.

"_Of course – I'm always right."_ Yvane snickered, and both Tom and Severus rolled their eyes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Yeah!!! Harry gets adopted into the Prince family.


	46. Potions Explosion

3SM46

Disclaimer- I don't own the Potterverse, just having fun.

Chapter 46

Mafalda scribbled in her journal angrily. She wanted to write to Harry, but was afraid her letter would hold nothing but bitterness and anger in it, and she didn't really know him well enough to vent about all her family's problems. After she finished writing things in the journal that her father would have spanked her for ever saying she pulled a sheet of parchment paper over to her, and picked up a never-out quill.

She smiled hesitantly. Harry had suggested she start learning to use a quill ASAP. He had sent her a never-out quill and had had his friend Tom copy a good book on writing with it and calligraphy in general. He had said 'it's a right pain, but you may as well get used to it, now.'

She had written back after a few horrifying days of trying to master the quill, asking why she couldn't just bring pens. Harry had written a confused answer – he didn't understand the terminology, he said, but magic always messed up 'muggle machines' and even some 'muggle made things'. He had received an explanation of what the magic did to it – but didn't understand it all. Magic reacted badly with electricity and really hated artificial things - and plastic was at the top of the list of 'artificial'. Even pens not made of plastic would eventually stop working and fall apart. Pencils were okay, at least the ones of wood and lead, but you couldn't use them on school work you turned in.

Mafalda had finally asked her father for help, to his surprise. He only rarely was asked by his very self-sufficient daughter for assistance. He had patiently shown her how to hold the pen and the intricacies of writing with a quill.

Then, today her father had received a letter. The formal letter informed Lawrence the Head of the family was denying him the vault that would have been his 'as he had left the magical world, it was forfeit' and he could not reclaim it for his children. If he persisted he would be formally disowned from the Prewett family.

There had been a hastily scribbled note stuffed in with the letter from Lawrence's brother, Ernest. He had written that he had wanted to return the vault, but Muriel still had legal control of the finances of the family. She rarely interfered in Ernest running the family business, but in this case she was adamant that Lawrence get nothing. Ernest said he had gone behind Muriel's back and paid Hogwarts Mafalda's first year fees and Martin's second year fees for him.

Lawrence had been furious with his mother, but didn't know quite what to make of Ernest. His older brother had always been good to him and had encouraged him to learn accounting if he really liked it. He had seen that Ernest had wanted to let him work at the family business before their mother had squashed the idea. He wished he didn't need the help with fees. He could come up with the money if he had to, but he would have to cash in long term bonds and take penalties and he really didn't want to do that. Having Ernest do this would be a load off his mind.

Lawrence was also a bit worried about Mafalda's anger – she was taking all of this as more of an offense than he or Martin were. But he and his son were more analytical about their emotions, Mafalda took offense much more easily, and took it very personally. He wished she hadn't seen today's letters, but she would likely have found out, eventually – little remained secret with Mafalda around.

Mafalda sat looking at the parchment in front of her. She decided to just say that the vault had been withheld, but a family member was helping with the fees, instead. Admitting that her father's family cared so little for them simply cut too deeply into her pride.

Then she thanked him for the books Tom had copied for Harry to send to her. He had sent several books on owls and there were quite a few information books intended for muggleborns. Her father didn't like to dwell on his family and he had given them little information on the wizarding world until he was sure they would be attending Hogwarts, and then it was very basic facts on the wizarding world with none of the interesting information in these books.

Mafalda was now interested in the Hogwarts houses – there had been a brief mention of them in the other books and she wanted to know more, so a request to borrow books on the houses was added to the letter.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry brought the request for books on the houses to Tom along with a stack of books. "Which ones should we send her, do you think, Tom?"

Tom mused a bit on the Prewetts he remembered – three brothers, all in Gryffindor. An Ignatius and, oddly enough two others named Fred and George. Perhaps the twins were named for them. Percy had mentioned his middle name was Ignatius. They hadn't really been awful – just typically assuming the Slytherins were up to no good. Though he supposed in his own case they were correct.

None the less, he hadn't appreciated their remarks on his status as an orphan making use of money from the governor's fund. The Prewetts weren't fabulously wealthy, but he doubted any of those brothers had ever wondered where their next meal would come from.

Well, the girl's brother had gone into Ravenclaw, but from the letters Harry received she might be Slytherin material, and he knew Harry liked her. He smiled slowly. He'd enjoyed listening to Severus talk about steering the twins away from Gryffindor – they would have been absolute terrors, there.

"Send the general information books that tell about all the houses, and then include a few really interesting books about Slytherin … and include some about Rowena Ravenclaw, so as not to be _too_ obvious." Tom said with a bit of a smirk.

Harry grinned back, catching on immediately. He'd like to have Mafalda in Slytherin; he planned on being in Slytherin where he could see his dad on a daily basis. Draco of course insisted the Sorting Hat would yell Slytherin even before touching his head, just as it had for his father. Dudley had grimly said he intended to argue the Hat into the ground and go where he wanted – hopefully with his friends.

Some of the books could be copied – others were spelled against it – a lot of newer ones were, of course. Hedwig left with a few books and two other owls were also sent with books. Harry watched them go with a smile. The nice thing about a penpal was that he could tell her things that puzzled him and she could sometimes see the problem since she was not in the middle of things.

Mafalda had talked him through his jealousy of Tom. He wished he could tell her about the adoption potion, but Severus was right that that would have to keep that very quiet. Severus had said to go ahead and call him dad if he liked, but if people questioned it - to say that was an agreement between the two of them – that was true, and it was no one's business about the adoption.

Harry kind of liked having a secret that was would make 'The Headmaster' a bit crazy, if he knew. Harry still felt angry about the mess Albus had left him in at the Dursleys, even if it had finally been put right by Severus.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius brought over a large and very detailed map of Hale and the surrounding area. The areas he had bought were highlighted in a light green and the areas he was negotiating for in a darker green. There were some areas he felt he could get if needed and they were outlined in blue. Petunia smiled a little to see the maps of the old town and the Mersey River and the Dungeon Banks.

She also saw the area with the old factory was one Lucius was still negotiating for. "Are you having difficulty buying the factory? It's been closed since I was a young girl – what are they thinking?"

Lucius laughed. "They're trying to figure out why on earth I could possibly want it, myself. I don't want them to know I've bought up other land around it. If necessary, I'll tell them I'm tearing it down. I'd rather not, though."

Petunia looked at the map doubtfully. "I'm sure that you have all the land you need, already, even if you don't get the ones you're negotiating for. But I do understand you don't want that eyesore of an abandoned factory right there."

"If I can get some of the surrounding property I can plant some trees, or orchard parks. It can have some subtle warding to keep muggles away and add to the security – as well as the ambiance." Lucius had not brought up the idea with her until he knew he had the minimal property needed to go ahead with his plan.

They discussed some ideas of how much land to put around each wizarding house. Lucius insisted on at least five acres for each. Petunia thought that to be a scandalous amount, but Lucius insisted that most would want a garden and lawn - and so a small patch of land wouldn't do. The project would be dead before it began.

"Well, perhaps you'd better get working on that other property." Petunia laughed. Lucius just looked smug. His lawyers and accountants were working hard on that, but as always they were careful to not act _too_ anxious to acquire the property – Lucius hated overpaying when investing.

Lucius turned over a long list of information he needed about the area that only a former resident would know and suggestions for her to consider and asked her to add her own suggestions of what might enhance the area to draw people in. Petunia nodded and resolved to get advice from Andy and Rosemerta about what would make a witch want to move into the gated community – if witches were anything like muggle women, they were often the ones who had the final say in where they were going to live.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tom brought a book on Quidditch into the living room where Harry and Dudley were playing a card game after breakfast, while waiting for the accountant to arrive. He had sent for a book on Beater strategy that he thought would interest Dudley. Cho had recommended it to Dudley, saying that looking at other countries' methods of strategy could be helpful. He handed it to Dudley with a smile.

Dudley took the book and then looked at Tom in outraged confusion. "It's in Chinese!"

Tom sniffed. "There's just no pleasing you, is there?" He tapped the book with his wand and the characters disappeared, revealing English words. "It has a translation spell built into it that you can activate."

The boys laughed. "Good one, Tom." Dudley snickered. Tom smiled back at them, he was careful with his tricks and jokes on them. He knew Harry was still nervous with pranks because of the past bullying, and though Dudley was generally unconcerned about pranks, he would notice if he was the only one being pranked.

"Ready to hear all about the endless duties that having a bit of money entails, Harry?" Tom asked cheerfully. At Harry's groan and Dudley's snicker, Tom added. "I hear you have to sit in on a little talk about your account as well, Dudley." Dudley abruptly looked dismayed. His mother had said she wanted the accountant to start reviewing things with him, so he would know how to manage a Gringotts account.

Tom left as he heard the floo sound to let the accountant, Roth Stebbins, in. They all moved to the dining room table to have enough room to work.

Tom looked over the ever-lengthening list of people who had had money dumped into Voldemort's vault. Lucius and Severus always reviewed the additions to the list and let him know if it was safe to return money or objects to them. Tom handed Rolf a parchment listing money to be returned to certain people and one object – a shield covered in Heraldic designs and runes belonging to the Davies family that had needed cleansing of dark magic by the Goblins to be rendered safe enough to return.

Tom smiled a bit; they had made some small dents in the vault's contents. One nice size dent had been made last week. A member of the old Order of the Phoenix – one Benjy Fenwick had been a fairly rich wizard who had helped bankroll the Order. Lord Voldemort had heard of it and been offended. He'd kidnapped Benjy's wife and three children and demanded Benjy relinquish his entire fortune. The youngest daughter's small dead body had been sent with the demand.

Benjy had complied, bringing a wizardspaced chest with all 600,000 galleons he possessed inside it. He'd been killed anyway, with only bits and pieces of him left for the Order to find. The wife and two children had been left outside of Hogsmeade alive and well, but now penniless.

The Goblins had returned 200,000 galleons to each of them, saying they'd found a loophole on some contract or other and were able, at last to return the money. The family had been astounded and tearfully thankful. The papers had gotten wind of it, and the Gringotts Goblins reputations took an upswing for the first time in years. No one, thankfully, had asked 'what loophole?'

The Minister had even commended the Goblins, at Lucius' urging, saying it would encourage them to return other wizards gold and provide an upswing in the economy. Lucius had smugly known that the Goblins would know who had whispered in Cornelius' ear.

This had encouraged a few brave souls to approach the Goblins with tales of similar blackmail by the Dark Lord. There were a lot of deposits of money that had not been simple vault transfers, and no way to know who it had come from. They had only known about the blackmail of Benjy Fenwick because he had been an order member.

Tom had asked the Goblin to question them, using the truth spells they had on certain rooms to check the veracity of the claims and forward the names and amounts to his accountant. He now had the list in front of him. Lucius would have to see the list, of course. It was disheartening to see list after list come before him of lives Lord Voldemort had affected – and never in a good way.

"_You are not him, Tom. Remember that, and you intend to make much of this right, again."_ Yvane said.

Tom looked up from the parchment; the accountant was finishing up explaining the Gringotts vault ledger to Dudley. Harry was looking at ledgers of his vaults and parchments of notes that were updates about his two businesses and his investments. Harry looked a bit bored, and then suddenly perked up.

"Hey – there are some books on the history of the Potter family and some family journals. How did I miss that? Can I send for them?" Harry had been reading a lot of stories about his family from Minerva, and he was anxious to hear more. Roth smiled and said to pen a note and he would give it to the Goblins.

Harry then pulled out several sheets of parchment nervously. "I got a catalog that lists what you can buy from my company that makes magical containers. I know their main product is potions vials, but they do make larger containers as well. I'm hoping they can make these for me as a gift for someone."

At the Roth's nod he pushed some drawings to him. Nymphadora had shown an unexpected talent in drawing, when Harry had been trying to outline the potions ingredients container he wanted made. There were pictures of several containers in the shape of a dragon; the wings swept back to form the round container itself.

There was a ruby-red container in the shape of a Chinese Fireball. Then a light grass-green Welsh Green. The Hebredian Black was, of course, black. A coppery colored Peruvian Vipertooth, a very pretty blue that was a Swedish Shortsnout, and lastly a mother-of –pearl like Antipodean Opaleye that shifted in color.

Roth looked at the drawings in amazement – they were quite remarkable. "I'm sure they would be delighted to make these for you – of course they will likely want to market them, as well."

"Really? Well, as long as my father gets the first, and best ones. Maybe five of each – in various sizes?" Harry said hesitantly. The others smiled. Harry took every opportunity to use the words dad and father.

"I'll be going to see them tomorrow; I'll give the drawings to them at that time. I take it they are a Christmas gift?" Rolf asked.

Harry nodded eagerly. They had had fun coming up with the design and the pictures and he was sure that Severus would like them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The remainder of October passed fairly quietly. They helped ready the garden for winter, learning the spells to protect the plants and applying mulch where needed. Two days before Halloween found Dudley and Petunia heading into Muggle territory to visit Aunt Marge, accompanied by Roger Eastlake – Malfoy lawyer's assistant. Being muggleborn, he wouldn't stand out as badly.

Lucius and Draco also had a less than pleasant task for the day, as Draco described it.

"Pansy Parkinson's mum always has a big 'Halloween party' for kids a couple days early – to avoid competing with other parties. There'll be tons of adults there, too. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zambini … a lot of the families are – or were followers of the Dark Lord. Dad wants to feel out who's still loyal to him and who wants out. We don't have much hope for this bunch, but he says he feels he should try. I'm going to talk to the kids. Some of them might not want to 'follow in their parents footsteps'. It may be doomed to failure, but … well … some of them have been good friends, I would hate to see them tied to a lying Dark Lord, as I would have been if Severus hadn't told us the truth." Draco had looked grim but determined to try.

Tom and Harry would have been alone that Saturday, but Nymphadora came over to review some new Arithmancy equations and theories that were new to Tom. Harry sat in the library with them looking through some old first and second year potions books that had been Severus'. From the inscribing on the inside of the cover, they had belonged to his mother, Eileen Prince as well.

Harry intended to be the most brilliant first year Potions student ever, and since he liked making Potions with Severus, he found it easy to study ahead on it. The intricacies of it were fascinating and the numerous notes in the margin told him that new strides in the art were just waiting to be made, if a first year student, as Severus had been, could find better ways of doing things.

And, of course since he had drank the adoption potion last weekend, he was feeling kindly disposed to the art. They had had a celebration and Harry had felt a real part of a family for the first time. He'd drank the potion from a crystal goblet, first toasting Severus with a flourish and saying 'Thanks, Dad' – making them all laugh.

Tom and Dora finally finished the equations or whatever they were working on and stood, stretching and groaning. Harry looked up at them. "Could we make a potion before Dora leaves?"

Dora laughed, "Any particular potion, scamp?"

Harry grinned, "I'd say Felix Felicis, but you'd likely say no. Actually I was looking at the fire protection potions."

Tom and Dora thought quickly – it would only take an hour – it was a quick potion and Harry had been very good all morning, staying quietly in the library with them.

"Sure, we'll do that and then have lunch." Tom answered, and led the way to the lab.

With Harry preparing the ingredients and Dora organizing the cauldron and instruments and weighing out the ingredients, they were well ahead of schedule. Tom explained the interactions of the ingredients and why they seemed to block fire. All was going well, and then disaster struck.

Dora was passing large glass bottle of Hellesbreath to Tom – only a few drops were needed, but the bottle slipped from her fingers and fell into the cauldron and shattered, spilling it's entire contents into the potion. Dora screamed and dropped to the floor.

On the other side of the table Tom had just a split second to think the word explosion and threw himself in front of Harry, pushing him behind his back. The cauldron exploded violently. Shards of glass from the bottle and shrapnel from the pewter cauldron lacerated Tom and embedded themselves in his face and chest.

Dora and Harry both screamed in horror. Harry cradled Toms head in his lap, crying. Dora ran frantically to the floo and firecalled the only magical medical person she had every known – Poppy Pomphrey.

Albus Dumbledore answered her hysterical call. Poppy was examining Martins knee one last time and pronouncing him fit with the Weasley horde looking on in concern. They could all hear Dora screaming that a potion explosion had downed Tom 'and he may be dead'.

Poppy scooped up her emergency kit and she and the Headmaster ran through the floo.

Percy looked at his brothers who tried to comfort him.

"I'm sure he'll be alright…" Fred said hesitantly.

"…Poppy's the best." George offered.

But Charlie had the best suggestion. "We need to tell Snape."

Percy ran like flaming dragons were on his heels all the way to the dungeon. He knew Professor Snape was working on some potion or other today – he'd just dropped off a book to be returned to Tom an hour ago. He made it to the potions lab in record time.

Severus looked up in shock as Percy burst threw the door. Percy never broke protocol that way.

"It's Tom – Dora called … potions accident and he's badly hurt … The Headmaster and Madame Pomphrey flooed over…" Percy gasped out.

Severus paled with horror and ran to his office, throwing the floo powder and going though to Dragonsrest.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – I love a good cliffie.


	47. Albus' Discovery

3SM47

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it and make no money.

Chapter 47

Dora led Poppy and the Headmaster down to the lab. Poppy gasped and pushed by Dora quickly to kneel beside the unconscious form of Tom. Harry was still cradling his head, tears dripping onto the blood-covered face with pieces of glass and metal sticking out of him at awkward angles. Tom breathing was shallow and labored eyes open and glassy with shock.

Poppy quickly spelled blood replenisher down his throat, and spoke to Albus. "We need to get him to Hogwarts, immediately – I'll need help from St Mungo's or he will die." She conjured a stretcher and then tried to pry Harry off her patient. Dora came over to them and managed to convince Harry, through her own sobs, to relinquish him.

They were about to leave when Severus charged in – and nearly passed out. Albus caught him before he collapsed, sympathetic to his distress at the sight of Tom. Severus took some deep breathes and his vision cleared. He had been afraid Albus would recognize Tom on sight, but at present Severus would not have known who the traumatized boy was, himself.

Harry, on catching sight of Severus, ran to him and grabbed Severus' waist in a tight hug. Severus hugged him back, drawing comfort from the fact that Harry was in one piece.

Poppy drew out her emergency portkey and took the stretcher and herself to the infirmary, and then quickly summoned emergency Healers from St Mungo's. The others flooed swiftly behind her and arrived to see the Healers disappear behind the screen. Severus was still clutching Harry and Albus was now supporting the slightly calmer Dora.

Severus turned to Dora and tried very hard for a calm, cool voice. He knew he needed to get information from her and that would work best if they were both calm.

"What the hell happened, Dora?" Severus barked. Drat, he thought, that didn't come out right.

Albus patted the hyperventilating Dora on the shoulder and glared at Severus, "That isn't helpful, Severus." He hissed reprovingly.

Severus tried again. "Dora, I realize accidents happen, I just need to know – the potion might interact with their healing. I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

Dora straightened and took a deep breath. "But it is my fault. If he dies, it will be entirely my fault." She gave a few hiccoughing breathes. "We had been studying up on Arithmancy and when we were done Harry asked if we could make a fire protection potion. He'd been so good all morning – he must have been bored to tears listening to us. We figured – it would only take an hour." Dora closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "I was passing Tom the Hellesbreath…"

Severus took in a breath, he knew what was coming.

"…I dropped the bottle – right into the cauldron and it broke." Dora let out a gasping sob. "Tom pushed Harry behind him and…and he took the full impact of the explosion."

Harry looked up at the adults. "He saved my life, didn't he? If he dies it'll be partly my fault, Dora." Harry whispered in a horrified voice.

Dora rushed over and hugged Harry, briefly forgetting her own pain. "Oh, no, Harry it is not in any way your fault. It's a horrible accident, and definitely not your fault."

Severus uncomfortably watched the distressed young women. "Miss Tonks…" He waited for her to stand and meet his eyes, awaiting the razor-sharp tongue lashing he would likely give. "…you need to listen to your own advice – it was an accident, and you should not blame yourself more than is your due."

Nymphadora looked at him a bit stupefied.

"Would you feel better if I assigned you a detention gutting rats to get their spleens?" He asked dryly.

She gave him a watery smile. "Maybe … but probably not."

"Well, I suggest you floo your mother and have her come over to sit with you." Severus said.

The Weasley boys entered then, a bit hesitantly. They hadn't been sure Tom would be brought here. Dora could have been just having hysterics over nothing, or they might have taken him straight to St Mungo's. Percy, on seeing Severus and Harry knew Tom was here though, and ran up to them.

"Will he be alright, Professor?" He asked anxiously.

Severus was saved from answering by Poppy emerging from the curtained area. "He'll be just fine in a few days. One of the larger pieces of the cauldron pierced a lung, and it gave us trouble. The dittany liquid closed the rest of the wounds on his chest. He'll need to keep our healing paste on his face the rest of the day, but that should heal the cuts there with no difficulty and no scarring."

Andy hugged her daughter as she sobbed in relief on her shoulder, leading her to the floo to go home for some tea and a calming draught.

Harry looked at the mediwitch hopefully. "Can we see him?"

Poppy smiled at him kindly, "Just don't wake him."

Severus and Harry went past the curtains and stood at the beside. To Severus' relief Tom's face was well hidden by a thick white paste that obscured his features quite well. He had been hoping for a little more time before having to fight this battle with Dumbledore. Tom's breathing was now easy and quiet, and he was apparently sleeping.

One Healer was packing up, while the other was doing some last minute scans and chanting a few final healing charms. "He's a lucky lad – that was a bad explosion." The Healer packing up said.

Severus just nodded at that, he knew more than one wizard that had been killed by similar explosions.

Harry, however, looked at him seriously. "Thank you so much for helping him, he saved my life, doing this."

The Healers glanced at him in surprise, and then even more surprise as they noted his scar. Tom was given an awed look, and then they went back to their packing and chanting. Percy peeked around the curtain hesitantly and looked at Tom, and on seeing he was breathing and asleep, ducked back out to report to his brothers.

Albus shooed the Weasley's out, once Percy had verified that Tom really was alive, and quietly entered the curtained area. He'd been afraid that the young man would die and leave Severus without family once again. He looked at Harry's relieved face and conceded that Harry would have been devastated, as well.

He looked at the still figure; all you could really see was a tall, slender form with a wavy mass of dark mahogany hair on top. He sighed; he had hoped to speak with the boy. Albus gave a last comforting pat to Severus' shoulder and left after thanking the Healers.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Draco stumbled into the infirmary a couple hours later. They had arrived at Dragonsrest to tell Tom and Harry about the party, only to find Tinker and Dobby trying to clean up an alarmingly large pool of blood and an exploded cauldron.

Tinker had attempted to explain what had happened, but all Lucius needed to hear was infirmary and Headmaster. Damn - they had not intended to try to convert Albus until Christmas! Lucius hated having his schedules messed about with.

Draco went immediately to sit by Harry and gaze at Tom. Severus gave a brief rundown of events, but Lucius' main unasked question, of course, was regarding the Headmaster. Severus looked around at the various curious – and closely listening - portraits, "Tom's face was covered in blood and was sporting a lot of glass and shrapnel – _**I **_barely recognized him."

Lucius nodded in understanding. Albus remained in blissful ignorance, then.

They sat in some chairs a bit away from the boys so they could talk quietly. They smiled a bit as they peered down the infirmary to the doors. The Weasleys had likely let the news that 'the boy who lived' was at the bedside of another boy who had saved his life – and they were both in the Hogwarts infirmary. Poppy had set up a triage station at the door to sort through the steady stream of children trying to get in by complaining of various sneezes, coughs, sprained ankles, etc.

Lucius remarked that reporters would be next.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius left at five with a protesting Draco to let Petunia know what had happened – she was expected back at this time, after all.

Harry had begged to be allowed to stay with Tom, and Severus was unable to refuse, seeing his distress. Poppy promised to watch over him, as she needed to check on Tom frequently. Severus ordered a tray of food for him, knowing that lunch had been completely missed and told him to eat, or be dragged home. Harry acquiesced with a glare, and Severus went to check on his students, relieved that it was a Saturday.

The Slytherin Common room was in an uproar, with no one sure just who was dead – but everyone was sure _someone_ was. Severus shot a volley of fireworks from his wand and got silence.

"No one is dead, I assure you." Severus began, and chose his words with care, knowing letters would be sent to parents, immediately. "As you all know, Harry Potter is my ward. An orphaned relative of mine is also my ward – he has been helping to tutor Harry. They were brewing a potion and there was an explosion. He was brought here to be treated, as his injuries were severe. He is doing fine – I expect to send him home tomorrow."

Some of the students looked disappointed at the less exciting truth, but the students quieted and went back to their studies – or started writing letters.

Severus left to find Sinistra and let her know what was happening. She was relieved Tom was recovering – Severus had taken to talking about Harry and Tom a great deal, probably more than he even realized. He then went to the Great Hall just in time for supper. The agitated students soon settled at the sight of the Head of Slytherin. The Headmaster made an announcement that indeed; someone had been injured during a potions accident and was recovering in the infirmary.

A flock of owls left Hogwarts and Severus rolled his eyes as he watched them leave, Lucius was probably right – they could expect reporters. He narrowed his eyes and thought, and then penned his own letter to the Minister, telling him the events of the day in as good a light as possible and sent it via a house elf, who was told to give it into the hand of Minister Fudge only and to say it was from Severus Snape regarding Harry Potter.

Let the Minister handle the press – that's what he is there for, Severus sneered. It was also what Cornelius _liked_ best, obviously.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus roamed the quiet halls of Hogwarts, unable to sleep. He smiled a little. It was usually Severus roaming at night because of insomnia.

He sent a few out-after-curfew students to their dormitories with a stern warning. His footsteps led him to the infirmary, eventually. He opened the door slowly and walked down the dark infirmary ward and came to the two occupied beds. Harry was curled up under several blankets, peacefully sleeping.

He looked over at the sleeping Tom, and noticed the thick layer of paste had been removed and smiled. He was sure the lad was more comfortable without it. Albus moved closer, as it was quite dark, and then the moon finally peeked out from behind the clouds, illuminating the room.

Albus froze in shock at the sight of a boy who looked just like the teenage Tom Riddle – who had later become Lord Voldemort, and drew his wand.

But how? It was impossible; Voldemort would be in his sixties. If, or rather, when he returned he would likely look that age, possibly a bit younger if he used certain potions, but he would certainly not be looking like a teenager. He leaned over the boy looking closely – it was definitely not a glamour, and he'd been here too long for Polyjuice to have been used – if anyone had hair from a teenage Tom Riddle.

A few other stray thoughts drifted in – in no universe Albus could imagine would Voldemort throw himself in front of a potentially fatal potion explosion to save someone else – and especially not Harry Potter. But how and why _was_ this duplicate of the young Lord Voldemort here?

Albus cast a spell to look at the boy's magical signature. It was similar, but different enough that Albus relaxed – he was definitely not Voldemort.

Albus straightened and stepped back, raising his wand, and cast an identification spell. Wispy letters appeared above the boy's chest, spelling out 'Thomas Prince Riddle'. His arm dropped and he fell into deep thought, mulling over all that Severus had said about his young relative. There was really only one conclusion to draw. He turned slowly.

And found himself looking straight into the frighteningly cold and emotionless eyes of Severus Snape.

Albus had never understood people's frightened reaction to Severus, but he had never had this particular look used on him by Severus. Every terrified description he had chuckled at when others had said they were sure he was planning their demise scrolled through his head.

He understood them now – Severus was really upset with him, and very well might be planning his demise he thought whimsically. He was glad, now he had the elder wand, he wasn't sure he could beat this wizard without it.

"Severus?" Albus asked as calmly as he could.

"Albus?" Severus answered flatly, with a slightly lifted eyebrow.

"Would you like to tell me how Voldemort's son came to be in your care?" Albus asked carefully.

Severus relaxed minutely and almost snickered. He hadn't had to even argue with the man, Albus had taken the dropped tidbits of information and run with them when he saw Tom. Now he only had to convince Albus that he should give Tom a chance and not condemn him for his supposed father's acts and they were home free.

"Perhaps we should move to your office." Severus returned, remaining carefully emotionless in his tone. He was well aware of how his 'Death Eater' glare affected people, but he had been surprised it worked on Albus.

Albus nodded, relieved that Severus looked less like he was going to brush up on his unforgiveables. They walked there quietly and poured some tea. Severus took a few sips, refusing to look anxious about this.

"Did Voldemort catch your cousin Serena, then?" Asked Albus, unable to contain his curiosity.

Severus nodded and sat the teacup down. "We all assumed he was after some of the Prince books – my mother's family did have an extensive library. I know the Dark Lord was talking a great deal about his 'bloodlines' much of the time throughout the war. It would be no surprise if he decided to try for an heir if he had a pureblood witch like Serena at hand."

Albus nodded thoughtfully. "It's odd how tragic circumstances tend to repeat themselves", he mused.

"Yes, Serena must have learned his real name at some point – he did tend to ramble and gloat to his victims at times. At any rate she put Tom Riddle down as his father. The orphanage took that name and added her last name – Prince - as the middle name."

"I wonder how she managed to get the dagger?" Albus frowned.

"It was likely how she escaped. If he tried to have her use it in a ceremony of some sort – she may have been able to cut through wards and get away with it." Severus shrugged. "We'll likely never know exactly what happened."

Severus took another sip of tea, and then continued. "Luckily, Seneca Prince was able to find him because of the middle name – too bad it took so long, but he likely hired an investigating wizard with as little knowledge of the muggle world as himself." Severus and Albus shared a smile. "I'm glad he came to me when Seneca died – Seneca's grandchildren are a haughty bunch – even Seneca couldn't stand them - and they would have taken great pleasure in throwing Tom out – if they had known he was there."

Severus sat back, he knew Albus would backtrack and verify what he could of this, himself. That was alright, Lucius and his lawyer Angus Essex had everything in place. There was no one who could contradict the story – unless Albus questioned Voldemort - an unlikely scenario. None the less, he wanted Albus to be careful.

"You realize, of course that Tom would have no peace if this got out – no one can know his ancestry." Severus watched Albus' face.

Albus nodded absently in agreement – this lad should not have to pay for his fathers crimes, of course. He would need to look into this, himself a bit, though. Severus was not easily fooled – but it was possible. If only the boy didn't look so much like the young Voldemort. Severus stood and quietly excused himself, and he nodded to him absently.

Severus walked back to the infirmary and lay on a bed next to Tom. Harry occupied the bed on the other side. He wanted to be here when they woke up – to comfort Harry and to keep Tom up to date on events. He let his eyes drift shut. He would be needing a great deal of pepper-up when the castle woke in the morning.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – This is a bit short, I know. But in the interest of not being lynched by the readers I decided to post it.


	48. Infirmary Meetings

3SM48

Disclaimer: Just having fun with characters I love – I don't own them.

Chapter 48

Cornelius Fudge had been a bit aggravated by the appearance of the Hogwarts house-elf, it was late evening and he'd hoped for an early night. He had snatched the note, though, when the elf said it was regarding Harry Potter. His popularity had gotten a boost from the picture and story about his tea with Harry and the other two boys, and hoped this was another potential boost.

He read the letter with growing interest, and approval. Professor Snape was certainly living up to his promise to keep him in the loop. With this Tom being treated at Hogwarts it would be impossible to keep quiet, so having the Minister make a press statement would be best, just as Professor Snape was suggesting. He glanced at the clock and yelled at his assistant to gather up reporters and meet him at the Ministry Atrium and started to mentally put together a statement.

The disgruntled reporters were there, when he arrived at the atrium, and were obviously wishing they were at home. Cornelius greeted them smugly and thanked them for their cooperation.

"I wanted to make sure the public was given facts instead of wild rumors in the morning – when most of you would have likely heard this news.

Some of you might be aware that Harry Potter is receiving some home schooling to prepare his for his first year at Hogwarts – a Tom Riddle, and a young lady by the name of Nymphadora Tonks who will be starting her Auror training in the coming year are in charge of his education."

Cornelius was proud of being able to push that little tidbit of information – made it sound as if the Ministry had something to do with Harry's schooling and safety.

"Earlier today they were studying potions and there was a terrible explosion. Luckily Mr. Riddle was standing next to Mr. Potter and threw himself in front of his young charge and Mr. Potter was unhurt."

Cornelius paused dramatically while the reporters gasped and wrote furiously.

"Tom Riddle was severely injured by flying shards of glass and pewter – one shard even punctured a lung. Ms Tonks firecalled for help and Mr. Riddle was rushed by Albus Dumbledore and the Hogwarts mediwitch to their infirmary. An emergency team from St Mungo's arrived and I am happy to say he will make a full recovery."

There was frantic hand waving and a barrage of questions was hurled at him. The Minister answered a few quite happily and finally could not hold off Rita Skeeter any longer, and turned to her wearily.

"Minister – who is to blame for this tragedy? A tragedy that could have been a disaster – what if the 'Boy who lived' had been injured – or killed?" She simpered. Didn't the minister realize they needed a villain – or at least a scapegoat?

Cornelius thought back to the letter – he understood now why the Professor had included those final lines and worded them the way he had – he'd known the question would come up – had likely known it would be Rita Skeeter asking it. He gave her his very best 'speaking to an idiot voice'.

"My dear Rita, potions accidents _do_ simply happen, and even when surrounded by protections and under the watchful eye of Professors at school – they happen. If even Harry Potter's guardian – Professor Snape – a Potions Master with very exacting standards has found no fault, you can be assured that there is no one to blame." The Minister ended with a smile.

There was some laughter in the crowd – anyone with children attending Hogwarts was familiar with their complaints of how 'exacting' Snape's standards were. Rita frowned and scribbled a few things down. There had to be some way to stir up a froth over this – and boost her number of readers.

The Minister finally shooed them away to write their last – minute articles for the morning papers.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Petunia watched the Malfoys exit through the floo. How horrible that Tom had been badly injured protecting Harry, and Dora must be feeling so guilty. Dora had told her how being a Metamorphmagus made her clumsy – her body would not get used to the sometimes uncontrolled changes her body made for a few years as yet. She likely had had no control over her hand letting the bottle slip.

She and Dudley's day at least had not involved a near death experience. Although, from Marge's glare she had likely been hoping for one. Under the court supervisor, Marge's lawyer and Roger Eastlake's constant observation Marge and Dudley had had their visit.

The visit had been tense, although Marge had made an obvious effort to be pleasant she hadn't been able to refrain from an occasional sniping remark aimed at Petunia. Petunia had brought her needlework with her and had airily pretended to not hear any of them.

Dudley wavered between fond memories of Aunt Marge's frequent treats and trips to places he wanted to see, and memories of her disdain of Harry and occasional cutting words for his mother. Guilt for being relieved at his father – Marge's brother's – death also mixed in. Aunt Marge was alone in the world, now, except for him and the weight of that was telling.

Dudley and his entourage had gone to a quiet restaurant nearby for a late lunch, and then a park to 'continue the visit'. Late in the afternoon the court supervisor had called a halt.

"This visit seemed to go fine…well, at least fairly well. Would you agree to a visit or two around the holidays?" The supervisor asked Petunia.

"If supervised – not necessarily by myself. Then yes, although the dates would have to be worked around his friends and family's events that are yet to be planned." Petunia said calmly.

"What friends? All his friends are at Little Whining. Piers, Dennis and Malcolm miss him terribly. And the only relative besides me is that ingrate nephew of yours that started all this…" Marge broke off as the Court Supervisor cleared her throat in warning.

Roger Eastlake broke in to answer in a calm voice. "The house on Privet Drive has been sold, and Dudley has moved on to new friends, although if he wished to write to his old friends he knows he could do so through us. Harry and Dudley get along quite well, now."

"It isn't decent that she started living with another man before Vernon was cold in his grave!" Marge shouted.

The supervisor looked at Petunia in inquiry while Petunia flushed in anger at the inference. "I was in hospital until just a week or two before Severus Snape went to his job as Professor at a boarding school. I was quite ill for a long time, and I'm only now able to walk any great distance. I needed the help I received at the home we've been staying in. However I've recently acquired another residence where I will be starting work. We'll be completely moved in there before Professor Snape returns next summer." Petunia took a deep breath and looked at Marge and the Supervisor squarely. "It was very kind of Severus to allow me to stay in his home – he was an old friend from when my sister and I were in school."

The supervisor nodded in acceptance of that, and Marge's lips tightened in displeasure. She'd hoped that the aspersions she'd made would count in her favor. Her lawyer and Roger made provisions to arrange the days at Christmas for Dudley to visit.

Then they had arrived to Dragonsrest to find Lucius and Draco waiting for them. At least Lucius had been able to reassure them no permanent damage had been done. An early supper and hot chocolate in bed at an unusually early hour was called for. Dudley had looked wrung out as well as he hugged her tightly before bed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yvane watched the three sleep and sighed tiredly. Keeping Tom alive but unconscious, and therefore pain-free had taken a toll on his magic. Most of his magic was now mixed in with Tom's – he did have access to their magic, but he disliked using the magic without Tom's consent – or at least Tom being aware of it.

Yvane wondered briefly how much longer he would be able to stay with Tom. The vow and spell he had made to be able to keep most of his consciousness with Tom had left little magic that was just his alone. He could not be snatched from Tom before Tom was ready for him to leave, but he had hoped to stay for a time, even after Tom was doing well.

The rest of his consciousness was somewhere waiting for him to cross over – to somewhere else. That part of him was in no hurry, time seemed to not really matter, and dragons always did have patience. But the vow was beginning to press at times. Tom was happier and settled. The times he became irrationally angry were less and less. Yvane was happy that Tom was healing, but he would be sorry to leave Tom behind.

The impromptu rescue that Tom had done – saving Harry at nearly the cost of his life had shown Yvane just how far Tom had come. When Tom had better control of his temper … Yvane's work would nearly be done.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rosemerta had received Severus' doe Patronus with the message about Tom soon after the Minister had gotten his letter. It had asked her to wait until morning to arrive, as Tom and Harry were settled in and everyone needed rest. Rosemerta got little sleep – she was fond of the quiet, introspective lad, and she knew Harry would be devastated if anything happened to Tom.

She arrived at Hogwarts soon after dawn and made her way to the infirmary. The doors were tightly warded, but a knock produced a tired looking Poppy. She smiled and granted her entrance.

"You wouldn't believe the lengths the students have gone to in an attempt to see Tom and Harry." The mediwitch muttered.

Rosemerta smiled ruefully and held up a very early edition of The Daily Prophet with headlines screaming the news that Harry Potter had been snatched from the jaws of death by a heroic Tom Riddle. They had apparently scrounged through the numerous pictures that reporters had managed to snap during the boys' Diagon Alley shopping trips. They'd found one with Tom close by the boys and he was even wearing a protective look as he glared at the reporters – a picture perfect for the paper's needs, of course.

Rosemerta had not read all of the articles; she had just picked up the paper and brought it with her after reading the headline. Now she and Poppy lay the paper out and read it together. Most of the articles reiterated the Ministers information and simply added a lot of adjectives and waxed poetical about Tom's selfless act.

They had re-told the story of 'The Boy Who Lived' surviving 'He who must not be named's' attack for the hundredth time, and the Dark Lord's apparent destruction. Professor Snape's guardianship after Harry's Aunt's 'injury' was mentioned and anything they could dredge up about nearby Dragon Reserves that Harry might live on was discussed.

Rita Skeeter's article, though made Rosemerta's blood boil. In amongst the cooing hope that Tom would make a full recovery was her inference that the tutors had somehow been negligent, although how, exactly, Rita did not know. The article wound down to the conclusion that Professor Snape had hired 'much too young tutors' and perhaps he was being tight-fisted, not wanting to spend extra money on older, more competent tutors.

"Well, I'm sure she could have been worse, and anyone with a smidgen of sense will know that hiring someone accepted into the Auror program could not be cheap." Poppy said. "She's just upset she couldn't find someone to throw under the bus."

They read through more of the paper companionably until they heard stirring from one of the three beds. Rosemerta saw the Severus was stirring and went to sit by him in the bed. "Well, an exciting time at Dragonsrest, then?" And dropped a kiss in his forehead.

"Too much so, I assure you." Severus answered, returning a light kiss to her lips.

There was a muttered "Get a room." From the direction of Tom's bed, which caused snickering from the mound of blankets that was apparently Harry.

Severus stood and he and Rosemerta walked to the side of Tom's bed. Harry sat up and looked at Tom happily.

"You're going to be alright!" Harry said happily. "They said you would be … but I wasn't sure. You _look _like you'll be okay, now."

A disgruntled Lucius, being pulled along by an eager Draco soon arrived. He'd had the foresight to bring Petunia and Dudley along with them, and Petunia had had the forethought to bring Tom fresh clothing – which he accepted from her with relief. Lucius yawned and ordered some very strong coffee for he and Severus. Petunia joined Rosemerta and Dudley and Draco sat on either side of Harry to chat with Tom. Breakfast soon arrived as well. Tom ate slowly and opted for oatmeal – chewing made the muscles in his injured face hurt.

Dora arrived after breakfast with both parents in tow and a nervous look on her face. She had been up quite late, worrying. Both Ted and Andy had given quiet comfort and a lot of hot chocolate until she had calmed enough for sleep. Lucius and Severus were introduced to a wary Ted Tonks. Ted had been a year or two ahead of Lucius and several ahead of Severus, but he remembered them a bit. Not to mention hiding well away from Voldemort and Death Eaters made him wary of anyone carrying a dark mark for any reason.

Dora walked slowly up to Tom's infirmary bed, tears threatening again. "I'm so sorry, Tom…it's so stupid that I have to be so clumsy…I could have killed you."

Tom squirmed uncomfortably. He was not used to sincere apologies of any sort. At the orphanage any slights or injuries were just a part of survival and no one ever said they were sorry – especially not to the freakish Tom Riddle. At school any apologies for injuries were obtained at the end of a wand – they were not offered freely.

"You didn't hurt me on purpose, Dora. You don't have to … apologize for something you couldn't help."

Tom managed a disjointed acceptance of the apology.

Dora smiled a slightly watery smile. She knew Tom was uncomfortable with her tears, but she couldn't seem to help it. She settled for willing away as many tears as she could and smiling. "Thank You, Tom."

Tom relaxed marginally, glad that Dora was not going to make this a lengthy scene. "You're welcome." Tom answered formally, hoping that would be the last it was ever brought up.

The Minister, along with two aides arrived. Lucius and Severus sighed. This was inevitable, they knew. The upside was that the group was led by Auror Hugo Savage. Tom smiled at the sight of the beaming Auror. There were greetings all around and the Minister thanked Tom formally for his 'saving the life of the Boy Who Lived'. He got a bit lengthy in his praise, but Tom managed to keep the smile on his face, especially as Hugo was making funny faces behind Cornelius' back.

The Headmaster arrived and Cornelius sat to have tea – and a few photo opportunities with Tom and Harry, with Dudley and Draco included in the picture, again. Cornelius felt the more 'homey and cozy' the picture looked, the better.

Cornelius along with the aides and Hugo left after the tea, with Hugo telling Dora to 'visit him soon at his office for tea, he wished to speak to her'. Dora felt a thrill at being invited to tea by her biggest Hero, and trepidation about meeting after such a big screw-up on her part. She wondered if he was going to tell her that the Auror program had changed its mind about including her.

Dora and her parents left soon after, Dora satisfied that she hadn't offed one of her students. Andy and Rosemerta had promised to visit Petunia soon, to hear about her 'new job'. The Healers from St Mungo's arrived to check over their patient. The declared him well on the way to complete healing and promised to send their recommendations to their own Healer on Diagon Alley, so he could follow-up on Tom.

The group was relived and happy at the Healers pronouncement. Lucius and Rosemerta took Petunia, along with all three boys back to Dragonsrest before returning to their own homes. Severus promised that Tom would be home 'very soon'.

Tom was changing behind the curtains while Severus listened to Albus ramble on about something when Tom's final visitor arrived. Severus straightened his spine, muscles tensing and cursed, making Albus turn to look at the angry looking man walking toward them, carrying a paper. Severus had not seen his distant cousin, and now Head of the Prince family, Samuel Prince in … well he thought ruefully, it had not been long enough if Samuel planned on causing trouble.

Albus looked Samuel over. Samuel had been home-schooled, but had still managed to apprentice to a Potions Master and eventually had gotten his own Mastery. He certainly was no competition for Severus, though. Samuel was shorter than Severus, and his hair was a very dark brown – similar to Tom's Albus mused. But his eyes – they were the same glinting black that told Albus that Severus' eyes, at least had likely come from the Prince side.

Samuel marched straight to Severus, ignoring Albus and thrust the newspaper toward Severus. "What is this nonsense, Snape? Serena had no children … it's totally preposterous."

Severus just smirked at him. "Seneca found him at an orphanage and brought him home. He spent the next five years or so with Seneca. You recall – Seneca more or less banned you and your siblings from the Manor during that time. I guess he didn't miss you with Tom there with him."

Samuel sputtered a bit before recovering. "I don't believe it. Serena did run off in a panic when 'he who must not be named' was after some grimoire or other we had, but she'd have let her family know if she'd had a child." Samuel said doubtfully.

Tom stepped from behind the curtained area and looked at Samuel calmly. There was no way to pretend that he hadn't heard everything. He waited while Samuel looked at him closely, trying to find his cousin Serena in the teenager standing before him. Tom felt a twinge of guilt at deceiving the man – but he'd had the adoption potion, so he **_was_** a Prince – just not the one Samuel thought.

"_His bark is much worse than his bite – he's not very pleasant, but he'll do nothing to really harm you." _Yvane summed up what he had learned of the man from scanning his emotions briefly.

Tom silently acknowledged Yvane and calmly addressed Samuel. "My mother died right after having me, she had no chance to try and contact the wizarding world while she was on the run."

Samuel seemed to slump in defeat a bit. "Well, it's good that you've found a guardian, and you seemed to be doing credit to the family." He said reluctantly. "Welcome to the family." He added to Severus' surprise, and Samuel shook Tom's hand. Perhaps the snotty brat he'd remembered had grown up a bit.

Albus, of course was twinkling madly, he was always a sucker for an apparent family reconciliation.

Samuel left with an admonition to Severus and Tom 'to owl him' – and a warning. "You know that Edwin will have something to say."

Severus smirked - Edwin was Samuel's much younger and very spoiled brother. Severus couldn't wait to hex him again.

Tom and Severus left for Dragonsrest where they knew Tom would receive the very best of coddling. Tom sighed – he'd just gotten them off his back from his bout of 'exhaustion'.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Neville read the Daily Prophet with jealousy boiling hotly in his stomach. He was perched snugly in the small alcove at the top of the fourth floor stairway he had discovered years earlier. He only had to peer out from behind the tapestry to be able to see all the way to the first floor entryway. No one could sneak up on him by the stairs.

He had put some plants in the window and books he was reading from the library were stashed there as well. No one had ever bothered him here in his cave. Uncle Algie had never found him here, not that he sought him out often. Neville was rarely missed by his family, as long as he showed up for breakfast and supper.

Uncle Algie had only ever looked for him if he had thought of a new torture to 'frighten his magic to the surface'. Now that he had done so, he seemed at a loss as to what to do. Algie had taken to staring at him at mealtimes ever since the fateful day he'd dropped him from the window. At last, with a sinking heart, Neville watched a familiar, calculating look come into Uncle Algie's eyes.

Uncle Algie had started in on conversations with Grandma Augusta with a new twist on the subject of Neville's magic. To Neville's disgust Algie even managed to sound concerned while he speculated that Neville's magic 'might be quite low, since it took so long to manifest'. He'd then revealed his answer to the possible problem.

"Neville should use his father's wand, it is sure to give his magic a boost." Uncle Algie had said with triumph, while giving Neville a faintly malicious look.

Augusta had been charmed at the thought and had declared she would unearth the wand right away.

Neville had been suspicious, sure that there was a trap in that, but unable to see what it was. The next day he had raided the library for every book on wands and wandlore he could find and spent most of the week reading them with increasing fury.

According to the books the likelihood of his father's wand working for him were low – there was a faint possibility that it would, of course, but it wasn't something to bet your life on. The books said that many families had 'boxes and chests full of wands' and it was considered lucky to find a family wand that matched well with you, but the unspoken rule was that if you did not find one, you went to a Wandsmith to be fitted.

As the book by Ollivander said "The wand chooses the wizard." Obviously Uncle Algie hoped Frank's wand would be a poor fit and Neville would never learn anything useful – and maybe get him killed.

Neville sank back and glared on the paper with the tall, protective looking Tom watching over Harry Potter and his friends. He was willing to bet that Potter had a wand that suited him and that he didn't need to hide from his family.

He really hated Harry Potter.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Many thanks to those of you who reviewed my last chapters. I got put on an endless schedule of twelve hour shifts, so I had the choice of working on this chapter or answering reviews in the few minutes I've had at home – so I worked on the chapter.


	49. Halloween Bonfire

3SM49

Disclaimer – I don't own any of it – just having fun.

Chapter 49

Tom arrived at Dragonsrest to find his Healer –Randall - from Diagon Alley awaiting him with a sheaf of papers from St. Mungo's in his hand. The Healer gave him a raised eyebrow and eyed him critically, Tom was looking rather strained and pale again.

"Definitely not activities I would have prescribed to promote healing from an exhaustive state, Mr. Riddle." But he smiled a bit as he said it. It would be difficult to scold Tom for saving his young charge's life.

Tom was hustled to his room so the Healer could do his own diagnostics. Tom was a little more comfortable with the already familiar Healer. He was told to go back to taking it very easy. The punctured lung would need more healing, and the Healer would be seeing him daily until it was done. He seemed a bit amazed at the lengthy list of injuries Tom had sustained

"Don't really see how you managed to survive." Randall muttered, doing one more scan. "You're rather lucky."

"_He's a fairly sensitive Healer; if he were as strong in reading auras as Severus he could probably sense me. As it is he can tell __**something **__is different – he just doesn't know what."_ Yvane said calmly.

Randall finally ended his scans and watched Tom down a dreamless sleep – Tom wasn't going to go wandering today, at least. Randall gave his report to Severus and promised to return the following day. He did have one recommendation for Harry though.

"You need to have someone talk to him – not necessarily a Mindhealer unless you see problems, but he saw a horrific accident happen to his friend with injuries that were enough to induce nightmares in an adult – and added to that this happened to Tom while saving his life. You need to make sure he is not going to suffer any aftereffects." Randall looked at Severus' suddenly introspective face and nodded – Harry's guardian merely needed pointing in the right direction and he would see to things, Randall knew, and he flooed back to his office.

Severus wandered back to the living room, where Lucius and Draco waited to give Severus, Harry and Dudley a very belated report on the 'party' they had attended. It was important the boys hear about this, as they would be attending school with many of these children. Lucius listed the people who were there at the party. There had been many there who had simply come to find out if his sudden support of Harry Potter and his guardian was a ruse, or real.

There had been a mixed reception to his adamant statement that continuing to await the Dark Lord's return was idiotic and rejoining him if he did return would be moronically suicidal. He had not come out with the proof of Voldemort's lineage – if he was approached by anyone, later he would. Trying to tell all of that at this party would start a riot. He simply stated that he felt the move to support Harry Potter was the most strategic and he would stick to it no matter what happened.

Some of the deepest Death Eater members had looked betrayed and angry, Lucius had always seemed very sure of his allegiance to the Dark Lord. Some of those that had been less eager in the Dark Lord's service were speculative – Malfoy usually did not back losers, and even when Voldemort had been defeated he had emerged from the losing side with only a slap on the wrist. His advice was not to be lightly dismissed.

There had been a few who were distant supporters of Death Eater activities. They sympathized with pureblood ideals and were terrified of the sheer numbers of muggles and simply didn't know what to do about it. They didn't believe Albus Dumbledore's soothing words that there was nothing to fear – they remembered the reports from Japanese wizards that had described the devastation from the 'bombs'. They had looked hopefully at Lucius – perhaps this meant there was another way to beat back the hordes of muggles and their encroaching destruction and pollution.

Draco had looked discouraged. He had argued hard for the children to accept that his new best friends were a muggleborn and a half-blood, but many of them only knew how to parrot their parent's words. If Draco was friends with Dudley – a muggleborn, he was a blood traitor. If he was following Harry Potter, he was betraying the Dark Lord.

There had been a few bright spots. Theodore Nott had quietly whispered for Draco to owl him, and the youngest Flint son, who was younger than Draco had been listening carefully and had not said a word.

Goyle had looked confused and saddened, while Crabbe had looked hatefully stubborn – they were now flanking a triumphant Blaise Zambini who had proudly led his new followers away from the now less dominant Draco. Draco looked at Lucius dismally; he had hoped to be able to say he had made more headway than this.

Lucius shook his head. "They won't change until their parents decide to turn away from the Dark Lord; there will be few who defy their parents, certainly not the youngsters who have not even attended Hogwarts as yet. The parents that looked like they were listening will probably speak to them, and their children will be singing a different tune when they reach Hogwarts."

Draco looked relieved. He hoped at least a few of his old friends would still be at his side when their first year arrived.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Draco and Lucius left and Petunia and Dudley went to check on Wylda's eggs. Severus took that opportunity to lead Harry down to the now spotless laboratory. Harry looked around in trepidation.

"Hard to believe that something terrifying happened here, isn't it?" Severus offered.

Harry looked at him and nodded. "It seems like a horrid dream, now. It was so awful, all that glass and metal sticking out of him…and he couldn't breathe right…" Harry stopped abruptly, looking away.

Severus sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to him, and Harry sat with some reluctance. Severus shifted uncomfortably; he wasn't sure where to start the discussion. Emotions weren't his forte.

"You do know that this wasn't your fault, don't you?" Severus asked quietly, and watched as Harry shrugged uncertainly.

"Bad things that happen are usually my fault, or at least I get the blame." Harry muttered, and his eyes flickered up to the steps, to check that his aunt and cousin weren't there. He felt even more guilt for bringing up the past.

"You realize that you're no longer going to be bearing the brunt of blame for every little mishap." Severus watched while Harry nodded. "It will take time for you to really feel that, even if your aunt and cousin now treat you well. The lessons you have learned over the last years won't be unlearned right away." Severus sighed. "In the meantime you need to understand that this accident was not your fault and no one blames you for it."

Harry nodded slowly. He knew in his head that he wasn't to blame, but the feeling of dread that he had always felt when something bad happened and he knew he would be punished – guilty or not had still been there. Most of that had left, for the present, and his heart had lightened.

Severus gave him a one-armed hug as they returned to the upper floor, so Severus could floo back to Hogwarts. Severus had one more question for Harry that had been bothering him for a few days.

"Tomorrow is Halloween, will you be alright? I know that the Dragon riders and keepers are planning a big party – and all of you are invited." Halloween had always been difficult for Severus, remembering Lily's betrayal – not only by his own inadvertent transmittal of information, but by Black's willful act in telling Voldemort the family's location.

Harry brightened, "Yes, it sounds like great fun." Harry looked at Severus in bewilderment. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well, your parents were killed on that night, so it might be a problem, although I realize you don't actually remember it." Severus said slowly. He hated reopening old wounds.

"Oh, I didn't know that's when it happened." Harry looked appalled. "I really shouldn't go to the party then." Harry felt ill that he'd been planning to go … how could he not know when his parents had died?

Severus placed a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. "No, Harry, they would not want you to mourn them in that way. James loved Halloween – he always played tons of pranks on everyone he could about now. Lily loved the dressing up and adored parties of any sort. They would hate for you to miss out on Halloween out of a misplaced sense of propriety – go have fun, and think of them enjoying it along with you from wherever they are."

Harry looked at him hopefully. "Are you sure?"

Severus managed a smile and nodded. "Very sure." He was rewarded with a brilliant grin from Harry as he flooed back to his quarters in Slytherin.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Neville walked down an empty corridor of the second floor bedrooms, his head ringing from the swat Grandma Augusta had given him and burning with fury at the malicious glance Uncle Algie had sent him.

Grandmother had produced his father's wand and he'd held it a few minutes, but no sparks had emerged, just as Neville had expected to have happen. Uncle Algie had sighed dramatically and said that Neville might as well be a squib from the little magic he'd shown. Grandma had looked disappointed.

He'd tried to reason with her, telling her what he'd read in the books. She'd become enraged, hitting at him and asking if he thought himself too good for his father's wand. Shrieking that his parents had been famous Aurors and he should be proud to carry his father's wand.

He had fled to this corridor; it was full of empty bedrooms that had belonged to family members that were now long gone. He had been too upset to go to his alcove, if he smashed something he didn't want it to be in the alcove – one of the house elves would respond and likely tell Grandmother.

He paused at one door – he'd never gone in this one, it had belonged to his Grandmother's mother-in-law. He knew grandma had hated her. Good, she'd never look for him in here. He closed the door carefully and looked around the room. The house-elves still kept the place nice, but it had that 'not lived in look'. He saw a bookcase and wandered over. Most books went to the family library after someone died. He wondered why these hadn't.

Neville's hand trailed over the spines and a title caught his eye. "Hexing relatives for fun and profit?" He read with a laugh. He would love to hex Uncle Algie – and it wouldn't even have to be profitable.

"You like that one do you? I'm afraid there really aren't any truly dark hexes in that one. Mostly pranks – though a few of them are quite annoying. Someone might pay you to remove it, hence the part 'for profit'." A portrait of a rather haughty lady said.

"Oh, I'd like to hex my Uncle Algie good, but he's managed to get me stuck with a wand that doesn't suit me. I'm not likely to be able to do more that cast a _Lumos_ – if I'm lucky." Neville answered morosely.

"Well, have your parents get you another – your uncle shouldn't have a say." She answered.

"Grandma Augusta thinks I should use my father's wand – even if it doesn't suit me." Neville muttered.

"Augusta, that stupid cow." The portrait said irately. "I tried to talk Frances out of marrying her, but he was infatuated. You must be Frank's boy, Neville, isn't that your name? I'm afraid I died soon after your birth." At his nod she smiled. "I'm your great-grandmother – Callidora Black Longbottom. Now – about that wand of yours…"

Neville was soon rummaging in the attic for the wand box and dragging it down to her rooms. Going through each wand was tiring, as she insisted he try each, even if he didn't get any sparks. He was able to cast with a few. One had seemed to listen to him, if a bit grudgingly.

Callidora asked questions and Neville told her the whole story of Frank and Alice's torture and still being in St. Mungo's and living with Grandma Augusta and Uncle Algie living here 'most of the time, as well'.

Then his hand touched a wand and all his hair stood on end. He lifted it out as he was engulfed with sparks and felt his magic light up. The feeling of really knowing his magic was there was intoxicating. Part of him had doubted the magic was really there, after listening to his uncle for so long.

"Ah, an excellent match." Callidora said with a smile. "Mahogany with a core of grim hair – it belonged to my father – Arcturus Black. He was a very talented wizard – a Master in the art of astronomy. Now, the wand that belonged to your father- it is a dark color as well, isn't it?"

Neville pulled it out and compared it to the mahogany wand. They looked alike enough to pass muster if one did not look too closely.

"Good, carry your father's wand until school, and then trade – put whatever wand you're not using in your trunk. You aren't allowed to use magic away from school anyway, so carrying your father's wand when you are here at home won't really matter." Callidora and Neville shared a conspiratorial smile. "And once you are of age – no one but you has any say in the wand you carry."

Neville breathed a sigh of relief, the question of his wand was answered, and he had had an enjoyable conversation with an adult for the first time in memory. He could vaguely remember cozy teas with his grandmother, before concern over his apparent lack of magic overshadowed everything else. He rarely saw other children. Great Aunt Enid used to bring her grandchildren to visit at times, but after Uncle Algie had pushed him off the Blackpool pier on a family outing there had been a shouting match and they had never returned.

There were occasional visits from distant family or friends who brought children, but Uncle Algie always seemed to be there, and he always introduced him with an apologetic grimace and a whispered 'Neville's likely the next family squib'.

Neville gave a slow smile and picked up the hexing book. Callidora grinned along with him. "Let me know if you need any pointers, dear."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Dragons didn't really understand the significance of Halloween – they had different views on death and no dragon ever returned as a ghost as they had no fear of what awaited them. Yvane's lingering to help Tom was unheard of, but it was not done out of fear of death.

None the less, the dragons were not adverse to celebrations and could indulge their riders and keepers in their rituals regarding death and spirits. They always had a jolly party and dance, and since the Reserve had people from all over the world, they took this as an opportunity to introduce their friends to some of their own cuisine. Some dishes were more of a success than others.

There were usually some International Federation of Wizards staff invited from Lyonesse, and as a courtesy, there were usually a few Ministry people, as well. This year Amos Diggory, of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was in attendance with Walden McNair as his 'aide'. Amos' usual aid had had a sudden injury just that morning and Walden had insisted on filling in, saying he 'greatly admired dragons and would like a peek at them'.

The party was underway by dusk, and Lucius had hovered an embarrassed Tom in a chair across the meadow, letting him walk from the outskirts of the compound to spare his pride as much as possible. Yuan had arranged a comfortable seat near his own for Tom. Yao had deserted his hot pool to come watch the bonfire and feast, along with quite a few other dragons, who were gathered within sight of the bonfire and feast.

There were several musicians who would sing and there of course would be dancing. Later, there would be storytelling. Many of the riders would tell tales that the dragons had imparted to them. The dragons, of course were looking forward to that.

Amos made the rounds, shaking hands and had smiled brightly at being introduced by Yuan to Petunia, Dudley, Harry and Tom. Amos knew Lucius, at least by sight and was introduced to Draco as well. Amos found the whole business of Lucius suddenly supporting Harry Potter suspicious, but the Minister had always favored Lucius Malfoy. And now Albus Dumbledore was vouching for him, when asked privately about him, and even Auror Hugo Savage was behind Lucius. So he shook Lucius' hand and hoped it was real.

McNair hung back in the crowds, avoiding his old friend, Lucius. He had been warned that leaving the compound would set off alarms – Yuan didn't want any inebriated partygoers to wander off 'to see the dragons'. He had hoped to find ways into the Reserve – an unlocked floo, or a hole in the warding. There had to be a way in, so he could kidnap or kill that blasted Harry Potter. He sneered; he would settle for killing Lucius and Severus, of course – the bloody traitors. When he'd heard what Lucius had to say at the Parkinson's party, he'd been infuriated. He'd quickly arranged for Diggory's aide to have a little 'accident' and invited himself along to the party.

He wandered around the party, grabbing some food and drinks so as to appear to be enjoying the party instead of stalking prey, and came across Harry, Draco and Dudley talking to Tom. He recognized Draco, of course and then took note of Harry's scar – so the other youngster must be the cousin. He looked Tom over, feeling he should know him from somewhere – he had seen the pictures of him in the Daily Prophet, but seeing him here he could tell – he looked like someone.

McNair shook it off – Tom was probably some school chums brat. The paper had said he was from the Prince family. He watched the kids from nearby. If only one wandered off – he might be able to snatch them tonight. The floo that the ministry people that were visiting were to use just for tonight was nearby in the Director's office.

The storytelling was underway and to his excitement Harry went to a nearby table to grab another sandwich and McNair made his move. He sidled up to Harry and attempted to look harmless and confused.

"Excuse me, young man; do you know where the Director's office is? I'm supposed to floo from there, and I'm quite lost." McNair smiled – giving Harry a good view of his total lack of dental hygiene.

Harry nodded uncertainly. "Sure I can point it out for you." - And led McNair toward the building. McNair beamed happily, this was going quite well. Harry opened the door and was turning to point out where the floo was when McNair shoved him through the door, drew his wand and cast a _Petrificus_ on Harry.

Unfortunately for him, Lucius had finally caught sight of McNair as he was leaving with Harry and had grabbed the two Dragonriders he was talking to back him up. Lucius and the two Dragonriders were soon directly behind McNair and Lucius yelled "Halt, McNair!" And cast an _Incarcerous _at the would-be kidnapper. McNair leap aside – away from Harry, giving the two Dragonriders the time they needed – one dragged Harry to safety while the other threw up a block to prevent McNair from casting at the immobilized boy.

McNair cursed his luck, and then sent a few curses at Lucius as he flooed away.

Most of the party had wandered over to see what was happening and were horrified to hear Harry's tale. "Who was he?" Harry asked plaintively as he ended his story.

"Walden McNair, he's a Death Eater, but I don't think he was ever identified by the Ministry." Lucius mused. He turned to Amos Diggory, who was stricken with horror that his aide had turned into a kidnapping Death Eater. "You need to let your Minister know that McNair is a Death Eater, and attempted to kidnap Harry Potter – your Aurors need to get on that right away."

Amos nodded dumbly and flooed to the Ministry to stir up a search for Walden McNair.

Lucius turned back to Harry, now surrounded by his friends and a motley crew of Dragonriders who were taking this attempt rather personally. Yuan was bristling with outrage, and barking at the IFOW wizards to get him their best Wardsmiths out to his Reserve to reinforce things better - immediately.

"Well, I think that's enough of a party for tonight, lets head to Dragonsrest." Lucius waved at his group and they headed for home, accompanied by a ridiculous number of Reserve Dragonriders, but Lucius felt it was best to let them feel useful at present. The more they felt responsible for the safety of those at Dragonsrest, the better – whether it was truly their responsibility or not.

All three boys were sent up to bed, and since all three were feeling apprehensive about the evening's events they all bunked in Harry's room. Tinker produced two temporary beds with a snap of his fingers, and they settled in quickly.

Tom was also sent to bed, he and Yvane were both muttering about not knowing how McNair had slipped past their attention. Tom was totally exhausted and running mostly on anger and fear. What if that beast had managed to take Harry? The prospect was horrifying.

Lucius and Petunia sat up for a time – they needed to contact Severus and were dreading the event. Lucius finally pulled out a calming draught and poured a bit in each of their drinks.

"Well, lets call him." Lucius said after downing the glass.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Yes – a day off and another chapter done.


	50. Safehouses and Caves

3SM50

Disclaimer – Harry Potter & crew belong to JKR, I'm just having fun.

Chapter 50

As always, as soon as he'd stayed long enough at the Halloween feast to satisfy Albus, Severus made his escape. Severus nodded to his Slytherin prefects, knowing they understood to keep an eye on the youngsters. He nodded to Sinistra who smiled slightly. If she continued to do well, Severus was inclined to turn over the House to her within a few years. They had talked about it at length. They knew that Voldemort would return, and working together they were making headway with some of the students.

The few muggleborn were most comfortable with Aurora and the half-bloods were surer of her than of a recently outed spy. The purebloods were split – some had no intention of speaking to either of them other than to get information – likely at their parent's behest. Others were waiting to hear from parents, hopeful that Snape was really against the Dark Lord – others hoping it was an elaborate trick to fool Dumbledore.

There were some older students, looking at when they would be leaving Hogwarts and their parents reach. There were those who hoped to avoid service to a Dark Lord known for his viciousness. Snape was many things – but he took excellent care of his Slytherins. If Snape truly was against the Dark Lord they knew he would help them find options.

He could easily turn the House over to Sinistra earlier – next year, even, but they both felt that working together doubled their effectiveness. They would know when Severus needed to step down. Severus wandered slowly down to his quarters, musing on the amount of research he could accomplish if not weighted down by House duties.

He sat in front of the fire, summoning a pot of chamomile tea and a book he was reading. He hoped Harry and the others were having a good time at the Dragon Reserve party. Lucius had promised to keep an eye on Harry in case he looked depressed. Severus had barely finished a chapter when the floo flared and Lucius appeared.

"Severus? I need to talk to you about the party we just attended." Lucius said breezily, as he stepped through the flames.

"How did it go? Was Harry upset?" Severus asked anxiously.

Lucius barked out a laugh. "You could say that. McNair managed to get himself invited to the party and tried to kidnap Harry. We stopped him, but yes, Harry was somewhat upset."

Severus heart stopped for a moment, then restarted going double-time and he surged to his feet. "McNair tried to…where is he?!" Severus shouted.

"Harry's upstairs in bed at Dragonsrest, hopefully asleep." Lucius asked with a little confusion. The calming draught was still working quite well, and he could face Severus' fury with poise.

"NO! Where is that cowardly child-snatching spineless excuse of a dark wizard McNair?" Severus thundered.

"Oh, he got away." Lucius answered indifferently. "We were more worried about getting Harry to safety than capturing him, and he got to the floo."

Severus was dumbfounded at Lucius casual recitation of the events, and then he noticed the slight glassiness to Lucius' eyes and frowned. "What have you taken, Lucius?"

Lucius looked at him in surprise. "Calming draught." He answered with a grin.

That stopped Severus in his tracks in astonishment. Lucius had needed to take a potion before telling him about this? On reflection, if he had to tell Lucius about a near-kidnapping of Draco he might do the same. A parent's ire at a threat to their child could be quite daunting. That thought seeped in, as well. Harry now called him dad at every opportunity and he thought of Harry as a son.

He really was a parent.

Lucius smirked at him in understanding. Lucius was a poor Legilimens, but he read people very, very well – and he knew Severus and how his mind worked. It wasn't difficult to read his thoughtful gaze. Severus was becoming used to the idea of being a parent, with a parent's rather paranoid fears.

"The Director – Yuan demanded Wardwrights from the International Federation Wizards that were there, I'm sure they are scrambling to think of a way to improve security. Amos Diggory took off to roust the Aurors to start the hunt for McNair. The Dragonriders took great offence to his attempt – so I expect the Dragons are irate as well." Lucius was happy to be able to reassure Severus somewhat.

Severus nodded slowly thinking quickly. "If McNair is on the run, he may go to one of the old Death Eater safehouses or storehouses."

"Do you think he would risk that? He would know we would check the ones we know of." Lucius said doubtfully.

"Each of the Death Eaters only knew of three places – four at the most." Severus smirked. "Over time, with careful questioning, and a few exchanges of potions or information – I have the locations of over twenty."

Lucius raised an impressed eyebrow. "You likely know all of them – or close to it."

Severus grimaced. "Unlikely…at the least I have no idea where the Dark Lord's base was – he never shared the co-ordinates with me. I just got pulled there by the mark."

Lucius nodded. "He never told me, either. He didn't trust anyone that I knew with that. I'm sure that even crazy Bella didn't know where it was."

The only thing we really need to decide is whether to bring in Albus or any of the Ministry on our search – it would go quicker with them." Severus mused, and then scowled. "I'm reluctant to give anything to them that we might need later."

"We could search them one by one and bring in Aurors as soon as we find McNair. We could re-ward any safehouses we felt we wished to keep, perhaps give a few to Albus' Order. Give over a few that we don't really want to the Ministry so they can wave them at the media." Lucius thought rapidly.

"We could place students or families in the safehouses we keep that don't wish to follow the Dark Lord and can't stay in their own homes for whatever reason." Severus perked up considerably. McNair was doing them a bit of a favor, actually, pointing out that they had access to more of Voldemort's assets that they could exploit.

"We'll need time to do this properly. I'll need to tell Albus – as long as we provide him with safehouses, I'm sure he won't begrudge us a few for our plans, as well." Severus said, throwing down floo powder and calling for Albus' office. He was granted entrance and Lucius accompanied Severus up to the office.

Albus looked up in surprise, and waved them into seats. Lucius explained the evening's events and then Severus explained their impromptu plan.

"I'll need some time to go through the safehouses, searching for McNair and re-warding the ones we keep – turning some over to you, and letting the Ministry have others…" Severus bleakly wondered how many weeks he would need, having just then realized how extensive the plan was.

Albus sat back and thought briefly. "Severus, I know you are used to doing things on your own – I can easily fill in for you this week – it will be Sunday morning in a few hours and you'll have the whole week. However if you decide ahead of time at least some of the places you wish to give the Order or want the Ministry to have you can let us go through them. Plus – I'm sure you trust Auror Savage and a few others to help you with your 'personal list'." Albus smiled at the pair. "If it takes longer than the week, we'll renegotiate."

Severus scowled "I expect you to at least try to stick to my potions schedule and not teach them to brew cheering potions or hot cocoa."

"I wouldn't dare, I assure you." Albus chuckled with a rather insincere twinkle in his eye.

Severus groaned and hoped his classrooms didn't get repainted into reds and yellows while he was gone.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus went to inform Sinistra that she would have charge of the House for the week, and she attempted to not look gleeful. He then let his prefects know about Sinistra being in charge and that he would be away for a week.

While he was doing that Lucius firecalled a very agitated Minister with another front page story for him to give a press conference about. Amos was rallying the Aurors, but the Minister had still been dithering as to how to make this look less like ministry incompetence.

He was relieved to see Lucius and Lucius 'suggested' that he 'regretfully' say that yes, a Death Eater had managed to remain hidden in the ministry after 'He Who Must Not Be Named's' fall, and tell the tale of the kidnapping attempt – emphasizing that it had been foiled by the Dragonriders and Lucius. The Minister would then reveal that a joint effort by the Dragon Reserve, the IFOW, and the Ministry were coordinating efforts to make Harry Potter safe and to apprehend the nefarious McNair.

They felt that this would silence any alarm in the population and if they asked probing questions about the 'efforts' they could plead the need for secrecy to keep Harry safe. Lucius promised there would be results enough to provide plenty of good news to trumpet to the media in the near future.

The Minister hurried off the chivvy more Aurors into the hunt and to mentally compose a press release. Lucius was satisfied that Cornelius was properly motivated when he ended the call. The Minister did alright when steered in the right direction.

They arrived at Dragonsrest and shooed a still awake Petunia to bed with reassurances that they had a plan. They spent the remaining hours before dawn spiking their hot cocoa with pepper-up potions and listing the safehouses and storehouses they knew of. Lucius was relieved that he knew one that Severus did not, bringing the list to twenty three.

Then they carefully sorted through them, and made a list of seven to let the Ministry handle, eight for the Order – leaving eight for them to go through, themselves. They'd kept some nice houses that would make excellent abodes for on-the-run allies or students, and one storehouse that Severus recalled had several libraries and a lot of potions equipment and ingredient in it.

Lucius firecalled Auror Savage at the crack of dawn, explaining the situation to the confused man – he hadn't even had his coffee, let alone read the morning paper, so he hadn't seen the headlines screaming about McNair. Amos had rousted a large number of Aurors the night before, but he hadn't the nerve to disturb Hugo Savage. Hugo accepted the list of old Death Eater lairs with a smirk and lifted eyebrow.

Lucius just smiled back blandly.

"A rather surreal scene, that we wouldn't have imagined a few years back…don't you think?" Hugo said to the ex-Death Eater mildly.

"Truth is stranger than fiction and always will be Auror Savage." Lucius answered with a tranquil smile – the calming draught hadn't quite worn off as yet.

The old Auror raced through breakfast and headed to the Ministry to arrange the search of the safehouses.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus received the list of six safehouses and two storehouses with satisfaction. There was a brief description of the places and contents – along with the last known passwords. One place would make a very fine headquarters if … no, when it was necessary to reform the order.

He was glad there were no classes today, and began calling order members to assist the search of the places. Moody and Kingsley were with the Aurors search of the lairs, but Albus had others he could call. Dedalus and Elphias were available, of course, and he was sure Hestia Jones and Sturgis Podmore could help. Hagrid, of course would love to accompany them. Arthur Weasley – as it was Sunday – also agreed, and after contacting Great Aunt Muriel to watch Ron and Ginny, Molly came along as well.

He had contacted the Tonks household – Andy and Dora were going to Dragonsrest, but they would join him if they weren't needed there. Ted, though immediately came through to gab with Arthur.

Albus thought for a moment – yes, he believed Remus was in the country. He smiled a bit craftily and called the werewolf for assistance, as well.

Yes, Albus thought, although the primary objective at present was to find McNair, the Order was also getting a great boost as well. The members he had contacted had been bristling with excitement. They all knew that trouble was coming. Having these places of refuge could be the difference between life and death – with the added plus that they were depriving Voldemort of them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Severus started plotting what places to search first and who to take with them. Hugo had promised to join up with them after organizing his own search parties at the Ministry. To their surprise, Andy and Dora showed up to check on them. The Prophet headlines had alarmed them, and they wanted to offer any assistance they could. Rosemerta arrived hard on their heels, looking equally alarmed.

It was decided to have Dora stay at Dragonsrest to guard, and Andy and Rosemerta would go with Lucius and Severus. Andy was not a Black for nothing, and Rosemerta had handled many a bar-room brawl and both felt they could hold their own in a fight. Auror Savage arrived and the group was almost ready.

Yuan came by with a contingent of dragons and Dragonriders. The Dragonriders were soon recruited to help the search of houses, when they learned of the plans, and were happy to be sworn to secrecy. The dragons had been conferring during the night and were intending to take turns guarding the house, itself.

The rescued Ukrainian Ironbelly and his dragon friend Hazelette were the first on guard, although a great many more dragons seemed to be perching nearby than usual. A pale looking Tom arrived downstairs, and Yvane was still muttering to him.

"_Yes, the dragons – and I - are determined that nothing like that happen again. I promised to keep Harry safe, as well as you and the honor of dragons is now at stake. That rat McNair will die of old age before we let down our guard, again."_ Yvane said smugly.

Tom sat next to Dora for breakfast, wishing he felt well enough to help with the search. Dudley, Draco and Harry soon joined them sleepily. Harry was thrilled to see Severus and privately was almost glad about the crisis if it meant a week of added time with his dad. They all listened to the plans and were told to listen to Petunia and Dora while Severus and Lucius were gone.

Lucius pulled out a fistful of runic portkeys and divided the twelve Dragonriders up into three groups. "We'll go with the first group to a safehouse and get them started, and return for another group to go to another house, etc. We'll search for McNair, take down the wards and put up our own so he can't go there, later. It's been less than a day – he may still be running, for all we know."

They all headed to the first house – Lucius felt it was a good spot to start, as it had once been a summer home for a part of the McNair family. They entered with the password and slowly made their way through the dusty house; they were disappointed to find no sign of McNair. Once it was considered clear, Severus and Hugo stayed with that group of Dragonriders to take down wards and place their own.

Lucius and the ladies went back for another group and repeated the same process at the next house. Once it was inspected Andromeda and Rosemerta were left to lead the re-warding. Andy had smugly stated that the rather paranoid Black family knew a great deal about such things.

Lucius' energy was flagging by the time he had transported the third group to the last house they intended to go through today. That house was cleared and Lucius downed another pepper-up and led the group in re-warding the place. They would place heavier wards later, when they had time.

They were all done in time for a late lunch. The elves had been very pleased to provide a meal for the Dragonriders in thanks for their help, and then they were sent off to let Yuan know how it had gone. All but two had promised to return the next day. The other two had apologetically said they were scheduled to fly reconnaissance for the Reserve.

Lucius staggered off with a scolding Draco to Malfoy Manor, already half asleep from the drain on his magic. Andy was yawning – no longer used to casting non-stop for hours, and Dora helped her through the floo to home. Rosemerta kissed Severus and then Harry goodbye and also went to rest before having to open the Three Broomsticks. Hugo bid them goodbye as well, saying the Ministry would likely insist he be at his office in the morning but to call on him if there was trouble.

Severus was more used to sleepless nights and heavy magical use, and joined the group in the living room. Petunia was reading an owl-care book and Tom was dozing over a book on warding – having found a sudden interest in that.

Harry was petting Hedwig and talking to her, but he looked up at Severus with a smile of welcome. Dudley was gazing raptly out at the enormous Ironbellys that were just outside the front door.

Severus sat in a chair near them and sipped at his tea. After a good nights sleep, they should be able to repeat the search of at least three houses tomorrow, leaving only one or two for a third day. He began to think they would not find McNair in the old Death Eater safehouses, the three they had done today had been the ones he would most likely to have fled to, so he must either be with friends, or hiding elsewhere.

Severus was still furious at McNair, but it was now tempered by hours of plotting and the exhaustion of hours of spellcasting. He felt he needed to catch McNair and make an example of him; apparently the captures at the house on Spinners End hadn't made a deep enough impression on the Death Eaters not in prison. Of course, Lucius' broadcasting his defection to an entire ballroom full of them at the Parkinson's had likely stirred them up.

Hedwig winged her way quietly to the window, and Dudley opened it for her to leave. Harry sat beside his guardian and gazed at his exhausted face. "Was it really difficult?" Harry asked.

"No, just tiring. Taking down wards not placed by yourself is intensive work because the magic fights you. Placing wards is very tiring as well." Severus looked closely at the boy. "We had hoped to find McNair, but he's eluded us, so far."

Harry fidgeted a bit. "I'm sorry to be such a bother…" Harry trailed off uncertainly.

Severus scowled, "Harry, you are no bother. McNair is the bother, and his actions are not your fault. We have to expect that those loyal to the Dark Lord will likely target you. But that is their choice – and you cannot blame yourself for it."

Severus' somewhat snappish response was somehow especially reassuring to Harry. If he had been overly reassuring Harry would have suspected him of insincerity. The fact that his guardian was usually a rather austere and sarcastic individual – except with his closest friends and the occupants of Dragonsrest led Harry to feel that Severus would be unlikely to hesitate to point it out if Severus felt 'inconvenienced' by Harry.

Harry was slowly feeling more secure in his faith that his 'dad' was not going to suddenly become tired of taking care of Harry and his needs – that he wouldn't hear the words 'burden or undue expense' coming from Severus.

"When do Christmas Holidays arrive, again?" Harry asked. "I'm making a list of what I need to get – I'd like to have a look around Diagon Alley again and see what's available. Do you think we could go this week – or weekend? I've already arranged for one of yours – but I should get started on some of the others." Harry added slyly.

Severus chuckled, Harry had already hinted when he first learned about his potions vial company that Severus could expect gifts that might be potions vial oriented.

"It will depend on how the next few days go. We cannot underestimate McNair – or the fact that he may be feeling quite desperate. I cannot _promise_ an outing, but if possible we will try." Severus smiled a bit at the whoop from Harry, as well as the one from Dudley, who had been listening in.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

McNair sat in his conjured chair, feeling somewhat bored – but still a little excited. He had accioed a Daily Prophet that a Dragonkeeper had discarded, so he knew he was hunted by everyone. He smiled grimly. He had a vague idea that he would eventually find refuge with some old friends in Bulgaria or Albania. A lot of Death Eaters or sympathizers had gone there to live, as the locals had no interest in anything they might have done in England. Russia was also an option, as the few remaining wizarding communities were widely scattered and hiding there was easy.

But, before leaving Britain he wanted to strike a telling blow on his enemy. Preferably he would kill or capture Harry Potter, but Severus or Lucius dying would do as well.

He had outwitted Lucius and Severus by hiding here – not an easy accomplishment. McNair knew he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he had watched carefully when planning was done at Death Eater meetings. He quite often copied actions done by others wherever the circumstances seemed to fit.

When the kidnapping went south he had thought quickly and remembered someone having had the same problem, and didn't dare return to Voldemort without the victim that had been demanded. That wizard had flooed away – but not far, and the family hadn't realized they needed to check close to home to make sure he'd gone. The Death Eater had waited a day or so and snuck back in – from the nearby tool shed.

Well, there hadn't been a tool shed, but he'd flooed to a storehouse on the Reserve that he'd peeked into while looking around. He'd grabbed supplies, shrunk bags and boxes and fled to the caves lining the cliffs. There were caves that were too small for any but a very small dragon. Since it hadn't been claimed as yet for the winter, it would most likely be left alone.

McNair had unshrunk the supplies and cast stasis charms on the food. Transfiguring rocks and driftwood into a table, chair and bed had made him comfortable enough for his wait.

McNair knew how to wait; he'd done years of it in the Ministry knowing one day the Dark Lord would return. After all, the dark mark was still there – very faint, but still there.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Neville listened while Callidora told him more stories about her father Arcturus, her husband Harfang and her son Frances. She even knew quite a bit about his father, Frank. All he had ever heard was about was his parents being Aurors. He hadn't known about how much Frank had liked plants – he'd wanted to be a Herbologist like his father Frances, but with the war escalating just as he graduated he'd followed his fiancé into becoming an Auror at his mother's urging.

Neville bitterly wondered what career Augusta would be picking out for him. He supposed it would depend on how much ability he revealed to everyone. Callidora had mused that it might be wise to play 'inept' at school at least for a time, so as not to alarm Uncle Algie into stepping up any new plans to be rid of him.

Neville had leafed through the 'Hexing your family…etc.' book but now that he had a wand that worked they seemed daunting. If he did any of the pranks they would figure out quickly enough it was him. After all, with only three in the house with magic - it would have to be Augusta or Neville who were guilty if Uncle Algie suddenly was cursed with large painful boils on his butt.

He would have to think of a way around that. Callidora had assured him that the wards on the house would prevent the Ministry from knowing who did what magic here – so there would be no charges of underage magic. He just needed a way to get the hexes blamed on someone else.

Of course, he thought bitterly, he'd really rather find a way to do something as terrifying and potentially fatal as Uncle Algie had done to him.

He picked up the Daily Prophet. The headlines yesterday had been all about the attempted kidnapping of the 'Boy Who Lived' by a Death Eater at a Halloween party on the Welsh Dragon Reserve where he apparently lived. The papers had been gleeful to finally pin down exactly where Harry Potter made his home. The constant speculation had begun to get boring for the readers.

Today's paper had been all about the seven Death Eater safehouses that the Ministry Aurors had 'discovered' and seized. McNair hadn't been found, but the finding of the safehouses was being touted as a 'strike against dark wizards and any remaining Death Eaters'.

There were several pictures of Harry Potter and his cousin and friends, and one with a smiling Harry Potter flanked by his guardian Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. The two men were staring out of the picture menacingly. The picture's caption oozed approval of Snape and Malfoy's 'protectiveness'.

Neville grimaced in anger, although it didn't sound fun to be targeted by Death Eaters like McNair and have to fear for ones life. Potter at least had adults trying to protect him and not drop him off a pier or out a high window.

Neville sneered; he just couldn't understand how Potter could stand having his protectors be Death Eaters, themselves. Apparently Potter didn't care who they were as long as they indulged his every whim and treated him like a little prince.

Neville burned with resentment, for Uncle Algie, his Grandmother, and especially for Harry Potter who was living with people who cared about him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Hooray for days off, so I can get a chapter out.


	51. Meeting with Remus

3SM51

Disclaimer – JKR owns the Potterverse, I'm just having fun.

Chapter 51

Lucius and Severus looked around the storehouse with a bit of disappointment. There was no McNair here either. They had finished all the safehouses and the re-warding was in progress. Lucius and Severus had set basic wards. Andromeda was slowly working her way through them setting the extensive wards that the three of them felt necessary.

They had stopped short of placing a _fidelus_ on them. If fleeing families ended up in them, the charm could be placed, then. The warding would likely take Andromeda weeks, even with the help of some of the dragonkeepers who had expressed an interest in wards. There had been a heated debate about payment, and Andy had finally agreed to payment and Tom had convinced Lucius and Severus that the warding for Lord Voldemort's old haunts should be paid for using Lord Voldemort's old money.

All three of them had smirked maliciously at that.

Now they looked around the storehouse. They had kept this one because Voldemort had placed all the libraries he had stolen or blackmail out of wizards in it. It had other things, of course – a few arcane objects and had a good potions lab with a lot of ingredients in it. Severus had known of it because he had been summoned to brew there more than once for the Dark Lord.

"Well, sifting through thousands of books should keep Tom quietly busy for a few weeks." Severus said, almost feeling jealous of the boy. His own hands itched to rummage through the tomes.

Lucius eyed his old friend with a smirk, not fooled at all. Severus was always as curious as a cat when he was faced with a pile of books he hadn't seen before.

"Well, the house elves can fetch the books a pile at a time for Tom to look through. There are a lot of libraries in here, boxed up in those 'wizardspace' boxes." Lucius scowled. "Tom will likely insist on returning the books to their rightful owners."

Severus nodded mournfully. "Well, as long as he makes copies of all the interesting books…" They grinned at each other as they finished up the basic warding and alarm system. If there was an intruder at any of the safehouses or the storehouse - Lucius would be warned.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry, flanked by a scowling Dudley and Draco, read the Daily Prophet editorial and opinion section. It was four days after the 'Halloween incident', and although the headlines had moved away from the attempted kidnapping there continued to be articles about the search for McNair.

What angered the three boys, though, were people's opinions on whether 'the Boy Who Lived', was well protected enough or given the proper care. Before the incident there were few letters regarding this. Now, though, they were fair game. Everyone, it seemed, had an opinion.

Harry burned with fury, how dare these people judge his guardian to be inadequate in any way?

Draco watched his friends face with sympathy. Draco had grown up knowing that the newspapers were fickle and wrote to sell the most papers, not to make people happy – particularly the people they wrote about. Luckily the main section of the Daily Prophet continued to write that the Dragon Reserves were likely the best warded places on earth and could not be blamed for _a __**Ministry official**__ bringing a __**Death Eater**__ with him to the Halloween party_.

The Ministry had been ridden a bit hard over that slip-up. However Cornelius' seemingly heartfelt regret over their having been so badly duped had lessened any fallout – especially after the success of the safehouses being seized.

However the paper also didn't hesitate to run letters from readers that varied from supportive to scathing regarding Professor Snape as a guardian. Harry's emotions fluctuated wildly from furious to tearful when he would read a letter saying that a bachelor Professor with a dicey past was no fit guardian for a kneazle, let alone **Harry Potter**.

Rita Skeeter's articles especially left him seething with anger with their condescending tone and sweetly 'concerned' comments. She managed to imply that Severus was using Harry to elevate himself into high society, and that Lucius had political axes to grind.

"You mustn't pay too much attention to them – Severus and dad watch the papers carefully. If they are worried, they'll do something about it." Draco said.

Harry crumpled the paper up and tossed in a waste can, eyes blazing, but Draco was right. Severus and Lucius had sneered and chuckled over the letters and Rita's article. The main articles on the front page said that Severus was doing a good job and had quotes from the Minister of Magic, Albus Dumbledore and even Auror Hugo Savage, all saying that Harry was happy with Professor Snape and as safe as the Ministry, the IFOW and the Dragonriders could make him.

Harry scowled; he just resented anyone speaking badly of his dad. Harry smiled thoughtfully; he would have to find something more for Christmas for him. Maybe he could find a t-shirt that said 'World's best Dad – after 3 cups of coffee'.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus cursed under his breath – another cauldron melted and he could see two others threatening to blow up, he waved his wand, vanishing the content of the two and vanishing the melting cauldron completely.

He took and deep breath – these were third year students; they should be able to at least read directions!

No wonder Severus yelled and took points at nearly every class.

Albus looked out over the blankly uncertain faces and smiled with an effort.

"Anyone who has managed to complete their potions, please bottle a sample and bring it to the front." Albus managed to grit through his teeth. When only four students did so it was only with great effort that he didn't assign detention to the rest of the class.

Albus watched the students race for the door and silently wondered how Severus managed to keep from hexing the whole lot of them. Albus had taught Transfiguration for decades, but there was less chance to destroy the classroom or kill your classmates in that class. Potions was different – a mistake in Potions could be destructive or even fatal.

He was glad it was Friday – if he made it through one more class without allowing anyone to cause a fatal explosion he was home free.

Luckily it was now lunch and then a free period – then the advanced seventh year class. Albus sighed gratefully. At least the 7th year students weren't fumbling idiots. Albus walked to the great hall, sipping at a headache potion. He did wish he'd been able to help with the safehouses more – if only because he would not have been in the Potions classrooms, then. At least he'd been able to go through them once on Sunday, but the re-warding had been done by Order members.

Albus spent lunch being stared at with resentment by many of the students – especially Gryffindors. He supposed they had thought it would be a week off from Potions, or that he wouldn't punish any foolishness. Albus, though, was aware of the dangers of Potions – and he _had_ been recently reminded by Tom's near fatality. So, when the students had started misbehaving they had been shocked by his point-taking and handing out of detentions.

Albus scowled a bit, he really didn't know how Severus managed to keep any order in the classroom. No matter how attentive Albus had been he never seemed to catch the little idiots making silly mistakes before they melted cauldrons or blew things up. It was maddening. Only the advanced classes were at all controllable.

He was forced to give Severus credit for managing to teach the students anything in such an environment.

Albus stood to leave, planning to rest a bit in his office before his last class as Potions substitute teacher, when he saw Remus hovering at the door. Albus brightened and they went to his tower for a chat. Albus had managed to arrange some payment for the work Remus was doing to ward the new Order safehouses and his sorting through things left at the storehouses.

"I found some more artifacts that will need cleansing of dark magic, Headmaster." Remus announced, sipping at the tea brought by a house elf. "We've completely cleared the first house two days ago, and with this bunch of artifacts the second one will be done. Elphias Doge was done warding the first house this morning, so he can start on this second one. Do you want to start clearing the house near Hogsmeade, next?"

"Yes, an excellent idea." Albus sipped at the tea as well, and waited. He knew the question that would be asked next.

"Have you asked Severus if he will let me visit Harry, yet?" Remus looked at him hopefully.

Albus sighed a bit. It had seemed a good idea to bring Remus here. He was needed for the work on the safehouses, but he had thought having him see Harry would be good – it would expose him to his Gryffindor heritage, since Remus would reminisce about the marauders at length, he knew. Now, though…well, Albus wasn't looking forward to approaching Severus regarding Remus.

It was mostly his own fault, he knew. Albus had long ago realized that he had mishandled that whole 'prank' of Sirius Black's badly. He had simply been terrified that Remus would be executed and that he would find himself no longer Headmaster if the whole sorry affair got out. Now that he knew Severus as the person he really was, he realized if he had treated Severus right he could have sworn Severus to secrecy and Severus would never have betrayed him – and if he had just treated him like he did his Gryffindors he would never have gone looking for recognition from Voldemort.

As it was - he had treated Severus like he had been the criminal and had driven him straight to the Death Eaters eagerly waiting arms. Albus looked at Remus in regret. He didn't want to get the man's hopes up. Although Severus despised Remus more than he actually hated him, there was also the underlying fear from remembering Remus in his werewolf form.

"I'll ask him when he returns – or if I see him sooner, though that is unlikely. He'll be quite busy I imagine. And he always waits until the last minute to leave Dragonsrest and Harry." Albus answered.

Remus looked puzzled and concerned, just as he did every time he had to think of Severus willingly caring for James' son. Remus had voiced endless concerns and questions about Severus' guardianship of Harry and even more about Lucius' defection to Harry's cause.

Albus had explained as best he could, but he could tell that although Remus ceased arguing, he was not really convinced. Perhaps he should send an owl to Severus, or firecall him.

"Surely Severus can't object to a friend of Harry's parents visiting?" Remus pressed.

Albus almost laughed. A old friend of James' was exactly who Severus would object to, and Remus knew that, he just expected Albus to strong-arm Severus into it. Albus, though, was reluctant to press Severus on matters in relation to Harry Potter. Severus would do what he thought best for Harry, no matter what Albus said.

Albus would have to ask politely and have plenty of well-reasoned arguments at hand. Strong-arm tactics would have to be saved for when Albus really, really needed co-operation from his Potions Master.

Albus gave Remus a stern look. "Severus will do what is best for Harry - that much you can count on." Albus took another sip. "I'll let you know what he says."

Remus took that for the dismissal it was and said his goodbyes. Albus watched him leave with sadness. Remus had gotten the short end of a lot of sticks. Back when Remus was a student, Albus had hoped that Remus' kind nature and sense of fairness would rub off on the marauders. Instead he'd been dragged into their unkind pranks. Making him a prefect had been a mistake – instead of curbing them, he'd looked the other way. At the time Albus hadn't realized that as he was definitely not 'the alpha' of their little pack he simply was incapable of crossing them.

Albus knew much more about werewolves, now. He'd not realized just how greatly the wolf influenced the man, at times. Of course, Severus overestimated the wolf part – totally distrusting Remus. Not that he could blame him. Meeting a werewolf was traumatic.

Albus slowly drew a parchment in front of him and carefully penned a letter to Severus. Minerva had told everyone at great length how Severus had wanted her to sent letters to Harry telling him about his father. Rolanda Hooch had chimed in that Terrence Higgs had told her that his Uncle sent Harry Quidditch stories about James at Severus' request. Everyone had been quite impressed with Severus' benevolence.

Albus hoped Severus would be as forbearing regarding Remus.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus was greatly relieved he had received the letter from the Headmaster while he was alone in the lab. He'd read the request in incredulous fury and then kicked the desk repeatedly, bellowing curses about homicidal werewolves being treated like pet crups and lying tricksters masquerading as kindly Headmasters. He ended his tantrum by throwing a canister of cockroaches at a wall.

He now sat at the desk sullenly, glaring at the offending missive hard enough to give himself a headache.

He heard a soft step on the stairs and Harry soon appeared, looking uncertainly at the mess of gooey cockroaches and glass trailing down a wall and creating a puddle on the floor. Harry looked over at his grimly glowering guardian. Perhaps he should come back later, he thought.

Severus had no difficulty interpreting Harry's thoughts and sighed. "Come in, Harry. I'm done throwing my fit of anger."

"What went wrong? Are the newspapers…?" Harry said nervously.

"No, no. The newspapers aren't a problem." Severus broke in. He knew Harry had been anxious and had tried to reassure him that as long as Fudge, Albus and Hugo were behind him the likelihood of Harry being removed was remote. And since they were on the Reserve the Wizengamot's collective hands were tied, anyway. They could make all the rulings they wanted and Severus would laugh at them from behind the border of the Reserve. He and Lucius had told Harry this, but the legalities of it all still either escaped him, or Harry was just not used to feeling safe, as yet. Severus suspected the latter.

"Do you recall me telling you about the Marauders, Harry?" Severus asked.

Harry's nod was hesitant. Where had this topic come from?

"Remus Lupin is assisting Albus' 'Order of the Phoenix' with the safehouses and storehouses we gave them." Severus continued with a grim frown. "He wishes to see you."

"Was he the werewolf?" Harry asked in fascinated horror. They had been reading about them, or course. Boys his age were drawn to tales of monsters and dangerous 'dark creatures'. He knew Severus disliked Remus – had said he'd been easily led by his 'pack'. Still, he was curious, and this Remus likely knew a lot about his father.

"Yes, he is. I wish I could be more eager to have him visit you, but I don't trust him." Severus struggled, looking at Harry's cautiously hopeful face. Harry was always eager to please – unwilling to risk disrupting his new home. He was likely afraid Severus would become tired of him if he became demanding. He just wished that seeing Remus wasn't something he would want.

"I simply can't let him visit you here at Dragonsrest. I don't want him to know exactly where you are – it's bad enough the world knows you're on the Welsh Reserve." Severus eyed Harry's accepting look. "However, we could perhaps arrange lunch at the Three Broomsticks while shopping tomorrow. There would be enough people around to keep you safe. I'll make sure Lucius gives you an emergency portkey."

Harry grinned and gave his dad a hug. "Thank You, you're the very best dad." Harry was happy that he'd be hearing more stories of his dad, but it had been strangely comforting to hear his dad fuss and worry over his meeting a werewolf, even if the full moon was weeks away. It was good to hear someone was concerned over him.

Severus patted Harry's back and hoped he didn't regret this.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The group of Christmas shoppers moved slowly down Diagon Alley, partly to ensure that Tom could easily keep up, and partly because the boys were sure each shop had treasures to buy. Petunia was happy to be leading an expedition with her two boys – now three with the addition of Draco. It was only four months since the first time Harry and Dudley had seen Diagon Alley, but they still blinked in awe at some things at this place.

Of course there was now a lot of Christmas finery up, and the shops were displaying potential presents. There had been a brief stop at the Healers, so Tom could be fussed over and told that he still needed 'plenty of rest', but he could resume most activities. Harry's glasses were adjusted and he was told 'two more weeks and the glasses can go', although he would have to continue the potion for several more months. Harry had been beaming ever since.

The boys came out of stores with boxes and bags and cries of 'Don't Look!' Tinker and Dobby were summoned at intervals to take the presents to safety at Dragonsrest. Lucius and Severus followed behind the group, keeping everyone in sight and a watchful eye out for trouble. There was a dusting of snow on the ground and flurries in the air, making the air sparkle with reflected light.

Tom stayed with Lucius and Severus, mostly. Occasionally he would find a trinket or two to buy. The whole Christmas 'thing' eluded him. The orphanage had tried hard to give the children a merry Christmas, a local group of restaurants had banded together every year to serve a feast to the orphans. Tom had cynically noted that they advertised this broadly in town.

There had been presents, of course. Donated clothing and toys and sometimes candy or even pocket change were given by condescending 'rich folk'. The smaller children didn't care if they were second-hand. Tom could vaguely remember when he'd been thrilled with a threadbare toy bear. The older the children got, though, the less enthusiastic they were. By the time Tom was a teen the 'presents' meant nothing – discards were discards no matter how they were wrapped.

Christmas hadn't really meant anything except disappointment since he had turned six. The tin of dominoes had been taken by the older children almost before he'd unwrapped it, and the clothing had been especially tatty that year. Plus, one of the older girls – a particularly cynical one who was drafted into cleaning and cooking at the orphanage all the time informed him that 'Santa doesn't bring toys to bad children'.

It had been safe for her to say that to him, since everyone already 'knew' he was a freak and Mrs. Cole didn't like him.

Tom looked around at the festive Alley and the happily shouting children. At times like these he felt very disconnected. At Dragonsrest, during 'family' celebrations he could feel at least a little engaged in the happiness, but this - it felt much to phony and he was truly not able to fake any 'Christmas cheer'.

"_Don't worry about it, it will come."_ Yvane said peacefully. _"I can assure you that half the people in Diagon Alley aren't feeling very merry or full of Christmas cheer, either."_

"Why are they pretending?" Tom asked in confusion.

"_Some do it for their children – they want their children happy even if they'd rather just hide in the nearest wassail bowl for the entire season. Or, they feel that if they participate they will eventually share in the joy as well."_ Yvane said.

"It seems utter madness, to me. All this fuss just for a few hours on Christmas morning." Tom shook his head.

"_Are you about to say 'Bah, Humbug'?_" Yvane snickered.

"No, but I think Lucius and Severus are about to." Tom looked over at the pair. Severus was looking around with an unconcealed sneer of distaste and Lucius just looked bored.

"_Yes, I believe they area pair who 'do Christmas for the children'."_ Yvane chuckled as they hastily donned forced smiles as Draco and Harry came up with more packages.

Noon finally arrived and portkeys were passed around to get everyone to Hogsmeade. Lucius gave an extra one to Harry 'for the visit with Mr. Lupin'. Lucius had been suitably horrified by Severus' news. Lucius hadn't known that he was a werewolf, and it made the whole situation doubly complex. Did Albus really have such little regard for safety?

Lucius had had to deal with the horror of Fenrir Greyback and his bloody pack of vicious killers during the Dark Lord's battles. Even being told that Lupin was at the opposite end of the 'dangerous' spectrum did little to quiet the fear that the word 'werewolf' inspired.

They walked into the Three Broomsticks and were greeted by a cheery Rosemerta, who gave Severus a lingering kiss – causing hooting from the three boys. They were shown to a large table and started sitting, when Remus approached from out of a shadowy corner – making Severus and Lucius freeze.

Dudley and Draco, along with Petunia were unaware of his status; they just knew Severus disliked him. Yvane, and therefore Tom immediately knew, though. Yvane muttered a bit, but realized the man meant no harm. Tom felt the whole business was fishy, but kept his silence.

"Severus?" Remus asked quietly. "You said to meet you and Harry here."

Severus clenched his teeth. Remus always greeted him like they were old school chums who just hadn't seen each other in awhile. "Yes, I did." Severus said flatly, with a wealth of hostility in his voice, waving Harry up to his side. "Harry, this is Remus Lupin, an old friend of your father's."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Lupin." Harry held his hand out to Remus and they shook hands.

"I would like to eat at a booth with Harry, if that is alright?" Remus' tone held a faint challenge that made Severus' eyes flare and Lucius' jaw to clench.

But Severus merely smirked and said, "Of course, Lupin – you can see Harry alone – for the meal." It would quite some time before it was repeated, if he had his way.

Remus seemed to hear the unspoken thought, though and grimaced. He'd hoped Albus would pull Snape into line, but the Headmaster seemed to think this snarl of Slytherin snakes could keep Harry safe. He had been momentarily shocked seeing Lucius and Severus wander in with a muggle and a muggleborn. Lucius must see it as strategic, he supposed. None-the-less they all were looking cozy. And Rosemerta – she'd certainly been cozy with Severus, considering the kiss she'd given him. Remus shook his head and focused on Harry.

"So, Harry, you've certainly grown up since I've seen you. But I'd have known you anywhere. You have the look of your parents about you." Remus smiled at him.

"I don't really remember my parents. But da…Severus says I look a lot like my father, with my mother's eyes." Harry answered happily. He'd almost said dad, he supposed Severus wouldn't care, but he felt Remus might object – and he didn't know him well enough to share so much with him.

Remus had heard the near-slip though, and the wolf burned a little in anger. He'd always felt bad that the marauders had targeted Severus as they had. But Severus _had_ been Sirius enemy and James' rival for Lily and their cause was by default his cause as well. He didn't like Severus laying claim to James' cub.

"Are you happy where you are, Harry? I was surprised to hear that Severus, of all people was taking care of you. He and your father were … well enemies." Remus said, watching Harry's face closely.

"Oh, yes, Dragonsrest is fantastic. I have a great room, and we found a bunch of stuff in one of my vaults that belonged to my parents. Mr. Malfoy built a swimming pool with water slides – we went there about every day during the summer." Harry enthused. "Severus is a great guardian, he takes excellent care of me, and he always listens to me." Rosemerta served Harry and Remus a bowl of stew and ruffled Harry's hair as he dug in.

Harry seemed quite sincere, to Remus' disquiet. Remus was glad Harry was happy, but he was sure it was some sort of ploy that would blow up in Harry's face and hurt him, especially if it was a way for Snape to get back at James' ghost. Snape had to be seeing James in Harry's face every day.

"Well, it sounds like you are doing well. I'm glad Severus treats you well. I was concerned that he would only see your father when he looked at you." Remus mused. He glanced at the bags next to Harry. "Have you been Christmas shopping?"

"Yes, and we saw the Healers, as well. They said I can be rid of my glasses in a couple of weeks." Harry's voice oozed glee over this.

Remus, however immediately flared with anger. So, Snape _did _resent Harry's resemblance to James and was working hard to make what ever changes he could to minimize that. Getting rid of the glasses was rather extreme – Remus knew Severus would be making that potion for months – nearly a year and Harry would have to take it daily without fail. Now that he looked closer, he could see that Harry's hair was longer than James ever wore it, making it hang flatter and stay in place a little more tamely – more wavy than spikey.

Harry seemed to sense his anger and was looking at him with unease. "Is something wrong Mr. Lupin?"

Remus tried to quell his anger, but he'd been doing that for weeks, waiting for this meeting and now Harry was _happy_ with this interloper, Snape. Harry should be with someone his father would have _approved_ of.

"Severus seems to be going out of his way to make you look less like your father. Are you sure he doesn't resent seeing James' face every day?" Remus couldn't resist saying. Harry needed to know that Snape didn't really want _James_' son in his home, that he was trying to turn Harry into someone else.

Harry froze in horror. That couldn't be true. Severus wasn't resentful of Harry's looking like James…was he? He glared at Remus. He knew that the marauders had disliked and picked on Severus – this Mr. Lupin likely didn't want Severus taking care of his friend's son. He was just making this up – he _had_ to be. He wasn't going to listen to this.

Remus watched with trepidation as Harry's face took on a look of horrified anger and … pain. He cringed a bit; he hadn't meant to hurt Harry.

Harry shook off his frozen horror and stood abruptly and grabbed his bags. Severus and Lucius had been watching the pair very carefully. They had noticed Harry's anger and had been on alert. Harry's abrupt move to leave the booth had them standing as well and moving toward them.

"You're wrong Mr. Lupin. Severus cares about me and he doesn't care who I look like." Harry's face was pale with anger and he almost shouted.

"Harry…" Lupin started in distress, and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Take your paw off my ward, Lupin." Severus hissed in fury. Harry shook loose from the distracted man and Severus swept Harry behind him. Remus and Severus ended up less than a yard apart, glaring at each other.

Lucius spoke quietly to Tom. "Take the boys and Mrs. Dursley to Dragonsrest, Tom. We'll be along directly." Lucius carefully positioned himself between Remus and the floo where Tom was hustling them all away.

"Severus … I didn't mean to upset Harry." Remus began truthfully. He wasn't sure how to salvage the situation. He finally decided on attack instead of defense. "Harry doesn't seem very sure of your loyalty as a guardian. Your deliberate attempts to make him look less like James seem a bit _dis_-loyal. Maybe you are the one who really upset him."

Severus felt a bit like Remus had driven a fist into his stomach. "Harry knows that isn't true Lupin. You are to stay away from Harry from now on. I'll be having words with Albus about your actions toward Harry. You aren't fit company for him if you are undermining his feeling of security in his own home." Severus whirled and went to the floo.

Lucius back away a few steps and then turned and followed him, waving at Rosemerta and mouthing "It's all right." At her concerned look.

Remus sat and stared at the floor, uncertain. Harry _shouldn't_ be with Severus he was _sure_ of it, but he had a bad feeling about this meeting.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Mondays – ugh!! But at least I finished this chapter.


	52. Hazelette strkes back

03SM52

Disclaimer – Not mine, belongs to JKR.

Chapter 52

Tom got everyone back to Dragonsrest safely, and Harry immediately bolted to his room and closed the door. Draco and Dudley looked at each other uncertainly, not sure of the problem. Petunia and Tom however had heard what Harry had half-yelled at Lupin and knew the difficulty.

Tom cursed under his breath. "Harry didn't need someone undermining his faith in Severus. He's just getting used to the idea of having a family, such as we are."

Petunia nodded and wrung her hands. She had recognized the shabby figure of Remus after staring at him long enough. It had been over ten years since the last time she had seen him, after all. Several of James' friends had been at his and Lily's wedding. Lily had sent her an invitation and Petunia had hesitantly responded and persuaded Vernon to go, as well.

The outcome of their attending the wedding had been bad, of course. Several of James' friends had decided to make Petunia and Vernon pay for their estrangement from Lily. Vernon had never really forgiven the humiliation and had hated the very thought of magic after that.

Severus and Lucius arrived very quickly after them and Severus looked up at Harry's closed door with dismay, and then took and deep breath and went up to enter the room, and re-closing the door behind him.

Harry was curled in a corner of the window seat, Hedwig hooting softly at him and grooming his hair comfortingly.

Severus went over to the boy, sitting near him uncertainly and looked at Harry's rebellious face. "Harry…" Severus began, but Harry burst out a denial of the whole event.

"He's lying – I know he's lying. He's just a jealous prat … he doesn't want me to be happy if it's with someone he doesn't approve of." Harry's rant finally wound to an end, and Harry's shoulders hunched – as if waiting for a reprimand.

Severus sat back in silence. He hadn't expected an immediate denial, and it was a bit discouraging, as it meant that Harry at least partially believed Remus or he wouldn't be so angry and defiant over it.

"I'm sure that Remus had convinced himself that I'm trying to erase the parts of you that remind me of James." Severus said slowly. "The truth is that yes, at times you remind me of James." Harry's eyes flew to him in alarm at that, but at least he was looking at him Severus thought. "However, there is much that reminds me of Lily as well. Mostly, Harry I see you as _you_, and any flashes of James or Lily don't bother me."

"How can it not bother you – Remus said you were enemies, and the way he said it…things had to have been worse between you than you've said." Harry looked at him a bit accusingly.

Severus winced a bit, and then looked at Harry earnestly. "Harry, there is no way I would ever mistake you for your father – and I'm not speaking so much about your looks at the moment. James was an only child of a very elderly rich pureblood couple – he was spoiled and made to feel he could do nothing wrong – obviously your childhoods were completely different. Because of this, your manner towards others is completely different – you don't act like you should be catered to or as if you are the center of the universe." Severus struggled to explain himself. "If you emulated James in those areas, then yes, I would be likely to resent you. You don't remind me of James in any way that I would resent."

Harry looked at him hopefully. "So…getting rid of the glasses wasn't to make me look different from him?"

Severus shook his head. "You were nearly blind without the glasses – a severe disadvantage if enemies realized that knocking them off would effectively blind you."

Harry nodded slowly, looking relieved - and then started with the fidgeting. Severus sighed, he knew that was a sure sign something was bothering Harry and he didn't know how to broach the subject. "Harry?" Severus caught his eyes. "If something else bothers you, I'd rather get this all done at once."

Harry gulped a bit. "Did you and my father hate each other so _very_ much?"

Severus sat back again; he knew he couldn't sugar-coat things, as he had been. He hated doing this. "We both loved Lily, and yes, we hated each other because we felt the other had an unfair advantage in their pursuit of her. James knew we had been best friends for years – giving me a certain advantage. James had looks, money, a talent in Quidditch and he was in Gryffindor with Lily – so I was wary of _his _advantages."

Severus struggled a bit. "It's hard to make you understand how such a rivalry can become so bitterly hate-filled – all I can say is that when _you _truly fall in love with someone, then _you_ will know how easy it is to hate someone who you know might take them from you."

"But you don't hate him, now?" Harry asked with more hope.

"Well, if you had asked me this spring – I would have said yes." Severus grimaced. "But I have had months now to really look at my feelings, since becoming your guardian. Also, since my involvement with Rosemerta - I've had years to try to move past my feelings for your parents – I'll always remember my love for Lily and her friendship, of course. James, though - as Rosemerta has said – it seems stupid to hate someone who is dead, especially since he died defending Lily and you." Severus willed Harry to understand this and believe him.

Harry's face had been lightening throughout Severus' attempt to explain. The fact that Severus was trying to explain instead of simply denying it flatly was a help. He didn't seem to be trying to evade any questions and had – reluctantly – admitted that he and James really _had _hated each other, so he wasn't glossing things over anymore. But now Harry was beginning to feel guilty for making such a fuss.

"I'm sorry I listened to Mr. Lupin at all." Harry said anxiously. "Are…are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not." Severus answered in surprise. "Unfortunately Lupin had a good idea of where to attack, and he drove a wedge into an area he felt was weakest – my past antagonistic relationship with James. I would say that Lupin arrived feeling you should not be living with me and was looking for 'evidence' to support and validate his belief, and you getting your eyes fixed was just the 'evidence' he was looking for."

Harry looked relieved. "Thank you for explaining, I know it must be a pain to have to constantly make things clear to me."

Severus felt a wave of relief, Harry believed him. "I am given to understand that this is a part of parenting."

Harry giggled and grinned, lifting the last weights from Severus' heart. Harry seemed ultimately unharmed by the brush with the marauder. Severus stood and helped Harry up from the floor.

"I believe we mostly missed lunch, shall we see what the elves can whip up on short notice?" Harry nodded eagerly, with his appetite restored and Severus watched with relief as Harry opened the door and went down the stairs with his usual bounce. Hedwig watched Severus and hooted in what Severus hoped was an approving manner.

The group downstairs watched a cheerful Harry return down the stairs with relief. Harry approached Lucius and Petunia, who had been exchanging 'I didn't enjoy meeting those horrid marauders either' stories.

"I'm sorry I ruined the lunch, Mr. Malfoy, Aunt Petunia. I shouldn't have let Mr. Lupin upset me." Harry said seriously.

"Not at all, Harry. Lupin set out to upset you deliberately. It takes time to learn to not react to provocation." Lucius answered with relief. Severus had apparently defused the situation quite well.

Petunia reached out and pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Don't be silly, Harry. You were right to be upset with him. He'd no right to say such things."

Tom watched the proceedings with a low burning anger. He had watched the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry in his own time enough to know how long-lasting the feuds could be, but this anger between the werewolf and Severus had seemed especially deep. The werewolf had hid his antipathy fairly well, with it only showing through when he had talked to Harry, but Yvane had noticed it – and had shared his findings with Tom.

Tom could easily remember when planning the disposal of an irritant like Lupin would have not given him a second thought. A werewolf could be provoked into a fight – with enough wizards backing him up the werewolf could be killed and no one would look hard at the death of a werewolf. Before getting stuck in the diary, he and his group at Hogwarts hadn't put such plans into action – yet, but they had reasoned out how to get rid of rivals such as Lupin.

Tom looked over at Harry thoughtfully, this Lupin had hurt Harry, but he could understand why Harry might not want him dead and why the others weren't arranging for a tragic accident for the werewolf. Mr. Lupin was Harry's last close link to his father – the only reason Severus had allowed the meeting to take place at all.

Lucius met Tom's eyes, understanding flowing between them. It would be easy to arrange for Lupin to never be seen again – but they were backing Harry and the 'light' side now. So things had to be done a bit more…umm, legally.

The elves more than made up for the interrupted lunch and the hungry boys dug in. Dudley and Draco were flanking Harry and promising to tell off Mr. Lupin the next time they saw him. The trio then ran off to take closer looks at the dragons guarding the door today and the others had barely sat down in the parlor when the floo sounded.

Albus Dumbledore was requesting a word with Severus.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Neville watched his Uncle Algie make his way into the floo with his usual debonair flourish. For the first time in memory it didn't annoy Neville. He thought with satisfaction on the many painful boils and sores that would be erupting in a few hours.

Callidora and he had spent hours thinking of a way around the problem of masking Neville's magic. Callidora had finally remembered that some hexes could have a 'time release' built in, so Neville could cast the hex just before someone left, so they wouldn't realize that Neville had done it.

They had found a book on 'time releasing spells' that listed what spells it could be done with and the appropriate incantations. They had searched the book, giggling over some of the spells and writing down possibilities. The boil curse had been too good to pass up, and it was one of the easiest incantations and the wand movement was simply aiming at the intended part of the body.

Neville had practiced the incantation with the addition of the time release words over and over waiting for tonight – Uncle Algie's 'night with the boys' – meaning gambling night. Grandmother gave Uncle Algie a weekly stipend out of some small legacy a relative had left him – and had had the wit to leave Augusta in charge of. 'Allowance day' meant 'gambling that night'. So Neville waited until Algie headed for the floo and cast the hex. It would be about an hour and a half before they erupted – making Algie believe it was someone at the wizard casino.

Neville smiled blissfully and walked into the dining room with a smile – no dinner with Algie, either. He looked at Grandmother Augusta with a happy smile – the first in years and asked if she would like to play some wizard chess.

Augusta looked at her grandson in surprise. He hadn't asked to play that in…years. And…Neville looked odd - she looked closer and realized he was smiling, and since he looked strange that way – he apparently hadn't done a lot of that, lately. Augusta answered, 'yes', a bit guiltily. She had known that Neville was unhappy, but had felt unable to fix the problem. Algie, the dear, had been doing his best to 'jar his magic into the open', and had finally succeeded. She smiled mistily. Algie had been such a disappointment in many ways, but he was a dutiful Uncle.

Augusta had been terrified that her grandson would be a squib. She and her friend Muriel Prewett had talked at length about it. Muriel had had terrible problems with her squib son, and now he was back with his two magical children, causing trouble again.

Well, at least Neville wasn't a squib, to her relief so she didn't have to figure out what to do with a squib relative, like Muriel had had to – not that Lawrence had listened, he'd run off to the muggle world, instead. They finished up supper and moved to the family room to set up a game of wizard chess. She and Neville had played this years ago, before worries about his magic had started. He hadn't really understood the game, but had had fun, anyway.

They made their opening moves and Neville hummed happily, it was almost like when Grandmother had still cared about him, instead of his magic, he thought. Now if he could just get rid of Uncle Algie…he sent a knight to smash a cringing rook with satisfaction…yes, if Uncle Algie was gone Grandmother would forget to worry so much about his magic levels – especially if he let her see a spot of magic or two, she'd be satisfied for a time.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Astrid and Hazelette had spent a great deal of time guarding Dragonsrest the past week. Astrid felt some gratitude toward the occupants of the home for having freed him and Hazelette didn't like to stray too far from Astrid. Hazelette knew that her mind wandered at times and she would forget why she was going somewhere or doing something and Astrid was good about reminding her. She had started teaching Astrid healing magic, as he had developed a personal interest in that after she had healed his wounds and eyes. He had the aptitude and was learning quickly.

They lounged in front of the house, knowing the young boys were watching them from the large porch at the front of the house, peeking around the bushes and vines at them. Hazelette preened a little, and told Astrid some lengthy tales of young humans she had met in the past. One of her riders had been rather prolific and she had gotten used to having 'younglings' around.

Afternoon settled in and Astrid wandered over to the compound to eat. Hazelette put in her own order for food. "See if they have any nice plump deer. Cattle are all well and good, but nothing beats a tender young buck." Hazelette continued reminiscing about some past feasts as he wandered off. She rested her head on her forelegs musing on whether does were sweeter tasting than bucks. Her eyes were half-lidded, but Hazelette was quite alert.

McNair, however, thought that this was the opportunity he'd been waiting for. Harry and two other boys were alone on the porch – the one was obviously the son of Lucius Malfoy and the other must be the muggleborn cousin. He knew he would have to be quick, but he wanted to kill all three of them and then quickly _apparate_ away. He had transfigured some driftwood into replica of his favorite large axe. If he blocked the entrance to the porch, they shouldn't be able to get away – a few swings and they would be gone, and the end would be bloodier and more horrifying for Lucius and Severus.

It seemed the perfect time – one of the dragons had left and the Welsh Green still there was asleep. He crept forward toward the porch with the boys still whispering about the bloody dragon. Just as he reached the porch a large clawed foot crashed down in front of the entrance, blocking his path.

Hazelette had not been asleep, of course, and she had watched carefully as McNair had approached. She recognized him immediately – Yao and other dragons that had seen him at the party had passed around very clear images of the evil wizard. She felt quite gleeful that she would be the one to capture him – the young dragons wouldn't tease her about being absentminded after this! She had kept still, continuing to pretend sleep until he was directly in front of her and then she stopped him with her foot, quickly sitting up on her haunches, tail lashing in eagerness.

The boys looked over and caught sight of the enraged McNair clutching his blade. Dudley, at least, knew an axe murderer when he saw one and yelled loudly for his mum. Draco's eyes popped and he let out a rather high-pitched scream. Harry however was stunned to silence and merely thought … 'more killers again, already?'

McNair saw the chance was blown and made a fatal mistake. In his rage, he raised his axe and brought it down on the clawed foot blocking his path, striking deeply into the back of it. Hazelette shrieked in pain – her roar echoing throughout the area – and instinct immediately kicked in - causing the elderly dragon to snap at the puny human who dared to cause her pain. A couple of snaps and she suddenly realized the human was gone. She could hear the dismayed boys yelling 'yuck' and grasped the fact that she'd eaten the offender.

Dragonriders and dragons were coming from everywhere and wizards were erupting from Dragonsrest, Tom in the lead. Tom looked down at the forearm still clutching the axe lying on the ground - that was all that was left of McNair, and gazed up at the sheepish looking Hazelette who merely said. "Oops?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus had left the floo with reluctance. He had gone to the house Remus was now working on in Hogsmeade when the wards alert him that he had returned. It had obviously been a very short visit with Harry and that worried him. Sure enough, there had been difficulties.

Remus had given a rather disjointed account referring several times to the 'fact' that Severus was changing Harry 'into someone that won't look like James' and 'won't remind him of James'. Harry's angry response had concerned Albus the most and he thought with resigned anger that he would have to clean up this mess, as well.

He'd snapped at Remus a bit, reminding him that Severus was obviously making Harry happy and that was all that counted. "A lack of glasses won't change his looks that much, and you're an idiot to think that Harry will believe your assertions."

Remus had looked aggravated at Albus' lack of support, and had sullenly gone back to work on warding.

Now Albus stood in Dragonsrest facing at least two angry Slytherins with an apologetic look. "I understand the luncheon didn't go well?"

Severus gave Albus a brief account of the conversation between Harry and Remus. "I managed to prevent any real damage to Harry feeling secure in his own home – he's just starting to believe he is truly wanted here and he didn't need Remus undermining that."

Albus nodded, "I'm glad no damage was done." He sighed, hating to be caught in the middle. "I underestimated Remus' need to try to re-form his pack." The others looked at him in confusion. "Remus was orphaned just before his third year, and that was when the marauders found out his secret. I've often wondered if Remus let it slip on purpose, because werewolves don't do well without a pack. The marauders, of course, quickly became his pack. James was his alpha, although Sirius was also far above him, pack-wise. Peter was the only one who might have been beneath him in their little pack. With all of his pack dead Remus has been wandering much of France and Germany – the Ministries there have a much better handle on their werewolves – they support the packs being together and set aside areas for them to live and they are only restricted during the full moons. The packs appreciate the consideration and police their own ranks quite well."

Lucius nodded slowly, he knew Europe had an easier time with their werewolves. "Spain has larger areas set aside and they rarely leave their lands. Their numbers are dropping, though, as fewer and fewer are bitten – at least in Spain. Several areas have been closed and packs consolidated."

"Well, with Harry now getting a little older – almost Hogwarts age, he's looking for his pack to regroup – Harry would replace James as alpha, and any friends he acquired would soon become Remus' 'pack'. That is likely why he reacted so badly to your changing Harry in any way that makes him look less like James – he needs to see James in him as much as possible to 'connect' with him as his new packleader." Albus ended.

"You've done a lot of research, Headmaster." Lucius remarked, half in approval. Albus smiled a bit and nodded.

"I needed to understand why my efforts with Remus at Hogwarts met with such little success. I didn't know nearly enough about them, and drastically underestimated the effect of the wolf on his actions. I thought that a wizard could … suppress the wolf's impulses if he was not around other werewolves. It obviously didn't work." Albus sighed regretfully and went back to the business at hand. "However you must not cater to Remus' paranoia – you must do what is best for Harry."

Severus looked relieved that he wasn't in for an argument. "I really am not trying to change Harry's appearance – I don't really see James in him – oh, now and then he'll do something that reminds me of him, or he'll get that gleeful grin that James used to have. But I don't feel resentful when that happens. I see just as many flashes of Lily. The glasses have to go because he's just about blind without them – if they were knocked off he would be helpless."

Albus nodded agreeably. "What do you wish to do about Remus?"

Tom immediately thought of a nice wolf-skin rug. Lucius mused over several deserted islands Remus could be left on, wandless of course. Petunia thought darkly about revisiting several pranks that had been done to herself and Vernon. Severus wondered if he could _obliviate_ Harry from Remus' mind.

Albus smirked, reading their faces quite easily. "I thought perhaps Remus could send a few letters – with the understanding that you would read them first." Albus said to Severus.

"That might be … acceptable." Severus answered slowly. Remus would be careful, that way, knowing Severus would not hesitate to return any letters he did not approve of.

His musing was interrupted by boyish bellowing and screams, and then a thunderous roar from one of the dragons that literally shook the house. They all ran for the front door to find the boys making gagging noises and a confused looking dragon that was looking down at a severed arm clutching an evil looking axe as if she was unsure of how it had gotten there. Dozens of dragons and Dragonriders were also running to the spot in haste and looked a bit stunned at the blood-covered area.

Harry at least had the presence of mind to say. "It was McNair - he thought he could get by her, I guess, and when he couldn't he got her in the foot with his axe and well – she sort of retaliated."

Hazelette nodded vigorously clutching the foot to her chest and then gave an inelegant burp.

"Well, he got what he deserved, although it will mean a lot of paperwork." Yuan said philosophically. All the gathered Dragonriders and dragons seemed in agreement and Hazelette was led off to have her foot looked at. Hazelette seemed to be overdoing the limping, but they guessed she deserved the attention.

The Head of the Wizengamot – Albus Dumbledore looked down at the arm and muttered. "Well, that saves us a trial, I suppose." He looked over at Yuan who was also looking at the dragon-style leftovers with distaste. He hated it when a dragon didn't finish their meal.

"Perhaps I should call the IFOW law enforcement?" Yuan finally offered. "We rarely have this type of thing to deal with."

"Yes, and of course we offer any assistance you might need." Albus said, and followed the others back inside Dragonsrest, where there was now a wrestling match in progress – apparently over who had been the bravest - or not during the attack.

"You screamed like a girl" Dudley was shouting at Draco, who had him in a headlock.

"Well you yelled for your Mum!" Draco yelled in return, just before Dudley got free and tackled him.

"Not in the house, gentlemen!" Severus said calmly and shooed them into the garden to roughhouse, along with Harry. Lucius nodded and added that they had better not get any blood on their clothing.

"Well, it has been an interesting afternoon. I must say I will be glad when you return to classes. Potions has turned out to also be more interesting than expected. I have to admit I have no idea how you manage to get any information into the student's heads." Albus admitted with a dry chuckle.

"I have been planning to ask for some student assistants or even a regular assistant." Severus immediately put in.

"You perhaps have a student in mind?" Albus looked over at the hopeful looking Tom.

"Of course, Albus." Severus answered smugly. "But we have the rest of this year to formalize the position."

Albus nodded with a smile and flooed away, leaving several smug Slytherins behind.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – I know the werewolf thing isn't precisely canon, but JKR didn't really say a whole lot about werewolves, so I made up my own explanation of things.


	53. Hexing Draco

3SM53

Disclaimer- Harry and friends belong to JKR.

Chapter 53

Remus kicked around the safehouse he was clearing in a desolate mood, tossing books into boxes and examining objects that had been left in there. There had been little in the way of furniture left in the house, but Remus had been able to make do. Remus frowned unhappily; he always was able to 'make do'. He had wished at one time for a better life. While he was wandering Europe with their packs of werewolves he'd hoped that he'd been able to learn to connect with one of the packs there. He got so tired of feeling alone and 'making do' with so much less.

The French and Spanish packs, while not totally accepted into the Wizarding society there, were at least tolerated – and they really had their own little world at the colonies to exist in. The pains their Ministry's had gone to had the peculiar success of making the werewolf packs fewer and fewer, since the secluded and more happy packs bit fewer and fewer people.

Other Ministries were taking note and emulating them, except for Britain, which seemed determined to simply drive their werewolves out. Perhaps they thought that the werewolves would all relocate to Europe, where they were more accepted. The trouble with that being that the werewolves wouldn't leave family or 'pack' behind. Even if their families threw them out, they would stay in the vicinity whenever possible.

The lucky ones of course, picked up their entire family and left for the nearest werewolf colony to accept them in either France or Spain. The human members of the family could sometimes adjust to the colonies – simply leaving during full moons. Some had willingly been turned, if they found love there. Some, of course moved to nearby wizarding villages to live, only visiting occasionally.

Remus had desperately tried to fit into a pack – but his own pack of humans had been too different, and his wolf had strenuously objected. A couple of older, wise packleaders had spoken to him many times – at first trying to help him adjust, but once they were told his whole story they had shaken their heads.

"Your wolf is unlikely to accept a pack not made up of at least a few human wizards – you should form your own pack – find a nice witch and marry, have some children, making your own pack in that way. I know you were not alpha before, but your own alpha is gone…you _can_ to choose to be head of your own pack now." The ancient packleader had tried to persuade him, but Remus had been aghast.

Marry? The werewolf must have been mad to ask such a thing. Just decide to be an alpha? An equally mad idea, Remus thought. The one thing that had been true was that he couldn't stay at the colonies with the packs. He needed to be here, near Harry. Near where James and Lily were buried, and where Peter had died. Even knowing that Sirius Black – traitorous monster that he was – was nearby in Azkaban was somehow soothing.

Remus sat in an old chair in front of the fireplace to brood and stare at the fire. Talking to Harry even briefly had been soothing to his wolf, who had been eager to reclaim the cub…James and Lily's cub. He'd had the crazy thought run briefly through his head of grabbing Harry and heading for a werewolf colony. With even a remnant of his old pack, he could have made it work for himself. His wolf would have been content if even that small part of the old pack had been with him.

If Harry would have been willing he might have been tempted, but Harry would have screamed 'kidnapper' at the first opportunity Remus realized. No werewolf community would have allowed Remus to keep him – they would have sympathized and understood his desperation, of course - but Harry would have been returned to Snape none the less.

Snape – that was such a bitter blow - to see Harry run to Severus of all people for protection – _and_ _from him! _He'd been just as shocked to see Rosemerta kiss Severus when the group had arrived. The kiss had been one of old, well – known lovers. He'd been surprised that Snape had found another to care for – he'd always been so fixed on Lily. He had obviously been able to somehow move on – and Rosemerta was attractive and shapely enough to turn even Severus' head. Sirius had often sighed after the pretty barkeep, with her curly blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

Remus had tried to question her after Lucius had gone through the floo, but she'd been politely tight-lipped and had merely told him he was wrong about Severus – 'that he cared very much for the boy' and Remus was 'out of line'.

Now Albus was aggravated with him over the whole scene at the Three Broomsticks as well. He glanced at the owl that had come through later that evening. It had told him that he could owl Harry – by way of Severus. What a joke, but he supposed it was better than nothing for the moment. He would just have to be more subtle. He could write extremely true tales of James' exploits and Slytherin evils with no difficulty – and if Severus dared return them, he would just appeal to Albus.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Amos Diggory, backed by a still-snickering Hugo Savage flooed to Director Yuan Chang's office. Hugo had taken the story of McNair's demise as a hugely amusing tale, while Amos had been horror-stricken. Though if anyone deserved such an end … well, a Death Eater intent on killing three children should be at the top of the list, Amos felt.

Yuan had contacted the headquarters on Lyonesse of the International Federation of Wizards regarding the events of the afternoon. They had immediately sent several of their 'Peacekeepers' over to 'tidy things up'. The Peacekeepers had asked for a couple of Ministry people to assist. The Peacekeepers knew that the whole McNair issue was rather sensitive, and they didn't want to cause difficulties where there were none. They had plenty of Ministries around the wizarding world with problems without allowing this one to blow up as well.

This was in addition to the whole Hazelette problem. The killing of McNair had certainly been warranted, but the wizarding world still collectively flinched when someone got eaten – even by accident. It simply hadn't been that long since dragons had occasionally gone on rampages that even the muggles noticed. An amok dragon was a horror that made even wizards of Dumbledore and Savage's caliber pale.

The IFOW wanted the whole dragon thing glossed over and the British Ministry wanted McNair tidied up. Mutual back – scratching was in order, as far as the Peacekeepers were concerned. Of course, the fact that it would keep Harry Potter safer made everyone more at ease, as well. The news that Harry Potter actually had dragons guarding his doorstep would deter all but the stupidest and silence anyone saying 'The Boy Who Lived' was not guarded well.

Hugo smiled happily at Yuan; Fudge had sent him to get 'all the facts' and the Minister was likely pacing in his office, trying to draft the next press release. Amos, of course just wanted to hear that the dragon was not a danger, and the embarrassing McNair was dead.

Yuan nodded to them and led them toward the Healer's part of the compound where they could hear a lot of pained roaring. Yuan repeated the tale of Walden McNair's demise calmly. "Hazelette unfortunately reacted to the attack – and her pain - instinctively. She's actually a very pleasant Welsh Green dragon who does healing magic and is quite elderly. She has outlived three riders and … well, we expect she has a decade or less left - but she still likes to help where she can. Keeping watch outside Dragonsrest seemed easy enough for her. We didn't expect the fool to try to get by dragons." Yuan shook his head at the idiocy.

"You are sure she is safe?" Amos homed in on the part of the conversation he cared about.

The three were joined by the two Peacekeepers and one took up the discussion with a smile. "She's quite safe, I assure you. I am rather good with Legilimency - though it gives me quite a headache when it's with dragons. Nevertheless I did question her – she's truly quite upset about the whole incident – and was more than a little embarrassed, at first. I'm afraid now, though she is playing up her injury and 'ailment' a bit."

"Sorry…?" Amos was quite confused by the last statement, until they went around a last building and came to a stop.

Hazelette was laying on her back, clutching her injured foot to her chest, her tail lashing in agitation and she was roaring and moaning in apparently severe pain. Rigel Blackpool, with Tom standing next to him, were watching her with aggravation on their faces. Hazelette had Astrid next to her, sitting on his haunches, looking anxious and all but wringing his forepaws in apprehension. There was a line of dragons surrounding them all, huffing and grumbling – they were evidently discussing the worrisome situation.

Tom saw the approaching wizards and walked over, "She insists that 'eating the horrid dark wizard' has given her a stomach ailment and in spite of gallons of stomach soother she claims the only thing that will ease her is to have juicy deer available for her to eat … for an indefinite amount of time."

Hugo roared in laughter and wiped his eyes. Amos relaxed – if the dragon was just angling for treats she was definitely not running amok. Yuan shook his head. "She knows we keep a couple dozen deer in storage as a treat for those that like them. We have to buy them from hunters – we have contacts that ship them - mostly from America where they are plentiful, and no one notices a few gone. It's not as cheap as keeping a few herds of cattle and goats that replenish themselves."

"Well, for being rid of McNair, I'm willing to spring for a couple deer." Hugo beamed. "If you arrange it – I'll pick up the tab."

"I'll buy a few, as well." Tom chimed in. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"We could have the Minister mention to the press that she was taken sick from … well eating McNair and suggest sending donations to buy the deer." Amos offered.

Hugo clapped Amos on the back. "Excellent idea. We'll keep her in deer until she's sick of them."

Rigel rolled his eyes. "Deer are the dragon equivalent of lobster or …treacle tarts. It may be awhile before she tires of them."

Tom smiled at Hazelette and Astrid fondly. "We'll make sure the donations are adequate." After all, he was still working on getting even one zero off the total galleons in his vault. He could buy a few _hundred_ deer, if needed.

The Peacekeepers and Ministry people conferred with Yuan and all agreed that emphasizing McNair's stupidity and Hazelette as being no threat - if you weren't trying to kill children - was the way to go. Amos and Hugo were soon back at the ministry and Yuan was resignedly telling Yao to inform Hazelette that she could have her deer. The roaring and moaning subsided and once a pair of deer carcasses was brought they stopped altogether.

"One or two of those a day should keep my stomach happy until that horrid wizard is gone from my system." Hazelette all but smirked in triumph. She truly had been afflicted with indigestion, but then the idea to get some deer had come to mind. She snickered happily to herself. The rotten dark wizard had done her a good turn after all.

Yao relayed the remark to Yuan who shook his head once again. The canny old dragon had gotten her way, though he really couldn't begrudge her the treats. The other dragons, especially Astrid also settled down, though they still encircled her protectively.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

All three boys had blown off steam wrestling in the back garden and needed _Scourgifys_ before being allowed back in for dinner. Lucius had given Draco a stern look that was met with an innocent sounding. "But dad – we didn't get any blood on our clothing – just like you said."

After the meal the boys divided the prizes they had gotten during their shopping trip. Draco and Harry scowled. "We were counting on going to Honeyduke's after lunch. Both our dad's like chocolates. We have to get there tomorrow." Draco muttered

"And Gladrags – Tonks sketched that cartoon for me to put on a shirt for dad." Harry added.

"Rosemerta said there was a new mystery series out that mum would like – the bookstore there in Hogsmeade has it – they were sold out in Diagon Alley." Dudley agreed.

The trio trooped down the stairs to plead their case and managed to convince the adults that a trip to Hogsmeade was imperative the next day.

"Perhaps a trip to The Three Broomsticks would be good – to see Rosemerta and clear any bad memories of the event." Petunia mused. Lucius and Severus nodded thoughtfully as Lucius and Draco made their way to the floo.

Petunia watched the Malfoys go with a thoughtful look. Lucius had had some good news about their venture at Spinner's End. She had been quite eager to hear that Lucius had acquired the Spinner's End property he wanted – there was some extra out-lying land he hoped to get eventually, but the old factory and the riverside area was now his.

Tearing down the old houses had begun and the lawyers were meeting with some of the Hale residents who seemed concerned, to reassure them that the 'gated community of artists and new age folk' were no hazard for them to have around and that their moving in would be an asset.

Most of the people selling their property had been happy with the amounts they got and simply moved to empty homes on the other side of the town, banking the left over money. It had created an upsurge in business and had provided much needed income for many.

Petunia's new home – Severus' old one – had been cleared of traps and the new Dursley vault at Gringotts was having the furnishings from Privet drive that were stored there emptied into it. Petunia wanted the house ready for summer. She would miss the mix of people here, but she was feeling the urge to 'have her own place' once again.

Tom had helped her design a small Owlery to go in the back of the garden of her home. Wylda's eggs had hatched and she had picked out the two small males for her and Rosemerta as 'Christmas gifts'. Tom was relieved to not have to think of Christmas presents for Petunia and Rosemerta. He liked them and wanted to give them nice presents, but had absolutely no clue about what to buy. The owlets had really been a godsend and he'd had to apologize to Wylda and tell her she'd been quite clever. He even had the third owlet to give Percy – he would have been at a loss as to what to buy for his friend other than books.

Petunia smiled at Tom, she'd seen his confusion over the 'Christmas fuss'. She'd been on several women's committees that took 'Christmas feasts' and presents to orphanages and shelters. She'd seen the same looks on many of the older children there. Petunia had thought them simply ungrateful, then. Now she knew they hadn't understood why everyone was fussing and willing to help – but only at Christmas.

Tom was not the only one confused by people's 'giving spirit' at yuletide, when they couldn't be bothered the rest of the year. Severus and Lucius were almost as irritated by it. Severus' childhood had been as deprived as Tom's with Christmas being merely a reminder of how little he had in comparison to others.

Lucius' childhood home had been coldly festive – parties given to impress, and gifts calculated to stir envy – there had been little joy and certainly no 'goodwill' involved. Lucius would have cheerfully skipped the whole holiday – if Draco didn't love the season so much.

Lucius and Draco arrived to Malfoy Manor and Draco gleefully ran to stash the presents he'd bought in his room and ran back to Lucius' study to smile smugly at his father. Lucius was rather amused at his son's antics. Lucius surmised that Draco had found something that he felt would astound Lucius and he hoped he would be able to give the present the amazed approval that Draco would expect.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Neville left the Healers office, in a much better mood than the last time he'd been there. Uncle Algie's moans and whining could be heard all the way out to the waiting room – until the Mediwitch had put up a silencing charm. He'd wanted to ask her to not bother – he was enjoying it.

His Uncle had cut short his night out when he was no longer able to sit because of the boils. As predicted, Algie had blamed it on someone who was losing to Uncle Algie at some card game. By morning Algie could barely walk and Augusta had taken him to the Healer on Diagon Alley.

The Healer had prescribed potions and creams that had made Neville smirk a bit – he knew none of them would work. Algie had flooed home from the office, leaving Augusta and Neville alone. His Grandmother muttered a bit and then decided to go to Hogsmeade to find chocolates for poor Algie at Honeyduke's.

Neville had grimaced at that, and then thought carefully. Maybe chocolates could be used in a more cunning way than usual, but he would have to be cautious. He asked Grandmother for some money 'for Christmas shopping' and flooed to the Three Broomsticks cheerfully.

He'd just perused the menu and looked up to see the 'Boy Who Was Protected By Dragons' sitting across the room. The Daily Prophet's front page that morning had been shouting the news that Harry Potter had been protected by a Welsh Green – who had also eaten the Death Eater, Walden McNair. Grandmother had laughed rather darkly over _that_.

The whole business had almost dampened his spirits over his success with the hex – at least until Uncle Algie had dragged into breakfast moaning and complaining. That had cheered him right back up. Still, having to see Harry Potter chattering with his friends make his chest feel like sharp glass was scraping the inside of it. It took a few minutes to realize it was jealousy.

A cheerfully smiling Rosemerta came to get their orders and Neville ordered his favorite stew. Augusta ordered the same after scowling a bit at Rosemerta, who had given Professor Snape a kiss on the cheek before coming to serve them.

Lucius and Petunia had gone to Spinner's End to plot over the houses to be put up, and where. Petunia was determined to make the place beautiful and as un-regimented as possible. She now remembered the lines of identical houses in Privet Drive with distaste. Since the plots would be acres big, she knew it would be possible to landscape the areas nicely.

So Severus and Tom were left to keep an eye on the three shopping fiends alone.

"Draco – there's that boy I told you about – the one in Diagon Alley. He didn't seem very friendly. Your dad said he knew them." Harry had spotted Neville and was again curious about him.

Severus glanced out the corner of his eye and spied Augusta Longbottom and, he presumed, her grandson. Lucius had mentioned they had been in Diagon Alley, and that Augusta had been her usual unpleasant self. Severus had never understood how she had managed to produce the affable Frank Longbottom. Sure enough she was glowering at them. The grandson also looked less than pleased to see them.

He remembered the boy's mother with a grimace; she'd usually worn the same look of sullen antipathy. Severus was quite sure that Alice had managed to hex, jinx or curse almost every Slytherin she had gone to school with at one point or other. She had been as much of a menace as the marauders at times. Severus had only feared her less because she wasn't targeting just him, and the curses weren't humiliating – they merely hurt physically and Severus found that easier to bear.

"Yes, dad said he's Neville Longbottom – he'll be in our year at school." Draco nodded. "His parents were Aurors, but something happened to them – he lives with his Grandmother.

Severus choked a bit, and then said. "Under no circumstances are you to mention his parents. They were tortured to madness by Death Eaters, and one of the Death Eaters was Narcissa's sister Bellatrix. It would be quite uncouth for the situation to be mentioned to him."

Draco gulped and chewed slowly, his mind speeding frantically. It had never really been brought home to him what it meant to have family that were Death Eaters and be faced with the results of their work. Few dared confront Lucius about his past – after all the Wizengamot had 'cleared him'. He had heard that Aunt Bella had been an ardent supporter of the Dark Lord, but his mum had always praised that.

Now he was across the room from a boy who had essentially been orphaned by Death Eaters – his Aunt in particular, and he really didn't know how to react to him or his apparent enmity. It wasn't as if he could blame the boy for being hostile.

Dudley and Harry both felt a bit bad for Neville, but were also feeling a little protective of Draco. What happened to the Longbottoms was horrid – but Draco hadn't done it, nor had his father. For that matter Narcissa wasn't guilty either, even if Bella was her sister. Harry glanced at the frowning Neville again, why was Neville angry with _him_? Harry wasn't his enemy.

Lunch was finished and they wandered off to some shops. Dudley and Tom went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Dudley had patiently explained to Hedwig that he needed a feather to make a quill for Harry, and the next time she molted a feather the proper size to bring it to him. She had shown up at his window last week, a large speckled white feather in her beak.

The storekeeper helped him pick out the right nib and Dudley watched in fascination as the quill was made. While Tom wasn't looking he managed to slip another feather to the man – from Wylda, the man understood immediately and slipped it to an assistant to be made into a quill.

Severus followed Draco and Harry into Honeyduke's. The pair had been subdued for a few minutes, but the sight of the boxes of Christmas candy and chocolate drove thoughts of Death Eaters away. He soon was perusing chocolates, himself. They would be an easy gift for Rosemerta – but he felt he should try extra hard this year since she had been put to a lot of bother. A box of something for Petunia would not be amiss as well. Severus sighed in aggravation; Tom had gotten off easy, with Wylda producing those owlets.

The boys finally staggered to the checkout with stacks of boxes, yelling "don't look!" at Severus, causing chuckles from other customers who had been quite excited to see who they were shopping with. Luckily, in turning his back he came face to face with a display of crystal angels who were charmed to sing carols when hung on a tree – perfect! – a tasteful gift to go with the chocolates for Rosemerta, and he wouldn't have to endure the torture of a jewelers. He took a box of the angels and the candy he'd picked out to the front, after the boys had stowed their bags out of sight.

The three were leaving the shop, just as Neville and Augusta were going in. Severus and the boys stood back to allow Augusta through. Draco and Neville locked eyes for a few moments. Neville had been wary of any confrontation with Lucius Malfoy's son, he'd heard too much about the Malfoys from Grandmother not to be, but when their eyes met he saw … pity.

That infuriated him, how dare the blonde ponce _pity_ him? He watched the three leave the store in fury. The feeling of envy now had the burning fire of rage keeping it company. He slipped out of the store behind them, and quickly pulled his wand. Before he knew it he had cast the boil curse at Draco Malfoy's back.

He'd barely put the wand away when he looked to his left. Tom and Dudley were there just down the street from him. Dudley was fumbling with some packages, but Tom was looking straight at him. He felt a wave of trepidation, had the older boy seen him?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Poor Tom, his temper is about to be tried, again.


	54. Cartoon Shirts

3SM54

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR *sigh*

Chapter 54

Tom had seen Severus, along with Draco and Harry, leave Honeyduke's and go down the street toward Gladrags. Tom had been at the Post Office mailing off a quick note to Percy about the owlet that he'd forgotten to send from home. The boy - Neville was his name Tom thought - that had been spoken of at lunch came barreling out of the sweet shop, drew his wand and though he couldn't hear the incantation, he was sure that the boy had just cast a spell at either Draco or Harry.

It had to be one of the boys Neville had aimed at. He simply couldn't believe the little snot would be brave enough to try for Severus. Not to mention Severus' cloak was so heavily laden with counter-spells and protections that it almost glimmered.

The boy turned and caught Tom's eye and paled, racing back into the shop. _"That's as good as_ _an admission of guilt."_ Yvane snorted.

Tom's temper flared. How dare that snot-nosed brat hex Draco? Draco had done nothing to him. Listening to Severus during lunch had given him a faint sense of pity and kindness toward the boy, although tales of woe regarding children was nothing new to Tom – having grown up in an orphanage. That all had evaporated while he watched him cast that spell.

Tom half-jokingly chanted 'don't kill the boy in front of witnesses' to himself several times. Kids hexing each other was not particularly alarming – it happened a dozen times a day at Hogwarts. However Tom sensed more than simple mischievousness behind this. The boy's face hadn't held any of the devious glee of a simple prankster, or even the triumph of someone successfully returning fire in a prank war.

The boy had looked bitterly furious.

"_Well, rumor has it that any number of Severus' ex-students might look that way – but he isn't old enough to have endured any time in Severus' potions classroom. As well, the spell did seem aimed at Draco or Harry."_ Yvane attempted to soothe Tom with a bit of humor.

Tom sighed, he knew that Yvane would not let him harm the child. At first he'd hated it that Yvane could control his magic, then he'd been relieved to have the control in someone else's hands. Now he disliked it that it might be necessary – that he might not be able to control himself.

Tom grimaced a small smile and shooed Dudley away to follow Severus and the boys to Gladrags. "Tell Severus I'll be along in a moment." Dudley nodded absently and walked toward the store, muttering about Christmas lists. Tom turned and went into Honeyduke's.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Neville raced into Honeyduke's, his triumph at firing the curse at Draco Malfoy evaporating at having likely being caught. His triumph turning into panic. He looked around frantically – Grandmother was talking to a motherly looking red haired woman with a young girl standing beside her.

Neville noticed a red haired boy nearby looking at the various – sized boxes of chocolate frogs. He must belong to the woman as well, and if Grandmother was speaking to them they must be 'upright wizarding folk'.

Neville hurried up to the boy and joined him in perusing the goods and tried not to hyperventilate. The boy looked at him curiously and Neville smiled a little anxiously. The boy finally stuck out a hand and said, "Hello, I'm Ron Weasley."

Neville took his hand in relief. "I'm Neville Longbottom, pleased to meet you." Neville answered, and started nervously chatting about some rare 'Frog cards' he'd collected over time. He kept an ear open for the door, but still started nervously when it opened – bells jangling – and Tom walked in with a fierce look in his eyes.

Ron turned to see what had caught Neville's eye and said with a scowl. "Oi - it's that git that trots around after Harry Potter and the Malfoy brat. What's he want?"

Neville immediately felt better. Someone else didn't appreciate 'The Boy Who Lived' or his friend the Malfoy heir. Best of all he seemed to dislike this Tom person.

Tom noted Neville's strategic placement with the younger Weasley boy, who was scowling at Tom.

"_You need to find out what he cast ---remember what is important here."_ Yvane urged.

Tom took another calming breath and walked up to the pair, ignoring the furiously flushing Ron. Tom fixed on the nervously gulping Neville.

Tom had studied Occlusion in school and had been looking at Legilimency. Of course the dragons communicated with him through Legilimency, but it was mostly with Yvane's help – and the other dragon allowing it. It was likely very different from Legilimency with people, he thought.

Lucius and Severus had said that Lord Voldemort had become _brutally_ proficient at it. That had been enough to make him hesitant to study it further as far as use on another person – instead of a dragon. Tom could see how easily the art could be abused by a strong wizard and he was wary of placing temptation in front of himself.

Now he was faced with the need to get the truth from Neville Longbottom, and simply asking was unlikely to get it.

"_On the contrary – ask him and I'll get the answer. Dragons communicate with humans this way and I have had centuries of experience, I'll be able to pluck the answer from him – with him none the wiser."_ Yvane said complacently.

Tom tried for a calm tone, but it still came out a bit icy as he addressed Neville. "Would you like to tell me exactly what you did out there, Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville hemmed and spluttered uncertainly and Ron immediately asked what Tom meant by that, but Tom was busy holding Neville's eyes. Yvane had been right, asking the question had immediately brought the answer to the front of Neville's mind and Tom was able to follow exactly how Yvane slipped into Neville's thoughts.

Unfortunately Neville's emotions were quite turbulent – along with his thoughts. The curse and time delay he'd used on Draco were right there, but so was the memory of casting it on Uncle Algie. The mere memory regarding Uncle Algie was enough to through a flood of disjointed memories of the man's abuse – being hung out the window and dropped – being shoved off the pier into deep water – the memories poured at Tom and Yvane. With them came the unhappiness at disappointed Grandmother and being sure she preferred him dead to him being a squib.

The thoughts had taken only moments, but they had rocked both Tom and Yvane back and Yvane broke off abruptly to Tom's immense relief. Neville had become silent, realizing something had happened, but he was not sure what. Ron scowled, knowing he was missing something that was going on.

Tom was now the one humming uncertainly. He'd no idea of what to say to Neville, now, so he turned hesitantly to Molly, who had noticed - along with Augusta - who was speaking to the boys. "Mr. Riddle, how nice to see you. Percy – and Charlie, as well – have told us about your 'book sharing' with them. Arthur and I are quite pleased with how much they are gaining in knowledge."

Tom nodded, feeling a bit stupid. He did notice that Madame Longbottom didn't share Molly's pleasure at the sight of him. The obliviously abusive old cow, how could she be so _very_ blind? Tom had barely heard Molly's words but he grasped at them now.

"Yes, I hoped to ask you about presents – I'm giving Percy a present, and in the interest of maintaining peace among siblings I wondered if it would be alright to send a few to your other children? Candy perhaps or some other trifles? I'm at a loss regarding your daughter, of course." Tom hoped his sheepish smile was not overdone.

Molly, of course was charmed, she was very relieved that the impasse between Tom and her two oldest sons seemed well over. "Of course – chocolates and the like are always welcomed and Ginny likes them as well." Molly though was not completely fooled; she'd seen Tom as he came in, and his sudden confusion when talking to Ron and Neville. Now he had a troubled look that worried her. "Don't hesitate to owl me with any questions – or if you need anything at all." Molly managed to catch his eye with the last and a dawning understanding was there. The lad gave her a short nod, if he needed advice – and didn't they all, at that age? – he'd let her know. Molly nodded back, satisfied.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus was urged by Draco and Harry to stay at the door 'to keep things a surprise'. Harry's eyes were glittering with an emerald glee that reminded Severus eerily of Lily. Severus braced for a wave of pain but it, oddly, never came. A weight lifted further from him at this realization. Reminders of Lily didn't really hurt, now, although he would still miss her at times. The pain was replaced with the happiness of caring for her … and James' son. He sternly reminded himself that he needed to learn to think of James without animosity, just as he could now think of Lily without anguished guilt.

He'd thought at first that caring for Harry would be a type of punishment – a form of daily torture – seeing Lily's eyes in James' face and knowing he'd helped orphan him, however unintentionally. It had helped heal his old pain, instead.

Severus snorted lightly to himself. If he was about to be gifted with a dreadful T-shirt he hoped Lily wasn't expecting him to indulge her son by actually wearing it.

Harry pulled out the drawing that Tonks had done for him, at his direction. The young witch behind the counter smiled when he handed it to her. "Do ya wan' it on a green shirt?" She asked around the chewing gum. She'd recognized Harry and Draco from their last visit – the shirt was obviously for the Head of Slytherin currently lurking at her store's door.

Harry and Draco snickered and nodded. The image was soon on the long sleeved shirt and the shirt wrapped up. Dudley joined them and they found a few more shirts for the Weasley twins and ones with dragons for everyone they could think of.

The three finally left to join up with a bored Severus who had gotten a hot cider from a street vendor. Tom joined them looking troubled. Tom inexplicably waved his wand over Draco and muttered a counter-curse that only Severus understood. Tom shook his head at Severus' lifted brow and simply said, "Later."

They apparated back to Dragonsrest and as the boys went to sort and wrap Tom pulled Severus aside. Tom hesitated to burden Severus with more problems, but he couldn't keep him completely in the dark. He gave a brief explanation of what had happened and what he and Yvane had found out. Severus nodded slowly. Algernon Longbottom had been a lout in school and Augusta Longbottom's blindness to what she didn't wish to see didn't surprise him.

"You're already loaded down, Severus. Let me try to fix at least part of this. I think Molly Weasley could be of help." Tom pleaded.

"We just got through unloading your own plate, Tom." Severus said sternly. "I won't have you overburdened again."

"I'm just going to get someone else aware and involved, is all." Tom said, earnestly hoping that was so. In spite of feeling the need to help Neville he still didn't actually _like_ him.

Severus nodded slowly, "I'll leave this in your hands then, Tom." Severus said, hoping he wasn't setting Tom on the path to more exhaustion.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Molly watched Tom leave with a smile on her face. A pleasant lad, after all, and quite thoughtful to be concerned about causing jealousy among the Weasley children. Percy had written to his parents that Tom was giving an owlet to Percy for Christmas. That was a rather big gift – getting something for some of the others would help ease any tension about it.

Arthur's advancement at work also helped – Christmas would be a bit brighter this year, especially with Bill working at an excellent job. There was even talk of him going to Egypt, for a stint there.

She turned back to Augusta, surprised to see anger there. "He's friends with the Malfoys and that horrid Snape fellow, you know."

"Well, Severus is taking excellent care of Harry Potter, according to Albus…and Tom did almost die protecting Harry…he seems okay." Molly found herself defending the boy a bit disjointedly.

Augusta noticed Molly had nothing to say about Malfoy, but she just harrumphed and sniffed. "I guess we'll see, won't we?"

Molly looked over at he still twitchy looking Neville, slowly realizing how lonely the boy must be. Muriel had, over the years told Molly how worried Augusta was that Neville was a squib. With the recent events with Lawrence Prewett, Molly wondered how horrid that might have made Neville feel.

Molly found herself offering to have Neville over a few days a week to study with Ron and Ginny. Augusta looked doubtful, but agreed.

"Might wake up enough of his magic to make him adequate." She said finally, making Molly's eyebrows rise a bit. Didn't Augusta realize Neville was right there, listening?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Daily Prophet reporter, Nigel, was shopping for something for his nieces when Draco and Harry came into Gladrags. He'd been amused to see Professor Snape actually stay at the door, as requested. He'd attended Hogwarts, but had been an upper year and already had dropped Potions when Snape started teaching there.

He watched the boys shop, laughing quietly at the sheer number of dragon themed shirts they purchased. Well, they were only ten – more subtle gifts would come later, he supposed. He wondered if an article could be made of this. He snorted, if he was Rita he'd already have them cornered. He disliked that form of reporting. However he mostly did political analysis – looking closely at laws and their less obvious ramifications that people might not realize.

He didn't mind cornering and grilling politicians, who he felt signed on for it by virtue of _being _politicians.

He did see Harry slip the counter girl a paper and they both looked at Snape just outside the door – something for the Professor, then. He was quite curious about the gift now, and eased over to the counter after the items were bought. The sketch was still there, and he slipped it into his pocket and left the girl a huge tip out of guilt when he paid for his purchases.

He hurried to the Hogs Head Pub, fairly sure he could look at the paper privately there and ordered a beer. He slowly opened it and started laughing.

A very talented cartoonist had drawn an excellent likeness of Professor Snape in a bathrobe and cap, hair hanging in front of his face – only his nose peeking out. He was holding a large cup of coffee with steam wafting out of it. A beaming house elf was tottering on a stool and now and then it would refill the cup. Beneath it there was a caption 'World's Best Father –After Three Cups of Coffee'.

Nigel wondered if Harry Potter would hate him for printing it. However it would be an excellent counter to Rita's constant picking at them – Harry wouldn't be buying a shirt with this on it if he wasn't really happy with the Professor. Nodding to himself, he went to his office at the Daily Prophet.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus returned to Hogwarts late Sunday night after visiting Rosemerta and teasing her with hints about her gifts. Severus had missed seeing her more often and wondered if Petunia's hints were correct – if marrying Rosemerta would really enable him to see her more often. She'd still need to run the pub and he'd still be teaching, they might just feel more frustrated if they really didn't see more of each other afterwards.

He sighed as he entered the Great Hall and took his usual place. Oddly enough the students seemed happy to see him and when Albus made the rather obvious announcement that he'd returned they all applauded. That distracted him enough that he never opened the Daily Prophet. Albus beamed happily at him, noticeably relieved Severus was here to take up his classes again - and relieving Albus of the responsibility.

The children seemed especially amused and full of laughter and even the other teachers were chuckling. Severus wasn't sure what the joke was, he just poured more coffee, which seemed to make the children laugh even harder.

Severus wandered into his first class of the day – luckily the combined advanced class of sixth and seventh years. Perfect – he made the announcement that he was looking for assistants to help in the lower year classes for extra credit and if they did well – a letter of recommendation.

That perked up some interest among them. A letter of recommendation was _very_ difficult to get from Professor Snape, and highly prized. Those that got them usually had first pick among potions apprenticeships.

"You may speak to me in my office after dinner any day this week." Severus finished and then threw the chalk toward the board, where it wrote the day's assignment.

He ordered lunch in his office so he could look over some papers turned in. The Headmaster had graded some homework, but not a lot, so there was a week's worth of work piled up. Yes, he thought, I need some assistants.

His floo flared and there was a somewhat harried Tom there. "Severus, are you there?"

"Yes. What is wrong?" Severus asked. He'd been gone less than a day! What could have happened?

"You didn't see the Daily Prophet?" Tom asked in surprise. At Severus shaken head he tossed a copy through. Severus opened it and saw the cartoon on the front page. He was a bit stunned, but after looking closely at it and reading part of the article he started laughing.

"Dora did a good job." Severus finally managed to gasp out. "I assume this is her work?"

Tom nodded, "You're not upset ? – Harry made a long-sleeved heavy shirt for you with it – it wasn't meant to be put on the front page – he's quite upset. Partly because of the publicity and partly because…well, he worked so hard on the surprise."

"Tell him I'll love the shirt." I might even wear it, he thought privately. "Tell him I'll owl him tonight." Severus said, looking at the clock – he needed to get to his next class. Tom nodded and said goodbye. Severus chuckled a bit more, looking at the cartoon.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Yeah – Molly will soon be on the job looking into Neville's troubles, we hope.


	55. Working Lunches

3SM55

Chapter 55

Harry was admittedly sulking after reading the Daily Prophet. At first he'd been horrified about the cartoon being seen by, essentially, the whole world. He'd been nervous enough about having the shirt made when just 'family' would be seeing it, although he'd been certain Severus would laugh and take it well. Harry was twice as glad, now, that he'd talked Dora out of putting bunny slippers on Severus in the cartoon – even if they had been rather cute.

Now that Tom had told him that Severus had laughed after seeing the paper, and had insisted he'd love the shirt, he could relax and pout about the surprise being ruined. Lucius had escorted Draco over for the usual classes and had sympathized a bit – 'learning how to keep things out of the hands of the press takes time to learn, Harry' was his only advice, though.

Lucius had taken Petunia off to the Spinner's End site to see to a few things and to meet some accountants at a 'working lunch'. Petunia was eager to start work. Her enforced inactivity after being shot had soon worn thin, and this venture sounded interesting.

Draco had cheered Harry – and Dudley a bit with the news they were going to a Quidditch match the next day. "The Kenmore Kestrels and the Holyhead Harpies are playing at Ilkley Moor. The Harpies are my favorite team – probably because they're dad's favorite. I heard Severus say that they've been dad's favorite since he was fourteen and 'crushing' on one of their players – a rather curvy blond. They only have women on their team, so a lot of blokes like the Harpies best."

All three of the boys snickered over this a little, earning them a sharp look from Dora. She'd been nearly as put out about the cartoon's front page splash as Harry. She'd known Snape would recognize her artwork, but had been counting on the fact it would just be he and his circle of 'family/ friends' and no harm done. Snape was well known to be a very private person, so the appearance of the coffee cartoon on the front page had made her briefly fear a thorough hexing.

Thank Merlin that Harry had talked her out of the bunny slippers she'd wanted to put on her cartoon Snape's feet. She'd felt bad about Harry's surprise, but, luckily he'd received the dragon shaped ingredients containers that morning. Dora had suggested that he have Tom do some preservation spellwork on them to make them extra special. That had had all of them scrambling to look up appropriate spells, and Draco had hauled out a runes book, saying that had given him an idea.

"I found a very old book on runes written by a very distant relative – a cousin of an ancestor, who knows how many times removed. None the less, he was a Malfoy. It was written in the 1300's, and it cost me a bagful of galleons. I got a very nice alabaster box for it to go in. I was going to have it spelled for preservation and anti-theft, etc. But it would be more impressive if I etched runes on it, myself." Draco was flushed with enthusiasm. He would have a spectacular gift that was also personal - and hopefully impress his father with his knowledge of runes.

"I could use runes on the containers, and do the work myself. Runes don't react with the ingredients the way spells sometimes can." Harry was awestruck at the idea. Mr. Malfoy had shown them how to draw and activate some very basic runes. This was something personal that he could do to make up for the shirt fiasco.

"I bought that jewelry box for mum to put her stuff in, once she gets it back out of Gringotts. I could do some runes on it – some of the runes are quite pretty and would decorate it nicely." Dudley was soon helping them drag Runes books and manuals up from the library.

Dora smiled. Many times the boys would come up with their own assignments in magic. When it seemed alright, she let them steer the direction of what they were studying. Runes were a part of the curriculum of Hogwarts, so learning how they worked was alright.

"You are looking to achieve three different things with the runes. Draco is shielding a book, which is different from protecting jewelry – although some of the anti-theft runes may be the same. Of course the preservation spells for the ingredients containers will be totally different yet again. So, each of you look for the relevant runes and research them thoroughly. Many runes don't work well together. One you are sure you've found the ones you want, we'll supervise your application of them to the objects." Dora smiled at their scramble to sort the books.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tom listened to the boy's plotting while pulling Runes books out of the library, and even pointed out a few books they missed. He was looking over the last curse on the Ring Horcrux. Lucius had finally come through, triumphant, just a day before Hugo Savage also identified which suffocation curse was on the ring, although Lucius bowed to Hugo's age and status and let him incant the cancellation.

The 'withering death curse' still eluded them, and Hugo had said the only response he'd had from the Dept. of Mysteries on his description of the curse was that they were sure it was not European in origin and that they would have to look farther afield.

Tom mulled over the problem of Neville as well. He was having unexpected trouble figuring out how to explain the problem to Molly Weasley. He tried composing statements to her in his head for Yvane to listen to and comment on.

"_**Mrs. Weasley, the dragon in my head illegally entered a young child's mind and saw that his uncle seems to delight in tormenting him…"**_

"_No, that would not impress her, at all – except to convince her you are quite mad, or dangerous."_ Yvane agreed, with a wince.

"_**Madame, I think your very good friend Augusta Longbottom is willfully ignoring the fact that her grandson is being terrorized by her own son - just don't ask how I could possibly know this…"**_

"_She'll be looking into __**you**__, instead of Neville's situation."_ Yvane sighed.

"I'd owl Percy or even Charlie for advice, but Percy has already neglected his studies in favor of my projects a great deal and I simply don't know Charlie well enough." Tom hesitated. "That leaves Bill as someone to ask how to approach Mrs. Weasley. He did offer to buy me lunch, and as he is learning to be a cursebreaker I can ask him about this curse as a pretext to see him and work Neville into the conversation."

"Well reasoned Mr. Slytherin to the bone." Yvane chuckled, making Tom grin happily.

Tom felt that there was no time like the present, and after telling Dora that he was headed to Gringotts to see Bill Weasley, he took the floo to the goblin's bank.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Petunia poured over the maps and looked the land over, marking off where the lots would be as well as the common ground that would be mostly along the river, where they planned to have a stone path for the more aged and some walking trails for the younger.

Roger Eastlake was quite thrilled to be taking care of things on his own that day – Angus was entrusting more and more to him, and he was to introduce the new accountant from Norris Accounting to Lucius and Petunia.

When the Norris firm had interviewed the man they had been uncertain. There were aspects of wizarding accounting that required magic, but as they did have customers with ties and businesses in the muggle world they were not unfamiliar with how things were done there. A new and fresh view from the muggle world would be helpful, and they had plenty of accountants with magic to back up a squib.

As a squib, they were sure that Lawrence Prewett knew the wizarding world very well – and his family was considered quite honorable. Yes, they would hire Lawrence Prewett, they had decided – and didn't Lucius Malfoy have that new project going that was likely to be rubbing up against the muggle world a lot … they may as well send Mr. Prewett.

So, Lawrence was introduced to one of the Norris Firm's biggest clients. The name Lucius Malfoy was not unfamiliar, though he'd been out of the wizarding world for almost fifteen years. He'd looked over the project and knew he could do it, but how would Malfoy Senior react to working with a squib?

Lucius looked at Lawrence quizzically. "I have met the Prewetts in the past…" Sometimes over drawn wands on the battlefield from behind a mask, Lucius mused, remembering the Aurors Gideon and Fabian. "I don't recall your name among those I have met…?"

"I left the wizarding world, as I was discovered to be a squib. And, well, I felt I would do better in the muggle world. I did quite well actually, but my children are magical and will be attending Hogwarts so I wished to re-enter the world they will likely be living in." Lawrence could feel sweat pouring down his back, but Lucius had merely lifted an eyebrow at the news of his being a squib.

His business partner was not so quiet about it. "You're a squib as well? I found out I was a squib after we had already entered the wizarding world. We thought my sister was muggleborn, and the only magical one, but I'm beginning to think there may have been more magical people in my family than I thought, since my son and nephew also have magic." Petunia was pleased to see another squib making their way in the wizarding world.

Lawrence almost collapsed in relief. Lucius could hardly object to him if his partner was a squib. He caught Lucius' eye briefly and saw a glint of amusement there. He realized Lucius had likely read his nervousness and later relief quite easily. He cleared his throat and started going over some paperwork.

The lunch went quickly and forms got signed without incident, and then Lawrence noticed Petunia's name … Dursley. Lawrence paused, thinking. "Is your son named Dudley by chance?"

"Why, yes." Petunia answered in confusion.

Lawrence relaxed further, several pieces coming together. "My daughter, Mafalda, corresponds by owl with a lad she met in Diagon Alley – while picking out owls for her and her brother Martin. His name is Harry Potter. Harry mentioned a cousin Dudley Dursley and another boy named Draco that he takes lessons with."

"Of course…Mafalda, what a lovely name. Harry speaks of his letters to her." Petunia was pleased to be meeting the girl's father.

"Well, the wizarding world _is_ a small place at times – Draco is my son." Lucius remarked. He didn't believe in coincidence, but he couldn't see how the squib could have engineered this. And even if he had - where the harm from this could be he couldn't imagine. He was willing to sit back and watch. The name Prewett was not one that was usually carried by a cohort of the Malfoys, but if it made the other Prewetts – and Weasleys go a bit spare it would be worth it.

The meeting wound to a close with Lucius wondering just how to rub this in Arthur Weasley's face without actually seeming to. They were supposed to be 'working together' now, so the gloating would have to be minimal.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tom strode into Gringotts just at lunchtime and caught one of the higher up Goblin's eye. The Goblin quickly hurried to see what he wanted.

"You have a Bill Weasley working here. I need to consult with him for an hour or so. If you could spare him for a 'working lunch' I'd be grateful." Tom asked politely.

"Of course, of course." The goblin seemed confused, but willing to go along with the wizard holding such a large vault there. He sent another goblin running to fetch Bill, who appeared very soon, looking just as confused at the sight of Tom waiting for him.

"Ready for that lunch, Mr. Weasley?" Tom asked with a smirk. "Since I intend to pick your brain mercilessly, this one will be on me, though."

They strolled across the street to a restaurant and quickly got a booth. Bill had learned some patience while working for the Goblins. And while he quickly recognized Slytherin maneuvering, he wasn't willing to assume it was bad and end up writing more apologies.

They ordered quickly and then Tom put up a privacy charm. "I need your help with two things. We have an object with a curse on it that no one seems able to identify – It's stumped Lucius, Severus and even Hugo Savage and Albus Dumbledore. It apparently is foreign and we thought you might be able to get it identified." Tom asked.

"Well, I am sure a Gringotts team could look the object over with no difficulty." Bill trailed off at Tom's emphatic head shaking.

"We can't have just anyone see the object. I have a description here of the curse itself." Tom handed the parchment over. "If you get it identified, owl me and we'll clear it for you to see the object and confirm the identity of the curse." Tom was quite proud of his on-the-spot planning. It sounded like that this was really what he was here for.

Bill looked the description over with a frown while he ate. The spell looked oddly familiar, but in a much different form from what he'd seen before.

Tom interrupted his musing. "I had another, small, concern." Bill looked over at him, sensing that the concern was likely not small, at all.

"I need your utmost discretion on this." Tom said slowly, and very carefully. "I came across some … information and I can't tell you how. I need to get this information to your mother, as I believe she is the best one to … deal with it." Tom nervously met Bill's intent stare. "Your mother seems the, well, motherly type, so I'm sure she would want to look into it…"

"Maybe you should just come out with it." Bill stated flatly. He might have been assured that Tom was not a bad person but this was _**Mum**_ he was wanting to involve in whatever this was.

Tom winced at Bill's tone. Things had been going so well… "Your mum is acquainted with Augusta Longbottom, I believe. Madame Longbottom has a grandson, Neville. I have learned that the boy's uncle…Algie? …has been systematically terrorizing him."

Bill almost dropped his glass of mead … What!?

Tom gratefully noted Bill's attention and that he wasn't yelling words like impossible and snorting in derision. Tom had heard what happened to some children that had been stupid enough to complain about conditions at the orphanage or telling others about any abuses. They'd not been seen again … and the word workhouse had been bandied about when others had asked where they had gone. He didn't want Neville's conditions to worsen, even if Tom thought Neville was a sniveling coward … cursing someone that had their back turned!

"Apparently they were afraid he was a squib and Algie went around doing things like dropping him off piers into deep water – hanging him out a fourth story window, and dropping him to 'scare his magic into the open'. However, now that his magic is 'out', he's still tormenting him." Tom ground to a halt. "I don't expect your mom to run in with Aurors and Veritaserum, but if she could look into it..."

Bill nodded slowly. "Actually mum would just run in with a rolling pin and her wand and sort them out and run home with Neville…willy-nilly." Bill ate the last of the meal slowly. "Are you wanting me to pass this on to Mum, myself?" He smiled a bit at Tom's eager and rather relieved nod. "I think I'll tell dad first, he'll be able to keep her from anything that will land her in front of the Wizengamot."

Tom leaned back in relief, "Excellent, I owe you one." Tom immediately winced and could have bitten his tongue. A Slytherin _never_ acknowledges a debt unless the other party mentions it. Bill almost snickered at his face, knowing that Tom had just made a slip – up.

"That's okay – I know you've been helping Percy and Charlie as well, with books and all. Percy has needed a real friend and even the twins liked you. If I can help with this curse and with Neville, I'll be glad to." Bill tried to ease Tom's tension and was rewarded with a rueful smile.

Tom quickly got the tab and walked with Bill back to Gringotts and told the Goblins that Bill had been a great help, earning Bill approving looks from the Goblins. Tom left for Dragonsrest, feeling hopeful that he could leave Neville in Molly's hands.

Bill watched Tom leave and looked down at the paper. He'd been introduced to a lot of different types of curses and shown how styles varied from region to region. He'd decided to specialize in Egyptology and was now getting his initial instruction on Egyptian - style magic done. There was talk of sending him to Egypt in a year or two. He was quite sure that this was Egyptian in origin. He would have to tread carefully in finding out what curse it was, without giving away anything.

Bill smiled; he hadn't gotten to do anything even remotely sneaky in ages. Helping out Tom would be fun in a way and ease the last of his conscience for having treated Tom badly in the past.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry read Severus' letter just before bed, smiling at his dad's reassurances about the shirt. He said he'd enjoyed the cartoon 'that it had been quite clever' and that he'd recognized Harry's humor in it even if Dora had been the artist. He even promised to wear it to at least one potions class and let Harry know how many students blew up cauldrons over it.

Harry laughed and snuggled down, feeling alright about the present once again. Maybe he could ask the twins to get pictures of the potions class when dad wore the shirt.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Things are moving along. More explosions in the near future.


	56. Mistletoe

3SM56

Disclaimer- Harry & friends are JKR's, not mine.

Chapter 56

Bill watched Tom leave Gringotts and turned back to the expectantly waiting Goblins. "He needed advice on a personal matter, and there is a curse he wants _discreetly _identified. He wouldn't bring the object the curse is on; he just brought a description of the spell."

The Goblins looked disappointed at the simplicity of the requests, but nodded. "Mr. Riddle is an important client, so get the curse looked into right away." Bill's boss looked at him closely. "It's good you're keeping him happy. Well done."

Bill smiled, he hadn't expected a commendation for just doing Tom a favor, but if it kept his bosses happy as well he wouldn't complain about it. Bill was shooed down to the Cursebreakers by the Supervisor to look over the spell description.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus received a letter from Hedwig the morning after the 'coffee cartoon' incident. The students watched the owl expectantly. Severus wasn't sure what the students expected Hedwig to do; she was still just an owl even if she _was_ owned by the 'Boy Who Lived'. She was admittedly a very clever familiar – but still…they seemed to anticipate acrobatics, or something.

He tossed Hedwig a couple strips of bacon and opened the letter. Moments later he came close to spewing his coffee over the unfortunate bird, but managed to just choke and cough instead. Minerva looked alarmed and Albus appeared to waver between amusement and concern.

"Is there a problem, Severus?" Albus asked.

"No, Harry was just answering my missive from yesterday. He let me know he was glad that Ms. Tonks had not drawn bunny slippers on my cartoon character." Severus' answer was met with hilarity from everyone within hearing distance, and Madame Hooch actually swatted him on the back. He sneered at them a bit, but didn't really care – Harry had been reassured and that was all that mattered. He fed the rest of his bacon to Hedwig and told her to return to Harry. "I'll send him another letter in a day or two." She hooted in answer and winged away.

"Well, at least the letters in the editorial section all seem in your favor, at present. Apparently everyone feels that Harry wouldn't get you that shirt if you were in any way a bad guardian. The worst anyone says is that they don't understand why you like coffee instead of tea." Minerva said and turned back to her own tea pointedly.

"One of my first jobs was with a transplanted American who always had a pot of it going in the morning. One takes what one can get first thing in the morning. I grew to like it." Severus answered a bit defensively. "I still like tea later in the day."

Percy watched Hedwig leave with a pang of anticipation. He would have an owl of his own, soon. A great horned owl, at that – an owl that could carry packages as well as letters. A really _good_ owl. Poor Errol really needed retiring or at least a lessening of duties. Percy was glad dad had gotten that promotion at work. Finances had relaxed a great deal and with Bill out of the house working there was an easing of bedroom space and other expenses as well.

Still, an owl like Tom was giving him would not have been possible for his parents to buy at present. He thought briefly about his pet rat, Scabbers. He'd found him in the garden when he was five or six. Not a bad pet for a youngster, but he was fourteen now, and an owl was a much better familiar. He'd give him to Ron as a Christmas gift, he thought.

Percy briefly considered Ron's situation as youngest son. He could remember resenting receiving so many hand-me-downs from Bill and Charlie. It must be so much worse after things had also passed through his hands and the twins as well. He knew his mum many times bought new for the twins 'so Ron would get more clothing that was not as used'. He suspected that it was also because as twins, they reminded her of her dead brothers – Fabian and Gideon.

Well, at least Ron had always seemed interested in Scabbers and would likely welcome him as a pet. He'd also copied the big, beautifully illustrated book on dragons that Draco and Harry were always pouring over. Dudley liked the dragons, as well, but had seemed less intent on them than the other two. Percy was sure that even if he was not as dragon mad as Charlie and he, that Ron would like the book as a present.

He'd also scrounged through Severus' library as well as here at Hogwarts, looking for more household magic books – particularly those that he knew his mother didn't have. Tom hadn't said anything when he'd copied a few from their library, to his relief. And he'd only run across two at the library with spells to prevent copying. He had a nice stack for his mother as a gift. Tom had recently found some muggle books to copy for him and had sent them to Hogwarts 'for his father'. Percy had been quite grateful and had searched hard for some books at Hogwarts to copy and send back to Tom in exchange.

The twins were easy, although the books he'd gotten them he was almost hesitant to give, as there would be an increase in charm related pranks once they had these particular books in their hands. Percy had been relieved that the string of pranks that occurred on a regular basis seemed to be from more than just his brothers, although he was willing to wager the twins planned most of them.

Percy looked over at the smugly smiling Professor Sprout. She was listening to an irate Professor Vector, who was obviously complaining – likely about Timothy Hopkirk's set of rune blocks that had been jinxed to give improper conjectures that when mixed with the arithmantic equations, made his parchment catch fire and turned his skin a rather loud plaid pattern. Sprout was looking amused, so likely nothing would come of it all, even if they could prove who had done it.

Sprout had seemed, at first, scandalized by the 'goings on' created by the twins, and then resigned. But now she seemed a bit proud of it all, as the pranks seemed confined to people who were themselves causing a bit of upset to others – and in less than kind ways. Timothy Hopkirk, for one, had been spending most of his time since the start of school making fun of several children there on the governors' scholarships. Those children had rather shabby robes and used textbooks, and Timothy seemed to find that … amusing. The runes weren't the first prank played on him, and if his attitude didn't change Percy knew it wouldn't be the last.

"Oi, have you figured out what to get Ginny as yet, Perce?" Charlie elbowed him back to reality.

"No, I've found books for everyone. Now we know Bill's interested in Egypt, I found something for him as well. Ginny, though…I've copied some good story-books and I hope they'll do. Mum was no help. She did say that Ginny's intent on really impressing everyone when she gets here. Maybe one of beginning charms or something could be added?" Percy was a bit frustrated, trying to think of something for his sister.

Charlie nodded. "Wish I could master that copying charm. I just don't seem to have the focus."

Percy grinned teasingly at him, earning another jab to the ribs. He'd noticed Charlie struggling with some mind-magic books that were completely inadequate, in preparation for trying for a job at the Reserves. He'd had Tom copy some Occlumency and Legilimency books from Severus' library, with his permission, knowing the subject was a bit restricted. A perfect gift for Charlie, and he would feel he'd actually gotten excellent gifts for all this year.

Percy gripped the memory vial in his pocket for luck, as he did each morning. He'd only gotten the chance to see the memory from Yvane of the Hogwarts founders once, when Tom had first given it to him, but he could still remember it with awe. He doubted anyone here at Hogwarts – except Snape had seen anything like it. He knew Tom shared his eagerness to delve into the dragon's collective store of knowledge, and he looked forward to Tom joining him here at Hogwarts next year.

Charlie was a bit more complacent about Christmas. He'd traded with his friend on the dragon reserve. He'd sent a large skein of Unicorn hair he'd got off Hagrid for a bunch of dragon teeth and some scales. Having the teeth put in necklaces or earrings had been easy, and the scales made into excellent oven gloves for mum. He'd been lucky, of course, getting the unicorn hair, but Hagrid seemed unconcerned by how valuable the stuff was. He'd kept back a hank of the hair to give to Percy, knowing he'd value it as much as the dragon's tooth.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius left with Draco, Harry and Dudley – all of them bundled up well and with warming charms cast. Lucius gave each of them an emergency portkey. "If any of you get separated – or anything – use it to return here." Lucius was nervous about taking them to the Quidditch game after the close calls they'd had recently, but keeping the boys cooped up would be worse.

He thought darkly about Neville actually casting a spell on Draco. He'd not wanted to think badly of Frank's son, but obviously he was showing more of his mother's malevolence. Severus had told him what Tom had discovered and the news of possible abuse had quieted his need to confront the little rat. He didn't like to think that Augusta would ignore Algie's tormenting Neville, but he also knew she would be reluctant to tolerate a squib grandson. She would be the type to turn a blind eye to someone 'scaring the magic out', and if the boy died 'well, the poor thing wouldn't have to live as a squib, would he?' He'd heard that sort of talk among wizards before – among 'light' families as well as 'dark'.

Lucius shook the dark mood off. They were off to see the Harpies and his favorite Quidditch team always took his mind off dark matters. The generous amounts of cleavage the Harpies always showed did help.

Petunia waved them off happily, she'd invited Rosemerta over to help with decorating Dragonsrest, as Petunia was unsure of any differences in Yule traditions. Tom and Dora hunched over Arithmantic texts. There had been a lot of advances in this area over the last four decades – but it had not been Dora's best subject, so they were both learning a bit.

Petunia and Rosemerta cheerfully set to arranging a tree – leaving the ornaments for the boys. Garland with Holly and Ivy was strung and balls of Mistletoe were strategically placed.

"I hope you and Severus are here to make use of the Mistletoe now and then." Petunia said ruefully.

"Who knows? Our schedules aren't exactly set, but I believe I'll be here at least some of the Holiday's." Rosemerta answered. "You might try cornering someone under them, yourself."

For a moment Petunia couldn't imagine who she meant, then giggled with a blush. "Can you just see me planting a big kiss on Lucius' lips?" Petunia snickered. "I think that is why Lucius carries a cane - just to fend off eager women with, particularly this time of year when Mistletoe might give them a ready-made excuse." They both laughed heartily.

"It's been months since his divorce, now. I haven't heard a breath of scandal regarding him, although Witch Weekly keeps musing out loud about who he might marry next. A rich and handsome bachelor like him can't be let loose for long – at least according to them." Rosemerta said.

"They aren't allowed to stay single in the muggle world either, I assure you." Petunia answered. She had hoped there wouldn't be any speculation about she and Lucius in the papers. Now she was working with him, she knew there might be, even if she was a squib. The idea of 'cornering Lucius under the Mistletoe' was ludicrous, of course. It would be like stalking a movie star and accosting them. Going to that lunch and having the waitress gawk at them had been bad enough. She didn't envy whoever did end up at his side – the scrutiny they would likely endure would be sheer torture.

Tom and Dora stopped for lunch and brought their plates of sandwiches and fruit back to the library, to eat there. Tom heard a giggle as he was setting the plates down and looked at the giggling Dora, whose eyes flicked to above his head and then back down. He looked over his head suspiciously and found a ball of Mistletoe, to his dismay.

Tom looked back at Dora and raised an eyebrow, refusing to be embarrassed. This made Dora blush rather interestingly. Was she really interested in him? He took the plate from her hand and set it on the table, while drawing her toward him. Her eyes widened and her hair turned a bit lavender. Tom hoped that didn't mean he was about to get slapped.

Tom leaned in for a kiss and saw her eyes close, and let his own eyelids drift shut. He prayed that didn't mean he would miss her lips. To his satisfaction their lips met right on target and pressed together sweetly. It did feel good and her arms drifted up to wrap around his neck. The kiss deepened a little and he was relieved he hadn't already eaten the bratwurst and onion sandwich – it would have put her off kissing him ever again.

They could hear Petunia and Rosemerta clanking down the hall with more tinsel and lights, and they broke apart. Dora blushed a bit more and her hair was now a deep purple. Tom wished he knew what all the colors meant. Dora took a long drink of eggnog and started eating and Tom followed her lead. From the look she gave him across the table the kiss must have been 'okay'.

"_You would likely know if she was displeased – Dora isn't the sort to suffer in silence."_ Yvane snickered.

Tom relaxed a bit – that was likely true. The pair got back to studying with the pressing of legs together underneath the table distracting them – though it never had before. Tom suddenly noticed Dora had curves under those robes – nice ones too. He also noticed the library was suddenly much too hot.

Thank Merlin Lucius and the three boys got back to Dragonsrest soon after that. Dora looked relieved, as well.

All three boys were now confirmed Harpies fanatics. The boys had watched the game with enthusiasm and cheered for the Harpies. The crowd had soon noticed that Harry Potter was in their midst, but had managed to refrain from mobbing them, to Lucius' relief. He supposed his fierce looks at anyone who looked like they might approach them had helped. The crowd had confined themselves to waving at Harry at every opportunity, and yelling hellos. Harry had waved back at people with friendly smiles when his attention wasn't on the game.

Harry, at least, was totally mesmerized by 'Jennifer the Juggernaut' - the Harpies' newest Beater, who was a wildly flamboyant, hyperactive redhead who swung her beater's bat with terrifying enthusiasm. Dudley and Draco agreed she was, indeed, a force to be reckoned with.

Lucius managed to get the three awestruck boys in to see the team, not difficult after the team managers saw who Lucius had with them. Harry was speechless with excitement to have his Harpies poster signed by the team – especially the madly grinning Jennifer, who had ruffled his hair affectionately with a laugh after he'd blurted out that she was 'spectacular'.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Bill was able to leave Gringotts a bit early that day – saying he was taking care the 'personal matter' of Tom's. His boss had looked a little suspicious, but had waved him away. He got to his father's office with plenty of time to spare and impressed Arthur's boss with his Gringotts Cursebreaker robes.

Arthur had waved him to a seat by his desk. His office wasn't large, but it was an office of his own and he now had his own team. Bill had sat with a swish of his cape, making his father smile.

"What can I do for Gringotts, Mr. Cursebreaker?" Arthur asked teasingly.

Bill hesitated, and his smile faded. He slowly told Arthur about Tom's visit and their 'lunch'. He didn't tell Arthur much about the spell, other than it had stumped Dumbledore – so he must be aware of it. He'd faltered when telling what Tom had said about Neville. But Arthur had merely leaned back a pensive look on his face.

"You believe him, don't you, dad?" Bill asked, although he knew Arthur would have looked angry if he had doubted the tale.

"Oh, I believe it, although I'm not sure how he came by the knowledge." He waved a hand, indicating he really didn't _want_ to know. "Molly and I were _acquainted_ with Algernon Longbottom in the past – I would guess that he sees Neville as the only obstacle in the path between him and the rest of the Longbottom money." Arthur looked at Bill's shocked face. "Augusta is likely blind to any of that, but hopefully now that Neville is proven to not be a squib, she can be persuaded to be more protective."

"I can't believe you would have to talk a grandmother into protecting their grandchild." Bill answered faintly.

"Well, Molly has already asked to have Neville over to study with Ron and Ginny, so I can drop a few hints to her and we'll see to it that 'Algie' behaves himself. If he knows he's being watched – especially by Molly – he'll not risk her wrath, again." Arthur reminisced a bit about Molly blacking Algie's eye when he'd tried to be overly friendly at a Hogwarts dance.

Bill nodded and made his way to his flat in Diagon Alley. It was small, but he liked it. The quiet was welcome after the noisy days at Gringotts. Now and then he missed the constant noise of the Burrow, but if he missed it too much he just apparated in for a dinner with the family.

He penned a quick note to Tom, telling him that Arthur was taking care of things with Neville and sent it off with his owl, and then collapsed into bed. He gave thanks for a brief moment that he'd never had to worry about a homicidal uncle and shook his head.

He was surprised that Tom had come across the information. A definite puzzle, that. And Bill could never resist a puzzle.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tom watched Dudley and Harry trim the Christmas tree after the Malfoys, Dora and Rosemerta had left. Night came early and the lights were glowing softly. Petunia was busy with needlework and Tom was sipping the eggnog. A rather peaceful evening, Tom thought.

The boys ran and brought down presents to put under the tree to complete the picture and muttered that there would be more when they finished the other presents up.

"It all looks very pretty, dears." Petunia said.

"Very nice." Tom agreed, though he had little experience with it all. The orphanage had whatever tree they could get and the trimming had been home-made by the children. It had looked nothing like this. He'd stayed at Hogwarts during the holidays, once in school. The trees there had been huge and spectacular, but they had not been homey, like this one.

Harry sat beside Tom, companionably. They both gazed at the tree, both a bit awestruck. Tom realized that Harry had likely not taken part in much of the usual Christmas celebrations before this, either. Tom fought down a bit of resentment toward Petunia and Dudley. The boy was not to blame, and Petunia had been unable to fight her husband on matters, most likely.

Tom smiled at Harry, and got a beaming grin in return. "Merry Christmas, Tom."

"And to you, Harry." Tom returned, and felt a curl of warmth around his heart.

"_I'd like you to meet the 'Christmas Spirit, Tom."_ Yvane said. _"That is what you're feeling, you know."_

"Oh, hush up and enjoy the tree, Yvane." Tom thought back.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – It's nice to be on a roll, since I won't have as much time to write again until late next week.


	57. Molly's Dilemma

3SM57

Disclaimer – None of the awesome characters in HP are mine.

Chapter 57

The next few days at the Dragonsrest 'mini-school' were taken up with identifying runes for their projects and writing up essays on them. Investigating interactions was more difficult, as the many runes could be combined endlessly in different combinations and interactions could vary widely, depending on the spells used. The boys were too busy to notice that Tom, though he had a quill in his hand, seemed too busy watching Dora to write a great deal. Dora also seemed busy gazing at Tom much of the time.

With their essays done and presented to her proudly, Dora had hesitated. Runes could be dangerous, if improperly used. After the cauldron incident – Dora flicked an apologetic glance at Tom, reading a letter from Bill Weasley – Dora was reluctant for another near-tragedy to happen. Luckily, they had an expert in runes close at hand.

"I think I need to run these by Mr. Malfoy, to make sure they are, indeed, safe." Dora said. Dudley and Harry looked okay with this but Draco looked horrified.

"But he'll know we're working on runes – he'll guess it's for Christmas." He protested.

"I'll be careful to say we're looking at interactions and how to avoid them, and that I want to check our work to make sure we don't end up with an explosion or worse." Dora said.

That silenced the protests quite well and Draco nodded reluctantly. They all followed her out of the room and hung over the rail, so they could watch her approach Lucius.

Lucius and Petunia were looking at a map of Hale and Spinners End, plotting over what shops could be added to the town, disguised as muggle type stores. Potions and potion ingredients could easily pretend to be a Homeopathy shop. A bookstore could front for a wizard bookstore. They would just need wizards that knew how to deal with the muggle side of things as well.

Lucius took the essays with a nod and looked them over carefully. He took a never-over quill and made a few notes on each. Talking to Dora in a low tone, who nodded in understanding. He finished and handed the parchments back with a small smile.

Dora bounced up the stairs with a smile and they took their places around the worktable. Dora took a brief second to shoot Tom a sultry smile, to watch him squirm a little, and then they went over the essays. Lucius had pointed out a conflict in two of Dudley's runes, mentioned better spells for Harry's and a more powerful rune to put in place of one of Draco's.

They re-configured the runes carefully and pulled out the objects for the runes to be drawn on. Harry had a lot of canisters to do, but the runes and spells were relatively simple, and he only needed to carefully etch them on the canisters with a diamond-tipped pen. The boxes would have to have the runes carved in, and the boys wanted to inlay their carved runes with silver – for Lucius, and gold for Petunia. Dora figured they should all be done about the same time.

Everyone broke for lunch, and the adults pretended Tom and Dora weren't flirting over glasses of eggnog. The boys thought they were acting funny, but weren't really interested in why they kept looking at each other.

Lucius decided it was good he was meeting with Andromeda after lunch. He wanted a word with her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius had left and several owls arrived – one with a moderate sized box for Harry. Harry grinned – he'd gotten several snitches from the company from Godric's Hollow with a rather gushing note from the Manger 'who was so pleased to be of assistance'. He had one snitch each for Draco and Dudley, and he was intending to send one to Mafalda and one to Cho since they had expressed an interest in being seekers.

He had a couple extra, since Lucius said last – minute presents being needed often happened.

Another owl was carrying a heavy parchment letter with a wax seal that Harry recognized as belonging to the Krum family. He hesitated; his dad had opened the other one first, as he was wary of mail from strangers. But they weren't really strangers, now, he thought. They had bought that castle and asked to visit some time.

Harry finally compromised by having Tom look it over, first. Tom waved his wand over the parchment. He had never been a slouch in defensive charms and spells, and he'd brushed up on them further at every opportunity. He determined the letter to be harmless and Harry opened it.

It was, indeed the Krum family, who planned to visit an older daughter's fiancé's family in Scotland and hoped to visit Harry in the coming week while they were in the UK. Harry read the letter to Tom and Petunia. It was a very nice letter that repeated their thanks for him selling the Krum castle back to them and hoping to meet 'although they understood if during the holiday season, he was unable to'.

Tom sighed and summoned a parchment and quill to pen a query to Severus about it. Petunia frowned "Dudley and I will likely be gone some of next week. We promised to allow Marge a few days with Dudley and I want to be nearby, so I'll take a room at a hotel close to her house. Well, since it's in the outskirts of London I can do more Christmas shopping." she smiled bravely at Dudley's concerned look.

Harry and Draco gave Dudley sympathetic glances, but he shrugged. "Some of the time Aunt Marge is okay – I just need to keep her off the subject of Harry or mum." Dudley had decided that Aunt Marge was simply his cross to bear in this life. He was fond of her – when she wasn't on a rant, and he'd just hope the Christmas season and a well-spiked wassail bowl would keep her sweet.

Draco frowned, he had gotten used to being here at Dragonsrest most days instead of rattling around in Malfoy Manor, alone. He didn't mind home, when dad was there, he just read or played games in Lucius' office and kept close to him.

Harry watched Draco's face - had gotten used to reading Draco a bit. Draco hadn't gotten good at masking his thoughts or feelings, like Lucius had. He knew Draco hated staying alone at the Manor, but Dora was going to be busy with holidays and her family soon and Aunt Petunia and Dudley would be gone – so no 'school time'. It would just be Tom and Harry at Dragonsrest next week. Draco knew that, and had been sulking whenever it was mentioned.

"I hope you'll still come over most days, Draco. I'm going to need coaching in how to act in a formal setting – and I'm guessing the Krums will sort of expect that." Harry smiled as Draco lit up – smiling in relief, then Draco swiftly donned a neutral look.

"Of course, Harry, I'd be happy to assist you in any way I can." Draco said casually.

Harry smiled at his friend fondly – Draco never liked to show any weakness.

Tom and the three boys wandered to the Reserve compound after lunch. They had taken to doing this several times a week to check on Hazelette and seeing how the stock of deer carcasses was going. The wizarding world had decided to be 'charmed' by the 'child-protecting' dragon and the request for donations for money to buy deer for the 'ailing dragon' had hit a soft spot in their hearts, since it was the Christmas season.

A toy factory had asked to sell a 'Hazelette' stuffed dragon toy attached to a small illustrated book for children telling the story of how she'd saved 'The Boy Who Lived' – a portion of the proceeds going to the Reserve, of course. Yuan had shown the book to Harry, for his approval. The story had been fairly accurate if a bit fanciful in the illustrations, so he'd shrugged and said 'as long as his father was okay with it…'

Yuan had been surprised at the size of the proceeds from the toy companies venture – the toy and book must be selling as quickly as they could be made.

He'd also noticed a huge upswing in visitors willing to pay handsomely to visit for a day or two. They'd had to clean out a couple guest houses they usually didn't need. Everyone who could afford it wanted a look at their dragons – especially Hazelette. Yuan imagined they also hoped to glimpse Harry Potter.

Tom stopped at a few places along the way. He liked to see the different areas of the Reserve, as he couldn't decide exactly where _he _wanted to end up working. Rigel and his boss worked on potions to assist with healing, etc. There were two or three dragons who were interested in this and the two of them talked to the dragons constantly.

They had all made friends with several Dragonriders, especially after Halloween, of course and the four of them greeted several on the way to Hazelette's shelter. Tom stopped and chatted with several. The riders knew Tom was intending to join the Reserve at some point and they were eager to encourage that. All the dragons liked and supported Tom, and that was enough for them to support him as well.

They eventually got to Hazelette's part-cave, part-barn which she shared with Astrid. As a dragon who could do healing, she stayed close to the compound, and since she was elderly – the Dragonkeepers wanted her close, anyway. Astrid, being her 'apprentice' stayed with her. Hazelette was currently sunning herself on a rock, with a group Reserve visitors watching her with awe. One smaller child was clutching a toy that looked suspiciously like Hazelette.

Tom went up to sit on a rock near Hazelette's forelegs, with the boys arrayed behind him. "How are you feeling, Hazelette?"

"_Ahh, Tom – you're such a nice young man. Reminds me of my first rider – a bit young but so very earnest. Took excellent care of me…my stomach is a bit uneasy … Astrid dear could you bring me a nice doe? … that will settle it well."_ Hazelette sent poor Astrid scurrying for the snack. _"He's such a nice young dragon … well, not really young, but very attentive." _

Yvane snorted in the back of Tom's mind and muttered about malingerers. Tom shushed him and smiled at the old dragon. He had a soft spot for her, as she had saved the three boys standing behind him. "Is your foot healed as yet?" Tom inquired.

Hazelette stretched her foot forward for Tom to inspect, making the visitors who were watching, gasp in trepidation. Tom leaned in and looked at the scabbed over laceration on the top of the claw. He didn't really know what they were looking at, but all four of them murmured appropriate expressions of concern.

"I hope it heals up quickly, Hazelette." Tom said to her.

Astrid arrived with the doe, distracting her from any answer, and they moved away to avoid getting chunks of deer sprayed on them. This placed them with the enthralled visitors, and their amused dragonrider escort.

"See, I told you it was Harry Potter … and that Tom fellow." One visitor was saying in a loud whisper.

Harry flushed a little, but smiled at them tentatively.

"Did she really save your life?" One child blurted out to Harry, eyes wide.

"Yes, she sure did." Harry answered with a grin. With this reassurance, the children at least turned back to peer at the enthusiastically eating dragon with awe.

Tom hustled Harry and the others away, before the adults could recover and ask for pictures. They stopped by the compound library. It was not as huge as Tom had hoped it would be when he discovered it, but there was a room off the main library that was full of Dragonrider's old journals and scroll after scroll of accounts written down by riders and keepers of memories told them by their dragon friends.

Tom looked at the grumpy, squint-eyed old dragon keeper who oversaw the library. He never let Tom have more that one journal or scroll at a time, and sometimes even that was a struggle. He had yelled when he saw Tom copying a scroll, once, and banned him for a week. Tom was careful to never do that in front of him again.

Tom returned that last journal he'd borrowed and went to find another, while the man glowered at the boys. Harry, Draco and Dudley browsed through the stacks, looking for books they hadn't seen before. Draco found one on the Hebrides and they gathered around it, reading while Tom tried to pick out the next journal.

There were so many, and he want to read them all, but where to begin? He wished he could live here at the library at times.

"_Perhaps this is where you belong on the Reserves?"_ Yvane asked.

The thought struck Tom. Him, a librarian? He chuckled, the other – Lord Voldemort - would likely die of mortification if he heard that. He might go with the idea just to kill off the Dark Lord with embarrassment.

"_Actually I was thinking that you could be the one to bring the Dragon Reserves libraries and journals of memories into this century – or at least this millennium. The idea of preserving memories in pensieve vials isn't new, but few have done it and no one has tried to organize it."_ Yvane said in disparagement.

Tom froze, clutching a journal he'd been skimming. He recalled when Yvane had first given him a glimpse of the dragon's collective knowledge and memories. He'd been overwhelmed by the glittering vastness of their world of memories. Now Yvane had shown him a brilliant future. He could see himself presiding over a vast library full of Dragonrider's journals and rooms full of memory vials. He had the financial resources to make it happen and now he just needed to be old enough and educated enough to convince the Reserves to let him have at it. He could think of nothing better to dedicate his life to – gathering the dragon's memories and knowledge.

It would be brilliant, Tom thought.

Yvane laughed_. "It may be more difficult than you think. Dragons and their riders and keepers can be a bit miserly with their knowledge, most only journal it in advanced old age, when they want to record 'their great deeds and wisdom' for posterity. You'll have to be subtle – more cunning than even your ancestor, Salazar, to get them to open up."_

That was alright, if it was easy it would not be nearly as fun or as satisfying, Tom thought. He took the journal he'd been looking at to the keeper, gracing the befuddled man with a brilliant smile and went out the door, the boys scurrying after him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Molly sat in her knitting chair, absently spelling the needles to make another jumper for Ron. He'd wanted one in Gryffindor colors with a lion on it, instead of his initial. She could feel Ginny and Ron watching her in concern, but she was too disheartened to reassure them. It was evening and supper was over, but it wasn't the day's work pressing her down.

Arthur had come home in a strange mood the night before. She'd patiently waited for him to settle after the children had gone to bed. He'd slowly told her about Bill's visit to his work and Bill's tale of Tom visiting him. She'd listened with horror to the news of Neville and his Uncle Algie's treatment of him – and Augusta's apparent indifference.

She recalled spluttering a denial that such a thing could happen to Frank and Alice's child – the Longbottoms had always been a light family, supporting the Order of the Phoenix, even! But, even as she was saying it her mind was racing – she could well imagine that horrid rat Algernon targeting even his own nephew if he stood between him and a fortune in galleons, and Augusta…she was of the same mind as Muriel on the subject of squibs – out of sight working on a remote part of the estate or in some menial job, and hopefully out of mind as much as possible.

But even Muriel hadn't tolerated anyone tormenting Lawrence or trying to 'frighten his magic into the open'. Would Augusta really blindly ignore Neville's life being on the line with these tortures to find out if he was a squib or not? The old wive's tales about needing to 'scare the magic out' had been disproved centuries ago. Anyone with sense realized either the magic was there – or it was not. After all … if it manifested, it had been there all along and the torments had been unnecessary – the child would have gotten their Hogwarts letter anyway. It was senseless.

Once she had stopped denying the obvious her temper had flared and she'd been trying to throw the floo powder on the fire to go to confront the Longbottoms, wand in her other hand and several curses on her lips. Arthur had managed to stop her with arguments to look into the situation further before resorting to unforgiveables – she could see Neville in their own home and question him about events. From there they could decide how to proceed.

Molly had calmed at that – Neville _would_ be there in the morning to take lessons with Ron and Ginny until after lunch, and then return home. Molly had then grilled Arthur relentlessly for details on what Tom had said to Bill. Arthur had finally fled to bed, pleading an early morning. Molly had stayed up much later, drinking tea laced with a few drops of calming draught.

She was quite sure, now, that this was what had made Tom look so oddly troubled when he had spoken to her right after speaking to Neville at Honeyduke's. However he had learned of the situation he'd obviously looked to her as having the solution, but hadn't known how to approach her. Being around all those Slytherins had likely convinced the lad he had to do things in a round-about way, but he had gotten the information to her anyway, so she could forgive the craftiness.

She'd slept poorly, her mind going over memories of Frank and Alice's torture and how she had visited them a bit at first at St. Mungo's, but had given up – being so busy with the children and the heartache of seeing them so empty. She wished, now, she'd tried to keep an eye on Neville. But, again – she'd been swamped with seven of her own.

Morning had finally dawned, to her relief and had made a huge breakfast, delighting Ron. Arthur had looked at her more warily – Molly cooked all out for more than one reason. Sometimes when she was feeling motherly, other times when she was upset and trying to distract herself. He finally decided to join Ron and just enjoy it before heading to work.

Augusta flooed through with Neville just after breakfast. Molly managed a strained greeting to her. Luckily Augusta was anxious to meet Muriel at a tea shop and left immediately, leaving Molly to settle Neville at the table with Ron and Ginny.

Molly was unused to being subtle about things, but in the course of their studies it hadn't been difficult to steer the conversation. The subject of Neville's accidental magic manifestation had of course been asked about.

Molly shuddered and looped the scarlet yarn onto the needles, to get them started. Neville had told the tale of Algie hanging him out of the fourth story and 'accidentally' dropping him and the resulting broken arm after 'bouncing' very casually. As if it was a common occurrence. Molly had been almost literally sick to her stomach realizing that it very likely _was_ a common occurrence.

Ron had snickered at Neville's story and Molly had almost walloped him – then she realized Ron thought that Neville was joking – making up an amusing tale. Ginny, however knew Neville was in earnest and had looked at Molly in alarm. Molly had waved a hand, letting her know they would talk later.

Neville had left after lunch, leaving Molly to wonder how to help him effectively. Just taking them to court wouldn't work. The court would be appalled at Algie's actions, but as he would likely say the acts 'were meant to scare his magic out', the court would not see it as intentional harm. He and Augusta would get a stern lecture and maybe a slap in the wrist in the way of a fine, but Neville would not be removed from the home.

Confronting Augusta about things would be difficult. They would have to prove Algie meant to harm Neville – and was still a threat to him. Augusta had always been overly indulgent to her second son, and still saw him as a schoolboy. Getting her to see him as a dangerous murderer would not be easy.

She needed to talk to Tom, herself, she decided. Then she would get to Neville's grandmother by way of an old acquaintance of Augusta's that would not pull any punches – Minerva McGonagall.

Ginny looked at her mother in concern. She realized Neville worried her mum. The story he'd told had worried _her_. The boy seemed nice and was shyly friendly, once he relaxed with her and Ron. He already knew a lot about plants. He'd said his father and grandfather had liked Herbology.

Of course he wasn't Harry Potter, or even Draco Malfoy. She'd dreamed of meeting the 'Boy Who Lived' for a long time, but the Malfoy heir was quite cute as well – and rich. The idea of going after a Malfoy would give both her parents strokes and the shock value alone had a lot of appeal.

She sighed, next year Ron would be gone, and then the following year would be her turn.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Bill's letter arrived attached to a Gringotts owl at an awkward moment. Dora had cornered him again for more kisses after the boy's class and the owl had landed on Dora's purple hued hair, dropping the letter between them. Tom had snatched the letter out of Dora's cleavage and then flushed, realizing what he'd done. Dora had snickered and said she needed to head home.

"The holidays start soon, so I'll bring your present around tomorrow." Dora said as she left, leaving Tom in a state of panic. Present? He'd not gotten her a present! He hyperventilated a bit, and then decided he had time to buy something this afternoon. He'd have to be quick, though.

He opened Bill's letter with a sigh, then a joyful gasp, and reread the relevant passage.

"…_anyway I thought the spell was Egyptian, and took it to my instructors in Egyptology. It took them a few days, as the spell had been modified. They had never seen it twisted to use on a live person, before, but they admitted the spell to mummify a corpse would kill someone … although it would be a horrible death…"_

Tom was giddy with relief – they had the counter-spell to the curse and he'd have another piece of his soul back.

"_Merry Christmas, then, Tom."_ Yvane chuckled.

"Yes, it will be." Tom said with more enthusiasm than he'd had in awhile, and went to floo Lucius and owl Severus.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hard on the heels of Tom's owl regarding the Krums wishing to visit was an owl about the curse being identified. He thought swiftly. This could work out rather well.

He strode to the Headmaster's office putting his argument together. Albus greeted him with the usual candy and ordered tea. Severus endured the greetings and eventually was allowed to speak.

"I have good news Albus; the last curse on the 'stone' has been identified. We'll be able to destroy the Horcrux very soon." Severus said to the delighted Headmaster. "There has also been a request from the Krums to visit Harry while they are here, to thank him for selling the Krum castle back to them."

"Yes, that was well done, the Krums are not overly affluent – though far from poor, either. However they have far – reaching connections in many countries and are quite influential. People know they will hear the truth from them." Albus nodded slowly.

"The students leave Tuesday for holiday. If I leave Monday – the only classes that day are first and second years that my advanced students can oversee. I'll make sure they are reviewing potions they've done before – it will be a good test of my new student assistant's abilities." Severus smiled at Albus' skeptical look. "I can deal with the Krums and the curse and then the Horcrux – in time for you to arrive on Wednesday or Thursday to see the stone."

Albus nodded slowly, he was eager to hold the stone, but also wary. He knew his weaknesses all too well. To have so much power in his grasp … He wielded the Elder Wand, was holding James Potter's Cloak for Harry – and now the Resurrection Stone was almost in his reach.

He wasn't sure if his heart beat faster from anticipation or terror.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Well, Christmas should arrive with a bang for everyone.


	58. Rosemerta vs The Horcrux

3SM58

Disclaimer: HP&SS are not mine, they're JKR'S

Chapter 58

Lucius strode down the corridors of the Ministry, his 'aloof aristocrat' persona firmly in place early Monday morning. Workers scurried by him and an occasional bureaucrat would attempt to engage him in conversation. He finally did reach Hugo Savage's office, located close to the Minister's. Since Hugo liaised with the Aurors, the Wizengamot and the Minister, he supposed that was the best placement.

Lucius was bowed into Hugo's office by the secretary and Lucius took a seat at Hugo's waving of a hand while he finished signing Merlin-knew-what. Lucius grimaced at Hugo's smirking twinkle. Hugo was still finding Aurors and former Death Eaters conspiring together to assist the 'Boy Who Lived' far too amusing.

"So what can I do for the plotters at Dragonsrest?" Hugo asked merrily.

Lucius took a certain grim pleasure in informing Hugo of what was needed from him. Sure enough, the smile disappeared and Hugo looked stern. His eyes took on a determined light and he nodded. "I'll be there, Lucius, let me know the time."

"It will be Wednesday, as Thursday is Christmas – Just come after breakfast, as the children will likely want to see you." Lucius answered.

Hugo nodded; he was fond of the younger occupants of Dragonsrest, as well. He owled Tom quite often and he'd met with Nymphadora Tonks, as promised and had given her the names of a few other Metamorphmaguses to write to. They had expressed an interest in giving her advice – mostly by owl on controlling her ability though Li Tran – a wizard in the London area who ran a muggle and wizard martial arts dojo - had agreed to teach her some Tae Kwon Do to help her gain better physical control.

Spending extra time at Dragonsrest would be no hardship – he could always go visit Hazelette and feed her a deer, if he got bored.

Hugo walked Lucius through the halls to Arthur's office in the Department that oversaw 'anything to do with muggles'. Arthur had headed the Misuse of Muggle artifacts office, but now oversaw three sections with the Department heads answering to him. He now oversaw tracking down magical plants that had found their way into muggle hands, and stores that had 'one foot in the muggle world and a one on the magical world'.

Lucius needed application forms for whoever he convinced to open shops in the village of Hale – hopefully very close to the 'Spinners End Gated Community'. Sure, his lawyer could get the copies, but he want to ask Arthur Weasley for them, personally. He almost smiled at the flustered Department Supervisor who came over to wring his hands and ooze anxiety.

"How can we help the Office of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts?" The Supervisor gushed.

As a governor of Hogwarts, he and the other eleven who held that position did have an office in the Ministry, but the 'job' didn't actually take up that much time - Unless something was 'going on' at the school. The Tri-wizard tournament wasn't scheduled to include Britain for a few years, as yet – and something like that would heavily involve the governors, otherwise as long as the Headmaster and the teachers were doing their jobs, all was well.

Lucius had lobbied to become a governor about five years ago, and now that Draco would be attending he intended to have a closer look at things, there. He wasn't sure that having a Headmaster that spent a great deal of time as the Chief of the Wizengamot was the best idea.

But, at the moment, he was looking forward to waving a red flag in front of Arthur. He mused that it really was the simple things in life that brought the most joy – like grinding Arthur's face in the fact that he'd hired Lawrence Prewett – the squib scion that Arthur's inlaw's had driven out. Let them choke on the fact that a Malfoy was giving Lawrence a fair deal – not them.

He shooed the man off, saying that he needed Arthur Weasley's 'assistance' and strode over to Arthur's office, leaving the Supervisor to once again ponder the breadth of Arthur's connections. He would need to keep it in mind if another promotion was in order. Maybe Arthur was due for a raise – wouldn't hurt to keep Mr. Weasley sweet, just in case.

Lucius strode into Arthur's office, as the door was open. Arthur was startled into standing and looked at Lucius suspiciously, confused by the faint look of triumph in Lucius' eyes.

"I need some applications for muggle/wizard stores. I'll be assisting some shops in opening near Spinner's End." Lucius said breezily.

Arthur nodded at the hovering secretary and she scurried to find the requested items. "A brilliant plan, that – using the muggle concept of a gated community to 'hide in plain sight'." Arthur said neutrally, not sure why Lucius was _really_ in his office.

"Yes, well Petunia Dursley put the thought in my mind, mentioning one of her late husband's co-workers lived in one." Lucius smirked. "I was quite surprised to find that the accountant assigned to Spinner's End is a squib – but he'll have plenty of co-workers to do anything needing magic, and he'll have an excellent grasp of how to deal with any muggles involved in the work, as he lived in their world for years." Lucius' eyes took on a glint. "I believe he's a relative of your wife's … a Lawrence Prewett?"

Lucius gleefully awaited a furious explosion that he could act affronted about.

"You've hired Lawrence? _Wonderful_, we've worried about him…it's so good of you to give him a chance …" Arthur blathered on happily, while Lucius stood in faintly stupefied shock.

Lucius wasn't able to stop his eyes from widening, but he did catch his cane before he dropped it – he might need his wand if this grinning lunatic turned violent. He was grateful he'd managed to clench his jaw so that it hadn't dropped open in shock and had _**not**_ let the "Huh?" escape that had been the only response in his head to Arthur being _pleased_ about this.

Lucius listened to Arthur's happy banter about Lawrence in sullen silence until the secretary fetched the applications. Lucius grabbed them and endured Arthur following him almost to the lift cheerfully saying 'Molly would be so relieved Lawrence was in Lucius' employ'. Lucius made a reasonably dignified retreat onto the lift, wondering where he'd gone wrong.

The supervisor heard Arthur talk about an in-law now working for Lucius Malfoy and hastily made the numbers on the papers giving Arthur a raise a bit higher, and waved Arthur over to 'talk to his favorite worker about things'.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Molly jotted down a hasty note, hoping for a reasonably quick answer from Tom so she could satisfy her curiosity and decide how to approach Augusta and Algie. She went on with the usual morning, Neville joining them – happy to be away from his house, as Algie had finally mostly recovered from the boil curse – enough that he was attending meals and in a bad temper.

Callidora had been upset when he'd told her of events at Hogsmeade, and had given him a gently said, but none-the-less thorough chewing out for being so reckless as to curse someone – and then get caught. He'd waited nervously, sure that he'd be confronted, but after hours went by Callidora had said that this 'Tom' had apparently decided it had just been school-boy hijinks – and perhaps he'd not done the spell right, as no Malfoy had shown up roaring in anger over it.

Neville relaxed, deciding that in his haste the spell had gone wrong and had gone to the Weasleys' the next day feeling light hearted. He'd been curious about Mrs. Weasley's steering the conversation to his accidental magic. Perhaps she wanted to be sure he really had magic…on the other hand perhaps she wouldn't approve of what Algie had done. It would be a good experiment.

Neville had been surprised by Molly – and Ginny's shock and definite disapproval. Ron had found it amusing, making him burn with a little anger. He calmed himself imagining the lout hanging from a window, screaming and pleading like Neville had.

Molly still looked at him in an almost pitying way, though Ron and Ginny acted normal. The day went well, though he remembered Callidora's words 'no need to show all your ability – having people underestimating you will be a big advantage'.

Tom and Harry arrived at lunchtime carrying a large bag, and Harry joined the other children for the meal. Ron asked after Dudley, and Harry answered around mouthfuls. "He's visiting his Aunt for a few days, and Aunt Petunia went along." Harry had already had lunch, but he didn't mind a bit of extra – he'd had another growth spurt and felt like he was always hungry.

Molly pulled Tom out the door 'to look at something' and tried to not seem too anxious as she asked him about what he knew of Neville's situation.

Tom hesitated, to give her all the information would place himself a bit at risk although he somehow doubted Molly would betray him, as he was trying to help a child. "I was in Hogsmeade with the three boys – Harry, Draco and Dudley. Dudley and I went to Scrivenshaft's and Harry and Draco were with Severus at Honeyduke's. They left it as Dudley and I were coming up the street to meet them – I saw Neville come out behind them with his wand in hand – I was sure he was casting a spell and I was pretty sure it was at Draco."

Molly wrung her hands, but managed to stay silent. She knew that children casting spells was simply something they were going to do whether their parents forbid it or not. But things could go so badly awry when children tried things – they hadn't the experience or control, which was one reason it was so heavily regulated.

Tom continued his story slowly, "I followed him in and confronted him about it…I've been studying Occlumency and Legilimency as they are necessary for working with dragons…" Tom hesitated, but Molly seemed tranquil at that revelation, although she must have known where he was going with the story. "…it was accidental – his memory was at the surface and I had seen it along with a bunch of others in mere moments. I pulled away as quickly as I could...I'm fairly sure he didn't even know it happened."

Molly nodded slowly. "I knew you looked disturbed when you spoke to me. Could you tell me what you saw? I know you've already told others…but I really need to hear it as well."

Heartened by her lack of judgment over the incident, Tom told her everything he had seen, prompted by Yvane reminding him of details. Molly looked tired and a bit ill when he finished, but she just nodded, "I knew Algie was a nasty piece of work – I don't doubt any of this. I just don't understand how Augusta …" Molly shook her head and patted Tom's shoulder.

They moved slowly back into the house. Ginny was chatting with Harry and Ron was talking to Neville – they all seemed to be discussing possible Christmas presents. Tom handed the bag they'd brought with them to Molly. "I promised presents for everyone, as I was giving an owl to Percy."

Molly smiled and handed a large covered tin to Tom. "I made a batch of berry tarts for you to take home – Percy told me Harry is fond of anything 'berry' related."

Harry whooped and they both thanked her. "Well, now, it was thoughtful of you to bring presents for everyone." Molly beamed at Harry's enthusiasm.

Tom and Harry left, leaving Molly to watch Neville with worried eyes and wonder how to approach the Longbottom matriarch. She was not closely enough related to them to claim the right of blood to right a wrong. Molly frowned thoughtfully. Enid Higgs was Augusta's sister-in-law, and had the right to challenge Algie about his actions, and even Augusta – if she felt Neville was in danger, as she would be his Great Aunt.

Molly nodded to herself. She'd never met the woman, that she could remember, but she would be sending her an owl, soon.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus was waiting when Tom and Harry arrived and he received a hug from Harry. Severus then surprised Tom by giving him a quick embrace as well, although Tom seemed pleased by it. They then went in the library and Severus cast the counter to the altered mummification curse.

Harry peeked around the corner as they worked and felt a stab of pain in his scar. He ducked back, confused and rubbed it, but the pain had been fleeting so he went back to his room to change into nicer robes.

"The Krums will be here in an hour. Yuan sounded pleased to have them visit – I hear there are several Krums working on various other Reserves and they are highly regarded. Several riders and keepers are eager to see them as well." Tom seemed mystified by this. "It will make the visit go more smoothly, I suppose."

Lucius and Draco arrived just before the Krums. Lucius was still ruffled by Arthur's inexplicable happiness at having a relative working for Lucius. Lucius briefly suspected a plot, but knew that was just overly paranoid of him. Arthur was likely aware that Lucius hoped he would be angry and was doing it just to make him insane. Yes, he told himself – that was the answer.

Yuan was there just as the portkey brought the Krum family in. Introduction and greetings were done with a rather formal air and the Krums thanked Harry once again for the return of the Krum castle. Harry remembered the answer he and Draco had thought up. "It was an honor to be of service to the house of Krum", making them smile in delight.

Once the formalities were over with, Yuan offered a tour of the Reserve to Victor's delight. The adults chatted happily and Victor became acquainted with Draco and Harry. Tom watched the boys carefully, though he was sure Victor was no threat. Victor had endless questions about life on the Reserve. He had two cousins who were riders and wasn't sure if their reports that 'it was great' were real or not.

Harry pointed out several dragons in the air. Dragonriders and keepers called hellos and Rigel joined Tom on their walk to discuss Hazelette. She had resumed her place in the Healer pens and did her work as a dragon healer, but she still insisted on deer 'due to stomach pangs'. Rigel felt she was just 'milking' her injury for the treats she wanted, although Rigel felt her accidental eating of McNair likely _had _caused some stomach ailment for a time.

Tom liked talking to Rigel; he was pleasant but not intrusive. Rigel also had the Slytherin focus on what he wanted out of life that Tom shared – especially since he now had specific goals in mind. They both groused a bit about Hazelette – luckily the money for deer was still coming in – in generous amounts, so the Reserve accountants and procurers weren't yelling about it as yet. Astrid was also a problem as he was quickly becoming Hazelette's enabler in her 'deer meat addiction'.

They arrived at Hazelette's pen where she was instructing Astrid in how to clear a young Green Welsh's lymphatic system of toxins. She kept a running commentary of past dragons she had cured of the same thing to Astrid.

Victor watched the dragons closely. He could understand his cousin's fascination with them. He watched Rigel and Tom go over to one and Tom spoke to her, Harry and Draco following him and listening. Victor followed them more slowly, hearing his parents speaking anxiously behind them and be reassured by Director Yuan and Professor Snape. The dragons were enormous – towering over them - by the time he was standing with the other boys. His heart was thudding, but he was determined to show the same bravery the younger boys were showing.

Yvane whispered to Tom about Victor's nervousness and Tom turned to him, reassuring him of the dragon's harmlessness.

"Did she not kill and eat someone recently?" Victor pointed out.

"Yes, but she was defending the boys as McNair was stupid enough to attack her with an axe – which made her act rather instinctively. She's told us she was quite upset to realize that she'd actually eaten him." Tom answered in as soothing a voice as he could.

"She told you?" Victor repeated in curiosity.

"Yes, the dragons can speak to wizards if they learn the needed skills." Tom smirked, "You need to ask your cousins about that." Tom saw the excitement in Victor's eyes – he expected the cousins would have a barrage of owls, soon, demanding answers.

They wandered back toward Dragonsrest, pointing out Yao's hot pool. They paused to admire the Chinese Fireball and snap a few pictures. They arrived at the house, just as Lucius' surprise arrived. Terrence and Roland Higgs, bearing several broomsticks joined them with smiles and invited Victor to join them in flying with the dragons.

The boy's Welsh Green that watched them swim and several other Greens and Hebredian Blacks remembered the impromptu Quidditch match from the summer and were eager to try again. They let a snitch and a couple bludgers loose and a quaffle was lofted. Severus and Lucius conjured some rings to hover up in the air.

Victor soon forgot to be nervous of the dragons and enjoyed watching them whack the bludgers around. Getting a quaffle back from a dragon who grabbed it was tricky – usually you had to wait for them to drop it. Victor was soon gleefully looking forward to telling his mates about this - he hoped his parents were getting a lot of pictures.

The Krum parents had been anxious about this, but as Harry and Draco launched first and flew around the dragons whooping and yelling a few challenges to them, they relaxed a bit. Severus and Lucius would not be watching complacently if the their boys were in danger.

There were soon several dragons lounging around the pasture, watching the game and roaring encouragement. Even Yao left his pool to observe for a time. Hazelette came over, followed by a fussing Astrid 'to watch the younglings…they reminded her of one her rider's children…'

The boys played for hours, but their energy finally flagged and they came down to land. Some keepers and riders borrowed the broomsticks to continue the play. They watched for awhile on conjured chairs and they went inside to eat as dragons traded out so more could try putting the quaffle through the hoops or whack a bludger at each other.

The hungry boys were finally led in to supper and the Higgs along with Yuan were invited to stay – Victor and Terrence were in a heated discussion about seeker moves and strategy. Roland had asked Terrence's parents about picking Terrence up a day early from classes at Hogwarts – they had been quite eager to have Terrence meet the Krums and see Harry and Draco again.

The house-elves had outdone themselves in their eagerness to impress the important guests. For a time everyone was intent on enjoying the feast. The Krums talked a bit about the renovations on the castle and Lucius spoke of his 'Spinner's End' idea, which they thought was brilliant.

"I might mention it to a relative – do you mind." Mr. Krum asked and Lucius waved a hand.

"Hardly my idea – the muggles have been doing it for years." Lucius said.

The Krums' portkey was set to go off at 8pm and they at last said their goodbyes, along with the Higgs. Rosemerta flooed over soon afterwards and Draco and Harry watched with apprehension as they got ready to destroy the Horcrux. Rosemerta fetched the dagger and nervously put it in her belt.

"Remember, you promised to be extra careful, dad." Draco said with as stern a voice as he dared. Lucius had talked to him about destroying the Horcrux tonight and had reassured him he would 'be careful'. Lucius smiled slightly and nodded.

Yuan stood between Harry and Draco and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. He'd agreed to stay with them until Severus and Lucius' return. They had explained they were disposing of another Horcrux and he'd been happy to assist – even if it was just babysitting Harry and Draco.

The four left, walking through the clear cold night to the nearby standing stones. Tom could hear Yvane whispering to the other dragons, reassuring them he and the humans were disposing of part of the evil wizard. The dragons whispered back that battles were still coming – they knew it, but this would slant things more in their favor, so they were satisfied.

They entered the stones where they'd gotten rid of the cup. That now seemed easy, with the fiendfyre in comparison to this attempt. They cast the containment and Rosemerta stood in the center, next the stone in the middle, where the Horcrux now sat. Tom stood at the head of the center stone with Lucius and Severus behind him.

Rosemerta took the Amazon Dagger from its sheath, raising it over the ring and stone. They had said to try to strike the stone in the line bisecting the circle and triangle in the design on the stone. It would take some accuracy to strike hard, fast and exactly where they said. She began the chant to confine the spirit as it left and the dagger hummed with power.

Rosemerta tried to concentrate on her need to destroy the Horcrux, visualizing protecting Tom, Harry, Draco and Dudley hoping to spur the women's magic and the universal need to protect children that all women shared. She could feel more magic crawling up her arm and then down to the earth she stood on. She was sure the dagger intended to assist her, perhaps understanding that destroying the Horcrux was imperative to protect more than just Rosemerta's loved ones.

The others had taken up the chant and Rosemerta brought the dagger down, cutting through the line in the center, the dagger and ring flaring brightly with power. A dark mist flowed out of the ring, and Rosemerta backed up, holding the dagger in front of her in protection.

Rosemerta continued the containment spell while Lucius, Severus and Tom chanted the cleansing charm with Yvane weaving his own cleansing magic with them. The spirit finally lightened to white and then almost transparent and Tom finally said "_Spiritus Reclamare_" forcefully and another piece of his soul sank into Tom's body.

Tom sank to the ground in a faint, as he'd done before. Lucius conjured a stretcher and they carefully placed Tom on it. Severus gathered up the ring, putting it in his pocket. Severus put an arm around Rosemerta and led her back to Dragonsrest, Lucius levitating the stretcher behind them after casting a warming charm on Tom's still form.

It was still fairly early when they arrived, Harry had been showing Yuan and Draco his mother's picture albums – Yuan had not attended there and found it interesting, and of course Draco was anxious to see where he would be going to school.

They followed the group upstairs as Tom was settled into his bed, Lucius and Severus changing him into pajamas. Yvane reassured them that Tom was fine, and would be awake in the morning. They went back out to the hallway and reassured Draco and Harry that Tom was fine. Yuan nodded in relief, he'd been fearful when he saw the stretcher – but Severus and Lucius had looked calm, so he'd told himself not to panic.

Lucius and Draco left, agreeing to meet about Albus the next day. Yuan was given a report of their success and he also left, relieved that Tom was uninjured; he was fond of Tom and hoped that he would, indeed someday find his place on the Welsh Reserve.

Harry was hustled to bed and tucked in by Severus and Rosemerta. He snuggled into the blankets happily; it was almost like really having parents tuck him in. Severus was, really, his dad now. Having Rosemerta kiss his forehead and wish him pleasant dreams was new, though and gave him a warm feeling of contentment.

Severus pulled Rosemerta into his bedroom with what he hoped was a seductive look. Rosemerta giggled and blushed, so he must have been successful. He had been careful to not flaunt his affair with Rosemerta in everyone's face though he knew Petunia, Tom and Lucius were hardly unaware of it – and he certainly had endured enough teasing from the boys – they knew Rosemerta was his 'girlfriend'. However having her emerge from his bedroom in the morning was something different.

He couldn't demand exemplary behavior from Tom and Harry if he wasn't demonstrating it. Lucius had talked to Andromeda about Tom and Dora and they agreed to 'just watch and wait'. The two of them single-handedly wearing out the mistletoe wasn't the worst thing that could happen.

"You'll have to leave before Tom or Harry get up." Severus said regretfully. Rosemerta hummed agreeably, and continued to distract him. He could only hope she remembered his admonition in the morning.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rosemerta did remember Severus' words. She hadn't really slept; she was used to being up very late. She smiled fondly down at Severus. He was trying so hard to be a good father to Harry and a good …older brother? to Tom.

She dressed and dropped a kiss on Severus' cheek. His hand shot out an grabbed her wrist, making her squeak in surprise. They both chuckled, then Severus asked seriously, "Are we alright, Rosemerta?"

"I think _I_ was asking that not long ago." Rosemerta answered softly. "We're fine, Severus, though I think we'll need to formalize our relationship if you're shy of flaunting a lover in front of Harry and Tom."

Severus smiled at her. "You may be right."

Rosemerta smiled in return, Severus couldn't be trapped into a proposal – he'd go on one knee before her when he wished, and likely when she least expected it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tuesday dawned brightly and Severus sat at a rather late breakfast with Tom and Harry. It was nice, just the three of them, though he felt having Rosemerta present would not be a bad thing.

"Where did you say we were going today, dad?" Harry asked brightly "A Prince Hall?"

Tom looked up blearily, he felt wonderful with the reunion of another piece of his soul. At the same time he was so very tired. He had to admit his reserves had not built up enough as yet. He hoped he wouldn't get a healer let loose on him again.

A trip to Prince Hall would be interesting. He'd studied the floor plans of the place and listened to Severus talk about the people. He felt that as long as he didn't get cornered and asked for details, he could pull off the deception.

"Yes, Samuel owled me and then flooed – he's quite insistent that all three of us have a Christmas lunch with them today, so they can welcome Tom into the Prince family." Severus grimaced at Tom, and Tom chuckled. Severus had warned him that the younger brother Edwin would likely be a totally unpleasant snob to him.

"_It will be a good test of your temper, like as not."_ Yvane said.

Tom nodded and went to shower and dress. Severus chatted to a secretively smirking Harry. Severus knew that all the boys had been working on 'special gifts' for their parents. He hoped he could pull off a delighted smile – even if presented with one of Hagrid's monsters as a pet.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Lunch with the Princes is next, along with a confrontation with Albus.


	59. Headmasters bearing gifts

3SM59

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the Harry Potter universe *wish I did*

Chapter 59

Arthur watched Lucius enter the lift, with a faintly baleful stare and hair just a bit ruffled – a sure sign that things had not gone his way. Arthur had faced Lucius across enough battlefields – in the ministry as well as on Order of the Phoenix raids to read the signs of a less than satisfied Lucius Malfoy.

Arthur had known Lucius was up to something when he arrived at his office. Malfoy Sr simply didn't fetch applications even if he was nearby in the Ministry, though the ploy had been a good one. And Lucius would never in a thousand years chat Arthur up even if they were now both in the Order.

Arthur trusted Albus' word that Lucius was now behind Harry Potter – partly because Lucius had Draco befriending Harry and Draco was not good enough at subterfuge to fake a friendship - but mostly because Severus was obviously behind it all. Arthur remembered Severus' bordering-on-obsessive love for Lily. He would never let Lucius near Harry if he didn't have him tied up in enough Slytherin knots to prevent a betrayal.

It had been amusing to watch Lucius try a little 'I'm better at treating squibs fairly than you' one-up-man-ship. Arthur would cheerfully let Lucius flaunt his 'good works' in his face until he retired if it meant Lucius was no longer a Death Eater.

One of the things Arthur had most resented and hated about Lucius was remembering how Frank would –out of earshot of Alice – tell Arthur wistfully how he 'just knew' Lucius would be such an asset to the light if he could be made to see reason. Frank had never seemed to believe that Lucius was an evil person, no matter what evidence was brought before him. Arthur valued Frank as a dear friend and had hated Lucius' disappointing Frank. Arthur had listened to many of Frank and Lucius' debates in school and had been impressed by both their logical minds and suspected Lucius had a soft spot in his icy heart for Frank, making it all the harder to understand how Lucius could follow Voldemort. It must have been torture for Frank to watch Lucius apply his talents so vigorously and skillfully to the dark.

He wished Frank could be aware enough to know the Lucius had eventually … through who knows what manipulation on Severus' part - most likely involving blackmail and hexes Arthur thought with a grin, but none the less … here he was, a part of the Order that Frank had believed in, at last.

Arthur might even act put out or distressed the next time Lucius came in with something he thought would upset Arthur - if it made Lucius happy, he pondered in amusement.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Fred and George arrived home for Christmas, smugly musing that they'd already received an excellent Christmas present. They'd been assisting a Slytherin first year who was being picked on because of his shabby robes and status as a governor's fund student – Timothy Hopkirk and his friends' work, again. Timothy had laid low for a bit – then he'd been right back at making scholarship students feel like dirt.

Fred and George had rounded up several targeted children and with Cedric's approval had armed all of them with spell-bombs. The first year Slytherin had lured Tim and his friends into a corridor and they'd thrown the bombs. When the smoke cleared they'd all been sporting a nice set of horns and the backs of their robes had said 'I'm too stupid to qualify for a scholarship – I paid _**a lot**_ to get into Hogwarts'. The smoke had attracted Filch and the twins had gotten their co-conspirators away, but had been caught themselves. When Sprout had been summoned to see to them she had looked sympathetic, but not enough to let them off completely.

"Well, you can't say you haven't gotten away with a great deal over the last few months – I doubt Professor Snape's detentions have been a hardship for you – one detention scrubbing Filch's office floor won't harm you and will help you remember what happens when you get caught." Sprout had looked at them thoughtfully then had smiled and said, "You might keep an eye out for his box of 'confiscated items'." Their faces had lit up and she had smiled and winked at them.

They had almost looked forward to the detention that evening and had shown up early. Filch had scowled and left them to it. They'd scrubbed and when they were sure Filch was gone they had charmed the brushes to continue. They'd hunted through the small office and found the box. They'd nicked a few items that belonged to friends and looked through the rest in curiosity. Then they had found the parchment with a paper clipped to it.

Fred had looked the parchment over while George read the paper. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good?"

The parchment had erupted into lines to their astonishment. "I think we need to look into this, George." Fred had said with a smirk.

They'd soon figured out numerous uses for the Marauder's Map and now were sure they were leading charmed lives. What could be better than a map to the castle that kept an eye on people for you?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus flooed with Tom and Harry to Prince Hall for their lunch. He would have broken ties with the lot of them except Samuel seemed to actually mean it when he had invited a 'reconciliation' among them. They might need Samuel in the future, with open war on the horizon. If an uncomfortable lunch was all it cost them for another ally, well they could do that. Severus had no illusions that Edwin would welcome them and the sister, Eleanor had never been kind to Severus … but perhaps she, to, had grown up.

Harry was grinning like Christmas was already here – his glasses were now gone, though he would need to continue to take the potion for months, as yet. Severus ruffled his hair and told him Merry Christmas as Harry had put the glasses away for the last time. Severus looked at Harry closely, Remus was correct in that the loss of glasses did make him look a little less like James, and emphasized his eyes - Lily's contribution to his looks. Severus shook his head, it didn't matter to him and Remus would just have to deal with it.

The floo was in the entryway of the Prince Manor, near the front door. Samuel was there with a welcoming smile, flanked by a nervous looking Eleanor and a sneering Edwin. It almost cheered Severus to see that _some_ things never changed.

They adjourned to the sunroom where Eleanor said she grew her magical roses year-round. Harry sat between Severus and Eleanor, to his relief and Tom was between Samuel and Severus. This left Edwin between Samuel and Eleanor – presumably to keep him in line. It also left Edwin across from Severus, where he could sneer and sniff at him. Severus actually laughed a couple times during the meal. As a teenager, he'd been easily hurt by such slights, now he found them amusing. Did Edwin really think Severus still cared what he thought?

Eleanor managed a pleasant conversation about her plants to Harry, and he told her of their 'expeditions' into the woods and pastures, looking for potions plants and replanting some into their garden. Eleanor waved at the roses, "I wasn't sure of an appropriate Christmas gift for you – but if you pick out a rose you like, I'll give you one – you'll need to keep it inside until spring, of course."

"Foisting more of your roses on someone, Ellie?" Edwin sneered at her, unhappy at Severus' lack of response to his silent goading.

Harry was horrified and immediately snapped. "I think they're a splendid present. I know we'll all enjoy the roses. My Aunt has always loved her garden; I know she'll be eager to get her own magical roses when she sees ours." Harry smiled at Eleanor, who immediately started asking about Petunia.

Samuel glared at Edwin, silently ordering him quiet. Samuel had to quietly admit that the much younger Edwin was horribly spoiled. Their mother had died soon after his birth and the house-elves had over-indulged him – and by the time anyone had noticed, Edwin was out of control. Their father, Hadrian had found it easier to just give in to him and Samuel and Eleanor could do nothing with him. Now Edwin had a low-level job in the Sports Dept of the Ministry, running around fetching for Ludo Bagman, and lived at the Manor. Samuel knew he would likely never advance at his job – or move out of the Manor.

Samuel turned back to Tom; they'd been discussing the dragons – specifically Hazelette. Tom found it difficult to prove the dragon hadn't meant to eat the Death Eater without informing them he spoke to dragons. Tom's ability was not hidden at the Reserve, but Yuan had told him not to divulge it outside his family or the Reserve more than it already had been.

Samuel and Severus spoke a bit about potions over the dessert of a very pretty Yule log of chocolate covered fairy cake and crystallized candy Christmas trees. Harry had been visibly impressed and eager to try it, making Eleanor smile and serve him first.

Edwin was thrilled when Tom excused himself for a moment, and Edwin caught him as he left the bathroom. "I hope you don't think you'll actually get anything out of us for being Serena's little by-blow – at least she had the decency to die of shame, instead of crawling back here." Edwin rocked back on his heels, hoping for furious denials or that the little bastard of their cousin would take a swing at him – anything to make Severus and his little family leave.

Edwin had always hated the smart and clever Severus, who impressed everyone with his school marks – no matter how raggedly he was dressed or how poorly groomed he was. Now he was _**Harry Potter's**_ guardian and was dragging another Prince scion into the family to show him up.

Samuel said this Tom Riddle had stayed here with grandfather Seneca until he'd died. What insolent cheek – for their grandfather to prefer Serena's bastard to them.

Tom smirked at the furious little man – not that much older than him, really – still in his twenties. His cheeks were ruddy with overindulgence and he was already running to fat. Edwin's eyes were so bloodshot that Tom wondered if he experimented with drugs – magical or muggle. It was surprisingly easy to smirk at him. Words like by-blow and bastard had been used so much at the orphanage that they had long ago lost their sting. He knew he would go much farther in the world that Edwin could ever dream of so overlooking Edwin's insults was not very difficult. Somehow he'd thought Edwin would be more creative with his insults.

"Is that the best you can do? You'll have to run around with Severus a few days and learn how to _really_ insult someone." Tom retorted. "I've far more gold than I'll ever need, already – and you really shouldn't speak of your cousin Serena in that manner – I'm sure she was a better person than you could ever dream of being."

Tom brushed past him and returned to his seat, Yvane laughing and cheering him on. Edwin followed him a few minutes later and slumped into his chair and studiously ignored them all.

It was finally time to leave and Severus was surprised to find he'd mostly enjoyed the visit. Eleanor asked to correspond with Petunia – she'd managed to network with some other amateur gardeners who exchanged information and plants - and she was eager to add to their number.

Tom and Harry were now clutching two small rosebushes – a yellow one for Aunt Petunia and a red climber for Harry to put against a garden wall at Dragonsrest. Harry grinned and thanked her and Severus repeated the sentiment with sincerity. Tom also thanked them for lunch and 'the welcome to the family', smiling blandly at Edwin's face that was turning purple at the thanks.

They flooed back to Dragonsrest and Tom was shooed to his room to rest before supper. Severus and Harry took their now habitual walk beside the cliffs so Harry could look out over the crashing waves and rolling sea. Severus had noted a few dragons following them. Most hibernated for days at a time, then come out for food. So there were always dragons around – just fewer in number. Yuan had told him that the dragons still guarded the occupants of Dragonsrest – they just didn't camp on their doorstep anymore.

Harry watched the sea in fascination for an hour, talking quietly with Severus, and then at last reluctantly followed Severus back from the cliffs, feeling a bit hungry for fish. He told Severus he hoped the house elves would bake a nice sea bass or cod. Severus eyed Harry and wondered about the boy's animagus form, and chuckled. He hadn't heard of a sea lion form – other than Selkies – and they weren't really an animagus, they were magical beings that weren't really human.

To Severus' amusement the house-elves had indeed come up with some baked fish. The Potionsmaster knew Tinker indulged all the children at every opportunity, and Dobby was still slavish whenever he met up with the wary Harry. Dobby likely went out and dove in the sea for the fish, himself, he mused in disgust.

After supper they went to the lab and Harry assisted in making Doxycide for the roses while Tom pretended to read a book on the sofa, but really just fell asleep, again. Harry looked concernedly at him.

"He'll be okay; taking back another piece of his soul has tired him – when he hasn't totally gotten his strength back, as yet." Severus reassured him. "Now, doxies are partial to magical roses and may even sneak inside to get to them. We put this in a spray bottle and it will knock them out. Put the doxies in a large glass jar, and Tom or I will … dispose of them."

Harry nodded, feeling a bit bad for the doxies – but he'd been bitten by some of them in the woods – nasty creatures, really, so he told himself not to be concerned. Severus continued his running lecture, and let Harry do most of the stirring and adding of ingredients. It was still early when Harry bottled the doxycide into several spray bottles proudly.

Tom stretched and yawned. "I think I have time to run the owlet over to Percy." Severus nodded and Tom fetched the owl and flooed to the Weasleys' Burrow.

Harry slyly pulled out the Chinese checkers, making Severus groan a bit. Harry was still better than he was at this. He needed to teach him chess, soon.

Percy greeted Tom with enthusiasm, and Ron even smiled – since Percy had presented him with Scabbers when he arrived home. The owl was given with solemn thanks for all his help. Percy presented him with a heavy present that was obviously books. Tom cheerfully took it – books were always welcome. Percy had found a large old owl cage and had cleaned it up nicely, preparing for the arrival of the owlet.

Percy lifted the owlet carefully into the cage. Errol winged over and the pair soon were carrying on a hooting conversation.

"I think I'll name him Hermes." Percy said happily. The little owl would soon be much bigger – he was already making short flights and had all his spells applied. It would ease some of the burden on Errol to have an owl at Hogwarts to send letters with. Percy gave Errol a couple of treats and scratched his head.

Percy and Tom talked awhile about recent events. Tom wished he could share his happiness at being reunited with a piece of his soul. But, he could just imagine Percy's horror at learning his friend had at one time been set to become Lord Voldemort. Tom shook his head slightly – he truly felt he wasn't that person anymore. Perhaps he was immersing himself so much in his new identity that he was beginning to believe it himself.

"_That wouldn't be a bad thing. You aren't the same, and you are a part of the Prince family, now."_ Yvane said. Dragons were much more pragmatic about such things.

The twins and Charlie peeked at the owlet and said Merry Christmas to Tom. Ginny came by and said to say Hello to Harry and Draco … and Dudley, too.

Ron edged over to peek at the owlet as well. He was still wary of Tom, and he knew his new friend Neville was as well. It had been heartening that Neville had been coolly polite to Harry Potter when he was there. Ginny, of course, had immediately taken up the conversation with the rich prat, so he and Neville had continued their conversation. Neville had rolled his eyes and sneered at Ginny and Harry, to Ron's amusement. It was refreshing to know someone who disliked Harry Potter and Tom just as Ron did.

Peter, in his rat form, watched the proceedings with resignation. He'd preferred being at Hogwarts with Percy, as he could open the cage door and sneak around at night. He sometimes found food in the common room, and if there were no portraits around, he could be human for a few hours. Remus had figured out that the portraits doubled as spies early in their years at Hogwarts.

Now he would have to be careful, again, at the Burrow. He gave a little rat – type sigh. He didn't really mind being a rat. He learned a great deal that way. He hoped Ron was as smart Percy – Percy always knew what was going on and therefore Peter did, as well.

Ron, at least would be in Harry Potter's year and Weasleys were always in Gryffindor – where Harry Potter certainly would be. From there Peter could determine the right time to make a move. Peter hadn't decided _what_ that move would be – but Harry would be there to ensure it was a significant one.

Tom finally bid everyone a Merry Christmas and goodnight. Molly pressed a jug of wassail 'her very special recipe' and Tom had taken it with a grin. It felt good to have a family give warm and obviously sincere holiday wishes to you. He flooed back to Dragonsrest and went to bed with a warm cup of the wassail.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Wednesday – Christmas Eve arrived, along with Hugo Savage and Lucius Malfoy. Tom, Draco and Harry flooed to the Three Broomsticks after breakfast to spend part of the day with Rosemerta – and keep them well away if Albus got angry and hexes flew around.

Draco and Harry were both clutching letters – Harry had gotten three so far, from Remus Lupin – via Severus, of course. Draco had gotten some from old friends – Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle.

They both were hoping for advice from Tom and Rosemerta.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus arrived at Dragonsrest mid-morning, finding Severus and Lucius hovering presents to sit artfully around the tree – it was getting harder to see the tree as the presents mounded up. Albus proffered the box of presents he's brought, his hands trembling a bit.

He'd spent all night struggling with his conscience and a migraine headache. He'd only gotten rest after he'd reached a decision – at about 5am. He'd then gotten a few hours sleep before being awakened once more. He'd already put together presents for the boys but he'd added to their number.

He'd not intended to give the Invisibility cloak until Harry's first year. But he couldn't keep all three Hallows in his own grasp. The only way to limit himself would be to give the cloak back, now. He could trust Severus to keep the cloak – and Harry – safe.

Severus took the box and eyed Albus' bloodshot eyes and haggard look.

"Would you like a bit of tea and scones, Albus?" Severus asked uncertainly.

Albus hesitated, and then shook his head. Best to get things over with. Severus also hesitated and waved at the library door. "It's on the table, in the library." Albus trudged into the library, not realizing Severus and Lucius hadn't followed until the door closed behind him. The reason was obvious as he froze, seeing Auror Hugo Savage at the library table, glass of wassail in one hand, the Resurrection Stone sitting on the table in front of him.

Albus sat on the other side of the table, with a sense of doom closing down. Hugo looked at him a bit sympathetically. The Headmaster had obviously not slept well over this.

"Albus, why exactly do you need the resurrection stone?" Hugo asked, going straight for the kill.

Albus winced. So they knew most everything, then. "I wanted to talk to my sister." Albus said simply. "I feel responsible for her death … I guess I was hoping for forgiveness, or at least a sense that she might have understood that I had simply been young and stupid, not malicious."

Hugo was old enough to recall there had been some tragedy surrounding Albus' family, and that Aberforth still hadn't forgiven his brother for it. Albus obviously had never gotten past it. "We all have regrets that we would like to make right with the dead. But, Albus, even in the tale this stone didn't really help. Nothing truly brings back the dead – you'll just make yourself insane with it."

Albus sighed, "I did hope to get a sense of closure. In spite of what my brother believes, I never meant her harm – I just thought I'd found a way for both her and I to be able to leave the house and we could all do things together." Albus shook his head, aware that Hugo couldn't understand what the situation had been. But it didn't matter, he wasn't going to get the stone, after all and somehow that was a relief.

Hugo watched Albus come to terms with the stone being withheld, but that left the question of where the stone should go.

"The Peverell ring somehow came to the Gaunts – I suppose its young Thomas Riddle's, then." Albus said slowly, smiling faintly at the thought of Voldemort's son possessing the ring and using it against him.

"It shouldn't be running around loose, though – even on Tom's finger. We'll have it put in his vault." Hugo smiled a bit fiercely. "You know Tom, as 'Voldemort's bloodline', took the contents of Voldemort's Vault – moved everything and left him a single knut." Telling Albus this was Lucius and Severus' idea – if things had progressed this far without wands being drawn. It was a sop to Albus Dumbledore's pride, a piece of information that Albus could enjoy, and chew on. Tom didn't mind letting the Headmaster know, and he would likely be aware of more people to return money to.

Hugo waited for Albus' rather hysterical laughter to quiet. "He's the reason a lot of people have gotten some of their money back – like Benjy Fenwick's family."

Albus nodded, still wiping his eyes from his laughter. "Tom's a good lad, from all I've heard and seen. He certainly takes great care of Harry." Albus mused on the incongruity of the Dark Lord's son guarding Harry with his very life.

Albus stood, staring down at the ring with the Resurrection stone in it a bit pensively, then turned and walked away without a backward glance. It had just been a dream, really, making peace with Ariana. He would just have to wait until after death, like everyone else.

Hugo waved the stone back into the cabinet, reluctant to touch it even with the Horcrux gone, and followed Albus.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus stood by the tree, clutching the gaily wrapped package grimly, glaring as Albus flooed away. The Headmaster had taken his revenge with twinkling eyes and a beaming smile – telling Severus that the gift for Harry was James' old invisibility cloak. He'd gently reminded them that one of the Deathly Hallows had also been a cloak, and then ended his speech with "It's up to you as to whether Harry should have it now or next Christmas, Severus."

Severus, Lucius and Hugo now stood; staring down at the innocent package like it would explode at any moment.

"You don't think that's really another … Deathly Hallow, do you?" Lucius looked askance. To have come across even one was astounding. Now to see another – wrapped in garish Christmas colors that only Albus would have matched together – it really was too much.

"What should I do?" Severus muttered. He didn't like giving such a gift to Harry – a clear encouragement to flout rules and get into trouble. Albus obviously felt it would be of assistance to Harry – give the little soldier another weapon to practice defeating the enemy with. But Harry was only ten – not even a first year, as yet. It could wait a little longer. He went up the stairs and shoved the present into his closet. It could be given another Christmas – not this one.

Hugo watched Lucius breath a sigh of relief as Severus rejoined them, hands empty of Deathly Hallows masquerading as Christmas presents. "I suppose you don't really need ten year olds creeping around Dragon Reserves under invisibility cloaks."

The two fathers shook their heads adamantly.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tom was reading the letters the boys had given him once again, pondering the information. Draco and Harry were busy enjoying the novel experience of serving as waiters at Rosemerta's pub. Draco loved taking orders from people and loftily telling them the 'special' of the day. Most were so astounded at having the Malfoy heir taking orders that they didn't object to him correcting their wine selection in a patently snooty tone.

'Really', Draco thought – 'didn't they know you didn't order a red when you were eating fish?'

The patrons would barely be recovered from that when they would be astounded by their order being served by 'The Boy Who Lived'. Rosemerta and her chef – a semi-retired elderly wizard named Renee – were having a wonderful time watching the bewildered lunch clientele.

It was Christmas Eve, so a lot of people were doing last minute shopping. Rosemerta had a nice tree up – with Severus' gift of singing angels decorating it, filling the air with carols. It would do no harm to bemuse them a bit over her choice of waiters for the day.

Tom was surprised at the subtlety the werewolf was displaying – after the typical overblown Gryffindor tantrum at the failed lunch meeting, Lupin was now telling story after story of Hogwarts, with the Marauders frolicking along enjoying their studies and playing Quidditch. After the first letter he always managed to have some Slytherin tricks being foiled – he just never mentioned Severus, himself. Whatever Slytherin was the current 'bad guy' in the stories always managed to eventually be a Death Eater – and that information was mentioned at some point before the end.

Tom was surprised that Severus let the letters through, though he supposed it wasn't news to Harry that although all the houses had Death Eaters, the Slytherins had managed to be a majority. Harry likely enjoyed the stories of James – and most of the tales were harmless. Tom hated it that Remus still seemed intent on slowly picking away at Harry's regard for all things Slytherin, and likely hoped to diminish Harry's respect for Severus.

Tom put Remus' letters aside and picked up Draco's. Theodore Nott was already displaying a bit of cunning. His letter never actually said he would AK himself before siding with Voldemort, but his letter implied it quite subtly. He informed Draco that Blaise Zambini was networking relatively hard for someone not yet in Hogwarts, apparently seeing a power vacuum with Draco no longer the obvious rallying point for Death Eater children. Theodore, though, with his parent's tacit permission, intended to continue to ally himself with Draco. Nott Sr. had been shocked by Lucius' defection, but had decided Lucius knew what he was doing. Mrs. Nott, relieved at her husband's decision, was also supportive.

Pansy seemed ambivalent, her father was in Azkaban and she was unsympathetic to Harry's cause. However her mother just wanted to survive, and was fencing-sitting and telling Pansy to not burn any bridges. Pansy, only being ten, just wanted to know if they could still be friends.

Greg's letter was short and had many misspellings. Tom sighed, he recalled the Goyles that had been in school with him – had he really resorted to _them_ as henchmen? This boy seemed confused and a bit desperate. His parents were not in Azkaban and they were pushing him to befriend Blaise, and his friend Vincent Crabbe had already done so. The Crabbes, Tom shuddered again he _**must**_ have run mad, by that time, to have included them in his schemes, though he supposed they hadn't been difficult to lead around by the nose.

Tom felt badly for the boy, only ten and already being pushed into the role of sycophant to some Dark Prince-in-training.

Draco had said Lucius had read the letters 'and was discussing with Severus and Sinistra about it all.' Draco was relieved that Theo was on their side, irritated that Pansy would still be annoying him, but he worried greatly about Greg. Greg's father was, according to Draco, frighteningly brutal and if he thought Greg less than loyal… Draco had shuddered, Greg would never survive, he'd said.

Rosemerta watched the boys serving plates of food, while she served drinks from the bar. It was quite nice to have the boys chattering and Renee teasing Draco – insisting that Draco speak French to him and then saying his accent was off – horrifying Draco, who insisted his accent was perfect, thank you. She heard the door chime and looked over, nearly dropping her tray.

Amos came in with his son Cedric, followed by her ex-fiancé Aaron Diggory – with his wife and two children.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Yes, yes – there will likely be fireworks or at least raised voices.


	60. Christmas 1990

3SM60

Disclaimer: HP & SS and all their friends belong to JKR.

Chapter 60

Rosemerta watched the six wizards and witches take their seats. Amos and his son were mostly alright, Amos had been apologetic about his family's insistence that Aaron ditch Rosemerta, but had privately told her that it was likely better to split with Aaron since their mother would only get worse if they married – 'did she really want to hear about what a disappointment she was at every family meal?'

Amos had most likely been right she thought, though Rosemerta hadn't liked Amos for it at the time. Amos was looking at her uncertainly, and then looked back at the menu. He didn't look all that happy to be there.

Cedric seemed nice, the few times he had come in on Hogsmeade weekends – he was likely unaware of Rosemerta's status as Aaron's ex-fiancé. Her eyes turned to the woman and two children – a boy and a girl. The children, of course were not aware of the situation Rosemerta was being placed in, but the woman certainly was. Cherise glanced at the Three Broomstick's owner with unhappy eyes, and turned back to the children with flushed cheeks. She wasn't here willingly, either, Rosemerta thought with aggravation.

Rosemerta's gaze landed on the remaining wizard, and the likely culprit in this debacle. Aaron was beaming happily around and had the nerve to smile at Rosemerta, faltering a little at her cool stare. Immediately after dumping her Aaron had gone out of his way to not see her, or anyone of mutual acquaintance – it had been like he'd disappeared. Of course the announcement of a new engagement had been in the papers in less than two months, and a marriage a short time later. The children's birth announcements had come along in the next 2 years at regular intervals, and from the look of Cherise, they would add a third, soon.

Over the last year she had run into Aaron on the street once or twice, a shock to her, especially since he now acted as if they were old friends with cheerful greetings – no hard feelings, old girl – hope you're doing well, etc. She'd been too shocked to do more than stare at him and walk away both times. She'd figured he was trying to bury the hatchet in his own clumsy way, and wanted nothing to do with 'making peace' with the louse.

But why was he pushing the issue, now? She watched him closely as Draco approached the table, nose in the air. Cedric snickered and Draco gave him a quick grin before returning to his lofty manner. The others smiled while giving their orders, but Aaron's eyes held a calculating look as he gazed at Draco … and then his eyes found Harry, across the room serving meals and laughing with bemused customers. The speculative look made her insides ice, then burn.

Rosemerta's 'arrangement' with Severus hadn't really been a secret in spite of what Severus thought - some did know of it. Their world was not large, so such things did tend to eventually get known no matter how careful a person was. The reason for Rosemerta's ended engagement was also generally known. She'd garnered sympathy for it, but to her relief, no pity. So many had been killed during Death Eater raids, the fact that she'd survived at all had been considered a minor miracle.

Now Aaron was here, most likely thinking that he could cozy up to her, and become best friends with Harry Potter and Draco. She knew Aaron's job involved construction of wizarding dwellings. Landing the Spinner's End contract from the Malfoys would be considered a coup. She'd once admired his drive, now it just seemed … embarrassing.

Draco returned to hand in the order to the muttering Renee, who had noted Aaron's presence. Harry was right behind him, and they both looked at the chef in bewilderment.

"Zat horrid man is zee one who broke of zee engagement wiz Rosemerta. Zee cad!" Renee hissed at them. Both boys whipped around to glare at Aaron - Harry with fury and Draco with malice.

Draco grabbed the bottle of wine that had been ordered and marched over to the table and uncorked it, serving Amos and Aaron, whispering in Aaron's ear in a low tone. "A bit of a Plebian wine choice, but what can one expect from a pledge – breaking lout?"

Draco retreated back to Harry's side before Aaron could do more than gape, red-faced at Draco's back. Renee, Harry and Draco were soon huddled in conference, and Harry served the Diggorys' meal while Rosemerta sent a message through the floo to Severus, hoping he would arrive before the boys summoned Hazelette 'for a snack' as Draco suggested.

Rosemerta watched the boys a bit tensely, not sure whether to hope for fireworks, or not. She didn't really want to put Harry or Draco in the middle of this, on the other hand it was nice to have champions, young though they were. She should have realized, when Harry picked up the banana cream pie and Draco and Harry both gave Renee malicious smiles that he returned smugly that something messy was about to happen.

The pie was actually going to a different table, but when Harry was going by a table next to the Diggorys Renee pointed his wand at a patron and the man stood abruptly – confusion on his face. This tripped Harry and the pie left his hand and went straight toward Aaron's face, hitting him dead center.

Renee and Draco beamed smugly at the sight and Rosemerta groaned, knowing a scene was sure to erupt, but at the same time knowing she would be putting this moment in Severus' pensieve to view over and over. Aaron stumbled to his feet, wiping the pie off his face while he roared in embarrassed fury.

Harry stood still in front of the table, eyes wide in apparent innocent confusion. He could hardly believe the plan had worked so perfectly. The patron that had 'accidentally' tripped him under Renee's spell was apologizing profusely and patting Harry's shoulder anxiously.

Aaron, however saw the flash of satisfaction in Harry's eyes. "You dammed arrogant brat." He bellowed, realizing that neither Draco nor Harry was likely to allow any friendliness. He'd hoped that Rosemerta was still carrying a torch for him, and she would be open to throwing him an introduction and vouch for 'what a nice guy he is'. That was obviously not going to happen, now.

The patron who had tripped Harry looked at him in astonishment, "My dear sir, it was hardly his fault. I obviously tripped him…"

"He did it on purpose, I tell you." Aaron shouted, not noticing that his wife had abruptly left, taking the children and Cedric with her, leaving Amos to glare at his brother in frustration.

"You're being ridiculous, Aaron. It was an accident, let's get you home and cleaned up." Amos urged. The entire place was staring at him and Amos could tell every last one of them was sure that Harry was absolutely innocent and Aaron was obviously being mean.

Aaron whipped out his wand, livid at all his plans going pear-shaped and now a public humiliation occurring as well. The patron who had tripped Harry gasped and pulled Harry behind him in agitation, but he needn't have worried - others had already stepped between Aaron and Harry.

Severus came through the floo in time to see Rosemerta hexing her ex-fiancé, shouting something unprintable at him. Aaron yelped painfully and disapparated away followed by a horrified Amos. Tom was standing behind her shielding Harry and the Patron, wand also drawn. Severus ambled over to the overly gleeful Renee and Draco – this looked like a Malfoy plot to Severus. Renee fled to his kitchen and Draco swallowed and tried for an innocent look – and failing completely.

Severus had been horrified to hear Rosemerta saying that Aaron was there, and the boys were looking a bit sneaky, but he was confident that Tom and Rosemerta could handle it, and since Albus hadn't come out of the library as yet, he didn't want to bring the boys back there. Now he was especially glad he hadn't – whatever they had done, he was sure that Aaron had deserved it.

The pub clientele were applauding Rosemerta and shouting support to her and Harry. Severus pulled Draco along behind him as he approached the victorious Rosemerta who was reassuring the patron that he was in no way at fault for the scene.

"I see you didn't really need me to rescue you." Severus smirked at the flustered pub owner. Severus bowed a little at the patron. "Thank you for your assistance, sir."

The man looked relieved that the fearsome Severus Snape was not angry at him. "Abbott – Bernard Abbott, and this my wife Marianne and our daughter Hannah." The two females nodded at him in awe – neither of them had been expecting such a show at their lunch.

Severus nodded pleasantly and pulled Harry and Draco over to the table Tom had been occupying, while Rosemerta made the rounds of the tables, reassuring patrons and listening to their reassurances that 'she'd done exactly as she should – and the man was clearly deranged to not see that Harry'd been tripped.'

Tom looked at Severus apologetically. "I'm so sorry – I didn't notice anything happening until wands were drawn and Rosemerta had leaped in like a tigress."

"_I knew what was happening – I thought it was a good idea – I could feel the man's intentions were false." _Yvane snapped in aggravation, and then added a bit sheepishly. _"I didn't know he'd react with violence. That_ _was my fault."_ Yvane spoke so all four of them could hear.

"Don't keep me in the dark in the future, please." Tom answered. "I can't protect them if I don't know what's happening."

"_You were so hard at work in that new research – I thought if it went badly, I would have time to warn you."_ Yvane said in apology.

"Well, we'll discuss the whole 'trick', later, in private. For now I believe the two of you should finish the lunch-time rush so no one here is left with any impression either of _you _is at fault." Severus looked at the pair sternly.

They nodded and Harry went back to serving – taking another pie to the table that had actually ordered it and apologizing for the delay. Customers hastened to reassure Harry and Draco that they 'were the very best servers' they'd had in quite some time … or at least the most interesting and entertaining. Not a single customer had a complaint, as they knew _they_ would have _the_ most interesting tale to tell at whatever family gathering they attended for Christmas.

Rosemerta grilled her chef mercilessly – almost over his own fire and at last got the whole tale, which she repeated with a grin to Severus and Tom. Severus shook his head. He wished he'd seen the event – but Rosemerta had promised to share the memory.

The pub finally emptied of customers and Severus shooed Tom and the boys through to Dragonsrest. Rosemerta kissed Severus and smiled "Sorry I slew the dragon – so to speak – before you got here. Perhaps I'm channeling one of the Amazons that had the dagger."

Severus smirked and snorted. "Please – I've seen you take on more than one pub brawl and send the instigators to St. Mungo's." Severus hesitated "Are you going to tell me what hex you used on him?"

Rosemerta blushed and her eyes fell. "Well, it's one I heard my mum tell someone – I wrote it down, but I've never used it…" Severus looked intrigued. "…all right – it ties a man's … um…penis into a knot."

Severus paled a bit and felt an unwelcome twinge of sympathy for Aaron, but it the feeling left quickly and he started to snicker. "Well, as long as any investigating Aurors don't consider it dark magic…" Severus laughed as Rosemerta swatted his arm.

"You'll be over to Dragonsrest in the morning?" Severus asked with a smile that he hoped wasn't too doting. He was so proud that his little Hufflepuff had done something so malicious.

"Of course, Severus." Rosemerta sighed happily. "It will be the first family gathering I've attended in years." She grinned slyly. "Not that I minded the more…intimate…Christmases we had together." She enjoyed the blush she got out of him, reminding of prior holidays together.

Severus cleared his throat, managed a smile that wasn't too sappy with memories and kissed her goodbye.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Petunia watched the endless stream of cheerful Christmas movies on the TV in her hotel room. She'd watched_ It's A_ _Wonderful Life_, various versions of _A Christmas Carol_, _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_, even some Disney Cartoons that made her sniffle – they'd always been Dudley's favorites. She was starting to watch _The Grinch that Stole_ _Christmas_ once again as she was beginning to appreciate his point of view.

She knew that once she turned Dudley over to Marge that she wouldn't see him until Christmas morning, when she would pick him up, but she'd wanted to stay nearby, anyway. Staying at Dragonsrest without Dudley at this time, well she knew she would drag around, making everyone else miserable as well.

She preferred to sulk by herself, where only she was affected. She'd insisted that Marge have Dudley call her every evening and that Dudley be ready to leave at 9am on the dot on Christmas morning. Marge had argued heatedly about it all, but the social worker at least had not found her demands unreasonable and had reminded Marge that if she didn't comply that Petunia would not have to offer this next holiday.

Lucius' lawyer's aid Roger Eastlake had said he would be there when she picked up Dudley, hopefully blunting the woman's venom and providing her with a quick way back to Dragonsrest. He would bring a portkey from Lucius to take them there.

Marge had nodded tightly at the Social Worker's words and level look. She would comply, but not happily. Dudley had hugged his mum and whispered, "Don't worry mum, I'll be okay." He'd opened one hand, revealing one of Lucius' unmistakable portkeys and winked at her, easing her mind. Lucius had ensured that Dudley could not be stolen away.

Lucius and his assistants had shown up almost every day, bringing paperwork from Spinner's End for her, to 'keep her occupied'. It had been a kind thought, and it had made the hours pass quicker. She pulled her sweater closer, though she wasn't really cold. She'd never liked being alone, another reason she'd jumped into marriage and motherhood. She didn't want to become one of those clingy, obsessive parents – she hoped that between Spinner's End and the 'owl project' she would stay busy when Dudley left for Hogwarts.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Andromeda watched as Dora helped fix the pies and plum puddings for the next day's feast. Ted had been suspicious and a bit fearful about her 'crush' on Tom. He was having a hard time seeing her as an adult. Andromeda was less worried. Tom was hardly a philanderer – he was actually a year younger than Dora, for all that he behaved like an adult most of the time.

Now, with the money from Dora tutoring the boys and Tom, and payment from Andromeda warding the safehouses for Lucius and Severus there were no monetary worries about Dora entering the Auror program. So, all too soon, Dora would be busy as an apprentice and Tom would be in his NEWT year at Hogwarts.

Time away from each other would likely cool the romance back to the friendship it was born from. If it survived the years of apprenticeship, both hers and his- whatever Tom decided to do – well then perhaps it truly was love, and she would have no objection. Dora would then definitely be old enough for Ted to no longer object to any match between them.

Dora had pouted when they'd been told no visits until after Christmas Day 'it's a _family_ day'. But Wylda had arrived this morning bearing a gift for Dora that had made her light up. It was now under the tree, where Dora could sigh and look at it longingly.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Christmas Day was finally there, Severus and Lucius had both let the boys sleep in a bit, knowing Dudley would not be at Dragonsrest until later. Draco had thanked the Malfoy house elves at breakfast 'for their excellent service', and then presented them a large bag of chocolates and simple games of cards and the like, asking the head elf to pass them around. The elf had looked over at Lucius speechless and uncertain. Lucius had rolled his eyes and shrugged, he knew that Harry and Dudley had come up with the idea and Tinker and Dobby were getting similar gifts.

"That is fine, and pass around some butterbeers to all, as well." Lucius caved to the pressure and hoped no elves died of shock.

Lucius had long since realized he'd have never made a killer of Draco, even if Lucius had stayed in the Dark Lord's service. He was increasingly relieved that he was now on a different path, now that he knew it could only have ended in disaster for Draco.

He shook his head, he hoped Draco didn't insist on cosseting the house elves too much.

They retired to the living room that held their Christmas Tree and Draco beamed at the pile of presents. There were fewer from Lucius' acquaintances this year, as many were riding the fence on the whole 'is he serious about abandoning the Dark Lord?' issue.

Draco proudly brought Lucius a present and watched anxiously as he opened it. It was a rather beautifully crafted box. Lucius ran his hands over the hand-carved runes that had inlaid silver. He could feel the magic humming in the spells controlled by the runes. He could easily recognize the magic as Draco's.

"This was very well done, son. I'm very impressed by your work." Lucius said with sincerity, relieved he didn't have to pretend pleasure in this gift.

Draco was hopping from foot to foot in excitement. "Open it dad, open it!" He crowed happily.

"There's more?" Lucius teased and placed a finger on the clasp, which recognized him as the owner, just as it should from the spells and the box opened revealing a very old book on runes. He caught his breath in unfeigned excitement. He'd looked for this book everywhere – there had been few made and even fewer still in existence. Arden Malfoy had been a Runemaster and had closely guarded his secrets. This book held most of his knowledge, but he'd not allowed it to be published until after his death.

"This is a perfect gift, Draco, I'm afraid my paltry presents to you pale in comparison." Lucius smiled, making Draco whoop happily and hug Lucius. Lucius patted his back, hoping he could be better at such shows of affection in the future.

He watched Draco tear into his own presents, now he was satisfied by Lucius' awe at his own gift. Narcissa had usually done the Christmas shopping, knowing Lucius distaste for the season. But her gifts had been the usual things meant to impress and many Draco couldn't actually touch or play with as they 'were too valuable'.

This year, Lucius had simply gone and raided the Holyhead Harpies store and bought cloaks, pins, pennants and the dreaded 'T-shirts' with team logos. He'd bought for Harry and Dudley as well, knowing they were now Harpy-mad as well. Draco was thrilled and ran to change into the Harpy attire for the day.

Lucius glanced at the clock – they'd be going to Dragonsrest, soon. He hoped all was well with Petunia and Dudley. He frowned a bit. Less than a decade ago he'd have cursed anyone who suggested he'd be concerned about a muggle…squib – whatever Petunia was considered. Now he'd grown fond of her and her son.

He looked around as the house-elves tidied up the room. He knew there was speculation about who he would marry, now. No one seemed to consider that he might stay single. He found himself a bit envious of Severus having the very pretty and accommodating Rosemerta around, although he suspected Severus would find himself married soon.

Lucius winced; since Narcissa was gone all he had was a few 'ladies of the evening' that were well paid that he had to see while under a heavy glamour. It was very impersonal and ultimately dissatisfying.

The problem was finding someone that could handle being a target; he had no illusions that whomever he married would soon find themselves unable to leave the manor without being stalked by Dark Lords and Death Eaters. The pretty young things that were shoved at him by hopeful parents would be dead in minutes – of course if he had to listen to their inane chatter for long, he himself would likely be the one killing them. Older and more experienced witches usually had an agenda of their own – which might not be a bad thing, but he rather hoped for some affection, now that he'd been watching Severus and Rosemerta.

Madame Zabini had already approached him, batting her eyelashes and saying that if he recanted his disavowal of the Dark Lord she would marry him. 'You can say you were trying to get close to Harry Potter' she simpered. She'd not been pleased by Lucius' malicious and truly amused laughter. As if he should _want_ to become another late husband of hers.

Rumor had it that the reason she always returned to her first husband's name – Zabini - was because she had truly loved him, and that the only real affection she had left in her scheming heart was for their son, Blaise. Certainly she always made sure that the numerous late husbands' wills included them and she was making her son – and herself quite rich.

There, of course, was some speculation about Petunia, though no one seriously thought he would marry a squib, even if she was Harry Potter's Aunt. There were whispers that if he married her it would be to cement his status as a progressive thinker and bury any thoughts of his past as a likely Death Eater.

He grimaced, he _had_ thought about courting her – mostly because she and Draco liked each other. He quietly admitted that anyone he considered for a wife would have to pass inspection as a stepmother, first. Petunia would likely do an excellent job as a mum for Draco, Dudley would be a passable stepbrother and Draco would be delighted to be a step-cousin to Harry.

Trouble was he didn't think either he or Petunia could muster more feeling that friendship for each other. True, Severus and Rosemerta had started out as friends. He sighed, either the feelings would develop, or they would not. Perhaps he should try Tom's trick and corner her under some mistletoe.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus dragged out breakfast as long as he could, and Tom was amused by Harry's longing looks at the piles of presents. Harry was finally sent upstairs to dress, just as Petunia and Dudley arrived. Petunia looked a bit worn, but happy now that she and Dudley were back together. Dudley lugged his suitcase and a large bag of what was likely presents from Marge up to his room.

Severus lifted a brow, and Petunia smirked and answered him. "Oh, she was apparently just fine with Dudley and she even held her peace when I picked him up. She really does care for him, though he said she did her best to 'fatten him up'. As long as she continues to behave it eases his mind to see her – she _is_ his last remaining relative on that side."

Severus just nodded at her, to Tom's horror, not arguing that Dudley was better off with _no_ relatives than to have to see Marge. Tom wanted to shake them both, and sullenly blamed it all on that muggle psychiatry book he'd seen Severus reading.

Rosemerta, Lucius and Draco arrived, and Harry and Draco were soon chattering at Dudley non-stop. The adults shook their heads. How did they manage to pass information to each other when they were all talking at once? The noise diminished once presents were being passed around.

Severus was astonished at the dragon canisters – and both he and Lucius admired the runes etched into them. Harry smiled in delight at having his work appreciated. Petunia loved the jewelry box and was impressed even more as the runes and spells were explained. The Holyhead Harpy gear was as big a hit with Harry and Dudley as it had been with Draco. Quills from Dudley were admired by Harry and Tom, and the snitches for Draco and Dudley from Harry almost got away from them when they opened the boxes.

Severus let everyone see the infamous T-shirt and he vowed that yes, he was going to wear it at school. Everyone soon had a nice pile of presents and lunch was served. Severus breathed a sigh of relief, his first Christmas as 'Harry's dad' had occurred without incident – so far.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – I redid this chapter several times – not sure who to have hex Aaron, and finally decided Rosemerta should do the honors, herself.


	61. Minerva's Visit

3SM61

Disclaimer – HP & SS belong to JKR

Chapter 61

Christmas evening wound down quietly. The Malfoys left after extracting a promise from the Dragonsrest occupants to attend the New Years Eve bash at Malfoy Manor. The Minister of Magic was intending to be there – he'd left Harry alone for Christmas, but he was pressing for a 'photo of the New Year being brought in, together'.

Severus had winced, but Harry had shrugged unconcernedly. "I don't have to give a speech, do I?" Lucius had smirked and said that could wait until another year.

Draco had waxed poetical in describing the wizarding fireworks they would see and the fun to be had at the party. "…especially this year, since it won't be mum making out the guest list. Some of the families interested in what dad had to say about supporting you instead of the Dark Lord will be there. Theo Nott is coming – I'm glad you'll finally get to meet him." Draco gave a grimace. "I think Pansy will be there, too. She's a right pain."

Severus had looked thoughtful and nodded again. He and Sinistra had been talking to Slytherins at Hogwarts regularly. They thought they were making progress, though Slytherins would always be secretive – they would likely know the decisions made after the student's graduation, when the students could decide for themselves and could see they had real options to what their families planned for them.

The other heads of house had had to quietly admit they may have 'a small problem with Death Eater sympathizers' in their own houses, after all. Once he'd given the lists of names to them they had quietly talked to the students in question and had sometimes been quite appalled at the bigoted vitriol falling from the children's lips – much of it likely was simply what they heard their parents say, but some of the older students obviously believed it. Sprout and Flitwick had rallied quickly and had ideas of 'debates in the common room' to air things out and perhaps counter that thinking.

Minerva had been the most stunned to realize there was dissent in the ranks, though after the Sirius Black debacle she shouldn't have been, Severus thought. However, she soon was on the prowl and speaking to students and many of their parents – who, of course, were likely former students. The McLaggens, especially were quite sneeringly contemptuous of muggles and muggleborns when asked their opinions.

Severus had somehow managed to not crow about the other houses problem with mini-dark wizards in training.

He shook his head and concentrated on the two boys playing with the gobstones in front of the fire. The set had been his mothers – one of the few things of Eileen's he had had. After Eileen's father Marius had died Severus had taken one of his few trips to Prince Manor, he'd been seventeen and Eileen had already been gone for years. He still winced, remembering how shabby he'd looked, sitting there at the reading of the will.

He hadn't hoped for much to be left to him, but it had gotten him out of Hogwarts for the day, though there had been almost as much humiliation at Prince Manor as there usually was at Hogwarts. The family holdings had gone to Marius' nephew, Seneca - who had at least had the grace to look a bit uncomfortable about it, though Seneca's haughty son Hadrian and his spoiled children had crowed loudly and given Severus superior looks.

Remembering their sneers and venom at that time had made it much easier to deceive them now, even if Hadrian was long dead and Samuel and Eleanor seemed nicer.

Severus had received 'the contents of Eileen's Gringotts Vault' to Severus' relief, though it burned to know Marius had withheld it when Eileen was alive and in such desperate need. There wasn't a fortune there, but enough to get him apprenticed and on his way to his mastery.

Seneca had waved off his family after the will was read and had taken Severus to Eileen's old rooms, apologizing a bit for Marius' actions. "The old curmudgeon never could admit he might have been wrong – and though Uncle Marius didn't put much stock in blood purity, he couldn't bear Eileen marrying a muggle."

Severus had looked around Eileen's room, smiling at some of the pictures of a younger, happier girl. Seneca had let him take a few mementos, including the 'championship gobstones set'. It was expensive – the gobstones made from semi-precious gems, and really quite beautiful.

Harry had been awe-struck to receive it for Christmas. Severus had enclosed a card saying the set had been Eileen's and passed to Severus, who now wished to pass it 'to his son'. Harry had gulped a bit, swallowing a painful lump. Harry had called Severus dad often enough, but Severus had rarely called him anything but Harry. The card was now carefully put away in a keepsake box, and easily as precious to him as the gobstones, themselves.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rosemerta waved at yet another customer who was laughingly giving her congratulations and waving the Daily Prophet at her. She opened quite late Christmas evenings – but there seem to be a lot of people who just wanted to peek at the 'lioness' who had defended 'The Boy Who Lived' from a madman.

The stories in the paper were obviously by those who had simply heard tales from customers who had been there, and were inflated to more exciting extremes. To her relief no one had said who the 'madman' was. She knew a few of the customers had known – or guessed since Amos Diggory had been there, but to their credit had said nothing.

Her regular customers knew her story, and would have closed ranks a bit – the wizarding world was small enough that the truth of the scuffle in her pub would get around, eventually. But having the incident blazoned across the front page would not have made her happy, though, if it dragged her ex-fiancé into it, and they knew that.

Hugo had come in early in the evening, ordering a pint and had whispered a question "Was there anything she needed help with?"

Rosemerta had whispered the whole tale to him, making him howl with laughter and he gasped out a cheerful "Well, done…I had almost forgotten that curse existed." He became more serious, then. "Do I need to give Aaron Diggory a little visit?"

Rosemerta frowned thoughtfully; she doubted Aaron would be back – ever, so Hugo's visit would only stir things up, again. "No, though you might pass on through Amos that he is no longer welcome at my pub. I imagine the fear of being identified as 'the madman' will keep him quiet. I think his wife intended to have words with him – after he got out of St. Mungo's, of course." She added with a smirk.

Hugo nodded happily. He'd decided to not disturb the occupants of Dragonsrest, unless Rosemerta felt it was needed. Apparently they had everything well in hand, though.

The papers had been sketchy about facts and a lot of stories varied a bit but all agreed on a few points – that Harry and Draco had been 'helping out' at the Three Broomsticks and Harry had been tripped, causing a pie to land in a customer's face. The customer had been unreasonably irate and had drawn his wand. Rosemerta had leaped between them and cursed the 'madman'. Some mentioned that Tom had stepped in and one said that the patron who'd accidentally tripped Harry – one Bernard Abbott - had pushed Harry behind him.

Mostly the writers had been irate that anyone would behave that way over an accident, and Rosemerta was being touted as a courageous heroine, vanquishing Harry's tormentor. Speculation over Rosemerta and Severus had been coyly brought up. Several writers had been 'charmed' that a potential mother figure for Harry had been so very protective.

Rita Skeeter, however, was still stinging over the other reporter scooping the story about the shirt and making her look stupid for doubting Snapes ability to be fatherly. Her article had been subtle, praising Rosemerta for her actions, but questioning the boys being put to work on Christmas Eve of all days, and even casting aspersions on Lucius for 'leaving his son at such loose ends'. She pointed out that the two bachelors obviously didn't know what a child needed, though she had cooed that it was 'not their fault, with no women in their lives to take care of such things'. Rita had stopped short of overtly insulting Rosemerta, but had asked with simpering concern if she was really mother material - 'a pub owner – likely to be away from the house at all hours – consorting with all sorts of people'.

Lucius and Severus had sneered at the paper that afternoon and Rosemerta had used it to light the fire with. Rita and her editor had received a lot more howlers than they expected over her article and the letters pouring in had been almost totally supportive of Severus and Rosemerta - and Lucius as well. Rita had insisted that _**any**_ response was good – it meant people were reading. The editor had not smiled, though, probably because he was still putting out fires the howlers had set.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Remus had received a Christmas card and gift of rather expensive chocolates from Harry via a rather pretty Snowy owl. He still hadn't gotten much response from any of his letters to Harry, other than thanks for telling him stories about his father, and reassurances that he was quite happy at Dragonsrest. As far as he could tell his tales of brave Gryffindors outsmarting evil Slytherins was having little impact.

Remus was still at the safehouse on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He flooed to wherever he was needed to go over things in the other safehouses or assist with warding. He had started contacting a few werewolves, here and there at Albus' request. There was a huge building on the other side of the forest from Hogsmeade that had been a storehouse. Albus intended to offer it to werewolves to renovate into a communal living for them.

Remus had admitted it might be helpful. It could be turned into apartments and werewolves could use it for a base, he hoped Greyback didn't hear of it. They would have to find a way to ward it away from him and his pack. It would be good to have some company, as well.

Order members dropped by daily for things. Molly of course, brought food. It was not the same, though. At times Remus wondered if he would always be alone and adrift. When he was studying the numerous books they had found, or was breaking curses on objects he didn't mind being alone so much. It was mealtimes that were the most difficult – expecting to hear laughter and debates, and instead hearing only echoing silence.

Maybe when the work was done he would remove to the old storehouse as well. Even if Mooney never accepted the other wolves as pack, he would not feel quite so alone.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Molly had managed to track down Professor McGonagall – she did spend part of the Christmas Holidays at Hogwarts with the students staying over – there were only four this year, so it did not require as many teachers staying.

Minerva had a large, far – flung family. Her husband was long dead, but they had had three children, and now grandchildren and great-grandchildren. She had started teaching after her husband had died, finding the house far too empty with the children gone.

Molly had caught her at the castle, just before she was to leave for her oldest son's home. Molly had been obviously distraught and uncertain and Minerva had decided that a short tea before leaving was in order. Molly had hesitantly told her about Tom's visit to Bill and his passing on the story about Neville – adding her own brief questioning of Neville, with his story of being hung out a window.

Minerva's lips tightened, and she gritted her teeth a bit. She couldn't actually remember the last time she'd seen Neville – it was likely when he'd still been a toddler. She still saw Augusta at times, to have tea at Madame Puddifoot's or a bite to eat at the Leakey if they were at Diagon Alley. Augusta had occasionally mentioned concerns about Neville, but Minerva had always reassured her that she was sure Neville's magic would be just fine. She would never have expected Augusta would be at the point of allowing Algernon to torture the boy.

The idea of 'frightening the magic out of a squib' was ludicrous. It was also one of those old tales that would frequently re-emerge and desperate parents sometimes resorted to. Minerva had told Molly to continue to keep an eye on Neville and Minerva 'would be giving Augusta Longbottom a visit' before the school year re-started. Molly had left after Minerva promised to owl Molly with the details of the visit.

Minerva mulled things over a bit, sipping on the tea. Simply lighting into Augusta like she wanted to wouldn't work, and as for Algernon – Azkaban was too good for him. However, she knew the courts would not see it that way. She would have to use reason, of course.

She'd been surprised to hear that this Tom had started all this. Albus had hesitantly told her the boy's story. She'd been shocked and saddened, and understood the need for her promise of secrecy. Few would understand that Voldemort's son should not have to answer for Voldemort's crimes. The pictures in the Prophet that had Tom Riddle in them had made her catch her breath, though.

Minerva well remembered the Tom Riddle she had gone to school with, and the lad in the pictures was nearly his double. She recalled the handsome boy in school, his intensity and flamboyantly dangerous air that had made more than one young witch sigh in longing – though he had seemed indifferent to their advances.

It was the day after Christmas and she hoped Severus wouldn't mind the intrusion; however she wanted the young Mr. Riddle's impressions on this. She firecalled her surprised colleague, and was soon standing in Dragonsrest's living room explaining her need to talk to Tom.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Nymphadora had awakened early the day after Christmas, anxious to see Tom. The gift he'd sent was absolutely beautiful. He'd sent a bracelet with runes of protection carved into jewels of carnelian and amber with silver beads strung between them. He'd included a note explaining all the runes with expressions of hope they would 'keep her safe in her chosen profession'.

Andromeda had looked impressed, saying it was a nice gift – especially since he had done the work himself and had not just gone out and bought it. Ted had looked a bit sour, then said that 'it was nice that Tom had her safety in mind'.

She'd hurried to Dragonsrest as soon as breakfast was over and gave Tom some enthusiastic thanks. Tom had also thanked her for her gift of a necklace that had a silver disc with a beautifully etched cheetah on it in gold inlay. "It's my Patronus." Dora whispered. Tom had been suitably impressed; he'd never mastered the charm, though he'd not tried it since his return in this time.

Petunia and the boys were taking down the Christmas tree and Tom and Dora offered to take down the garland and mistletoe in the other rooms. This gave them the chance to use each sprig of mistletoe one last time.

Tom was relieved that Dora had liked the bracelet. Carnelian and amber were not expensive jewels, but they held rune enchantments very well. They were taking down the last mistletoe when he heard Severus call for him. Tom was continuing to hold the sprig over Dora's head and trying to steal another kiss, while Dora laughed and stumbled away into the living room. They came to an abrupt halt, seeing Professor McGonagall standing there with Severus.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall." Dora managed to strangle out, blushing. "Happy Christmas."

Tom was choking back embarrassment and shock. He had very nearly blurted out a "Minnie, is that you?" when he had seen her. They had not been friends at school, but as a prefect he'd interacted with her a fair amount and had gotten to know her a little. He knew she was a teacher and that he would see her at some point, but this had been a shock. It hit him hard to see her looking so old…as old as he _should_ be.

He mentally chided himself, no – as old as Lord Voldemort would be, not him. He was _not _Voldemort.

"_Correct, I'm glad you are finally remembering without my telling you."_ Yvane said with satisfaction. Tom dissociating himself from Voldemort needed to be automatic. Eventually Yvane hoped Tom would not even need to remind himself.

Tom caught up with his surroundings just in time and stepped forward to greet Minerva. She was smirking slightly as Tom was introduced by Severus.

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Riddle." Minerva said with a smile. She was far from offended; truthfully she'd been relieved to see Tom stumbling out in disarray like that. The scheming Tom she'd known would not have been caught cavorting with anyone, and certainly not someone of Nymphadora's bloodline. This Tom in no way resembled the one she'd gone to school with.

"I apologize for our entrance, I had no idea we had a visitor." Tom said with a sheepish smile. He'd hoped to make a more distinguished impression on his professors when he met them…or, rather met them again. Severus was giving him a partly amused, partly aggravated look. He'd read Minerva's reaction to Tom and was glad she'd seen Tom in a clinch that Voldemort would never have been caught in - even with an _Imperious_ cast on him.

Minerva smiled a bit wider. "I spend most of my time with teenagers – I do know that you tend to get caught in clinches." She raised an eyebrow at Dora who blushed and nervously muttered she would go help Petunia.

"Professor McGonagall would like to ask a few questions regarding young Mr. Longbottom." Severus intoned seriously. "Perhaps the library?"

Tom showed her to the library and a comfortable seat. The library had been extended to double its original size now, with all the new books being added from Tom and Percy's duplication of books they found at Hogwarts library. Now the safehouses libraries had to be gone through before they were returned – not that Tom minded that in the least.

The addition to the library had allowed them to add a large bay window with window-seats that overlooked the Reserve compound. There were always a few dragons in the air to watch, as the boys had quickly discovered.

Minerva's questions echoed Molly's, and he answered them calmly – the story came easily, now. It, after all was totally true with only the omission of Yvane, and glossing over whether he really intended to use Legilimency on the boy or not.

Minerva was finally satisfied – with her need for information on Neville and with her curiosity about the younger Tom Riddle.

Harry and Dudley were introduced as she left. Harry was quite pleased to meet the Professor who still sent him letters with stories about his parents and grandparents. Minerva was pleased to meet Harry. And in spite of what Remus Lupin kept muttering every time she visited him Harry's lack of glasses didn't really detract from his resemblance to his parents. Perhaps it made his green eyes more noticeable, but James' features were still there as well - certainly the untamed hair was still there, though it was not as wild as James always kept it.

Dudley also seemed quite nice, blondish hair and a strongly husky body – not fat, really, just the promise of likely becoming a brawny lad, though he would likely have to watch his waistline when older, she thought.

"Can you really turn into a cat?" Dudley blurted out. Behind him Dora sighed and blushed a bit, once again – her hair cycling wildly between colors.

"Yes, but you must promise not to tell all the students – I like to keep it a surprise." Minerva smiled. "Animagus forms are difficult for even adults to learn, students should only learn under very controlled and careful lessons." They boys nodded with grins – and with sparkling eyes and the intent look of keen interest she remembered from the marauders. Oddly, she could remember Severus having the same look in his eyes when a subject had interested him – though he had hidden the grin.

Minerva left and Tom joined Dora in taking down the tree and dragging it outside. Petunia and Dudley joined them to take to tree to the middle of the pasture where a pile of them was slowly forming. On New Years there would be a bonfire and celebration.

Severus waved Harry back, asking him to stay. When the others had gone he took him upstairs and sat Harry down on his bed and summoned a package from his own room and sat in a chair next to Harry. Keeping Harry's present from him had troubled him. He didn't intend to let Harry parade around in it, but he felt Harry should know it existed.

He held the package out to Harry, who took it carefully, with a puzzled expression. "Albus brought this over, saying he would leave it up to me as to when you got it. I didn't like keeping it from you, but I wasn't sure you should have it as yet. It belonged to your father – James."

At that Harry tore into the package and shook the cloak out in puzzlement.

"It's an invisibility cloak, Harry." Severus said in amusement. "I imagine it was one of the secrets to his success as a prankster." He managed to maintain his smile, though knowing how much higher the odds had been stacked against him in school than he even had guessed made him burn a little.

Harry pulled the cloak around him and faced his mirror, laughing at the sight of his head floating in midair.

Severus smiled at the sight as well, his resentment fading in the face of Harry's pleasure. Harry took it off and sat, with the cloak over his legs, making them disappear. Harry stroked the cloak and chuckled some more, with a faintly wistful look on his face.

"I don't usually miss my parents…not in the real sense, 'cause I don't really remember them, ya know? But now and then – when I look at the pictures in the album of them or something ... it will hit me. Maybe it's regret or a sense of loss – from never getting to know them." Harry rambled a bit as he stroked the cloak. "Thank you for giving this to me."

Severus' throat tightened and he felt the familiar twist of a knife in the gut. He knew that sense of regret and loss, though at least Harry was spared the crushing weight of guilt that Severus sometimes had. "I would like to keep the cloak in my room – in a box on top of the closet. I want you to know where it is, because you can see it whenever you like – but I need your promise to not use it." Severus tried for a smile. "Well, unless a cave troll invades and you need to hide from it. This is too hazardous a thing to be used as a toy or tool for pranks."

Harry looked ready to protest for a moment, sighed, and then nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, I promise. But can I have it later – when I'm older?"

Severus nodded. "Of course – It does belong to you, and when you're more mature and I know you can handle the responsibility properly you can keep it with you."

The cloak was carefully folded and placed in a box and Severus showed Harry where it was put in the closet. "I suggest you keep this a secret – you can tell Draco and Dudley later, when you actually have the cloak. It will be just between us." Severus hoped the thrill of a big secret would keep Harry satisfied.

Harry nodded with a conspiratorial grin. He and dad had a secret…brilliant. The cloak was very cool, though he could understand why it needed to be put up. It would be a huge temptation to use it to trick people, but he would keep his word and show Severus he was responsible.

The pair ambled downstairs and set up another game of wizard chess. Severus was determined to teach Harry at least a little strategy.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Whew, another chapter out. I promise some excitement for the Malfoy New Year Bash.


	62. Crystal Hunting

3SM62

Disclaimer – The Harry Potter gang isn't mine, they're JKR's.

Chapter 62

Professor McGonagall arrived at the Longbottom Manor early on New Years Eve. The last day of the year, she mused. She hoped to have Neville's situation bettered before the day was out. Molly had alerted her that Neville was spending the day with them and she had heard that 'Uncle Algie' was with friends for a few days for a 'house party'.

Minerva did prefer to confront Augusta alone, at first. She'd spoken to some of her family, with promises of silence on the matter and they'd been furious with Augusta and Algie. Some of her sons and grandsons were 'acquainted' with him and all agreed he was quite capable of arranging an 'accident' for his nephew.

Molly had also contacted Enid Higgs – Augusta's sister-in-law, and therefore Neville's great-aunt. Molly had been frank with why she was contacting her and laid out what she knew, though she didn't say how the facts had become known. Molly said that Minerva was intending to confront the Longbottom matriarch, but if unsuccessful, they hoped Enid would intervene.

Enid had visited Minerva immediately after receiving the letter, looking pale and old as she clutched the letter in one hand.

"_I saw what Algie was doing – we used to visit quite often, with my grandchildren…" The old witch trailed off. "I couldn't watch anymore. Algie constantly belittled Neville – and the children were starting to follow his lead. I couldn't let him turn my grandchildren into bullying little monsters like himself. I tried to tell them it was wrong, but it was hard to fight him … he can be quite charming when he wishes. The children are older, now, and I've been able to show them how wrong Algie is."_

"_Algernon always was a bounder and a cad." Minerva sneered. "I always wondered how he managed to get into Hufflepuff. It's a wonder he didn't become friends with Barty Jr. and take to torturing people." Minerva hissed at remembering the notorious Hufflepuff Death Eater._

_Enid's shoulder slumped. It was so discouraging to have Augusta still catering to her malevolent younger son. "I admit that I gave up after Algie dropped Neville off that pier … he laughed while we all ran about it a panic rescuing him. He insisted he was just trying to help Neville 'find his magic'. I tried to reason with Augusta – but she just kept saying that 'at least Algie was trying to help Neville'." Enid sighed and rubbed her head. "She'll never admit Algie is capable of deliberately killing Neville." _

Minerva shook off the remembrance. Enid eventually agreed to help in whatever way Minerva felt necessary if Augusta couldn't be reasoned with.

Augusta finally bustled in and served tea and there was some small talk. Minerva eventually brought up Neville, and went straight to the point. "Neville says Algie hung him out a fourth story window and dropped him, to 'force his magic out'. He seemed to think this normal and apparently a nearly everyday occurrence." Minerva's eyes locked with Augusta's.

Augusta's hand froze in place, teacup halfway to her mouth. Her eye's held brief dismay and a little guilt. She knew others just wouldn't understand that it had been necessary. She'd heard all the arguments that forcing accidental magic to occur was cruel and actually destructive to a young wizards magic, but she didn't believe it. Accidental magic happened anyway – if a child had magic. How could precipitating an occurrence be harmful? And she had _needed_ to _know_ that Neville had magic.

Augusta cleared her throat and said defiantly, "Well, it worked, didn't it? He has access to his magic, now."

"He always had his magic, Augusta. And what if it hadn't manifested – what a horrible death for your only grandson – being dashed to death on the courtyard stones." Minerva gave Augusta a sickened look at the thought. "Accidental magic does not always happen – children who have shown prior accidental manifestations still sometimes die from other accidents." Minerva looked at Augusta in frustration. "Did you really prefer a dead grandson to a magicless one?"

Augusta looked at Minerva in shock, and to her own dismay found she could not immediately answer her. Then she shook her head. "Of course not, Minerva. I love Neville … I just worry … what will happen to him if he's not strong magically? – look at where his parents ended up."

Minerva choked back an unsympathetic retort as well as a few obscenities – she had noted Augusta's hesitation over the question … unfortunately so had Neville. He'd fallen on some ice at the Weasley's and had twisted his ankle. His insistence on returning to Longbottom Manor had troubled Molly, but she had finally relented.

Neville had heard most of the discussion, and his grandmother's hesitation when asked that final question. His anger had flared up, along with bitterness churning in his stomach. He hadn't deserved to be hung out that window, and he knew how horrible his death would have been – that long drop to the stones still haunted his nightmares. Surviving the drop to hear his grandmother thanking Algie had fueled his hatred for Algie – hearing Augusta hesitate over whether she would have wanted him dead or not if he'd been a squib now ignited an equal hate for her.

He fought down his fury and walked back to the floo in the atrium. He needed to cover the fact he'd overheard them. He'd act as normal as possible, and then go talk to Callidora – she cared about him and understood him even if she was only a portrait – she would know what to do about his relatives.

He loudly stomped through the hall, even though his ankle still twinged painfully. "Hello? Grandmother?" He called out, hoping his voice didn't reflect his anguished fury.

"In here, Neville." Augusta called to him in relief. The visit was going badly and Augusta didn't know how to salvage it. Minerva was glaring at her in outrage and she guiltily acknowledged that it was likely justified. She hadn't realized how her actions – and inactions looked to others. Her hesitation at Minerva's question had stunned her.

True, a squib grandson would have been disastrous as far as she was concerned; but she wouldn't have wanted him … dead!

Augusta introduced Neville to Minerva. "I don't think you've seen her since you were a toddler, but Professor McGonagall was your parents Head of House."

Minerva mustered a smile from somewhere and concentrated on Neville. She would need to have Enid and Molly watch him carefully. Hopefully the knowledge that others knew of their misdeeds would keep Algie from trying anything else – and Augusta would hopefully also keep watch. Augusta wouldn't want others taking things to the next level and calling in the Aurors to investigate – she likely wouldn't lose custody, but the inquiry would be devastating to her good name.

"Hello Neville, I'm afraid I'm late for Christmas – but I brought a New Year's gift for you." Minerva brought out a magazine and unshrank it. "Your father was a fine Herbology student – in better times I believe he would have followed his father's footsteps and run the Greenhouses you own. His NEWT essay on firerose vine was actually put in the Herbology monthly magazine and given wonderful reviews. I heard you are also interested in plants. I brought a copy of the magazine that has your father's essay."

Neville forgot his anger and hurried forward to take the magazine. An article of his father's … he'd no idea that his father had been that good at Herbology. All he'd heard was about his and his mum's exploits as Aurors, and Grandmother had always seemed to emphasize his mum's accomplishments. "Thank You, Professor." Neville said sincerely.

Minerva smiled at him, and glanced at Augusta, who was looking at Neville peculiarly. She was surprised at Neville's obvious eagerness at receiving the Herbology magazine. She had not really thought about what magical talent Neville might have – she'd been too surprised that he had any magic at all.

Augusta's initial reaction was to sneer that Neville would be an Auror like his parents, but then she hesitated. Her son and daughter-in-law had been tortured to madness following fame and glory that way. In spite of everything she didn't want Neville dead and it was likely that Algie was correct – he likely had low levels of magic. Urging him to be an Auror would be madness. The family had made their fortune in Herbology and Greenhouses – letting him follow that and add to the fortunes would be acceptable.

Minerva stood to leave and Augusta felt she should make at least some attempt to recoup at least a little of the visit. "Minerva, I understand your concern … and I assure you Neville will be safe at his own home … I realize how it all must look …"

Minerva looked at Augusta closely. She appeared to be aware that Neville's situation would be closely watched from now on. Minerva managed a tight smile and a short nod before leaving.

Neville muttered about reading the article and ran to Callidora's room, leaving Augusta alone with her tea and thoughts.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus didn't usually take great care with his appearance. Since seeing Rosemerta he'd ensured his teeth were white – or nearly white and had even had gotten them straighter – not a Witch Weekly smile, but okay. His hair was always clean before he saw her, and with Harry around he took even greater care with it – showering after brewing more often than not. He'd spent more time outside the past summer than he'd ever done and he still hadn't gone back to the paleness he usually had. He looked at his stained fingers and sighed. He had gotten them less stained, but not completely stain – free. He wasn't sure there was anything that could remove all the stains.

He glared at the mirror, he would have to make do with what he had available in good points. He was wearing a very dark green robe trimmed in silver. His hair had gotten just long enough to gather in a tail with a silver band. Harry had noticed his hair getting longer and Harry had gifted him with several fancy silver hair bands at Christmas.

He could hear Harry and Dudley laughing over their robes and trying to get their hair in order. He could also hear Petunia fussing – Tom had asked for help with cufflinks. Tom was nervous – he'd asked Nymphadora to Lucius' party and was now in a sweat to look nice for her. Petunia had nearly given Tom a nervous breakdown by mentioning that he should get her a nice corsage. Severus had conjured an orchid arrangement for him and saved the day.

The floo sounded and he heard Rosemerta and Dora's voices. Andy and Ted would also be attending – but would arrive from their own floo straight to Malfoy Manor. Severus picked up his own conjured corsage. Rosemerta was wearing a silvery dress, so dark blue roses that sparkled just a little would work well, he felt.

Severus took a deep breath and made his way downstairs to join the group. Rosemerta smiled happily and admired the roses as he pinned them carefully on her. Tom came down and gulped unhappily at Dora's strapless gown as he realized there was no way to pin the corsage on her without reaching down the front of her dress.

Dora grinned and said perhaps she could wear the silvery orchids in her hair. "They will go nicely with any color my hair goes into." Tom sighed in relief and helped her arrange the flowers into her hair. Dora was wearing the bracelet he had given her and this lightened his heart considerably.

They were soon all portkeying into Lucius' receiving room and house-elves took their cloaks. The party was underway, though Severus noticed it wasn't the overcrowded crush that Narcissa always planned. Lucius appropriated Petunia and led her to meet several people – "They are interested in buying houses in Spinner's End", he whispered conspiratorially. Petunia laughed and patted his arm, causing many marriageable young witches to clench their teeth in frustration.

Tom and Dora took to the dance floor. One of the few things socially acceptable things Tom had learned in his former life was how to dance, and luckily the musicians were playing music he knew.

The guests were a mixed bag of curious former supporters of Voldemort – some of them eager to follow Lucius away from him, others doing so because the felt Lucius likely would know who the winner of the coming conflict was likely to be. They were mixing with nervous looking light families and muggleborns that Albus had talked into attending 'to encourage them to turn from the dark'. There were also ministry workers that Lucius planned to cultivate, now, and of course the obliviously jovial Cornelius Fudge.

Harry dutifully let the Minister fuss over him a bit and introduce him to some equally pompous politicians. He smiled for the camera and answered that, yes; he'd had a spectacular Christmas. He escaped fairly quickly after that and found Draco and a snickering Dudley at the edge of the crowd.

The three boys soon found the few others in their age group in the game room. Draco introduced Theo Nott to Harry and Dudley with a flourish. Theo was a shy looking, dark haired boy who seem happy to meet Harry and Dudley. Pansy was also introduced. She was cooler in her greeting than Theo, and watched them closely even after returning to the card game she and some other girls were playing.

Dudley, Draco, Harry and Theo soon settled down to play wizard snooker. Dudley and Harry said they didn't know anything about the game, causing Theo to grin and ask if they had brought their Gringotts keys – he'd be happy to play 5 galleons a game with them. Draco swatted his arm and said the only ones allowed to hustle at Malfoy Manor were the Malfoys.

Dudley and Harry were soon taking Snooker lessons until midnight was getting close. Some other boys wandered over and engaged them in conversation, clearly curious about them. Harry and Dudley answered questions patiently, but were glad to meet some other Hogwarts students.

The four boys trailed into the ballroom just before midnight and then followed the adults out onto the large stone balcony overlooking the gardens. There was soon hushed anticipation as the countdown to the New Year started.

Severus pulled Rosemerta into a handy alcove as everyone else went to the balcony, and quickly warded it. Severus hesitantly pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a ring with a large diamond. Rosemerta's breath caught as he knelt on one knee.

"I love you very much, Rosemerta. Will you marry me?" Severus had tried to remember the lengthy, compliment – ridden proposal he'd thought out, but it had escaped him once he pulled the ring out.

Rosemerta squealed happily and pulled him into an embrace, grabbed the ring and kiss him heartily.

Severus stumbled to his feet in confusion. "Is that a yes?" He asked hopefully.

Rosemerta laughed happily and chanted. "Yes, yes…yes." Punctuating each yes with a kiss. "Here, put the ring on me." Severus happily complied, and kissed her hand for good measure in relief at her affirmative answer.

"I don't know when we can actually do the wedding …" Severus began hesitantly, only to have Rosemerta place a finger on his lips.

"I know there are things in the works that have to take precedence because they involve Harry's safety – as well as Tom's and Dudley's. I would never expect you to ignore that." She gave him a mischievous smile. "Besides, it took half a dozen years to get the ring … I have to pace myself."

Severus chuckled in concurrence. "We'll know when it's the right time, I suppose." Rosemerta nodded happily in agreement.

They made it to the balcony as the group was chanting "10…9…8…" Petunia glanced over at the radiant Rosemerta and she raised her left hand, making Petunia light up and direct Lucius' attention to them. Lucius noticed the ring immediately and smiled in congratulations at his old friend. The countdown reached one and happy yelling erupted along with the fireworks.

Lucius acted on his little plan and pulled Petunia into an embrace and kissed her. Petunia was surprised … but curious as well. Lucius was attractive and it was flattering to be receiving attention from him. The kiss was nice, and there seemed to be a spark there, enough to make Lucius wonder if there was hope for more. The kiss ended and they both looked a bit intrigued.

"Happy New Year, Lucius." Petunia said, hoping to regain a little poise.

"Happy New Year, Petunia…I admit I hoped to start a new relationship as well." Lucius smiled a bit sourly.

"I also hoped to feel more than friendship in the kiss." Petunia added with a sigh. "Perhaps we should look into it further?" Smiling at Lucius' agreeable smirk.

"You would make an excellent mother for Draco." Lucius muttered, and then stiffened in horror as Petunia's eyes filled with tears. He started to stutter an apology, but was interrupted.

"That's the sweetest compliment you could ever give me, Lucius – I know you put him first in a lot of things ... as well you should" Petunia beamed at him.

Lucius was greatly relieved and grabbed a pair of champagne flutes as a house elf wandered by and offered her one. "To very good friends?" Lucius said, lifting the glass, the unspoken 'and maybe more' hung between them. Severus and Rosemerta joined them at that point and all four clinked glasses together.

"To very good friends." They all chimed together.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The New Year started out quite well. The announcement that Professor Snape was now engaged to Madame Rosemerta Christie was greeted with an almost universal sigh of relief in the wizarding world. This, after all, meant there would be a female presence in 'The Boy Who Lived's' life and Rosemerta's performance on Christmas Eve in facing 'the madman' had convinced most she was up to the job.

Severus returned to Hogwarts and wore the 'coffee' T-shirt as promised and the twins got some excellent pictures of people running into walls while gaping at it as well as one of a cauldron exploding while its owner was staring in disbelief at the Potions Master, which they sent to Harry and Dudley.

Life settled back to lessons with Dora for the boys, with Tom studying as well as researching Yvane's memories. Rosemerta visited more often, helping Petunia with the Spinner's End project. Severus taught and continued to pile responsibility on his new student assistants and House duties on Sinistra. He suspected he would soon not have enough time for everything.

Remus convinced several werewolves to move into the warehouse and renovations began. The Order safehouses would be done by summer and he had resolved to move to the warehouse, himself. Albus had offered him the house he was in at Hogsmeade, but it was too resoundingly empty. So, Albus put him in charge of the warehouse and made sure it was known that it was 'Remus' Refuge'.

Valentine's Day went well, Tom and Dora escaping to a fancy restaurant and Severus managing to make it to the Three Broomsticks for the evening. Lucius and Draco joined the Dragonsrest family for an excellent meal and had brought some chocolates for Petunia. They were taking it slow – continuing to talk and learn about each other.

Spring break was just around the corner, when Lucius made a discovery. He had been teaching the boys about runes whenever he was needed to fill in on a class, and he had often pointed out the runes on the map Harry had bought Severus while in Madrid. Lucius had finally cracked the code and was now explaining the meaning of the runes on the old map.

"The map is really one that shows where there were mines for various precious gems in that century. Gem mines often resonate with magic – after all many gems are able to gather and store magic or hold spells – so old mines are often prized by wizards as places to build homes over, as they will have access to leftover power stored there – even if the gems themselves are gone." Lucius explained.

Lucius traced over the symbols with a finger. "There is even one of the old mines close by here. You see – right here there was a mine that produced a number of high quality quartz crystals as well as other gems – I believe it is still in operation – though at a lower level. It is on the River Cyche in Dyfed, West Wales."

There were immediate pleas to go see it for themselves. Lucius thought a bit, he was interested in the mine himself as he'd never seen a gem mine – even a small one – in operation. "I'll look into it – but be patient. I have to have their permission."

In spite of that, the boys dug into books on gems, mines and the River Cyche. The area was apparently thick with old lore – the upper river was rumored to be a gateway to the fae kingdom and the lower river was where King Arthur had hunted the white hart according to old tales.

Lucius made his inquiries and had permission from the small group of wizards who ran the mine within a few days. They weren't overly impressed by Lucius' name dropping that Harry Potter was in the group, but it was only three boys and Lucius, so the money he'd offered to get a tour was welcomed and permission given.

The tour was set for the day after Severus arrived home for the break. Severus and Tom intended to go over clues to the next Horcrux with Albus Dumbledore. Albus had memories and clues he wanted Severus to see, and Tom wanted to be there.

Harry was a bit disappointed that Severus wouldn't be with them, but he knew the hunt for the Horcruxes was important, so he resolved to find a really brilliant crystal to bring home to his dad. The quartet of wizards flooed to the Mine, arriving in a very nice office area and were greeted by a pleasant looking young witch. She assured them they were expected and took them through a short tour of their small shop with already cut or mounted stones.

"Our main business it to provide raw stone for the use of wizards and witches who need focus stones or crystals for their magical use. We do have some artisans that make jewelry from the crystals or facet them or polish them for use by others." She let the boys wander around the room looking at the stones on display. She'd been impressed by how quiet and attentive the boys were, she'd been afraid the visitors would be loud spoiled hooligans when she'd heard who was visiting.

The guide arrived - a burly man that reminded Harry of a better-toned Uncle Vernon, though his voice was much more polite. He waved the group to join them and gave a brief but interesting history of the mine. It had been hidden from non – magical people for centuries. But it had been in operation even longer - back even before the time of the founders the mines had been producing gems and crystals. For a time muggles and wizards had worked together, back in long distant days, though they had gradually grown apart after the time of the crusades and as Hogwarts was built and suspicion of those practicing magic grew.

"We still sold some gems to the muggles, even after the separation, of course and the trade for crystals to muggles has grown over the last few decades, once again." The guide blathered on about the kind of crystals and gems they mined for as they entered the tunnels. Lucius and the guide cast some strong Lumos', filling the tunnels with light. "I'll take you down a tunnel we're working – let you see a few crystals being dug. We can't just blast 'em out – hurts the magic you see. We have to take them out gently with as little damage physically as we can manage. Most of the magically damaged gems and crystals get sold to the muggle world."

They soon found the workers carefully unearthing crystals from the walls of the tunnel. The boys watched in rapt attention as a young girl finished removing a large purple crystal of amethyst as big as her hand from the wall.

"Wow!" The three gasped, almost in unison, making the girl and the guide smile at their awe.

"You can carefully look for gems for a time while I oversee you, if you wish." The guide held out whisk brooms and small picks. "Remember to be careful not to damage them – if you find any."

The boys eagerly took the tools and set to work, under the guide's watchful eye. Lucius amused himself talking to a supervisor about the possibility of a shop at his Spinner's End project selling some of the crystals. The store could sell to muggles as well as wizards – keeping suspicion down, as a crystal shop would fit in with the 'artist community' story.

Draco yelped in excitement, having spotted a glimpse of blue, the guide hovered and talked Draco through the extrication of the stone. At last Draco held up a mottled blue rock in triumph and the nearby miners cheered and clapped.

"A very nice Blue Lace Agate – they are supposed to assist with psychic vision and achieving tranquility. It's quite calming – you have a nice size stone that can be polished into a sphere to hold while meditating." The guide grinned at Draco's beaming smile. "We find that visitors who look for stones often find ones they most need – likely they are drawn to them."

Dudley came across a small orange agate – just right for a more masculine necklace. He was pleased to hear it was a stone for courage. Harry, however had found none after an hour or so, and the boys were ready for some lunch. They all thanked the miners for sharing space and waved goodbye.

They went to the Mine shop first, to arrange for Draco's Agate to be polished and turned into a sphere and Dudley's to be made into a necklace. Harry resigned himself to buying a gem for his dad, but had a time deciding between Hematite, Onyx or Jet.

Lucius snickered – "Yes, deciding between very black, shiny black and absolutely black for Severus."

Harry laughed, flushing a little – "But the qualities of each stone are different, that's the problem." Dudley then held up a paperweight size stone of black with white snowflake patterns on it for Harry to see. Harry was fascinated and quickly looked up its qualities. "Snowflake obsidian – for balance - I think he'd like it." Harry happily paid for the stone and Lucius pocketed it and arranged for the agates to be delivered when done.

The guide and a couple of wizards who owned the mine showed them to the small pub nearby to eat. They were interested in Lucius' proposal and wanted to talk a bit more with him. The boys stuffed themselves and felt ready for more adventure, but Lucius wasn't quite through talking. The waiter suggested some of the walking trails in the nearby wood.

"They're well marked and quite safe – as long as they don't stray from the path." The waiter held out a map and Lucius considered the idea and the three boy's eager faces. He relented after casting some tracking and alarm spells on them, so he would know if they were in danger.

The trio was soon tromping down the trail, talking about the legend of King Arthur and the white hart. "There are still stags in these woods, and sometimes there is a white one – its good luck to see one, according to the books." Draco grinned, still in good spirits at having found the stone. They did see a herd of deer in a glade below them, as the trail was steadily going uphill, but no white stags were with them. They reached the top of the trail at an overlook with a spectacular view of the river Cyche.

The boys looked out over the forest with interest, and Harry felt the breeze – making him wish he had a broom with him to fly. The early spring day was perfect for it, and the river below – he bet he could snag a fish right out of the water. He shook his head, wondering what made him think of that.

As he looked down a glint in the rocks caught his eye, making his heart beat faster – a crystal! He knew he was meant to find that stone – why else would they have come here except he was meant to see it?

"Look Draco, Dudley – I've found my stone. Help me lean over and get it." Harry stretched out on the ground and leaned over the edge of the bluff. Dudley and Draco held his legs and Harry hung even further over, trying to grasp the crystal. Harry was finally hanging over with just his legs still on the trail and grabbed the crystal - managing to wiggle the crystal loose. It was a large crystal – as long as his wand and so thick he could barely reach around it. He got it loose and handed it up to Dudley who put it in his shirt.

Then disaster struck, and the bluff's edge crumpled, abruptly causing him to slide over the edge. Dudley and Draco screamed and clutched at him desperately. The mountainside crumbled a bit more and the ground under them slid further, throwing Dudley forward to smack his head on a rock, stunning him. Luckily the rock prevented Dudley from falling over the side – but all Harry's weight abruptly fell on Draco.

Draco had grabbed a tree for an anchor but the sudden weight of Harry yanked his other arm hard and Draco felt his shoulder pull out of his socket. The searing pain made him scream and his hand lost all strength and feeling – letting Harry go. Draco screamed in horror – chiming in with Harry's own howl of terror.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius had tied up the deal with the miners and was sipping the last of the almost acceptable tea when the alarm spell shrilled loudly. He lunged to his feet, heart dropping in fear. The tracking charm would allow him to apparate to their side, luckily. He barked an order to the waiter, and heard him run out the door yelling that the young boys were in trouble on the 'White Hart Trail'.

Lucius apparated swiftly and found himself on a cliff beside a barely conscious Dudley and a pale with shock Draco who was clutching his clearly dislocated arm. Lucius looked around. "Where is Harry?" He asked in dread.

Draco looked out over the cliff edge, making Lucius' blood freeze – they were very high up. "He fell over the cliff – I could hear him screaming as he fell – then he suddenly wasn't there – a bird was there and it flew off." Draco answered in stupefied awe.

Lucius closed his eyes in dread, an animagus transformation then – done in the fear of the moment. At least Harry wasn't dead, then. But an unexpected transformation would be problematic – Harry wasn't prepared for this in the slightest, and now he was alone.

The miners charged up the hill and Lucius explained the problem. A miner with some healing experience fixed Draco's shoulder, but shook his head over Dudley's concussion. "Yeah need a real healer for that."

Lucius asked the guide to assist Dudley and Draco in flooing to Dragonsrest and alerting Severus. Lucius borrowed a broom from one of the miners, and turned to Draco – taking in his misery. "We'll find him, Draco. I'm sure he'll be fine. Do you recall what kind of bird he turned into?"

Draco tried to describe it. "Some kind of raptor – but not one I've seen before."

Lucius nodded and he and a couple of miner with brooms took off to the forest below, hoping to catch sight of the animagus.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – sorry it took so long – re-wrote the New Years scene a few times.


	63. Hedwig's Rescue

3SM63

Disclaimer: JKR owns anything recognizable as belonging to the Potterverse.

Chapter 63

Albus browsed over a few books in Severus' library while Severus and Tom viewed the memories regarding the orphanage and Tom Riddle learning he was a wizard. Tom was really quite insightful about things. Severus of course was trying to decide how they could search the orphanage at present, even if it was deserted – and if it wasn't - what then?

The pair finally pulled out of the pensieve. Severus had his usual neutral mask in place. Tom however had a look of irritation and … regret? … on his face. Perhaps seeing his father in the memory had been a bit traumatic. Albus hoped the boy wasn't' feeling guilty over his father's actions.

"I believe you are correct that we should look the place over. I'm sure the place would have been considered important to him in some way … however I'm not convinced we will find a Horcrux there. I am hopeful we will find clues, though." Severus said bluntly.

"How so, Severus?" Albus knew if anyone could figure out Voldemort's plans it would be Severus. Albus could outmaneuver Voldemort on the chessboard of the battlefield with raids and such. But to figure out how to find something that Voldemort had hidden? Albus had found one – but Severus and Lucius had tracked down two. He would not discount their observations. After all, he was far ahead of schedule on robbing Voldemort of his immortality.

"The Dark Lord has put the Horcruxes in places of relative safety – in Abraxas Malfoy's hands, the Black Vault, and the ring was in the Gaunt cottage – it did have muggle repelling spells on it, and wizards had no reason to go there." Severus reasoned out. "The orphanage – even if he considered it important would be terribly insecure. Even warded … if it was torn down the Horcrux could be lost to him. However … we could look into it for information."

"Yes, I'll have information gathered about it and anyone still alive from that time – if he had any friends he may have confided in…" Albus stopped at Tom's snort, and raised an eyebrow.

Tom hesitated, he needed to be careful not to let slip information that he couldn't possibly know about Voldemort's childhood. "I just think – from looking at your memory of him as a child – he didn't seem to be the sort to confide in anyone, and…friends?...it's likely he had none, if this Mrs. Cole was afraid of him and calling him 'odd' - if she was anything like the matron at my orphanage it is likely she called him worse when you weren't there. 'Odd' children aren't well tolerated … I doubt he had friends." Tom finished sounding a bit bitterer than he intended, and to his dismay Albus patted his hand in sympathy.

"Well, I'll let you know what we come up with, before going to see the orphanage for ourselves…" Albus was interrupted by the floo, and the sound of a shrilly hysterical Draco and a blatantly crying Dudley.

Severus arrived in the hall at the same time as Petunia. Draco spotted his godfather and lunged to wrap him in a hug. "I'm sorry…sorry… I tried to hold on but my arm dislocated. Dad's trying to find him…"

Severus' arms went around Draco in comfort, but he was abruptly aware that Harry was missing from the group, and felt like the floor dropped out from under him. The guide gave Severus a less disjointed explanation of what had happened ending the tale with, "…The lads said he turned into a bird while falling and flew off."

Severus took a deep breath and forced his frozen limbs to move. At least Harry was alive. But a sudden transformation like this – Harry was not prepared to separate himself from the bird, and would have only the bird's instinct as to how to fly. He was in an unfamiliar area… The list of things that had likely gone wrong was endless. However, at least Harry hadn't fallen to his death.

"Tom, please arrange for St Mungo's healers to see the boys, and contact Rosemerta … and Andromeda and Dora – we may need them to help search. You can join us after Dudley and Draco are cared for." Severus said in a tight voice as he and Albus followed the guide back through the floo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry heard the sickening crunch as Draco's arm was wrenched from its socket and felt the boy's grip fail. He was then in free-fall with the river far below coming closer by the second. He could hear himself yelling in terror and desperately wished he could fly. Suddenly … he was.

He was soaring with wide-open wings, eyes sharply watching the river and forest below. He could feel the wind under his wings, lifting him high above the ground. He flew in large circles, not sure of where he was supposed to go. He knew he was really a human … not a bird, but his memories were confused and disjointed and he couldn't think and stay in the air at the same time. To top it off he wasn't sure how to land.

The bird liked water, and didn't want to leave the river. Harry glided up and down the river, high above it watching the fish beneath its surface. He was getting hungry, but the bird didn't know how to catch the fish, either. He decided to look for a tree he might be able to land on, with luck. And then he was spied by a flock of crow.

The crows had seen him coming … an Osprey, who belonged by the sea – not here in their territory. A young sea hawk - but still much larger than them. However, they had larger numbers on their side. They attacked swiftly, forcing the young Osprey down, making him crash into the trees by the river and then he was lost from their view. They circled for a time and then left, satisfied they were victorious.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tom got the Healers swiftly enough; Harry's Healer from Diagon Alley had come over quickly and then had summoned a discreet friend from St Mungo's. He'd firecalled Yuan as well as the Tonks and Rosemerta. Yuan promised to 'hold the fort' and watch over the boys and Petunia.

Petunia was beside herself, Dudley had never had a serious injury before and though the Healers had waved their wands and administered a potion, she found it hard to believe the sleeping boy was alright. She sat between the two and tried to divide her fussing equally. Draco seemed to enjoy her attention – Dudley had rolled over immediately after taking the potion, insisting it made him sleepy.

Draco cried repeatedly over not being able to save Harry, though both Healers, Yuan and Petunia all told him he couldn't possibly have held _anything _with a dislocated arm.

Andromeda, Ted and Dora had all flooed to the mine immediately and Tom was anxious to join them. Rosemerta, though, had an idea. "Fetch Hedwig – she'll be able to find Harry anywhere … in any form." Tom brightened at that – a brilliant idea.

Hedwig was unhappy with the rough handling they gave her in their anxiety, and was even unhappier with the floo. She tolerated their trotting along the trail with an ill grace but tried not to fuss, knowing that there was some emergency occurring.

They got to the top of the bluff, wincing at how high they were. Tom cast several tracking charms on Hedwig as Rosemerta petted her and explained. "Harry is in a lot of trouble – he's turned into a bird and likely doesn't know what to do… You must find him and keep him safe – we will find you."

Hedwig hooted and nibbled Rosemerta's fingers in agreement, then flew to find her Harry.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Tonks' had all brought brooms and joined the others in scouring the area. Albus and Severus apparated down to the riverside, and started casting tracking and revealing charms.

Severus cursed and muttered to himself in frustrated anxiety. "Worthless Point Me spell doesn't work on animagus'…blasted boy won't be leaving Dragonsrest again before he's thirty after this … Should have placed locating spells on him so I could find him at all times, before this…"

Albus tried to sooth him. "Putting a locating or tacking charm on him would have made him easier for others to find, as well. Harry will be found and he will be alright – I'm sure of it." Albus hoped he was right; Severus was in a froth and looking half-crazed with worry.

Rosemerta and Tom spotted them by the river and apparated to their side. Rosemerta smothered a gasp, seeing how distraught Severus was and hurried to reassure him. "I brought Hedwig with us – Tom cast tracking charms on her and we sent her to find Harry."

Severus almost collapsed with relief and gave Rosemerta a grateful hug. Albus brightened immediately. "Of course – a familiar like Harry's owl will find him – animagus form or not."

"We should start following her, now, it might be a long way." Tom said sensibly and cast the spell to follow Hedwig. They tramped along the river for several miles – it was very slow going and dark was closing in. Severus sent a Patronus to Lucius telling him their plan and Lucius sent the miners home and followed the Patronus back to Severus.

"Hedwig – brilliant idea." Lucius said in relief. Harry's bird was quite smart and could likely be trusted to keep Harry as safe as possible.

Albus summoned the Tonks' with a Patronus and they also agreed that Hedwig was their best bet. Albus sent Dora to Dragonsrest to update them and had Andy and Ted go on home. "It won't take this many to track Hedwig. We may need you later – and well rested - if this doesn't work."

Severus kept a rather brisk pace, considering the terrain. He was desperate to arrive at the end of the trail and reach Hedwig – and Harry. It would have been easier to follow by broom, but with Hedwig flying through the trees, they couldn't have seen her – or the spell trail.

Rosemerta tripped in the dark and twisted her ankle and had to apparate back to Dragonsrest. Severus hugged her and said he would bring Harry back soon.

Tom and Harry's Healer – Randall - was still there, to Rosemerta's relief. The Healer from St Mungo's had left, but had said he would return immediately if needed, but Randall was concerned after hearing about the unexpected animagus transformation. Such occurrences always seemed to end in disaster, as the young wizards didn't know how to transform back – a messy business. He was determined to be there if Harry returned in a bad state.

It was soon so dark on the river trail that even Lumos' were little use and the spell trail still went on. "We need to stop until daylight, Severus." Albus finally stated, to Lucius and Tom's relief.

Severus stopped, looking around in despair. Tom built a fire and Lucius conjured cushions and blankets. Lucius managed to get Severus to sit beside him, where he could be sure the man kept warm, though he wasn't sure Severus was really aware of it.

Albus settled in without a word, deep in thought, hoping to remember a spell that would assist them. He'd been watching Severus' despair for hours and realized that Remus had been right – the two of them considered each other as father and son. Remus, of course, was deeply unhappy about it. The thought also filled Albus with a sense of terrible foreboding. When Harry died – as he likely would in the coming conflict, he knew Severus was unlikely to survive it. Severus might love Rosemerta, but from the look on Severus' face at the prospect of Harry's death – even she would not keep him in this world for long, once Harry left it. Harry represented Severus' chance for redemption in his own eyes and if he felt he had failed to protect the boy – Albus sighed, this was one reason he'd not liked the idea of Severus taking care of the lad.

Tom sat as well, resigned to roughing it and too worried about Harry to complain. The thought of losing Harry was horrifying. Tom had come to care for all the boys, but Harry was the one he felt true kinship with.

"_He was orphaned as an infant and not treated well and now are dependent on Severus…you have much in common."_ Yvane said. _"He may not be your brother in blood, but his is your brother in your heart."_

Lucius lifted his wand and bellowed "Ritzy!" Summoning an elf from so very far was tricky, but Ritzy was there in an instant. The elf looked around in horror at the circumstances her master was in. Lucius managed to calm her. "I just want food for all of us." Ritzy nodded and brought a small feast to them, along with a bagful of potions Lucius asked for.

If Severus kept up the pace he'd set yesterday, they would definitely need the pepper-up.

Lucius tried to settle in a bit and pulled something out of his pocket that was jabbing him, belatedly remembering what it was. He felt a stab to his normally chilly heart and sighed, looking at the ball of snowflake obsidian.

"What is that?" Tom asked innocently, making Albus and Severus also look over.

Lucius cringed a bit at Severus' sudden attention to him, but held the stone up. "Harry picked it out for you, Severus. He thought you would like it as it represented balance."

Severus took the sphere carefully - as if the stone was made of glass, his face a mask of grief. Lucius hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. "We will find him, I swear it, Severus."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry huddled miserably by the trunk of the tree, hoping the crows did not come back. He knew his left wing was broken from crashing into the trees. The pain was terrible, but once he'd managed to settle on the tree-limb and tuck it into his side it was a bit better.

It had taken him hours to separate his human thoughts from the Osprey's, remembering his identity and his past. It was a struggle, but he recalled a bit of the book he'd read – that an animagus had to be ready to separate himself from the mind of the animal or it could – and would consume them.

Now, though, he was stuck. He didn't have a clue as to how to change back into a human. He was badly injured, tired and very, very hungry. The Osprey creeled unhappily from hunger before Harry could stop it, but he stopped anymore noise from occurring after that. He was sure there were things in the woods that would find an injured Osprey a tasty meal.

Harry knew he had to stay safe. His dad would find him, he knew it, he just had to be patient.

Something landed on a branch above him after darkness had fallen. Harry gave a startled cry, that to his embarrassment sounded like a chick cheeping. He looked up warily and to his relief, saw Hedwig. She hooted softly and dropped to the limb beside him. Harry cuddled up close to her in relief. This must be a part of the rescue plan – he hoped.

Harry drooped tiredly, but with Hedwig there he felt he could rest a bit. He was soon sleeping under one of Hedwig's wings. Hedwig crooned to him happily. She had done as a proper familiar should. She'd found Harry and was keeping him safe. Harry's dad would be here very soon, she hoped, and would take care of the rest.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Three of the party managed to doze, off and on for a few hours. Severus however chaffed at the delay, waiting impatiently for dawn. He'd eaten to keep his strength up and to pass the time. He clutched the stone Harry had gotten him closely, fear stabbing at his heart. He would _not_ lose his son.

He was up at the first glimmer of light, banishing cushions and blankets and putting out the fire. They all downed breakfast and coffee – and pepper up potions - quickly. Severus cast the spell and they were soon off down the trail paralleling the river once more.

To their surprise only an hour or two passed when they saw the spell trail stop. Severus stepped forward nervously, fearful of what he would find. He relaxed as he heard an urgent hooting above him, followed by unhappy creeling. The four wizards looked up at the Snowy Owl sitting next to a young Osprey – obviously Harry, as instead of the Osprey's trademark golden eyes, this one had green ones.

The bird tried to open its wings, but failed, settling them back against its body unhappily.

"Broken wing – easily fixed I should think." Lucius said in relief, recognizing the bird as Harry as well.

Severus nodded and showed of his own flying skills, rising to the tree limb beside the two birds and carefully lifted Harry into his arms and holding him close to his chest in relief. "Thank you for finding him for us Hedwig", He said to the bird and sent her off home. He then flew carefully back to the ground and the relieved wizards apparated back to Dragonsrest.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Minerva perused a letter from Enid Higgs. Between Enid, Minerva and Molly it was a rare day that went by the one of the three of them didn't lay eyes on Neville. Enid was once again visiting with the grandchildren fairly often. They were older and after hearing the 'hung out the fourth story window' tale, they were behind Neville all the way. Molly, of course would still see him most mornings for lessons.

Augusta knew there were plenty of eyes watching Neville that she could do very little about – and Neville would be at Hogwarts in less than a year, anyway. So, she had told Algie that he was to cease disparaging Neville.

"You are likely correct that he has little magic – but he's all we've got. It's a good thing you got his magic active, but you'll have to stop pointing out how weak he is. I'll find a strong witch for him at the right time, and his children will have more strength." Augusta blathered, not noticing the fury in Algie's eyes. All his work for nothing, and now she was planning on more little monsters to do him out of his rightful fortune.

But, he had smiled and said, "Of course, mother." Planning Neville's demise before producing more brats was becoming imperative.

Minerva was luckily unaware of Algie's homicidal thoughts and sat sipping her tea on spring break. She was taking the first part of the week at Hogwarts and Albus the next. The other teachers came and went as well, but as there were only three children here for the break there was no need to keep many of the teachers there. All of the students were nervous seventh years, hoping to cram for the upcoming NEWTS.

Professor Sprout was still here as well – she had plans for a few day trips, but wasn't really going anywhere else. Minerva wandered to her office; she hadn't read the last two 'transfiguration today' magazines and planned to catch up.

Her floo abruptly sounded and gave her a start. Her floo was only active when Albus was away, and she never got used to it. Albus' head appeared in the fire, looking stressed and unhappy.

"Minerva, there is a slight problem – could you come through to Dragonsrest?" Albus asked tiredly.

Minerva came through the floo immediately, hoping it was nothing too serious. She was confronted with the sight of a young sea hawk sitting on the arm of a chair that was occupied by Severus. Dudley and a young man who greatly resembled the nearby Lucius Malfoy were sitting in chairs next to him, talking softly to the bird, who was bobbing and shaking its head in answer to them.

Two Healers were hovering nearby, conferring between themselves.

Albus told her Harry's tale briefly, making her shake her head in dismay. Minerva was an expert in transfiguration, as was Albus – but animagus forms were a bit of a specialty of hers and she was proud to say there were few in the magical world that knew more than her about them. Harry's unexpected change – even though it had saved his life – could cause serious problems.

The Healers recognized the Professor and looked reassured. "We are unable to heal him until he's transformed – injuries in an animagus forms don't always reflect how the wizard is injured. If we heal him as he is – we could cause more damage."

Minerva took in Severus and Lucius' displeased faces – the Healers had likely been barked at for being unable to help Harry until he was back to his human form. "You're quite right – any magic done at present is risky." The Healers looked mollified, and Severus and Lucius sighed in aggravation.

Minerva sat in a chair vacated by Dudley and looked the bird over, smiling at the very green eyes. It was odd, the characteristics of the wizards and witches that carried over into the animals. "Can you understand me, Harry?" The bird bobbed its head in an affirmative.

Minerva relaxed a bit, Harry at least had control of his mind, then – that was half the battle won, already. If she had to extract him from the bird's mind this could have taken weeks. "We need to move him to somewhere he can transform comfortably." She said.

Harry was moved to his bedroom, and the bird placed on the bed. The Healers placed themselves on one side and Severus and Rosemerta stood on the other. The rest of the occupants hovered at the doorway anxiously.

Minerva transformed to her cat form and leaped onto the bed. This caught the sea hawk's attention and they were soon nose to nose, conferring.

_"Well, Mr. Potter … you've gotten into a pretty fix." Minerva purred at the young Osprey._

_"We can talk?" Harry meeped in surprise. "I didn't mean to – I was falling and screaming and wishing I could fly…" Harry hunched in misery, his wing really hurt as well as his chest._

_Minerva shushed him. "We know it was an accident, and we're glad you survived – even if the rescuing magic presents a problem." She abruptly turned to her teacher mode. "I need you to look deeply inside your mind – find your center and feel your human body and will very hard to have it back."_

Minerva would not normally have given the instructions so simply, but the transformation on Harry's part had been instinctive and based on his already strong will, so she sensed his way back would be the same.

Harry concentrated hard on his sense of self – the boy, Harry Potter. Imagining himself as he had been just a few days ago – the first day of spring break when he and Severus had walked along the cliffs again, talking about what they would do when summer was there. He felt a change occur and a sudden sharp increase in pain and sudden difficulty in breathing. He gasped in surprise and yelped a bit in surprise at the hurting and realized he was human again.

The Healers moved forward quickly, casting diagnostics and healing spells. Severus moved forward and sat beside the bed, holding Harry's uninjured hand. Harry opened his eyes and looked at him with an unspoken plea, confusing Severus for a moment. Then Severus realized that Harry was worried that Severus was angry or perhaps worried once again about rejection.

"Don't worry son, the Healers will fix you quickly." Severus said quietly and was rewarded by the relief and pleased surprise in Harry's eyes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Harry's rescued again!


	64. Brothers and Bureaucrats

3SM64

Disclaimer – I make no money and am just having fun with JKR's characters.

Chapter 64

Yuan trudged back to his offices slowly, satisfied that with Harry human again and the Healers fussing over him, all was once again well at Dragonsrest. He knew that as long as the occupants of Dragonsrest were living on the Reserve, life would not be dull – not that life had ever been precisely dull on a Dragon Reserve, but Harry and his friends had lent an aspect of excitement they usually didn't see.

Death Eaters, young lads popping out of enchanted diaries, dragons rescued from goblins, attempted kidnapping, Death Eaters getting eaten by dragons....the list trailed on. Part of it, of course was the coming conflict with Voldemort. The dragons knew of it … somehow, and the dragonriders and dragonkeepers were preparing – even if it was only preparing mentally.

He'd been glad some of them had the chance to help search and ward the safehouses Lucius and Severus had 'confiscated' from the Dark Lord. Many riders had family or friends that would be targeted by the Death Eaters when the conflict started, and they had been relieved when Severus had said that they would be happy to hide or support anyone the Reserve needed assistance for.

The Reserves had managed to stay neutral and free of the Dark Lord's presence during the last war – but many had had family killed or injured in an effort at blackmailing the Reserve occupants. Yuan was glad they had some better options this time.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Minerva and Albus waited until the Healers were done with their spells and potions and Harry was drowsy from the pain potions. Minerva leaned forward to catch his attention.

"I will be back to talk to you about your animagus form – don't try anything until I tell you too, young man." Minerva shook her finger in admonishment, and Harry nodded sleepily at her. The pair flooed back to Hogwarts, glad that the situation was resolved with no one dead.

The Healers muttered together over a parchment, and finally seemed to come to an agreement. Randall turned to the nervous occupants of the room.

"Well his injuries did cause some problems as he transformed back to human – but we've stabilized him and it should only take a few days of rest to complete the healing." Randall coughed delicately. "However the St Mungo's Healer has to report all animagus injuries to the ministry – you likely will be seeing headlines over his adventure before long."

Severus frowned a moment, then asked "I know you must make your report, but must you say exactly what his animagus form is? Even if you hedge by saying his is avian, it would be better." He eyed the Healer's confused faces. "I'd like his form to stay at least a little secret – it would be safer for him if it was not well-known."

The confusion cleared and the St Mungo's Healer nodded in agreement, "Of course, 'avian' is enough for my report."

The Healers left with promises to return to check on the boys in the morning. Lucius and Severus grimaced at each other and nodded – they would contact Cornelius by way of Hugo before the report reached the ministry.

Petunia persuaded Dudley to lie down on a sofa, near Harry's bed – the Healers wanted him resting for a day, after his concussion. Draco had his left arm in a sling, and was curled up in an overstuffed chair by Harry's bed, sipping on a pain potion as well, Lucius sitting in a chair next to him.

Tom stood hesitantly in the doorway, with concern in his eyes. "Don't suppose you're hungry are you, Harry. Or did you catch some fish as an Osprey?"

A loud growl from direction of Harry's stomach answered them, making them chuckle. Tinker popped in before he could be called, hovering a tray of soup with crusty bread and a tall glass of milk. Severus and Rosemerta helped him sit up and packed pillows behind him.

"Fish chowder, Master Harry, I's glad you's back and well." Tinker piped in happy tones. The wizards all smirked at the choice of fish, yet again for the young animagus.

Harry fell on the feast in relief. Eating one handed slowed him a bit, but he'd been warned to keep his left arm very still until it had set properly. The broken wing had taken the transformation back to human bones poorly and his shoulder had been badly mangled by the change. The Healers were confident they had put it right – but 'he needed to be very careful until the skelemend potion had a chance to do its repair work'. He was glad he wasn't left handed.

Harry glanced over at Draco – Draco _**was**_ left handed, and he'd be restricted until tomorrow by the sling. Draco had taken it well, saying 'it was only one day'. Harry had ordered a second bowl and more bread when Hugo Savage arrived in answer to their owl and listened in incredulity to Harry's latest adventure.

"Well, well Mr. Potter. If anyone had any doubts about your magical strength, this should clear things up." Hugo shook his head in wonder. "I have seen witches and wizards as young as you transform while in a panic – but they've been few and far between – only four others in the century I've lived."

Harry tried to look interested in what Hugo had to say, but his stomach was full, his mind fogging with tiredness and his eyes were drifting shut. Hugo chuckled and said he would go talk to Minister Fudge immediately. "This shouldn't cause that much of a flutter – an adventure, to be sure, but with magical children it's something wizard parents come to expect."

Severus nodded absently, turning back to watch his son sleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hugo flooed straight to the Ministry, noting that luncheon had barely started – excellent, the Minister always took a rather long one, and Hugo often invited himself to the Ministers table. Sure enough, Cornelius was deciding between various soups when Hugo strolled in.

"Harry Potter just finished up some fish chowder – you might try that." Hugo offered with a smile.

Cornelius looked up in surprise. "Hugo, good to see you. How is our young Harry?"

Hugo looked archly at the hovering aide, who took that as a dismissal and left. Hugo sat and ordered a beef sandwich. Cornelius ordered the fish chowder and a club sandwich, to Hugo's amusement.

"Now, what is this about, Hugo? You never run off the aides unless it's dire." Cornelius demanded.

"Harry – along with his cousin and Draco Malfoy went to the White Hart gem mine in Wales for a bit of fun. Harry managed to fall over a cliff – though the other two boys almost killed themselves trying to save him." Hugo looked at the Minister's pale and horrified face. "Harry turned into a bird – his animagus form – and flew off. He's been retrieved and is back to himself, though he did have a small arm injury. He's sleeping his adventure off now." Hugo handed the minister a parchment with the entire tale written down.

The minister collapsed back in his chair in relief. "Great Scott! An animagus at age ten?"

"Not really an animagus…yet. He transformed out of panic. He couldn't do it again – unless someone shoved him off another cliff." Hugo said casually. "Severus and Lucius wanted you to know, since St Mungo's has to write a report, of course, that will be passed on to the underage magic department. They always want to know if a young wizard is manifesting this early, so they can stay on top of any muggles likely to witness anything. They want to keep his exact form quiet – just having them write down that he's a bird."

Cornelius nodded happily. As long as he was aware – and wouldn't look like an idiot when questioned, he was happy. "I have a press conference about several other topics, should I include this, do you think?" He asked. Hugo was quite canny about such things.

Hugo thought a bit, "Not as a main topic – leave it to the end as a 'guess what Harry Potter got up to on spring break?' story, and say you are only telling them so they can write articles on the dangers of underage wizards attempting to transform without proper guidance – we always have too many injuries from those every year, and if _Harry Potter_ got injured – though he didn't transform on purpose – other children certainly shouldn't try it." Hugo smiled in satisfaction.

Cornelius nodded in agreement – he could already write the speech in his head. Perfect, and another story that linked his name with Harry's – if only because he was telling the tale to the press. He and Hugo chatted companionably and then went their separate ways.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Draco took their leave reluctantly, but Draco really needed to rest. "I'm going to insist he stay home tomorrow – he'll object, but that shoulder needs to heal." Lucius said.

Petunia dragged a protesting Dudley his own room and handed him a dreamless sleep, with a stubborn look. He sighed and took it. The Healer had sternly insisted he rest, so he might as well.

Rosemerta kissed Harry's brow and then Severus' as well. "I had best get back to the Three Broomsticks – my customers will be expecting to see me soon."

Severus caught her hand as she went by. "Thank you, Rosemerta. Without your quick thinking regarding using Hedwig … we might still be looking for him."

Rosemerta smiled and stroked Hedwig's head, who was sitting on the footboard of the bed. "Hedwig did all the work – but I am glad the plan was sound." The owl had been smug since her return from Wales, and they were all grateful for her cleverness. Rosemerta flooed away and Tom sat in the chair next to Severus, watching Harry sleep.

"You should get some sleep – while he is sleeping. I know you didn't really rest last night, and you can't live on pepper-up potions for long." Tom said quietly.

Severus sighed and nodded, "Call me when he wakes." He said as he walked across the hallway and lay down feeling the tension easing as he slowly accepted that Harry was home and would be alright. The relief was overwhelming, and he was glad he was alone so he could let his mask fall for a few moments. He fell into a restful sleep, secure in the knowledge that for now, Harry was safe.

Tom sat at Harry's bedside, eating some of the soup and crusty bread as well. He had a book to identify crystals in front of him, the crystal that Harry had risked his life for lying beside it. Dudley had remembered it was in his shirt and had given it to Tom. The large crystal had broken lengthwise into two long – almost wand-like lengths of an almost-clear light gold color crystal.

Tom finally found the crystal listed as 'Danburite Crystal'. Tom smiled as he read about the properties of it – no wonder Harry had felt drawn by it.

Of course Harry awakened just before supper, yawning and trying to stretch. Luckily the Healers had swathed his left arm close to his side and chest, so he couldn't accidentally move it. Tom smiled at Harry. "I've been looking up your crystal – it's quite an interesting one." Tom handed him the two pieces of crystal and the book for Harry to read the passage.

Harry smiled, "A useful stone for me, then…and you as well, Tom." Tom looked surprised while Harry grinned. "I think the crystal was supposed to break into two. It's meant to help someone facilitate a deep change and leave the past behind – that's something both of us are doing." Harry looked briefly uncomfortable and then forged forward, proffering one of the two crystals to Tom. "And I think it would be a gift that one brother would share with the other…I think that's what we are becoming…don't you?"

Tom was frozen for a moment in shock, deeply touched by Harry's offer. He, too, had felt the two of them were walking down a path toward some sort of brotherhood, but he hadn't expected Harry to draw that conclusion so soon.

"_Harry is remarkably insightful about some things. And I think he's always wanted a big brother – just as he's always wanted parents." _Yvane commented.

"Thank you, Harry." Tom accepted the crystal in a slightly choked voice. "I'm happy to be your brother, Harry – just promise no more flinging yourself over cliffs just because you see something shiny, okay?"

Harry chortled happily. "Promise – I'll firecall you and let you go fetch it for me."

"That would be easier that camping out all night." Tom almost bit his tongue at that, he hadn't meant to sound like he had minded…but Harry just looked envious.

"Was it fun? I've never been camping. Do you think we can camp out somewhere over the summer?" Harry's eyes lit up at the thought.

"We'll have to acquire a wizard tent – I don't like 'roughing it'." Severus' voice came from the doorway. He had heard the boys talking about the crystal and it had been heartening to hear the boy's pledge of brotherhood. It greatly relieved his mind that they had bonded this way, instead of any further jealousy developing as it had in the past.

"Wizard tent? What do you mean? Do they had weatherproofing and stuff on them – or do they assemble themselves?" Harry asked eagerly. Tom looked equally curious.

"We'll leave that as a surprise for another time. The spells on wizard tents are … extensive, but I'd rather you see them for yourselves." Severus smirked at the two. The hunt for information on tents would keep Harry…and likely Dudley and Tom … busy for a day or two. He would have to warn Draco to not spill the beans. Draco would likely enjoy teasing the lot of them over it for a bit.

Severus mused that Tom would likely be ordering more books – there was nothing in his library on anything as frightful as _camping_. He left the boys talking excitedly about what might be added to a tent. Dudley joined them, yawning, as Severus left to order supper and heard Dudley start describing an RV to Tom and explaining the name Winnabago.

Tinker fussed over what to serve, young master Harry had the bird gone from him long enough now to not mind something other than fish, but with only one hand it must be a simple dish. Young master Dudley also needed something easy on the stomach, though the worst of his injury was over with. Shepard's Pie was finally decided on for the boys and steaks were thrown on the fire for Tom and Master Severus. He popped in to ask Mistress Petunia which she would prefer and she opted for the Shepard's pie. Tinker sighed in contentment – and squeaked at Dobby to hurry with the berries and cream trifle. He knew Harry would be wanting that.

Harry was sleepy after the hearty supper; it was good to not be hungry. The missed meals while an Osprey had brought back memories of worse times – before he and Dudley had run to Severus. He'd almost forgotten the feeling of misery and desperation that hunger could bring on. Severus tucked him into bed after several potions.

"Sleep well, son, you're safely at home." Harry felt the words like a warm hug and drifted happily into sleep.

Severus watched Harry drift off, and smiled. It would be an early night for all of them, he thought, in spite of the naps. Tom was firecalling Dora to give yet another update on Harry. Severus grinned a bit at that. He hoped Tom's attachment to the girl would not come to a horrible end when she started Auror training. If they just drifted apart it wouldn't be so bad, but she – or he might find someone new and then there would be tears and hard feelings. Severus shuddered – the worst part of being Head of House was when there was some romantic horror occurring – well he thought with a smile, that would be something shunted off to Sinistra from now on. It was one of the first duties he'd landed her with.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Draco had rested fairly well all night, but now dawn was breaking and for once he wasn't bouncing out of bed eagerly. He'd been so relieved that Harry was rescued and back to himself that he hadn't really thought about the implications of Harry's accomplishment until he'd awakened this morning. He'd known that Harry was powerful, but this had illustrated just how powerful he likely was.

Draco had wanted to get his animagus form the moment he heard they existed – at approximately the age of five. He'd yelled and thrown tantrums when he learned that most wizards didn't study for it until _after_ Hogwarts, though some sixth and seventh years took tutoring – very expensive tutoring – in it.

His father had finally silenced him, promising to tutor him, himself, when his magic and control was considered great enough. Lucius was a rather elegant white fox and Draco hoped to be something similar. He would have been content to wait, but now Harry was a sea hawk – an Osprey – and he felt the unfamiliar burn of envy. He knew it was likely stupid – Harry wouldn't be allowed to do it again without extensive lessons, and would probably be forbidden _them_ for years, yet.

Still, it was hard to take.

He curled up on his side and tried to tell himself it didn't matter. He was surprised to find his moping interrupted by his already dressed-to-the-nines father, and a long line of house elves carrying breakfast trays and potions.

Lucius had wondered if Draco wouldn't be annoyed by this mishap of Harry's. He well remembered Draco's obsession with animagus abilities. As a younger child he'd often begged Lucius to change into his fox form. It was one trick Lucius had not minded indulging him in. Lucius was quite proud of the accomplishment. Transfiguration had not been Lucius' top subject, after all.

Sure enough, as he looked at Draco he could see the misery and jealousy swirling in his grey eyes. He seemed to be struggling against it, though. This impressed Lucius; he could remember when Draco would not have done so. But, Draco valued Harry's friendship – had suffered a very painful dislocated shoulder in an effort to rescue him. This had also impressed Lucius deeply. It was good to know that Draco could display courage at the right time.

"Well, how is the shoulder feeling? The healer will be here to check it over before lunch." Lucius reached out a hand and an elf put the morning paper in it. Lucius opened it and lay it on Draco's lap. "You and Dudley are touted as selfless heroes enduring painful injuries in an effort to save Harry's life. You'll be getting fan mail soon." Lucius joked.

Draco managed a brief smile and glanced at his father. He was pretty sure his dad had figured out his problem. Not much got by him – especially a person's motivations and weaknesses.

"I know I'm being petty and foolish by envying Harry, father. I'm kind of glad I have to have this day at home. It will give me time to remind myself that I'm glad Harry transformed – it saved his life, and it won't be that many years before I can start training to find my own form." Draco managed to say this with a positive tone and a marked amount of sincerity, Lucius was pleased to note.

Lucius nodded and sat near Draco on the bed, waving one of the trays to lie across Draco's lap. "It's good you are facing this now, rather than later – I know that up to now that even though we knew Harry was powerful, he hadn't done anything you couldn't do as well." Lucius looked at Draco seriously. "We all at one time or another have to face the fact that there will always be someone out there that can outdo us in one way or another. Even Dumbledore had to face the fact that Professor McGonagall knew more than him about animagus transformations. There's always someone better – at potions, chess, or has more power, or wealth, or … whatever. You will find your own excellence that others will envy you for, Draco."

Draco nodded and smiled. "Thank you, father."

Lucius smiled in return. Now and then he managed to do the father thing correctly. He was trying quite hard at it, with Narcissa gone. He'd been pleasantly surprised, when they had returned with Harry to find Petunia sitting between Draco and Dudley, comforting them both. Well, comforting Draco anyway. Dudley had rolled over and pretended sleep.

He would need to send a nice bouquet and note to her. He rose and walked toward the door. "I'll be in my office, downstairs if you need me."

Draco smiled and started on breakfast, he was feeling better about it all, already.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus studied the paper with his second cup of coffee. The minister had apparently told Harry's story as a 'warning to other young wizards' that animagus forms were not to be trifled with. Cornelius had emphasized that Harry was not to blame for it, as his magic had kicked in to save him. A clever ruse, Severus thought – likely Hugo's.

The reporters had even gotten the story straight and had been glowing in their praise of Draco and Dudley. They'd sounded impressed at the speed that they had found Harry, and Severus smiled at their description of Rosemerta as being brilliantly clever to use Hedwig. All in all they were decent articles. Of course Rita Skeeter managed to coo over them and slash at them with her pen at the same time. Words like reckless and incompetent were used throughout the article. Harry would likely be steamed.

Breakfast was interrupted by a ministry owl. Severus took the letter and shooed the owl off. It was likely the minister hoping for an opportunity to visit and have his picture taken at Harry Potter's sickbed.

_To Severus Snape_

_The Guardian of Harry Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that your ward, one Harry Potter, transformed into a bird in an area that could have contained muggles. He is not listed as an animagus._

_We require you and your ward to present yourselves before the Wizengamot in an inquiry and possible prosecution on this coming Monday._

_Dolores Umbridge,_

_Secretary to Section Chief_

_Auror Rufus Scrimgeour._

Severus had difficulty re-reading the letter through the red haze that crossed his vision. He was all too familiar with Rufus and that hateful bitch of a secretary was a smarmy terror to anyone that didn't agree totally with her view of the world.

Severus crumpled the parchment in his fist and allowed himself a hateful smirk that would have caused scores of students to faint or have hysterics. It was Saturday, by Monday he and Lucius and his kennel of lawyers would have plans in place to devastate Rufus and his pit-bull secretary's schemes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Yes, I know they have no grounds, but when do bureaucrats ever need any?

.


	65. Draco's Oscar Winning Performance

3SM65

Disclaimer- Make no money on JKR's Potterverse characters.

Chapter 65

Dolores Umbridge viewed the growing stack of parchment with satisfaction. In a few days, months of work would finally pay off. She would finally be getting ahead in the Ministry the way she had expected to by now. She had expected to become an aide to the Minister himself after her tireless work on the Werewolf legislation, but instead she'd been made a secretary to one of the Auror section chiefs. It probably had been due to her loud objections when she heard about Harry Potter becoming the ward of that scapegrace Severus Snape. The Minister had apparently heard and had been … displeased. She hadn't known the Minister was friendly with that halfblood sneak.

She now felt it was a lucky break, as Rufus Scrimgeour was definitely someone with ambition – and she was sure with her assistance he would become the Minister within the decade. Rufus had been outraged that a former Death Eater – even if he had been a spy – was now the 'Boy Who Lived's' guardian.

Dolores sniffed in disdain. She didn't understand what the fuss was about. The brat's father had been impeccably pureblooded – but his mother had been a jumped-up muggleborn, snatching the first pureblood she could attract the eye of – likely she'd been from some gutter or other.

None the less, the brat was seen as an important symbol to the ignorant masses – well, actually a symbol to most of the wizarding world she conceded. As such, he should be under the control of someone trustworthy in the ministry. Rufus agreed with her.

They'd been trying to find reasons to remove Harry Potter from Snape's custody, but had not found anything. They'd thought about it with the McNair incident, but Rufus said too many would say Harry was obviously safe on the Dragon Reserve after that idiot had gotten eaten.

Now, though, they felt they had grounds to make an attempt. Rufus had sneered at the report of Harry Potter's 'accidental' transformation. It was obvious to him that Harry _had_ to have been studying it and it _couldn't _have been his first transformation. That meant that his guardian was teaching him the animagus transformation which was clearly very irresponsible – or, if Harry Potter was doing it on his own he was indulging in very reckless behavior and his guardian wasn't keeping a proper eye on him.

When she and Rufus had read the report from St Mungo's Dolores had snuck the 'inquiry' on the docket late enough on Friday so the Wizengamot wouldn't know of it until Monday. Since it was an 'inquiry' she hadn't had to get permission from the Wizengamot, but once the truth came out it would quickly become a trial. Hopefully it would end in new guardians for Mr. Potter.

Dolores patted the other roll of parchment she had filed a copy of Friday – a request for the guardianship of one Harry Potter for Dolores Jane Umbridge. She and Rufus would ensure that Mr. Potter would do his duty in helping guide the wizarding world, since people seemed to listen when Harry's name was mentioned.

Yes, Monday would be a wonderful day.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Remus read about Harry's adventure as a bird with interest. He'd expected Harry to be a stag, like James. Animagus forms quite often ran in families. None the less, Harry seemed to be following family tradition and studying ahead to become a very young Animagi. He wondered what Harry would name his form.

He looked around the warehouse, which was swiftly turning into dozens of apartments. It was nice to be with werewolves – a pack again. He was close enough to his old pack to feel…not exactly content, but at least more comfortable. He was in contact with Harry, and he was able to visit James and Lily's grave. He could even feel that Sirius was not that far away – in Azkaban. Remus sighed – in spite of Sirius' betrayal; his wolf still considered him pack.

Remus frowned, shaking off bad memories; Harry needed to know more about the Marauders - their forms and the tradition of naming them. He sat and penned a lengthy letter about Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail. As he finished he realized that Severus would be reading it first. He sighed – Harry's guardian would not be amused by tales of three illegal, unregistered Animagi running the forest with a werewolf.

He added a note in with the letter, insisting that Severus allow Harry to read it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus firecalled Hugo Savage first, and Hugo stepped into the library with a laugh. "Harry can't have gotten into another fix, so soon?" he laughed, then became abruptly more serious as he viewed Severus' grimly furious face.

Severus wordlessly handed Hugo the ministry summons. Hugo looked at it in incredulity. "They have no case – it's ridiculous! And when did they file this – there was nothing on the docket when the Wizengamot left Friday?"

"It's an inquiry – so they didn't have to run it by you. They filed it after you left, so no one would know until Monday morning." Severus answered quietly. "They are _hoping_ we view this with amusement – but they have a bigger plan in mind, I'm sure of it."

Hugo frowned and answered thoughtfully. "Rufus doesn't do anything without due thought, you are right that he must have a plan – and his secretary is known to have been very loud in her criticism of your guardianship of Harry."

"That's likely it, then. They plan to skew this to look negligent, somehow, and try for guardianship." Severus said flatly.

"You think they'll go that far?" Hugo asked skeptically, and then frowned, remembering Dolores' zeal. "You may be right."

"We should talk to Lucius." Severus said and received an emphatic nod from Hugo. The pair went to tell Tom to keep an eye on things and heard the Healer telling Harry he could get out of bed – but would need to keep his left arm swathed for another day.

"But I want a shower – I feel totally grubby." Harry whined. A low murmur was heard and then an answering yelp of horror from Harry. "You are NOT going to help me, Aunt Petunia … I'll wait until tomorrow morning, then."

Severus and Hugo were still chuckling as they waved Tom out into the hall. Severus told him they were off to Malfoy Manor and Tom was shown the note. He reacted with pale, tight lipped fury. "We should just tell them to bugger off – We're on a Reserve – they've no jurisdiction."

Hugo lifted his eyebrows – he hadn't thought of that. Severus though, shook his head. "I'd rather save that ace up our sleeves for something more important. This can be beaten easily, I think, and if we retreat behind the Reserve borders at present there won't be any Hogwarts for either of you until all the legal tangle is unraveled – and if the Wizengamot is in an uproar, that may take awhile."

Tom grimaced and nodded. "Well, I'll hold the fort, here, and you see what Lucius' lawyers cook up, then."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius was creating piles of applicants for houses at the Spinner's End project – 'yes', 'no' and 'we'll let you know when the next project starts'. It was obvious there was a need for homes of this sort, and Lucius was already scouting for more areas to make into gated communities. Many who were looking at the homes were muggleborns or half-bloods who didn't have wizarding family homes to inherit – or couldn't afford to buy any of the huge old mansions that might be for sale. They were forced to live in the muggle world – and have to curtail their magic use, or put up with a ratty garret in Diagon Alley.

The Spinner's End community was perfect for them – especially the series of 'condo's' that Petunia insisted he erect immediately in an area down by the river. The occupants wouldn't have much of a yard and they were small – he hadn't understood who could possibly want them, but after asking around, Petunia insisted that young unmarried wizards and witches would find them perfect – they had already sold all the ones built and a sizable stack of applicants for more.

Draco had shown up in his study just before lunch and was teaching a pair of young house elves how to play Chinese checkers. The Christmas gifts of toys and games had been welcomed, but they didn't understand some of the games. Draco certainly didn't mind trouncing them in the games, while teaching them the rules.

The elves were squeaking happily, apparently not caring if the marbles went where they were supposed to or not. Lucius grimaced and shook his head. Creatures who didn't care whether they won or lost were beyond his understanding.

Hugo and Severus arrived to his surprise and he was handed a Ministry summons. He read it with mounting anger and agreed that it was a pretext – likely for an attempt at wresting control of Harry away from Severus.

Angus Essex, Lucius' chief lawyer and his aide Roger Eastlake were soon there, writing up forms to present a legal tangle – if Dolores and Rufus succeeded in anything. Lucius sent for a 'friend working in the ministry, who happened to also be on Lucius' payroll' for information on anything Dolores or Rufus may have filed recently. It was a vague command, but the little rabbit-like man scurried off.

"We need to be prepared to defend any and all aspects of Harry's life at Dragonsrest – everyone even vaguely involved with him needs to attend this, in case we need them." Angus was adamant. "We don't know where they'll strike, so we need to prepare for anything." Lists were soon made of people to invite to the Ministry on Monday.

The rabbity man scurried back in, looking energized. "I found something, Mr. Malfoy." The man was almost bouncing in his excitement. "I was at the section that deals with family records – including adoption, guardianships and the like. I saw an application being put on hold – the man was saying he didn't know what to do with it, as the boy already had a guardian and it hadn't been voided, so it would be put on hold until they could investigate next week – I saw one of the names was Harry Potter." The little man beamed happily.

Severus nodded to the others, "Just as we expected then."

"We need to get a copy of that application – it will prove that they intended this as an excuse to get guardianship – that they really have no reason for the inquiry about the animagus ability. The Wizengamot won't like being used as a cat's-paw to steal Harry from Severus." Angus stated emphatically.

"It won't be easy to get that application." The rabbity man muttered just before Lucius dismissed him with thanks and a promise that a pile of galleons would find their way to his vault.

"We need someone who can get that application undetected. I can get it, of course – but Umbridge and Rufus will hear of it within the hour." Hugo said with a sigh.

Hmmm. Someone who was trusted by all in the Ministry – but who would attract no attention. Lucius brightened as the thought hit him, causing the others to look at him in hope. Then Lucius scowled – he hated the thought of owing Arthur Weasley anything, even if the man was likely too Gryffindor to collect, since it would be for Harry.

Lucius rose and threw the floo powder in the fireplace with a tortured sigh and yelled, "Arthur Weasley – The Burrow." The others' faces lit with understanding and Severus smirked a little, knowing how unhappy Lucius was about this.

Arthur looked at the family's floo in astonishment. Lucius Malfoy was calling? Molly looked equally shocked; luckily all the children were outside. "Yes, Lucius?" Arthur finally managed to answer.

"Severus, Hugo Savage and I are in a bit of a muddle over Harry's latest escapade; could you come through and lend us a hand?" Lucius choked out with a clenched-teeth smile.

Arthur smiled back and resisted the urge to say 'Wow, that must have hurt?' He reminded himself he intended to encourage Lucius to _**not**_ throw dark hexes or plan murders. "Of course, Lucius." He answered and walked through to Malfoy Manor, Molly wringing her hands and hoping that wouldn't be the last she ever saw of Arthur.

Arthur sat at the table full of papers the group had been huddling around and Severus simply thrust the Ministry summons at him. Arthur read it and burst into laughter.

"Ridiculous! They'll make asses of themselves. It was an accidental transformation…" Arthur looked around. "…wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was, but we believe this is a ruse to get Harry to the Ministry and then try to grab him out from under us with some charge of negligence – there is an application on hold for guardianship for Harry that once my guardianship is 'voided' will be enacted, most likely." Severus said grimly.

Arthur gaped in horror at the thought.

"We need you to retrieve a copy of the application, so we can prove the plot was in the works." Hugo said to the shocked man.

"Of course, but they'll notice – 'on hold' applications tend to be tacked up on the wall, so they don't forget to inquire…" Arthur mused.

"You need a distraction…I can help you there." Draco's voice piped up behind them. Draco had been listening with increasing dismay. All jealousy of Harry's ability was gone after listening to this mad frenzy by others to try to grab Harry and control him. "I can create a ruckus that will keep everyone's attention on me. We can say that I heard my mum is trying for custody again and I will insist I need to see my paperwork." Draco smirked, "I do remember how to throw a tantrum."

Lucius grinned proudly – his son was becoming an admirable schemer. Severus grimaced – he recalled some of Draco's worst tantrums. Arthur looked impressed and said it might work, at that.

The unlikely trio of Draco, flanked by Arthur and Lucius was soon striding down the mostly empty hall of the Ministry. Draco chatted happily, once Arthur asked for detail of the animagus adventure. Lucius stayed silent, still uncertain of how to act with a friendly Weasley.

They got to the hallway outside the offices they needed and Arthur went in first. Lucius and Draco heard him greet the two wizards in attendance and say he needed to check on Martin and Mafalda Prewett's paperwork, as sometimes children of squibs were incorrectly filed as muggleborns. Lucius silently applauded the brilliant strategy, until he remembered it was Arthur Weasley, and then frowned – when had Arthur become clever?

He and Draco made their entrance, Draco transforming into a howling monster of preteen angst, shouting he 'wasn't going to live with that soul-sucking harpy of a mother, and why wasn't Lucius doing something about her?' Lucius didn't have to feign dismayed annoyance and asked for help from the two attendants who were listening in rapt interest to the saga that Draco was shouting to the world.

"He just wants to see that his guardianship hasn't changed and make sure Narcissa hasn't filed any custody papers." Lucius said with an edge of desperation, as Draco continued his mortifyingly loud monologue.

"Theo said she'd going to try to get me – she wants my vault!!" Draco continued furiously. "Blaise has been gloating all week that she'll not let me go to Hogwarts!! – he say's she'll have me in Beauxbatons wearing a SKIRT!!" Draco ended in a wild – eyed shriek, leaving Lucius and the attendants in speechless shock.

"Now you're just being ridiculous, Draco. She can't do that." Lucius managed to strangle out past laughter. He noticed Arthur had managed to get the copy of the parchment, behind the attendants, who were watching Draco's tantrum with awe.

"She might _**try**_, and that would be just as bad." Draco hissed, narrow-eyed.

One of the attendants recovered enough to summon the relevant parchment and let Draco read that Lucius was still his guardian parent and reassured him that no custody paperwork had been filed that they knew of. Draco also noted that Arthur had escaped and Draco was immediately and miraculously calmed and smiling. "Oh, that's alright, then. Thank you so much." Draco beamed a spectacular smile at the men as the harried Lucius led him back out the door.

As they left Lucius could hear one of the attendants mutter that perhaps the Malfoy heir needed to be on some calming potions permanently. Lucius wasn't sure whether to be proud of Draco's acting ability or horrified at the rumors likely to spread over the ministry about Draco's obvious 'issues'.

Arthur met them at the floos, wiping tears of laughter off his face and complimented a grinning Draco on his ploy. "Well done, Draco, well done."

Lucius muttered that St Mungo's closed ward was likely to be contacting him to see if he required their services, but Draco and Arthur just laughed harder.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sunday was spent at Dragonsrest with the conspirators contacting people to be at the 'Inquiry' Monday morning. Albus was notified and he came to Dragonsrest to see the paperwork, himself. He could barely believe the gall of Dolores and Rufus to attempt such a coup, but had to agree that they should be stopped.

Cornelius Fudge was also brought in, and he was actually speechless for several minutes, and then infuriated. He agreed to stay silent until the 'inquiry', and would be behind them.

Draco was upstairs entertaining Dudley and Harry with the tale of the Ministry 'paper raid'. Dudley had been confused by the Beauxbatons reference. "Oh, it's an all-girl school." Draco said, sending them into more gales of laughter.

Harry was feeling much better after a shower – without assistance. He still had a sling on, but the Healer said he could move the arm 'a little bit'. Dudley was pronounced completely well, to Petunia's relief and Draco was also considered healed and could toss the sling away.

The conspirators finally felt their plans were in place and left to rest before battle in the morning.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Umbridge bashing ahead.


	66. The Inquiry

3SM66

Disclaimer – Make no money with my story – just having fun.

Chapter 66

Rufus strode through the hallways of the ministry, Dolores at his heels. Soon all this nonsense of Death Eaters taking care of the 'Boy Who Lived' would be at an end. They needed to find someone reputable to take guardianship of the boy – Dolores said that she knew of someone. Rufus simply didn't have time. Tutors could be arranged for him, later. Rufus certainly wasn't going to entrust Harry Potter to Albus Dumbledore – not when he'd been willing to leave the boy with muggles and then Snape of all people.

They had arranged for the inquiry to be first on the docket. They strode into the room, expecting to only see Professor Snape and Harry Potter before the Wizengamot. Instead there were dozens milling around, talking in hushed tones. The Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, all the Dragonsrest occupants, Yuan, Rigel Blackpool along with several dragonriders, Several from Norris Accounting, a brace of lawyers accompanying Angus, Rosemerta and Renee, several red heads announced the presence of Weasleys, and of course … the Malfoys.

And those were the ones Rufus and Dolores could see.

As they got further into the room they realized there were a fair number of reporters in attendance.

Damn, they'd hoped to keep this under wraps and then release a short statement later. None the less Rufus walked forward and the other occupants took seats on the benches surrounding the floor. The Wizengamot – with Hugo and Cornelius flanking Albus looked at Rufus sternly. Head of the Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore banged for silence and picked up a parchment.

"It seems the first order of business is regarding one Harry Potter's transformation into his animagus form in an area that may have contained muggles and regarding his not being registered." Albus let his eyebrows rise and he looked at Rufus sternly. Whispers broke out in the Wizengamot and around the courtroom. "Very well, Rufus – did any muggles in fact see Harry?"

Surprised, Rufus answered, "No, apparently none did, but…"

"As it was his first transformation, done accidentally, I assume he couldn't have registered." Albus turned to Severus. "Has Harry learned to control his transformation, so he can register, Professor Snape?"

Severus stood and moved forward onto the courtroom floor. "No Sir, he has not. Professor McGonagall intends to tutor him a bit over the summer, but she does not believe he will be able to master it right away."

"Nonsense." Rufus broke in, "There is no way Mr. Potter transformed in that manner without prior instruction…making him obviously irresponsible and negligent as a guardian." Rufus was flustered at Albus taking charge of the inquiry and went straight to the point.

Albus gave Rufus a harsh look. "You will not interrupt, Auror Scrimgeour." He turned to Severus. "Has Mr. Potter been receiving instruction, Professor Snape?"

"Absolutely not." Severus said emphatically.

Rufus snorted in derision. "The boy could be studying on his own – even more irresponsibility on your part, Professor Snape."

Albus banged for order, "Well if that is all you're worried about, we can clear that up right now. Harry would you come forward?" Albus smiled at Harry who walked forward slowly to stand beside Severus. He was not happy with any of this.

Rufus realized things were not going according to plan and interrupted. "I don't believe you are exactly impartial in this proceedings…I don't think you should be doing the questioning." The courtroom was abruptly quiet at Rufus' challenge to Head of the Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore.

Albus, though just raised an eyebrow, "Do you have any objections to Minister Fudge doing so?" Rufus did, of course, but didn't feel up to challenging the Minister for Magic as well.

"Very well, then, Hugo – would you cast a truth spell?" Albus asked, to Rufus' astonishment, causing the rest of the Wizengamot to murmur in surprise.

Hugo leaned out over the barrier, "Now, lad, this spell will create an aura around you – it won't force you to speak, it will just tell us if you are lying, alright?" Harry nodded nervously, his left hand twitching in the sling. Hugo cast a spell and a clear cloud of blue outlined Harry.

"Perhaps Professor Snape should have a seat?" Rufus hissed in irritation.

Harry looked alarmed at that, causing several Wizengamot members to frown. They were all already disturbed by a clear over-reaction to a simple mishap of magic.

"Nonsense, Rufus…" Griselda Marchbanks said irritably. "This is ridiculous – if you're going to waste our time, at least let the lad be comfortable." She waved her wand and a chair appeared. "Have a seat, boy. Your guardian can stay by you, of course." She glared at Rufus; really it was just a boy, not a dark wizard.

"Now then Harry, has your guardian or anyone else taught you how to become an animagus?" Cornelius asked kindly.

"No sir, never." Harry said emphatically. This made Rufus frown and shuffle his feet a bit, the boy surely hadn't studied all on his own?

"Did you study to become an animagus on your own?" Cornelius echoed Rufus' thoughts.

"I did read the book 'Animal adventures' – it has a bunch of stories about animaguses." Harry said, "And I read part of the book 'Finding your animal' – the first chapter was good, after that I didn't really understand it and just leafed through it." Harry answered earnestly.

"Have you tried to change on your own?" Cornelius asked.

"No, sir." Harry answered, the blue cloud never wavering at any time.

"Do you intend to try on your own?" Rufus broke in, annoying the Minister.

"NO!" Harry answered, a bit horrified, causing concerned looks from some of the Wizengamot.

"What would your punishment be if you did?" Amelia Bones asked carefully.

Harry intoned his answer in his best imitation 'Snape' voice. "If you do anything so monumentally idiotic you can forget any Nimbus 2000's being in your future for quite some time young man…" Harry's answer was met with laughter from the courtroom and a sour grimace from his guardian.

This left Rufus stupefied – it meant that Harry was far more powerful than he had thought – and he definitely should not stay in the hands of dark wizards, to be twisted and turned into a menace.

"If he did transform on his own, his magic must have felt in great danger, indeed – how do we know that it wasn't Lucius Malfoy or the other children who had endangered him?" Rufus demanded, causing generalized gasps from everyone.

"That is an irresponsible and baseless accusation, Rufus." Amelia Bones barked. But the conspirators had been prepared for any accusation.

Lucius stood, drawing attention. "My son is perfectly willing to submit his memory of the incident to the court pensieve. It will give a better view than Harry's, as Harry was hanging over a cliff, after all."

Rufus gaped a little at the offer, but Amelia Bones said, "Excellent." Draco and Lucius came forward as the huge court pensieve slid across to the center. The spectators and reporters leaned forward to watch, along with the Wizengamot. Hugo came down to the floor and took the memory, himself. He instructed Draco in a low murmur and dropped the shiny strand into the pool.

The scene played out above the pensieve for all to see – showing the boys eating and hearing of the trails from the waiter, Lucius casting the tracking and alarm spells, the walk up the trail to the cliff, and Harry spotting the crystal. The watchers with adventurous children of their own groaned a bit, seeing clear disaster ahead. They gasped in unison as Harry started to fall and watched the boy's desperate attempts to save Harry, wincing as their injuries occurred. More gasps were heard at the end with watching Harry falling and transforming. The memory finally ended with Lucius' appearance at the scene.

Hugo replaced Draco's memory during the fraught silence after the memory ended. "Well, Rufus, are you satisfied that it was a childish accident?" Cornelius asked acerbically.

Rufus nodded, giving it all up as a bad job – Since the boy had obviously spontaneously changed, and therefore the Wizengamot would never see Snape as a poor guardian as a result of reckless training. Unfortunately Dolores was undeterred.

"You can't leave the poor boy with such an unsuitable guardian, surely? He's a mere half-blood without the proper societal ties" Dolores spoke at last. "Harry Potter is a symbol to the wizarding world and needs to learn to set a proper example…"

Albus banged the gavel for silence, looking angry, and Dolores noticed that most of the courtroom was glaring – she tended to forget that using the term half-blood in a contemptuous tone could offend people. Snape, however was giving her a half-smile, as if she'd said something amusing.

"Harry Potter is a boy, like any other, that needs a guardian who will care for him as _**he**_ needs. Professor Snape's blood status is not relevant." There was cheering from the gallery at that, cowing Dolores a bit as she remembered belatedly that Albus Dumbledore was also a half-blood.

"Snape likely just wants the boy's money and to better himself through association." Dolores shouted, trying to reassert her claim. People in the gallery looked uncertain, at that and the Wizengamot frowned – mention of money always made people unsure of other's motives.

The accountant from Norris accounting stood and introduced himself. "I can assure you that Professor Snape has not taken a single knut from Harry's vaults since he took guardianship, and he provides for him out of his own vault – the only money withdrawn was by Harry, himself, to buy Christmas presents with." He sat in triumph, feeling good that he had vindicated Severus on that score, at least.

"He can't possibly be receiving the schooling he should…" Dolores was beginning to sound desperate, and Rufus was slowly stepping away from her, wishing she would shut up, already.

Dora bounced to her feet, "It just so happens that I am tutoring Harry and Dudley and Draco…I graduated with eight O's and three E's on my NEWTS and I'll be starting Auror training this summer – I can assure you they receive excellent instruction." Dora's hair was flashing angrily between orange and yellow, making several people blink in amazement.

Minerva stood once Dora sat, "I can promise you that I will be assisting Mr. Potter to control his animagus abilities – and when he is ready – which will not be for years, most likely – he will register as an animagus. You needn't worry on that score Madame Umbridge." The Wizengamot nodded, satisfied – Minerva's knowledge on the subject was well known.

Dolores Umbridge scowled uncertainly, "But Mr. Potter should be under Ministry control … for his own safety…" She trailed off as Angus Essex rose and came forward, holding a rather familiar looking parchment.

"I think, Madame Umbridge, that this whole 'inquiry' has been a ruse for you to try exactly that – for you to gain control of Harry Potter. Otherwise I don't believe you would have already applied for guardianship of him, yourself." Angus waved the parchment up to the Wizengamot for them to pass around.

Rufus shook his head – the silly bint wasn't supposed to file until Snape's guardianship had been canceled and she certainly shouldn't have thought she could be his guardian, herself. Dolores was apparently more ambitious than he had thought.

Amelia Bones and Griselda Marchbanks were livid. "You trumped all this up to gain guardianship? Did Rufus know about this?" They looked slightly mollified by her negative shake of the head.

Cornelius shot sparks off from his wand, gaining control of the uproar. "I think we can safely say this inquiry is at an end – with no wrongdoing found … anyone not in agreement?" Not a sound was heard. "Very well, Harry – Severus, you may go … Madame Umbridge – I suggest you pack your desk, you are dismissed herewith from Ministry service." The Minister looked at Rufus with a frown. "I believe Madame Bones will be speaking with you, Rufus."

Rufus nodded silently and walked out the nearest door to return to his office, the outcome of the inquiry had definitely not gone as planned.

The reporters raced to the floos, feverishly planning headlines.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hugo and Amelia wandered the halls to Rufus Scrimgeour's office silently, neither enjoying the prospect of bearding the lion in his den. The lion had clearly been in the wrong, but still they weren't looking forward to his roar.

They found Rufus sitting at his desk looking grim and took seats in front of him. "A bad job all around, Rufus…whatever were you thinking?" Amelia started with a slow shake of her head.

Rufus' eyes flashed, "I was thinking that the 'Boy Who Lived', who's parents were murdered by 'You know who' should not be raised by a Death Eater and pal around with other Death Eaters.

Amelia grimaced sympathetically, "The boy seems happy enough, and they are surrounded by light wizards as well – Andromeda Tonks, Minerva and Albus..."

"I am there quite often as well. Do you really think after all these decades of fighting dark wizards I can't tell when dark magic is in use?" Hugo said positively. "I was confused by events as well, at first. But it has become clear that not even most Death Eaters will welcome 'He Who Must Not Be Named's' return. Snape turned from him in the last war and was an invaluable spy – we all know this." Hugo watched them nod reluctantly. "And even if you don't like or trust Lucius Malfoy – and I don't blame you if you don't…you have to admit that robbing the Dark Lord of him and his talents - and money - can only be a good thing. And I can assure you that the suspicions we've harbored are correct – 'He Who Must Not Be Named' will soon return."

Amelia nodded in resignation . "What use is Malfoy if we can't trust him, though? It doesn't seem enough to just say that we've blocked Lord Thingy from him." Amelia muttered.

"I can tell you that I know of several plans Snape and Malfoy have in the works to make sure that any return of 'You know who' will be of short duration." Hugo said emphatically. "I know that Lucius and Severus will be given rather lengthy and painful deaths for their actions against him."

"No sign of the Dark Lord was ever found…after all these years – he's just a bogeyman tale to frighten children." Rufus said stubbornly. "However, the Death Eaters will likely find another 'Lord' to follow, so I expect removing Malfoy from their circle will be best."

Hugo considered arguing further, but he would have to reveal the Horcruxes if he did, and that would send them into a frenzy. While it would be nice to have a more widespread search Death Eaters or Voldemort himself might learn of it and that would be disastrous.

So, Hugo shrugged and said, "Either way, Lucius and Severus in our camp is better that them in another camp…and I assure you no one makes better guardians than an alert and motivated pair of Slytherins." Hugo smiled at Rufus, knowing that reminding Rufus of his own status as a Slytherin would tweak his pride.

"Well, if Hugo's right and there is soon to be an uprising…and we have all seen the signs and heard the whispers…we need to step up our recruitment and training." Amelia said briskly. "Perhaps you should take up the reins there at the Auror Academy, Rufus – it's technically a promotion and it will remove you from the Minister and Wizengamot's sight." Amelia gave him a level look. "You're going to be persona non grata for awhile you know. Especially after your secretary's little display."

Rufus grimaced, yes, Dolores had destroyed her career and had set his own back. Even if overseeing the Auror Academy was _technically_ a promotion – it removed him from the ministry itself.

Hugo and Amelia rose and took their leave. Rufus sat at his desk a long time, wondering whether Harry would end up a strong force against the next Dark Lord – or if he was being groomed to _be _the next Dark Lord.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Malfoys and the Dragonsrest crowd went to the Three Broomsticks for a celebratory meal. Renee had a feast ready to go on their arrival – he'd been certain that the outcome would be a good one. Harry, Draco and Dudley were soon distracted by plans to attend a Quidditch match the next day – and Severus had agreed to go as well.

"It's a Harpies match." Harry grinned eagerly. "And against the Falmouth Falcons – Jennifer the Juggernaut will show them what a _real_ beater is." Harry tore into the stew with a renewed appetite.

"Yeah – they think they're so tough." Draco said. "The Harpies will set them right."

Severus relaxed as he listened to Harry and watched him shoveling in the food. He'd worried that Harry would still be troubled by the inquiry. On Sunday - after telling Harry about the upcoming 'inquiry' Harry – in spite of saying he understood there was no way Severus would allow him to be taken, even if they had to retreat to the Reserves – had simply refused to eat lunch or supper. He'd pushed the food around his plate and turned a threatening shade of green when Severus had insisted he take even a bite.

Severus had resorted to a nutritional potion for him, but had told Harry it was only for the day – that he wouldn't allow Harry's 'anorexic tendencies' to continue.

But, now that it was over Harry was back to inhaling the food eagerly, to Severus' relief. And if Harry was back to obsessing over Jennifer and the Harpies, he clearly wasn't worried about any custody problems.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Headlines in papers Tuesday morning blared the news that a ministry Auror had been trying to prosecute the poor 'Boy Who Lived' for accidental magic and a secretary had tried to make a grab for custody. Cornelius had given an impromptu interview, along with a sternly impressive Yuan – both of them insisting that Severus Snape was an exemplary guardian and that the transformation had been accidental magic that was being brought under control by the very best of tutors in the art – Minerva McGonagall.

Rita Skeeter had had the most difficult time. Her articles lately had all been subtly, or unsubtly critical of Severus Snape being Harry's guardian. But this development was more difficult – she couldn't see any way to attack Snape's guardianship without becoming more unpopular than she already was becoming. Usually snide or antagonistic articles that were gossipy were popular and had a certain following. But even her most ardent fans were unhappy with her at present, saying she was overly critical.

Besides, she thought, ministry scandal was just too delicious, so she settled for merely saying that 'after already enduring a 'difficult' guardianship the tragic 'Boy Who Lived' was under attack by Ministry personnel.' She felt they could interpret the 'difficult' part any way they wished.

Harry scanned the headlines briefly, and then skipped to the sports section, to see what the writers had to say about the Harpies, to Severus' relief. Harry seemed to have finally given up hoping reporters would be fair or totally honest.

The match was an exciting one, and the boys almost lost their voices yelling. The other spectators divided their time cheering the teams and shouting greetings to Harry Potter. Harry waved back now and then; he was busy encouraging Jennifer in whacking bludgers at the Falcons. She managed to disable two players and force them to bring in less than satisfactory reserves. The win was quite spectacular.

The Harpies' Team Manager invited them to the team's celebration dinner to the boy's awe, and Harry and Draco wormed their way into seats flanking Jennifer, to her amusement. They chatted eagerly about Quidditch and the Dragon Reserve.

"My cousin and her mother are going to be studying the unicorns at your reserve this summer. Have you seen the herds there?" Jennifer asked.

"Just glimpses, really." Draco said.

"I've found some of their mane and tail hairs at times – on our walks through the woods." Harry added.

"Well, perhaps Heather and her mother can help you get a closer look." Jennifer smiled.

They continued the chattering with Severus watching in contentment – another crisis averted, then. Hopefully the summer would arrive with no more adventures to give him gray hair – he was sure he had found one that morning. Lucius had teased him about it when he had muttered about it, that no one would know when he got gray – since his hair was almost white as it was.

Bloody unfair, Severus thought.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Courtroom scenes are more difficult that I thought to write.


	67. Remus' Letter

3SM67

Disclaimer- Not mine, they all belong to JKR.

Chapter 67

Albus had been relieved that there had been a short recess after Harry's 'inquiry' – Cornelius had wanted it so he could talk to reporters, of course. Albus had needed the time to think and reflect.

Albus had made the mistake of catching Severus' eye during Albus' 'Harry needs a guardian who will care for him as _**he**_ needs' speech to Dolores Umbridge. If Severus had shouted the word hypocrite at him he could not have been more plain.

Severus was right of course, Albus had not taken much care in overseeing how the Dursleys had raised Harry – certainly he hadn't thought deeply over how Vernon Dursley would take the instruction that Harry needed to be 'not be a wimp' and when summoned because of the muggle social services investigation, he'd simply thrown money at the problem and chided the abuser to be more careful.

A renewed sense of failure lay across his shoulders. He'd no real right to lecture Dolores or Rufus after his own actions – and inactions. Rufus at least, likely had true concerns – even if they were unfounded. Dolores, of course just wanted raise her own importance – as she had accused Severus of doing.

Albus rubbed an aching brow and took a headache potion. He would be having a full week of court during the spring break. Important trials were scheduled during 'school vacation' days whenever possible, there usually weren't that many 'big trials', so it was not difficult to do. Albus attended court one day a week during the school year for anything big that couldn't be put off.

Albus dearly wished he could hand over the reins of the Wizengamot to someone else, but he was afraid he would need the extra leverage in the upcoming struggle. The minute it was over he was tossing the towel in, though. He slowly relaxed as the potion took effect. He would just have to face the fact that he had apologies to make to Harry in the near future.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Neville watched Uncle Algie carefully out of the corner of his eye. Great Aunt Enid and several of her grandchildren were visiting again, and the children tried to draw him into their games. As long as the games stayed firmly on the ground it was alright.

Unfortunately they were all quite Quidditch mad and couldn't understand why he wouldn't be pushed onto a broom. He had found, to his own dismay that after being hung out the window – and then falling, he was very phobic about heights.

Neville tried to explain this, but was cut off by Augusta, who would just as soon forget that incident – since so many people seemed disturbed by it. Enid had understood immediately though and had whispered to the cousins and they had stopped trying to pull him onto broomsticks. However the pity in their eyes had been hard to take.

Algie had been watching him intently for weeks – whenever grandmother wasn't watching, and Neville knew there was a plan in the works. He'd discussed it all with Callidora, who had frowned and said he should 'stick close to his grandmother' – poor though her protection seemed Algie was unlikely to try anything within her sight.

Neville had lost interest in his prank book, for a time, after his near – miss in getting outed after cursing Draco Malfoy. But now, with the cousins sending pitying looks and Algie smirking – while grandmother smiled obliviously…he decided that the battle needed renewing.

Anything to shore up his swiftly falling morale.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tom spent most of the Harpies Quidditch match deep in thought. The 'Inquiry' had been difficult for him to sit through without doing _something._ Yvane had had to do some fast talking while he had been forced to watch Rufus Scrimgeour attack his brother's integrity and choice of guardian. He'd desperately wanted to curse the man and only knowing Yvane would have blocked him had stopped him from trying.

It was still difficult to hear Yvane – and Auror Hugo say that Rufus was not a bad person…that indeed he would be someone to recruit to their cause if it was possible. When Tom had heard Hugo say that he had been aghast with a horrified sense of betrayal…Rufus had been trying to steal Harry – and they admired him?

It had taken Yvane hours to explain that Rufus had genuine fears regarding former Death Eaters possibly turning 'The Boy Who Lived' into a dark wizard. Just because he was wrong in his fears did not make him bad – just mistaken.

Hugo had also tried to explain, when he saw Tom's distress. "Rufus has trouble 'thinking outside the box'. He has trouble with people who are not working within the ministry to stop dark wizards. He just sees people like the Order as troublesome and 'in the way'. And it is true that vigilantes are usually just lawbreaking rogues themselves. It's the reason I would never invite him into the Order, were I in charge of it – Rufus would never be a part of something not totally within the law."

"But look at what he did and said at the inquiry…" Tom had spluttered in anger.

"Ah, but that was all perfectly legal – except for the secretary making that grab at guardianship…which shocked him as well." Hugo replied easily, he was heartened by Tom's obvious protectiveness of Harry – and Severus, but didn't want that temper of his turned loose. Hugo hadn't seen him waving a wand with a faintly mad glint in his eye since the first time he'd seen Tom. He hoped that whatever had made him loose control that time was now firmly under wraps.

Tom had mulled over all that was said that evening as he sat in the stands of the Quidditch pitch, listening to the boys howl and yell in excitement at the match. Normally he would have at least been interested in perusing all the cleavage the Harpies were displaying, but he had a new worry.

The morning paper had announced that Auror Rufus Scrimgeour was taking over the Auror Academy. The paper had, of course speculated on whether it was a slap on the wrist for the Auror or really a promotion. Severus and Lucius had seemed sure that Rufus would not dare be overtly hostile to Dora, but they all knew there were subtle ways for a teacher to make a student's life hell.

Severus had tried to lighten things by saying he would have the twins send enough pranks for Dora to use to drive Rufus from Auror service totally. Tom had smiled, but he still feared for Dora. He didn't like feeling helpless in this manner. Over the past few months he'd had to become accustomed to a new experience - to be fearful for a loved one. He wasn't enjoying it.

Minerva visited, as promised, to give Harry pointers in controlling his animagus form. Draco and Tom listened in. Dudley wasn't interested – he found the idea of becoming an animal disturbing. Meditation and guided imagery were tried and Harry promised to do no more than that until Minerva returned.

Minerva was a bit disturbed by Harry's obedience in these matters. James and Sirius would have barely waited before she cleared the room before trying things on their own. Keeping to a promise not to try to gain their animagus forms would never have crossed their minds. They had always seemed to feel that no one could argue with success and never considered that they might _not_ be successful.

Minerva had mused at the head table, once school resumed, over Harry's inexplicable obedience – when compared to his father, or even his mother. Lily would never have been deterred from an area of study she wished to follow – of course she would not have promised to stop in the first place, and would have argued her instructor into the ground to be allowed to continue.

Albus had frowned at Minerva's concerns. Minerva was, of course merely worried that Harry was still nervous of rejection from Severus and was wary of disobeying his guardian. Albus, though, had other concerns. Harry needed to be willing to buck authority and do what must be done in the future. Yet another reason he'd not cared if Harry disliked the Dursley's – Harry would already be disdainful of anyone trying to curb what he wanted – or needed - to do.

With a respected guardian like Severus he would be less likely to flout the rules. Albus had counted on genetics – Harry being James' son working in his favor. Perhaps it still would. Harry might be persuaded after starting at Hogwarts that he should emulate James and the marauders a bit more, after all he intended Harry to have a bit of training in the form of 'tests' in the upcoming Hogwarts years.

Of course Severus would disapprove, so Albus would have to plan them all on his own. Albus sighed; he'd just recently had to remind himself that he needed take more care where Harry was concerned – that Harry's needs had to be considered as well…but Severus could still 'coddle' him a bit and Albus could still arrange for Harry to learn to face the evil sure to come.

Albus muttered a reassurance or two to Minerva, "He had a scare with the fall from the cliff – he'll be fine once the anxiety from that fades." He didn't need her fretting and fussing over Harry as well.

Albus had been hearing disturbing rumors from wizarding communities of Eastern Europe. He'd known that Voldemort would likely make his move when Harry Potter started at Hogwarts. He'd intended to start Harry's 'training' at that time, guiding him toward the goal of destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes and ultimately Voldemort himself.

The path was now skewed, what with Harry now having Severus as a guardian. He felt that was a good thing – except for the small detail of Harry likely needing to die for the world to finally be rid of Voldemort. He knew Severus was still working on finding another answer for Harry to be rid of the Horcrux in his scar; he nagged Albus endlessly to find more dark arts books to search for a solution.

Albus' quest for books among his connections across the wizarding world had raised some eyebrows, but he had explained that he felt Voldemort was still a threat and needed to research to block his return. This had the duel purpose of explaining his need for books and alerting the world to the coming danger. It had alarmed some people, but Albus began to feel that Severus and Lucius had been correct – the wizarding world would need the extra time to come to terms with the fact that Voldemort was not gone, and starting now would allow them to adjust to the idea that they would be facing the foulest Dark Lord in several centuries once again.

Albus sighed in resignation. Severus had returned from spring break with a renewed determination to protect Harry. Watching him as he had searched for Harry, Albus knew that Severus truly cared for the boy. He hoped Severus did find an answer, though he felt it nearly hopeless.

Severus had also presented a letter to Albus, along with his demands for more books. Remus had written a lengthy letter to Harry extolling the Marauders exploits as unregistered animaguses while still students at Hogwarts. The letter had been awaiting Severus' perusal when he arrived back at Hogwarts.

"I don't need Lupin urging Harry to become an animagus before he even attends his first class here at school." Severus had ranted at length regarding the werewolf's careless attitude toward Harry's safety.

Albus had tutted, and soothed the Potions Master as best he could; reminding him that just reading the stories didn't mean Harry would run along and emulate the marauders. Severus had looked at him in disgust and sniffed that a Headmaster of Dumbledore's vast experience from watching youthful folly at Hogwarts as a teacher and as a Headmaster – surely he knew that emulating the marauders was _exactly_ what Harry might do.

Albus had watched Severus leave, hoping the man would not keep letter from Harry.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus had brooded over the letter and finally came to a decision. He wandered to Minerva's office and flounced into a chair, tossing the letter to her with a sneer. Minerva raised an eyebrow and picked up the letter. She was soon engrossed in the lengthy tale of the Marauders and their animagus forms they acquired to be able to run with their friend when he was a werewolf.

She pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes at times. The risks they took were appalling, of course, but she remembered the boys with a bit of pride as well. They had tried so hard to be supportive of Remus and had been quite protective of him…she sighed…well, when they weren't putting him at risk themselves.

She shook her head – if Harry were older, he could probably appreciate the stories without feeling the urge to copy James. Whatever was Remus thinking?

Minerva looked at Severus' annoyed visage – well, more annoyed than usual. "I expect you are wary of encouraging Harry in risky behavior." Minerva watched Severus roll his eyes – he was likely holding back a sarcastic 'you think?' Minerva continued with a small smile. "I think that Harry is willing to do almost anything for his new 'dad'. Simply remind him of his promise and don't make too big a deal of this and he will not disappoint you. A lengthy lecture on rules he has already agreed to will just make him stubborn … and he has kept to his promises faithfully so acting like you don't trust him can only be detrimental."

Severus frowned thoughtfully, he disliked taking parenting advice from the Head of Gryffindor, but he couldn't deny that she had a point. Nagging about something just made it more attractive and showing Harry some trust would be good – he'd been trustworthy with the cloak, after all.

Severus nodded and stood, picking up the letter once again. "Thank you Minerva, I believe you are correct." She nodded back at him pleasantly, trying to not show too much triumph. It was enough that the Head of Slytherin _was_ listening to her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Saturday arrived once again and Severus flooed to Dragonsrest for a few minutes, an hour or so before Minerva was due to arrive for a lesson with Harry. Albus had given his permission with a beaming smile, once he knew Severus was delivering Harry's letter from Lupin.

Severus had waved Harry into the library and sat in the window-seat beside him. Severus pulled out the letter and gave it to Harry. "I hesitated to give you this, but you have proven trustworthy in the matter of your invisibility cloak, so I felt this letter wouldn't lead you to break your word and try to master your animagus form on your own."

Harry looked at his guardian in surprise. "I wouldn't break a promise to you, dad. I know how dangerous transforming can be – Tom and Dora have made sure I read several books with horror stories about it." Harry concluded with a grin.

Severus smiled a bit. "I know you are eager for stories of your father, and I didn't want to keep this letter from you – just remember that although the tales are quite exciting and adventurous – I expect you to not try to imitate them. I can assure you that adventure is likely to find you – you will have no need to go looking for it."

"I promise to be careful." Harry said, giving Severus a hug as he prepared to leave. "We all miss you, you know – summer can't come soon enough."

Severus chuckled as they walked to the fireplace. "I suppose you and Dudley ordered dozens of brochures of interesting places to camp in and catalogs with camping gear in them?"

"Sure did!" Harry chirped. "It says the tents have wizardspace – some have what sounds like entire _mansions_ inside them. Mr. Malfoy says he has a couple of tents – one of them is really big – the other is 'pretty small' - it just has just four or five bedrooms." Harry snickered at someone considering _that_ small.

Severus ruffled Harry's hair and smiled fondly. "Why don't you and Tom look over the catalogs with Dudley and Petunia? They will likely want a small tent of their own at some point as well. Pick out a few to look over and we'll go get it – hopefully on a weekend off, or when summer gets here if the students don't let me get away."

Harry nodded eagerly. He hoped that their destination would be near a sea. He at least knew now why he was so attracted to water. He still dreamed about flying as an Osprey, brooms were almost as good, though and they were going for lessons again at Malfoy Manor. Mr. Higgs still reminisced about flying with James – or rather against James in Quidditch matches. It was nice that Harry was playing Chaser, just as James had; it made him feel a bit closer to the memory.

"Thank you for bringing the letter, dad." Harry said, hugging Severus one last time. He knew how difficult it likely was for him to cater to Harry's curiosity about his parents. He appreciated the pains Severus went to for him.

Severus hugged him in return and Harry promised a letter soon.

Harry found Dudley and Draco in the living room with Tom and read the letter out loud to them. Lupin told the story of how he'd been bitten as a child, but Albus had invited him to try to complete his wizarding education, anyway - as long as they could keep his affliction a secret. Sirius and James had found him out by his third year, though and to his amazement had continued their friendship. Harry felt some pride in that.

The marauders had come up with the idea to become animagi and spend the summer before fourth year researching. It had taken them much of their fourth year, but they had done it - even Peter. They had, at first, simply kept him company during his nights as a werewolf. Soon, though they were letting him out and running the forest with him. Lupin described their adventures, though he admitted he remembered little of it, himself - they were James, Peter and Sirius' memories that had been told to him.

The letter ended with him complementing him on his accomplishment and his 'taking up the marauders mantle as an adventurer'. Harry wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Did he believe the accusation of studying this on your own?" Draco asked, understanding immediately.

Harry looked at the letter reluctantly. "It must be that he does. The stories he sent were exciting sounding, but blimey - the risks they took - what if they'd met up with some poor bloke while he was a werewolf?"

Tom, who had been getting more tense by the moment listening to the letter, relaxed a bit - Harry didn't sound eager to go straight off adventuring himself. Of course, Harry was still recovering from an adventure, so perhaps he wasn't so tempted. Still, he felt Lupin had tried pretty hard to make running wild as an animagus sound awesome.

Dudley had remained quiet during the letter, it had all sounded like a mad fairy tale - but he knew it was true. The pack of hooligans sounded dreadfully like him and his mates a year ago.

"I expect they weren't really thinking ahead." Dudley said slowly. "I know me and Piers and the others didn't when we were running the streets looking for 'fun'. They wouldn't had _meant_ to hurt anyone, but it could have happened."

Harry sighed, "Sounds like they were fun if they were your friends. They just didn't think too far ahead on some stuff."

"One always should have a plan B, and preferably a plan C as well." Draco intoned, mimicking his father.

"Ah, yes - the Slytherin motto." Tom chuckled, making them laugh. Well, as long as they remembered that they would be okay, he hoped.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Caught a cold, so even though I was snowed in up here, it took forever to get a chapter out. Not much action in this one, but it leads into the upcoming summer traumas to come.


	68. Plans for Summer

3SM68

Disclaimer – Potterverse belongs to JKR, I'm just having fun.

Chapter 68

Algernon Longbottom watched the children playing in the enormous yard. It would be summer very soon and even more of the unruly brats would be around. He'd been gleeful when Neville had shown his phobia of heights and refused to have anything to do with the brooms. It had put a crimp in the whole 'making friends with the cousins' plan of that old bat Enid.

He'd spent the time since Augusta had warned him off openly tormenting his nephew planning what to do about the obstacle in the way of his rightful inheritance. He'd mulled over ways to get his hands on it – his first thought had been to just arrange Neville's death, since he was now obviously not a squib.

A squib would not have been able to inherit the Longbottom estate – Neville would have had a small inheritance to keep him comfortably and likely a cottage on the back of the property to keep him out of sight. Then Algie would have then been the heir – Augusta would have had no choice.

Algie would have to be overly careful, now – Enid and perhaps that hateful cat Minerva were watching out for Neville. Professor McGonagall had always had it in for him he fumed, even when he'd still been a student in Hogwarts. Whether they suspected his intent, he didn't know. He'd thought endlessly of ways to kill Neville, but it was more difficult to find a way that wouldn't point directly back to him. He would have to have an excellent alibi, and the death would have to have no whisper of his involvement.

For several weeks he thought it would be better to kill Augusta instead and become Neville's guardian – he would be in control of the fortune for over a decade. Killing Augusta would certainly be easier – though since she was in excellent health and quite active no one would believe she'd just got sick and died.

Then he'd snuck a peek at Augusta's will. If she died, he wouldn't be Neville's guardian – there would be an entire team of accountants and lawyers looking after Neville's money, and Enid would be his guardian. Algie would receive a nice chunk of money – which would be administered by the same team of lawyers. Algie would be reduced to receiving an allowance, just like he was now – it would just be a larger allowance.

That ended his idea of killing his mother – it just wasn't worth the bother.

Neville - if he died, though, that would improve things greatly for him. His mother's dearest wish was for him to marry and fill the mansion with more little Longbottoms. He shuddered at the thought; however caring for any future children was what wives, houseelves and nannies were for. The problem was that any heiress that was looking for a husband was not interested in _him_ because everyone knew how he had 'frittered away' his own inheritance.

A few wealthy girls that were not pureblood with very prosperous fathers had 'looked him over' because they wanted a pureblood son-in-law with the well-respected Longbottom name. They had said they would contract a marriage – but the money would remain in the girl's name and under the father-in-law's control if she died. Algie had been thrown out of one home after sneering that if they wanted a stud that they should just advertise for one.

Still, if he became the heir, he could contract a reasonable marriage and Augusta would be far more generous once there were more grandchildren in the works. She would forget about Neville and Algie would be her favorite again, with no competition from the saintly Frank's little brat.

He just needed to think of the right plan.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Neville watched Uncle Algie out of the corner of his eye as he left for another 'night out with his friends'. Callidora and he had found another charm they could use out of the book that could be changed to activate after several hours. He'd had to quietly sneak into Algie's rooms after the house-elf had laid Algie's clothing for the evening.

The charm was simple enough for Neville to master after a week or two - enough so he was sure he could cast it and get out of Algie's rooms quickly. The charm, after about two hours would activate and his pants would suddenly shrink three sizes. Since Algie already wore his clothing fairly tight, it would hopefully be quite painful – just before the pants split open and fell off.

Callidora had reassured him that Tom Riddle, after this amount of time was unlikely to do anything about the curse he'd sent at Draco Malfoy. So, it was okay to restart his pranking. He smiled brightly at his grandmother, startling a smile from her in return.

"A game of chess, Grandmother?" Neville asked on impulse. He hadn't really forgiven the overheard discussion between her and Professor McGonagall, but perhaps she had just been startled by the question. It was hard to hate someone you had to live with, especially when the only other person in the house was one you hated even more.

They sat down to play and had the usual enjoyable time. Neville still wasn't very proficient at it, but was improving. Augusta was a fair player and taught him more moves and strategies every time they played. They were sipping a before bedtime cocoa while Augusta told a story about her late husband's forays into the wild to find a plant for the greenhouses. Since her own mental decision to have Neville work in the greenhouses – to Neville's smug relief – she had been 'encouraging' him down that path. Neville needed little encouragement since that's what he _wanted_ to do, but did enjoy the stories.

The story was interrupted by Uncle Algie's return; the furious purple-faced wizard was wearing his elegant cloak over the silver-trimmed tunic just as he had been when he left. However, the pants had been replaced by a pair of hospital-issue pajama bottoms.

Augusta leaped to her feet in shock, "Oh my…whatever happened, Algie?"

"Someone hexed my pants smaller and after nearly strangling my…well, they split down the seams and fell off – right at the wizard roulette table. Probably happened because I was about to win some money back. Friends took me to St Mungo's to check…things for damage." Algie stuttered angrily through his story. "Well, they took me there after they stopped laughing."

Neville looked at Algie's appearance in glee. Wonderful! He thought. A bit of payback for the humiliation Neville had suffered – being called a squib for years and than 'practically a squib' until Grandmother had told him to stop.

He managed to duck his head and mutter a strangled sounding request to go to his room. Augusta waved him off absently while she struggled not to laugh. She mused that whoever had done the charm had apparently been quite good at it.

Algie watched Neville leave with narrowed eye, an unwelcome suspicion entering his mind, but he dismissed it quickly. There was no way Neville could learn any spells without someone teaching him. The thought of a portrait doing so never entered his mind.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The three scheming boys collected large stacks of information on numerous places around the wizarding world that they might want to camp in. Tom and Dora had taken that as an opportunity to introduce them to geography in general and the differences in the maps of wizards and muggles. The wizarding maps included areas that were disillusioned to muggle sight or had been enchanted to appear different that it truly was.

There were apparently hundreds of islands scattered across the globe – not just Lyonesse – that were hidden from the muggles. Some were owned privately by families or housed small communities, some – like Lyonesse housed government buildings. Some were wizarding 'resorts'. A very large one near New Zealand that was only slightly smaller than New Zealand, itself, sheltered a Dragon Reserve with quite a few Antipodean Opaleyes.

They had an excellent time looking at all the places and once Dudley and Harry got used to the thought that they could use a series of portkeys to go anywhere in the world, they did look at some of them more seriously.

Then came the news that the Quidditch World Cup between France and Japan would be held in Quiberon, France at the end of July, which made further searching unnecessary. They decided they need look no further – the campsites would be by the sea, the area was excellent for exploring and there were water sports galore.

Lucius rolled his eyes but agreed that it was a good plan – if Severus agreed. Tom oversaw the three of them writing a careful letter to Severus extolling the numerous virtues of the Quiberon peninsula as a vacation spot that just happen to also be hosting the Quidditch World Cup. They enclosed a brochure on the area from the wizard who owned the land the campers would be hosted on which listed nearby sights and attractions.

The three carefully attached the letter to Hedwig and sent her off.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hedwig winged into the great hall during lunch the next day, students pointing at her and turning to watch the Potions Master, to see if it appeared to be good news from Harry or bad. Severus' faint smile at receiving a letter from Harry turned to appalled resignation.

The students froze a bit in consternation – bad news from Harry often meant the return of 'the _old_ Professor Snape'. They rather liked the new one, who was less surly and point-taking. This one also spent less time patrolling after curfew.

Albus and Minerva looked at him in concern, visions of amok Animagi or rides on dragons having occurred. "Is everything alright at Dragonsrest, Severus?" Albus asked hesitantly.

"Lucius and I have let the boys pick a location for a 'camping trip' during the summer." Severus grimaced, making it clear what he thought of their choice.

"Have they picked a lion – infested area of Africa, Severus?" Madame Sprout asked cheekily. "If they have – there are some plants I'd like…" She grinned.

"Oh, no, it's much worse than that." Severus groaned. "On safari I could at least collect potions ingredients as well as the plants." He muttered.

"Did they find an active volcano to camp at the base of?" Sinistra asked in amusement. She was beginning to like the less uptight Severus. She could now see why Rosemerta had pursued the Potions Master.

Severus shrugged, "No, they have decided to camp at a lovely beach…that happens to be where the Quidditch World Cup will be played – in Quiberon, France." He slumped back with a sigh – the place would be packed to the gills and incredibly noisy, he just knew it.

The teaching staff tried to stifle their laughter in their napkins and the listening students relaxed – not such bad news, then. Maybe Professor Snape would be so busy trying to think of a way out of this he would forget to take points. They news spread quickly down the tables – Harry Potter was going to the world cup! Plans for summer were quickly rethought and pleading letters to parents were quickly written.

Madame Hooch swatted Severus on the back, making him lurch forward. "Excellent, I'm sure the lads with have a great time."

Severus winced in pain, and nodded warily, he didn't want her swatting him again out of aggravation. He fed Hedwig some tidbits, waving her off for home, and then he wandered down to his office, mentally composing a reply that would sound eager instead of annoyed. He didn't mind the Quidditch games at Hogwarts so much – he had running wagers with Minerva that made them tolerable and they were good for house pride.

The World Cup, though – there would be tens of thousands of people there. Luckily most of them would floo or portkey in and then leave. He would prefer to do that himself, but Harry wanted to camp there, and that would be a security nightmare. He wagered Lucius was already sweating over the details and making a stack of emergency portkeys and tracking charms for the boys to wear.

Once word got out that Harry Potter would be there…Severus shook his head. They would be looking for him – both the good wizards who just wanted to shake his hand, and the bad – who wanted to kill him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius reluctantly flooed to the Ministry with resignation, once he started to really think about it, he had realized that the sheer number of people at the games would make guarding Harry, Draco and Dudley difficult. He and Severus needed a plan – preferably several plans. He did have people on his payroll who knew how to secure a residence or a business, but guarding active preteen boys was a different matter, and he didn't want to ruin the whole trip by making them virtual prisoners.

So he now found himself once again entering Hugo Savage's amused presence, seeking help.

"What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?" Hugo asked. He could tell Lucius needed something. When Lucius had something _you_ wanted his face didn't have this partly sullen, partly defiant look.

"Severus and I let the boys pick out where we would go camping this summer." Lucius sighed despondently. "They decided it would be most restful to camp amongst several thousand other tents in Quiberon, France during the World Cup."

Hugo guffawed loudly, greatly enjoying the thought of Lucius and Severus sweating it out while the boys ran around the beach with god-knows-who. He eventually sobered and wiped his eyes. "Yes, I can see your dilemma – you won't be able to control who is in the crowd, so you'll have to control access to the boys – without making them rebel against restrictions."

Lucius nodded in relief, he hadn't been sure if he could hold off hexing the old Auror if he had kept laughing, and he was quite sure that even at his advanced age Hugo could wipe the floor with him. "Yes, I was hoping you could point us in the right direction in obtaining discreet security."

"I would go with simply surrounding yourself with those you trust – let them know the problem, and make sure that the lads are _**never**_ alone. Perhaps a hired guard or two that you know is trustworthy to keep an eye on them from a distance, as well." Hugo suddenly smirked humorously. "The Weasley family is large enough to provide 24/7 coverage on keeping track of them. The older boys would be good bodyguards without anyone being aware of their roles."

Lucius swallowed a large lump that he suspected was his pride at the thought of asking help from Arthur. He would have loudly objected, but the idea made too much sense to immediately shove aside – and it would keep his son as well as Harry and Dudley safer. His own eyes lit with mischief and he let a small, smug smile escape.

"You seem to have excellent skills in planning security. I'm sure the Minister for Magic – Cornelius would agree that you should accompany us on our little camping trip – disguised as a 'guest of ours'." Lucius gave him a sunny smile by the end of his declaration.

Hugo could almost hear the snap of trap closing tightly around him. He gave Lucius a pained look. Part of him warmed to the idea, his own family was grown and scattered. He took occasional vacations to see some of them. However the thought of a trip with the Dragonsrest occupants - even if it was likely to be a noisy and turbulent stay at the World Cup - well it was appealing. But he knew better that to let Lucius know he _liked_ the idea.

"You're going to saddle a tired old wizard like me with the scamps you and Snape are trying to pass off as respectably civilized young wizards?" Hugo asked in appalled tones.

Lucius snickered, "Why yes, I guess I am." Lucius could see the old Auror wasn't as adverse to the idea as he seemed, but let him continue his charade. Having Hugo around would deter many that might have evil intent, and the boys would obey Hugo without hesitation – a true asset. Best of all Tom trusted Hugo implicitly, which seemed a rare occurrence and not to be overlooked.

Hugo grumbled half-heartedly. "Well, I suppose I could go – but only if I get to stay in your tent. I hear your house-elves put on quite a spread." Hugo smirked craftily, wondering how far he could push Lucius.

Lucius lifted an eyebrow, though he knew the action didn't have the same effect as when Severus did it. "Well, if I bring the really big tent I don't suppose I'll even know you're there. However if you annoy me I'll show you its dungeon."

Hugo laughed, distracted "Your camping tent has a dungeon?" Hugo wasn't sure whether to believe him or not.

"Annoy me and find out." Lucius warned with a sly grin.

"Now I might have to do that, just to find out if you do." Hugo snickered, and then became more serious. "If I find any likely lads that won't mind shadowing the lads in exchange for an expense paid vacation and tickets to the World Cup, I'll send them your way."

Lucius nodded in agreement and stood, shaking Hugo's hand. "Thank you for the help."

Hugo smiled cheekily, "Thank _you_ for the vacation."

Lucius rolled his eyes and fled to the door, fairly sure he'd come out ahead on the deal, but not sure how much Hugo had gained, as well. Lucius wished he could remember what house Hugo had been in. Lucius wandered to the Minister's office and was shown in fairly soon.

"Well, what can I do for you, Lucius?" Cornelius asked happily.

"I need you to pull a couple of strings and get an entire box at the Quidditch World Cup – I need that many seats for all the people that will be looking out for Harry, Dudley and Draco. We're going to be camping there for a week …maybe two." Lucius smiled at Cornelius' delighted but crafty face. "You are, of course welcome to join us, unless the dignitaries insist you sit with them."

"Well, I can always insist the box be next to the French minister's box. I'm sure they won't mind." Cornelius was already looking forward to the photos of him watching the game with Harry Potter. "I'll send you the tickets – are you sure you need so many?"

Lucius hid a smirk; Fudge was so easy to maneuver. He'd gotten the best box for the simple promise of the Minister sitting near Harry.

"Even if I don't fill the box – though I'm sure I will, I don't want strangers in there. Security, you know." Lucius intoned solemnly.

Fudge nodded in agreement. "Of course, quite right." They said their fairwells and Lucius watched as Fudge immediately went to squeeze the box out of the French committee – they would provide it, of course, for Harry Potter, especially with the promise of the Malfoy's as well.

Lucius walked a bit more slowly to Arthur's office. The man had certainly had an upswing in luck – promotions and raises. He wondered how Arthur had done it. Lucius of course never thought his own visits had anything to do with it.

Lucius waved off Arthur's boss, saying that he just needed Mr. Weasley. The man wrung his hands anxiously. He would have to make a decision soon and it was becoming apparent what one he would be making.

Lucius strode into Arthur's office, waving off his secretary to 'fetch some tea'. Arthur was amused, but indulged Lucius by scowling darkly at him for his high-handedness. Lucius took a seat – uninvited – with a smug smile. Arthur had to bite the inside of one cheek to suppress a laugh, and managed a glare.

"To what do I owe the … honor … of your visit, Lucius?" Arthur said frostily.

"Oh, I'm here to invite you to go camping with the lot of us and attend the Quidditch World Cup – I have tickets for you and your family to be in the Minister's box with us." Lucius smiled in triumph as he watched Arthur spew his tea over what Lucius hoped were important papers on Arthur's desk.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Thank you for your patience on this chapter, and thanks for all the reviews (love them!)


	69. Summer Begins

3SM69

Disclaimer – JKR owns it all – I'm just having fun.

Chapter 69

Lucius watched Arthur waving a drying charm frantically at the papers on his desk with satisfaction. Achieving that certain look of stupefied idiocy on a Gryffindor's face was one of those joys in life that made Lucius' heart sing. But, Lucius at last relented and explained what he'd said.

"Severus and I let the boys pick a camping trip, and of course that means that we are now headed for the Quidditch World Cup. If we were just attending the game, we would have no difficulty. However, they wish to camp on the beach for a week or so. We need to surround ourselves with trustworthy wizards and witches to keep an eye on them…discreetly, of course." Lucius paused, Arthur had abandoned his papers to their soggy fate and was now listening attentively. "Hugo Savage is accompanying us, and I intend to hire some security to watch over them all and perhaps invite a few others – perhaps the Tonks family. However you and your family could ensure that the boys – Harry especially - is never left alone for someone to get to."

"Charlie will likely be starting at the Dragon Reserve in Romania…but not until mid-August. The others, I know, will fall in with the plans whole-heartedly." Arthur mused.

"I know that a few words spoken to the Goblins, asking for Bill's assistance in guarding 'The Boy Who Lived', will get him sprung from Gringotts for the trip." Lucius threw the offer out, knowing it would sweeten the deal.

Arthur's eyes lit up. Having the whole family together for a summer vacation would be a treat. It had been bittersweet to now be making much better money and have longer vacations available, but no longer having all the children available. This would certainly make Molly happy.

Lucius rose, satisfied that he had the Weasleys on track and shook Arthur's hand briefly – no need to get too chummy. Arthur walked him to the lift, as always – so Lucius could get in a few extra verbal shots in if he wanted to. Molly always got a chuckle over Lucius' games, these days, now that Lucius was working for the correct side she usually laughed over the Slytherin's posturing.

"I'll send the tickets to the box seats when the Minister sends them over." Lucius continued. "Cornelius will likely weasel his way next to Harry, of course. Do you just want a long line of seats f or your family - or three rows of three seats, one behind the other? Staging all those children so they are all within swatting reach must be difficult." Lucius sighed in mock sympathy.

Arthur chewed on the inside of his cheek again to keep from laughing. Luckily the effort reddened his face a bit so the glare he cast at Lucius looked real. Lucius smiled happily as he entered the lift and pondered his next victims – Andy and Ted.

Arthur's boss sighed in resignation as he overheard Lucius and Arthur's plans for 'camping together' and 'sharing a box with the minister'. Arthur's boss was being promoted to be a liaison with the Auror Corp to help co-ordinate teams dealing with muggle issues. He'd been looking over possibilities of who could replace him. Arthur Weasley certainly had the skills, but until recently no one would have guessed he had the connections to actually get such a promotion.

However, it was now obvious that he may as well make Arthur the Head of the Muggle Protection Department rather that be called to the Minister's Office and be _ordered_ to give it to him. A broadly smiling Arthur strode back into the offices and his boss waved him over with a forced smile to give him the news the he was now Head of the entire Department.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius ambled down the lane from the Tonks residence. Andy and Ted had agreed to attend at least part of the time, and stay in the Malfoy's ridiculously large tent. Ted worked happily at one of the Longbottom greenhouses – he might not be able to fight off a bunch of kidnappers, but he was an extra set of eyes. Andy, of course had been raised in the Black household, which was enough to convince Lucius she would be excellent bodyguard material.

Severus had also owled with an interesting idea, so when he arrived home at Malfoy Manor he immediately firecalled to the 'Krum Castle'. Mr. Krum was at home and was beamingly pleased to be invited to camp and see the World Cup with their group.

"If you know of four or five trustworthy young men who wouldn't mind helping to keep an eye on the boys during this, please bring them along with you – we can put them up in our tents and I have an entire box at the game, so they won't miss out on that." Lucius said.

Mr. Krum laughed, "I'm sure I can find some volunteers to watch over everyone in exchange for tickets to the World Cup."

"Let them know that Auror Hugo Savage is 'in charge' of security for Harry and the others, so they'll be taking orders from him." Lucius added.

"Excellent – his name is well known, even here – they'll be impressed to be a part of it all." Mr. Krum smiled.

Lucius ended the call with a sense of satisfaction. Having some sharp-eyed Bulgarian youths helping out would be invaluable. They would take the assignment quite seriously, knowing that having a recommendation from Hugo would greatly help their own prospects, especially if they intended to go into law enforcement later.

They would have a fairly good grouping of tents of friends surrounding them when they were done, and hopefully they would have no difficulty maintaining security with so many eyes on Harry, Dudley and Draco.

Lucius sat back at his desk, sighing. A trip to Brittany could usually be counted on to be restful and almost boring. This trip was likely to be anything but that. The papers had heard of the trip immediately – likely from students who had overheard Severus' conversation and had run with the story. The World Cup would be heavily attended, anyway – but this year, even those with little interest in the sport just might be there for a glimpse of Harry Potter.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus glared at the Weasley twins, one eyebrow lifted. They had managed to explode a potion over most of the class, making everyone hiccough bright purple bubbles that chimed rather prettily. The girls seemed to be enjoying it, but the boys were universally embarrassed.

Severus made a mental note to have the boys market their potion to Zonko's.

"Five points each from the two of you … and detention tonight at seven." The other boys in the class looked vindictively happy about his point – taking for once. Severus managed a subtle look at the twins that they, by now, knew meant the detention was for other than chopping disgusting ingredients. Still they had to maintain their cover.

"But it's only a week until the end of term…" Fred and George whined in unison.

Severus whirled away from them, robe snapping in the breeze he created. "Do _not_ be late." He barked. "Class dismissed!"

Stebbins and Summerby fell into step with them, grumbling between chiming burps. "Thought that potion was only supposed to hit those gits at the front in the Ravenclaw tables."

"Yeah, sorry about that … I think we overdid the daisy roots and not enough doxy wings." Fred said, leading the pack into the Great Hall for lunch.

"Well, you're the ones that have the detention, so…" Summers shrugged and another purple bubble burped out. The twins were sure that it was chiming part of the tune 'row, row, row your boat…'

"We very subtly pick the Professor's brain during the detentions, so we're okay with them, really." George said slyly.

Summerby snorted out a laugh. "Sure you do … Professor Snape helps you with pranks." There was general laughter from everyone who could hear and the twin grinned in answer. Of course – it _was_ ridiculous.

Fred waved at Percy and Charlie – huddled over yet another book about Romania at the Gryffindor table. Percy wasn't interested in going there, himself, but he felt helping Charlie prepare for his apprenticeship there would help when he tried to enter the Welsh Reserve. George shook his head in mock sadness.

"Percy has turned poor Charlie into a book worm – it's just sad, it is." He said in sorrow. They walked on to the Hufflepuff table and reported the results of the overdone cauldron of burping chimes to Cedric.

"Well, we have to accept an occasional slip – up." Cedric shrugged in answer. "You and your co-conspirators have been remarkably lucky the entire year."

Fred and George looked at each other in glee – the 'Marauders Map' had indeed been invaluable in setting up traps and waylaying their targets. They had been careful to stay within the boundaries that Cedric had set up, as they knew the Professor Sprout was keeping a close watch on them through Cedric.

They did not want to be on the wrong side of their Head of House at this point.

Seven o'clock finally arrived and they managed to hunch their shoulders and look dejected as they left, though they looked eager by the time they arrived to the Potions Master's lab. They knocked and entered, surprised to find Percy and Charlie already there.

Severus waved the twins forward to sit at a table by their brothers, and after waving the door closed and warding it well against eavesdroppers he sat on a stool across the table from them.

"Your father asked me to go over a few things with you." Severus said seriously. The Weasleys looked at each other curiously. "I'm sure by now you've all heard that Harry – and the rest of us are attending the Quidditch World Cup.

The four boys laughed – yes – most of the wizarding world knew that Harry Potter and the rest of the occupants of Dragonsrest as well as the Malfoys were camping in Quiberon and attending the World Cup.

"Well, the whole thing is a security nightmare, of course and Hugo Savage has suggested surrounding ourselves with people we can trust – so your family has been invited to join us in camping and attending the game." Severus watched their jubilant faces for a few seconds. "Of course, there are a few duties in exchange for this…" They turned expectant faces toward him.

"Charlie – you will be reporting to Hugo for your assignments – along with a bunch of Bulgarian youths that have volunteered for this." Charlie's eyes brightened at the thought of working alongside the famous Auror. "Percy – I'm sure you won't mind helping Tom out with his continued research, though he'll be taking his turn keeping an eye on the boys." Percy grinned in response, and then Severus turned to the twins. "The main problem, of course, is that Harry is a target." They twins nodded in understanding. "His cousin, Dudley is also one – because he _is_ Harry's cousin. Draco, because his father has defected to Harry's cause, is also at risk. We need them to always have a set of eyes on them, and the two of you can help with that – by reminding them not to go anywhere alone, and to watch for anyone suspicious. I don't think the three of them will deliberately break the rules – but kids their age are forgetful, and I expect you to remind them of the rules – not encourage them to break them."

The twins' faces had steadily gotten more sober. "We understand, Professor. We'll help keep them safe."

Severus nodded; they seemed to understand, now, when things were serious or not. Likely a result of being around Hufflepuffs instead of Gryffindors, he thought with a sniff.

"Excellent, your parents will let you know more details when we have them." Severus nodded and dismissed them back to their common rooms. The four left, whispering in excitement about the coming summer.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Evan Rosier read the days-old news on a back section of the Russian paper. He'd been tracking the threads of news from British Wizarding society with interest. The news was minimal, as Russian wizards had enough difficulties of their own without worrying about some British Dark Wizard or his minions. Evan had wandered for quite some time after his supposed death. He'd finally wandered all the way to the Russian border and once inside, found his niche.

The wizarding community there in Russia was in desperate need of Master Wardsmiths. During the reign of the Tsars the wizarding world had been widely scattered, and many had 'hidden in plain sight' as 'wise women' and 'healers'. Most had not warded out muggles or disillusioned their places. Much of their trade had occurred through the gypsies – many of whom were squibs or wizards and witches with smaller amounts of power.

The revolution and the two world wars had totally disrupted the fabric of wizarding society in Russia as it had been for over a millenia. The gypsies had been persecuted - and killed quite often, and many wizards and witches had fled – their homes invaded by those who felt the 'odd people' didn't fit into the communist regime. Some had fled the country, others had crowded into the few disillusioned areas they had.

Warding was not their society's strong point – as they had so rarely used it, so it took long, painful years to one by one, protect areas for wizards. Gringotts had sent some wardsmiths, though their warding was different and only worked for stone buildings. Some wizards from other countries contracted to them, but even now wardsmiths were at a premium.

Evan smiled; it was good that he was a Master at his trade. The Russians had no interest in his past or the ugly tattoo on his left arm. He'd almost not bothered to change his name…but going by Ivan Rossinski had made the Russians more comfortable.

He'd made huge strides for his employers, warding more in a few years than they had in decades, and he was considered a bit of a hero by the relieved wizards. His Gringotts account certainly reflected their gratitude. However, he missed his old life; the excitement and the thrill of danger were addictive. Evan had progressively gotten more bored over time, finding his need for chaos harder and harder to ignore. He'd finally given in to it and found some fun with nearby muggles - but the local wizards had become concerned, so he now had to hunt farther afield. So he slipped away at times to whatever large city he could apparate to for a bit of a 'hunt'.

Evan enjoyed watching – almost clinically – how much terror, pain or anguish his prey could tolerate before dying or going mad. He supposed it was because his mother had been a Ravenclaw, and had taught him to analyze things practically from the cradle. He missed his friends Barty and Bellatrix, they'd understood him, or at least didn't flinch from his proclivities.

News from Britain lately, though – quite interesting. He'd sent for some Daily Prophets, hoping they weren't too far from the truth in their reporting. He chuckled - Snape was in control of the Potter brat, and Malfoy was right in the center of the mix – and divorced from Narcissa Black … very interesting.

He folded the paper and quietly reflected. He'd not taken much of a vacation since arriving here, and he would be done with warding this latest settlement by the middle of July.

Brittany sounded interesting this time of year.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Peter Pettigrew listened closely as the reunited Weasley family talked animatedly about the coming trip to Quiberon for the World Cup. He could hardly believe the Malfoys and Weasleys were united in _anything,_ let alone assisting **Snape** of all people in protecting Harry Potter.

Peter had been hiding as Percy's rat for so long he had almost forgotten that he had intended one day to escape and begin a new life, elsewhere. It had been easier as Percy's rat – he'd escaped much more frequently and been able to go to a pub or two as a human and keeping up with things by reading old Daily Prophets. Certainly he'd enjoyed wandering Hogwarts whether as a rat or as a human.

Ron was pretty boring, and far too attentive as a new owner.

Peter thought perhaps escaping while in France might be an option. Of course he had no idea of what he would do then – he'd been a clerk in the Auror's office, not able to join Sirius and James as Aurors – but seeing them almost daily anyway as a clerk. Still, his skills were relatively mundane and likely a bit out of date.

It was partly the uncertainty of how he would live and partly inertia that kept him from really deciding. He'd learned to exist as a pet rat, he wasn't sure he wanted to scrounge a living as a clerk again. He'd just wait until they were at the World Cup and decide then.

Ron petted Scabbers and listened to the plans with excitement and a bit of trepidation. Ginny of course was ecstatic, to Ron's disgust. She gabbled on about Harry and Draco endlessly – made him want to hurl. He shifted over to his mum and elbowed her.

"Can we take Neville with us, mum?" Ron asked desperately. He needed one person that wasn't thrilled by the bloody 'boy who lived' and that rotten Tom.

Molly was struck by that idea, and wondered if she could persuade Augusta. Of course she might not agree, when she heard Lucius was involved. Perhaps Enid …Molly patted Ron on the head murmuring 'excellent idea, Ron,' and went to write Enid – asking her if she would like to go camping at the World Cup, perhaps - and bring Neville along.

Severus arrived home to Dragonsrest with a sigh of happiness. He'd had to wait until two days after the last day of school, to help clean the potions labs and classrooms and set the wards with Albus and Minerva.

Harry and Dudley had still been up, waiting for him and after an enthusiastic welcome had gone on to bed, promising to torment him about camping in the morning.

Tom and Petunia had stayed up a bit longer; talking about plans - Petunia's slowly moving her Privet Drive belongings into the Spinner's End house. She and Tom had found a few more owls for her and the elves had built a nice Owlery for them. She had three pairs of owls, now and things were looking well, so far. He was pleased Petunia was settling in and Tom no longer seemed overtired.

Severus was now lounging back on his bed, watching the stars out the windows. He had a spelled window in the dungeons, but knowing it wasn't real made it unenjoyable for him. They would be shopping for camping gear in a few days and preparing for their 'little trip' in a few weeks.

The real relief though was knowing that he and his son wouldn't be separated for any great length of time again – Harry would leave with him in September to attend school for the next seven years. Severus was smiling smugly as sleep took him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – We'll be heading for Quiberon in the next chapter, I promise.


	70. Arrival at Quiberon

3SM70

Disclaimer – It's all owned by JKR, just having a bit of fun.

Chapter 70

Harry trotted by Severus' side happily, following the excited camping gear salesman, who found himself in the enviable situation of selling to the 'Boy Who Lived's' guardian. Harry was cheerfully enjoying his father's exclusive company. He rarely got Severus alone, and felt like making the most of it.

Lucius had insisted that Petunia use his smaller tent for the coming trip rather than pay a huge sum for something she would rarely use. So she and Dudley were taking the day to move more belongings to Spinner's End and get it set up the way they wished. Tom, along with Draco, were spending the day with the Tonks family. Lucius – accompanied by an imposing Hugo Savage in his scarlet Auror robes - had gone to Quiberon to bully the campsite owner into letting him pick out the area he wanted - 'for Harry Potter's safety', of course.

Harry smiled to himself smugly. Even Rosemerta had been busy, though he wouldn't have minded her being there, so much. It would have felt like a real family – a mum, dad and kid out shopping. None the less, he was happy to have Severus all to himself.

The salesman led them to the tent section waving an arm at the tiny (on the outside) tents in various shapes and colors. Harry quickly looked at his catalog, where he and the others had circled several possibilities.

"Could we look at the 'Snug Safari 700' first please?" Harry asked in as positive a tone as he could.

The salesman glanced at Severus' neutral visage uncertainly. "Harry and his friends have been pouring over the catalog and planning for months – as long as he chooses responsibly I don't mind him using his research – it will be good practice for him in how to make high-quality purchases." Severus answered the unasked question in a level tone.

"Of course, very good, sir." He led them over to a tent in a khaki hue with stripes of leopard spotted fabric trimming it and showed them in. "It has five bedrooms, with a dining area, living room and a rather nice bathing area as well as two toilets. Very cozy – not too large, of course but enough for a nice sized party of friends to camp in – especially if you share rooms."

Harry just looked around inside the tent in awe. Even though he'd read that the small tents were wizard-spaced into huge areas inside, he was still impressed. He grinned at Severus and the salesman. "I just love magic." He said with a grin, receiving an answering smile from Severus.

The salesman looked a bit puzzled, but continued to extol the various amenities of the tent as Harry and Severus looked around.

"Quite utilitarian in nature – not necessarily a bad thing, really. Were there other tents that caught your eye?" Severus knew that Harry was still unused to indulging himself when shopping. Harry had no difficulty being extravagant in gifts for others – like at Christmas, but tended hesitate when buying for himself – and he would not go straight for an expensive tent for an outing that he knew Severus was less than enthusiastic about.

Harry fidgeted, "Well, Draco said the 'Elegant Excursion' line was nice…"

The salesman perked up immediately. "Oh, my yes – very high quality, the bedrooms come with spelled beds that make themselves up and slide into the walls. The wardrobes hold a great deal…" He led them quickly to a different end of the showroom to silk tents in jeweled colors. Severus held up a hand, causing the man to halt hesitantly.

Severus looked at Harry calmly, "Did you have a suggestion from this line, Harry – one you liked?" Severus tried to convey that Harry was to indulge himself a bit - pick out what _he_ wanted.

Harry was relieved to have a moment to shift gears. He looked down at the catalog and told himself that his dad was willing to let him think and take his time. Plus, Harry could hear Draco repeating his favorite shopping advice over and over in the back of his head 'you're the customer – you're always right, and don't let them rush you into something you don't like.'

"The 'Lodge' model has six bedrooms, and the 'Petite Chateau' one has seven – they're a bit big for us, but they have the extras that we might like – the ones with fewer bedrooms don't have all of the 'extras'." Harry said, recovering his poise.

Severus smiled in satisfaction … between he and the Malfoy's they would teach Harry to indulge himself a bit. Severus reflected that he could learn to be less of a miser, himself - though Tobias Snape's lessons had been literally beaten into him and were difficult to overcome.

The salesman nodded happily and waved them into a bronze and yellow striped tent, "The lodge model is quite elegant – though a bit masculine as it is geared a bit toward hunting parties – it has a cold room for game that you bag…"

He droned on as the two looked it over. Severus could understand why the group of boys had been attracted to the tent – it was unrelievedly male in its style and decorations - Severus hadn't known that antlers and animal hides could be used so much in decorating. He smiled at Harry's enthusiasm. "It is nice, but Rosemerta is unlikely to feel totally comfortable in it."

Harry looked around, completely unable to imagine why a girl wouldn't like the hunting prints, antler chairs and the pop – up snooker table that occupied much of the living area when it was in use, but he shrugged and nodded. The salesman smiled at Severus in understanding and took them to the dark blue tent trimmed in gold designs - the 'petite chateau' model.

This tent was homier – in a rather luxurious sense, it didn't look to be much smaller than Dragonsrest on the inside, Harry thought. They slowly looked around the rooms. It even had a fireplace in the living room to Harry's astonishment. He looked around the bedrooms – smaller than his own at home, but still nice. He looked in the elegant dining room – the crystal chandelier was a bit much for a tent, he thought – but Severus was right, Rosemerta would like it better than the antler one in the lodge. Maybe there _had_ been too many antler-things in the 'Lodge' tent.

Severus nodded as they completed the tour. "A very nice pick, Harry – were there any others that caught your eye?"

The salesman twitched a bit, but restrained his impulse to show them something big and expense, like the 'Caravan Castle' or its like. But he'd expected to be showing Harry Potter one of the 'Takealong Resort' line with their indoor pools. Not that the 'Elegant Excursion' line was cheap – they were considered quite high-end.

"No, these three were the ones we liked, but maybe the 'Lodge' won't do for Rosemerta. I like the Safari – but it doesn't have the extras." Harry trailed off, looking around. "This one is the best, I think."

"Well chosen, Harry – I believe you are right." Severus grinned a little smugly at Harry – he'd gotten him to pick an expensive model. "Now we just have to decide on a few of the 'extras'."

The salesman went room to room with them, so they could finalize details. Severus insisted a large closet off the kitchen be made into a room for Tinker. "House-elves serve best when happy." Severus said firmly, with Harry nodding in agreement. Furniture design and bedroom colors were picked and Severus opted for the hot tub and extra bathroom. They added a small owlry to put Hedwig and Wylda in - Harry didn't want to be without her, even if he didn't need to send any letters on vacation.

"We have a 'portable potions lab' that we usually put in the really big tents – but it could be put in one of the bedrooms, instead." The salesman said hesitantly. Severus looked at the specifications and nodded – small but adequate.

Harry was appalled at the idea of Severus working on vacation – Severus was supposed to be having fun with _him_. "You're not going to be bringing potions orders on vacation, are you?" Harry asked in dread.

Severus lifted a brow and smirked, "No – but I expect I might need to whip up sunburn salve, poison ivy cure, a healing potion or two, perhaps even skelegrow or skelemend…." He stopped as Harry waved his arms in defeat.

Severus looked at the final bill and mused that it was good he had orders from other Dragon Reserves this summer. Once they had heard he was available to brew he was making quite a bit just making potions for them. This tent would take the profits from July, he thought with a sigh.

The sale was done and they promised to deliver the tent to the Welsh Reserve in a week. Severus and Harry flooed to the Three Broomsticks for a late lunch to celebrate with Rosemerta. Harry happily provided details of the tent to Rosemerta, who was pleased to see the two of them.

"I'll be joining you for part of the trip – I'll definitely be there for the World Cup." she smiled. She then looked at Severus a little more seriously. "I see a lot more of Remus Lupin, lately – along with many of the werewolves settling in the old warehouse on the other end of the forest edge. They're just calling it 'The Den', now, although some jokester said it should be called the 'were-house'."

Harry snorted in laughter and Rosemerta winked at him with a smile. Severus just rolled his eyes at the pun.

"They are trying to scratch a living – they have started cultivating a very large garden in the property, as well as running some cattle and sheep that they've bought. There's been no trouble so far, and they are far enough from Hogsmeade to keep the residents from getting nervous." Rosemerta paused and shook her head. "I'm just waiting for the other foot to fall – _any _werewolf causing trouble on a full moon, and the blame may fall on them."

"Well, I'm sure Albus will remind prosecutors that the bites of any victim can be tested and they will reveal the magical signature of the werewolf who is guilty." Severus sighed. "Of course they'll likely still whine that having 'The Den' nearby somehow caused it. And of course, they may be right – if Fenrir is trying to recruit them and they resist he'll cause trouble here for them and he would delight in tormenting an innocent party."

Harry scowled, "That isn't fair."

Rosemerta smiled sadly and patted his shoulder. Severus bit his tongue rather hard to refrain from a lecture on the myth of fairness, or a sarcastic sneer about fairness being more scarce that the Quibbler's crumple-horned snortkack that they were always on about.

Harry was distracted by the strawberry shortcake Renee served. He let Severus and Rosemerta's conversation flow over him. Next week it would be exactly a year since he had run with Dudley from Privet Drive and gone to Severus for protection. It had been the very best year of his life – even with all the 'little adventures' and dangers that had occurred.

Harry and Severus eventually left, Harry getting a warm hug and Severus a lingering kiss from Rosemerta. The arrived at home, the house still empty of the other occupants. They grinned and headed for Severus' lab. Harry had been promised another opportunity to brew a potion with Severus as his 'assistant'.

Severus had been careful to pick easy 'first year' potions, but not ones he usually used in his classroom for teaching. He didn't want accusations that he'd taught Harry all the first year potions ahead of time. He grimaced – the potions texts hadn't changed much – if at all - in decades. Anyone could teach their children the potions in the books ahead of time and likely be able to guess what potions would be taught, since they'd been in the class themselves at one time.

"I picked out a calming draught for you to brew – it's fairly easy to make, but I don't usually use it in class because the ingredients can be volatile if put in the cauldron in the wrong order." Severus waved to formula onto the instruction board. "Can you see the problem that could occur?"

Harry looked at the ingredients closely, and his face brightened. "The porcupine quills could react with the mongoose whiskers if the whiskers haven't dissolved completely – so the quills should not be added until after the lionfish scales and lemongrass have been added because they will dissolve them completely?" Harry knew he was right and was proud of the nod and well done from his dad.

They got out the ingredients and Harry prepared the cauldron and water, arranging his scales and instruments to his liking. Severus chopped and diced a few of the more dangerous ingredients.

"Don't forget to chop the lemongrass _very_ finely, dad." Harry chirped brightly and giggled at Severus' narrowed gaze and shaken finger.

"None of your cheek, Mr. 'soon to be one of my tormented first year students'." Severus admonished.

Harry smiled as he carefully followed the directions on the board. Stirring carefully and adding the ingredients cautiously. Soon the cauldron was simmering for the required fifteen minutes. Severus cleaned up the excess with a few waves of his wand.

"I'll make an excellent brewer of you, yet Harry." Severus said thoughtfully. "Of course, you've no need to go into the field if you don't truly enjoy it. However it is still a useful skill to have."

Harry nodded, "It is kind of like cooking, at times – and I always enjoyed that. Having something predictable – you follow the directions and the result is usually what you expected it to be. It's nice - especially when everything else in life can be so unpredictable."

"Yes, books were always my helpful and steady friends and my potions were my self-esteem boosters that I could count on to keep me in food and a roof over my head." Severus answered.

The timer chimed with the fifteen minutes done and Harry removed the cauldron from the heat. They retrieved some vials and Harry carefully ladled the cooling potion into them. Severus waved them to the right temperature and capped them. Harry proudly labeled each one and they were placed in the cabinet beside Severus' potions.

"Very well done, Harry." Severus said as he closed the door. "Excellent work."

Harry walked up to the dining room for supper, well content with the world.

Lucius and Hugo flooed back to Malfoy Manor for a congratulatory drink after finding just the right spot to camp. The site was close to the water, up against a bluff and close to the edge of the campground. They felt it was the most easily defensible place there and they were unlikely to be surrounded by other campers.

Hugo took his leave after reminding Lucius with a laugh that he expected a nice bedroom in the tent – not a cell in its dungeon. Lucius rolled his eyes. Hugo would find out soon enough that he was only _slightly_ exaggerating the dungeons existence.

Draco flooed in after supper, smiling happily from his day with Aunt Andy. Lucius was relieved that Draco was getting on well with his Aunt and cousin. He had been reflecting that if the worst happened and Voldemort killed Lucius he could leave guardianship of Draco to her. Severus would take Draco, and of course under normal circumstances Severus would have been his first choice, but he suspected that the Potions Master was going to be deep in the heart of a war and might not be in a position to be an effective guardian.

Lucius, as always, preferred to have back up plans.

Draco chattered about Andy's house, Ted's job and how sickening Tom and Dora's 'public displays of affection' were becoming.

Lucius, in a melancholy mood, followed Draco up to his room and tucked the still chattering boy into bed – he hadn't done that in years, he reflected.

"Are you okay, father?" Draco asked, looking disturbed at his father's unexpected attention.

"I'm fine – I just realized you'll be off to Hogwarts, soon." Lucius grimaced a smile. "I expect I'm going to miss you…" He trailed off in confusion.

"I'll miss you, too." Draco answered, watching Lucius wander back out the door. He hoped Lucius and Petunia hurried their rather leisurely friendship / romance along. He hated seeing his father looking lonely.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Petunia watched Tinker and a pair of Malfoy house-elves dump the three small tents on the sandy beach. She still found it hard to believe they would hold that many people. Hugo directed the elves to pitch the two small tents at the base of the bluff, so they were protected by the cliff – face being at their back. The slightly larger Malfoy tent was on the other side; anyone approaching them would have to pass it to get to the Snape or Dursley tent.

The Krums would be arriving in a couple days – they would pitch their tent across from the Malfoy tent, effectively surrounding the Snape and Dursley tents.

Harry watched the tents being pitched with a smile. His first camping trip – and the beach was beautiful. He looked out over the water, the sound of the surf crashing stirring the Osprey's interest. He calmed the bird with the promise that someday he would be able to fly all he wished – just not today.

Draco and Dudley shouted to him and he turned and ran to join them – Dudley had retrieved his Frisbee while he had been at the house at Spinner's End. Draco was ecstatic to be introduced to yet another muggle invention, and was determined to win at whatever game with it they came up with.

For now they had the whole beach to themselves – the World Cup wasn't for a week, yet. The other campers would arrive soon, though – likely right after the Krums arrived with the bodyguards. The Weasleys would be here with the Higgs in the morning, but for now – it was all theirs.

Harry caught the Frisbee and hurled it hard toward Dudley, running along the beach with his friends. The waves ran in, lapping at their heels, and they ran on, uncaring, as a pair of eyes watched carefully from behind a stand of trees.

Evan watched closely, but was all too aware that the cold black eyes of Harry's guardian watched as well. Severus would be hard to get around, though that would be half the fun of this. But he would need to take care - Evan preferred to be _thought_ of as dead – as opposed to being _really_ dead. He'd no doubts that was what he would be if caught by Severus – or Lucius. That pair played for keeps.

Harry whooped and stooped to pick up a shell, washing it off in the surf and holding it up to Dudley. The Frisbee was temporarily abandoned in favor of shell-hunting for a time.

Evan watched for awhile longer, then apparated away to think.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Yes, we have arrived to the beach.


	71. The New Marauders

3SM71

Disclaimer – It's all owned by JKR

Chapter 71

The Krums, Weasleys and Higgs' all arrived without a hitch – swelling the ranks of cavorting children. Luckily it also brought plenty of guards and watchers as well. The Krums had chosen several loyal young men who could be counted on to be able to join into the fun – but were able to still keep an eye open for trouble.

Hugo had recruited a few trusted Aurors who he knew would enjoy the vacation (and the free tickets to the World Cup). They camped close by – but not so close that they would obviously be guards instead of Quidditch fanatics.

The young Bulgarians and the vacationing Aurors were co-coordinated by Hugo. To everyone's satisfaction they were able to make sure there were several sets of eyes on Harry and the other children at all times.

Harry had looked forward to the other children arriving, but now they were here he felt a bit overwhelmed at times. He was growing more used to having larger numbers of people around, but he still felt 'surrounded' at times and would retreat to his room in the tent he, Tom and Severus shared. Usually an hour or so petting and talking to Hedwig or holding his Danburite crystal and doing his meditation that Professor McGonagall had taught him would soothe his anxiety.

To Harry's surprise Draco joined him several times in his refuge. Draco was almost as unnerved by the constant noise as Harry. Malfoy Manor was always peaceful and there was rarely difficulty in finding a quiet spot. The unending games, chatter and noise grated on Draco as well.

Dudley was right in his element with the boisterous bunch, but understood Harry and Draco's more reserved manner and defended them from the other's teasing and occasional less than kind remarks about their occasional need for a break from the crowd.

Tom and Percy lost no time renewing their bond over more Dragon memories that Tom had collected. They discussed Tom's idea of overhauling the Reserve's library and collecting and organizing their knowledge and memories. Percy was just as eager at the idea, but agreed it was ambitious and might be impossible if other Reserves would not cooperate.

Tom and Percy always managed to do their sunbathing / brainstorming close to wherever Harry, Draco and Dudley were. Tom and Yvane watched them carefully, even as Tom continued his jovial conversation with Percy. The Tonks' would not be there until the second week and Tom missed Dora horribly.

The boys had taken to betting on how many people would arrive to the campground by the end of each day, though it was getting harder and harder to keep track of all the people who were now pouring in to camp on the beach and the nearby fields.

They still went shell-hunting in the mornings and swam in the sea under the close watch of the Bulgarians and the Aurors.

They were also under the close watch of Evan Rosier. He'd spotted the Bulgarians as being guards right away even if they were young - their watchful manner and quick eyes gave them away immediately - as well a the fact they ran off anyone that approached the boys. The Aurors had not been so obvious, but they'd been almost the only other campers at first, and Evan had known most of them from before he'd 'died'.

The children were all quite well overseen, so just strolling over and kidnapping the 'Boy Who Lived' would be impossible. He'd been careful to stay out of sight of Severus and Lucius … and Hugo Savage, as well. He'd been quite appalled to see that the old Auror really was there. He was quite sure that Mad-eye Moody had tracked him so successfully due to direction from Hugo.

Faking his death hadn't been easy -- but a conveniently dead muggle, some polyjuice and a confounded ministry worker had made it possible. He'd nearly given this 'vacation' up as a bad job when he'd seen all the people milling around the campsite. But on reflection, he'd decided to sit back, enjoy the beach ---and see if something occurred that would aide him.

It had been far too long since he'd tried something like this, and he silently admitted that he'd not really prepared – he'd simply bought a portkey and come here.

He leaned back against some driftwood and pretended to doze, while watching the group splash and swim. He nearly snickered. He was quite sure Severus' skin hadn't seen this much sun since his birth, but he was sporting a pretty good tan, now.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Severus let himself be dragged into another game of water-polo – only a Frisbee was in use ---and the rules seemed to be made up on the spot. The Bulgarian youths had been fascinated by the Frisbee when it had been introduced and spent a lot of time making up games to go with it.

Severus had volunteered to be 'goalie', so he could just stand in the waist-high water and wait for action to come his way. He glanced over at the beach, uneasily. He had the feeling he knew one of the strangers sunbathing. He could sense magical signatures, and recognize those he'd met before. Not a common gift, but it had been handy during his time as a Death Eater and a spy – knowing who was around and avoiding encounters.

Once acquainted with someone, it was difficult to fool him. Polyjuice and a few other things could confuse him, but for the most part Severus always knew who was nearby. Lately he was sensing a magical signature that he should know. However, with the increasingly crowded beach the air was swirling with magic and as quickly as he would sense the familiar magic, it would be gone or lost among the other magical signatures.

Severus frowned slightly. It bothered him that he couldn't identify the signature. While he gazed toward the beach his frown deepened. The young Longbottom boy was there, busy making a sandcastle with the small Weasley girl. The boy had proved to have a bit of a phobia regarding water. Enid and Molly had shushed the other children when Neville had refused to wade further than knee deep in the water, explaining that Neville's Uncle Algie had dumped him off a pier a couple years before, and it had caused 'problems'.

The children had choked back their comments, but Severus suspected that the pitying looks bothered the boy more than any teasing from the other children might have. Severus suspected that Enid and Molly shouldn't have interfered. Some peer pressure might have motivated the boy into overcoming his fear. He shrugged; he himself had preferred almost anything to pity at that age, bit perhaps Neville was different.

The splashing, shouting group came closed to him and he managed to slap the Frisbee out of the air – he never seemed to be able to actually catch it. He grabbed it back out of the water and threw it as far as he could toward the other goalie. Hopefully it would take time to get back to his end again.

There were whoops and catcalls and a few shouts of 'good save, Professor!' as they splashed back the other way. Severus grimaced a smile at them and wondered if he needed to make another batch of sunburn salve. From the look of the simmering Bulgarians and the deeply pink Dudley and Draco he likely needed to.

The younger boys finally tired and dragged themselves to shore and flopped beside Petunia and Lucius, who had turned a deaf ear to pleas to join in the game. Severus relinquished his spot as goalie to someone else and followed the boys to shore. He waved the Bulgarians to stay in the game – he and Lucius could watch them for now.

Severus fumbled in his bag for the last big jar of sunburn salve, barking at them to 'get it on, before you blister'. They managed to do so, and then lay on the sand, unmoving except to drink bottle after bottle of water.

Harry lay blissfully soaking in the sun, feeling exhausted in the best possible way. Victor and his older friends were lots of fun – but difficult to keep up with. Apparently Durmstrang had a mandatory exercise program and most of its students kept in very good shape. One of the older boys had remarked that since the weather rarely let them indulge in outside activity in winter, that the Headmaster counted on indoor sports and exercise to keep the students too tired to cause a great deal of trouble.

Harry was glad he and Dudley and Draco had kept up with the home gym over the winter or they'd have made a very poor showing in anything athletic. Victor soon wandered up and joined them, smearing some salve on as well – Durmstrang students saw little sun, at times and he was burning as quickly as Draco.

"Aaah." He sighed happily, making Harry snicker. "Any more tourists ask for autographs, Harry?" He quipped.

Harry grinned, "No, Van and Bjorn have gotten the hang of stopping them with glares before they get close enough to ask. Most people just stare and point, anyway – so it's not like there was ever a big problem."

Lucius and Severus glanced at each other, smirking. Hugo – at their suggestion – had had a small flyer given out by the owner of the campground that said 'anyone making a nuisance of themselves to any person of importance would be escorted off the property'. Most realized that they meant Harry Potter and there had been only a few who had tried to approach them. Most settled for gawking and pointing. Harry waved cheerfully at those that waved at him, so Severus was satisfied that the vacation was not spoiled by celebrity hunters.

Lucius passed him the paper with a grin and Severus rolled his eyes. Of course there was no real escape from photographers. Not that they had been awful, either. Today's update on Harry's vacation was a picture of yesterdays 'tackle Frisbee game'. There had been a bit of dismayed concern about the exuberate violence, but they had conceded it wasn't as bad as Quidditch.

Below that there was a short article about the run on Frisbees in the magical world - with the magical toy stores raiding the muggle ones to buy case after case of them to resell to the wizard children. The writer seemed mystified by the fascination for the toys, saying they had absolutely no magic in them. None the less, they were now a hot item.

Harry squirmed deeper into the sand, while Dudley got up and went over to Neville, who had been joined by Ron and was still working on the sandcastle. Dudley had struck up a tentative friendship with Ron and Neville. Although Harry hadn't forgotten Ron's remarks about Severus and neither he or Draco liked Ron, they had a bit of a truce for the summer and avoided conflict with each other – for now.

Dudley was wary of Ron's prejudice toward any and all Slytherins, but as long as they weren't mentioned he and Ron got along quite well. Neville however was a mystery at times. He didn't hesitate to answer questions as long as they were not personal. Dudley, though he wasn't the most attentive person on the planet, did notice the balefully cold looks Neville sent toward Harry and Draco.

Dudley had hoped to lessen the animosity of the two toward his cousin and Draco, but had not made much progress, as most of their dislike seemed based on … well, jealousy. Ron envied the wealth, Neville envied the caring guardian or parent and both thought Harry and Draco had perfect lives. No amount of argument could convince them otherwise, to his aggravation.

Dudley glanced over at Lucius, he had gotten Mr. Malfoy alone for a moment and asked what he could do to change the boy's minds, realizing he was out of ideas. Lucius had looked pleased at Dudley's request, and had mulled over the request for a few minutes.

"All you can really do is continue to give reasoned arguments, however you might just simply stop trying to change their minds with verbal arguments – they are determined to be right about this and don't want to be persuaded otherwise. In any case, Draco and Harry do have money – and Ron doesn't, and they do have guardians that protect them – unlike Neville. I'm sure that their lives do look very exciting and perfect – so no argument will make them like them. You'll likely have to let them find a common ground – like Quidditch or chess … or dragons. Just shoving their faces in the obvious won't work with such obvious Gryffindors."

Dudley had shuffled his feet and whispered. "I'm afraid I might end up in Gryffindor, Mr. Malfoy – I don't think I'm very subtle – not enough to be in Slytherin, or clever enough for Ravenclaw. I could probably argue myself into Hufflepuff – that might not be so bad, as the twins are in there." Dudley had looked at Lucius rather desperately. If his mum and Lucius did get together, he didn't want Lucius to dislike him because of his house.

Lucius had sighed and leaned forward in his chair. "If you belong in Gryffindor that is where you should go. It would be nice if you stayed with Draco and Harry – though there is no guarantee Harry will be in Slytherin … he seems to have a bit of all houses in him. I promise that even if we do tend to joke rather unkindly about Gryffindor, we won't think less of you for being there." Lucius shifted uncomfortably – if Dudley did end up in the den of lions he would need to tread carefully – Petunia would be unlikely to view him favorably if he was constantly disparaging her son's house.

"You need to remember that Slytherins simply have a different mindset than Gryffindor – they leap in where we wait and plan … there are many dissimilarities and if I'm honest I would have to say that there is a need for both types of wizards – even if we don't necessarily like each other." Lucius smiled ruefully. "I promised to still like you, anyway, even if you end up sporting red and gold."

Dudley had sighed in relief, and had tried to do as Lucius had suggested – not preaching the virtues of Draco and Harry – instead he spoke of Quidditch, and although that had ended in an argument over the Harpies vs. the Cannons, at least the four of them had been speaking – or maybe they'd been yelling.

"So, Ron, tell me about Wizard Chess – I've only played the muggle kind a few times?" Dudley asked.

Ron perked up and started a lengthy explanation.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Breakfasts and lunches were always buffet style with the house-elves cooperating. Supper was usually in the individual tents, although no one seemed to always be in their own tent. Tom floated with Percy into various tents, depending on who he'd been picking the mind of that day. One never knew where the kids might eat in the evening, though Severus and Lucius insisted Draco and Harry inform them where they would be.

Molly had been at first a bit unhappy to be usurped by house-elves, but after a day or so of only having to worry about the evening meal she had decided she rather enjoyed it. This meant more time with her children and a more pleasant vacation.

One or two of the Bulgarians always followed Draco and Harry to wherever they had supper. Molly had been let in on the Bulgarian's status as guards and welcomed them warmly. They'd been a bit surprised by her habit of hugging everyone regardless of their age or status, but she was soon among their favorite persons in the campsite and her motherly ways helped stave off any homesickness the young men might have.

Petunia had most dinners with Lucius, though she'd gone with Lucius to the Krum's one evening and once to the Weasley's – without him. Tonight she and Lucius were dining alone – Draco had announced he and Harry were organizing their driftwood and shell collection. Hugo was dining with the Krums and had snuck the Aurors in as well.

Lucius felt he and Petunia were making headway – the kisses were definitely getting quite a bit warmer and he was almost looking forward to Draco and Dudley leaving in September – he would have less difficulty catching Petunia alone, then.

Harry sat at the table, grinning at Severus' hair – which was highlighted with a sparkling dark green. He and Draco had helped Severus make the burn salve that afternoon. The twins had supplied the 'hairdresser bomb'. The two of them had hesitated over the prank, Harry especially had nearly thrown it away – being aware that Severus had a bad history with pranks from James and the Marauders. They had decided that as long as all three of them got dosed with it, they could claim 'Slytherin Pride'. So the three of them now had the glistening emerald streaks.

Severus had initially looked furious, until he saw the boys had the same hair as he did. Harry's happy smile and Draco's crafty "Its Slytherin colors" had weakened his anger and he'd finally chuckled ruefully. He'd even laughed when Lucius had asked why he'd not been invited to the prank in pretended jealousy.

The twins had answered Lucius' question by setting one of the bombs off in the Malfoy tent. Luckily for them Petunia had thought the highlights looked well on him … and had said so quite convincingly.

Hugo had informed the twins they likely now owed Petunia a life debt.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Dora and her parents arrived. Tom had been so jittery the day before that even Percy had snapped at him to go for a run … or a cold shower already. Tom had finally settled down muttering the age-old teenage mantra of 'No one understands'.

Bill and Charlie had smiled a little sympathetically and Arthur shook his head. Molly had patted his shoulder, but from long experience with her own sons, didn't bother trying to reason with him.

But, at last, Dora and her parents arrived and the pair had wandered down the beach hand in hand.

All the younger boys grimaced in disgust, though Neville's eyes held more malevolence as well as the usual lack of understanding as to why Tom would be wasting time talking to a mere girl. Neville had been quite excited to be invited along with his Higgs cousins to the World Cup. He might hate the idea of flying, himself, but he'd loved watching the few Quidditch games he'd been to.

He'd been less enthused when he'd learned the Snape household and the Malfoys would be there as well. It had become obvious that almost everyone there was helping guard the 'Brat Who Lived' and his poncy little mate Malfoy. He almost laughed when Dudley had tried to tell him that Harry didn't have a perfect little life … the entire campout had practically been planned around him. And everyone had read the article about Harry going on his tent-buying trip. The salesman had gushed on and on about how nice and polite Harry's been – and how attentive and supportive his guardian was.

Dudley was clearly deluded.

Neville was glad Ron saw through all the hype to the spoiled creature Potter really was. Neville didn't mind Dudley – as long as he shut up about his cousin. He and Ron talked a lot about Quidditch and chess – Dudley was trying to learn and Ron was happy to be Dudley's teacher. All in all it had been and idyllic week. He wasn't looking forward to his Uncle and Grandmother's arrival.

They would arrive the day of the cup and Neville would have to spend all day with them, likely. He prayed they would leave after the game and not spend the night.

Harry watched Ron, Neville and Dudley hovering over the chessboard the day before the World Cup. He was glad Dudley was finding friends that were likely to be fellow Gryffindors, even if he and Draco didn't like them. He and Draco had talked to Dudley after he'd told them his fears of the three of them not being friends if he was in Gryffindor, as he suspected he would be. They had reassured him they would remain firm friends no matter what house Dudley was in.

"The three of us have been together through thick and thin … dragons, mad Death Eaters, falling off cliffs… no house affiliations are going to undermine us." Harry had said emphatically, and the others had nodded. "My father – James Potter – had a bunch of friends that were like blood brothers, called the Marauders. They spent all their time on pranks – but we have something more important to do – we have a Dark Lord to fight and we're going to need people from all the houses for that – so you being in Gryffindor will be a _good_ thing. With Cho Chang and the twins – we'll have a way into all the houses. We'll make you an honorary Slytherin, Dudley, and then – we'll be the 'Three Slytherin Marauders'. No one will be able to stop us, 'cause we'll have more allies than the Dark Lord ever _thought _of having."

Harry wasn't sure any of what he'd said would actually ever work, but it sounded good. Draco looked impressed and Dudley looked relieved – so that was alright then. And the 'Three Slytherin Marauders' – well it was good enough for the musketeers (one of his favorite books) so it was good enough for them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rosemerta arrived the day of the Cup, along with Algie and Augusta. She and Severus immediately followed Tom's example of a walk on the beach. Augusta sniffed at most of the other campers in attendance and retired to the Higgs tent to tell Enid in detail how little she thought of her camping companions.

Algie immediately left to find a convenient method of killing his nephew that could be made to look like a tragic childhood accident.

Unfortunately he found that once he left the campground and crossed a field – there was a marsh that was well fenced in to keep the dugbogs that lived there from escaping. The owner of the marsh made an excellent living on the creatures for potions ingredients and they also kept the area clear of rats and other pests. And of course there were several species of orchid that were essential to certain potions that would only grow in a marsh that had ample dugbog dung.

Algie stood outside the fence mulling over the fact that he could clearly see several orchid plants close by – orchids that the Longbottom Greenhouses did not have. He'd sneered at Neville's growing skill in the greenhouses and his love for plants. But now – it might come in handy.

He would need to be subtle, of course, in letting Neville know about the orchids in the marsh. No one could know he wanted Neville to enter the dugbog infested marsh. But, he hadn't much time – just today, and if he persuaded Augusta, perhaps until sometimes tomorrow. He wandered back to the camp deep in thought.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – my apologies for how long this took – my computer was eaten by a virus and wouldn't even boot up. My post this chapter – but all my notes, timeline etc is on MY computer and they gave me little hope of recovery, so I've been assembling my few paper notes and trying to remember what was to come next.


	72. Beware of Uncles and Dugbogs

3SM72

Disclaimer: Belongs to JKR – just going on an outing with the characters.

Chapter 72

Lunch, before the World Cup, was a splendid affair. Tom had forgotten that July 26th was officially now his birthday. Not to mention that he was now 17 years of age, so the 'surprise birthday lunch' was truly a surprise. Presents were passed around and Tom tore into them happily. The elves had outdone themselves with a rather realistic dark chocolate dragon cake that spouted sparkling red juice. They were all encouraged to eat up, as the games tended to run for a long time when the World Cup was at stake.

The elves planned to pop into the box with snacks or even a meal if the game ran late. But the younger wizards and witches ate heartily; missing any part of the game for mere food was unthinkable.

The group made their way through the camp, led by the Aurors and Hugo – who was resplendent in his Scarlet Robes with numerous badges of office and honor. He didn't really have any jurisdiction, as it was France, but it was impressive and people moved aside to let the group through.

The Bulgarian youths flanked the many youngsters and the adults brought up the rear. They did have to stop occasionally to buy t-shirts, hats, pennants. The kids were soon decked out in either the blues of France or the sun-yellow of Japan.

Harry, Draco and Dudley were wearing the French emblem in deference to the Malfoys, who still felt some lingering allegiance to the country Lucius' ancestors had come from. Victor Krum joined them in wearing the French colors – mostly because the stall owner was really cute and very French.

The Weasleys and Higgs children were split over the teams. Ron and Neville were supporting Japan. The twins had divided – one rooting for each team. Severus felt that this was likely on purpose to cause more chaos. Terrance Higgs was for Japan, because his two sisters were loudly pro-France and were annoying him with it. The rest of the crowd was indifferent, and just hoped to see a good game.

They found a face painter just as they made it to their box and most of the kids had their faces painted with the emblem of the team they favored. A large crowd of other spectators had gathered to watch the 'artwork'. There was a sudden upsurge in that booths sales, as people decided to have their faces painted, as well.

Victor thought it crazy, but submitted with good grace. Draco reminded him that it could be worse – the French National Team colors were baby blue and royal blue trim – but the color of the Quiberon team who was hosting the World Cup at their stadium was a shocking pink and Victor agreed it would be much worse to be painted pink.

Cornelius, of course, was awaiting them with a beaming smile and a photographer. Harry sat next to the Minister with a resigned smile. Severus sat on his other side and patted him shoulder. Harry sighed, but Severus had said not to worry – once the action started all the youngsters usually gathered down at the rail to watch the game, so he wouldn't be stuck away from his friends for long.

The Krums, Higgs and Weasleys got settled fairly easily. The Aurors parked in seats near the door to the box and the Bulgarian youths found spots where they could keep a good watch on everyone easily. Hugo nodded approvingly and sat close behind the Minister and Harry. Things had gone surprisingly well on this trip – even with Lucius' repeated threats to put him in the dungeon.

Hugo chuckled softly – the dungeons had turned out to be old, underground kennels for the hunting hounds some ancestor had kept – but they would make pretty good cells as well, if necessary he conceded.

The French Minister arrived and bowed slightly to Minister Fudge and a few other Ministers also in attendance. Cornelius nodded back with a smile. Several of the people accompanying the French Minister waved at Harry, who grinned shyly and waved back – they all looked so important.

The Teams burst onto the scene and the players took their places. The Minister released the snitch and the 1991 World Cup was underway.

The younger wizards and witches rushed to the railing to watch with their omnoculars. Tom and Dora were tempted to join them, but it was easier to cuddle in the seats, even if Dora's parents were directly behind them. The Bulgarian youths stayed where they were stationed with an effort, though they were just as eager to watch the game.

The game was played intensely from the very beginning. The French were well – known for their flamboyant style and they pulled out all the stops for the World Cup. The Japanese were determined to bring home the Cup for the first time in decades. The Japanese quickly saw the French were playing with risky moves. They immediately switched to a tighter, defensive style – stealing the quaffle several times when a showy move went too wild. The score was 140 to 30 in favor of the Japanese.

The audience was soon tensely watching the seekers – many more goals and even if the French got the snitch their score would still be below the Japanese score. The French supporters howled in anguish when the Japanese scored yet again. Then the seekers, who had been feinting back and forth across the stadium, caught sight of the snitch. The audience saw this and screamed hysterically. The seekers chased after the snitch madly, the French seeker knowing that if it wasn't caught soon the Japanese would make it hard to win at all.

The Japanese seeker sped after her determinedly. The French seeker dropped down behind the snitch and almost managed to grab the snitch but only managed to slap it further down as it slipped past her fingers. The Japanese seeker saw his chance and dove – swinging his arm a bit wildly to close his hand around the snitch.

He leaned a bit too far though, slipping much too far off the broom. He tried to hook his leg back over the broom but it was too late. He clung to it long enough during the brooms plummet that when he lost his hold completely, he only fell thirty feet into the deep sand, to the horrified screams of the crowd.

Healers apparated to the seekers side, waving their wands frantically while the crowd whispered 'is he dead?' and, more importantly - 'does he still have the snitch?' The Healers backed off and lifted him to a stretcher, taking him off the field. The seeker managed to raise his arm in the air – waving the snitch triumphantly and the stadium roared in approval.

The referees blew their whistles and called the game – the Japanese had won. Harry and Dudley cheered in relief that the seeker would be alright. Draco and the Bulgarians cheered in appreciation of the Japanese seeker's gutsy move. Even the French Minister managed to congratulate the Japanese diplomat with at least some sincerity.

Cornelius said a happy goodbye to the boxes occupants. He went to talk to the French minister and others in the Ministry box, sensing there was networking to be done. The occupants of Harry's box gathered up their things to leave, but that was a bit of a problem. Leaving the stadium was slower that entering it – so many people were lounging around discussing the game.

There were, oddly enough, a lot of Hogwarts students present and they all were screaming "Hello, Professor Snape!" Severus would always turn in surprise, though he sometimes waved, muttering that they just wanted to see Harry. Harry grinned and elbowed him 'maybe you're a celebrity, too, now.' Severus just rolled his eyes and pushed harder through the crowd.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The group was exhausted by the time they reached the campsite and the supper the house-elves had prepared for the group. Soon they were all drowsing in chairs around the campfire that was centrally located in their grouping of tents. Draco, Dudley and Harry were manfully ignoring Neville and Ron's rather unsubtle gloating over their teams win. Molly had finally shushed Ron and Neville subsided as well.

Harry and the other kids were attempting to toast some marshmallows. The Bulgarian youths were looking on with interest as Petunia was now showing _them_ the fine art of marshmallow toasting and, of course, the consequent addition of chocolate and graham crackers to make s'mores.

The treats were a huge hit and the house-elves were sent to get more supplies of marshmallows, Honeyduke's chocolate and graham crackers. The youthful guards apparently could eat their weight in the s'mores if given the chance and the children were quite eager to show the amused adults their new 'marshmallow toasting' skills.

Harry presented Severus with one of the s'mores and Severus took it with a grim smile, telling himself if he could choke down skelegrow when necessary – he could eat one of these. He was pleasantly surprised by the taste and smiled his thanks to a grinning Harry, who was chewing through his own treat.

Lucius had watched with trepidation as Petunia cheerfully made a s'more 'just for him'. Severus seemed happy enough with his, but he was aware of the lengths that Severus would go to to make Harry happy. Petunia finally handed him the s'more and Lucius took it gingerly with a smile and a "Thank you, my dear."

Lucius reminded himself that men who were courting were often sent on impossible quests or given frivolous errands to 'prove themselves' with. This sticky concoction was obviously one of them. He took a hesitant bite and was pleasantly surprised. It wasn't crème brule or tiramisu, but it was quite good for something made over a campfire. And, after all – it had Honeyduke's chocolate in it.

"Quite good, Petunia, thank you." Lucius said with much more sincerity than he had thought he would be able to muster when he'd taken the treat from Petunia.

Petunia smiled indulgently at Lucius. She had told herself not to be insulted if he'd declined the s'more – or if he hadn't liked it. It _had_ been a bit of a test, to see if he was truly open to trying a few 'muggle' things – even if it was just to please her. She might be designated as a squib, now, but in practical terms it didn't change the fact she didn't have any real magic. Much of her life would still have muggle elements, even if she had house-elves to help her, and Lucius would have to be open to muggle things if they were to get along.

She'd been delighted that he seemed to like the sweet – it really was a kid's treat, and a very unsophisticated one at that, so she appreciated his sincere thanks – and of course his smile made her toes tingle quite nicely.

Harry and Draco watched the interplay with small smiles, amused. Draco had started to make a s'more for his dad, but Harry had put a hand on his arm and nodded toward Petunia. Draco had immediately caught on. They'd watched the interplay with a certain satisfaction. Draco was relieved to see the slow romance getting a bit warmer.

Dudley also watched the interaction happily. He worried a bit about his mum – he'd be going to Hogwarts and she would be alone in the new house. Hopefully between Lucius and their Spinner's End projects – and the owls, she would be too busy to even notice his absence.

Algie listened to the conversations around the campfire from the shadows carefully; he'd managed to convince Augusta that they needed to spend the night 'to keep an eye on things'. He wanted to pitch this story just right. The Bulgarian youths finally gave him the right opening – talking about the marsh across the field they'd been playing 'tackle Frisbee' at.

"Yes, that marsh looks to be a dodgy place." Algie broke in. "But the place reminded me of my father and brother – I saw several starfire orchids and a very nice firerose vine on the other side of the fence. They were brilliant collectors of unusual plants and rare potions plants." Algie looked in his mother's direction. "Those orchids are ones my father always wanted to acquire – and I know Frank would have leaped at the chance to get them."

Augusta smiled mistily. "Yes they were a prize he meant to go after, when he had the chance."

Lucius and Severus had stiffened when Algie started his reminiscing. They were quite aware that Algie had envied Frank his inheritance and had despised his father's devotion to his greenhouse – though he hadn't minded spending money made by the greenhouses.

"They were both quite brave when it came to getting a new species for the greenhouse." Algie blathered on – noticing he'd gotten Neville's complete attention. He swung into a story about his father – Frances Longbottom smuggling a Chinese Mandrake out of the Forbidden Cities Greenhouse of magical plants. The story was an exciting and humorous one that had everyone chuckling – even Lucius and Severus.

Algie ended his monologue with a last sigh and a "I know my father and Frank always hoped to add the Starfire orchids to his collection. But, at least we know where some are, now." He heard his mother's sad sniffling with satisfaction. That was sure to add pressure to the boy.

Neville looked around the darkening campsite. Everyone had eventually wandered off to their tents after the big day. Molly had cornered Petunia in the Weasley tent to get more idea's like the 's'mores'. Such treats were a godsend to parents with many children. Neville had heard Lucius tell Dudley that they'd give her an hour, and then mount a rescue.

Neville had sneered quietly, he liked Dudley but the Malfoys had he and his mum totally deluded. Lucius could only be looking for the prestige of marrying the Aunt of the 'Boy Who Lived'. He'd even heard his grandmother say so.

The others had scattered around, the three Higgs children – Terrence and his two sisters – had fled to the Malfoy tent when they heard Algie and Augusta were staying the night, leaving Enid alone with the venomous pair. Neville had also run off, muttering about Ron.

Now he was considering exactly how to get across the field to the marsh without being seen. He looked around the campsite and his eyes fell on a cloak. Harry's cloak – the one with the dragon on it was lying across a chair. He'd worn it in the cooler evening until the fire had built high enough to warm the crowd.

Neville grabbed it and pulled the hood forward. From a distance others would hopefully mistake him for a rather short wizard instead of a child. He started across the field, darting from bush to bush and got to the fence. The watery marsh was dotted with little 'islands' of grass that, indeed, held many of the starfire orchids as well as other plants. The trees were hung with mosses and firerose vines that were in full bloom. Whoever owned this place was obviously keeping it quite well – as well as a rather wild marsh could be kept.

He'd been unable to resist when he heard about the orchids. He wanted to live up to his father's and grandfather's reputations as plant collectors. Getting one of these Starfire orchids would impress even his grandmother. Neville glanced longingly at the firerose vines. They had some at the greenhouses, but they desperately needed out-crossing. Knowing his father favored the fireroses made them all the more attractive.

Neville looked around – there was no sign of any dugbogs, though there must be some, if the starfire orchids were thriving.

Neville carefully climbed the fence and crept to the edge of the water. There were a lot of logs that criss-crossed the marsh that could be used to go from 'island' to 'island'. The caretakers had likely placed them there for that exact purpose. He balanced carefully and started across the log to the first 'island', and then froze when he heard a familiar cruel laugh.

"You're such a predictably pathetic worm." Algie said from just beyond the fence. "Dangle a carrot in front of you and off you trot, like a good little ass." Algie laughed at his own joke.

Neville thought frantically. He obviously had fallen into a trap. As he glanced around he realized that several dugbogs were slipping into the water, their little red eyes gleaming with hunger and malice. His stomach clenched in fear, and his mind froze in terror as he saw Uncle Algie aim his wand at the log.

"Confringo!" Algie shouted, blasting the log from beneath Neville.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Evan had been following the group surrounding Harry Potter for days without success. There were always eyes on Harry and the other children, making a successful kidnapping impossible. Just cursing him from a distance would be unsatisfactory. He'd just leave and try some other time rather than do that.

He'd robbed an old hag and days ago – hiding the body in the marsh, certain that the dugbogs would take care of it. The ancient tent was barely adequate, but a few waves of the wand had improved it. She had a ticket to the game, and he'd watched the World Cup – and the box with Harry Potter in it carefully.

Severus – and Lucius had kept their eyes on Harry and Lucius' son … Draco was his name, Evan was sure. He'd watched the whole campfire scene with a sneer of distaste. Lucius had really lowered his standards to interact with such a varied group of muggleborns, blood traitors and squibs. Narcissa would never have allowed it.

Then, as luck would have it, he caught sight of a small form leaving the campsite – and the cloak was Harry Potter's distinctive one with the dragon on it, and he could see dark hair peeking from under the hood. To his aggravation another wizard was following Potter from a distance. However one other wizard he could handle, one Avada Kedavra and he would have Potter in his clutches. He could almost see the chaos he could create - sending messages about Potter's torture to Snape and Malfoy, and of course children this age were easily terrified and screamed delighfully. He could drag the torture - both Potter's and Snape's, on for months if he was careful.

He shadowed them and saw Potter go over the fence and start crossing the log. To his horror the other wizard blasted the log from under his prey.

Evan raced forward with a howl of fury and blasted Algie with a harsh Confringo. The spell lifted Algie over the fence and tossed him into the dark marsh water with a loud splash. Evan raced to cross the fence and levitated the still form of the boy out of the water. However, he was too distracted by the shrill screams from Algie as the swarming dugbogs tore him apart to attend to the boy – or notice the other wizards racing up to the fence around the marsh.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus had been a bit distracted all day – he'd felt they'd been watched from the first day they had arrived – but with so many people around, well - they _were_ being watched. The aggravation of sensing familiar magic though was making him crazy – if he could just pin it down long enough to recognize it.

He and Harry were playing a lazy game of wizard chess, with Severus pointing out some strategic moves. Tom and Dora were on the sofa looking over Dora's classes for the first semester of Auror training. Severus' sat up suddenly - his senses were abruptly on full alert and he stood violently, making his chair tip over.

Harry froze in alarm, noticing Severus' grim look. Tom stood as well, sensing danger from Severus' tense alertness.

"Rosier!" Severus spat the name out in fury, the magical aura had been nearby just long enough for Severus to identify him. "Evan Rosier is here … but he's supposed to be dead." Severus' alarm was mixed with angry confusion. He drew his wand and raced out of the tent, Tom and Dora followed with Harry trailing them. Severus stopped at the campsite edge, peering out over the field.

He could see some forms walking toward the marsh. A couple of the Bulgarians wandered over. "Vat is it, sir?" One asked in curiosity.

"A supposedly dead Death Eater is here." Severus answered shortly, making them stiffen in alarm. "Rouse the Aurors and tell them Evan Rosier is here. Tom, get Lucius and tell the others – and see if anyone is missing."

Severus ran across the field, Dora and Harry on his heels and Lucius soon racing to catch up. Severus' long legs had him there at the marsh far ahead of the others – Algie's screams having spurred him to a greater speed. He was soon to the marsh fence and could clearly see Rosier's cruel smile as he watched Algie die.

Severus cast _Expelliarmus_ quickly, before Evan noticed he'd arrived. _Stupefy_ and _Incarcerous _quickly followed and Rosier lay helpless on the ground, glaring hatefully at Severus. Lucius caught up with Severus and climbed over the fence with a curse, seeing Neville's still form on the ground, Dudley and Draco following him.

"He isn't breathing, Severus." Lucius groaned. He may have been upset that Neville had tried to cast that malicious hex on Draco – but he hadn't wanted Frank's son injured … certainly did not want him dead.

Dudley pushed Lucius aside as gently as he could and started CPR, breathing for Neville. The Aurors raced up with Hugo, taking charge of Evan. Severus joined Dudley and pulled out his pouch of shrunken potions. He re-sized a bright blue bottle and interrupted Dudley briefly.

"Let me get this down him – It's called breath of life – it will get the oxygen into him more quickly." Severus poured the potion down Neville's throat and Dudley resumed breathing into Neville. After seemingly endless minutes, as a few of the other members of the camp arrived to watch in horror, Neville finally choked out a gasp and started breathing in labored gulps. Dudley backed off and watched anxiously.

Lucius gathered up the small boy, told Dudley to grab his arm and apparated them both back to camp. Severus took Draco and Harry and apparated as well with a loud crack. Hugo looked out at the marsh at the tattered form of Algie, wondering what had happened. He gave Evan a baleful glare – the not-as-dead-as-everyone- thought Death Eater was about to be re-introduced to Veritaserum.

Hugo levitated what was left of the body out, dugbogs snapping at the escaping food angrily. He sent one of his two Aurors to get a French officer. Diplomatic channels must be maintained during this, of course.

Lucius hesitated on arriving to the camp, and finally took Neville to his own tent – sending Dora to fetch Augusta and Enid as well, he hoped. Molly and Arthur were sent to fetch a Healer from the Hospital tent – there was always need for a few of them during such a gathering. Lucius gripped Dudley's arm, "There might not be time to tell you later, so I'll let you know, now - what you did was brilliant. You kept your head and saved Neville's life. Well done."

Dudley flushed with pleasure. "Didn't think I'd even have reason to use CPR in the magical world, but I'm glad I remembered it."

Severus, with Draco and Harry arrived as well as Rosemerta and Petunia. Others crowded in behind them.

Augusta arrived in a rush, white-faced and trembling. "What have you done to him, Malfoy?" She immediately cried to the now equally pale Lucius.

Rosemerta pushed forward – she'd arrived not far behind Tom and Draco and had seen most everything. "He and Dudley saved Neville's life – Evan Rosier killed Algie and Severus captured him – Lucius and Dudley rescued Neville and got him breathing again."

Augusta collapsed in a nearby chair at the news of Algie's death. The Healer arrived to everyone's relief and started to work on the still – unconscious Neville. A few spell, and an additional potion and Neville was awake, looking around in confusion. Memory soon returned, though and his pulse started racing along with his breathing. A calming potion was added, but this put him back into a light sleep.

"He mustn't be moved for at least a day – perhaps two. His lungs are in bad shape. They need to heal and movement will be detrimental." The Healer said adamantly.

Lucius sighed in resignation. "You are, of course, welcome to stay here with your grandson." Lucius said in icy formality to the grey faced Augusta. He'd hated that bounder Algie, but obviously Augusta mourned him.

Augusta nodded hesitantly – she'd prefer anywhere else, but the Healer was firm and she couldn't bear to lose Neville on top of Algie. Her eyes met Lucius' briefly. They were both musing on just how long the next day or two was likely to seem.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Yeah!!– Algie got his just deserts. Best of all, my computer is back although I lost ALL my data.


	73. Rosier's Questioning

3SM72

Disclaimer –Making no money, just having fun.

Chapter 72

Severus and Lucius, trailed by Tom walked into the makeshift holding area the French Aurors had set up. There were always a few complaints and some petty theft at large events, but their small office was not really prepared to deal with the large crowd of shouting wizards and witches. The French Minister Anton Renoir restored order by casting an electrical ball that ricocheted around the room zapping anyone still talking.

The group was eventually silent – staring resentfully at the Minister and rubbing scorched areas sullenly.

"I realize this is all very alarming, but we need to sort out this mess. It is nearly dawn, now, and all the interested parties seem to be here, now." The Minister stared a bit at the Russian diplomat – he still wasn't sure why _they _had arrived.

Renoir ordered several people out and sent quite a few Aurors outside 'to guard the perimeter'. The chaos subsided with the lessening of the crowd. "Now, then, I realize this is of international interest, but it occurred on French soil, so we will be in charge of this – until we are satisfied the justice is – or will be served."

"He's a Death Eater and killed British citizens in the past – and yet another just hours ago, apparently – he should be in our custody, Hugo was a fool not to simply _apparate_ him to our Ministry's holding cells…" Alastor Moody growled angrily.

Moody had been outraged to hear the Evan Rosier was still alive. He had raged that it was a trick until they had arrived to the overcrowded office to see Rosier smirking as he sat, chained, to a chair.

"Silence, Mad-eye, we'll have our turn to ask for custody … after we hear what exactly happened here." Minister Fudge snapped at Moody. Moody subsided sullenly. Hugo and Amelia Bones nodded in agreement. Moody had been snarling about 'Death Eaters' and how Rufus had had the right of it – Snape belonging in Azkaban, not in charge of Harry Potter and how Malfoy was full of Dark tricks.

It had been quite embarrassing, and Hugo had snapped he would take Alastor off the case if he didn't shut up. The French had smirked and the Russians had stared, unable to believe Moody had dared to rave at his superiors in that manner.

The French Minister raised an eyebrow, but answered calmly, "I realize that it is British citizens that have suffered from this Dark Wizard. We are not unsympathetic – we did lose many wizards to Death Eater depredations near the end of the Dark Lords war – though of course we did not lose nearly so many as you did. He was only starting to make inroads into Europe when he was stopped." Renoir noticed the Russian diplomat shift uncomfortably as he said this, but as the Russian said nothing, Renoir ignored it.

Renoir waved the Head French Auror - Rellard – forward and he bowed briefly to Hugo, pleased to be working with such a renowned wizard.

"If I could hear your recollection of the events of the evening …" He waved a court recorder forward to start noting things down. Severus and Lucius told what they had seen and heard briefly with Tom adding a few details he'd noted.

Rellard looked at Severus closely at the end of the tale. "You say you sensed his magic, Monsieur Snape?"

Severus tensed, looking around. His ability to sense and recognize magical auras was a closely guarded secret that he let few know about. It was an invaluable advantage and he hated admitting it in front of Aurors – particularly that vicious brute Moody.

"Well, yes…I can sense auras and if I've encountered them frequently I will likely recognize them." Severus admitted slowly.

Rellard nodded with a smile. "I have two wizards in my corp that have that gift – quite useful at times. And you say you recognized that aura of this wizard?"

"Of course he recognized him – they are both Death Eaters!" Moody shouted, red faced. Causing a lot of French eyebrows to raise and sudden sideways looks at Severus.

"Quiet, Moody." Minister Fudge shouted angrily. "One more outburst and you can resign." Cornelius huffed and turned to Rellard. "Mr. Snape was cleared by the Head of the Wizengamot himself, Albus Dumbledore – testified that he was a spy for him during the war."

The French Aurors relaxed and nodded. Rellard looked over at Evan with a smile and rubbed his hands. "Well, we appear to have arrived at the Veritaserum portion of the day's entertainment."

* * *

Tom had been watching Evan closely since they had arrived to the 'Auror office'. He recalled a Rosier at school that had been a Ravenclaw that had been a good four years ahead of him. He'd been an obnoxiously cruel brat that had reminded him uncomfortably of Billy Stubbs at the orphanage. He found it difficult to believe he'd recruited the chaos loving beast.

Lucius had said this was his son, and cut from the same cloth as his late father. He listened, grim faced, as Evan told of his plans to kidnap and torture Harry Potter – hopefully for weeks or even months, while sending messages to 'that traitor Snape' and perhaps a few body parts as well.

Tom couldn't bear to think of his kind younger brother enduring the things Evan was describing. He quickly had broken out in a sweat while his stomach roiled in agitation. He spotted the bathroom just in time and stumbled in, and vomited violently.

"_Harry is safe – he and most of the others are crowded into the Malfoy tent_. _With the Bulgarians_ _guarding it."_ Yvane soothed.

How could this Rosier person enjoy such cruelties?

"_They said that Voldemort relished watching his_ _servants torture victims_." Yvane said pensively.

As he splashed cool water on his face he mused he truly felt he was now a totally different person from Voldemort. He never thought of himself as the same person as the Dark Lord anymore. There was a sense of relief. There was absolutely no chance he would _ever _follow in any of Voldemort's footsteps. He could feel Yvane's warm approval.

Hugo opened the door a bit. "Okay, lad?" He asked hesitantly eyeing Tom's pale face.

"Sorry, hearing what he planned for Harry…Harry's such a good person – I couldn't bear to imagine it." Tom swallowed hard, fighting down nausea.

Hugo draped an arm over the young man's shoulders and drew him back into the room. "No need to apologize. Even those of us who hear things like this daily get literally sick of it at times. And Harry isn't a stranger to you – it's someone you care about."

Some of the others in the room glanced at Tom sympathetically, then turned back to hear Evan describe tailing Neville as he left the campsite, believing he was Harry and noticing another wizard tailing him as well. Augusta's noise of pain on hearing Evan describe Algernon's attempt at killing Neville just made Evan smirk in amusement.

"I couldn't believe that twit of an excuse for a wizard was killing my chosen victim. I blasted him into the swamp with the dugbogs. They were quick about turning him into a meal." Evan laughed in remembrance. "I had dragged the boy out of the water, and the wizards that arrived captured me and started working on the boy." Evan frowned a bit blearily as the Veritaserum started running out. "I didn't know I'd been followed." He shrugged, shaking his head to try and clear it.

His gaze fell on Alastor Moody's scarred visage and his smiled crookedly. "Well, well. I suppose you've been thinking all these years that you'd run me to ground like a fox and collected my tail as a souvenir." He chuckled happily as Alastor ground his teeth and glared.

Enid led the weeping Augusta out and back to the tent, insisting that she take a Dreamless Sleep. Enid shook her head wearily. She'd seen what was left of Algie's body. She tried to feel sorry for Algie, but it was a struggle. She'd watched him torture Neville mentally as well as physically for years. It had been a rough justice, she supposed, that a cruel animal like Evan Rosier had appeared to deal out punishment.

* * *

Lucius and Severus watched grimly as Evan finished his statement. Severus was tempted to send Tom back to the tents to rest – he still looked pale and queasy, but the stubborn look on his face said he intended to stick out the whole ordeal.

Severus had wished desperately he'd killed Evan before the Aurors had arrived, hearing the dark wizard's plans infuriated and sickened him. He entirely sympathized with Tom's reaction of vomiting. He could tell by Lucius' tense jaw and blazing eyes that he was equally incensed.

The French Minister and his Head Auror conferred in quiet tones and then waved Cornelius Fudge, Lucius and Severus over. Amelia and Alastor stood just behind and the Russian diplomat hovered close by.

Renoir cleared his throat and looked at the group firmly. "From his own testimony he has proclaimed himself guilty of using the killing curse on Algernon Longbottom. An argument could be made that he saved Neville Longbottom's life. However it is clear he intended to kidnap and kill Harry Potter, so I don't believe that is necessarily relevant. It did happen on French soil, so we will hold a trial – which will likely be swift."

Alastor was unable to hold back, "You plan on putting him in that poncy resort of a prison you run…"

Renoir didn't wait for Fudge to silence him. "While it is true that we do not use Dementors..." Renoir gave the British wizards a disapproving look. "…I do not believe the occupants would think they were at a resort. As well, Mr. Rosier is clearly insane – we do not execute the insane here in wizarding France, but I assure you that after he does his sentence we will let you know and you can detain him for further prosecution."

The Russian diplomat cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "I would like to offer to take charge of Mr.….Rosier, though the Russian ministry employed him as a wardsmith under the name Ivan Rossinski." the wizard sighed. "I am reluctant to give shelter of any sort to a beast like him, but I'm sure you are aware of how desperately we are still in need of skilled wardsmiths."

Amelia grabbed Alastor – who was turning an alarming shade of purple – and dragged him outside where he could swear under a privacy ward.

Fudge and Renoir eyed the Russian diplomat silently. Europe had been trying to re-establish decent contacts and trade with Russia since the fall of the Tsars. Every time there was progress there would be another war and another coup among the muggles – which affected Russian wizards far more that it did European wizards. Lately there had been signs of more stability in the Russian wizarding community. At least listening to the Russian's request would be a sign of 'good faith' and perhaps open more lines of communication.

Renoir eyed the British wizards – of course annoying them and causing an international incident by being accused of 'cutting loose' a Death Eater who wanted to torture Harry Potter to death would be political suicide.

Severus ended the standoff, "Speaking as Harry's guardian I would prefer Evan Rosier dead. However I realize that is the parent in me speaking." The others in the room nodded sympathetically. "Mostly I want Rosier securely confined, and I don't care where." Severus looked at the Russian narrowly.

The Russian nodded in understanding – he had better have a good explanation of how they would keep Rosier confined, or Severus and Lucius would block the idea with all their considerable political weight.

Renoir nodded more happily. "You may of course present your offer at Mr. Rosier's court appearance – tomorrow. I will arrange to have our Wizengamot hear this case immediately."

The Russian nodded in relief and left. He'd half expected them to dismiss him, but they were willing to at least listen. Hearing that their prize wardsmith had been arrested for murder … what a mess.

* * *

Tom walked between Severus and Lucius as they made their way back to the tents. Hugo stayed to make sure Fudge made it back to Britain without sticking his foot in any political traps.

Dora met them at the edge of their campsite. The 'tent city' for the World Cup was getting smaller by the moment – and news of a possible Death Eater attack had people leaving by the droves. Tom and the others were quite cheerful about it.

Dora pulled him toward the empty Tonks tent with pleas to 'tell her everything'. Tom glanced at Severus who nodded him in Dora's direction. Dora would calm Tom quicker that they would, considering they were likely to have to go over everything again with the waiting horde.

Tom split off from the others with relief. He knew Severus and Lucius had to reassure the others but he couldn't bear to hear it all again. Dora pulled him onto a sofa, enfolding him into her arms. He found it surprising that someone so much smaller than him could make him feel enveloped in caring warmth.

To Tom's relief she didn't immediately ask for news – it had apparently been a ploy to get him alone, but she perhaps did feel how upset he was as well. A few kisses were exchanged and his eyes asked a question that was answered by her pulling him gently into her bedroom. She'd shown him her golden yellow bedroom on his birthday. He mused that at last he understood what all the fuss regarding sex was about.

Yvane chuckled in the background and then mercifully absented himself from Tom's consciousness.

* * *

Draco and Harry were crowded onto a sofa with Petunia and Dudley, pretending to read some books, waiting anxiously to hear the news. Draco and Harry bolted to Lucius and Severus' sides when they appeared.

Severus scanned their anxious faces, "Evan Rosier was acting alone – there aren't any other Death Eaters in on the attack."

Everyone let out a relieved breath. The Weasleys went back to their own tent, except for Ron, who was in with Neville. The Krums departed as well, though they regretfully said they would need to leave for Bulgaria the next day, along with the Bulgarian youths. "They have apprenticeships they must get to."

Severus and Lucius reassured them that Hugo was leaving the Aurors with them that had been watching over the boys. They no longer needed to distance themselves, as Harry and the other children would likely welcome their presence.

Severus drew Harry aside to their tent, Rosemerta walking with them and sensing possible trouble.

All the while Severus had been listening to Evan's horrific plans he'd wanted to grab Harry and run back to Dragonsrest. He still felt that way to an extent. Severus sat on the sofa with Rosemerta and Harry flanking him.

Severus took one of Harry's hand and looked at him apologetically. "I know we planned to stay here on the beach until after your birthday, Harry. But I'm quite anxious about your safety. Neville will be able to leave tomorrow, and the Wizengamot will hear Evan Rosier's case tomorrow as well. I believe we should return to Dragonsrest tomorrow."

Harry was sure there was more to this than just going home. After all, with the events with Rosier, going home was perfectly logical. He'd had well over a week at the beach and seen the world up… It must be that they were all going to be very busy. Ah – his birthday was going to be canceled because everyone was so very busy. Aunt Petunia was moving, Tom was spending every spare minute with Dora before she left for Auror school, Rosemerta and Lucius had neglected their businesses lately…

"It's okay, dad. The whole trip has been wonderful, so not having a regular birthday party will be alright." Harry managed brightly. It wasn't like he'd never had a birthday ignored.

Rosemerta choked and Severus blinked in shock. Where had Harry come up with that idea? "Harry! Of course we'll have a birthday party – we're all looking forward to it." At Harry's relieved look, Severus added, "And I think it's too late for any of to get our money back on all those presents we bought, so you'll have to put up with receiving them."

Harry grinned and elbowed him with a muttered, "Dad, no teasing."

"Andre had to win a rather violent wrestling match with Tinker and Dobby to make your Birthday cake – I assure you he won't allow anything to be cancelled." Rosemerta added.

Harry smiled happily and went into his room to start packing his rather large shell and driftwood collection.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Severus left quite early the next morning to attend the court hearing for Evan. Tom had opted to stay at the camp. He had no wish to ever see Rosier again.

The Daily Prophet arrived a bit late – but they were in France, so the owls took a bit more time. Tom finished his leisurely breakfast and lingered over a cappuccino. Tinker had picked up a trick or two from some French elves and was experimenting with coffees.

He finally picked up the paper and froze in horror. Someone had gotten a copy of Rosier's entire questioning. Every horrifying torture he'd gloatingly boasted of intending to inflict on Harry was transcribed into the article in bold print. Tom dropped the paper and raced into Harry's room.

Tom panicked for a moment. Harry was nowhere in sight, though there was a crumpled copy of the Daily Prophet. Then he saw Harry huddled in a corner, pale and shaking. Tom dropped to his knees beside him he started to reach for Harry, but stopped when Harry flinched away.

"Harry?" Tom asked anxiously. Harry continued to rock, giving no sign that he had heard Tom, or understood. He stared straight ahead and shook, frightening Tom.

Tom had seen episodes like this before a few times. Once at the orphanage, a child had been brought in whose parents had been murdered in front of him. He'd only been there a day, then gone with some of the older children shrugging and saying 'Gone to the asylum'.

Tom looked down at the paper. Damn them, couldn't they have warned them? Did they think Harry wouldn't see it, be affected by it?

* * *

A/N – many apologies for the longish wait. I had my computer home for a whole two hours – but the CD player was broke and I suddenly couldn't load my internet, so back to my computer Dr. it went. Now we're back though!! Let me know where you think Rosier should go.


	74. Almost to Hogwarts

3SM74

Disclaimer – Not mine – just having some fun.

Chapter 74

Tom sat as close to Harry as he dared, despairing a bit. No amount of soothing words seemed to get through to Harry.

"Tinker!" Tom barked. The small elf appeared and looked at Harry worriedly.

"Is Harry Potter being okay?" He whispered, sadness enveloping the small elf like a cloud as he looked over the boy's shivering form.

"No, he isn't." Tom hesitated. He desperately wanted to summon Severus. But getting Rosier into prison was important. "Would you fetch Rosemerta? Tell her it's urgent."

Tinker popped away immediately, leaving Tom to whisper "You're safe Harry, please answer me."

_"He's in shock. Likely the very ... explicit... descriptions of the tortures Rosier had planned for him sent him into this state."_Yvane said in a worried tone.

Rosemerta entered the room, Molly and Petunia stood at the doorway, halting in horrified silence. Rosemerta sat on the other side of Harry and looked at Tom in trepidation.

Tom nodded toward the discarded Daily Prophet. "He saw the article with Rosier's transcript in it."

There was a muffled curse from all the witches. Rosemerta glanced at Molly and Petunia, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Hold him, Rosemerta, talk to him." Molly urged in a rather loud whisper. Lenghty experience with her own children had taught her when physical comfort was needed – whether the children wanted it or not.

Rosemerta nodded and drew Harry's struggling form into her arms, rocking him and murmuring reassurances. Harry continued to squirm and whimper for several minutes, but finally calmed enough to lean into Rosemerta's embrace. Tom summoned a calming draught and the two of them got him to slowly drink it, the glass vial clattering against his clenched teeth.

Harry's shaking and rocking finally stopped and his eyes focused on Tom, who was still sitting in front of him, looking anxious.

"Tom?" Harry croaked, and turned to Rosemerta as he suddenly realized he was almost on her lap. He hastily removed himself and sat up straight, looking embarassed.

"Are you feeling a bit better, now, Harry?" Rosemerta stroked his back comfortingly.

The potion disassociated him from the overwhelming fears that had swamped him when he had read the article about Rosiers 'plans' for hearing that Rosier had planned to torture him was bad enough, but reading the details – all the many ways Rosier had intended to make him suffer...the horrific death he had planned. It had made his blood freeze and his mind blank out in panic.

He looked around at the concerned faces, feeling a bit ashamed to have made them all so worried. But Rosemerta just sighed in relief, to his surprise. "I'm so glad you're back with us – we're so sorry you went through this..."

Tom's eyes glinted and he snarled. "Those irresponsible gits at the Daily Prophet will be hearing from us. They should have warned us about the article – if they had to be so crass as to actually print such horrible things."

Hedwig winged in and perched on a chair next to Harry and started grooming his hair, hooting softly. The presence of his familiar calmed Harry even more, reminding him of when he'd been stuck as an Osprey and Hedwig had taken care of him.

Tom could hear Lucius and Severus enter the tent, sounding alarmed – Molly was telling them what happened in what she likely thought was a whisper, though they could easily hear her every word. Severus strode into the room, looking the still pale Harry over carefully.

Rosemerta stood and picked up the discarded newspaper and handed it to Severus. He read the article in question quickly. He looked more and more angry and crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it over his shoulder. It exploded into a ball of fire and rained some ashes onto the floor.

Harry was briefly distracted by his dad's display of wandless magic – likely fueled by his rage. Severus muttered something that had Rosemerta glaring at him in disapproval. Severus looked at Harry and Harry, suddenly nervous, stuttered out a "Ssssorry."

Severus – as well as the others – was startled by this apology. "Harry – you have nothing to apologize for. You would have to be an idiot to **not** be frightened by the things in that article." Severus quickly lifted Harry and enfolded him into a hug, then drew him out into the living area and sat with him on the sofa.

Rosemerta sat on Harry's other side and Tom positioned himself on an ottoman in front of him. Molly quickly saw that the family needed to be alone and shooed everyone else out of the tent ahead of her – especially Lucius, who was reading the article, now, and looking ready to explode.

Petunia hustled Lucius over to the Malfoy tent, getting him to his room that already had silencing charms on it before the colorful explicatives could be uttered.

Rosemerta reassured Harry that he was not a coward for going into shock over the article. Knowing that anyone wanted to do the things described in the article would make anyone afraid. Severus spoke at length about protections in place for Harry, and that people like Rosier would have to get through Severus and Tom, as well as Rosemerta to get Harry. Tom told him that there were many people who cared about him and would anything to protect him.

The voices and words swirled around him, making it hard to hear what they were actually saying, but he felt the warmth of their concern ... it told him he was not alone against this threat. The calming draught did it's job and he relaxed into a peaceful sleep.

He could count on them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ron sat beside Neville's bed that morning, reading him the Daily Prophet. Neville was waiting impatiently for the Healer to clear him to go home. He felt a rather desperate need to leave this place ... where a Malfoy had helped rescue him from death.

Lucius Malfoy had stopped in his doorway several times. Neville had pretended sleep more than once to avoid speaking to him. He didn't know what to make of the man's concerned looks. The Malfoys were supposed to be arrogant murdering rats. It was especially difficult with Dudley at Lucius' side. Dudley had saved his life, and he was grateful. Moreover – he _liked_ Dudley.

The whole thing was shredding his preconceptions and making it more difficult to hang onto his hate ... and his hate – for Uncle Algie, for anyone his grandmother identified as a Death Eater, for the much-lauded Harry Potter, for the cossetted Draco Malfoy, and 'Mister Perfection' Tom Riddle – it had kept his spirits alive and gave purpose to his plots and plans.

Now, though, Uncle Algie was dead. He felt gleeful about it – except when he heard his Grandmother weeping. He'd carefully separated people into pigeon holes – people he hated, allies and neutral parties. Now Mr. Malfoy had helped save his life and by doing so had kicked apart his carefully arranged pigeon holes.

Even Grandmother had slowly and reluctantly said Neville owed Dudley a life debt, and owed Mr. Malfoy – well, not a life debt, but he _had_ helped and was now their host.

Neville shook off his thoughts - Ron had gotten to the part of the article where Rosier was describing his plans for Harry. Ron was looking increasingly green as he stumbled throught the list of tortures. Neville was getting queasy just listening. It must have been horrible for Harry to hear about this.

The full horror of what Rosier had been planning for Harry seeped into Neville's reluctant mind. But he didn't want to feel sympathy for Harry – and after all, he had tons of people looking out for him, Neville only had a Grandmother who was somewhat ashamed of him. Though Mrs. Weasley seemed to care for him, and Great Aunt Enid seemed concerned at times.

"Wow, can you imagine having a murderer like that after you?" Ron wheezed in fascinated horror.

All of Neville's hesitant sympathy for Harry vanished in a flare of rage. "I don't have to _**imagine**_ it, thank you very much. I had my very own murderer after **me - **and he almost got me, too." Neville panted in fury. "I would be dead right now, if not for Dudley and ..." Neville couldn't bring himself to mention Lucius Malfoy – the man had likely thought he was rescuing Harry he told himself. "I doubt Harry was in danger at any time. Instead, I was in danger."

The illogic of that stumped Ron for a bit. Rosier was a determined Death Eater – just because he hadn't made it through Harry's protections didn't mean that Harry hadn't been in danger. But Ron was reluctant to contradict his friend at present. He _had_ almost died, and Ron would have greatly missed him if he had lost him.

Before Ron could formulate a reply that wouldn't upset his friend, but might steer Neville back into more logical trains of thought, the Healer bustled in with Augusta and Molly close behind. Neville was scanned and pronounced fit for travel to his relief.

Augusta sighed and summoned her house-elf to pack up. Enid and the Higgs children had already left – Enid had been eager to leave, the children less so. Molly drew Ron to one side.

"Augusta would like you to spend some time with Neville for the next week, until he's up and around – he's likely quite lonely there in that big old mansion." Molly asked hesitantly.

Ron immediately perked up – a week in a roomy mansion with no older brothers pranking him? He nodded happily and ran to pack. The elves took all the luggage along to Longbottom Manor immediately. While Ron and Neville trailed after Augusta as she slowly left the Malfoy tent. The boys went outside quickly, but Augusta lingered briefly at the entrance where Lucius stood.

"Thank you again for being our host." Augusta said stiffly, but managed to also have some sincerity in her tone.

Lucius bowed equally stiffly, He'd stopped at the entrance to Neville's room in the tent several times, but the boy was sleeping – or perhaps pretending. He wished the boy was a bit more like Frank – more open even if it meant he had the ivory tower mentality of Frank as well. Instead he always had the suspicious, cold look in his eyes that was all Alice. It seemed all Neville shared with Frank was a love of plants.

None the less, as he bid Augusta goodby he said, "I'm glad the boy is alright, Madame Longbottom. For all that Frank and I disagreed on ... many things, I liked Frank."

Augusta searched Lucius' face carefully, but could only find sincerity. She finally nodded, her face less stiff, and left.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry and Severus sat in the sand, looking out over the sea as the last of the tents and luggage popped away with Tinker. The two of them were the last, as Rosemerta had portkeyed away to tend her pub and the Malfoys – along with Tom, Petunia and Dudley - had also left.

"So..." Harry gulped so he wouldn't stutter. "...R-rosier will be kept in the French prison?"

"Unless the Russians come up with a _very_convincing explanation of how they would keep Rosier secure while they had him set wards." Severus shifted irritably. "The court was quite sympathetic to the Russian people's plight – they do need the wardsmiths. It's a very large country and they are spread quite thin. Luckily the newspapers did something useful for once and wrote quite lengthy and moving articles about the Russians' need for wardsmiths and the Guild was able to round up a large group of them to send to Russia to work over the next year, so the Russian ministry is satisfied ... for now."

Harry nodded, less disturbed by all this, now. The brief nap had restored his spirits and when he had awakened for a rather late lunch, most of the packing was done. He looked down the beach, watching the sun make its way down to set. It was really quite beautiful here, but he was ready to go home. The term home resonated inside. He felt quite gleeful to have a home to miss and return to. Harry turned to his father, giving the patiently waiting wizard a grin.

"Let's go home, dad."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry's birthday was celebrated happily by everyone, except Tom, who had to see Dora off to the Auror Academy later that evening. Only seeing her now and then on weekends the first year was going to be torture.

The three boys received their Hogwarts letters on August 1st, causing a huge celebration. They had a feast near the swimming pool that included all the dragonriders and keepers in a 'thank you' for their support over that prior year.

Tinker and Dobby, who had been quite put out over being robbed of making Harry's birthday cake by Rosemerta's chef, Renee – had made up for this by baking an immense cake that looked like Hogwarts.

The gathering of fellow dragon-obsessed wizards and witches cheered up Tom a great deal and everyone admired the cake. Tom showed everyone the classes he'd signed up for. He'd badgered the riders and keepers – and even Yuan as much as he dared, asking what would help him the most. They had recommended a broad range, as one never knew what one would need at the reserve. Herbology and Potions were important, of course – as well as Care of Magical Creatures.

Yuan had gifted Tom with a new, updated volume of 'Potions for Dragons' – a rare text that could usually only be found at a Reserve library, or in the possesion of a Reserve Potions maker. Tom ... and Severus had both lit up like Christmas had arrived. Severus had been asked to make a few of those Potions and had had the humiliation of needing to ask the Reserve Potions maker for the formulas.

To be sure, the Potions maker had eagerly given them, hoping to learn from a Potions Master, most likely, and he'd grudgingly allowed her to watch as he brewed. Still, it had been disconcerting to know there were potions he actually hadn't known much about even if he hadn't had any difficulty actually brewing them.

Severus could hardly wait to charm a copy.

Harry, Dudley and Draco had sifted through their books and found they needed a trip to Diagon Alley for some texts they didn't have. Harry had owled Mafalda and Martin, so they could meet up. Harry was glad he had sent along all the books about the various houses. He still hoped Mafalda would be in Slytherin like he and Draco planned to be.

The Diagon Alley visit was planned and they met with Mafalda with no difficulty. Lawrence Prewett was there as well – he had rescued a pair of dentists who had gotten confused after entering the Alley. He'd gotten them to Ollivanders and then Flourish & Blotts with their daughter.

The daughter was eagerly leafing through a copy of 'Hogwarts – a History' with a huge bag of books sitting beside her as they all settled into the Leakey Cauldron for a quick lunch after a trip into Madame Malkin's.

Mafalda and Hermione had struck up a tentative friendship. They had discovered they both had an eagerness to learn as much as possible during their time at Hogwarts in an effort to prove themselves to others in the wizarding world. Hermione, because of her muggleborn status, and Mafalda because of her father being a squib.

Harry had been a little put out at Mafalda's defection, although his penpal had been more interesting in her letters – she was much too 'girly' in person, which was a bit irritating – all that complaining at Madame Malkin's that she couldn't get student robes in anything other than black, with Hermione chiming in they should allow _something_other than black, since muggle schools allowed variety. Quite annoying, really.

They stopped briefly at Eeylops for owl treats and to check on Petunia's order for another Eagle owl chick. Petunia was totally moved into the Spinner's End except for clothing. She was waiting for the school year to start before living there full time. Building in the community was in full swing and she spent a great deal of time there, now anyway.

The Granger's found this idea quite fascinating and had a lot of questions for both Lawrence and Petunia. Lucius sat quietly beside Petunia, listening carefully. He knew any remarks his Death Eater training would have provided would be most unwelcome. So he listened and tried to think of what he _should_say. It was surprisingly difficult, as he still had little knowledge of the muggle world ... at least not enough to remark on muggle dentistry or the need for computers even in a small practice like theirs.

"What I don't understand is how to use the ticket for 'platform 9 ¾' – is there a doorway or something to go through?" Mrs. Granger asked in bewilderment.

Lucius chuckled darkly, making Mr. Granger, who had been quite intimidated by the aristocratic Malfoy Sr. gulp just a bit.

Severus broke in, "I'm afraid some of the Professors forget to add that bit of information – there is an invisible entrance in the #10 pillar on the platform that only someone with magic can enter, your daughter needs to simply walk though it."

"Best do it at a run if you're nervous, Miss Granger." Lucius intoned with a smirk.

To his amusement Hermione simply nodded and said 'Thank You, Mr. Malfoy' – totally unintimidated by him.

"If you wish to see her off, simply have your hand on her or her cart and her magic will see you through the barrier. The barrier will let you back out with no problem – it only blocks muggles from the one side." Severus added.

In spite of not being able to follow all of the talk between Lawrence, Petunia and the muggles, Lucius did notice that they were quite intelligent. Arthur Weasley was always on about how clever muggles were and Lucius had always sneered in derision. Leave to Arthur to be correct about the damnedest things.

Interesting

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus listened to the Headmaster as he blathered on. He usually only paid attention to what was said about his potions curriculum, but as he had a child in whose education he was worried about going into the first year he was trying to listen more attentively.

He'd already created a froth by wanting Professor Binns retired. "He's become a disgrace, Albus. At one time he was a premier instuctor, and even after he died he was quite good, but over the last decade he's been getting worse and worse – he drones instead of teaching and has become obsessed with his beloved goblin rebellions."

There'd been an hour-long fight over that with Albus agreeing to consider at least adding an assistant who would gradually take over classes and ease Binns out.

Then Albus dropped his little bomb. "My friend and mentor, Nicholas Flamel is worried about his stone." There was instant silence. "We've all heard the rumors about stirrings among the Dark creatures ... he wishes me to make the stone safe here at Hogwarts."

"Here, with the students?" Minerva was not the only one alarmed.

"We will hide it well – and I propose we set a series of traps...and safeguards that will alarm if tampered with – we'll have caught anyone well before they reach the stone." Albus twinkled benignly at them.

Severus wasn't fooled and cursed under his breath. Albus knew stone would be something Voldemort would be panting to get ahold of. He hoped that when Quirrell got here he would have a few ideas for guarding it. The blasted DADA teacher wouldn't arrive until the day before classes started, but he'd sent his class syllabus on ahead – Severus had to admit it wasn't bad.

Severus glared at Albus and swirled out of the room with his cload flapping wildly.

Albus watched him leave with trepidation, Severus would be unlikely to approve anything that might even remotely threaten Harry. But the boy would need to learn to defend himself, and soon. The coddling must come to an end.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and Harry stood on the platform, looking at the bright red engine of the Hogwarts express. Harry and the others were bouncing in excitement. Draco and Dudley had already bounded aboard and Lucius had portkeyed Petunia to Spinner's End.

Harry took a deep breath. "Not really goodby is it? This time we'll both be at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, no more separations for us. Not until you graduate and decide what you wish to do." Severus smiled. "On you go – I'll see you tonight at the sorting."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Haven't decided on everyone's houses as yet – anyone think Hermione should be in Ravenclaw? (maybe that's too obvious, though)


	75. Sorting Hat Madness

3SM75

Disclaimer: Not mine, no matter how many times I wish and wish.

Chapter 75

Harry sat in the corner of the Hogwarts train compartment, letting Dudley and Draco play 'guard dogs'. They both took great joy in running off anyone there to gawp at 'the boy who lived'. Ron and Neville had passed by, going into the next compartment. Ron had given a 'Hello' with a fairly sincere smile.

Neville had greeted Dudley with enthusiasm, and managed a half-smile and nod for Harry and Draco, who nodded back politely. They had parked in the compartment across from them and both left the doors open so Ron and Dudley kept up a running dialog on Quidditch and why first years should be on teams.

Neville had talked to the portrait of Callidora at length after Ron had returned to his own home, telling her everything about Algie's attempt on his life and Dudley saving it with Lucius' help. She had been silent a long time and finally had said that he obviously did owe Dudley a life debt, and he perhaps owed Lucius – and Draco a second chance. "They would be excellent allies to have – as would Harry Potter." He'd reluctantly agreed.

She'd had him summon a house elf, who had – on her order brought out another, smaller frame the size of a book. "I can come to that frame if you need me. I do have access to several frames, around the house – I even have one at the Black house, though I never go there."

It had relieved him to have her going to Hogwarts with him. He still thought that keeping a low profile and acting inept would be best, though perhaps that was not so important with Uncle Algie gone. Callidora had nodded slowly and said if he was uncomfortable with his magic, that that was best.

The Weasley twins popped in and out of compartments, saying Hello to everyone – whether they were glad to see them, or not. They even said a cheerful hello to Timothy Hopkirk, to make sure he knew they were keeping an eye on him and his friends – and any tormenting of scholarship students or younger classmates would be met with a barrage of humiliating pranks.

The Hogwarts students arrived in Hogsmeade without incident. The upper years got in the carraiges and the first years followed Hagrid to the boats. Harry had been to Hogwarts, but had always flooed in – so he had no idea how magnificent the place looked from the outside.

Draco, Harry, Dudley and Theo managed to all crowd onto a boat. Mafalda and Hermione hadn't stopped talking since they'd found each other on the train, they were joined by two other girls – one of whom Harry recognized as Hannah Abbott. She'd given him a shy wave that he'd returned happily.

A sharp-faced boy climbed into a boat with Crabbe and an unhappy looking Goyle, who gave Draco a mournful look. Draco identified the boy as Blaise Zabini. "We'll need to keep an eye on him." Draco had muttered with a scowl.

The boats made their way across the lake under the starlight. Harry thought he'd never felt more a part of a dream than he did right then, as they crossed the silent lake under that stars, heading toward the brightly lit castle.

Soon the group of first years were marching down the center of the great hall to meet the sorting hat. The hat, to many's surprise burst into song, telling the students that he was to sort them into their houses, and about the four different houses.

Hannah Abbott and her friend Susan Bones were first – both going into Hufflepuff. A few others were sorted and then Professor McGonagall said, "Dudley Dursley."

Dudley walked up to the chair and took his place, the sorting hat landing on his head.

_"Well, you are rather undecided, aren't you? You'd like to be with your Cousin, but don't know if he'll be in Slytherin, or not. You suspect you belong in Gryffindor, though, don't you? Quite a bit of loyalty, as well." _The hat mused.

"I just want to be able to help Harry – we know a fight is coming, and the houses need to stop feuding." Dudley spoke to the hat, finding it odd to talk to it inside his head.

_"Quite right – quite right. You can serve your cousin best by helping to pull houses together."_ They hat agreed. "Better be Gryffindor!" The hat said aloud.

Dudley smiled at the cheering house and took a seat near Percy, relieved that there were a few faces he recognized.

Hermione Granger was called soon afterwards and she nervously muttered to herself all the way to the chair.

_"Ha! Another one that thinks she knows best, hey?"_ The hat barked at her mentally. _"You think that Gryffindor might be the best house, since Dumbledore and a few others went there?"_

"Well, I guess it's the most important house, if he went there..." Hermione thought, uncertainly.

_"Nonsense! You belong where you will do your best, not where you think you'll get the most prestige."_ The hat chided. _"So if you'll let me do my job.._.Better be Ravenclaw!"

Hermione went to her new house happily enough – she and Mafalda had felt it was the best alternative to Gryffindor, in case the hat argued. They were already fast friends, and had exchanged quite a few owls in the short time between Diagon Alley and the trip to Hogwarts.

More students were sorted and finally Neville Longbottom was called and he made his way nervously to the stool.

_"Ha – never thought I would be sorting a Longbottom into Slytherin! Quite interesting."_ The hat said with glee.

"What?!, no, not Slytherin." Neville thought in horrified dismay. "Why would you say that?"

_"Well, just look at all you've done – quite cunning, your revenge on your Uncle, and your plans to pretend to be inept. All earmarks of a splendid Slytherin!"_ The hat said triumphantly.

"No, no, no. That's not why I did those things ... I didn't intend to get into Slytherin!" Neville thought in panic. He'd never imagined his little plots being interpreted in such a way.

"Slytherin!" Shouted the hat happily and Neville walked to the table to sit nervously next to a confused looking Crabbe and Goyle. How had he ended up here?

Draco strutted to the seat soon afterwards and the hat yelled "Slytherin!" before even touching his head – just as he had predicted. A pair of pretty twins named Patil were sorted – one to Gryffindor and one to Ravenclaw. Padma sat beside Hermione and they smiled at each other hesitantly. Then Professor McGonagall was calling for "Harry Potter."

There was immediate silence and people craned their necks to watch this particular sorting. Harry could hear the whispers as he made his way to the chair. Even the teachers looked interested. He was quite nervous by the time the hat was placed on his head.

_"Interesting. Just like your mother – she could have gone into any house as well ... plenty of perserverance and loyalty, a quick mind as well. No problem with bravery and you have some ambition, too." _The hat mused, "_I can see you hope to be with your friend, Draco, as well as your guardian. Not a bad thing – I suspect you will need the support they will provide."_

_"_I do want to be in Slytherin – I need to learn some cunning – I can barely beat Dudley in chess. Strategy is going to be important, I expect." Harry said positively.

_"Excellent – at least you have sound reasons for where you wish to be."_ The Hat responded approvingly. "Slytherin!" the hat called truimmphantly.

There was some startled applause. Many had expected that Harry would follow his guardian into Slytherin, but there had been some holdouts believing Harry would still be in his parent's house.

Mafalda Prewett followed her friend Hermione into Ravenclaw and they soon had Padma smiling at them chumily.

Ron was shuttled into Gryffindor almost as fast as Malfoy had gone into Slytherin, and the last student. Blaise Zabini went into Slytherin, smirking knowingly at Draco.

The Headmaster tapped his glass for silence and smiled at the students."And now we will have an extra sorting – a young relative of Professor Snape's who has been home-schooled is joining us for his final year. Please join us Mr. Riddle." Albus waved to the young man hovering at the end of the teacher's table, near Severus.

Tom walked forward to a smattering of applause, as people recognized his name – most remembered he had saved Harry Potter's life, almost at the cost of his own and were eager to meet him.

Tom sat down, expecting a quick sorting, like Draco's and was met with a delighted Sorting Hat. _"Extrordinary! This is quite the unexpected year, isn't it? In spite of occasional calls for a re-sorting and such, I've never actually had a student come before me twice. And with a dragon along for the ride..." _The sorting had chuckled at length. _"I can see you learned quite well all the cunning you could ever need during your last stay in Slytherin."_

Tom tensed, sensing things were about to go in a direction he hadn't predicted. "What are you doing, Hat?" he snapped mentally at the ancient relic.

But the hat blathered on, _"You already show commendable loyalty and you certainly strive toward academic achievements without needing any urging. And while you have plenty of courage ... you might benefit from learning that being straightfoward in some dealings isn't all bad."_

Before Tom could do more than yelp a horror-struck, "No!" aloud, the Hat cheerfully said,

"Gryffindor!"

Tom leaped up, grabbing the hat in fury, just as Yvane broke in. Yvane had sat back and let Tom and the hat 'sort things out'. He did agree that Tom had already learn far more than needed about craftiness, but he was about to alienate his new house.

While the hat continued chuckling at Tom, Yvane said, _"Tom, you're about to make enemies_ _you cannot afford."_ Tom abruptly realized the Gryffindors were beginning to scowl with insulted looks and Professor McGonagall was twisting her lips in anger.

Tom straightened an managed a sheepish smile as he handed the hat back to Minerva. He spoke loud enough to be heard by most of his new house.

"I thought I'd be where I could protect Harry." He sighed in a troubled tone.

Minerva was immediately understanding, and patted his shoulder. "You need not worry for Mr. Potter, Tom. You may take a seat with your House."

On hearing him, the Gryffindor house forgave him instantly – he was worried for Harry Potter, quite understandable, since he was now in Slytherin – even if he did have the formidable Professor Snape at his back.

Tom sat by Percy, still shaking his head in confusion and heard several other seventh years tell him "not to worry, they'd help him keep an eye on young Potter."

Tom sent a forlorn look over to Severus, wondering if there was _any_ rescue possible from the lion's den. Most might think the twisted lips and set face on Severus meant anger, but Tom wasn't fooled – Severus was fighting laughter with all his might. Tom hoped grumpily that Severus got a severe headache from the effort.

Severus had bitten his lip until he drew blood to keep his hysterical laughter contained. If only Voldemort could know – he would die from sheer rage and save them all the trouble of going after him. He could see Albus' eyes twinkling cheerfully as he announced the feast. Albus was likely reflecting on the delicious irony of 'Voldemort's son' going into Gryffindor.

If only he knew.

A/N – I apologise for the short chapter, and how long it's been. I got the unexpected news two weeks ago that I needed surgery for breast cancer, so I've been concentrating on that, obviously. Luckily they said I don't need chemo or radiation – so once I recover and have reconstruction, I'll be good as new. The reconstruction will take a while, but won't be nearly as bad pain-wise as the surgery (I hope) Anyway – just letting you know I've not abandoned any of my stories and I'll be updating ASAP.


	76. Dorm Doings

3SM76

Disclaimer – Belongs to JKR, I make no money – just having fun.

Chapter 76

The Headmaster stood with a rather complacent smile as the feast started winding down.

"Well, another year has begun, and there are a few new additions to the staff whom I would like to introduce. Professor Kettleburn is joined by an assistant, who is working on her Mastery in Care of Magical Creatures – Miss. Heather Black." There was some polite applause as the chestnut haired girl stood briefly, and the Headmaster continued.

"Also, returning to us is Professor Quirrell, who has been studying in Albania. He will once again take the Defense against the Dark Arts position." Severus scowled at this – there was something odd about their returning DADA teacher. Severus had looked at him closely – his magical signature was the same, but there was a 'muddy' feeling about his thoughts that confused Severus. The DADA had already been quite good in Occlumency during his two months as DADA teacher before – when he had filled in for a suddenly ill prior teacher, and he obviously was still quite good. Though this was a new technique that Severus had never encountered, before.

The Professor had nervously stuttered about an encounter with a vampire, and Severus knew that could lead to ... well, unusual things. He would need to look into that, though, he mused.

More applause and some rules and regulations and 'forbidden areas – including the third floor corridor and forbidden forest.'

The students were finally sent to their dorms and Tom followed along after Percy, listening to the Gryffindors chatter happily away. He nodded and managed a smile at what seemed appropriate times.

Percy and the seventh years continued to 'reassure' him that they would help Tom ensure Harry's safety, failing to mention exactly how they would do that. Tom made a mental note that if he came up with a plan or two, that they would likely fall into them with good humor.

The other seventh years knew each other well, but so far they were quite welcoming to Tom. Tom knew that part of this was welcome to the 'guy that saved Harry Potter's life', etc. Adrian Kirke seemed to be the default 'leader' of the other four Gryffindors, he seemed nervous that Tom intended to topple him from the throne.

Tom had no intention of doing so, he had too many irons in the fire, already. He wasn't sure how to reassure the other boy. The only encounters with other students were from his days as a Slytherin, when he'd definitely been intent on subjugating everyone to his will. He knew he still tended to exude an air of authority and Adrian perhaps was picking up on an unintended challenge from Tom.

David Spinnet and Brian Dunstan were asking question after question regarding Harry. Obviously they and their families were avid Daily Prophet readers and were both under the impression that Harry's animagus form was a huge winged Gryffin, and they – along with Adrian - were sure that he should be re-sorted because of that.

The Daily Prophet had never stopped guessing at Harry's form, and the latest 'animagus expert' had decided that Harry was a Gryffin. The idea was quite popular – even Harry had thought the article 'splendid'. Harry found the articles speculating on his animagus form amusing - and certainly easier to read than ones on Rosier.

He looked at their expectant faces, uncertainly. They obviously expected him to agree with their idea that Harry should be in Gryffindor, with them.

"...After all, with you here in Gryffindor as well – you could keep a close eye on him, he'd be safer." Adrian finished triumphantly.

_"Be diplomatic, but firm."_ Yvane offered. _"Make sure Adrian knows that his opinion and 'support' are appreciated, but that Harry we will be fine where he is."_

Tom relaxed and managed a smile. He could do this, he could blunt the Gryffindor's impulsive aspects and encourage ... well he wasn't quite sure there was anything in Gryffindor worth encouraging – except to have them run in front of curses meant for Harry, Draco or Dudley. Shock troops, cannon fodder – the whole lot of them.

Yvane snorted in laughter. _"Now, now – they are young and they mean well. Perhaps you can teach them how to temper their impulsiveness with cunning."_

Tom shook his head slightly. He wasn't sure the world was ready for cunning Gryffindors. And Yvane - Yvane was always looking around at people and expecting them to interact in a mature manner. He was about to find out that pre-teens and teenagers acted much more like amok young dragons who hadn't known a rider as yet – shooting flames at anything that offended them.

"I apprectiate your support, Adrian." Tom began with what he hoped was a sincere expression. "I guess protecting Harry – as well as Dudley and Draco has become a habit over the past year. I never really considered that I wouldn't be where I could watch over Harry. However, I can assure you that Professor Snape will have his safety well in hand – whether I am there or not." Tom cut off Adrian before he could start in on the resorting again. "There has never been a re-sorting in the history of Hogwarts, despite the many stories and the occasional yells of outraged parents. Not even for Harry will there be a resorting – it would not be allowed."

Adrian blinked in surprise and managed a weak, "Really, but I had heard..."

Tom shook his head and gave the three young wizards a sad smile. "I know – we all 'hear' stories, and their usually very _good, _adventurous stories, too. But if you dig deeper, you find they are inflated or fabricated from begining to end." Tom remembered the sorting hat's chuckle that none but Tom himself had ever come before him twice and shook his head. "There won't be a resorting and for the record – Harry _isn't a Gryffin animagus. _That I will vouch for, myself."

Adrian was distracted by the last tidbit thrown out by Tom in hopes of steering them from his refusal to help hijack Potter into Gryffindor. It worked, of course. Adrian and the other two had heard him say there were never any resortings – and they half-believed him. However, hearing more about the whole animagus adventure was much more interesting.

Adrian and his two friends crowded a bit closer, trying to act cool, but obviously eager for details that no one had heard. Animagus abilities were rare enough that hearing how it was accomplished was always welcome.

Tom finished arranging his chest and belongings to his liking. He muttered a sticking charm to place a large photo on the wall. It showed several dragons flying in the background. Rosemerta was flanked by Severus and Tom, with Harry in front of them, waving happily at him. Lucius was seated near them, Petunia standing next to his chair one arm around each of the two boys – Dudley and Draco. They were also waving at him. Lucius smirked proudly, which always made Tom smile back at the photo.

He turned back around and flopped onto the bed, leaning against the pillows. The three others sat on the bed as well, leaning forward to hear Tom as he started the tale. He couldn't reveal Harry's form, of course, but the rest of the tale was still a good one.

Tom caught the eye of the last occupant of the room – Jack Dorney, a big lad with plenty of muscle – but sharp eyed and Tom suspected he was smart as well. Jack smiled and lifted a butterbeer in toast to Tom. He had obviously watched the encounter with a knowing eye and was amused by Tom's ploy.

Tom quirked a small smile at the other young wizard – he would need to find out more about him.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Albus watched Professor Quirrell scurry after Severus as the students filed out of the Great Hall. Quirrell was doing a lot of stuttering and muttering to himself since he had arrived. Albus grimaced and shook his head. He hoped the curse on the DADA position was not already at work.

He'd hoped that since Quirrell's time as the DADA Professor was being broken up over more than one year, that the curse could be circumvented. He shrugged, apparently not, if the man was already being affected.

All in all the year was starting out well. He'd not minded that Harry went into the Slytherin house. Two years ago he'd have insisted that the Slytherin House could not be reclaimed for the light with Voldemort's possible return on the horizon. However, with the defection of Lucius Malfoy and the mass of Slytherins following him, he cheerfully admitted his mistake and was willing to have Harry reunite the House with the rest of Hogwarts.

Albus had always expected Harry to make friends with a Weasley or two and trot into the Gryffindor House, along with them. He'd likely have needed to get a smart young wizard or witch to buddy up with him to help him out, if needed. He watched Miss Granger and Miss Prewett leave the hall at the end of the line of Ravenclaws. One or the other of them would have done nicely.

Now, though, he would just need to encourage interhouse fraternization and make sure the Ravenclaw ladies got included with Harry's little group. Albus wandered slowly toward his office, musing on a few other sortings. Dudley Dursley hadn't escaped his obvious Gryffindor leanings, which had relieved Albus greatly. Harry ... and Draco were fond of him and so Albus knew Harry would likely end up with plenty of Gryffindor friends.

The Longbottom boy had been a surprise. He remembered Frank with a great deal of fondness. Alice, of course had been cut from Mad-eye Moody's mold and Albus had always been uneasy with her obvious need for vengence. Still, he'd expected Neville to keep to the Gryffindor tradition. The boy had looked as surprised as everyone else.

Albus looked back at Quirrell one last time and shook his head.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Voldemort's mind raced madly, while Quirrell trotted after Snape. Watching his nemesis, Harry Potter end up in his old House had been shocking enough. But seeing 'Tom Riddle' come forward – and then go into Gryffindor. He'd been struck silent during most of the feast with his mind racing.

The lad appeared to be an exact copy of him – right down to the name. However the Headmaster had announced him to be a relative of _his _old servant Severus Snape. A few stuttered questions to the Potions Master by Quirrell quickly garnered the name, 'Thomas Prince Riddle' and that he was the son of a cousin of Severus' – a Serena Prince. Further details were not forthcoming and Snape's glare had precluded Quirrell asking further questions.

The name Serena Prince had surprised Voldemort. He recalled stalking the Prince family, looking for certain grimoires. He remembered they had caught Serena – with two of the books he'd wanted and the band of Death Eaters accompanying him had toyed with her a bit to find out where the rest were. As he recalled they had passed her around for a time, and he had taken his turn with her. What puzzled him was he'd been quite sure the witch had been dead where they'd left her.

Quirrell scuttled into the DADA office and closed the door. "W-w-what is it M-master? Do you know the young wizard?"

"Perhaps, perhaps." Voldemort mused. He disliked uncertainty, and his memories of events were not clear – at least not regarding some events like capturing the Prince girl. Such things had occured almost nightly during that time. Since they almost always killed the victims, He had never considered being faced with a child.

Certainly the young wizard resembled Voldemort as a youth too exactly to have been anyone else's. But he'd been so sure the girl was dead – no matter, though, perhaps having an heir would be good, though having him sorted into Gryffindor certainly was a shock – must take after his mother, he fumed.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry and Draco trotted after the Slytherin Prefect happily and they were soon at the Dungeon entrance. The prefect was a slightly scary-looking dark-haired boy with a large set of white teeth named Marcus.

Marcus Flint gave them the password and told them it was changed every monday – "so check the announcement board Sunday night, or you'll get locked out come Monday."

Marcus led the first year boys to their dorms. "You can have two or three to a room – that's up to you lot to decide, once you do – announce it to the room and the elves will pop your belongings up."

Blaise immediately grabbed Crabbe and Goyle and took a room. Draco sneered at their haste – all the rooms were the same – his father had told him so. Grabbing first wouldn't get you anything better.

Draco nodded toward Neville with his head, and Theo grinned and took Neville's unresisting arm and dragged him into a room. "Come on, mate, lets get settled in."

Harry and Draco took the last room, Draco immediately yelling for their trunks. Harry admired the dark green wall hangings and four-poster beds. He'd not had a bed with curtains before and thought it was awesome. They got their books out – each bed had a desk and small bookshelf nearby to work at, as well as a dresser and closet set, they got their things organized quickly.

Harry had Hedwig settling onto a perch and was talking to her happily while Draco fussed with his Tawney owl's cage and perch.

"What's his name, Draco now that I think about it – you've never said?" Harry asked.

To Harry's surprise Draco turned a bit pink, and then snickered. "I got him when I was only six, and I thought it would be _funny_ to call him Lord Mousefarts – now he won't answer to anything else. I try to just shorten it to Mouse, sometimes he'll answer to that – if I have a treat on me."

There was alot of laughter and Harry shook his head. "Hedwig narrowly escaped being called Dingbat when she kept flying into windows at Dragonsrest when she first arrived there – before she got used to how clean Tinker and Dobby keep them."

Marcus came back around to make sure they were settled in and brought their class schedules with him and handed them around along with a parchment with the 'Slytherin House Rules' that mostly seemed to say when curfew was and list the Prefects, etc.

"House meeting in 15 minutes, then you're off to bed, firsties." Marcus said, and then left.

The pair scurried to get ready and raced to the common room with the rules and schedules clutched in their hands. Harry noted with disappointment that Potions was only once a week on Fridays – though it was a double class – a full four hours.

Theo and Neville arrived, Neville seemed to have come out of his shocked stupor and was peering around at the splendidly appointed common room. The room was long with a lot of green lights hanging from chains, but also had a huge fireplace with a wide raised hearth for a lot of students to gather around and sit on. Greens and snake motifs predominated, but Harry thought it all looked quite fantastic, anyway.

Blaise lounged on a sofa, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, the first year girls were sitting primly in chairs. The rest of the students found spots around the room or stood leaning against walls or pillars. Harry watched with a smile as Professor Snape whirled into the room with a flourish.

"Welcome to another year of we Professors attempting to teach you something." The upper years chuckled and Snape let his lips curl into a half-smile."I expect Slytherin House to comport itself with decorum and uphold our traditions in the very best way possible. Slytherin may mean cunning to the others, but I know you understand when I say that it means more than that – it means solidarity." He glanced around, to ensure they knew he meant business.

"No matter your arguements here in the common room – out there you are expected to have each other's backs. Prefects, I want someone getting the lower years to their classrooms the first few days, until they know where they are – the first years, especially. First years – the prefects, and whomever they assign are there for your protection and to assist you, so do as they say." Snape waited until all the first years nodded obediantly and then nodded back to them.

"I will be meeting with all of you over the next few days – bring a list of questions, if you have them. Let me know if you've any difficulties." Snape dismissed them, but waved the prefects to his office, where they met with Aurora Sinistra, as well.

"I intend to be handing more and more duties to Sinistra – by the time '94 rolls around she will be Head of House." The students nodded to him, though they would be gone by then. "I know you may - or may not have expected my ward Harry Potter to be in this House ..." He peered at the students, who mostly seemed to have blandly indifferent faces. He knew those were masks, several of the students had parents who continued to cling to the Dark Lord's side of matters. Snape took heart from the fact that more families had recently defected."...I expect that ALL the first years ... including him ... will be guarded carefully, just as you always do." His eyes narrowed a bit threateningly. "I will know if you don't."

The prefects nodded resolutely – even the ones he didn't trust, totally. He would review the assignments and make sure those he trusted went with the first years. He eyed Marcus Flint – the family had its rabble rousers and had sported some Death Eaters. The Head of the Flint family had met with Lucius during August and had cautiously conceded he would prefer never seeing another Dark Lord in _his_ lifetime. Marcus' father had been there and had sullenly agreed that Voldemort was worse than any muggle problems they might have.

Snape waved the other prefects off and kept Marcus. "Congradulations on becoming the Quidditch Team captain, Marcus. How is the team line-up looking." Severus was indifferent as a spectator, but winning games was important to House morale, and – more importantly – losing to him annoyed _Minerva_ a _great_ deal.

Marcus frowned, "We've lost a couple players, but a couple of the reserves will do as replacements. I'll hold some tryouts, just to make sure we've not overlooked anyone. Next year will be brutal, chasers and beaters are leaving – plus Terrence says he may not stay as seeker – says he may need to concentrate on his NEWTS." Marcus looked outraged at someone prioritizing in such a manner.

Snape nodded and didn't bother to argue. "I'd like you to include some first years in tryouts – with a mass exodus next year we'll need to encourage them to start training. Draco and Harry are both excellent chaser material – according to Terrence's Uncle. I don't expect you to put them as first string right away – but if they become reserves next year, it will keep them ready for when your fellow chasers graduate."

Marcus nodded – he'd no intention of putting the pair on the team unless they were good enough, but if letting them try out – or even keeping them on the string as 'reserves' would keep everyone happy, he had no objection to that. If Terrence's Uncle thought they had potential, though – he would keep an eye on them.

Severus smiled as Marcus closed the door behind him. Severus leaned back and summoned tea. An excellent day, all around. Harry was safely in a dorm room with Draco, under his own protection. Tom ... Severus chuckled again. What a perfect revenge on Voldemort – to have his resurrected self be sorted into Gryffindor. Tom had been upset by it – but really, there was nothing more perfect to kill off any lingering doubt in Dumbledore's mind regarding the young wizard.

After all – it was only for one year, and it would cement him in people's minds as a 'good wizard', so if the 'truth' of his lineage ever came out it would go far in reassuring people of his harmlessness.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Dudley lay out the books he'd need for the next day's classes. About half his classes would be with the Slytherins, so he'd be seeing Draco and Harry soon. He'd written a short note to his Mum and borrowed Tom's owl to send it off. He'd resisted the idea of a familiar – not that he disliked animals, he actually was a bit afraid he'd neglect one. He knew his own weaknesses and would feel terribly guilty if he woke one morning to suddenly remember he'd not fed his owl for a week.

Mum had agreed that if he wasn't ready to fully commit to caring for a familiar, to definitely put off a decision. He had to admit the owls were dead useful. He'd talk to Tom some more, and think it over.

Ron chattered on and Seamus and Dean laughed over their Exploding Snap game. The four of them made up a rather small incoming class, but Minerva shrugged and said she'd seen smaller. The class sizes for each house did depend on the Sorting Hat's whims, so there could be wide variation, she said.

None the less, it made for lots of room, which was nice. He lay on the bed – pretty comfortable for a dorm bed. The hangings were a rather loud scarlet with gold trim. Mum would have a fit at such a 'garish display'. He missed her, but knew he would see her soon – the holidays weren't far off, really.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – a huge thank you to everyone who sent well-wishes to me. Everything (so far) has gone well. Finally got out of my Percocet fog to write a chapter.


	77. First Day First Year

3SM77

Disclaimer – Still not mine, wish it was.

Chapter 77

Neville unpacked his belongings silently and automatically. He was thankful that Theo Nott seemed to be an equally quiet boy, since Neville's mind was in a whirl. He needed to send a letter telling his grandmother about the sorting. He needed to talk to Callidora. He needed to figure a way to not be murdered in his bed by the Slytherins.

He'd been relieved that the door to the room would only open to he and Theo – or a teacher. Still, Theo could allow someone else in ... and Neville was quite nervous of Professor Snape, even if he seemed to be a good Head of House.

How had this happened ... ending up with the Slytherins? The sorting hat had explained its reasoning, but Neville had tried to tell it how mistaken it was. At least he hoped it was mistaken ... had all the things he'd done to try and survive really been Slytherin cunning?

He could admit that all the pranks on Algie had been a bit cunning – even sneaky, if he was honest, but it wasn't as if he could have openly challenged Uncle Algie. Neville nervously changed into pajamas and closed the curtains.

Theo wished him a pleasant good night and Neville managed to answer with a choked "Good night."

Neville pulled out Callidora's portrait and told her the news. To his relief she was cheerful about it – it had been her old house, she said. "Many Blacks were in Slytherin – nothing to be ashamed of. You merely have to beware of using your talent and cunning badly."

"But what about Grandmother? She'll be horrified!" Neville hissed.

Callidora just laughed until she noticed Neville's strained look. "Augusta cannot blame you for what house you are in. When you write her just remember to mention that you've had to be _cunning _to stay out of Algie's way and stay _alive_. That will throw the ball back into her court ... I hope."

Neville nodded and pulled out some parchment and a never-out quill and slowly wrote the news. He would have to put as good a face on it as possible. Harry Potter being with him in Slytherin might help a bit. He would have to find the owlrey and send the letter tomorrow.

He regretted not insisting on an owl for a familiar, now. Grandmother had tried to get him a toad, and he'd refused, remembering that Uncle Algie had threatened to get him one. Then she'd suggested one of the many cats or kneazles that roamed the greenhouses looking for rats and mice. Neville had been tempted, but said he'd wait until Christmas to decide. It was now obvious that an owl would have been best.

He finished the letter and finally lay back, hoping for sleep.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry and Draco bounced out of bed bright and early, eager for breakfast and their first classes – it would be Herbology with the Ravenclaws and then History of Magic with all four houses before lunch with DADA with the Hufflepuffs. They were packing the books for their classes when Theo and Neville knocked.

"Can Neville borrow an owl? He wants to send a letter to his Grandmother – let her know he's managed to get into the Great House of Slytherin." Theo grinned, knowing that Neville – and his grandmother likely wouldn't be seeing it that way. Harry and Draco grinned back – both fully aware of Augusta's predjudice.

"Sure, you can borrow Hedwig, she needs to stretch her wings. I likely won't need her for a day or two – until I some real news to tell Aunt Petunia." Harry said brightly, hoping to get Neville to warm up to his housemates a bit.

Harry carried Hedwig to the common room and asked for the easist way to send an owl out. Marcus Flint pointed to a spiral staircase at one end of the common room. "That goes to a small balcony with windows to the outside – they're at ground level, really and you can let cats or owls out through them – be careful, they're very well warded against students coming or going that way." Marcus said with a smirk.

Harry and the others went up the lengthy stairs and opened a window, the ground was only about four feet below – an easy escape for cats or kneazles, and okay for owls. Neville carefully attatched the letter and Harry gave her the instructions. Hedwig nibbled his fingers cheerfully and took off.

"Thank you, Potter." Neville mumbled uncomfortably.

"Your welcome, and call me Harry." Harry smiled, refusing to give in to Neville's clear apprehension with his classmates. Harry had Draco and Theo on his side and Greg Goyle obviously wished he could be friends – if his parents wouldn't literally kill him. Zabini and Crabbe were lost causes at present, but Neville – he just needed to see that Harry and Draco truly wished to be friends. Harry, because he wanted as many allies as possible – Draco because the Longbottoms were an old, respected name and Lucius had liked Neville's father, Frank.

Neville smiled uncertainly and they all trailed down to the common room. All the first years had their bags with the day's books in them. Marcus would be taking them to the Herbology lesson after breakfast, and they'd best not make him wait. They trailed after the other students to the Great Hall, to find mass confusion.

The Headmaster and the house-elves had spent hours the night before re-arranging the tables. Now, instead of four long rows – the tables were turned length-wise, four across, with seven rows – one for each year.

The Headmaster beamed and explained that this would make it easier for the students in each year to become acquainted.

The upper years, in their confusion, still sat at the tables in the section that would have been theirs, as the banners still indicated the seven tables that belonged to each house. The lower years were not so reticent.

Dudley sat next to Harry and Draco. Pavarti went to be introduced to Padma's new friends in Ravenclaw, and took Lavender with her. Justin Finch-Fletchly, attracted by Seamus and Dean Thomas' talk of Rugby teams came over to give his opinion. Ron sat next to Neville nervously to ask 'what the bloody hell had happened?'

The second years also mixed together a bit as well as the third years, to Albus' satisfaction. He also noted that Percy Weasley quit the fifth year table altogether to go see how Tom was doing at the seventh year table.

Some of the teachers – Minerva in particular - were looking appalled at the houses mixing so thoroughly, but they would get used to it in time.

"We need solidarity for the times soon to come." Albus said in his best omniscient tones.

Lucius Malfoy joined Severus for breakfast. He was supposedly there to set up the day for the first Governors meeting, but he really just needed to see for himself that Tom really was in Gryffindor. Severus had firecalled him first thing that morning and Lucius had been sure that Severus was playing a massive trick.

Now Lucius was left with the sight of Tom with a Gryffindor badge on his robes and a red and gold tie, sitting at the seventh year Gryffindor table. Amazing.

Nearby, Professor Quirrell eyed his two old henchmen – Snape and Malfoy. He'd heard rumors that Malfoy was recruiting old Death Eater families to back Harry Potter and he was beginning to believe it. It was obvious that Snape was no longer loyal to him – Voldemort had only to see Snape speaking to Harry Potter once as he congradulated him on his sorting with that nauseatingly proud look on his face to know he was lost to him as a servant. He wondered how Lucius had come to desert him as well.

Voldemort was distracted from his contemplation of his former henchmen by laughter from his apparent son. He fumed again over the boy sporting red and gold – if he had to have a child from one of his 'night's entertainments' with his Death Eaters, he should have been a Slytherin.

He needed to sound out the boy, though. Find some weaknesses or ambitions ... find a way to recruit him to the cause. He certainly couldn't have his heir running around with traitors like Malfoy or Snape. He'd prefer no heir to one on the other side ... of course, he mused – that was always an option as well. He looked 'Tom Riddle' over again – a powerful boy, obviously and he'd heard Minerva and Severus talk about how very smart he was – hopefully he would be smart enough to join Voldemort when asked so death would not be the only alternative.

Voldemort reminded himself sternly that he was there at Hogwarts primarily to sniff out the Sorceror's Stone – it was already gone from the vault at Gringott's when he and Quirrell had tried to rob the vault, he knew that Dumbledore was the only one that Flamell would have entrusted the stone to. The pair was still close even after all these decades after their Master / Apprentice relationship had ended. Of course the gauntlet of traps Dumbledore was planning to put the stone behind would make obtaining the stone difficult.

Even knowing some of the traps would not necessarily help – the first block was going to be a Cerebus and Voldemort had no idea of how to get by it. Killing it would set off a sealing curse that was quite difficult to get out of – Quirrell would be unmasked even if Voldemort left him and got away – it would not have gained _Voldemort _anything.

Voldemort looked Harry Potter over again – surrounded by a dozen students from various houses – and from more than one year. Even his own son stopped by briefly to smile at him and say something that made the little bounder laugh. Disgusting.

Finally it was getting time for the first classes and Quirrell was scurrying to his classroom there on the first floor. Voldemort subsided to brood over his ever-multiplying pile of problems.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Tom had been disgusted to find that there was no provision made for getting Gryffindor first years to their classes – or even to get them up on time. He'd set his clock early and rousted the first year boys – and the second years as well, for good measure. He'd sent a disgruntled fifth year prefect girl back up to wake the first and second year girls and in front of all the upper year students asked the first years if they had any idea of where their classrooms were.

There was not a single hand in the air.

"We all had to find them for ourselves. Why should we baby them?" Several prefects objected.

"Well how many of you lost points the first few days for your House before you figured out how to get to classes on time? Maybe you don't mind practically going into negative points for a time, then having to play catch up for week afterwards." Really, thought Tom – he shouldn't bother pointing this out, but Dudley would be at a disadvantage.

The prefects looked at each other in consternation. They hadn't thought of that. It was true that the first years always lost points by the dozen with tardiness and being 'out of bounds' because they were constantly lost. It was Gryffindor tradition, though for the youngsters to be 'self-sufficient'.

However – to preserve points – maybe a helping hand was in order. They quickly arranged escorts 'just for the week – then you'd better be able to find the classrooms after that'.

Tom winked at a relieved looking Dudley. Dudley had a very poor sense of direction and Tom well remembered how confusing Hogwarts was.

Breakfast had been enjoyable after Percy joined him. He was waved up to the Head table so Lucius could snicker at him and Severus could remind him that he was to let Severus know when he had free periods to assist with Potions classes.

Tom nodded and said he would have a list of times by the end of the day. Tom felt a sudden wave of burning pain over much of his body, he scrubbed at his skin a bit and frowned, though the pain abruptly ceased. Tom looked around – nothing out of the ordinary – even that weird Quirrell was just leaving.

Tom looked over at Harry – he was rubbing at his scar and looking around as well ... Odd.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The first years trotted behind Marcus Flint as he led them out through a courtyard to the greenhouses. They would be starting in Greenhouse 2 it appeared. The Ravenclaws were heading there as well, clutching maps in their hands. Mafalda and Hermione said that instead of escorts they had quite detailed maps to follow. They'd studied them exhaustively the night before.

Harry peered at the map with interest – it looked quite useful. Perhaps dad ... er Professor Snape would get some for them as well.

They streamed into the Greenhouse and were directed around potting tables by a cheerfully beaming Professor named Sprout. Harry remembered that the twins said this was their Head of House and that she was much more stern than she looked if she found you were breaking rules.

Harry felt anyone who could keep ahead of the Weasley twins was likely quite tough and able to handle anyone.

Professor Sprout went into full lecture mode regarding Nettles – the various kinds and their uses. The best (from Queerditch Marsh) and how poor handling could render them useless. She demonstrated how to plant seedlings into growing containers and the group was soon planting away fairly happily. Some students were obviously less than happy 'grubbing in the dirt', but all the nettle was soon planted.

"Well done, class – well done. Five points to bothe Slytherin and Ravenclaw for everyone's efforts. Now, you have Herbology three times a week – short classes every Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. On Wednesday I want a 2 foot essay on Hellebore and examples of potions it is used in and how mishandling affects various potions. You'll find that Herbology is closely tied to Potions – you need to do well in both to get good grades in either. Tomorrow – Tuesday we will be working on daffodils – there are many kinds and I am going to be quizzing you on them closely, so be ready." Professor Sprout shooed them on out the door and back toward the courtyard.

Another Prefect was waiting for the Slytherins to take them to History of Magic. This one was a fifth year girl with a rather pleasant face, though she told them to 'hop to it, I have classes as well'. All four houses took this class together in an enormous room with bleacher-like rows of desks and chairs. Harry and Draco soon had a corner filled with their friends fairly high in the seats.

The ghost teach Professor Binns tended to drone and the prefects had warned them it was best to do a certain amount of self-studying if they wished to pass the important tests of OWLS and NEWTS.

The prefects had given them the study schedule and books to read that some clever Ravenclaw had made up and sold years ago to those interested in actually getting high marks in History of Magic. Harry was determined to do his dad proud and had added the schedule to his list of 'things to do'.

Dudley was quite interested in the list and Mafalda waved a copy charm and Dudley had his own copy – a little smudged, but Mafalda had only been using the charm for a day.

Sure enough Binns immediately launched into a lecture that could have been quite interesting if not delivered in a monotone. There was a recently graduated student nearby also taking notes – there had been talk of an assistant taking over some classes and Harry hoped that was true. Seven years of listening to Binns' droning sound a bit cruel. He looked over at some other students. Quite a few Gryffindors were drifting off. Goyle and Crabbe were already lightly snoring and Zabini looked like he wanted to join them.

Draco and Harry jotted down names and dates, vowing to look them up later. The 'A History of Magic' book by Bagshot was interesting and Harry opened it to look at the section that Binns was talking about. Reading the relevant chapter while Binns talked seemed the easiest way to pass the hour – long class time.

Lunch was straight after Binns' class and luckily just down a long hall past several other classrooms. The great hall filled up quickly and soon the food was popped up onto plates. It was a bit more bland that Harry had gotten used to with Tinker in charge of meals - and mostly things that could be made up in large quantities – but good food none the less.

Harry ate happily enough, though Draco picked at the chicken a bit with a grimace, saying he preferred more rosemary. The other rows of students were slowly getting used to the idea of mixing and more friends and family were sitting together. Albus watched it all with a sense of satisfaction. Yes – it was against most tradition, but the traditions that demanded the separate houses were a bit archaic. Now, the houses mostly broke up the students into managable groups and kept the family traditions regarding houses going.

Albus looked at the new 'Assistant to the History of Magic teacher' a young wizard named Jarvis Pucey. He had a young second cousin presently at Hogwarts, but seemed quite intent on gaining a Mastery in History. Albus decided to have the lad's first project to be to give a lecture on the Sorting Hat, the reasons initially behind sorting and how the houses had since evolved. Albus smiled happily, that should set the cat among the pigeons with more than one wizard.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The DADA class with the Hufflepuffs proved to be a bit of a joke. The Professor stuttered through most of the class. Harry disliked Blaise and Crabbe snickering over it, but he had to admit it was annoying. In spite of it all, the lecture was informative, once you weeded out the stuttering.

He hoped they would get to actual spells soon, though.

However, even with only three classes, so far they had a fair amount of studying and work to do. Hermione and Mafalda went immediately to the fourth floor to inspect the library and check out books they felt they would need. Draco and Harry stayed long enough to figure out that they had all the books they needed in their bookcase in their dorm room. Hermione looked quite put out that they hadn't needed to check out any books. She muttered a bit about the unfairness of children with guardians or godfathers working at the school knowing what books to bring.

Harry had flushed, not sure if he felt guilty or angry but Draco just put his nose in the air and said he and Harry had an extensive library and they'd brought what they wanted to.

Most of the boys wandered out to the courtyard to rehash the DADA lesson and do their essays together after the library raid. It was a simple essay – list four blocking spells and the attacks they were good against and how exactly the block worked. Gryffindor had DADA early on Mondays and Wednesdays, but the essays set were the same.

The first two parts were easy, but describing how the spell worked wasn't. The muggleborns – Dudley, Dean, Justin and even the self-proclaimed half & half Seamus hadn't really heard spell theory as yet. Ron had heard enough from Bill and Charlie to know what to look for in the books and could explain a little.

Draco knew three blocks by heart (they were his fathers favorites) and had heard his reasoning on the spell blocks enough to be able to write them down almost from memory. Harry was familiar with protego – a commonly used workhorse of a spell according to Severus - and the theory was easy enough to find in the books and understand. Between them all they got the essays done – though they were not due until the next class on Wednesday.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Seamus "– we can go watch the players on the Quidditch pitch – tryouts aren't for another week, but we can see who's practicing and whether they're any good." They all agreed that would be fun and wandered across the open area of ground to the pitch and climbed into a stand.

They were all soon critiquing the fliers – even the Muggleborns who'd never seen a broom before. Justin and Dean were quite awestruck, but managed to ask questions about the different balls in play – particularly the bludgers.

They realized the lateness of the hour when their stomachs protested and they scurried into the Great Hall soon after dinner had started. Luckily many of the Quidditch players were late as well, so they were only glared at briefly. Harry felt quite light-hearted as he made his way to the dungeons. His first day had gone quite well, he thought.

Severus waved Harry to into his office as he was going by to the dorm.

"How did your day go, Harry?" Severus asked, though the happy smile he'd seen on Harry's face throughout the day had really already answered the question.

"It's great, I can tell we're going to learn lots. Its really great – even History of Magic, now that I know to study on my own while Binns drones on." Harry answered with enthusiasm.

Severus smiled in return, glad Harry was settling in. "Let me know if you need anything. I'm likely to be too busy to track you down – so you'll need to come find me if you have to see me."

Harry nodded eagerly, "Okay." and ran for the dorm. He and Draco had plans to get Terrence Higgs and his friends to let them borrow their brooms and go for a fly on the weekend. This would require some planning and perhaps the swapping of some favors.

Severus watched him go a bit sadly – this was likely what those weepy women he so despised on the platform 9 ¾ every year felt - watching a child skip happily away on their own with barely a glance at their parent. Of course he was glad Harry was adjusting so well, but he'd gotten used to Harry .... well ... needing him.

He resolutely closed the door and started grading summer essays with a vengence, red ink flying, and immediately felt better. He would get used to the more mature, less clingy Harry, he was sure.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Am doing my best with the students schedules, the books give a few clues and the Lexicon a few more, ended up making my own schedule for them.


	78. Remembering Billy

3SM78

Disclaimer – Having fun with JKR's characters, not mine.

Chapter 78

Albus looked over the paperwork one last time with a sigh. He'd summoned Severus, and was glad that Lucius had 'visited' them once again, as he should hear this as well. A house elf had sent for Tom and with reluctance Albus had said for Dudley to accompany Tom to the Headmasters office.

He'd put off this expedition for far too long. Events during the spring and summer had made it difficult to arrange anything. However, investigating the orphanage and tracking down Lord Voldemort's childhood acquaintances was something that needed doing - and soon. As well, four names from Voldemort's time in the orphanage had come to light as the ones to question – Billy Stubbs, Amy Benton, Dennis Bishop and Eric Whaley.

Severus and Lucius arrived quickly and he showed them the information on the orphanage – it was now a deserted, derelict building that had been 'for sale' for over a decade. There should be no difficulty in exploring it.

Tom and Dudley were soon there and sat quietly, listening to the three wizards talk.

"We have found Amy Benton – she lives in London, still. Billy Stubbs was, unfortunately easy to find as well – he is in prison. And there is our problem – we need a plan to get in to see him." Albus turned to Dudley and raised his eyebrow. "Since we must keep our plans secret, we cannot involve anyone not already aware of our investigations. That means that you are our expert in muggle culture at present, Mr. Dursley – what would be a likely tale to get into a muggle prison to see Mr. Stubbs?"

Dudley lit up, thrilled to be included in planning for once. "I watched alot of crime shows on the telly ... the easiest way to get in and be able to question him is to pretend to be police. You can say you've investigating a similar crime ... or that you think he knows the perpetrator of a crime and you're investigating anyone that might have information. You'll need badges and warrants – that sort of thing. You might say that one of you is a 'profiler' – someone who works up a 'picture' of what the perpetrator is like – both physically and mentally."

The wizards looked impressed by the plan. They _might_ have eventually thought of it themselves. It was easier to have Dudley spit the idea out in seconds, though.

"My lawyer will know what we need – though I'd rather not have to explain why I want to visit a muggle in prison." Lucius said thoughtfully.

"No, I can get all the documents with no questions asked, no need to get your lawyer in too deeply in this." Albus said. "My main concern is not attracting the attention of anyone who might later report this to Voldemort." Albus ignored the winces the name drew from the wizards.

Albus thanked Dudley sincerely for the advice and sent him with a large tin of biscuits back to his dorm. Dudley munched on one happily and resolved to give the rest to his roommates. He was finally at a healthy weight and intended to stay there. The Healer and mediwitch had said that he 'could have treats', but should not allow himself to overindulge.

The wizards watched Dudley leave, smiling indulgently. Dudley had certainly come a long way. Not many could have made such a fast turn-around in their lives as he had.

"I noticed you carefully did not mention what Stubbs is in prison for – that is obviously information that will be important to know when we pretend to need to question Stubbs regarding this alleged crime." Severus intoned suspiciously.

Albus nodded reluctantly. "Yes, well, I didn't think young Dudley needed to hear that Mr. Stubbs was imprisoned for multiple counts of rape of several pre-teens and finally the murder of a young boy of about Dudley's age."

Severus and Lucius grimaced angrily and then turned to Tom in concern as he paled and sat rather quickly. Tom remembered all too well Billy's advances toward him just before he had recieved his Hogwarts letter. He could well believe that Billy had turned into a monster capable of murdering children.

_"He's imprisoned now and no longer a danger to anyone, Tom."_ Yvane said quietly. _"You_ _escaped the worst, though that is likely little comfort to you."_

_"He should have gone back and killed him." _Tom fumed. _"Why didn't he?" _For once Tom wished Voldemort _had _gone and killed someone.

_"I can't answer that – and justice is not yours to take on this – the muggles caught him and are punishing him." _Yvane said, a bit troubled as well. _"Likely when Voldemort put his father behind him after killing all the Riddle family – he put the orphanage and everything there behind him as well. He was determined to forget he had any muggle heritage at all."_

Albus watched Tom struggling with ... something. "Are you quite alright, Tom?" Severus and Lucius watched closely, not sure of why this had affected Tom so badly.

Tom thought quickly, he could not allude to knowledge he could not possibly know, but he could appear to be making educated guesses.

"I just remembered some things I overheard in the orphanage I stayed in." Tom desperately tried to recalled the wording in Dora's Auror training books and the phrasing that muggles used. "There was a 'predator' lurking around the playgrounds – that is the word muggles use for a pedophile – I recall they said he had started molesting children when he was a teenager." Tom swallowed hard, hoping Albus would believe he was just drawing obvious conclusions and not speaking from experience. "I wondered if Stubbs was the same. I know orphanages weren't supervised all that well in the fourties ... it would have been easy for him to do whatever he pleased with the younger children."

Albus sat back, deep in thought. Yes – that scenario, especially if the very young Voldemort had been one of Billy Stubbs' victims would explain at least some of Voldemort's contempt and hatred for the muggles.

Lucius, white-faced, stared at Tom. He and Severus had immediately understood what Tom was saying. Severus had needed to occasionally report his findings if he discovered a student had been molested, so he was less shocked that Lucius. Severus was all too aware of the horrors that were sometimes visited on innocent children.

"Perhaps we should meet again, tomorrow, Headmaster?" Severus felt he needed to remove Tom to his rooms for a more private meeting.

"Yes, yes." Albus nodded absently, though his sharp eyes took in Tom's strained face and the two wizards obvious concern.

The three used Albus' floo to go back to Severus' quarters. Tom hovered hesitantly in the sitting room while Lucius poured tea that was waiting for them. Severus waved Tom to a chair, hesitating to touch the tense body.

Tom sat a seemed to be calming a bit, Severus guessed that Yvane was whispering soothing words to him already. "Tom, is going to the orphanage or prison going to be too much? – you don't _have_ to go along."

Tom slowly released a long breath, forcing his tightly clenched muscles to relax – at least a little. He needed to be alot calmer for this discussion, or they would leave him behind at Hogwarts.

"No, seeing the orphanage won't disturb me, I don't think ... and facing Billy Stubbs might resolve my ... issues with him." Tom said, wishing his voice was less hoarse.

Severus looked at him closely. "I've never pushed you to speak of things, if Yvane was dealing with them. But this is a bit different – we need information from Mr. Stubbs - are you sure that you are ready to face him?"

Tom nodded slowly. "My memories of him are horrible, but he never ..." Tom couldn't push the words out, it was too horrible to imagine. "... he cornered me, but the accidental magic – I broke his arm and got away from him." Tom shuddered. "I desperately wanted him to leave me alone. He had a pet rabbit – I broke its neck and hung it by his bed. Everyone was horrified ... I was a little horrified by it too. No one could say for sure that I had done it, though most whispered it had been me. But Billy got the message and never looked my way again."

Lucius almost slumped in relief. This trauma was bad enough, but at least Tom hadn't been cornered for long. He could barely imagine what kind of monster would go after children. Voldemort killed entire families, of course – including children, but at least he did not molest the children first, though that was a very small mercy. Lucius sniffed, it would take a monster of Voldemort's calibre to do this.

Severus nodded as Tom finished, as Head of House he had needed to counsel many children through the emotional wreckage that traumas of this sort always left behind. Just talking was the first step. But Tom was obviously on his last legs, now and needed nothing more than rest. Severus quietly enlarged the sofa and waved Tom over to it, and just as silently handed him calming draught and dreamless sleep.

It was a testiment to Tom's trust in them that he took the vials without a word and wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa and drifted off immediately.

"Do you think he'll truly get over ... that?" Lucius asked uncertainly.

Severus nodded without hesitation. "Having to meet Billy Stubbs once again has stirred things up, but think ... he has willingly trusted older males – us. Even tonight with all this so close, he took those potions knowing it would leave him helpless to us."

Lucius looked startled. Of course, as a Slytherin and Death Eater he did understand what a show of trust that could be considered. But he hadn't really thought of that sort of trust in the context of a traumatized teenager, especially a young wizard like Tom who Lucius liked. Tom should not have any reason to fear _him_. Though tonights actions did seem to indicated that, yes, Tom did trust both he and Severus totally.

Severus smirked a little at Lucius and continued. "... And, of course, he has opened himself to a rather ... healthy romance with Miss. Tonks. So he has apparently overcome any inhibitions."

Lucius rolled his eyes at the reference to Dora. Healthy romance indeed. "Yes, you are right. If one can be considered to ever be over such a thing, I guess he is well on his way to being so." Lucius agreed.

Lucius left and Severus floo-called Minerva to let her know Tom was sleeping on Severus' sofa, using Albus' meeting as an excuse. "Albus dredged up unwelcome memories, and he needed a calming draught." Severus said with a grimace, knowing how Minerva's mind worked.

Minerva drew her own conclusions, of course – to Severus' satisfaction - and nodded tightly. Drat that Albus – likely talking endlessly about Voldemort when the poor lad didn't need reminding of his thrice-damned father she fumed.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry popped out of bed Friday with a grin. Not only did he have a free afternoon – but today was his first Double Potions class. He could hardly wait. His first week had gone quite well, he thought. DADA had gone reasonably well, although Quirrell seemed to prefer lectures to actual demonstration. History of Magic had been dull – although the assistant had announced he would be giving a lecture on the sorting hat and the origins of the Houses and encouraged everyone to research their own families traditions regarding them and how their families had first appeared in the wizarding world.

Charms had been okay – the wand movements they had already been practicing proved to be invaluable. Harry and Draco had quickly sent their feathers into the air, once they figured out the pronunciation of the spell. Ron had glared and grumbled, but Dudley had gotten the charm quickly as well and coached his roommates. Seamus had caused a spectacular explosion to everyones shock, and then the class ended.

Transfiguration proved to be Harry's weak point. Turning matchsticks into needles boggled his mind and the instructions in his book made no sense to him. Professor McGonagall seemed a bit disappointed by this. Draco tried to explain some of it, but he seemed a bit baffled as well. This seemed to have please Hermione Granger, who got the spell before the end of class. She had been quite put out that Draco and Harry had gotten more points than her in Herbology and their essays had gotten higher marks than hers – Tom's extra work on plants with them had paid off once again.

Astronomy at midnight Wednesday night had been fun, but it had made them a bit sleepy Thursday morning for flying class. Harry glanced over at Neville. Neville had a bit of a phobia about heights, apparently from his Uncle dropping him four storys out a window.

Harry and Draco had leaped to defend Neville from teasing when he fell from the broom, but it had been unnecessary – Theo was already there, telling off the offending Gryffindors - and a few Slytherins. Theo had only to whisper 'house pride' at them to shut the Slytherins up. They knew better than to cross their Head of House in this - and he _would _hear of it, of course. Neville had looked quite surprised at Theo's defense, while Madame Hooch had taken him to the infirmary, and he had hesitantly thanked Theo when he had re-appeared at lunch.

Harry, followed by a equally eager Draco were the first in the Potions classroom and took seats near the front. Less thrilled students filed in. Nevilled nervously sat next to Theo, he was still afraid of his Head of House. Theo insisted that Snape would go easy on him, as he was a Slytherin, and promised to help him if he could.

Neville knew his plants well enough, but not all ingrediants were plants. He could follow basic instructions, but the intricacies of stirring just right or watching for a certain shade of color were lost on him.

Ron trailed in last and sat next to Seamus with a pout. Dudley and Dean were becoming fast friends – they shared a bond over certain rugby and football teams. Dudley had a nice poster of the Harpies and the French team that they had cheered on at the World Cup. Dean admired the Harpies poster and hoped to see them at a game some time.

The door to the Potions classroom was abruptly flung open, making everyone startle and Neville to actually feel dizzy in trepidation.

"Wands away ... you are here to learn the subtle art of potions making." Snape said as he billowed up to the front of the classroom. "As there is little foolish wand-waving in this class, I don't expect many of you will even believe it is magic." Snape whirled and leaned one arm on his desk. He spoke in a low voice, but the children were all silent – like McGonagall, he had no difficulty keeping his classes silent. "With potions you can bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses ... I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Snape started taking roll call and when he came to Harry's name his lips twitched. "Ah, yes," he said softly. "Harry Potter, our new ... _celebrity._" His eyes sparkled with humor and he actually smiled a little.

Harry flushed and bit but laughed along with most of the other Slytherins and Dudley's snicker made at least Dean laugh as well. Harry noticed the atmosphere had become more relaxed after that, so Harry didn't mind the slight joke.

Snape abruptly became all business. "I expect a few of you ... a _very_ few, may have studied a little before coming to your first year." Snape's dark eyes swept the classroom. "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Draco's hand shot up, so Harry didn't raise his. Snape nodded to him, and Draco answered proudly. "There is no difference – they are both the same plant, also known as Aconite."

Snape nodded, pleased. "Correct – 2 points to Slytherin for reading about your herbs." He looked around the classroom with a raised eyebrow. "Does anyone know what I would get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

At that Harry's hand shot into the air ... this one he knew. At Snape's nod he answered. "It makes a sleeping draught so powerful it's known as the Draught of Living Death." Snape had threatened him with it the night before coming to Hogwarts if he didn't settle down and get some sleep.

"Another 2 points to Slytherin." Snape didn't beam at Harry, but his eyes did hold quite a bit of pride, Harry noted, his heart lifting.

Snape turned back to the sullen Gryffindors who hadn't raised a single hand, as yet. "Does anyone know where to find a bezoar, or what it is used for?" He knew Dudley remembered best about animals he was familiar with and sure enough, his face lit and a hand was raised, at last. "Yes, Mr. Dursley?"

"You can find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat, sir. It will protect you from most poisens." Dudley answered in relief.

"Very good, 2 points to Gryffindor. It's good to see someone studied." Snape whirled back to the front of the room, satisfied that although he'd given Gryffindor some points, Slytherin was still in the lead. He gave a quick lecture on the Boil Cure Potion and waved the formula onto the board and, with a sigh, turned the drunken monkeys loose on his supply cabinet. They all soon scurried back to their stations. Snape was sure he heard some of them hoot and screech just like chimps at a zoo. They certainly banged the cauldrons and stirring rods like a bunch of apes.

Snape swept up and down the aisles occasionally, glowering at a few cauldrons. He nodded at the sweating Theo Nott, who was trying to make his own potion while staving off an explosion in Neville's. Snape stopped a moment and talked Neville past the 'taking the cauldron off the fire before adding the porcupine quills' stage. He needed to find a way to aid Neville in remembering the instructions. He nodded at Harry and Draco's potions – done perfectly of course.

He stopped at Dudley's station and reminded him to stir more slowly – stirring fast did not make things go faster – it would just ruin them instead. Dudley nodded and continued more slowly. The Thomas boy was going slowly, but steadily and so far the potion looked good, so he nodded to him as well, to the boy's relief.

Weasley and Finnegan appeared to have sludge in their cauldron – but at least it would not explode. Aggravating – he knew Molly could whip a batches of the easier potions when necessary and Finnegan's mother had actually been a decent brewer when she had worked at St. Mungo's – there was not excuse for not sending them to Hogwarts without decent basics of potions skills.

The class at last came to an end and the monkey's bottled their potions and brought them to the front. There was more clattering and banging as they took the cauldrons and other tools to the sinks and cleared the stations and then made their getaway to lunch.

Harry lingered behind and helped clear away the mess. His dad had taught him the spells to clean cauldrons safely almost a year ago, so they cleaned in companionable silence.

"Can we have lunch together? Or do you have to go to the Great Hall?" Harry asked wistfully, relieving Severus' lingering sense of being unneeded, apparently Harry still desired his company.

Severus smiled, "Certainly, floo to the kitchens and we'll eat in my office." Severus watched Harry scamper away – well, at least one of the first year monkeys was tolerable. He glanced at the potions – and perhaps a decent brewer as well.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Much of this chapter is taken from Chapter Eight of Sorcerer's Stone, so here's an extra disclaimer that I didn't write it JKR did.


	79. Memories of the Cave

3SM79

Disclaimer – HP & SS aren't mine they are JKR's

Chapter 79

Augusta looked at Neville's letter again. No – it still said that her grandson was in Slytherin. Her first impulse was to charge into Hogwarts and demand a re-sorting or to pull him out of the school.

Of course she knew they wouldn't re-sort him. That never really happened – or if it did, it was once in several centuries. Pulling him out of school was a poor option. And those final sentences in the letter struck her hard.

_'I guess all the sneaking around to steer clear of my Uncle taught me how to be cunning...'_

Like it or not it was obvious that Neville, at least, felt she and Algie had forced him to take up the Slytherin mantle.

She looked the letter over again. Neville apparently very much liked his roommate, Theo Nott. She recalled Nott Sr with a shudder – a horrid man. Neville, however was getting along with the son. She wasn't sure whether to be pleased by that, or not.

Harry Potter was also in Slytherin, another shock, but that perhaps would make the idea more palatable to her. Draco Malfoy was Harry Potter's roommate – no surprise there, as close as those two seemed.

Well, all in all, it could be dealt with she supposed. She didn't want more visits from Minerva with lectures on how to treat her grandson. She pulled a parchment onto the desk and wrote a reply. She tried to reassure Neville. that she was proud of him and encouraged him to continue his friendship with Ron and Dudley even if they were in a different house than he was. That, hopefully would keep him in touch with students she could totally approve of.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Tom walked quickly toward the Great Hall and breakfast. He was glad that Severus had made no comment this morning when he had gone to see him. He had forgotten to give him the days he wanted to assist Severus in Potions when he had spent the night. The Professor was in a good mood and had even smiled when he penned his name down as his assistant for the two first year classes.

"We are to go 'exploring' the orphanage and 'questioning' a few people next weekend." Severus had ventured, watching Tom carefully.

Tom had sighed a bit and nodded. Tom was still sorting through his emotions at present. Maybe talking to Yvane would be good once he figured out what he felt.

"I'll be ready." Tom had said firmly. Severus nodded and Tom had left, heading for food.

Quirrell suddenly appeared in his path, startling him. "Quite early to be in the dungeons, Mr. ...Riddle."

"I was confirming the days I'll be helping Professor Snape as an assitant." Tom answered warily. Rubbing at his arms that were starting to itch.

"Ah, w..well – a good way to have an extra reference on your resume when you apply for a job, then." The Professor's eyes watching him intently. "Any thoughts as to what you wish to do?"

Tom had made no secret of the fact he wished to work on the dragon reserve to his new Head of House, and Severus and Lucius knew about his desire to collect accounts from dragons and dragonriders – as well as memories. He was reluctant to tell anyone else, though – this wizard especially. He felt an odd aversion to him.

"I'm interested in the dragon reserves. They sound interesting." Tom answered slowly.

"Indeed." The wizard seemed flummoxed by that and Tom escaped down the hall with a muttered 'excuse me, I'm missing breakfast' - Leaving the wizard and his parasitic passenger to mull over what could attract him to dragons?

Tom arrived at breakfast scratching at his arms, chest and anywhere else he could reach that was socially acceptable to scratch in public.

"Whats wrong?" Percy asked in concern.

Tom sat next to his seventh year roommates and snarled. "I met up with Professor Quirrell – I think I'm allergic to garlic fumes." They all laughed and Tom grimaced in resignation. The itching was subsiding and he reached for some bacon and eggs. He looked over at the line of first year tables.

Harry and Draco sat across from Dudley, the three of them deep in conversation. Neville sat next to Dudley, with Ron next to the two of them. Theo Nott was across from Neville. This was how they had sat all week, the Houses were mixing a little – mostly due to prior friendships or in the case of the Patil sisters – because of family. The Houses still sat next to each other in most of the upper years.

Hermione listened to her roommates giggling about some new hair ribbons that changed color and sparkled rainbows of color. She didn't understand why they insisted on talking about such things. They were _Ravenclaws _not silly Hufflepuffs. They should be studying their Herbology or Potions. She was going to have to do a lot of extra reading to get to the top of the class in either one of those.

Hermione grimaced unhappily. It wasn't fair, Harry Potter and his friend Malfoy had obviously had a great deal of prior instruction and were going to be hard to beat in Potions. They knew a great deal about Herbology as well – and the Longbottom boy knew many of the answers to questions, but his family had _Greenhouses_. How was she supposed to compete with that?

She gathered up her books and headed back to the library, her roommates trailing after her. She hoped they wouldn't distract her – Saturdays were the times she could try to get ahead on studying and look at the extra reading that was suggested.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The second week the first years – and the other years fell into a routine happily. Harry greatly enjoyed the Herbology and Potions. DADA was interesting, although Quirrell made him nervous at times – he seemed to stare at him when he had the class reading a section of the textbook. History was okay as long as he studied on his own during class.

Harry had sent for his Potter family history books, as the assistant had directed and had found the oldest one that told how the family had started. That era was really quite interesting.

Charms and Trasfiguration were harder. Harry had difficulty understanding the concepts of Trasfiguration. Charms was a bit better – Harry always got the spell eventually, though Flitwick seemed disappointed that he was not 'brilliant' at it the way his mother, Lily, had been. McGonagall was equally disappointed at Harry's lack of talent in her class. Apparently James had been very, very good at it.

Flying, of course was wonderful. Flint had agreed to let the first years 'show their stuff' so any talented ones could be encouraged to be ready for the next year. Draco and Harry were eager to impress the Quidditch captain.

Tom found himself oddly feeling at home in the Gryffindor tower. Sure, the students were loud and unfocused most of the time. Tom always made sure that Dudley, at least got his work done and studied – and by default Dean always got things done as well. Seamus usually fell in with what they were doing and would be followed by a complaining Ron.

His roommates, except for Jack, seemed only ambitious to win at Quidditch or to get the prettiest girl to go out with them. Very minor ambitions compared to the ones Tom had once had. He sometimes amused himself – and Yvane wondering what they would say it he asked them to help plot the overthrow of the wizarding world.

He suspected they would drag him to McGonagall and he would recieve detention and a lengthy lecture. Probably be set a long essay on the inappropriateness of trying to overthrow governments.

He had written a long letter to Dora, he knew she was very busy at Auror training, but she had sent a few short notes. Apparently Rufus Scrimgeour was treating her fairly, though he tended to give her long looks if she questioned anything.

Tom hated rambling about how much he missed her, but found himself doing so anyway. His greatest fear was that she would find a dashing _older_ Auror apprentice and drop him. He had found out when the first Hogsmeade weekend was and hoped she was able to meet him there at the Three Broomsticks.

One convenience of the Tower was that he could keep Wylda with him if he wanted and only needed to open a window to send her off to Dora.

He thought ahead to the coming weekend. He would face Billy Stubbs and put the horrors of the orphanage behind him.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Severus sat with Harry Friday after Potions class for lunch, again. With Harry there to help clean up took no time at all. Severus explained the expedition into the muggle world they were planning. He felt Harry did better with more information, and if Albus was right he would eventually be in the center of the coming conflict – he should learn how this sort of thing was planned and executed.

Severus told him about all the memories they had observed and the old 'friends' of Tom's that they would be interviewing. He left out some of the more lurid details regarding Billy.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just ask Tom, himself?" Harry asked in confusion. Tom would surely be willing to answer whatever questions they had.

"We can't appear to know more about Tom Riddle than we should. Tom will be there to help direct the questioning so we get all the information that we should. Also – our Tom was only sixteen. These people will have known him for at least a bit longer and may know more to assist us." Severus explained.

"When you talk to the ones that were in the cave – we really need to find out where that was." Harry said emphatically. At Severus' questioning eyebrow he continued. "I agree with Tom that Voldemort wouldn't leave anything at the orphanage – buildings get torn down all the time. The Horcrux would not have been safe. But that cave – he could do all kinds of enchantments to keep the cave safe. I think it would have appealed to him."

Severus leaned back and thought hard. Yes, Harry was right. A cave at the sea-side would be a good hiding place. There were thousands of them, and they would be easily hidden.

They had intended to ask about the cave incident – but not in any depth. They would have to rethink that.

"I do believe you are correct in this Harry." Severus smiled, "An excellent thought."

Harry squirmed in pleasure. He hadn't been able to talk his dad into letting him come along. Severus had actually paled at the thought of Harry being anywhere near Billy Stubbs. Severus wouldn't say why, but he had been emphatic that Harry stay at school this weekend.

"I got a letter from Aunt Petunia." Harry changed subjects at lightning speed at times, making Severus blink in surprise. "Your cousin Eleanor has been over to visit at Aunt Tuney's new house. She and Rosemerta have started a gardening club with her. A bunch of their friends and people moving into Spinner's End are planning to show up every Wednesday. She sounds delighted. And she's got a bunch of owl nests with eggs in them." Harry beamed happily.

Severus smirked and sipped at his tea. Yes, Tuney was settling into her home and job and numerous 'hobbies' very well. Lucius had run on about it all at length on his visits. It also seemed that Lucius was becoming a fixture in Tuney's house whenever he could find time or an acceptable excuse to be there.

Lucius had managed to foist Dobby off on Tuney, to Severus' intense relief. He wouldn't need two house-elves and Harry would feel safer with the mad creature gone. Lucius had spent the better part of a day removing and reworking all the bindings and spells on the house-elf. Dobby had bewailed the fact he was going to another home. He had finally quieted when Lucius had said it would be Harry Potter's Aunt and Cousin he would be serving. Dobby had considered this – he liked Petunia - and Lucius said Harry Potter would be visiting. Dobby finally gave in with good grace and was becoming invaluable to the very busy Petunia.

Severus shook his head. Having just Tinker in the house once again would be a relief. Tinker and he had become used to one another. Tinker knew what was needed and there was never any of this shrieking angst that Dobby was forever causing.

Severus and Harry lingered a bit over the tea, but Harry finally stood. "Someone named Hagrid sent me a note – he wants to see me for tea this afternoon. He seems to know me."

Severus grimaced unhappily. Hagrid was so insufferably Gryffindor. Loud, prejudiced against anyone not in Gryffindor – especially Slytherins. Fond of any animal that was likely to kill a person. Severus squirmed, Hagrid was also kindhearted and had been unfailingly supportive of Severus against all naysayers since Severus had started working there. He had tolerated Hagrid as best he could because of it.

"Hagrid is a nice man – knew your parents a bit when they were students. He likes dangerous creatures – so say a very firm no to any pets he'll likely want to foist off on you." Severus thought a bit. "You might take Dudley and Draco with you to be introduced. Warn them though – no pets from Hagrid."

Harry nodded happily and gave Severus a hug before trotting off to find Draco and Dudley.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Tom wandered slowly around his old orphanage. For him it had only been a couple years since he'd seen it. Time – wise it had been about fifty. Tom snorted. The others had grumbled about the dilapidated state and dingyness of it. Tom had smothered a sneer – it didn't really look all that different from when he'd lived here, except for the emptiness.

Albus and Lucius waved their wands, looking for 'residue from Dark Arts'. Severus eyed Tom and followed him upstairs to Tom's old room. Tom quickly riffled through the few hiding places there were and shook his head.

"Unless he found somewhere else ..." Tom shrugged.

They wandered through the other empty, dark bedrooms. Albus and Lucius eventually caught up with them. Albus sighed and agreed there was, perhaps nothing to find.

Of the muggles they wanted to question, they tried Eric Whaley first – Albus had been sure that the boy that had been Voldemort's roommate would have some insight. The man had, however, not remembered him very well. He'd started rooming with Voldemort after he'd started at Hogwarts and only saw him during the summer. The boy he remembered had kept to himself – they'd not exchanged more than a handful of sentences. Albus tended to believe him as Mr. Whaley had not even noticed the Tom Riddle with them as resembling Voldemort at all. Severus legillimized him carefully while Albus talked to him and found nothing.

They then apparated to a pleasant cul-de-sac with stately old homes. They were already in muggle clothing and they walked up to the house and knocked on Mrs. Amy Ragsdale nee Benton's door.

She was expecting them and opened the door with a troubled look. It was still mid-morning but she had tea ready – likely for her own nerves. She looked at the impressive figures of the wizards before her and sighed.

"I had hoped to never hear of the orphanage I grew up in or Tom Riddle again. It was such an ugly time." She nervously stirred the tea with her spoon. "So your investigating him for possibly criminal activity?"

"We especially would like to hear about the incident at the cave – and where it is." Severus intoned. "We think that there might be ... evidence there."

The woman seemed even more agitated and shook her head. "I don't know how he did it – trapping poor Dennis and I in there – we couldn't find the entrance, we were desperate. Tom was so angry at us." She hunched down in the expensive chair. "Dennis wanted to get into the army – it was sweeping up all the soldiers it could. He wasn't old enough, but the army wasn't picky about that. He needed to buy a fake ID - not that they really looked close at them, but he needed something to give them." She sighed. "He did get in and died over there in Germany. I wanted to get a job at the war office as a secretary – one of the older girls was going to vouch for me but I needed a nice outfit for the interview – so I would look old enough."

There was a long pause, the woman looking stricken with guilt. She had glanced at Tom, and he was glad they had applied a glamor to him – the presence of a Voldemort replica would not have helped here.

"That year all the kids had gotten a bit of Christmas money. To my shame, the only way to get what Dennis and I wanted was to take the other children's Christmas money. I'd only just gotten the clothing and had set up the interview when we went on that trip to the sea. I guess the only time the place could afford that trip – or when some patron would spring for the price was very, very off season – in January. Little Tom was outraged at our theft – I can't blame him, really. He didn't let us out of that cave until he had something of equal value to him." There were some tears dripping down now.

"At the time I was a self-centered teen, and I just wanted out of there, didn't care about the cost to the other kids. Later in life, when I had married an officer in the Army and got a fine house and children of my own. Then I started having horrible dreams about the other kids in that place – and how I worsened their situation." She grimaced in shame. "Everyone thinks I'm such a philanthropist, trying so hard to help orphans. I'm just trying to make the disappointed and angry faces I see at night go away."

She straightened and looked the wizards in the face at last. "If Tom's gone foul of the law, he certainly had several pushes in that direction from people like me – and that horrid Mrs. Cole. Looking back – I don't know why she hated the boy, but she made his life hell." Amy pulled out a map and pointed to a spot. "We went there – I'm afraid I can't pinpoint where the cave is, but that is the general area."

Severus had looked closely at her memories there at the forefront of her mind when she had finally faced them. He had a good look at her memory of the cave – he felt he would know it if he saw it.

They thanked her and Albus held her hand a moment as they stood at the door. "My dear, you really need to forgive the thoughtless teenager ... she's done her best to redeem herself." Amy's eyes filled with tears again, and she patted Albus' hand, but did not answer.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

A/N – Yes! I finally was given permission to go back to work, but now I'm afraid the updates may be a bit slower.


	80. Prison Visit

3SM80

Disclaimer – JKR owns it all, I'm just a raving fanatic.

Chapter 80

Harry sat in the library on Saturday, revising his Transfiguration essay, and adding a few new facts he'd found. He was still a bit dismal in Professor McGonagall's classroom. Mafalda usually helped him later in the day on whatever they were trying to master. Hermione usually caved to pressure and the need to show that she could do the spell and gave him tips on how to cast the incantation.

Apparently the caster had to visualize the outcome very clearly. Being able to 'see' exactly what one wanted and have a 'feel' for the material makeup of the object. Someone who had never encountered silk, for instance would have difficulty turning any other object into silk.

Harry had trouble understanding exactly what he needed to 'feel' and simply couldn't imagine why it was so important. Dudley, of all people finally summed it up after carefully listening to the numerous explanations given to Harry that were full of 5 or 6 syllable words and convoluted logic.

"Harry, the magic needs to know your _intent_." Dudley said. "If you aren't clear about what it is you want, it won't ... can't give it to you. And it needs you to be exact, down to the component parts – so if you aren't sure about that – the spell will go wrong." Dudley sat back happily – he'd managed an explanation in plain language.

Mafalda laughed and shook her head. She knew that she tended to talk using wording that others not in Ravenclaw didn't understand. She tried to explain in simpler terms, but usually didn't remember. She was glad Dudley had been able to 'interpret' for her.

Hermione looked affronted. "That's what we were saying."

Draco snickered, delighted that the Uber-Ravenclaw Granger had been shown up by a _Gryffindor. _He found Granger's manner abrasive at the best of times. A dozen times a day he had to remind himself that he could not call her a mudblood. After all 'Tuney's parents had been muggles and even Lucius wasn't sure whether Dudley should be called a half-blood or muggleborn - and Draco really liked 'Tuney and Dudley.

Anyway, sneering at her heritage was impossible given the people now in his life that he cared deeply about. However, it was obvious Granger had been raised by uncouth savages without even a modicum of tact. The decade of hearing his mother use the term mudblood constantly fought hard with the last year of learning that muggles weren't _all_ bad.

"No you weren't, Granger." Draco had to settle on just sneering her name. "You were showing off your vocabulary and giving an entire lecture on Transfiguration instead of just saying what Harry needed to know in simple terms."

Hermione flushed in temper. Why was no one ever happy when she had answers? The teachers usually looked resigned when she had her hand in the air. Students cringed when she started explaining things. Why didn't they want to know exactly why the spells needed the mental cues to work? Yes, Dudley's explanation was simple and direct – but it was incomplete - they were obviously just lazy. She sighed and glared at Malfoy, who just sneered at her like he knew what she'd been thinking.

Hermione knew she was accepted into this circle of friends from all houses by virtue of being Mafalda's friend. She and Mafalda were already very close – they understood each other completely. They both had an unending thirst for knowledge and a drive to excel. Malfalda, though was content to just know she was impressing her fellow Ravenclaws and was gaining acceptance among the wizards and witches she admired – namely Harry Potter and his friends.

Hermione, though, wanted to be tops in everything. She'd been looking into past school records, intending to break every 'highest mark' and 'record number of outstandings'. OWLs weren't until fifth year and she was already making plans for how many to take. She had wanted to be the top student in every class she took, right from the start.

Hermione glared down the table at Harry Potter and Malfoy – True, it had only been a couple weeks, but so far she'd been unable to oust them from the top two places in potions. She snorted, even Dudley was doing almost as well as her in that class.

She was right behind the two of them, and Longbottom in Herbology. It had taken time for her to understand what the Hogwarts Professors wanted in essays. Potter, Malfoy and Dursley seemed already be experienced in writing a professor – pleasing essay. It was so frustrating. She knew what to write at the muggle schools she'd gone to. She had always been top of her class, there.

Of course the children and teachers at the muggle schools had been unappreciative of her efforts there, as well. They had advanced her into higher classes, and that had annoyed some of the children and caused alot of name-calling and teasing. They had given her more challenging work, but even the teachers had occasionally called her a know-it-all when they thought she couldn't hear them.

She'd been determined to impress the wizarding world and fit in. After one of the teachers had delivered her letter and explained things her parents had asked how to get information on the wizarding world. The teacher had given them a catalog on books and explained how to order them. They'd sent their order by regular mail to a 'Tom' in the Leaky Cauldron who had sent it on to the wizarding bookstore. To their astonishment an owl had brought the books later that night.

She and her parents had been thrilled, feeling like they were suddenly living in a fairy tale.

Hermione had read through all the books and had pleaded with her parents to go to this Diagon Alley. To her shock she had even met Harry Potter and had met her now best friend Mafalda as well. She'd listened carefully to everything she'd heard that day – from the people they'd met, and overheard conversation in the stores and on the street. She knew that 'muggleborns' were looked down on – she would obviously need to prove herself.

Mafalda, in spite of her earlier resentments toward the wizarding world had seemed to be mollified by her welcome from the numerous Weasley boys. This had blunted her anger over what had happened to her father, Lawrence. Hearing Mafalda's tale – purebloods and squibs and all that had happened in the Prewett family and many others - had disturbed Hermione. Obviously the wizarding world needed an overhaul, she was determined to help that along.

Hermione glanced at Harry Potter, and once again thanked the sorting hat for not listening to her. She'd gotten a Hogwarts alumi book and looked up several people. Both Harry Potter's parents had been Gryffindor, and both the Headmaster and the deputy Headmaster were prior Gryffindors. She'd been so sure that Potter would be in that house as well, and the two most influential people in Hogwarts had come from there. Hermione had been determined to get in that house, among the 'best'. When Harry Potter had ended in Slytherin, she'd been shocked. Since then she'd slowly come to realize how lonely she would have been in Gryffindor. She likely would have been the only one studying at times.

Dudley watched the Granger girl studying the students at their end of the library table. She did that now and then, like she was trying to figure them out. He knew that their mixed bag of houses that were friends was viewed as odd, he was glad that Harry had kept his promise of making Dudley an honorary Slytherin. The whole idea of being 'Slytherin Marauders' had been great, although they were far too busy to plan pranks. Besides, watching the twins and other Hufflepuffs pranking others was more fun.

Dudley was quite happy, now in the Gryffindor dorm. He and Dean, along with Seamus and Ron had settled in quite well after a few days. Ron had only sneered about Harry and Draco once. Dudley had calmly pointed out that Ron's buddy Neville now housed in the Slytherin dorm as well, now. Ron had flushed and subsided. Ron still considered Neville a friend, so remarks about Slytherin we simply avoided.

Inevitably the whole lot of them would get together. They would meet outside in a courtyard on good days, or in the library on rainy or cold ones. Blaise and his bookends – Goyle and Crabbe would jeer at them, but 'Harry's group' far outnumbered the three of them, so they usually moved on quickly.

Harry listened to Draco rambling about their visit to Hagrid's yesterday with half an ear. Harry knew that Draco and Dudley had been rather fearful of the huge man. Harry had been as well, but he had been too curious about what the man had to say to allow his nervousness to deter him.

Hagrid had served tea and 'rock cakes'. The tea had been strong but good. After a few attempts to bite into the rock cakes they'd given up and said they'd just eaten and weren't hungry. Hagrid had looked at Draco a bit dubiously at first, but had said nothing. He'd listened to the three chatter enthusiastically about their classes and Harry had eventually asked about his parents.

Hagrid had reminisced happily about James and 'the Marauders'. The three boys had listened intently. Harry especially was always eager to hear more. It was irritating to have people know so much more about his parents than he did. He knew that James and his friends had been all too human, and the adventerous tales hid a darker aspect at times. Their victims may or may not have found the pranks amusing, and the adventures could easily have gone all wrong. Still, as long as he listened with that in mind, Harry liked to hear the tales.

Hagrid hadn't know Lily very well, to Harry's disappointment. It was almost dinner when Harry said they needed to leave, but they promised to visit again when they could. They made their escape just as Hagrid was suggesting that they might like to look at a few new pets he had 'out back'.

Draco had heard that Hagrid liked magical beasts – the bigger and more dangerous the better. Draco had the idea that he might lure Hagrid into badgering the Headmaster into having a dragon or three visit the school. Dudley was all for it as well.

Harry was less certain. He had listened closely whenever Tom talked about dragons and the Reserve. There would have to be a very specific reason for a dragon and rider to come to Hogwarts, and they would be unlikely to stay for long.

Harry worried a bit, he knew Severus and Tom were going after information today. He suspected that the ordeal was going to stress Tom a great deal. Severus would not give as many detail as Harry would have liked about this Stubbs character, behaving in a rather protective manner. Harry mentally shrugged, hoping the group would have decent luck talking to the people. Getting another Horcrux destroyed, and another piece of Tom's soul returned would be great.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Tom and the rest of the group approached the bleak grey cement building with caution. They would have to be very careful here, a bad slip-up would have the ministry in an uproar – worse, they would be trying to figure out why the lot of them were at a muggle prison. This was scrutiny they could not afford.

Tom was sporting a glamour to make him look a bit older, and they all had their badges and paperwork. Lucius' lawyer had arranged the 'questioning' ahead of time. The prison had been cooperative, though mystified by their interest in Billy Stubbs.

The guards looked at the elderly looking Albus a bit dubiously, but they ushered the four of them into a dingy room with a battered table and chairs. Albus and Lucius sat at the table, gingerly. Lucius had wanted to cast a quick cleansing charm on the chair, but Severus had insisted someone might be watching. Severus and Tom remained standing, behind them. Tom was too nervous to sit, and the whole experience was reminding Severus too strongly of his brief stay in Azkaban.

At last, a pair of guards brought a surly and heavily chained Billy into the room. Albus waited until Billy had settled into the chair, and barked out a few sneering comments about them. Albus started off the questions, as they had planned. This gave Albus a chance to delve into Billy's surface thoughts. Lucius continued with leading questions that would hopefully bring the memories forward that they wished to see.

Severus was to try to go deeper into the man's mind and get memories that Billy had perhaps buried, or since they were decades old, he had simply forgotten. Yvane also intended to look into the memories, though Albus was still unaware of Tom's dragon assistant. Tom or Severus could claim to have seen the thoughts when they reported them.

"Tom Riddle?" Billy gaffawed. "What ya wanna know 'bout that freaky maggot fer?" Billy sneered. "'aven't seen 'im since I lef' tha' cesspool of 'n orphanage."

Albus winced at the flood of memories regarding Billy and Tom's life there in the dregs of the London orphanage. He'd known it had not been ... easy. But the children truly had had very little in the way of affection or hope. Billy had been badly traumatized by his relatives before being dropped off with Mrs. Cole. He'd passed on the legacy of horrors to other children, not only Tom. After leaving the orphanage he'd led a varied life, getting some experience as a construction worker.

This had supplied him an easy cover for traveling around the country, mostly simple thefts at first. Then he'd turned his attention to the children. Albus was relieved when the memories became hazy and muddled.

Severus and Yvane were sturdier. They were determined to know as much as possible. They could tell that many of Billy's victims had never been found. Severus could do little about what Billy had done, but at least closure and answers could be given to the families.

Yvane blunted as much of the details as he could, not allowing details of the memories to come through to Tom. There was, however, no way to pretend that Billy's victims had not suffered a great deal before dying.

By the end Tom was pale and sweating, and convinced that his own experience had been rather tame in comparison. Seeing Billy had been a shock. He'd known in his head that it had been at least fifty years – had told himself Billy would now be an old man. It still had hit him hard to see the monster of his old nightmares now a slumped over wreck.

Tom narrowed his eyes at the man, even after finding his magic he'd had horrible dreams about Billy, he was glad he had come here to see the monster had been well and truly caged. He'd been lucky, really, to have escaped with only a scare. These other children had been the ones to truly suffer at Billy's hands.

_"No, Tom. This should not make you feel that you did not suffer."_ Yvane stressed. _"True, you did not suffer as badly as his later victims. But don't let anyone tell you that you were not affected by what you experienced."_

Yvane whispered to Severus, and they felt that between the two of them they had amassed as much information as possible on Billy's victims and any information that Billy might have had on Tom Riddle – which wasn't much.

Lucius broke off his questions at Albus' signal. The puzzled guards took Billy away. To their surprise a pair of rather official looking men met them at the door. They flipped open some ID to show them some badges. Lucius gritted his teeth ... real police officers – great.

The pair waved them back into the room and they all sat, rather uncertainly.

The older one introduced himself. "I'm Inspector Don Havelock. We've been keeping an eye on Mr. Stubbs since his incarceration. We were alerted to your visit by the warden. We've always felt there was another killing that he did – there was evidence, but not enough to lead us to where the body was."

Severus knew there was more than one left unfound – but how to give the information without causing even more suspicion? Yvane whispered what the Inspectors already knew ... Severus could entwine just enough clues to lead them to where they needed to go, perhaps.

Severus leaned forward to Albus' relief, he hadn't been sure how to answer the Inspectors.

"We have been investigating a similar perpetrator. One we think Mr. Stubbs was aquainted with." Severus carefully eyed the two men. He needed to speak carefully and he drew some of what he said from the men's thoughts – to find the correct wording that they would expect from fellow police officers.

"We found a few people that the other man boasted a bit to. After stringing together alot of separate clues we came to the conclusion that he and Stubbs may have worked together at times. The other man spoke of some places ... ones they may have used to hide things – bodies or evidence." Severus watched the men look hopeful.

"I can't promise that anything will be there – and I have nothing to offer that can be used to obtain search warrants. Perhaps you won't need those, though, as they are mostly in woods on public lands." Severus wrote down some directions and did his best to describe the areas.

The Inspectors looked pleased at the information. "Thank you, we appreciate the help with this." Havelock proffered a business card. "I may need to ask a few more questions, if I could have your number...?"

The group froze ... 'damn' they thought collectively.

Lucius recovered first and pulled out his lawyer's card, thanking Merlin he'd brought it, in case of difficulty. "We're rarely at the office, but this man knows how to reach us." Lucius said, hoping there would be no more questions. To their relief Havelock nodded agreeably, though he looked at them thoughtfully. Severus, for one, was sure he suspected something off.

They all rose and made their way to the main gates of the prison, Albus and his entourage feeling the Inspector's eyes on their backs all the way there. They were glad they had chosen not to apparate here as they felt Havelock observe them getting in the limo that Lucius' lawyer had provided for them.

The driver took them to Angus Essex's office, so Lucius could warn the lawyer he might be contacted by some Inspectors. Angus shook his head ruefully.

"As long as you are here – I should warn you. Marge Dursley is already making noises about the Christmas visit – and she wants a longer time next summer as well – the few days we gave her this year didn't satisfy her." The man looked uncomfortable. "She's been sticking to her probation pretty well – or we at least haven't been catching her breaking it. What concerns me is that she's sold most of her dogs and her house – then bought her brother's old house on Privet Drive." He frowned. "Strikes me she's become a bit ... obsessed."

Lucius and Severus eyed each other. They both knew nothing good would become of this. Lucius grimaced – and here he was, sworn off muggle killing, so he couldn't deal with Marge in his prefered manner.

Lucius hated the idea of breaking all this to Petunia, but he nodded to Angus and they apparated to the Hogwarts gates. Albus talked quietly on the way back, a bit disappointed that Billy's knowledge of Tom had mostly ended by Tom's third year. The most that Albus had gotten was that Tom had been given excellent reasons to hate everyone at the orphanage. Albus said that the cave, at present seemed their best bet, after all.

Albus went up to his office to enlist Shacklebolt and a few other Aurors in the search for the cave. Tom turned toward the Gryffindor Tower and was stopped by Severus' hand on his arm.

"You will be alright, then?" Severus asked, Lucius looking on intently as well.

"Yes, I'm sure if faced with a boggart – he won't be Billy Stubbs." Tom smirked, "Not that I ever let myself be faced with a boggart in the past."

Severus and Lucius smiled tightly and nodded as Tom went up to the Tower.

"You think he will be alright?" Lucius frowned.

"Yvane has always told me if there were problems, though he rarely needed any help. It's not like Tom can hide difficulties from Yvane and Yvane is in a position to make sure Tom is honest with himself. Like it or not." Severus answered.

Lucius nodded and flooed from the main hallway back to the Manor, after promising to owl any news.

Severus walked slowly to the Slytherin dorms and his rooms. An interesting day, and much accomplished, really. They had felt that the cave would be the next place to search. Now they were even more sure. Albus' Auror friends would look – but so would dozens of Lucius' minions ...er - henchmen ... um – employees. Severus was never sure what to designate those rabbit-like people as.

It was not the frantic race they had run before – even if the Aurors found the cave first, Albus would likely send them to get the Horcrux – if one were there. Their greatest fear was that Albus would come along and insist on helping destroy the thing.

Well, they would have a plan in place by then, or have convinced Albus that since they had destroyed the others so handily that they should continue to do so.

Severus slipped into the Slytherin common room which was nearly empty. Supper was not for another hour and it was a beautiful day outside. There were a few studious fifth and seventh years that were worried for their OWLs and NEWTs.

He noticed Pansy Parkinson scribbling furiously in what he assumed was a letter to her mother. He knew that her family was fence-sitting a bit. Pansy was not happy with the Malfoys' defection, mostly because that made Draco less likely to see her as the most viable option as a marriage partner. Severus snorted softly. Even if Lucius had stayed a Death Eater, Pansy had not had a very big chance to be chosen as Draco's wife.

Blaise was playing some game with Goyle and Crabbe – he was unlikely to lose at any games with those two. Blaise at one time seemed a quiet and a rather nice kid when Severus had seen him at the Manor. His mother might be a black widow, but Blaise until now had been hiding his ambitious side. Draco's stepping down as the leader of any future Death Eaters had spurred either Blaise or his mother into pushing him forward.

Severus looked around. There was an apparent lack of followers for Blaise. Likely a great deal of former supporters were waiting to see exactly what happened if and when the Dark Lord re-appeared. If Voldemort never re-emerged, they were better off ignoring Blaise and his ilk. If Voldemort did re-appear, there was time to step forward if they wanted to continue to follow the Dark Lord.

Severus went to his own quarters and showered and changed. He planned to see Rosemerta tomorrow, he wanted to catch up on news with her.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius gathered up a wizardspaced picnic basket with a dinner of both their favorites inside. He knew Petunia had been busy settling in a couple new families into Spinners End today. An elderly couple (they were both over 150 years old) into a modest sized house, and a pair of newlyweds into one of the condos.

The elderly couple had been living in their huge rambling family mansion with their children, grandchildren, great- grandchildren, etc. They welcomed the peace and quiet of the smaller home – there were extra bedrooms to have the numerous relatives visit, but in ones and twos instead of twenty or thirty.

The newlyweds wanted a small starter place, of course. They seemed as excited to be served by 'The Boy Who Lived's' aunt as they were by the condo. Lucius found that annoying. Petunia seemed amused by it, so he didn't rip up their application.

He arrived at Petunia's house, looking around as he always did. Lucius wasn't sure why he had started to feel like coming here was like coming home. He'd lived in Malfoy Manor his whole life. This was much more cosy, of course. He didn't have to use a _sonorus _charm when trying to communicate with someone at the other end of the dinner table.

Lucius set the basket on the dining room table and looked out of the large window overlooking the back garden with the owlery. Petunia was directing Dobby at some chore or other and was cradling a bouquet of roses she'd picked. It was rather disturbing to feel his heart lift at the sight. He really had been looking for an agreeable companion that he could entrust Draco to.

He didn't mind caring about Petunia, but too much affection would just lead to alot of disappointment. Women always did disappoint him in the end. They always had an agenda. He was sure that Petunia's was likely relatively benign. She was a muggle-raised squib turned loose in the wizarding world and needed protection for her and her son. He could admire her efforts to fit in and find ways to earn a healthy amount of galleons, but she likely knew she needed a wizard with decent amounts of magic to keep her safe.

At New Years, when he'd kissed her he'd had no suspicions about her. But he'd just 'liked' her at the time. Then he'd started admiring her, then cared about her, now affection was worming it's way in ... and was bringing uncertainty and doubt along for the ride. The problem was that he wasn't sure if Petunia felt anything for him – or if she just saw a rich, strong protector.

Lucius shook off the lingering shadows of doubt. He was fairly sure he could court Petunia successfully. True he'd never actually courted before. With his marriage to Narcissa all he'd done was stand there while Abraxas had written out a check to Narcissa's father and their betrothal was announced the next day. He'd not really spoken more that a dozen words to her beforehand – she'd been several years below him in Hogwarts and he'd not paid much attention to her.

Any other liasons had been similar – the hooker shouting a price from the street-corner and he deciding if she was worth it.

Well, he'd been watching Severus' courtship – though it had provided few clues. He certainly hoped it didn't take _him_ the better part of a decade to decide to buy a ring.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – OMG, this was such a difficult chapter – the RL dragon teamed up with the writer's block dragon **(whimper).**


	81. Tryouts

3SM81

Disclaimer – JKR owns it (**sigh**) – I'm just having fun.

Chapter 81

Heather Black carefully placed the nifflers in separate cages, so they could be handled easily by the students. They weren't the most exciting creatures around, but they were a good introduction to magical creatures for the third years. Even wizarding children were rarely acquainted with even a fraction of the magical animals that existed in their world.

Of course many of the magical animals were shy and quite good at hiding – like the unicorns. Or they might be quite intelligent and long-lived, like the dragons. Many were dangerous, of course and even wizards approached them with caution. Heather was mostly interested in the study of unicorns – just as her mother was, but knowledge was never to be sniffed at and learning about other magical animals would be a good thing.

She'd been reminded that her mother, Ruth, had been able to persuade the Director of the Dragon Reserve to let her study the unicorn herds by demonstrating an ample knowledge of the dragons and numerous other magical creatures she was sure lived quietly there in Wales.

Yuan Chang had been impressed with Ruth's broad knowledge of creatures and had granted her request to stay there 'possibly for decades'. A thorough look at the herds could take a long time – but wizards and witches did have the long lives to invest in lenthy research, after all.

Heather hoped to complete a mastery quickly, so she could join Ruth on the Reserve. Professor Kettleburn was very smart when it came to magical creatures, but getting too old to dodge when a dangerous one took a swipe at him. Hagrid, bless the gentle giant, blithely dragged home even more homicidal creatures and offered to show them to Kettleburn's classes with a jolly grin.

Hagrid seemed unaware of the creatures' danger to the children, showing rather touching confidence in the animals 'misunderstood natures'. Heather shook her head with a chuckle. Hagrid simply couldn't imagine his pets deliberately harming anyone, failing to see that the bruises and scrapes the animals gave him would translate to broken bones and lacerations on a child.

Her first weeks of classes, watching Kettleburn teach had been quite informative – she was sure she could never summon the patience to deal with groups of children. One or two, perhaps if they were truly motivated to learn, but not a entire herd of restless, distracted idiots ... er, students.

The older students hadn't been so bad – several seemed quite interested in magical animals. Percy Weasley for instance, and Tom Riddle. Both of them had cornered her after their classes to grill her on her dragon knowledge. She'd been impressed – they both knew at least as much as her. She'd only managed to impress them by being in possession of a few books they didn't have.

Tom had shown her a copy spell and with her permission had copied the books, though one was spelled against it. He'd not been discouraged though and had vowed to send to a bookstore for it.

She'd realized at some point the Tom lived on the Welsh Reserve – he and his family had been away most of the summer and they'd never run across each other. She and her mum had heard that Harry Potter lived nearby, but since they'd never lived in Britain their 'hero worship' of the 'Boy Who Lived' was toned down to a mere curiousity and perhaps a bit of awe that a baby had survived an encounter with Voldemort.

Here at the school, she'd watched Harry Potter with his friends, her eyes easily picking out the Malfoy child. Heather knew that his mother was a Black, and it made her a bit nervous. The times Lucius had visited the school, she'd made herself scarce. Ruth believed that since he'd divorced Narcissa he was unlikely to be a danger – or she'd never have moved to the Welsh Reserve where he frequently visited. Still, Heather was wary of him.

After all, a granddaughter of the squib Marius Black may not be all that welcome. Marius had warned them that many of the Black family firmly believed that the only good squib was a dead squib. Luckily others in the family felt otherwise and had given him sacks of gold and letters of introduction and had smuggled him to Europe.

She wished Grampa Marius had lived long enough to see Voldemort's end.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Voldemort watched closely – as he always did - while at the table in the Great Hall. He always tried to sit next to Snape, as he was most likely to have information that he wanted. He was quite put out at the Potions Master's defection to the light.

True, he'd promised to spare Lily Potter for Snape – but it hadn't been possible to do so and Snape should understand that. He mused that Snape had withstood numerous cruciatus' from Voldemort and had stood firm when he had shrieked threats of horrific deaths at the man while he'd begged for the woman's life. Perhaps he'd underestimated Snape's love for Lily Potter.

Voldemort simply didn't understand such devotion when it was given freely, though he did demand single-minded fervor from his followers. He didn't value anyone like that for himself, so it was beyond his understanding why others went to the lengths they did for someone they professed to love when they recieved nothing in return.

It was why he ruled the Death Eaters with fear and pain – it was the only inducements he understood. He didn't trust that they would stay with him for any other reason. He never figured out how Dumbledore could get people to die for him out of love or devotion to his cause ... yet another reason to hate the crazy old loon.

The only sop to Voldemort's pride was that it was increasingly obvious that Snape was devoted to Harry Potter now, and much less so to Dumbledore. This had become clear during the meetings that the Heads of House, Albus and Quirrell had gone to while planning the protections to the Sorceror's Stone.

Albus had been carrying the Stone with him everywhere since the school year had started. He felt this was dangerous to continue and had insisted they make a 'gauntlet' for any potential thief to have to get through to get the Stone.

Snape had inexplicably been livid. Voldemort had approved heartily through Quirrell.

While the others had listed off 'traps' that they felt would hold any intruders long enough for the others to respond and stop the thief, Snape had been tight-lipped and angry.

It had been Quirrell's turn to speak and he'd stuttered out brightly, "I have a w-way with trolls – I figure a chamber with a t-troll in it should stop most anyone, at least for a time." The other teachers had nodded approvingly, though Snape had merely sniffed and grimaced.

"Make sure the final chamber cannot be entered other than by the one entrance – I'll guard it with Black dragonfire. I'll leave a table full of poisons – and one that will let the drinker through the fire." Snape smirked hatefully. "There will be a logic puzzle they'll have to undo to figure out which is which."

The others had looked impressed and Flitwick and applauded eagerly. "Oh, I love those – mind if I have a peek at the puzzle?" Snape had nodded agreeably – he likely intended Filius to assist him in making it harder, Voldemort sneered, making Quirrells face grimace a bit as well.

Voldemort fumed angrily. He hated logic puzzles. He always became frustrated and then angry ... and then someone nearby would get crucioed. He'd been pretty good at them at school, he recalled. Soon after he had started making his third or forth Horcrux his temper had become much more volatile, he privately admitted. No matter – he had others to figure out logic puzzles. Or in this case, he had Quirrell who really was quite clever when terrified into it.

The meeting had finally ended and Snape had stayed, obviously intending to rant at Albus a bit. Quirrell dropped some papers just outside the door, and cast a listening charm while he slowly picked up papers. Even with the charm the voices were low and not easy to understand.

"I know this is not to trap the dark lord as much as to test Harry." Severus had hissed.

This had surprised Voldemort. If true, it was something to file away and think about. He knew there was a prophecy – one that said that Harry Potter could destroy him. He knew that the Headmaster believed it ... as did he. Of course the old fool would consider the boy a weapon. It must be he felt he needed to start honing the weapon at age eleven. Snape obviously resented this ... Hmm, perhaps Harry Potter would as well.

Dumbledore blathered numerous denials mixed with reassurances that Harry could come to no harm. Snape didn't believe a word of it.

"I can't carry the stone forever, Severus. The gauntlet has numerous alarms that will allow us to respond quickly to any threat to it. The last one, that I'm making with the mirror will confound anyone – even you." Albus did his best to reassure Severus. "I need to be able to leave Hogwarts at times – for the Wizengamot and other duties. I can't take the stone off the grounds – and leaving it with Minerva ... well that is also problematic."

Snape rolled his eyes and snorted. Problematic, indeed. While they had been questioning Stubbs, Minerva had been babysitting the Stone. She'd paled when it had been handed to her and had sat at Albus' desk, wand at the ready the entire time. She'd almost hexed them when they came back through the floo.

Voldemort ground Quirrell's teeth as he listened. If only he'd known that Albus had left the stone when he'd gone...

"Well, Fluffy's been in place for quite some time, and most of these other traps can be placed soon. I just need to get the mirror from the Department of Mysteries. They are being stubborn, it may not be here before Christmas break." Albus fretted. "Of course, we can put the stone in the final chamber even before then ..."

Severus snarled unhappily. "No, not unless we must. Give Lucius a job – he can get some friends in the ministry to pry the mirror out of there. We'll have it all set up before Halloween."

Voldemort and Quirrell frowned. Why was the mirror important? What would it do?

Albus sighed. "I am truly weary of being on alert 24/7. This constant expectation of attack is more tiring than I thought."

Severus smirked rather meanly. This was all Albus' doing – let him feel the weight of his mechinations. The Stone could have been secreted elsewhere, Severus felt, though exactly where that would have been, he didn't know.

"Well, I would be happy to wall you and the stone up in that final chamber with a bed and a house-elf to serve you food. You can easily guard it for as long as it takes to get the mirror here and get plenty of sleep." Severus smiled almost sweetly as he offered this - in a voice oozing concerned sympathy.

Dumbledore actually laughed hilariously. "Don't tempt me, Severus. I truly am a bit sleep-deprived. But I _did _promise Nicholas that I would only allow myself or Minerva to handle the stone until we put it in whatever protection we devised, or I would be pressing you to take a turn with it."

Severus froze. To have the Sorceror's Stone in his hand – even for a moment. He'd not allowed himself to even think of it when they'd been told they would be guarding it. Now ... though Albus had already said he would not ... it was intoxicating to even think of. He could remember a time when he would have grabbed the stone with both hands. The things a Potions Master could likely do with it ... Severus shook his head and glared at Albus for saying such a thing. Albus was not the only one wary of being in possession of too much power.

"I'll owl Lucius and tell him to come over." Albus said mildly, watching the play of emotions over the younger wizards face. Severus truly had come a long way from the power-hungry young man he'd once been. "I don't want to put this in writing – or even in a firecall."

Severus nodded shortly, still disturbed by Albus' assertion that he would have put the stone in Severus' hands if he'd not made that promise. They headed out the door and Severus immediately looked down the hall, and saw Quirrell's purple robes and turban round the corner. His eyes met Albus' in concern, but Albus just sighed and shook his head.

"Do you think he is working for Voldemort, Severus?" Albus asked quietly. "Are you able to sense his thoughts?"

Severus twitched his shoulders in irritation. "His mind is fairly well shielded, and when I do get in – the thoughts are very confused. As well – his aura is...muddy – I don't recall his aura being like that before. I don't know what effects his encounter with the vampire would have led to ..." Severus shook his head as well. "He may be in league with the Dark Lord. Certainly listening to our conversation is suspicious."

Albus nodded almost absently and walked toward his tower, deep in thought.

Quirrell scuttled toward his office, muttering to his master. "M-m-maybe the Headmaster will leave, again. McGonagall would be easier to rob."

Voldemort hesitated. "Perhaps, perhaps." he mused.

Severus ambled toward the dungeons, he definately was suspicious of Quirrell. Albus was sure Voldemort would make a move with the stone here. Quirrell was top of Severus' list at the moment.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry and Draco followed the Quidditch team toward the pitch, along with a few other brave first years. Captain Flint lead the crowd, strutting a bit. He knew he was a mediocre student, and a mid-level in power wizard. Enough to get things done, not enough to impress the wizarding world in general ... except in this, his passion – Quidditch.

Marcus always hoped to Captain the team for a couple years before leaving the school. He even planned to have to repeat a year to do so. It would look good on the resume, and he planned to sweep the cup as many times as he could to impress the captains of the professional teams. He knew he hadn't the charisma of Oliver Wood or the smarts of the Ravenclaw captain, but he was a slytherin – he would find a way.

The idea of Snape's – testing the first years and getting them ready ahead of time to possibly start in the Qudditch team had merit. Malfoy and Potter could possibly take the places of the Chasers that were leaving next year. Higgs insisted they were good and had said his uncle was impressed with them.

The members of the team from the year before that still wished to play stood ready to defend their places. Those wishing to try out looked grim and determined. The first years wanting to be a part of the 'second string in training' were there, looking nervous.

The Quidditch stands were partly full – tryouts were a good time to look over the competition. The Ravenclaws had been there here a few days ago, with a large group of onlookers. Even teachers – especially Heads of House attended. Severus was there today, mostly to watch Harry.

The first string team, with a couple of alternates was quickly chosen. One of the second years was looking fairly good as a future seeker. The first years were offered brooms by the older teammates, to show off their skills. Montague lent his broom to Draco and Terrence Higgs offered his to Harry, who took it with a relieved smile.

Marcus flew with the two, tossing the quaffle back and forth. The Beaters blasted a few bludgers at them to see if they knew how to dodge. Marcus was reluctantly impressed. They knew a few tricks and were good together as a team – able to predict where each other would go. They merely needed to learn to include a third chaser – him - into the mix. Millicent Bulstrode was chosen as well – a definite beater in the making.

Marcus barked out a few orders, told them the practice schedule would be posted. The three first years would only attend the Saturday practices. The three first years bounced happily. Millicent banging Draco and Harry on the back cheerfully. They gasped at the blows a bit, but refused to yelp when hit by a 'mere girl', even if it did feel like Hagrid was walloping them.

Severus watched with satisfaction. Harry and Draco were well on their way to being on the Slytherin team. He'd have been happier if Harry had had no interest in the blasted game, but he'd known that was unlikely to happen. Between being James Potter's son and having an Osprey as an animagus form it was a bit inevitable. Since he was forbidden to try to transform at present, perhaps this was the best alternative to keep him happy.

Tom watched the Slytherin tryouts with his roommates – three of them were on the Gryffindor team. Oliver Wood was with them, fretting over Flint's choices.

"Why does he always put gorillas on the team?" Oliver fumed.

"Well, they are harder to knock off brooms and they blast a mean bludger." One of them answered.

Wood huffed in aggravation. "I still don't understand why he's trying out the first years." Wood looked over at Tom slowly, obviously hoping Tom would know and tell them.

Tom thought it over carefully. He did know, of course, and it really wasn't a secret. "A bunch of the team are either leaving or deciding to concentrate on their NEWT's next year. If there are any likely first year flyers, he intends to start training them, now – so they'll be ready next year." Tom answered casually, hoping that would be an end to it.

Tom had always been an indifferent flyer, though he enjoyed watching Quidditch. The World Cup had certainly been exciting – such excellence in anything was a pleasure to watch. Now that he had Yvane's memories of flying and the dragon's borrowed emotions of bliss at flying, he could understand why someone would be obsessed with it. It was a bit like what Tom felt when he'd discover yet another important memory of Yvane's that he just needed to pensieve and copy for Percy or Severus & Lucius.

Wood had turned back to watch the Slytherin team, face full of mixed emotions of jealousy at Flint's ingenuity and determination – probably intending to copy them. Tom mentally conceded that Wood did need all the help he could get – even if it meant copying the Slytherin Captain. Wood was only a fourth year, and though he'd become the keeper of the team in his second year, that meant he'd only been playing two years before becoming Captain.

Wood seemed quite passionate about it all, and Tom hoped he won against everyone but Harry. Luckily Tom would be graduated by the time Harry hit the field, so he could cheer for anyone he wished.

Tom listened to the other Gryffindors mutter some more, then turned back to the book he'd copied from Heather Black. An interesting girl.

~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~

A/N – Whew, another chapter done, and hopefully things will move right along. I get to have my final surgery this week, so that particular RL dragon will finally be defeated and turned into potions ingrediants.


	82. Helga was in charge?

3SM82

Disclaimer – Don't own it, just playing

Chapter 82

Lucius listened to Albus' request for his assitance in expiditing the Dept of Mysteries lending the 'Mirror of Erised' to Hogwarts. He was quite curious about the need for it, but the Headmaster would only say it was 'to guard something'. Severus was not there to give any clues, so Lucius acquiesed with only a few protests, determined to get more information later. He vaguely remembered hearing of the mirror, but could not remember the context.

The Dept of Mysteries tended to be rather ... um ... unimpressed by bribes, threats, infilitration or all Lucius' usual methods of 'hurrying things along'. However they did tend to favor 'old pals' ... like Arthur and Hugo. Albus likely could have done this himself, if he'd bent his mind to it, but Lucius was just as happy to have Albus 'owe him one'.

Lucius stopped at Hugo's office, who looked actually happy to see Lucius. An unnerving experience – having Hugo clap him on the shoulder and eagerly ask after 'the lads'. Lucius recovered after a stunned moment and then answered and was soon boasting about Draco and Harry's 'leading the pack' in Potions and Herbology skills and 'usually tops' in DADA.

Hugo was grilling him closely on Tom's classes and 'how he was doing?' when they arrived at Arthur's new and much larger office. Lucius sneered a condescending demand for Arthur to come with them to the Department of Mysteries.

The occupants of Arthur's Dept. - that of 'Muggle Affairs' listened with excited awe. The Department of Mysteries was a rather exclusive area that few were allowed into. Being invited ... well, _ordered to accompany_ Lucius Malfoy and the renowned Hugo Savage there was an rare privelage.

Arthur agreed, not sure whether to don an annoyed look to make Lucius happy or to look pleased. He decided Lucius would be suspicious if he wasn't pleased by this, and let himself smile happily. Lucius looked a little annoyed and that made Arthur chuckle a bit. Hugo's merry eyes met his in understanding. Dragging a pouting Lucius Malfoy down the path of light could be irritating unless one decided to make a game of it – as Arthur apparantly had.

Arthur muttered a bit about the 'stacks of paperwork' and piles of muggle things needing unhexing or uncharming. "But he'd happily stay after work for a chance to see the Department of Mysteries." This made Lucius sneer a bit more happily, and Arthur smirked a little, himself.

Hugo knew the quickest way into the Dept of Mysteries. Arthur and Lucius followed the spry old Auror there. Arthur looked around the Dept with extreme interest, nodding and smiling at the wizards and witches he knew that worked there. Lucius' eyes darted around as well, trying to appear cool and unsurprised.

Hugo obviously knew many of them, by size of the huddle grouped around him eagerly chatting. Hugo waved a hand at Lucius and Arthur a few times, drawing dubious looks in their direction. A large, ornate mirror covered with a cloth was finally dragged out. This was accompanied by more hand waving and resentful looks by some of the wizards.

One elderly witch finally stomped over and waved a small, age-spotted fist under Arthur and Lucius' nose.

"The mirror shouldn't be at that school, where children might find it!" She shrilled. "It's dangerous, I tell you. Whatever that old schemer is plotting – I'm not happy with it!"

Lucius nodded vigourously in agreement, and a wry smile twisted his lips. She was, after all, likely quite right and he thoroughly agreed with her assessment of the Headmaster.

Arthur nodded as well, struck mute by someone attacking the Head of the Wizengamot's plans. Arthur was fairly sure that Albus always had everyone's best interests at heart, after all. Arthur frowned a bit. Of course not everyone seemed to appreciate Albus' taking a hand in things.

At last the elderly warlock who appeared to be in charge verbally washed his hands of any potential mishaps with the mirror, saying 'It was on that twinkling twit's head, now', and turned the mirror over to the three of them.

"Just remember not to use much magic on it – no shrinking charms or the like. Portkeys and levitation are bad enough!" the old wizard stomped off, leaving the rest to wave goodbye to the three.

Hugo lead the way, the giant mirror hovering behind him, with Lucius and Arthur ambling at the back, to apologize to anyone knocked into by the menace. Arthur conjured a parchment to send a message to his employees.

"Don't tell them we're taking anything from the Dept. Of Mysteries to the school ... just say you need to take a message from them to the Headmaster." Lucius advised. "After all..." Lucius smirked, "... he did say '_tell the twinkling twit the mishaps are on his head'_."

Arthur answered with a huff. "I'm not telling him that – you can." And promptly felt an imaginary trap snap shut and shook his head, while Lucius smiled evilly at the thought of calling Albus a twinkling twit to his face with no possibility of reproach ... he _was_ just relaying a message, after all.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Jarvis Pucey had looked forward to being assigned a particular lecture to give all seven classes, not to mention being given access to books and journals of the founders that he was sure had not been seen since the statute of secrecy had been instituted.

In the end he had enough material for a whole week of lectures and had asked to bring the sorting hat to the classroom 'to help verify things'.

Jarvis fiddled with papers nervously while the first years sat. He cleared his throat and started.

"I intend to give you some history on the sorting hat and the start of the four houses of Hogwarts. I have brought the sorting hat, itself. It can verify or elaborate on anything you may find confusing." He took a deep breath and plunged in.

"The four founders started the school with mostly older magical children – ages fourteen and fifteen and some older than that. At the start, families were reluctant to send younger children to a boarding type school. They prefered to teach the basics at home, and, of course muggleborns were difficult to persuade at times – many were disowned by families when they said they were intending to persue their magical skills. So, of course, it was many times older muggleborns – running away from families - that came to the school.

"Hogsmeade was started partly to house those that were having to restart their lives in the wizarding world. The biggest problem the founders faced was the wild disparity in their students. There were those who had had tutors from infancy to those who could not read or write. Those who had never seen a wand to those who were already quite proficient in magic. Of course there were many branches of magic and most wizards or witches only knew one or two. The reason for the school in the first place was to allow wizards and witches to be able to learn all types of magic – charm and potions and transfiguration, etc. Instead of only knowing just whatever your family was able to teach you."

"The founders and their teachers tried splitting the students many different ways over the first few years – by ability, by area of origin, by interest. Nothing really worked and they really needed to organize better. Housing the students in the castle was more complex than they expected – they couldn't just bunk them anywhere, a certain amount of monitoring was needed and separation of they boys and girls."

"According to Helga Hufflepuffs' own journal from that time the need became even more acute, as younger children finally started arriveing. So, one summer the four decided they needed to make a decision and solve the problem. They did decide on four dorms that they would name after each of the founders as that would divide the students into more managable groups. They had fun picking colors and animal mascots, then they had to decide how they would divide them up in the first place – which was the main problem to begin with."

"They decided to use the qualities each valued and wished to teach their students to value. Helga chose loyalty. She was the only 'pureblood' of the four founders..." At this there were some loud exclamations, making Jarvis smile in sympathy. "Pureblood at that time meant that all your grandparents were magical. Rowena was a muggleborn daughter of famous spanish scholars who were not adverse to having a magical daughter. She was tutored by some local witches they knew and she married an equally impressive British wizard known for his large library."

There were hesitant chuckles at this, though they braced themselves for what was likely next.

"Godric was the son of a witch who was a fairly famous potions-maker and a warlord that had taken over the land where she lived. Godric was a second son and had made his fortune winning battles using formidable skills as both a warrior and a warlock." Jarvis took a deep breath knowing the worst was to come. "Salazar Slytherin was the son of a skilled warlock who lived in the fens. He had married a priestess from a nearby temple – one of the few left from the Romans. It was small and had escaped the notice of others – mostly because they had quite a few witches and excellent wards. This priestess was not a witch, but she was rumored to be either a maened or sylph – or perhaps was the daughter of one." He sighed at the stunned looks on the various students who were trying to assimilate all this.

"Anyway, Helga prized loyalty, Godric bravery, Rowena knowledge, Salazar cunning." Jarvis continued. "Godric insisted on finding a charm to 'sort' the students. Helga says he teased the others unmercifully about how he would do this. They finally found out what he planned on the day school resumed. Godric announced to the students that they would be sorted into 'houses' and took off his hat – which he had been applying charms and potions to for weeks – and all the students were sorted, for the first time - twelve years after the school opened."

Jarvis looked out over the somewhat slack-jawed students and smiled. He'd been surprised by the accounts he'd read as well – especially the extrodinary camaderie that seemed to be present between all four of them. Godric and Salazar had seemed to be the very best of friends.

Not to mention that Helga Hufflepuff seemed to be very much in charge of things.

"There are still families that can trace their origins to these times. Once the Houses settled in, many magical families sponsered muggleborn wizards that were sorted into their House and helped them 'find their way' in the magical world. Did any of you find that your family started at about this time?" Jarvis hoped that someone had done their assignment.

Harry raised his hand eagerly, along with a few others and Jarvis called on him with relief. Harry stood, proud that he'd been able to sort through all those family books and charts and nightmarishly convoluted family trees (with Draco's help) and had tracked down the original 'Potter'.

"The original Potter came to Hogwarts in the year 998. Sorting had already started – he was the son of a potter and a 'hedge-witch', so he was not considered exactly muggleborn – but perhaps a half-blood. He was a middle child of about seven or eight children." Harry grinned in mischief. "He was sorted into Hufflepuff and had resolved to make his fortune as a wizard. He was sponsered by one of the pureblood families there – by the name of Abbott." Harry smiled happily at the surprised face of Hannah. "He combined his knowledge of pottery and magic – started making potions vials and his children invented some of the first unbreakable charms."

Harry sat and Draco nodded in satisfaction. Digging back to one's beginnings was dicey work – one never knew what one would find. But no matter what your origins, if you could find your way all the way back to the founders times you could hold your head up.

The Hufflepuffs in the class were perking up considerably. Helga was of more importance that anyone had guessed – and the original Potter had been a Hufflepuff. Things were looking up.

Jarvis turned to the sorting hat. "I'll be continuing this lecture most of the week, I hope that I've been accurate so far, Mr. Hat?"

"Quite so, quite so." The hat said cheerfully. "But one must remember that sometimes you are sorted not because you have that houses qualities – but because you _**need to learn**_ those qualities. Many of the muggleborns of the earlier times had lost their families – they had been shown no loyalty by them and needed their house to show them loyalty still existed. Many people of the time of the founders scorned learning – took pride in the fact they could not even read – and they needed to learn the value of knowledge. All the Houses have something to offer and picking out what each child has the most need for can be hard work, I can tell you." The Hat chortled happily as each child wondered about their own sorting, now.

Jarvis relaxed once the sorting hat made it clear that Jarvis had not gotten anything wrong. "I'd like everyone to bring an essay on their family history with them to the next class. This means the Muggleborns as well – everyone can learn something from their past."

Jarvis dismissed the class and sat with a sigh. Professor Binns watched the young man with a smile. He could barely remember his own first years as a teacher – centuries ago. He'd thought he could happily teach forever. But now that he'd memorized his lectures it was harder to keep the interest alive – incuding his own - and deliver the knowledge with any sort of liveliness in his voice. He realized, suddenly, that he was tired of it all.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Tom happily charged down the trail into Hogsmeade. It was almost Halloween and they were finally turning the older students loose to vent some energy in town. Dora was free today as well and he couldn't wait to see her.

He slowed as he approached the Three Broomsticks, smoothing down his robes and hair and trying to slow his breathing. Looking like a hooligan wouldn't impress her. He walked in with something approaching decorum, though, once he saw her he rushed up and pulled her into a heated kiss. He let go of her and flushed when he realized there was a great deal of hooting and catcalling from the rest of the pub.

Dora pulled Tom into a booth as he waved off a round of applause from the other seventh year Gryffindors seated in a booth across the room. "Roommates. What a pain they can be." Tom muttered to her.

Dora glanced at the eagerly watching faces. They had been younger and in a different house from her, but she recognized them as being a bunch that she remembered as not-too-bad, just loud and a bit brash typical Gryffindors.

She turned back to her boyfriend. "Poor Tom, I was quite shocked to hear you'd not been put in Slytherin House. Though with that 'throwing myself in front of an exploding cauldron to save Harry' stunt – perhaps I shouldn't be so surprised." Dora relaxed a bit, basking in Tom's faintly adoring gaze. She'd worried and fretted over Tom's latest letters – full of admiration for the oh-so knowledgable Heather Black. She'd sent several letters to her mother, trying to find out who this girl was. But Andromeda had not known of any Heather Blacks in the remnants of the Noble House of Black.

She'd missed Tom terribly at the academy. They kept her busy, luckily. The investigative techniques they were learning was fascinating. She'd been relieved, though, to not see much of Rufus – he was teaching upper year students advanced spellwork.

"Our new History of Magic assistant professor has set the kneazle among the jarveys with his series of lectures on the sorting hat and how it came to be." Tom smirked mischeviously. "There had been a flurry of mail between students, parent and teachers. Everyone is in an uproar." Tom briefly thought that it had put him in an uproar as well – he was supposed to write about his family history – now he had to decide what to put down.

"Is it so very controversial?" Dora asked in surprise.

"The sorting hat itself – not so much. It's that he's uncovered that fact that only Helga Hufflepuff was a pureblood – there was apparantly a great deal of information in some journals of the founders and others from that era." Tom watched Dora choke a bit with a smile. "And he'd having everyone 'do an essay' on their families origins. I imagin there is some scrambling to cover up some less that illustrious ancestors, though Harry promptly stood and announced that the original Potter was just that – a potter, and he was sponsered by the Abbott family. Since it was in 998 and he studied under the founders it hardly matters, but it will perhaps encourage others to not be reticent about their origins."

"Perhaps it would help if some of these journals were printed for publication." Dora said thoughtfully. "People could read it all for themselves."

Tom nodded agreeably. "Jarvis Pucey is intending to apply to the governors to start work on Helga Hufflepuff's first. It will need to be 'translated' from the very old English, and of course not everything is all that fascinating – he said she runs on at length about obscure plants or the particular rocks for each section of castle, etc."

Dora grinned, "Some would find that fascinating as well."

Tom smiled in return. It was good to be here, he rarely felt so at ease talking with anyone. He could count on his fingers – with some left over – the people he could speak so freely with. And that included Yvane.

"Harry and Draco are on the secondary string of Quidditch players. They get to practice on weekends, so they will be ready next year." Tom recounted Marcus Flint's plan to get a jump on next years empty places on the Slytherin team.

Dora shuddered delicately. "He always seemed to be a little creepy. And his family..." Dora gave Tom a grimacing frown. Even though he'd been sorted Gryffindor, Tom was partial to the Slytherins – and of course firmly behind his guardian – the Slytherin Head of House.

But Tom nodded, "Yes, he's exactly how you would expect a young Death Eater in training to look. And if Evan Rosier didn't open his mouth to tell everyone his favorite methods of torture, everyone thought him 'charming'. Looks can be decieving." He shrugged. "The Flint family does have their fair share of Voldemort sympathisers. Sev says they're fence-sitting at the moment and the only thing Marcus ever has on his mind is Quidditch – so Harry's safe enough from him."

They continued their conversation over lunch. Dora reassured Tom that beyond one or two long, considering looks, Rufus generally ignored her. Tom shrugged, he was sure that they hadn't heard the last of Rufus.

Dora smiled mischeviously. "Did you hear where Umbridge landed?" She giggled while Tom's eye's lit in anticipation. He was hoping she was shoveling out stalls for some blast-ended skrewts. "The head of the Department of Improper use of Magic - Mafalda Hopkirk – Well, her assistant – Pious Thickness took Umbridge on as a secretary. She's related to him in some manner or other. He is one of the most obnoxiously exacting people – takes obsessive-compulsive to a whole new level. Hope he drives her batty."

Tom nodded in agreement, but was privately worried. He didn't like it that she was still in the Magical Law enforcement offices in any manner whatsoever. They finished their meal and Rosemerta waved off Tom's attempt to pay with an indulgent smile. She'd worried that they would drift apart, and she liked Dora.

Tom and Dora wandered down the street of shops with Tom's roommates trailing them to make a few more catcalls. They scattered once Dora listed off stalking charges they could be making. Tom snickered and remarked that an Auror girlfriend was useful.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – We'll get back to the mirror soon.


	83. Trolls and Dogs

3SM83

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company belong to JKR, I make no profit.

Chapter 83

The trio of wizards delivered the mirror, cursing a bit every time it hit a narrow doorway. They were directed by an ecstatic Dumbledore to an empty classroom near Albus' office. He'd expected that it would take even Lucius Malfoy a week or two to pry the mirror out of the Dept. Of Mysteries, though the presence of Hugo and Arthur likely explained much.

Lucius beamed happily at him, to Albus' confusion. "Heribert Brothers wanted to make sure you understood that any 'mishaps' with the mirror were to be placed on the head of a certain 'twinkling twit' ... I believe that he meant you, Headmaster." Lucius attempted unsucessfully to look innocently earnest as he delivered the message. Arthur made strangled noises and Hugo snorted at this.

Albus had a few seconds of blank shock and a glint of anger, and then Albus' lips twitched while Lucius watched hopefully for a temper tantrum that he would be able to act shocked and dismayed at. Instead, to his disgust Albus laughed heartily.

"Ah, I'll have to think of an excellent insult to give back to Heribert at our next Wizengamot gathering. He certainly doesn't enjoy being crossed while in his own territory, there in the Department of Mysteries." Albus smiled in amusement at Lucius' faint look of disappointment.

Lucius mentally sighed, he would have to make do with having gotten away with delivering an insult to the Head of the Wizengamot without a thorough hexing. Arthur muttered an incomprehensible excuse and fled. Lucius hoped he fumed his way to an ulcer, though the wish was only half-hearted. Arthur had been an asset today – making the workers in the Department look at him with much less suspicion.

Hugo chuckled and bid Albus and Lucius goodbye – an amusing day, all around. Lucius bowed shortly and left as well – it was obvious Albus intended to stay and play with his new toy.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Albus watched Jarvis working furiously on a particularly difficult chapter of Helga's journal. It was Halloween afternoon and the boy of course wished to attend the feast. Jarvis' lectures continued, once a week for each year-group with Binns continuing with the other lesson each week. The tale of the founders' first years at Hogwarts was fascinating to the children, with the sorting hat verifying anything that the children questioned.

Even Binns had been inspired, on his lecture days to tell the tale of the Goblin war that had occured just before the founding of Hogwarts. It had been the war in which the founders had met. Helga's great estate had been located very close to a clan of Goblins. Rowena had been visiting her to copy some magical tomes she did not possess. They had become fast friends and the visit had become quite lengthy.

They'd been caught off-guard by the Goblin hoard and the castle lay under seige. Sending for help was a bit problematic. Apparition had not been invented and there was no floo network.

At this juncture Binns had noticed that all the students were actually awake and listening intently with mouths agape. It had been awhile since he'd had an attentive audience.

"Travel by fire was possible, though much more difficult." Binns explained to his suddenly rapt audience. "Helga would not leave her people, so she sent Rowena for help. Rowena found the Wizarding encampment where the force that was battling the Goblin clan was planning the next assault and begged for assistance. Godric Gryffindor was one of the Captains of the wizard army and Salazar was the main strategist." Binns managed to deliver the dialog with some enthusiasm. "The Goblins had 'confiscated' some goblin made items of Salazar's recently deceased father. As some of you know Goblins feel that when an item is bought – it is only for the duration of that persons lifetime, and after their death the object should be returned to the Goblin maker. It is the main cause for many a War with the Goblins. These Goblins had actually managed to infiltrate Salazar's tower to take the items back. It is said that he was infuriated and determined to exact justice regarding this."

There was chortling at this from the Slytherin side of the room and even some approving murmurs from the rest.

"Godric had struck up a friendship with Salazar and was sympathetic. Godric had just bought a ruinously expensive sword with a great deal of spellwork on it. After hearing Salazar's tale he realized that his heirs might not be allowed to keep it." Binns heard appalled whispers from the Gryffindor section. They realized he was speaking of the legendary Gryffindor sword.

The tale of the rescue of Helga and the friendship of the four founder's families kept them going for weeks. Albus was satisfied that the four houses were becoming closer with the tales of the founders' initial friendship. It had become obvious that the younger children were mixing much more easily, now, and even the older years were more friendly. Harry could use the support of all four houses, not just the Slytherins - who were his house-mates and Gryffindors who were now Dudley's House, Albus had decided.

The last of the gauntlet of obstacles had been placed yesterday and today he'd dragged the mirror down to the last chamber and set the stone in it. A brilliant piece of work, if he said so, himself. He frowned a bit. When he'd gone to get the mirror he'd found young Harry in front of it. His heart had frozen, imagining having to explain to Severus how his brilliant idea had ended with his young ward going mad from looking in the mirror.

Luckily Harry had only just found it and had already realized that it didn't show anything real. Harry had smiled wistfully when Albus had gently told him the mirror was going elsewhere and he was not to look for it. Harry had nodded and walked away without a backward glance, to Albus' relief.

Now Albus wondered what Harry had seen. He worried that the scar/Horcrux might influence Harry badly. A look at his deepest desires might be helpful. At one time Albus would just have asked Severus. Now, of course, even if Severus found a deep well of seething longing to rule the world inside Harry it was unlikely that Severus would say a word about it to Albus.

Albus chuckled wryly and sighed, at all cost he needed to keep Severus firmly on the side of light. It was ironic of course that the wizard most would guess epitomized darkness was the best chance they had to keep Harry on the side of light.

Albus stood with a clap of his hands, startling Jarvis. "Come, lad, we don't want to be the last to the feast – all the lemon drops will be gone."

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry wandered the hall, deep in thought. He knew he should be heading to the feast but was reluctant to go. He'd ducked into that empty classroom near the Headmaster's office to avoid Timothy Hopkirk. The bully was looking for new victims, though he usually didn't try going after Harry – there were always too many other Slytherins around.

He'd almost not noticed the mirror there deep in the shadows. The inscription was odd, but then he'd noticed that the mirror was full of people. He'd looked quickly behind him, but the room was empty. He'd stepped closer and realized they were all people he knew. His own reflection was there – with Severus and Rosemerta on one side. Rosemerta's usual happiness was reflected in Severus' face, his guardian's eyes now unshadowed by past heartache.

Harry's parents that he did not remember – James and Lily - stood on the other side beaming proudly at him and looking at Rosemerta and Severus with approval. Behind the five of them were others – Tom was cheerfully smiling, no uncertainty or anger anywhere. Lucius and Petunia were arm in arm, smiling with Dudley and Draco cheerfully jostling to get in front of their parents. Behind them were scores of others that Harry did not recognize, though their green eyes and puckish grins were very like Lily and James' – and his own.

They must be his family. Harry sat and watched their antics for a quite some time, musing on what it all meant. He'd been startled by the Headmaster, but he hadn't needed the explanation – he'd already guessed that the mirror had merely been a manisfestation of wishful thinking. Still, it had been pleasant to see.

Now, though, he was in a bit of a melancholy mood. In spite of his dad's assertion that Lily and James would have wanted him to enjoy the holiday, seeing them in the mirror had taken the shine off celebrating on the anniversary of their deaths.

Harry ended up wandering back toward the dungeons, though he didn't go in them. He found an alcove just before the stairs down to the common room and looked out the window. He hoped the celebrating would be over with soon, and he could just head to bed.

He was startled to hear a thumping of heavy footsteps – even louder that Hagrid's. He saw the shadow of an enormous figure, and a huge troll abruptly came around the corner and locked eyes with Harry.

Harry heard someone yelling loudly in a hysterical tone, "DAD!" and suddenly realized it was himself he could hear.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Voldemort chuckled nastily, and was echoed by Quirrell, who felt the plan fool-proof. After setting up the troll in the gauntlet he had ensured that the bait and trap had attracted a second one and had left a trail into the castle that the troll would be sure to follow. If anyone questioned him closely he could say that the second troll had followed the first one and be backed up by evidence. The worst they could say was that he'd been incompetent in not taking down the trap.

The Headmaster had placed the stone in the chamber at long last and Voldemort intended to get it immediately. The teachers would be protecting the children from the troll and Quirrell would be long gone by the time they realized that the alarms had gone off – he hoped. Voldemort was counting on them thinking that since the stone had only just been placed, that the alarms simply hadn't been set right.

It didn't matter, Voldemort was set to get the stone this very night and didn't care what stood in the way. Quirrell raced into the Great Hall shrieking in fear about the troll in the dungeons and threw his faint. Voldemort's patience – what there was of it evaporated when the stone was put in the chamber.

As soon as Quirrell heard the children's shrieks and the near-stampede afterwards, he disillusioned himself and slipped out the side door, not realizing that Professor Snape had done the same.

Severus reached the door at a run, hoping he'd beat Quirrell to it. The moment the other professor had spoken, he'd been sure it was a trick – a diversion. He flung the door open and been faced with an angry – and definately not stunned or otherwise subdued Fluffy. It was impossible to watch all three heads and check the status of the trapdoor, so Severus ended up with a bitten leg. He exited the room and slammed and locked the door with fury.

Severus was not surprised to find Quirrell just outside the door after he'd slammed it shut. There was a brief flicker of rage in the man's eyes and then he was all concern. "No one got by the dog, then, Severus? Good – I came to check on the traps as well..." Quirrell wrung his hands and stuttered as usual. "B..b..ack to the dungeons, then hey? N..n..need to round up that troll..."

Severus answered the man with a cool, disbelieving sneer and waved Quirrell forward, to lead the way.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Tom, who habitually sat in the back row of the availble seats in the Great Hall so he had a good view of all the other students had listened to Quirrell's shrieking with incredulity. He noted that Severus immediately left – to check on whatever it was that he and the other teachers were guarding, Tom presumed.

Tom also noted Quirrell's abrupt disappearance – very suspicious. The Headmaster regained order quickly, but Tom had been angered by the order he gave and stood up.

"But Sir!" He yelled, attracting attention. "The Slytherin and Hufflepuff dorms are in the lower levels – they could meet the troll on the way!"

The Headmaster looked blank for a brief moment, but recovered quickly. "Of course, quite right – ten points to Gryffindor for quick thinking. Very well – Professor Sinistra, if you would organize the prefects to ward the Great Hall, the students can continue with the festivities. The teachers and I will deal with the troll."

The students retook their seats. The teachers quickly left and Sinistra had the doors and windows quickly warded and the prefects stationed to watch for signs of the troll – which was mostly listening for very loud footsteps and smelling for a very rank stench. The younger students settled quickly and the older ones went to discussing the troll and Quirrell's incompetence.

The teachers had been barely gone five minutes when Draco noticed that Harry was not there – that Harry had never arrived to the feast. He raced to Tom and breathlessly told him that Harry was not present. Tom frowned and thought quickly. Harry had been reluctant to celebrate on the day of his parents' death last year as well. He was likely holed up in the Slytherin common room or his dorm room – at least Tom hoped so.

Tom waved his roommates and some prefects over and explained the situation. His roommates – Adrian Kirke in particular – were all for a 'Harry Potter rescue' and the prefects agreed to let the five of them go. Tom, however insisted on taking a Slytherin with them. Adrian had scowled and asked "Why?"

"Because I'm hoping he's just in his dorm and to check in there - we'll need a Slytherin to get in." Tom answered impatiently - did Gryffindors _never_ think ahead?

Marcus Flint was recruited and he followed after the eager Gryffindors, wondering if it was to his advantage, or not. But he did have the excuse that he didn't dare cross Severus Snape – most everyone would understand _that_.

They moved quickly through the corridors, shouting down a few hallways and rounded a bend in time to hear Harry screaming for help. Tom and Adrian charged forward, together into the fray. Harry was being hung upside down and was dodging the troll's club as best he could. From the bruising they could see Harry had at least gotten a glancing blow or two.

Tom's roommates charged forward eagerly. Adrian grabbed onto the club that was being swung forward and was lifted with it. David and Brian cast cutting curses at the hand holding the club. Adrian and the club were flung against a wall. Adrian yelped and slumped to the floor. Jack cast a tripping hex as Tom cast a cutting curse on the other hand, forcing the roaring troll to fall to his knees and drop Harry.

Tom grabbed Harry and pulled him behind himself, backing down the hall away from the troll.

Marcus had watched the brief battle carefully and when Harry was away from the troll Marcus cast a quick _Wingardium Leviosa_, levitating the club as high as the ceiling would allow and then he let it drop forcefully on the bewildered troll's head, ending the fight.

David and Jack ran to shake Adrian awake just as the teachers arrived on the scene, having been attracted by the sound of fighting. Severus' guts had frozen when he'd seen the bruised form of Harry, partly hidden by Tom. Minerva took over the scene of mayhem while Severus had muttered and inspected Harry's injuries.

Severus heard Minerva shriek, "Explain yourselves."

Tom had broken in immediately and told her that Harry had been missing from the feast and the seven of them had gone in search of him. She turned to Harry, "Why weren't you at the feast, young man?"

Harry flushed a bit and hung his head. "I know Severus keeps telling me that my parents would have wanted me to enjoy myself, but it just didn't feel right to be celebrating on the anniversary of their death."

Minerva was taken aback. She'd forgotten that though Halloween was celebrated not only for the usual holiday and as the anniversary of Voldemort's, it might hold sorrowful memories for Harry. She sighed and nodded.

Severus sighed as well, "Harry ... " he started, and then stopped - Harry had a right to celebrate – or not as he saw fit. So, instead, he patted Harry's shoulder and turned to the Gryffindors – and one Slytherin. He bowed to them and said in formal tones. "The Houses of Snape and Potter thank you for your assistance in this matter." Since he wasn't sure that a life debt was warranted he did not mention that, he simply acknowledged that a favor of some sort was owed.

The Gryffindors looked surprised, but managed to bow and murmur their answers to him. Marcus smiled slightly and bowed as well. "It was my honor, Professor." He was relieved, if any family members were annoyed that he'd risked anything for Potter, they would be mollified by Snape 'owing him one'.

Adrian and Harry were packed off to the infirmary, and Quirrell was left to deal with the troll. Harry had sprained his neck, after getting dropped on his head. Between the entire jar of briuse paste and the muscle relaxant Madame Pomphry insisted he spend the night – along with Adrian, who was sporting a concussion.

By the next morning the school was alive with rumors and the bare-bones report given by the Headmaster at breakfast had disappointed many. Albus read the Daily Prophet with resignation. Severus had, of course sent an owl to Cornelius – who had wasted no time in calling a press conference.

Fudge had run on about the safety of the children, and Amos Diggory had shown up to secure the troll and look around enough to satisfy the governors and reassure parents that there were no more trolls about the school. He'd taken down the traps and scolded a twitching Quirrell about his carelessness.

The Prophet had praised the Gryffindor and Slytherin students for their bravery and Adrian was wearing a large grin when he left the infirmary – surrounded by a crowd of admirers.

Harry had been happy to sneak into lunch with Draco while all eyes had been on Adrian. The Slytherins welcomed him back with more decorum that the Gryffindor table was showing Adrian. Most of the Slytherins were happy that he'd turned up mostly unharmed. The few that wished the troll had had better aim simply ignored him. Marcus grinned his toothy – and faintly alarming smile, and toasted Harry with his glass of pumpkin juice.

Harry glanced up at his dad who gave him a faint smile as well. They had talked briefly before Harry had been dosed with dreamless sleep. Dad seemed to finally understand that celebrating Halloween with enthusiasm was just beyond him at present – and it didn't matter what James and Lily would have wanted. He'd also confessed to having found a mirror and told him what he'd seen and about being caught by Dumbledore.

Severus had remained silent during this, slightly overwhelmed by what Harry had revealed. By seeing he and Rosemerta, along with Lily and James – it showed a level of acceptance from Harry that shocked him a bit. Harry had been calling Severus dad for awhile, now. But seeing him in the mirror told Severus that it was no fleeting fancy of a child that was latching onto any random father figure.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Weeks passed quietly after the troll – Voldemort trying to find out how to get by a Cerebus unscathed. Ron and Neville even caught Quirrell searching through the stacks of books in the library at times.

"Hope he finds something useful he can teach us." Neville muttered.

Ron sat near Mafalda, who was next to Hermione. He usually got a few tips on how to improve his essays from the two of them. Mafalda would tell him things because he was 'family'. Hermione – if you asked a question ... well she couldn't help spouting off everything she knew, and then it was just a matter of writing quickly enough to get it all down.

Ron and Neville left the library at the same time as Hermione and were on the stairs together when they were hijacked to the third floor corridor. Hermione immediately yelped that they were all breaking the rules when they were startled by Filch's cat. They ran into a room to escape – and found Fluffy.

They escaped with their lives, and Hermione fumed over 'the irresponsibility of the professors'. Neville, though, was thinking. He'd noticed Professor Snape limping and read about the robbery at Gringotts.

"It's guarding whatever they took out of that vault at Gringotts, just before the robbery, I'll bet." Neville looked gratified by the stupification on the other's faces. "Snape left right after Quirrell announced there was a troll in the dungeons. He was limping for weeks after that – probably got bitten trying to get by that dog. Snape likely knows ways in and out of the dungeon no one else does – he could have let that troll in with no problem." Neville had no idea if any of this was true, but he was rather angry with Snape - always rolling his eyes at Neville's best efforts in potions.

Ron was equally unhappy with Snape - he always lost a few points in Potions for his work. Anyone saying Snape was doing anything wrong had his support.

"But why?" Hermione asked. "What could be so important?"

Ron lit up, happy to have an answer for them. "Hagrid will know – if anyone will know about a three-headed dog it will be him."

"We'll go see him in the morning, then?" Hermione asked. Both the boys nodded. They were sure Hermione would be in possession of all the information on three-headed dogs available by morning.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Well, we're past the troll, now.


	84. Snitches

3SM84

Disclaimer- Not mine, just having fun & giving the boys a happier story.

Chapter 84

Tom listened with only half his attention to Adrian's crowing about his latest date with whatever starry-eyed young witch was wanting to be seen on the arm of one of the 'heroes' that had rescued the 'Boy Who Lived' from the troll. The other half of his mind was on the letter to Dora he was writing.

All his roommates had a sudden upsurge in interest from the fairer sex, though Jack had a serious girlfriend, already – just as Tom did. There had been some interesting overtures from several rather attractive witches that Tom had turned down. He'd been surprised by the offers, as well as the starry-eyed eagerness from the girls. In the past most of the girls had been looking at him as a potentially powerful wizard with rich and influencial friends.

Being hero material was new. After the cauldron incident he'd not been available to hero worshiping girls. Here,though, he was fair game. Tom chuckled and added to the letter – telling Dora that even Marcus Flint had a bit of a following, now. There was one particular Hufflepuff prefect who trailed Marcus everywhere. Rumor had it she was on a 'crusade' to rehabilitate him. The other Slytherins seemed too amused to be angry over it. The bewildered Marcus just looked stupified whenever he was cornered by her.

Marcus' family had decided that the incident was a good way for the family to ease over onto the side of the fence Lucius Malfoy was occupying. The Flints still didn't want to throw in with the Order as yet - they still had many familial ties with wizards who did wear the dark mark. They wouldn't move openly until they were forced to – likely by the return of the Dark Lord.

The conversation was soon turned from girls to Quidditch and Tom moved down to the common room without them even noticing. He set up, as usual at a corner table partially hidden by curtains. It was at least a bit quieter.

Some of the first years were whispering together on a sofa. Ron, Hermione and Neville were huddled together over a book. Hermione had come through with a book on magical canines that had a large chapter on cerberuses. To the three's dismay it had only a list of spells that would work on the dog – and they were all very advanced.

"It says you have to spell each head separately." Neville said with horror.

"Yeah, what about the other two heads?" Ron asked angrily.

Hermione sighed and read the list of spells again. They were all ones she would hesitate to even attempt on her own. The stunning spell alone was scary – the book warned that casting it the three times needed to down the cerebus could drain a young witch or wizard.

She'd been happy to be included in the two boy's little 'investigation'. She enjoyed Mafalda's company, but the girls that she always seemed to be running with were ... well, boring. They were mostly okay ... Padma was smart, but her twin Pavarti was a typical ... girl. The others - Lavender Brown, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. They all were equally girly and interested only in makeup charms and hair potions and the like.

Mafalda wasn't overly interested in all of that, but she could tolerate the conversations much longer than Hermione could.

The houses were becoming a lot more lax in allowing visits from other houses. Neville had become a frequent visitor to Gryffindor with Ron. Dudley, of course knew his way around the Slytherin dorm. The Patel sisters shuttled between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw – along with their many friends, all the time. The various Weasleys went everywhere, it seemed.

Hermione was becoming familiar with Gryffindor, now that she was assisting with Neville and Ron's investigation into the cerberus and what it was guarding. She'd been reluctant to believe that Professor Snape might be trying to steal anything, but Neville had been fierce in his condemnation of anyone that wore the dark mark – even if he had been exonerated by having turned into a spy.

Ron supported Neville in this, saying that Draco's father had also been a Death Eater. They'd told her story after story about the horrors inflicted on the wizarding world by Voldemort's followers. She'd looked up old Daily Prophets and had been stunned by some of the articles on Death Eater raids. If Professor Snape had truly been a Death Eater, she could not put anything past him.

They had visited Hagrid and wormed the name Nicholas Flamel out of him and that 'Fluffy' was, indeed guarding something. He'd laughed at Neville's statement that Professor Snape was trying to steal whatever it was.

Hagrid had been emphatic that Snape was well-trusted by Albus Dumbledore, therefore there was no possible way that Snape could be trying to steal two boys were unconvinced, neither of them wanting to let Snape off the hook. Hermione was inclined to trust the Headmaster and would need further evidence before she was sure.

Now they had the added research of Nicholas Flamel as well as the cerberus.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~

Tom cast the eavesdropping charm again, listening in with faintly horrified amusement on the three conspirators. He'd overheard their conversation after having visited Hagrid and had been 'listening in' on their plots whenever he caught them together since then.

He'd been quite irritated by their immediate assumption that Severus was out to steal something, though the fact that they'd already figured out that the object was from the broken – into vault from Gringotts and that Fluffy was guarding it had impressed him. Hermione was no slouch at research and Neville and Ron could figure out things when they applied themselves.

He was quite curious about what was being guarded as well, but after several debates with Yvane they agreed that showing some discretion by not insisting on being included in the secret would be best.

Now, though, this bunch of first years was threatening to cause all sorts of problems. He could just yell at them to not be idiots, but they would likely think that he was just in on the plot with Severus. No, he would have to use some strategy for this.

Tom quickly found Dudley and told him what Ron, along with Longbottom and Granger, were up to. "...whatever is being guarded is important, and they're going to cause Severus and everyone else alot of trouble poking around this way."

Dudley nodded. He and Dean, along with Seamus tried to include Ron in their conversations and games. Ron, though, would quickly become confused if they lapsed into 'muggle talk' as Ron put it. Ron bored easily if they mentioned Soccer or Rugby teams or spoke of movies.

Seamus was usually the one to notice if they were losing Ron, since he 'lived a bit in both worlds'. Ron tended to sulk if they didn't immediately move the conversation back to wizard sports, though, and spent more and more time with Neville.

Dudley paid more attention to the little trio of investigators over the following weeks and joined them several times when he saw them huddled together. They were reticent, at first – but Ron couldn't resist accusing Professor Snape and offering their 'evidence'. Neville had added his opinions of Death Eaters – former, or not. Hermione, had – of course – found out about Nicholas Flamel. She'd finally asked some of the older Ravenclaws who he was and most of them had heard of the famous alchemist. The information on the Sorceror's Stone had not been hard to find after that.

Dudley found that trying to reason with Ron or Neville just made them more stubborn – worse it made them a bit suspicious of him 'for sticking up for the Potions git, Snape'. In a way it did that to Hermione as well – she appeared to listen, and then found another argument or 'reason' that they were right. He knew that trying to debate a Ravenclaw on his own was a mistake.

Just before Christmas Break Dudley included Harry and Draco in the task of reining in the conspirators. They had been quite insulted at the three's assumption of Professor Snape's guilt. Harry, though was quite concerned with the news of the Sorceror's Stone

He knew Voldemort wasn't gone, and this Stone was likely a way for him to return. Harry and Draco resolved to keep an eye on the three. Theo was recuited to watch over Neville a bit. Neville had decided Theo wasn't going to murder him in his sleep, but he still couldn't be called a close friend of Theo's.

Harry wanted to tell Severus right away, but Draco said they needed more evidence, first. Having Neville, Ron and Hermione 'researching' things and even speculating on the Stone was rather circumstantial.

Harry kept as close a watch on the three as he dared. Albus noticed the interest and felt gleeful. He knew from Madame Pince, that Miss Granger and the two boys had looked up all the books he had been hoping Harry would. Now, though Harry was finally getting dragged into the fray – like it or not.

Harry had felt alot of sympathy for Neville – but his continued distrust for Harry's new father angered him. Ron, Harry knew, judged by appearances a great deal. Severus was not patient with Neville and Ron because they didn't pay the neccessary attention to detail when in Potions class, so Ron disliked him. Hermione was a mystery to him. Mafalda was equally obsessed with learning every little thing – but she could be reasoned with. Hermione – when presented with information that differed with her own theories she would argue and find more books and 'reasons' that she was right.

Harry and Draco had sent for catalogs to peruse for Christmas gifts, It was the second week of December and they both realized they was running short on time before the break arrived. They had a list of students they wanted to give a gift before they left for break.

Buying for Tom was fairly easy – he and Draco had Cho send for oriental books on dragons with a translation spell on them. She had plently of relatives on the two Chinese dragon reserves that knew what would be of interest to Tom – and that he would be unlikely to already have.

Harry was wondering what to do about Severus and Rosmerta's presents, but he could think about that after the break started. Petunia had promised to take him – and Dudley and Draco on a lengthy shopping trip so they could get presents for all the adults and she promised not to look when they bought her presents.

Harry and Draco made their way down to Hagrid's hut the day before they were to leave on the train. They had thrown in together to get him and entire set of beer-stein sized cups for tea. They'd been carved with runes by the two of the against breakage, poisons, and pilfering.

It was getting quite late in the evening when Draco and Harry got to Hagrid's hut. They banged on the door several times before Hagrid opened it just far enough to reveal a smoking beard and slightly wild eyes.

"Sorry lads, I'm not in any fit state to entertain tonight." Hagrid attempted to close the door, but Harry had a different idea.

Dudley had told Harry about the three first-years suspicions regarding the Sorcerer's Stone. Dudley had also said that Hagrid had told Neville, Ron and Hermione quite a bit of things about the Cerberus – though it had been unintentional. Harry now had a few questions, himself. So he threw out the first thing he knew Hagrid wouldn't close the door to.

"We know about the Sorcerer's Stone." Harry declared loudy. The door stopped closing and Hagrid looked at them doubtfully through the small crack.

"Oh," Was all Hagrid said as he let them in. He watched them place the gaily wrapped presents on the mantle – out of Fang's reach, and then served them some tea.

"Now, then." Hagrid started to bluster. "You need ta' not meddle in these things – 'tis bad enough that lil' Ron and his two friends are sticking their noses inta things. They kept on and on 'bout poor Fluffy – actin' like Fluffy was a bad dog fer doin' his job as a guard..." Hagrid rambled on for a bit, which pleased both the boys. If the Cerberus really couldn't be defeated, they could rest easy and let Neville and his friends poke around all they liked.

Hagrid's speech was interupted by a loud tapping and cracking noise coming from a pot on the fire. Hagrid whooped in happiness and pulled on some oven mitts and then carefully removed a large black egg from the pot.

Harry and Draco watched the egg break open in stunned silence. The tiny creature that emerged was obviously a baby dragon.

Draco was torn between envy and terror. Harry though could only think of the fact that dragons breathe fire and Hagrid's hut was made of wood.

The dragonet chirped uncertainly at Hagrid and burped a small puff of flame at him. Hagrid was enchanted by this, although he lost a couple inches of beard before the fire was out.

"Where did you get it?" Draco whispered, wondering if he could hide a dragon in Wiltshire if he got an egg like this one. No, he mused, it would frighten the Granians and wreck the gardens. Lucius would never allow it.

Hagrid petted the dragonet and answered rather absently. "Won 'im off a fella down at the pub. Seemed right anxious to be rid of the egg, now tha' ya mention it."

Harry thought rapidly, he really liked Hagrid but he did tend to give out information whether it was safe to or not. "Did you talk about Fluffy to the man?"

"Well of course - he wanted to know that I know how to care for a big beast like a dragon – I told him that after Fluffy a baby dragon ain't nothin'. Yeah just have ta have the knowledge of how ta calm the beast ... like Fluffy – I told the fellow that ya just have to play some music an' he falls straight ta sleep."

Draco and Harry stared at him in astonishment and Hagrid suddenly looked concerned. "I shouldn't have said that ... to you or him." He glared a bit at the pair. "No more questions, now."

Harry and Draco veered back away from the subject of the Stone or Fluffy – they already had the information that they wanted. Instead they spent an hour or so trying to make Hagrid see that a dragon doesn't make a good pet.

"The young ones may act like rogues, but when they're older they can talk to each other – and us - mentally." Harry said to him pleadingly.

"Now, Harry – they may be smart compared to some, but they're not that smart." Hagrid chided. He seemed baffled by the idea that dragons really were intelligent.

"Really – he's not not meant to be a pet." Draco added in. "Dragons can't be owned – they may bond with a person, but you don't _own_ them."

This merely made Hagrid brighten. "Well, Norbert can bond with me, then, can't 'e?"

Harry and Draco leaned back in the chairs, defeated. If Hagrid had already named the dragonet it would take more than the two of them to pry Hagrid away from his latest deadly pet.

Hagrid looked up just in time to see a face at one of his windows. It disappeared immediately, but Harry and Draco suddenly realized that they were out past curfew. They shouted goodbye as they fled through the snow.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Professor McGonagall marched down the corridor with the student who had awakened her, after firecalling Severus to meet her at the entrance to the castle. She'd not been pleased to be cheated out of much needed sleep over some out -of -bounds students. She caught the guilty pair as they entered and gave them a displeased glare.

"What do you have to say for yourselves, young men?" She asked sharply, making Ron smirk in triumph as he stood at her side.

At last, the 'golden boys' of Slytherin would be taken down a notch or two. Ron had of course, had hated the rich, pampered Malfoy heir the moment he'd met him. Harry Potter instead of becoming his friend had rejected him over the insults to Snape and had become a Slytherin on top of it. Ron had held out a slight hope that Harry would be in Gryffindor, like James and Lily had. He might have been able to wean him away from Draco if that had happened. It was impossible now to find a way to be the 'Boy Who Lived's' best friend. Worse – Harry and Draco were quickly becoming favorites in many of the classes and were actually allowed to practice Quidditch. Ron had turned green when he'd heard that.

Now, though, the teachers would have to discipline them. Points would be taken and everyone knew how Snape viewed his snakes losing points.

Ron watched as the Head of Slytherin approached, eyes narrowing as he viewed Draco and Harry. He smirked again. Harry would be less happy with his guardian after a thorough tongue-lashing from him.

Harry watched Ron's glee at the oncoming stormcloud in the shape of Severus in his billowing cloak. His heart sank, he hated it when he felt he was disappointing his dad. He tried really hard to keep well within school rules and do his work properly. Harry almost didn't hear the question asked by Minerva, but Draco did.

"We were taking Hagrid's presents to him – we didn't realize it was so late because we were trying to reason with him about the ..." Draco abruptly realized he wasn't sure they should tell about the dragon.

Harry had no such reservations, though. Hagrid was likely to burn himself up alive with this latest venture, and he had no intention of losing another friend.

"Hagrid hatched a dragon egg and we were trying to convince him that with a wooden hut that that wasn't the best thing." Harry pleaded to Severus. "He's going to get himself killed."

Meanwhile Ron was livid. The pair was selling out Hagrid. "You dirty little snitch!" He shouted in fury at them.

"Silence, Weasley!" Minerva answered him, grimacing at Severus' mocking look. Ron obviously didn't count his going straight to Minerva as 'snitching'. She turned back to Harry and Draco. "There is no excuse for being out of bounds, though I understand your concern for Hagrid. 10 points and a detention when you return from vacation for all three of you."

"All three of us?" Asked Ron in confusion.

"Why, yes, Mr. Weasley." Minerva answered in a censorous tone. "_Honourable_ as your intentions might have been – you, too, were out after curfew."

Ron glared at the pair, his triumph turning to ashes. The Professors nodded to each other and herded the students to their dorms.

"Are you really angry with us, Sir?" Harry asked halfway down the staircases.

Severus sighed. He'd expected far more that this escapade to occur with Harry. "I'm not so angry that you cannot call me dad, Harry. I'll _never _be that angry with you."

Harry relaxed at that and straightened from his slightly hunched pose. Everything would be alright, then. "Okay dad." Harry answered in relief.

Severus gave the pair a fairly mild lecture on the numerous dangers lurking both inside and outside the castle when they should be safely tucked in bed.

The next morning when Draco and Harry got to the Great Hall, the first and second year students were in an uproar. Upon spotting them Ron yelled. "Sneaking Slytherin snitches!"

Dudley was red-faced and bellowing that they were, not. Everyone seemed to be talking at once. The teachers were about to descend when Tom and Percy intervened. They'd heard Ron's loud complaints about Harry and Draco and telling about the dragon. Most of the upper years of all the houses heard the words dragon and wooden hut and understood completely why they would go to an adult with the problem.

"Enough!" Tom shouted, silencing them immediately. Tom had an impressive glare, when he wished. "Now, perhaps you would allow Harry and Draco their side of the story?"

The mass of students turned to the nervous pair. "Hagrid lives in a wooden hut and now has a highly illegal dragon – I for one don't want to see him burned alive." The students nodded reluctantly – that would be nasty end.

"Dragons aren't meant to be pets – when they are full-grown they are as intelligent as people. You don't own a dragon any more than you can own a centaur or a goblin – it would be slavery." Draco added emphatically. "The dragon belongs with other dragons."

"Oh, everyone knows they're dumb brutes." Seamus scoffed.

"Really?" Dean was suddenly angry. "Just because 'everyone' knows something doesn't make it true or right. Alot of people – magical and otherwise got enslaved because others thought it was alright." Dean glared at Seamus.

"Yeah, none of us are dragon experts – I'm sure the Dragon Reserves will take care of the dragonet." Lee Jordan chimed in. "Harry and Tom live on a Reserve – if they say they're smart, they likely are."

"They are thought to be 'dumb brutes' because they mature so slowly. They might not learn to speak to humans until they are sixty or seventy. That 's not long for them, since they live for centuries. Young dragons are dangerous because they don't understand things as yet." Percy added in.

With the younger students settled Tom and Percy went back to their table. Heather Black had joined them to discuss the dragonet 'problem'. Albus had gone to Hagrid first thing that morning to discover smoke billowing out of the hut. The chicken and brandy he'd fed the dragonet had given it hiccoughs that had set some furniture on fire.

They expected Yuan to arrive to figure out what to do very soon.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Voldemort and Quirrell watched the chaos with satisfaction. Voldemort even watched Tom's taking charge with some nostalgia – he could remember making entire crowds fall on their faces in fear with one scowl. He still wasn't sure how to leash the boy, except to threaten those he seemed to care about, and that would make an unsatisfactory arrangement. Tom was his son, so he should _want_ to be his heir.

None–the-less he was making progress. Quirrell had come up with the plan regarding the egg and had played the part to perfection to make the exchange and get the information they wanted. They now had a way past the dog. He just needed to figure out how to get past the other traps. He had managed to worm a general idea of everyones trap so he could work it out, given time.

He had hoped to work on it over the Christmas break, but the Headmaster was insistant that he go visit the cousins he'd made the mistake of mentioning. No amount of cheerful pleading to stay so others could go swayed the man. Albus had watched him gravely the last few weeks, making him nervous. Not to mention that Severus seemed to be around every corner. It was maddening.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry and Draco, along with Dudley rode the train to London along with the other children. The train ride was always fun and the winter scenes were spectacular. Tom used the train ride to set up times to visit Percy and for Percy to come over to the Reserve. He sent another lengthy letter to Dora, hoping to spend time with her as well. She didn't have as long a break, but they would make the most of it.

Dudley was not looking forward to the time he would spend with Aunt Marge. He hadn't minded the last Christmas or the days in summer, but Lucius had told he and his mum that Marge had bought the house on Privet Drive. The idea of going back in that house gave him chills. Lucius had tried to reassure him that he would once again have a portkey on him. He'd also said that perhaps confronting the ghosts in the house would be a good thing. Dudley had reluctantly agreed.

Albus watched the children and teachers leave with relief. For the first time in years no students had stayed over. The one or two who couldn't go to their own homes they had found families of friends to take. It would make it easier to lock down the castle. Removing Quirrell had been difficult but neccessary. After all, Harry wouldn't be here to solve the problem set before him.

Hagrid had presented them with another problem. Yuan had visited the sullen Hagrid and said that they could not take the dragonet by floo or apparition or even portkey – the dragon's magic would fight it. They would need to take him by dragon-back – but not until the weather was better. This had pleased Hagrid – until Yuan and two dragonriders built a fire-proof shelter and enclosure and insisted that Hagrid keep him in it.

Albus had hoped that the cave would have been found by now, but it was proving difficult to narrow down. Even with the incentive of the reward Lucius was offering to whomever located it, they hadn't found the right one.

Well, with any luck they would have the right place in time for spring break. They needed to keep moving on the Horcruxes. Voldemort was on the move. He would not wait for them to be ready.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – I've been back in the hospital, computer-less. Had to re-write alot of this because writing while in a percocet haze wasn't wise... But here it finally is.


	85. Bitten

3SM85

Disclaimer – just having fun with JKR's characters.

Chapter 85

Heather Black and her mother, Ruth ambled through the Forbidden forest. They were enjoying the quiet time just before sunset. The snow crunching softly and the naked trees giving a clearer view of what lay ahead than usual.

The Headmaster had happily given consent to let Ruth 'look around' and contact the unicorns if she was able to do so. Someone who could interact with the creatures was something that only happened infrequently. There were those that the unicorns would allow to heal them – like Hagrid. They would occasionally allow a Care of Magical Creatures teacher to show them off to students.

True interaction that could be called communication was rarer. Ruth was teaching the subtle methods of communication to Heather, whenever she could. The Reserve herds were just coming to know Ruth and she hoped to make overtures to these herds as well – some swapping out of the young males between them could help prevent future problems and the Reserve herds had already agreed to it.

Soon, attracted by the presence of females – and sensing someone who had a high degree of empathy - a few ghostly white forms came through the mists. Ruth had often wondered if the unicorns could conjure the mists that always seemed to be about where there were unicorns. These unicorns seemed to be tense, though – on edge.

An older female – likely a lead mare came forward, trailed by her half grown colt. She stopped a distance away, watching them carefully. Hesitant thoughts slowly seeped into Ruth and Heather's minds. Terrible thoughts.

The unicorns seemed to float away as Ruth and Heather raced through the woods in the direction they had been given by the mare. Sure enough, they found the desecrated form of a slain unicorn and ran to the castle.

Albus listened with a sinking heart to Heather's sobbing and Ruth's tearful report.

"Something has attacked the unicorns, Headmaster. This is the second killed, they say. The first they passed off as the victim of an accident or a natural predator. This one was killed for it's blood – they found him soon after death with his throat torn out and blood nearly drained." Ruth said anxiously.

"Vampires have no need for unicorn blood – and they would not risk the curse that accompanies it." Heather added in bewilderment. "The lead mare said they are gathering the unicorn herds and going deep into the forest until the threat has passed." She added morosely.

Albus nodded, relieved. The unicorns would be safe then and out of Voldemort's reach – if this was indeed done by him.

"That won't stop a determined predator." Ruth sighed, causing Albus to frown. "Young males – and females will likely still stray – looking for mates ... or adventure. They could still find a few that simply won't stay with the herd no matter the danger."

"I just don't understand who or what is attacking – only a very desperate or insane animal would attack a unicorn. No sane human who knows the cursed life they will lead would drink the blood." Ruth rambled a bit. "It makes no sense."

Albus grimaced. He had a good idea who would be lurking nearby that was quite insane enough to not care if he was cursed by the unicorn blood. If Quirrell truly was Voldemort's accomplice Voldemort would want to be close by.

"I will alert the centaurs – they will surely increase their patrols to protect the unicorns and look for danger – that is really all we _can _do." Albus sighed. "The unicorns are not ours to command – we can only safeguard the lands they run on as best we can."

Ruth and Heather nodded a bit miserably. The unicorns would do as they willed, they did know that.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Dragonsrest was once again gaily hung with mistletoe and boughs of holly. The christmas tree was trimmed and presents placed underneath. There had been no time to make gifts as they had the year before, but they all tried to put some thought into what they got for everyone.

Lucius once again raided the Harpy's souvenier store and bought everything but the team itself. He did find some other baubles and alot of fancy chocolates as well. However he was quite proud of obtaining tickets to an entire box at a Harpies home game occuring just before the end of the year - it was the biggest surprise Lucius had managed.

Severus was at a loss over presents other than a few books and some favored sweets he knew the boys and Rosmerta liked. He finally thought of an outing as a present – taking them all back to Madrid to the Brujeria Rio to see the decorations there and do some shopping. They all enjoyed an excellent meal at a restaraunt in Madrid and Severus was satisfied the trip was a sucess as a christmas present.

The yule season was less happy for Remus. He'd had a fair amount of sucess with the warehouse – turned – apartments. The loosely formed pack had slowly coalesed around a young alpha named Dex. This had relieved Remus' mind, as he had been afraid they would expect him to lead. However, while the 'Warehouse Pack' was flourishing and had the Wizengamot considering loosening their restrictions, a small pack of rogues started causing trouble.

Fenrir had been raiding his way back and forth across europe, stirring whatever trouble he could over the past decade. He considered the werewolves living peacefully in Sanctuaries in the european countries to be nothing more than Ministry lapdogs and hated them.

"They should be glorying in their superiority over others – their superior ferocity and physical strength, and take their place as warlords of the wizarding world." Fenrir preached his hate as best he could, but only rarely got any recruits from it.

News of the stirring amongst the Death Eaters back in Britain – although much of it involved defections to Harry Potter's camp – piqued his interest. He sensed there would soon be a returning Dark Lord, and he did want to be on hand for anything Voldemort might plan. He could always count on a killing – literally – with the Dark Lord.

While he was waiting of course, he planned on some high-profile attacks. Nothing stirred people up more than turning a beloved figure into a werewolf. The better loved the better.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The group of first years that Severus and Lucius were herding into the Harpy's home stadium with the help of Tom and Percy was larger than they had expected. Luckily Lucius had acquired the entire box, or he'd have been doing some unseemly scrambling for more tickets.

First, Tom had added Dora, which Lucius had quite expected. Then Percy had been invited which had not disturbed any plans. Of course Ron had made Percy's life a misery by pouting about the Quidditch game and Tom had asked for space for Ron. Dudley had perked up at the idea, which had disturbed Lucius. Perhaps he needed to include some of Dudley's friends, he thought.

He didn't mind Percy, but he didn't want Dudley's best Gryffindor buddy to be Ron Weasley. He knew there was the Irish lad Seamus – a bit of a lout, but not totally bad. There was also the young muggleborn – Dean something, who had seemed well mannered at least.

Luckily they had time to send some Harpies shirts along with the invitations "for christmas" so all the young scamps were dressed similarly for the outing. Hugo had invited himself along as well "since he'd rushed through the paperwork for the authorization to hook the Thomas household up to the floo network". Arthur had gotten invited because he went over, himself and hooked up the floo in the upscale townhouse in Liverpool belonging to the Thomas'.

Thomas' parents had been hesitant, but Dean had cheerfully helped Arthur demonstate the travel method – going to the Weasley household and back with his parents. They'd looked mildly traumatized by the floo travel, but finally decided it was just one more thing on a long list of things to get used to with a wizard son.

The Thomas' other children were much older and had started in universities. They had thought that Dean would be their chance for 'leisurely' childrearing ... It had turned out to be far more adventurous than they had ever expected.

Lucius had hesitantly asked Dean's parents if they wished to attend the match, but both had declined, though Dean's father had bravely said that if the offer was made another time "After he'd had time to absorb the news about traveling by fire" he would likely go.

The news about Arthur attending the match ran through the gossip channels of the ministry quickly. Arthur was now viewed as a 'mover and shaker' with his constant hobnobing with 'The Boy Who Lived', Hugo Savage and Lucius Malfoy. The Minister himself went to the "Muggle Affairs" office and before Arthur realized what Cornelius was up to ... he had to apologetically inform Lucius that Minister of Magic Fudge would be seated with them for the Harpies game.

This news, oddly enough, pleased Lucius. He had the chance to sneer a bit and tell Arthur that one should not underestimate a politician that had managed to ooze his way into the Minister's job – even if one thought the Minister was an idiot.

Lucius had recently been having the uneasy feeling that Arthur had been cleverly advancing himself at work on the strength of his association with Lucius and Lucius involving Arthur with Harry during the summer. People at the ministry mentioned Arthur frequently – telling him about 'favors' they'd done him and looking at Lucius like he should be pleased. One in particular kept stressing how he'd advanced Arthur several times. Lucius had given him a tight smile and a nod, wondering just what the man was getting at.

He'd begun to wonder if the ministry thought they were close friends and wondered how Arthur had managed to convey that idea. It was hard to believe his own visits had been viewed as friendly. Lucius had always been there to coerce Arthur into something.

Fudge worming his way into their box seat under Arthur's very nose put Lucius' world back in order – Arthur had turned out to be a clueless and easily duped Gryffindor after all, he could tell himself. The idea that Lucius had somehow given Arthur Weasley a leg up in his career without realizing it had been a nightmarish thought and best put out of his mind.

The Quidditch box at any rate would have been quite crowded, but luckily Rosmerta took the readily available excuse of no room to bow out – she rather disliked Quidditch since she had to listen to endless talk about it at her pub. Petunia decided to brave it, mostly to spend more time with Dudley. The five days he'd spent with Marge had been nerve-wracking for her, though he'd seemed happy enough at the end of them.

At last everyone was seated, the Minister managing to sit with Harry, Draco and Dean on his one side and Dudley, Seamus and Ron on the other. Lucius was sure there would be a photo of it on the front page the next day.

The game was quite good, the teams evenly matched. The boys screamed themselves hoarse urging on their still-favourite player, Jennifer. The red-haired beater made a good showing, sending two opponents to the infirmary and out of the game. One of them had been the other team's seeker and the replacement was obviously quite untried. The game ended soon after and numerous fans crowded the field to congratulate the winners and get autographs.

That was when Fenrir and eight of his pack struck.

Lucius and Severus were alerted by the screams and shouts and tried to herd the children into a group that could be protected. The Minister's aides portkeyed themselves and the Minister away at the first sign of trouble. This reminded Lucius that he'd brought some emergency portkeys as well – but only three. He cursed – they were simple ones that would only carry two or three each at the most.

It was difficult in the haze of a battle but Severus and Arthur guarded one flank and Hugo – with Tom and Dora - lay down enough of a barrage of curses to keep them safe while Lucius tried to organize the portkeys. He grabbed Harry, Draco and Dudley – they were familiar with the paper portkeys and watching them use one calmed the others when it was their turn.

Petunia, Dean and Seamus were next. Then Lucius grabbed Arthur and shoved one in his hand. "This will take you to Malfoy Manor – keep everyone safe until we get there." Arthur nodded and took Ron and Percy with him.

This left the others able to really go after the rogue werewolves and they found they had an ally in 'Jennifer the Juggernaut'. She had taken to the sky with her beater's bat and a crazed grin and ran straffing runs, swinging ruthlessly at any werewolf unlucky enough to get in her path. This distracted them quite well and they soon had three werewolves out of commission. Jennifer had left another two unconscious and bleeding on the ground.

One of the three left made a desperate leap at her and caught her cloak, pulling her to the ground. He soon regretted that as she made a two-handed swing at his head, leaving brains scattered all over his companions. Fenrir snarled and apparated away with his last pack members.

The few wizards who had not run or apparated breathed a sigh of relief. Most still there had been attending the match with too many children to apparate away with – even Severus or Lucius would not try it with more than two – and they would have been drained for days. Or perhaps they were elderly and could not apparate any longer. There were many reasons wizards might not escape a determined foe like Fenrir.

Tom and Dora ran over to thank Jennifer when they saw her stagger and drop her bat. Tom caught her before she dropped and the others came over to see that the fearless Beater had turned very pale. Jennifer caught Dora's eyes and said faintly "He bit me."

Severus glanced down at her arm and his heart dropped. Harry's hero had been bitten by the werewolf before she'd killed him.

All Jennifer could think was "they'll never let me play, now" before she burst into tears.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Arthur was a bit surprised that Lucius had sent him with the children and Petunia to the Malfoy Manor. He was not fooled into thinking it was merely because they felt he was the lesser fighter. No, Lucius must trust him to an extent, or he would not be here inside the Malfoy bastion – free to wreck any havoc he might wish. There were literally hundreds of things that Arthur could do – to the wards, lay spells or curses on objects or personal belongings, or just place spy spells where they would be difficult to find.

Arthur smirked a bit – of course they likely did feel that he was the most easily replaced fighter, as well. Lucius and Severus were a formidible team – they had fought together for over a decade and could anticipate each others moves easily. Tom and Dora were already working as a unit and Arthur wouldn't dream of trying to take Hugo's spot as a fighter.

Arthur reflected a bit on his usual non-status as a fighter. It wasn't lack of magical power or even ability. It was just that Arthur almost always knew the combatant or at least their family. When he would fire off a curse, he always would remember them as fellow students or think of their children or families. It was difficult for him to view them only as the enemy.

Even at the height of his feud with Lucius, when he would be burning with fury – he would suddenly remember the time he'd walked in on Lucius and Frank at school, playing chess and laughing loudly over a dirty joke Frank had told. He'd left before they saw him. Lucius had been able to unbend with Frank when their was no audience.

Arthur shook off the thoughts and gathered the worriedly chattering children.

"Percy, I need to get Seamus and Dean to their homes and explain what happened. Petunia – the others will need lunch – it's a bit late, but whatever they ate at the match was unlikely to be healthy. Draco – I depend on you to have the elves check security on your home with Harry and Percy's help. Dudley – you and Ron assist Petunia."

The children nodded in relief. Having something clearly defined for them to do calmed them and Petunia felt better with a chore as well. Arthur took Seamus and Dean to the huge fireplace in the entryway. Dean sat in a chair and looked around in awe. He'd been in a few big houses – but this was in another league altogether. Looking at the clearly original artwork took his mind off the werewolves completely.

The trip to Seamus' home was quick. The sight of the clearly unharmed and obviously unconcerned Seamus reassured his mother quickly. Arthur stressed that Lucius had had emergency portkeys immediately available and the children had been taken away very quickly. Seamus bitterly muttered he "Hadn't even gotten to SEE the werewolves." Which made her eyes roll and seemed to end the matter for her. She'd patted Arthur's arm comfortingly and said to thank everyone for their quick actions.

The trip with Dean lasted much longer. The parents dropped to the sofa and their eyes turned glassy.

"Werewolves?" The father asked faintly. This led to a lengthy explanation that they did exist and some were 'rogues', with the parents becoming more and more agitated.

Finally, just before Mr. Thomas looked ready to explode, Dean broke in.

"They're terrorists, dad." The young man said in a flat, no-nonsense tone that made his father deflate and look uncertain. "We have them here in our world as well. When people blew up subways you said we couldn't let them win by being too frightened to continue on with our lives. When airplanes got highjacked we still went on vacations. These werewolves are the same – and I won't let them win in the magical world either."

Mr. Thomas had a peculiar look of pride mixed with aggravation. Arthur knew how he felt – he'd had the same feeling when Charlie had cheerfully gone off to the Romania Reserve with a light-hearted wave.

"I wish we could be there to help protect you." Mr Thomas finally managed.

"Oh, I didn't even get a chance to SEE them, dad. I wasn't in much danger." Dean echoed Seamus' irritated tone.

Mr Thomas and Arthur exchanged a look of understanding that for once crossed the muggle – wizarding gap with ease. Arthur left with a 'Happy New Year', hoping that indeed it would be.

When he arrived back at Malfoy Manor, Lucius and the rest arrived hard on his heels. The somber air they had made Arthur nervous. He and the others joined Petunia and the boys in the dining room where the late lunch was just being finished. The boys picked up on the unhappiness and waited uncertainly for the news.

Hugo finally broke the silence after fixing a much needed cup of tea. He told them of the brief but intense battle and of Jennifer's assistance. The news of Jennifer being bitten left them stricken with horror.

"She's a werewolf now?" Dudley asked uncertainly.

"No, it isn't a full moon." Draco answered and then looked to his father hopefully.

Lucius sighed, "No, the Healers said that the werewolf was not partially transformed the way Fenrir always seems to be. She will likely have some changes during the full moon, though."

"Changes?" Harry broke in, he could tell by his dad's unhappy face that the news could not possibly be good.

"We won't know what the changes will be until the next full moon – in just under two weeks. They could be minor – or major enough to require her to take wolfsbane to keep her mind." Severus said heavily. He hated to cause the stricken look on Harry's face ... and worse was yet to come.

Tom stirred his tea angrily, causing a disturbing amount of scraping inside the cup – causing a nearby elf to wring his hands anxiously. "They'll likely chuck her off the team." He bit out angrily.

There was a collective gasp from the boys – even Percy looked surprised. "But if she dosen't transform...?" Percy said tenatively.

"If only a few knew about the bite ... it could probably be covered up ... any slight transformations glamoured or whatever. But most of the wizarding world will know about this." Dora tapped the table with a nervous finger, her hair cycling wildly through the warm color spectrum. "In europe this might not be a problem – they don't shun the werewolves the way they do here. Particulary people who don't transform." Dora glared at the inoffensive tea. "Maybe she'll have to go there."

Harry was immediately infuriated. Jennifer would have to leave the country? Absolutely not! "What can we do about this? We have to do something!" His eyes flashed angrily enough to impress Severus and Lucius ... and amuse Hugo.

Hugo leaned back. He'd been chipping away at the legislation against werewolves, and had managed to squash the new laws that Umbridge had tried to enact. He'd been lucky that she'd made herself persona-non-grata and couldn't try again. Having Harry Potter pleading the case of his favorite Quidditch player, who'd helped battle the werewolves led by Greyback ... It could help.

He heavily backed the small faction in the ministry that felt they should follow what europe had been doing for centuries with their sanctuaries. He hoped to swing these people into backing him.

"I suggest writing a letter immediately, so it can be printed along with news of the attack. Tell them how you feel about it – I'm sure that Severus can help you with the wording." Hugo smirked at Severus and Lucius, who were quite aware of his views on the werewolf issue. "And, Petunia." She glanced up, startled. "You could have a very strong say ... the Aunt of Harry Potter ... and you and your son were present. Backing the girl who helped keep Lucius in one piece – and unbitten - would be helpful."

Lucius sourly grimaced. "I suppose you wish Severus and I to write as well?"

Hugo just beamed and said. "Why yes, now that you mention it." Hugo then took his leave and the boys scurried to find parchment and quills.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The next morning Harry hovered near the window where the owls always delivered the Daily Prophet. He grabbed it as soon as the owl landed – shoving a plate of bacon at the owl in payment - and ran to the living room, inadvertantly stepping on a cheetah's long tail that was laying across the usual path. An indignant feline shriek filled the air and Harry startled and tripped – landing in Rosmerta's lap and somehow elbowing Severus in the face at the same time.

Harry's face flamed and he scrambled off Rosmerta's lap, stuttering apologies. Tom sat on the floor beside the cheetah, carefully checking the tail and then hugging the whimpering cheetah affectionately.

"I'm pretty sure your tail is just fine, my love." Tom said in amusement and got head rub and lick from her in thanks.

"That could be considered a bit disturbing, Tom" Severus joked, while Rosmerta checked him for injury.

Tom laughed again and Dora morphed back into herself. She'd been very pleased that when she achieved her animagus form during training that it had been the same as her patronus – a cheetah. Her trainer had sighed and said the form was not much good for spying, but she should have no trouble running down a suspect if she needed to.

Draco and Harry had been asking her to change every other minute after she had arrived. Draco obviously watching her every move and noting exactly how she did things. Draco was determined to achieve his own form just as quickly as he was able. Harry had been making progress as well and Minerva had apologetically informed Severus that Harry would be an accomplished animagus by summer, most likely.

Severus took the newspaper the abashed Harry handed him with a sheepish smile. Severus smiled and patted the place beside him, letting Harry know that all was forgiven. Harry sat with a grin and Severus opened the paper to look at the headlines.

Severus had helped Harry and Dudley with their letters to the Prophet before taking them home. He had then flooed to Rosmerta's to ask her opinion on things.

Severus did not want to disappoint Harry, but he rather sympathised with those who viewed werewolves with a jaundiced eye and he was afraid any letter he wrote would end up reflecting that – it would be better to not write at all in that case.

Rosmerta had listened to the tale with alarm, but finally told Severus if he was uncertain about writing a letter, that perhaps he should visit Cornelius and involve him. A splendid idea, he'd thought and had immediately gotten an audience with the distracted Minister. Severus had updated him on events and then had cut to the chase.

"Harry and his friends were quite upset to hear that Jennifer might lose her place on the team because of this and might even need to leave the country if she wished to continue playing Quidditch." Severus watched the Minister's eyes sharpen and watch Severus carefully. "He, his cousin and his Aunt – and every friend he's been able to owl in the last few hours are writing to the Daily Prophet to protest any attempts to remove her from the Harpies."

Cornelius was a notorious fence-sitter on this issue, the likely problem being that he understood both sides of the argument and was unable to reach a clear decision.

"I see." Cornelius had said carefully. "You have explained the problem to him?" he had asked.

"Yes, however he doesn't understand why minor..." Severus certainly prayed they would be minor. "...changes during the full moon that do not leave her insane or able to pass on the curse should cause her to be effectively banished from our society."

"Minor changes?" Cornelius had said hopefully. Severus had nodded, and had hoped he wasn't proven a liar.

"The Healers did believe she would only have minor problems." Severus had answered with more confidence than he actually felt. "We will know for sure in 10 days. I think – as does Harry – that those that do not truly transform should be treated better ... we are far behind the rest of europe on these things ... and it is something they look down on us over."

Cornelius had nodded thoughtfully. This could be a way to shoehorn some changes into the laws. Once the push was made other laws would be easier. Hugo would be in his corner ... and if Harry Potter was pushing it he could be sure that Lucius was in the shadows, assisting.

"I'll sleep on it and read the paper in the morning ... I'm sure there will be a press conference following it." Cornelius was making no promises, but Severus had nodded in satisfaction. Further arguments would not help.

Severus shook off the memory and read the Headline in amusement. "HARRY POTTER ANGUISHED BY WEREWOLF BITE!" Unbelievable, Severus mused.

"Hey! They made it sound like I was bitten." Harry yelped.

"Yes, and anxious wizards will buy the paper to read about it and _then_ find out it's someone else thats bitten." Severus snickered.

Harry shook his head and leaned closer to read the newspaper with Severus.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – I love it when a chapter almost writes itself.


	86. Aggravation All Around

3SM86

Disclaimer – It all belongs to JKR, darn it.

Chapter 86

Remus was also reading the Prophet early that morning. He'd heard about the attack at the Quidditch match through the werewolf grapevine. There was often a vicious backlash from wizarding society after something like this and the new alpha, Dex had spent much of the night trying to calm the small community's fears.

Lupin had been shocked by the headline – surely if Harry had been the one bitten, the rumor mill would have known. To his relief the article finally gave the name of the victim – Jennifer 'the Juggernaut' Lovelace – the Harpies star beater that Harry often mentioned in his letters.

There was hope, according to the articles, that as it was not the full moon that the girl would have few effects from the bite. To Remus' delight there was a letter from Harry that was printed in it's entirety pleading for Jennifer and those like her, who did not transform to no longer be driven from society. There were numerous letters – from Petunia Dursley, Dudley, Draco and even Lucius Malfoy saying that the law needed to protect the victims of werewolves like Fenrir instead of punishing them.

To his mounting fury, there was none from Severus Snape. Snape must not be supportive of this endeavor. Remus wondered if Harry had needed to go behind his guardian's back to make these letters possible. Though Lucius _had_ written ... likely to keep on the 'Boy Who Lived's' good side.

Remus sat down and wrote a supportive letter to Harry, praising him for standing strong against his overly-judgemental guardian and organizing his friends and family into a letter campaign. He pointed out that obviously Harry's Gryffindor parents' values were coming through and Harry should embrace them.

He sent the letter off with a feeling of satisfaction, hoping Harry would be encouraged by it. Remus paced through the small village that now surrounded the warehouse apartments. Dex was still making rounds, encouraging the others. There, so far, had been none of the feared reprisals against them.

Since there was no question that it had been Greyback and his rogues that had attacked perhaps the wizarding world felt no need to interogate random werewolves. Remus was sure that Harry's plea for better treatment would cool at least a few of the usual hot heads.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Cornelius Fudge read the Prophet, and a few other papers – some from Europe and other, smaller papers here in Britain. The Prophet may have the biggest circulation, but there were other papers that had a decent following and were considered more 'enlightened' and people listened to them as well.

Lucius had wisely sent a copy of Harry's letter to an editor friend in France with a request to send it on to any other editors he felt might be helpful to Harry's cause. The response in the European papers was overwhelmingly positive. The papers approved heartily of 'The Boy Who Lived's' 'reasonable and forward thinking views on victims of the rogue wolves and the werewolf issue in general'.

The British papers were less enthused, though the articles seemed sympathetic to Harry's view. After the initial lurid headline, the article written on the front page was actually well thought out and insightful – likely because it was written by the editor of the paper, himself. He was obviously leaning in Harry's direction and quoted numerous past editorials from French papers that outlined how completely safe the non-transforming bite victims were.

The other reporters also seemed to be attempting fairness in their reporting, and though they quoted a fair number of dissenting letters from people who were yelling for stricter laws and even to 'chuck the werewolves out of Britain', the paper attempted to answer their questions with fairly well-reasoned arguements.

Fudge expected they were trying to cater to Harry Potter's wish to help Jennifer and her kind without coming out too strong in favor of werewolf reform. Though some of the articles were interesting.

There was a lengthy description of the European werewolf communities and the almost non-existent attacks there. There was also a bit of sly reference to the fact that the few rogue packs were almost exclusively British in origin. They had included past quotes from prominenet European leaders accusing Britain of exporting their problems instead of dealing with them.

Skeeter, however, had almost totally quoted 'traumatized wizards and witches' who had been unable to escape from the rogues during the brief battle. No one but Jennifer had been bitten, or even clawed, but there had been some hexing and cursing – all easily reversed or treated at St Mungo's. Rita conceded that Jennifer was 'also a victim' and that she as no danger to others should be shown consideration, but the bent of her article was obviously to keep people from considering showing 'real' werewolves any mercy.

There was also, in the end paragraph, a rather pointed question ... 'why no letter from Professor Snape, Harry Potter's guardian?'

Cornelius sighed, He would have to be sure and mention that Snape had visited him, personally on the matter. He'd left a message late last night to have a press conference called and to let the Wizengamot know he would be addressing them personally at their earliest convenience.

He finished his breakfast with a sigh, mentally composing the best speech possible.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Severus finished reading the articles aloud to his audience. He winced a bit at that last sentence by Rita Skeeter. Harry frowned. "Didn't you have time to write a letter, dad?"

Severus sighed, mentally squirming a bit. "I went to see Minister Fudge instead, Harry, to let him know what happened and what you were doing so he could back you in it if possible. I didn't really think they would make anything of my not writing – since there were so many other letters."

Harry brightened, "Oh, well, you can just tell them that when you do write a letter, then."

Severus winced again. What could he say in a letter, exactly? He most certainly could back letting Jennifer and others that did not transform or become dangerous back into regular society – it was ridiculous that they were shunned. Perhaps he could stick to that. Or do something else...

"Perhaps I can go to the press conference that Fudge is going to call and visibly support him." Severus said a bit reluctantly.

"I could go, too – we all could!" Harry eagerly said.

Severus shook his head emphatically, to their surprise. "This is likely to be a bit of a free-for-all. The werewolf issue always causes alot of turmoil. Many will see this as a 'first step' to bring werewolves back into society – and we all know that Hugo intends exactly that. I'm not saying they are wrong – but I don't want Harry in the middle of the battle."

"But shouldn't I try to help...?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Severus hesitated, wondering how to word this so Harry would understand. "I don't say you should not help, but I don't want you in the middle of the feeding frenzy that this will turn into. Umbridge and others will pull out all their biggest weapons to combat change – and one of their biggest weapons are families of past victims." Severus sighed at Harry ... and Tom's confusion. "How would you react to the mother of a dead child tearfully asking you how you can support vicious killers and hear her tell you the very gruesome account of how he was torn to shreds before her very eyes while the other werewolves laughed?"

Harry gulped and paled. Whatever would he say to someone like that ... what was there _to_ say?

"The werewolves who supported the Dark Lord took wolfsbane – they had their minds during the transformation, because they wanted to be able to remember the horrors they inflicted. Telling people that wolfsbane will render the packs safe does not convince everyone – it only makes safe the ones who _wish_ to be safe." Severus sighed, "The fight ahead will be ugly – and there are others to lead it ... who _should_ lead it. You can help if you wish – but I won't let you be a figurehead for the opposition to take pot shots at."

Harry nodded, relieved he'd been spared ... a letter campaign sounded alot better, at present.

Severus flooed to the Ministry, leaving pensive silence in his wake. He hoped he would make a decent showing at the press conference.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Quirrell and Voldemort had dumped a load of presents on Quirrell's relatives, made some excuses and left. They made the rounds of a few stores on Diagon Alley and Knockturn to see if there was anything of interest and checked on the Riddle Manor. Quirrell didn't know why the muggle mansion was of interest until they found Nagini. She was in winter stupor, but looked like she had been feeding well.

A few days were spent there while Voldemort plotted. Young Tom might be interested in his muggle heritage ... might want to know the reasons for some of Voldemort's choices. They cast some repair spells to ensure the place would not fall down and made one of the sitting rooms habitable.

Voldemort reminisced happily about killing his father and grandparents. He had often wondered why his father had never remarried and had other children. Not that he would have let them survive that day, either.

Quirrell found a stack of recent Daily Prophets when they returned to Diagon Alley. Voldemort chortled happily at the oldest paper – Fenrir, the homicidal old goat, was back in Britain and had struck a telling blow. He'd lost a big chunk of his best killers, though. Voldemort viewed the list of names of dead and captured.

There were some bleeding heart letters from Harry Potter and his friends, Quirrell and Voldemort sneered in unison.

The next paper had bold headlines about a press conference. Fudge had unexpectedly grown a pair and was advocating completely removing restrictions from those who did not transform or become dangerous due to injuries from werewolves. That crafty old snake Severus Snape had been there and had come out strongly in favor of Fudge's proposal.

Snape had shown his cunning by insisting that the issue of 'the victims' had nothing to do with the laws about the werewolves. He refused to let any reporters or others at the meeting draw the question of werewolves into it. "They are a separate issue ... the victims we speak of are not werewolves ... they should not be penalized as if they are."

Apparently the conference had ended on a supportive note for them and it was expected that Fudge would be successful when he stood before the Wizengamot with his proposal.

Quirrell and Voldemort scowled. The disillusioned and tossed-away members of wizarding society had been a staple for Voldemort's lower ranks – the ones who could be counted on the to do the very worst raids and terroristic attacks. If the wizarding world started being fair and supportive they would lose quite a few that they could have counted on.

School would be starting in a few days and they drifted to Hogsmeade, listening carefully to Rosemerta's talk about Snape and Harry, and even more closely when she spoke of Tom.

"Oh, it's a treat to watch him with his lass, Dora ... they are such a cute couple." Rosemerta had laughed at one point while gossiping with that poncy cook.

Voldemort had thought quickly. A girlfriend? Useful perhaps, if only as someone who could be threatened. He wondered about her though ... would she be a worthy daughter-in-law? He hoped Tom had chosen a pureblood, getting rid of her and finding a suitable bride for his son would be difficult while he was still disembodied. Very aggravating - still he couldn't let his son marry someone not pureblood. His grandchildren shouldn't have any more dirty blood in them than they already had, he mused.

Voldemort shook off such thoughts uncomfortably. He needed to get his body back and rebuild his empire before he worried about being a grandfather.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Albus left the Wizengamot hearing with mixed feelings. He'd been aggravated by the lack of preparation he'd been allowed. A very brief note from Severus about the attack and Harry's insistence on helping Jennifer and a summons from Fudge telling him that a Wizengamot hearing would be coming the following day were all the warning he'd gotten.

An opportunity lost, he'd felt – surely they could have included some concessions for werewolves as well, he'd thought.

Severus, however, had insisted that they obtain this first victory with the wizarding world firmly in their corner and everyone approving. Then they could start building on that, with other laws for the werewolves themselves. Not only that, but he had firmly refused to consider having Harry speak to reporters about werewolf laws.

Albus wasn't sure if the refusal to listen to Albus' request to mention the werewolf laws in the hearing was due to cunning or hatred for the werewolves. And, of course it could be listed with all the other times Severus insisted on defying him over Harry.

"He can pen a letter or two to the papers, giving his opinion, like everyone else - he's not going to lead any charges at age eleven." Severus had hissed angrily.

All quite aggravating, Albus thought. However, the laws segregating those who had changes, but did not transform from wizarding society were totally repealed. The only concession to the hand-wringing whiners was that if the victims had changes that made them dangerous, that they would report to healers at St Mungo's – which is what most of them did, anyway.

Hugo Savage, at least, was satisfied by this 'first step', as he had put it. Albus had been suprised the old Auror was so easily pacified.

"But Albus...these laws weren't put in place overnight. The public and the laws won't be changed back overnight, either. This first step is supported by the public – to be truly successful the other steps need to be, as well." Hugo had bounced away to congratulate Jennifer, who had attended the hearing and was surrounded by the Dragonsrest horde.

Reporters were trying to bombard Harry with questions, but Harry – under Severus' whispered instructions – merely said he was "very happy for Jennifer" and refused to say anything else as they moved to the floos.

Harry was glad he hadn't gone to the press conference, now. Even the small group that had thrown questions at him had been nearly overwhelming. Only the presence of Severus and the others had kept him from feeling panic.

They arrived back at Dragonsrest, and Lucius along with Petunia, Dudley and Draco went on to Malfoy Manor. They were spending the New Year together. Lucius wanted the four of them to try 'spending time as a family', to see how things went.

Harry got out a parchment and the never out quill made from Hedwig's feather. He pulled the letter from Remus out with a angry sigh. He supposed that he shouldn't blame Remus for thinking that Severus didn't support Harry's efforts, but still he could have _asked_ first. Most of the letter was one long insult, considering Severus had actually done alot to push through repealing those laws.

He felt badly for Remus, he knew from the letters that the man hoped for a close relationship with Harry and didn't approve of him having Severus as a guardian, let alone Harry looking at Severus as a father. When Harry had sent a letter telling Remus that he considered Severus to be his father and Tom his brother Remus had sent a very lengthy letter telling him how horrified James would have been and more stories about Severus and James' adversarial relationship.

The stories had been much, much worse than any Severus had mentioned. His dad always tried to make them humerous. In spite of Remus painting Severus as the bad guy he couldn't hide the fact that the confrontations had been four against one.

Harry smirked, he'd been amused by Remus' defensive letter when Harry had remarked that most of Remus' stories seemed to be about bullying and long odds against their targets and why had they found that amusing when it couldn't possibly have been that big a challenge?

Harry sighed. Remus had blamed his accusations on Severus, of course. Reasoning with Remus seemed an uphill battle. Harry quickly penned a rather sarcastic note telling Remus to read the latest papers and he would realize that _his dad_ was, indeed helping not hindering their efforts.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry leaned back in the train compartment, listening to Dudley and Draco with only half and ear. Now that they were on their way back to Hogwarts, he had the time to wonder about Neville, Ron and Hermione. They'd huddled together in a compartment and watched with ill concealed suspicion as the three of them had gone by.

He could hardly believe they harbored such thoughts about his dad. It was ridiculous. He grimaced unhappily ... and they would have to serve a detention with that prat Ron, too.

McGonagall let them know that they would report to Hagrid the following night for the detention, and they nodded unhappily. Dudley muttered that he hoped Harry and Draco wouldn't have to muck out stalls in the dark. Draco looked horrified – that would ruin his leather boots, for sure. Harry nodded in agreement, none of his footwear was built for that either.

Ron trudged to the dorm behind Dudley. Seamus and Dean didn't seem sympathetic to his plight, they were of the opinion that he'd brought it on himself. Ron liked his dorm mates, but Dudley didn't approve of what he and Neville and Hermione were up to and even if they didn't know what their dispute was about Seamus and Dean tended to back Dudley.

All too soon detention night arrived. All three had bundled up and Harry had thought to ask a prefect to cast some warming charms that would last several hours. Filch lead them to Hagrid's hut, Draco muttering pleas to all the deities that mucking stalls was not in the works.

"Yeah should be hanging by yer thumbs in the dungeons ya wimpy lil' brats. Ah, those were the days ... I really miss the screaming." Filch beaming happily in remembrance.

Hagrid appeared with his crossbow and Fang, sniffling.

"A sorry lot, this, Hagrid." Filch waved at the three, and then peered at Hagrid's tearful visage. "You're not still on about that bloody dragon are yeah? It'll be another week before it's gone, they said."

"But what if he dosent' like it there? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's just a baby." Hagrid wept.

Draco and Harry looked over at the pony – sized baby who was currently burning down an oak tree in his enclosure with a gleeful look in his face. Norbert had discovered how to light the night with 'torches' and there weren't many trees left in his enclosure.

Filch rolled his eyes and left without bothering to argue. Hagrid huffed unhappily and looked at his three detentionees. "We're going out into the Forbidden Forest, tonight. We need to check on the unicorns – something has been killing them. Two have died already, we're going to check to make sure there's not a third."

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Quirrell hastily fled from Severus' frightening countenance. Neville and Hermione shivered, Professor Snape had looked more menacing than they had ever seen. The whispered warnings to Quirrell had been suspicious – telling him to figure out where his loyalties lay ... obviously Snape was trying to get the man to help him procure the stone for Voldemort.

Snape stalked back into the castle, robes billowing ... with Neville and Hermione following closely.

Quirrell fled deeper into the forest. Voldemort muttering angrily in the back of his head. Snape was going to be a problem, then, they both mused. Right now, though they needed to find a unicorn. Voldemort was growing steadily stronger on their blood, and they meant to continue strengthening him.

They had returned to Hogwarts a few days before the students and had started looking for the unicorns, but they seemed nowhere to be found. Tonight, now that he'd shaken off Snape, he was determined to be successful. As luck would have it he found a young male trotting obliviously through the evergreens. Voldemort left Quirrell and enveloped his misty form in a conjured cloak. The beast never saw him strike, but he squealed loudly in furious pain and shied away before Voldemort could finish him off.

The unicorn left a puddle of blood and and a blood trail that Voldemort followed. Quirrell calmly waited at the edge of the forest for his master to finish his hunt.

Harry and Draco walked the forest trail unhappily. Fang strode between the two of them – likely so anything attacking could get them first, as Draco had said. Harry tuned out Draco's ongoing monologue of complaints. Draco could whine like nobody's business when he was given a task he didn't like. Harry could usually shut him up, but on this occasion the sound of Draco's voice – even his whiney voice - was oddly comforting.

"I can't believe Hagrid split us up like this – you know with that huge puddle of blood the poor thing is likely dead, so why send us on to get killed as well?" Draco grumbled, and Harry could only nod in agreement.

They came to an abrupt halt, and Fang gave a fearful bark. The body of a dead unicorm lay before them – with something feeding at it's neck. The thing lifted it's head, snarling sinister looking teeth at them. Draco screamed and dropped the lantern and backed up the trail rapidly. Fang simply turned and ran, howling and baying loudly.

Harry felt abrupt, searing pain in his scar – much like he did sometimes at school. The cloaked form drifted toward him and he tried to back away, but tripped and fell. Draco was screaming at him to run, but the pain made it impossible to think.

Draco pointed his wand at the cloaked figure, but could think of no spells that might work. To his amazement a centaur appeared, and drove the menacing creature off. Draco ran to Harry and helped him up.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked in horror.

"Can you think of no one who would risk the curse a murdered unicorn's blood carries to keep himself alive?" The centaur asked.

"That ... that was Voldemort?" Harry breathed in astonishment.

Hagrid, Ron and a reluctant Fang appeared then and thanked Firenze for his aid. Ron gaped in fearful awe at the dead unicorn. It seemed horrible that something so beautiful could be dead. Hagrid took note of the spot so he could tell Heather. He sighed, the girl took on so when a unicorn died.

He lead the students back to the castle and shooed them to their dorms and went to report to the Headmaster. Hagrid had thought the detention in the forest would be a bit much for first years, but Albus had been sure they would find it interesting.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry's head felt ready to split, and he listened with resignation to Draco's litany of "Wait until my _father_ hears ... just wait until _**your **_father hears..."

Draco lead Harry to Severus' door and pounded on it. Severus opened it in astonishment. Surely the detention was over and they should be in bed? He took in Harry's pale and very pained look and hustled them in. Harry sat with a groan while Severus rummaged for a pain potion.

Draco immediately told the whole tale in minute detail ... except for the screaming he'd done at the sight of the creature. He ended with a loud complaint. "...and I didn't have any idea of what to cast to keep the thing off Harry ... Quirrell is such a loser of a teacher, I had no idea of what spell to even _try_."

Severus, though was recalling that Quirrell had been entering the forest when he had accosted him, and when he'd left he'd seemed to be going down one of the trails deeper into the forest. This wasn't good. Voldemort was indeed close by and Quirrell truly was assisting him.

Harry sighed in relief and handed the vial back to his dad. "Thanks, thats much better." He touched his scar a bit gingerly. "The scars still touchy, but the headache is gone." He smiled in relief. "Was the centaur right, dad? Was that Voldemort?"

Severus hesitated, wincing at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. He hated to frighten Harry, but a warning was always good. "Yes, I believe so. Under no circumstances are you to go near the forest. And I must ask you to never be alone with Professor Quirrell from now on." They boys looked surprised. "I can't tell you why, but when I can, I will. Just trust me."

The boys were not Slytherins for nothing. Severus would not give this warning unless it was needed. They nodded and looked at each other meaningfully as they left for the dorm.

"Quirrell must be helping Voldemort, somehow." Harry whispered.

"The quality of the Dark Lord's staff has really gone downhill if Quirrell is his best bet." Draco snickered.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – At last, an update.


	87. The Cave

3SM87

Disclaimer – JKR owns it all – I'm just having fun.

Chapter 87

Severus emerged from the winding stair in time to hear Hagrid finishing a 'report' on the detention. Severus took a deep breath and smothered the wave of aggravation he felt at Hagrid. Hagrid had such deep admiration and devotion to Albus that expecting him to see anything less than scrupulous about the Headmaster was sheer folly.

Severus knew that Albus had helped Hagrid out of some unpleasantness in the past. Hagrid's Gryffindor loyalty rivaled a Hufflepuff's at times, but Severus was in no position to point fingers. Severus had stuck with a job he disliked to stand by Albus in expectation of the Dark Lord's return because Albus had gotten him out of Azkaban as he had promised to do.

Severus took another deep breath. After all – Hagrid's total trust in Albus had made Tom's attending the Care of Magical Creatures classes easier. Hagrid helped Professor Kettleburn with the 'more difficult' animals these days. Especially when they wished to show Norbert to the classes.

Hagrid, of course, did notice Tom's eerie resemblance to the boy Hagrid had gone to school with – and that he had the same name. Albus had 'explained' things, and the soft-hearted Hagrid had willingly been sworn to silence – complete with a spell to ensure it (at Severus' insistance).

Tom had stayed curiously silent and rather subdued during this and had only quietly muttered a low 'thank you' to the half giant after Hagrid had agreed to Albus' order of silence. Hagrid had simply clapped Tom on the back with a 'not ta worry none'. Tom – and Percy had become favorites of Hagrid when he realized how much they knew about dragons. Yvane – through Tom - had imparted quite a bit of information to Hagrid – mostly in an effort to discourage him from wanting to keep Norbert. They had made little headway on that.

Severus slowly entered the Headmaster's office, repeating to himself that Hagrid's naivete was _**useful. **_Albus smiled hopefully at Severus as he entered, earning a hateful glare in return. Hagrid smiled uncertainly at Severus and nodded to him as he took his leave.

Severus sat and glowered at Albus. "I needed to give Harry a rather strong pain potion for a massive headache. I was quite disturbed to hear the tale of the detention the two of them endured."

Albus remained as impassive as he could, tapping his desk with one finger. "Yes – I didn't intend for young Harry and Draco to be separated from the others. Hagrid was quite anxious to find the injured unicorn ... however it was interesting to find out that Harry's scar reacted in that manner to the ... being ... he encountered."

Severus sneered. "It's obvious that it was the Dark Lord. And, yes, I understand that you believe the scar ... as a horcrux ... reacted to his proximity. It means nothing – I will find a way to free Harry from it without_** killing **_Harry."

Albus looked at Severus a bit sadly. "I do hope you are able to. You understand with Voldemort now making his attempts at returning – our time is short."

Severus froze, eyeing Albus carefully. He wasn't sure if this was some sort of threat, or not. "We have enough time, that we don't need to toss Harry and his friends into this sort of dangerous situation."

Albus nodded distractedly, but not very convincingly.

Severus stood, unhappy with the situation. "We need to keep the stone out of the Dark Lord's hands ... and Quirrell's." Albus looked at him sharply as Severus related the confrontation with the DADA professor and the man's subsequant trek into the forest.

Albus nodded in agreement. "It does seem certain that he is working with Voldemort. We will need to watch him closely."

Severus nodded shortly and left. He was sure that Albus still had much more in store for Harry. He could remember Albus musing on 'training Harry' back before Harry had escaped to Severus' home. Severus had always assumed the Headmaster meant that to be after Harry had graduated from Hogwarts. He was increasingly aware that he would have to protect Harry even now.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Months went by with certain occupants of the castle waltzing around one another in an odd dance. Severus stalked Quirrell relentlessly with Neville, Ron and Hermione trailing after them with suspicious eyes. Dudley and sometimes Tom followed that trio as well. Harry and Draco watched the whole bunch of them with irritation.

They were sure Quirrell was helping Voldemort and felt he should have been fired, already. They both hoped the DADA professor would make a wrong move and Severus could turn him into a toad, permanently. The trio of fellow first year students they were even more angry with than Quirrell. Ron was merely an idiot Gryffindor, they felt, but surely Granger was smarter than this? And Longbottom! - a traitor to Slytherin, certainly ... breaking cardinal rules of the house. If one did suspect a housemate of something – or in this case the Head of House, you kept the suspicions _within_ the house. Going to Ron and Hermione was blatant betrayal of Slytherin.

Draco and Harry took great joy in smirking at Ron over the next Slytherin vs Gryffindor Quidditch match. Slytherin had trounced Gryffindor quite well. It had been equally satisfying to cheer Hufflepuff on to victory over Gryffindor and laugh happily in Ron's purpling face.

Draco and Harry had hesitated over their gloating at first due to Dudley, but Dudley was rather indifferent over the House games and Dudley himself had been happy that Weasley twins had done so well on the Hufflepuff team. Dudley had seen enough professional Quidditch, now, that school games seemed unimportant.

Ron had been furious that the twins had gotten onto the House team immediately in their second years. Their skills as beaters, along with Cedric Diggory becoming the seeker had made the Hufflepuff team formidible for the first time in over a decade.

Dudley and Tom though ... Draco and Harry pitied them – having to waste their time trying to save Ron, Neville and Hermione from their own folly. Dudley, at least, couldn't afford to take this much time away from his studies, they felt. Tom – whenever he got too close to the DADA teacher he would end up with hives and something about that made Harry anxious – he was sure it meant something.

Tom only had taken a few days off from tracking the trio - which he had spent comforting Hagrid over Norbert's removal to the Welsh dragon reserve. He finally calmed the man by promising to arrange a visit over the summer and hoped Yuan would be agreeable.

Albus was equally frustrated. Not only was the hunt for the cave going much slower than he expected, but there seemed to be an impasse with the stone. Quirrell was unable to make headway with Severus blocking him, and the trio was not looking for the stone itself – they were just shadowing the professors. Worst of all, Harry showed no interest in doing more that sneering along with Draco at the trio doing all the work.

Quite aggravating.

Spring break had come and gone before anything happened to make Albus happy again. A pair of Lucius' rabbit-like henchmen nervously reported that they were sure they had found the cave Lucius wanted. Lucius cheerfully poured a couple of bags of galleons over the pair and obliviated the information from them.

Lucius reported the find to Severus and the two of them told a beaming Albus. Albus spent the next few weeks putting plans and a 'team' together to explore the cave. None of the Order of the Phoenix knew of the Horcruxes, and he wished to keep it that way. None the less, he decided to tell just Remus and recruited him to come along with he and Severus. Albus wished to keep the number of people to a minimum.

Suprisingly, Severus insisted that Tom come along with them. He and Tom insisted that Tom 'might be useful' if Voldemort used familial magic of any sort – like he had used on his vaults. Albus conceded that they might be right and agreed, bringing the number to four.

Lucius had glowered over his exclusion until Albus insisted that he needed Lucius stay at Hogwarts while they were gone 'to keep an eye on things, as Minerva had not liked being in charge of the Stone last time'. Lucius' eyes had taken on the same manic glint Severus' had at the thought of having the Sorcerer's Stone within his grasp ... and then he'd shaken it off with a grimace. He'd been mollified by the request to 'take charge of Hogwarts for a day'. He could wring some satisfaction out of sitting at Albus' desk while they were gone – he'd make sure McGonagall saw him there at least once.

Tom was relieved that the day of the expidition was after the NEWTs exams. The examiners had been quite impressed with his abilities during the practical exams and the written ones he was very confident about – there had been only a few questions he'd been uncertain of.

The four apparated to the coordinates given them by Lucius and they found themselves at a cliff edge. The wind from off the sea was chilly even this late in the spring. Severus smiled, though. He was sure that Harry, at least, would still have enjoyed it.

Severus looked over at Remus. He'd been pleasant to the man ... so far. Remus was mucking up what little relationship he had with Harry so thoroughly that Severus saw no reason to bother annoying the werewolf with insults. Remus looked aggravated by Severus' presence and that was satisfying enough.

Remus looked down over the cliff and quietly conjured ropes to scale the face of the cliff. "We're likely to get wet, everyone." Tom said with a sigh, remembering the trek as a child.

Even with ropes the descent was tricky, and there were some gasps as they entered the chilly water to swim to the fissure they could see. The fissure opened to a dark tunnel that they had to wade down until they reached steps that went up into a cave. They cast drying and warming charms as soon as they entered this and lit their wands with a Lumos.

Albus led the way into the cave, with the others close behind. Albus stood in the middle of the cave examining the walls and ceiling. "Yes, this place has known magic – we're in the right spot."

Tom looked around, it had been years, but he recognized it. He looked over to where he knew the opening had been and wandered to it, pretending to examine the rock face. He encountered a spell and frowned – he didn't recognize it. "I've found a spell, Headmaster – I'm not sure what it is..."

The others crowded around and Albus nodded. "Yes this must be the entrance." He hummed as he waved his wand over the area.

_"It's spelled to require blood as payment."_ Yvane said in contempt. _"Simple, but not many these days are familiar with sacrificial magic."_

Tom mulled over how to impart this. "The Dark Lord seems to like painful spells ... maybe something requiring a sacrifice of some sort. I think it would be like him."

Severus raised an eyebrow and Remus frowned. Albus, though, nodded. "Perhaps..." He hummed a bit more and muttered more spells and then sighed. "Ah, you're right ... very crude, but effective – not many would think to look for this. And as it requires magical blood – no muggle would open it even by mistake." Still, Albus sounded disappointed – as if a student had fallen short in a test.

Tom twitched unhappily. He was glad Voldemort was falling short in the Headmaster's estimation and he mentally renewed a personal vow to never fall short again, though Severus and Harry's regard were the ones that counted.

Yvane soothed him quietly "_... Voldemorts actions meant nothing now ... you will do more than Voldemort ever dreamed, I promise."_

Albus spelled a small cut onto his palm and let the blood spatter onto the rock. An entrance appeared and they moved through it into a large cavern – large enough to have a huge lake in it. They moved closer and they saw a small island in the center with a green glow coming from it. Tom looked around curiously. He'd not really explored the cavern as a child – he'd just thought it would scare the other orphans into giving back what they'd stolen.

They followed Albus with Severus muttering angrily about the anti-apparition wards he'd just found. Severus hated being without an escape plan – he was sure the wards would prevent the portkeys Lucius had stuffed into his pocket from working.

Remus looked over the water. "He must have placed something here to cross with, Headmaster. If we can't apparate ... there must be _something_." He brightened suddenly. "Maybe we aren't meant to cross it? Maybe we just summon it?"

Albus stopped and looked at him. "Why not? – go ahead Remus."

Remus pointed his wand at the green glow and shouted. "Accio Horcrux!" There was a flash and something burst out of the water with a splash like an explosion. They all moved back a pace.

"Inferi." Severus spat with a snarl.

"Yes, likely they are poised to interfere with anyone trying to take the Horcrux away." Albus said with deceptive calm.

Albus walked along the edge of the water once again with the three following with more sober countenences. Finally Albus came to a stop with a muttered. "Aha."

Albus waved his hand out over the water and grasped something, and then tapped his hand with his wand, making a chain appear. They all pulled and quickly got a small boat to the surface. Severus snarled at the small size.

"Too small for all of us, even if we stand, but two might fit if we squeeze." Remus sighed.

Albus shook his head, having completed his examination of the boat. "No, It will only bear one of-age wizard at a time."

Severus froze at that, recognizing the light in Tom's eyes. Albus looked at Tom carefully. "Are you prepared for whatever we might meet?"

Tom nodded firmly and patted Severus' shoulder. The wizard was looking at him in fearful dread.

"You're not going to do anything stupidly Gryffindor just because you got sorted there for one year?" Severus whispered in anxiety. He was feeling a bit fatherly toward Tom at the moment and was terrified Tom would feel the need to get this Horcrux even if the cost was high ... or even if the cost was _**too **_high.

Tom gripped Severus' arm tightly in reassurance. "I promise to pretend to be a Slytherin for the boat trip, Severus." Severus sighed and hoped Tom meant it.

Albus smiled kindly, understanding Severus' fears. Attacking any of Voldemort's bastions could easily be deadly. He waved Tom to the front of the boat and stepped in behind him. The boat made it's way across the lake and Tom tried not to notice the occasional glimpse of a pale face or human limb that would appear in the water.

Yvane intoned. _"It was not you that did this." _

Tom gripped this mentally and chanted 'It wasn't me, not me, not me.', all the way to the island. Tom leaped out of the boat in relief the moment it touched the island. Albus followed more slowly and they approached the stone basin and it's glowing contents together.

Dumbledore waved his wand, muttering revealing charms while Tom simply stared at the glowing liquid, trying to think of what Voldemort likely put in there to hide a piece of his soul. Something terrible, he was sure.

Albus reached toward the liquid even as Tom started to say "No..."

Albus just smiled and said, "Don't worry – it won't let me touch it." Albus demonstrated that his hand would not go near the liquid. "The liquid cannot be touched, charmed, transfigured or in any way changed ... I believe it must be drunk to reach what lies on the bottom."

Tom paled at this. "It's likely a poison ... it will kill us..."

Albus shook his head confidently. "No, Lord Voldemort would not want to kill the person who got this far ... he believes his Horcruxes to be a secret and he would expect only a very powerful wizard would get here. He would want to meet them – and question them."

Tom nodded, that made perfect sense. "I'll drink it, then." Albus started to shake his head. "Headmaster, to get back past those Inferi we will need you at your best. I wouldn't like those odds against me, alone ... you'll need to do that. You said the liquid won't kill – you can get me back to Severus ... he'll fix whatever happens to me from it."

Albus smiled at Tom fondly ... Tom was a Gryffindor, indeed – with some cunning thrown in as well, which was not a bad thing. "Severus will scold you for months to come. Harry and Draco will make Gryffindor jokes and insults for as long as they can get away with it for this."

Tom smiled back as best he could. "Yes – Severus and the boys are almost a fate worse than the Inferi, but I'll do my best to bear it."

Albus conjured a crystal glass and scooped up the first cupfull of the emerald liquid. He turned to Tom. "Are you ready, Tom?"

Tom took a deep breath and reached for the cup in answer. Before taking it from the Headmaster he looked closely at the man. "You need to make me drink all of it." Albus nodded slowly. "Whatever it does to me, you know I must drink it all."

Albus nodded again with a sigh. "Yes, Tom, I know."

Tom took the first long drink, draining it dry and quickly scooped up another. He managed to down four cups quickly before gasping and leaning against the basin. Pain was ripping through him as he filled the fifth. Albus helped him lift the cup and drink. Tom collapsed to his knees as it emptied.

"No, no more..." Tom whispered as the pain built up, making him uncertain of where he was and why he was drinking this horrible liquid. Albus lifted the sixth cup to his lips and Tom batted ineffectually at it and drank reluctantly.

Horrifying visions of the orphanage erupted into his mind. Billy Stubbs was there threatening him with terrible things. "No, NO! Don't ..." Tom screamed at him. He could hear a soothing voice telling him to just drink the seventh cup and nothing would happen. He gulped down the liquid praying that Billy would let him go.

He was suddenly in school, facing a group of sneering students from other houses in his first year. "Oi, runt. You're nothin' but a scholarship student ... bein' in Slytherin don' make you a Lord, ya know..." They began shoving him back and forth between them, slapping at his face. Knocking him into walls. He began to wonder how much worse it would get ... what else would they do? Would they ever stop?

"Please, stop...Don't ... please..." Tom pleaded to the sneering faces, hating himself for begging ... hating them for making him beg. The voice was back, telling him to just drink and it would all be alright again.

He was transported to the Chamber of Secrets, realizing with terror that he'd turned a basilisk loose. He ran through the chambers screaming "Stop, STOP!" at the monster. He took another drink of something and was standing over the body of a girl, feeling like something inside was ripping apart. "NO!" he screamed again. "I didn't mean to! Please!" Someone pushed more liquid toward him and he found himself looking into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Just kill me." Tom begged tearfully.

"Drink this, Tom, and I promise it will be over with." Tom drank, hoping it was a fatal poison. Albus then reached up and pulled a gold necklace out of the stone basin. "You did very well, Tom. I'm sorry it was so painful." Albus said softly, helping Tom to his feet.

"I'm so terribly thirsty, Headmaster." Tom whimpered, and winced at the pathetic plea in his voice.

Albus tried to cast _aguamenti _without success and started toward the lake to get water, then stopped. "I think getting a drink will alert the Inferi – likely it is why _aguameti_ is warded against here. I am sure Severus will have something for you."

Tom whimpered as he clambered back into the boat, his recent horrible visions still replaying in his mind, though he at least no longer felt he was reliving them. Albus sat behind him in the boat, supporting one of his shoulders as they started to recross the lake. The water was soon churning with Inferi trying to reach them inside the boat. Albus conjured a wheel of fire around them, charring some to ash and driving off the others.

Tom kept his eyes locked on the dark-robed figure pacing at the far side of the water, willing the boat to take him to Severus faster. Remus and Severus pulled the boat up on shore as soon as they touched and Tom fell into Severus' arms immediately, babbling about the horrible visions.

Albus and Remus urged them toward the entrance, casting firewalls behind them to keep the Inferi back. Albus reopened the entrance quickly and they moved into the smaller cave and then into the tunnel. As soon as they waded into open air. Severus handed around the portkeys and they were taken to the gates of Hogwarts.

"I gather that Tom had to drink something to get to the Horcrux, then?" Severus snarled at Albus, who nodded in response.

"It caused alot of pain and then, apparently caused him to relive his worst memories." Albus said.

Severus frowned and dug around in his pockets – he had brought as many different potions and things as his wizardspaced pockets would allow. He handed a few to Tom and then held up the dreaded bezoar. Tom grimaced and hunched his shoulders and swallowed it with difficulty.

He sighed as he began to feel better immediately and they trudged toward the castle and went in the front entrance – only to be met with a frantic Dudley.

"Headmaster ... Professor ... come quick – Harry and Voldemort ... and they're going to arrest Lucius!" Dudley panted out.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – I re-wrote this more times than I want to admit, but here we are at last.


	88. Goodbye Professor Binns

3SM88

Disclaimer- JKR owns it all, I'm just having an adventure with my favorite characters.

Chapter 88

Minerva walked to the Headmaster's office, aghast. Albus had told her that he and Severus – along with Tom and Remus were off to 'obtain something in the fight against Voldemort'. He'd made his escape out the front entrance while she'd still been wincing over the name. He'd called back over his shoulder that Lucius Malfoy was 'watching over Hogwarts' while Albus was away.

Minerva had reeled back mentally at that. Lucius Malfoy? Surely not. She muttered unhappily all the way to the Headmaster's office. "I can't believe Lucius is in charge with Albus gone for the day ... unbelievable!"

Neville, Ron and Hermione overheard her and looked at each other fearfully. "With Dumbledore gone Snape will try for the Stone for sure." Ron said flatly. "With Lucius helping him Quirrell is a goner – the Stone will be out of here before lunch."

Neville nodded. "We need to get the stone before Snape and Malfoy do." Hermione nodded in agreement, tight-lipped with anxiety. They took off to their dorms to gather up cloaks and whatever else they felt they would need.

Minerva continued muttering on her way to the office and Quirrell heard her quite clearly. "Albus _and _Severus gone – most likely for all day ... madness! Likely they're making merry down at the 3 Broomsticks ..." Minerva huffed.

Quirrell could hardly believe it and Voldemort hissed in agitated joy. "Come – we need to get the stone immediately." They raced toward the third floor happily. They had most of the answers of to how to get by the traps ... they would have to wing it with the rest.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius heard the small chime announcing that someone was coming up the winding stair to the office. A glance at the spelled parchment on the desk said that it was Professor McGonagall. He quickly grabbed a few things and sat so that when she came through the door it was to find Mr Malfoy sipping at the Headmaster's most expensive elf-made wine, leafing through the Headmaster's daily log of events and he even had his boots ... very expensive italian leather boots - but boots none the less ... on the Headmaster's desk.

Minerva gritted her teeth hard enough that she felt a tooth chip and a red haze drifted across her vision. How dare he! She slammed the door closed and the insolent rascal looked up at her in polite inquiry.

Minerva realized in fury that there was a rather self-satisfied look of amusement in the miscreant's eyes. She reined in the anger with difficulty and managed a mild, "The daily log is only supposed to be read by a governor with the Headmaster or the Deputy Headmaster present."

Lucius merely grinned unrepentantly. "Well, you're here now, Professor. And I'm very glad you've arrived – always a breath of springtime to be in your presence, Minerva." Lucius beamed at her with an innocent expression.

Minerva glared at the wizard in baffled astonishment. She'd seen him here at school as a gifted and powerful student for seven years, nearly two decades ago – then from across a battlefield or two during the first war. She was quite sure they had exchanged curses during battles - she'd thought he'd nearly gotten her a time a two, even. Now Albus insisted that he was an ally – and the crafty devil was blandly throwing outrageous compliments at her.

She wasn't sure whether to laugh or hex the blond menace.

"Well, it's always interesting to meet you Lucius." She finally answered.

Lucius chuckled. He'd read most of her expressions as clearly as if he'd legillimized her. In spite of being a very formidable witch, she'd never learned to conceal her thoughts. She'd obviously been remembering him as an adversay. He remembered a battle or two where he'd been sure she was going to take him down – Lucius usually had no difficulty cursing his opponents, but hexing his elderly old teacher seemed a bit cowardly – at least until she'd almost taken his head off with an extremely well cast _diffindo_. After that he'd no problem sending spells her way.

Lucius poured a glass of the excellent wine and hovered it to her. She sipped at it and eyed him. "I'm not sure why Albus found it necessary to have the fox guard the henhouse ... however I have classes to attend to ... do take care what you get into, Lucius." She downed the rest of the wine and rose to leave, giving Lucius one last level stare of warning.

Lucius managed to wait until she was at the bottom of the stair before snickering happily to himself. He needed to pensieve this memory for Severus.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

When the trio arrived to Fluffy's room they found the beast snoring with a harp playing nearby. They groaned and went to the open hatch, and jumped in with resignation. Both Hermione and Neville recognized the devil's snare and talked a hysterical Ron through it. Ron managed to ride the broom in the next room and catch the key to get through the next door and they found themselves on a chess board.

Ron sighed and directed them to places on the board. "We'll need to play our way across."

The trio, however had been seen and others were hot on their trail. Dudley had heard them talking on the way to the third floor, and it was obvious they were 'trying to head off Snape and Mr. Malfoy from getting the Stone.'

Dudley headed to the dungeons, intending to get Snape, himself to bring them into line. He found Harry and Draco sitting in Snape's office, working on a Potions essay. To his dismay they said that Snape was gone with Dumbledore and even Tom was not there.

"My dad is here – he's in the Headmaster's office, I think." Draco said.

Harry stood resolutely. "Dudley, see if you can find McGonagall and tell her what's happening. Draco – find your dad and let him know those idiots are endangering the Stone. I'll follow them and see if I can stop them." The other two took off and Harry went into his father's private quarters.

They had brought the invisibility cloak to Hogwarts with them, so Harry could see it now and then. Sometimes when Remus' letters upset him he would take the cloak out and stroke it. He would remind himself that even Severus said that James would want Harry to be happy – even if it was with Severus. Lily certainly would not hold his choice of father against him.

Now, though, he intended to take the cloak to use it to save the stone. With Albus, Severus and Tom gone, Quirrell might feel free to try something. If they couldn't find Lucius quickly enough the thief might get the stone and leave before they knew it. He took the cloak and ran toward the third floor, hoping his father would understand.

The harp was still playing and Fluffy was still snoring. Harry cursed and dropped into the devil's snare. He had heard his dad discussing the traps with Tom a few times. Severus wanted Tom 'aware' of things in case he was needed. He'd heard Severus give Tom the passwords to get by Severus' trap and the chessboard – the ones most likely to take time to get by. Harry hoped he could remember them.

Harry remembered devil's snare hated light and cast a sunlight charm and dropped onto the stone floor. He ran to grab the broom and caught the now badly damaged key. He ran into the chess room to find Ron down, with Hermione cradling his head. She looked at Harry uncertainly and Neville outright challenged him.

"Here to help your dad steal the stone, _Potter_?" He spat.

"Professor Snape went with the Headmaster this morning, idiot – he isn't even here." Harry ground out angrily. "You need to get out of here before you muck everything up."

"But who went through before us?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

At Harry's sharp look Neville said, "The dog was already out cold and the traps had been gotten through once, before we came through."

Harry nodded, so Quirrell _was_ making his move. "You two get Weasley to the infirmary ... and let Mr Malfoy or Professor McGonagall know where I am – Dudley and Draco are alerting them as well."

Neville had started to argue, but the news that McGonagall was onto them unnerved him – Professor McGonagall had championed him to his Grandmother – he really didn't want to make her mad at him. He and Hermione hefted Ron up and started toward the hatch door with him.

Harry put the cloak on after they left and passed the remaining chess pieces unchallenged. The troll was still unconscious, to Harry's relief and he was finally just faced with his father's brain-twister. He read it quickly, admiring the convoluted logic puzzle. He was sure that with several hours to waste, he could have gotten the answer. He whispered the password and entered the final chamber. He saw the Mirror of Erised and knew that it was somehow made into the Headmaster's trap.

Quirrell was standing in front of it, talking to himself in a frantic voice. To Harry's shock a deeper, angry voice answered him. He crept forward a bit, hoping to catch sight of the person there with Quirrell. He could see no one, though and was confused, coming forward a little further. One of his feet hit a stone, sending it down the stairs to the bottom, where the Mirror and Quirrell stood.

Harry immediately froze, hoping to escape detection, but it was no use. The hissing voice said, "Our visitor is wearing an invisibility cloak, I believe. I can sense his magic – and he's no ghost." The voice cackled out a laugh.

Quirrell summoned the cloak, letting it drop onto the steps between them. Harry stood there, still frozen in shock, hoping that Draco and Dudley found help, quick.

"Use the boy ... see if he knows how to work the mirror." The voice hissed.

Quirrell yelled, "Come here, boy." No trace of a stutter present, now, Harry noticed.

Harry stumbled forward, and saw himself in the mirror, holding the stone and putting it in his pocket. He felt the stone appear in his own pocket and gritted his teeth, unhappily.

Quirrell snarled, "What did you see?"

Harry babbled out some drivel about Quidditch cups and House points and trophies. He was interupted by the voice again, telling Quirrell he wished to face Harry, himself. To Harry's horror, after the turban was removed, there was another face at the back of Quirrell's head. Harry barely heard Voldemort try to bribe him with power and riches – even the return of Lily and James. He glanced at the mirror – James and Lily still looked proud and understanding, but Severus' face was looking at him sternly ... telling him he had a job to finish.

Voldemort might be facing him, but Quirrell couldn't see him. He turned swiftly and ran, grabbing up the cloak as he went. He shouted the password and fled through his dad's carefully laid fires, flinging the cloak over himself. It was impossible to run without making noise, but the stone walls aided him by echoing his footsteps – making it hard to tell where he was.

He ran like a fiend past the troll, through the chessboard, and passed the keys. Quirrell was not far behind, casting wildly here and there – trying to locate the boy. Harry got to the devil's snare and threw the cloak back to be able to climb – revealing at least part of himself to Quirrell. He then demonstrated his monkey-like skills as a climber. He mentally thanked the old Dudley and his gang for the years of 'Harry hunting' that had taught him to clamber up trees and vine-covered walls while dodging pursuit.

He raced past the just-starting-to-rouse Fluffy and down the stairs to the second floor and dodged the curses being aimed at him by the swifty closing in Quirrell. He made it to the first floor and the hopefully occupied classrooms.

He screamed as Quirrell grabbed his arm and they both toppled to the floor. Quirrell got him by the throat then and Harry shoved at Quirrell's face in terror. Quirrell's screams soon mixed with his own as the DADA professor started to crumble into dust.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Dudley ran to the Transfiguration classroom, belatedly realizing that interupting McGonagall's class almost took more courage than he possessed. He opened the door and was immediately pinned down by McGonagall's less that amused stare.

She marched to the door and swept out to the hall and raised an eyebrow, awaiting an explanation. Dudley stuttered a bit as he explained that Ron, Hermione and Neville were going to get past the dog and go after the Stone 'to save it from Snape and Mr. Malfoy.'

"Draco's looking for his dad, and Harry's gone after the three idiots." Dudley finished with a grimace of apology.

Minerva dismissed the class, telling them to start working on their summer projects and essays. Dudley trailed after her as she went to the Headmaster's office.

Lucius, however was not there. After rummaging through all the logs and books that he dared – he figured that if Dumbledore had left it out, he must not care if Lucius looked at it - he noticed a wildly flashing crystal pyramid out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to the shelves that contained numerous alarms and monitors that showed the levels of wards on the castle. The instruments were mostly crystal with some glints of silver or gold. They tended to be changed out occasionally or added to by Headmasters.

As a governor, Lucius was aware of some of the instruments. The one flashing he'd never seen before ... and he was sure it was important. Albus had said he was 'monitoring' the traps set for any thief after the Stone. He hadn't said how he was doing so – he likely didn't expect an attack while he was gone for only part of a day.

Lucius gently lifted the flashing pyramid and when it didn't react, he took it with him down the stairs in search of the Deputy Headmistress. He headed for her office, not sure if she had a class at the time, missing his son, who arrived after he left.

Draco shouted hysterically at the indifferent gargoyle. Minerva almost took points for language when she came up to him, except she was feeling as unnerved as Draco. They headed for the third floor and met up with an injured Ron, being supported by Neville and Hermione, going toward the Infirmary.

They hesitantly explained what they had done, and how Harry had found them and sent them back – but going on after whoever was after the Stone.

"It's Quirrell, you morons!" Draco shouted in frustration, shocking the three. "He's working for the Dark Lord."

"Silence, Draco." Minerva said absently. "Take Mr Weasley on to the Infirmary, please." The trio stumbled on to Madame Pomfrey, hoping they didn't have detentions extending on into their second year.

Minerva frowned and went to her nearby office, using her floo to call the Auror's Dept. She explained that students had gotten caught up in the traps laid to keep the Sorcerer's Stone safe and someone was even now trying to steal it. Luckily Hugo was there and he limited the eager Aurors to just three – however Rufus was there and insisted on coming along. They came through the floo and together with Minerva and the two students, headed for the third floor.

Lucius hadn't found Minerva in her office, and her classroom was inexplicably empty as well. As he started to leave the room he heard screams and spells coming down the hallway. He raced into the hallway, wand drawn from his cane to find Harry being strangled by Quirrell. Lucius charged at them, afraid to fire with the figures so close. He stopped abruptly as Quirrell stood suddenly and started to disintegrate with horrifying screams.

Professor Binns rushed out of his office on the other side of the dying DADA professor. Through the transparent Binns Lucius could see Minerva running toward them – but still some distance away, with Aurors rushing behind her.

Harry stood and was backing slowly toward Lucius as a wispy dark fog rose from the ashes and robes that had been Quirrell. Lucius kept his wand raised, wondering what to do. The specter suddenly rushed toward them. Lucius cursed his hesitation and cast a charm meant to send a malevolent ghost on to ... well... the beyond.

Lucius was too late, though – the specter rushed through Harry and ducked to one side, fleeing out a window. Harry fell to the floor with a cry and Lucius watched in dread as his spell struck Professor Binns squarely.

The ghostly professor's face took on a surprised expression as a pillar of light appeared and he muttered, "Goodness, will you look at that." The ghost dissipated into the light and then the pillar of light simply disappeared.

Lucius took in the stunned look of dismay on Minerva's face and the frowns of the Aurors – even Hugo looked grim and Lucius muttered, "Well, shit."

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

To the Headmaster and Severus' surprise they were lead by Dudley, not to the third floor, but to the infirmary where there was a scene of utter chaos. Severus and Tom rushed to Harry's side – who was lying unconscious on a cot.

Albus bellowed, "Silence!" and got the attention of everyone. "Now, what is going on?"

Minerva told him about Dudley – and then Draco informing her about the trio going into the trapped area. Hermione reluctantly told of their expedition. Lucius went into his tale and ended with his casting at the 'dark spirit'.

Rufus broke in. "We saw no spirit. All we saw was Malfoy casting a spell that took down Harry and killed one of your professors."

Lucius gritted his teeth, apparently Binn's figure had not been transparent enough for them to see through him and see the smokey figure of ... well, it must have been Voldemort, he reluctantly conceded.

Hugo objected to Rufus' statement. "You can't _kill _a ghost – sending them on isn't murder."

"There are laws about sending on someone like the professor who is willingly still here and making themselves useful." Rufus argued. "And we don't know what he did to Harry Potter ..." He glared in accusation at Severus, who ignored him.

Draco and Dudley crowded around Harry's cot and Severus made Tom lay down on the next bed, taking a chair between the two and barking at the harried Poppy.

"I did not curse Harry, you idiot. The spell to send on the ghost would not effect Harry – and its the only one I sent." Lucius insisted.

"We need to speak with you, Mr. Malfoy." Rufus finally said pompously. "At the ministry."

Hugo and Albus frowned. They did need to know what happened, but Rufus was going a bit over the top.

Lucius' eyes narrowed and Severus stood. The Gryffindors in the room might not know what was happening, but they did. The law was still on the books that a Death Eater could be sent straight to Azkaban – to be questioned at the Auror's leisure – sometimes months later. Immediately after the first war it had been needed – the Aurors were overwhelmed with suspects, so those with the mark were secured in the prison to make room for unmarked suspects in the less ... horrifying ministry holding cells.

These days that was unnecessary – there was plenty of room in holding. But Aurors had been known to bring that little fact up when grilling a marked suspect. From Rufus' smugly vindictive expression, he intended Lucius to make to acquaintance of the Dementors.

Lucius looked over at Severus, who was obviously torn between guarding Harry and Tom and helping his old friend. Lucius shook his head minutely and twitched his hand, letting Severus see the corner of a parchment – one of his portkeys.

Severus relaxed – Lucius had no intention of vacationing at Azkaban. Lucius nodded slightly at Draco and Dudley and Severus nodded faintly. He would guard Draco as his own, as well as Dudley – just as he had been. Severus' hands came down on the two boys shoulders as they started to protest – as the enormity of the situation began to dawn on them.

"Let your father handle this, Draco." Severus intoned. "He knows what he is doing, Dudley."

The boys quieted, but watched anxiously as the Aurors moved forward.

Rufus waved an arm and the two nameless Aurors walked out of the infirmary, followed by Lucius with a triumphant Rufus and a worried Hugo following behind him.

They got to the gates and Rufus pulled out a portkey. Lucius just smiled faintly and said, "Thank you, I have my own." He gripped his portkey and muttered the activation phrase 'Tuney' and disappeared.

Hugo's troubled countenence cleared a bit as he listened to Rufus shout in fury.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius arrived at Malfoy Manor and shouted the codes to lock the place down completely. Nothing could get in or out, and it was just short of _fidelus_ in secrecy.

He unlocked one floo and shouted for his Head Lawyer. The explanation was lengthy, but Angus Essex was undismayed. Things with the Malfoys were going to get interesting, again, then. "So you are a fugitive from justice, then?"

"Why, no, Angus – I'm not." Lucius smirked at the lawyers confusion. "Rufus said he needed to speak with me at the ministry – he _never _said I was under arrest. I'm just delaying the ... questioning until it's somewhere _not _likely to be Azkaban."

Angus slowly smiled in response – yes, he could work with that.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – I hate lengthy cliffies, so I finished this off quickly.


	89. Madeye and the Fox

3SM89

Disclaimer – I don't own JKR's characters – just joyriding around town with them.

Chapter 89

After the Aurors left, Severus sat back down in a chair between the two beds. Harry was a bit pale, but otherwise simply looked like he was sleeping. Tom was lying on the other bed, and was also staring in concern at Harry.

Poppy was waving her wand over Harry with a pensive look. "He seems to be physically unharmed, except for a few bruises on the neck. However, his magic was severely depleted by events – his magic must have worked very hard to counter the effects of the spirit attacking him in that manner." Poppy shuddered. "Especially if that truly was 'You know who'."

They were interupted in their assessment of Harry by the sound of retching from Tom. He'd turned an interesting shade of green and they conjured a basin just in time for him to empty his stomach of the flourescent green potion.

Poppy waved her wand and shook her head at Severus, who nodded in understanding and handed Tom another bezoar. "You still have some of that potion in you. This should engulf it and get it out of you one way or the other." Tom sullenly swallowed the bezoar and lay back down, he was simply too exhausted mentally and physically to argue. Maybe if he pretended to pass out they would leave him alone.

Remus had taken the opportunity their distraction presented to sidle closer to Harry. Draco and Dudley were sitting on a bed they'd pulled closer to Harry and Remus sat beside them. Draco stiffened, but otherwise ignored him. Dudley eyed him from the other side of Draco. Harry always shared Remus' letters with Dudley and Draco.

Dudley looked the shabby figure over. It was difficult to reconcile the gentle – looking man with the person constantly telling Harry about the pranks the original marauders had done and how their victims – Slytherins, usually Severus – always deserved it. The new marauders – Harry, Dudley and Draco - had tried to think of who they would like to do some of those pranks to. Outside of Rita Skeeter, the Dark Lord or maybe Quirrell when he was still alive – they couldn't think of anyone who deserved such humiliation.

Dudley wished he had the nerve to tell the werewolf that Harry had started to dread the letters. Why couldn't Mr. Lupin send stories about Harry's parents after they'd left school – just stories of the family at home – with no pranks in sight. Dudley shook his head – he'd leave it for Severus to deal with.

Albus listened to Minerva's muttering about all that had happened with half an ear, watching the huddled group carefully. Severus seemed to not have even noticed that Remus had sat near Harry's bed. Albus grimaced – of course that was not true ... Severus noticed everything. He simply didn't care that Remus was there.

Albus would have liked to think that Severus was getting over his animosity toward Remus, but that was unlikely. Albus knew that Remus was continuing his barrage of letters to Harry – though they had to go through Severus first. Lately Severus would read them with a grimacing smirk and hand them straight over to Harry at breadkfast with a comforting pat on the shoulder. Harry no longer seemed particularly eager to recieve the letters and would shove them into his bookbag. Perhaps, Albus thought, Remus was not telling Harry the right tales – it was increaslingly obvious that Harry was a different kettle of fish from James and so far had pulled very few pranks on anyone.

The few pranks that could be laid at Harry and Draco's feet had happened at Halloween. Harry, Draco and Theo had had a small prank war against Dudley, Seamus and Dean. It had lasted most of Halloween week and had ended amiably.

Albus sighed. He'd hoped that Remus could inspire Harry with at least a little Gryffindor adventurousness. He looked at Harry's still figure and Severus' shoulders that were hunched in worry. Harry _had _pulled through with a rescue of sorts – he'd used James' cloak and had retrieved that Sorceror's Stone.

The events leading up to Harry confronting Quirrell and Voldemort had not been the way he'd expected. He'd only gone after Neville, Ron and Hermione and rescued the stone because he'd thought there had been no time to fetch an adult. Even then Draco and Dudley had been sent to look for Minerva and Lucius. Harry was leaning much more on adults than Albus really wanted him to. Harry would likely face Voldemort alone. The Dark Lord was sure to try to pick off the people around Harry as much as possible. Losing Severus or Lucius or any of the others to death would be horrible for Harry, he sighed.

Albus shrugged mentally. There was no prying Severus away from Harry, now, he knew. He would need to speak to Remus about his letters, though, he supposed. Severus would likely only do so after Remus had irrevocably alienated Harry. Albus needed to have a Gryffindor that could be relied on to let him know how things were going with Harry. Remus could be that if he could get closer to Harry ... obviously Remus needed coaching on how to do that. The current letters being sent were _not_ working.

While Albus mused on how to assist Remus in becoming best buddies with Harry over the upcoming summer Hugo Savage bounced back into the infirmary wearing a huge smile. He cheerfully informed them that Lucius had ducked out before he could be portkeyed to the ministry. Severus and Draco smirked, unsurprised, while Dudley sighed in relief. Tom smiled slightly while still pretending to sleep.

Ron gulped unhappily as he listened to the old Auror. Hermione was sitting on one side of his bed, muttering non-stop. She'd been going over all the clues they apparently had overlooked that would have told them that Quirrell was the culprit and not Snape. Neville was on the other side, twitching and muttering about how this was all Potter's fault. Neville seemed to think that he could have gone on to save the stone and would have done a better job at it.

Ron, for once, knew that he should remain silent. Potter's bed lay across from his. Snape hadn't even bothered to cast a glare in their direction, which likely meant that Potter had been seriously hurt. Ron didn't want to remind the Headmaster or Snape that he even existed and he seriously wished that his two friends would be quiet before they attracted attention to them.

Professor Flitwick arrived and dragged off a protesting Hermione for a lecture. Poppy waved her wand over Ron a few times and released him to the still glaring Professor McGonagall. Neville sat uncertainly until Professor Sinistra arrived.

Sinistra immediately went to Severus, looking at Harry with concern.

Severus sighed, "I've been assured that he will be alright – he'll wake when his magic levels are up to at least half strength. My own scans agree with Poppy's. I need you to handle the discipline for Mr Longbottom." Severus smirked a bit. "It will be good practice for you, later. I'm a bit biased regarding what punishments to hand out ... I've considered calling for Filch to bring out those chains he has hidden in his closet."

Aurora laughed and patted Severus' arm – something she would not have dared a couple of years ago. She went over and collected Neville and began a lengthy lecture as she took him back to the Slytherin dorm.

Albus waved to Draco and Dudley, telling them to run along to their dorms – they could return in the morning. Albus then hustled Remus out, intending to have a long talk about strategy to him.

Hugo looked Harry and Tom over pensively. Harry had survived an encounter with 'He Who Must Not Be Named', which was amazing enough. Hugo knew that Albus had been leading a mission to retrieve another Horcrux, obviously Tom had not gotten out of that unscathed.

Hugo leaned down to speak quietly to Severus, "Lucius will doubtless get in touch with you – if only regarding his son ... tell him I expect he realizes the sooner this is resolved – the less of a mountain this molehill will be turned into. After Lucius took off, I sent Rufus back off to his Academy duties and told him he had nothing further to do with this. I also used one of the school floos to alert Amelia regarding this – she will be awaiting word from Lucius' lawyer. It is inevitable that Aurors will be on the look out for him, though – and some will be more ... enthusiastic ... than others and he needs to be careful."

Severus nodded quietly and Hugo left just as quietly. Severus wasn't particularly worried about Lucius – once he had seen the portkey in Lucius' hand he knew the sly Slytherin would come out on the top of the encounter.

Hugo took a floo back to his office, noticing that Moody's desk - along with Dawlish and Robards, was empty. He suspected that before returning to the Academy, Rufus had turned loose the hounds for the hunt. Moody would be itching to have a reason to haul in Malfoy and the other two would be equally enthused with the idea.

Hugo shook his head. Malfoy had far too many secure boltholes and an entire kennel of eager lawyers. The Aurors should realize that they wouldn't win this one.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius sat at the elegant, inlaid antique desk in his study, fighting the urge to fidget like a crass schoolboy. The Manor was now echoingly empty without even Draco to make a little noise. With all the lawyers in place to handle the 'charges' Lucius had nothing to do but hide. However, it was increasingly obvious to Lucius that he would not feel happy hiding in the Manor.

Lucius glared unhappily at a small box sitting on the desk. He'd bought the ring months ago and never quite found 'the right moment' to ask 'the big question' to Petunia. And now ... he was essentially a wanted man – she might feel he was of little use to her. Lucius thought quickly. Of course this would answer his question of whether Petunia had real feelings for him ... or just thought of him as a rich protector.

Lucius picked up the ring box and pocketed it, deep in thought. He flooed to Petunia's house on Spinners End and wandered toward the patio area of the garden. He realized, belatedly that it was he 'garden club' day. Luckily it was a small group and Rosemerta and Molly were the only ones left – chattering about some herbs and spices that they wanted to try in the wizardspaced greenhouse Lucius had given Petunia.

Lucius coughed delicately and attracted their attention. Petunia greeted him with a brilliant smile that made the other two ladies grin a bit. Lucius smiled at her in return.

"I'm afraid you ladies are in the presence of a wanted man ... I hope you're not too alarmed?" Lucius said ruefully, making the three gape at him a bit. Lucius explained the events of the day – minus the Horcrux hunt, causing them to look even more astonished.

"Ridiculous! You would never harm Harry – whatever are they thinking?" Rosemerta objected. "And accusing you of killing a ghost ...?" Rosemerta waved a hand – unable to come up with an adjective to describe such lunacy.

"Well, until Harry wakes – and that might be a few days – I can't prove I didn't harm him and did not mean to send Professor Binns on." Lucius answered. "We need his pensieve testimony."

"Why can't you give yours, Lucius?" Molly asked, confused.

"There are still laws on the books regarding those who bear the Dark Mark. If I only had to wait it out in the holding cells I would do so. But, they can toss me straight into Azkaban to 'await' their questioning ... at their leisure." Lucius grimaced.

"But that was right after the war – when they were so overwhelmed." Molly said, aghast.

Lucius shook his head at her naivete. "The law is still on the books – and the Aurors don't hesitate to remind us of that when they are 'questioning' someone who has the mark."

Petunia was quite confused by Lucius' tale. Being charged with killing a ghost? Very odd.

There was a sudden clatter at the fireplace floo just inside the door. Moody's unmistakable voice bellowed. "Open in the name of the Ministry!" Dobby was at the floo, wringing his hands.

Petunia waved her hands at Lucius, "Hide, quick!" Lucius raised an eyebrow at her, and then shrugged and obeyed. There was a 'pop' and Lucius was replaced by a white fox who quickly dove under a nearby chaise lounge that had a ruffle that reached the patio floor. Petunia and Rosemerta had seen him change before and said nothing, but Molly gaped a bit.

Molly was still smiling when Moody charged up to them. It would figure, she thought, that even as an Animagus, Lucius would be wearing an expensive outfit. She wondered just how much his pelt would be worth.

Dobby scurried behind his mistress after letting the Aurors in. Moody, flanked by Dawlish and Robards strode up to Petunia with a sneer. "Where is he, then? Where's that slimey Malfoy slithered to?"

Moody stopped a little closer to Petunia than was strictly polite, but she was not without some knowledge of power plays, and refused to step back. Lucius growled low in his throat, not liking the Auror threatening Petunia in that manner. Molly covered the noise with a cough and sat on the chaise lounge, spreading her skirt to cover the small white snout sticking out. Once it was covered Molly smacked it lightly, making Lucius yip a bit and pull his snout back under the chaise.

"Who exactly are you and what are you talking about?" Petunia demanded in angry tones.

All three of the Aurors sneered, not believing that Petunia had no knowledge of what an Auror's uniform looked like. "We are ministry Aurors – your 'boyfriend' Lucius is wanted for the murder of a Hogwarts teacher and attacking your nephew – Harry Potter!"

Petunia didn't have to pretend surprise at this – they were certainly stretching the 'charges' to the limit.

"There is a warrant out for Lucius' arrest, then? I need to contact my husband regarding this." Molly asked sarcastically.

Moody looked at Molly angrily. He hadn't expected a challenge from another order member. "Well, no, but he's wanted for questioning about these charges. Now where is he?"

"Does it look like he is here, Moody?" Rosmerta snipped. "We were just finishing up our garden club and looking at herbs to plant when you came in."

Moody glowered at the three and the other two shuffled uncertainly behind them. They had followed him here because they'd been sure they could bully some information out of the Dursley women. Neither Dawlish or Robards wanted to brave the wrath of Molly – and both of them usually frequented the 3 Broomsticks, they didn't want to be on the bad side of Rosmerta.

Moody sensed he was losing control of the situation and his anger flared higher. "I can't believe a muggle – or squib, or whatever you are would cover for a murdering bastard like Lucius Malfoy. Don't you realize he's just using you to make himself look good?"

Lucius started to scramble out from under the chaise, teeth bared, intending to remove Moody's remaining good leg. Molly grabbed him by the scruff and held tight. Then they both were frozen in place – along with all the other occupants of the patio by the loud slap Petunia gave Moody's one unscarred cheek - leaving a handprint that was unlikely to go away very soon.

Lucius' little fox jaw dropped and his eyes popped a little. Molly shoved his limp form back under the chaise while everyone's attention was on Moody and Petunia.

Petunia furiously backed Moody across the floor. "How _dare_ you? How _**dare**_ you?" Petunia's icey hiss would have done Severus proud. "Who do you think you are coming in here and insulting me in this manner ... if you are an example of light wizards, I'll cheerfully stick with a dark one." Petunia glared at them heatedly. "Get. Out."

With his mistress delivering a direct order, Dobby got in front of her, obviously intending to evict the Aurors if necessary. The Aurors could block the house-elf, but it would create an incident they really didn't want. Dawlish and Robards were quickly muttering apologies and pulling the still stunned Moody toward the floo. Just as they pulled him in to go back to the ministry, Moody recovered enough to glare at the three ladies and say, "It doesn't end here!"

Dobby closed and locked the floo with an angry flourish and scurried to the kitchen, muttering angrily to himself.

"Well, it's too bad it took too long for me to recover to give them a piece of my mind ... but that slap stunned me as much as it did Mad-eye." Rosmerta turned to Petunia with a smile. "I don't think anyone's had the nerve to do that in decades."

A totally shocked and flustered Molly stood and let a still awe-struck white fox out from under the chaise. The fox slowly walked over to Petunia and sat, looking at her oddly. Petunia looked at him with a smile.

"You're quite cute that way – maybe you could hide as a pet?" Petunia asked. Rosmerta and Molly chuckled in response.

Lucius popped back to himself and gave Petunia a jaundiced look. "I think not." His face smoothed back out. "However you idea of hiding here is a good one – the Aurors have been by – they are unlikely to come back. While you were confronting Mad-eye, Dawlish did a quick scan looking for me – however he failed to scan for an animagus." Lucius turned and looked at Molly with a lifted eyebrow and casually rubbed his nose, making her snicker.

Petunia grinned, "Excellent – I've been intending to hire a 'handyman' – you can wear a disguise and pretend to be him." Molly and Rosmerta enthused with her over the idea while Lucius was stricken mute at the idea of pretending to be a ... a... _servant_.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Another chapter done!


	90. Lucius' New Job

3SM90

Disclaimer- Don't own HP, just having fun.

Chapter 90

Lucius peered glumly at the mirror, listening to the eagerly chattering women. They had kept the changes to his appearance to a minimum. They just shortened his hair to barely shoulder length and turned it a wavy black. His skin was now quite tanned, which made his eyes look a darker blue, for some reason. The biggest change was the clothing. He now sported muggle 'jeans' and one of those horrific T-shirts (Draco would be pleased that he'd sent for one of the dragon shirts Draco had bought for Lucius). Over it was a short, easily forgetable rust colored robe that, in the wizard world, proclaimed him a menial labourer or servant.

Short robes were worn by those who did work no one else wished to – usually squibs or those with little magic. Their lack of length kept them from getting in the way and torn and also minimized them getting dirty. The clothing, in itself, would ensure that anyone in his usual circle of friends would never deign to even look at him – so being recognized was a rather remote possibility.

It was a humiliating thought – being overlooked. Lucius could not recall it even having happened, before now.

The three women continued conspiring happily. They had giggled and fanned at their faces when he'd emerged in the jeans and shirt. He was horribly afraid he'd blushed and he'd hastily donned the offensive short robe. Rosmerta had asserted that he looked 'quite smart'. Molly had said she intended to obtain a pair of these 'jeans' for Arthur. Petunia just winked at him in the mirror.

Petunia had come up with the name 'Jason' for the new handyman, and he would be 'living' in the small apartment over the gatehouse next to the large gates at the entrance to Spinners End. That was fine with Lucius, since Petunia's house the the first one in from the gate. Lucius managed a small smile at the thought. He didn't intend to be at the gatehouse much – he was going to be busy stalking Petunia. After all, the houses were all new – how much fixing could they possibly need?

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Hugo stalked through the Ministry Law Enforcement hallways, scowling. Rufus – though Hugo had ordered him back to the Academy – had managed to stir up the ministry before he left. At least a dozen Aurors were on a man-hunt. The half-dozen Wizengamot members who were taking their turn presiding over the petty day to day court cases were acting like a startled flock of chickens. In general everyone was behaving like lunatics because they only had half the tale. He'd hoped that Amelia would have been able to head off the panic before it started after he'd firecalled her.

He sent for a horrified and confused Cornelius so he wouldn't have to repeat himself and told the tale to the harried-looking Wizengamot. There were one or two reporters lurking – Hugo was relieved that Rita was absent.

At the end the Wizengamot was silent except for Tiberious Ogden, who, in spite of advanced age was sharp-witted and no-one's fool.

"So, the problem is that you could not see clearly enough through the ghost to tell if Lucius Malfoy cast a spell to harm Harry Potter or 'send on' Professor Binns purposely, or if there truly was a dark spirit he was aiming at?" The wizened old warlock asked.

Hugo could see Dumbledore wander in and stand beside Cornelius, watching the procedings carefullly, but making no move to take the reins from Tiberius. Getting the lay of the land, Hugo expected.

Hugo nodded to the Wizengamot. "We were quite some distance away – but I could see that Harry Potter was wrestling with Professor Quirrell, and the Professor suddenly screamed and just ... disintegrated. Headmaster Dumbledore explained that was due to the blood wards." Hugo frowned and the rest of the court shifted uncomfortably, but in the end said nothing. "I know Lucius cast at least once – I saw that clearly, but I simply can't tell you if that was all he cast. I didn't see the specter Lucius Malfoy described, but I did see Professor Binns get 'sent on'."

"So, why isn't Mr Malfoy before us right now?" Griselda Marchbanks was a no-nonsense sort, now that her shock over things was done.

"I can answer that." A new voice came from behing Albus and Cornelius. Lucius' premier lawyer, Angus Essex, followed by three assistants and trailed by disgruntled Aurors filed into the courtroom.

The Aurors with Essex had gone to Malfoy Manor to try to pick up Lucius' trail. They had been surprised to be let through the wards without a fight. After encountering Essex and his crew of fellow lawyers on the other side of the wards they felt that a pitched battle with Lucius and a half-dozen other Death Eaters would have been less traumatic for them.

The Wizengamot turned to Angus in inquiry. The lawyer bowed formally and spoke. "No one placed Mr Malfoy under arrest – they just said they wished to question him ..." The court turned to Hugo, who nodded slowly in corroboration. "Questioning can be done in a more neutral setting than ... Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" Tiberious almost shouted, "Who said anything about Azkaban?"

"The law is still on the books that anyone bearing the Dark Mark can be taken directly to Azkaban to 'await' questioning at the Auror's leisure." Angus smirked. "Need I remind you about Raymond Stewey?"

The Wizengamot collectively winced. Raymond had been caught up in a sweep of a Death Eater safehouse during the first war about 10 years ago. He had been under the influence of several spells and no one had realized he was a captive, not a Death Eater – they had even failed to check him for a mark. The man had spent almost a year 'awaiting questioning' at Azkaban before the mistake had been found. The Ministry had tried to hush it all up, with little sucess.

"Mr Malfoy had no intention of trotting in for questioning, only to find himself having tea with a Dementor in the North Sea." Angus said firmly.

"If he has nothing to hide...?" Zebulon Smith sneered suggestively.

Hugo looked at the 50-ish year old wizard in amusement. He remembered the man's father. The Smith family had been around, now for close to 500 years. Not really considered all that old by the Wizarding World, but still, old enough to have gained reputation and respect as an honorable Light family.

The Smiths had seemed content with their status as well-respected but not high society wizards and witches. They had made some good alliances and married fairly well through the first 400 years. But, as the twentieth century rolled in, Zebulon's father had decided the Smith family needed to gain _status._

Zebulon and his father had done some serious social climbing and ass-kissing. Society matrons still spoke in awe about one of Zebulon's sisters managing to marry one of the Abbotts. They whispered about a love potion and sneered that Nevus Abbott had been a bit of a loon, so maybe the Smiths deserved him.

Hugo sighed and glared at Zebulon, he was a Light wizard, yes, but a narrow-minded 'everything is black or white' type ... and he hated the Malfoys with a passion.

Angus, however, openly laughed at Zebulon Smith's obvious ploy. "Now, now – Lucius Malfoy is perfectly willing to give his pensieve memory ... when he can be assured of his safety and that he will not be sent to Azkaban."

"We can't give that assurance because if he is found to be guilty of an offence, he most certainly will be visiting the North Sea and the Dementors." Griselda barked.

"We can't just declare the law regarding holding Death Eaters at Azkaban null and void – we might need it again in the future. To make an exception will take a full Wizengamot hearing..." Tiberius snapped angrily. "Does Mr Malfoy truly intend to defy the Court in this matter?"

Angus' set face was answer enough.

At this, Albus stepped forward. He sensed an opportunity to halt the madness. "If I may ..."

Tiberius and Griselda nodded in relief, Zebulon sniffed in disgust – sensing the Head of the Wizengamot was not going to say anything he liked.

"Harry Potter is expected to awaken in a day or two and likely will be considered well enough to attend the court, if necessary with a week or so ..." The Wizengamot let out sighs of relief and looked happier. "His guardian has already said he will bring Harry here as soon as his Healer says he might. He and Lucius can bring their testimonies before the full Wizengamot – which is scheduled for next friday, anyway ..."

Griselda nodded firmly. "We can verify that their memories agree ... and whether Lucius is guilty of anything ... or not."

Tiberius nodded, satisfied as well. Zebulon Smith, though looked like he'd sucked on a particularly sour lemon. "So Malfoy gets to thumb his nose at us and not come in?"

Hugo hesitated only a moment. He would have to trust to Lucius' considerable skill as a conniving Slytherin and his ability to slip the Auror's nets. He glanced meaningfully at Angus Essex.

"Of course not ... If Lucius is _**caught**_ before the hearing, he'll be warming his heels in the holding cells until the Wizengamot hearing." Hugo glared at the Wizengamot in general. "I would like to say that at present there is no reason anyone should be held in Azkaban unless he has already been tried and found guilty. There is plenty of space in the holding cells ... and I will take it ammiss if this is ignored."

"I concur with this most heartily." Albus intoned. He'd not been happy with that law – but at the time it was needed ... it was past time it was challenged and removed.

Tiberius banged the gavel happily. "This court is dismissed, we'll be seeing everyone, then, next friday."

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Severus continued to hold vigil beside Harry's bed. Night had fallen and the sun would soon be up again. Tom dozed fitfully in the next bed. The second bezoar had rid him of the last of the potion, though he had **not **enjoyed the cramps and trips to the loo. His Gryffindor roommates had been visiting at the time and snickered at him and made the usual juvenile jokes involving friends with intestinal problems.

Tom had taken it all with a better temper than he would have in the not too distant past, which pleased Severus, though he suspected that Tom was feeling just too worn out to bother with hexes. There were only a few more days of classes before the leaving feast. With final exams over with there was really only summer work to assign and some hints of what to study for the coming year.

Severus had already given his upper years their assignments, and he could trust Tom and the other two student assistants to give the younger years their summer work.

He had obsessively cast the diagnostic charm to check Harry's magical levels until Poppy and Minerva told him that a watched cauldron never boiled and to stop making himself crazy. Harry's magic would be high enough for him to awaken sometime the next day. Well, he thought it _was_ the next day, technically. He fished for another pepper-up and sulked. They simply didn't understand parental worry – or had perhaps forgotton what it was like...

Dawn broke and Tom awakened soon after, he looked around blearily and spied Severus' empty pepper-up vial.

"Got another on you?" Tom asked hopefully. Severus smiled and tossed him one. Tom was smart enough to not overuse it. The other two student assitants strolled in, one was a Slytherin and the other a Ravenclaw – both smart enough to know they would be needed by the Professor when they had heard the very brief announcement by the Headmaster and the frantic rumors that had followed it.

Severus quickly told them where to find the assignments and shooed them – and Tom off to breakfast. He promised Tom he would send an elf when Harry woke, as he could see that Tom was a bit torn-looking, having to leave his 'brother's' side. As they left, Rosmerta stirred a bit in her sleep.

Severus glanced at her fondly. She'd come straight to Hogwarts after leaving Petunia's to give him the latest on Lucius' life as a fugitive. She'd even made him smile a little with the tale, and promised to pensieve the memory of Mad-eye vs. 'Tuney for him. Petunia had said she would ask Molly to bring her to see Harry later in the day, today, as he might be awake, then.

Severus snuck his wand out and cast the spell again – the magic levels were going up, just painfully slowly in his opinion. He leaned back, sighing. There was no real way to know if Harry had sufferd any damage other than physical until he awakened.

Remus watched the Potions Master from the Infirmay doorway pensively. Albus had given him a lecture this morning about ceasing to send letters full of 'adventures' that could easily be seen as unrepentant bullying. Remus had tried to protest, but really had not been able to defend many of the 'pranks' and 'fun' that Albus mentioned.

_"I know that they seemed like just boyish high spirits – even I thought of them that way, back when I was a lad." Albus had uncomfortably admitted. "But some children – it has been pointed out – do not have the defences mentally or emotionally to handle such 'pranks'. To them it is intolerable cruelty. Harry is finding your letters to be much too distressing – perhaps you could reminisce about his parents life in Godric Hollow?"_

Remus had nodded agreeably, knowing that it was useless to argue. He wan't sure what he could write to Harry, then. He'd been a very infrequent visitor to Godric's Hollow. He knew, now, that Sirius, damn him, had convinced the Potters that _he_ was the traitor – being a dark creature and _likely_ to turn to the Dark Lord. It had been clever of Sirius, after all, but the betrayal still hurt even after all these years.

He shook off the bad memories and watched with a bit of resentment as Snape sat at Harry's bedside. He couldn't really pretend anymore that Snape didn't care about Harry. The worried look in the man's usually impassive face said it all. It was almost painful to watch Snape tuck the blankets a little tighter around the small body and push the errant fringe of unruly hair back from Harry's face.

Remus sighed and slumped back down to the gates and apparated back to the werewolf compound. He'd hear when Harry woke, he was sure. In the meantime, he had to think of what to put in letters to Harry, now.

The papers blared loudly about Professor Quirrell attacking Harry Potter and being a supporter of 'You Know Who'. There was a reasonable factual account of the Wizengamot procedings, followed by wild speculation about Lucius Malfoy's hand in the events. Rita Skeeter pointed out rather slyly that, after all, Lucius was a marked Death Eater, as was his friend, Severus Snape – Harry's guardian, even though they had both been cleared by the trials a decade ago.

There was debate about whether Professor Binns being sent on was deliberate or not and whether it could be considered murder. Various laws were cited. The 'specter' that Lucius claimed left Quirrell's body was speculated on. The claim that Lucius had made that it had been Voldemort had been carefullly omitted, as well as the knowledge that Quirrell had been after the Sorcerer's Stone.

Fudge had made serious threats about what would happen if the newspapers caused a panic 'for nothing'. Cornelius wanted to see the pensieve memories before spreading fear, and of course he desperately hoped it was all a horrid mistake.

Rosmerta awakened at some point and made Severus eat. He did so automatically and drank some coffee, listening to her murmured assurances with half an ear. Lunch came and went as well, with Rosmerta sitting beside him to hold his hand. It was a small thing, but did make him feel less alone.

Other students came and went, spreading the news that Professor Snape was at Harry's bedside. Hufflepuffs were teary – eyed over it. Ravenclaws had been observing Snape and Harry all year, and listening to Cho and Mafalda's stories about Snape and Harry – they had drawn their own conclusions months ago.

The Gryffindors were behind Tom, who said that Snape was very devoted to Harry. Slytherins already knew that Snape was Harry's father in every way that mattered.

Snape might still be a bit nightmarish as a teacher, but his fearsomeness factor had dropped considerably among the student body in general.

At last, just before dinner, Harry stirred and rolled onto his side, blinking in confusion. Severus' throat felt a little tight as he sighed in relief.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" Severus asked.

Harry sat up a little, looking around the infirmary. "What happened? Did I get hit by a bludger in practice?"

Severus chuckled, choking down hysteria. "No, Harry. Do you recall chasing after some students to rescue the Sorcerers Stone?"

Remembrance flooded Harry's face, and then he looked at Severus in trepidation, making Severus smirk. "How much trouble am I in?" He asked straight out. Severus frowned at the very un-Slytherin question.

"Well, not as much as you would be if you hadn't sent for adults, as well as doing all you could to avoid trouble. Your use of the cloak was warranted, but I don't want you using it again unless the situation is equally dire. You **_could _**have turned back after finding Longbottom, Weasley and Granger though ... Quirrell could not have reached the Stone." Severus glared at Harry a little.

"I didn't know what the mirror did, or I'd have never gone into the chamber. Your trap was brilliant, by the way – I'd have been hours at that without the password." Harry grinned at Severus, who inclined his head.

They discussed the traps and the strategy Harry _should_ have employed in the chase at great length. Severus intended Harry to have learned at least a little strategy from this, though he was chagrined that Dumbledore had gotten his way – Harry had made a trip through the gauntlet to save the stone, after all.

Severus told Harry about the debacle that followed Harry's wrestling match with Quirrell. Harry was horrified at Lucius' legal issues and said he was sure his memory could clear things up. Rosmerta watched them with a smile. It was wonderful to see them interact with such ease. She got up and kissed Harry's forehead, and then Severus', promising to return the next morning to check on both of them.

Harry's Healer – Randall - from Diagon Alley arrived soon after, having been alerted by Poppy. He thoroughly scanned Harry and said he should stay another night, to Harry's dismay. Tom, Draco and Dudley arrived to have dinner with Harry and Severus ... and to hear news of Lucius. They were quite relieved to hear that he was fine and had an excellent hiding place.

A house elf popped in to ask Severus and Tom to the Headmaster's office and they reluctantly took their leave. They arrived to find Hugo there, looking as mystified as they felt.

Albus told Hugo the tale of the Horcrux in the cave, and Hugo listened, fascinated by the story – an epic tale that really should be made into a muggle movie, he thought. At the end, Albus took the necklace out of his pocket, laying it on the desk in front of them.

_"That's no Horcrux."_ Tom thought to Yvane.

_"No, I'm not sure how such a switch could have occured or when."_ Yvane answered. _"With all the dark magic in that cave, I did not notice that none of it was coming from the necklace."_

Severus and Hugo frowned. With the ring and the cup, dark magic could be felt across the room. Severus pulled his wand and waved a spell at the necklace and looked uncertainly at Albus. "This not a Horcrux ... did we miss another hiding place at the cave?"

Albus paused ... he had not thought of that, then shook his head. "No – I'm quite sure the basin and potion were meant to be protecting the necklace ... just not this necklace."

Hugo came closer to the necklace and peered at it, drawing his own wand. He hesitated and then tapped it on the locket, muttering some incantations. The locket sprang open and revealed a folded scrap of parchment. Albus hesitantly reached for it after they all cast numerous spells to reveal curses.

He opened the parchment and read :

_"To the Dark Lord: I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. R.A.B." (1)_

They were silent for a long moment before Severus said quietly, "Regulus Black ... it must be. He was rumored to have turned traitor just before his disappearance."

"Perhaps ... but it does make finding the real Horcrux problematic." Albus murmured. "The Black family home is heavily warded and we have no way to force entry – if that is even where it is."

Tom fumed in his chair, furious. All that work - horrible visions and nightmares – for nothing. It was a good thing this Regulus was dead – he should have just left the necklace – where _they_ could have found and destroyed it.

Yvane just chuckled. _"No, no – it is good to hear that one of his followers saw reason and tried to destroy a Horcrux – it's possible that it _**is **_destroyed ... though we had hoped to retrieve another part of your soul."_

Tom's blood chilled and he felt a horrible sense of loss at the very thought that a piece of his soul had been forever destroyed, though it would have happened years ago.

Yvane sighed in the back of Tom's mind. Tom still didn't understand. Tom was already far more whole than this 'Lord Voldemort'. Besides, the soul ... even Yvane didn't totally understand how all that worked – no one still alive _did._ The soul was limitless in many ways, Yvane did know that much. Tom's growth as a person had really made more difference than the retrieval of the other soul-pieces, though that had helped as well. Tom would learn, he supposed, as he got older, like everyone else did.

Albus watched the other three with apparent casualness. Hugo was deep in thought, Severus was obviously trying to remember all he could regarding Regulus. Tom, to Albus' surprise, seemed to be struggling with some internal problem, a stream of different emotions crossing his face. Mostly, though, Tom seemed to be experiencing a deep grief.

Albus knew the potion had caused a great deal of what were likely old issues to come to the forefront. One of them seemed to involve someone's death. Albus was guessing it was perhaps his mother's death – many orphans blamed themselves for their parents deaths, and perhaps Tom did as well. Facing yet another of his father's victims was likely causing him pain as well. Albus would have liked to have spared him all this ... but the boy was far too powerful – and therefore useful for Albus to just let go.

Severus, at last, stopped mulling things over. "I need to consult with Lucius- carefully – since I obviously have no idea of where he could be hiding ..." Severus smirked and Hugo chuckled. "...he'll perhaps know who we can contact to get into the old Black house. They _were _his in-laws, after all."

"I intend to keep Rufus and as many of his students and Aurors as busy as possible, cleaning up all those Inferi ... I'll say that an old bastion of 'He-Who-etc.' was found and the Ministry intends to make it safe. News of the numerous Inferi will draw attention away from Lucius and keep Aurors from having so much time to look for him." Hugo beamed happily and Albus nodded in agreement.

They all nodded and Albus waved them off, staring at the necklace ruefully. All that trouble and they had been beaten to the punch.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius waved another _reparo_ at a window and sullenly admitted that even new homes had repair work – and with so many houses, well they made sure his self-updating repair list was rarely empty. To his embarassment, he now knew more home-repair charms than any self-respecting rich pureblood should know existed.

He'd been lucky that the first home he arrived at was occupied by a very nearsighted, almost deaf witch. He'd had to call his personal elf, Ritzy to assist him. She'd not understood why her master would have changed his appearance and need to be doing such menial tasks. She'd taken care of that house's needs and as he went to the next repair job, she'd brought several books from his library regarding repair work. The books looked like they'd never been opened, of course.

This was the last job he intended to do, today – the others would have to wait. Ritzy had snuck around helping where she could when he'd been alone at his work, but a few of the owners had followed him around – acting like he might steal the silver.

This last house was owned by an elderly wizard that Lucius suspected just wanted someone to talk to. Certainly waving a few _reparo_s at windows would not have taxed him that much. Lucius had tried hard to act interested in what was said.

It was no worse that listening to a lengthy board meeting with clueless stockholders asking stupid questions, after all. The old wizard was named Giles something-or-other, and had worked in a village in the Swiss alps for some British company or other for too many bloody years as far as Lucius could tell.

Lucius had politely shuffled through his papers regarding all the repairs he'd done, smiling politely while Giles told him about his expedition with friends to the top of Mount Sodding Huge about 80 years ago. Why they hadn't apparated to the top Lucius did not understand. Lucius was edging his way down the front steps when he saw Arthur Weasley coming up the street, grinning happily.

'What now?' Lucius grumped unhappily to himself.

"Ah, who's this, then? A friend of yours, Jason?" Giles smiled happily. Lucius introduced Arthur, eyeing the man's outfit in distaste – Arthur was now in jeans, T-shirt and short robe just as Lucius was.

"I just came by to let you know that Harry's awake and Molly has taken Petunia to see him." Arthur said happily. Lucius sighed in relief – the end would soon be in sight, then.

"Young Potter is awake, then – do you know him?" Giles looked at Jason quizzically.

"Oh, no ... but of course I know that my employer, Petunia Dursely is his Aunt, and I'm aware of Mr. Potter's difficulties – as is everyone, it seems." Jason looked at Arthur warningly. 'Jason' should not be too knowledgable about things. Arthur nodded in understanding.

Giles brightened and nodded as well. "Well, lets go down to the pub and have a drink to Mr. Potter, then! I know just the place – just shuck the over-robe and we'll fit right in with the muggles!"

To Lucius' horror Arthur chimed in, in agreement and soon Lucius found himself being chivvied out of Spinners End gates and down the street to a local pub that seemed to be full of rather experienced career drinkers. And they were throwing deadly looking missles at targets, they called them darts and Lucius tried to ascertain if they were poisoned or not. Lucius gulped in dread and braced himself for battle while Giles ordered up the first round with Arthurs help.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N- I won't leave Lucius in servitude too long – just long _enough_. (1) - taken from the Half Blood Prince book, of course. Borrowed the name 'Mount Sodding Huge' from another story - thought it was hilarious and couldn't resist.


	91. The Pub

3SM91

Disclaimer – Just going out pub crawling with favorite characters – Making no money from it.

Chapter 91

Lucius watched the occupants of the pub closely, having grabbed a table with a clear shot to the door and taking the chair that placed his back against the wall. Arthur had noticed this and snickered at him. Lucius just glared balefully and watched the darts game with dread. Everyone seemed to know Giles and greeted him like a long-lost brother.

Giles introduced Arthur and 'Jason' and they seemed to be accepted readily on the strength of knowing Giles. Arthur immediately gravitated to the huddle of people watching a 'tellyvision' at one end of the pub. It was showing a rather rough game of ground-level Quidditch ... Lucius thought it was called rugby or something.

Giles was busily occupied by carrying on at least three conversations at once with his friends, so Lucius was left to puzzle out the 'game' of darts. The players soon noted his interest and he was pulled into 'trying it out'. His first attempt terrified him and and pub occupants as well, as it went wild and planted in someone's derriere.

The pained yelp terrified Lucius – how would he explain to the Wizengamot about flinging sharp objects at muggles? Lucius' quick and sincere apology to the offended patron was accepted, although his question about whether the dart was poisoned was met with hilarity. They seemed to think he was a clever jokester.

Lucius tried again and decided to use a bit of wandless assistance on the darts. He didn't try to win at the games – just wanting the darts to hit the board somewhere – instead of another victim's butt. Lucius was soon drafted onto a team for a game and his 'teammates' decided they would be the 'Poison Darts'. Everyone else seemed to think this was clever and funny. Lucius managed a mostly sincere chuckle after a few more ales.

Wagering seemed to be expected and Lucius was glad his lawyer had shoved a thick wad of muggle notes at him. He had a semi-good understanding of pound notes and managed to hand over his losses without incident. He even bought a round for his losing team to cheer them up and a round for the winners in congratulations. This cemented him in as 'a good sport', and his popularity rose.

Not a bad evening, Lucius decided after a few more drinks. They weren't bad sorts, though he would have been unlikely to ever have met them in any other circumstances. This fact was brought home every time some remarked that he sounded 'like a toff' when he spoke. Lucius promptly blamed this on his mother buying an etiquette and elocution book when he was small.

This brought on another wave of hilarity from his audience. Arthur finally staggered over to their table after several hours of TV watching, declaring he_ had _to find a way to make one work where he lived.

Lucius grimaced, Severus had hired someone to put one in Petunia's house – what a pain that was. They had needed to lay wires embedded in lead piping a foot thick and the room the pipe lead to was lined in lead and magic supressing spells. Lucius always felt itchy in that room.

As the evening wore on Arthur got challenged to a drinking contest. Giles laughingly encouraged Arthur, who was now back-pedaling desperately. Lucius grinned a little maliciously and threw his weight behind the idea, peeling off some notes to cover the drinks.

"Molly would not approve." Arthur hissed at Lucius in agitation.

Lucius finished off his own drink and sneered. "Take your balls out of Molly's purse and put them to good use!" Lucius demanded, making the crowd cheer. It was likely made up of a bunch of hen-pecked husbands.

Arthur gulped and caved to peer pressure, determined to win, now. The other contestant started off and Arthur quickly downed his drink as well. There was a blur of drinking, cheering, money changing hands and hilarious laughing over only moderately funny jokes, but Arthur drank the huge muggle under the table at last.

The end of the contest, of course, was accompanied by protests from losing bettors. Soon there were loud arguments. Bouncers waded in and made things worse. Lucius dragged the very inerbriated Arthur and gawking Giles up and started edging toward the door. The fight soon escalated out of control and Lucius finally resorted to a sneaky shield charm that shoved a path through the crowd.

Unfortunately several of the excited patrons felt this was rudeness on their part, and soon fists were flying. Lucius and Arthur tried to protect Giles from the fray, but he was gleefully swinging his cane about with good effect. They'd nearly escaped when sirens were heard and there was a general stampede toward the doors and they were pressed back against the wall where they had started.

Lucius watched in resignation as the police officers entered in force, sweeping everyone up in a general raid. The bruised and disheveled appearance of Arthur and Lucius got them arrested as part of the fight. Giles, unfortunately had managed to clout one of the officers during a wild back-swing and he ended up the the car with them.

Lucius sat between the two of them, listening to the other two in incredulity. Giles was quite enthused about the whole evening, reminiscing about similar adventures in his youth. Arthur was overjoyed at the thought of experiencing the muggle justice system. Lucius just wished there was a nearby wall to bang his head on ... or bang Arthur's head on ... either would do.

Giles and Arthur bounced into the station, eagerly giving their names to the intake clerk. 'Jason' abruptly realized he didn't have a family name, and was just drunk enough to have difficulty coming up with an alias. Arthur had a single clear moment of sobriety when Lucius hesitated after saying "Jason ..." when asked his name and Arthur brightly supplied "... Tavington." When Lucius hesitated.

Lucius looked at him quizzically and Arthur just grinned and shrugged and went back to inspecting his handcuffs. Lucius suspected they would be searched next and he didn't want them finding wands on all three of them. He struggled to remember anything about procedure. With so many arrested he suspected they wouldn't mind hurrying a few things along.

Lucius asked the clerk, "Is it possible to just plead guilty and pay a fine, and leave, perhaps?" Lucius attempted to look harmless and perhaps innocent.

The clerk – a middle aged matron with her hair in a severe bun just looked unimpressed. "You three just have drunk and disorderlies – though the old man clocked young Winton. If you want to go before the judge, you may, I suppose."

Lucius hoped he'd done the right thing and Arthur looked pleased at meeting the 'muggle Wizengamot'. The night court was just getting busy, with a few others from the pub already there. The three of them lined up in front of the bored looking judge and heard the charges read. He looked the three of them over, shaking his head. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Lucius arranged his features into earnest sincerity. "We were just trying to leave when the trouble started – Arthur won the drinking contest that started it all and we felt it was better to go on home – but the fighting got worse and we couldn't get to the door." Arthur and Giles nodded emphatically in agreement. The judge came close to sneering, but just look over the paperwork.

"So who clouted the police officer?" The judge was glaring at 'Jason Tavington', clearly believing it was him. To his surprise the tottering old man nervously raised his hand – the officers hadn't bothered to handcuff him.

The judge sighed and shook his head and rattled off fines. Lucius whipped the money out in relief and got them all signed out quickly. Arthur beamed around at everyone and thanked the bailiff, the officers that removed the cuffs and wished some of the other pub patrons handcuffed to chairs the best of luck as Lucius dragged him to the door.

They hailed a taxi and got back to the gates of Spinners End at last. Giles and Arthur were jovially reliving the whole night, their only regret being the they'd not seen any of the jail cells. Lucius shuddered in dread. He would make the two of them pay for this, in some way or other. They saw Giles to his house and borrowed his floo to send Arthur home. Lucius maliciously hoped Molly was waiting with a rolling pin and a shrill voice.

Giles waved Lucius on out the door and Lucius tiredly wandered down to Petunia's house. He should go on to his gate house, but he was feeling a bit lucky and his blood was humming from the fight. He found his way in the door and up the stairs to Petunia's room.

Lucius watched her sleeping from the door for a few minutes before shucking his boots and belt. He wandered to the bed and tried to take off the T-shirt, but the article of clothing proved too cunning for him in his current state and he finally just settled into bed behind Petunia and threw an arm around her.

Lucius chuckled quietly to himself, feeling quite devious. Petunia would be so surprised to find him here in the morning. He sniffed happily at her hair – it smelled of flowers. He was trying to identify them when he fell asleep.

Petunia almost turned over in surprise to hear Lucius start snoring. She'd heard him come in and climb the stairs, and she'd certainly been able smell him from the doorway – had he fallen into a barrel of ale? She'd been curious to know how he would behave after a few drinks. Vernon had always become bullying and violent. She'd rather know now if Lucius was like that. She snickered a bit, apparently Lucius became a cuddler and liked sniffing hair.

Dobby watched carefully and popped away in relief. When Master Lucius had entered he'd not known what to do. Lucius had bound him to this house and to serve Mistress Petunia, but the binding was based on Lucius and _his_ magic – not Petunia, so defending against Master Lucius was still problematic.

Dobby had felt even more agitated as Lucius had entered the mistresses bedroom. He was aware of the horrors a man could visit on a woman – house-elves talked amongst themselves alot. He'd heard stories, though he'd never seen Lucius do more that sneer and perhaps yell at Narcissa – but Narcissa was a witch and had some defenses. Dobby had heard from others about things some wizards would do if they caught someone with no magic. He shuddered to think of that happening to his nice mistress.

He'd frozen when Lucius tried to take off his shirt and but then gave up and just lay down beside Mistress Petunia. The chuckle had unnerved him a bit – but then the snores had started. He'd shaken his head at that. Perhap his old mistress – the one he'd served before Master Lucius had inherited him had gotten it wrong. Master Lucius wasn't acting like a proper Death Eater at all.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Albus sat at Harry's bedside, playing a game of exploding snap with a suspicious Draco, puzzled Harry and oblivious Dudley. Albus hadn't had so much fun in ages. Albus had persuaded Severus to abandon his post – Harry had awakened two days before and Severus needed to rest in his own bed – not the chair and do more than cleaning charms to his clothing and person.

Albus had talked to Harry a few minutes before he got to the point. He'd put off his apology to Harry for too long, now, regarding leaving Harry with Vernon Dursley. He'd broached the subject hesitantly, but Harry had been quiet and patient. Albus had tried explaining his actions at first, then had sighed and said there was really no excuse for not looking into things further and rescuing at least Harry from the situation – or getting rid of Vernon, somehow.

Harry nodded and accepted the apology with good grace. It had been long enough that the memory of hunger, fear and desperation had faded with the fresh memories of love and acceptance from his new family in their place. A cynical part of him would later wonder if Albus had planned it that way. Draco and Dudley had arrived then, and Albus had joined in their game.

Harry's mind was barely on the game. He'd already endured apologies from a despondent looking Ron, a Neville who had defiance in his eyes and an earnest Hermione. They'd apologized to his dad as well, who had not left as yet. Harry wondered what punishments they'd gotten, then shrugged – it didn't really matter. Now the Headmaster was here, making apologies as well, it was weird.

They played for some time, asking Albus questions about the Stone and Nicholas Flamel. Albus answered readily enough and explained that the stone was destroyed. "Young Tom and I took it to Nicholas this morning and he destroyed it straight away."

The boys were more subdued at the thoughts of Nicholas and Pernelle's impending deaths. Poppy finally appeared and, with reluctance released Harry to attend supper in the great hall. Harry bounced out of bed happily. He'd been sure that he'd be allowed – it was the leaving feast, after all and he wanted to say goodby to everyone who hadn't been allowed to visit. He looked at the large stack of get-well gifts – most of them candy from fellow students.

Draco, to Harry's dismay had collected the cards from the gifts, saying Harry would have to write thank-you notes. Severus had lifted an eyebrow at his protests, letting him know that excuses would do him no good.

That was okay, he'd trade favors with Draco and get help with the notes. Harry was greeted in the great hall like a conquering hero – at least by the first and second years. The upper years shouted hello's, and 'glad you're well' at him. After hearing about the dark spirit and Quirrell's possession by it the upper classmen knew better than to think it had been 'fun'.

The loud chattering settled down as the Headmaster sat in his chair. He smiled resignedly – it felt odd to wave the banners to the winners colors with the students so mixed in together. Still, he supposed it was better this way. It was surprising how easily some of the Slytherins had fallen into friendships with the other houses. It likely had surprised the Slytherins as well.

Albus glanced at Marcus Flint, who had the same bewildered look it had held for months, now. The determined Hufflepuff girl sat on his left, cooing at him with a smile – rumor had it that her parents were talking engagement to his parents. Oliver Wood sat on his right, expounding on some Quidditch rule or other that Marcus was likely breaking on a regular basis.

The Headmaster rose and the chattering died out. Albus smiled and read off the points. Minerva and Severus – with Filius and Pomona backing them – had insisted he not give any points for the Sorcerors Stone escapade. "And you must not give a pile of points to any house during the leaving feast – especially if it changes the outcome of who wins ... it's just too cruel to rip a win from children who've worked hard all year ... not to mention showing blatant favoritism." Filius said hardly, glaring at Albus.

Pomona and Severus nodded in agreement with Minerva flushing and nodding as well, after all it was usually her house being shown special favors, and it was sometimes rather embarassing.

Albus sighed and agreed, he'd always thought that the last minute points had made it all rather exciting, but if the others thought it cruel ... perhaps they were right. He'd never really considered the children who had been winners and then were suddenly second place. Of course those were usually the Slytherins or one or the non-Gryffindor houses, so he'd not thought about it, or if he did it was when Slytherin lost and he'd have to hear Severus whine that he was pushing them into the dark.

He read off the names of each year's highest marked pupils. Mafalda Prewett was top in the first years, with Draco and Harry tieing for second, and Hermione coming in a disappointing (to her) fourth. Fred and George were mentioned as second and third in their year – Cedric and the others wouldn't let them slack. Cedric was tops in the fourth years and Tom was shocked to find he'd taken the top spot in seventh year. He'd been certain that what with all the interuptions and the need for tutoring to bring his knowledge up 50 years, he'd not be able to keep pace.

Albus had to make due with awarding the points automatically given with winning the top student awards. Still, that was exciting enough as all four houses were close in points. With the awarding of Tom's points Gryffindor very nearly ousted Hufflepuff from the top spot. They only hung on by a bare 4 points.

The badgers whooped happily – they hadn't been first in quite some time. Cedric and the twins had managed to pull it off. Once Cedric took them in hand, the twins found they were rather excellent students and won points on a daily basis. Even Professor Snape did so at times – mostly for not blowing anything up as a prank.

The idea of winning the house cup had started at spring break when they realized the house points were so close. They'd fought hard for every point they could wrangle after that.

Harry and a grudging Draco cheered happily for the twins. Tom did as well, though he was still reeling from the trip to the Flamel's. Even winning top student for the seventh years barely broke through his reverie.

Tom had had to watch, helpless while Nicholas and Albus had destroyed the stone. Yvane, for the first time had needed to stop him from cursing someone. He had not believed they really meant to do it until they had put the stone in a cauldron of acid. Yvane had released him, he woul have had the time to stun them and grab the stone, but Yvane's words had stopped him.

_"Why linger in this life, when your work is done?" _Yvane asked.

_"How do you know I'll live long enough to do all I wish?" _Tom shot back, furious at seeing the stone gone – it would have been the answer to so many issues.

_"With your magical power to draw on, I'm sure you'll see at least 200 years. You'll find that if you don't waste your years worrying about death, that you're ready for whatever comes next by that time." _Yvane chuckled.

_"I don't understand how you can joke about death."_ Tom complain, glaring in horrified protest. "_I could live for millenia on that stone."_

_"Without your new family ... those that you love ... your friends?"_ Yvane reminded him gently.

_"There would be enough for many..."_ Tom said uncertainly. Well, enough for some anyway. How would he choose? Severus and Harry, along with Tonks of course. Severus would want Rosmerta. Draco and Dudley would need to be included to keep Harry happy. That meant Lucius, who Tom relied on as well, so Petunia would need the elixir as well ... then there was Percy and ...

The need for a great deal of elixir was growing, Tom thought despondantly.

_"Alot of people to insist on keeping with you for century after century, Tom."_ Yvane sighed. _"And what if they don't want to stay?"_

_"It's all a moot point, anyway." _Tom grumped as the cauldron sizzled. But why wouldn't people want to live as long as possible?

They had lunch with the elderly couple. Albus and Nicholas reminisced at length, though Pernelle didn't speak, just stirring her tea with an absent look on her face.

Nicholas had sighed at Tom's concerned looks at his wife. "I'm afraid Pernelle really didn't want to stay so long. This past century she ... lost interest in life. She only takes the elixir to please me. I would be so lonely without her, you see." At Tom's aghast look of incomprehension, he explained.

"At first it was wonderful – I could start experiments knowing I had all the time in the world to complete them – could take on appretices and expand on my discoveries. Slowly though, I'd explored all the things I had interest in and had to constantly look for something new, but what had once been a joy to do was now drudgery and work. Slowly all the faces of people I knew died away, replaced by their children and then grandchildren until all were strangers. Familiar family names on people I didn't know – or worse a familiar face showing up on a total stranger."

Tom sobered at these revelations. He still didn't grasp how it could go so wrong, Tom couldn't imagine the years becoming too long with Tonks and his family and friends at his side. Still, he knew Nicholas was sincere in what he said.

"So you don't regret letting go?" Tom asked hesitantly.

"No, no. Now that the stone is gone ... it feels like a weight has lifted. The time left to me is enough for me to set my affairs in order and say my goodbys – though there are few left that I need to do that with." Nicholas nodded to a pensive Albus.

Tom and Albus took their leave, Nicholas shook their hands and Pernelle smiled with a far-away look and continued stirring the cold tea.

Tom shook his head at the memory and turned back to the leaving feast. It seemed impossible, but perhaps immortality – even with the comparatively benign Sorceror's Stone - was perhaps not the best thing. Tom ignored the snickering dragon in the back of his head.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Heather Black slowly entered the Headmaster's office.

"Yes, Miss Black?" Albus had been surprised at her request to see him, but perhaps she wished another year with the Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

"I wondered if I could speak with one of the portraits?" Heather asked nervously. Albus nodded in mystification, and Heather turned to the curious portraits. She looked up at Phineas Nigellus Black and said, "Sir, may I have a word, please?" The other portraits looked at him in surprise, they and the Headmaster wondered what the younger Black needed with him?

"Yes, young lady?" Headmaster Black asked suspiciously. He was sure she was a descendant, but wasn't sure of whose she was. He hoped she was some byblow of Sirius'.

"I wanted to thank you, Sir." Heather said nervously, but determinedly. "For saving my grandfather, Marius Black's life. He talked about you a lot to his son. I know you went to a great deal of trouble to cover up that it was you that helped him, but I had to thank you, anyway."

Albus and the other portraits were stunned. Marius had been a squib, considered a bit of a disappointment in pureblood circles of the time. In the 1940's, when Marius had disappeared, it had become dangerous for them, with Grindelwald on the rise. There had even been whispers that Phineas or Cygnus – Marius' father – had killed him. To hear that Phineus had spirited him away was a shock.

Phineus shifted uncomfortably and Albus was sure the portrait was blushing. "It was a ridiculous time – yes, we supported the old ways and felt the muggle-borns were a danger to our secrecy, but family was family!"

The old Headmaster snarled. "Some of those morons that followed Grindelwald thought that killing squibs would 'purify the lines of any taint'. Stupid! There have always been a few squibs in any family line ... even back in the founders era there's mention of squibs in even the founders' families. We are meant to take care of squibs and see they find work – either here or in the muggle world, just as we do our magical children." He sighed and slumped back.

"When the danger came too near, Cygnus and I concocted the plan. We got a bunch of muggle money and got him to safety. We had to tell him not to return ... none of us liked that, but it was his life in danger, you see. We knew that fingers would be pointing at us as killers of our own family member – but it would keep him safe, if they thought he was dead." Phineas looked at Heather with a faint smile. "I'm glad to see he had a good life – if you are the result."

Heather nodded, sniffing back tears. "He and my father loved traveling, luckily mum and grandmum liked it too. But it's just my mother and I, now. I was sorry to find there didn't seem to be any of the Black family to talk to ... except for another Cygnus and his wife, Druella – they refused to talk to me."

"Yes, my son Cygnus' grandson – he used to be quite personable – but he joined the Dark Lord and went to Azkaban for a few years – took a lot of galleons to cut the sentence down to five years, I heard. Azkaban made him go quite mad, though, anyway." Phineus grimaced. "Yes, you are one of the few left – the end of the Noble House of Black ... unless ..." Phineus smirked at her.

"Unless, what?" Heather asked irritated.

"Unless you marry a wizard who will take your name of Black ... it's considered quite an honor to do so when you are saving an ancient House like the Black's." Phineus laughed at her shocked face.

Albus rolled his eyes. "I think you've gone far afield of her initial questions, Phineus."

Phineus just chortled, glad to have created a bit of turmoil – it had been awhile since he'd done so.

Heather mumbled some thanks and ran for the door. "COME AGAIN!" Phineus shouted after her.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius woke with the taste of dirty socks in his mouth, and house-elves doing a gleeful jig in his skull. A vial of hangover potion was waved in front of his eyes and Ritzy's earnestly helpful face appeared. "Master is needing this?" She squeaked. He downed the potion - the house-elves stopped dancing, and the dirty socks were replaced by the acidic taste of the potion.

Lucius hauled himself out of bed, belatedly realizing that it was Petunia's bed. He groped around in his head trying to remember if he'd done something ungentlemanly. If he had he would be quite aggravated to have gotten lucky with her and not even be able to recall it. What good was it to have fun – but no memories?

He reluctantly looked at a nearby mirror – his glamor had fallen while he slept and he winced at his disheveled look. His t-shirt had a sleeve almost torn off and there were a lot of stain he couldn't identify. He sighed, Petunia would be having second thoughts for sure.

A noise at the doorway had his looking over with a rather hang-dog look. Petunia smiled at him, he looked like he expected a scolding. "I've breakfast waiting for you – well I suppose it's really brunch. Dobby says he can keep it fresh until you've had a shower." She smiled brightly.

Lucius came close to gaping. Apparently he was forgiven even without the apology. He must not have been _terribly_ ungentlemanly after all. Lucius was almost disappointed. And she had a meal ready. Even looking as he did.

"Petunia, would you marry me?" Lucius heard the words and froze, he hadn't meant to do that without his best robes on, and the pricey ring out to tempt her with.

Petunia looked stunned. "Do you mean it, Lucius?" Lucius nodded a bit dumbly, feeling like an idiot, doing this with no plan whatsoever. He always had a plan, with two or three back up plans.

Petunia answered by grabbing him into an embrace and squealing yes in his ear. Lucius almost collapsed in relief.

Petunia sniffed at the t-shirt. "Perhaps a shower – and then breakfast, Lucius?"

Lucius was too relieved to be insulted. "Whatever you wish, my dear." He would spring the ring on her at breakfast and seal the deal before she thought about how rumpled he looked.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Well, Lucius finally popped the question.


	92. The Battle of Spinners End

3SM92

Disclaimer – Making no money, just playing darts and drinking with my buddies.

Chapter 92

Lucius felt much better after donning suitable dress robes and after Dobby had fetched the ring from the gatehouse. He presented the ring with a flourish and was gratified by the gasp of astonishment.

"I'll be afraid of losing it ... what with gardening and the owls..." Petunia looked at the ring with a bit of horror. It was a awe-inspiringly large pink diamond with a couple of white diamonds on either side of it. Absolutely beautiful, but terrifying in the likely cost.

Lucius just smiled indulgently. "It's been in the Malfoy family for centuries, and what with sticking charms, anti-theft hexes and other warding, I assure you it won't be lost." Petunia rolled her eyes - that didn't help her nerves - knowing it was a Malfoy family heirloom.

Petunia hesitantly watched as Lucius placed the ring on her finger, she did feel a bit better after Lucius applied at least a dozen spells to it. Lucius was sort of glad the whole sorry mess with the pub had occured. He might have taken ages to pop the question without the 'little push' – or hard shove, actually.

If only he could let Draco and Dudley know – as well as the Dragonsrest family. Once this mess with the Wizengamot was cleared up...they would have a nice party.

The idyllic mid-morning soon became noon, and was interupted by the floo. Lucius had tensed, ready to transform back into Jason, or hex whoever came through the floo. Instead, he was soon smirking – hearing the desperate plea from Arthur, "May I visit for a bit, Petunia? Lucius?" Molly could be heard loudly lecturing in the background.

Petunia giggled and invited him to come through. Lucius beamed happily, sure that Arthur would make a fine 'assistant handyman', in case Lucius had to go to work, today.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Severus voluteered to ride the train back to Kings Cross, something he _never_ did. He usually stayed over the Christmas and Spring holidays to ensure he never had to, but Harry adored the train ride and watching the countryside. Dudley was equally happy on the train, going from place to place and finding all his friends to wish them a good summer. Draco insisted that he and Harry hold court in a compartment and let people come to them. Harry didn't seem to mind, as he wouldn't have his sight-seeing interupted, that way.

Severus did his rounds going from car to car and breaking up last-minute fights.

There had been an interesting standoff between Cedric Diggory and the twins against Timothy Hopkirk – one of the biggest bullies in the school. They'd hexed him with an intermittent clothes shrinking hex that caused random articles of clothing to go several sizes smaller for a few seconds. Since it was applied to the wizard, not the clothing, it didn't matter how many times Hopkirk changed his clothes – it still happened.

There had been a shouting match, with Cedric yelling a lecture about Hopkirk's treatment of scholarship students and muggle-borns in general. The twins watched smugly as Tim and his friends winced and yelped every time the spell had struck. Professor Snape had steered them toward the book with the spell in it earlier that week. The spell had originally been to keep a person awake during a boring meeting, with the tightening of the clothing being very slight. The twins he increased the tightening and shortened the time between cycles.

The spell would end the moment they stepped off the train, leaving no trace for the boy's parents to find. Cedric had been unhappy with Tim all year, so he felt that whatever the twins threw at them was okay. Professor Sprout had been in agreement, though she had sighed and said she truly wished that leopards could change their spots easier, but it would likely take an epiphany of some sort to truly 'straighten Timothey and his friends out'.

The twins had escaped when Severus arrived and relayed this conversation to Harry and Dudley, and the rest of their friends that were sitting with them. Dudley had smiled at Harry, knowing exactly how correct the twins were. Harry had smiled back, winking. It was good that Dudley hadn't required years of hexing to learn he'd been wrong. Instead, Dudley had responded to one yelled lecture by Lila.

Severus had been delighted to expand on Cedric's insults and had invited the whole lot of Tim's gang to assist him the first week of the coming year in preparing many of the more unpleasant ingredients for student use ... in detention, of course.

Tim's group had sullenly slumped off to their compartment to suffer together and plot revenge. There had been a few other squabbles, and then Severus had neared Harry, Draco and Dudley's compartment.

Blaise had been frustrated most of the year. Instead of flocking to Blaise's side, most of the Slytherin students had kept their distance from him. A few die-hard Death Eater families had told their children to be nice to him, but not in the numbers that Blaise had expected. Crabbe was always at his side, and a morose Goyle, as well. A few second and third years were a bit friendly, but not as subserviant as he would have liked.

To his dismay, the upper years, even those from dark families seemed to ignore him. Any attempts on his part to give them orders resulted in stinging hexes – or worse laughter ... and stinging hexes.

He was glumly sure that that would not have happened to Draco, if he'd decided to be the ringleader for the Dark Lord in Slytherin House. His mother had urged him to not give up. "It's just your first year, Blaise, it takes time to assemble a decent following."

Now, though, just as the year was ending Blaise had sensed a chink in Draco's armor and he'd struck.

"Well, Malfoy, do you plan on visiting your dear old dad at Azkaban?" Blaise had gleefully asked, grinning a smile that was much more like a predator baring it's teeth at a rival. "Old Lucius won't be nearly so smooth looking after a few months ... or years at Azkaban. Do you think he'll be out in time for your graduation from Hogwarts?"

Draco had gone a rather sickly looking grey at Blaise's words. He'd been telling himself since the near-arrest that his father knew what he was about ... that there would be no Azkaban, no Dementors. Pansy had described that horrors her mother had endured visiting Pansy's father. Draco couldn't imagine life without his father in it.

"Shut it, Zabini, Mr Malfoy isn't going to go anywhere." Dudley broke in loudly.

"Yeah, we'll be in court in a couple days and all this will be done." Harry snarled. "You're a filthy liar if you say otherwise."

"You'd best be careful of how you speak to me, Zabini. I've overlooked a lot of insults this year ... that could all change if you insist on annoying me." Draco's eyes flashed and his voice had taken on a brittle, icy tone.

Zabini's lip curled and he and Crabbe snickered. "I don't have anything to fear from the likes of you ... you mudblood filth and blood traitors." He sneered.

His defiance was short lived as he heard the cold tones of his Head of House behind him. "Do you include me in that assessment, Mr. Zabini?"

Crabbe actually squeaked and ran to their empty compartment. Goyle looked sorrowfully at Draco, and left as well. This left a rather cowed Blaise facing Severus alone, with Harry, Draco and Dudley now smirking at him.

"N..n..no, Professor, of course not." Blaise answered hopefully.

Severus felt badly that the very young – barely twelve year old – was being pushed into this by his ambitious mother, however, he couldn't allow him this amount of leeway to cause dissention – not with more that a dozen other Slytherins carefully watching him at that very moment.

"Are you sure, Mr. Zabini?" Severus' voice oozed solicitous inquiry. "After all, I turned my back on the Dark Lord and was a spy for Headmaster Dumbledore. I celebrated when an _infant_ defeated him. I intend to make sure every student in Slytherin and every other house know that the Dark Lord is a deceitful, hypocritical half-blood, out to destroy purebloods – not help them."

There were gasps and mutters up and down the train car. Hearing that Severus and Lucius had turned against the Dark Lord was one thing, even hearing their parents whisper that Lucius and Severus had said that Lord Voldemort was actually a half-blood was startling, but had not seemed real and was debateable as being the truth.

This, however - hearing their Head of House denounce the Dark Lord in this manner ... this was real. The usual Slytherin evasions aside – when the information was truly important - Snape never pulled punches with them. They'd always known he would give them the unvarnished truth where it counted. If he said the Dark Lord was a half-blood who was tricking them and intending to actually destroy pureblood society ... it was likely the truth.

Blaise, however, only knew Severus from his mother's tales of him and having him as a Head of House for one year – and he'd had a bias against him from the begining, so he didn't hear the truth behind Severus' words or understand their significance.

He only understood that Snape was daring him to call him a blood traitor, which he didn't dare do directly. "W..Well, Professor ..." Blaise finally stuttered out."I guess _**you**_ would know if you're a traitor or not, without me saying."

Severus rolled his eyes in disappointment. The revelations about the Dark Lord had gone completely over Blaise's head, though he'd given a clever answer so as to avoid calling Severus a traitor to his face. The others who had overheard, though, knew what Severus was telling them.

He expected there would be some serious talks at several tables tonight.

Blaise retreated, sitting with Crabbe and Goyle and hoping that was the last he saw of his Head of House until September.

The mood between the trio of Harry, Draco and Dudley remain high the rest of the trip. They'd decided that Blaise's insiuation regarding Azkaban was to be ignored. Draco was determined to not worry more than he needed to about Lucius. It was only two more days, after all. Dad could hide from anyone for that long.

Ron, Hermione and Neville sat in a compartment most of the ride. Mafalda sat with them, though she kept running here and there with the Patil sisters and Lavender Brown. They were intending to meet up for the Patil twins birthday party – and of course Hermione was invited.

Hermione felt relieved that none of the girls were holding her madness regarding the Sorceror's Stone against her. They all seemed to find it quite funny, not realizing that she was taking having been so very wrong quite hard. Hermione prided herself on her intellect, and this debacle had called her reasoning skills into question. She and Flitwick had discussed how she had interpreted all the clues she'd found. She still didn't understand how she'd been so mistaken.

Ron and Neville had taken their lectures from the Professors very differently. Ron had cringed through his, mostly listening for how many detentions he would get ... and if any were with Snape. He'd been grateful that they were all with Filch and McGonagall, herself. He knew they'd screwed up, but that was nothing new to him and he just resolved to be more careful next time.

Neville had sullenly listened to Sinistra, not really taking anything she was saying in. At the end he'd just said, defiantly. "Well, Malfoy and Snape were Death Eaters ... who else should I have looked at as the culprits when I knew the Sorcerers Stone was the target?"

Sinistra had been a bit flummoxed by that. "I guess you didn't hear the part where _**Professor**_ Snape worked as a spy on is now Harry Potter's guardian? Not to mention Mr. Malfoy is working very hard for Harry Potter to turn people away from the Dark Lord?"

"Oh, well as long as they're helping _**Harry Potter**_, then it's all alright ..." Neville had sneered.

"I believe that will be enough of your cheek. You'll be serving detention with Mr. Filch for a week, upon your return." Sinistra had glowered at him. She usually had no difficulty with the younger children. Neville's anger issues were a concern, she had decided she needed to consult Severus and perhaps Minerva on this.

They all disembarked onto the Kings Cross Station. Severus and Tom herded the children away from the crowd as quickly as last-minute goodbyes would allow. A sudden, high-pitched, overly tearful voice sounded near them.

"Draco, oh thank Merlin you are alright." Narcissa appeared, holding her arms out to a horrified Draco. "Come to mummy and we'll go right now."

"What are you playing at, Narcissa?" Severus barked as Draco ducked behind him. "You relinquished all rights to Draco upon your divorce."

The well dressed wizard beside Narcissa waved some papers at them. "That was before her ex-husband fell afoul of the law – we intend to regain custody of Narcissa's beloved son that she was robbed of." He smiled unpleasantly. "Once in our care, he will stay there."

Severus knew that Child Services, once a child was 'established' somewhere was often reluctant to remove them. From the look of the heading on the papers, they were applications for custody – they likely intented to file them once they had Draco. They needed to keep Draco away from his mother at all costs.

Narcissa was once again motioning imperiously to Draco. "Draco, come here this instant! We have places to be at – your Grandmother Black wishes to see you..."

Severus' eye's narrowed. "I wouldn't be too sure that he's going with you." He shook Harry's hand, rustling the emergency portkey in Harry's wristband, where it was kept. It was enough to alert Harry to what was needed, and he turned to Draco and mouthed 'Portkey' to the sticken boy.

This galvanized Draco into action and he grabbed the portkey from his own wristband and shouted "'Tuney" just before a snarling Narcissa could grab him.

She shrieked in frustration. She needed Draco back under her control. His trust fund vault would be of use in maintaining her lifestyle and she knew she could bleed Lucius dry if it meant getting his son back. Now they'd sent Draco Merlin-knew-where.

"What have you done with him, Snape?" Narcissa shrieked. "Where is he!" She glanced around at the thickening crowd. "He's kidnapped my son ... call the Aurors!" Narcissa knew the best defense was a good offence and proceeded to be very offensive, indeed.

By the time the Aurors got there most of the adults and children present were on Professor Snape's side – even if they hated him. They had decided that a flock of harpies would be better guardians for the now absent Draco Malfoy than the insulting, shouting, rather mad-looking Narcissa.

Luckily Narcissa had failed to notice Tom, who had immediately left after Draco, using his own portkey to follow him. He'd summoned Lucius's battalion of lawyers and sent them and Draco on to Petunia's. Andrew Essex and a very legal looking paper had then followed Tom back to Kings Cross.

The Aurors had arrived – a pair that Severus didn't know, who quickly ascertained that Draco wasn't there and, according to 'his godfather' had used a portkey to return to himself to his home.

"Well, fetch him then!" Narcissa demanded.

Essex arrived with Tom at that juncture and had handed over a copy of a legal paper giving 'Petunia Dursley – Lucius Malfoy's fiance – guardianship over Draco until Lucius' legal status was settled, with Severus Snape as a 'magical guardian' if Petunia's being a squib was in any way an issue.'

Severus thought for a moment that Narcissa would start channelling her sister Bellatrix and started doling out crucios when she heard the word fiance. The man with her started backing away carefully.

The Aurors eyed her carefully and handed the paper back to Essex. "That all seems in order, then." He started nodding to everyone in preparation for departure. Narcissa screamed one last, "You haven't heard the end of this..." Before apparating away.

Harry grinned madly, along with Dudley. "Brilliant." They said in concert.

Severus and Tom apparated the two boys to Petunia's, where Draco was alreadly celebrating the news of the engagement. Arthur was presiding over the drinks – handing over lemonade to the boys and champagne for the adults. Molly, unable to resist the quick firecall about the engagement, forgave Arthur – or at least declared a cease fire – so she could come see the ring. Rosmerta dropped everything at the Three Broomsticks to "see the ring" – and see Severus as well. There was some toasting and Dobby brought out food and some cake. He was just setting down some tarts when the platter clattered out of his hands as his own magic alerted him to intruders.

"Master Lucius ... Aurors!" Dobby yelped. Lucius popped away an instant later, not questioning the house-elf. A breath later Alastor Moody was in their midst. He had a twitchy young trainee with him. Arthur strolled in from the kitchen and the trainee jumped in fright and cast a stupefy at the very surprised Arthur.

Arthur fell like a rock, making Molly leap up – along with everyone else. Petunia yelled, "Now see here...!"

Molly yelled in rage ... she may have been hurling hexes at Arthur earlier in the day, but she was allowed ... not this ministry idiot. "How dare you!" She shrieked, sending off a stupefy and jelly-legs in quick succession.

Down the Auror trainee went. Alastor tried to restore order, firing an calming charm at Molly, hoping to settle her down.

Tom thought he was firing a curse and sent a Tarantallegra at Moody, making him go into a fast jig that his fake leg had no hope of keeping up with, but it was too late – Molly sat on the floor next to Arthur and giggled in confusion.

Down Moody went, his fake leg bending in the wrong direction, but he fired off a couple of chair-binding curses as he fell. Unfortunately they hit Petunia and Draco, who had been non-combatants up until then. The chair - arms closed around them, binding their arms to their sides and making Petunia curse when it caused them to drop their drinks on the clean carpeting.

Moody cursed and fired another calming charm, this time hitting Rosmerta because Tom ducked, and Rosmerta abruptly sat in a chair and looked around in bemusement. Tom hurried over to her, apologizing for ducking and trying to _finite_ the charm.

Dudley had been watching it all with a dazed look, until Petunia got hit. Now he hustled over to Moody. "Oi! That my mum you're hexing!." He grabbed Moody's wand, who was struggling because his legs were still kicking wildly and knocking over tables and scattering food and drink. Dudley grabbed the Auror trainee's wand as well, so Dudley effectively ended the _Spinners End Battle._

Dudley went over to stare in disgust at Severus and Harry who were clutching each other and laughing hysterically. He tossed the wands to Severus. "Hey – I'm calling Auror Savage Uncle Severus, okay?"

Severus nodded as he and Harry wiped tears away.

Dudley kept it simple, telling Hugo that "Mad-eye had popped in and everythings a mess, can you come over?"

Hugo was afraid he'd find Lucius trussed up and unforgivables having been cast. He brought a grim Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt with him, just in case. He thought later that unforgivables would have been easier to sort out.

Kingsley tried to write down all the spells everyone cast as he undid the hexes. He finally got to Severus and sternly asked, "And what did you cast ...?"

Everyone turned to Severus, sure they would here something interesting. "I'm afraid I cast nothing, Auror Shacklebolt – I was busy watching the entertainment."

"He and I were betting how many spells it would take to down Mad -eye. Dad is really proud that it only took Tom one to do it." Harry chimed in, making Severus snicker and Tom puffed his chest out a bit.

It took close to an hour to finally sort out – it ended with Moody shouting he'd been sure that Lucius would be there – what with a new engagement and all – he'd heard about the debacle at Kings Cross earlier.

"Well, did you find him?" Amelia looked around as if Lucius might just pop up.

Moody muttered, "No, I didn't."

"Well, let's leave these people to clean up the mess you made." Amelia glared around at the squashed cakes. They looked like they would have been tasty.

They all left, after some muttered apologies and Hugo smiled and winked at the boys and clapped Tom on the shoulder, whispering, "Well done", as he left. Severus had said that Tom already had plans for a job on the Dragon Reserve, and Hugo respected that ... oh, but what an excellent Auror he'd have made!

Lucius heard the pops of apparition and peeked in. He sniffed at the wreck of a sitting room. "Aurors can be such lousy house-guests." He commented, making the three boys giggle.

Petunia could only agree.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Severus, Rosmerta, Tom and Harry got back to Dragonsrest a bit late. Harry dragged up the stairs, exhausted from the excitement. Tom retired as well, to plot out the summer and his career. Severus and a still befuddled Rosmerta sat on the sofa.

Severus hoped the coming summer would have less surprises, but he was willing to bet Harry would find trouble of some sort.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – The summer begins – I promise some action.


	93. A New Professor

3SM93

Disclaimer – not mine, just having fun.

Chapter 93

Tom sat in a chair, nervously twitching his fingers in the folds of his robes. Director Yuan shuffled a few papers, taking out a parchment he'd carefully plotted out Tom's future on over the past few weeks.

Tom had told him his dreams – of recording Dragon's memories and making Dragonrider and Dragonkeeper's journals more available – if only to other residents of the Reserves. He had shared some of the memories Yvane had shared with him. Yuan had been surprised at the contents of some of them. Such memories were, indeed, worth safeguarding. He wondered what memories some of the other older dragons might have.

Of course Yuan would have to explore the idea of the 'memory and journal' library. He needed to run the idea by the Dragon Reserve Council. The Reserves tended to run themselves rather idependently, as each had their own particular needs and challenges.

However, there were certain rules that all of them needed to follow, and the IFOW oversaw them in many things. Libraries were present on all the Reserves, of course, but this would be different – an essentially new field of research. Yuan would have to tread carefully. The other Reserves could not necessarily stop him from doing this on his own Reserve, but to gain their cooperation in sharing memories among the many other Reserves would require a great deal of diplomacy.

In the meantime, Tom had some apprenticing to do, to get some all-around knowledge.

"Well, we of course will welcome you as a member of the staff of the Welsh Dragon Reserve, Tom, I know we are lucky to have you. It will be a time before you can dive into the library – you need some general knowledge first – an at least a year apprenticing with a Master of Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Kettleburn has already accepted you for this coming year at Hogwarts, if that is acceptable." Yuan smiled at Tom's relieved look. "For the summer, you'll spend time with each of the inhabitants, learning all that they do." Yuan pushed a schedule over to him and Tom took it eagerly.

_"You needn't have worried, Tom. They know they're lucky to get you." Yvane reassured him smugly._

Yao whispered Yvane's response to Yuan. Yao had been concerned that Tom was so worried about the apprenticeship. Yuan's smile dimmed a little. The dragons in general were quite worried about the inhabitants of Dragonsrest. Since being told about the Horcruxes Yuan and Yao had discussed the best way to go about asking around for information on them.

Yao had agreed that Yuan asking about the Horcruxes would get him in trouble – shunned as a dark wizard at best, removed as director at worst. Even those who didn't usually quibble about a few dark arts would turn unfriendly when Horcruxes were mentioned.

Yao had undertaken the task, then. Slowly asking each dragon on the Reserve, first swearing them to a certain amount of secrecy and told them that the Dark Lord had made Horcruxes of all things. The dragons had mulled over the news. Some had memories of wizards who had tried that particular evasion of death, of course.

Most dragons knew a couple things that could destroy a Horcrux – many knew that their dragonfire could get rid of one. Yao, himself, recalled an acquaintance back in china who had been called upon to destroy the Horcrux of a dark wizard there a century or so ago.

Yvane was often called upon to answer a few questions. Tom had been heartened that the dragons were working on the problem, though they seemed equally stumped by the idea of destroying a Horcrux, but not killing the living host.

The dragons who had no riders were now branching out, 'visiting' other reserves and spreading the word of the information they sought and the urgency of the need. Yuan – and Tom - knew that it would not be a quick process. Dragons tended to be methodical and would refuse to be rushed. They especially would not be rushed into revealing information on the very darkest of arts like Horcruxes.

None the less, Yuan and Tom were heartened that the dragons were looking. If there was any information out there – the stubborn dragons would find it.

Tom looked over the summer schedule with a smile, he could hardly wait.

"If you find an area you are especially interested in, you may request extra time there, of course. More than one apprentice has switched the area he expected to work in during apprenticeships. A library can be a ... dull ... place to work, and you might find you wish to put that off for a decade or two, or only work there part-time." Yuan smiled at Tom's appalled look.

"Perhaps." Tom answered politely, but with a look of astonishment that changing his mind might be an option.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry awoke the morning of the Wizengamot hearing to find Severus standing over him with a bemused healer at his side.

"I told you yesterday that he was well enough for the pensive testimony, Professor Snape." the Healer explained patiently.

"Things can change overnight when a child has such a terrible encounter." Severus hissed icily. He would take no chances with Harry's health.

The Healer sighed and cast some diagnostics, letting Severus view the results as well. Harry smiled a bit indulgently. Dad could be so protective, and Harry didn't really mind being fussed over a bit.

The Healer finally convinced Severus that Harry had not had a relapse, but Severus loudly insisted that he would be coming along to the hearing to ensure Harry was not 'over-extended'. Randall was not adverse to the idea. The entire British wizarding world – and a fair amount of Europe was anxious for the outcome. Rumors of 'He Who Must Not Be Named's' involvement was rife.

To be there – in an important role such as this – well, he'd be invited to quite a few parties for awhile on the strength of that alone.

Rosmerta pressed a huge breakfast on Harry while Severus downed an entire pot of coffee. Tom joined them – given the day off with the promise he would give the Reserve workers every detail of the hearing.

They got to the ministry just as Petunia arrived with Draco and Dudley. Lucius arrived, just then, with several tough-looking lawyers. Hugo arrived with Shacklebolt and Moody to take him into custody. Moody eyed the group with irritation. He was on a very short leash, now and hated every minute of it.

They all trooped down to the courtroom, ministry workers whispering and pointing as they went by.

Lucius allowed himself to get shackled to the intimidating wooden chair, flanked by grim lawyers. Harry looked properly horrified, standing nearby with Severus at his side. The Wizengamot grimaced collectively at having frightened the 'Boy Who Lived'.

Albus banged for order and the process started. Hugo collected Harry's memory and they started viewing it. They had to stop to explain why an eleven year old had an Invisibility Cloak.

"It belonged to his father, James Potter." Severus explained, unhappy at having to show any indulgence toward Harry's nostolgia for Potter Sr. "He has few enough momentoes of his parents, so I allow him to have the cloak nearby for him to see whenever he wishes. He has strict instructions to not use it for frivolous activities."

There were far too many misty-eyed looks of charity being cast at Severus because of this for his comfort. Suspiciousness was much better.

The memory scrolled on as Harry zipped past Fluffy, the devil's snare, the keys and troll. They were at the giant chess set soon and they explained why the other students were there. The crowd looked at Severus in amusement ... yes, they could understand why the formidable wizard had been suspected instead of the weak-looking Quirrell.

They stopped it briefly at Severus' riddle. Amelia Bones frowned. "Whatever were you playing at with these rather easy traps? They were difficult, but hardly impossible, Albus." She looked troubled.

"I intended to delay any dark wizard after the Stone ... I have taken care to not leave castle in other's hands more than I absolutely had to this year. I expected to delay them and capture them. I hoped to get information that is needed. The Stone was well guarded in the mirror – it could only be removed by someone who did not intend to use the Stone – something no minion of the Dark Lord could say." Albus answered.

The Wizengamot nodded. Capturing an enemy for information was at least understandable. They resumed watching the memory. They all flinched and there were cries of horror when the second face was seen at the back of Quirrell's head. The race through the traps as Harry struggled to escape was watched tensely, though they knew he would get out alive. They gritted their teeth as Quirrell caught him and started to strangle him.

Albus reminded them of the blood wards when Harry clutched at Quirrell's face and he started to disintegrate. They could clearly see the dark spectre rise from the ashes and then rush through Harry and out the window to avoid Lucius' spell.

The memory went dark at that point, as Harry had fallen unconscious.

"Well, obviously there was a dark spectre that had possesed the Professor, and Mr. Malfoy cast at that, though he did miss..." Griselda Marchbanks said, smirking a bit maliciously at Lucius, and making him clench his jaw. Lucius prided himself on being a skillful duelist.

"This doesn't mean it was 'He Who Must Not Be Named'!" Rufus shouted. "He never identified himself and the face was not clear – it might have been anyone. We don't_ know _what the professor was possesed by." There was grumbling from some, but many nodded eagerly, glad for the reprieve from the idea that the Dark Lord was back. Cornelius looked ambivilent.

Albus was irritated, but decided that was an argument for another day. There were those who were here who knew the Dark Lord when they saw him – the news would get out whether Rufus wanted it or not.

"Well, I'd like to see Mr. Malfoy's memory too, to get a complete picture of what happened." Madame Bones said sternly.

Hugo replaced Harry's memory and took Lucius'. It started with Lucius noticing the alarm going off and taking it to find Professor McGonagall. Lucius' snarled curse at finding the empty classroom made a few spectators titter, and Madame Bones lifted an eyebrow. Griselda Marchbanks just snickered, though. The memory soon showed Lucius' running into the corridor to find Quirrell strangling Harry and the Professor turning to ash. Lucius' spell clearly was originally aimed at the dark spectre, but it dodged and the spell struck Binns.

They watched as Binns entered the light cheerfully and the spell ended.

There was some arguing over whether Binns was sent on willingly or not – though the ghost had seemed happy enough.

Lucius was asked under the truth spell – he refused Veritaserum – whether he'd forced Binns on or not. Lucius hesitated, then answered. "In the heat of the moment – I didn't want the spectre to try to possess Harry ..." The Wizengamot stiffened and looked at each other – they hadn't thought of that possibly happening. "... I cast the first spirit dispelling charm I could think of. I actually meant to use one that forced the spirit away ... but the one I cast was _spiritus relocus – _as you could likely hear. It shows the spirit the way on, but I don't believe it actually forces them to go."

The Aurors didn't like the Truth Spell as well as they liked Veritaserum, but the light never wavered, so he wasn't lying. A few of the Aurors spoke up, saying that no, the spell Lucius had used on Binns did not force anything, though spirits did tend to be drawn to the light that usually appeared.

The Wizengamot all nodded in agreement and Albus stood and spoke. "We are unanimous – you are innocent of the charges of any assault and the spell that struck Professor Binns was not one that would have sent him on if he wished to stay." Albus smirked ... just a little. "However ..." Lucius' lawyer tensed, as well as Lucius. "as you have robbed Hogwarts of a History teacher before the apprentice Binns had been training was done with his studies ... you must take his place for the coming year until other arrangements are made." Albus smiled at Lucius – there had been a hint of rebellion, and then thoughtfulness – Lucius would be able to help look after the trio of troublemaking children this way. Lucius was far too Slytherin to pass up this chance.

Lucius stood, the chains having dropped at Albus' pronouncement. "It will be as the Wizengamot wishes." Lucius said formally.

"There is one other matter to be addressed." All eyes turned to Madame Bones, who had stood to speak. "There is the small matter of your refusal to come in for questioning ..." She held up a hand to stop the lawyer's immediate protest. "I understand your concern, and the Wizengamot is looking into striking down that law – or at least altering it. However ..." She paused and looked at Lucius, and he understood ... open defiance of the law could not be overlooked. She would have to do ... something.

"You will spend one night in the ministry holding cells ... tonight, as a matter of fact." Bones' eyes were flint hard. Lucius knew he would have to submit. She would not allow his defiance to go unpunished. One night in a holding cell as not much of a punishment – but it was symbolic. It would show the wizarding world that even a Malfoy could not defy the Aurors and not pay some price.

Lucius wasn't thrilled with the idea – something, after all, could go wrong. But, it was in the best interests of the Ministry to have Lucius released in the morning unharmed. But, Moody was an excellent example of the loose cannons they had around and one of them might decide on further punishments.

Lucius once again bowed his head. "I accept the will of the Wizengamot." He said, hoping he would not regret it. Madame Bones came down from the judges seats and held out her hand. Lucius carefully took out his wand from the cane and handed it to her, handle first. She nodded and motioned him to follow.

Reporters raced to the flooes and the others watching the inquiry scurried away to tell others what they had seen.

Randall looked Harry over and said that other than needing a good meal and an early bed-time he had come through the experience with no harm. Severus watched as Lucius left, nodding to him as he caught his eye. Lucius looked unconcerned. There was no signal to assist him ... but after all Lucius had his kennel of lawyers at hand and it was obvious this was a pride-saving gesture of the part of the Ministry.

Fudge was talking earnestly to Hugo, who was nodding. They obviously had no wish to explain any injury to Lucius to the wizarding world after insisting that even those bearing the Dark Mark would be treated equitably – insisting that _all _were considered innocent until_ proven_ guilty.

Severus nodded to Hugo, who nodded back seriously. Severus would have to make do with that offhand reassurance.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Madame Bones led Lucius to a holding cell and let him enter. To his disgust the cells on either side held drunken, snoring wizards. The stench was enough to make him lightheaded and a bit drunk himself.

He glared at Madame Bones in silent reproach. She lifted an eyebrow and in a moment of sympathy cast a spell to make the mattress thicker and the pillow fluffier. She hesitated and cast an air-freshening charm as well. Lucius smiled slightly and bowed in her direction. She took over the desk of the guard that usually oversaw that row of cells and sent her personal elf to bring her paperwork to do. She then struck up a conversation with the slightly bored Lucius.

He was suspicious, of course, but she seemed to genuinely want to know why he'd forsaken the Dark Lord. Lucius didn't mind tellng her what Severus had revealed to him regarding the Dark Lord's past and his lies and hypocrisy. He expected that she might not appreciate that he'd initially turned away from Voldemort because of his lack of blood purity. He made sure to tell her that if the Dark Lord lied about _that_ – what else did he lie about?

Bones nodded, she hadn't really expected a tale of some soul-enlightening epiphany from Lucius Malfoy, though he must have changed a great deal after that first turning away, if he was now engaged to a squib who was also Harry Potter's aunt.

Tea was served and Lucius refrained from sneering about the quality of the tea – or the lack thereof, and even nibbled on the not-that-fresh scone. Lucius suspected Bones had sent the stale ones to him on purpose. Still, at least they weren't starving him. Supper was chicken that was innocent of any spicing whatsoever, along with potatoes and gravy similar lacking in taste. Lucius picked at it, telling himself he would have all his favorites tomorrow – Petunia would see to it, he was sure.

Lucius finally was bored and tired enough to doze off, hoping it would be time to leave when he woke. Instead he woke to spells and curses and darkness. There was shouting and he backed into a corner in confusion, abruptly aware that the 'drunks' on either side of him were no longer penned in and had abruptly morphed into Aurors that were firing spells at darkly cloaked wizards.

The battle was over quickly and Madame Bones soon had his cell open to check on him. "Sorry your overnight stay turned out to be so exciting." Lucius just stared at her in shock and slowly realized that he'd been set up by a Hufflepuff. It was horrifying.

"We knew there were some Death Eaters in the ranks – likely a few that were even unmarked. We thought that they wouldn't be able to resist going after you." She continued, eyeing the bound wizards with satisfaction.

Lucius' eyes opened wide. "Why Madame Bones ... that was almost ... Slytherin." He said with a tinge of awe. "You used me as bait ... " He scowled at her, "I hope you intend to tell the press I was 'cooperative' with this?" He arched a brow.

Bones laughed and nodded in answer. "Well, its almost five in the morning ... why don't you join me in the small diner downstairs – the food is almost good." Lucius nodded and followed her out, accepting his wand from her. He peered at he wizards that were being read charges, he didn't recognize any of them, though four out of the five bore dark marks.

He was still sipping tea and trading veiled insults with an amused Bones when his worried lawyers and overprotective son arrived to rescue him from the mean Aurors. Draco looked Lucius over carefully and then eyed Bones suspiciously while the lawyers dealt with paperwork.

Bones saw them off and went to report their success to Hugo.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The summer started out quite well, though Harry was reluctant to take another long trip. Tom was staying all summer on the Reserve and Harry wanted to spend time with him. He secretly hoped to shadow Tom on his rounds of the Reserve a little. It would give him a chance to also see what opportunities the Reserve might hold for him. He liked the idea of working with Dragons, and he had spoken with Yvane and Tom a few times. He was intrigued with the idea of having a Dragon mentor somewhat like Tom had.

Severus didn't mind keeping closer to the Reserve this summer since he would be able to really work on his brewing and do some research, but he did insist on Harry and the other boys learning something new. Magical scuba diving.

With the sea so close – a brisk walk from their doorstep it would be unthinkable to not utilize it. Minerva was pushing to continue Harry's studies to get control of his animagus ability. Severus was ambivilant about this. Harry was still quite young, and that ability required great control. He had no objection to Harry's study, but he hoped Harry didn't actually achieve that particular goal for another year, at least. He wasn't above distracting techniques like dangling scuba diving with gillyweed in front of him and reminding Minerva that it was the summer – and perhaps Harry should have a reprieve from transfiguration?

So, he and Lucius found a wizard skilled in the technique and hired him to give lessons three times a week. Harry, Dudley and Draco were enthralled. They found that there was an amazing world under the waves awaiting exploration. There weren't many magical creatures in that particular section of the sea, but Severus did give them a list of sea plants he wouldn't mind them gathering 'as long as they were down there anyway'.

Between the underwater adventures and the usual Quidditch lessons a great deal of time was taken up.

Dudley's birthday arrived and the Weasley boys were introduced to the fun with gillyweed. Neville was there as well, and he reluctantly joined in. His near drownings – both at the hands of his late uncle made it difficult, but with Theodore Nott's encouragement he tried it. To his surprise he was so busy watching the darting fish, he forgot to be afraid.

Draco partially blocked Severus' plans by eagerly pushing Harry to have Minerva over whenever possible for lessons. Luckily that wasn't as often as Draco, at least would have liked. Minerva was pleased that both Harry and Draco were making progress – though Draco was warned to not expect to achieve his form anytime soon – but she had hoped Harry would have mastered his by now.

Lucius spent a great deal of time at Dragonsrest as well, picking Severus' brain about running a classroom. Jarvis Pucey – the History of Magic assistant soon became a fixture at both Malfoy Manor and Dragonsrest. Lucius might only be temporary, but he intended for it to be the beginning of a more excellent History of Magic class. Binns had once been an excellent instructor, but had gotten sidetracked by the Goblins. Lucius intended to get the lessons back on track. Pucey had the right idea, and Lucius wanted to encourage that.

Harry's birthday was a grand event, and with Rosmerta's persistant nagging, Severus gritted his teeth and presented Harry with the broomstick that Draco and Dudley had both insisted Harry wanted. Draco had already recieved a similar broom for his birthday in May. Dudley had gone for a sturdier broom for use as a beater – if he went out for the Gryffindor team.

Mid-august arrived, to Petunia's dismay. Marge had insisted on having a full two weeks just before Dudley returned to school. Marge had traded part of Christmas break for it, so Petunia had reluctanly agreed. She had a horrible feeling that Marge had something planned. Lucius reassured her that she was still well tied up in rules and overseen by the courts.

Still, as she rode with Dudley back into Little Whining and they turned onto Privet Drive, she felt a wave of dread. How she wished Marge had not bought their old house – it was just creepy, she thought.

Dudley cheerfully kissed her goodbye. "It's only for two weeks – and then we'll do our Diagon Alley trip, don't worry." Dudley, as always, was torn – when it was just he and Marge she could be fun. It was when his mum was there that she turned into a monster.

Dudley spent time with a few old friends and at the pool. He even met a suspicious Lila and tried to convince her that Harry was quite happy with his new dad. He wasn't sure if the girl believed him or not.

A few days before he was to go back Marge announced that she had enrolled him in Smeltings. In spite of his attempts to convince her he was happy at 'the school in Scotland', Marge seemed to not hear him. That was when he realized that the bars on all the windows were not just to keep burglers out, and the locks on the doors were the kind he could not unlock to get out. He just prayed there was not a fire while he was there – he'd be effectively trapped.

He was sweating how to get ahold of his mum or Lucius – he'd no doubt they could straighten his increasingly frightening Aunt – he was sure she was dipping into the sherry again. As luck would have it Ron sent an owl to make sure they met up in Diagon Alley and Dudley sent a panicked note to him asking for help to escape.

He watched the owl wing off with relief. Surely Ron would get a rescue mounted before Marge could ship him off? It would be so embarrassing to have to get hauled out of Smeltings and be late getting to Hogwarts ... he would miss the shopping trip and the train ride!

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – A rather quick summer, but I didn't plan for anything exciting this time until we get to Dudley's predicament.


	94. The Flying Car

3SM94

Disclaimer- Still not mine, all the really cool characters are JKR's.

Chapter 94

Errol, though very old, was still swift. Since Percy's owl had taken up much of the long-distance, usual mail during the summer, Errol was feeling quite fresh. The little jaunt to Surrey had been quite enjoyable, though the boy had looked quite frantic and pressed him to take to message from him straight back to Ron "or anyone at the Burrow".

Ron it would be, then, Errol thought.

Ron was at the lunch table when Errol arrived, knocking over a glass of juice on Draco, making him snarl an insult he wouldn't have dared if there had been an adult within earshot. He and Harry were spending a few days at the Burrow, to Molly's delight, as Severus and Lucius were setting up their classrooms. Severus could have done his within hours, but Lucius was 'completely overhauling things', so it would take days, likely.

Severus, Tom and to his delight – Percy had all been drafted. Tom was going to be apprecticing with Kettleburn, along with Heather Black – but he was told by Yuan to also 'assist with the History of Magic' overhaul as it would be good experience.

Rosmerta, Petunia and Eleanor Prince had all gone over to Italy to raid a fashion house. They would have gone straight to Paris, but they decided the risk of running into Narcissa was too great and that would have spoiled everything. They were planning a big party to celebrate all three of them now being 'engaged to be married'. It was belated on Rosmerta and Petunia's part, but not unheard of.

The party would not be until later in the fall – but to have spectacular dress robes one could not start soon enough. This would likely take several days and they were looking forward to exploring the city of Venice just a bit.

They had offered to take Draco and Harry along and they had been tempted until they heard something about shopping for clothing and suddenly the Burrow sounded wonderful. The Quidditch pitch was not "standard", the lake not as interesting as their pool or the sea. It was noisey, but even Draco had to admit they were having fun.

There was something very warm and comforting about the burrow. Harry and even Draco responded to that. Draco had whispered it reminded him of 'Tuney's Spinners End house. Harry still prefered his quieter Dragonsrest, but he didn't mind it here now that there was no chance Dumbledore would try to trap him into staying for good.

The twins, of course kept it fun, but they were spending an overnight at the Diggory's ... again. The Diggorys lived less than a mile away. Harry thought it had to do with Quidditch. Cedric had been the reserve Seeker last year, but everyone knew he was moving up, now the other Seeker had graduated. The twins had lots of strategy they wanted to try out as Beaters – Dudley had told them about tricks a team called "The Harlem Globetrotters" used in their game of "Basketball" and it sounded they were just their sort of pranksters.

Draco silently wondered if they were plotting to make Timothy Hopkirk and his bullying mates more miserable this year.

Ginny was spending a few days with the Fawcetts, who also lived nearby. Sandra Fawcett was starting Hogwarts as well, and they were planning whatever eleven year old girls plan. Ginny had hesitated to go – after all both Harry and Draco were there, but she found herself inexplicably shy in their presence and here stuttering answers to questions and blushes made her brothers snicker. The look of boredom in Draco's eyes and Harry's indifference had convinced her it was best to wait until school to try and impress them.

Molly and Arthur had left for a lunch with some of Arthur's co-workers and some last minute paperwork before a huge Ministry banquet. It was the yearly self-congratulatory event where some inner-ministry awards were given for 'productivity and improvements'. They always acknowledged people who had advanced – so Arthur would be mentioned several times, making Molly feel rather smug.

The ministry liked to make alot of announcements at the same time, as much of the ministry would be present. There was likely to be alot of speech making and others with their own axes to grind that would take advantage of the captive audience. Molly and Arthur had warned them they would be back "very late" and to contact the Fawcetts if they needed anything before they apparated away.

Molly had fussed a bit, but they had all insisted that they could look after themselves for one evening. Molly had a cassarole in the oven that they only needed to remove and eat for supper. She still wasn't happy about three twelve – year olds being alone for any length of time, but the area was well-warded. The worst that might happen was an indoor Quidditch game ... the twins had tried that once when they'd been left alone.

Ron was re-reading the letter out loud to the enraged Harry and Draco when Neville arrived, unnanounced. He'd been a bit bored and decided to sneak over. Now he was glad he had. He'd spent far to much time holed up in his room brooding over things to Callidora. He still fumed over the dressing down he'd gotten from Sinistra. He'd tried to reassure Hermione by letter that they hadn't been completely wrong in trying to safeguard the Stone.

Ron greeted Neville with mixed feelings. He was always glad to see his best friend, but Neville was always, at best, distantly neutral to Harry and Draco. Ron had managed to pound out the beginnings of a friendship with the two Slytherins, though he suspected he insulted or irritated them a dozen times an hour without ever realizing it.

The Slytherin pair had been fun guests, so far and Ron very much wanted to keep it that way – if only to please his friend, Dudley. After all, Neville might be his best friend, but Dudley was his closest friend in Gryffindor House.

Neville bustled over to the kitched table. A plot had sprung to mind and he planned to enact it if possible.

"You have to rescue him, of course." Neville said immediately and earnestly. "If she's holding him prisoner ... who knows what else she's done to him that he's not mentioning to us?"

Harry's eye's flew open and he looked stricken. His memory flooded with thoughts of hunger ... sitting alone in the dark – what if Dudley was in Harry's old cupboard, or the damp basement with no food.

Draco paled as well and grabbed Harry's arm in agitation. "We have to get him out of there right away!" He'd heard just enough snatches of conversation to know how Marge's brother had treated Harry, he couldn't stand the thought of Dudley being treated in that manner.

"Can't your father just go fetch him?" Ron was concerned, but not panicked by the letter.

"Courts don't like to move kids from schools where they are 'established', they feel it is 'disruptive' for them. Lucius would likely win, eventually, but he'd be late to Hogwarts." Harry said slowly. Maybe he had it wrong, but he'd often heard classmates at the muggle school complaining about their parents pulling them back and forth between them.

"If my mum had manged to snatch me at the station, Dad might still be trying to get me back. As it is the lawyers argued for weeks and Dad gave her more money to shut her up." Draco said.

"Do you really want Mr. Malfoy or Professor Snape fetching Dudley?" Neville put in slyly. "After all if she insults or fights them ... what if they lose their tempers and hex her? Lucius only just escaped Azkaban as it is ...

Draco stiffened. He still had nightmares that Dad had ended up there, and visiting a vacant-eyed husk instead of his energetic father. Harry frowned as well. He was sure that his Dad could hold his temper ... if he wanted to. However, he might not be able to resist getting a bit of revenge on Marge if the opportunity presented ... and then there was Tom.

Harry knew that Tom was no longer on any path that would lead him to torturing or killing muggles indiscriminately. But if Marge was harming Dudley ... would seeing that set him back – make him think that his other self maybe had a point about a few things?

It really would be better to have Dudley safe and sound here at the Burrow when Lucius and Severus came to fetch them, Harry decided. They would likely get scolded, but there would be no arrests or arraignments.

"But how can we do that? ... rescue him, I mean?" Ron asked in frustration.

Neville smiled in satisfaction and cleared his throat, nodding his head toward the front yard. The other three turned and looked.

Aah, the enchanted car.

Ron lit up immediately. "I know how to drive that!" He exclaimed, brightly. "Dad showed us how everything works – even the invisibility - and he let me steer with his help once." Draco nodded in excited agreement.

Harry was more doubtful. "But ..." He started and trailed off. Surely there was a better way – "Could we floo to the Leakey? ... There must be a bus to Surrey ..." He trailed off again. If only he knew more about how to get around without apparating or portkeys or floos.

Ron shook his head. Draco grumbled "If only Dudley could have taken a portkey with him. He said Marge has started searching his belongings ... she would have found it, he said she'd have taken one look at parchment covered in old Rune symbols and insisted we were members of a cult."

Ron snickered and Neville shifted impatiently. "Are you not wanting to rescue your muggle cousin, Harry?" Neville asked with a bit of accusation.

Harry's eyes cut to Neville in anger, but Draco leaped in. "Of course we're wanting to rescue him – and we're leaving right now." He stood and dragged Ron and Harry up. "If we leave now we'll be back before Ron's parents. They might assume he got dropped off by dad and not even asked questions."

Harry rolled his eyes at the straws Draco was grasping at, but Ron nodded eagerly.

Neville wished them luck with a satisfied smile and went back to his home, sure that Draco and Harry would be in serious trouble for this bit of madness. An illegal car – underage wizards, it could all go so very wrong so easily. Hopefully Ron would not get in too much trouble ... just Harry and Draco.

Half way to the car Harry said, "Wait we need food – its a long trip ... and someone find a map."

Draco went to get his own big atlas from his trunk and Ron went for food. Harry grabbed a parchment and whistled for Hedwig. He scribbled as quick as he could.

_Dad,_

_Marge is putting Dud in Smeltings in the morning. We're taking Mr Weasley's enchanted car to get him._

_It's likely a stupid idea, but Ron and Draco are determined ... and I guess I am too – I know_

_how awful Marge can be. I can't bear the thought that he might be hurt and I just sat around_

_waiting for someone else to help him. If it all goes tits-up we'll make for the Leakey Cauldron._

_Love (and apologies),_

_Harry_

He whispered, "Take this to Dad as soon as possible, girl." Hedwig nibbled his fingers and warbled happily, winging off into the afternoon. Harry felt better after the letter. It would take hours and hours for Hedwig to get there – hopefully they would be safely back at the Burrow by then. He wished they could just firecall Hogwarts, but all the floo's were blocked during the summer. The Headmaster's might be open – but he wasn't there this week – he was wrapping up as many Wizengamot problems as possible before the school opened.

Harry made it to the car with the others and they took off in the car with barely a bobble, invisibility in place. Draco took over navigation pointing the way to go, a crusading look in his eyes.

Harry shook his head, suddenly certain that if Draco hadn't been brainwashing himself for eleven years before Hogwarts into being the perfect Slytherin ... he might just have been a Gryffindor.

The trip was uneventful, and they arrived to Privet Drive as darkness had fallen. They turned the invisibility off when they got into the back garden. The headlights shone into Dudley's room, past the iron bars on the window. Dudley's awe-struck face soon appeared and Draco happily grinned at him.

"We're here to rescue you!" Draco burst out happily. Harry gave him a sheepish grin and shrugged. Ron handed Dudley a grappling hook they had attached to the back of the car. Dudley attached it to one side of the bars and the car took off and came to a sudden grinding stop, jolting the boys. The bars had been very well made and mostly had held.

The car was shuddering and making alarming grinding noises. Dudley said, "Part of one side is pulled away – but not enough for me to squeeze through." Dudley was no longer fat, but his husky size and build would never be considered small, either. Ron and Draco looked alarmed and hesitant.

Harry rallied quickly, though. "Draco, you can fit through – help Dudley find the keys and get out of there – even if Marge sees you – just get him out. Ron – get this heap parked out front before it falls out of the sky."

Draco scrambled quickly through the space and Ron maneuvered the faltering vehicle around the house and landed on the street with a screeching crunch. Ron and Harry scrambled out and stood by the car uncertainly. Ron gathered up a the bag of food and the atlas, hoping they wouldn't have walk.

Harry carefully considered how much money he had. All of it was wizard money. The door to the house burst out and a wild-eyed Draco ran out, followed by Dudley. Screaming could be heard, and they all assumed Marge would be not far behind.

They raced down the street and turned a few corners before stopping, panting under a street lamp. "What, now?" Ron asked, and they all turned hopefully to Harry.

Harry was doubly glad he'd sent the letter with Hedwig. "Have any of you heard of the Knight Bus?" He asked. Dad had told him about the vehicle – mostly to tell him it was only slightly better than muggle hitch-hiking and if he was desperate enough to use it ... to keep his wand at the ready at all times.

Ron yelped, "It's full of perverts and low-lifes."

Draco looked even more alarmed. "It's ... filthy inside. I'll have to burn my clothes afterwards."

Dudley just looked resigned. "How do you get on?"

Harry trudged to the curb and lifted his wand high, and a purple bus blurred into existence, stopping just in front of them.

A hulking mass came out, squinting at them and sold them tickets after Harry and Draco sorted through their coins. They got on the bus with Draco hissing "...vagrants and vagabonds ..." When Harry came to a sudden astonished halt.

A surprised Remus Lupin stood at the sight of them. "See ... I told you ..." Draco muttered into Harry's ear, making him grin.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Severus, Lucius, Tom and Percy were in the Slytherin common room, debating whether they still had time to change or add to the text in use. They all agreed that the text had been excellent, but Bathilda's book really needed updating.

They had decided that perhaps a supplement would work. Adrian Pucey had been owled and he was searching through his own books to see what he would recomend. Lucius had dug up a copy of the study schedule that a Ravenclaw had made out for other students to follow "if they wanted to pass". Draco had had a copy, but refused to relinquish it, Dudley had let him have his, reluctantly admitting that Hermione would let him know "what to be studying that week" anyway.

Lucius reluctantly admitted it was an excellent tool, and they ended up just expanding on that as a course syllabus for the moment, and Lucius planned to spend the school year going over it with Pucey, line by line before turning him loose alone as a teacher.

The Board of Governors had had mixed feelings about Lucius' appointment. While Lucius was 'free' as as teacher – saving them considerable money, some of them were still a bit suspicious of his reasons for agreeing. They rightfully felt he had an agenda.

Lucius had decided at the Governor's meeting to be as forthcoming as he felt was safe. The Governor's were, for the most part, on Albus' side – supporting the Light. There were one or two that, while they despised Voldemort, were purebloods who would be just as happy to see fewer muggleborns at Hogwarts.

Lucius had reassured them that while he intended to 'bring the course up to speed, he had no intention of trying to rewrite history'. In a moment of brilliance, Lucius thought, he'd brought up the Ravenclaw study guide – all the Governors were familiar with it, some of them were young enough to have even used it – and said he intended to, at least initially, use that as the syllabus. The Governor gave a collective sigh of relief, and Albus twinkled annoyingly and welcomed him to the teaching staff.

Lucius leafed through a few more books. The first four year groups were easier – they had time to give them the information they needed. The others, especially the seventh years they would need to hurry with.

Tom and Percy was insistant that the HOM class was the one they could use to introduce the muggleborns to the magical world with. As it was most of them only saw Hogwarts and Diagon Alley and never really realized there was so much more to it.

Lucius had known why Dippet had removed the Wizarding Culture classes, the way they were taught was patronizing and just made the muggleborns want to leave the wizarding world even more. However they should have been replaced with something better when Dumbledore took over.

They were interupted by a distant banging and hooting. Severus frowned, "There is an owl at the upper windows." He hurried up the circular stairs to the ground level windows that were at the very top of the dorm. He felt a little concerned when he saw Hedwig there. He opened the window and she hopped onto the sill.

Severus read the short missive with increasing panic and charged down the stairs with a snarl about Slytherins who insisted on heroics. Lucius stood in alarm at the sight of him and Severus shoved the letter to him as he strode past.

The others followed him, Lucius reading the note as he jogged to keep up. He bellowed something that sounded like a mix of 'Muggle' or 'Marge' or maybe 'the bitch'. He shoved the note to Tom and Percy and hurried to catch up with Severus. They stumbled down the path toward the gates while Tom and Percy tried to read the note and not trip over the rocks.

They made it to the gates and Tom hissed, "She's trying to keep him?" Yvane was trying half-heartedly to calm him, but Yvane was angry, too. The theft of eggs or dragonets was one of the few things that could stir a dragon into running amok.

Severus glanced at Tom's set features and decided that putting him and Marge in the same area was unwise. Controlling his own anger and Lucius' would be quite enough.

"Tom, she cannot hope to keep Dudley, but we'd like to get him – and the others - back as quietly as possible." Severus said as quietly as he could. "I need you and Percy to go to the Burrow and wait. Lucius and I will look at Privet Drive and the Leakey. We'll firecall you there if we haven't found them as yet." Severus put a hand up to forestall their protests. "We need someone there, in case they do make it home as planned."

Tom and Percy reluctantly nodded. Tom grabbed Percy's arm and side-alonged him to the Burrow. It was a small strain, but apparition was something he'd made himself learn in his old life as soon as he knew of it, and his magical strength made side-along easy once he knew the trick of it.

They looked around, but as the car was still gone they knew the boys were still out. They settled with some tea and and the still warming cassarole to wait.

Lucius and Severus apparated to Privet drive and changed their clothing to mugglish. There was a police cruiser in front of Marge's house, and many of the neighbors had their lights on and their were faces peeking out in curiosity. Severus cast a strong eavesdropping charm on the house and they were soon treated to a loud, drunken tale of how Dudley had been kidnapped by his freakish cousin and two other 'hooligans'.

"They ran off down the street, and I couldn't catch them." Marge wailed.

Severus eyed the battered blue car still sitting in front of the house. It looked inoperable.

"I'll send the lawyers for it." Lucius promised. Gleeful at the idea of rescuing Arthur's reputation. He could already imagine a lofty harangue he could give Arthur about having charmed muggle artifacts left lying all around England.

"Well, they obviously aren't here. I imagine they caught the Knight Bus." Severus said reluctantly. They both cringed at the thought of the uncouth characters the boys were likely being subjected to.

They apparated to the Leaky and ordered some drinks and crisps. "We could summon the Knight Bus, overselves." Lucius said reluctantly.

"There could be two or three of them, depending on demand. We likely won't get the right one. They shouldn't be long – the Leaky is a common destination." Severus muttered.

They heard a bang outside and stood, hoping it was the bus. Soon four dejected looking boys trooped in with a lecturing werewolf right behind them. The boys looked at Lucius and Severus in trepidation. Severus sighed, but in the face of Lupin, he would not be lecturing Harry, so he just lifted an arm and Harry raced to hug him in relief.

Lucius did the same and Dudley and Draco eagerly recieved hugs as well. Ron sighed in relief as well. He'd dreaded faced these two, once Harry told them he'd owled Severus. Remus had grimaced and said that had been wise of Harry.

The Leaky's ower - Tom had fired up the kitchen when he realized he had a few more customers – hungry looking boys, at that. Lucius ordered bowls of stew and loaves of the excellent crusty bread for everyone – including Lupin.

Severus borrowed the floo and let Tom and Percy know the boys were found, and they would be bringing them to the Burrow soon.

Severus and Lucius had silently acknowledged to each other that the boys had been safer under Lupin's eye than alone, so a good meal would not be a bad thing. Severus looked Lupin over. He was looking less ragged than when he'd first reappeared. Life working for the Order at cursebreaking and living at the 'Were-houses' among the pack was doing him good, obviously. His clothing was not expensive, but was new and he looked well-fed.

Draco caught his attention by declaring. "I had to battle a troll to get Dudley out of the house."

Dudley rolled his eyes and Lupin and Harry snickered – they'd already heard this. "I told you that was my Aunt Marge – her hair was in rollers and she had a green beauty mask on. I can't believe you screamed 'Troll!' when you saw her."

"I didn't scream ... I shouted." Draco hissed.

Dudley chortled. "You screamed like a girl." Luckily Lucius was sitting between them and punches could not be exchanged.

"Gentlemen ... you can settle this later." Lucius' icy response subdued them both ... they were in enough trouble, they felt.

"It is, in fact, almost midnight. We need to get you to the Burrow." Severus intoned. The boys nodded and one by one went throught the floo with Lucius following them.

Severus turned to the wary Lupin. "I was quite worried when I realized the boys had likely resorted to the Knight Bus. I'm glad you were there to watch over them." Severus hated to owe Lupin anything, but the debt should be acknowledged, none the less.

Lupin nodded. It was the perfect chance to say '...well, after all, he's James' son ... such things are to be expected.' But remarks like that weren't really welcomed – even by Harry. Lupin had listened to enough lectures from Albus to know he needed to change tactics.

"I'm glad I was there to look after them. They're good lads." Lupin managed a fond smile.

Severus nodded shortly and went through the floo as well. The boys were facing a glowering Percy and Tom, who obviously were displeased with their various siblings and friends.

Severus smirked. "Well, lads, it is time for bed." All four looked very relieved. "We'll be going to Diagon Alley in the afternoon, but in the morning ... right after breakfast you will be going over your little adventure moment by moment with Percy and Tom. They can tell you every mistake you made and what move you could have made that would have been better." The boys looked less relieved now, and Tom and Percy had malevolent grins on their faces.

Lucius turned to Tom and Percy. "Let Arthur and Molly know what happened – but don't make a big deal of it. Tell Arthur I'll talk to him at Diagon Alley." They nodded and shooed the boys upstairs after a last hug was given.

"Are you really mad at me?" Harry asked into the folds of black cloth.

"I do understand your reasons, Harry. I just need to teach you better strategy." Severus answered back into the messy hair. All was well at the moment, and he had feared losing him to the Dark Lord's attack too recently to be truly angry at him. A harangue from Tom and Percy would be enough punishment.

Lucius and Severus left after the boys were shooed upstairs, sighing in resignation at another 'adventure' that the 'Three Slytherin Marauder's' had once again survived. Severus and Lucius had sneered just a bit at their name, but at least they **_intended_** to behave as Slytherins.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Made it through the flying car incident.


	95. The Room of Hidden Things

3SM95

Disclaimer – Not mine, I'm not rich or famous and my initials aren't JKR

Chapter 95

Angus Essex followed his muggle-born assistant Roger Eastlake down Privet Drive. Roger had insisted he had the perfect way to extracate the flying car, just in case there were 'problems' - like muggles finding an enchanted car on their street. It was barely dawn, but there was a fairly large crowd on the sidewalks, watching the car in question as some police officers and men with a truck tried to hook the car up to be towed away.

An officer grabbed for a door, which sprung open and smacked him. The front hood was opening and closing – appearing to try to 'eat' one of the terrified looking tow-truck drivers.

The crowd laughed, nervously. Some of the kids cheered. Angus groaned – he would need alot of obliviators, he could see. Roger, however smiled and said, "Perfect." Angus glared at him – how could that be _good_?

Roger strode forward. "Officers? If I might have a word about my client's car?"

The much abused – and heavily bruised officers glared at him. "You own this homicidal wreck? What in bloody hell _is_ it?"

Roger gave them a sheepish smile. "It's a clown car – my employers own a circus and this is the vehicle the clowns use. It was 'borrowed' by some teenagers last night, apparently – and they must have messed with the wiring and controls."

The crowd laughed and the officers looked relieved – a fairly reasonable explanation of the freaky vehicle. While Roger was giving his explanation, Angus had his wand in his pocket aimed at the vehicle and was hissing a large number of _finite_'s at the car, hoping to end the stand-off.

Roger saw him and ducked into a wide – open door and pretended to fiddle with something in the dashboard. He came out and chirped, "That should stop it." The crowd drifted away, now that the show was done.

Angus muttered a charm at a paper and handed it to an officer, who immediately looked confused, and then said, "Ah, all the paperwork is in order then." and handed the paper back.

Roger handed the tow-truck drivers the directions to their London offices – the muggle entrance - and told them to 'just drop it there'.

Angus complimented Roger on his cunning and they went around a corner to apparate to a local court – landing in a lavatory closet. They needed to speak to a judge regarding Marge, as yet.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The four 'about to be second year' boys drifted down to breakfast a bit late – they had been rather tired by 'the rescue'. Percy and Tom were waiting for them, finishing off some waffles. Molly and Arthur were waiting as well.

They'd gotten back home soon after the boys had gone to bed. They had nearly fainted upon hearing about the 'rescue'. Though Percy had tried to downplay it as Lucius had requested, they were quite aware of how badly things could have gone.

Arthur was especially horrified. He'd just gotten back in Molly's good graces after the Pub excursion with Lucius, now Molly was hissing in anger over his enchanted car nearly killing the boys. Tom had whispered that Lucius had something to say to him when they got to Diagon Alley. That sounded ominous.

The Weasley parents agreed to let Percy and Tom do the lecturing for them – so all four boys would have the same punishment, although Molly's hand itched to wield her wooden spoon.

Yvane and Tom had had a lengthy mental debate about how to approach this lecture. Tom had been ready with a long list of mistakes and clever insults, but Yvane squelched that.

_"Shredding their confidence will not help – Harry especially needs to have his self-confidence boosted, not flattened. He will learn nothing if you make him feel stupid and perhaps fire up his temper. At best he might not have the nerve to do something when he should. At worst he'll decide you don't know anything and not listen to the lecture." Yvane said patiently. "You need to cut the insults and start with a compliment – Harry did make some good decisions on the fly when it went badly."_

Tom mulled that over and reluctantly agreed. He'd save the clever insults for Timothy Hopkirk.

When breakfast was cleared away, Tom cleared his throat and got the boy's wary attention. "I'd like to start out saying that I understand completely why you felt you had to do this, and I'm glad it all worked out." They boys looked relieved. "However ... there are some points you need to learn to look at when planning an assault on a fortress and the extracation of a prisoner..."

The boys snickered as Tom and Percy began going over the operation point by point. Ron, especially nodded with a thoughtful look. Strategy was something that interested him. As Tom wound it up a couple hours later Roger dropped off the car. He cheerfully told the adventure of retrieving the 'clown car', making Harry and Dudley laugh. After the term was explained, the others felt it had been quite clever.

Percy turned to Ron and shook his head. "I can't believe you had the nerve to take the car."

"Well, it wasn't my idea ..." Ron muttered, "But it seemed a good idea at the time."

Tom and Percy turned to Draco and Harry, who shook their heads. "I can't say we would have thought to take the car until Neville mentioned it." Draco admitted.

Tom immediately tensed, instinctively realizing this was no coincidence. "Neville?" He asked as calmly as possible.

"Yes, he was here when Ron got the letter." Harry said, watching Tom carefully. He knew that look of intense interest meant something. "He agreed we should go after him, but we couldn't figure out how to floo close enough. "He suggested the car."

Dudley had been listening and watching as well. He liked Neville, but he knew Neville's jealousy and anger when it came to Harry and even Draco. "Do you think he suggested it to get them in trouble?" He was grateful for the rescue, of course, especially since it had all turned out alright, but still...he hadn't meant for them to risk their lives.

Draco's eyes flashed and Harry looked grim – they knew Neville likely had done just that, but on the other hand ... they could have just said no. They'd sprung at the idea happily enough at the time, even if Harry had been a bit reluctant. Ron and Percy looked gobsmacked at the idea that Neville could have suggested the car to get them in trouble.

Percy continued talking after a moment while Tom stewed in anger. There was no way to prove anything, and Neville was just wily enough to deny the whole thing, insisting he was just trying to help. At last the lecture was over and they flooed to the Leakey Cauldron to meet Lucus and Severus for lunch. The boys tore into the stew and crusty bread as if they had not eaten a breakfast big enough for a road crew just a few hours ago.

Lucius had taken the opportunity to pull Arthur aside to talk to him in low tones, icy blue eyes gleaming in smug triumph. "My lawyers have retrieved that vehicle you enchanted – it should be at your residence when you return. As luck would have it none of the muggles realize what they were seeing." Lucius raised an ironic eyebrow. "You just can't leave enspelled objects lying around the muggle world, especially since you are now the Head of the Muggle Relations Dept. - and therefore the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office." Lucius' smirk got bigger. "You need to learn to hide your 'Dark Activities' better – not that I know anything about **_that_**."

Arthur had flushed angrily at first, but as Lucius continued Arthur had been increasingly incredulous. By the end he was fighting laughter. He hoped it looked like pent up rage to Lucius – he knew how greatly Lucius liked infuriating him, and sort of enjoyed watching Lucius' antics.

When Lucius got to the end, Arthur cleared his throat and gave him a chagrined look. "So, I seem to owe you one." Arthur watched Lucius stare at him in shock. He knew Slytherins didn't understand why Gryffindors didn't hesitate to admit a debt.

Lucius frowned at him, then smiled again. "Yes, and I'll be calling it in next summer." His smile got a little more shark like. "I promise it won't be terribly illegal ..." He half-joked.

Arthur felt some alarm, but fought it down. "Exactly what do you have in mind, Lucius?"

Lucius toyed with the idea of stringing the man along until it _**was**_ next summer. "We'll be needing you – and your wife's services as a babysitters. I expect to be married in late June. Severus is preparing to bite the bullet and do so as well. I'm going to arrange for an excursion for the boys to enjoy so they won't care they aren't coming on the honeymoon."

Arthur was relieved, how difficult could that be? "What excursion?"

Lucius beamed happily. "Come now – something must be a surprise ... you'll know what it is when it happens."

"I will?" Arthur repeated, becoming more nervous. Lucius just smiled and nodded, ambling back to the table, satisfied that he had humiliated, antagonized and then frightened Weasley Sr. It was small payback for the Pub fiasco that still haunted his nightmares, but it was something.

They finally entered Diagon Alley and the boys whooped in happiness. This was the place that had first introduded them to the Wizarding World and it still held a special spot in Dudley and Harry's hearts. They went to Madame Malkins and the apothecary as well as the Quidditch store. Draco and Harry looked at the Nimbus 2000 being admired in the window. They were sure the Shooting Star 7's they had were better – more maneuverable, and very nearly as fast.

They finallly headed for Flourish and Blotts, and the crowd around the store made Severus snarl and Lucius sneer. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny squealed and ran into the bookstore when they realized that Gilderoy Lockhart was there.

Severus scowled further. "I can't believe these people - all so eager to meet that waste of magic, Lockhart." When the other children all looked at them in question, he continued. "Gilderoy Lockhart is the new DADA teacher this year. That's the reason all his books are on the list of 'textbooks' you will need ... he likely wants to boost his sales."

Lucius scowled, he'd met the wizard briefly at a party and had left early to avoid any further conversation with the self-centered prat.

They reluctantly entered the bookstore, weaving through the crowd waiting to have their books signed. They did their best to gather the books they needed without alerting the other patrons of their presence – after all, they were all fixed on the blonde wizard with the wide smile.

They almost made it out, but Hermione and Mafalda arrived and they shouted to Dudley and Harry – alerting Lockhart and the Daily Prophet reporter to their presence. Severus had glared the reporter away, but Lockhart's cunning when it came to promoting himself was formidable. He insisted that 'All three professors and the three boys should be in a picture for the paper' – for Hogwarts.

Severus grimaced, knowing that the Headmaster would expect a show of solidarity among the Professors. So Lucius, Severus and Lockhart and Dudley, Harry and Draco all lined up. To Lockhart's frustration Severus kept himself between Lockhart and Harry for the shot and left immediately afterwards.

All in All everyone enjoyed the trip and Rosmerta and Petunia met them for supper at one of the cafes. Eleanor stayed long enough to meet everyone and left. The women were told of the 'adventure to rescue Dudley' and Petunia was abruptly furious, though she calmed quickly when Lucius reassured her that Angus would take care of it.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Heather Black sighed in frustration as she saw the students streaming toward the castle. She'd enjoyed the summer off – spending time with her mother on the Welsh Reserve. They'd made some progress, working with the unicorns. Since the crisis with the unicorns dying in the Forbidden Forest, they'd been able to interact more with the herds.

They'd assisted with moving a few males from the forest to Reserve and from Reserve to forest, to help prevent inbreeding. Hagrid had helped of course, so he could visit the oblivious Norbert. Hagrid insisted Norbert knew him, passing the scorching and claw marks he recieved off as having been affectionate in nature.

Yuan and some of the Dragonriders had watched, wincing anxiously – but once again Hagrid survived the encounter. Hagrid returned to the school, satisfied that Norbert was happy.

Heather had, with the Headmaster's permission, spoken several times that summer to the smirking portrait of Phineas who continued to insinuate that she could continue the Black line if she put forth an effort. She had a lot of questions about the Black family and Phineas happily suppplied endless stories about Marius and others in the family, managing to avoid any mention of Death Eaters, though it wasn't easy.

Now Heather was getting pressure from the Headmaster. He needed to access a Black family house to retrieve something to fight the Dark Lord. To do that she would have to somehow make a claim on the property.

"You, Sirius Black and Harry Potter are the only ones left of Cygnus and Violetta's children's lines. Dorea married a Potter and Harry is their grandson, but your claim – coming from a son's line, instead of a daughter would come first. Sirius is in Azkaban – you could claim him incompetant and ask to be declared caretaker of the estate – and eventually the heir." Albus said.

The Headmaster seemed quite desperate to get into the house. To her surprise Phineas gravely agreed that the situation was desperate, and she should do as he said. The Headmaster seemed a bit put out that the portrait of Phineas' word carried more weight with her than his did.

Once she had reluctantly asked how she would go about this the Headmaster had beamed happily and one of Lucius Malfoy's lawyers had appeared later that day with a sheaf of papers. He'd said it might take months or even a year, but they would eventually succeed.

She had asked if Harry Potter was likely to resent this, as he was also a potential heir. The lawyer had hesitated and replied quietly, "I doubt Harry wants to claim the estate of the man who betrayed his parents to their deaths."

Heather had almost fainted, not knowing the story. The lawyer had told her about Sirius kindly, but she understood, at the end why Harry would not fight her on this.

She looked over at Tom, who was now a fellow 'apprentice', though his quest for knowledge was not quite the same as her own. Phineas had slyly mentioned him whenever he was listing possible wizards to approach that might be happy to take the Black name. She'd laughed, sure that the proud young wizard would do no such thing – not to mention he talked about his girlfriend, Dora with a light in his eyes that convinced her he was a lost cause.

Tom watched the children with satisfaction. He was getting closer to his goal with the Reserve and able to watch over Harry as well. He glanced at Heather. Albus had explained to them his goal to get Heather to acquire the Black estate that would have been Sirius' and get into the house that way. He hope they succeeded soon - acquiring the necklace was important - he'd have yet another piece of his soul back.

Lucius had confessed it might be the only way. His overtures to prior in-law's had ended in hexes and Andromeda, Dora, and even Draco had no claim, really, on that Black lines' estate as long as any other heir of that line was alive. Lucius had been happy to keep one or two of his lawyers busy with an estate dispute.

The sorting got underway and Harry watched his new friend, Luna get sorted into Ravenclaw. She had wandered into his compartment and to Draco's astonishment had struck up a conversation. She didn't seem to make sense at times, but Harry had enjoyed it anyway. She'd gone on about magical animals that Draco had insisted didn't exist, but Harry hadn't minded.

He'd not had much hope that she would be in Slytherin, but at least he could ask Mafalda ... and he supposed, Hermione, to keep an eye on her.

Then Ginny Weasley came forward. She sat under the hat for a few minutes, obviously fighting the sorting hat.

_"I want to be in Slytherin – Harry and Draco are there." Ginny shouted mentally._

_"Nonsense I don't place children based on where their crushes are! I'm not a dating service." The sorting hat scoffed._

_"But – I'm sure I can be cunning enough", She pleaded still hoping to sway the hat._

_"Ha, stubborn and willful, yes. Cunning – not so much. If you had a good reason to go into Slytherin, I might listen ... However as you do not ..." _"Better be Gryffindor!" The hat finally shouted.

Ginny stood, smiling as best she could. She'd given it her best shot, but she was in Gryffindor and she supposed it was okay – Dudley was there and the two boys she liked were always with him. She'd just get to know Dudley, better.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Classes started up, essentially the same ones as first year – Harry and the other second years wouldn't get to pick the elective courses until third, they said. Harry and the others soon settled into their routine and Harry was staying for cleanup and lunch with his dad after the potions classes. They talked a lot at the lunches.

Severus was still nervous about Harry's independent streak that still popped up when Severus seemed to least expect it, but he inwardly acknowledged that Harry was likely to need it in the future when the Dark Lord returned. He just hoped he'd tempered it enough that Harry would continue to let others help him. The fact that Harry had sent that note with Hedwig had relieved him greatly – it meant that Harry truly trusted him.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Hermione was once again struggling to be top student. She'd studied relentlessly all summer, and it showed in Transfiguration and History of Magic. In Charms she also always in the top three students. Padma and Mafalda rivaled her there. In Potions she still could not best Draco and Harry's scores most of the time. In Herbology they constantly snapped at her heels and she was battling Neville for top scores. DADA was a weak point - she could research and write top essays, but actually casting spells was more difficult. She'd been lucky that Quirrell had rarely asked it of any of them.

She had hoped that the new teacher, Lockhart would favor her a bit. She had read all his books and had been quite enthralled. The initial quiz - which had been all about him - had won a compliment from him and so far there had been little practical work, so her scores were often the top ones for the week.

She felt quite pleased, especially when Draco Malfoy would look at the scores posted and narrow his eyes at her when she would best him and Harry Potter. She would toss her head and give him a superior smirk. It never failed to make his jaw clench.

She now had a problem, though. It was the middle of October and the other girls had found her scrapbook full of pictures of Lockhart cut from Witch Weekly – she'd even ordered back copies, to read up on her favourite teacher. It wasn't like most of the other girls weren't enthralled with him as well, she fumed, still smarting from their jokes and laughter. However, she was the only one with a scrapbook, it seemed. She raced down the hallway, wondering where she could hide the blasted thing. She would send it home for her mum to keep the first chance she got.

Hermione went up a stair to the seventh floor and paced, wondering if she could find an empty room – she knew there were dozens of them ... but where? To her astonishment a door appeared in the wall. She hesitantly opened it to find a massive cathedral-like room full of objects. She wandered a short way in, thinking furiously. Many of the things were old or broken, and others she had no idea what they were for – there seemed to be catapaults with wings and even a stuffed troll.

She knew from Hogwarts, A History that the castle seemed to be a bit sentinent and tended to provide whatever was needed, at times. This must be a room of things people wanted to store – or perhaps hide. Excellent. She found a cabinet near the door and put the scrapbook in there. She shoved a table with a broken leg that had been badly mended in front of it and managed to put a heavy marble bust of some old wizard on top of it.

The bust had a very moth-eaten wig on it and a diadem. Hermione looked at diadem closer, it was really old perhaps even pre-Norman – more of a torque or open – ended circulet than a true crown. It could have been worn around the head or neck. She lifted it down and looked closely, it was tarnished, but she could tell the diamonds embedded in the circulet were real.

It hummed with magic and she felt dizzy for a moment. She thought she should replace it, but something held her back – no one wanted it, or it wouldn't be here. She could at least take it back and study it ... it was very old and quite interesting.

Before she knew it, she had worked it around her neck and hid it under her collar. She just wanted to look at it in the dorm, she could close the curtains see what spells were on it.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – And the prize of who gets to be possessed goes to ... Hermione – for now.


	96. Finding the Chamber

3SM96

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the HP universe, just having fun.

Chapter 96

Severus listened with incredulity as Miss Granger not only answered the question he had dug out of the recommended extra reading, but expounded on it with details he would expect from his NEWT's classes. Of course Harry and Draco and a few others had raised their hands – they had known the answer – though not the details given by Granger.

Severus frowned, he hadn't called on Granger, she was in the habit of waving her hand frantically with any question – more so lately. Now she wasn't even waiting to be called on – just blurting out answers before he could call on anyone else.

He couldn't ignore her – not with the other students watching avidly. Most of the students looked irritated – even the Ravenclaws.

"Five points to Ravenclaw for an excellent answer." Severus sneered at Granger's beaming face. "And ten points from Ravenclaw for once again answering out of turn. Apparantly you are intent on becoming the worst know-it-all Hogwarts has seen in decades."

Granger sat back, face scarlet and looking a bit betrayed. The other students had mixed reactions. Most could feel a bit of sympathy for Granger, though many looked a bit smug that the razor-tongued Potions Master had taken Granger down a few pegs.

Hermione sat back, fuming angrily, barely hearing the rest of the lecture. She fingered the circulet beneath the collar of her robe, listening to its whisper. She'd studied it a bit, though she'd felt reluctant to take it off even for a few minutes. She'd seen, quickly enough that it looked just like the diadem that the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw was wearing – but it couldn't be that, surely? Such an important artefact would be closely guarded in the Headmaster's tower. It was likely a copy made by an admirer of the Founder, who wanted to have something like her's.

The circulet must be infused with magic to help a student – the inside of it was inscribed '_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'. _It seemed to whisper into her mind at times, and she would be able to understand concepts and information that she usually couldn't – or would have had to study for a long time to grasp.

She'd struggled at times, not sure if it was right to use the diadem to learn, but her mind would cloud and she would forget what she was worrying about.

Now, once again, Professor Snape was thwarting her, refusing to acknowledge her achievements – she knew her answer had been one even an advanced Potions student would be proud of. She packed up her books and left with the other students, Harry and Draco staying behind.

"Has Miss Granger been spouting answers worthy of a seventh year for long?" Severus mused.

"Yes, she's become a walking encyclopedia over the last few weeks." Draco fumed. He didn't mind getting beaten out on scores here and there, but Hermione had been grinding them into the dust in all subjects, lately.

Harry nodded, "Even the other Professors are a bit ... um ... aggravated by her. At first they seemed pleased that she's trying so hard, but now..." Harry frowned. "She shouts out answers all the time and even contradicted Professor Sprout a few times, over some obscure point or other on repotting Mandrakes from other countries."

Severus sat, tapping his tightly compressed lips with a finger thoughtfully. Draco and Harry eyed him narrowly.

"Is she cheating somehow, do you think?" Harry asked. He had liked being a top student in Potions and DADA, but lately he'd felt rather stupid, listening to Granger's answers. He'd not understood half of what she'd said in response to his Dad's last question.

"There are potions that help you study ... but they are all temporary – more bother to use than not." Severus mused. "I know there are objects you can buy that are infused with information on certain subjects, but they are _very_ rare and ruinously expensive."

They all shook their heads, unable to understand how Granger was doing it.

"Well, however she's managed it, if she's 'cheating' she will be found out." Severus narrowed his eyes, he didn't tolerate those that took those sorts of shortcuts in learning. He waved the boys into his office and called for lunch, putting the annoying know-it-all out of his mind.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The Horcrux inched his way into the mudblood girl's mind, he'd been working on gaining a bit of control since she'd picked up the diadem and awakened him. His awareness of what was going on around him was still murky at times. He'd been astonished to find it had been over thirty years since the Horcrux had been made.

Searching for information was tricky. He could only whisper to the girl, hoping the thoughts he evoked would give him what he was wanting to know. Listening to the Professors and other students was only a bit helpful. Learning that 'He Who Must Not Be Named' had been defeated by a small child had been a blow.

Last year's 'adventure' and rumors of the possibility of his return had encouraged him. If he managed to activate this Horcrux with the life-energy of another, he could take over an appropriate body to house this piece of soul. He'd be in a postition to re-unite with Voldemort – offering him a body to possess – to be reborn into.

He just needed to cause a little chaos – and find the right body. Certainly this annoying Mudblood girl was of no use as a body to permanently occupy, but he could use her create problems with. It was already nearly Halloween ... perhaps he needed to release his old friend. He would need to possess the mudblood – at least for brief times to manage that.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Halloween arrived and Severus pondered how to approach Harry on the subject of the celebrations. He hadn't meant to pressure Harry into 'enjoying the holiday' the last two years. He caught Harry before breakfast, pulling him aside as he left the Slytherin common room.

"Harry, I wonder what you wish to do this year – if you wish to spend the evening in my quarters, quietly, I would be happy to make your excuses to your friends." Severus asked, feeling quite awkward.

Harry smiled, glad that the pressure of celebrating the day of his parent's death was finally off.

"I'd really like to visit my parent's graves sometime, I've never been, you see ..." Harry spoke and gulped hard at Severus' sudden look of blank shock.

"Dad?" Harry asked uncertainly. There had been a flicker of grief in Severus' eyes.

"I've never been there, either." Severus said softly. "I never dared."

Harry patted Severus' arm hesitantly. "She'd have forgiven a mistake. Especially one you regretted so very much, you know."

Severus relaxed a little, trusting that Lily's son – who was so like her in spirit - would know her mind in this. "We'll go after lunch – we have a free period." His reward was a brilliant smile from Harry.

The morning passed swiftly and Harry bolted his lunch, casting glances at Severus and ignoring conversations around him. He finally whispered their plan to Dudley and Draco, who dropped their frowns and nodded. "Get some flowers from the Greenhouses, Harry." Dudley whispered.

Harry brightened and dragged Severus to the one with the most beautiful flowers in it, and gathered a bouquet. They went to the gates to apparate, with the Headmaster watching the small figures from his tower. He'd objected at first – Halloween could be a dangerous time, but his arguments died at the news that Harry had not seen his parent's graves before. How could he have? – he was quite sure that Petunia had no idea where they were, now that he thought of it.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius fumed as he looked over the essays from the second years. He had become used to the trash many of the students turned in. It seemed that no matter how earnestly he and Pucey lectured them on some historical points, the students would still write down nonsensical stories that their parents or relatives had told them or copy down a sketchy bare-bones account that rarely contained the truly pertinent points.

Harry and Draco always wrote interesting essays – Harry did best when it was a area of history he enjoyed – a good battle, etc. Draco tended to linger on political aspects of whatever situation. Dudley also worked hard and seemed to corelate much of it with what was happening in the muggle world at the time, which was fine, as long as he still got to the point of the essay.

Lucius picked up Hermione Granger's essay for the week, scowling fiercely. It was _quite_ odd. He'd noticed that she was a bright student when he started teaching in September, and then few weeks ago her writing had turned into works that she could have used as NEWT's essays. The first essay he'd figured she'd spent her entire week focusing on just it and had thought her other studies would surely suffer and was prepared to tell Flitwick she needed to manage her time more wisely.

Then Draco had complained loudly about Granger hogging all the points in _all _the classes. This was simply impossible. Yes, there was often a student that outclassed everyone from the beginning in one, or perhaps two classes. Severus had been a perfect example – he'd known more about the Dark Arts and Defense than the instructors from first year on ... and Potions, well his mastery of it just a year after school had been unheard of.

Still – achieving top grades in all the classes? Even Severus had had classes he'd not done well in. They needed to watch Miss Granger, obviously.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Severus and Harry wandered back up to the school, slowly, enjoying the autumn air and the fiery colors of the trees. Visiting the graves had been a bit eerie. As Harry had stood there he'd realized it was difficult to grieve for someone you didn't know. Severus had left to stand by the gate, telling him to simply talk as if they were there.

Harry had finally pictured the people he'd seen in the Mirror of Erised, telling them about his time at Hogwarts and that he hoped they were proud of him. He promised to return and hoped he would have more to say, then. Still, he was glad he'd finally put some flowers on their graves.

Severus had been quiet since leaving the graveyard, seemingly deep in thought. Harry hoped his overdeveloped sense of guilt wasn't making him too morose. They got back just in time for supper and Severus waved him off to his friends, but Harry wasn't letting him go that easily. He threw his arms around his dad's waist, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much for this, Dad. It means alot." Harry muttered into the folds of black cloth.

He felt the man relax further, and a kiss fell on the top of his head.

"Not at all – should have been done long ago, of course." Severus muttered, aware they had eyes watching them, and likely deciding the Potions Master was a push – over after all.

Voldemort, at least, was astonished. He'd learned that his old henchman, Abraxas' son Lucius was here as a teacher – and he had watched him closely in class. He knew that both Lucius and Severus bore his mark – he could feel it. Now, seeing him embrace Harry Potter as his son. Well, obviously he was a traitor. And Lucius' behaviour could not be overlooked either – allowing Draco to be friends with Potter. Not to mention there was plenty of talk about their defections to Potter's camp. His loyal Death Eaters should have killed the brat and resurected him by now.

It was time to make his first move, he decided.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry headed toward the dorms, Draco had said he would follow, soon – he intended to gather a bunch of treats to bring with him. Nott was also gathering a bunch of cakes and cookies onto a tray to take back to his dorm. Dudley had said he would come down for a time, though he was limiting himself to just the one slice of cake and a few candies.

Harry stopped a moment, hearing a hissing voice. _"Killlll... rip and tear ... ssssso hungry ..."_

The voice chilled Harry and he looked around swiftly, trying to determine where it was coming from. He moved down another corridor, trying to follow it. Draco found him moving down the corridor, head bent and listening intently.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Dudley asked, joining the puzzled Draco.

"Can't you hear it?" Harry asked."The voice ... it says it wants to kill."

Draco raised his eyebrows and Dudley looked alarmed. "Kill? But, I don't hear anything." Dudley said hesitantly. They followed him up a flight of stairs to the second floor and around a corner.

Draco muttered in disgust. "Looks like something flooded a bathroom." He said, looking at the huge puddle on the floor.

They moved forward and Harry gasped. "Look – its Filch's cat." He pointed to Mrs. Norris, who was hanging by her tail.

They moved closer in dread, and saw red letters on the wall.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware ..." Draco read in horror.

Dudley moved closer, "It's written in blood!" He yelped, and backed away.

They could hear the thunder of approaching footsteps and the three found themselves surrounded by dozens of frightened students, all whispering and pointing. The words were read and re-read in dread, even the Slytherins looking worried. At one time this would have been exciting – but now many of them had been hoping nothing like this would ever happen. Flint, especially looked very put out.

Blaise, however had a vindicated look and gazed around the other Slytherins in triumph. "Enemies of the Heir beware ..." He sneered at the gulping younger years, and then glared at Dudley and Dean. "You'll be next, mudbloods." He broke off abruptly, looking past the other students.

Filch was coming down the hall, shouting ... and then screaming as he sighted the cat.

Soon, teachers joined them, just as Argus grabbed the cat off the torch bracket and started sobbing. Some of the younger years were crying in sympathy – especially those with cats as familiars. Ron and Seamus looked slightly gleeful – Mrs. Norris caught them on a regular basis at things.

Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster came close to the wall, with Severus and Lucius right behind them. Severus looked aghast and Lucius a bit ill. Lockhart bounced up, brightly, telling everyone how he could have saved the cat.

The Headmaster sent the students away – except for Harry, Draco and Dudley. Harry told them they had come upon the cat, already petrified, but didn't mention the voice. Draco and Dudley looked at him carefully, but didn't say anything either.

Albus looked the cat over and nodded. "She isn't dead, Argus. But she has been petrified." He attempted to console the man. "We'll cure her with no problem – Professor Sprout has mandrakes this year, and Severus can brew the cure."

Lockhart continued to babble in the background and Lucius finally had enough. "I'll escort the children to Severus' quarters – I don't believe they should be alone in the corridors." Albus nodded and Lucius shooed the three down to the dungeons.

The Headmaster sent Minerva to warn all the teachers not present to take great care and to guard the students very heavily. Albus nodded to Severus. "We need to have a meeting in the morning – bring Lucius and Tom, of course."

Severus nodded. This event made it obvious that Voldemort was going to make an appearance this year, as well. At some point Lucius had mentioned the Chamber of Secrets to him – back when Severus had first started working at Hogwarts. He'd said that the Chamber had been opened once, back when Abraxas had been there at school. A girl had died and a student was expelled with their wand broken – and that it had been Hagrid. Severus had been astonished, and had watched Hagrid closely. He'd come to the conclusion that the school board had been packed with idiots.

Severus got back to his chambers, and reassured the boys as best he could. He told them he hoped that it was a horrible prank – after all, it was chicken blood that had been used. The boys had looked relieved at that. They all piled into one of the spare bedrooms – the one that Harry stayed over in some weekends. Severus guessed they intended to have a late night of it, as it was the weekend, now.

Severus, together with Lucius went to the Slytherin common room, to quiet the uproar there. They were quick to point out that anyone could have written that message ... and after all how impressive was it, really?

"Writing with chicken blood and attacking a squib's cat?" Severus curled a lip and sneered. "Is that the best the "Heir" can do?" He swept around, cloak flaring and left, leaving the Slytherins to think that over.

Lucius had carefully watched the more suspect students, looking for someone with a triumphant demeanor, or anyone who looked upset at Severus' sneering over the deed. The only one who seemed really excited was that little prat Blaise. Most of the students – even the 'suspect' ones looked worried.

Tom got back to Severus' quarters later, just after Lucius and Severus returned. He was using the other spare bedroom in Severus' rooms as his for the year. It kept him close to Harry and Severus, and best of all kept Lockhart at bay. He'd managed to do no more that a quick Hello at mealtimes.

Severus cast a silencing spell so the three boys wouldn't overhear from Harry's room and Lucius told Tom about the message and the petrified cat. Tom sat in a chair with a thud, mind whirling. He'd managed to put the whole Chamber of Secrets episode to the back of his mind. He didn't like to remember the death he'd caused, especially now.

Lucius and Severus watched Tom calmly. They had no doubts of who the Heir was. They knew it had to have been him, back when Abraxas had gone to school. The question was, how had Voldemort accessed the school this year and what was he after?

Yvane urged Tom to tell all he knew – painful though it would be. Lucius and Severus could guess alot of it, but they needed to know more. It was imperative that they know about the Chamber ... and the monster. Tom took a deep breath and began.

"When I started here at Hogwarts, I wanted to know about my parents – the sorting hat had said I was descended from a founder, and I assumed correctly that it was Salazar Slytherin ... I found books on the Gaunts and traced them down to Marvolo and his children. I explored the castle avidly, especially anywhere associated with Salazar. I found out that Salazar's office and living quarters had been on the second floor of the castle and I examined the rooms there inch by inch." Tom recalled how excited he'd been in his discoveries of the rooms – he'd even found old, dusty tapestries that he was sure had been from Salazar's era.

"It took until my third year, but I had learned of the Chamber from 'Hogwarts, A History' and I felt he'd likely keyed it to parseltongue." Tom drank deeply from the cup of tea that Severus silently handed him. "I found the entrance, and explored the Chamber endlessly. It was fascinating and I set up a little 'room' that was my escape from the world. I loved it – it made me truly feel a part of the wizarding world, instead of an intruder or a tourist, just passing through and not really belonging." Tom wondered if the things he's left in the small alcove were still there.

"It wasn't until I was sixteen that I found the basilisk ..." Lucius and Severus caught their breathes and looked at each other in horror. "I had realized that there was a door in the large statue of Salazar. It took months to figure the right words to open it. The basilisk that emerged terrified me. I ran through the tunnels, trying to escape it. When I got to the entrance, I realized I understood its hissing ... in my panic I'd forgotten I could talk to snakes. I stood there at the entrance and spoke to it for a few minutes, persuading it that I wasn't his prey. It said it was hungry, wanted to know if there were enemies to 'dispose of'." Tom clasped his hands together, fighting the urge to gloss over what happened next.

Yvane whispered reassurances, bolstering his courage. Tom hoped he wouldn't lose his new family and friends over this. He wouldn't be able to bear it. They had accepted him, in spite of knowing what he could have become without Yvane and them to guide him away from the dark and the anger.

"I remember standing there in front of the basilisk, imagining the things I could do with a basilisk – the enemies I could get rid of ... the muggles and muggle-borns I could clear from the school – and my life." Tom's voice was raspy with guilt. "I hated them back then. I'd found out my father had rejected and abandoned my mother – and I, even before I was born – because of magic he should have been awestruck and thrilled by." Tom heard an edge enter his voice and shook his head. He had thought he was over that old pain, now.

_"A percieved rejection by a parent is not something you just 'get over'." Yvane said. "And while it may have occured decades ago, but to you it was only a few years." _

Lucius and Severus listened carefully, watching Tom intently. They had not forgotten that he had eventually become the darkest wizard in centuries, but they'd hoped he'd overcome his anger toward muggles and muggle-borns. There seemed to be a bit of anger still left.

"I was so busy daydreaming about conquering the world, I didn't notice there was someone in there with us. I heard a girl yell at us and I was frightened – I couldn't possibly explain gabbing with a basilisk in parseltongue. I remember yelling 'Stop!', and the basilisk push me aside. I think I intended to just obliviate her ... I had studied it, though I had only tried it once – on one of the kids at the orphanage. I don't think I meant for it to kill ... although I had only moments before been thinking about killing muggle-borns with the basilisk ..." Tom leaned back, agitated by the memories.

"I was horrified ... I wish I could say it was by the death, instead of mostly being afraid I would be caught. Anyway I sent it back to the chamber, told it to remain there, guarding the castle. I forbade it from leaving the chamber again until another parselmouth returned." Tom slumped unhappily. "I know I stood there for hours, trying to think of what to do. I had the diary with me, I'd studied the magic – and whether it was murder or not – I knew the death had torn part of my soul ... maybe because I did feel responsible. I did the spell, and made the Horcrux with the death of the girl. That's where my memories end – I was in the diary from then, on."

There was silence for long minutes while Lucius and Severus mulled over the information. Both of them were caught between horror at the story and excitement – they could get in to see Salazar's Chamber. Well, after they get rid of that pesky basilisk.

"We're meeting with Albus in the morning about this. We need to decide what to tell him." Severus mused. "We can at least say that we have figured out it is a basilisk – it really is the only answer, and is totally logical for Salazar to have had a basilisk guard his Chamber."

"We can have Tom retrace his 'investigation' into where the Chamber is. As a parselmouth, you are the logical one to 'look for it'. We shouldn't find it right away, though." Lucius said thoughtfully. At their surprise, he continued. "We need to find out who is behind this – The Dark Lord is here in the castle, somehow, we need to draw him out before revealing the Chamber."

Tom and Severus nodded, yes, revealing all they knew immediately would be a mistake. Albus would have questions, and they were happy with his acceptance of Tom – they didn't want to stir things back up. On the other hand. Letting the basilisk alone might not be wise, either.

"We need to ward the entrance – just some alarms, so we know if someone goes in." Severus said.

"It's in a girl's bathroom." Tom snickered. "It will go off a lot."

Severus frowned, "Well, an alarm if the entrance opens, then." Tom nodded at that, and retired to his room, suddenly exhausted. Remembering his final memory before being stuck in that diary was a bit traumatic. Being reminded of how very angry he'd been with his father was unnerving. He'd tried so hard to overcome his anger, but it was still there, simmering.

_"That's because you're trying to just forget your father's rejection, instead of forgiving him." Yvane said serously. "That's why forgiveness is called a gift you give yourself – it frees you from your anger and bitterness."_

"I don't know if I can do that." Tom said quietly.

_"Think about it." Yvane said. "The man is dead – Voldemort killed him and his parents. He was, as far as I can tell, a shallow and self-centered person who paid for what he did with his life. He's far beyond our reach, now." Yvane seemed to pause. "Perhaps you, too, need to visit a parent's grave. If only to tell him off – then forgive him."_

"I'll think about it." Tom said faintly, chilled at the idea of doing that. Yvane could still stun him with his ideas.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

November was quiet – at least as far as the Heir was concerned. The Horcrux had sighted Tom during one of the dinners and was now preoccupied figuring out who he was. He picked Hermione's brains and willed her to ask around. Tom was "A relative of Snape's – apparantly the son of a Serena Prince." The Horcux had memories up until the late 1950's. It did remember being interested in books the Prince's had. Had he gone after members of the family? He and his followers had started raiding here and there. He'd already 'collected' many things as he went through Europe.

The Horcrux now had a different question about Tom. He needed to decide if Tom Riddle was Voldemort's son. If so, should he leave him alone, until he was resurected enough to recruit him to his cause ... or should he be considered the perfect body to possess and resurect himself inside of?

It was difficult to stalk the apprentice, as Hermione was only a second year and Care of Magical Creatures wasn't until third year. Still there were enough giggling younger years that hung around the magical enclosures to admire Tom that Hermione could accompany them at times and study him. Tom and Heather, along with Hagrid, helped with lessons and Professor Kettleburn had managed to not have any limb-endangering accidents for almost two years, now.

Hermione also attended far more Quidditch practices and matches than she ever had before. Her Ravenclaw friends – Mafalda, Padma and Luna – began to have some hope that she was, perhaps noticing boys. Hermione let them think that, and stifled the impulse to snort. She was starting to worry. She seemed to not have control of alot of her impulses lately. After Halloween, she realized that the Professors were 'concerned' about her doing seventh year quality work.

Something – the circulet, she was sure - had made her tone her work back to just 'excellent' second year work, and heard herself apologize to Flitwick, telling him she 'just couldn't keep doing so many hours of reasearch – she was exhausted'. Flitwick had beamed and looked relieved, and the other Professors seemed to ease off as well once she was back to second year work.

Following Tom Riddle around and watching Harry Potter seemed pointless, academically – why did the circulet insist on that? It was supposed to be helping her learn. By the time a Slytherin – Ravenclaw match was scheduled at the beginning of December even Pavarti and Lavender were giggling about her crush on Harry Potter. The fact that she seemed unable to refute it was worrying.

Harry and Draco had melded into a very good trio with Marcus Flint. The three of them were able to score enormous amounts of points when playing Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. It was more diffucult against Gryffindor, as Oliver Wood was an extremely effective Keeper. Flint had decided that against the Ravens and Badgers, they would score rapidly and try to get that 150 point lead that would mean that catching the snitch would not let the opposing team win.

Hermione watched the game tensely, the other girls patted her shoulder, thinking she was torn between her house team and her crush. Instead, she was feeling dizzy and was sure she blacked out. When she could see and hear again, her wand was out and the crowd was screaming – a bludger was acting oddly – it seemed to be after Harry Potter and was intent on killing him.

In the resulting chaos and screaming, Higgs caught the snitch for Slytherin, so when Harry's arm got broken and he crashed to the ground Flint didn't yell at him. Harry knew that if he'd crashed before it had been caught Flint would have yelled – loudly.

To Harry's horror, one of the first Professors to arrive was Lockhart. While Severus shielded against the homicidal bludger, Lucius aimed and blasted it into confetti. This unfortunately gave Lockhart time to 'fix' Harry's arm – removing all the bones.

Lucius had looked at Severus' infuriated face and hoped he didn't do anything to Lockhart requiring Aurors to take a report. As it happened, Severus limited himself to a scathing diatribe that made McGonagall shout at him. The nearby students had all smothered grins – they'd learned alot of new colorful metaphors that would get them whacked by their moms if they used them at home.

Lockhart fled to the school, to hide from the Potions Master and tell himself he'd not been in any way at fault. Severus saw Harry settled into the infirmary, not at all happy at having to leave him there that night. Draco and Dudley stayed until Poppy ran them off. Severus had stayed as long as he could, saying he needed to monitor Harry when he was taking Skelegrow for the first time. But, finally he was run off, too.

He was making his way slowly to the dungeons when he found Minerva, walking the corridors with a worried look. "Ah, Severus, have you seen Colin Creevy? The Prefects say he is missing – I have them doing a head count every night since ... well."

Severus nodded. He had the Slytherin prefects herding the younger students to and from classes and the older ones traveling in packs since the message had been found. "The stalker with the camera?" Severus asked acidly. Harry called him the stalker and said Colin's only saving grace was that he stalked _everyone_.

Minerva smiled ruefully. "Yes, but he's a sweet boy – very eager to learn about his new world."

Severus frowned – if it was the Heir ... the alarm on the entrance ... damn – it was sitting on his desk. Tom had had it all day and was to leave it on Severus' desk to pick up after the Quidditch match. He'd forgotten it in the worry over Harry.

Severus led them to the second floor, hoping that it was horrible coincidence. His stomach clenched as he saw the small body on the floor. He ran, Minerva's horrified cries following him. She sent a Patronus to Albus, and he sent his doe to Lucius. Severus carried the tiny first year to the infirmary, hoping they didn't wake Harry. The Headmaster and Lucius trailed them into the infirmary and behind the screens Poppy pulled around them.

The boy was obviously petrified, camera in front of his face. Severus relaxed – he'd seen the basilisk through the camera, and not been killed. Lucius and Severus exchanged relieved glances – if they had caused a death by dancing around the information they had ... well, neither of them would have wanted to face Albus.

Sure, Severus thought, Albus could put students in danger for the greater good, but Severus and Lucius better not. Severus shook his head – now was not the time.

Minerva opened the camera, releasing a cloud of smoke. Albus looked grave. "Our students are in grave danger." He waved Severus and Lucius away from the bed. "Is Tom closer to finding the chamber?"

Severus nodded slowly, "We know it is on the second floor where we found the boy. We believe he will find it soon." He exchanged another look with Lucius ... they couldn't hide this much longer – if they caught the Dark Lord, it wouldn't be at the expense of a child's life.

As the adults slipped away Harry whispered, "Dad?", stopping Severus.

"Yes, Harry?" Severus sat beside the worried looking boy.

"I heard ... before you brought in Colin. I heard a voice. It said it was going to kill, that it was hungry and going to kill. I've heard it before ... just before we found Mrs. Norris." Harry swallowed hard, but held Severus' eyes firmly. "Am I going crazy, Dad?"

Severus stilled, his blood chilling a little. "No, Harry. You were hearing the killer. I'll explain more, tomorrow, when you get out of here. For now, don't worry about it." Severus said gently.

Harry relaxed a bit, at least he wasn't going around the twist, then. But how was he hearing the killer, then? He was mulling that over as sleep caught him.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Hermione huddled in a corner of the library. She'd had another episode of not remembering exactly what had happened for a peiod of time ... and a student, a muggle-born was petrified. Neville sat across from her, frowning.

"It's obviously a Slytherin. I would have thought that it would have been Malfoy ... but ... I guess he and Harry couldn't be in on it, could they?" Hermione stuttered nervously. After all, her dreams – nightmares, really, about a giant snake – they made no sense.

Neville frowned. "Not sure, we need to look into it further to be sure. If Blaise wasn't such a lame waste of magic, I'd say it was him. You've heard him crowing about Colin getting petrified. If he isn't the Heir of Slytherin ... he likely wishes he was."

Ron nodded hesitantly, and glanced down the table toward Dudley and Dean who were working on a transfiguration essay with Seamus. "Blaise tells them every day how they'll be next ... but so does Timothy Hopkirk. He's careful to not let the Professors hear, but I'd say that Ravenclaw or not, he's a Death Eater as soon as he graduates."

Neville glanced over at Hopkirk. "Gramma says that there were Death Eaters in all the houses ... though Slytherins outnumbered them."

Neville had managed to allay Ron and Dudley's ire, insisting that he'd just been trying to help when he'd suggested the car. Draco and Harry had said nothing, just looking at him a bit closely, as if trying to decide if he'd been telling the truth or not. Neville thought again about what he'd heard over the summer, hearing a hissing in the garden of Dragonsrest while he'd been there for the scuba diving. Harry had said it was the snake he'd found among the plants that he'd heard. Now Neville wondered.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Albus smiled happily at Lucius and Severus and beamed proudly at the pale Tom. It was almost winter break, but Tom had finally found the entrance to the Chamber of secrets. To the Slytherin's relief there had been no more attacks – perhaps because they had taken turns haunting the second floor. There had only been a few students that had come through there since Colin's attack.

They had talked Albus into holding off from closing the Chamber until they could catch 'the Heir'. He also wanted to know who was doing this, though he was unhappy about the basilisk – he wanted to reinforce the alarms himself, though Lucius was afraid more powerful spells would be sensed by the attacker.

They took Albus to the Girl's lavatory on the second floor. Albus smiled a bit – the dreaded Chamber of Secrets – accessed through a bathroom. He needed to research and see what this room had originally been.

"Have you opened it?" Albus asked.

Tom nodded slowly. "I haven't encountered the basilisk since we started searching, though." Tom tried to be as truthful as possible – Albus was uncanny in his ability to sense lies. Evasions, though, were more difficult to discern.

"Perhaps we can put off that confrontation until summer, and the students are gone." Albus said slowly. He doubted it, but it would be best, in case they ended up chasing the beast through the school.

Albus cast spells on the room, that would tell them who entered – and it the sink was tampered with. It would alert all four of them, making it more likely that they would be able to catch the attacker.

Hermione watched from an alcove, seeing the Professors leave the room. The Horcrux could feel the alarm spells. Damn them. He needed to come up with another idea, and soon.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – a longer chapter than usual, since you've been so patient.


	97. Finding A New Goon

3SM97

Disclaimer: Just having fun with favourite characters from JKR, no money made.

Chapter 97

Rufus Scrimgeour sat behind his desk at the Academy, fuming in frustration. He'd been called to a meeting by Amelia Bones and Hugo Savage. Several of the school governors and Wizengamot members were there as well, along with a pair from the dept of mysteries.

The Headmaster ... aka the Head of the Wizengamot ... had not been happy to be there, but there was no getting around having to finally explain about the student who had been petrified, as well as the incident with the message from "the Heir".

The teachers having thought the 'message' might have been a hoax or prank done in poor taste was understandable, but with the following attack on a student – a muggleborn student at that ... the danger was obvious.

Never the less, to Rufus' disgust the Headmaster managed to convince them that he and 'certain select individuals' were investigating and would get to the bottom of it. Amelia had not been as impressed as Albus would have liked, insisting that the castle needed to be searched. Hugo agreed with her.

Albus had countered with the protest that that would disrupt the students far too much. The Governors had sighed and said that the castle had been searched extensively many times in the past – and had been gone over inch by inch fifty years ago after the last 'unfortunate event'. Hugo had been a part of that search and reluctantly agreed that perhaps it would be no use.

Cornelius had hesitantly asked if the 'perpetrator' of the last event had been questioned. The other Wizengamot members had looked at Albus expectantly. Albus had insisted that the 'last event' had been a mistake, and that the spider had likely not been guilty of the killing. Arguing had ensued and finally they had all agreed that if there was another incident 'steps would have to be taken'.

Albus had nodded reluctantly, but had managed to say that once the mandrakes had matured and the antidote brewed that the unfortunate Colin Creevey would be able to reveal the guilty party. This seemed to reassure an alarming number of the people in the room, and Rufus had felt his blood pressure skyrocket.

The people from the Department of Mysteries had listened to all this with interest, but had had little to add. All the information they had on the Chamber of Secrets was from information they had from Hogwarts in the first place.

Now Rufus sat, helpless in the Academy. The only thing he was allowed to do at present was to oversee the training of these bright-eyed little twits. He shook his head, no – he knew that it was a great responsibility to see to it that the Auror Corps had well-trained right-minded Aurors.

Rufus stood and went to the window that overlooked the large dueling area. He watched them absently for a time. He snorted as he saw the rainbow – haired Tonks girl pop into her Cheetah form, charging her unnerved apponent, knocking him down. She popped back into herself, standing over him with her wand in her hand. A wiley one, he mused.

He hoped that shifty lad she was seeing didn't turn her dark. With Snape and Malfoy as his mentors he was as doomed as the poor Potter boy, he was sure.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Severus and Tom walked quietly past the trail that would have led to the tumble-down shack that had belonged to the Gaunts. They knew the Riddle house was just up the lane from it, but didn't have co-ordinates, so here they were, hiking up the road in the snow.

The students would be leaving for home in just a few days, and Tom wanted this farce that Yvane was insisting on be done with so Christmas would not be ruined. Not that he minded the idea of yelling insults and obscenities at his father's grave - that didn't bother him. He just didn't see the use of it.

Tom glanced at Severus, a bit irritated. Severus had insisted in coming with him, saying that he shouldn't have to make the journey alone, as if he was a hysterical Hufflepuff.

A run-down Manor finally appeared. Broken gates at the bottom of the drive said 'Riddle Manor'. So, Tom sighed, they had found it. A small gatehouse beside the gates looked occupied – there must be a caretaker.

They disillusioned themselves to move past it and went further into the grounds, on down the drive and past a small church - eventually finding their way into the large family cemetery. Snow was lightly falling through the air masking the disrepair and making it almost pretty. They eventually found a large gravestone with 'Thomas Riddle – beloved son' and birth and death dates on it.

Tom stood frozen in front of it, emotions suddenly roiling inside. Severus looked at him keenly. "You have the portkey to bring you back to Hogwarts ... are you sure you will be alright, alone?"

Tom nodded, anxious to not let one of his mentors see him so undone. Severus nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in comfort. Tom's chest abruptly felt like it was in a vise, and he fought the urge to fling his arms around Severus and beg to be taken back to the school.

Instead he patted the hand and said, "Thanks, I'll be alright." He was surprised at how comforting the hand had felt and he steadied himself after he heard the crack of apparition signaling Severus' departure. Tom could feel Yvane's soothing presence in the back of his head. He squared his shoulders, might as well get this farce over with, then.

Tom looked at the headstone again, feeling the anger swell. "Beloved Son?" Tom was almost startled to hear his own voice bark the words out. "What about beloved husband? That idiot mother of mine did love you ... you self-centered ass!"

Tom ran a hand through his hair, it did feel good to say that out loud. "She loved you, and even if you didn't love her, you should have not have deserted her – and I - to die in the streets as you did."

Tom could still feel the same knife-edge of betrayal he'd felt the first time he'd realized his father had abandoned he and his mother to an impoverished fate. Yes, there were shelters and orphanages, but many of them were barely better than the streets.

"You were rich, you could have provided for us, even if you did divorce her." Tom's gaze stabbed at the huge manor house. "You could have kept us easily on what you likely spent on shoes every month. I'd have understood ... she did trick you ... I wouldn't have blamed you for divorcing her ..." Tom found himself breathing rapidly in agitation, and forced himself to slow his breaths. "You still should not have rejected me -_ I was your son_ ... you could have had a line on your headstone that read 'beloved father' ... you might still be alive if you hadn't tossed me away ..."

Tom once again wondered if Riddle Sr had offered any explanation – had shown any signs of regret when confronted by the young Voldemort. If Tom had a chance to ask Voldemort two questions, they would be : How could you have been so stupid? And : What did our father have to say for himself?

There was a marble bench nearby and Tom collapsed on that. "Did you hate magic so very much? I suppose having a love potion trap you into marriage wasn't a good way to introduce you to it." Tom barked a short laugh devoid of any humor. "But I was yours, didn't you understand that? You never married or had any other children, couldn't you have at least checked on me? Didn't your parents wonder about me?"

Tom shook his head. These questions had swirled in the back of his head for years. Speaking them out loud did make it easier to realize that they would likely never be answered.

Tom wasn't sure there was any forgiveness in him for his father, but most of the hate was gone. Much of the hate had sprung from a terrible longing for family, and when he'd known his father was out there the longing had turned into a bitter hate, knowing that he could have had it, if his father hadn't rejected him.

Tom sat on the bench for awhile, letting his thoughts drift. _"You're very quiet, Yvane."_ Tom said. _"You usually have much to say about these things."_

_"This you needed to work out for yourself. I couldn't force any kind of peace-making or forgiveness on you. You had to work your way to it on your own." _Yvane spoke quietly. _"You might not feel forgiving at present, but confronting your rage like this is a first step."_

Tom stood and walked up to the headstone again. Harry had cheerfully brought flowers to his parents grave. Harry had said that it had been hard to talk to people he didn't really know. Tom winced, knowing that his other self had been the one to rob Harry of his parents. Did he really have any right to point fingers?

Tom quickly conjured some flowers, and lay them on the base of the headstone. "You don't deserve them, but I guess I should be glad that not all of us get what we deserve." Tom pulled the portkey out and used it. It dropped him in front of Hogwart's Gates.

Severus was calmly sitting on a rock by them, reading a book – a strong warming charm wrapped around him. Tom laughed a bit hysterically, but was glad to see him. Severus calmly closed the book and walked up to him. Severus studied his face for a brief moment and wrapped and arm around him, pulling him into a hug. Tom leaned into the warmth of both the warming charm and the feeling of family.

Tom realized with a rush of relief that he did, after all have a family, now. He had a wonderful younger brother in Harry and an older brother/mentor in Severus. With them came Rosmerta, Petunia and Dudley along with Lucius and Draco – cousins and Aunts and Uncles. He really wasn't alone.

"Come along, Tom. We need to pack so we can go home." Severus soothed. Tom nodded eagerly. Yes, they would soon be home. And he would soon see Dora.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Students crowded around the dueling platform eagerly. They were to leave for home on winter break in the morning, and the teachers had decided that instead of making fruitless attempts to teach the day before a vacation, that the afternoon could be spent introducing the dueling club.

Flitwick, Severus and Lucius had all sullenly accepted that Lockhart would get to run the club. The Headmaster was unsure if the curse would decide that the club was a part of the DADA or not – there at one time had been a dueling club that was considered part of the curriculum and run by the DADA teacher. It had been canceled after Grindelwald had been defeated. The school governors had – in the turmoil of the times – been persuaded that it 'encouraged violence in children'.

Flitwick was quite eager to form a dueling team to compete in interschool events. Lucius and Severus were hoping for a chance to hex Lockhart. All three of them had offered to assist with the club. Lockhart had been beamingly eager to have them 'help out'. Minerva had shaken her head in despair after he left and told them that the curse was likely to use the club to rid them of Lockhart – likely get him turned into a toad ... or a peacock.

Lucius had just brightly remarked in return to Minerva that he was needing to replace one of his peacocks that had recently died – and Lockhart already knew how to strut. Albus had looked at him sternly while the others had snickered.

They had tossed a coin as to who would 'face the famous Lockhart' on the dueling platform. Severus had won, to Lucius' disgust, so they had bet on whether Severus could defeat him with one shot – and a side bet as to whether he could do it with only using a defensive spell. Minerva had overheard them and complained ... that they had not let the other teachers in on the bet. The pot was now getting to a respectable amount.

Lockhart strode dramatically onto the platform, striking a gallant pose and proceeded to make a grandly boastful speech. Severus and Lucius looked at the numerous Slytherin males who were watching Lockhart speculatively. Severus growled in frustration. He did not need Lockhart teaching them to _**posture**_. They learned it quickly enough on their own.

Heather and Tom watched from far back, against a wall. Tom had told her this would be interesting. She guessed he meant that Professor Snape was going to knock the blonde idiot on his butt.

Lockhart introduced Professor Snape in condescending tones and that made Lucius grin. He had a side bet with Minerva that Severus wouldn't be able to resist using a hex or curse on Lockhart, instead of a defensive spell. Lockhart seemed determined to help Lucius win his bet.

Severus climbed the stairs and strode down the platform, a grim look on his face. Harry and Draco watched gleefully and quite a few girls looked worried for Lockhart, they knew Professor Snape and this particular look usually preceeded tears and even fainting from students.

Severus had debated long and hard on what to use on the blonde insult to higher education. He'd thought about vanishing a few bones, to avenge Harry but that would not be a defensive spell. After hearing Lockhart introduce him like he was a novice dueler Severus had indulged in a quick fantasy about unforgivables.

Severus shook his head, he wouldn't allow Lucius to win all his wagers so easily. Besides, he was determined to show Harry and the other students proper dueling and how an excellent defense could work into a rather good offense as well. A well cast _Expelliarmus_ was one of the spells he most wanted Harry, Draco and Dudley to know. Tom had smirked and rolled his eyes whenever Severus had told him that. He intended to demonstrate how wrong Tom's perception was.

Severus and the blissfully oblivious Lockhart strode toward each other, the students and teachers watching avidly ... if only because they had money riding on this. Salutes were exchanged and then they turned and walked their ten paces apart and turned again. Severus assumed his classic dueling stance while Lockhart posed as if for a portrait. Lucius and Filius sneered ... well, at least Lockhart was facing the right direction and his wand was in the general direction of his opponent.

Lockhart counted cheerfully to three and Severus even gave him a couple of heartbeats and then cast at him, enunciating Expelliarmus carefully. He pushed a large amount of magic behind the spell, causing a wave of fiery red to race at Lockhart. The spell not only knocked his wand away, but lifted Lockhart up and threw him back a good ten feet through the air.

The younger years all laughed – or gasped in dismay that Lockhart might be hurt. The sixth and seventh years looked at Snape in sudden wary respect. That spell was supposed to just take the opponents weapon away – perhaps push them back a bit if they had a tight hold on the wand. This was different. Certain students who sneered about the 'potions monster' rethought their attitude.

The other professors looked at Snape in astonishment. They often forgot that Severus was not just the antisocial dungeon bat – that he had been a Death Eater at one time – and remembered exactly what that meant.

Lucius smiled in smug admiration. To cast a spell with such a visible spell trail and throw Lockhart such a distance with a simple Expelliarmus ... quite a feat, and a reminder of the power that the Potions Master had at his disposal – at least for those with the wit to understand how powerful Severus really was.

Tom's eyes widened and he felt a small thrill of fear ... he, at least understood what Severus had done. It opened up a wide range of possibilities. Defensive spells Tom would normally not consider would need to be looked at closer. He could take down an enemy without causing damage that would make Aurors say things like, "You're under arrest ..."

Harry had watched carefully. Dad had been right – a defensive spell like this could be _very_ useful and serve a duel purpose – disarm _and_ strike a blow to the enemy in one move. He whispered the incantation under his breath, trying to memorize the word and the wand movements.

Lockhart scrambled up, trying to not look flustered. He managed to imply that he'd known what was happening and could have blocked it at any time. At Severus' glare he abruptly called for a student pair "to try it out" and happily called Harry up to the platform.

Neville shoved past other students to follow Harry ... this was his chance. He and Callidora had been studying the clues and watching events carefully. She had remembered a spell – one that would put his theory to the test. When Lockhart looked around to choose a dueling partner he yelled he would do it before Lockhart could say anything.

"Ah, Longbottom, certainly." Lockhart said in confusion. He'd intended to curry a bit of favor with Malfoy by picking Draco, but the Longbottoms were an honorable pureblood house, after all, as well.

The two students saluted, Harry looking confused by Neville's baleful stare. He knew Neville had never _really_ warmed up to him, but he'd thought they were past this animosity. They paced off and turned, and Neville nearly jumped the count to send off the first spell.

With Professor Snape watching him suspiciously he started with an innocuous spell – the _rictusempra_ – and watched Harry fall back, giggling as the invisible hands tickled him. It didn't last long and Harry came back with his own spell.

Harry had been appalled to be taken by surprise like that. His dad was standing behind Neville with a lifted eyebrow, waiting for him to respond to the attack. He quickly took his best dueling stance and decided on one of Draco's favorite hexes. "_Everte Statum_!" The spell sizzled across the platform, looking like lightning. Harry knew he's cast it well, to be leaving such a brightly visible trail.

It hit Neville hard, raising him off the platform and spinning him around before dropping him hard on his butt. There was oohing and cheers, and Harry heard Draco's delighted laughter.

Neville sat still for a moment, stunned by much that had hurt. He'd expected to cast spells back and forth and work up to the spell Callidora had told him about. But this was alot more painful than he'd expected. Professor Snape hauled him up and shoved him back toward an obviously hostile Harry. He wouldn't be able to stand getting hexed a dozen more times. He'd cast the spell now and let Professors Snape yell all he liked. If he was right, the rest of the school would be on his side.

"Serpentsortia!" Neville shouted, waving his wand in a broad arc. A large cobra landed halfway down the platform, almost at Harry's feet. The room erupted in gasps and numerous girlish screams ... a few of them coming from boys.

Harry froze in shock as the cobra twisted around hissing angrily at all the students. Justin waved his arms agitatedly when the snake turned toward him, trying to shoo it away. The snake hissed and went closer to him, weaving its head side to side.

_"Insolent nestling ... I'll teach you to insult me ..." _The snake hissed.

Harry had heard enough, he was spurred into action and walked toward the snake. _"Don't ..._ _he is no threat to you, please don't hurt him."_ to Harry's relief the snake turned away from Justin and looked at Harry curiously. The rest of the room had become totally, horribly silent.

Neville smiled in triumph. He had been right ... Harry Potter was a Parselmouth – a dark wizard without a doubt. There would be no denying that Neville had been right about Potter and his little friends after this.

Harry looked around – dammit, he'd forgotten to not use parseltongue.

Severus vanished the snake and barked at the students to pair off – they would be practicing casting and blocking. He looked at the frozen students and yelled, "NOW!"

Snape's anger was something no one wanted to incur – and one of the few things that they feared more than a parselmouth. Most of them quickly scurried around pairing up and whispering to each other in fearful tones. Some of the Slytherins looked more speculative than frightened. Some of the younger muggleborns looked confused, not sure why everyone was acting this way ... but they were sure that Harry Potter hissing was not a good thing.

Draco and Dudley stuck tight to Harry, fending off the unfriendly stares directed at him. Tom hurried up, followed by a concerned Heather.

"It's ridiculous how they act about Parselmouths here in Europe. Every other country welcomes them ..." Heather muttered angrily.

A disconcerted Minerva and Filius organized the pairs and got them dueling. A shocked Lockhart soon joined them. Lucius refereed some of the older students. Severus stood near Harry, making sure he and Draco joined in. Tom paired off against an overly confident Marcus Flint who determinedly told Harry in a very loud voice that 'no one with a lick of sense automatically assumed a Parselmouth was a dark wizard.'

A few students glared angrily at Marcus, but no one had the nerve to contradict him – not with Snape and Malfoy glaring from behind him.

Harry whispered, "Sorry." as Severus walked behind him.

Severus sighed in resignation – he'd hoped to be able to fume a bit longer over this turn of events. "I assume you were calling the Cobra off?" Harry nodded back at him. "Then you have nothing to be sorry for ... I might not have been able to vanish the snake before it bit him."

Oliver Wood was walking behind them as this was said. It made sense ... and he couldn't really believe that Harry Potter – even a Slytherin parselmouth Harry Potter was a dark wizard. He wanted to support Harry – and Dudley, but most of all he wanted to be introduced to Heather Black.

There hadn't been a duelling partner available so he hustled over to the apprentice and politely asked if she would mind partnering with him. She'd smiled hesitantly and nodded. Oliver suddenly realized the problem with dueling a girl one likes - hexing them properly greatly decreased the likelihood of them accompanying you to Hogsmeade – but if you obviously pulled all your curses and lost on purpose – they would be angry or disgusted.

Oliver would have to try to win ... but not hex her into annoyance.

Tom watched with a small grin. He'd had the same problem whenever he helped Dora practice with spells. Tom had partnered Dudley who was determined to learn the Expelliarmus and was systematically casting it over and over. Tom was trying to not block very hard, so Dudley had a slight chance of suceeding.

By the time the dueling club was over, most of the students had calmed – Potter hadn't done anything else threatening and after all – he was a second year, only twelve – how dark could he be?

Lockhart dismissed them, telling them that they would post the next meeting on their return after winter break.

Blaise walked with Crabbe and Goyle to their dorm room. Blaise was seething with jealousy and feeling uncertain. He'd hoped to impress the Noble House of Slytherin this year. Instead they sneered and even worse ignored him most of the time. A few tolerated him at times, as long as he was just studying with them ... he was pretty good with charms.

Now Potter turns out to be a Parselmouth. It was infuriating. He would literally kill to have that ability. To have the signature skill of Salazar Slytherin and the Dark Lord himself ... it would have been awesome – and it might have finally gotten him some respect from the Slytherins.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

To the Headmaster's relief not a single student stayed over Christmas. Children that normally would have, perhaps, stayed to study for either their OWL's or NEWT's opted to go home – likely due to the event with Colin.

Others who might have stayed quickly found friends to go with. Families were being quite welcoming to students who normally would have been stranded. The attack was being kept fairly quiet, and the Minister had strong-armed the Prophet into silence, promising an excellent interview "once it was over". However enough was known by students and their families that no one wanted to leave a child to their own devices over the break at the castle - even if it meant inviting a total stranger into their home. After all, they reasoned, wasn't that what Christmas was all about?

Harry quickly put the whole Parseltongue incident behind him and threw himself into the season. He, Draco and Dudley went exploring the Reserve with Tom, Dora as well as Heather – who had struck up a friendship with Dora.

This left Petunia and Rosmerta free to make plans for the double wedding to occur in the coming summer. Lucius and Severus would nod absently while going over plans to mount an assault on the Chamber of Secrets. They would occasionally pay attention when mention was made of what colors were to be used. Severus and Lucius were both emphatic that classic black dress robes would be worn by them.

They had been pressed into wearing a gaudy green and rather bright blue to the party thrown by Eleanor Prince and her fiance for the three couples. They were determined to never go near those robes again.

Christmas came and went, Tom was blissful at the amount of time Dora had been able to spend with him. Andromeda and Ted Tonks had come with her several times. Andy had soon been willingly added to the wedding crew. With Dora at the Auror Academy and the Order not being all that active at present ... she was at loose ends.

Christmas day was a happy event for all. Everyone eventually ended up at Dragonsrest for a grand feast and party. Lucius brought fireworks which seemed to thrill the Dragons on the reserve.

Lucius and Petunia talked a bit while the fireworks blasted brilliant designs in the dark sky, about what they would do after their marriage. Petunia was reluctant to move into the Manor.

"It's huge, Lucius. I'd feel like I was living in a hotel." Petunia explained hesitantly. "Perhaps I would get used to it eventually. I can try, of course..." She hated to complain that Lucius was going to be keeping her _too_ well, of all things.

Lucius rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I do prefer staying at Spinners End, myself. I would still need to do most of my business there at the Manor, and we could still hold big parties there, when needed ... like that massive double wedding you and Rosmerta are planning. But we could stay at your house most of the time."

Lucius actually felt relieved at this. While living with Abraxas and Narcissa the place hadn't felt _big enough _in his desire to be far away from them. Now it was resoundingly empty, with Draco gone most of the time. He was rather glad to be at Hogwarts at present.

"You seem happy at Hogwarts, Lucius." Petunia echoed his thoughts. "You miss Draco, don't you?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes, and it's fun to help rebuild the History of Magic class ... plus, I can pick Professor Babbling's brain about Runes all I please."

"Why didn't you ever get your Mastery at them?" Petunia asked curiously.

Lucius smile vanished and Petunia could feel the air chill in the room. "Abraxas would not allow it. I got several beatings to drive all that _nonsense_ out of my head. He needed a Death Eater, not a Rune Master." Lucius still felt the old pain of leaving the magic he most loved behind to look after family businesses and to learn curses and torture to best serve the Dark Lord.

"But he's gone, and you've left your old allegiance behind ... there is nothing to stop you persuing it ... is there?" Petunia asked reasonably. "Will they not let you try? You wizards are so very long-lived – surely they don't stop you from learning even later in life?"

Lucius thought for a moment. He did have businesses, but he could hand much of that over to lawyers and managers. Petunia could look after much of the new housing projects. Why couldn't he? Lucius smirked and raised Petunia's hand to his lips.

"You are a genius my dear. I'm quite sure I can pile enough gold in front of Professor Babbling to persuade her to teach me for a year or two to get my Mastery."

"And you'll be able to look after Draco, Dudley and Harry for awhile longer." Petunia laughed.

"Do you mind very much?" Lucius asked. "I will be spending most days at Hogwarts to do this."

"No, I'll be busy during the day as well. You'll be home on weekends?" Petunia asked. Lucius nodded emphatically, he'd see it was in the contract.

They settled back, watching the boys roughousing happily with a new 'fanged frisbee'. Lucius shuddered – there were now large rents in the boys yule clothing. The seamstress house elves would be kept busy he supposed.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Hermione staggered away from the welcoming feast in the great hall, exhausted. She'd hardly slept more than an hour or two a night while at home. She'd had terrible nightmares of her parents dying almost every night ... worse it seemed to be her, gleefully killing them. She got to a corridor and found herself in front of a girls bathroom and wandered in, sinking down to lean against a wall.

The Horcrux snickered in the back of her head. He'd been appalled to find himself in a muggle household, listening to their dreary little lives and watching them do things the muggle way, celebrating their muggle Christmas. He'd imagined killing them in rather inventive ways and been amused to find that the girl had seen his little fantasies as nightmares. He'd gotten even more brutal in his imaginings after that.

Now he needed to make another 'example' of a muggleborn and set his next plot into action. He waited patiently and soon he heard someone outside talking to the Gryfindor ghost ... ah – Justin something or other ... a muggleborn. He got the girl to her feet and quickly opened the Chamber and summoned the Basilisk. It slithered forward and froze the ghost and the boy.

The Horcrux could hear shouting and running and urged the snake back into the tunnels. He'd known the alarms would be set off, but no matter – he would be leaving the girl behind.

The girl ran for it after that, racing to the DADA classroom. The Horcrux had had a difficult time choosing, but he couldn't quite bring himself to take over his heir and by doing that essentially kill Tom. He'd take over another – after all, with the addition of his own magic, any body he took would become formidable.

Hermione looked at Professor Lockhart urgently, taking off the circulet from around her neck, where it was hidden. The voice in the back of her head had kept saying she didn't want to tell Flitwick ... he would be so disappointed in her. Professor Lockhart was more kind and sympathetic, and she admired him.

"I found this, Professor, I'm not sure what to do with it ... it looks old, and it's an exact copy of the Ravenclaw Diadem. Perhaps you'll know what to do with it?" Hermione saw the professor's eyes light up and he grabbed the circulet urgently.

"Yes, yes. You've done the right thing Miss Granger. I'll be glad to take care of this matter for you." Lockhart had immediate visions of presenting the diadem to the Headmaster. He just needed to come up with a very brave and exciting story of how he'd rescued it from ... hmm ... perhaps the centaurs?

Lockhart looked at the girl. Of course he couldn't have her blabbing that she'd given it to him. A quick Obliviate and she happily trotted off to her dorm, none the wiser ... completely forgetting she'd ever had the diadem.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – the groundhog lied ... spring will never get here ... I got another 6 inches of the white stuff yesterday.


	98. The Horcrux Learns Fashion

3SM98

Disclaimer – Not making money, just having fun.

Chapter 98

The teachers had barely dismissed the students from the welcome back feast when the alarm had sounded. A few had immediately left, but most milled around chattering with everyone they hadn't tracked down on the train ride back. The Heads of House waited patiently for the Hall to clear.

The alarm that the Headmaster had been carrying with him at all times during winter break abruptly blared an annoying buzz, causing panic among the teachers, who fled out the door to the hall, heading for the second floor. To the shock of the younger teachers, the Headmaster moved fast enough to lead the pack.

Unfortunately a large flock of curious students ran behind them, eager to see whatever caused this behaviour in the teachers. It was not a long distance, but Albus was panting a bit after managing to get to the bathroom first. The teachers came to a stop around the immobilized Nearly Headless Nick and the petrified Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Students came to a stop a few feet away, the ones in back milling around, trying to see what was happening. The Headmaster entered the bathroom and approached the now closed entrance. He waved his wand, activating the charm that would show him who had opened the entrance. Severus and Lucius watched from the doorway. They were all quite speechless when Miss Granger's image appeared next to the sinks for a moment.

"That makes no sense." Lucius muttered.

Severus, however mulled over all the events ... her sudden, unexplained abilities. Her 'interest' in Tom and Harry.

"Do you think she was possessed – like Quirrell, then?" Severus asked, trying to remember if there had been any other clues in her behaviour. But other than her irritating habit of being a 'know-it-all', there was nothing.

Albus stared at the slowly dissipating figure of the girl pensively. "Yes, she is muggleborn and only twelve ... hardly likely to have done these things unless under control of someone else. 'The Heir' – we need to know who it is, and quickly."

They turned at the sound of angry shouting from the students. Poppy and Minerva were carrying Justin away on a stretcher, past the horrified students.

Ernie McMillian was pointing at Harry and hysterically denouncing him as the culprit. "... and you almost killed him with that cobra before winter break! You're a parselmouth and a Slytherin ... you must be the Heir. You found out Justin was a muggleborn and decided to get rid of him." Ernie backed away as Harry strode forward with fury in his eyes. "...just so you know – my family have been purebloods for nine generations..."

"I don't care about that. My mother was a muggleborn and she died to save my life ... defending me against the Dark Lord. Why would I have any issues with muggleborns?" Harry glared around at the uncertain faces. "I was in the Hall with all of you when the alarm sounded and came up here along with everyone else ... I never left the hall. How _**could **_I have done this?"

"That's right ... we were sitting right behind him, along with Martin and Cho ... he couldn't have petrified anyone." Fred broke in. George nodded firmly as well.

Other voices also spoke up, challenging the idea that Harry Potter could or would do this. Severus stepped forward – he had waited, letting Harry defend himself and was relieved that Harry had done so quite effectively and mentally promised he would show the twins some really good tricks for having jumped in to defend him as well.

"Well, if you are done with your impromptu trial of my son ..." The students turned guiltily toward their most feared professor.

The Headmaster came forward as well, "You need to remember – a person is innocent until proven guilty."

Lucius fought not to sneer and smothered a derisive snort at that. Perhaps in Albus' ivory tower it was that way ... "I am giving everyone their first History of Magic assignment for this new year. I'm quite sure that Mr. Potter would not have been accused ... or even thought of as a culprit if he was not a parselmouth. I want everyone to research where the ability came from." Lucius smirked around at the surprised faces. "I'll give you a hint ... it did not start with Salazar Slytherin ... and is not confined to his line." There was sudden whispering and even Albus looked intrigued. "Let all the members of your houses know that are not here."

With that Albus shooed them to their dorms, whispering and muttering.

Albus, Lucius and Severus went up to the infirmary. Justin was now behind the curtains with Colin. Nick was being settled in a corner of Poppy's office by the ghosts. Mrs Norris was laying on a bench nearby – on a nest of blankets Filch had carefully made for her. Poppy sat beside the two boys, looking helpless – as well as looking aggravated by the helplessness.

There was a heavy sigh from the Headmaster. "Bring the girl to my office, if you please." He said to the two Slytherins. He beckoned to the tearful Minerva and Pomona Sprout, asking them to go settle their students, if possible. He went to his office with an unhappy Flitwick.

Lucius and Severus went to the Ravenclaw tower. "Why couldn't he send Flitwick?" Lucius grumped.

"Because he wouldn't be able to take the long walk to the Headmaster's office without giving in to the urge to ask Miss Granger about why we want to question her on the way there." Severus sighed.

The two Professors arrived to the Ravenclaw door. The eagle tried to give them a riddle and was treated to a sneer and the over-riding password.

"Didn't you know the answer, Severus?" Lucius teased as they entered the common room.

Severus flushed. "I would have worked it out eventually, but we don't have the time." He snapped.

Cho and Martin were in the room, talking intently with Hermione and Mafalda. Padma, Marietta and Lisa were trying out a charm that Padma had found that would change their eye color temporarily.

The room fell silent as the two Slytherins walked to the center.

"Miss Granger, may we have a word with you? Your Head of House will be there, of course ... nothing too serious – a paperwork issue ..." Severus had had more than a decade of experience extricating students from their peers. He usually didn't care if he terrified or embarrassed them, if they weren't Slytherins. In this case, though, if the girl was possessed ... no sense alerting the Dark Lord if he was there inside her head.

Hermione stood, confused by what could be the issue. She'd felt dizzy and disoriented after the welcoming feast. She'd wandered the hallways and then come back to the dorm. She'd knew she'd gone to Professor Lockhart's office, though the trip was hazy in her mind and she couldn't remember where she'd been between the hall and the corridor outside the office.

She'd given him ... something, oh, yes – a late Christmas gift. She remembered him thanking her for it.

She followed the two silent teachers to the Headmaster's office. Severus and Lucius were unsurprised to find a grim Amelia Bones and Hugo Savage sitting on either side of Filius.

"Ah, Miss Granger ... please have a seat, if you would." Albus waved at a chair and sat in one next to her. "We have a bit of a mystery, my dear. You know there was an attack, and Mr Creevy was petrified?" At Hermione's hesitant nod he continued. "There was another attack this evening ... Justin Finch-Fletchley was attacked and petrified."

Hermione stiffened, flashes of what seemed a badly remembered dream played just out of reach of her memory. She shook her head ... none of her horrid nightmares while at home mattered here.

"Will he be alright, Professor?" She asked in a small voice. She was becoming alarmed ... why was she here?

"We had an alarm set on the room where the Heir was operating from." Albus didn't want to give away more information than necessary. "I'm afraid that when it went off after the feast when Justin was attacked – the alarm said it was you."

Hermione shook her head frantically. "No ... no. I would never do anything like that. After I left I ..." Hermione realized she wasn't sure where she had gone, at first. "I went walking down the corridors and went to Professor Lockhart's office ... to give him ..." once again she could not remember what she had given the Professor. "umm ... his Christmas present. Then I went to the dorm." Her voice was shakey.

"What was your present, Miss Granger?" Hugo unerringly aimed for the part of her story she seemed most hesitant about. He asked gently, but firmly.

Hermione paled, and her eyes locked onto his. "I don't remember." She whispered. "Why can't I remember?" Tears were falling now.

Lucius had been casting revealing spells and other diagnostics on the girl behind her back during all this, acutely aware that Madame Bones was watching his every move with an air of suspicion.

"No sign of possession – at least not now." Lucius said, ignoring Hermione's gasp of horror. "However there are traces of a recent obliviate or memory charm."

Hermione looked at the Professors and Aurors frantically, while they discussed what to do next. Hugo finally pulled his own chair closer.

"My dear, you are obviously the victim of this attacker as well. We need to catch him ... and we need your help." Hugo took one of her shaking hands in his and patted it. "I am a rather good Legillimans – I can look at your memories and see if there are any clues. I would ask one of your Professors ... but the only ones with the talent are Professor Snape – and while he has unmatched skills as an Occlumens ... his Legillimancy skills are rather like a sledgehammer. Professor Dumbledore is a fair Legillimans ... but I promise I am better at it."

Hermione looked at the Headmaster in surprise. He smiled sheepishly. "I can't get 'Outstandings' in every subject, my dear ... I'm afraid the best I can offer is an 'Acceptable' in this."

Hermione looked at Hugo carefully. Dudley spoke highly of this man, and she'd heard story after story of his adventures as an Auror ... he was one of the most respected man in the Ministry – in some ways better liked than the Headmaster. She definately wanted them to know that she'd not been the guilty party ... this might be the only way to do it. She nodded slowly. "Alright, if you feel you must."

"Severus, do you have a calming draught on you she might have?" Hugo asked.

Severus gave him an affronted look. "I don't know why I let you insult me in this manner." He said icily. He handed over a vial, muttering that he was a Potions Master for Merlins sake, of course he had potions on him at all times. The others chuckled, glad to have a reason to lighten the mood a bit.

"Because I'm an old man and can get away with it." Hugo answered cheerfully.

Hermione quickly calmed with the potion in her and looked at Hugo sleepily.

"I want you to stay calm and when you hear me cast the spell – you will feel my mind enter yours ... just don't fight me. I promise I'm only looking for the attacker." Hugo raised his wand and cast _legillimans _in a calm but firm voice. Minutes ticked by as Hugo gazed into Hermione's transfixed eyes.

It seemed forever, but at last he withdrew and sank back into the chair.

"Did you find what you needed, Sir?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"You were rather well-obliviated ... and at your age, we can't mess with your memories – it would cause serious damage. But I may have gotten some clues." Hugo answered. He turned to Filius. "If you would see Miss Granger to her dorm..." Filius knew a dismissal when he heard one and grimaced, but took Hermione away.

They all turned to Hugo when the door closed. "I could see flashes of her in the bathroom you mentioned ... alot of what I could see were dreams – or nightmares of a brutal nature. The chase ... her leaving the area where Mr Finch-Fletchley was found is clearer, but it goes blank when we get to the teacher's office ... then she's going down the halls to the dorm in the very next memory."

"Professor Lockhart doesn't seem the type to attack a student – unless she insulted his robes." Severus sneered.

Albus frowned. "It's not much to go on ... and while it's suspicious that her memories of being in his office are gone – it doesn't necessarily mean that he he's the 'Heir'."

Lucius and Severus looked horrified at the idea of Lockhart being the 'Heir'. "I'll turn in my Slytherin tie if he's related to Salazar." Severus muttered, with Lucius nodding in agreement.

"I'm willing to bet my favourite bunny slippers against your favourite fuzzy socks that Lockhart obliviated her. But beyond that – I really can't say why or what he Obliviated from her mind." Hugo frowned.

Madame Bones leaned forward. "Well, we still _don't _have the attacker, and we _do_ have another victim. A muggleborn, again." She looked at them sternly. "We did say we needed to do something if another attack occured. We'll need to have a meeting with the Chief Aurors and see what we feel we need to do."

"The Board of Governors will be notified by me of events ... you'll need to contact them before making any changes at the school." Lucius' tone wasn't actually threatening – but it did remind them that the school was a completely separate entity from the Ministry.

Amelia cocked an eyebrow at Lucius, and nodded shortly. Hugo stood, sighing. All of this was quite exciting ... and exhausting.

"I hope we can get this resolved before any action is necessary at all." Albus stood. He didn't want Aurors crawling all over the school – or even descending into the Chamber. They needed to find the Heir before confronting the basilisk, though he regreted not being able to enlist Hugo in this – Hugo would be into the chamber before he could even try to stop him.

The Aurors left and the three Professor looked at each other. "We need to watch Lockhart ... closely."

"Alright, but I might get motion sickness watching his color patterns every day." Lucius sneered, making at least Severus snicker.

Albus grimaced, but smiled. "I must be slacking a bit if you're complaining more about Lockhart's robes than my own."

"Don't feel you need to take up the gauntlet and start a 'color clashing contest'." Severus glared at the Headmaster. "We only need one hideous set of robes to look at at a time."

Albus smiled sadly and sent the pair away. He could only see a worsening of the situation before it could get better. Although the children would be unpetrified in a couple months and be relatively unharmed ... parents always took a dim view of a threat to their offspring. Wizarding families understood that a magical education in an enchanted castle was somewhat hazardous by it's very nature. Muggle parents – and even halfbloods – tended to be less sanguine about things like this.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius entered his classroom, Jarvis Pucey scurrying behind him. Pucey had needed to do some quick research after being told of the school-wide assignment Lucius had given. Luckily Lucius had all the books he needed lined up for him to read quickly.

The upper years – fifth and up had all come up with the right answers – at least some of them had ... and had shared the information with their friends. Lucius wasn't worried about that – as long as the information was shared, the truth would be known.

This class was the second years. Once again Lucius was glad that each class had all the students from that year – he hated repeating himself.

"Well ..." Lucius clapped his hands together and gave his nervous students a challenging smile. "Did anyone uncover the secret to where the gift of Parseltongue came from?"

Several hands went in the air ... some hesitantly, others even more slowly. To his surprise, Granger's was not one of them. She looked a bit cowed and nervous. Lucius wondered if being questioned by the Aurors and the Headmaster had made her hesitant to draw futher attention ... even in class.

"Miss Patil." Lucius pointed at the Ravenclaw of the pair of the twin sisters.

The girl smiled her rather sweet smile and stood. Lucius noted that Dudley was sitting behind her and eyeing her with a rather sappy look. Lucius sighed ... at least she was a Ravenclaw, and after all – they were only twelve – this would be one of a long line of crushes, most likely.

"Parseltongue is reputed to be exclusive to those who can trace their lineage back to those with naiad blood in them ... water beings who were worshiped in alot of temples – both Roman and Greek, but also by the Celts who worshiped at various wells and springs where the naiads lived." Padma smiled at Lucius' approving nod and the award of 5 points to Ravenclaw and sat.

"And why would this impart the gift of Parseltongue to their wizarding descendants?" Lucius asked. More hands in the air. To his surprise Weasley had his hand up, though he looked a bit like he was volunteering to wrestle one of Hagrid's pets. "Yes, Mr Weasley?"

Ron stood, flushing with embarrasment and cleared his throat. "Umm ... I read that if a wizard or witch is descended from an elemental ... like a sylph or a naiad or such – that they might have the gift of talking to animals that are associated with that element. The descendant of a naiad, would likely be able to talk to a snake or maybe another water animal that has enough magic in it. Just as a sylph descendant might be able to talk to an owl or a phoenix."

Lucius nodded and Ron sat in relief. "Very good, Mr Weasley. And 5 points to Gryffindor." Ron got some backslapping and nudges for that.

"Did anyone note how the ability came to Salazar Slytherin?" Lucius smiled, Draco had his hand in the air at last. As he was the only Slytherin waving a hand, he could call on him without difficulty. He was, after all, trying to include all houses. "Mr Malfoy?"

Draco stood, happily. He was well acquainted with Slytherin history long before attending Hogwarts. "Salazar's father was a Warlock living in the Fen country. He met and married a priestess from a local temple ... many thought she was a maened or a sylph, but she was the daughter of a naiad who lived in the spring that formed a stream that still runs by the temple. The temple is now the Oceanid Institute home base – they study water magic and magical water creatures all over the world. Parseltongue is considered to be a branch ... a very small and rather specialized branch ... of water magic."

Lucius fought down a proud grin as Draco took a seat. "Well done Mr Malfoy, and five points to Slytherin. Does anyone know where to find Naiads, now?"

At last, to his relief there was a Hufflepuff hand up, among the numerous Ravenclaw ones. "Yes, Miss Abbott?"

Hannah stood shyly. "Naiads still live in the springs and streams on magically protected lands. The Oceanid Institute looks for places for them to live when they are about to be pushed out of areas where muggles live too close. There aren't very many that live outside of magical protection here in Britain. One place is in Holywell – in Wales, at the shrine to St. Winifred. The Well has quite a few Naiads living there." She giggled a bit. "There are quite a few magical children that come from there, that seem to have water magic that are likely children of theirs."

Lucius nodded happily – a full set of Houses had managed decent answers. "Very good. 5 points to Hufflepuff as well, then."

"Now then, I realize that parseltongue has become unpopular in Britain – indeed in much of Europe. This is because of the Dark Lord having the ability. However parselmouths can be found in most of the world, because naiads, and their oceanic cousins the nerieds can, of course can be found everywhere. The ability is, as has been pointed out, only one branch of water magic and certainly can be found in anyone with the lineage – both good and bad wizards."

As Lucius continued the lecture, ennumerating many other parselmouth wizards and witches from other countries. He continued with the many abilities possible to be inherited from sylphs and nymphs and even maeneds. He felt that addressing only parselmouths would be a mistake – seeing that there were many abilities inherited from elemental beings would lessen the idea of parseltongue being so very significant.

He was relieved to see most of the children accepting that the abilites inherited did not define the wizard, although Ernie McMillian seemed a bit sulky about this. A few – like Zachariah Smith were skeptical, perhaps. Zabini looked positively militant, though Crabbe and Goyle had their usual confused faces in place. Neville worried him, though. Several times he thought the boy would burst out in an angry rebuttal of what was said, but he remained silent, instead.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Voldemort, now a spectre once again, finally reached the gates of Riddle Manor. It had taken him the better part of a year to travel all this way. He could only travel by night in this form – too many muggles were about most of the time, and sunlight seemed to weaken him. He wasn't as weak as he had been after the defeat at Harry Potter's infant hands, though - to his relief.

Feeding on the unicorns had strengthened him considerably, even after being disembodied once again. Now he was once again inside the Riddle Manor. He noticed the flowers at the base of his father's headstone and stopped. He wondered who would do that. He could think of no one ...

He drifted on up to the Manor house. Nagini was still there, as she had been last Christmas when he'd visited in Quirrell's body. She was in a cold stupor once more, but she hissed a welcome.

He went back to the sitting room he'd fixed a bit last year. He needed to plan, once again, and think of ways to get stronger – find old friends who had remained loyal ...

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

It was almost February, Neville thought, why had no one done anything yet? Was everyone blind? They were most certainly deaf. He talked to Ron and Hermione, telling them that Harry was almost certainly the 'Heir'. Hermione shook her head and Ron just looked at him with a bit of pity. Dudley – who usually was nearby and would overhear his remark kept on about his 'obsession' with Harry.

Even Seamus and Dean, who were not purebloods and quite vulnerable to a possible attack weren't listening. Ernie and Zachariah, who'd been the first to suspect Harry were now deaf. Ernie felt that as a pureblood he needn't worry – no matter who it was. Zachariah said that he wasn't convinced that Harry wasn't a Dark wizard, being a parselmouth, but on the other hand didn't think Harry was the Heir.

"Like he said – his mum was a muggleborn. He might be dark ... most likely is, but he's not after muggleborns." Smith sniffed in disdain. He wasn't listening to reason either.

Others pointed out he'd been in the Hall during the attack. Had they never heard of henchman? Potter was surrounded by them.

Zabini seemed the only one equally infuriated by Lucius' speech in History of Magic. He'd talked loudly in the common room – insisting that Lucius was a traitor for saying parseltongue was not a trait only Slytherin descendants had – that it was not the mark of a dark wizard.

Most of the other students had eyed him silently. A few had said that it was a special gift ... but perhaps it was not as exclusive as Slytherins would like to think. Zabini fumed. So many of the Slytherins were fence-sitting, waiting to see how the wind was going to blow, before committing. His mother counseled patience ... to keep trying – when the Dark Lord returned he could say he'd remained faithful and he would be the obvious choice for a leader in Hogwarts.

Zabini looked around at the noncompliant fellow Slytherins. He knew who he'd be practicing his first Cruciatus' on.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The Horcrux gritted Lockhart's teeth and fought back a frustrated scream. The voice was doing it _**again**_. Taking over the idiot blonde Professor's mind had been laughably easy – he only fought back in the morning – but at that time Lockhart was suprisingly strong.

_"Not the light blue one ..."_ the voice of Lockhart in the back of his head whined._"It clashes horribly – take the dark blue coat – it has a wonderful design that sets off the white lace."_

The Horcrux counted to ten in Hindi and then Urdu as well. _Every_ morning it went this way. He'd finally learned to do his teeth and hair right so he wouldn't hear nerve-shattering screaming about hair care and sensitive scalps ... or weeping about how hard it had been to get his teeth perfect and now this fiend is _ruining_ them. If it had been possible to crucio Lockhart without enduring the curse as well ...

No matter - he could do the morning washing up now in relative silence ... but choosing something to wear ... the complaints were non-stop and always caused severe migraines.

"FINE ... I'll wear the bloody dark blue coat, just shut up!" The Horcrux shouted, feeling like an idiot for having to shout at himself. He got the coat on and looked at the numerous cloaks in trepidation. He usually picked up three before guessing right and had to listen to lectures about shades of color, draping and length.

The Horcrux picked up a dark blue one that seemed the same shade as the coat, sweating in nervousness.

_"Ooooh, that one is just right ... it really shows off the hair." _Lockhart's voice cooed at him.

The Horcrux was absolutely furious at how relieved he was. _How _had it come to _this_? ... that any part of Lord Voldemort could cringe at a ponce like Lockhart. He snarled at his reflection.

_"Wow – that look is quite fierce – we should use that on the cover of our next book...!"_ Lockhart chirped.

The Horcrux gritted Lockhart's teeth again and slammed out the door to teach a class – someone was getting hexed today, even if it made Lockhart look competant.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – getting closer to a million hit for the story!


	99. Goodbye Professor Voldiehart

3SM99

Disclaimer: doesn't belong to me, just having fun in my very AU world.

Chapter 99

Severus and Lucius hunched over their breakfasts, glowering at Lockhart's entrance. It was little satisfaction to see that he looked angry as well.

"Must be out of hair gel, again." Severus sneered. He was aggravated by the sight of Lockhart every morning – on top of having to pretend to the Aurors that he was inept at Legillimancy. Albus insisted that they not know he was as good at it as he was at Occlumency. Severus smirked … even Albus didn't know how good he was – or that he occasionally peeked into the Headmaster's head.

The fact that the Headmaster had not allowed the two of them to go grill Lockhart after the Aurors left had been a bitter blow. They had felt that the obvious obliviation was enough to go after him with – they'd understood waiting a day or two – to see if he made a move, but it had been a month, now. Albus insisited that they needed to be sure they caught the 'Heir'.

"If it is Voldemort – we need to find his hiding place. Perhaps Lockhart is only helping him. If he is possessed, we need to be able to capture him – he got away last year. If a Horcrux has been activated, we _**can't**_ let it slip through our fingers – even one Horcrux hidden away where we can't find it means defeat." Albus had been firm.

"His aura has a muddy feel – a little like Quirrell had." Severus had insisted, still hoping to convince him.

"You never really paid attention to his aura, you said." Albus retorted. "You can't be sure that it has changed." Severus grimaced and finally caved.

Severus and Lucius had reluctantly backed off, and Albus had set new wards on the bathroom and on Lockhart's rooms and office. He'd used the castle wards themselves this time. It was difficult to manipulate the wards unless Albus could show great need, but after so many centuries of magic the castle had a bit of a mind of it's own and could almost be 'reasoned with'. Albus 'showed' the castle the problem and it had responded, creating wards to let the Headmaster know if certain magics were being used by Lockhart or if the entrance was opened.

However after a month even the Headmaster was impatient. They'd agreed to act if Valentine's Day arrived with no 'action'. Lucius had muttered about giving himself a homicidal valentine in the form of Lockhart's heart. Severus had maliciously agreed – if they had to listen to one more critique about their clothing they would string him up with his own silk ties.

To their shock the doors to the Great Hall opened and a sheepish Minister Fudge entered, flanked by a smug Rufus Scrimgeour and a less happy Madame Bones. Hugo was there, along with eleven frightened looking school governors and a pair of Aurors. Fudge hesitated and then cleared his throat nervously.

"Perhaps we can go to your office, Headmaster?" Fudge asked.

Severus and Lucius flanked the Headmaster, with Minerva right behind them. The office was a bit crowded, but the Headmaster was soon at his desk, the three Professors lined up behind him.

Fudge stepped forward – "It's been a month and the culprit is not caught – two attacks on muggleborns …things have gone far enough, Albus – the ministry has to act." He looked over at Rufus in resignation.

Rufus stepped forward, holding out a scroll. "I have an order of suspension here, Headmaster. It seems most of the governors feel you have … lost your touch. There are eleven signatures – only Professor Malfoy's is missing." Rufus gave Lucius a superior look. "It wasn't needed with all the other having been obtained."

Lucius gave the squirming knot of governors a baleful glare out of the corner of his eye. Albus seemed unmoved, and he took the scroll and opened it casually. "This says the suspension is for the duration of the 'crisis'?"

"Yes … Rufus seems convinced that removing the strongest wizard alive from the school will somehow make it safer." Madame Bones said sarcastically. Fudge winced and Rufus glared back at her. This argument of hers had stalled his action for weeks.

Severus leaned over to Lucius urgently … "Get the governors to name you as the interim Headmaster before that rat names a Ministry flunkey." Lucius stiffened in alarm and went to the group of nervous wizards.

Fudge sighed. "The Wizengamot also wants Hagrid questioned." He said in funeral tones.

"That's ridiculous." Minerva exclaimed. "Hagrid would never harm a student."

"His record is against him, we have to take him." Fudge sounded unhappy, but firm.

Lucius strode up beside the Headmaster. "My lawyers will expect to find him in the holding cells – actually being questioned – not in Azkaban." Lucius said firmly.

"It's none of your concern ..." Rufus started.

"As acting interim Headmaster, the fate of an employee is entirely my business … at least until this 'crisis' is done and Dumbledore is summoned back." Lucius answered in lofty tones.

Rufus turned to the governors in incredulity at the swiftness with which Lucius had turned them around. They suddenly had spines and were looking at him with determination. Dammit – he'd had a couple of ministry allies just waiting to 'take the position temporarily' that would have managed to make the appointments permanent.

With this swift move by the governors that was impossible. Worst of all Albus was twinkling at him in _**amusement**_. Rufus gritted his teeth – unless Lucius totally screwed up he was now hamstrung.

Fudge looked at Lucius in relief, confident that he would have things well in hand – preferably keeping Fudge in everyone's good graces, and nodded to them as he left. The Aurors went to collect Hagrid and the governors exited as quickly as they could before Lucius could remember to yell at them for not giving him a proper warning of what was happening.

"Well, any instuctions before I leave for my … sabbatical, Headmaster?" Albus asked in amusement.

Minerva huffed in aggravation. "I'm going to see the Hagrid understands we'll get him out of the holding cells quickly." And she exited the room to catch up with the Aurors.

Severus snickered, "Well, this has been a very quick transition of power, Albus."

"Thank you for your quick thinking, Severus. I did not realize Rufus intended to plant ministry workers here until after Lucius made his move … their tenure as 'interim' workers would likely have become very permanent." Albus nodded to the Potions Master.

"I promise not to drink all your elf-wine while you're gone, Albus." Lucius smiled, "But I might redecorate a bit – far too much red in here."

Albus gave him a threatening look, and then sighed – it did no good to show aggravation – it only encouraged Lucius. "I don't want to pass all the wards to you – just the ones you need for warning of dangers … and the ones keeping an eye on Lockhart and a certain bathroom."

Lucius nodded and Albus closed his eyes, reaching for the wards and picked out the ones needed – pushing them to Lucis who reached out and took the glowing threads weaving out from Albus' hands. It was an amazing feeling, to become so connected with the castle. He wondered what it felt like to have all the wards.

Albus looked at him in sympathetic humor, he well remembered the day he received the wards, he'd spent the next week wandering the castle looking at all the places he could suddenly sense.

Albus turned to Hugo – the only one of the ministry group still there. "A drink and dinner at my place, Albus? I think we have some catching up to do."

Albus turned to Lucius and Severus who nodded – he was going to tell everything to Hugo, then. They needed him, now.

"It's nearly Valentine's Day." Albus said meaningfully. "We're waited long enough – perhaps too long." He gave the two a long look. "Sent a patronus or other message if you need the two of us."

Lucius and Severus grinned – at last, they would be confronting Lockhart.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The day wore on, the usual Friday activities. Lucius and Severus planned to wait until the students were safely in their dorms and then strike.

Harry happily attended his double potions class that morning. Draco was sulking a bit. He'd heard that Hagrid had been 'taken away for questioning' and he was outraged … Hagrid was a favourite of Draco's – they shared a love of dragons and spoke about them often. Draco had brought Hagrid several pictures of Norbert and kept him updated on the dragons progress.

Lucius had assured Draco that his kennel of lawyers would take care of Hagrid, but Draco remained upset. Lucius had also announced to the school in general that the Headmaster was 'taking a sabbatical' and looking into the problem of the 'Heir' and would return when the problem was solved – not exactly a lie, and he'd liked the term 'sabbatical' that Albus had used. The students looked confused, but mollified.

Harry stayed to have lunch with his dad and quizzed him about the Headmaster leaving and Hagrid's 'questioning'. Severus told him everything, feeling the Harry knew how to keep secrets and he needed the warning.

"...so you need to stay well clear of Lockhart until we have the 'Heir' captured." Severus explained.

"Lockhart?" Harry asked in incredulity.

Severus chuckled, "Yes – just as Quirrell would have been the last we suspected, apparantly the 'inept' Lockhart is 'up to something'."

"Now, the upcoming potions exam ..." Severus smiled at Harry's groan. He was interupted by a house elf bringing in the dessert Harry had ordered … Severus' latest favorite of banana's foster. "What's the occasion?" Severus asked – Harry still tended to order berry desserts.

"Slavedriver's appreciation day?" Harry quipped, smiling, and shrugged. Severus laughed and dug into the dessert, temporarily putting off lectures on Blood replenishers. They discussed what classes Harry wanted in the upcoming third year – it was an important year, in that the direction of studies would be laid down. There were many smaller – obscure - areas of study that could be looked into. If there was enough interest, some classes would be offered that usually weren't. Severus hauled out a book that listed the many classes _possible,_ if enough students asked for it.

Harry wrote down a few that he was sure that he and his friends might be interested in. "How many students have to ask?" Harry breathed excitedly when he spotted the course on placing spells on brooms.

"Eight – but the broom making course is for fifth years and up – and there are prerequisites for it, not to mention extra fees." Severus smirked at Harry's crestfallen look. Harry grimaced and looked more closely at the page, gritting his teeth. They cheerfully discussed several different alternate classes as well as the usual ones.

They danced around the Divination class a little. Severus grimaced, he'd sneered at the whole idea of divination, and had paid dearly for it, but he still didn't like to encourage Harry to take it up. "Obviously it's not a total bunk, however if you have the ability you will know it – if not you are wasting your time."

"So if the ability shows itself, I can still take the course …?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Of course, they wouldn't want you to be untrained if you show the signs – and you can still study the books a bit if you like – you could probably take the OWL's and NEWT's with just that – if you put a little effort in. The only thing you would be missing would be over-exposure to Trelawney's incense and a lot of dramatic posturing." Severus smirked.

Harry snickered. Trelawney came to meals now and then, and occasionally she made dramatic 'predictions' that never failed to awe some of the girls that were interested in divination. If the predictions didn't come true, the girls just said that the people had been properly warned and had managed to avoid their 'doom'.

It was soon dinner time and they opted to just stay where they were – Severus was explaining why even a year or two of arithmancy could be important, especially when Harry intented to pursue ancient runes as part of his studies.

They were just finishing up talking about why potions were important to the Auror program when they were interupted by a knock at the door. Severus waved it open with his wand and to his surprise, there stood Hermione Granger.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Hermione had worried endlessly about her lost memories. Her Head of House spoke with her several times when she had asked questions and even lent her a few books on the subject, hoping to reassure her. No matter what, apparantly, some memories would never return – obliviation meant they were gone for good. Usually though, there were memories that included parts of the removed information that were still there.

"_Like if a memory of your birthday party was obliviated – you would not remember the party – but you would remember a book you received at the party because you've read it, or a dress you received because you have worn it and those memories have nothing to do with the party."_ Flitwick explained.

Still, Hermione fought to regain some of what she'd lost. And there were other mysteries – why had she studied so hard, and for a time her work had been far past what she could usually do or even understand. She still remembered the work she'd done, but some of it … she wasn't sure she still understood it. And her 'obsession' with Harry Potter and Tom Riddle – quite embarrassing. She liked Harry, a little – but not _that _way. And Mr Riddle – an admirable student, but far older than her – already graduated and all.

It had been sort of nice to be included in the giggling group of girls who obsessed over boys and followed them around. She had even pretended continued interest to just go on being a part of the group. They still included her, mostly because she found new cosmetic charms and helped spell their clothes for them if they needed letting out or taking in – a major problem for a few of them.

Now though, she thought she'd found something. She'd obsessively relived the moments just before and just after 'the obliviation'. Flitwick had reassured her that the Headmaster did intend to confront Lockhart – but they were needing some 'evidence' regarding some other missdeed and hoped she understood that it would take a bit of time.

She'd managed to 'play it cool' in class, though she avoided even looking at the Professor. The books all said that eye contact was necessary for much of the mind magics, so she simply didn't look anywhere near him, even when answering a question. Luckily he seemed to be avoiding her as well.

Now, though – the memory of just before she left Lockhart's office seemed a little clearer, and she remembered a circulet … a small open – ended diadem encrusted with diamonds. She _knew_ she knew that piece of jewelry, but the memory of why she should know it was definitely gone. She knew it was important, though she couldn't have said why.

She'd finally noticed the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and realized that it had a similar circulet on her head. Could it be the same one? It seemed impossible, but she wanted to help the Professors. She especially wanted to make up a bit for showing such distrust towards Professor Snape in her first year. So, she found herself outside of the Potion Master's office – and then being waved inside by the scowling man with Harry Potter sitting next to him at a table.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Peter Pettigrew paced back and forth in his cage. He'd become more and more alarmed as the year wore on. The Heir, of course could only be his old master, Voldemort. But where could he be? If only he'd realized in time last year that Quirrell was housing Voldemort – he could have tried to offer his sevices – escaped the increasingly boring existance as Ron's pet.

He'd escaped his cage a few times this year, wandering the corridors, sometimes in his human form, hoping to find a clue as to where Voldemort was. He'd been in Ron's pocket when Lucius had made his announcements. Peter hoped that with Dumbledore absent that the 'Heir' would make himself known.

Pettigrew opened the cage door and scurried out of the dorm, heading for the dungeons – Slytherin would be a good place to start looking.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Severus hastily summoned Lucius after hearing Hermione's tale. Even the possibility of the diadem – an artifact of the founders and Voldemort's prefered type of Horcrux. Lucius listened to the girl.

"I've been trying to remember – I'm sure I remember seeing a circulet of diamonds, like Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. I can just remember a glimpse of it before leaving Professor Lockhart's office. If I had that diadem for awhile ..." Hermione's face flushed, but she continued. "... that would explain how I had gotten so good at my studies for a time."

Lucius and Severus glanced at each other and then nodded at Hermione. "We appreciate your candor, Miss Granger. We intend to confront Professor Lockhart about several things this evening. You might wish to retire to your dorms ..." Severus answered. Harry was sent to escort her to his dismay. They wanted to plan without him hearing he was sure. Severus would eventually tell him – he always kept him 'in the loop', but sometimes Harry had to be patient.

Hermione nodded and escaped with Harry quickly. She'd been afraid they would be very angry – perhaps feel she'd done something 'stupid and ill-thought out' again. It was depressing to wonder if she _**had **_done something wrong – and just didn't remember it.

Tom was summoned with a patronus and they updated him. Tom shook his head – Lockhart was likely taken over by a horcrux, then.

Lucius and Severus prepared to confront Lockhart. They sent Tom to warn Minerva, Filius and Sprout, to tell them to get all their students to their dorms – but quietly. Severus called Marcus Flint to his office, telling him to gather the Slytherin prefects and quietly get the Slytherin students into the dorm. Flint eyed his Head of House, knowing something was up, but was cunning enough to know now was not the time to question Severus.

The pair gave Tom and the other teachers and the prefects an hour to round up as many students as possible and headed to Lockhart's office.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry and Hermione were on the way to the Ravenclaw dorm to find chaos in the great hall. Ron was red-faced and shouting at an angrily gesturing Pavarti.

"Your cat has been after poor Scabbers for weeks!" Ron howled. "And now he's gone."

Pavarti clutched her small, but notoriously nosey Burmese to her chest. "Your rat runs off all the time … you're always looking for him … my cat had nothing to do with it."

Hermione sighed. "Did the cat have blood on him?" Pavarti shook her head adamantly. "Then it's unlikely he killed a big rat like Scabbers – and not get blood on him."

Pavarti triumphantly turned on her heel and went with her sister Padma to the Ravenclaw Tower – dragging Hermione with her with one arm, telling her she was so smart – telling off the red-haired oaf for her.

Dudley grimaced, "We can help you look for him, if you like." He offered a bit reluctantly. Some of the bored Gryffindor boys agreed, suggesting they make a contest of who could cover the most territory. Ron shrugged – as long as they found Scabbers.

Harry rolled his eyes, but said he would search with them for a time and found that somehow Ginny had volunteered as well and was going to look _with_ him. They roamed the halls, peering up and down hallways. Ginny kept up a bright dialog about the school Quidditch games, which Harry didn't mind, as it meant that he didn't have to talk.

They got to the second floor and Harry frowned. His dad – and Mr Malfoy had warned Harry, Draco and Dudley to steer clear of the area where Justin had been attacked. Still, they were just looking for the rat, and then they'd be gone. Harry went up one end of the hall to check some classrooms, Ginny went down the other to check the bathroom and a couple storerooms.

Ginny was looking in the last lavatory stalls and talking to the whiny girl ghost that resided there when she heard running footsteps. She came out and was startle at who ran in.

"Professor Lockhart?" She said in surprise.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius and Severus arrived to the DADA classroom and entered with a flourish. Lockhart looked up in surprise, but the pair noted he managed to get his wand out and was holding it nochalantly at his side.

Lockhart attempted to smile in Lockhart's trademark manner – a self-satisfied grin with every perfect tooth showing. The Horcrux had been practicing under Lockhart's relentless badgering and he felt he almost had it down.

"Lockhart, I'm afraid it has come to our attention that you obliviated a student – Miss Granger in fact." Lucius said this in a pleasant, almost friendly tone. He and Severus split, working on getting Lockhart between them. Severus had his wand out and by his right side, away from Lockhart, but was working on casting spells to find the horcrux.

He found the center of the oozing dark magic located on Lockhart's upper arm. Severus frowned. Lockhart must have shrunk the circulet to arm band size, then.

Lockhart was protesting his innocence, his voice getting an edge to it. The Horcrux mentally reviewed several useful curses to use on the pair. He would have to be quick, he suspected they'd fought side by side before and knew how to take down a superior opponent. Lockhart's voice whined in the background, objecting to the likely scorch marks, rips and general untidiness the spells would cause.

"And of course, we want Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem that you have on your right upper arm." Severus sneered, no longer seeing the need for politeness and letting Lucius know where the horcrux was.

Lucius drew his wand at the same time as the Horcrux dropped his Lockhart persona and started firing off spells. Severus and Lucius tried to flank him, but the desks and bookcases made it difficult. The horcrux then ducked behind the stone stair leading to Lockhart's private rooms.

The Horcrux screamed angrily. These two were not going to be easy to take down. If he wounded one badly enough, though – the other wouldn't desert him. He knew they were close friends. He sneered – it would be their downfall. He cast a strong block at Severus, enough to knock him back into a wall.

The horcrux burst out from behind the stair with a barrage of easily deflected diffindo's and then sent a highly powered sabre-slicing curse that the block Lucius had up couldn't defend against.

Lucius went down with a spray of blood bursting from a long gash in his chest that went very deep. The horcrux sprinted by him, making for the door. Severus ran to Lucius' side, but sent a bolo hex that wound several ropes around Lockhart's legs. The horcrux waved the ropes away as quickly as he could, wincing at Lockhart's screams that his hair was smoldering.

Severus feverishly tried to close the spurting wound, pulling vials of dittany tincture out to pour into it. But he couldn't save Lucius' life and keep Lockhart secure. He cursed as the Horcrux bolted out the door. As soon as the bleeding stopped he threw floo powder into the nearby fireplace, yelling out the codes that would allow outside firecalls.

"Hugo Savage!" Severus yelled. Hugo's face appeared and Severus desperately told what had happened. Hugo and Albus hurried through the floo, assisting Severus in casting healing spells as quickly as they could. They hauled Lucius to his feet and headed toward the front doors of the castle.

Lucius and Severus followed the other two. Severus supported Lucius under one arm and handed over blood replenishers and healing potions, as well as a pain potion or two for Lucius to down as he attempted to run – or at least walk fast.

Hugo and Albus stood at the doors and cast spells, checking for Lockhart on the grounds … nothing. Severus and the still pained looking Lucius caught up with them.

"No one has crossed the gates." Lucius panted, reporting what he could sense through the ward he still held.

Albus and Hugo looked at each other in dread.

"He's made a run for the Chamber, then." Severus said flatly, refusing to show how frightening the thought was. A castle full of children and a basilisk that could be turned loose.

They headed to the second floor more slowly, wondering what action would be best. They dropped an exhausted Lucius at the base of the stairs to the Headmaster's office.

"If I don't have a Patronus from one of you within an hour, I will summon Madame Bones." Lucius said in dread. Albus nodded in reluctant agreement.

They were almost to the second floor corridor when they met a disgruntled Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood.

"Ron's rat ran off – a bunch of kids were looking for it. Found all of them but Potter and Ginny Weasley." Wood said briefly, hoping they didn't blame him. "Tom Riddle went to find them, but he hasn't come back."

"Had to bind Malfoy to a chair to keep him from running after Potter and Riddle." Flint grumbled. "Acting like a damn Gryffindor." He sneered, earning an elbowing from Wood that made him laugh.

The three hurried up the corridor to the bathroom followed by the two prefects, and came to a stop in front of the entrance. A message was written in lurid red. "Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever ..."

"Bugger ..." Flint said faintly. Wood nodded in agreement. Snape hadn't the heart to take points for language.

Albus drew himself up. "Mr Wood – go tell Professor McGonagall what we have found and that she is to go to the Headmaster's office to assist Headmaster Malfoy." Wood goggled a bit, then took off at a run.

"Mr. Flint, go to the Headmaster's office and update Lucius on this event – tell him we are entering the chamber … we expect Mr Riddle and Potter are already there." Albus ordered.

Flint swallowed another, "Bugger." Thinking of one of his prize chasers in the Chamber, and also took off at a run.

The three went to the already opened entrance, peering into the darkness.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The Horcrux stupefied Ginny with a grin – perfect, he needed a sacrifice of magic – and life to complete the transfer from the diadem to Lockhart's body. She was even a pureblood – making her even more acceptable. The young looking girl ghost yelled at him, but then screamed in terror when he hissed at the entrance to open and she fled in horror.

He leaped down the opening, ignoring Lockhart's howl of anguish at the state of their robes at the bottom. He then pulled Ginny's hovering, weightless body behind him and dropped her in front of the statue of Salazar. He took off the diadem – turned into an armband - from Lockhart's arm, resized it and placed it on her chest, arranging her hands so they were touching it.

He backed away from her, although with the diadem off Lockhart, it was harder to maintain control of the body. He started the incantation, feeling better once the process was started. The girl's life and magic slowly seeped into to diadem and through it – into Lockhart's body along with the soul of Voldemort. Instead of mere possesion, the body was truly becoming his. He would soon be able to squelch that idiot Lockhart for good.

Lockhart's whiney voice stopped, but he could feel the man's sudden alarm. Lockhart finally realized this wasn't going to be temporary.

The Horcrux was sure he'd be followed and summoned the basilisk, ensuring it would listen to no one else and had it lie in wait at the bottom of the pool of water.

He was half-way through draining the girl when had heard pounding footsteps. He looked up in alarm, half-expecting Snape or perhaps McGonagall. He relaxed – it was Potter and … hmm, his own Heir, Tom Riddle.

"Stop!" Tom yelled, staring at the Diadem in dread. How could he reclaim the piece of soul if it was already leaving, and hadn't been cleansed? He glanced at Harry - he had found Harry standing outside the girls lavatory, staring at the open entrance to the Chamber. Harry had insisted on coming with him, saying that he could always 'go for help' – trying to convince Tom that he would actually do that if danger occurred.

Tom hoped the basilisk would still obey him if it appeared. The Horcrux grinned at the pair. "Well, well, well. Come to play hero, have you? Won't do any good – the process is nearly complete. She'll be dead and I'll be reborn and soon I'll be invincible."

"Not invincible – as I recall you've always feared Albus Dumbledore … and well you should." Tom sneered.

The Horcrux scowled in anger and yelled for the basilisk. It erupted out of the pool and Tom yelled for Harry to run. Harry turned to make for the tunnels, and the basilisk lunged at them. Fawked burst into being in a cloud of flames right between them. The basilisk halted and tried to pin the bird with it's gaze, but it was too late. Fawkes tore at the basilisk's eyes, ripping them out with his razor-sharp claws and then left in another blaze of flame.

Harry got to the entrance to the tunnels and stopped, turning to watch. He wouldn't desert Tom unless forced to do so. Tom backed away from the pool of water and the basilisk – but it's worst weapon was now gone. It might be killed now – he glanced at Ginny and the infuriated Horcrux.

"The damn bird might have blinded it – but unlike non-magical snakes – it can truly hear you." The Horcrux sneered.

Fawkes reappeared and dropped the sorting hat into Tom's hands and Tom looked at it in aggravation. Why couldn't the bird have brought Dumbledore with it? Tom unrolled the hat and glared at it while the Horcrux laughed uproarishly. The basilisk was testing the air with it's tongue, trying to scent him.

Harry backed a little further into the tunnel, accidently kicking a stone. The basilisk turned abruptly and started toward Harry. Tom yelled "Stop!" and heaved a rock at the beast's head to divert it, refusing to allow it to go after his younger brother.

The Hat in his hand chuckled and said "Well done, young wizard." and a sword dropped out of the hat, onto his foot. Tom grabbed the sword and dodged a strike by the snake. He shoved the hat in his pocket and glanced at the sword – it wasn't a big sword, but it was heavy with magic and spells. He glared at the snake, feeling a bit desperate. The snake struck again, and Tom swiped down the the nose, hard.

"_The inside of the mouth is the vulnerable area – you can reach the brain or spine from there."_ Yvane said quickly.

The cut on the nose was painful, though not much damage was done. The snake roared angrily, anyway and struck again. Tom kept dancing away and cutting at the snake. Finally the snake had him cornered by the pool and came at him, mouth wide and Tom took his chance - thrusting the sword up inside the basilisk's mouth, through the upper palate and into the brain.

He dragged his arm back out with a yell of anger, glaring at the offending fang sticking out of his right arm and yanking it out. He knew how dreadful basilisk venom was. He backed around the snake, watching it's death with bitter satisfaction. Tom staggered over to drop to his knees at Ginny's side, hearing Harry running up yelling his name.

Tom dropped the fang on the stone floor, along with the sword, knowing the victory for the empty one it was.

"You've lost me my weapon – I could have turned the beast loose in the school – kept Dumbledore and the Aurors busy for quite some time." The Horcrux said angrily. "But … no matter, no matter – in a few seconds it will be a moot point – I'll have this new body and be on my way … and you'll be dead." The Horcux glared at Tom. He'd hoped to have a chance to turn him, he'd watched him battle the snake with a bit of pride. But now the young wizard would die … too bad, really, he supposed.

Fawkes appeared again, and Tom nearly swatted it in aggravation. But the bird just cocked it's head with an amused look, and cried several tears into the wound. Tom watched, in awe as the wound closed and he felt the venom leave. Phoenixes have healing powers – he'd almost forgotten that.

He collapsed down onto the stone, healed but still very weak from the short time with the venom coursing through his veins.

The much relieved Harry turned toward the Horcrux. "You nearly killed my brother!" Harry shouted. "You should not have done any of this." Harry narrowed his eyes menacingly, grabbing up the fang and snatching the diadem from Ginny's hands. He'd listened carefully when Lucius, Tom and Severus had discussed the Horcruxes. Severus had _wanted _him to know how the could be destroyed. Basilisk venom, as he recalled, was one way.

"What are you doing?" The Horcrux asked in alarm.

Harry looked at Tom apologetically, but Tom nodded in agreement – immediately seeing Harry's intent. "Do it." Tom whispered.

Harry brought the fang down hard into an area of softer white gold. It gave way – basilisk fangs being very sharp and hard. The Horcrux screamed – and so did Tom.

Lockhart took his chance then as well. Once he realized the Horcrux intended to be rid of him – not use and discard him, he'd waited for this. Lockhart knew mind magics if he knew nothing else. Memory charms might be his specialty, but he'd studied the others. His teacher had said in exasperation that he could have been a gifted Occlumens or Legillimans if only he could concentate on something other that color schemes and hair gel.

Well, the possibility of getting killed now had his undivided attention. The moment Harry struck he did as well. He shoved with every bit of his mediocre magic while the Horcrux was screaming in pain, pushing the Horcrux out of his body. Lockhart then collapsed on the stone.

The shade hovered in a black mass, wounded and uncertain. Harry struck again and then again, determined that the soul piece would be defeated. A hollow, unearthly scream came from the black vapor and it seemed to collapse in on itself and slowly dissipate, leaving an echoing silence with only Tom's nearly silent weeping.

Severus, Albus and Hugo ran in to find the victors holding each other in grief and Ginny looking around in confusion.

Lockhart, though was smiling where he lay, saying: "I did it!" in triumph before going unconscious.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – did it! Basilisk burgers, anyone?


	100. Bringing 2nd year to a close

3SM100

Disclaimer – not mine, just having fun with JKR's boys.

Chapter 100

Marcus Flint arrived to the entrance to the Headmaster's office, anxious to impart his news. He found Lucius struggling to make it up the final steps. Marcus dragged him into the office, getting him to the Headmaster's chair so Lucius could collapse into it. Severus' potions had healed him, but he was exhausted, physically and magically – worse he felt very anxious about the possible outcome of all these events. Flint delivered the message from Albus and left, eager to get back to the Slytherin dorm and tell all he'd seen.

Minerva arrived shortly afterwards to find Lucius searching the desk for pepper-up potions and finally settling for a bottle of elfwine when he could find none. Minerva was quite alarmed at Lucius' appearance. His robes were not only shredded, but drenched in still-wet blood. She sighed and didn't bother to try and argue with him and simply grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the floo.

Lucius snarled and clutched the bottle of elf-wine after taking a very long swallow. They landed in the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey squawked at the sight of the blood-soaked Lucius who was downing another gulp of elf-wine.

She dragged Lucius to a bed and snatched the bottle away from the protesting wizard. He protested further when she started snatching his robes and shirt as well. "Hey … we haven't even been properly introduced, Madam." He slurred at her with a snicker, holding his tattered silk shirt to his chest like an offended maiden.

Madame Pomfrey flushed and her lips tightened. "Drop the shirt and get into bed!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow and smirked, dropping the shirt and flouncing onto the bed. "I usually demand dinner and drinks first ..."

"Lucius Augustus Malfoy...!" Madame Pomfrey sputtered at the chuckling Slytherin.

"Apparently elf-wine makes you even more insufferable than usual, Mr. Malfoy." Minerva gave him a quelling look. "And you should know that it's unwise to antagonize the mediwitch that is about to treat you."

Lucius looked at Poppy uncertainly, attempting a sheepish smile, almost regretting the elf-wine.

Poppy glared at him, but was soon engrossed in scanning for the recent curses that had marred Lucius' chest. Several long gashes that had been closed over were present – healed enough to not bleed, but muscle and tissue beneath was still damaged.

"You are smart enough to know that alcohol can slow the healing potion's work." Poppy tsked.

"Yes – but most calming draughts can halt healing for hours – wine only slows it minutely." Lucius countered, and he needed _something_ to calm his nerves.

Poppy huffed and worked at setting the tissue knitting spells and the ones to make the muscles pull back together. "It will take a few hours for them to complete the work." She summoned a large jar of scaradicate ointment with her wand and handed it to him. "Start applying that in the morning." She glanced at a clock – it was getting quite late.

A glistening doe patronus galloped in and informed them that, "Things are now well in hand – will be bringing everyone to the infirmary soon."

Lucius sank back in relief. He had learned over time how to grit his teeth and endure waiting when he must – but that didn't mean that his nerves didn't fray during the wait.

Soon Severus, Albus and Hugo came in – Severus clutching Harry tightly to his side. Ginny was hanging onto Albus' arm and still looking confused. Hugo had two conjured stretchers hovering in front of him with Tom and Lockhart on them. Tom was placed on next bed beside Lucius and Harry quickly took a chair between them, grabbing Tom's hand and gripping it.

Lockhart was soon on a bed across the aisle, still grinning madly and muttering. "... 'Battling with Basilisks'? … yes, that sounds good, … or perhaps 'Heroics at Hogwarts' - 'Dastardly Deeds of Dark Lords?… hmm..."

The others looked at him in rather disgusted incredulity. Severus, however narrowed his eyes, thinking quickly. He knew they would have to explain all this to the wizarding world – and quickly. It couldn't all be covered up. A press release by Corneilius was all well and good, but … Gilderoy was a famous adventurer. People already believed him, however mistakenly.

Severus wandered over to stand by Lockhart's bed – glaring him into silence, while Poppy administered potions to Tom, altough Fawkes had already done most of the work, she was more worried about his obvious emotional distress.

Dumbledore set the bloodied sword down on a table at Tom's side and Tom pulled the sorting hat out of his pocket and tossed it down on top of it.

Severus eyed Lockhart's now worried face, "The events of this school year are not necessarily yours to tell – or at least not only yours to tell." Lockhart started to sputter, but Severus held up a hand. "We'll let you write this book – with a co-writer … so that all the facts will be known." Or the facts _**they**_ wanted the public aware of would be known, at least.

Lockhart looked around in protest, hoping for support from the others. Minerva was talking quietly to Ginny and merely looked at Gilderoy in irritation. Albus and Hugo were giving him stern looks. Lucius was knocking back more elf-wine and glowering at him with malevolence.

Hugo strolled up to the other side of Lockhart's bed. "You realize that all of this will be highly regulated information – quite secret in fact. If you don't release it when and how we wish – you won't release it at all."

"Oh, ...well, as you wish ..." Gilderoy stuttered uncertainly. Hugo Savage was no one to cross any more than the stern-looking Head of the Wizengamot Dumbledore was, of course.

"Naturally you don't want to accidently release information on the book ahead of time … so perhaps a spell to prevent that ..." Hugo waved his wand, placing a geis to prevent Lockhart from speaking of the events at all. Lockhart sank back in resignation – knowing better than to bother protesting.

Ginny proved to have no injuries and Minerva took her back to the dorms, telling her to keep silent until the Headmaster – whichever one was in charge in the morning – made his announcement.

Poppy spelled Lockhart asleep and waved the spell at Lucius for good measure – levitating the bottle of elf-wine away and left. Hugo and Albus left to get some sleep – and to think things over. Severus pulled up a chair, preparing to spend another night in the infirmary. It was becoming a tradition Severus grumpily thought.

"I'm sorry, Tom – couldn't think of what else to do." Harry said as the reality of having essentially killed a part of the brother he loved crashed in on him once again. "I should have just left you to it ..."

"No, Harry – you had to step in." Tom drew Harry closer. "I killed the basilisk, yes, but that was not going to stop the Horcrux from leaving and making killing Voldemort even more difficult … he could have hidden in … in the Alps or Himalayas or the moon for all we knew and never been found. But I … I'd never have been able to bring myself to destroy the Horcrux and kill part of my soul. You had to do that." Tom squeezed Harry's hand in comfort. "It's a very good thing you were there."

_"You needn't worry about Tom … as I keep telling him, the soul is a rather limitless thing." _Yvane spoke so all three could hear. _"Yes, the part that is now gone could have made you 'feel' more complete, but the fact that you are no longer working at damaging the soul you have with revenge and murders means much more." _

Harry looked at Tom hopefully and Tom managed an encouraging smile before succumbing to the potions Poppy had given him and fell into a sleep. Severus urged Harry into the bed on the other side of Tom, and covered him up. He was asleep almost before Severus could turn his chair into a comfortable recliner. He threw a blanket over the snoring Lucius and accioed one for himself.

He sent his doe to Sinistra, telling her that the Heir was apprehended and the Chamber made safe so she could reassure the Slytherins.

Thank Merlin it was the weekend, now.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Ginny woke the next morning still a bit tired. She'd avoided being interrogated by the Gryffindor's still awake by pleading tiredness. Oliver had gone on about the Chamber – the Professors hadn't thought to silence him or Marcus. Minerva had taken the time to reassure them that the Heir was no more and the Chamber had been found and was no longer a threat.

Ron had not gone to bed until ordered to by the last lingering prefects in the common room. They still hadn't found Scabbers and he was sure he'd lost him for good. Having a rat for a pet was a bit pathetic, but he liked the little beast – he'd been Percy's and Percy was now considered 'cool' by most of the students. Percy's plans to work on a Dragon Reserve were met with impressed looks by males and starry-eyed looks of appreciation by females. Now Ron would have to admit to his brother and parents that he'd lost the rat.

Ron followed the other children to the great hall for a Saturday morning breakfast, barely hearing the excited chatter of the others about the Heir and the Chamber. He sat at the first year table and filled his plate and stared at the french toast and syrup sadly – Scabbers always shared that with him.

"Oi, Weasley!" Marcus shouted. The twins looked over at him. "No – the younger one … Ron." Marcus held up a wriggling rat. "This yours?" The rat had been found in Slytherin territory – cornered by Pansy Parkinson's kneazle. The kneazle had been on the verge of pouncing when Pansy had dragged him off, squealing for him 'not to touch the filthy thing'.

Marcus had conjured a cage and promised to lecture Weasley about his pet. Draco had still been stuck to the chair furiously glaring at Marcus and ignoring Blaise's taunts.

Now, though, everyone was happier knowing the school was safe – except for Peter Pettigrew. He'd almost had to transform back into a person to excape being eaten by the kneazle. Oh, how he hated felines! Now to hear that he'd been too late to aid his master by only hours … it was intolerable.

Peter was tempted to give Ron a sharp nip … but he would need the continued protection – and besides Ron was waving a piece of french toast at him, and he _was _hungry.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Corneilius jogged happily from the press conference – having Lucius and Severus give him an essentially ready – made speech full of opportunities to drop names like Gilderoy Lockhart and Hugo Savage – as well as Harry Potter and that other lad that lived with him … Tom Riddle. With Hugo in the mix, he could claim some points for himself and the Ministry.

The story itself was a bit short – the still incorporeal shade of 'He Who Must Not Be Named' had attatched itself to a rather famous artifact – the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw herself – and thereby had possessed an innocent student - and then Lockhart. In those guises he'd set loose Slytherin's basilisk, attacking students. When found out by the teachers, he'd attacked them and run to the Chamber with the youngest Weasley as hostage and tried to take over Lockhart permanently by using a very dark ritual. Afer the basilisk was killed by Tom Riddle, 'The Boy Who Lived' destroyed the Dark Lord once again with Lockhart's aid.

The Minister had been warned not to embellish or try to answer many questions – but to say that the full story with all details would be answered in Lockhart's next book, which would be co-written by Adrian Pucey - and added to by the other participants in events.

Fudge had not been happy to essentially have to admit that 'He Who ….etc' was not totally gone, but Hugo and Albus seemed to have the matter in hand, so he faced the infuriated Rufus firmly when the Head of the Auror Academy shouted that they would be causing a panic by endorsing the idea that the Dark Lord was back.

Fudge, quite bravely he felt, stood firm. "Ignoring it won't make it go away – and as long as we can say we are dealing with him, the public won't panic." To his relief Rufus had simply glared and left.

Fudge indulged in some particularly expensive caviar and lobster in celebration.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Tom woke the next morning, blearily viewing Severus and Harry sleeping peacefully. Yvane had eventually convinced Tom that the loss of the horcrux was not the end of the world, though Tom still mourned it's loss a bit. Yvane said that grieving was normal, but not to despair over it.

The sorting hat was still sitting on top of the sword, and Tom glared at it's grinning countenance.

"Good morning …. Gryffindor." It said cheekily.

Tom grumpily ignored it and ducked into the bathroom at the end of the room, showering quickly and hissing for a house elf to fetch clean clothing. The house-elf squawked at the site of so much grunge from the chamber on his old clothing, and disappeared quickly with them.

Tom noticed that Lucius had already disappeared when he came back in the infirmary. Lucius had heard Tom stirring ... and the hat's little joke. Once Tom was in the shower he'd gotten up, called for his elf Ritzy and changed into something less – shredded. He'd had to set up a silencing charm when the elf had arrived – the elf had squeaked and squealed at the state of the clothing – and the freshly healed wounds.

Lucius glanced at Severus, but was reluctant to disturb his rest. He walked toward the Headmaster's office slowly, hoping that he'd find what he expected to find. Sure enough – there the twinkling old coot was sitting behind his desk as if nothing had happened.

"So – you have returned." Lucius gave Albus his best 'aggravated and disapproving school governor' look.

"Well – the suspension was 'for the duration of the crisis'." Albus smiled blandly at Lucius. Over the last two years he'd found that letting his Slytherin cohorts play out their little scenes made them happier.

"Well … is the crisis _**really**_ over? I can think of a few other ...crisis' that might be going on … we could even view Lockhart's mussed hair as a crisis – I'm sure _**he **_views it that way." Lucius grinned evily.

Albus chuckled. "Yes, that was likely how Rufus intended to keep his friends in place – once he got them there – 'the crisis' would never have been over."

Lucius nodded shortly and looked at the portraits of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts. "I wonder if I qualify to have a portrait placed up there?" He mused, making Albus sputter into his morning tea. "I suppose I can leave a clause in my will to have portrait of me put here – to see if the castle accepts it."

"Yes – just what we need – having your descendents peeking into the Headmaster's office anytime they wish." Headmaster Dippet sniffed.

"Well, I'm sure we don't need to worry about that for at least another century." Albus answered mildly, refusing to rise any further than that to the bait and ignoring the muttered 'cheeky boy' remarks from the affronted portraits. Lucius smiled in satisfaction at the portraits, but changed the subject.

"If you are agreeable, after reassuring Draco I am among the living I intend to spend a day at Spinners End." Lucius held up the jar of scaradicate cream. "I can't reach all the areas I need to." Lucius smiled innocently at the snickering Headmaster and left.

Albus chuckled a bit more, but was relieved that the only plots Lucius had at present involved getting more time with a fiance. Then he realized that Lucius had distracted him from getting the wards back from him - the sneaky wizard. Albus finished his breakfast and the the door chimed again – the parchment read Tom Riddle this time. Albus smiled – he was much more fond of this Tom Riddle than the last one.

He sighed unhappily, a few things about the young man didn't add up – and, of course Severus and Lucius had been plotting rings around Albus regarding the boy – Albus knew that. He just had to trust that they knew what they were doing.

Tom still looked tired, Albus noted, and he was clutching the Sorting Hat in one hand and a sword in the other. Tom waved the hat to float to it's shelf, making Albus smile at the show of wordlless and wandless magic. Fawkes chirped happily at Tom, making Tom finally smile just a little. Tom then carefully laid the sword down on the desk in front of Albus.

"I believe this belongs to the school, I don't think Godric really wants it to leave here unless there is a good reason." Tom managed a faint smile for the Headmaster.

Albus peered at the jewel-encrusted sword cheerfully. It had been such a long time since it had been seen – it had moved into the realm of legend. "Well, dear boy, this seems to confirm the hat's decision to place you in Gryffindor."

Tom merely glared at the words 'Godric Gryffindor' that ran down the length of the sword. Humiliating … that's what it was. Although, if he had to be part Gryffindor – at least he was one that could summon magic swords seemingly at will.

Albus smiled gently. "I know you feel that Slytherin is your true nature – and perhaps it is, but the hat saw you had some Gryffindor in there as well … and it is a side of you that can come in handy in certain situations – it's not a bad thing to embrace that part of you as well."

Tom shuffled his feet uncertainly. He was wary of mechinations, but Yvane's chuckling in the background seemed to endorse that Headmaster's words. Tom finally settled for an uncertain nod and muttered goodbyes.

Albus watched him leave, the young man troubled him at times. Perhaps Tom struggled with knowing his father had been such a dark wizard? Surely he should be eager to see signs that his nature was that of a Gryffindor, in that case? None the less Tom was surrounded by people that heartily endorsed him and trusted him. Severus and Lucius would not be simple to decieve, particularly since they had known the Dark Lord so well – they would notice if Tom was following his father's footsteps.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Adrian Pucey had, luckily, finished off his translation / updating in modern language of the Helga Hufflepuff journal and it was being double-checked by Albus and Bathilda Bagshot for accuracy before getting sent off to a publisher. This left him free to 'take on' the newest Lockhart book.

He had the unenviable task of making a Gilderoy Lockhart book accurate and rein in the rampant self-aggrandizing of Lockhart. Lucius had promised that Lockhart would be sharing the profits of this book and that Pucey would be getting a good percentage. Pucey also realized that Lucius, Severus and Albus himself would owe him a pretty big favor, and was smart enough to know that was nothing to sniff at.

To the other Professor's relief Lockhart's magical core had been quite drained and would be unlikely to have regenerated enough to teach by year's end. Albus _insisted _that Lockhart stay in a set of very nice rooms next to the infirmary to recover – and be available to both Popppy and Adrian Pucey … and away from Rita Skeeter and everyone else. Lockhart was quite flattered and agreed happily.

Nymphadora had heard of the excitement and had taken a three day leave to fuss over the depressed Tom. Tom didn't stay depressed long and hovered between being pleased at her concern and embarrassed at the public displays of affection that seem to make the female students giggle – and some of the male ones as well.

On the last day she watched as he assisted in showing some upperclassmen the Thestrals. About half the class could see them and half not. Tom had no difficulty handling the creatures, tossing them bits of fresh meat. Many of the students lingered after the lesson to talk to Tom and quiz Dora.

The subject of Auror training came up and then animagus abilities. Dora showed them her cheetah, to the student's delight, and she quickly told them she hadn't done the transformation until after Hogwarts. "Your patronus sometimes gives a clue – my patronus is also a cheetah. But, Professor Mcgonagall's animagus form is a cat – and her patronus is a lioness. Sometimes instead of looking like your animagus form, the patronus represents something important to you."

The students wandered off, whispering excitedly. Tom smiled at Dora and cast his own patronus so she could see it. She sighed in delight … a cheetah, like her own.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius, Severus and Minerva nodded, finally in agreement with the goblins over the price of the basilisk steaks. The goblins grinned their faintly alarming smiles back at them, pleased with the outcome.

Tom technically had the rights to the dead basilisk, but he was uncomfortable at profiting at all from the basilisk that had killed Myrtle. He told Severus to 'do what he thought was best with the beast'. It wasn't like he was running low on galleons, his vault was still depressingly full.

Severus had briefly thought that keeping the basilisk all for himself and his potions was best, but then reconsidered. If only he had enough space to hoard all the scales, venom from the huge glands, the skin … but he didn't, so getting a decent profit to help fund all their little projects would have to satisfy him.

The Headmaster had sent Minerva, as there were centuries worth of shed skins down there that were also worth a great deal, that belonged to the school. He also figured that she could shame the Slytherins into giving part of their profits to the school as well.

Severus had suggested involving the goblins, as they would cheerfully do much of the butchering in exchange for part of the underbelly hide, as they used it for armor. More importantly, to them, basilisk meat was considered a delicacy that Goblins only rarely had the oportunity to obtain. A creature this size was a windfall that they were willing to pay quite a bit for. Lucius complained they were undercharging the goblins, but Severus was prepared to be generous. Keeping the Goblins viewing them – and Harry Potter - as allies was worth making a slightly smaller profit.

Severus and Tom lead a contingent of goblins through the school a couple weeks later, past hallways full of gaping students. Severus had already obtained the other venom-filled fang and carefully placed it in a stasis box and stored it carefully in a the warded cabinet at Dragonsrest. One of these had killed one Horcrux – it may do for another as well.

Taking apart the rest of the basilisk was painstaking and slow, but Severus was mentally reviewing the potions he could make and experiments he could do with the basilisk parts and that made it much less arduous. Harry, Draco and Dudley came to help at times, and Severus made sure that most of the Slytherin students had a chance to see the chamber in exchange for help with the beast's carcass. Slytherin pride took a huge leap, even with the iffy presence of a basilisk just made the other students more awestruck.

Other students were allowed to barter the chance to see the sight, if they were excellent enough at ingrediant gathering. Spring arrived with the school – and much of the wizarding world agog with the stories of the Chamber of Secrets. The Daily Prophet ran more than one letter from students describing the chamber – and the dead basilisk.

There was some backlash regarding the basilisk – the serpent being 'proof' of Salazar's dark nature. Adrian wrote a lengthy letter to the Prophet that the other founders had been quite aware of the creature – Helga's journal had made that clear. The chamber had been built to guard the castle from the outside world – there had been many entrances from the caves and caverns beneath the castle and dungeons.

The tunnel entrance that would only open to parseltongue, the labryinth of tunnels and the basilisk as guard had made invasion mostly impossible. Salazar had left the serpent when he'd left and the other founders had warned the students against exploration into the chamber.

Over the centuries the tales of the place had become more sinister and Salazar's dislike of muggleborns and their families that he felt brought risk to the castle had grown and become legend. Adrian's letter had sparked more questions that he had cleverly answered by saying to buy the book when it came out that summer.

Adrian was now deeply into interviewing everyone even vaguely involved in the 'entire adventure' and Hugo was helping him weed through everything that he would be allowed to reveal and the 'one or two details' he was to avoid mentioning. Hugo managed to dance around these and avoid using the word horcrux – insisting 'the spectre had latched onto an object'. Adrian knew better than to argue the point, though he came from a family that had sported more than one dark wizard. He conceded that it was possible and wrote the points in question the way Hugo said to.

Hugo was eager to not only get the book underway, but to start on his own next project. The whole werewolf issue had become at least easier to bring up in conversation at the ministry since the win in the Wizengamot over the victims who had changes but did not transform. Hugo – as well as Harry and his friends - had kept Jennifer – the Harpie's Beater - in the spotlight as a heroic figure to be admired.

Hugo had made sure that there were stories in the Daily Prophet on a weekly basis from all over the world about advances that werewolves had made to improve society. The werewolf reserves in europe had established schools decades before and now had a fair number of members who had become spellcrafters, potions makers. They also had research that was ongoing on how having a werewolf do spells or make potions might benefit the outcomes of certain treatments.

The latest article that had stunned Britain was how a certain class of curses that were based on moonlight and moon cycles were being researched by a band of italian werewolves. More than one british wizard and witch was reconsidering yelling for werewolves to be driven from their shores.

Hugo had managed to get some concessions – the werewolves led by Dex in the small community that Remus and Albus had set up was now allowed to do business with ministry supervision. Albus had wanted to push for much more, but Hugo knew that slow and steady won the day – not demanding much more than the nervous public would stand for. Dex had been pleased even though Remus had grimaced in derision.

Hugo understood that Albus and Remus were impatient, at least Dex was behind Hugo's plan to slowly desensitize the public with the propaganda war and then shoehorn in laws similar to those in Europe.

Now Hugo planned his next propaganda move. In the past Lockhart had written a book 'Wanderings with Werewolves'. Hugo doubted it's veracity, but it would come in handy. He lay out his plan to Gilderoy – that he intended for Gilderoy to go live in the 'Werehouses' with Dex and his little community … to research another book, of course, and be a bit of a advocate for the werewolves for a time while 'researching'.

Hugo knew the news would race through the wizarding world and many would change their opinion - assuming that if Lockhart thought the werewolves in Dex's community were reasonably harmless – they must be. Others – who had met Lockhart - might decide that if even a moron like Gilderoy could survive being around werewolves – they _**must **_be less hazardous than everyone assumed.

Lockhart had paled and refused, though he at least looked thoughtful after Hugo pointed out how brave it would be seen as - and Lockhart could leave during any full moon if he wished.

Hugo had then waited him out for a month and sure enough, Lockhart got bored at the school and escaped to Hogsmeade a few times. Hugo caught him leaving out the window of a house there at 2 am – from the bedroom of a pretty witch well known to have a jealous and vindictive husband who had already won several duels concerning her 'waywardness'.

Hugo later conceded to Albus that to Lockhart's credit he didn't argue – he just looked at Hugo's smug face in the light of the streetlamp and said. "While I'm living with the werewolves, will my fans be allowed to visit?"

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

a/n – sorry for the long wait – had to do some continuing education to keep my license – had to do actual studying and all.


	101. Egypt

3SM101

Disclaimer – I don't own it, just having fun like always.

Chapter 101

Harry watched happily while the seventh years received their diplomas. He glanced at Marcus Flint a bit curiously. He'd been about to commiserate with the Slytherin since he was going to have to repeat his last year, but Draco had stopped him, whispering that Marcus had done it on purpose, so he could captain the team one more year.

Harry totally didn't understand why he would do that, although Harry didn't intend to make Quidditch his career, so maybe the sense of that eluded him.

Harry looked over at the smug-looking Headmaster. Albus thought Professor McGonagall had talked his dad and Mr Malfoy into giving up a lot of the basilisk money for the school. He grinned. His dad had shown him how he intended to broker deals with the whole basilisk issue.

The negotiations with the Goblins had been interesting. Lucius and Severus had been teaching all three boys how to interact with the Goblins to achieve the best deals, of course. Showing them how to apply the money to achieve the best results was new.

First, of course they had used part of the gold to send for mandrake root so they wouldn't have to wait to unpetrify the students. Ron had been displeased to have Mrs. Norris back sooner than absolutely necessary. They'd then decided that there were those that should have a part of the proceeds as compensation. Hermione, Colin Creevy, Justin, Ginny and even Mrs. Norris received the equivilent of double the amount of all seven years tuition for Hogwarts.

It had seemed a lot, though it didn't make a dent in what the were receiving for the basilisk. All the students needed the galleons, Severus had thought, and this was a way to get it to them and save their pride at the same time. Even Justin, though he came from a rich family, was a fourth son – so having a Gringotts acount with a nice pile of gold was a relief for him.

Mrs. Norris was now 'the richest cat in wizarding Britain', although the gold went to Filch, of course. Severus felt he deserved something for having been so handicapped in his job – without his magical cat's assistance, finding miscreants had been difficult. Severus hoped Filch would take a lengthy vacation for once and come back in a better mood.

Hermione's family had no difficultly financing her education, but Hermione now could buy all the books her new 'library in a trunk' could hold. She was blissful.

Colin and the brother who was attending the coming year were scholarship students, but the gold would get them both apprenticeships after they graduated if they were careful.

Molly had locked up Ginny's new Gringott's key and told her to stop making plans to spend it all. Ginny had sulked, and then had managed to wrangle a pair of new, very nice robes anyway, as well as a kneazle kitten. Peter was horrified, he would have to rethink hiding with the Weasleys – though it was still his best chance of meeting up with his master, he felt.

The basilisk skins had brought Hogwarts a windfall, and the Governors had authorized an unprecedented amount of repairs to the castle and the 'upkeep account' for the school was now much larger - at least for this year. The grounds had never looked so good. Statues that had been broken for centuries were now whole. Albus had been able to contract a top wardsmith to help sort out and strengthen a few of the wards on the school – after Albus had cornered Lucius long enough to get all of them back.

Lucius had sheepishly admitted that the feeling of such connection to the school had been a bit 'intoxicating' and he'd been reluctant to give it up. Albus, of course, totally understood.

Severus and Lucius had argued and whined a bit, and then had let McGonagall tell them what she percieved the biggest needs for the school were. There were now new school brooms and the funding for Quidditch uniforms was given a boost.

Although Tom had funded several new scholarships from 'the Voldemort vault', they agreed to fund four new ones as well. Money for apprenticeships was also put into an account, so students without the means could continue for their mastery. Severus well remembered his own struggle to figure out how to get his own mastery.

The biggest chunk Minerva had argued for was for the upcoming Triwizard Tournament, though it wouldn't be until the next year. They occurred once every ten years and the next one was being planned by the International Federation of Wizards even now. Schools who wished to host or compete in it needed to show they could afford the expense. Lucius was determined that it be held at Hogwarts while Draco was in attendance there. The Headmaster was also keen to host it, as Hogwarts had not done so in over fifty years, and so they dumped a large chunk into the Triwizard fund. Minerva came away from the meeting feeling she had scored a victory.

All of this did chop the basilisk money in half, but that still left them plenty to stock the safehouses properly and to open some Gringotts accounts. They didn't put huge amounts in them, but enough that if they needed to fund someone's escape or hide them out, the person could draw on the anonymous accounts without worry.

Most of all, though, they planned to ensure that the three boys had an excellent summer vacation while Lucius and Severus had worry-free honeymoons. Lucius already had a plan, and now they had 'extra' money to fund it. Plus, they would be throwing commisions towards Andromeda Tonk's husband Ted, who worked at a wizarding travel agency.

Lucius had blithely suggested to the Ministry that, to ensure that spirits remained high in the face of the news of the Dark Lord's attempts at return, that they hold some prize drawings for 'the many hard-working wizards and witches at the ministry'. The ministry could throw in some extra paid vacations as prizes. Lucius had strong armed numerous rich friends he had some leverage on into donating gift cards good anywhere in Diagon Alley. Lucius had promised he and 'some friends' would put up some 'all-expenses paid vacations'.

The Minister had been delighted. Some ministry people (Rufus and Amelia) had been suspicious, but could find no downside to this, unless Lucius managed to make all the Aurors go on vacation in Siberia at once, and took over the ministry in their absence. Everyone at the ministry had their names in 'the pot'. To throw off any suspicion, Lucius had them start pulling names in April, and made sure there were so many prizes that over half the ministry would win _something_.

Lucius' henchman were running the show, so Lucius hadn't had to do much engineering to ensure that in the middle of May Arthur Weasley's name was drawn as the winner of an all-expenses paid vacation for he and his family to Egypt. Since it was one of a dozen major vacations being awarded there were no eyebrows raised. Even Arthur wasn't sure if this was the threatened 'favor' that Lucius had meant – at least until Lucius showed up to congratulate him and mention that "Draco, Dudley and Harry would love to come along, since it would be the same time as certain honeymoons."

Arthur had laughed and nodded. At least this favor to a Malfoy would be enjoyable, as Bill was now posted in Egypt. He hoped he could get Charlie out of Romania for the trip.

Molly and the boys had been ecstatic, and he waited a week or two before mentioning the addition of the other three boys, or Molly would have known there was no coincidence. Naturally she was delighted to include them.

Severus had told Harry about the mechinations, as an example of plots within plots and how planning far ahead of time made things easier.

"Lucius has had this in the works for almost a year, now." Severus had said. "Always look ahead to what you might be needing."

Hugo Savage also found himself the recipient of an Egyptian vacation and was visited by a smirking Malfoy.

"I'm giving the boys portkeys that will take them straight to you, in case of emergency. I don't expect you to vacation directly with them – it might be better if you were simply in the vicinity to go to for help." Hugo acquiesed with good humor – he'd have the opportunity to lure a bunch of kids, grandkids and even great-grandkids to Egypt with him. He hadn't seen some of them in quite some time.

The prizes given by the ministry were splashed across the Daily Prophet, including the Weasley's vacation. They were careful not to mention the 'extra 3 boys', intending to slip them past the reporters and hopefully no one would know where they were until _after _they had returned.

Harry smiled all the way through the leaving feast. Lockhart was on the way to the werewolf refuge, after sending several letters to the Daily Prophet making sure the wizarding world knew how brave he was. Harry and his frinds had done another letter campaign supporting Lockhart. Severus had had mixed emotions about that, but decided it was worth the vexation of having Harry pretend to admire Lockhart.

Harry was simply happy to have spent the remainder of the school year with no life-threatening mishaps. Ravenclaw had won the house cup, and Slytherin the Quidditch cup, and he decided that was good enough.

Draco however had smouldered with resentment that Granger had been top in the second years. He suspected that the whole Ravenclaw diadem incident had been responsible for that. Only the fact that Mafalda would have been top and not him if Hermione's grade had been changed kept him from openly protesting.

As it was Draco struggled the last few days of school with old prejudices flaring up. His initial reaction to seeing Grangers name at the top of the class roster was to yell that no mudblood was going to beat a Malfoy – especially since he knew she'd had some sort of help.

He bit back the words, knowing he would alienate both Dudley and Harry. The words he'd almost said were what he'd heard his mother say at least three times a day for the first decade of his life. He'd thought he'd put that all of that behind him in first year of school and it was disconcerting to find that it wasn't as gone as he'd thought.

Once they were safely on the train, heading for King's Cross, Harry pressed him to tell him what was wrong. Draco was glad they were presently alone – as Dudley was stalking Padma, trying to get permission to owl her during the summer.

"It's that Granger girl – she took top spot – but we both know that Ravenclaw diadem must have pushed her over the top." Draco explained hesitantly. "I keep hearing my mum's voice yelling about … well getting beat by a … a ... mud... well you know what I'm saying. I don't really feel that way anymore, not since dad talked to me about bloodlines and stuff, but when I'm angry ..."

"I felt like calling her names, too, when I saw she'd ousted Mafalda from the top spot this year. You still got third – I had to tie with three others for fourth." Harry smiled. "I know it's hard to break old habits. I still automatically want to apologize when I think I'm being a bother to dad – even when its something I know he wants to do. When Dudley and I first became friends he still would sometimes accidently call me freak – and then have to apologise for it. As long as you know you might fall into that trap of coming out with … well, that other name … you can avoid it."

"Yeah – its just that when I'm angry – well it isn't about bloodline - it's knowing that someone who has never heard of magic two years ago is beating me … not to mention she's a _girl._" Draco grimaced at Harry's snicker.

The mood lightened and they soon had others coming by to talk. Ginny especially seemed determined to thank Harry for saving her life and making oblique references to the upcoming trip to Egypt. She at least split her attention between the two of them, so they could be equally uncomfortable.

Dudley and Ron arrived, obliviously interupting Ginny's monologue about Egyptian robes that was making the boys go glassy-eyed. Ron brought out a pack of cards for exploding snap, cutting her off mid-sentance, and she stormed out.

"What's wrong with her, I wonder?" Ron said absently, looking at the cards he'd been dealt.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius and Severus attended the end of year teacher's meeting eagerly. Lucius had poured enough galleons over Professor Babbling to induce her to take him as 'an apprentice'. Lucius winced a bit at the designation, but if he wanted his mastery … well he'd get used to it.

The usual arguments over funding and equipment were much easier to deal with, considering the extra funding for the year, and most left after they finished with the budget.

Percy was confirmed as Head Boy and Penelope Clearwater as Head Girl. Severus and Lucius were pleased – they could count on Percy.

Filius had then broached the subject of a time-turner for Miss Granger so she could take every single course offered. Lucius and Severus – as well as the other teachers had been aghast. Horrible scenarios that could occur were discussed. Minerva had been ambivilant and said that Granger was a very responsible young witch.

"This is a school – packed full of people. The odds of her doing this and no one seeing her and having no instances of backtracking across herself are astonomical." Professor Vector said. "I realize she would not play with it for her own amusement, but the other students will notice she's taking too many courses and can't possibly be at all of them at once without help – they'll realize a time-turner is involved and there will be loud objections."

Filius nodded, "Yes – likely not a good idea. I'll tell her she needs to prioritize and go with what she really wants to study."

Severus distracted them from the disturbing thoughts of thirteen year olds with time-turners by reminding them that Sinistra would be taking over Slytherin house with Severus just overseeing her.

"I intend to have it totally turned over to her the following year." Severus said with satisfaction. He fully intended to be more available to Harry and it would be easier to leave Hogwarts when Harry graduated – he would no longer be needed at the school once that occurred. If the war was still on – Harry would need him elsewhere and if it was over – he could finally retire anyway.

Lucius would still be overseeing the History of Magic for one more year, at the governors request. The apprenticeship wouldn't take up all of his time, and Pucey would not need much overseeing. The governors were simply nervous about having such a young professor – after having one that was centuries old for so long.

There was a brief round of sneering from Lucius and Severus when Professor Kettleburn announced that Hagrid would be taking over part of the classes – the classes involving the more dangerous creatures. Hagrid obliviously announced he'd aquired a Hippogriff, making the other Professors pale a bit and hope for the best and made the Slytherins feel justified in their sneering.

This brought up the need for more assitants to take some of the lower classes or at least assist with grading and helping oversee the students during class. Severus especially wanted a permant one – having Tom around during Harry's first year had been wonderful, and he certainly could not get along without his unofficial student helpers.

Everyone but the Heads of House and Lucius were gone after the issue of assistants was settled.

"And for the DADA position ..." Albus cleared his throat nervously. Severus leaned forward, anxious to hear what moron they would have for the DADA position.

Both he and Lucius were dumbstruck to hear it would be Remus Lupin.

"But … I don't think werewolves holding jobs at a school has been cleared by the ministry, has it?" Lucius asked in shock.

Severus simply glared in fury. He knew the Headmaster was determined and that the other heads of house would go along with him as they always did. "Are you so anxious to advance the cause of werewolves that you are willing to risk it all? If there is an incident here, it will undo _everything_." Severus growled, knowing it was wasted effort, but determined to be heard, anyway.

"If the students are writing home about their exemplary DADA instructor, it will go a long way in swaying the parent's minds when they find out." Albus insisted.

The other teachers nervously excused themselves, fearing a Snape tantrum – with Lucius there to make it even more spectacular. When they had gone Severus hissed. "The parents could also feel betrayed – even if nothing happens, and with the curse on the position – you _**know**_ something will."

Albus hesitated, Severus had a point. However the students needed a competant teacher and it was becoming impossible to find one willing to chance the obviously cursed position.

"We need a good teacher – all the students are needing to play catch up and Remus can do it – especially with the dueling club to help things along." Albus insisted. "We will just have to be doubly sure that there are no 'incidents' and as you already supply his Wolfsbane, you can ensure he drinks it."

Severus grimaced and Lucius growled. Helping out the werewolves was one thing. Living with one was another. They both sighed and looked at each other. Lupin had possibly saved the boys from unpleasantness when they had resorted to the Knight Bus during their 'Dudley rescue'. It was possible he would be an asset during the coming year.

Albus relaxed at their nods of reluctant acceptance – he'd known he would never get smiles of happiness at the news.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The double wedding went off without a hitch. Albus was pleased as punch to officiate, even with Lucius and Severus staring in horror at his bright daffodil yellow robes with baby blue trim. Dudley proudly lead his mother up the aisle to Lucius and Hugo had cheerfully strutted at Rosmerta's side to hand her off to Severus. Draco and Harry were the best men and sweated horrifically over the posibility of losing the rings.

None the less, the newlyweds were sent off on the Jamaican honeymoon and the three boys were taken to meet the Weasleys by Hugo to start the Egyptian vacation. The reporters had already taken a picture of the entire Weasley family, complete with Scabbers and the new kneazle kitten, who was hissing at the rat.

They started in Alexandria, and Harry and Draco went straight to the Ancient wizarding library with Percy right behind them. Much of it had been destroyed along with the non-magical section – back then they were housed together, though the magical texts had been in different rooms and usually only available to those 'with the gift'. The wizards of the time had been able to salvage many of the scrolls – even then a _reparo_ – or the Egyptian equivelent had been popular charm.

Harry found a book of translated scrolls to do with potions. Even if it was all outdated rubbish he was sure Severus would find it interesting. The next couple days were spent seeing the sights – the Royal gardens and citadel. Harry found the marketplaces fascinating to wander through – even without buying anything.

Draco hovered beside him muttering about the noise, the smell of too many spices and the _sand_. Harry laughed and reminded him they were in the Sahara, what did he expect? Draco sniffed and said he understood why Cleopatra and gone to Rome and didn't know why she'd bothered to return – even for Anthony.

Cairo was next and Harry had wandered the markets there as well, just to listen to Draco's horror. Percy went with them, as a precaution, since the others wanted to see the museums instead. Draco was thrilled when Harry found a flying carpet shop.

"These are so totally banned in Europe." Draco hissed in a delighted whisper. "We have to try one out – we'll never have the chance, again."

Harry had nodded in gleeful agreement, with Percy uncertainly following them out the back door to a presumably disillusioned area for test-driving a carpet. They had dragged out a beautiful carpet of many shades of green with a gold design in it that Draco and Harry were sure was intricately interwoven runes.

The beaming salesman handed Harry a parchment with commands on it. Harry sat in front with Draco between Percy and him. Harry engaged the sticking charm to prevent them falling off and set the carpet flying up into the clear blue sky and out west of the city toward the far distant pyramids of Giza. Draco whooped and yelled for more speed, they were soon trying sharply banked turns and Draco dared Harry to try the loop-de-loop on the parchment. Percy yelled "no", Draco yelled "faster" and Harry shouted "Loop".

The overtaxed carpet tried to do all three and collapsed while they were still upside – down. Harry screamed "portkey" and they scrambled for them even as they plummeted toward the desert.

Hugo was enjoying some quiet leisure time in the private pool at his hotel, leaning back on the float that looked like a large yellow duck and sipping at a fruity drink. He was somehow not surprised to have three young wizards and a beautiful carpet crash into the water in front of him.

Harry, Draco and Percy spluttered to the surface – Harry still gripping the carpet. Hugo raised an eyebrow and Harry hesitantly offered a "We were trying out a flying carpet … we might not get the chance to do that again ..."

Draco chimed in with "They're more complicated than we thought."

Hugo looked over at the crestfallen Percy who shrugged. "I don't have any excuses, sir. I shouldn't have let them do it."

Hugo smiled. "True, but now you know better – as long as you remember the lesson."

Draco and Harry huffed in aggravation. Percy wouldn't be caving to their pleas the rest of the trip, they could tell.

Hugo dressed and helped them cast drying charms on themselves and the carpet. They made their way back to the agitated shopkeeper who was appalled they'd broken the carpet. The boys let Hugo do the bartering and Draco ended up paying for it, saying that Lucius would want to see the runes in the design even if they didn't work anymore.

Hugo gave them three new portkeys – the others had disintegrated in the pool water. "I expect no more 'grand adventures' if you please." Harry and Draco nodded, fully intending not to. Hugo sighed – they were trouble magnets and he shouldn't waste his breath. He smiled and waved them back toward their hotel.

The trip to the Giza pyramids with Bill and some of his egyptian co-workers went much more smoothly and there was a lot of picture taking done. Dudley was accosted while they examined the sphinx. A young mau cat wandered out of no-where and sat in front of Dudley and stared at him imperiously.

Dudley looked puzzled, but Bill's co-workers just laughed. "You've been chosen, young wizard. The mau are temple cats – beloved of the gods and the pharoahs. If he says you belong to him … then you do."

"Looks like you have a familiar after all, Dudley." Ron said philosophically. Peter almost ran for it then and there – another feline to dodge!

Dudley picked the cat up and draped him across his shoulders. "What if I don't remember to take care of him?" He asked worriedly.

The men roared with laughter. "The mau believe they are still the pharoahs honored pets – he will take you firmly to task if you forget him."

"Oh, good." Dudley said, and the tour of the temples continued with the addition of a mau cat with a skeptical look on his face.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Karnak and Luxor were next. The ruins were magical to Harry's eyes, especially at dusk, Bill showed he and the others how to see the latent ancient magic still present in the places. But it was at Edfu that Harry really connected with the magic still there in the ruins.

The temple of Horus called to him the moment he saw it. He was especially drawn to the even more ancient ruins outside of the main temple.

"They temple you see was built in the Ptolemic period – but it was built over an even more ancient site from the time of Seti. The magic you feel – much of it was from then. The Greek and Roman eras had already lost most of the old kingdom magics." Bill explained.

Harry leaned against the pylon, the osprey in him soaking in the old magic that had invoked the spirit of the falcon. Harry found himself seeing the area from high in the sky – but not the Edfu of 1993 – there were people in the dress of old Egypt, driving chariots and wagons being pulled by oxen. He flew lower to get a closer look.

He was abruptly yanked out of the vision by Bill dragging him away from the ancient pillar. Bill's co-workers looked at him worriedly, muttering to each other.

Harry breathed in and told Bill what he had seen with awe in his voice. Bill was briefly jealous – such a strong connection – and on the first try without even intending it.

"You must be careful – many of these pillars were created to record their lives and history – you can easily be dragged in … and you might not find your way back out nearly as easily." Bill looked at him strangely.

Harry shrugged. "My animagus form is an osprey." Harry explained with a slight apology in his voice.

Bill and his friends nodded, now understanding. "The temple of Horus is dangerous ground for you – you must be careful – no matter how drawn you might feel."

Harry looked around, wishing he could stay and explore for months instead of days. Bill looked at him in understanding.

"There is a section of wizarding historians who explores places like this. There aren't many who can connect with the stones themselves to see the past." Bill smiled at Harry's immediate grin of determination.

Arthur sighed, listening to all of it with resignation. He hoped Severus didn't have totally different plans for Harry.

To Harry's delight they spent several days in the area and Harry soaked in the magic of the place even if Bill wouldn't let him touch anything. They borrowed horses and explored the surrounding area and even took a tour of a nearby oasis. Running the spirited and tough little arabians across the sands wasn't the same as flying in the visions, but it held its own form of magic. They spent the evenings trying to get Dudley to name the cat.

Dudley remained firm. "He'll let me know what his name is." At long last, just as they were leaving Dudley anounce that the cat's name was Seti. Harry smiled happily - the cat did have the mein of a pharoah.

The tour looped back up the Nile and went to Thebes and eventually back to Cairo. This time Arthur went with Harry to the marketplaces, which was much better as Arthur enjoyed the sightseeing there as much as Harry. They managed to track down the local apothecary and looked over the ingrediants he had. Harry wasn't sure if any of them were different from what Severus already had. however he bought seeds for several lotus plants.

"Maybe Aunt Petunia and her club can grow them for dad." Harry said, "I know they can be used in some of the more exotic potions."

Arthur nodded agreeably and steered Harry away from the coffee-shops he was gazing at. Harry would be up for days if he tried anything from there. The group at last made their way back to Alexandria, and could scarcely believe they'd been gone almost a month. Harry was now eager to get back to Dragonsrest in time for his birthday.

After a few days recuperating in the hotel they met up with a well-tanned Hugo who had been shadowing their travels with his own family. They had left the day before and Hugo was also anxious to return to home – he'd heard some disturbing rumors and wanted to find out the truth.

They soon landed in Britain and flooed to the Leakey Cauldron for their rendevous with the newlyweds.

Harry ran straight to Severus as he arrived, and they hugged each other fiercely. Severus' eyes met Hugo's and Hugo knew immediately the story was true. Severus was holding a crumpled wanted poster – with Sirius Black's screaming image on it.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – and the third year begins.


	102. Seti's Victory

3SM102

Disclaimer – Belongs to JKR, just bringing the boys back from vacation.

Chapter 102

Severus had remained blissfully unaware of the situation with Black until he reached Britain after the honeymoon trip. The news had broken only two days before – though Black had escaped three days prior to that. The ministry had kept it under wraps, hoping that his body would wash up on one of the beaches, or that he would be found wandering aimlessly – he _had _spent 12 years in Azkaban, after all.

The four of them had arrived at the Leakey Cauldron a couple hours before the boys and their Weasley entourage were expected. Lucius had firecalled the minister while Severus had read the lurid tales in the paper Tom had silently handed him and had crumpled the wanted poster in his hand, wishing it was Black himself.

The minister had arrived with a disgruntled Amelia Bones, who was likely there to protect Cornelius from irate parents.

"About 2 weeks ago I was doing an inspection of Azkaban ..." Fudge began, sweating profusely, "– I happened by Sirius Black's cell and told him that young Harry was doing quite well, in spite of him. I had the newspaper with me – it was one with several articles on some of the vacations the ministry workers were taking. Someone had gotten wind the Harry was with the Weasley's, so they were in the Headlines again – even the picture of all of them." Cornelius sweated a little more, bearing the scrutiny of two Slytherin fathers and a pair of angry looking mums. "He grabbed the paper, and started acting crazed, so I left, of course. He escaped somehow the very next week. The guards said they heard him saying over and over "He's at Hogwarts. We were sure he wouldn't survive the swim to the nearest shore – but we haven't found a body, and he was sighted by a reputable wizard in Northern Scotland since then."

Severus thought carefully. With Bones watching he and Lucius intently there was no chance of even the most subtle of cursing – even if one of them distracted her. Anyway, they needed the minister – they could direct a thorough search via he and his Aurors. Madame Bones was quite competent in spite of her regretably Hufflepuff origins - unless they annoyed her by causing grevious harm to Fudge in her presence. That would likely distract her from their own goals.

The minister continued to blather about the search in progress and Severus nodded occasionally, and then directed a few questions to Madame Bones, to prevent himself from yelling in public at the Minister of Magic. Cornelius understood he was persona non grata with Snape at the moment and wisely didn't protest. Lucius took over with him, asking about publicity.

A question entered Rosmerta's mind, though she thought it might be silly. "You are looking for him in his animagus form as well – it's not mentioned in the article on his escape?"

Severus was about to snap, 'Of course they are.' when Bones asked "Animagus?" in confused tones.

Lucius, Petunia and Cornelius all turned at that. "Yes, surely you checked his old Auror records? He'd been a dog animagus since Hogwarts." Severus answered in surprise.

"I did check – there is absolutely no mention of any animagus ability." Amelia snapped, hating being wrong-footed in this manner.

"He hid it from his fellow Aurors?" Severus blinked in surprise.

Severus answered questions automatically as Madame Bones asked questions about the dog's description and then snapped angrily. "His friend Lupin never mentioned the ability."

Severus answered absently, "He might of assumed you knew, just as we did."

Bones nodded a bit crankily at that, but agreed. Severus almost regretted telling her that. Another once - over by unsympathetic Aurors would have kept the werewolf cowed for a bit, perhaps.

The minister and Bones left to disseminate the new information and the four sat at a long table – knowing they'd need the room when the crowd of travelers arrived. The women muttered back and forth about the outrage of a breakout at Azkaban. A sympathetic Tom brought drinks. Petunia and Rosmerta managed smiles for him. Lucius and Severus nodded to him, sharing the male sympathy for another male needing to guard hearth and home from a threat like Sirius Black.

At last Hugo came through the floo, checking the room with wand drawn and relaxed at the sight of Severus and the others. Harry tumbled through next, to Severus' intense relief. Harry raced to him with a wide grin and grabbed Severus. Hugging the obviously unharmed and very healthy young wizard erased Severus' worries for the moment. Harry's happiness told him Harry had heard nothing about the escape.

Severus was loath to shatter his mood, but he didn't want Harry to hear it elsewhere. Severus drew Harry to a nearby alcove. Harry sensed something wrong and his smile faded. "What is it,dad?"

Severus sighed, "A couple weeks ago Sirius Black somehow broke out of Azkaban." He said rather baldly. There was no way to sugar-coat it. Harry looked briefly shocked, but then his face hardened and his eyes narrowed. Severus recognized the look of a plotting Potter by now and interupted it.

"He will be caught, Harry – and sent back where he belongs." Severus said hardly, and Harry's eyes flew to his. "But you'll not be trying it on your own, Harry. If he comes looking for you, we will catch him – but you are not to go looking for him on your own. You aren't ready to face a dark wizard of his calibre and insanity – not even with all the righteous fury you can summon."

Harry thought swiftly, "Okay, I will promise to not go after him alone – but only if you promise that if you go after him I can come along if possible."

Severus leaned back, fighting a smile. Harry was negotiating like a Slytherin. It truly warmed his heart even in this dark hour. Lucius had slowly edged close enough to eavesdrop and smiled as well. Soon Harry, Dudley and Draco would be helping plot advancements of friends in the ministry and getting leverage on the Wizengamot – just a matter of time.

Severus drew Harry into a one-armed hug, "Yes – if possible – I will make sure you witness his capture. However, now that the Aurors are aware of his animagus form they may be picking him up on their own very soon." At Harry's puzzled look he explained. "They didn't know he was a dog animagus – Black never told his fellow Aurors."

"But what if they had needed a dog animagus for something ..." Harry started, and Severus looked at him ironically. "Oh, it's not like he was trying to really help them – he was helping the Dark Lord the whole time." Harry continued.

"Yes, he was playing a rather deep game. Even those who knew the Black family well believed he'd truly joined the fight against the Dark Lord." Severus grimaced. "Even I believed that if nothing else – I thought he was truly a friend to James Potter."

They moved back over to the group around Dudley who was introducing Seti to Petunia and Rosmerta. Seti looked gratified at the appreciative noises they were making. Lucius moved in behind Petunia and gave the cat a look of superiority. The cat surprised him by him by returning the look in full measure and even managed a sniff that Lucius was sure was aimed at him.

Lucius moved away, scowling, though he didn't really object to the cat. Mau cats that chose you were a true prize. Oh, one could buy a mau cat of course – but that did not make it your familiar. Mau cats were intelligent, selective and had a magic all their own. To have Seti choose Dudley was quite auspicious.

The groups finally broke up, to floo to their respective homes. Hugo, Lucius and Severus all agreed that a 'war council' needed to occur the next day.

"In the afternoon, if you please. I have to see the lawyer and Heather Black in the morning – we hope to settle the issue of the Black estate." Lucius said with satisfaction.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Seti watched the wizard stroll away from the table with a certain amount of humor. He'd offended the wizard most likely. Seti had been quite pleased to have found Dudley – a compatible wizard, at last, so he supposed he would have to make up to the aristocratic wizard eventually.

Seti had been saddened that he would have to leave the ancient tombs and magical sites he so loved well and that held so many of the old memories, but it was more important to have found a magical companion like Dudley.

The mau cats had long out-lived the ancient temples and the homes of the pharoahs they had once roamed. At one time they could have counted on finding a companion among the pharoahs family or the priests in the temples. But only the ruins of those places now remained, though many had been buried for century after century under the sands. The cats had rejoiced when they'd been unearthed and they'd returned to sniff over the old stones and pillars that had been alive in the memories handed down by their ancestors.

The mau could sense the historys recorded in the pillars, just as the wizards did. Many came to the temples to lay on the pillars and bask in the sun ... and_** remember**_. His own favourite spot had been a pillar with writings on it about the great Pharoah Seti. The history and memories of the pharoah and his own mau cat had intrigued him and he had loved watching the ancient mau cat with his powerful friend.

Dudley had reminded him a bit of the old pharoah – strong and solid, with more than a little stubborness – making him able to stay the course of whatever he put his mind to. When Dudley had asked his name he'd thought for a time … he'd never needed a name before. He had decided on Seti, in remembrance of the ancient pharoah and his cat that he'd loved to watch, even milleniums after their deaths.

Now, though, he had a family to look after. The one he'd likely offended – Lucius, they had called him – was obviously the leader of the little group of four. Now they had arrived at their den Seti planned to get even him under his paw. That would require some subtlety. He quickly inspected the house and found Dudley's room and then moved back down to the main floor. Lucius was in a good-sized room with a large desk in it and he was shuffling some parchment and frowning.

Seti leaped onto an empty spot on the desk, directly in front of Lucius and locked eyes with the wizard, silently challenging him to a staring contest. Lucius had won enough staring contests with other Death Eaters during power struggles in the ranks to respond to the challenge automatically. A few minutes into it he realized that taking the mau's challenge had been as big a mistake as when he'd tried to defeat a young Severus at this … that had been a disaster that still made him flinch to remember.

Lucius clenched his jaw and willed himself not to blink and felt a trickle of sweat run down his forehead. He'd endure crucios at the hands of the Dark Lord himself, been in battles against the Order … he'd survived _marriage to Narcissa with his sanity intact _… he could win a staring contest with a cat! At last, when he'd been about to throw something at Seti to break the Mau's concentration, the cat broke their gaze and walked toward him, rubbing his head on Lucius' arm and giving him a brief purr.

Lucius leaned back in relief and gave the cat an admiring pat on the head. It wouldn't have done to have to live with the mau after a humiliating loss. Seti gave him a brief glance as he walked back out the door. The wizard was obviously more kindly disposed toward him, now that he'd 'defeated him', and Lucius had smiled a bit as Seti had left. Seti had kept the contest going long enough to instill a healthy respect for him in the wizard and then had conceded the victory to Lucius. A Mau knew when a loss was really a gain.

Most of all he'd kept his gaze on Lucius long enough to thoroughly read him. He was well content to have Lucius head up the household. He was strong, determined and would never allow harm to befall the occupants of the house. There were shadows in him and some darkness, though it didn't extend as far as it had in the past. All felines understood shades of grey in a person. All in all a good wizard to have as his Dudley's protector.

A green creature appeared suddenly and Seti puffed a bit in surprise. The creature made admiring noises at the cat while Seti sniffed at him. Aah … a servant. Well, Seti knew what to do with them. Seti chirped an imperious demand for food and followed the house-elf to the kitchen for fresh liver.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Severus, Rosmerta and Harry arrived to Dragonsrest with relieved happiness. Harry threw himself onto a nearby sofa and sighed in satisfaction.

"Egypt was great and all, but it's good to be home." Harry smiled at his dad who was fussily getting Rosmerta settled into a chair. They were so cute, he thought.

Presents were pulled out. Harry gave Severus the book from the Alexandria library. He was quite impressed and started leafing through it immediately, making Harry grin in satisfaction. In a moment of clarity he handed the lotus seeds to Rosmerta as a gift. He still wasn't used to the idea of thinking to buy for a second 'parent figure' and it would take some getting used to. Rosmerta was quite pleased and planned to take them to the garden club to get planted.

She winked at Severus, "We might trade them to Severus for some beauty creams made from them."

"But you're already beautiful." Harry said in shock. Why would she need beauty creams?

Rosmerta laughed in delight and gave him a hug. Severus grimaced at Harry – leave it to Harry to give such an artless and sincere compliment. In a few years he would be charming most of the females in Hogwarts.

"Perhaps I should say … anti-aging creams, to stay as I am as long as possible." Rosmerta said in answer.

Harry shrugged at Severus, not getting the point of going to so much trouble.

Rosmerta looked at the bright pictures of the many different lotus flowers on the front of the packages. Severus rambled a bit about the different potions that required each different flower. Harry sighed happily. It was good to be home. They only needed …

Tom threw the door open and loudly greeted them. … yep – they just needed his brother, Harry thought.

"Welcome back." Tom beamed looking almost as tanned as the rest of them and very happy. Obviously working on the Dragon Reserve the past month had suited him. Tom hugged Harry and then Severus. He hesitated at Rosmerta, but she laughed and pulled him into a hug and peck on the cheek, making him blush a little.

Tom hadn't been so busy he hadn't missed his adoptive family. A dozen times a day there were things he wanted to share with them. He wasn't sure how he would bear it when the school year started. But, they were here, now.

Severus was a little surprised at Tom's carefree attitude in the face of Sirius' escape, and then looked over at the large stack of still-rolled-up newspapers. Tom had not read any of them, then.

Severus cleared his throat and accioed the relevant papers. He unrolled the one with the news of Sirius' escape with Black's screaming visage on the front and handed it to him. Tom paled and read it anxiously. His face hardened and he gritted out. "He won't pass the Reserve borders, the dragons won't allow it."

Severus nodded calmly and Harry remained silent, actually hoping that Black would try it. Hazelette or one of the other dragons might get indigestion – but McNair's fate would likely be appropriate for Black as well.

Tinker was overjoyed at the return of the travelers for him to take care of. Harry presented him with a brightly decorated silk pillow with glittering tassels at the corners, and the elf was tearfully grateful. Harry was sure that all his favourites would immediately be served that evening.

Sure enough – it was an excellent fish dinner. Between mouthfuls Harry told them about the magic carpet adventure – after all, they would find out anyway - and then told them about seeing the past in the stones at the temple of Horus.

"Bill said it's because of my Osprey animagus form – I was very in tune with the magic there." Harry smiled happily. Tom, was immediately eager to hear about this new way to see the past, and Yvane was equally intrigued.

As soon as desert was dealt with both Tom and Harry raced to the library to haul out a pensieve. Tom carefully helped him take out the memory of the trip to the temple of Horus. They jumped in and reviewed the experience. They restarted the memory several times and even an excited Yvane spoke so Harry could hear him – asking questions.

Severus and Rosmerta looked in, shouting 'goodnight'. Tom and Harry didn't come out of the memory – just waving their hands at their general direction in response and continuing to peer closely at the chariots and the buildings.

Severus chuckled and wondered if the pair would be working in similar careers in the future.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius scowled at the lawyers and goblins sitting across the table from he, his lawyers and Heather Black. He'd thought that by now he would have this done with, already.

One of the lawyers sitting next to a unsympathetically grinning goblin sighed and tried to placate them once again.

"I understand your frustration, sir, but the Black's familial rules clearly state that only the Head of House or Heir can access the family homes – or grant access to others. We can install Miss Black as 'acting executor' of the estate, as she is likely the only heir following Sirius Black – since Harry Potter has withdrawn his claim. This gives her the right to administer the funds and it grants her the right to access most of the vaults. There are some properties that are not considered 'Black family homes' that she can use, but the main ones are barred to all but Sirius Black – in particular the one on Grimauld Place." He explained patiently for the fifth time.

The goblin wasn't so polite. "You'll just have to wait until Sirius Black is dead … it might not be that long, as the Aurors are likely to have him kissed once they catch him ..."

Heather gasped and paled, not liking the thought of that happening to anyone … and to be expected to be looking forward to it? Not likely.

Lucius grimaced, deciding to not act happy at the thought of Sirius Black's imminent demise, since it seemed to alarm Miss Black.

"Very well, gentlemen ..." Lucius stood. "We will be contacting you at a later date, then." The others stood and watched as Lucius and his small entourage left.

"Will Headmaster Dumbledore be very disappointed, then?" Heather asked. "He seemed to want to get into the house on Grimmauld quite badly."

Lucius mulled it over as they flooed back to the Dragon Reserve. "We do need to get in the house. There is a dark artefact that can't be left lying around for the Dark Lord to retrieve." He decided that simple, but truthful was best. Heather Black was related to Draco, though it was as a many-times removed cousin. Still, family was family, and she was trying to be helpful to them.

Heather nodded at that, "Well, if I can assist, I will of course, but it seems this angle isn't working." She added regretfully.

He walked her to her home, not far from Dragonsrest. She and her mother were doing work on the unicorns on the Reserve for the summer, though Heather was likely to return to Hogwarts with the school year to pick back up with the Forbidden Forest herds. Lucius nodded to Ruth, who greeted him pleasantly before he went to Dragonsrest.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius arrived in the middle of a visit by Yuan, who was reassuring the Dragonsrest family that he'd re-inforced the warding on the Reserve as soon as the news of Sirius' escape had been released. "We now have wards for animagus' and the dragons have always had orders to report strangers to us."

Tom was a little put out that he'd missed out on getting in on a manhunt … and now that Severus was back he was unlikely to be allowed – he was needed here to guard Harry, instead. Yuan blithely ignored Tom's pouting about not being clued in on the escape. They hadn't hidden the papers, but they didn't tell him, either. Yuan, through Yao, had told the dragons – and therefore the riders and keepers that they weren't to tell him, though if he found out on his own, he was to be brought to Yuan.

Yvane had known, of course, by way of Yao, but had agreed that having Tom running rampant across the North of Scotland looking for an insane killer was not something to encourage. Yuan left after a comforting pat on Tom's shoulder, to which Tom responded with reluctant agreement that Yuan and the others were right.

Hugo arrived right behind Lucius and they discussed the logistics of keeping Harry safe from Sirius. Severus especially wished to see Sirius caged or kissed for the betrayal and death of Lily. Hugo reluctantly admitted that if Sirius stuck to mostly muggle towns in his animagus form, that they would have difficulty finding him. They had sent his picture to the muggle police – and a description of the black dog to animal control, but had no leads from either of them as well.

While Severus and Tom were holding their meeting with the others, Harry and Rosmerta were busily planning for Tom's birthday on the 26th, which was in two days. He would be nineteen, now – the last year he could use being a teenager as an excuse for foolishness, as Rosmerta said. Tinker was eager to make a spectaclur cake for him – perhaps another dragon? Harry suggested a welsh green this time – perhaps one that was eating someone? Rosmerta found that a bit disturbing, but young boys had odd tastes, she knew.

They decided on a cheetah, which would test Tinker's skills as a cake-maker, but as Dora would be at the party they thought it would be nice, and Tom would definitely like it.

Lucius agreed to meet in Diagon Alley for a shopping trip the next day – they needed to get presents for both Tom and Harry, who's birthday would be close behind Tom's.

The Spinners End and Dragonsrest families met at the Leakey Cauldron, the three boys behaving as if they had been apart for weeks instead of one day. The shopping trip was done with as much swiftness as the adults could manage. They got out of Diagon Alley before reporters could corner them, although it did mean borrowing the floo at Flourish & Blotts. They all went to the 3 Broomsticks for lunch, as Rosmerta was needing to check in with Renee, anyway.

They came out of the floo to a scene of chaos. The furniture was in shambles, broken and flung about, windows broken. Renee was screaming in french and waving a meat cleaver around, at some invisible foe.

Tom, Severus and Lucius drew their wands, sure that the man had gone mad.

At the sight of the group of wizards and wizards he dropped the huge knife and abruptly looked forlorn and near tears.

"Rosmerta, cherie, we ..." Renee actually sniffled a bit. "...we have a_** gremlin**_!"

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry and Tom left for Dragonsrest after Rosmerta got Renee's hysterics under control. Severus, Lucius and Rosmerta stayed at the pub, sending everyone else home.

"Why can't I help catch the gremlin?" Harry whined just a bit. He really,_** really**_ wanted to see if real gremlins resembled the movie ones at all.

"I'm guessing that it's better to have only a few people there for the spells." Tom said. "The gremlin started tormenting Renee a couple weeks ago and now it's so bad he couldn't even open the pub. They'll need to get it under control or there won't be anything left of the pub."

"So Lucius knows all the spells – and he's showing them to dad?" Harry said.

"Yes, the spells are becoming less and less well known – and really we need them to be available – gremlins are not that rare and are unbelievably destructive when they decide to target a family … or a business. They even go after muggles, though they don't seem to find them as fun as wizards."

"It's amazing – I thought that house-elves were regular magical beings – made little house-elves the usual way." Harry shook his head. "I would never have guessed they were transfigured from gremlins."

Tom grinned. "Yeah – a form of justice magic – they have to serve the family they were targeting for good, unless freed by them. Most of course don't want to be freed from the family they are bound to – imagine how devastated Tinker would be if you handed him clothes."

Harry looked at the little elf bouncing in at that moment with a stack of sanwiches and soup and smiled. "He'd be awful sad, I think." Harry thanked the elf profusely, wondering a bit if Tinker had been as efficient a gremlin as he was an elf … he likely could have taken apart an entire house in a night if he'd been determined.

Harry and Tom delved into a few of Yvane's memories – these being from Yvane himself and his first rider, who had explored the Savannah's of Africa. Wataching lions and elephants – and other cheetahs was quite enjoyable. A group of young male lions – about twelve of them – had thought they could bring Yvane down. The fight was short but quite exciting and involved several singed manes and outraged feline sensibilities.

While they watched the dragon vs lion fight, the gremlin was caught and the justice magic applied. The new house elf was bound to Rosmerta and she quickly set it to helping Renee.

Rosemerta looked around at the ravaged pub and sighed. "Well, we'll certainly need the elf to get reopened within a week."

Renee nodded and sighed resignedly at the scampering house-elf. "He does seem eager to undo all the damage he did."

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Tom's birthday party went off without a hitch – Dora was quite flattered that Tinker had managed to make a credible cheetah cake. Harry had been quite proud that he'd unearthed a very fine lunascope for Tom. It was very beautifully inlaid with carnelian and was quite accurate as well. .

Harry's party was less than a week later and quite a few students had arrived for it. Even Marcus Flint was there for a time to drop off his present – a quidditch strategy book – and make sure Hary and Draco were practicing.

Theo Nott was there as well, though he looked worried. He nodded toward Neville, who was talking to Ron and Dudley. "Neville has been owling back and forth with Blaise Zabini all summer. Blaise has been boasting that he's finally turning Longbottom into a real Slytherin. Goyle is worried that Longbottom is getting sucked into whatever Blaise is cooking up for this coming year. Not that Blaise has managed to do more than throw insults and irritate the entire house of Slytherin for the past two years."

Harry looked over at the other three boys. Dudley looked aggravated and Ron looked puzzled. Seti was perched on Dudley's shoulders as always and even he looked a bit sneeringly at an earnestly talking Neville.

Later that evening Dudley ruefully admitted that Neville was 'sure' that Harry and Draco were evil and that Harry had simply been killing off a rival by driving off the Dark Lord in the Chamber of Secrets. Neville was now quoting Blaise quite a bit and seemed to feel vindicated since he now had someone else that was willing to back up his own dislike of Harry and Draco.

Arthur had come with his family to Harry's birthday party. Arthur had been given the day off by a cagey Cornelius Fudge, so he could attend and give Severus Snape some news that he may or may not like. Cornelius preferred to send this particular news via Arthur.

Arthur waited until the party was essentially over and the remaining kids were laying around the large outside garden, slightly stuporous from the excellent meal and very rich chocolate birthday cake.

Severus was, of course incensed with Fudge's plan. Dementors at Hogwarts? - absolutely insane. Even if they were only guarding the perimeter. If one of them caught a straying student … and there were always students out of bounds … the fate of that student would be horrible.

"Well, it is good to know he is as determined to protect Harry as we are, I suppose." Severus said a bit sullenly. The rest of the ministry would likely see it as a good idea – the Dementors would sense and track down Sirius Black without hesitation.

"Are they sure they can control the Dementors, enough?" Lucius asked, skeptically.

Arthur shrugged. "The Aurors seem to think they can do so. But the spells on the Dementors to constrol them seem to wear off at times – they need to keep a close watch on them, I think."

The Malfoy, Snape and Weasley parents looked out to the garden at their children worriedly.

Seti was laying on the garden wall, glaring at the twins who had slipped a potion into his bowl of liver that turned his spots pink and orange. They had done the same to the kneazle kit before the party – he knew the potion only lasted an hour – but he was very angry anyway. His pride had been damanged and he was feeling the need to save face.

He heard the twins mutter about needing a cool drink and raced in the house ahead of them. When the twins opened the cool cabinet where the soft drinks were kept, Seti leaped out at them, screaming a feline war cry that was high pitched enough to bend metal.

The twins leaped back with yelps of terror, both tripping and falling on their backside.

Fred clutched his chest, "My heart – I think it stopped!"

George grimaced at looked at his brother with chagrin. "I think I peed myself just a little."

Seti chirped in satisfaction and turned, marching back out to the garden and Dudley, leaving his defeated foe recovering on the floor with the parents muffling chuckles. It wasn't often the twins were out-pranked.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z


	103. Garden Party

3SM103

Disclaimer-Don't own it – JKR does.

Chapter 103

Minerva continued to say, "Concentrate, Harry … concentrate." soothingly, as she watched Harry prepare to make another transformation into his Osprey form. Minerva had attended the birthday parties at Dragonsrest and Severus had cornered her. She'd been skeptical about Severus' claim that Harry would likely immediately be able to master the change until he explained Harry's adventure at the temple of Horus.

"Yes." She had said. "Delving even a little into ancient magic centered on the old falcon god would make his transformation quite easy."

Severus had decided that with Sirius Black apparently hot after Harry's blood, Harry having his animagus form would be an asset worth the risk. Minerva was sure that Harry was disciplined enough as well as responsible enough to not misuse it … at least not much – he was only thirteen after all.

Draco was also there, out in the garden, working on the exercises. He was determined to not be far behind Harry in this. He'd resigned himself to not being as powerful as Harry and that some things would simply come easier to Harry, however his desire to achieve his animagus form was undiminished.

Dudley and Lucius were looking through a photo album that they had assembled of the trip to Egypt, with Seti crouched between them, looking at the moving pictures with interest and occasionally batting at the moving figures curiously.

Severus watched Harry carefully as Harry turned into the osprey with a pop and with encouragement turned back into himself once again without difficulty. Severus had been managed to put this day off for awhile, but the skill might be invaluable in the near future. Black's form was a dog, therefore earthbound – Harry's ability to fly could be a literal life-saver.

Draco watched Harry with a bit of desperation. He was close … so very close to transforming – he could almost feel the change occuring when he concentrated on his animagus form. He closed his eyes one more time and focused hard on changing. He could feel a sudden surge of power run through him and felt everything about himself suddenly feel different.

He opened his eyes curiously, hearing his father's shout of astonishment. He was surprised to find Harry and Minerva towering over his now much smaller form. He yelled a bit, but all he heard was a high screech of surprise. He looked at his outstretched arms and was excited to find he had a long pair of white and silver-barred wings.

Lucius walked up to Draco carefully and slowly lowered his arm in front of Draco. He had remembered to conjur a falconry gauntlet to cover the arm. Draco carefully placed his taloned feet on the gauntlet, batting his wings a bit as he was lifted up.

"Oh, how very beautiful – I've never actually seen a gyrfalcon up close." Minerva clasped her hands in delight. "And a very nice white and silver coloring – not surprising, of course."

Lucius nodded absently – still stunned at Draco's sudden display of ability. Severus and Dudley came up closer as well. Severus was less surprised … knowing how very determined Draco had been to keep up with Harry in at least this area of magic.

Dudley shook his head ruefully and looked at Lucius in resignation. "There'll be no living with him now, you know. He's going to be quite insufferably smug."

Harry laughed in delight. "We can fly together, you know – but someone had better warn the dragons – don't want roasted falcon or osprey to occur on the dragon's menu."

Dudley quickly snapped a picture of Draco sitting on Lucius' arm. Lucius was looking quietly proud and Draco was looking as smug as a falcon could get. Dudley suspected it would become a prized picture of Draco's.

"Now, Mister Malfoy ..." Minerva sighed as both Lucius and the falcon looked at her. "Draco … you need to transform back, again."

Lucius reluctantly settled Draco back on the ground and Minerva talked Draco through transforming back again. Draco emerged with a grin. Harry and Dudley loudly congratulated him on his success.

"I expect to find the two of them registered very soon, gentlemen." Minerva said emphatically.

Severus and Lucius looked at the boys in chagrin, but Severus nodded. "Everyone knows he has the ability – it was only a matter of time before he would master it. There are those who will be watching and make trouble if he doesn't."

Lucius nodded. "With Draco flying with Harry, they'll know about him – and cause the same trouble for Draco as well."

"If you would continue the lessons until Draco is proficient as well – they can register together." Severus asked and Minerva assented immediately. It would be quite a coup to be able to say she'd helped two such young wizards achieve this. Minerva left with a feeling of accomplishment.

Lucius cast a duplicating charm on the picture before they left and Harry raced to place it on his corkboard next to the picture of himself sitting on Severus' arm as an osprey. Severus had the same look of pride on his own face as Lucius did on his. It was warmly comforting to know that Severus had the same paternal pride in him as Lucius had in Draco.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Dudley watched Lucius twitch irritably and his mum frown. Seti shifted in his arms, refusing to go far from him since he'd agreed to visit Aunt Marge for the day.

The lawyers and judges had negated the summer holiday agreement, leaving Marge with no leverage over seeing Dudley at all. Right after the 'flying car rescue' Dudley had been ready to chuck the whole relationship aside. Problem was that he and Marge often had a great time together – when it was the two of them. He could talk to her a bit about muggle things without having to explain everything first. The number of people in the family – or even in Hogwarts he could do that with was limited.

Dean, of course was muggleborn, but he had been busy this summer. Harry didn't share all of his interests – Harry was bored by video games. Draco tried to support Dudley's continued interest in 'mugglish things', but wasn't all that successful, particularly if Dudley was talking about something as completely muggle as video games.

Aunt Marge was an avid game-player – at least when Dudley visited - and shared his love for a good action or mystery movie. There was a video game set up in the lead – lined room that housed Petunia's TV and vcr player. Lucius never went in the room – 'it made him itchy', Draco avoided it because he had to leave his wand at the door. Truthfully even Petunia didn't use it much. Playing the games alone simply wasn't fun.

It seemed a shallow reason to see his Aunt, but he also could talk to her about his father without having to hear the other person fighting to not insult his dad's memory. He knew his father had simply been irredeemably wrong at the end – but he could remember when his dad had not been that way. Truth was, he missed Aunt Marge at times, irritating as that was to admit.

Anyway, he'd talked his mum and Lucius into letting him spend a day … with a court supervisor … at Privet Dr. His mum had understood, he thought, though she insisted Lucius look into Dudley's safety.

Lucius also had nearly plastered Dudley with emergency portkeys. Dudley had smiled and nodded with all the extra safety precautions. Dudley's only worry was Seti. When he had announced the visit Seti had immediately become his shadow. Dudley tried to explain that it was only for the day, but Seti had given him a cool stare that Dudley took as a refusal to be left behind.

Dudley had half-expected this and had sent a few letters to Aunt Marge, telling of his cat and that if she wished to see him Ripper and the others would be banished to their kennels for the day. She'd written back of course … insisting that cats were not suitable for 'young men'. Dudley had grinned a bit at a line Marge had tried to ink out that said cats were for aging old queens. She'd tried to demand he take one of her bulldogs instead and so on...

He'd calmly written back saying that she could either accept his cat and make them welcome or resign herself to only communicating with him by mail.

The next letter had voiced numerous complaints, but had agreed to kenneling the dogs and allowing the cat to visit with him.

Lucius had monitored the letter exchange with interest. He'd choked back a growl that was a mix of outrage and hilarity over the inked out remark. By the time they received the letter of acceptance from her he'd silently acknowledged that Dudley had more patience with negotiations than he did. Dudley had the dogged stubborness necessary to wear someone like Marge down.

They had apparated to the lawyers office and taken a limo to Privet Drive early that morning, immediately after breakfast. Petunia and Draco stayed in the car and Lucius – sporting a transfigured suit - accompanied Dudley and Seti to the door. Lucius was aware of the number of eyes peering at them from behind curtains up and down the street.

Marge met them at the doorway with a surprised look. The lawyer had dropped Dudley off last summer with a rather nice car – but not a limo. She'd seen Lucius before, but not in his role of stepfather. The hand on Dudley's shoulder and the faintly threatening air about him got through even Marge's bias. The court official standing next to Marge smiled at the glowering Lucius rather obliviously and greeted them warmly.

"It's quite wonderful of you to give Dudley's aunt another chance … family disputes can be quite wearing on the children." The lady smiled at Dudley and cooed at the horrified Seti.

Lucius shooed Dudley inside and grimaced at the court official. "Dudley wishes to keep his ties to his father's sister … his mother and I of course will bow to his wishes as long as we feel there is no further threat to his well-being – or attempts to remove him from our care." Lucius' tones were icey and they made even the court official's smile slip a little.

Marge shifted her feet in silent protest, but wisely did not answer. The court official blathered a bit more and assured Lucius that Dudley would be ready to go promptly at 8 pm. Marge hesitated and then swallowed some pride. "There is a Dr Who marathon on tonight, I just found out … it doesn't end until 10 ..."

Dudley yelped excitedly from the other room. "Dr Who... ?"

Marge watched Lucius' forbidding countenance slip into a faintly indulgent smile and he turned to the court official. "It is summer vacation … I have no objection to a later time, but this affects you as well ..."

The lady smiled happily, "Oh, I'm a huge Dr Who fan as well … I'll chip in for pizza if they provide drinks … and just call me Betty for the evening." There was a whoop of happiness from Dudley making all three of them smile.

"Very well – I'll pick up Dudley a bit after 10 pm, then?" Lucius nodded to them and left. Marge had seemed a bit more subdued. Perhaps Dudley's refusal to allow her to kidnap him or bully him into anything had undercut her arrogance.

They all sat in the family room and chatted for a bit – catching up with the doings on Privet Drive. Turk had received an unexpected scholarship to a mechanics school … making Dudley smile – Lucius and Severus had been determined to reward Turk for his assistance to Dudley and Harry in some way.

Marge glared and grunted unhappily at Seti who sniffed and turned his backside to her in return.

Dudley told them about the school – the abridged version that Draco helped him come up with. He told them about his friends Dean, Seamus and Ron. He even told them he felt his friend Neville was 'hanging with the wrong sort' and about his crush on Padma Patil.

Marge happily doled out advice that Dudley had no intention of taking … he didn't intend to abandon Neville to his fate or stop writing to Padma 'because he was too young'. He'd written her most of the summer – telling her of Egypt and Seti. She'd sent back a shy letter or two via the owls, telling him of their own trip to India to visit the village her father had come from.

Lunch came and went and they happily played some of the video games and munched on more snacks than he'd consumed in the last three years. As the hours slid by he felt a little stuporous – he'd gotten used to _**not**_ being a couch potato and was feeling a little claustorphobic just sitting there hour after hour.

About five he'd had enough and said he wanted to run to the corner market for lemonade – he'd noticed Marge didn't have any, so that was what he 'had to have'. Seti settled on the front steps to wait for him, looking disgruntled.

Dudley happily jogged down the sidewalk, wondering how he'd managed to while away so many hours and days slouched on the sofa like that. He passed the playground and noticed Lila there. She saw him and waved at him, shouting, "How's Harry Potter?" - still a bit suspicious of their disappearance 3 summers ago.

Dudley grinned and answered, "Great – he and his new mum and dad are doing really well." Lila smiled in return, hoping he meant it.

A pair of baleful eyes glared at the boy. The name Harry Potter accompanied by the news of 'new parents' shocked him. It had surprised the fugitive at how difficult it had been to gather news of Harry. The few wizarding papers he'd scavenged had been dripping with news about who at the ministry had won what prize.

There had finally been mention of Harry returning from his vacation to Egypt – and that he had gone with the Weasleys. The only mention of Harry's guardian had been an admiring note that it had been clever to send Harry to meet with the Weasleys after the press had already seen the Weasleys off – not knowing the 'Boy Who Lived' would be on the trip as well. 'Obviously Harry Potter's guardian was quite determined to keep him safe' the reporter had blathered approvingly, to the fugitive's frustration. No mention of a name – apparently the reporter assumed everyone knew who it was.

He'd been sickened by the realization that Harry had been vacationing with Peter Pettigrew – that Harry had likely been sharing a dorm room with Ron and his rat in Gryffindor for years.

It had taken long hours of careful concentration to try and remember the address of Lily's sister. He'd done his best to shove the memories of that terrible night behind him. Hagrid had said that he needed to take Harry to Dumbledore to give to Lily's family to care for. He'd heard the address – but hadn't really paid attention to it.

He'd eventually remembered the house was in Surrey and had headed there, racking his brains along the way trying to recall what street. He'd gotten to the general vicinity at last and had hung around the playground and looked at street signs, hoping to trigger a memory. It had been sheer luck to hear the girl ask about Harry. He shadowed the boy who'd answered to a store and then back toward what he hoped was Harry's home.

Dudley stopped just in front of the house, hailed by a couple of boys from his old school. They also asked about Harry.

"Is Potter going to visit, too, do you think?" One of them asked from across the street.

Black listened anxiously. Harry didn't _live_ here? Dudley answered cheerfully, "No, likely not – he lives in Wales, now."

Black snarled furiously at this...Wales? … after he had tramped and hopped rides on trucks, eating garbage to cross most of Scotland and England? The boys turned at the sound and the ones across the street yelped and ran. Dudley paled at the sight of the huge black dog and backed up toward the house.

Seti spotted the danger immediately and leaped in front of Dudley, puffing to twice his usual size, hissing like a steam engine and letting out a horrific scream. The dog morphed into a ragged man with wild eyes.

"Where is he?" Black howled, uncaring that his question was a bit unclear. Dudley knew, of course – this was Sirius Black … looking for Harry.

"You'll never get to him – not while his family and friends have breath left in their bodies!" Dudley shouted, getting a little dramatic in his fear and anger.

Black howled and lunged at Dudley and found himself with a face-full of furious Seti. He danced around pulling fruitlessly at the cat. Marge and Betty burst from the house at the ruckus they heard and gaped at the sight of Seti attacking a man they recognized as the escaped fugitive being shown on the TV constantly.

Marge grabbed up a rake and ran at Black, swinging the handle at him and shouting. Betty scampered behind her yelping that she was calling the authorities. Dudley raced forward to rescue Seti from Aunt Marge's wild swings and dug in his pocket for his emergency portkey. He didn't want to use it in front of Marge and Betty, but the ministry would surely forgive him … it was Sirius Black.

With Seti off him Black blocked Marge's swings and lunged at Dudley again, determined to find out where Harry was. He clutched at the boy, eyes wild and face set in desperation. Marge and Betty cried out in fear and each grabbed one of Black's arms just as Dudley yelled "Griffin!" and activated the portkey.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

It was Wednesday – garden club day. Luckily Rosemerta had dragged Harry along to keep Draco company with Dudley gone for the day … and also so Harry could tell the club how he'd gotten the Lotus seeds from Egypt. Molly had brought Ron as well, as he wanted to see Draco and Harry so he could complain that Scabbers was losing patches of hair from the frights Ginny's kneazle was giving him.

"But didn't you say he was a very old rat – over ten years, at least?" Harry asked.

"Rats don't live that long … must be that being around magic has kept him alive beyond a rat's usual lifespan." Draco added.

Ron sighed, yes everyone had been predicting Scabbers death for the last year or two, still Ginny's kneazle was sure to bring it on quicker. They sat around playing exploding snap and discussing the problem with Dudley's aunt and the increasing problem with Neville.

Most of the garden club left at four, leaving Petunia, Rosmerta and Molly to have a spot of tea and clean up. Lucius was holed up in his office when Severus arrived at five – knowing the club would have left by then.

The peaceful conversations were abruptly ended by the arrival of four combatants – five if you included the cat once again perched on Sirius Black's head.

Betty released Black's arm, turning dizzily around and whimpering "This is highly irregular." several times.

Marge also whirled around, but upon spotting Petunia she immediately knew who to blame. "What is going on you … you ..." Words failed her, but Seti filled in the gaps with glass-shattering screams that alerted Lucius and Severus.

Rosemerta and Molly, upon seeing Sirius, had shoved Harry, Ron and Draco behind them. Petunia raced to snatch Dudley and pull him behind the two witches to safety with Seti leaping after him. When Lucius and Severus burst out onto the patio Rosmerta and Molly had been about to hex the fugitive, but were stopped by the man's sudden stillness when he saw Harry.

"James?" Sirius said in amazement, hope suddenly in his face. His mind tended to wander to the past – to just before he'd gone into Azkaban – before the Dementors - it was the time when he last had been able to _think _clearly. They were the last times his mind could**_ remember_** with any clarity.

The boy was younger than he remembered James – the hair a few shades darker, the eyes were green and without glasses. Otherwise it was definitely James. Perhaps he had not been killed by Voldemort - just cursed younger again? His fogged mind was pulled back by a shout – from a voice he definitely recalled.

"Black!" Severus barked at Sirius, aiming his wand at Sirius, but hesitating to cast anything – the others were behind Sirius. If Black dodged a curse he would hit them for sure. He was chilled by the sight of Black confronting Harry – he'd thought they were safe here. Obviously he was mistaken. Not to mention he was enveloped in a rage at the sight of the man who'd betrayed Lily and her family to be killed.

"Snape." Black hissed in return. What was he doing here with James? … no, his mind cleared a bit upon seeing Lucius … Molly … Rosemerta – all a decade older – the boy was Harry. He swung back to peer at the angry boy squirming in the grip of the others.

"Let me go …" Harry was flushed and furious – his parents betrayer was right in front of him. He burned with anger that Black dared stand in front of him and speak James' name.

"No – let your dad take care of it..." The one called Dudley was saying frantically to James … no, Harry. Black was slowly realizing that Harry? … James? was angry with him. He cringed … yes of course he was angry. Black had talked James into switching to Peter as a secret keeper … and that had failed spectacularly.

A sudden movement made him turn his head and brought the red-haired boy into his line of sight … and the squirming, squealing rat he held. His mind immediately jumped to his main objective – kill Pettigrew. He screamed and leaped forward, shoving Rosmerta to one side and even elbowing Molly, as he reached for Ron – and the rat.

The adults all crowded forward, trying to stop him. In the close quarters they dared not use dangerous magic. Even Lucius and Severus, who might have chanced a spell or two with just adults around could not bring themselves to risk the boys.

Clutching hands forced Sirius to break off his attack, thrusting him out of the circle of wizards and witches desperately protecting the boys. Once Sirius was outside of the circle Rosmerta shouted, "_Incarcerous_!" which wrapped the man in a large chain. It had been a useful spell at times during bar-room brawls.

This made Betty and Marge gasp. They had been silenced by the appearance of all these lunatics that were dressed in robes – and waving wands.

To their further shock the wild-eyed fugitive had morphed into a thin black dog who squirmed quickly out of the chain he was bound in. Luicus aimed at him, but the muggles were behind him – a miss and he'd be in front of the Wizengamot trying to explain how he hadn't _meant_ to kill the muggle … even if she _was_ embroiled in a legal battle with him … really – it was an _**accident.**_

Sirius realized that with the boys surrounded and safe, they would soon either kill or capture him, even hampered with all the non-combatants. He raced forward one last time, not sure who he really wanted to bite in his frustration, but that damn Mau cat reappeared and slashed him across the nose with his well-sharpened claws. He morphed back into his human form with a yelp of pain, knocking over Molly. He quickly grabbed Molly's wand and apparated.

The adult's sighs of relief quickly turned into shouts of rage, once the danger was past. Lucius lost no time in casting a confundus on Betty and Marge, settling them into lawn chairs. Molly called Hugo, asking for Aurors and soon they were crowded with Amelia, Mad-eye, Shacklebolt and to their resigned dismay … Fudge. Kingsley was quickly sent to track Black if he could.

At least they would only have to tell the story once. They explained Dudley's visit to Aunt Marge, Black's attack and the use of the portkey. Dudley sweated, but the Aurors only nodded approvingly.

Black's appearance in the middle of the patio and the ensuing brawl was told.

"Couldn't get off a shot with all the kids and muggles." Molly burned with fury. "He ended up with my wand and left."

"Rosmerta got off an incarcerous – but that was it, and he squirmed out of that as well." Lucius muttered angrily.

They took down the information and Hugo made a copy of Dudley's memory as well as Molly's – they only needed one copy of the brawl on the patio. Kingsley returned with grim news.

"I tracked him through 3 apparations – he can't go far with one leap in his condition. He's headed west and a bit north – toward Wales." He looked at Harry's pale face in sympathy.

Severus clutched Harry tighter and gestured to Rosmerta. "We're getting Harry home – I need to ensure the Reserve has the wards tight. I'm shutting the floo to all but Spinner's End … and Hugo's office." He gave the old Auror a heavy look.

Hugo nodded, "I'll ward it well – and set a very unpleasant trap on it for anyone trying to use it."

Severus nodded and hustled Harry and Rosmerta through the floo. Harry raced to his room and there was soon some banging – sounding like Harry was hitting or kicking something. Rosmerta looked worried but Severus shook his head.

"Let him get some anger out of the way. I'll talk to him in a minute." Severus frowned. He kind of wanted to toss a few jars at a wall as well. He sent Rosmerta off to update Yuan and listened to the thuds for several more minutes. Harry was more angry that he had thought. He waited until the thuds had stopped and went up to Harry's room where the boy was pacing angrily.

"He was right there. Right in front of us … and he got away." Harry burst out as soon as Severus entered.

Severus sighed and sat on the bed. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and paced a bit more, then threw himself onto the bed as well.

"He got _away._" Harry hissed one more time.

"I know. I am as irate over this as you." Severus burned a bit with aggravation at having to admit failure in this to Harry. "Above anything else at present I would have liked to have brought Black to justice in this. However, risking our friends lives by casting curses with no regard as to where they might land was not something I was willing to do … no matter how much I might hate Black."

Harry slumped and Hedwig landed on the bedpost next to him and groomed his hair in sympathy. Harry tried a smile and scratched her breastbone.

"Yeah, you are right, of course. It's just frustrating." Harry fidgeted. "He called me _**James**_. How dare he say my father's name … his friend that he betrayed?" His eyes burned with green flame, and then he looked at Severus guiltily and dropped them.

Severus sighed a bit more, he'd thought he'd reassured Harry on this score.

"Harry … James_ is_ your father – he may be dead, and I may be your dad, now … but James _was _and _is_ your father." Severus gave him a one armed hug, and kissed the top of Harry's head, making him flush in embarrassed happiness. "I do not mind you calling him that."

"Sorry, I know you don't usually mind … but this is sort of different. Black and my father were mean to you, and then Black betrays him and it all goes so very wrong. Sometimes I'm a little ashamed of my father's memory, but I still hate Black for betraying him." Harry ran a nervous hand through his hair again. Obviously Harry was having difficulty expressing the myriad thoughts and feelings.

Severus smiled a little wistfully. He could remember James Potter doing the same thing when he was nervous or unsure. The nervous habit hadn't helped James' hair situation any more than it did Harry's. Harry had never had the chance to acquire good memories of his father … not with James killed so young – hardly older than Tom was even now. With the war and fighting he'd likely not been home much. Harry would never have had the chance to see the good similarities between he and James. Severus had felt a bit smug about taking James' place in Harry's life - a bit of revenge. Now it just seemed sad.

"My feud with James had more to do with both of us being enamoured with Lily than anything … you needn't trouble yourself over that." Severus reassured Harry. Severus had had more issues than that of course, but Harry was more important than hating a dead man. "You can speak of James without worry, and Black will be caught – make no mistake about that."

Harry leaned against Severus in relief. It had felt good to vent – but exhausting. They went back down the stairs to find Rosmerta telling tight-lipped with fury Tom of Black 'dropping in' at the garden club.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The next day found Tom confronting Amelia Bones with demands 'from Director Yuan'.

"We need a set of Black's clothing or a blanket, from his cell in Azkaban." Tom explained with chill in his voice. "The dragons can scent a person literally from a mile away. If we have something with his scent for them to track, they will find him – and subdue him - if he enters the Reserve."

Amelia hesitated. She remembered reading the report of how Hazelette had 'subdued' MacNair. Not that she'd been overly upset about it, and she did want Black caught before he managed to harm anyone. She nodded slowly.

"We'll see what we can find for you and send it to Director Yuan." She promised and dismissed Tom with a wary frown. The swirl of angry magic from the young man had been impressive. She'd been sure for a moment that he'd equalled at least Hugo in strength. She understood now why Hugo had been lamenting that 'the Reserve had snatched the boy before he could'.

Tom strode away, determined that he would protect his brother and was trying to plan how to continue to do so even after he went back to school. He'd been alarmed to hear that dementors would be there 'guarding the school'. He snorted … as if!

Aaah … and smiled happily as he made his way to the ministry floos. He could teach Harry the Patronus charm.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – very difficult chapter to get through for some reason. Sorry about the wait.


	104. Surprises in Chelsea

3SM104

Disclaimer – yep all the characters belong to me, wait – I think it's time for my meds so I remember they all belong to JKR.

Chapter 104

Roger Eastlake settled Marge and Betty on the sofa in Privet Dr., trying to ignore that his every move was being watched by Mad-eye Moody and his Auror trainee. Inevitably Lucius' lawyer had been called to the scene of Black's attack and now that muggles were involved, of course Eastlake had been summoned.

Being muggleborn was an advantage at times since clashes with the muggle world were inevitable and a working knowledge of how your average muggle thought was absolutely vital. Questioning everyone and having a peek at the muggle's memories had taken up the evening to very close to the ten o'clock mark.

Dudley raced around the house with the trainee in tow to help – vanishing the now-cold pizza to make it appear they had eaten, gathering the dropped drinks from the yard and pouring some of them out to make it appear they had been used that evening. Dudley made use of a bag of microwave popcorn – amazing the trainee - and dumped it in the bowl and had part of it vanished as well.

Eastlake had ensured Marge and Betty remembered nothing and only recalled they had watched Dr Who all evening. Luckily the marathon had all been re-runs and both women had seen the episodes before. Dudley settled between the two with Seti laying across his shoulders and the bowl of popcorn in his lap just as the credits for the last episode started scrolling across the screen.

The three men disillusioned themselves and watched as Lucius immediately arrived. They smiled in relief at the faintly confused pleasantries from the women that were exchanged while Dudley was picked up. Lucius swung the front door wide to let everyone out, grimacing a bit. He knew that Moody would find an occasion to refer to him as a 'poncey door-opener' sometime in the future.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius and Severus led some intensive searches for Black with a passle of Lucius' minions for the rest of the week along with any Order members not otherwise engaged. Andromeda led part of the time, trying out specific tracking charms that would allow her to find any nearby people with Black blood in them.

On, or near the Reserve it was difficult, as it kept leading her to Heather Black. As it didn't give her any other 'tugs' toward anyone else, she felt that Sirius was not nearby. They considered having Heather Black try, as she was now, at least legally, the interim head of the Noble House of Black. However she was unfamiliar with the spells and Andromeda said it took time to learn how to use the spells that were taught to the members of the House of Black from childhood.

The headlines involving Black's attack on Spinners End had the wizarding united in its effort to track down the escaped Black. Unfortunately that led to endless 'sightings' that left the Aurors scrambling to investigate them all. The academy students were drafted to assist with this, but they were still overwhelmed with bad leads … but, there were one or two good ones as well.

Black flitted here and there around a few magical communities in Wales, plus a few towns where magical people lived among muggles – a few streets full of houses with only magical occupants 'hiding in plain sight' among the otherwise muggle villages.

He'd stolen some food – hovering a cooked chicken out a window here, snatching a pie cooling on a table there. Some clothing went missing off a clothesline. Glimpses were seen of him, and they tracked the true sightings of him back and forth across Wales, sometimes only hours behind him.

Black seemed confused – he flitted from town to town, seemingly unable to figure out where his target was. Either he didn't know that Harry was on the dragon reserve or he was too confused to figure out where he was going. Tom had cryptically remarked that perhaps he simply wasn't crazy_ enough_ to try for the dragon reserve. At last the reports stopped – at least the ones that had led to true sightings. This made Lucius nervous but Severus just shook his head.

"School starts again in a few weeks – he's realized he won't get at Harry at his home, wherever it is – he'll be waiting for him at Hogwarts." Severus said in a chilly voice. "We'll have to be ready for him there."

His face remained impassive while saying this, only his eyes revealing any fear for Harry.

Tom nodded sharply and went out to continue his 'Patronus lessons' with the three young wizards. Lucius and Severus watched out the large back windows into the garden, it would be a worrying year. Even the protections in place against Black offered hazards – after all, Dementors were a problem, but at least they could do something about them.

All three boys could form a small shield of light, now. They continued to practice, but without something to cast against it was more difficult. Still, Tom felt they were making progress and they were working on making the charm more powerful. Hopefully they would eventually get the mist to form into the patronus animal.

While Severus and Lucius continued their search, Tom and the rest of the Reserve continued to guard the three boys closely. Rosemerta spent a great deal of time at the Reserve – leaving Renee and the new house-elf to run the pub and hire some extra help to replace her. She still went over for an hour or two every day, the rest were spent keeping an eye on Harry and reassuring Petunia – and therefore herself – that all would be well.

It had taken little encouragement to get the dragons to patrol the Reserve, looking for Black – or any other intruders for that matter. The dragons all liked and supported Tom, especially now that he was working on the Reserve – spending time with all the dragonriders and dragonkeepers and slowly working his way through the library and carefully planning out his out his own library of memories and journals.

Since the events with McNair all the dragons had become protective of Harry, Dudley and Draco. The threat from Black, now, was taken as a personal affront by the young bulls who apparently had nothing better to do than get militant over an imagined insult. When the clothing belonging to Black had been brought in by Tom the young males had all crowded in, wanting to be the first to memorize the scent and find the wizard. There had been a lot of shoving and roaring between them as they had gathered around Tom. Yvane hadn't helped … he'd been urging them on, to Tom's surprise. It seemed Yvane had been as outraged by Black as Tom had. Plus Yvane _had _promised to help protect Harry, and lately that had been difficult for him.

Yao had abandoned his hot pool to bellow at the young dragons – that they were to _capture_ any intruders … not flame them or snack on them – _and they were not to be seen by muggles_. The young bulls had roared defiance – especially after Yvane had yelled that that was what wizards with their wands and obliviates were for.

It seemed Yvane was in no mood to be reasonable.

Tom hadn't been sure whether to be gleeful or horrified as the dragons had flown off.

When the first week had not garnered the dragons Sirius Black's scent the more tempermental Hungarian Horntails – three young bulls and one absolutely hellish young female - had snuck past the border to check out a nearby wood. Black hadn't been there, but they had found a newly established nest of acromantulas that had snuck off the reserve forest, presumably to feed on the nearby muggles.

The four Horntails had gleefully flamed the spiders and destroyed the nest. They had then flown back to the Reserve and had reported it all defiantly to Yao and, therefore, to Yuan. Yuan and two dragonriders had immediately apparated to the area to find that a large contingent of firetrucks and a news-crew had responded to _'the brush fire that had threatened to consume the_ _woods_' and wasn't it awful how dry a summer they were having to make fires so easy to start.

Yuan had been quite relieved that obliviates had not been necessary, especially when he was giving the report to the IFOW about the fire and alerting the British Ministry of Magic that the nests of Acromantulas were perhaps getting restless.

The dragons had been very loud that night – the bellowing and roaring carrying on quite late into the night as the older dragons had lectured the younger on the need for discretion and the younger insisting that getting rid of the spiders and looking for Black had been more important. Tom was kept awake even after Severus had put up silencing spells because Yvane was in the middle of the debate and Tom had to listen – like it or not.

The youngsters had finally sullenly agreed to be more circumspect. Yao and Yuan were left to hope that the young dragons' definition of circumspect – as well as Yvane's - matched their own.

Now, as Tom watched the three boys practice the Patronus charm diligently he didn't know if he hoped Black was headed toward Hogwarts or the Reserve … the dragons would be watching, but with their luck Black might slip past them. Hogwarts should be secure but they were all wary of having Lupin there as a Professor, now – he was an old friend of Black's and the wolf in him might insist he be loyal to a packmate – no matter how murderous that packmate was.

Lucius and Severus went the next morning to grump at the Headmaster and arrange a few things for the coming school year. Arranging the Potions class was now automatic for Severus, but it did still take some time. Lucius no longer had to do more than sit in on a History of Magic class or two and sign off on the syllabus, but he did want to see if Adrian Pucey had finished the book he was 'co-writing with Lockhart'. Not to mention he was making last minute arrangements for his own mastery classes in ancient runes.

This left Tom to take Draco and Harry to the Ministry to register their Animagus forms. Dudley tagged along as well, with Seti being happily carried in his arms.

Minerva met them at the ministry atrium, and they were immediately surrounded by eager reporters. Severus and Lucius had long since realized it was better to throw the press the bones they wanted to give them rather than have over-eager reporters haunting their every step.

Severus had owled the Minister, letting him know that Harry and Draco were registering their animagus forms that morning. Fudge let a few hints drop and the swarming had begun. He'd decided the event could take place in the atrium – more room, and any of the general public that happened to be around could watch as well. After all registering one's form was really just the proper ministry flunky recording the wizards form and ensuring the wizard knew the magic well enough that ministry obliviators and curse breakers would not be summoned to a muggle's garden to deal with a partially transformed flamingo – one time of that was more than enough.

Hugo and Rufus were there, along with a score of some of the move advanced cadets at the academy. They were being drilled in how to provide security for high-profile wizards and witches – what to watch for, how to keep the targets safe, but still able to do whatever they are there for.

Hugo had immediately let everyone in the atrium know that anyone drawing a wand would be cursed first – and they would ask questions later. "We can't check all of your backgrounds, etc beforehand, so we'll just have to assume anyone with a wand in their hand is an assailant – so be warned ..." Hugo gave them all a grim glare, causing mass flinching from the crowd and a few onlookers scurried either to offices or the floos.

At last Tom lead his three charges into the atrium, scowling a little at the sight of so many in the inpromptu audience. Yuan had sent along three of his most impressive looking dragonriders in full dragonhide regalia – including short swords, daggers and threatening glares. They surrounded the boys and kept even the eager press back.

Professor McGonagall had arrived as well and Fudge welcomed everyone, saying that he wanted to demonstrate that British wizarding schools were leading the pack in advancements and that the curriculum at Hogwarts was among the very best. Professor McGonagall announced cheerfully that she intended to start offering an advanced class of transfiguration that would study animagus transformations.

The press started shouting some questions while Draco and Harry made out the lengthy application form for the nervous ministry worker. Minerva, Fudge, Tom and even Dudley continued to field the questions while the ministry worker sweated through reading out the rules, regulations, etc regarding animagus forms to Harry and Draco.

At last Draco stepped forward to demonstrate his mastery of his form – Harry had asked him to go first. Harry had heard there was an enormous betting pool on what his form was. Everyone had heard it was 'avian' and those at the inquiry who had seen Draco's memory knew it's general size, though the pensieve memory had been hazy – Draco himself hadn't seen him that well.

Still, everyone had a theory and wanted to place a bet – astronomy charts had been consulted, seers had done a brisk business and records of animagus forms registered by members of the Potter family had been looked through. They'd found a Potter who had been a small hawk called a merlin and that was now the odds-on favourite. The implications of Harry Potter being a 'merlin' were discussed at length in the Daily Prophet, to Harry's dismay who felt that implying he was was related to merlin because of an animagus form was ridiculous. Especially since it wasn't true.

Still, he wanted to let the silly wizards betting on this sweat for a little longer. There was a witch with a microphone from the wizarding wireless breathlessly speaking into it. There were probably hundreds of inebriated wizards in pubs all around England waiting to hear if they had won their bet.

Draco stepped up and with a cheeky grin popped into his gyrfalcon form, flying over the oohing crowd for a bit and landing with a flourish of his wings. There was some applause at this and Draco stepped over to receive his card from the ministry with a picture of him flying as a falcon on it.

Harry stepped forward and there was a hush as he popped into his Osprey form and took flight as well. The number of flashes going off in the atrium was nearly blinding and Harry had to make a quick landing on the broad rump of the centaur statue in the atrium fountain. He took off again and made it to the stage, even with his eyes quite dazzled. There was thunderous applause, amid a few shouts of "that bloody seer said he was a griffin" and "I was sure he'd be a merlin..."

Harry grabbed the card with the picture on the front and the ministry seal and his name on the back that said he was a registered animagus. He waved it at the audience with a happy smile and even answered a few questions before being hustled out by the dragonriders and Tom. The reporters scurried away, well satisfied … except for Rita Skeeter.

She'd been warned by her editor "to make no waves." Skeeter had continued to keep up a low-level sniping at Harry and his family, not enough to get howlers but enough that people read her column so they could write in to say that she was wrong – which was fine with the editor, since it meant people were reading – and therefore buying the paper.

Since Severus and Rosmerta's marriage and Harry's obvious happiness in that, the wizarding world had heaved a sigh of relief and then they dropped most of their collective guilt over Harry losing his parents when he had 'saved them from He Who Must Not Be Named'. Therefore anyone attacking the occupants of Dragonsrest were challenging the view that Harry Potter was happy and being well taken care of – few wanted to think that, so Rita's articles were viewed with an unhappy eye by most.

So, when Harry raced to get the next morning's Daily Prophet and Quibbler and a couple of 'special edition' magazines most of the stories oozed praise over Harry and Draco. Harry was admiring the splendid photo splashed across the front of the Prophet showing him flying in to land on the centaur's broad rump. Harry had lamented not getting a photo of the event but Severus had said that any of the newspapers or magazines would fall over themselves to give him a copy.

"It's kind of creepy to think all these people would send me pictures, just to be able to say that that I'd wanted one." Harry shook his head. He knew that he was famous, etc., but it still tended to startle him at times.

"Well, both Lucius and I have talked to you about the proper use of fame – we've certainly demonstrated it with having you assist the werewolves in garnering at least a modicum of justice in the wizarding world." Severus answered patiently. "Certainly it's better for you to have a modest outlook on it – there is nothing more off-putting than a celebrity or so-called hero with an attitude of entitlement." Severus sighed quietly. He couldn't complain about Harry's unassuming attitude … not when he'd thought for years he'd be dealing with a clone of James … back before he'd actually met Harry.

Severus eyed Harry who was still admiring the front page picture. "I assure you they will think nothing of you asking for a copy of the picture if you send a polite request for one." Severus buttered a scone and sipped at his coffee. "Of course a few flowery compliments regarding the picture would not come amiss."

Rosemerta chuckled as she sat at the table, having caught the tail end of the conversation. She grabbed up the newspaper as Harry sat it down. "It is a lovely picture, Harry – if they'll send a color copy, we can enlarge it and hang it over the fireplace." She waved a hand at the empty space. Then she looked down at the bottom section of the page and laughed.

"Ah … well, here is the winner of the Ministry sponsered betting pool – they call it a 'philanthropic contest' since half the pool of money went to 'educational funding'." Rosemerta pointed out a rather scary picture of a ragged hag with a gap-toothed grin and extremely wild hair. She was holding a tiger cat with ears obviously torn from past fights who was looking in the camera with a sneer. In the other hand she was holding up a fat bag full of galleons. "Madame Magpie of Arbroath, Scotland was the only one to guess you were an Osprey animagus … she says her cat, Snoop, told her what you were … she doesn't say how he knew, though."

They all leafed through the various publications, pointing at some especially nice pictures. Severus scanned the article that quoted Minerva's plans for an advanced class for animagus forms and related self-transfigurations like metamorphmagus abilities. There was a large advertisement near the article saying that Flourish and Blotts was having a large sale on books relating to animagus abilities.

Tom trailed down a bit late as it was Saturday and he'd spent a late night with Dora and some of her Auror trainee friends.

"Do you have the entire day off, then, Tom?" Severus asked. At Tom's questioning nod he continued. "I need to go to the ministry with Lucius and the Headmaster. We're trying to reason with Fudge and the Aurors – we can't talk them out of having the dementors at Hogwarts but we need to decrease the number they're sending – they're practically emptying Azkaban. They want to send a full one hundred." Severus shook his head at the lunacy. "There are currently only 128 in Britain in total."

Tom nodded in agreement – 100 dementors that close to already over-emotional teenagers as well as homesick pre-teens. Lunacy, that's what it was. "I take it you need me to do something you had planned for today that you are unable to now?" Tom grinned at Severus' chagrined look and nod of agreement.

"I had arranged to pick up a large order of seeds needed to replenish the potions ingrediant garden at Hogwarts from the Chelsea Psychic Garden. We get mostly the same order every year, so they prepare for it." Severus smiled at Tom and Harry's surprise. "The garden was established in 1673 and is a good place to get seeds in bulk at a cheaper price. Hogwarts has been getting from them since they started. It started out as a seed exchange – but now we just buy the seeds."

"They have a wizarding section, then?" Tom asked hesitantly.

"Well – the place always has had apothecary wizards and witches going there for things. More than one squib has worked there – some wizards as well, who were looking for experience." Severus answered. "It doesn't have a designated area for wizards and we never sought to have one, as it is perfectly safe to simply go there and buy or trade seeds."

"Can I come along?" Harry asked in wheedling tones. "I'd like a stroll in muggle London – we might come across something interesting. Please?" Harry dragged out the final word pleadingly.

Severus rolled his eyes and Rosmerta chuckled. But, truthfully, there wasn't much else for Harry to do today, as Rosmerta was heading for the mead and butterbeer suppliers today. Dudley and Draco were being punished by Petunia over an incident involving Dobby, an airhorn and a platter of blueberry muffins. They were cleaning their rooms without assistance from Dobby or their wands. There was likely a lot of whining occuring.

They were soon all off on their various errands. Tom and Harry took a floo to Chelsea – there was enough traffic to the area that there was a ministry maintained floo in a small coffee shop. It seemed to be doing a brisk business with the muggles and young witch who took assisted them out of the back of the shop shrugged, "... the coffee shop was supposed to be a cover – but the muggles seem to like our coffee … it _**is **_from Turkey and all ..."

They'd worn jeans and T-shirts under their robes and Tom rolled the robes up and shrunk them to put in a bag. They strolled the gardens once they got there, and bought a book on the history of the gardens and eventually picked up the seeds. Yvane kept up a running commentary about the place – a dragon couldn't visit Chelsea, even in the 1600's, but his riders had all been familiar with it.

They walked through a few streets, looking into shops. They found some books to buy, of course and found a truly garishishly colored T-shirt that said "I do whatever the Rice Crispies tell me to". They bought it, and debated about who to give it to – Severus, who would _incendio_ it, or Albus, who would likely wear it.

Their debate was cut short by childish chanting across the roadway. "Weirdo! Weirdo! Crazy Lizzy … Crazy Lizzie!" To their shock this was followed by handsfulls of pebbles being pelted at a tiny form crouched in the corner of the playground.

Tom and Harry raced across the road, looking for a teacher to alert when their eyes fell on the large sign declaring the place to be a "Home for Children" - one of the many euphamisms for an orphanage. This brought forward all of Tom's latent wrath for careless caretakers from his own experience at orphanages.

Yvane seemed equally troubled _"That's a wizard child ..."_

Tom placed himself between the small form and it's startled tormentors. Several ran immediately, dropping the remaining pebbles. The rest were transfixed by the look in Tom's eyes – it had been rather easy to bring forward his old look from fifty years ago that had cowed even wizard children by it's promise of pain and retribution. The remaining children gulped and stuttered a few excuses - "Sorry, didn't mean to …" and "She's a freak, you know ...makes weird things happen ..." before the rest of the children were all running for it.

Yvane chuckled and said "_Well done … serves the little blighters right._"

"You're _advocating_ terrorizing children, now?" Tom laughed, trying to shake off the remaining fury from being reminded of his own torments as a child.

Harry had soothed the small girl, pulling her to her feet. She looked to be about 4 or 5 under the dirt on her face. Her arms, legs and face were covered in small cuts from the stones and there were old and new bruises. To his dismay he could hear Harry promising it wouldn't happen again … that she was going away with _**them**_.

The girl turned hopeful blue eye to him, and Harry fixed him with a militant look just as Yvane whispered, _"Why not?" _Tom thought quickly … how many times had he hoped and prayed for a rescue like this when he'd been surrounded by tormentors in his own orphanage?

Tom nodded shortly and they each took a hand, leading the girl – Elizabeth, apparently – into the front of the building. They found the main office quickly enough – several of Elizabeth's torturers were in there, talking quickly and waving their arms – getting their own version of events in before they could be ratted out.

The matron looked at Tom with tired eyes – she obviously knew exactly what had occurred and was hoping he and Harry would not make too much of a fuss over this. The children scurried past them, shooting Elizabeth looks that promised pain if she said anything against them.

Tom looked at the matron consideringly as he waved Harry and Elizabeth to the loo to wash her up. Tom cast a slight wandless, wordless confundus and spoke calmly. Tom intended to not bother with objections to anything – why do so when he intended to take Elizabeth away immediately?

"We're distant relatives of the girl's – we've been looking for her for quite some time, we're here to take her away, now." Tom fished around in his wallet for a moment and found Angus Essex's card. He was stymied for a moment, not sure how to actually call them, but Harry called out instructions on how to use the telephone and Tom felt quite accomplished when he reached the lawyer's office and told Angus what had happened.

Roger Eastlake immediately apparated to the office which now had it's curtains and blinds shut to prevent small eyes from seeing any magic. Roger took one look at the cuts and bruises on Elizabeth and lost his smile. "We can certainly arrange custody of her for you, but what will you do with her then?"

Tom blinked uncertainly. "I'm sure there's someone in the wizarding world that will want her – I can't tell you the number of times I've heard a kid say "mum and dad wanted more of us, but ..."

Roger nodded and asked for Elizabeth's file while Harry sat the child down and started telling her the story of "The evil knight Sir McNair and the noble dragon Hazelette." Yvane's snickering made it hard for Tom to listen to Roger and he finally hissed at him mentally to hush up.

While Roger looked the file over Tom peered into the matron's eyes again. "Are there any other children with similar 'problems' like Elizabeth's?" Tom asked.

"Just one..." The matron said dreamily. "... several couples have had her over to their homes to see if they suit each other." The matron lightly shuddered. "The stories they tell when they bring her back ..." Tom scanned her surface memories with Yvane avidly looking on as well. She had memories of frantic couples telling tales of levitating books, glass breaking, fireplaces roaring to life … all familiar events for wizarding parents dealing with children's accidental magic – and totally nightmarish for muggle parents.

"You are to call Angus Essex the very moment that you hear she is coming back", Tom intoned with a quiet command in it. He wouldn't leave another child to deal with a stoning and cat-calls.

Roger soon had things as arranged as they could get and Tom, Harry and Elizabeth left – apparating to the lawyer's offices and flooing from there to Dragonsrest. Tom had placed a light sleeping charm on her before starting the journey. Harry lay her on a sofa while Tom hesitated and decided to enlist Rosmerta first and caught her at the 3 Broomsticks – luckily she was done with her errand and was just gossiping with Renee.

Rosmerta listened to their tale with a gasp of horror and ran in to look at the child. She was soon awakened and scooped up by the clucking Rosmerta and taken for a bath and a great deal of reassurance that nothing bad would ever happen to her again while Rosemerta was around.

Tom and Harry firecalled Petunia to let the occupants of Spinners End know the tale, getting Petunia as an ally and telling her to alert Lucius that Essex or Eastlake might be calling about the other child.

At last Severus arrived home, muttering that at least they'd gotten the number of dementors guarding Hogwarts down to fifty, but Severus expected he'd better start brewing vats full of calming draughts and cheering beverages.

He finally noticed that Tom and Harry seemed remarkably nervous and glared at them. "You didn't leave the order of seeds at some muggle sports bar, did you?"

They both shook their heads frantically and told the story one more time. Severus listened with an impassive face, and then heard a high-pitched giggle from the upstairs bath that definitely wasn't Tinker. He swept past the pair and went up the stairs, fairly certain of what he would find. Sure enough, the child was neck-deep in Rosmerta's favorite bubble bath. Her hair was a dark honey-blonde, now that it free from dirt.

She looked at him curiously with cornflower blue eyes and Severus grimaced at the sight of the cuts and bruises as yet unhealed on her face. Rosemerta looked over at him, a question in her eyes. Severus sighed and managed a faint smile.

"Well, at least she won't have colic or wake us for 2 o'clock feedings." Severus joked, making Rosmerta smile through her look of intense relief. She obviously had become very attached to the child in very short order. "I'll get some bruise cream and a healing potion appropiate to her size and age."

He turned to find two surprised young men. Tom had thought it would take a few days to talk Rosmerta and Severus into this. Harry just beamed, "We get to keep her, then?" Severus rolled his eyes and nodded.

Tom and Harry high-fived each other and charged downstairs, now quite hungry after sucessfully completing their mission.

Elizabeth watched the dark-cloaked man leave with a touch of awe. "Who was that?" she whispered to Rosmerta.

Rosmerta smiled, "His name is Sev … and he's mine." She winked at Elizabeth, making her giggle.

Elizabeth relaxed, confident that in spite of how formidable he might seem, Sev must be alright.

Much later Severus tensed, coming out of sleep at full alert. There was an intruder and he wasn't sure how hostile they might be. He snaked his wand out and sat up, a lumos lighting the room and looked down into the awestruck blue eyes.

Severus scowled and glanced at the clock … 2 AM. "Yes, Miss Elizabeth?" He intoned in his best 'Head of House' voice.

"I'm thirsty." She answered, looking at him uncertainly.

Severus sighed and grabbed a hankerchief from the sidetable, tranfiguring it into a glass, tapped in twice – once to conjure ice and once to fill it with water. This was greeted with a gasp and a squeal of admiration as Severus handed it to her. Severus wavered between basking in the admiration and being irritated at being incorrect about no 2 AM feedings. He finally shooed her back to bed and stood in the doorway to make sure she got there.

He was welcomed back to bed with a kiss and a "You're a good dad."

Perhaps it would be alright, he thought.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Elizabeth was introduced to the occupants of Spinners End the next day, although she hung shyly by Rosmerta until Seti appeared. Then she spent some time chasing him around the house. Seti trotted ahead of her leading her on a long chase before retiring to the top of a bookcase, leaving her to pout at the bottom of it.

Dudley looked at Seti a bit apologetically. "I'll fetch you when we're ready to leave, if you want to take a nap." Seti answered by sniffing and curling into a ball with his back to Dudley.

Petunia and Rosemerta plotted out an epic shopping trip, deciding on a mix of wizard and muggle stores – they needed, after all to outfit her room, a complete wardrobe, toys, books, etc and on and on.

Tom was planning a wizard orphanage so he could rescue every wizard child he could find. Lucius was listing dozens of obstacles, though he and Severus said they'd help circumvent them – they _were_ Slytherins, after all.

The plotting was interupted by a call from Essex's office – the 'other girl' was being brought back by the muggles who had taken her home for a 'trial visit'. The matron had been told by them – with the help of a confundus - that the girl had a 'relative' who would be taking her away immediately after she came back.

Lucius grinned at Tom, "Let me pick this one up for you – while you figure out where you're going to put her." Tom glowered at him and turned back to his 'plans.'

Lucius happily apparated to the coordinates he'd been given and stalked past the playground full of children. He gave them an icy glare – how dare the little hooligans harm a wizard child?

The matron was obviously still a bit confunded as she blearily looked at him. "You're here to fetch Victoria?"

Lucius hoped that his "Yes" was the correct response when a pair of harried and sleepless muggles came into the office, while a small girl strolled in behind them and stared defiantly up at the matron.

Lucius looked at her in astonishment, feeling a bit dizzy. The 5 year old had platinum blond hair and was now staring at him with frosty blue eyes that matched his own.

"Well, you said t..that th..there was a relative here for her. Obviously that's him – best for everyone all around." The nervous man stuttered just before dragging his traumatized looking wife out the door and fleeing.

The girl gazed after them with a smug smile before turning back to the stupified Lucius, "And you are …?" She asked imperiously.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – the 106 degree weather here slowed me down almost to a standstill. But here it finally is.


	105. Victoria and Elizabeth

3SM105

Disclaimer – not mine, never have been – on with the show!

Chapter 105

Lucius was saved from having to make an immediate answer by Roger Eastlake's arrival by apparition, which distracted Victoria. Roger started waving a few papers at the matron, who was still too confunded to even react to his sudden arrival. He demanded Victoria's file while Lucius started frantically counting back five or so years.

Lucius briefly considered other potential Malfoy fathers – but, Abraxas had been long dead - more than six years ago. He simply didn't know any of the distant Malfoy relatives that were still in France – they had split from them even before the French revolution - centuries ago and they were unlikely to have come to Britain at that time.

Lucius grabbed the file from a startled Roger and raced through it, looking for clues – there were very few, and he handed it back to Roger.

Roger finally looked more closely at the girl, and then looked up at the still stunned face of Lucius. He raised an eyebrow with a questioning look and was answered by an uncertain shrug from Lucius. Roger fought down a grin – Lucius looked too unsettled to be amused.

A few moments later after getting the matron to sign a few things Roger nodded to Lucius – everything was under control and the girl could be taken away. Lucius swallowed hard - there was likely a large chunk of pride going down his throat, along with some crow. He'd had a few moments to study the child – he felt the same pull of magic from her that he always felt from Draco – he had few doubts that she was his, and he already felt rather possesive of her.

Lucius caught Victoria's attention and finally answered her question. "I am Lucius Malfoy … as you have heard, I am your …um..." Lucius hesitated, he needed final proof she was his – his hopes might be in vain – he might be looking for a magical connection that didn't exist … "...a relative. I and my family will be taking care of you, now." Lucius caught her look of baleful resentment with a twinge of pride – she didn't like being 'handled' any more than he did. "...if that is alright with you?"

She looked at him carefully, not sure if he was serious that she had a choice … still, at least he was being polite and not just dragging her away. "Okay," she nodded and then looked at him speculatively, "Can you appear and disappear like he did?" She pointed to Roger. She was quite taken with his trick.

Lucius smiled, pleased at the opportunity to impress her with his magic. "Of course – I _am_ a wizard, and quite a skilled one." He held out a hand for her to take. "May I pick you up? It will be easier for you if I hold you."

Victoria looked up at him and then nodded. Lucius carefully picked up the small form and held her tightly, mentally claiming her at that moment and disapparated with a crack, reappearing near Dragonsrest. Victoria gasped and gave Lucius a small grin – the first truly childish look he'd seen on her.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around and scrambling down to stand beside him. She grabbed a fold of his cloak, to his surprised pleasure – she was looking to him for protection, and he felt that was a good sign.

"We're at a Dragon Reserve – a friend of mine lives here with his family." Lucius thought quickly as they walked toward Dragonsrest. Severus was going to laugh, as well as Tom … but what would Petunia say? … Draco and Dudley would be okay with the news after the initial shock, though after his sneering remarks about careless wizards they would be laughing, too … what would Petunia say? … Rosmerta hopefully would be too wrapped up with Elizabeth to make remarks – and she would know many, owning a pub as she did … but what would Petunia say ?

They reached the door and Lucius took a deep breath, and took Victoria's hand – more for his own comfort than hers and opened the door after one quick knock.

The occupants all looked up as they entered. The adults all only needed a glance at Victoria before staring at Lucius in shock – and with numerous questions in their eyes. Lucius gave a shrug and sheepish smile and was saved from anything else by the two girls.

Elizabeth and Victoria saw each other at the same time and squealed "Beth!" and "Tori!" at the same time. Hugs were exchanged and Victoria was dragged around the room for introductions by a happy Elizabeth while Lucius made his way over to the amused Petunia.

"Lucius?" She asked, torn between swatting him and laughter. She'd been shocked at the sight of Victoria, but Lucius' face, well, she couldn't help but laugh. He just looked so …_ guilty._

"I've been trying to remember what I was up to five or six years ago … and not having much luck." Lucius ground out, though he was relieved she didn't seem angry.

Severus arrived at his side with a smirk. "As I recall, that was about the time I told you of the Dark Lord's true origins – you didn't draw a sober breath for days at a time."

Lucius scowled, remembering, now. He'd been furiously cursing his father … and himself for not looking further into the Dark Lord's background – but his father had gone to school with the Dark Lord - why had _**he**_ not known? Then he'd frantically tried to think of some way to crawl out of the grave he'd dug for himself and Draco. Yes, there had been a lot of drinking and nights on the town before he'd finally firecalled Severus and asked for help in escaping any future return to the Dark Lord's service.

"I've always been so careful." Lucius said plaintively. "But I was quite inebriated for ..." days? … weeks? … surely it hadn't been months? "... well, for quite some time...I might have been ...less than adequate with the usual spells." Lucius finally concluded.

Rosmerta was now at Severus' side, trying unsucessfully to stifle a snicker. Lucius looked around. Elizabeth was dragging a sceptical Victoria outside to show her there really were _**real **_dragons at the dragon reserve. The boys were following and Tom dragged behind, looking aggrieved – this orphan didn't need help from him to find a home, either.

Severus sighed, "I'll go whip up a paternity potion – though I suppose it's superfluous. I'll mix up an 'relativity potion' as well. In the unlikely event she's not yours, it will tell us how closely related you are."

Rosemerta, seeing Lucius and Petunia needed some alone time, muttered about getting tea and left. There was a thud, announcing Seti's descent to the floor that made Lucius turn and look. Seti gave Lucius a disgusted look, sneezed and followed Rosmerta – he was sure to get a treat from her and the elf. Lucius flushed a little – he was even getting looks from the cat.

"Are you really not angry, Petunia?" Lucius asked quietly.

Petunia gazed at him with a bit of sympathy. This had obviously been a blow to him, even though he clearly already adored the girl.

"It happened long before we even met, Luc. How could I possibly be angry – and a beautiful little girl like that … difficult to call her a mistake when she'll be such a joy." Petunia found herself pulled into a tight hug and sighed. She'd been afraid she wouldn't be able to say the right thing.

Lucius was suddenly snickering maliciously in her ear and she pulled back in alarm.

"Narcissa will be livid." He smirked. "I'll likely get a howler." He beamed happily at the thought as she rolled her eyes and went to find Rosmerta, she missed Tinker's special strawberry scones – she needed to get the recipe for Dobby.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Peter hunkered down in his cage, cursing cats, kneazles – felines of any type. Ginny's cat seemed determined to kill him – sensing him as a threat. Molly had finally cast a ward across the bedroom doorway blocking the kneazle out after the last argument between Ginny and Ron.

He shivered unhappily. What with all the cats at Hogwarts and here at home, and the homes of Ron's friends he was more and more uneasy. He couldn't afford to be forced to transform into his human form in front of witnesses.

He'd wanted to escape – leave the Weasley family at last, but he'd been thwarted again and again. He'd missed a few chances at Hogwarts – if only he'd been able to reach the Dark Lord before he'd been defeated trying to get the Stone or in the Chamber of Secrets – he'd have been back in Voldemort's good graces by now.

He even had a gift to present that would please the Dark Lord greatly. Peter had been there the night the Potters had died – he'd had to be, to break the fidelus on the Potter home. He'd crouched outside the doorway into the house, listening a bit unhappily to first James dying and then – to his horror, Lily's death as well. He'd known that Snape had begged for her life, suffering hours of torture before Voldemort had said he would spare her.

Then the unthinkable had happened … he wasn't sure how it had occurred, but Voldemort had been destroyed, or at least disembodied. Peter had rushed up the stairs past a vacant-eyed James to find the empty robes and a crying child – and Lily's dead body. He'd picked up Voldemort's wand, and pocketed it almost without thought.

He had considered killing the crying brat – the ruination of all their plans, but the sounds of apparition had had him fleeing, once again in his rat form.

The Dark Lord would be pleased to have his wand back, safely. Peter reluctantly decided he needed to flee when he got to Hogwarts, although with Sirius Black on the loose he would need to be careful. He'd also heard that Remus would be at the school as a Professor – the remnants of the marauders were closing in, and even James' son was there.

Another quandry – he'd hoped to take Harry Potter – 'The Boy Who Lived' – to the Dark Lord as an added incentive for Voldemort to view him as an asset. He'd stayed where he was partly on the strength of that hope, but dragging a struggling teen across Scotland and Britain while tracking down Voldemort with the ministry and Order after him – not to mention Snape and Malfoy … he knew he was unlikely to succeed. He needed a plan, but after all this time he despaired of coming up with one.

Perhaps the wand and assisting the Dark Lord would be enough. He had a few ideas of where to look for Voldemort, he just needed the right time, and to gather his courage. That might take time as well. He'd been content as a rat, before the various dangers had gathered. Now, though, he was going to need to act.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Sirius arrived in Hogsmeade the middle of August. He'd taken his time crossing the expanse from Wales to Scotland, mostly to plan. He tried to remember how to get to where the Weasley's were, without success. Yes, they'd been members of the Order, but he'd never gone to their home, so he couldn't recall the coordinates.

There hadn't been any noisy, wild pubs in the area to draw him or his friends. The other families there – the Diggorys and Fawcetts and the rest weren't anyone he really knew … and he couldn't knock on just anyone's door asking directions. He'd finally decided to just wait it out until the school year started.

He'd thought, at times, about asking for help. But who would he ask? Remus likely hated him – even if Remus let him live long enough to spout a few words, he wasn't sure he could convince him of his innocence enough for Remus to help him find Pettigrew. Not to mention Sirius didn't know how he would face his old friend after convincing James and Lily that Remus was the traitor. Never in a million years would he have guessed it was Peter.

The Headmaster … Sirius flinched at the idea. He remembered Dumbledore visiting him during his brief stay in the holding cells. He'd still been raving – he was pretty sure he'd lost him mind for a time, and then lost it further in many ways in Azkaban – he remembered raving at Dumbledore that he'd betrayed James and Lily, laughing hysterically. He _**had **_betrayed them – convincing them to use Peter as the secret keeper – as good as handing them over to Voldemort, himself.

He still shuddered at remembering how angry Dumbledore had looked, eyes flashing and his power curling around the room, silencing his hysterics – turning them into abject fear. For a moment he'd thought the old warlock was going to kill him then and there. For a moment he'd hoped he would, and end his pain.

But no, Dumbledore had left the cell without a word and Sirius had been sentenced to Azkaban. Now Sirius had some of his wits back after having at least one decent meal a day and warm clothing. Now, reading the steady supply of stolen Daily Prophets had his mind working overtime.

Molly Weasley's wand worked adequately for him, it wasn't a total fit but it did well enough for basic spells – though he hoped he didn't end up in a duel anytime soon. It was worrying that the Dementors were at Azkaban. His patronus charm was a total fizzle at present. Any cheerful thoughts were far away right now.

Worse, glamours were always horribly botched and the end result was usually painful, so disguises were not readily available.

Cheerful thoughts – no, he wouldn't be having many of them right now – after facing James...no, Harry. He still had trouble remembering the correct time frame, especially after seeing so many familiar - though older - faces. And Harry … he'd been so angry. Lily's furious eyes glaring at him and making him feel even guiltier – she'd always been able to do that.

Sirius clenched a fist. He needed to prove he hadn't been the secret keeper – clear his name so James … Harry wouldn't blame him any more, so they could be friends again. He shook his head. No, he needed to rescue Harry from Snivellus. He glared at the newspaper presently in his hand. It had a picture of Harry, standing with his 'family' – Snape, Harry, Rosmerta and some young man named Tom Riddle. How had that happened – and why had anyone allowed it?

He crumpled the paper in his fist, snarling, and looked around. Hogsmeade was booming, he'd heard that the new werewolf community across the forest was bringing in a great deal of revenue. They were far enough away that the wizards did not feel threatened at full moons, but near enough that business was brought in. The short distance made apparition between the two villages easy for even those with poor magical skills or a short broom flight for those that could not apparate.

Sirius pulled the cloak hood up further as an Auror passed. The town was over-run with Aurors – most of them looking for him, he was sure. He'd been hiding out at the shrieking shack at times, but that would be impossible once Remus was here – as a Professor, no less – he'd likely use the shack for full moons again.

He'd need to chose a cave nearby. They'd found plenty of them while running the forest as students, he just needed to pick a convenient one. Sirius carefully ordered a meat pie at the Three Broomsticks, keeping the hood forward, and paid for it with the money he'd levitated out of someone's pocket. He left immediately, glad that it the cook had been too busy to wonder why he'd stayed cloaked while inside.

He wandered into the forest, trying to remember the best caves.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Voldemort lurked in the Riddle house, discontented – but too weak to do much about it. He needed to regain more magic and power. He'd managed, at last, to regain what he'd lost in that Sorcerer's Stone debacle and had found he could absorb magic from animals that had some latent magic of their own. He started with owls living in the wood nearby and cats from the town of Little Haggleton. Snakes were more wary, but he caught and drained them, too.

The town had become alarmed after a few months, trying to figure why all the neighborhood cats were disappearing and cats that had homes were soon kept inside at night. The people muttered about a predator – perhaps the huge black dog that was still in the news, reputed to be insanely vicious.

Then there were whispers about a great number of dead owls being found in the wood by hikers. This disconcerted the town even further, as they could think of no reason except for a disease. Owls started moving away and snakes hid themselves even better than usual, frustrating Voldemort further. He would have to move farther afield.

He'd briefly looked at Nagini, wondering how much magic he could wring from a massive, magical snake ... but she would be difficult to replace - and she was his familiar after all. He wasn't quite that desperate ... yet.

He knew of a nearby magical community – really just a cluster of families living near each other with a few magical shops masquerading as muggle ones. When he'd investigated his family – searching out the Riddles and the Gaunts - he'd found that six or seven centuries ago the Gaunts had once owned most of the land around both the Haggleton towns. Over time it had been divided – at first between a pair of brothers who felt there was enough for both of them to inherit equally. Then a bit was sold off for taxes, a chunk given to a daughter as a dowry, a few farms sold or given to favored servants.

These various properties had eventually become a the little magical community of Upper Flagly, there in Yorkshire. The muggles just thought they were a bit odd and reclusive, but warding and spells kept muggles from too much unwanted curiosity.

Eventually the Gaunts began to lose more and more land as their magic and money – and wits - had dwindled. They refused to marry less pureblooded families to restore the magic or refill their coffers – or improve their minds. Other purebloods with any sense soon refused to intermarry with them and they had to resort to families as fanatical – and inbred - as themselves.

At last Marvolo's grandfather had sold the remaining Manor and land to the Riddles, keeping only what at that time had been a small hunting lodge and a few acres around the small dwelling. The Gaunts had hated the muggles living in the old Gaunt holding ever since then.

Voldemort hadn't cared all that much back in his schooldays, except that it was one more reason to hate his father and despise his mother's family. Now, though, he dug deep in his memories, trying to remember exactly where the small community was in relation to the Riddle Manor. He knew it was several miles from Little Haggleton – on the opposite side of what had once been the vast Gaunt holdings.

If he was to regain power and, hopefully a body, anytime soon he needed to find the nearby wizards and use some of their magic. As he mulled the idea over in the weeks to come he remembered something important. One of his Death Eaters had come from the area – Barty Crouch Jr.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Victora eyed Severus and the two small glass cauldrons full of lavender and dusky grey liquids suspiciously. Severus nodded in answer to her question. "One drop of your blood in each will tell us if you are related – or if you are father and daughter. I can ensure that it is not painful..."

Victoria looked at the two men consideringly and then over at Elizabeth. Apparently her friend's opinion was of more importance.

"It's okay. 'Merta said they are both alright." Elizabeth vouched for Lucius and Severus' credentials as being trustworthy. The men sighed at having Elizabeth's word carrying more weight that theirs, but they were happy that Victoria trusted anyone.

Victoria clambered up on a tall stool by the worktable and settled herself primly, and then held out a hand – index finger pointing to Severus imperiously. Severus quickly smothered any signs of amusement and nodded his head at the small child, taking the proffered hand. He tapped the finger, saying an incantation and poked the now numb finger with a pin, causing a squirm of anxiety from Victoria and a yelp of sympathy from Elizabeth. The drops of blood fell into the cauldrons and the finger was then wiped with a cloth soaked in a healing potion.

The cauldron with a potion to tell if they were related at all turned a bright gold color. "A very close relative, then ..." Severus said, after consulting a chart. Lucius nodded, watching the other cauldron anxiously. It finally stopped churning and turned a candyfloss pink. Severus chuckled and intoned, "Congratulatins, Lucius – it's a girl." Then he outright laughed at the look of stupified relief on Lucius' face.

"So you're my dad, then?" Victoria asked, and at their nods she frowned and looked at Lucius, "Where've you been, then? Trudy said she looked everywhere."

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

After the girls were returned from the Potions lab, Seti was coaxed into the garden to be formally introduced to Victoria. Harry held onto Elizabeth to prevent further grabbing by her. Dudley, Harry and Draco entertained the girls while the adults talked.

Severus told the others of his finding. "Mention of her mother had plenty of memories at the surface of her mind, luckily, as any real legillamency on a child her age would have been unwise. She recalled several conversations between Trudy and friends or general yelling from Trudy at Victoria. Victoria was instructed to not call her mom, but from the conversations she was indeed Victoria's mother. Trudy had a plan to get pregnant by someone that was quite rich and then blackmail them for money – either to keep quiet, or for maintenance for the child – or both. It sounded – from one conversation that just before Victoria was dropped at the Home, that Trudy's parents had died and she'd inherited a house wherever she came from. When she went to check it out an old flame who was unaware of her profession showed renewed interest. She couldn't be bothered with a child when her scheme for blackmail money wasn't working – she couldn't find Lucius to get money out of no matter how hard she looked – so Victoria was dropped at the home when she was about four." Severus concluded the shabby tale with an unhappy twist of his lips.

"Her file shows almost no information – she _was_ literally dropped there. Victoria knew her birthday, and that she was four, that she lived in Battersea – hence the last name of Battersea in her file, and gave 'Trudy' as her mother – that was it, though." Lucius frowned, "I suppose it's better that there's no one to fight me for custody, but it does seem rather cold on her mother's part."

Tom nodded quietly. Yes, rejection from a parent could cause long – lasting effects. Yvane agreed, _"It would be best if they got help..."_

"Yvane believes a consult with a 'children's mind-healer' might be wise. She might be just fine, but a once-over by them wouldn't hurt." Tom said slowly. "Elizabeth, as well – even though her parents getting killed in a crash wasn't really a rejection, she might benefit from a talk with them."

Rosmerta and Petunia nodded immediately, though Lucius and Severus frowned at the idea of needing help with their own children.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The Wizarding world was once again rocked, and it's attention turned from the problem of Sirius Black by the news that Lucius Malfoy had a love-child and he and his new wife Petunia were adopting her. This was followed by the enthralling news that Harry Potter was about to aquire a little sister.

Most witches were misty-eyed at the news that Harry would get to be an older brother, and of course a fair percentage of the close-knit British wizarding society knew that Rosemerta had been cursed and could have no children of her own.

Most wizards chuckled rather unkindly over Lucius' difficulty, and quickly forgot about it, as Lucius' wife was accepting of the child – it had happened before they'd met, after all. Petunia was viewed as being quite wonderful for taking the girl in and the whole affair was essentially put to rest when they heard that a blood adoption was being done by both families. Magically the girls would be Snapes and Malfoys and the rest no longer mattered.

Tom had announced that he was opening a "Home for Wizarding Children" and told the story of how he'd rescued Elizabeth and Victoria. It was a rather edited tale at the Ministry's rather frantic request – they didn't like to incite any bad feelings toward muggles. Tom rose in the wizarding world's estimation once again and Tom bought a large, rambling unfinished Manor that someone had started to build on the Reserve and never finished, as they'd been killed during the war with Grindlewald.

The week before school was to restart found them all at the Wizarding Family Services with far too many reporters crowding around the courtroom doors. The lawyers made the event rather easy – Elizabeth had no other family that could be found and she was obviously already very attached to the small, pieced-together family.

One witch peered at Severus closely. "And how do you feel you will do, helping raise a little girl?"

Severus had already been thinking hard on that very subject and felt he had a good answer ready. "I have been a Head of House for a decade, Madame, and looked after many school-age young witches. I feel I am as well prepared as any man to attempt it." The panel of witches and wizards chuckled and whispered to each other, though one whisper was loud enough for Severus to hear. 'He hasn't a prayer' one cackling old hag had said.

They left as the Malfoy's entered. The witches on the panel already had a gleam in their eye and the old wizards there were snickering. They intended to make Lucius give a thorough account of himself. They likely had bets on how many times they could make him blush. The only thing likely to save him from a very bad roasting was the presence of children and Petunia – who was now being viewed as a saint – single-handedly turning a Death Eater into a pillar of the community.

Severus had sighed at the unfairness of that – he'd helped pull Lucius out of that pit as well, after all.

Tom took off with waiting Dora and Heather Black to help retrieve the boxes full of forms Tom needed to pull off the 'Home for Wizarding Children'. Both Dora and Heather had been greatly amused by Lucius' 'little slip-up', and appalled by how Tom and Harry had found Elizabeth and Victoria. They were both anxious to assist all they could in helping him set things up and find the right people to man the place.

Rosmerta and Harry went to find some drinks for everyone, and some of the reporters followed them, leaving Severus to guard the newest Snape who viewed the reporters with a happy smile – perfectly content to tell them all how much fun it was on the Dragon Reserve with Tom, Harry and Rosemerta.

Rita Skeeter, scenting an in, chirped. "And who is this?" She asked, pointing to Severus.

"Oh," Elizabeth said brightly, and grabbed his hand. "This is Sev." She said, as if introducing him, then added in a loud whisper. "He's Rosmerta's"

There were loud chuckles and grins from the reporters, though Rita's lips twisted in chagrin. She'd been hoping for a "He's the wizard who keeps saying I'm future potions ingrediants" or something of the sort.

To Severus' relief the doors opened again, releasing a flushed cheeked Lucius and his amused family. The sadistic old witches and wizards on the family services panel all seemed to have rather large smiles – they'd likely been as annoying as possible, but the formal adoption was done.

Rosmerta and Harry caught up with them as they entered the offices to change the girl's names. Victoria scrambled onto a chair so she could see the proceedings as well. The elderly old wizard peered at her with a kindly smile and asked for the name she would be changing to.

"Victoria Malfoy ..." Lucius started, only to be interupted.

"NO." Victoria said firmly. "I _like _Battersea." She stared up at Lucius, who even with her standing on a chair, had plenty of height on her. Severus refrained from snickering behind them. It was only fair that Lucius have to deal with a girl so like himself – Draco would seem easy after this.

Lucius looked at her carefully, wanting cooperation. Tactical maneuvering would be needed. "Yes, my dear, but you are my daughter, so we need to add Malfoy _after_ Battersea, if that is acceptable?"

Victoria thought for a minute, she did want the same name as her new-found father. She nodded after a moment.

Petunia frowned, "Victoria Battersea Malfoy? Perhap you would like an extra middle name...?" She asked.

"A pretty one, Tori." Elizabeth piped up from behind them. Victoria turned and smiled, nodding in agreement and looked at Petunia expectantly. Petunia shared her love of order and pretty things. She'd been delighted to find Petunia had a large garden at Spinners End.

"Well, my mother's name was Rose …?" Petunia offered and Victoria nodded again.

The old wizard chuckled and wrote the name … _**Victoria Rose Battersea Malfoy **_… at the bottom of the paper in fancy calligraphy. Victoria climbed down from the chair, ignoring all attempts at help and stood beside Lucius with a self-satisfied smile.

Severus went up to the desk with Elizabeth and Rosmerta next. "Her name is Elizabeth Rae Augustine … I think the idea of just adding Snape is a good one. She should have a reminder of the parents she once had." Elizabeth nodded and watched her new name be written out.

"Wow, that's loooong." She exclaimed, making Draco and Harry snicker.

"Wait until you have to write it at the top of all your essays." Harry offered, making her look alarmed.

They left at last, escaping through the floo to their homes.

It wasn't over for Severus, though, as he opened the next day's paper and snarled unhappily. Someone had gotten a picture of he and Elizabeth as they had hastened away. Elizabeth holding his hand and looking up at him with a smile. He was turned toward her, leaning a bit protectively in her direction. The photo was sickeningly sweet.

Hearing Rosmerta coo happily at the sight of it didn't help. He could feel his fearsomeness factor dropping by the moment – and school was starting in two days.

Hufflepuffs would no longer cry when he snarled. Ravenclaws would smile when he thundered. No Gryffindor would ever pale at the mere sight of him again. And the Slytherins … he shook his head determinedly – they would still fear him or he'd hex them into docility in their common room - well out of sight of the Headmaster.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – writing a Lucius in little girl form was surprisingly easy.


	106. Starting the Third Year

3SM106

Disclaimer – Not mine, just having fun, making no money – as usual.

Chapter 106

Kings Cross station – in the 'going to Hogwarts' section' - the mood was mostly festive, with only a few parents with dampened spirits who kept muttering about dementors. Children were eager to leave for Hogwarts, even the ones who tearfully said goodby to parents. Prefects chivvied the first years into compartments.

Harry had already said "see you in a few hours at school" that morning to Severus, hugging him before Severus had flooed to the school. Severus would have prefered to just take Harry with him, but Harry enjoyed the train ride and Severus suspected that Harry would find himself more confined at school that year than he would like, so the train ride might very well be the last that he would see the outside of the school for a while.

Severus had hugged Harry tightly for a moment, whispering, "Stay safe, Harry." into the dark tousled hair. They had let his hair grow a little and the hair lay flatter with the weight, but it was still a bit wild – just not spikey with it. Severus hoped that this year would not lead to another near brush with death for Harry.

Harry happily dragged his trunk down toward the train. Hedwig had been sent to Hogwarts the day before. Harry hated caging her for the long ride, and she did prefer just flying there. Rosmerta, Tom and Elizabeth trailed behind him, Elizabeth chattering eagerly the whole way. They soon met Petunia and Victoria who were trailing the eagerly trotting Dudley and Draco.

Harry and the other two gave quick hugs and goodbyes to their entourage, trying not to seem as eager as they felt to be off. Rosmerta and Petunia smiled in understanding, and the girls gontinued to chatter about the sights they were seeing.

Tom, though, had more mixed feelings. He'd been able to put off this sort of goodbye for three year – he'd helped teach them at home the first year he'd returned from the diary, then had attended school with them for a year, then stayed at the school as an apprentice to Professor Kettleburn in Harry's second year. He and Harry had gotten even closer – cementing their relationship as brothers with the second ritual that had brought Elizabeth into the family as their sister.

The danburite crystals Tom and Harry shared had found a new use as well. Yvane had suggested using them in meditation exercises – and to try a bit of speaking through thoughts with them. They found they could send a few one or two word messages with a great deal of effort while holding the crystals and concentrating with them. Yvane urged practice, pointing out that it could be of great use in emergencies. Now they would see if it would work over distance with the crystals.

Still, Tom and Yvane were dissatisfied with being so far from Harry, who they had sworn to protect. Watching him bounce onto the train with a cheery wave – as if no madmen were out for his blood – made them even more anxious.

Tom trailed the two women and chattering girls with a slight frown on his face, though he managed a grin and wave as the train left – Draco, Dudley and Harry hanging out windows and yelling goodbyes. As they readied themselves to leave a small contingent of women approached Rosmerta and Petunia hesitantly. An apparent leader stepped forward and addressed them.

"Good day … I am Liana Langley." The woman seemed remarkably nervous. "I hope you are not offended by me approaching you directly … but my cousin is a friend of Professor Snape's cousin Eleanor, and she said I should ask you personally." She seemed to gather her courage and finally got to the point. "I run a small day-school for young witches and wizards … I have teaching credentials – as do some of the other parents who take turns assisting there."

One of the other mums behind her bustled forward to speak, as Rosmerta and Petunia showed no signs of being offended, she glanced quickly at the formidable Mr Riddle behind them. Rumors had rumbled through the grapevine of his supposed high power levels, vast wealth and most of all his protectivness toward his family members.

"We weren't sure if you were ready to think about their education, as they are likely just settling into their homes – or if you perhaps prefered home-schooling." She and Liana nodded at the end of the speech and waited for an answer.

"Well, it's true – I don't think either of us had really considered this as yet, but as the school year is starting we should ..." Rosmerta glanced over to Petunia who was looking thoughtful.

"Do you ladies have somewhere to be, or could you stop at Spinners End with us for a spot of tea?" Petunia asked. The ladies nodded eagerly – an invitation to the new Malfoy residence, something to definitely not miss.

Dobby served up a stupendous tea on the very best china. The ladies got a good look at the very comfortable living area – and the various highly expensive decorations here and there that had obviously been brought from Malfoy Manor. They admired the gardens and then talked at length about the few other wizarding primary schools out there.

"There just aren't many – many families combine teaching with other families they know, or take a chance and send them to muggle schools. The ministry has some obliviators that specialize in covering up school mishaps." Liana was now more relaxed and had warmed up to her subject. "We started as just a few families with children of similar ages. Carla, though was able to donate a building to renovate into a school. Now we have about twenty to thirty children every year."

Rosmerta nodded, "I must admit that it sounds the best plan – I'm not a good taskmaster. Elizabeth will likely have me playing gobstones instead of studying maths." Elizabeth and Victoria both snickered in response from their places beside their new mums.

"We'll need to owl Lucius and Severus, but I expect we'll be contacting you soon for dates and times." Petunia smiled happily at them. "The first two years are just half-days, you said?" At their nods she nodded back – an excellent plan all around.

Victoria also nodded – at Elizabeth, who was looking at her in question. Victoria had been afraid that with Lucius gone, Petunia intended to get rid of her – send her far away to some school. Elizabeth had been nervous, though not to the extent that Victoria had been. Victoria had listened intently, but it seemed no permant boarding school was planned.

The girls hugged each other as Rosmerta prepared to depart, after the school contingent had left.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Remus roamed the train, breaking up a few arguments here and there, and breaking up a few couples whose reunion was getting too heated. He'd said a pleasant "Hello." to Harry, Draco and Dudley. They'd responded just as pleasantly, though Remus had noted a bit of aloofness – they didn't quite trust him.

Remus didn't really blame them. He wasn't sure whether to even trust himself. Mooney was ecstatic that Padfoot was out of Azkaban. Mooney _**hoped**_ to meet up with the Grim and go for a romp. Even with the wolfsbane in him during the last full moons, Mooney had urged Remus to look for their old friend. Remus had finally talked the Headmaster into allowing him to spend the full moons in the dungeons under a locking spell by the Headmaster himself and a silencing charm, fearfull that he would give in to Mooney in a weak moment.

He'd reluctantly admitted that he couldn't trust Mooney and out in the Shrieking shack there was the danger of encountering Black. Remus didn't know if he could overcome Mooney's loyalty to pack members. Remus was determined to keep Harry safe, and prove to Harry's guardians that he could be trusted.

This declaration had surprised Lucius, who had been present, and Severus had given him a thoughtful look the next time they'd encountered each other, so Lucius had obviously shared the conversation with him. Remus hadn't expected immediate acceptance from them. They were Slytherins – he would have to put words into action before he'd be believed.

Remus was making his way back though the carriages and saw that there was a bit of a crowd around Harry's compartment. He could hear Draco regaling the crowd with the tale of Rosmerta's chef vs 'the Gremlin' and it's conclusion with his father calling on the magic to transform is into a house-elf. Then, of course, he had to explain what a house-elf was to most of the other children.

To Remus' surprise Hermione burst out with, "They're _**slaves**_?" This caused some alarmed looks from other muggle-borns and some half-bloods and confusion from those more familiar with the wizarding world.

Draco was quite affronted, and didn't bother attempting an explanation, just barking back at her, "It's _justice_, done with _magic_ … try reading a _book_ about it." Draco favored the redfaced Hermione with his very best sneer of derision.

Harry sighed and turned back to the window – another squabble between the know-it-all and the Slytherin Prince.

Hermione flushed even more angrily and whirled to stalk off down the aisle. She was now determined to show that awful Malfoy a thing or two – she'd free the enslaved house-elves – just see if she didn't.

Mafalda looked after her retreating friend and sighed. She waved a hand and looked at Dudley, who she'd been talking to, and said apologeticly, "Sorry, I really should go after her ..." Dudley just grinned and waved her off. He knew Hermione well enough to know that there was no reasoning with her at present, but Mafalda could perhaps calm her a bit.

Dean, however looked at Draco gravely and asked, "Are they really slaves, Draco?"

This took the wind out of Draco's sails quickly. He hadn't meant to offend Dean – he liked Dean. The spectre of old wrongs in relation to slavery hovered over them, and even Seamus was silent.

"No, really, Dean – I wouldn't lie, not about this." Draco said hastily. "And I wouldn't make light of it, either. The magic that binds them is justice magic … and it can't be invoked unless a lot of harm has been done, or if a wizard has been injured – or in some cases, killed. About the only way to stop a Gremlin is to use this ritual – it forces them to make reparation to the wizard family until the magic decides that they've served long enough to have 'repaid' them. House-elves, though, many times continue to stay with the family out of devotion."

"So they can leave once they've made … reparation? The wizards can't make them stay?" Dean asked.

"No … the tales of those that tried are pretty gruesome." Draco grinned. Dean and Seamus perked up and immediately demanded to hear the tales. Remus moved on, smiling a bit – he was glad there had been no fracture in the friendship between Dean and the others.

Harry shook his head and pulled out the "Hufflepuff Chronicles". The book had been released just in time for the school – was, in fact on the reading list. Harry's copy was signed, of course. Severus had seen to that, letting Harry know that a signed first edition was nothing to sneeze at.

Adrian Pucey was doing last minute changes to "The Deadly Chamber of Secrets" and hoped to get the book out by Christmas. Harry was deep into the book, letting the disgusting details of the idiotic wizard's demise flow past him.

The conversations grew lighter and happier as the light grew darker. Schedules were compared, to see who was going with what optional lessons. Dudley remarked that Hermione had managed to pack almost every subject into her schedule. "She even leveraged divination in there, even though it's the same time as another class – she has to come in on the last half of it two days of the week, but she plans to just study extra hard."

Padma had been shyly hovering at the door part of the trip and laughed. "She wanted to take muggle studies, too – thought it would be an easy 'O' for her, I guess. Mafalda let slip that Hermione was trying to get a time-turner so she _could_ take all the classes."

Everyone within earshot groaned at that – at the thought of the sheer volume of homework that she'd have had to do, and recognition that she'd likely have actually done it as well. Draco, though, was instantly angry. Granger had wanted a time-turner? So she could try to outdo everyone else in every subject? A cheat – thats what she was. With limitless amounts of extra time anyone could do well – and she likely wouldn't have rested until she'd gotten top scores in everything.

He almost didn't even notice that the train had slowly ground to a halt and the air was becoming colder.

The children looked around anxiously as the lights flickered and the air grew more chilly – they could see their breaths, now. Dudley sat up straighter, he was sitting by the door and could see children stampeding down the aisles, slamming doors shut or racing on past Dudley's compartment. Padma scurried inside with them when dark figures in tattered cloaks floated toward them.

Blaise, quickly followed by a panicked Crabbe and Goyle, flew by screaming in a high-pitched tone. This was really funny until the cloak figures drew near and the feeling of terrible cold was added to by a wave of hopelessness and fear. Two figures in tattered cloaks glided to the door of their compartment. The teenagers all crowded toward the back away from the door, some whimpering, but most too frightened to make a sound.

The hoods on the cloaks turned toward Harry and one reached out a grayish, decaying looking hand and a rattling breath was heard from it, like it was sucking in something besides air.

Harry abruptly screamed and fell forwards, feeling like his heart had been pierced by an icicle. He could hear someone screaming – a woman. He could tell there were words in the scream. He thought she might be screaming his name, but the terrible cold was numbing his senses. There was distant shouting and then darkness.

When Harry started screaming, Draco and Dudley were galvanized into action, leaping between him and the dementor. They shouted '_expecto patronum'_ and Draco's wand flung a bright sheild up. Dudley's did as well, and the pair of cloaked figures halted. The room continued growing colder and Harry's screams died to a harsh breathing and Padma started sobbing as she tried to shake Harry awake. This spurred Dudley to greater effort and he shouted the incantation louder.

A larger, brighter blob of light burst from Dudley's wand and formed a large, angry looking bear. The demetors started backing away and the bear roared, swiping a paw at them. Dudley looked shocked and muttered, "Blimey!" as the bear lunged after the retreating dementors.

They were met in the aisle by a furious Professor Lupin, who shouted, "Begone! We aren't hiding Sirius Black under any of our cloaks!" He cast a faintly dog-shaped patronus that, with the bear, chased the cloaked figures out off the train.

Remus pushed past the upset teens and dragged Harry up onto the seat next to him, leaning him against his shoulder, and attempted to awaken him. There at last was some moaning and Harry started to come around. Remus cursed inwardly. He'd promised himself to protect Harry and already he was failing in this.

Draco sat on the other side, talking to Harry urgently, trying for a response. Remus pulled out a bar of fairly good Honeyduke's chocolate, though even in his agitated state Draco sniffed at it in disdain. Remus stood, giving his place to Dudley when Harry seemed more or less awake and handed the chocolate to Draco.

"Make sure he eats all of it, Mr Malfoy." Remus said, though at Draco's impatient look, he guessed that Draco understood it's use. Remus banished the large dog … wolf? … small bear? ...as it returned. Dudley looked at his own bear patronus whose head was above his, even when on all fours, not sure what to do with it.

"Tell it to guard the compartment – if any dementor returns, he'll take care of it." Remus said, looking at the patronus in surprised respect. "Ten points to Gryffindor for a well-cast patronus. Now, I need to have a word with some people.

Remus quickly caught up the prefects, sorted out the ones who could cast the Patronus – only four, to his disgust … that would change the very first term … and had the others calm the students. Remus briskly made his way to the engine to find the conductor cornered by a dementor, holding it off as best he could with a patronus shield. Remus sent the dementor off with his grim-like dog patronus and gave his last bar of chocolate to the conductor, telling him to get back underway immediately.

Harry swam to the surface of consciousness slowly, looking around at the faces of Draco and Dudley – Padma and Pavarti hovering behind them. Dean and Seamus sat on the seat opposite, looking traumatized. Fred & George, along with Cedric hovered outside the door as close as they dared with the bear patronus sitting on its haunches in the doorway.

Ginny, Ron and Neville were watching from the compartment across the aisle. Theodore Nott was breathing heavily and chewing on a chocolate frog that Ginny had found after seeing Professor Lupin give chocolate to Harry. Neville looked pale, but a bit smug at the state Harry was in. Zabini, Goyle and Crabbe crept up the aisle to retake their compartment further forward. Zabini glanced at Neville and nodded, and Neville nodded back at him.

They'd corresponded a lot and now had a few plans. He'd tried to get details of Harry and Draco's animagus lessons, but Ron hadn't been there for them and Dudley had just given him a long look and said he was not interested in the ability and hadn't paid any attention to the instructions. Neville had tried to find out a few more things but Ron and Dudley either didn't know or weren't saying.

Very frustrating, but at least this year would be a bit better. He was trading dorm rooms with Goyle – he'd stay in the room with Zabini and Crabbe. Goyle would room with Nott – let _him_ listen to Nott saying that Harry and Draco weren't all that bad.

Ron had watched Neville with growing concern all summer. Now, on the train ride, Neville had spent his whole time practically interogating him about Draco, Dudley and Harry with a calculating look in his eyes. Ron told himself that, yes, he was a bit thick at times – but even he eventually noticed when he was being used. He'd been close friends with Neville for a time, but Neville was increasingly becoming someone Ron felt he didn't know.

During the dementor attack Ron had noticed that Neville had been in almost as bad a shape as Harry, though he'd recovered quicker. Neville had downed six chocolate frogs as soon as he'd awakened. Ron wondered what the dementors made him remember.

Ron had tried to get Scabbers to take a bit of chocolate – the old rat had squeaked and squealed during the attack as well. Scabbers finally took a sliver or two of chocolate an seemed to settle – probably had been forced to recall being chased by Ginny's kneazle, Ron thought.

At last they all arrived to Hogsmeade and then on to Hogwarts. Remus insisted on taking Harry to Madame Pomphrey and Severus met them there. Harry listened in horror as the mediwitch lectured the two Professors on taking better care of him and then actually called him delicate! He had protested loudly while Severus and Remus had murmured assurances to her – knowing it was the only way to get Harry out of there.

Severus led him out with an arm over Harry's shoulders, although with the word 'delicate' echoing in his ears, he was reluctant to be coddled in any way.

As a very disgruntled Harry sat down to the feast, of course, Zabini started in.

"Did you really faint, Potter?" he mocked, imitating a rather dramatic faint, himself.

Harry gritted his teeth while Draco leaped to his defense. "Yes, - I think the faint was brought on by listening to a flock of harpies stampeding down the hall. The piercing shrieks stunned him quite badly. Oh, wait, that was _**you**_ screaming, wasn't it, Zabini?"

"Shut up, you wanker." Zabini hissed, looking chagrined.

"You _do_ scream like a harpy … or a girl, maybe." Harry snickered.

Their arguing was interupted by McGonagall's entrance with the first years. The sorting went well and then Professor Lupin was introduced, as well as the announcement that Hagrid would be doing the Care of Magical Creature classes that involved any dangerous animals.

Students cheered happily and eventually they were dismissed to their dorms. Goyle went into the dorm room with Nott and Harry watched Neville join Zabini and Crabbe in a room.

"Well, that answers a few questions, doesn't it?" Harry muttered.

Draco nodded, grey eyes cooly assessing the trio just before their door closed. Harry and Draco went into their room silently. Hedwig and Draco's owl 'Lord Mousefarts' greeted them with happy hooting. Harry sighed in relief, he always worried about her – a snowy owl is quite distinctive and someone looking to get back at him would have no difficulty finding her.

The excitement of the day, and the trauma of the dementors had exhausted many of the students – Harry included and he'd falled asleep before he and Draco could discuss much of anything.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Sirius had finally found a cave far enough from the school to not be accidentally stumbled on – by students or Aurors. Still it was close enough for him to be able to keep a close eye on things. He needed a plan … and he really didn't have much of one – just to somehow kill Peter and get James … Harry to forgive him, he hoped.

He'd sighted Remus several times as the school year started and the sight saddened him – Remus was looking less ragged and better fed, but he'd aged quite a bit more than the twelve years could account for. The transformations were obviously taking their toll on the werewolf.

His mind, as always, ranged back in time when he saw his fellow marauder. He reminisced about their adventures – sneaking out via the tunnels. Hmm... he supposed he could sneak in that way as well. It would be difficult – between the students and teachers – even sneaking in at night would be difficult.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Got evacuated out of my home because of the flooding here in the Southern Tier of NY. Got back to the apartment today – and the power was even back on (yeah!)


	107. Buckbeak and Black Strike

3SM107

Disclaimer – It's all JKR's, not mine.

Chapter 107

Harry and Draco had the same schedules, and they both agreed that adding three elective classes to the core seven subjects instead of just two had perhaps been madness on their parts. Although the core courses now only had two classes per week, the workload hadn't slacked off. Adding Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures had greatly added to the work.

They both felt lucky that they had a lot of prior knowledge in potions from Severus and ancient runes from Lucius. Herbology was central enough to potions that they were ahead in it as well.

Arithmancy was another tale, he and Draco had tried to review the books over summer, but were quickly lost. Now, with Professor Vector explaining things it was a bit clearer, but they knew they were definitely not at the top of the class this time. To their relief Padma seemed to be the 'prodigy' in the class with Mafalda close behind. Oddly enough Justin Finch-Fletchley also seemed to have 'the knack' for magical numbers. All three of them were willing to help Draco and Harry understand the equations, to their relief.

Hermione, though, was determined to catch up to the leaders in the class and grilled Mafalda relentlessly on how arithmancy worked. Hermione expected Arithmancy to work totally logically, which would have worked for her. However there were magical rules as well that could affect the outcome – not always completely logically. A good base in regular mathmatics helped – and some that were home schooled needed 'a refresher' in that. Basic arithmancy was fairly logical, but once one added other elements – like runes or astronomy or worst of all - tarot cards, the outcome was much harder to deduce.

They were only on the most basic of equations, but the Professor had warned them of what was to come. Draco said it was to scare off those that weren't ready to really work at it. Indeed, during the first week more than one had dropped it and had taken up something else. One could do that the first week – after that you were stuck with what you had signed up for.

Defense against the dark arts was much more interesting with Lupin teaching. The boggart class had been fun – with Pavarti's huge cobra and Ron's spider. Seamus' banshee was something new for most of them as well - not to mention it had turned into a cerebus for Hermione, who did not remember Fluffy with any fondness and everyone agreed that had been an exciting moment.

Neville's boggart had been his grandmother, who started to shout at him, but he quickly turned her into a dancing clown before she got more than a few words out. Blaise and a few others had hung back, avoiding the chance at practice, which had ended when the boggart had turned into a dementor for Harry.

Harry was already reeling in dizziness, with Draco catching him from the back, when Lupin had leaped between them, and the boggart turned into something round and white. Lupin dismissed the class after turning the object into a balloon, telling them to study the chapter on redcaps for the next class. Harry munched on some chocolate that Draco produced as they went out the door.

Lupin watched the boys pensively. He'd been expecting Voldemort to appear, though since Harry had never seen him in his true form perhaps that was impossible. Lupin was insisting that Flitwick teach the upper years the patronus charm, and maybe the younger years should have a chance at it as well. Dudley had mastered it – so could others. Even the shield form was useful.

Flitwick, having agreed to show the charm to the upper years had decided to tweak the older students pride by having Dudley - a mere third year - come into class briefly and show them his bear patronus. The patronus was impressive and made the older students really apply themselves in an effort to not be outdone by the third year.

Once any of the upper years had the charm down they were encouraged to show the younger students. After a month dozens of patroni could be seen scurrying up and down the hallways all day. This was a relief to the teachers as it meant the students were a bit safer from the suffocating presence of the dementors, plus the patroni had a cheering effect on the students who were most affected by dementors being around.

The weeks progressed without incident until the first Hogsmeade weekend was to arrive just after Halloween. Harry was already a bit melancholy, as always on the anniversery of his parent's deaths. He'd been looking forward to this weekend, until he realized his dad hadn't signed the permission form as yet.

He approached Severus' office door thursday afternoon. He could see the two seventh year assistants teaching the second year class through a large window in Severus' office. It was one-way glass – Harry knew it looked like blank wall inside the classroom. The voices could be heard – though distantly, so Severus could come in and correct the assistant with a sneer and in a faintly condescending tone. Assistants usually only let that happen once before researching far more carefully about the potion they were to teach.

"Dad? About Hogsmeade this saturday ..." Harry began, and stopped at Severus' look of apology mixed with determination. "You're not letting me go are you?" Harry clenched his jaw, anger boiling up inside. Dad had prefects and assistants as well as a large number of Weasleys haunting his every move this year. It was _suffocating_. He rarely got even to the courtyard before someone would drag him inside on some pretext or other. At first it had been touching, now he was ready to punch someone.

"I am sorry, Harry." Severus answered, though there was little apology in his tone. "There is no one I can trust your safety to this weekend – the next one both I and Lucius will be able to go, and you can explore all you wish." Severus was tempted to remind him that it wasn't like he'd never been to Hogsmeade before, but from Harry's blazing eyes he knew that the remark wouldn't be welcome.

He hated being at odds with Harry, but he wouldn't sacrifice his safety for a few treats. Harry turned and stormed out the door and then struck the nearby suit of armour with a fist, making a loud clang. Severus was tempted to take points, but a pained yelp from Harry told him that hitting the armour had been its own punishment.

Harry stalked to the great hall, flopping down beside Dudley and Padma at their usual table. His anger was blunted a bit when Seamus and Dean came running in with Seamus shouting, "He's been sighted, he's been sighted!" Dean threw down the paper and Draco came over to stand behind Harry, all of them pouring over the article.

"Dovetown?" Hermione asked breathlessly. "But that's not far from here!" She gulped at the set look of anger on Harry's face. "I'm sure they'll catch him – they have so many patrols in the towns anywhere close ..."

" 'aven't caught 'im yet, 'ave they?" Seamus announced breezily, oblivious to Draco's distress and Harry's fury.

"It's like trying to catch smoke." Dean said dolefully. "Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

Harry got up from the table with a jerk. Blasted Aurors and stupid dementors … worthless, all of them. They'd been after Black for months. He hoped with a burning fury that Black _did _try something … that he_ did_ break into the castle. Harry intended to be ready for him. DADA was actually useful this year, though Lupin tended to focus on defense against magical creatures – redcaps, kappas … he had even gotten a gringylow from the Black lake.

Still, Lupin let the students use the dueling room with the supervision of prefects to practice spells. Flitwick was organizing a dueling club, and talking the governors into sponsoring a team of sixth and seventh years to go to competitions. Harry and Draco, in the meantime, had been looking for spells that could actually do some damage. Draco had said nothing – just giving Harry long looks. But Draco was a Slytherin and understood the idea of avenging one's family.

Still, Draco felt it prudent to have Harry relieve some of the bottled-up anger in a less destructive manner. He dragged Harry outside to the pitch, calling to Quidditch players, regardless of their house. Once there, with players scrambling for brooms, Draco let a snitch loose and took off after it in his Gyrfalcon form. Harry immediately grinned and followed him as an osprey.

It soon became a 'keep the bird seekers away from the snitch' game, with a little practice tossing the quaffle around thrown in. The birds zoomed after the snitch, catching it time and again and then flying through a hoop and letting it go. More students soon followed in the chilly November air and watched the birds whirling around the players, avoiding them and the bludgers with ease.

Albus watched the inpromptu game pensively. The portraits outside Severus' classroom had reported Harry leaving Severus' office unhappily – Severus never allowed a painting with a person in it inside his office. Albus agreed that Harry must be protected, but Harry was unlikely to appreciate it. Still, he could go on the next excursion, so perhaps he would be patient.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Sirius crept back to his cave after watching the birds flying around the Quidditch pitch. Moving around the dementor infested forest as padfoot was easier than as a human. He had 'borrowed' enough things to make his cave habitable – certainly it was better than his cell at Azkaban.

He threw himself on his makeshift bed and waved a warming charm around the cave. He had some bluebell lights and had warded the entrance against the elements. Molly's wand disliked him – it was used to women's magic and household spells. However the wand recognized him as a relative of Molly's, however distant the relationship was, and it reluctantly obeyed him. He still didn't dare try glamors – the wand really rebelled with those. He tended to apparate to nearby towns and steal food rather than try to buy it. The patrols were heavy and he'd been spotted more than once.

Black stayed away from Hogsmeade after school started, not wanting them to see him so close to the school. If they knew he was here, and not roaming nearby towns it would be raining Aurors and dementors in Hogsmeade – and there were already enough of them around as it was.

His lucid times were becoming longer, and much more clear. But this was mostly away from Hogwarts and the cave – and the nearby dementors. When he roamed farther away, scavenging old newspapers and gossiping with people while heavily cloaked he could comprehend that it was now 1993.

He'd also found out that Snape was Harry's guardian and had had a three-day tantrum over that. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore had been that stupid. Didn't he know that Snivellus had to be tormenting the boy endlessly?

Snape likely cursed Jam...uh, Harry and tortured him daily, and then put him under a spell so he_ acted _okay. There was simply no way that greasy old Sniv would treat James' boy well. He needed to get Peter and be exonerated. He knew that much clearly – at least when he was away from Hogwarts grounds. Once he got near his old school his sense of time and place would blur. He would find himself retracing old events, wandering down old paths he and his friends had taken and the day would be gone with nothing accomplished.

Another problem was that part of him didn't _**mind**_ living in the past. Still, he realized from the snow in the air that it was November and he needed to do something.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry bounded down the trail behind Hagrid the next day, along with an eager Draco and Dudley, for their first lesson with the kindly half-giant. Professor Kettleburn still had most of the classes, but was deferring the 'risky' creatures to Hagrid.

Harry had heard from Severus that Hagrid had wanted them to have some 'monster book of monsters' that tended to bite, but Kettleburn had squashed that and they had a big book full of wonderful illustrations, instead. A bit pricey, but they all agreed it was worth it. Even the pictures of the dragons beat their wings and breathed fire. A few times Harry was sure that he saw smoke coming from the pages.

He was feeling much better after meditating – or maybe it was just lightly napping with the danburite crystal in his hands. It was soothing to let his feelings flow out through it – letting the anger and frustration be washed away by Tom and Yvane's comforting presence through the crystal. After an hour or so he'd gone to his desk and written a lengthy letter, knowing they would wonder what had him in such a froth.

After scribbling down all his grievences he could see that they were a bit unreasonable. Yes, it sucked that he would miss the first Hogsmeade weekend, but it was for his safety. Black's ability to elude capture was also aggravating, but did he really think he could do better? He ended the letter saying that he knew that he just needed to be patient – but he was just finding that difficult.

Harry managed a mostly sincere apology to his dad and helped clean the classroom, taking a lunch with him and felt he'd mended things. Now he wondered what murderous beast Hagrid had in mind – his dad wouldn't tell him what it was, but the grimacing and growling from Severus had told him that it was likely dangerous.

Sure enough, as they got to the clearing, they could see a small herd of about half a dozen creatures that seemed to be half horse and half eagle in the wooded area beyond the fencing. One had been separated out and was standing regally in the open area in front of them.

Hagrid grandly introduced ... "Today's lesson – a hippogriff named Buckbeak … isn't he beautiful?"

Draco was quite taken with the sight – or he would have been, if there had been more of a barrier than Hagrid between he and the creature. Harry was also fearfully awestruck. Most of the children were nervous – expecting that a creature with razor sharp talons and such a deadly beak very well might kill anyone that blinked wrong. A predatory golden gaze fell on the silent third years, making them wonder if he might mistake them for lunch.

Hagrid gave a lecture regarding hippogriffs – he hadn't intended to, but Kettleburn had insisited that the third years needed to know more than 'this is a hippogriff, don't insult him'. So Hagrid went over some history, the general care-giving needed and their uses – they were superb for long distance flying and quite swift. Not as fast as granians over shorter distances, but they could fly all day if needed.

The class was totally silent – whether from interest or terror, no one could have said, and Hagrid finished up the lecture with, "So who wants ta be firs' ta come up an' be introduced ta 'im?"

The entire class edged back except for Harry, who was frozen in horror at the thought of anyone going near the balefully glaring hippogriff. Draco stayed by Harry, though he edged behind Harry, just a little.

Hagrid beamed mistakenly at Harry, "Well done, Harry, well done!" Harry looked around in despair, realizing that Hagrid thought he was volunteering. Draco gave him a sheepish look, and patted his shoulder in sympathy.

Harry walked forward, trying to appear confident and followed Hagrid's prompting in approaching Buckbeak. He bowed deeply and awaited Buckbeak's answering bow. Harry thought he'd made it through safely when Hagrid tossed him on the hippogriff's back and sent him for a ride. Harry clutched Buckbeak's neck desperately until they glided over the lake. It was almost like flying as an osprey, making Harry remember that if he fell, he could always transform. This took the pressure off and Harry enjoyed the rest of the ride.

Harry hopped off Buckbeak, and smiled happily at the relieved looking Draco. Blaise and Neville pushed forward, both of them furious that yet again Harry Potter was showing them up.

"Oh, please, I bet he's not dangerous at all." Blaise said loudly.

"You're just acting like you've done some heroic deed, bowing and scraping to an overgrown chicken." Neville agreed with a sneer.

Dudley came forward, along with Ron, frowning. "Don't crowd it … Hagrid said ..." However Dudley's warning came too late. Buckbeak was quite incensed at having his space invaded by these cretins who didn't bother to bow and reared up with a savage cry.

Blaise and Neville cringed back, but Harry was also still in front of the hippogriff, who clawed at the offending children with no care for who else was there. Draco would not have risked his hide to save Zabini or Longbottom. But Harry – Harry was about to have his head clawed off and he couldn't allow that to happen.

Draco had excellent reflexes and had worked with enough equines to know when one was about to explode. He reacted almost before Buckbeak struck. He shoved Harry out of the way – crashing both of them into Blaise and Neville, shoving them to safety as well. Buckbeak's clawed foot caught Draco in the shoulder, and sliced down the arm to the wrist.

The class erupted into screaming girls, shouting boys and became total chaos with the students milling frantically – uncertain whether to flee or try to help.

Harry leaped up to drag Draco to safety with Dudley running forward with Ron to help. After an initial scream Draco had clenched his teeth, refusing to scream any further in front of everyone else. Hagrid had gotten between the hippogriff and the other students quickly and got it to back off.

Hermione raced forward, "You need to get him to the infirmary, right away! He's losing a lot of blood." She was right, Draco's uniform was soaked with it and a stream of it was flowing onto the ground.

Hagrid quickly scooped up Draco, who was feeling a bit faint – and furious. "I'll get you two for this Zabini and Longbottom – just see if I don't." But Draco was angry with Hagrid as well. "Why didn't you control that bloody pigeon?" Draco griped the whole way to Madame Pomfrey. Sniping at Blaise and Neville's stupidity and complaining about Buckbeak's viciousness kept him conscious and his mind off his pain.

The rest of the class had raced ahead and soon the word spread that Draco Malfoy had been killed by a monster in Hagrid's class. Hagrid had barely laid Draco on the bed when Lucius raced in, followed by Severus. Lucius' head swam just a little in relief upon hearing Draco's voice loudly complaining about the state of his robes.

"The blood will never come out ..." Draco exclaimed in despair.

Poppy didn't bother answering, just pouring dittany on the wound and barking at Severus to get a blood replenishing potion down him, along with a pain reliever. Lucius sank into a chair by Draco's bed and listened to Harry and Dudley's rather disjointed tale of what had happened. Hagrid had wisely left after delivering Draco to the infirmary.

Poppy set the muscle and tissue knitting spell and Draco drifted off with the pain potion working. She looked at Lucius' pale face and banished the blood-soaked clothing to the laundry and covered Draco with a blanket.

"He'll be just fine, Mr Malfoy. Just a nasty laceration when all's said and done." Poppy soothed. Dudley and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Severus nodded, he'd assessed the injury and known Poppy could handle it. But Lucius was quickly becoming angry, now that his panic was gone.

"This should not have happened in the first place." He hissed. "Zabini and Longbottom were at fault, of course, but Hagrid should have had better control of the students and that bloody menace of a hippogriff."

Poppy shooed the students off, "Draco needs sleep – to mend and to let the blood replenisher and spells work. You can fetch him for classes in the morning."

Lucius was pulled to the door by Severus, who let him continue to vent about incompetent teachers and murderous creatures. Harry and Dudley headed for their next classes – Harry to arithmancy and Dudley to divination.

"Trelawny will be ecstatic – she's been predicting a horrible death would occur soon." Dudley said unhappily. Dudley would have dropped the class after the first week … but Padma was there and she sat at the next table – it made all the predictions of doom worth it.

Harry nodded at Dudley in understanding. Trelawney had been taking more meals in the Great Hall, lately, once she realized that Harry Potter was a student (it had only taken her two years to notice). She peered over where she assumed Harry was and dolefullly shook her head, sighing about horrendous fates. Unfortunately she did this even when Harry wasn't in the hall, so the students were split in their decision as to whether it counted or not.

Dudley made his way to the Divination classroom, taking the seemingly endless circular stair instead of the rope ladder, though it was a much shorter distance. He sat at the table with Ron and Padma leaned over from the next table.

"Are they alright?" She asked anxiously. She didn't take the Care of Magical Creatures class, but everyone had heard of the incident, of course. "Someone said that Draco was dead …?"

The whole class listened breathlessly, including Blaise and Neville, who were huddled in a corner table, wishing they'd never heard of hippogriffs.

"Draco will be okay ..." and then decided that Zabini and Longbottom should sweat it out a bit more. " ...eventually. He was badly clawed saving Harry and a couple of morons that insulted the hippogriff – they were who set it off. Might take awhile to completely heal, even with the muscle and tissue knitting spells."

Blaise squirmed angrily, but prefered to remain silent until he knew what trouble he was in. Neville slumped sullenly across from him. He'd managed, until this year to maintain friendships with Dudley and Ron. Now he could tell they were furious with him – likely to chuck their friendship with him altogether. Dudley was obviously livid that Draco was injured and Ron was fuming and casting unsubtle glares at he and Blaise.

But, Neville was angry at Draco and Harry as well. It wasn't like they'd asked Draco to shove them aside, or risk his life. And they owed Draco nothing as far as he was concerned – Draco had been saving the sainted "boy who lived" - not Blaise and Neville, they had just been incidental. Incidental, that's all he'd ever been, he fumed. Well, he wouldn't be bowing and scraping to Draco bloody Malfoy over this.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Draco awakened the next day, realizing it was saturday – and the first Hogsmeade weekend. He'd been torn between staying with Harry, or going and making up for it by buying out Zonko's and Honeyduke's for Harry. Now, from the set look on Madame Pomfrey and his father's face he would be going nowhere – and his arm did still ache and was quite stiff.

Well, at least he didn't need to worry over it anymore. He didn't bother to argue, just sighed and said, "Well, I guess Harry and I will have to find something to do by ourselves, here." He gave his father a patently false look of innocence and Lucius rolled his eyes. Well, he and Severus could keep an eye on them here better than at Hogsmeade.

Poppy fussed over Draco's arm, clucking a little over the stiffness. "It will be a few days before the muscles are completely healed." She conjured a sling for his injured left arm. "Wear this – it will help you remember to not overuse the arm. The prior injury when you dislocated it attempting to stop Harry from falling has slowed the usual healing time. Don't aggravate it more than you must."

Draco nodded and went to the Great Hall, finding most of his year getting ready for the trip to town. He was hailed a hero by the Gryffindors. The Slytherins told him what spells to use from a distance next time. The Ravenclaws told him the statistics of how many were killed and maimed each year by hippogriffs. The Hufflepuffs beamed at him and said they were glad he was okay as they pressed chocolate frogs on him.

Fred and George's chocolate frogs turned him scarlet and gold for five whole minutes, of course.

Harry and Draco walked their various friends to the gates, and Draco pressed some galleons on Dudley, and gave him a list of chocolate he needed, "Make sure they sell you the good stuff they have out back – not that rubbish in the cases." Dudley just smiled and agreed, too happy that Draco was alive and feeling well enough to be snooty about his chocolate.

Ginny was smug – both Harry and Draco were going to be at the castle and hopefully bored today. She'd wheedled some secrets out of the twins, telling them she needed _something_ to impress her friends with – she had tweaked their pride a bit. "I have six older brothers, and none of you seem to know anything about Hogwarts that everyone else doesn't know, too."

The twins had been unable to let that stand, and they had given her some information that they felt would not lead her into danger, but was interesting enough to make her eyes sparkle – neither Draco or Harry would be able to resist this!

When she found the pair in the Great Hall they had been joined by that idiot Ravenclaw (and who knew there were such idiots among them?) named Luna. She was regaling Harry and Draco about a Crumple-horned Snort-something that no one had ever seen. The pair was downing some exotic dessert that they should not have been able to get so soon after breakfast.

At her questioning look Draco smugly said "I called Dobby and let him weep over my mangled arm for a bit and then asked for Basboosa – semolina cake with honey and lemon – I got it in while in Egypt and I usually can't talk him into making it."

Luna smiled dreamily "It helps keep the humdingers away – they don't like the lemon." The boys smiled while Ginny snorted.

"I've got something to show you … you'll really want to see this." Ginny said, though the boys looked skeptical. "A secret passage ..." This spurred true interest from them and they finished the last bites of cake and followed, Luna trailing along with them.

They climbed to the fourth floor and walked past the passage to the library. They were walking down the balconey toward another set of the moving stairs. Harry noted that on the opposing balconey two floors up was next to the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. Ginny led them into a large alcove that had a large window and window seat in it. There was also a huge mirror embedded in one wall.

Ginny walked to the mirror and after some fumbling was able to open the mirror like a door.

"Fred and George say that part of the tunnel's ceiling caved in partway to Hogsmeade last year, so they can't use it anymore, but I'd like to look at it – maybe we can fix it." This intrgued everyone, though Luna just remarked they could hide from the humdingers here as they disliked the dark.

They all cast the brightest lumos' they could and followed Ginny. At first it was just a circular stairway going down, lower and lower until they were below ground level.

The tunnel branched in two directions - one back went back into the castle, "Goes to the kitchens, they said." Ginny explained. The other way, the tunnel stretched what seemed forever. To their surpise the tunnel was quite tall and wide – they'd expected it to be small and cramped.

It was also, to their shock, painted - showing scenes of medival times – battles, dancing and festivals and possibly some rituals. As they walked along Draco identified and old Midsummers ritual and Luna, surprisingly, pointed out an old 'circle dance' taking place around a standing stone.

Harry had thought the walk in the tunnel would be boring, since there was a rockfall that would stop them, instead they poured over the pictures on the walls, hoping to identify the founders – they thought they had picked out at least Helga, once and possibly Rowena.

Draco tried to figure out why the walls were painted at all. "Maybe this was once a regular way to go to Hogsmeade? Like in winter, when trudging through the snow was a drag, or in bad weather?"

"In times of war as well." Luna spoke up, voice no longer dreamy. "I read that during muggle wars the occupants of Hogsmeade needed secret ways into the castle – it couldn't be seen by the muggles, even back then, but Hogsmeade still needed to be able to supply the castle with food – its why the tunnel goes to the kitchen."

They turned to her in shock, and she smiled puckishly and then took on her usual dreamy look. Draco briefly wondered if the hat had offered her Slytherin as well as Ravenclaw. Harry just smiled at her – he'd noticed that she didn't always act 'goofy'. He had wondered how much of it was a cover and how much was real.

"You have any books about Hogsmeade during the founder's time?" Harry asked. Luna just smiled and nodded.

They continued their explorations and they found the rockfall about the time their stomachs protested the long journey. Draco checked the time and Harry yelped "Two? It's two o'clock? Dad's going to go spare if he noticed I'm gone." They hurried back down the tunnel and raced up the stairs, though they were gasping at the top. Harry figured they'd gone up the equivalent of seven flights.

They came out of the alcove just in time to see the Gryffindor door guardian – the fat lady in pink go running past in the portraits on the wall, heading toward the library. She was screaming loudly, "It's the murderer, run for your lives!"

Harry whipped around to look up at the Gryffindor entrance and saw a thin, wild-haired figure slashing at the now empty portrait on the door and yelling.

"Black!" Harry screamed and ran toward the stairs at the same time as Black raced to the stairway down. Black had the advantage – he was going downhill and the already tired Harry was going up. He also had the handicap of Draco trying to stop him.

"He's a killer, Harry!" Draco panted, "He was highly trained – by both the Aurors and obviously the Dark Lord himself … don't try it."

Harry got to the fifth floor after Black already reached it and raced down a hallway. Harry ran after him, but the hallway of the East wing was empty as he raced around the corner. Nothing there but some suits of armor and a statue of Gregory the Smarmy – not even a portrait was there to point out where the killer had gone.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Ginny had raced to the seventh floor, shouting at the portraits to get the Headmaster – Black was in the castle! Albus received the news and sent a patronus to Lucius and Severus who were brooding in the Great Hall over their sons not attending lunch there. They had thought they were sulking in the Slytherin common room over not going to Hogsmeade.

He met Ginny on the sixth floor steps and ran after her with surprising energy, Luna trailing after them with no haste. They ran into the hall where Harry was cursing quite inventively and kicking a suit of armor who was pushing Harry away as best it could without hurting him. Draco was looking up and down the hall carefully, trying the doors once again, though they knew they were locked.

"Mr Malfoy – if Black is in any of those rooms, I would prefer you not enter it." Albus said.

Draco said nothing, but Harry glared from eyes that were luminescent with anger. "We were right behind him – if he'd gone in any of these huge doors, we'd have heard it close – they're pretty loud when they close."

Lucius and Severus arrived and Harry hissed. "He was _here_ – and he got away _again_." Harry fought back tears of rage. It was unacceptable for Black to be out there, enjoying life with so many people in graves because of him.

Percy arrived close behind them. He'd returned early from Hogsmeade, intending to write to Tom, now it seemed there would be even more to put in the letter.

Severus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. There really was nothing he could say to reassure him that Black would be caught soon. Black was proving clever for someone who should be unable to function after a dozen years with dementors. Harry's rage drained away with Severus' touch. He knew there was nothing Severus wouldn't do to capture Black. It was just so _frustrating._

Albus motioned to Percy. "Please take these four students to the Great Hall." Other teachers had also arrived during the commotion. "Filius and Pomona I need all students to the Great Hall until the castle is clear. Argus – direct all returning students to the Hall. Percy – my password it 'lemon cream pie' please firecall Hugo when the students are safe."

Albus, Severus and Lucius gripped their wands tightly, spells hovering on their lips as they made their way into the rooms on that hallway. They doubted he was there – Black was likely long gone. None the less, they were thorough in their search, but found no trace of him.

They met Hugo on their way back to the Great Hall, a pair of Aurors flanking him. The Aurors went to continue the search along with Severus and Lucius, though if he wasn't in the fifth floor corridor, Albus felt he simply wasn't there.

Albus and Hugo went to the Great Hall that was slowly filling with students. Percy was holding court at the front, reassuring students that while Black had gained entrance, that 'it was being dealt with' by Albus Dumbledore and Hugo Savage. They helped Percy settle the students and sat to mull over events.

This reassured most and the students sat down to the tables to discuss Black and this latest outrage. The story was told and retold as more students returned. Snacks were passed around, thankfully, as Ginny and her explorers were famished.

Just as the last students returned from Hogsmeade and dinner was to be served Lucius, Severus and the Aurors returned to report that Black was nowhere in the castle. Remus had returned with the last students and was shocked to hear of Black's entry into the castle. The fact that Black was gone surprised no one, and Albus announced that the students could return to their dorms after dinner.

Harry and Draco trailed into Severus' office behind their fathers after dinner. The men wanted a more detailed account of what had happened and the boys perked up at being able to tell them of their adventure in the tunnel. Both men were intrigued by this.

"I'd heard there were secret passages out of the castle – I never found one, though I found several inside it that are shortcuts here and there." Lucius said, smiling at the boy's immediate interest.

"Secret passages." Severus closed his eyes and shook his head. "Of course – there must be one on the fifth floor. He couldn't have escaped any other way." Severus sighed in disgust.

The boys stiffened in realization – not that they could have caught Black without knowing where the passage was.

"We need to find the secret passages and either seal them or lay traps." Lucius said emphatically.

"Yes, we do." A soft voice came from the doorway. Remus was there. "I'm sorry I didn't think of them … its been so long, you see. I know all the passages that Black knows … I can help you trap him."

Lucius and Severus sat back and stared at him. Perhaps the wolf meant it when he said he would protect Harry.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N- Took awhile to update – I finally finished one of my other stories, and I've been celebrating that.

.


	108. Buckbeaks Fate

3SM108

Disclaimer – Borrowing for a little while from JKR, not making any money.

Chapter 108

Severus firecalled Tom with recent events – the fiasco with Buckbeak and then the boy's adventure in the tunnel, leading to the brief confrontation with Black. Tom listened with tightened lips, his anger further fueled by Yvane's angry muttering.

Tom looked around the Reserve library he'd walked to as he thought. He'd won over the present librarian and they now were working together on renovations. The librarian – Rory – had a lot of contacts on other reserves of course and they were finalizing plans for expansion and supplies they would be needing.

Rory looked at Tom's morose face and Tom found himself explaining Black's breaking into Hogwarts of all places. Rory nodded sympathetically, "Yeah have any ideas about what to do?" He asked, knowing Tom likely did.

"Yes, but it may mean I have to leave for a time." Tom answered slowly "We're making progress on the library … people here are depending on me as well – we just got the orphange going and Jack and Serifina are looking for children in need of rescue, now."

Jack Dorney had been a roommate of Tom's in Gryffindor and had been at a loss of what to do after Hogwarts – he'd thought he wanted to be an Auror along with Adrian Kirke. Jack had gone through the first year of training and then had quit, hating the paperwork and endless rounds of patrols waiting for something horrible to happen.

Serifina Abbott was Jack's fiance and had been Tom's first pick to start working on the orphanage. She was a Hufflepuff who had been attracted to the idea of the orphanage the moment Tom had announced it and was perhaps even more fanatical about 'saving magical children from the horrors of a muggle orphanage' than Tom was.

Serifina was not from one of the extremely wealthy or influential Abbott families, but she was – of course – related to them. She'd been interning in the family services area of the ministry, and had contacted Tom the moment she'd heard about the venture. Jack had been drafted to be her "assistant". Of the two Jack was the one that was adept at blending in with the muggle world and was really quite talented at tracking down people. He would likely do the actual extrication of the children from the orphanages when they were found as well.

With the lawyers and accountants overseeing them, they wouldn't need Tom's help – but it still felt like desertion.

"_Harry needs you – the library is important, as is the orphanage – but Jack and Serifina can handle the orphange and Rory can implement the renovations to the library … You know what needs to be done to help Harry." _Yvane's tone was rather too eager – he was hopeful for real action, Tom knew. Tom sighed, he was rather anxious for it as well.

Rory smiled rather knowingly. "Right now yer brother 'arry needs ya most." He chimed in. Rory's elderly Swedish Short-snout was likely telling him what needed to be said. The dragons were maipulating the entire lot of them, Tom guessed. Yvane remained smugly silent, knowing he'd gotten his way.

Tom nodded and made his way to Yuan's office. The director had a resigned look on his face. Yao had talked him into Yvane's plan already, then.

Hazelette charged over, still chewing and swallowing the last bite of her morning deer. "I can still get deer at Hogwarts, can't I? … there's that forest, there, as I recall … I was there a century or so ago, for some important goings on at the place … my rider had all those younglings learning magic there ..." Hazelette was talking – likely to either Yao or Yvane.

Tom and Yvane remained silent, as the dragon didn't seem to need an actual answer, while Yuan had Headmaster Dumbledore come through the floo and out to the courtyard. He eyed Tom and the dragon, mystified.

Yuan got straight to the point. "Hazelette wants to come to Hogwarts. The dragon's are quite protective of the occupants of the Reserve and they are concerned about Harry, in particular the dragon Yv... um Hazelette." Yuan cut himself off before he could say Yvane – he had forgotten for a moment that Albus did not know of him. "She is older and quite harmless to children … and she would be quite protective, and like all dragons – she could sniff out Sirius Black if he was nearby. She would also be quite good at scaring off any dementor that invaded Hogwarts grounds … I'm surprised you've been able to keep them from the children for this long."

"Tom will be accompanying her, I take it?" Albus smiled at Tom's eager nod. "Well, Hagrid will be pleased ..." He muttered. "Which reminds me … we need to borrow Heather Black, again … there has been an … incident with a hippogriff, and Kettleburn may be needing another assistant – though Tom could help as well." Albus told Yuan of the 'accident', with a sigh.

Tom left Yuan and Albus to work out the details about the dragon and Heather Black. Tom went straight to Dragonsrest, now finding himself a bit reluctant to leave the home he'd slowly learned to love. Rosemerta and Elizabeth, along with Petunia and Victoria were there, having just returned from the day school Tori and Beth attended.

Tom conjured some sparkling butterflies for the girls to chase – their newest favorite charm to badger Tom into casting for them. While the girls chased the butterflies Tom explained the happenings at Hogwarts and that he and Hazelette were going to go and hopefully protect Harry from Black - and all the children from the dementors.

Tom packed up what he thought he might need. It seemed strange to be packing for Hogwarts once again.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Albus reluctantly went back through the floo. The Governors meeting that was going on that day had broken for lunch, luckily – everyone was exhausted after hearing Madame Zabini's lengthy tirade regarding the incompetance of a certain teacher, the laxity of the Headmaster and the malice of Blaise's classmates for placing poor, beleagured Blaise in danger – after all, it could not be Blaise's fault for ignoring his teacher's instructions.

Having Lucius there had been of minimal help. The only reason Lucius had not seconded her suggestion to sack Professor Hagrid and execute Buckbeak was that he disliked Madame Zabini more than wanted to be rid of the hippogriff. It was only Monday – and the attack had occurred on Friday … not really long enough for Lucius' temper to cool over the whole thing.

The Headmaster had delivered a rather thundering lecture at breakfast that morning regarding safety. He'd said that those that ignored safety and endangered others deliberately would be dealt with harshly and repeat offenders would be expelled.

The meeting regarding Buckbeak had ended fairly well – it was decided, much to Madame Zabini's chagrin that Blaise and Neville had been at fault – but that the endangering of Harry and Draco had not be deliberate. Professor Hagrid would not be sacked, but he needed to have an assistant in the classes with dangerous creatures that could 'keep an extra pair of eyes on the students, and the beast, to ensure the safety of everyone'.

Buckbeak was another story, however. The Board of Governors was a bit split on the fate of the hippogriff. Madame Zabini had been shooed off when she started insisting on its disposal. The Board members had then eyed Lucius' stoney countenance and Albus' hopefully twinkling look and insistance that the beast would be fine with Hagrid watching over him – a miss-step in Albus' part since Hagrid had already proved he was rather incompetant at that.

The board had blathered a bit, while discussing under their breaths on how to not offend either of the wizards and finally rather brilliantly hit on a way to not make a decision at all. "We believe we should consult the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and go by their recommendation." one of them had chirped brightly – while looking at Lucius warily. Lucius grimaced and shrugged in agreement.

Albus had nodded with some relief – he would contact Amos Diggory and hope he could be swayed.

Hagrid then left, wringing his hands. Telling the Board that Buckbeak was a good hippogriff had seemed to not impress them, to his dismay. Lucius had mostly remained silent during Hagrid's plea, only saying he wanted no uncontrollable creatures interacting with the students – there were enough of them in the surrounding forest. He'd hoped that Draco's father would speak in favor of Buckbeak, but perhaps that had been overly wishful thinking.

Now, Albus needed to inform them that a dragon was coming to stay at Hogwarts for a bit. He ambled into the re-convened Governor's meeting as if he'd nothing more important to impart than Hagrid acquiring a new crup and tried for a smile as he sat at the head of the table.

"Well, I've good news regarding the security problem presented by Sirius Black." This got their attention, Albus noted – even Lucius' gaze sharpened, dropping his formerly grudgingly annoyed look. "The Welsh Dragon Reserve is lending us a dragon and Tom Riddle to help keep watch for the fugitive." The Governors all sat up straight – obviously intending to loudly object, but Albus held up a hand and kept speaking. "The dragon is Hazelette ..." Albus said quickly, and the Governors hesitated, looking at each other.

The Headmaster understood now why Tom and Yuan had picked Hazelette – she was likely the only dragon in the wizarding world that the Governors and parents would accept being on the schoolgrounds uncaged and with no restraints on her at all. Hazelette was now somewhat of an icon – the book about her 'defending the boy-who-lived against McNair the dastardly death eater' was now translated into almost every language. The Hazelette stuffed toy was present in almost every home with a wizarding child.

The parents of the students would accept that the elderly dragon was there to protect the children when they would have revolted at the suggestion of any other.

Lucius had relaxed at the mention of Hazelette – particularly when Tom would be with her … maybe the problem of Sirius Black would be taken care of and Heather Black could then offically become the head of the House of Black and several problems would be gone all at once, he mused.

The Governors nodded slowly in agreement as Albus continued "...she will also help keep the dementors in check, as dragonfire can actually kill dementors." at this the Governors gave a unanimus vote in favor of Hazelette and moved to more enjoyable topics – like next years Tri-wizard tournament.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Blaise had been planning furiously since the 'Buckbeak incident', Neville had been little help since his grandmother had arrived the day after it had occured and had publicly berated him … saying perhaps it would have been better if he'd been a squib, rather than a Slytherin who cared little for other's safety.

McGonagall and Sinistra had hustled her off soon after, leaving Neville devestated and quite embarrassed. It had had the odd effect of causing most of the other students to mostly forgive him the for the Buckbeak affair out of sympathy for his public chewing out from Madame Longbottom.

Blaise though, had to come up with something else, and remembered that if you are guilty and everyone knows it – turn the spotlight onto someone else.

Blaise and Neville sat at the tables for lunch, after eavesdropping on Hagrid and Professor Kettleburn and a few of the Governors who were breaking for lunch. They sat a lot closer to Malfoy and Potter than usual, and Neville was across from Hermione, who eyed him in surprise. Neville had been a bit distant this year, though he hadn't been impolite, either.

Neville sighed heavily as he served himself some chicken. "Poor Hagrid … he'll be devestated when they execute Buckbeak ..." The table fell silent.

Blaise nodded mournfully while Draco and Harry turned anxious eyes toward him. "Yes, I _**was **_wrong to not listen to Hagrid in class – but I would never kill off someone's pet just to get back for a scratched up arm ..."

The table – and some at nearby tables turned unhappy eyes on Draco and Harry. Dudley scowled at blaise while Ron looked around uncertainly.

"Draco and Harry don't have any say about what happens to the hippogriff." Dudley objected.

Blaise sneered, "Really? With one a Professor for a father and the other on the Board of Governors? And I suppose you didn't say anything to them about the hippogriff's fate?"

Draco hesitated, no he hadn't talked to Lucius about Buckbeak … expecting they would just send it away. He'd been enjoying all the girls oohing over his sling, and his injury was getting more severe with each retelling of the story.

"No." Draco said firmly. "I didn't, and I certainly hope they don't kill Buckbeak. I don't know why any of you would think that I would want that … I've always liked Hagrid ..." Draco was taken aback by the silent accusations in the other student's eyes, but tried to defend himself.

Harry and Draco left for the library, trailed by Dudley and Ron, leaving the others to whisper among themselves. Blaise sat back, satisfied that at least some of the student body now had someone else to vilify in the gossip mill.

Padma frowned, "Are they really going to kill the hippogriff?"

Pavarti looked uncertain and Mafalda looked troubled. "In the muggle world a vicious dog who tried to kill certainly might be … I suppose it would be the same with other animals as well. Do they have laws about it here – if they do we can't really blame Draco for them following the law."

Hermione frowned, anything to do with enslavers like the Malfoys and Snape were a sore topic for her at present. She'd not been able to find much in the law books in the library – nothing that could free the enslaved house elves. It was maddening, especially with the other students listening to Draco's 'explanation' that it was perfectly alright and some sort of 'magically legal punishment'.

"I did hear that Mr. Malfoy was _furious _… I'm sure that he wouldn't just let Buckbeak off the hook for injuring Draco." Hermione said primly.

The listening students – at several tables - nodded. Yes, Malfoy Senior had a lot of pull, and was unlikely to forgive an assault on his son.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Voldemort drifted along the road through Upper Flagley. It was well after midnight and he was curious as to what prey he could obtain tonight. He was getting much stronger, lately, now that he had magical people to draw from. Magical animals could only do so much – and they did not give one a _human_ look. He could now make himself more substantial at times – enough to accost and drain a witch or wizard. He only needed to do that once a month – it took that long to assimilate another wizard's magic.

He'd been careful to go after those who would not be missed – the philandering wizard who had 'taken off' with younger witches several times in the past – his livid wife was sure that he done so again when he didn't return after a weekend 'off with the boys'.

The very, _very_ elderly witch who had reached the age of 178 years was also not seen as a possible murder. He simply overcome her in her sleep and drained her of magic - people shook their heads and said she had 'lived a long, full life'. She'd been rather strong even at her age he mused – she might have almost reached that 200 year mark that everyone seemed to aim for.

It had taken him time to find this small village. He didn't want to frighten them into growing wary … or into calling in Aurors. He chafed at the restrictions, but he was still looking for the Crouch residence. He knew Barty had come from here, he wasn't sure if Barty was dead, or not. He had tried to follow events, but in his wandering he lost track of who was dead or imprisoned.

He listened at windows, hoping someone would mention the Crouchs, so far no luck. He wandered to the local pub and watched and listened for hours. Finally a nicely inebriated wizard left, shouting that he couldn't visit his cousin for any longer 'he needed to get back to London, but he would visit again after the holidays'. Perfect – he wouldn't be missed for a long time – weeks or months, maybe.

Voldemort wandered back to Riddle Manor by morning, feeling much better. He'd heard talk of the Crouches at last – he'd heard that Crouch senior rarely came back to the village for holidays. That they didn't expect to see him this year, either. Whispers about how his wife had died of a long illness, but the house-elf still seemed to be quite busy cooking and cleaning for … someone … perhaps a mistress?

Voldemort grinned a bit – as much as an insubstantial mouth would … perhaps the house-elf was keeping guard on a wayward son?

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Peter twitched unhappily in his cage. Every time he tried to make a run for it he was blocked. Seti watched him with baleful eyes, just waiting for him. He'd had to transform back into a human the last time, to escape the mau cat – and nearly been caught by Dean Thomas.

The few times he made it by Seti – or when Seti was with Dudley Ginny's kneazle awaited him or Pavarti's Burmese lurked in unexpected places. The three seemed to have every feline in the castle alerted to him – he could never get further that the hallway outside Gryffindor before having to run for his life back to his cage.

He couldn't stay here – either Remus would finally see him and tell the world he was alive or Sirius would get in and kill him. He chewed on some cheese and tried to plan, but he was quickly running out of ideas – he was trapped in his rat form and he could not get through the castle as a man without being seen by someone – even a portrait could spot him and reveal that to the Headmaster and all would be lost.

He sighed and curled up for a nap, perhaps staying as a rat for a bit longer was best …

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Draco slowly made his was to Hagrid's hut, Harry and Dudley walking silently with him. But Draco walked up the steps and knocked on the door, himself. He wavered a bit when the half-giant answered the door and looked at him with a bit of hostility.

"Hagrid, I'm sorry about Buckbeak – I swear, I don't want him dead – I'll tell father that – beg him to tell the governors to spare him ..." Draco spoke rapidly, hoping his old friend would believe him.

Hagrid's shoulders fell and his face fell, "Ah, I know that – come on in ya three." They all went into the hut and gathered around the table. Hagrid puttered around with his tea set and then finally sat down as well. "Buckbeak hasn't been sentenced as yet – an' yer father didn't call for his death … 'e just didn't speak against it. Twas' Zabini's mum that wanted 'im killed. They're waitin' for the ministry people ta' decide. I expect Amos Diggory'll be 'ere in a day or to to have a look-see and decide. The Governors aren't the ones who'll decide it all."

"Then we have a chance, then … Cedric can write his dad – tell him everything – ask for leniency, to have Buckbeak sent to another herd, maybe." Harry said in relief.

Hagrid seemed disgruntled that Buckbeak might not stay with him – if he was spared the axe, mumbling that banishment was no treat, either.

"But he'll be alive – and still be with a hippogriff herd." Dudley said philisophically.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Tom arrived with Hazelette, and great fanfare – everyone wanted a look at the famous dragon who'd defeated a Death Eater. Her arrival cheered up Hagrid greatly and he was quite pleased to be providing her with her daily treat of a deer carcass. Tom was still paying for the deer, they would just be delivered to Hogwarts cold room instead of the Reserve.

Hazelette started her patrols immediately, horrifying Sirius who knew exactly why she was there – the morning paper had been full of the news of her taking up the defense of Hogwarts against him. Fudge had gleefully announced it - as if he'd thought of it or arranged it.

Soon after her arrival he'd moved his belongings, such as they were to one of the tunnels, only to find that it had been warded and turned into a trap. He checked several others to find the same thing. Remus had obviously sold him out.

In a moment of clarity he realized that Remus couldn't know that he hadn't betrayed James and Lily. Not to mention he'd insisted that Remus was the traitor. His self-loathing overwhelmed him for a time after remembering that, the nearness of the dementors making it all the worse.

Sirius managed to find a small cave deeper in the forest, perilously close to the centaurs. It took longer to get to the edge of Hogwarts to spy, but at the moment he wasn't sure it was a good idea to do that, anyway. He needed to think, and at least this new cave was far enough from old memories and the dementors so he could think clearly. He even remembered to eat more than once a day.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Draco held out until the day before Amos Diggory was due to arrive. He hated the thought of going to his father. He never went against what his father decided or believed in. It had come as a total shock when his father had admitted he'd been wrong in following the Dark Lord – that joining the Death Eaters had been a mistake.

The concept of his father being wrong was unheard of, but it was what kept him going today. If his father could be wrong about the Dark Lord, he could be wrong about taking such a hard line against Buckbeak.

Lucius still went home to Spinners End nights after 'lessons' with Professor Babbling and observing occasional History classes, unless there was a good reason. Last night Lucius had helped with 'keeping watch' on the tunnels and making rounds of Hogwarts and it's grounds. Draco went to the dungeon room that Lucius occupied on nights he stayed in the castle.

Harry and Dudley had offered to go with him. Luna had remarked that perhaps he should take a humdinger repellent with him, as they might be confusing his father. Harry had been amused and walked back to the Great Hall with her when Draco had declined their offer. Dudley went to the library to catch Padma – he hoped.

Draco knocked on the door and entered when his father answered. He shuffled his feet a little and finally met Lucius' curious eyes. "I don't want Buckbeak killed … it's just an animal acting the way it's supposed to – if Zabini and Longbottom had followed instructions everything would have been fine … it's not right to kill it."

Lucius listened to his son's anxious voice and then turned, walking to his desk, sorting through papers for a moment. He almost chuckled, it was a good thing he'd left the Dark Lord – Draco would have been hopeless as a Death Eater. If the initiation had not killed him his first assignment most likely would have. Though, it was not a bad thing, necessarily, to have a son less ruthless than himself.

Draco would likely go far, with friends like Harry and a brother like Dudley – not necessarily like Lucius had – gathering vast amounts of money and networking those in powerful postitions. Draco would find his own excellence and Lucius would not try to kill his dream like Abraxas had tried to kill Lucius'.

Lucius turned back to a nervous Draco. "I didn't actually ask for them to kill the hippogriff … but I didn't ask for mercy either." Lucius sighed. "I'll talk to Amos when he gets here – and I'm sure Severus will as well. We'll see if we can just get him moved."

Draco grabbed him in a fierce hug, breathing out loudly in relief. "Thanks, so much." Lucius laughed ruefully, he'd never hugged his own father that he could recall.

Draco raced off to the Great Hall, he was sure his father would take care of things, now. He joined Harry and Luna at breakfast, smiling happily for the first time in a week. The other students had not been overtly hostile, but he'd been met with troubled looks and some susupicion the last few days.

Blaise had wisely not said anything further – not wanting to draw attention back to himself or be accused of breaking the Slytherin code by backstabbing a fellow Slytherin more than he had already – that had earned him some angry snarling in the common room as it was.

Hermione viewed Draco's happiness with anger. "Found a way to kill another pet of someone's, Malfoy?", glaring at him.

Harry and Draco froze, hardly believing that she was openly accusing Draco. Draco gritted his teeth, insults and sneering answers fighting to get out. He managed to look at her cooly and answered fairly calmly. "No … but I did speak to my father – he's going to ask Mr Diggory if he'll just send Buckbeak to another herd." Draco resolutely kept his eyes on his plate, not trusting himself to not spit out insults at her if he looked at her.

A lot of eyes and ears were trained on the third year table, including Severus and Albus'. Albus was pleased that the younger Malfoy was obviously cut from a different cloth that his grandfather – or even his father, for that matter. Severus was only interested in the fact that Harry was obviously troubled at the thought of Buckbeak dying. He would have to through his opinion into the mix and persuade Amos to spare the hippogriff – a great pity – hippogriffs were very magical and many of their _parts_ were premium potions ingredients.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Amos flooed to the Headmaster's office on Monday a bit unhappily. Cedric had owled him, giving the particulars. Amos wasn't sure how much was true and how much was gossip-mill fodder. Cedric frequently wrote him with 'happenings' – in particular the pranks the Weasley twins and the other Hufflepuffs played on the rest of the school – Timothy Hopkirk and his friends in particular. Amos chuckled. He wondered what it would have been like if Hufflepuff had been like that when he'd been at Hogwarts. He could think of several fellow ex-students he'd have liked to have pranked.

Albus greeted him warmly and started leading him to the area at the edge of the forest that housed the hippogriff herd, telling the tale of Hagrid's lesson that had gone amiss. Amos was sure that it was likely highly edited, but it was clear from both Cedric and Albus that the two students – Zabini and Longbottom had caused the problem.

They reached the area to find Lucius and Severus there, already. Albus hesitated, but Draco had said Lucius intended to help – he hoped Severus intended the same – however much he might like to have a dead hippogriff to cut up all to himself.

Lucius sighed and managed a smile. "Mr Diggory – as Severus and I had children that were in immediate danger during the incident, we wanted to ensure that you knew we did not endorse an execution for the beast." Well, their children didn't, anyway.

"Sending him to another herd makes much more sense. While it's true that an animal that has attacked the children – no matter the provocation – should not be allowed to stay, it doesn't have to be a fatal leave-taking." Severus added with sadness, mentally going through the long list of rare potions he could make with a hippogriff carcass at his disposal.

Amos nodded and shooed them away so he could have a closer look at Buckbeak. He did the bow and awaited the hippogriff's return bow. He carefully patted the beast, circling around him and watching the hippogriff's reactions. He seemed a bit suspicious, but not antagonistic. No overt agression after the exchange of bows. He would likely have been fine left at Hogwarts, but the parent's anxiety needed to be addressed and they would be relieved if the hippogriff was elsewhere – there was no need for disposal of the beast.

He let the three wizards waiting at the top of the hill know his decision. Albus twinkled, Lucius gave him half-sincere smile, Severus looked pained and nodded as they all went back to the castle.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Hermione watched Lucius enter the Ancient Runes office a couple weeks later. Everyone else was at Hogsmeade – even Harry Potter, along with his dad and brother, so Mr Malfoy had not been needed.

She saw a house-elf enter after Lucius. She heard Mr Malfoy telling the elf that he'd obtained a rare volume about owl breeding for Miss Petunia for Christmas and he wanted it taken to Malfoy Manor to hide until he could wrap it as a present.

The elf was blathering happily while Lucius got the book from a drawer. A plan sprout in her mind and she quickly entered the office after taking off one sock, hoping the plan would work.

"Mr. Malfoy, I was hoping to speak with you ..." Hermione began, nervously. "I have questions about the house-elves."

Lucius straightened slowly, looking at her through narrowed eyes. Aah the mu … um … muggleborn pain in the … um, neck. He sighed, people like her made him have Death Eater flashbacks. He usually quelled any slurs or insults by imagining that Petunia was in the room. Never the less, this Granger chit was able to really aggravate both he and his son.

Yes, she studied hard, but she brought so many preconceptions with her from the muggle world. Though she tried hard to learn magic, she didn't seem to really want to embrace the traditions and culture along with it. Albus_ really _needed to allow a wizarding class along with the muggle studies.

Not to mention calling any wizard an enslaver was considered a solid reason for calling for a duel. Lucius took a deep breath and sat fingering his wand and gave her a frosty smile.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You want to … finally … ask questions?" He said, letting just a bit of condescension bleed through.

She flushed, but stood firm. "Yes, the library really tells us little about them – at least how, exactly they are … subjugated by wizards."

Lucius clenched his jaw. Did she really think that 'subjugated' was more acceptable to him than the word 'enslaved'?

Dobby peeked around the desk to look at the girl, she was talked about by the Hogwarts elves, who he spoke with at times. They laughed about her leaving hats and scarves around, 'trying to free them' – Didn't she know they had to be handed to them by their masters? They were a bit indignant about it all, but mostly ignored her.

"True, most of the information is passed down by word of mouth – or in family history books, but there are a few that give better understanding – though they won't sell them to underage wizards." At her look of outrage, Lucius continued. "Most of the books have the ritual and incantation to subdue the gremlin and invoke justice – they don't want a youngster trying it, especially on a gremlin that might not actually be guilty of anything. The penalty magic exacts from a wizard trying to invoke justice on an innocent gremlin is … messy."

"Oh, well, are there any books I _can _send for?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there is one I have that is considered appropriate." Lucius turned to his bookshelf – he'd been toying with the idea of having Pucey give a lecture on the elves, but he wasn't sure if that would be seen as just self-serving propaganda. He'd hoped that Draco and some of the others with house-elves would be able to explain about them without resorting to a lecture.

This gave Hermione the chance to slip the sock inside the owl book for Petunia and step back again. Lucius turned back and handed the house - elf book to Hermione, hoping she would read it and see reason. She managed a smile and a mostly polite 'Thank You'. Lucius nodded and went out the door – partly to escape Hermione and partly to catch Pucey – maybe they could mingle house-elves into history class along with other non-humans, so it wouldn't be so obvious.

Hermione quickly snatched up the owl book before Dobby could. She'd realized, after hearing some others laugh about her hats and scarves, that the clothes had to be given directly from the 'master' for the house-elves to be freed. She went into the busy hallway after Lucius, Dobby scampering behind in confusion.

"Mr. Malfoy, you forgot your book." She said innocently, handing him the owl book.

Lucius took the book, staring at her suspiciously. He recognized plotting when he saw it – he was a Slytherin, after all – with a Slytherin son, and most likely an Uber-Slytherin daughter. He stared a long moment, finally saying "Thank You, Miss Granger." and handed the owl book to the patiently waiting Dobby. He hesitated a long moment and turned back around.

Hermione grinned and said, "Open it!" To Dobby, who looked at her in confusion. "Open the book!" She insisted. Dobby hesitated and then opened it, to stare in horror at the sock. He clenched the sock, dropping the book and screamed in horror.

Who would take care of the family, now? Who would make the magicless Mistress Petunia safe? Who would protect and make treats for Miss Victoria? He howled his anguish. The magic was angry – he hadn't paid for the crime he'd been punished for and was leaving his servitude early.

Lucius swept back around, staring at Dobby, who was banging his head on the floor. Then he glared at the horrified and obviously guilty Hermione. The students in the hallway had stopped and were gathering around the scene, trying to understand it.

"What have you done?" Lucius shouted, though at seeing the sock, he could easily guess. The interfering know – it – all had freed his servant. Now the house-elf was paying the price.

Albus and some of the other teachers came running at the uproar, to find Lucius on one knee beside the distraught Dobby and Hermione trying to tell Dobby that he should be happy – he was free, now.

A couple of students looked at her in disgust. "Does he look happy, Granger?" one asked.

Lucius finally got Dobby's attention, "I didn't mean to free you … it was a mistake, Dobby. If you give me the sock back, the magic will know it was not your fault. You can serve again until you are ready to leave."

"Master will let Dobby serve the family, again?" Dobby stopped weeping long enough to hear what Lucius was saying.

"Yes." Lucis said in relief, while Hermione was protesting in the background and Flitwick was telling her to hush. "Give me the sock, and I will give you your instructions." Dobby eagerly handed over Hermione's sock. Lucius looked at him and said, "You will serve and protect my family as you did before. Follow our instructions until magic frees you, do you understand?"

"Yes, Dobby understands." Dobby answered in relief, picking up the book and popped away before the girl could do anything else to him.

Hermione looked around at the other students – no one was looking sympathetic or approving of what she had attempted. The teachers looked disapproving and Lucius looked, well, just a bit murderous.

"Miss Granger, perhaps we should go to my office and talk." Albus said gently. "Lucius, would you accompany us?"

The students watched them leave. The Slytherins already making bets as to whether Lucius was able to hex Granger even with the Headmaster watching.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N- Many apologies for the long wait – had a parent in the hospital and needed a breather, to be honest, but here we are, again – though its mostly a set-up chapter for what is to come.


	109. Hexing Hermione

3SM109

Disclaimer-Just taking the characters for a spin, they all belong to JKR.

Chapter 109

Hermione walked after the two stiff-backed wizards to the Headmaster's office. She hovered between righteous fury at being thwarted in her attempts to free Dobby and dread … the elf had seemed in such _pain._

It had all seemed so cut and dried – all she had studied in history classes, everything her teachers in the muggle school, all her parents had ever said made it clear. Slavery was wrong, _wrong_, _**wrong.**_

Even the little mentioned in History of Magic books said that wizards abhored enslavement – too many of their kind had been enslaved by ancient kings and sometimes by each other. One of the few really good reasons they were so wary of muggles. So why did they seem to not mind the house-elves' plight? It made no sense.

They arrived to the office. The Headmaster sat behind his desk. Hermione stood in front of it with an unrepentant tilt to her chin and Lucius stood tensely to one side of the desk.

Lucius cursed himself for ever thinking of keeping his wand in his cane. There was no way to take it out to hex the obnoxious brat without the Headmaster noticing it. Lucius had long ago gotten the hang of wordless spells – he could do most spells needed in a duel silently – but he needed his wand. He glumly ran through the very short list of spells he could do wandlessly, they were mostly very necessary ones – _accio, lumos and alohamora_. So to do anything _really nasty_ in front of Albus it had to be with a wand and silently – and he couldn't pull his wand.

Dammit.

"Miss Granger … apparently we have underestimated your concern for the house-elves. I thought – or perhaps hoped – that your classmates had explained about them by now. Did you simply feel they were mistaken or did you think they were lying to you?" Albus' voice had started off gently enough, but had a definate edge by the end.

"I've heard their 'explanations', but I'm afraid it still sounds like enslavement, to me." Hermione answered primly, hoping she didn't end up in worse trouble. "I thought they just didn't want to give up their … servants … if they had to admit it _was_ enslavement."

Albus steepled his fingers and thought hard, while Lucius tried to figure out if he could cast with the wand still in the cane – but then he wouldn't be able to aim properly …

Albus finally leaned forward and looked at Hermione closely. "Do you approve of prisons, then, Miss Granger? The only alternative for most serious crimes in both the muggle world and the wizarding world is death or imprisonment. A 'work release bond' like the house-elves have is quite light in comparison, I would think."

Hermione leaned back, alarmed - she had only thought of freeing the house-elves – not that imprisonment or execution would be the alternative. "But their crimes could not be that bad … what could they do to wizards that would be so bad …?"

Lucius had been exploring the idea of sending a hex through the wand and cane. It would have to go through them and then essentially go sideways to hit the bushy-haired idiot, but with enough power behind it, it could be done … wait … _what did she say?_

"You think we enacted a justice spell over trivialities?" Lucius barked angrily.

"Well, you helped Madame Rosmerta '_capture_' the house-elf she has now over a messed up pub." Hermione barked right back at him.

Lucius was momentarily speechless at her gall. Albus was impressed by how _unimpressed_ she seemed by Malfoy Senior … it was most likely because she was unaware of exactly what Lucius was capable of, of course.

"Rosmerta's elf was not bound because of damage to the pub – though that was significant of course. It was because of the numerous injuries to the patrons that caused it to be closed for their safety … and most of all because her Chef, Renee was repeatedly attacked and injured – having your entire collection of meat cleavers flung at you at once is considered attempted murder … and justice magic treats it as such."

Lucius was hissing a bit by the end, and had enough built up anger to force the spell he had chosen through the layers of wood surrounding his wand and even got it to bend and aim toward the boorish muggleborn. Luckily the hex left no trail and hit her with no evidence left behind. Lucius even managed to calm a bit after this success.

"Gremlins … once they target a place do not leave until they have destroyed it. Sometimes wizards just evacuate a place until the gremlin has left, but if an injury or death has occurred the only thing they can really do is call on the justice magic – it is the only spell we've found to stop them." Albus said gently.

"Oh," Hermione hesitated. She hadn't really thought the house-elves had killed someone to end up in the servitude they endured. "What had Dobby done to deserve this 'justice'?" She asked.

Albus closed his eyes and groaned a bit. Lucius immediately reacted with renewed anger … wishing now he'd used a more vicious hex.

"It's considered very rude to ask what one's house-elf is guilty of." Lucius answered icily. At Hermione's very confused expression he added. "It's essentially like casually asking, _"Who's_ _dead in your family?" _since so many of the house-elves are in service because of a death."

"Oh," Hermione said once again. This was more complicated than she had thought. She wasn't quite sure what to ask, now. "Perhaps I could read the book Mr. Malfoy has lent me and ask Professor Flitwick any further questions?" She said in a small voice, hoping to escape.

Albus sighed, "Lucius, if I might have a few moments with Miss Granger … I think we will be done."

Lucius heard the dismissal and nodded, "I should be speaking with Professor Pucey, anyhow." He said, making for the door. He hoped the hex didn't start showing symptoms until he was well gone from the office.

Albus looked at Hermione seriously once Lucius was gone.

"Miss Granger … I need you to listen very carefully." Albus leaned forward, willing the girl to understand. She was smart – brilliant really, but blinkered in her rather black and white view of the world. "You have been favoured with a great gift – magic. This gift comes with a price – misuse of magic comes with the promise of a severe judgement. Most magical beings are aware of this … including gremlins. The fact that justice magic worked on gremlins means they understand the concept of right and wrong. Magic can be extremely rewarding ... and equally extreme in punishment."

Hermione gulped a bit and nodded slowly. The Headmaster was considered to be wise and just – he was also the Head of the Wizengamot. If he said the servitude of the house-elves was warranted … she would have to accept it, though she did not like it. She wished he had made it clear months ago … as it was she'd had to try to make a decision based on information from Slytherins, purebloods and friends of theirs that were likely to have been brainwashed by them – like Dean and Seamus.

Albus watched closely, not sure if her sudden agreement was real or not.

"I want to also make sure you understand that there are some insults that those that were raised in the wizarding world will not tolerate. The word 'enslaver' is one of them." Albus said this gravely, while Hermione just looked confused. "I know dueling has been mostly gone from the muggle world. It is no longer as common here as it used to be, as well. Certain injuries, wrongs and insults can allow a wizard to call for justice by means of a duel."

"Mr. Malfoy can't challenge me to a duel … I'm just a student." Hermione squeaked in horror.

"No, but according to dueling law if an underage wizard causes grave injury or insult one of their parents must stand in as their champion in the duel … usually their father or brother." Albus hoped he wasn't scaring her into fleeing back to the muggle world. "To be honest, there is little point to Lucius demanding your father face him for your insult … as he has no magic. Though there are wizards who would not care if he was defenceless." Albus carefully watched her now pale face.

"B-but he could just refuse to participate ..." Hermione sputtered. "...couldn't he?" She added uncertainly.

"Of course … but you must understand that much of our world is controlled by rigid adherance to traditions and loyalty to family values. A refusal would reflect poorly on your family – and you. That refusal would likely follow you for years." Albus held up his hand to stop her sputtered protests at 'such backwardness'.

"Our world is made of of people who can do amazing feats – or horrendous ones … then they can cover their tracks, or erase memories of the events … and pop half a world away – essentially leaving no trace of their actions. Dark Lords like Grindelwald … and Voldemort, as well as many others arrive at dismally regular intervals. We are fewer in number than muggles, but what there are of us is more difficult to control. Governments and ministries are not enough, Miss Granger – after all governments and even coutries come and go. Traditions – even the ones you don't understand as yet – they are in place for a reason - to keep wizards from creating total chaos. Duels may seem barbaric – but the 'one on one' battles have often prevented bloody feuds or even wars in the past."

"But they would expect a man with no magic to face a wizard?" Hermione asked in fear.

"No, he could make an apology – tradition would demand that Mr Malfoy accept an apology." Albus answered. "Particularly since your father has no magic – continuing the duel would make him a pariah."

Albus sighed, but could see the wheels spinning in her mind, now. Perhaps Lucius was right - some sort of class on wizarding world customs needed to be reintroduced. The one that had been removed from the curriculum had been hopelessly dry, boring … and worst of all – terribly condescending to the muggleborns who needed it the most.

He sighed, when he made this announcement, Lucius would smirk … Severus would give him that 'I told you so' look. Even Minerva would be rolling her eyes and sighing in exaggerated relief.

Albus took out his favourite never-out quill – an old, discarded feather of Fawkes' that wrote with bright orange ink that sparkled nicely - and wrote down a list of books – on dueling traditions, wizard etiquette and a history book that explained many of the more important customs.

"Some of these might be useful, if you are interested in furthering your knowledge of the world you are now living in." Albus said gently. "And I'm afraid you are going to be joining Mr Longbottom and Mr Zabini in their last two weeks of detention with Mr Filch."

Hermione had perked up upon receiving the list of books, and then wilted at hearing her punishment. She nodded in understanding and made her way to the door – and started itching at her left arm, and then her back. Must be the new student shirt she had bought.

Albus frowned upon seeing the sudden scratching and glanced at Fawkes. The bird cocked his head and trilled the phoenix equivalent of a chuckle. Albus shook his head. Well what could he expect – no retaliation from a Malfoy?

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Tom sat on a stone wall that bordered Hogwart's grounds – separating it from the Dark Forest and some fields that surrounded part of the grounds. The fields had been let go over the past few decades – almost engulfed by the forest. The past summer they'd been cleared 'to make a yew maze' for reasons no one would name. The maze had been planted and the yew had spells to encourage very rapid growth.

He watched as Hazelette winged her way across the maze. It wasn't so tall as yet that a person could hide effectively from a dragon flying overhead. Hazelette had had no difficulty picking up Black's scent in the maze the very day they'd arrived to help guard Harry. Black had been using the partially grown maze to sneak close to the castle grounds, they assumed.

Within days she had sniffed out his cave and had said he'd been exploring the nearby forest and grounds on a regular basis. She would lose the scent at times and say that there had been 'a dog there', but all dogs smelled alike to her, and she could not track him well, because there were dogs around the forest a lot – Fang and several dogs from Hogsmeade frequented that part of the forest.

Tom – as well as Severus and Lucius had been astounded at the number of secret passages Lupin knew – five in all, including the one that Ginny had shown everyone. All of the passages went to Hogsmeade – though one was caved in, like Ginny's tunnel and one of them had two openings – trap doors, really that opened along the edge of the trail from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. These they had trapped in case Black tried to use them as a hideout. One of the alarms had sounded a day or so later, indicating Black had tried to get in – either to get into the castle or to use it as a hideout.

Aurors led by Hugo attempted to track Black from there, but eventually Black had apparated away, leaving the trail cold.

Hazellette winged back to land by Tom. There was a cleared area above the maze. This had a large rocky outcropping that a bunch of wizards and witches from the ministry were working on when weather permitted. They were secretive about the reason for it, but it looked suspiciously like something for dragons – considering the massive chains they were securing inside it. There were spectator stands being built around it, and since Severus and Lucius had been muttering about a Tri-Wizard tournament for months... Not difficult to put 2 and 2 together.

Meanwhile Hazellette got to try out the place and critique it for comfort – from a dragon's point of view. When Tom had first told the workers what she had said, they had looked at him like he'd spoken in Gobbleygook. In spite of the fact that most well-read wizards knew that the older dragons spoke to humans mentally and were, in fact, quite wise … wizards always seemed to act stunned the first time a message was relayed to them from a dragon.

Hazellette cheerfully rambled about her latest flyover. "... I could smell him here and there – but much of it seemed to be old scent – we need a good rain to get rid of the old, so I can get a line on fresh scent. I seem to find a big concentration over by the east side of that one hill on the other side of the acromantula's … hope they don't make a meal of him before we can catch him … reminds me of my second rider when we visited Sumatra to check on a subspecies of Chinese fireball called a sumatran scarlet … not sure it was that different, really … but we took a side trip to Borneo and they we showing us their new spiders … then a bunch of muggles stumbled onto them … let me tell you _that _was a mess ..."

Tom let the disjointed monologue flow over him, Yvane enjoyed listening to her and it was increasingly obvious she was only a year or two from 'going to her next great adventure'. If tossing her deer to eat and listening to her rambling tales made her happy, Tom was pleased to do so.

And speaking of deer … he turned as Hagrid puffed up to them, carrying a dead deer over each shoulder. He had hesitant students trailing behind him. The fourth years – including Fred and George were herded forward by Heather Black, who was continuing to give information on Welsh Greens and reassuring them that Hazellette was totally safe.

Hazellette managed to wait until Hagrid tossed her the deer until she snatched greedily at them. She ate with typical dragon messiness, and a few of the students made faintly gagging noises. Cho Chang, in spite of having grown up with dragonkeepers on Lyonesse had never really gotten used to body parts flying around while dragons ate. Cho was definately looking a bit green.

Tom never tired of watching the students reactions the first time they saw a dragon. For some it was not a first view of dragons – but even they were a bit awestruck at seeing 'the famous Hazelette'.

Tom looked up in the sky – it was snowing lightly again – only a week until the Christmas break would begin. The weather was uncertain and there was to be a Quidditch match before the break started. Why did the school let students play in such horrible weather, he fretted?

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius had started itching soon after he had left the Headmaster's office and frowned. Why was _he_ itching? He'd cast the poison ivy hex on the girl, not himself. He shrugged and continued to his rooms, likely the wool was just a bit scratchy.

After a few hours of increasing torment he fled to the dungeons to consult Severus. After reluctantly removing his shirt to show Severus the affected areas - his back and stomach - he explained the hex he'd cast and how he'd managed to do it in front of Albus without him realising it.

Then Lucius had to wait almost fifteen minutes before Severus stopped laughing.

"Ah, Lucius, what if he'd caught on ... imagine, doing time for hexing an underage muggleborn - with the poison ivy hex, no less?" Severus snickered.

"I don't understand why I'm itching." Lucius whined while he slathered on the ointment Severus finally produced.

"Don't you?" Severus sighed. "When you forced the spell to change direction - what you really did was split it - with the divided spell bending at 90 degree angles away from each other - one hitting her and one hitting you."

"Oh," Lucius muttered, he hadn't thought of that. Severus' knowledge of spell theory and spellcrafting always amazed him. He knew Severus had at one time even created some spells. He'd never understood why Severus had stopped.

"Well, I should probably 'just happen' to go up to the infirmary and see if Miss Granger is there, so I can assist." Severus said airily.

"You just want to snicker at her and make fun." Lucius accused with a sniff.

"You're just upset because you can't ... it would look too suspicious." Severus answered as he flooed away.

Lucius grumpily called for an elf to put ointment on his back. It was going to be a long three days waiting for the hex to wear off.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry and Draco gleefully eluded the bludgers the two Hufflepuff beaters were relentlessly bashing at them. Fred and George were never this brutal when they played during the summer. The Slytherin seeker, Vaisey was also under assault and dodging wildly while trying to keep track of Cedric.

Harry reluctantly admitted that the Hufflepuff team was the one to beat this year. Cedric was in his second year as Seeker and the twins had pulled out all the stops to keep their places as the best beaters that Hufflepuff had ever seen. Their keeper was pretty good as well, though the chasers were mediocre.

Draco and Harry made another goal while Flint drew the bludger's fire, and Flint managed to grab the quaffle on the other side of the goal, swung around the hoops like a comet and made a second fast goal, making the stands go crazy.

Severus and Lucius watched with smiles, trying to not look too smug while Sprout wrung her hands anxiously on the seats behind them. Dumbledore was clapping politely at all the goals, trying to not look like he was rooting for a particular team. Minerva looked glum - except for Oliver Wood, who would graduate this year, the Gryffindor team was looking rather mediocre. Ravenclaw had fielded Cho Chang as a seeker, but it was her first year and she didn't have much backup on her team.

It was Slytherin and Hufflepuff, therefore, battling for the Quidditch cup. This was the first game played between the two houses and it had been greatly anticipated. It was ill luck that the weather had become horrible, with a very wet snow being driven relentlessly by a fierce north wind. The teachers had cast a few wards to protect the spectators at least a bit, but the players were at the mercy of the weather. Poppy was praying for a quick end to the game before all the players got pneumonia.

Draco and Harry had taken the quaffle quite high on the pitch, after Fred and George managed to send both bludgers after them. They hoped to dive from a great height and lose them. Harry suddenly felt the horrible cold that heralded the arrival of dementors. Draco looked back when Harry's broom faltered and yelled at him.

"Harry, dementors! Five of them!" Draco screamed, but it was no use. Harry had already stiffened and was rolling off the broom while the dementors dove repeatedly to attack him. Draco dove after him, hearing the horrified cries from the stands. He'd seen his friend fall before and had been unable to help. There would be no miraculous transformation this time – not with dementors there.

Draco quickly drew even with Harry as he fell and grabbed an arm and managed to pull him half over the front of the broom, but that horribly unbalanced it, making it difficult to slow their descent at all.

Draco frantically pulled up on the handle, and was able to slowly pull out of the dive. But he could see it would not be quick enough – he couldn't level out the broom in time, or slow it enough.

This was going to be messy, he thought just before they hit the ground.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The teachers and Dumbledore watched in horror as the boys plummeted toward the ground. Albus drew his wand, trying to cast an _Arresto Momentum_, but the dementors and other players were in the way – blocking his casting. Severus and Lucius cast cushioning charms at the ground below the falling students, hoping it would be enough. The pair still hit the ground with sickening thuds.

They raced to the bodies and placed them carefully on stretchers after Poppy cast charms to immobilise them, in case of severe breaks and hovered them to the infirmary.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Yes, a Cliffie, but you know I would never actually kill of either of them, so relax.


	110. Seti Fetches Draco

3SM110

Disclaimer – Taking JKR's boys out for a spin, hope you enjoy the ride as well.

Chapter 110

Albus had marched through the storm, magical aura bristling with rage, intending to banish the dementors from Hogwart's grounds completely – let them patrol the forest and outskirts and leave the school alone! Only he found that Hazelette had found out about the attack and was taking it badly.

She roared and flamed, chasing the frantic dark cloaks away – a few with their cloaks smoking. Many of the children had stayed in the stands, watching, when the dragon had appeared. They were awestruck by her fury.

Some of the more empathic students – or one's with training in mind magics could hear her shouts, she was broadcasting so loudly.

"How dare you attack a child? You are supposed to protect them – not attack!" Hazelette roared, flaming at a dementor that was flying too slowly. "I'll teach you to assault someone I'm protecting!"

The dementors fled … unwilling to even attempt to circumvent the dragon. Only seven dementors had snuck to the Quidditch pitch and they were no match for her. One dementor was too slow – perhaps reluctant to leave the feast and he was enveloped in a fireball – falling to the ground in ashes.

The students gasped, not sure whether to be thrilled or terrified. A few felt the urge to applaud – but the remaining teachers looked too grim.

The very late in arriving Aurors who were meant to control the dementors gathered around the pile of ash in dismay … they glanced at the furious Headmaster and decided not to complain, So, instead, the nervous Aurors scurried back to recast the wards that should have controlled the dementors in the first place.

Albus gave it up as a bad job. Hazelette had done his work for him, so he would have to look elsewhere to vent his frustration. He marched to the castle, trailed by the remaining students like they were a long row of ducklings following a brightly colored mama duck.

The ducklings were abandoned at the infirmary door – firmly shooed away by Professor McGonagall. Poppy had summoned the Healer Randall, who had wondered when he would next see his most interesting patient. Albus wandered into the infirmary and was dismayed at the quiet urgency. He would have welcomed shouting from parents or pained complaints from patients … it would have meant that everything was fixable.

Three more healers come through the floo, carrying boxes and bags. The sight of one made his heart sink – Healer D'Este only dealt with severe head and brain injury. The man hastened to the beds and Albus relaxed when it was Draco's bed he went to – and then felt a bit ashamed that he'd been so relieved it was not Harry.

Healer Randall hastily patched the internal injuries and let one of the newly arrived junior healers deal with the breakage. Harry started to rouse, groaning and fighting the restraining spells.

Severus quickly knelt at Harry's head, gently holding it on either side and bent low so he was speaking softly into Harry's right ear. He murmured reassurances and gentle calming spells, and Harry slowly relaxed, blinking uncertainly at the ceiling.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Severus asked in a hushed whisper.

Harry blinked, trying to clear the fog that was misting through his mind, making it difficult to answer. "Yeah, kinda." He finally forced out, wanting to reassure his obviously agitated father. It would have worked better if his voice wasn't so hoarse or slurred.

Healer Randall finished healing the severe internal injuries on Harry and the assistant fixed the last break – except for one. "The right lower leg bones are completely shattered – we need to vanish the pieces and regrow them."

Healer Randall frowned and waved a diagnostic charm while Severus continued to whisper reassurances to Harry, urging patience.

The Healer sighed. "He needs blood replenishers and healing potions at regular intervals for the next 48 hours. His magic has already been drained quite a bit keeping him alive for us to heal ...he needs all the magic he possesses for the potions to work with. We'll vanish the bone splinters and splint the leg – but regrowing the bones will have to wait for a few days."

The Healer eyed Snape, watching relief that everything could be fixed – likely in time for Christmas, and the usual parental anger that he'd been so very worried. Severus quickly ran and fetched the potions Harry needed and sat beside in one of the not very comfortable chairs. Harry was still groggy while he downed the potions and Severus smoothed down the blanket over Harry after the leg was splinted, as if that would smooth away all the bruises still littering the boy's body.

Harry quickly dozed off after the potions, and Severus turned his full attention to Draco and Lucius. He had not been unaware of what had been happening on the next bed. Healer D'Este had started chanting a sing-song spell while gently cupping Draco's head in his hands. Poppy and the other Healer had worked quickly to heal the other injuries. The worst one, though was on the left side of Draco's head.

"His head was struck by the metal footrest on the broom – it made that long indentation." Poppy whispered.

Albus had come closer to stand beside Lucius and a distraught Dudley, who was clutching a long-suffering Seti in his arms. Albus quickly called for Fawkes. Albus' knowledge healing was limited – picked up by watching Poppy work on endless lines of injured or sick students. He waved an arm at Draco and asked Fawkes if he could help.

Fawkes hopped onto the bed and edged closer to Draco's head, eyeing the boy's wound carefully. He came close enough to cry a few tears onto the wound while Poppy carefully chanted a spell to shift the broken skull bone back into position and mend it properly. A few more tears dropped onto the boy's forehead and then Fawkes flew back up to Albus' shoulder. Lucius nodded his thanks to Albus and Fawkes, too intent on Draco to do more than that.

Healer D'Este finally stopped chanting and slowly eased his hands away from Draco. "Well, I do thank you Poppy, and Fawkes as well for your assistance – it came at just the right time. I've stopped the bleeding and swelling and cleared away the blood and excess fluids from his brain. With the wound healed we are doing quite well."

"When will he wake?" Lucius asked anxiously.

"Before morning we hope ... I'll be back to check in things. Call me if there is any change." The Healer and Poppy exchanged looks – they had both expected Draco to wake immediately – even if he had been confused or groggy. Poppy managed to get a few blood replenishers and healing potions into him with a swallowing charm.

Seti squirmed out of Dudley's arms in disgust. Apparently these wizards had no idea of how to call Draco back. He leaped up next to Draco and called to him in imperious cat tones. The cry he made was not angry or any of the mau cat's usually meows. It was one that a mother cat would use to call her kittens – or a cat summoning its littermates. The Healers and Dudley reached out to pluck the cat away from Draco but Lucius stopped them anxiously.

"No … let him be." Lucius said, watching the cat intently as it continued to call to the boy, eyes fixed on Draco's face. Lucius had had a few employees scouring wizarding bookshops for books on Mau cats. He'd called in a few favors as well, borrowing books from wizards that owed him. He'd felt there was little use in Dudley having a powerful familiar if they had no idea of its abilities.

A Mau cat had great ability to 'find' things, perhaps even a patient lost in their own mind. Though it would usually only demonstrated this ability in great extremity – and usually only on the wizard they had bonded with. Seti must have been greatly disturbed by the possibility of Dudley losing Draco to be interfering this way.

"He's calling to Draco – I can hear him a bit … Draco is far away it seems." Dudley said, looking worried. Lucius gripped Dudley's shoulder to comfort him, as well as draw comfort, himself.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Draco swam through the darkness – it felt like he was underwater and he could not see where the surface was, though he could hear someone calling his name incessantly in an aggravated tone.

"Draco … Draco … you must come back. Dudley is worried and so is Lucius … if they call Petunia she is likely to weep … I can't _stand_ weepy females – you _must _come back." the voice said.

"Where? – I can't see the surface of the water." Draco answered in panic. He knew, somehow that the voice was Seti's, but this knowledge wasn't comforting – how could he hear the cat?

The voice seemed to consider Draco's objection. "Just follow my voice – will yourself to come to it."

Draco followed the mad sounding advice and eventually could see glimmering light and clawed his way toward it, and found himself blinking and staring into the eyes of Dudley's Mau cat.

Seti stopped calling and turned away from the now groggily awake boy and with an imperious sounding meow demanded to be picked up by the stunned Dudley.

Lucius nearly wept in relief and gave a slight bow to Seti, who returned this with a stare that meant he meant to cash in on the debt … likely by demanding caviar.

Healer D'Este watched all this with astonishment. He'd heard that Mau cats were quite magical – even more so than kneazles in some ways – but he hadn't heard they could do this. He said his goodbyes, though only Poppy noticed them and went to the floo with the junior Healers and Healer Randall. He had research to do before he returned in the morning.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Gilderoy Lockhart had been ecstatic at the release of the book "The Deadly Chamber of Secrets" during December – just in time to be used as Christmas presents. It was also released in France, Spain and Italy and there were plans to get it translated into other languages as well. It was at the top of the bestsellers list within a week – edging out Lugo Bagman's short biography detailing his Quidditch career. Gilderoy was sure that it had only sold so well because of the very appealing picture of the wizard on the front and the complimentary poster that came with the book.

There had been a bit of wrangling over the cover for this book. Gilderoy had expected a picture of himself to be on the front. The publishers wanted Tom and Harry … and Lockhart, if he insisted. Severus, luckily for Lockhart and sent a letter 'declining the honor of having either of his sons on the cover of the book' back to the publishers. They had finally settled on a picture of the chamber of secrets – the pathway leading to the pool of water with the head of Salazar on the other side. The picture was dimly lit and looked 'deadly' enough. Gilderoy was superimposed, to one side of the picture.

Gilderoy had remembered the fierce look the horcrux had shown him in the mirror once. He spent a week perfecting it and the results had been a determined looking Lockhart with almost fierce eyes, arms crossed over his chest with his wand at the ready. His robes had a rather military cut to them and Gilderoy thought he looked ready for anything.

The publishers had been impressed and decided he looked the part of a hero … and since they couldn't get Tom or Harry … well, he was what was available, and the women did like him.

Several werewolves traveled with Lockhart, so he would have an excuse to tout the book he was still writing about his stay at the werewolf village. The single warehouse-turned apartments had grown into a respectable village that was even bigger than Hogsmeade.

The Wizengamot was slowly loosening the choke-collar that had been strangling the werewolves with and life was becoming quite good – at least in comparison to the recent past. Dex was amenable to touring with Lockhart – anything to promote the idea that werewolves were not dangerous to live around if full moon precautions were taken.

Lockhart was currently at Hogsmeade at a book signing, surrounded by eagerly panting witches. He was quite blissful … even if a few of the witches were also eyeing the rather fit and handsome werewolf leader Dex.

The book-signing was just winding down when a wizard ran in waving a newspaper - "Harry Potter was attacked by dementors … at least a dozen Healers were sent to Hogwarts to piece him back together … the Malfoy Heir is near death." The wizard finally ran out of breath, and the shoppers scattered like startled pigeons to find their own copy of the Prophet.

One cloaked figure tossed the galleons for Lockhart's book onto the counter, with the cashier barely nodding at him. He got the paper the same way at the kiosk out by the street and apparated to the edge of the Dark Forest.

Sirius hesitated; longing to run up to Hogwarts to see his godson … to make sure that the last remnant of James wasn't dead. He hesitated for long moments and finally went to the cave near the centaur's area and ducked into his new hideout. It was not very roomy – but that made it easier to keep warmed.

Sirius read the Prophet eagerly, hoping it would give better details. The article on the front page was rather lurid, but did direct him to the press release on the second page from Minister Fudge. The minister had told the whole tale the evening before, at a press conference, and insisted that Harry Potter had been treated and would fully recover in a few days.

The fact that the injuries would take so long to be healed meant that the damage had been serious. However … Harry was going to be okay. Sirius picked up the book with a lighter heart, ready to read about Harry's adventure, now. Just like his dad, Sirius thought – always up for an escapade.

It took the rest of the day and well into the night for him to read the book through. The description of the Chamber intrigued him. There was an addendum to the book, describing the entrance to the Chamber, the labyrinth, and the Chamber itself. There was a description of the craggy opening to the sky, and an explanation that the basilisk had been meant to protect the school from invasion from the outside – from any intruder that might try to enter through the crevices.

Sirius paced the remainder of the night, forcing his easily scattered thoughts to focus on the plan he'd thought of, only napping briefly just before dawn. He was pretty sure he knew where the entrance through the crevices was … and it was no longer guarded.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Voldemort glided through the town, he'd finally found the location of the Crouch residence. He slid closer and examined the extensive and very heavy warding closely. Crouch was quite serious about keeping people out.

Voldemort looked at the wards carefully, committing them to memory. Aah … Crouch Sr. was also trying hard to keep something – or some_one_ inside, according to the warding.

He made his way back to the Riddle Manor planning on how to take down the wards – or at least move past them. He hoped that there was something of use inside – perhaps Barty Jr. was there, though it was hard to believe the stone-hearted Barty Sr. had actually rescued his Death Eater son.

Still, even if Barty Jr. was not there, he could wait at the house – Barty Sr. was supposed to be there over the holidays, and Voldemort could make use of the older Crouch's magic and even, perhaps, his body.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Tom slumped into the chair beside Harry's bed. It was almost dawn, the day after the dementor attack. It had taken hours for Tom to calm Hazelette. She had chased down and incinerated two more dementors before being satisfied that they would think twice before crossing her again.

Then the Minister had arrived and had needed to be both placated and made to understand that the numbers of dementors would be cut in half by either the ministry or they would have Hazelette do it for them in the manner that dragons preferred.

Fudge had agreed – but insisted that if there were fewer dementors, they would have to accept more Aurors on the grounds. Dumbledore had countered by agreeing to have more Aurors if they were trainees from the academy. Albus figured that the trainees would be easier to control if there were any confrontations – they would be more in awe of Albus and the teachers than hardened Aurors.

Tom had overseen Hazelette while the slightly decimated number of dementors had been cut down to a mere twenty five and the rest had been taken away, while Hazelette had roared abuse at their retreating backs.

Tom and Percy had then had to roam the hallways – sending over a dozen students back to bed who were trying to either get into the infirmary to see Harry and Draco, or trying to sneak out to see Hazelette. Professor Lupin joined them at one point, saying that he wanted to check on the secret passages' alarms and traps before the holiday started.

At last the castle was quiet and Tom had settled in to watch his sleeping brother. Severus was also in a chair beside bed, though he was dozing quietly. Tom was thankful that Quidditch was always on a Saturday and that the students would be leaving on Tuesday for the holiday.

A few students were staying over, but it would be much less chaotic while the Auror trainees were installed in the castle. They had agreed to ten, feeling that it should be enough to keep Black at bay … though he had managed to sneak in and had eluded capture so far.

"_If he continues to try to get in, or stays in the area his luck will eventually run out." Yvane snapped angrily. "It is just a matter of time."_

Tom caught a few short hours of sleep before Harry awakened, groaning at the sore muscles and the angrily protesting leg that was missing its tibia and fibula. The splint helped, but was not nearly enough. Severus woke immediately and potions were presented for Harry to choke down.

Draco woke soon after, and Lucius was jostled awake by Dudley since Healer D'Este was flooing in at that moment as well. Poppy came out at the sound of the floo and waved a diagnostic charm over Harry, and looked relieved, declaring that he was healing nicely.

"We should be able to give you the skelegrow later tonight, if you continue to regain your magic this fast." Poppy said and then added, "We do have to be careful with someone so delicate."

This caused Harry to flush a bit angrily and Tom forestalled an angry outburst of denial by shaking his head and whispering "Christmas …" to him. Harry hesitated … Tom was right an extremely rude retort would find him with nothing but coal in the stocking. Well, with his injury he'd likely get presents – but there would be detentions waiting for him on his return to school.

Healer D'Este went straight to Draco, regarding at him meticulously. "I need to have a close look at the injury … with your permission?" At Lucius and Draco's nods he lay careful hands on either side of Draco's head, and closed his eyes, letting his magic drift into his patient's mind. He looked for both physical destruction and magical damage.

He examined one area very closely; he'd noticed it the day before and had been puzzled by it. He'd spent several hours researching both it and the phenomenon that the Mau cat had demonstrated. It was too bad that Mau cats – or cats of any sort were difficult to use in healing even when they were the Healer's familiar. They seemed to have their own reasons for helping – or not and there was little a wizard could do to persuade them.

The Healer pulled back and looked around a bit uncertainly, and finally focused on Lucius. "There is a small area that has been affected. It isn't damage, you see. It is an area that has been … opened, so to speak. We see it at times with this sort of injury – it can force a magical ability out into the open – an ability that might not have manifested itself for years – or perhaps might never have revealed itself at all. The problem being, of course that it is forced into full power all at once, with his magic never having had time to place any control on it."

Draco felt alarmed, he hadn't known this could happen and it didn't sound good. Lucius grimaced – he'd heard of these occurrences, but had never met anyone it had happened to. "Do you know what ability it is?"

The Healer shook his head. "I can just see that it has been …released, that is all."

Lucius sighed and nodded in response. "We'll just have to keep an eye out, then." He managed a smile for his obviously alarmed son. "Not to worry, we'll have it identified by the end of the holiday. Once we know what it is, we can help you control it."

Draco nodded hesitantly. Well at least his father had a plan. He glanced over at Severus and Harry. His godfather nodded at him confidently and Harry grinned with a thumbs up sign, so they must think all would be well. He looked at Dudley, who was giving Seti a good head rub.

"Well, we can always have Seti go in and have a look around, if you'd prefer that." Dudley said pragmatically, smothering his grin. Draco shook his head emphatically, looking a tad horrified. No, it had been really weird to hear Seti inside his head that way.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Hermione scrubbed at the stone floors and walls in the guest quarters. The areas had been renovated extensively with the basilisk money – some had been uninhabitable for a few centuries for various reasons. The ministry – and the Headmaster wanted them to house the visiting schools next year – they were quite sure they would be chosen as the host school. In the meantime they needed to be cleaned after the renovators left – they always left a mess after fixing things.

Some of the rooms would likely house the Auror trainees while they were here, and Hermione, Blaise and Neville were the main house elves for this.

Blaise whined non-stop that this was servant work – house-elf work and would give Hermione a superior look, amused at her clenched jaw at his remarks about house-elves.

Neville grumbled at times, but mostly he seethed with fury. He was determined that Draco and Harry would pay for his this humiliation. His grandmother's tirade had cut him deeply, but he'd been unable to make himself blame his grandmother for it. She was the only family he had left, and he couldn't bring himself to push her away – then he would have no one. All the rage he'd felt he transferred onto Draco and Harry – it was their fault he was in this fix, and had his grandmother treating him that way. Now, with their injuries the pair of 'little princes' would be even more pampered. He sneered – some people would go to any lengths to get newer brooms.

He glanced at Hermione at times, he missed having her around at times – she'd not been a fan of Harry Potter for quite a while, and with the whole house-elf thing he'd thought she would stay that way … and continue hating the Malfoys for that matter. Now she just looked thoughtful when the name Potter or Malfoy was mentioned.

Hermione spent the detentions thinking about the wizarding customs and rituals books she'd been reading. The ones the Headmaster had suggested had been quite enlightening. Madame Pince had been quite helpful in finding others that would help her understand the wizarding world. She'd only made it through four books so far, and they had only really pointed out how much she needed to learn.

She'd gone to Flitwick and received permission to take some books home with her over the holiday. Some of the books that Hermione had felt held the best information she had taken to Percy and had asked him to copy them. He'd frowned at first and she had needed to explain that she realized she misunderstood a great deal and wanted to correct that.

Hermione knew that Percy was close friends with Tom Riddle and had been as annoyed with her as the Malfoys had been. Still he had copied the books that would allow it, for her to keep and she had thanked him politely. There were rumors that a wizarding customs class was going to be added to the curriculum. She hoped that the rumors were right.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Sunday afternoon – the day after the Quidditch match – Harry and Draco's friends were allowed to visit. It was a mixed bag from all houses and varying ages. Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint walked in – each carrying a bundle and both wore looks of mourning on their faces. The twins even walked behind them humming a funeral dirge.

Marcus interrupted the greetings by saying that , although Cedric had caught the snitch, Slytherin had been far enough ahead in goals, that the match had ended in a tie. Cedric was there with the twins, making warning signs with his hands and pointing at the twin's gift of 'holiday cookies from their mum'. Draco and Harry vowed to avoid the cookies at all costs – or give them to 'people they really liked'.

Marcus held the bundle out to Harry and said gruffly. "Your broom flew straight into the whomping willow after you fell off …" The bundle fell open in Harry's arms, revealing a small pile of pieces of wood that used to be a Shooting Star 7. Oliver dropped a similar bundle on Draco – his broom was not in as many pieces, but it was clearly beyond repair.

Draco and Harry yelped unhappily, but it was Marcus that looked ready to cry. Both his fellow chasers in the infirmary – and their awesome brooms in pieces. It was like Christmas had been cancelled. Oliver patted his shoulder in sympathy.

Severus watched from the doorway – he'd gone to his quarters for a shower and fresh clothing. The boys had already started talking about Quidditch again. He'd initially wanted to shout that Harry would be resigning from the team … but he knew that doing so would be the worst sort of over-reacting. Not that trying to protect Harry from a dangerous sport was necessarily wrong, Severus felt – but Harry loved Quidditch and they already had to curtail so many of his activities …

Severus leaned over and whispered to Tom, who smiled and left. Severus retreated to the Great Hall – a large number of students gathered there for homework, games and to gossip. Severus going there would be seen as a confirmation that Harry would be okay. Plus, the Auror trainees would be arriving soon and he wanted to see who Scrimgeour was sending.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Tom flooed to DiagonAlley and almost ran to the Quidditch store. He went to the counter and asked for a complete catalog of the 'higher end Quidditch brooms' for Harry and Draco.

"Harry Potter?" The salesman asked eagerly. He now recognized Tom as the young man that was frequently in the newspapers with Harry Potter.

Tom smiled happily. They needed to disperse the information that Harry was just fine in spite of the drift of hysterical headlines in the Prophet. The newspapers had been remarkably accurate after Fudge's threats to form an office in the ministry to 'oversee newspapers, radio, etc. for accuracy'.

They couldn't blame the papers for going a bit overboard with the dementor attack and Quidditch disaster – after all, most of the story was fact. The occupants of the store were obviously listening in with avid expressions – whatever he said would spread like lightning.

"Yes, Harry and Draco will need new brooms after the crash they had. Severus thought they could look over the catalog while they're healing up … Harry has to take skelegrow tonight and Severus hopes this will take his mind off it." Tom couldn't hear a collective 'aaaaawww' from the other occupants of the store.

"So they are going to be alright then?" The salesman asked hesitantly.

"Oh, yes … the healers said they would be up and around in a couple more days." Tom said with a sincere smile. The salesman smiled in return and handed Tom two catalogs. Tom returned to the infirmary and delivered the catalogs to the two boys just as the Poppy and Severus entered with the Skelegrow.

"One more night – and I should be able to let the two of you out." Poppy said briskly.

Draco grimaced – they just wanted him there to watch him for signs of 'the new ability'. Harry pouted a bit. Skelegrow was a really foul tasting potion. They both reached for the catalogs. Harry downed the potion while looking at the Firebolts; he almost didn't notice the taste while reading about the stats on the newest model.

Dudley stayed in the infirmary with them overnight. Brooms were discussed at length, and then they speculated about what Draco's new ability. Draco guessed he might suddenly be able to fly without transforming into a falcon. Dudley wondered if he would have abilities like he'd seen on TV – 'like firestarting, moving objects with his mind, etc.' Draco frowned and said he _could_ do all that – with a wand.

"I know!" Harry laughed. He was sweating out another stab of pain in his leg. The pain potion suppressed most of the pain … but now and then a bit bled through. "I bet you have seer ability and you start sniffing incense – wear gauzy scarves and predict everyone's doom."

Harry and Dudley burst into snickers while Draco gagged in horror at the thought. "No, if I show signs of that you have to stop me …"

"Sure, I'll stun you and take to St. Mungo's closed ward." Dudley said easily.

"Certainly not … you'll stun me and take me home – father will summon the healers to take care of things. If I start acting like a loon … I'm sure there's a potion or two that will take care of it." Draco sniffed. No Malfoy ended up in a closed ward, not with all those extra wings in the Manor.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Sirius' fate will be in the next chapter or two.


	111. Christmas 1993

3SM111

Disclaimer – Just having fun, making no money – it all belongs to JKR.

Chapter 111

Rosmerta, Petunia and the girls arrived in force the next morning. They fussed a bit over the 'invalids', but tried to remember that 13 year old males only appreciated being 'babied' when no one could see. Petunia already knew this, and Rosmerta had been watching Hogwarts students long enough to know better than to overdo the fussing – at least in front of witnesses.

Dudley, Draco and Harry told them the whole story – taking turns with details. Beth squealed and oohed appropriately. Tori listened carefully, looked at Seti speculatively and then declared she absolutely had to have a cat for Christmas. This was immediately seconded by Beth.

When Severus and Lucius arrived they had immediate demands being made for last minute letters to be sent to Father Christmas for 'Christmas kittens'. The two wizards glanced at each other and grimaced, though Severus was thoughtful – at least this would take care his problem of what exactly to buy Beth for Christmas.

Seeing their success, Tori and Beth jumped onto the beds to tell the boys all about their school. Beth carefully avoided Harry's injured leg, which was still rather tender.

"Maybe you should get a cane like Mr. Malfoy, Harry." Beth offered brightly. This was met with laughter from everyone, including Harry. The snickering got louder when Rosmerta brought a cane out from under her cloak to present it to Harry. It had a plain handle, unlike Lucius', but it did have all four house animals carved into it.

"Cool!" Harry exclaimed, and Draco made a few jealous noises, but decided having to regrow bones to get a cane like that wasn't worth it.

Draco shuffled into the showers and got dressed, followed by Harry, who was getting pointers on how to use the cane by Lucius. When they got out they found a bemused Albus being stared down by Tori, who was demanding to know if he was Father Christmas – and if so, she had decided she wanted a kitten.

Albus smiled at the imperiously staring child and then up to Lucius who was standing behind her with an identical haughty expression – and an amused look in his eyes. Indeed, Albus thought, the apple had not fallen far from the tree at all. He might consider retirement before young Victoria hit Hogwarts, he thought.

Beth bounded over with a smile and laugh, adding that she was wanting a cat as well – a kneazle, like Ginny Weasley had. Tori and Beth exchanged smug smiles as Albus promised to pass the information along to Father Christmas. Yes, Albus thought, a pair to be watched for sure.

Seti's ears twitched while he lounged next to Dudley. Another feline in his domain? Well, it might stop Tori from stalking him and trying to get him to join her and Beth's tea parties.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The Malfoy family flooed to Spinners End about the same time as the other students got on the train for the holidays. Severus was at a last-minute meeting going over schedules with Albus and the others. Severus was still trying to push the idea that as he'd stayed over the holidays for several years straight before Harry arrived in his life, that he should be exempt from staying for a few years as well. That was shot down, just as he expected, but he did parlay it down to just three days immediately after Christmas. Even Lucius, as 'staff member' of some sort had been dragooned into watching over Hogwarts for a few days during the holiday before he'd left with his family.

As the meeting ended, Severus turned to Remus as if facing a firing squad and cleared his throat. "Aah, Lupin, we would be quite … happy to have you as a guest for a few days around Christmas, if you have nothing else planned?" Severus tried to not look too hopeful that Lupin's calendar might already be full.

The rest of the staff left after giving Severus benevolent smiles that made him flush with temper, and he resolutely refused to look at Dumbledore – his twinkling was likely blinding by now. Remus smiled at Severus gently. Severus and Lucius had been slowly thawing since Remus had revealed all those tunnels to them. Severus served his wolfsbane without any remarks about fur on the furniture or him 'needing to be let out at night'. Lucius no longer made pointed references to where the moon was in its cycle. One couldn't call them chummy, but the cease-fire and lack of hostility was most welcome.

Now he was being invited for Christmas … a bit grudgingly, but still … an invitation. "I would be most happy to visit – let me know what days are convenient." Remus answered with a smile.

Severus nodded and escaped to the infirmary to collect Harry. Tom, Rosmerta and Beth had already left. Harry was ready, and they made for the floo, Harry leaning only slightly on the cane. Harry hoped to leave before the Mediwitch could use the word delicate again. Severus held Hedwig's cage, the bird fluffing in aggravation – she didn't like the floo.

Harry settled back into Dragonsrest happily. It felt quite good to be back home. The tree was set up and Harry helped trim it, though he had to sit to rest the leg frequently. Beth kept up a running commentary on what cat to get, her school – his school, the dragons, the new children in Tom's 'Home' and so on. Harry was relieved – no response from any of them was really necessary most of the time. This was actually comforting to Tom, Severus and Harry since carrying on a conversation was sometimes difficult for them.

It was easier to trim the tree in silence and let the girl chatter – that way they didn't have to come up with holiday pleasantries. They mostly didn't know any.

Rosmerta came in with a tray of hot cocoa, eggnog and some scones and biscuits. Soon the two girls were chatting and the background of chatter soothed the two Slytherin – and one sort-of Gryffindor's nerves.

Tom still felt a bit of a fraud, with the holiday 'thing', though with Dora and Harry and the rest it was getting easier – he liked watching them have fun and this made him feel at least a part of all the fuss. Severus was similarly divided, though he'd slowly learned to fake 'Christmas cheer' a bit for Rosmerta after they'd started seeing each other. With Harry, Tom and now Beth in the mix he found he could participate with something resembling sincerity – because he wanted to see them happy. Harry could remember being left out of celebrations, but those memories were fading as newer, happier ones took their place. Still, he found exuberant chattering a bit beyond him much of the time.

At last Rosmerta went up to tuck a rebellious Beth in bed and Harry was helped up the stairs by Severus – the cane and sore foot made navigating them difficult. Harry hesitantly asked "Dad …?" Just before Severus left, making him stop in the doorway and turn.

"When I was falling …" Harry continued, sharpening Severus' interest. "The dementors – they made me hear things, and there were so many dementors – I could vaguely see shadows of the people I could hear. I could hear them dying … my parents, I mean. My father was yelling for mom to take me and run and then I could hear him dying – and mum was pleading and screaming my name …" Harry took a ragged breath. "… and then that green light at the very end."

Severus let out a breath and his shoulders fell a bit. Of all the things to have to relive … but they were likely Harry's worst memories. He moved back into the room and sat next to Harry on the bed. "I am very sorry you have to hear that … dementors really are foul creatures, making us relive our worst memories and taking away good ones at the same time. It's why they are used as punishment at Azkaban."

"They** take** memories?" Harry asked, aghast.

"Well, they likely didn't have time to rummage around after one of yours – and they don't take them completely – not really. They take the joy from the memory, and therefore make it more difficult to remember – like a memory of winning your first Quidditch match. You remember it clearly because it is a good memory for you – if they take all the happiness from it, it will likely fade away and you wouldn't remember it as clearly – if at all."

"Oh, that's horrible." Harry whispered and looked at Severus quizzically.

Severus sighed. "I became rather well acquainted with them right after the first war – I spent a few days in holding cells at Azkaban 'waiting to be officially convicted' until Albus cleared me. There were only one or two dementors at a time – but they were rather too fond of me, I felt. This was likely because I had real horrors in my life – just as you do, and some of them were rather fresh - so I was a tempting target."

"Does anyone really deserve to be subjected to them?" Harry muttered. He couldn't imagine being housemates with dementors for years at a stretch.

"It's one of the only ways to cage wizards and witches. The dementors keep them too cowed and crazed to make escape plans … usually." Severus said with a grimace. "There's been plenty of talk about building a lower level prison for those with lesser crimes, though the threat of the dementors keeps many from wrongdoing in the first place. And really, most with lesser charges are kept at the ministry, even for months at a time."

Harry nodded, feeling better that he'd shared the experience with Severus, who had had similar encounters with them.

"We need to practice that Patronus charm with you." Severus muttered as he tucked Harry in. "I'll speak to Tom … and Lupin will be here for a few days … he can help as well." Severus hated to give over instruction to anyone … but charms had never been his forte – they had been Lily's domain.

Harry smiled, knowing that it had cost Severus to invite Remus – and then want him to give Harry extra instruction. "Thank you, dad." He said quietly, and Severus nodded, hearing that Harry was thanking him for much more than the tuck-in.

Tom quickly wrapped gifts while everyone was upstairs and put them under the tree with all the others. They were rather simple gifts – Quidditch magazine subscriptions and new dragonhide gloves for Harry, a couple of cut-crystal stirring rods Severus would never dream of buying for himself because they were so ruinously expensive, some pretty earrings for Rosmerta. He'd hurriedly sent for cat things for the promised cat for Beth along with the toys he'd already bought for her. He came to the last gift – he'd ordered it made months ago. A bracelet to match the one he'd already given Dora, with cheetahs carved out of amber with tiny emerald eyes.

While picking up the bracelet, he'd lingered over the engagement rings for a long time. He had wanted to get one, but he knew Dora felt she needed to finish the Auror training 'before getting serious'. They'd talked about the future a few times, but with war approaching they knew that defeating Voldemort first was imperative and they both would be at the forefront of the battles. Still, he'd have like to have his ring on her finger – declaring her off-limits to all those pushy Auror trainees that he would see eyeing her cute behind. It always made him steam when he saw that.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Severus opened one eye with reluctance, knowing what was waiting. Sure enough a beaming sprite was at the bedside. "I'm thirsty." It said. As if Miss Elizabeth hadn't figured out where the sinks were by now. Still, it had become habit. Once or twice in a week, when he was at home she would do this. At the stroke of two AM, she would show up demanding water. Severus silently acknowledged that he had fed the habit by making a game of transfiguring more and more exotic or flashy or otherwise unusual glasses for her each time.

He sighed dramatically, as if quite put upon, making her giggle and took the handkerchief he had ready to transfigure a crystal glass, and with great concentration he ensured it had prancing unicorns etched into it. Beth clapped her hands in delight. He tapped the glass to summon ice and water into it, and then handed the glass to her. She trotted happily to her bed, sipping the water on the way. He then tucked her in, muttering that she'd best stay there. She grinned happily and piped, "Goodnight, Sev."

"Goodnight, Miss Elizabeth." He intoned, making her giggle again. He only called her that during her 2 AM raids. She'd become Beth the rest of the time.

Severus stretched back out in his own bed, sighing, and Rosmerta turned over to whisper. "She keeps them, you know."

Severus looked at her quizzically.

"The glasses you conjure for her." Rosmerta laughed. "She keeps them all in a box in her closet. She and Tinker had a great row over it last week – he wanted to clean them and put them up in the cupboard – she had a fit, insisted they stay with her in her room."

"Oh, I see …" Severus said, though he wasn't sure he _did_ see. The girl was keeping the glasses. Well, children were notorious hoarders and made collections of the oddest things – from butterflies to rocks and chocolate frog cards. It didn't necessarily mean she kept them because of **him**.

Rosmerta quelled the impulse to push – Severus would grasp he now had a daughter as well as two sons soon enough. He already behaved as a father, the penny would drop eventually.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Neville stormed into the old room that had belonged to Callidora and slammed down the small portrait he'd been carrying with him for over two years, forcing her into her larger portrait housed in her old bedroom. He resolutely ignored her pleas and left again. He was tired of the portrait's lectures on Blaise leading him astray on top of his grandmother's barking about him being a disappointment to generations of Longbottoms.

He'd nearly told her he wouldn't visit his parents with her that holiday, but couldn't quite bring himself to say that. Even as demented and unresponsive as they were, he did want to see them.

He kicked his bedroom door shut and threw himself onto his bed. He would miss Callidora. She'd been the first one to ever help him – had helped him find a wand that actually worked for him to use at school – out of sight of his grandmother. They'd been an excellent pair at plotting when he'd been harassing Uncle Algie. He clutched his pillow, almost deciding to run and fetch her back.

No, he thought. She incessantly tried to get him to leave Blaise and Crabbe – wanting him to start running around with Harry and Draco, or at least spend more time with Dudley and Ron.

He did miss Ron, and even Dudley. But he needed to stay the course with Blaise – he'd show his Grandmother and all the rest of them he wasn't weak or powerless. Blaise had plans to gain power in the ministry when he graduated, be a strong voice for sweeping changes that needed doing.

No one would dismiss him as being 'incidental' or unimportant in the scheme of things, again.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Winton Granger sat staring at his daughter in speechless horror. She had explained much of the Wizarding traditions to he and his wife over the last two days, and they had found it all quite interesting and had discussed many of the differences in the muggle and wizarding worlds and how traditions likely held much of the wizarding world together and helped keep order in what would otherwise be total chaos, considering their abilities.

Hermione had then slowly explained about house-elves and how she'd mistaken them for slaves and the magic that bound them – and why. She'd gone on to tell how she'd inadvertently caused grave insult to the Malfoy family and in particular, Lucius Malfoy when she'd freed Dobby – though Dobby had been immediately returned.

Winton was terrified. They'd met Lucius Malfoy in DiagonAlley and Winton had immediately known Lucius for what he was – ruthless – someone who could unflinchingly do whatever he felt needed to be done, no matter how brutal the act might be. He had no doubts that Lucius had killed in the past and would kill again in the future without hesitation. He could think of no one worse for his daughter to have made an adversary of.

Hermione then topped it off by telling him about wizard duels. Winton was fairly sure his heart actually stopped for several seconds and then his guts turned to ice. Duel? Him? Against Lucius Malfoy? Not even a battalion of Her Majesty's finest could save him.

Hermione hastily assured her parents that no, Winton Granger would not be shoved in front of a merciless Malfoy and be expected to engage in a wizard duel. "I'm going to apologize to him – I should anyway, now that I know I was wrong and that I really, _**really**_ insulted him."

Winton hesitated. He didn't want to face Lucius Malfoy in a duel, but he didn't want Hermione doing this just to save him, either. "Are you sure … what if he doesn't accept?"

"Oh, tradition says he must accept if he knows I am sincere." Hermione answered. "I just have to do it correctly. I'm not sure what kind of apology he would prefer, though … and I have to do it _right._" Hermione pulled over a rather fancy looking book with the title. 'Charming Acts of Contrition'.

Winton looked at the book dubiously, and leaned over to start reading it with her. Madeline got up to clear the table. She'd been silent during this, mostly out of horror. She wished she could just pull Hermione from that world, but their daughter had sent a lot of history books and other information to her to read. She knew from letters Hermione sent while at school that barring Hermione from magic would break her heart. Hermione had quite reasonably pointed out that the muggle world was no less dangerous much of the time.

Madeline recalled Lucius as well as the man's equally formidable friend Professor Snape whom they had met on that first trip to DiagonAlley over two years ago. Both men were dangerous, but she also recalled the children with them. All of them seemed happy and unafraid - and children were often the better judges of character. At the least she doubted Lucius would bother terrorizing a child and Hermione had said that forcing Winton into battle would be something likely to get Lucius ostracized.

She shook her head and hoped that Hermione came up with an acceptable apology.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Heather Black levitated a deer carcass over to the eager Hazelette and shifted her eyes away just a bit as the dragon greedily gobbled it down. Yet another reason to study herbivores, she thought. Unicorns were _never_ messy. Still, Hazelette was a nice dragon, as dragons went. She didn't mind looking after her while Tom and Hagrid took holiday breaks. The Auror trainees were settling in and Heather and her mother Ruth were using the holiday to look over the Dark Forest's unicorn herds again.

She turned to head back to the castle to find Oliver Wood standing behind her … again. The nearly graduated Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had taken to stalking her at every opportunity. He'd even stayed over the holiday 'to study'. Not that she minded having the rather handsome Oliver after her … not at all.

They walked down the trail together, talking about his upcoming NEWTs and her unicorn studies companionably.

Baleful eyes watched them leave from a safe distance. Sirius Black was finding it difficult to explore for the crevices that should be the entrance to the chamber with that blasted dragon around. Even as the grim it was hard, as she had taken to exploring dog scent as well. There were fewer dementors, which was good, but now the enthusiastic Auror trainees were arriving. He needed to find the entrance, and fast.

Of course hunting as a dog was problematic, and not only because he would easily get caught up in marauder memories. The dog knew they were 'hunting' and would go tearing off after rabbits. Not necessarily a bad thing. Having rabbit as a steady diet was boring, but it did mean he didn't have to go steal meals or risk trying to buy one all the time. He'd even surprised a pheasant the day before and was keeping it for a little Yule feast in a couple days.

Sirius got close to the edge of the cliffs, where he was sure the crevice was and looked over the side. He growled unhappily. There seemed to be a great many craggy rocks and areas that could be hiding the entrance. He hated rock climbing. Levitating would be dangerous and difficult. Especially since he could not do it as a dog – and he had dementors, Aurors and dragons looking for him.

He needed to get money and equipment. He would have to chance DiagonAlley and Gringotts. Even as a fugitive, the goblins would let him in. They cared little for the Wizarding legal system, only bowing to it when they had to – or if it suited them in some way. There were tales of wizards and witches who had lived in their vaults while on the run and the goblins had refused to turn them over, saying that customers could stay and 'count their money' as long as they liked – as long as they paid their 'fees'.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius and Severus took Beth and Tori to DiagonAlley 'to pick out the kittens so Father Christmas wouldn't get the wrong ones'. They were quite happy to assist in this matter of course and whispered about what cat would be best.

Tom, along with Harry, Draco and Dudley escaped the horror of cat-shopping by wrapping presents to take over to the wizard orphanage. Serafina and Jack had provide lists of wishes and Petunia and Rosmerta had owl-ordered the lot. They just needed wrapping and delivering.

There were only four children there – Jack had found several more, but he was proving to be a gifted detective and had tracked down wizarding relatives for the others – some were quite distant relation, but still relation – and blood was everything to many wizarding families. As predicted they had been snapped up eagerly by the relatives – Tom had called Severus in that morning to mediate a loud dispute that was quickly turning into wands being drawn over the custody of one astonished 8 year old.

Three different parties wanted him – his squib mother's cousin, an estranged grandfather and an Aunt and Uncle were all arguing loudly. Severus had cowed them all into a suitable agreement.

One relative of a little girl had needed encouragement – not that the child wasn't wanted, but the very distant great-great aunt – in law was nearly 150 years old and was afraid she would merely leave the child orphaned again. The old woman had finally contacted some of her in-laws – using Serafina's floo to firecall them. They were not actually related to the child, but they had agreed happily to take the girl "should the worst happen". So the pair had left, cheerfully getting to know each other.

Seti watched Tom and the boys leave from the large bay window in the library, unwilling to brave the snow even for Dudley if it wasn't absolutely imperative. He twitched an ear, hearing the floo – the noise telling him that the cat shoppers had left. He hopped down to head for the kitchens. Tinker wasn't as easily bullied as Dobby, but he likely had fish of some sort to give him.

Lucius and Severus headed to Gringotts first to drop off paperwork and grab a bag of galleons in case cats prices had gone up for the holidays. Severus had gone to the door with the girls, as he'd gotten done first – Lucius always felt he had to argue about rates with the tellers.

Lucius was striding to the door when he found himself stopped by Hermione Granger, who was blocking his path. He jaw clenched – this could not be good – she was looking rather determined. He glanced over at the man standing at a teller's cage – Granger's muggle father, he supposed. Mr. Granger looked at Lucius with clear unease – obviously unhappy at the proceedings – whatever they were.

Lucius glanced back down at the girl in irritation – they were beginning to draw attention from the crowd in the bank.

"Mr. Malfoy," She began, "I wish to covey my deepest apologies to you and the House of Malfoy for my insults and the offense of freeing the house-elf Dobby. Lack of knowledge of the wizarding world and its traditions is no excuse and I can only offer my sincerest regret at what I have done." The apology was short, but Hermione had read that short was better as long as you made sure to confess to everything and were sincere.

Now came the hard part that her father had disliked, saying it was unconscionably feudal and couldn't believe it was still in use … still it conveyed how sincere she was. It was also why she was doing this here and not at school – she'd rather her classmates didn't see it. She quickly knelt on one knee and laid her hand palm-up on the floor in front of Lucius Malfoy. There were whispers around them, but they were all approving, to her relief. It had been difficult to believe that the wizarding world would find all this acceptable. But, as she had read, here in the wizarding world you were expected to _show_ that you _**meant**_ your apology.

Lucius stared at the girl in astonishment. She'd managed a credible apology and was doing the whole ritual correctly. Her manner and tone were sincere – or an award winning act. The crowd around him was certainly approving – and they were now all looking at _him_.

Lucius gritted his teeth; this was the most problematic part. He had to very cautiously put his shoe on her hand, to convey acceptance of her apology. He cursed whoever had come up with this ritual - back long before even the founders had been born. If you accidentally trod on the fingers or caused injury … well, you might as well put your wand to your head and shout _'Avada Kedavra'_. More than one inebriated wizard had ruined his social standing in that manner – stumbling and breaking a finger or two.

He very carefully tapped the very end of his shoe on the top of her palm and stepped back, sighing in relief. He then extended a hand to help Hermione to her feet – not a necessary gesture on his part, but considered to mean that he had truly accepted her apology.

Light clapping came from the impromptu audience and approving nods and smiles. Hermione could hear more than one voice saying they were glad to see a young witch who knew how things ought to be done. Hermione sagged a little in relief; at least with this done right her father was completely safe.

Now for the final act of the little play. "What may I do in reparation, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked in as steady a voice as possible.

The crowd held their breath and Severus eyed Lucius in curiosity. This was where; again, things could go badly. Usually the one who was 'the wronged party' asked for something appropriate – if the person had broken something they might be asked replace it or help repair it. It was considered crass to _ask_ for money – though it was alright to accept it if the 'offender' offered it. Sometimes the wizard just said that the apology was enough. Severus wondered what Lucius would ask – he was a Slytherin, they never turned down a chance for someone to owe them a favor.

Lucius thought swiftly and said, "You know that Hogwarts will be offering a Wizarding culture class next year?" At her swift nod he continued. "I would like you to offer your assistance to the teacher – I've sure you will have considerable insight for them …" Lucius smiled smugly at Hermione's delighted look.

"I would like that very much." Hermione answered in relief. Helping a teacher? She could hardly wait.

With the rituall concluded the crowd gave a few last approving noises and shuffled away.

Lucius gave a small inclination of his head and escaped; Hermione gave quick curtsy and scurried to her relieved father. Severus managed to only give one snicker and smirk as they trooped down to the Magical Menagerie.

Lucius immediately demanded to see the more expensive kittens 'in the back of the store'. "Breeders have been keeping back the more magical cats for generations, and only selling a few of the more powerful kittens here and there. Not that they have extraordinary abilities, exactly – not like Seti – but the better bred kneazles have their own particular talents as well." Lucius commented.

Beth and a dark red tabby kitten immediately rushed to each other. Severus groaned - a very long haired kneazle with a bushy plume of a tail and ears as tufted as any lynx. Even as a young kitten it was as big as Seti. Maybe it _was_ part lynx.

"I'll name you Rudy." Beth declared hugging the smug kitten and dragging it over to Severus so he could pretend to be delighted.

Tori looked around at the frolicking kittens uncertainly. Then she felt a pair of eyes on her and looked over to see a pair of very aloof cats sitting on a window ledge. A tuxedo patterned black and white kitten jumped down and stared at her. She slowly went over and held out a hand. The cat sniffed it and then rubbed against it in acceptance. Tori smiled in delight.

"A Norwegian Forest Cat – some witches way up in Norway have been breeding them for generations – they are very good familiars, a bit standoffish at times – but still very good." The shopkeeper eagerly supplied the information. Severus and Lucius both mused that the dignified kitten likely matched Tori's temperament perfectly.

The transaction was made and the girls carried the kittens out. Severus noticed that Miss Granger was also leaving with a push-faced cat – likely a Persian/kneazle cross – quite popular with some.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Christmas morning dawned with a heavy snow falling, to all the children's delight. The presents were opened and a Christmas brunch eaten. Tom left afterward to take Dora her present at Hogwarts, as she was going to be one of the guards there. Tom was quite happy that she'd been able to talk Rufus into that.

The gifts at Dragonsrest were opened and Beth played 'cave' with the boxes and Rudy played with the paper until Tori arrived after lunch. The girls wish to make snowmen, snow forts and snow angels, etc. The back garden simply wouldn't do – they would have to be careful of the plants underneath and the girls didn't even know where the plants were.

The boys went out and helped with the forts, and a snowball fight erupted - they even dragged Tom into it. A dozen snowmen were made and with the help of a few charms, were quite comical. The boys were called in to take a large crate of wine over to the dragonrider's hall for distribution. The girls pleaded to be allowed to stay outside a little longer and were told not to stray from the forts and snowmen.

But a pair of eyes watched them from the nearby woods. A young unicorn – very young, as he was still gold in color – was curious about all the holiday lights, the sparkling trees in the windows, and general festivities. He had come to the edge of the trees to have a closer look and was spotted by the two girls.

All promises of staying close to the house were forgotten at the sight of the unicorn and they raced toward him. The colt turned and trotted away, annoyed, but the girls followed without hesitation and were soon lost to sight in the trees.

The Welsh green dragon, who shared the pool during the summers, had been watching Dragonsrest that day. The dragons made sure someone was always watching. He'd been puzzled by the forts and snowmen, and intrigued by the snowball fight. The little girls racing after the unicorn had been alarming, though. The snow was falling even heavier than before and it was quickly getting dark.

The dragon charged over to the house and roared for Tom and Yvane. The occupants raced out of the house when Tom had reported the dragon's message – the girls were gone.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Merry Christmas, everyone.


	112. Dryads and Cheetahs

3SM112

Disclaimer – Just having fun with JKR's Potterverse, no money being made.

Chapter 112

Winton Granger watched his wife and daughter open their gifts. They seemed perfectly happy and content – thoughts of vengeful wizards clearly banished from their minds. He wasn't nearly so complacent.

He'd watched the spectacle at Gringotts with a sense of unreality and horror. When first introduced to the wizarding world he had been enthralled and quite charmed – even if some of the occupants were intimidating. The possibility of being in danger from wizards at that time had seemed remote. Now, after watching his daughter apologize to Lucius Malfoy in such a seemingly demeaning way and knowing that if she had not done so, that Lucius would have been free to challenge him to a duel … and possibly kill him had shattered his image of a happy, carefree world of magic.

He shifted in irritation and managed to smile at Hermione who was waving a bookshe'd recieved about kneazles from Ginny Weasley. He'd struggled with the whole humiliation of having Lucius Malfoy glance at him dismissively during that wretched scene – obviously viewing him as no threat whatsoever. It had hit him hard that in the wizarding world his daughter was _**his **_protector, not the other way around.

Madeline had sensed his thoughts and spoken to him – reminding him that to try and separate Hermione from the magical world against her will would be disastrous – and if they tried to make her chose between the two worlds she would eventually resent them. He sighed and tried to force the feeling of utter uselessness away.

He glanced at the cat that was staring at him with its too-knowing eyes. Even the cat wasn't quite 'normal'.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Sirius finally picked up the last article of climbing gear he thought he would need. He'd resorted to the muggle stores. He'd _accio'd_ some pound notes out of some muggle's pockets and fumbled during payment a bit – he blamed it on 'leaving his glasses at home and not seeing the notes clearly'.

A charming smile and a slightly batty look in his eyes completed the picture of a harmless nut case. He apparated with the bundle to his cave and looked at the small calendar stuck to the wall. It was Christmas and he'd not gotten Harry anything. Of course he wasn't sure how he would manage to get a present to his godson … or if Harry would even accept it.

He'd read the latest articles in the Prophet – there had been an ongoing debate in the editor's column about how 'The Boy Who Lived' had nearly been killed during Quidditch, and whether children should be playing such a dangerous game. Of course most protested that of course they should – there were injuries, yes, but there had only been two fatalities in the centuries it had been played at the school. There had been more deaths than that in the Care of Magical Creatures classes over the centuries. The debate dragged on over almost three pages and bewildered Sirius. There were people who didn't like Quidditch? … impossible.

This, of course, took him back mentally to schooldays with James. He remembered how much James had loved flying … and how much Snape had resented it. Bloody git probably won't replace the broom that had been destroyed – forcing poor Harry to use a ratty old school broom – or quit the team altogether.

Sirius frowned – Snivellus would even have the support of at least part of wizarding society. Sirius apparated back to DiagonAllry and wandered to Gringotts, trying to look inconspicuous. The goblins, of course only cared that a drop of blood proved he was Sirius Black, and therefore entitled to enter the vault belonging to him.

The goblin identifying Sirius frowned and thought hard as he took Sirius to his vault. He could not bar the wizard … but Heather Black was now executor of the Black family … they could notify her of his entry into a Black vault even if the wizard had a right to be there.

Sirius went straight to the Quidditch supply store with a goblin ghosting behind him. He pulled a ski – type cap down over his head, and a scarf wound around his neck covering the lower part of his face. The Quidditch store was about to close – they'd only opened briefly with one unlucky staff member on Christmas to catch desperate last minute shoppers.

Sirius looked around and spied the very latest in fast brooms – the Firebolts. The store only had one; a promotional model to show customers what would be available 'soon'. The astonished clerk sold the model at double the price – he'd thought jacking the price would put the wizard off. The clerk figured the owner wouldn't mind having to send for another, considering how much the man had paid.

Sirius raced to the Owl Post Office with a mystified goblin trailing him. Sirius rented the fastest looking large owl he could find, paying for extra spells to make the owl even faster and placed a feather-lite charm on the package. He whispered the destination to the irritated owl and watched it leave with satisfaction.

The goblin went back and reported to the group of supervisors who were debating whether to interfere in any way with wizards. However the news that Harry Potter … and therefore Tom Riddle, not to mention Lucius Malfoy were involved - they decided that a brief letter to Heather Black – the acting executor of the Ancient Noble House of Black - was not too much to ask.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius and Severus had already left to 'do their time' as Hogwarts guardians and Remus was not expected until the next day when the household heard of the girls disappearing in a chase after a unicorn foal.

This left Rosmerta, Petunia and Tom to find the girls along with Dudley. Harry and Draco were to stay – Harry was walking better, but a lengthy distance was still difficult. Draco would have to help him call Hugo or Yuan or recall Lucius and Severus if they could not find the girls quickly.

"I'll send my bear patronus with a message if we need you to send for more help." Dudley said. Tom nodded - he would send his own cheetah to Yuan for dragonriders, as well, if necessary.

The four were now entering the woods and they needed to persuade a reluctant Seti to assist them.

"We need you to find the girls, Seti … Beth and Tori … they're lost." Dudley asked him in desperate tones.

Seti looked at him in shock. Find the girls? Was he mad? Yes, he'd gone after Draco … but that was different – it hadn't involved being cold or wet. He yowled unhappily at Dudley while Rosmerta and Tom clenched their wands and tried to remember that hexing the cat wouldn't make it do what they wished.

"Please, Seti …" Petunia asked. Seti was their best bet to find them quickly and with the growing cold and falling snow – they needed to find them. The dragons couldn't see well through the thick cover of trees and the wind and snow were making the tracking charms next to useless.

Seti looked at Petunia in irritation. Blasted woman was going to weep on him, he could just tell. He turned and minced down the trail, shaking his paws every few steps. Still, he thought, the sooner he found those awful children, the sooner he could get back to that wonderful fireplace.

He quickly set off at a trot, as soon as he thought of that, his humans jogging to keep up with him. The trail was soon quite cold and Seti sat on his haunches in irritation. He would need help with this, though he was reluctant to call in favors and perhaps end up owing a favor or two. He drew on his admittedly limited amount of magic and _**called **_once more.

Tom stared at the cat, Seti was calling again. This was quite different though, and had a distinctly earth magical feel to it. Magical cats, being creatures of the ground, of course would have earth magic and the cat was apparently calling on another with the same type of magic.

The cat's ears twitched in aggravation. Yes, those he was calling were hibernating at present, but it was rude to so ignore him – he simply would not have it. _He was a temple cat!_ A few more imperious and rather impatient calls and finally several Dryads peeked out from the surrounding trees to glare sleepily at the demanding cat.

He meowed a question at them and they looked at each other quizzically. Dryads were not particularly motherly, but they were a part of earth magic and that was most definitely a motherly magic. Lost children were disturbing to it. They had no wish to disturb the magic that fed them, especially during winter. They whispered their question to the trees and a slight breeze blew up, carrying their request through the forest.

Air magic was willing to cooperate with trees – they played together often and sometimes fought as well, but the air was willing to assist with this. Not much time passed before a whispering zephyr returned. The waiting witches and wizards could almost make out words, but they could not quite understand them.

Seti twitched his ears, pretending to not be impatiently waiting for the Dryads answer. At last the Dryads turned to them with slightly mocking smiles. They all pointed the same direction, one softly whispering. "The unicorns have them."

Seti bounded forward once again, now knowing what - and where he was seeking. He darted down a trail and they soon entered a small clearing. An angry snort halted Seti. A rather large and irritated male unicorn rolled an eye and laced back his ears. Seti's fur puffed out in furious response to this and he leaped for the relative safety of Dudley's arms.

The witches could see the girls curled up at the side of a unicorn mare that was lying down. The mare's troublemaking foal was curled up beside the girls, head resting in Beth's lap. The girls were napping happily, surrounded by bemused unicorns. Young and totally innocent females tended to charm them, and they were happy to protect the obviously lost girls.

The unicorns now faced the 'rescuers' with a jaundiced eye. Two were males – one of them might be young and untainted – but he was carrying a feline, and they hated felines with a passion. Cats were born with shadows already on them – understanding both black and white, living in the grey areas with no regrets. The innate purity of the unicorns abhorred this.

The other male made the unicorns stamp in agitation – very little of him was not shadowed or dark – or at least had been dark in the recent past. The women pushed forward, Rosmerta whispering that they had the best chance of passing through the protective herd.

Petunia shook off the awe she was feeling – Tori needed her. Rosmerta had seen unicorns before but her own awe was only slightly less than Petunia's. They walked slowly forward and the unicorns parted before them, reluctant to be touched. The women were not dark, but they were also not maidens. The foal scrambled up, and the mare rose as well, awakening the girls.

The sleepy girls were lifted up into the women's arms, and carried away followed by Dudley who had Seti glaring balefully over his shoulder at those bloody stuck-up unicorns. Tom left slowly with a lot of long looks at the beautiful beasts. Unicorns had always fled his presence. They still did not allow him to approach, but at least they had not run at the very sight of him.

Dudley's bear arrived ahead of them, growling out the news that the troublemaking girls were found. Healer Randall was firecalled by Harry and he flooed to Dragonsrest just as the rescue party reached the front door. Hot bathes and a few potions soon fixed them both up. The adventurers were soon asleep in Beth's bed, Christmas kittens curled up beside them.

Harry, Draco and Dudley also settled into bed. The harried adults downed some spiked tea before firecalling Severus and Lucius to give them a somewhat edited account of the girl's adventure before getting rest as well.

Once the humans were upstairs Seti gleefully edged a crystal unicorn off a shelf to smash to the floor before settling into a smug sleep as well.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Remus arrived to Dragonsrest early the next morning, to find only Tom and Harry were awake - sitting at the dining room table and listening to the row between Seti and Tinker.

"You should not be breaking mistress 'merta's things … you's a bad kitty." Tinker ranted. "I's not fetching you any salmon!"

Seti hissed in aggravation. He'd rescued the brats … he deserved the treat.

"I is knowing you found the young mistresses … but you should not be smashing the unicorn." Tinker retorted crossly, uncertain as to whether one balanced the other out.

Seti yowled his fury … spitting some rather feline swear words at the elf who responded with an offended squawk. "I's a good elf! You can't talks to me that way!"

Tom snickered, but Harry had heard enough. "Let him have the salmon, Tinker, he'll give us no rest until he has it, and I'm sure we can replace the unicorn."

"What was that all about?" Remus asked with a laugh. Tom explained the rescue mission and the unicorn herd's snubbing of the outraged Mau cat, and the subsequent demise of the crystal unicorn.

The rest of the sleepy household made their way downstairs and ate, and then the Spinners End family left for home. Rosmerta sighed and got ready to go to the pub. Beth pleaded to be allowed to go with her, and since it was likely to be a slow day she agreed. Beth followed Rosmerta into the floo, dragging the kneazle kitten with her. This left Tom and Harry to entertain Remus.

Harry and Remus happily gossiped about the students they both knew, smirked and snickered over the Hufflepuff House's – and therefore the twins – latest pranks and predicting who their next targets would be.

Tom mostly sat back and listened. He was quite relieved that the werewolf had turned around and was now supportive of Harry and Severus' father / son relationship. Lunch arrived and they were just finishing up when a post owl arrived, hooting loudly for them to get the large package off him. Remus complied with a laugh and read the label on the package that was obviously a broom.

"Well, someone has sent you another broom … but you already got a new Shooting Star – the number nine, if I recall." Remus smiled. Severus had muttered loudly about how much the broom had been, as Lucius had talked the company into selling them the first models of this updated version of the Shooting Star to be given to Draco and Harry as Christmas gifts - they were considered the very best chaser brooms.

Remus and Harry lay the broom on the dining room table and Harry unwrapped it, curious as to who would send him a broom. They gaped in astonishment at the sight of one of the brooms considered to be the fastest in the world – the Firebolt.

Tom went to the front door while they stared reverently – there was furious pounding and shouting. Jennifer 'the Juggernaut' Lovelace was there, and Heather Black and Oliver Wood could be seen running frantically toward the house close behind her. Jennifer's flaming red curls were spilling wildly around and she stared past Tom with somewhat wild eyes.

"Don't let Harry touch it!" She shouted, racing to the table when she caught sight of the Firebolt. "It's likely cursed – Sirius Black sent it." Jennifer was used to shouting over stadiums full of people and across an entire Quidditch pitch. Yvane grumbled that likely everyone on the Dragon Reserve had heard the young woman. Nonetheless Harry pulled back from the broom in dismay.

Heather panted up to the door, mentally conceding that although she worked outside constantly with the unicorns, Jennifer was in better running shape than her. Perhaps she needed to ask for her cousin's workout schedule. She wordlessly handed the warning letter from the goblins to Tom, knowing it would explain everything.

Tom went to the floo and called Hugo, who came over immediately – with a couple of visiting great – grandchildren in tow. They chattered happily with Harry and Remus and asked for Jennifer's autograph while Tom and Hugo inspected the Firebolt.

Heather Black flooed to Hogwarts with Oliver – they had visited her home for boxing day together 'to introduce Oliver to her mother'. It had been a lucky break that she had been there, along with Jennifer, when the letter had arrived. She found Severus and Lucius in the Great Hall and told them what had happened.

Severus flooed to Dragonsrest, just as Hugo was leaving to take the Firebolt to the ministry. "I can't find any curses on it … but I'd rather have some friends check it as well." Hugo said.

"He doesn't have to actually curse it you know …." Severus retorted. At everyone's questioning look, he rolled his eyes. "… you can dismantle, or tamper with the braking system … make the stabilizers for turning not work right … disable the spells making hovering possible … the things you can fiddle with to make a broom dangerous are endless, and on a very fast racing broom like this one – any of them could easily be fatal" He smirked as Hugo looked at the broom with more concern.

"We might need the company that made the broom look at it as well …" Tom sighed.

There was a mournful groan from Harry, and Jennifer patted his shoulder in total sympathy. "It is a marvelous broom, Harry. But only if it doesn't kill you, you know." Harry nodded in unhappy resignation.

"I know …" Harry sighed, almost in pain at seeing the broom leave with Hugo. "… but it's a _Firebolt_ …"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Harry – the Firebolt is fast – but I'm willing to bet your Osprey form is almost as fast. Have you shown Remus … or Miss Lovelace your Osprey form?"

Harry brightened at the thought of showing off in front of his Quidditch idol and started dragging the pair out to the yard. Severus flooed back to Hogwarts, satisfied that Harry was safe from Black's latest attempt on his life.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Voldemort hovered around the Crouch residence. He had taken to residing in an abandoned barn much of the time, going out once a week to find a wandering witch or wizard to kill and feed from. Feeding from humans felt much better than from animals or from Nagini's venom. He felt as if he was resuming a more human form that way.

Crouch Senior had arrived for the holidays – about the same time Voldemort had finally tracked down the residence. He had seen the house-elf – and one of his more favored Death Eaters – Barty Crouch Jr.

He merely needed to wait for the elder wizard to leave again and he would be able to garner a helper in his plans.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Sirius snarled unhappily, pulling himself back up out of the crevice. He knew this led into the Chamber – he was sure of it. Finding his way into the Chamber however … he kept going into dead ends, or ending in areas too small to squeeze through. He would get tantalizing glimpses of a cavern that he was sure was part of the Chamber, but not be able to get through. He just needed to find the right part.

The children had been back in school for weeks and he was not even in the Chamber yet. He threw the rope down another shaft and wriggled through, hoping this one would go all the way through. Something had to go right for him soon … the broom he'd sent had been confiscated – the Prophet had been full of how he'd tried to kill Harry by sending a Firebolt that likely was tampered with or cursed.

Somehow it had never occurred to him that Harry wouldn't get right on the broom. James would never have let Snivellus – or anyone else – keep him from something like the fastest broom in the world. Old Sniv must have a tighter hold on poor Harry than he'd thought.

Sirius' legs were suddenly kicking out over thin air and he almost slid over the edge of a long drop. He managed to cling to the rope and look down, but the light didn't go very far and he couldn't tell where the drop ended. He cast a ball of light downward and it finally ended in a small cavern with a passage at one end – his heart lifted – the passage looked man-made.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry knocked on his dad's office door, clutching a map in his hands, the twins both trying to hide behind him – rather unsuccessfully. He'd been thrilled to find something made by the marauders – and therefore his father, but less thrilled to realize they could have used this months ago to try and trap Sirius Black.

"Enter." Severus barked. It was halfway through March and he was still grading appallingly bad essays, in his opinion.

Harry sighed and went in, trailed by the twins who looked like they were facing execution. Harry handed over the map, explaining how it was used and that the twins had given it to him to help with the hunt.

"It didn't occur to us until recently that you could use it to protect Harry." Fred said earnestly. "We only use it now and then, ourselves, anymore. So we just didn't think of it." George nodded emphatically and prayed that if Snape killed them that the end would be quick.

Severus narrowed his eyes and them and gave them one of his best glares. The twins paled and quivered, but no further confessions occurred, so Severus figured they were in earnest. The twins tended to own up to things easily enough when caught, taking their well-earned punishments in stride. If they said they just hadn't thought of the map as something needed to hunt Sirius, they likely meant it.

Severus nodded, "I have a stack of cauldrons needing to be cleaned." At the twin's look of dismay he relented. "It's a short stack, and you can use the magical cleaner – but do them now." Fred and George scurried off before Snape could change his mind.

Severus waved Harry to come with him and they walked to Remus' office together, while Severus continued to examine the map. He reluctantly admitted it was a brilliant piece of work. They showed it to Lupin. He recognized it of course. Lucius was brought in and the three decided to take turns watching the map for signs of Black.

"Can I have it when you're done?" Harry asked a bit desperately. The adults turned to him in surprise. Severus suddenly remembered - the map was made by James ... Harry of course would want it.

Severus nodded, "Of course, Harry, once we have Black in custody and you are safe …" Remus looked at Severus in surprise, Remus hadn't expected him to give over the map. "… like the cloak, I expect you to not use it to cause trouble."

Harry nodded in relief, surprising Remus yet again. He reminded himself that Harry was not James, James lived to break rules. Harry broke rules when necessity demanded it.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Sirius peeked up yet another shaft leading from the labyrinth and shot a ball of light up it, hoping it was the way out. It had been weeks, now. Thank Merlin he'd pack all his food supplies. The book had made it sound so easy … but it had taken a week for him to find his way to the chamber with the presumed head of Salazar and pool of water. He'd thought he was home, free, then.

Sirius sighed; he was rotten at figuring out mazes. Several times he'd had to morph back into Padfoot and track his own scent back to the chamber. He had finally thought to mark the passages with a paint charm and had made a crude map, hoping to at least know where he'd already been. He'd studied the book describing the chamber and Harry's adventure – but he'd found no cave-in. They must have cleared it.

Sirius had found a couple of shed basilisk skins that the teachers had missed and his heart had skipped a beat or two … it was just so _**big**_. He had renewed respect for Harry and this Tom that had killed the snake … but then, Tom **was **a Gryffindor, maybe he could help Sirius draw Harry out from that Slytherin nest he was in.

Sirius watched the ball of light go up yet another tunnel and he gasped in delight. This one didn't end in a small rocky crevice or a barred over end – they had all been obvious air vents. This one continued up and had what looked like a hatch. But how to get up the slick stones?

He looked closely at the walls, shining as bright a light as he could with the grudgingly cooperative wand. At last he could make out a recessed ladder and tapped it with the wand, demanding that it come out. There was a lot of creaking and groaning as the ladder emerged from the side. Sirius grabbed the ladder and drew himself up rung by rung, holding the lit wand between his teeth.

At the top he was faced with the challenge of getting the hatch to open. He tried every unlocking and opening spell he could think of. He was about to go back down and think of more when he grabbed an iron bar for balance and it pulled down – almost dumping him down the tunnel. It had apparently been a lever to open the hatch; Sirius smirked triumphantly as the hatch opened. He crawled out to find himself in the second floor girl's bathroom.

Sirius cast a _tempus_ spell, it was about four in the morning – he should have time before the castle really awakened. He would get his hands on that rat, exonerate himself and get Harry back. He grinned happily and looked at the list of passwords he had. He'd overheard some first years complaining about the mad knight that was their door guardian, now. Luckily he cycled the passwords, so it was always one of about eight different words. Sirius had grabbed the list gleefully. No more shouting and threatening fat ladies.

He left his pack in the bathroom and crept along the corridor carefully. There were a few people about – mostly the Auror trainees that were trying to protect the students from him. He still managed to get to the tower unseen, but it was now almost five – he looked out the window and saw with a pang that it was a full moon.

Sirius stood in front of the knight in the portrait and rattled off the list of passwords and was let in with a jaunty salute by the knight. He crept up the stairs to the boy's dorm, carefully. He could hear some early bird in the showers already. It was still dark, for Merlin's sake – what were they thinking?

He found the third years, and pulled out his knife – Wormtail would not get away this time. He silently entered the room, looking around – the only light was from the small fire in the heater in the center of the room. He found Ron's bed and looked for the rat's cage – he had to be there, somewhere.

Seti yawned and stretched. Dudley was already in the shower. He was not usually such and early riser, but many of the students were complaining of cabin fever. Spring could not come soon enough, they felt. He heard someone re-enter the room and lazily looked over, expecting to find Dudley coming in.

He tensed at the sight of the man coming in, obviously searching for something – he remembered Black. Seti cringed a bit at the knife the man held – the killer was in earnest, this time. Seti stalked behind Black and leaped to the top of a dresser and then higher into a mantle. To his horror, he heard the shower stop – Dudley would be entering soon.

The killer gave a bark of triumph as he opened the rat's cage, confusing Seti. Yes, Seti wanted the rat dead, too, but why was Black after him? The rat squealed loudly as Black grabbed him, pulling him out of the cage. This woke Ron, who froze with horror and then started yelling. Dudley could then be heard running back to the dorm.

Seti could wait no longer and stuck, leaping onto Black's shoulders and reintroducing Black to the Mau cat's best war cry. The rat was dropped and immediately scurried out the dorm and down to the common room, where he was set upon by the Burmese and kneazle cats, who chased him on out the door.

Black shouted and grabbed at the cat, dancing around in agitation. Dean and Seamus joined the fray, yelling and shooting off hexes. Seamus sent a _jelly-legs_ that missed Black by inches, but struck Ron squarely, dropping him to the floor. Black pulled the cat off and threw him at the nearest wall, stunning Seti. Dudley cried out in horror and clutched the cat to his chest.

Dean sent a _diffindo _at Black, hitting him in the chest, and then pulled the covers over his head, horrified at having drawn Black's attention, sure that he would be the killer's next victim. But Black was only interested in the fact that Peter had escaped. With the cat off him he popped into his dog form and ran swiftly into the hallway, following the scent of the rat.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Severus took the Wolfsbane potion to Remus just before supper, just as he did before each full moon. With his assistants taking care of the first and second year classes, Severus had time to make large batches of the potion – sending vats full of it to the werewolf community. He was teaching a couple of werewolves how to brew it themselves, hoping to be relieved of the duty sometime in the future.

Severus watched him down the steaming goblet with a grimace and fight back some gagging.

"Wow, that was a particularly vile batch, Severus." Remus said with an apology in his voice. He was reluctant to complain about wolfsbane he was getting for free while teaching.

"You were hoping for muscle relaxant to be incorporated, to ease the transformation – the seaweed that had to be added to neutralize the poison that combination would create unfortunately makes the taste a bit worse – though I hadn't expected that would be possible." Severus answered, smothering an unsympathetic smirk.

Remus rolled his eyes, but nodded. Severus was trying to improve the formulation, but the going was rather slow. The formula was already very complicated – changing it even slightly was hazardous. "I'll let you know of any changes I feel." Remus said quietly, earning a nod from Severus.

"I'm glad the weather is breaking a little." Remus added. "I can go out to the shrieking shack again. Being locked up in my office every full moon the last three months was really suffocating."

Severus just nodded in response as he left. He didn't mind being a bit more friendly – or perhaps he was merely less hostile – but chummy conversations, especially during the full moon were beyond him. He was inevitably reminded that Lupin had a werewolf carefully hidden beneath the surface.

Severus went to his office after supper, keeping an eye on the map after Lucius dropped it off. There had been no activity from Black so far, though Lucius had once laughingly said he'd thought he'd seen Peter Pettigrew's name once.

"There's more than one Peter in every House in Hogwarts, and there is a Robin Pettigrew in Ravenclaw. With the names overlapping each other many times – it's hard to tell who you are seeing at times." Severus had answered.

Remus and Severus usually took turns on night shifts with the map. It was agreed that nights were the most likely time for Black to make another attempt. Remus had been too kind to target miscreants with the map – Severus had no such compunction, though he avoided busting Hufflepuffs – especially the twins – who were obviously on missions to prank deserving targets.

Severus downed a pepper-up about three AM and strolled along the gallery overlooking the grounds – a faint light came from the distant shack – now that he kept his mind during the change, Remus liked to have a lantern with him. Lucius had offered to show him a charm for a book to turn pages by itself so he could read while he waited for the moon to set. In spite of the mocking tone Remus had cheerfully thanked him and asked for the incantation, which totally spoiled the joke for Lucius.

Severus chuckled at the memory. Not everyone appreciated a Slytherin's caustic and sarcastic form of humor. Minerva always ground her teeth when Lucius or Severus had a go at Lupin. Lupin, though, always laughed or tossed back a remark that would ruin their joke. Severus suspected that Lucius and his own efforts were actually amusing to Lupin. Albus would watch with a bemused look, but seemed to finally be getting used to it all.

He wound his way down toward to Great Hall. The students were becoming restless – the weather had been poor enough that going outside was unpleasant. Cabin fever was rampant and even Harry and Draco – who lived to sleep in whenever possible, were getting up extremely early.

The Aurors and Auror apprentices were starting to make an appearance, as well as early bird students. Severus reluctantly took a seat at the head table, with a yawning Tom, who was downing some tea that Severus suspected was spiked with pepper-up.

"Joining Dora in a few minutes – she's got an early patrol …" Tom said uncomfortably – feeling the need to explain the use of a potion so early in the day.

Severus smirked and dumped a pepper-up in his own coffee, making Tom laugh.

Draco and Harry dragged out of bed, still feeling tired, but unable to sleep any longer even if it was still very early and they knew it was still dark outside. They dragged up toward the Great Hall and heard a loud commotion. They could see Pavarti's Burmese and Ginny's kneazle chasing a rat.

Draco huffed – Ron's rat was in trouble again. They went forward to rescue it when they saw it was being cornered when to their shock Scabbers popped into a small, scruffy man and ran out the front door.

"What the hell…?" Harry muttered and raced by the baffled felines with Draco hot on his heels.

The raced close behind the scruffy man and out onto the grounds when a large black dog raced by them. He'd almost caught the man when he popped back into a rat and scurried into a crevice in the wall by the gates. The dog morphed into a rather ragged looking man that they realized was Sirius Black.

Black promptly threw a tantrum, screaming that Peter had better show himself, immediately. Black threw hexes and curses at the wall, trying to force the rat out. Draco started to edge away, while Harry pulled out his wand, gathering his magic to fling a very highly powered _incarcerous _at Black.

Remus had scented the nearby Black in his werewolf form – he could smell black clearly … and someone else familiar … Peter? But how could that be? He had hesitated only a moment and decided to risk meeting the Aurors and their apprentices. The sun would rise soon. He hoped he wouldn't get caught out on the grounds in only his rather thin skin after transforming back. He raced toward the scents, hearing shouts and spells.

Severus glanced over at the map as he downed the last of his coffee and choked. He could see a set of footprints labeled Sirius Black seemingly chasing after the names Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, out onto the castle grounds, headed for the gates. Severus leaped over the tables while drawing his wand, making the few people there gape in astonishment at seeing the cool, controlled Professor Snape do that.

Tom grabbed the map and sucked in a horrified breath, following Severus to the front doors. The corridor was rapidly filling with hysterical Gryffindors who were shouting that Black had attacked the dorms, wildly claiming that there had been horrible injuries and even … maybe … a death.

Tom grimly sent his patronus to Dora while Severus shouted at the students to get in the Great Hall or back to the dorms, and then raced to the doors. Tom drew his wand and followed. They could see Draco and Harry confronting Black – shouting at each other. Harry flinging accusations and Black ranting about Peter Pettigrew. Remus was between them, trying to edge Harry away from Black and snarling whenever Black tried to get closer.

Severus briefly thought that he'd never have believed he would be relieved to see Remus in his werewolf form at any time in his life.

Tom saw Dora racing toward them from the other side of the greenhouses. Her eyes flew open wide at the sight of the face – off between Harry and Black. Black suddenly seemed to notice he was quickly being surrounded and started running for the gates. Severus cursed, he was too far away to intercept him.

Dora, however simply wasn't going to let Black slip by her. He'd gotten away one too many times. She quickly popped into her cheetah form and charged after him. All the watching wizards could see was a spotted blur with fiercely intent yellow eyes. She downed him just feet away from the gates, and clamped her jaws around his throat – the threat implicit in her eyes. One false move and she could crush his throat. He would drown in his own blood before anyone could heal him – if they even cared to try.

Sirius held very still until Severus finally reached their side, followed by a triumphant Harry, Draco and Tom … and a hostile werewolf.

Severus grabbed the wand Sirius was holding and leveled his own square between Sirius' eyes. "Miss Dora, drop that thing immediately … Merlin only knows where it's been." Severus sneered hatefully at his old enemy and cast _stupefy_ and _incarcerous_.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – almost done with the third year!


	113. Veritaserum at Last

3SM113

Disclaimer – Just having fun and making no money.

Chapter 113

Severus looked down on the captured Sirius Black with satisfaction. Harry though, was confused. Black had been screaming that Peter Pettigrew was alive – that he had been the secret keeper – that he'd been the betrayer and had killed the muggles.

Harry would have ignored the ravings, but he and Draco had seen the rat turn into a man and back again … and he knew that Pettigrew had been a rat animagus.

Before Harry could say anything he felt a wave of freezing cold and saw Severus turn quickly around in a circle looking at the circle of dementors that were approaching them from all sides.

"They've surrounded us." Tom exclaimed and quickly conjured his cheetah patronus. It was quickly joined by Dora's cheetah patronus, as well. The patronus' circled the wizards along with Severus' hastily conjured doe, but they were vastly outnumbered by the 25 dementors who swarmed over the small group.

The _stupefy_ wore off Black quickly with the dementors there and the bound wizard started screaming, adding to the chaos. Tom and Dora tried to wedge Draco and Harry between them and Severus, but Severus was having difficulty with the proximity of the dementors as well and the doe quickly dissipated as Severus' ability to maintain any feeling of hope or happiness left him.

Yvane quickly spoke to the hyperventilating Harry, he could reach Harry's mind without difficulty – especially since Tom and Harry had been practicing with the crystals_. "Harry – cast your patronus … the wand with my heartstring is __**meant **__to protect you. Cast … I will help you with it."_

Harry backed away from the group enough to do the spell. He could make a very large shield and even get it to start to make a form. Tom said he was trying too hard and Remus felt that Harry was far too sure it would be an osprey and it was hindering the spell.

Harry gathered his magic and focused it on the spell, trying to empty his mind of expectations of what form it would take. He could usually only hear Yvane's voice – when Yvane wanted him to, of course. Now he could feel the touch of alien magic gently running through him, directing the spell.

Harry yelled "_Expecto Patronum_!" and watched the white mist pour out of the end of his wand. He could hear Draco and Severus' yells mingle with Black's screams in the background. The blindingly white mist coalesced into a huge shape – a great dragon … Yvane, though only half the size he had been in life.

The dementors halted their attack, frozen in shock. The patronus Yvane circled the huddled group of wizards - seemed to draw in a breath – and then belched out a flame of slivery mist. The flame touched two of the dementors and they drew back … but too late, as they crumbled into dust.

There seemed to be collective flinch from the other 23 dementors but scurrying away was no longer an option. Hazelette had been alerted by Yvane and she winged her way over as fast as her aging body would go. She was delighted to see the patronus Yvane and roared a welcome, and then got down to business, flaming as many dementors as she could before they could flee the grounds.

Auror trainees, teachers and students were flooding out of the school toward the small group. Colin Creevey raced frantically ahead of everyone to snap a picture that would grace the front page of the Daily Prophet the next morning … He caught Hazelette as she was raised on her haunches, front claws resting on the arched gate with wings spread … leaning forward – flames pouring out after dementors that were streaming away out one side of the picture – Yvane the patronus winging in and out of the other side of the picture.

The Headmaster didn't try to get rid of the enormous crowd – instead he simply waved for the Aurors and trainees to bring Severus, Tom and Dora, along with Draco and Harry … herding Remus in the middle of the group and he hovered the restrained Black behind them.

The group likely to be in on sorting out the madness was rather large, so instead of going to his office, Albus led them to a large antechamber off the Great Hall. Minerva firmly shooed everyone else away. Hugo, followed by Madame Bone, Minister Fudge and Rufus Scrimgeour were hard on the group's heels, having been summoned by a panicked Pomona and Filius.

Rufus dismissed all but Dora of the Aurors and trainees , "Go round up whatever is left of the dementors and return them to Azkaban. They are no longer needed here."

The leader of the group that had been guarding the school looked at Rufus doubtfully. Rufus glared at him.

"Do you think that Auror Hugo Savage and I can't handle an already subdued escapee?" Rufus asked sarcastically.

The Auror flushed and shook his head apologetically. He scurried out with the others to gaze at the eighteen piles of ash that had once been the fearsome dementors of Azkaban. Hazelette was lounging triumphantly nearby, surrounded by adoring students and being fed by a beaming Hagrid who was extolling the virtues of dragons … just as the sun was rising.

The group in the anteroom was just getting settled to decide who would get to take Black to the ministry and who would have to stay to take statements when loud and very upset sounding whining came from Remus' corner of the room.

Tom and Dora had needed to say "He's with us … he's had wolfsbane …" about a hundred times, but Remus had been ultimately left alone. Now though, the sun was rising … and Remus was about to change back … into a very naked human, and that thought had just occurred to him. Luckily it also occurred to Severus as well, who conjured a cloak to throw over the werewolf just in time to protect his modesty.

Remus had heard a fair amount of Black's ranting and remembered thinking he had smelled Peter. He pushed aside his embarrassment …. which was rather acute - what with Severus' smirking at his clutching at the front of the cloak to keep it well closed.

Before anyone could ask him questions, Black leaped in. "Pettigrew is alive … I was chasing him. He was the secret keeper …" He panted it out before they could stop him.

Rufus and Severus donned identical sneers, and Albus looked angry.

Remus clutched the cloak tightly. Moony warred with his more sensible self. Had he really smelled Peter, or did he just want Padfoot back guilty or not? Was he just clutching at straws to save his old friend?

"I did smell Peter at one point …" Remus said hesitantly, unhappily aware of Severus' immediate glare and look of betrayal. "… but I never actually saw him."

Severus fumed. Black had betray Lily to her death … along with James Potter – the only reason Harry survived was Lily's sacrifice, and Harry was now possibly doomed with a Horcrux in his scar … and it all could be laid at Sirius Black's feet – the bullying swine who had tormented him for years.

"I think Draco and I did see him …" Harry added, also aware of Severus' likely ire at Harry saying anything.

"You saw Peter Pettigrew?" Rufus sneered in derision. What were these Slytherins and their henchmen up to now? Trying to get another Death Eater freed? He glared at Severus. A reckless plot … trying to absolve Sirius Black of guilt.

"We saw Ron's rat being chased but when we went to rescue it, it turned into a man … and then Black in his dog form was chasing him. The man disappeared when they got to the wall." Harry added firmly, with Draco nodding in agreement.

"Black and Pettigrew could have been accomplices who had a falling out." Rufus objected angrily, causing Severus to frown. He hated that Rufus was the only one saying anything that he wanted to hear.

"If you weren't the secret keeper, why didn't you say so during your trial?" Madame Bones demanded of Sirius Black.

"There was no trial." Sirius answered dully, surprising Amelia.

"No trial?" Harry broke in, aghast.

"He confessed." Albus said, seeing Harry's look of horror at the thought of someone locked up with no trial, "I'm not sure how it works in muggle society, but here if someone confesses - they don't hold a trial. If they plead guilty, they are sentenced immediately." Albus looked at Sirius with renewed disgust. "You were quite loud in your insistence that you were responsible for the Potter's deaths and laughed quite a bit about having betrayed them. When you repeated your ravings about betraying the Potters to their deaths before Bartemius Crouch – who was head of the Wizengamot at the time – it was taken as a plea of guilty and you were sentenced."

Rufus snorted in derision. "He was sent to Azkaban very quickly … as I recall James Potter's friends in the Auror Corp were on the verge of lynching Black if they had to hear his laughter and boasting over the Potter's deaths for much longer."

Harry and Remus watched, both feeling torn – was Sirius guilty or not? Did Pettigrew's return mean he was not guilty, or just a pair of criminals having a falling out?

Fudge frowned, he wasn't sure where this was going, but Albus and Severus … and definitely Rufus were not buying the fugitive's ravings. He held back, waiting to see which way the wind blew. He was perfectly willing to let them figure out the mysteries in this particular case.

Sirius shook his head frantically. "I _**felt **_very guilty … I had persuaded them to switch secret keepers – it was my fault they trusted Peter to keep them safe … in a way I am guilty." Sirius explained desperately. "I wasn't laughing because I was happy about what happened … I was simply hysterical … and more than a little insane at the time."

Sirius looked frantically around at the dubious faces regarding him. He looked at Harry desperately … pleading silently for him to believe him … even a little.

Severus watched the scene with anger … it was just like when he'd been a student – Sirius standing before the Headmaster … clearly guilty of heinous acts, but somehow managing to excuse it all – explaining it all away. He watched in dread as Harry came over to his side.

"Dad," Harry whispered apologetically, but firmly. "I need to know … I need to be sure the right one is punished."

Severus' lips twisted sourly while the other adults bickered in the background and Remus desperately conjured himself clothing. There was no help for it, he could tell. Harry's uncertain eyes said it all. The seeds of doubt had been sown and the uncertainty would drive Harry mad over time … wondering if Sirius had been telling the truth or not. In the end, Severus would lose Harry's trust and possibly his love over it if he didn't play this right. Severus didn't really believe Black innocent … but that must now be shown clearly to Harry – and the whole issue of Pettigrew – Harry had seen a rat turn into a man – that needed clearing up as well.

Decision made, Severus strode over to the scowling Minister Fudge. "My apologies, Minister, but I'm afraid I will need to impose on your good nature to ask a favor for Harry." Severus inwardly smiled as the Minister turned to him in interest. Fudge trusted Lucius Malfoy's political savvy and by extension trusted that Severus wouldn't do anything to cause total chaos.

Severus could feel the Headmaster's eyes on him and he had the feeling he was being tested. Would Severus dig for the facts … or would he bury Black under the 'facts' that were already known. He had enough leverage to persuade Fudge to have Black kissed immediately … he might even be able to manufacture enough 'new evidence' for Harry to satisfy him of Black's guilt – if Severus didn't mind lying to him.

The others from the ministry in the room watched him with varying degrees of suspicion or wariness. Black started to spit out insults, until silenced with a spell by Madame Bones.

Severus donned a 'long-suffering parent with a naïve son' look. "As you can see, Harry now has concerns about exactly what happened regarding the _fidelus_ charm that was protecting he and his family. Before unreasonable – and unwelcome - rumors start over all of this it should be put to rest with a few drops of veritaserum." Severus said gravely. "Not to mention, since there obviously was an animagus hiding as a child's pet in the school – and Black seems to know something about it … a great many questions should be answered."

Tom inched forward, followed by a curious Dora. "There's no way to lose with this Minister." Tom whispered quietly. At Fudge's look of curiosity, he continued. "If he is proven – again - to be guilty – you've been easing Harry Potter's anxiety from Black's lies as well as digging for more information about Pettigrew. If found innocent, you've saved an innocent man who _someone else _sentenced wrongly."

Fudge looked happy at this and at last leaped into action now that a clear path was pointed out that couldn't possibly harm him.

"Well, Madame Bones, why don't you floo over and get veritaserum … Hugo, you and Rufus should have no difficulty getting answers from Black. With Albus here to witness this, as well as I - we should have things cleared up in no time." Minister Fudge beamed. One way or another the issue of the escaped Sirius Black would finally be over.

Albus nodded as well. He was starting to have the sinking feeling that he should have dug deeper when Black had been brought in all those years ago … but Sirius had been raving about his guilt … or had he merely been raving out of madness brought on by the shock of his friends deaths?

Sirius took the potion with remarkable alacrity. Harry clutched Severus' arm tightly as he listened. Severus was soon appalled to hear the whole shoddy tale of Sirius being sent to Azkaban when he was only guilty of foolishly talking James into making Pettigrew the secret keeper. The fracture that occurred in Black's mind over his friend's deaths due to this had condemned him to twelve years in the prison.

Severus looked at Black with a bit of pity over that. He'd hated Black for too long to have a great deal of sympathy, but he supposed Black had suffered long enough.

Harry could barely believe it. Black was innocent – or at least only guilty of trusting the wrong person. His mind could barely make the shift from hating Sirius to pity. Harry glanced over at Draco – his friend's jaw was slack and he was staring at Black in shock. Remus sighed in bewilderment and shook his head, feeling guilt … but how could he have known?

Albus shook himself into action. "We should get Sirius to St Mungo's for treatment while the ministry arranges for his being cleared of charges." He sent a meaningful look to the bug-eyed with shock Minister. Fudge immediately became serious and nodded. He and his staff needed to come up with a very good press release for the papers, he ran to the floo, followed by a frowning Rufus.

Hugo and Albus marched the protesting Sirius to the floo, followed by Madame Bones. "But I need to talk to Remus … I need to see Harry …" Further protests by Sirius were drowned out by the roar of the floo.

The rest of the room's occupants were left to shake their heads. The world had once again been turned upside down. Draco recovered enough to ask plaintively, "What will all this mean?"

Severus grimaced, "A very good question, Draco. In the meantime I would guess we have some chaos to attend to. Draco … find your father and inform him of what has occurred. If there were indeed injuries in the Gryffindor tower he is likely in the infirmary."

Severus walked out of the antechamber and into a Great Hall awash with loud voices shouting their theories of what had happened. Silence swept across the Hall as they saw Severus and the others re-entering the Hall. Minerva was at the Head table and looked relieved at their appearance. Severus gripped Harry's shoulder and they shared a moment of mutual commiseration … they would both need time to come to grips with all of this. He waved Harry over to the Slytherin table and walked to the head table, trailed by Tom, Dora and a pensive Remus.

Severus waved a _sonorous_ and spoke to the gathered students, explaining the switched secret keepers, how Sirius had felt such remorse that he'd essentially confessed his guilt after he'd been caught, "… Pettigrew has been hiding as a rat – Black has been trying to catch him … this is why he entered the Gryffindor tower … to capture the real traitor."

Severus held up his hand to halt the immediate barrage of questions. "You will get the full story as soon as we have it, ourselves." He waved the Auror that was leading the trainees up to the front of the Hall – the Auror had returned after rescuing the seven dementors that had survived Hazelette and the patronus of Yvane. "Pettigrew may still be in the vicinity … I would recommend an immediate search of the area." The Auror's face cleared – having a clearly defined job reassured him and he immediately summoned his trainees and they – along with Dora – swept out of the Hall.

A distant roar made everyone turn. "Perhaps you should go calm Hazelette." Minerva said sourly. "She is still quite eager to track down more dementors … and Hagrid seems to only be encouraging her." Tom nodded and took off at a run.

Remus collapsed in a chair, slumping in his conjured clothing; exhausted from the full moon, the confrontation and the emotional pain … realizing Sirius was innocent. Minerva patted his arm; "You could not have possibly guessed …" Remus nodded, but did not feel much comfort.

Noise in the Hall settled to a dull roar as students discussed the latest turn of events. Lucius, trailed by Draco, Dudley, Dean and Seamus, then entered the Hall. Ron brought up the rear, wearing a horrified look. Dudley sat down to breakfast, carefully cradling a pitifully meowing Seti.

The Gryffindor boys had taken Seti to the infirmary quickly, while Dudley's bear raced to summon Lucius … roaring that death, dismemberment and despair were occurring and for Lucius to come to their aid quickly. Lucius had run behind the bear to the infirmary, dreading what he might find … only to come upon the bruised boys huddled around a bed containing the injured cat.

He'd nearly hexed them in his relief.

Lucius had been treated to the tale of Seti vs. Black, all of them insisting he had saved their lives. Seti did have broken ribs and a concussion from being flung against the wall, but these were healed quickly by Poppy. She had almost finished with the various bruises on the boys when Draco burst in and told them the news regarding Black and Pettigrew.

While Lucius had stood in stunned shock the boys latched onto the part that mattered to them. "We've been living with Pettigrew in our dorm?" Ron had shouted in shock. The boys had grimaced and looked at each other in distaste.

Draco had then rubbed salt into their mental wounds, "You've been _**undressing**_ in front of Pettigrew!" He'd added gleefully.

The Gryffindors had all blanched in collective disgust. "Ewwwww!" They'd said in chorus before heading to the Great Hall.

Seti was now holding court with the third years of all houses cooing over him and offering tidbits. In spite of Black's 'innocence', they felt Seti had been brave and that it had been a dirty trick to harm the cat.

Seti settled in to be made much of for as long as he could milk it.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Peter hustled as fast as his little rat feet could run. He needed to keep to the rat form until far enough away from the dementors to not be caught. This bit of ill luck was forcing him into action. He'd hoped that some chance event would place Harry Potter in his clutches … but that wouldn't work unless he could take the boy straight to the Dark Lord … and he didn't know where the Dark Lord was.

It was midday by the time he reached Hogsmeade. He squirmed through a crack and into the back of the Hogshead Pub and chewed on some discarded biscuits, trying hard to come up with a plan. He could hear the patrons talking … the gossip network already had the tale of Sirius Black being caught … and was somehow being exonerated. There was also the news that Peter Pettigrew was alive … and a rat in more ways than one.

His heart sank … they would be looking hard for him, now. He needed to remember where the Dark Lord had kept Nagini – he'd taken great delight in making Peter feed the snake, knowing how much Peter had feared the snake. Voldemort had apparated him there, and Peter had been too terrified to remember much … if he could figure it out, he would go there. If … no, when … the Dark Lord returned, he was sure to go there.

Peter didn't have Harry Potter to present to him, but he did have the Dark Lord's wand. He hoped it would be enough to earn approval.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The next day had the Great Hall was a sea of newspapers being poured over by the students. Colin Creevey's picture of Hazelette was in the middle of the front paper and Colin was grinning happily. The Daily Prophet had managed to get the story of Black breaking into Hogwarts and his subsequent capture correct. The information they reported that had been found with the veritaserum was also correct. From there, of course, speculation was rife.

Rita Skeeter, though, managed to hone in on Severus' deepest held fear. Would Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, try for custody of The Boy Who Lived?

Once the articles had been read, eyes were now on Professor Snape and Harry … were _they _worried about this?

Harry cornered Severus at their usual Friday lunch after potions. "Is there a way he could try for that? He may be innocent, but he's clearly a bit unhinged … they wouldn't give me to him, would they?"

Severus shook his head. "There is no legal way that anyone could remove you from your family … and we are your family – by magic as well as by law you are my son as well as Rosmerta's … Tom is your brother and Elizabeth your sister. If we bothered with one of those overblown family tapestries it would reflect all those relationships. You belong with us and that is that."

Harry relaxed in relief and Severus hated to cause another worry. "However …" Harry's eyes flew to Severus' face. "… my fear is that when he realizes there is no legal recourse he will try illegal means. He could snatch you and make a run to a country that we couldn't demand your return from … or he might just hide away somewhere with you."

Harry immediately looked fierce and determined. "He'll not get far with me if he tries that."

Severus smirked happily, yes, Harry would not allow Sirius to take him away. He just needed to be on his guard.

"Black is your godfather … and was James' closest friend." Severus decided to be gracious … at least a little … in victory. "He can provide you with better memories of your father than anyone else can. Just be careful, that's all I want."

Harry nodded, and pulled out a letter. "I got this today from that Auror in charge of the dementors … he seems a little pissy about my patronus vaporizing a bunch of dementors along with Hazelette."

Severus grabbed the letter … yes the Auror was more than a little pissy. Likely because he couldn't send a similar letter to Hazelette, he was pouring all his frustration on Harry.

Well, too bad, Severus thought. They would just have to do with fewer of the cloaked horrors … wasn't like they'd been of much use anyway. He crumpled the letter into a ball and tossed it over his shoulder where it burst into flames, making Harry grin.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – a slightly shorter chapter, but Sirius is safe, for now.


	114. Planning for Summer

3SM114

Disclaimer – I make no money from this – Harry and the Potterworld belong to JKR.

Chapter 114

Sirius Black paced the length of his hospital room. It really wasn't a bad room – it was quite nicely furnished, really. It was certainly bigger by far than his Azkaban cell. Still, he was locked in and that bothered him more than he liked to admit.

The first few days he arrived had been spent getting looked over by Healers and being fed bland but very filling food. Now the Mindhealers had descended and were clucking over him. Mostly they seemed to think that he would have to heal on his own … if he could.

The initial blow to his sanity had occurred too long ago – when his friends had died, followed by the years in Azkaban. They could listen, direct his thoughts and sooth his rage to an extent. They repeatedly reminded him that he needed to practice focusing and reminding himself that Harry was not James and that it was 1994.

Albus and Remus had visited daily. He'd alternately raged at them and wept for forgiveness, making the Healers banish them at first. It had been two weeks, now, and he could remember to stay focused and not let his emotions take over – most of the time.

They had nodded when he'd accused them of putting him away without a trial. "You do recall insisting that you had betrayed James and Lily and had caused their deaths … don't you?" Albus had answered sadly.

He'd wavered and finally nodded. "Yes." He'd answered sullenly. He'd been an Auror, he knew he'd said enough to have been considered to have 'confessed'. No trial had been needed when someone 'pled guilty', although usually they did so more formally, in front of the Wizengamot. Still, the time had been so unsettled it had likely been impossible. Courtrooms had been needed for those that insisted they were innocent – not those that were insisting they were guilty.

"We should have looked into it further … but that is because we are seeing it with the benefit of hindsight … we never understood how you could have betrayed James … even Severus could hardly believe it." Remus said softly.

"_**Snivellus**_ … how could you let Harry get saddled with that hateful git?" Sirius' anger flared back up.

Albus and Remus both breathed in and out, reminding themselves to be patient.

"Harry is doing quite well with Severus … he couldn't be happier … he has a family again." Remus insisted. He hadn't liked having Severus and Harry view him with suspicion again. He intended to make Sirius see the truth, no matter what.

"James and Lily were his family!" Sirius shouted. "I am his godfather … you and the Longbottoms were the closest friends … if his Aunt couldn't care for him he should have gone to you or them …" He stopped at their stricken looks. "What …"

Albus sighed. "I guess you were already in custody when it happened …" And he proceeded to tell Sirius about Frank and Alice's fate.

Sirius slumped back in a chair, wondering who else was dead that he knew nothing about.

"Harry will want to see you I'm sure – but not if you spend the whole time complaining about his choice of family." Remus was careful to avoid the word 'father'. That was sure to set Sirius off again.

Sirius nodded, but he was thinking swiftly. Surely there was a way to make Harry see reason? He couldn't be so very brainwashed as yet … and Remus and Albus likely just didn't know Harry was miserable – Harry was probably putting on a brave face.

Meanwhile, Harry was getting back into his schoolwork, the issue of Sirius fading into the back of his mind now that the crisis was over. Remus and Albus both reassured him that his godfather was getting the very best of care and that he could see him in the near future.

Soon Sirius was banished to the back of his mind … only brought forward when Remus or Albus insisted on giving him an update, or if another student asked him what was happening.

Marcus Flint had been the most excited of his fellow Slytherins to hear of Black being innocent.

"You can use the Firebolt, now … he must not have hexed it!" Marcus exclaimed, and chivvied Harry into sending for the broom from the people looking it over for curses. The Quidditch team had a great time 'trying it out', and Harry knew Marcus was trying to think of a way to get Harry to lend the broom to their seeker, who was the weak spot in their lineup.

Heather Black interrupted her now more serious romance with Oliver Wood to look into what was happening with the 'Noble House of Black' with the heir now being cleared of charges.

The Prophet's headlines were now mostly regarding the problems with wizarding jurisprudence. Judges and lawyers were interviewed and the consensus from them was that perhaps veritaserum should be applied to even those that had 'confessed' when things didn't add up completely.

Opposing arguments were that as far as the Aurors could tell things _**had **_'added up' regarding Sirius Black, back 12 years ago– with only those that knew Sirius well thinking it odd that a member of the very dark house of Black had finally betrayed his friends.

Still others were horrified at the idea of forcing veritaserum on anyone – they considered it almost as bad as casting an unforgivable. After all, forcing someone to speak was against a basic principle – that everyone had a right to remain silent.

Heather hadn't minded taking up the reins as far as taking care of the long abandoned post of looking after the interests of the Noble House of Black. The duties had been light, after all – there weren't that many Blacks left – although Heather had tracked down a few. The monetary aspect had been equally light – the Black family didn't have much left – at least compared to their past glory. The vaults had been surprisingly lacking in gold, though dumping them all into just three vaults had made the numbers look a little better.

She'd kept the big, main Black vault, deep inside Gringotts, which seemed to hold mostly artifacts, old furniture and portraits – there were some jewels, etc., but no money. She hadn't been able to close Sirius Black's vault, so she'd put a lot of the money into it and two other very old Black vaults. She snorted; she hadn't realized that a fugitive _**could **_still access vaults – that had made it possible for him to buy that very high-end broom, the Firebolt for Harry.

She and a lawyer had decided to meet with Sirius Black – see if he wished to reassert his claim to being the Head of the House of Black, or if he would allow her to claim the title totally, instead of just being an 'acting executor'.

The Healers looked them over dubiously and said to not 'upset the man unduly'. Sirius was in the sun room with a few other wizards and witches. Most of the others seemed to be unconcerned with them – one was carefully counting a large bin full of knuts , another was having a heated conversation with an empty chair next to her.

Sirius was looking at them curiously, until Heather introduced herself. Sirius looked quite astonished. "Old Phineas helped rescue his squib grandson?" He asked in disbelief. "Are you sure?" There was a note of 'you're a deluded kid to believe that' in his voice.

Heather told him her grandfather and father's stories. He listened silently … a deeply held belief was being challenged – he'd always 'just known' that his ancestor had been a heartless blood purist who had gotten rid of a disappointment - a squib grandchild.

The lawyer explained why they were there and Sirius reacted with almost predictable ire.

"There is no 'House of Black', let alone a 'Noble' one." Sirius barked. "I'll be the end of the line, and the House of Black will finally end … thank Merlin."

Heather counted to ten, then twenty. Then she mentally recited a list of hexes that would keep Sirius busy squealing in misery and unable to spout rank idiocy. Yes, he hated his family – but condemning it to end instead of trying to make it return to an honored place in wizarding society was just short sighted and selfish.

"You aren't 'the end of the line' … my family name is 'Black, in case you haven't noticed. Andromeda and her daughter are a part of the family … and Draco is as well … the children of Isla Black, who married a muggle – there were wizards in that bunch as well …" Heather bit out at him, angry that he dismissed anyone not a part of his own dark slice of the family. "With a strong leader, the parts of the family that aren't dark can be brought together – the family can take their place as a part of the light instead of the dark."

"You're name will no longer be 'Black' after you marry, and the others are first and foremost members of another family – only _**related,**_ not a **part** of the Black family." Sirius glared at the upstart. Why did she want to save the family name? Prestige? Wealth? Fame?

"And the line in Australia from Phineas Black – the Headmaster Black's son? The one that supported muggle rights? I suppose those Blacks don't deserve to have the good name of their House restored? And they **do** hold the family name of Black …" Heather hissed.

Sirius shook his head. He'd considered himself the end of the Black line, and had been _happy _to think that. Now this little idiot was trying to resurrect the Black name. He fumed.

"Fine … you're so sure you can redeem the whole lot of us … go ahead. " Sirius glared at the young girl – was she even twenty yet? "You are already the 'acting executor', why don't I just give you the position of "Head of the Noble House of Black"?" Sirius smirked, sure that would shut her up and make her back off in a hurry.

Instead Heather just gave him a smug look, making him feel that a trap door had just shut tightly on him. The amused lawyer handed over a sheaf of papers and pointed to the spot he needed to sign to do just that. Sirius wavered for a moment and then grabbed a never-out quill and signed quickly.

"My vault is still mine … and thank you for all those galleons you dumped in there …" Sirius smiled a bit meanly. "… and the Grimmauld Place house is mine as well, though I should just put a torch to it …" Sirius smiled a bit, thinking of what his parents reaction to that would have been.

Heather Black paused in her triumph at getting Sirius to do as she wished and eyed him. Lucius had made it clear – he and Severus needed to get into that house to look for something they needed to keep Harry safe from the Dark Lord. They were even willing to involve Dumbledore and 'the Order' to get it.

Heather knew she was kept well out of the 'loop' information-wise by the order, but she was sure that she likely didn't want to know details. Her parents had stayed well out of the first conflict with Voldemort – finding places to travel to and 'research' far from Britain – avoiding even Europe.

Heather had grown up hearing the staying out of wars was best. Ruth still disliked the idea of becoming involved with the coming conflict, but Heather did hope to at least be able to assist in some way – getting whatever the Black family was hiding for them was something she could do … and she intended to do so.

"I'm sure that Andromeda, Dora and all your old friends in the Order would be happy to get the place in shape for you to live in." Heather watched his reaction carefully, he seemed open to the idea. "You need some place to invite Harry, Remus and others to visit you at, after all."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully. Yes, the girl had a point. He would talk to Remus about it later.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Draco moved restlessly in his bed, the whispering was getting louder and waking him up at times at night. It had started weeks ago – just a background buzz that he only noticed when it was very quiet. It came and went, but now it was whispering, so low and distant that he could not make out words … it was maddening.

As the days progressed it became frightening. Was he losing his mind? Dudley's prediction of him becoming another Trelawney drifted through his mind more than once. Was this how it had started with her 'gift'? He'd wanted to go to his father, or Severus, but the thought of being dragged to St Mungos for evaluation stopped him.

He'd heard that the locked ward was very boring and full of psychos … like his second cousin Sirius Black.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Remus looked at the growing pile of letters in front of his plate as well as Albus', so far no howlers today. Now that the newspapers had exhausted every angle of Sirius' capture, the erroneous prior conviction and the possible whereabouts of Pettigrew they had turned their attention to a detail they'd overlooked at first.

There was a werewolf teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

There was now a debate being raged over this. There were some who seemed to feel that as the year was almost over with no incident, that perhaps it was alright. There was a large faction however, that was annoyed that the Headmaster had done this without informing the parents. Yes, apparently the governors had known, but still, there should have been a notice sent anyway.

The third faction was rabidly against a werewolf holding a position at the school – they barely tolerated werewolves slowly being allowed to hold jobs anywhere. Mostly werewolves with work were at the Wolf community on the far side of the Forbidden Forest.

Still, werewolves were slowly being seen here and there in other work, and the ministry said nothing as long as there were no complaints.

Remus being a teacher, though … that was different. The wizarding world's children were there, within his reach during the full moon. The fact he was taking Wolfsbane did not quell the fears of any of the factions … a werewolf could still bite if they wished even with the Wolfsbane. Many angry werewolves had done just that in revenge against those that had shunned them.

Greyback did it just for fun – the wolfsbane just allowed he and his pack to pick their targets.

Now most wished Remus to step down – the sensible ones wanted it done quietly. The less sanguine wanted him charged with endangering children by his very presence. Endangering wizarding children was not an offense taken lightly by the courts … or the wizarding world in general.

It was mid-April now and the letters were just getting more demanding. Even the sane faction was becoming irritated. Severus and Lucius had remained silent during the debates among the teachers and school governors.

Albus was still holding sway over them, so far, insisting that the objections would die out over the summer, if they could hold on that long.

Now the teacher watched the governors file out after the latest meeting. Some of the teachers left as well, leaving the Heads of House, Lucius and Remus to look at Albus with troubled faces.

Severus of course quickly turned to anger.

"Hasn't Harry lost enough of his parents friends … on top of his own parent's deaths?" Severus fumed in fury. "Are you going to make him witness Lupin's death at the hands of some irate wizard? Some nut case is sure to decide to come here and take out the 'werewolf jeopardizing the children'. And he'll likely succeed … the curse will make sure that they do. It's the perfect way for it to happen … and if it doesn't something else equally unpleasant will happen."

"What makes you think I can't break the curse?" Remus asked, a bit offended at Severus' inference that Remus wasn't up to breaking this curse … though he'd also looked surprised at the objection to Harry losing another of James' old friends.

"You really think you can break a curse cast by the Darkest Dark Lord in centuries?" Lucius snorted, amazed at Lupin's sheer hubris.

"But with him being at least partly disembodied and weak, surely the curse is weakened as well?" Remus asked, looking perfectly serious.

Severus shook his head in disgust; he'd thought Remus wiser than this – but in spite of his long run of ill luck, Remus remained stubbornly optimistic about things – bloody Gryffindor.

"No, absolutely not. The curse has remained in full force even after his defeat by Harry twelve years ago. Not a single teacher has lasted the year. The curse has not diminished at all." Severus glared at Remus who looked dismayed, as if he had never even considered not succeeding.

"Perhaps Severus is right, and if the curse has not diminished …" Albus said slowly, looking more troubled now.

"Surely I should at least give it a try …?" Remus objected.

"It's not some Quidditch match, where if you miss the goal you can try again later …" Lucius barked. "It will KILL you, and it likely won't be pleasant – may of the children have become fond of you … don't make them witness your death."

"It's not a curse that you can just _**finite **_–or Albus would have done that long ago. It's insidious and _**will**_ find a way to be rid of you." Severus insisted.

"Why did _you_ want the job, then?" Minerva muttered, she'd never understood that.

"I've always felt that the curse would accept me, since I have the mark … it would believe that the Dark Lord had what he wanted – control of the DADA position." Severus answered.

Minerva nodded thoughtfully and Filius hummed to himself consideringly. Pomona just looked depressed.

"I do hate for Professor Lupin to leave this way … giving the unreasonable faction of parents the idea that they are correct in their beliefs." Professor Sprout muttered.

Severus fought to not shift and sniff in aggravation … just because they knew the Remus would never go after a student if he had the Wolfsbane, didn't mean that all the parents automatically could assume the same … what if some horrible mistake caused Remus to miss taking the potion?

Remus sighed, "Well, perhaps we can come up with a good excuse for me to leave … Sirius needing me, perhaps?"

"We could say you were going back to the Wolf village to marry Lockhart?" Lucius suggested with a smirk, causing Filius to choke and Pomona to snicker.

Remus made gagging noises, but was smiling at the joke.

"Or perhaps collaborating with him on a book?" Minerva grinned.

"Even worse, though it would be the most believable of the stories." Remus grimaced.

"Very well … we'll put forward that story and if Remus leaves by the end of the month, we'll only have the May classes to cover." Albus stood and the rest of the teachers left. He wasn't sure who to try for next … though perhaps Moody would listen to his offer this time …

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The remainder of the school year was remarkably quiet, with only the occasional explosion from Black when he was told he would not be seeing Harry until "he made more progress with his 'anger issues', as the Healers felt that would not be good for Harry."

When Remus had told Severus, he was pleased that they were considering Harry's well-being as well as Black's. They did agree to let eventually let Sirius write letters to Harry. But the Healers firmly informed Black they would be reading the letters before sending the letters to Severus to screen as well before Harry would finally get them.

Sirius had raged and cursed at the Healers about that – had gotten put back on a stronger calming draught and daily sessions with the mind-healer that were hours long. They suggested that instead of having Harry visit …perhaps Professor Snape should visit so they could 'work out their differences'.

The overly aggressive profanity-laden diatribe Sirius Black shouted at them at that time got him confined to his room for a few days with no visitors at all, and Albus was summoned to answer some questions about Professor Snape and Sirius Black's animosity.

Albus tried to make it sound like 'just schoolboy rivalry, etc.', but the Healers knew evasion when they heard it … even from the 'Head of the Wizengamot, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore'. The four Healers facing him soon had most of the story out of him - of the seven long years of guerilla fighting between Severus and the Marauders.

Albus winced a bit to hear one saying. "Perhaps Professor Snape could use some counseling over the ongoing mental trauma during school." The disdainful stares from the four Healers at the meeting were difficult to bear as well. They just didn't understand that he'd needed to recruit from the students and the Marauders had been obvious potential Order members. The 'big picture' didn't matter to them, and talking about 'the greater good' would get him thrown out.

He made a hasty exit and hoped Sirius could be helped by them – and Severus as well, if he would ever have allowed it.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Draco sweated out the final days of school, depressed and feeling a little paranoid. The whispers had continued, sometimes feeling very far off, other times as if they were in the next room. He could sort out some voices – male and female, even a few that sounded young. The words continued to be too faint to be understood.

It was maddening, Draco thought with a sigh. Yes, and that was what he was afraid of – that he was mad.

Harry and Draco took their usual train compartment. Dudley was with them, of course, along with Ron. Seamus and Dean were going to each compartment to find out who was going to the Quidditch World Cup this summer – they were hoping to organize a party of friends to camp, as the Malfoys and Snapes had done at the last one.

Severus and Lucius had made no promises about another 'camp-out', but Draco, Dudley and Harry were planning a campaign to wear them down. Padma came by to assure that she and Pavarti intended to make their parents believe that the World Cup was an event they absolutely couldn't miss, though their mother would never camp out even in a wizard tent - her idea of 'roughing it' was a luxurious hunting lodge.

Mafalda and Martin said that the Weasleys had already asked if they and their father wanted to come with them. Hermione was debating whether Quidditch would be at all educational, but decided it was one of those _uneducational _experiences you had to do to _become educated_ about the ways of the wizarding world. And there would be so many people from every wizarding culture in existence there, that alone would make it worthwhile.

Blaise listened to the plans being made with anger. He still didn't have the following or respect he had expected, though he was learning to wait and be patient. His mother was in touch with some people who were still loyal to the Dark Lord, and some families that leaned toward Voldemort's ideas. And then of course there were the fence-sitters. Most of them seemed to be hoping that Voldemort never returned, and no decision would need to be made. Still, they were willing to speak to her, though they would give no support at present.

There were occasional students who were willing to talk to him, and not all were in Slytherin. The McLaggens had several who disliked muggles and muggleborns. Timothy Hopkirk and his gang hated muggleborns, if only because the Weasley twins liked them … and the twins were their nemesis. There were a few Yaxleys, one or two Puceys, and a Mulciber here and there that were supporters.

The adults who wanted the Dark Lords return were slowly gathering around the Zabini House, mulling over plans, though none of them had the knowledge or courage to really do much. They were all waiting for a sign.

They knew Dumbledore believed Voldemort would return, they were waiting for a sign that it would happen soon.

Blaise wasn't sure how his mother and her friends could use this information about the World Cup and the proposed camp out of Potter and his hangers-on, but he was sure she would do something.

Harry usually used the train ride to read … leaving the networking and plan-making to Draco and Dudley. He didn't mind their plans, but really he liked some relaxation during the summer … or vacations that were purely for pleasure – like the one to Egypt that did not involve acquiring allies.

Now he had this letter from Sirius Black, it had arrived the day before and Severus had brought it to him, apologetically saying that the Healer had read it before sending it on and had insisted that Severus look at it as well, to make sure there was nothing to upset Harry.

Harry had taken the letter a bit reluctantly and nodded to Severus, stuffing it into his bookbag. He had waited until now, on the train to read it. He'd realized that Severus was only grudgingly willing to have Sirius Black have contact with Harry. He never said anything … just as he'd always refused to bad-mouth James. He seemed to be at the point with Sirius Black that he'd been at when Remus had first arrived and been antagonistic toward Severus.

Harry opened the letter, and scanned it.

_My Dearest Godson,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and happy. I am still stuck at St Mungos for now, but I hope to be released, soon. My cousin Andromeda and her family, along with the new 'Head of the Noble House of Black', Heather Black have agreed to help me clean up my home - #12 Grimmauld Place. I am hoping you would visit over the summer … for a few days or a week, if__Snape will allow you to do so. Remus insists that he cares about you and won't stop us becoming acquainted. Housecleaning_ _isn't something most want to do over the summer, but I promise that I'll make sure you have fun as well. Remus says he'll be there as well, so we'll all three get to know each other again. James, your father, would have wanted us to__get together often._

_I'll let you know when I've gotten sprung from here and have the place partway habitable again._

_Lots of Love, and hang in there – I'll make sure you have a __**fun**__ summer this time,_

_Your Godfather,_

_Sirius Black._

Harry sighed and sat back. He grimly wondered how bad other letters had been if this one – the one they'd delivered had been like this. Not that it was all that bad, but the crossed out areas and the undertones made it clear that Sirius was anything but happy about his father being Severus. Sirius had inked though some areas - Harry knew they were likely insults aimed at Severus.

It had been bad enough when Remus had been growling about his choice of father, but Harry had never been alone with Remus while he'd still been trying to undermine Severus. Harry leaned his head back and contemplated whether he should even bother going. If he'd still been living in the closet at Privet Drive, at Vernon's mercy he'd have leaped at the chance … he'd have been eager to meet a friend of his father's that might offer him a home, or at least a summer refuge.

But he wasn't an affection starved orphan – he had a family he loved and a father he adored. Severus had not been forced to care for him, or adopt him … in fact Dumbledore had done his very best to stop Severus from doing so – he could have given Harry over to the Weasleys and been done with it, his duty done.

Instead he'd taken Harry on as his son, given him a home, a family.

Sirius Black was even more against this that Remus had been, and he was likely to do much worse than Remus had even thought of to try and tear them apart. Remus had pulled his verbal punches … Harry knew that , but he'd realized after some time passed that Harry was happy and had been satisfied to let Harry live his life at Dragonsrest.

Harry wasn't sure what Black would do to try to break Severus and Harry apart, but he was not intending to spend any part of his summer defending the fact that he was happy.

Harry folded the letter and put it away … he needed to think of how he was going to deal with this.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Have spent far too many hours doing taxes, but at last my yearly migraine is over!


	115. Vacations and Plots

3SM115

Disclaimer – JKR owns it all – I'm just having fun.

Chapter 115

Severus had watched the students leave for the train for home with relief; the year had been another that had caused him no end of worry. This time, though the … annoyance ... wasn't going away very soon. The annoyance – AKA Sirius Black – was in frequent contact – both with Severus and Harry.

Sirius sent numerous letters to Harry. Some were halted by the Healer, others sent back by Severus, leaving one or two a week to get through to Harry. Sirius was stubborn about letting up on the tales of "The Marauders vs Snivellus".

While he was making respectable strides in remembering where and when he was most of the time and was recovering physically, he didn't seem to be hearing the news that Harry enjoyed living with Severus and his new family.

Now Severus was at a last – minute end-of-the-year meeting. They'd already discussed next year's curriculum and the usual 'what idiot will we have as a DADA teacher'. Albus had twinkled and said 'he believed he had that covered, for once. Remus was discussed – everyone was relieved that he'd gotten back to his apartment in the Wolftown with no incident.

Lockhart had been overjoyed to have assistance with the book he was supposed to be writing about his stay in the town of werewolves. He still toured around promoting the Chamber of Secrets book, and he was still a very popular speaker at bookstores, but he was stalled a bit on the new book. Remus felt he could tell about life as a werewolf and still incorporate Lockhart's flamboyant self-promoting.

Lucius had heard, with relief, that Jarvis Pucey was to be the History of Magic professor without Lucius hovering over him any longer.

Filius Flitwick had been smugly happy about his House winning the House cup and Severus had only made a few remarks about Slytherin gaining the Quidditch Cup. Sprout was satisfied, since Ravenclaw had only edged them out for the cup by seven points, and she managed to mention that a few times as well.

Now the teachers were talking to Albus about the upcoming Tri-Wizard tournament. Severus wasn't very interested in that – other than the fact that he would have to endure Karkarov's presence most of the year. He half-listened and reviewed Sirius's most recent letter.

Sirius was, once again, complaining about the latest letter that Severus had sent back to him. It had detailed the ugly scene beside the lake that had led Severus to calling Lily a Mudblood and being cut from her life. Harry already knew the bare bones of this, though Severus had tried to blunt the full cruelty of the 'prank'. Sirius had done his best to make it sound like Severus … or 'Snivellus' … had been 'just asking for it', and that the whole thing had been hilarious and capped it off by insisting that Severus must still be a blood purist because of what he had said. The phrase 'no one – absolutely no one, ever stops being a Death Eater' was quoted.

Severus sneered – Sirius had ended the letter by asking if Harry wanted to come live with him. Sirius had gotten a bit cleverer – he'd included a note to Severus, condemning Severus for withholding letters and calling him a coward for not letting Sirius tell Harry whatever tales he thought best. Severus had bristled at that – he hated the word coward more than he even hated that 'nickname' of Snivellus.

Sirius had finished off the note with a taunt that if Severus and Harry's relationship was so strong, he would allow Harry to visit and make his own choice regarding a guardian. Severus had actually laughed at that … did Sirius think Severus was an easily manipulated Gryffindor - someone who could be dared into doing something stupid? Sirius had forgotten a lot in Azkaban if he didn't remember that they might have been able to trick him by using his curiosity … but they'd never been able to dare him into things.

Severus brought out a never-out quill and started a response, snickering. He wouldn't mind winding up Sirius Black a little – Remus had said that Black would be out before July and Severus doubted another temper tantrum would stop that.

"Whatever are you doing, Severus?" Albus asked with amusement. The meeting had ended without him noticing, and only Albus and Minerva were still there.

"Oh, I'm just answering a letter from Sirius Black." Severus tossed the letter to the two of them to read, which they did with a look of dismay.

"How are you going to answer him, are you going to agree with letting Harry decide …?" Minerva asked, and Albus looked at him questioningly as well.

Severus laughed out loud at that … only a Gryffindor would ask such a question … even Hufflepuffs would know better … but the Griffs? … only they would think that a Slytherin might go 'all in' with his most important chips on a stupid dare.

"No no no." Severus continued to snicker, as he retrieved the letter from them. "Harry will visit Black … if he wants to, but there won't be any 'choosing where to live' … Harry is my son, he's blood adopted and won't be going anywhere." Minerva and Albus looked surprised … maybe they really had thought he would let Harry run off to Black, willy-nilly on some whim – blood adopted or not.

"So how are you going to answer him?" Albus asked curiously.

"Oh, I've only just started …

'_Dear Misunderstood Byronic Hero,_

_My __**son **__Harry will not be leaving the Snape family for any reason, and if_

_you ever want him to so much as visit you - even if only to play house-elf _

_at the Black household …'_

"Severus!" Minerva chided, though there was an underlying laugh. "Don't make things more difficult … just a note saying you won't play his little game is enough … and you might tell Sirius that you're going to give the letter he wrote to you to Harry to read …" At Albus' look of dismay and alarm … and Severus' look of shock she continued . "… Harry needs to be warned about Sirius' continued determination to separate him from Severus and Sirius needs to know he can't keep up this constant barrage of vitriol without retaliation."

Albus started to protest and then thought a moment. Sirius was getting well and except for his stubbornness regarding Harry and Severus, was being fairly reasonable. Harry would likely have to be the one to convince Sirius that he was content where he was. Severus had not ranted about Black in weeks – so reproaching him about these letters was foolhardy. It might set him off on a real tantrum.

Minerva sailed out of the room, leaving the two alone and Albus stroked his beard and eyed the Potions Master. "I hope that Harry does visit Sirius … we need to be inside the house, looking for that necklace. If Sirius is stubborn about allowing very many of us into the Black house, Harry may be one of the few who truly knows what we're looking for. The others that will be there are just 'helping clean up' and don't know we are looking for anything in particular, or only know we're looking for a certain dark artifact – and that describes half the contents of the house."

Severus grimaced and nodded, they did need to find the necklace. Though, in the back of his mind a voice whispered that with all the other Horcruxes gone … Albus would once again focus on the fact that Harry possessed one in his scar. The necklace being out there had staved off his assertion that it had to be destroyed – and perhaps Harry with it.

"Perhaps Sirius would listen to another Gryffindor …?" Albus mused, catching Severus' attention again.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Black shows no signs of really listening to Remus – he is too used to Remus doing whatever HE says … not the other way around."

"I meant young Tom." Albus twinkled happily. "He was a Gryffindor – if only for a year, and he also knows what we are looking for, so he can try to talk sense into Sirius and look for the necklace at the same time."

Severus nodded slowly. He hated to ask Tom to put his own projects on hold – but getting their hands on the necklace was important.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Dudley and Draco spent the first two weeks of vacation at Dragonsrest – to get the two weeks that Dudley needed to spend there to renew the wards over with right away. Tinker conjured a bed for Draco to occupy in the room with him and the three got reacquainted with all the dragonriders and used the pool on a daily basis. The green dragon still came to watch them frequently and the boys jubilantly yelled and splashed, being as noisy as they were only allowed to be at Quidditch games while at school.

Dudley and Draco went back to Spinners End by July and Sirius Black gleefully got released from St Mungos. He immediately made arrangements to vacation in the tropics … the Caribbean to be more exact … and sent a happy and slightly demanding letter to Harry. He had a ticket for Harry as well 'for a few weeks of fun' and expected him to come to the travel depot in Diagon Alley for the international portkey.

If he had expected Harry to bulldoze over any objections to grab at the prize Sirius was dangling, he was mistaken. Harry had expected to have a few visits with his godfather to 'get to know him' and perhaps … if all went well … to spend some time helping search for the necklace while 'cleaning up Grimmauld Place'. Severus had told him that that was the ruse they were going with. Harry certainly hadn't expected to be thrust into several weeks with a somewhat unstable stranger.

Harry sent a polite note that he would be happy to meet Sirius and perhaps stay with him a few days to help put the Grimmauld Place house into order … but he didn't really want to spend so much time away from his family. Severus had only added a short note with it, saying that Harry's answer matched his own.

The resulting explosion of temper had dismayed Remus, who he had firecalled, and Remus had summoned Albus. Sirius had cursed Severus as a brain-washing Death Eater, and the two of them as worthless 'letting Snape steal his godson'. Albus mused in resignation that at least Sirius no longer mistook Harry for James … he was comparing them, instead – and Harry was not measuring up, it seemed.

In the end Remus had insisted he had duties and could not go with Sirius. It was very short notice and the only Order members available were Dedalus Diggle and Mundungus Fletcher. Dedalus' family was wealthy and able to support him since he was not extravagant and Mundungus was, as it happened, anxious to leave Britain for a few weeks.

However, Sirius had the last word – he wasn't letting anyone into Grimmauld Place to 'help clean it up' until he returned from vacation.

Albus saw them off with a frown, Sirius Black – in the company of a simpleton and a wizard easily able to find any trouble that Black couldn't sniff out for himself. He hoped the three wouldn't end up visiting the cells of the wizard police of the area. They had once helped settle the area when it was full of pirates and slavers … rumor had it the constabulary were still a bit … um … harsh.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Tom bounced into the now very large extension to the Dragon Reserve library. He'd bought and donated a lot of books to the regular library as well. Now, though he and Percy could get started on collecting and writing down the memories he and Yvane had collected for the 'hall of memories'.

The other Reserve's libraries – at least the few he'd had the time to contact – were watching carefully, to see how he did, before bothering to invest in such an expensive undertaking. Tom intended to throw some of the still- mountainous pile of gold in his 'Voldie Vault' at the other libraries, as long as they agreed to share some of their information and memories.

Percy had thrown himself into the work at the library, though he'd also been asked to help Tom with coordinating sending a dragon or two to Hogwarts for the 'first task'. Secrecy was called for, and Percy was honored to be so trusted.

The people of the Reserve had been relieved to see the occupants of Dragonsrest return not only uninjured, but in good spirits. All except the female Hungarian Horntail. She seemed quite outraged to find that she was no longer to hunt for Sirius Black. Being told he was no longer her rightful prey – if she found him - had disappointed her greatly … and she took disappointment poorly. She had quite enjoyed her hunts and the occasional illicit foray outside of the Reserve, which she could excuse as 'looking for the outlaw'.

The other two male Horntails cowered before her and hoped she got over it soon.

Tom and Harry spoke frequently about the plans for the summer. When Sirius returned from the beaches and tropical drinks, they would finally get into Grimmauld Place and together search for the necklace. Severus had told them Albus' suggestion and they felt it was good advice.

Sirius would automatically trust 'a fellow Gryffindor' even if he was a 'relative' of Snape's and was one of the 'new family' that Harry now had. He would likely try to recruit Tom to his 'cause' and Tom could at least attempt to convince him that there was no potion-induced brainwashing occurring.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry snickered and laughed into his ham and eggs at breakfast a couple weeks later. Sirius and his ineffective keepers were on the front page again. True, it was below the fold, but still…

Sirius was giving the camera his very best sheepish smile – flanked by two scowling wizards. Dedalus was to one side looking confused and Mundungus was trying to hide behind Black. The scowling wizards were apparently the local wizarding police. The article told a story of Sirius and his friends having heard about a treasure hunter finding a sunken Spanish galleon off the coast and Mundungus going out at night with a boat and trying to 'accio' one of the chests.

Sirius had lent his inebriated help while Dedalus had manned the boat and given weak protests. The chest had partially broken apart while coming through the water, but what had landed in the boat was still much too heavy for it and the boat and it had sunk. The three had clung to parts of the boat and the lifejackets they had forgotten to put on.

Dedalus had a brief moment of brilliance – at least brilliant for him - and had sent up signals for help with his wand. They looked enough like signal flares to alert the coast guard of the region. The coast guard had been infuriated to find that Sirius and Dung had stuffed jewels and gold coins in their pockets before they'd all sank. There were a lot of rules and laws regarding found treasure both in the muggle and wizarding world and they were definitely violating a great many of them.

The Chief of Police of the area Sirius was vacationing in was a retired Auror who had thought the post would be 'relaxing' was not happy with the trio. Black and Dung were making his job difficult and Dedalus' apologetic handwringing and whining was not making him any happier.

Dung was constantly trying to cheat tourists and Black had no notion of how to behave around muggles and showed no signs of trying to learn. He had started off going water skiing and had done rather well at staying upright – it was too bad he'd forgotten he should be pulled by a boat instead of just cruising over water on only the skies.

The police chief was still tracking down people needing obliviates over that.

The vacation had gone downhill from there as far as the police chief was concerned. After the first incident the British Wizarding Ministry had had Hugo Savage firecall him with apologies and an explanation. The police chief sympathized with what Black had been through, and was doing his best to clean up after him so he could enjoy his vacation, but with this latest outrage he made it clear that Black and his posse were to go back across the Atlantic.

He'd thought about introducing Black to the wizarding brigs they had left over from the pirates over the treasure incident, but it seemed either to harsh ... or perhaps not very threatening at all ... for someone who'd already done 12 years in Azkaban. The police chief couldn't decide which and ended up not using them.

The articles in the paper had been amusing while he was safely over here in Wales, Harry thought. He could only imagine how horrid it would have been to be constantly collared by the police while on vacation. Harry still winced when he remembered having Hugo bail him, Draco and Percy out while in Egypt when they'd wrecked that flying carpet - and they'd not even been arrested at the time.

It was getting close to the end of July, now, and Harry was getting anxious to get to the Horcrux hunting. Tom was equally eager to hopefully get another piece of his soul back. Harry had spent the last few weeks finishing up all the summer schoolwork and riding herd on Elizabeth. It had been a relaxing summer, so far and he hoped it stayed that way … with luck they would all end up at the Quidditch World Cup one more time.

Sirius had sent a couple of very colorful birds that served as 'owls' in the Caribbean. They had been full of news of Sirius' little 'adventures'. The last one had been a plea for Harry to spend his birthday with Sirius 'since his godfather had missed out on so many …'

Harry shook his head, still smiling. Sirius certainly wasn't one to give up … ever.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~

Voldemort hovered in the background – just outside a window, listening as Barty Sr reprimanded the meek house elf. Barty Jr slumped helplessly in a chair. Very soon now they would have what they were after. Voldemort had stayed at the house now for months. It had taken time, but they'd found a spare wand in Barty Sr's extremely locked desk.

Usually the house-elf guarded the desk well, but she couldn't control Barty Jr and guard against Voldemort as well. Stunning the elf while they planned was easy now they had the wand, and then an obliviate so she didn't remember – quite simple.

Now Barty Sr was staying at home every day for a few weeks while he helped plan an upcoming event. They listened while Barty Sr ran on and on about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He didn't seem to mind that his son never answered, he just needed someone who at least appeared to be listening.

Listening to Barty Sr gave the two of them ideas. They had mulled the ideas over during the day while Barty Sr was gone and they felt they had it about finalized, with only a few details to iron out. At last the final day arrived and Barty Sr set off with his luggage, giving Winky a few final instructions. The echo from the crack of apparition had barely died away when Barty Jr stunned Winky and they set up for a ritual.

It was messy and involved a great deal of smearing house elf blood around, but they got Voldemort a body – a barely acceptable one. One he would need to strengthen with further rituals with better fodder than a house elf, but he had something to work with, now.

House elf magic was really pretty strong, and it was based on service – to recompense for a wrong that had been done. Barty Jr knew that Winky's indiscretion that had bought her servitude had involved the deaths of muggles, so a sacrifice like this was something her magic would work with - giving her life to restore another.

Voldemort was a rather small – barely 5 foot - a stooped over old man with a faintly greenish complexion. Wrinkled and obviously weak, still he now had a body and his magic was slowly drawing back into him. It might be months and months – but he **_would_** be strong again.

They cleaned up and disposed of the few scraps of Winky that were left and Barty Jr apparated them to Riddle Manor. They had barely entered the house when Barty lunged behind a chair and came up with a wriggling rat.

Voldemort grinned and cackled. "Well, well, well ... Wormtail. I haven't seen you in quite some time."

Peter popped back into his own human form, barely topping Voldemort's height. "Master, I'm overjoyed to find you at last." He stuttered and remembered to pull out a certain wand. "I was able to recover this … I've been guarding it for you all this time …"

Voldemort snatched the wand from him, savoring the feel of his magic responding to it. He almost forgave Wormtail's utter cowardice. His least able Death Eater had managed to save one of his most prized possessions – his wand.

"Well done, Wormtail. " He wheezed, patting him on the head absently as he went to sit down. "This will aid in our plans. We have much to discuss." Voldemort eyed Peter closely. "I need to know everything that you have learned of Harry Potter …"

Barty Jr crouched eagerly at Voldemort's feet to listen and Peter slowly walked forward, dread in his heart.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – apologies for the long wait, doing really long shifts … need the money since my storied don't actually pay anything.


	116. The World Cup

3SM116

Disclaimer - I make no money on this – just having fun.

Chapter 116

Draco reluctantly dragged down toward his father's study, feeling the weight of fate heavy on his back. It was St Mungos locked ward for sure … though once they told Lucius that his son was barmy and likely to remain so – maybe he'd just be confined to a wing of the Manor … well away from Spinners End and the sane part of the family.

The voices had gotten louder; more constant and now he could understand what they said – though all of it seemed nonsense. People talking endlessly about mice and other vermin, complaining about air currents and a lack of trees. Made no sense, he grumbled to himself.

The joke that Dudley had made about madness had touched a nerve, Draco had heard enough about 'the Black madness' from his mother during his childhood. Whenever he would fail to obey her or fail in something she'd asked him to do she would make remarks about him 'perhaps being as daft as one of his cousins', and if he starting drooling and grinning like a loon, she would know for sure.

Now, with not-stop idiotic chatter flowing into his brain, it looked like his mother had had the last laugh. The voices had gotten clear last night and had kept him awake, dreading the interview with his father. He hated the idea of being separated from his family. He and Dudley had become close, and he adored Petunia's almost-doting mothering. He'd gotten used to his imperious little sister and her aloof cat, Freya … two of a kind he huffed.

Well, he thought glumly, at least his father still had an heir, then. He knew his father loved him, but if he started to go as demented as his mother – or worse, like his Aunt – how long would it last? He hoped his godfather knew of a potion regimen that would keep him fairly lucid.

Draco hovered in the doorway, watching Lucius writing something out - likely finishing up the registration papers for his Runes Mastery … he'd taken his tests right after Hogwarts had finished up the year and had passed with very high marks. Victoria had a small desk shoved up against Lucius' desk where she could watch Lucius and imitate him … scrawling her alphabet on some spare parchment to practice her calligraphy skills.

Draco smiled sadly, he'd miss her. Draco cleared his throat and gave Lucius a rather desperate look, cutting his eyes over to Victoria with a speaking glance. Lucius frowned in curiosity, but sent Tori on an errand and waved Draco in.

Draco's carefully crafted confession of madness immediately exited his mind and he simply said, "I'm hearing voices, and all they're saying is utter nonsense – it was just muttering in the background until yesterday – now the voices are quite clear and I've obviously gone quite mad." Draco slumped on the couch and waited for Lucius to conjure a straightjacket.

Lucius sat back for a moment, uncertain of how to reassure his son. He finally got up and sat next Draco and pulled him close to his side.

"I've no idea of what is happening, son, but be assured you won't be facing it alone." Lucius felt Draco relax just a bit, obviously he'd been sure he'd be tossed in the nearest closed ward and forgotten. That irritated Lucius a bit … but he could recall Narcissa telling stories of exactly that happening in the Black family. With the Blacks, of course, some of them actually required it – though it was likely the madness had to be extreme for them to even notice it.

"We have no idea of what 'gift' was awakened by your accident. It could be that and you've simply not learned to control it." Lucius attempted to sooth him.

"Gift!" Draco growled. "How can hear voices muttering idiocy be a gift?" Draco felt a bit cheated if that's all the 'gift' he'd received.

"I will firecall Healer D'Este to come see you …" At Draco's alarmed look, Lucius added, "…he will not be taking you anywhere to lock up unless you start running around the house casting unforgiveables – and even then I might simply confiscate your wand."

Draco nodded in relief and Healer D'Este was called. He arrived and the situation was explained, with a pale Dudley and worried Petunia hovering nearby. Victoria frowned though and glared at Seti.

"Why can't Seti fix him? He did before." Victoria asked. Seti glare at her in return. Why was she looking to him? Draco wasn't missing … just barmy … and that wasn't his concern.

"Um, I don't think it works that way, Tori." Dudley answered, and picked Seti up to break up the glaring contest between Seti and Tori. Healer D'Este stopped scanning Draco and sat back.

"Well, I pretty sure that what is happening is indeed your gift getting stronger – I'm not sure what or who you are hearing. We have a man that we contract with – he isn't needed all that often, but he does offer his services." The Healer explained. "He can 'see' gifts … the way some can see auras or magic or magical levels." The healer soon had a wizened old wizard who reminded them of Olivander peering at Draco with exited interest.

"Ah … very interesting – not all that unusual a gift, but it was obviously dormant until recently … likely would never have manifested without that accident …" The man turned to Lucius and smiled. "Not to worry … young Draco has a bit of Air Elemental in him – not all that much, but enough that he had a latent talent for speaking to winged creatures – those of the air. Not very strong, he'll likely only 'hear' magical winged creatures unless it becomes much stronger."

Draco flopped back in relief and Lucius relaxed as well, though he and Petunia and already quietly agreed to keep Draco with them 'no matter what'. Dudley smiled and said, "Well that explains the voices running on about air currents."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Draco snarked, feeling relaxed enough to get back to arguing with his brother.

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm." Dudley returned – it was an old, well used exchange between them.

"If you wish to limited the 'conversations' you hear I would suggest Occlumency – Draco is young but even the rudimentary skills and shields should block the voices since the winged creatures aren't actually _trying _to speak to him." Healer D'Este cut into the teenage banter.

The Healer and his helper left, leaving the family relieved that no one would need a rigorous potion regimen and a straightjacket to remain in the family. Dudley and Draco went out to see if Draco could talk to owls, followed by a faintly jealous Tori. "I want to talk to birds, too!" was heard several times.

Lucius firecalled Severus with Petunia sitting at his side to listen. The call ended with Severus tossing through a beginning book on shielding the mind.

"Tell him to do the exercises in the first chapter – and go no further than that or his loving godfather would ensure he has a headache at the end of his lessons." Severus said just before closing the floo.

After receiving the firecall, Severus was deep in thought. He did need to teach Harry some of this as well, so having Draco over for lessons would encourage Harry to advance the learning he'd started when studying to control his animagus abilities.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Sirius returned to Grimmauld Place the week before Harry's birthday, eager to get things in order. Dedalus looked horror-stricken at the idea of helping clean up – even with magic - and muttered about a family gathering and disappeared quickly. Dung was eager to help, of course, though Sirius realized he likely intended to steal anything not nailed down. Sirius didn't care – he wanted to strip the place and start new, though his vault was looking a little less full with the price of the Firebolt and vacation taken from it. Budgeting was a new concept for him.

As a Black heir he'd never counted the cost of anything and even after his 'disowning' his outcast Uncle Alphard had given him a huge amount of gold, so there'd been no reason to worry about spending, which he'd done rather freely before his incarceration. His vault still had an impressive amount – but he knew the likely cost of a complete renovation. He would need the free help the Order was offering. It was galling, though to know that Severus was considered part of the Order and that Lucius Malfoy was welcomed by them as well.

Sirius shooed Dung off, with a promise that he could 'help' as soon as Sirius got the 'cleaning' started, and sat down to plan. Sirius soon had a list of people he planned on inviting over 'for a cleaning party'. They were ones he hoped would help him talk Harry into preferring to live with Sirius. Once Harry wanted to stay it should be easy to get the ministry to agree.

The adoption was a bit of a problem, but he could still take custody once Snape agreed. It wore hard at Sirius' control that James' son was now Snivellus', he couldn't believe Harry had allowed it. He just needed Sirius to explain that James would have been horrified at what was happening.

Sirius quietly got in touch with Andromeda along with Ted – they couldn't want Harry in Snape and Malfoy's clutches. Plus their daughter was training to be and Auror – and was involved with that Gryffindor boy that was also somehow now Harry's brother. Sirius hoped that this Tom Riddle could be an asset. Surely Nymphadora would side with Sirius … she could persuade Tom Riddle that Harry needed to be away from all these Slytherins.

Molly Weasley … a cousin of some sort - very distant, but still family and part of the Order. Molly couldn't possibly approve of Lily's son being in Snape's clutches.

Lily, that brought up a whole new idea … after all, Snape was married now. Rosmerta might help as well…

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Three days before his birthday Harry and Tom flooed over to Grimmauld Place together. They'd heard from Albus that Remus, the Tonks' and Weasleys had started going over to help clean two days before. Tom had explained to Dora that they needed to find a certain necklace – that it had been enspelled by the Dark Lord. She and Molly – who was given the same story by Albus agreed to keep an eye out for it.

Remus was also looking; he'd been there for the search for the necklace in the cave. He didn't know the object was a Horcrux, but he knew it was important. So far no one had had any luck.

Now Harry was arriving with Tom – they hoped that Tom would be able to sense the Horcrux – or Harry would, with the scar guiding him. Sirius greeted Harry with enthusiasm, making Harry feel a bit guilty that he was mostly here to track down a Horcrux.

Sirius pulled them into the kitchen to order the house-elf to make them tea and scones … a bit harshly, Harry thought, though the elf's remarks about blood-traitors and mudbloods was a bit off-putting. Sirius started by happily trying to draw Tom into reminiscing about Gryffindor House. Tom had expected Sirius to try 'recruiting' him and uncertainly responded in what he hoped were positive tones about 'being a lion'.

Yvane snickered in the background and Tom finally excused himself to go find Dora and 'help her out'.

Sirius had heard about the romance going on between them and winked at him knowingly and shooed Tom out the door with a grin. Tom slunk away, feeling somehow a bit put upon. He found Dora and they updated each other quickly.

"There's no sign of it … and we've been pretty thorough." Dora whispered, keeping an eye on the Weasley twins. They liked to stun the doxies and put them down the back of people's shirts. It was quite startling when the things woke up.

"I'll do a quick run – through … okay?" Tom hated to make it seem that he didn't trust Dora's work. It was more and more difficult to keep things from her. How could he think of marriage when he could not even tell her who he really was? He hadn't even revealed the persona he'd taken on … that of being 'Voldemort's son'. It felt too much a lie.

"_When the time is right to tell her things you will know … and it could be you will have to accept not being able to reveal everything … it may be too difficult for her to accept." Yvane said quietly._

"Maybe that's my punishment … never being able to be totally honest with the woman I love." Tom answered ruefully. Dora had gotten one of the 'condo's' at Spinners End, gleefully showing it off to Tom and handing him a key to it. He'd desperately wanted to propose then and there. He'd managed to mutter that he was likely to be in the thick of upcoming battles … he wanted things to be safe before they went further than they had already.

Dora had smiled and kissed him, saying she was willing to wait. Tom had been relieved but curiously saddened as well. How long could he really ask her to wait?

He let Dora lead him through the dusty and dark Black townhouse from the attics all the way through to the basement. He didn't feel a single twinge that was similar to the itch the other Horcruxes and Voldemort had given him. Though with the pervasive dark feel over the house it was hard to sense anything but the dark magic in the warding and spells woven through the entire house.

Tom couldn't help but feel that they'd somehow been too late. It was horrifying – they had only the necklace left to destroy … well, and Harry's scar … and they needed to prevent Nagini from being turned into one. He sighed. They did still have much to do.

"_Don't worry about Harry … the Dragons and I will have a solution for you." Yvane said more confidently than he had in months._

"You've been holding out on me, Yvane!" Tom answered mentally. But he wasn't really angry – he was relieved. At last – a solution was on the horizon, then.

"_A rather obscure bit of magic has to be unearthed, and we don't know that it will work …" Yvane said with a sigh._

Still, Tom went with Dora back to the kitchens for a late lunch and to check on Harry with a lighter heart.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The visit wasn't going all that well. Sirius had launched into a lengthy monologue about how relieved he was that Harry had a 'pretend brother' that was a Gryffindor. This had led into a long series of tales of how tricky and untrustworthy Slytherins were "Except for you, Harry – but you're not _**really**_ one." From there he'd told Harry in detail how horrified James would be at Snape adopting Harry … and Lily as well.

Harry had managed to remain silent during all this and he'd not said a single word … he'd kept his face stony and watched Sirius impassively during it all, which had made Sirius nervous and talk faster. Harry felt that he should know exactly where Sirius' mind was on all this before telling him off … plus Tom needed the time to look for the necklace. If the cost of that time was listening to Sirius' drivel – well that was alright.

Sirius finally couldn't think of anything else to say, and looked at Harry uncertainly. He'd expected some sort of argument by now. Most of the script he'd written in his head required that Harry try to defend that worm Snivellus. But Harry was not following the script, he was just staring Sirius down with steely eyed contempt.

"Harry?" Sirius asked uncertainly, not sure he wanted to hear the boy's rebuttal.

"First …" Harry said, his voice level, but with an edge of real anger. "… Tom and Elizabeth _**are**_ my brother and sister – by blood adoption they are my family, and any magic spell will say so – and I consider them so … they aren't 'pretend'." Harry held up a hand when it looked like Sirius would interrupt. "You had your say – and I didn't interrupt you … give me the same courtesy." Sirius subsided with reluctance. "I am a real Slytherin – and I'm glad I am … I'll need every bit of strategy I and my friends can muster. I have friends in all houses, because all of them have talents I need. Lastly … I consider Rosmerta to be my mother now, and I don't think that my mother Lily would want me to not ever know a mother's love ever again. And, yes, James is my father – and I'll never forget him … but _**Severus**__ is now my dad_."

Sirius had felt increasingly agitated as Harry spoke, but the last sentence lit the fuse to his temper. His worst fear had been realized. Harry now considered Snivellus his father. It was an outrage … a crime against James' memory for Harry to feel this way. Harry just **had** to see that.

Sirius lunged to his feet, face twisted in anger. He was really angry with Severus, but Harry could not know that and jumped to his feet as well. He'd half expected anger from Sirius and had his wand slipping into his hand from where he'd hidden it in his sleeve.

"James was … **IS** your father, no one else!" Sirius panted. "He would disown you for ever thinking of Snivellus as your father. You're no Potter if you want that snake to raise you …" Sirius had made his way around the table and reached for Harry.

Harry dodged and raised his wand, feeling a stab of hurt and betrayal. "Shut up, you loon! You've no idea of what you're talking about …"

Tom raced in with Dora right behind him. He'd heard Sirius' last remark and Harry's response and they had run to rescue Harry from further verbal abuse. Harry didn't need to hear any of that from Sirius. They had worked too hard to make Harry feel that he had family for this selfish idiot to ruin it all.

Tom pulled Harry behind him, shoving between Sirius and his brother. Harry frowned, feeling a little put out that Tom thought he needed that much protecting. He would be fourteen in a couple days! Dora quickly pulled him through the door and toward the floo.

Tom glared at Sirius furiously. "You utter bastard." Tom ground out. "Harry finally has a sense of security and family and you want to rip that away over a schoolboy grudge."

Sirius flushed and started to respond, but Tom had turned swiftly and stalked to the floo to follow Harry and Dora to Dragonsrest. To no one's surprise Severus was sitting in a chair right next to the floo pretending to read a book. He looked up, he'd thought that Harry would be gone longer … then he noticed Harry's face. Harry was flushed with temper and panting in anger, fist clenched around his wand – which was dripping red sparks to Severus' alarm.

Severus started to bark at him, but the pain he saw in Harry's eyes halted him. "Harry …" Severus said quietly, but firmly. "… you need to keep in control …" He cut his eyes down to the wand. Harry looked as well and seemed startled. He put the wand away and took deeper breathes. Dad didn't like it when he let his magic leak out.

Harry firmed his resolve. James was his father … Severus was his dad. He did not care what others thought … he didn't … he wouldn't.

Dora and Tom repeated the part they'd heard and Severus gritted his teeth. It would figure that Sirius would hone in on Harry's jugular when he didn't get what he wanted … Harry's defection to Sirius' camp. Much as he would like to simply go and hex Sirius, he needed to reassure Harry. Dora loudly whispered that she was going to go sic 'mum and Molly onto Sirius', while Severus walked Harry up to his bedroom and sat him on the bed, pulling a chair up in front of him.

Hedwig winged over to the footboard and groomed a few errant locks of Harry's hair, chirping at him softly. Her Harry was upset and she didn't like that. He relaxed a bit under her ministrations and smiled a little. Severus was relieved - Harry couldn't be too upset if a little grooming from his familiar made him smile. Still, he wasn't happy to have to reassure Harry once again that he was deserving of family.

"What did you say that brought on the tirade that Tom and Dora spoke of?" Severus asked.

"I told him that Tom and Beth really are my brother and sister – not 'pretend' ones like he said, and that my mom Lily wouldn't mind Rosmerta being my mother now." Harry stopped and swallowed hard, his voice becoming shaky as he finished. "And I said that while James was my father and I would never forget that, you were my dad, now." Harry ended on a whisper.

Severus sighed, yes that would set Black off for sure.

"Harry, I need you to listen and not forget this …" Severus took his hands. "When someone becomes a parent their priorities change. Before you were born James would likely have loudly objected to the very idea of my caring for you, no matter what danger you were in. Afterwards – I'm willing to guarantee that he would agree to** anyone** who could best keep you happy and safe. I can swear to this because I'm a parent now … and if something happened to Ros' and I, I would agree to you being with whoever could keep you safe and happy even if it was … was … Gilderoy Lockhart."

To his relief that surprised a laugh out of Harry. "Please don't die, dad. He'll have me co-authoring books and signing pictures of the two of us together."

"Well, I wouldn't have to worry about him neglecting you or ignoring you." Severus smiled innocently at the giggling Harry.

"Thank Merlin I'm already of age." Came Tom's voice from just outside in the hallway where he had apparently been eavesdropping.

Severus hauled Harry up by the hand he was still holding, and Hedwig giving him an approving hoot. They joined Tom downstairs for the lunch that had been missed at Grimmauld Place.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry's birthday arrived and Severus braced himself for in invasion of adolescent males – and a few females as well for the celebration. Dean and Seamus arrived thanks to Lucius, along with Draco and Dudley of course. Teddy arrived but looked a bit wan, his mother had died after a long illness and his father was becoming 'unpredictable'.

Dora arrived with a gift and a smirk. She was joined by her mother and Molly Weasley who had brought most of her brood. The three gave Severus and Lucius a rundown of the lecture they had shouted at Sirius after Tom had left.

"… we let him know that you took excellent care of Harry. He didn't look convinced though – just sullen and deciding to not argue anymore." Andromeda ended.

Severus just nodded. Black wouldn't give up so easily. He would believe them when _**he**_ decided to believe them.

Dudley and Ted Knott talked about Neville's increasing closeness to Blaise. Vincent Crabbe had told Gregory Goyle that Blaise was boasting that Grandmother Longbottom had decided Blaise was a 'fine young man' and had let Neville stay over at the Zabini's several times. Goyle wasn't a skilled spy – but he could let Ted know what was up with Blaise and Neville.

There were rumors and stirrings among the 'true believers' of the Dark Lord's. There was talk of some meetings among them – just in 2's and 3's. The rumors though, were just that and no one seemed able to say if it was true or not.

Draco immediately went to try out his new ability on the dragons. He'd learned to shield quickly enough, relieving him of having to hear the constant chatter from owls, etc. He and Harry sought out the Welsh Green that liked to share the swimming pool and Draco launched into a lengthy conversation with the dragon. They went back to Dragonsrest with Draco sure that he had found his calling – to be a Dragonrider.

Lucius listened with resignation. He'd guessed that this would come up when Draco's ability had finally been identified. He just hugged Draco, "It's good to have a goal … just remember you don't have to make a decision right now."

Draco nodded absently, already making plans about what he wanted to do as a Dragonrider. Yuan and Yao had observed it all from a distance. Someone with an Air Elemental gift was unusual … and to be encouraged. He would keep an eye on young Draco – not difficult since he spent a lot of time at the Reserve. Yuan felt a twinge of envy that Draco would never have to endure the usual migraine headaches while learning to communicate with dragons. Still, having a skilled Dragonrider that could talk to any dragon … well, any willing dragon ... was invaluable.

He would have to hope that Draco retained his interest. Yuan quietly considered the distant form of Lucius Malfoy who was hugging Draco at the time. He would have to hope that Lucius would not mind his heir becoming a Dragonrider instead of taking up the reins of the rather large Malfoy financial empire.

Albus stopped by, looking a bit apologetic about Sirius. He agreed with Tom – the necklace was not at the house and they were quite mystified as to where Regulus could have hidden the necklace. The hunt was at a standstill for the moment.

"I've sent Sirius on a bit of a mission. He needs to take his mind off his problems." Albus said in a somber tone. "I would have preferred to send Remus with him, but Remus is doing more important work among the werewolves in the Village they are occupying. It is imperative that we keep them out of the war."

Severus nodded in agreement. Perhaps some actual work would get Black's mind working in a more rational manner.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

August flew by – but not without problems. Harry began having difficulties with nightmares about Peter and a stranger and a malevolent little man that soon turned out to be Voldemort. He told Severus as much about them as he could remember … sometimes it was a glimpse, sometimes he could recall an entire conversation.

Severus hadn't wanted to believe that the connection between Voldemort and Harry was growing so strong so quickly. But if Voldemort had indeed acquired a body – even one he likely found unsatisfactory as that, he was now a force to start fearing. Harry was soon being encouraged to learn more shielding of his mind along with Draco.

The World Cup arrived a mere week before school would start, but Harry was eagerly looking forward to it. Rosmerta pleaded needing to see to the pub – she really did not enjoy the matches and she stayed home with Beth. Petunia and Tori grabbed the excuse to not go as well with relief.

Lucius had the house elves bring the big tent from the Manor. They intended to just use it as a place to rest until the match started – perhaps stay the night if the match ran very late. There was more than enough room for everyone. The Weasley tent was next to it, and soon Draco, Dudley and Harry were going with the Weasleys to get their faces painted. Hermione and Mafalda had been invited by Ginny, who didn't want to be the only girl there. Mafalda was family – and Hermione was Mafalda's best friend.

Arthur had obtained the tickets, so they were in what Lucius described as 'the nosebleed seats'. "If it rains, we'll be the first to know," He muttered. The view of the pitch was rather spectacular and there were no politicians in the section to fawn over them – a definite plus.

Harry and Draco rooted loudly for Krum and the Bulgarian Team, cheering every time a goal was made. Harry bounced excitedly as Krum grabbed the snitch, until he realized that Ireland had still won. A strategy the Slytherins had been employing for several years, now – make so many goals that the other team catching the snitch meant nothing.

They all trooped back to the tents, Arthur retiring to his tent and to a comfortable chair with a sigh. Severus and Lucius along with Tom went to the Malfoy tent to relax and discuss the coming school year. Severus was quite smug that being Head of Slytherin was totally on Sinistra's shoulders this year. He would have so much more time with those duties no longer weighing on him as well.

The teenagers were all still outside, milling around with friends from school, with orders to return well before midnight. There was suddenly the sound of screaming, causing Lucius and Severus to frown – whatever were they up to? If the twins were using trick candy on the unwary Arthur would hear about it from them.

Percy ran into the Malfoy tent. "Death Eaters … there are Death Eaters."

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Sorry about the wait. Plagued by plot bunnies. I have about three other stories itching for my attention besides the two I have posted. I'm determined to finish off one of these before posting another, though.


	117. Rescues

3SM117

Disclaimer- I make no money and don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 117

Harry wandered in the general area outside the Weasley and Malfoy tents. There were a lot of Hogwarts students to visit with. He wandered a bit further when he saw Victor had come over with some of his Durmstrang friends. Harry chatted with Victor, lamenting Bulgaria's loss and catching up on what each of them were doing. There was a crowd of schoolgirls there, giggling over both Victor and Harry, wanting autographs from Victor and batting their eyes at a self-conscious Harry.

There seemed to be a never-ending stream of people going by, talking and waving … some stopped to say a few words. It was great to be able to interact with others in the wizarding world with no one acting awestruck or behaving oddly … well except for the teenage girls. There were so many celebrities in the crowd that no one thought anything of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' being there.

It was getting later, and Harry looked around with a frown. He had drifted quite far from the Malfoy tent – he could barely see the tent-pole with the flag with the Malfoy coat of arms on it. Harry was about to excuse himself to the beady-eyed Brazilian wizard that was asking about his patronus when he heard shouting and screaming. Talking stopped and people turned toward the noise.

It looked like a wave of people rolling down the wide path between the tents. People were scattering and running in all directions. Harry could see spells being thrown. Here and there tents erupted into flames. The wizards and witches around him began looking concerned. Some apparated away immediately. Others – like Ludo Bagman - ran away from the screaming.

The Durmstrang students – all of them older, about to be seventh years like Victor – formed a loose circle, uncertain of what was happening. Then the cause of the hysteria appeared in the distance – a group of cloaked and hooded figures, torches hovering on their own above the hooded heads and keeping pace with the group.

Harry could hear a distant chanting, difficult to make out above the screaming. The wave of people fleeing cut off Harry from the Malfoy tent. Victor grabbed Harry's arm and shouted, "Those are Death Eaters - Come with us!"

Harry stayed at Victor's side, wading through the crowds toward the Quidditch player's tents nearer the stadium. A second group of cloaks and hoods appeared in front of them, blocking their path. They laughed when they saw the small group of students.

"Ah … the Bulgarian seeker … a few spells might improve your flying – or perhaps not …" One chortled. Spells were sent their way and the group of students soon got split up as they dodged the spells and tried to return fire. One student was hit and fell, lying far too still on the trampled grass.

Victor dodged toward the wooded area wanting to keep Harry protected, cursing and trying to keep a shield up to deflect spells from he and Harry.

"Wait – I can cover an escape." Harry shouted, surprising Victor. He gathered up his strongest feeling of happiness – the one he always felt when he thought about his family - and cast. "_Expecto Patronum_." He shouted and smiled briefly during the chaos as Yvane burst forth, a huge silver mass of mist quickly forming into a dragon.

The dragon seemed to smile at the frozen forms of the astonished Death Eaters. He then flew at them, blocking their sight of the students as they fled, carrying their fallen comrade. Harry ran beside them as they dodged through the trees, making a round-about trip to a red and black tent – not the Quidditch tent this time … it was the Durmstrang School's tent.

The students fled into the well-lit tent, panting with relief. They set down the injured student onto a couch, where he groaned in pain, still mostly unconscious. A wizard came out of a side room with potions and began waving his wand over the body. Harry had been at a healer's mercy often enough to recognize diagnostic charms.

The rest of the students, along with Harry, sat in the chairs scattered around the room. Now that the danger was past they started speaking angrily about the Death Eater's sheer effrontery – showing up at the World Cup and creating chaos. Another figure raced in, face pale with horror.

"Death Eaters! Why are they here? Are they mad?" The wizard shouted, throwing off his cloak. He spun around as if counting the students … and then he noticed Harry. He started walking toward the boy, eyes narrowing. At that moment a silvery figure chased in through the tent door, shrinking from its huge form into about the size of a pony, but still definitely a dragon. It stopped between Harry and the wizard, glancing at the man with assessing eyes, a wisp of silvery smoke escaping its grinning jaws.

Harry smiled at the patronus, who now had everyone's eyes on him. He was quite sure that the original Yvane must have been a rather conceited creature – the patronus did so love to be admired.

"I'm safe now, Yvane – thank you for saving me once again." Harry gave the wizard a cool stare, letting him know he was unafraid of him as the dragon slowly dissipated. The wizard suddenly grinned and laughed, giving Harry a good view of teeth that had never seen a whitening charm.

"Well, well … Harry Potter." Then the wizard abruptly dropped back into a scowl. "Well, met – well met indeed … I am Igor Karkaroff – Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute." The two shook hands briefly and the wizard went over to sit beside the injured student, and talk to the Healer.

A house elf brought out food and they watched though the door as fires blazed here and there and the shouts continued. "A long night ahead, I suspect, Harry." Victor said to Harry, dropping a hand on his shoulder. Harry nodded and now found time to worry about what his Dad would have to say.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius, Severus and Tom raced out behind Percy to find the pathway awash in running wizards and witches. Most of them were calling to family – and when they would find whoever they were looking for, most apparated away with them. Tents were going up in flames and there was a lot of screaming.

They saw Arthur pushing Ginny toward the twins, shouting that she was their responsibility. They nodded grimly and ran toward the woods. Percy quickly took Hermione and Mafalda and followed them. Ron and Dudley were beside Arthur, and they ran to Lucius when they sighted him.

"Draco went to find Harry – he wandered over to talk to Victor Krum." Dudley said frantically. "We were talking to the twins about some plans for … well, we didn't realize he'd gone so far until the screaming started."

"We lost him in the crowds." Ron added unhappily.

Lucius looked at Arthur with a plea in his eyes. Arthur nodded in understanding. "I'll guard Dudley as my own – I'll see him to safety … find Draco and Harry." Arthur nodded to them and drew Ron and Dudley toward the path the others had taken. He and Percy could apparate them one at a time from there.

Severus looked around at the crowds – they were thinning as people apparated or portkeyed away – but not very quickly. More and more tents went up like torches – the spells reacting with the magic in the tents and the fires.

"We need to split up – each of us will take a portkey, if any of us find one of them – we get them to safety." Severus grabbed a portkey from Lucius and turned toward the far distant Quidditch tents and the Durmstrang tents that were even farther and started toward them. Lucius went in another direction. Tom watched them leave and headed toward the loudest screams and chanting with a grim look in his eyes.

Lucius pushed through the crowd and briefly wondered if he should go get Seti. Finally he simply cast his patronus and told it to lead him to Draco. It was difficult to follow the small form of the silvery fox, but it did go straight toward the Quidditch tent, he was halfway there when he found a small circle of cloaked figures, surrounding a slight form. He heart dropped as he recognized Draco.

A blasting curse followed by several stunners in rapid succession split the group up. They scattered to find cover and Draco dove into a nearby tent. Lucius got behind the dubious protection of a tree and gauged the distance between his tree and Draco's tent. His initial attack had downed a few of the Death Eaters. The nearby crowd had scattered, running with their families for less dangerous areas.

"Malfoy – you traitor! Here to save your whelp?" A voice cackled out some vicious laughter. "Well, prepare to watch him burn, instead … _Incendio!_" The voice shouted, setting fire to the front of the tent Draco had gone into.

Lucius felt himself panic. The tents were made to be impervious to cutting hexes and other spells to break in – or out of them. With the tent entrance in flames, Draco would be trapped. Lucius ran forward throwing a strong shield up as he ran and chanted a fire repelling spell as he leaped through the door. The heat still scorched him as he entered. He knew he had only moments.

Draco was directly in front of the doorway, wand out and a horrified look on his face. Lucius had the portkey in his left hand and he grabbed his son up shouting the activation word just as the tent erupted into an inferno.

They dropped into the Spinners End foyer in a smoldering heap. Petunia raced downstairs at the noise. Draco was up and smacking at areas of Lucius that were still aflame. Lucius was holding a few locks of his hair and was blowing on the blazing ends to extinguish them.

Dobby popped in and squeaked in horror and popped out to get cleaning supplies and burn ointment. Petunia came closer, speechless at the sight of them. They had just gone to the World Cup, though the last one they'd attended had been pretty eventful as well.

"I suppose there is a long story attached to this …?" Petunia started.

Lucius looked at her and sighed, nodding. "I'll let Draco tell you his part – I need to go back and make sure they find Harry." He apparated back to in front of his tent – a good thing, as it was now in flames as well. He turned and headed for the Durmstrang tent, hoping Victor was there and could say where Harry had gone.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Severus strode quickly through the crowds heading toward the Quidditch tents. If Harry had been with Victor Krum he was fairly sure that the Bulgarian youth would do his best to get him to safety. He was having some difficulty, as he was going 'upstream', with all the rest of the people running the other way.

Eventually the crowds thinned and he was surrounded by deserted tents that were in flames. The heat was intense and it felt a bit surreal, like walking through a scene of hell. The feeling intensified as he approached a group of Death Eaters – their white cloaks now well – spattered with mud and grime. Their hoods were askew and they were milling around in agitation … easily explained by the silvery form of Harry's patronus winging away in triumph.

Severus relaxed a little, if the patronus Yvane was leaving then Harry must have gotten away safely. He considered attacking the group – there were only seven – but he needed to find Harry. He paused long enough to cast a broadly spread _incendio _that set all their robes on fire. It was too thinly spread to cause serious damage – but it did send several of them _apparating_ away.

Severus ran on, following the distant silvery form of Yvane. It was heading toward the Durmstrang tent. Severus grimaced. He'd hoped to put off this particular meeting. He passed fewer and fewer people and found himself nearing the tent. Like the others it was small compared to what he knew the size inside would be. He lifted his wand, prepared for anything as he entered the tent.

He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised to find Harry surrounded by Durmstrang students, laughing about the Death Eaters scattering like rabbits before the patronus dragon. Harry caught sight of him and leaped up in relief.

"Dad!" Harry said in relief, grabbing him in a hug. Severus slung an arm around Harry pulling him into his side. He had the portkey in his left hand lying on Harry's shoulder. "Victor and his friends brought me here when the panic started – those people were between us and you."

Victor laughed and one of the other students said, "Actually, I think Harry saved us – he conjured a dragon patronus to guard our escape."

Severus smiled a little tensely, lowering his wand to his side carefully. The students had not taken his raised wand badly – they were from Durmstrang and understood that Severus had needed to assess the situation before dropping his guard.

"An impressive patronus … a dragon." The voice came from the side – but Severus had already had his eyes on Igor. He didn't bother to raise his wand. He'd never feared Igor as an opponent. He _was_ wary of betrayal by him, or knives in the back – but in a straight-on fight he could defeat Igor while still half asleep and in his nightshirt. He was almost certain that Gilderoy Lockhart would have been able to beat him in a duel.

"Igor." Severus intoned the name in greeting. He didn't want to insult the students by sneering at their Headmaster. But he did turn to Victor and nodded to him in thanks. Victor brightened and nodded in return. Nothing needed to be said – Severus acknowledged the debt. It was not really a life-debt, but it was a favor owed.

Severus turned toward the door, bidding the students goodbye. Igor sidled up as they reached the doorway and smirked at Severus a bit. "An admirable protection you've acquired, Severus."

Severus glared at him, glad that the Durmstrang Headmaster was speaking in low tones. Why did everyone seem out to undermine Harry's confidence that he was wanted for himself – not as a weapon, instrument of revenge, or a shield. Just as Severus was thinking of a snide retort a fresh wave of screams was heard, distracting all of them. A blazing green apparition of a skull and snake appeared in the sky, making even Severus blanch in horror … the Dark Mark.

After years of anticipation and preparing – it was still happening too fast. Severus gathered his shattered nerves and sent his patronus with a message to Lucius, saying he had found Harry was taking him to Dragonsrest.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Tom moved toward the loudest mix of chanting and screaming. There were bright lights and the sizzle of spells. Tom felt the hot flow of adrenalin and fury running into his veins, making him grip his wand tighter. Yvane was shifting in eagerness in the back of his mind, also eager for action. He got closer to the group of Death Eaters chanting and hexing a group of Ministry workers, mixed along with two Auror apprentices who were trying to fight them.

The reason for the stand-off was apparent. The Death Eaters had the muggle family who owned the property levitated high into the air. It was difficult to tell which ones were holding the muggles up, and if they hexed the Death Eaters they needed to immediately have someone to catch the muggles, and that was hard to do while taking hexes from the other Death Eaters.

Dora was there to Tom's relief and he ran to her. "I can hover all three of them to the ground – you get your lot to fire on the Death Eaters as hard as they can."

"Are you sure …?" Dora started, and then seeing the determination in Tom's face merely pointed to a partially burned tent for him to cast spells from behind.

She ran to the small group of Aurors and ministry workers and tells them a group of volunteers would hover the muggles to safety while they attacked the Death Eaters. She then gave the order and they all attacked as one, sending curse after curse at the astonished group – they had thought that they wouldn't dare attack with the muggles at risk. The wizards holding the muggles abruptly dropped the screaming, flailing figures … but instead of crashing to the ground they floated gently over to a group of cowering sports organizers and were lowered into their midst.

The group doesn't know anything worse than a tripping hex … but were glad to help by apparating the muggles to safety at the ministry and that left Tom free to turn his attention to the Death Eaters. He stepped out from behind the tent and strode toward the group, a malevolent smile on his face – really more of a show of teeth than anything else. Yvane burned with righteous fury in the back of his mind. Tom briefly wondered where the peace – mongering pacifist dragon he'd first met had gone to.

Tom threw blasting curses hard enough to throw two wizards at a time, making them hit trees and tent poles with sickening thuds. The Death Eaters turned toward him in anger and Tom dodged their curses rather that throw shields up and continued with the barrage of curses. Some of them started leaving – their fun was clearly over. Others didn't like to go when it would seem so much like a retreat.

Dora ran to Tom's side joining in the attack. Adrian Kirke – one of Tom's old dorm mates while in Gryffindor - bounced to Tom's other side to assist by throwing up shields to block the Death Eater's curses. Adrian was in an Auror trainee's uniform as well, and was giving Tom a gleeful grin.

Their efforts were redoubled when Lucius ran up, though the Death Eaters that were left all seemed to know what they were doing and were shielding a little better.

All the combatants froze though when an unearthly green light lit the sky. They all turned as one – Death Eaters, Aurors and the trainees, ministry workers and the few Quidditch fans that were left in the area. Everyone's hearts froze, all of them horrified at the sight of the Dark Mark. The symbol that very well might herald the return of Voldemort. No one present there was celebrating the sight.

The Death Eaters that were still conscious apparated away with fear in their hearts. In spite of their prior happiness that there were definite signs of a Dark uprising and their glee at the attempts by Voldemort to resurrect himself over the past three years … now that they saw the Dark Mark – they were reminded that the Dark Lord would not be pleased with them. They had renounced him at the trials, insisting that they had been forced into service – placed under the Imperious Curse. Worse – they'd made no attempts to find their Lord.

Heads would roll when they were called … and they knew it.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Voldemort sat in the overstuffed chair in front of the fire, in spite of it being summer the room felt chill to him. His body was slight – barely as tall as Wormtail, and then only because Pettigrew was constantly hunching his shoulders.

The partial resurrection at least meant that he had some magic at his disposal – at least as much as Barty Crouch Jr. had, so he felt safe barking orders at the pair of wizards with impunity. Not that Barty Jr. would dream of defying his Lord – the wizard was far too enamored with the idea of being Voldemort's right hand to argue about anything.

Wormtail, though - in spite of having hoped to reunite with the Dark Lord for self-protection – now that he was there, he didn't really like to go out to gather information or do anything else that would expose him to danger and possible capture. He saw the wanted posters of himself plastered everywhere in the wizarding world. Even the muggle world had posters of him – advertising him as a killer.

Giving the Dark Lord back his wand had mollified him somewhat. Peter had managed to give Voldemort one piece of information that had made him smile … Peter had overheard Arthur and Percy speaking about the Tri-Wizard tournament that was coming up while on spring break. Voldemort had plans that could be put into action with this – if he could just get someone inside Hogwarts.

After a great deal of scurrying and sweating while spying on Aurors and trainees at some of their favorite pubs, Peter heard that old Mad-eye Moody had agreed to take on the DADA position at Hogwarts. The Ministry was relieved to have him out of their hair for a time and Hogwarts was relieved to have a knowledgeable teacher.

This had spurred Voldemort into action and they had tracked down Moody's home, inspecting the wards and tracked his usual routine. The man took paranoid to new extremes. Barty jr. followed Moody to the World Cup, watching the man's quirks and mannerisms – and he had many of them. He did need to know how to imitate him. The antics of the Death Eaters after the game had irritated him. How dare they behave like they had been some of the Dark Lord's faithful?

He'd quickly put an end to their bravado with a well-placed Morsmordre. He'd listened with glee as Moody gave Lucius and Igor a hard time, saying 'they had so many Death Eaters running around the place he didn't know who to start with'.

The next day they'd put their plan into action. Barty transfigured his trunk that had several compartments – some of them as big as rooms – into a dumpster. Then they had impatiently waited for Moody to spring the trap by trying to empty his garbage – the things that were difficult or impossible to vanish. The dumpster 'ate' Moody, who kicked and yelled, and Barty turned the dumpster back into a trunk. They had their polyjuice ingredient, now.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry sweated and tossed and turned in bed, awakening with a headache. He'd been having dreams – mostly flashes of scenes. One with a house-elf dying – and one with Peter Pettigrew scurrying around, moaning about not wanting to leave the house. He'd told his dad about them and Severus had frowned. The fragments of dreams made little sense, so he told Harry to clear his mind before bed. That had stopped them for a time.

He'd tried to put away his thoughts after the World Cup, but his mind had been in a whirl. His dream that night had been of Voldemort and Peter along with another wizard. They were talking about a tournament coming to Hogwarts. The short, mean looking wizard had demanded that they get 'the boy', that only 'his blood will do'. The dream had ended when an elderly muggle had stumbled in on the three and he'd been killed.

His scar was blazing with pain when he woke and he dragged down to breakfast unhappily. Harry waited until Rosmerta left with Beth to take her to school and go on to the 3 Broomsticks, then he told Severus and Tom about the dream.

"… My scar really hurt and it was all so much clearer than the dreams before – but it must be a dream, they kept on about a tournament …" Severus and Tom glanced at each other in trepidation. "… and the one they were saying 'My Lord' to … well he's not what I expected the Dark Lord to look like." Harry laughed shortly, and at their questioning look he added. "… his ears were a little pointy and his skin was just a little greenish – not much, but a little. I don't know if you ever saw episodes of 'Star Trek' or their movies, but if Spock had been under five foot tall – that's what he'd have looked like, I guess."

Severus smirked and laughed – he recalled the TV show from his childhood … and the character. Tom looked mystified, so Harry explained while Severus' mind whirled … it could not have been a dream. The tournament had been spoken of and the staff had been careful to not let the students know of it.

The paper was delivered and had the expected "Terror at the World Cup" stories. There were a bunch of pictures of the 'Death Eaters' who had been captured. A few were dead from being tossed so hard with a blasting curse. Harry glanced at Tom, who didn't seem disturbed by the previous night's activities. Well, Yvane would lecture him if he was in the wrong, he was sure.

Harry sighed and finished up his breakfast. Another exciting year to come, he was sure. Severus and Harry started packing for the school year with Tom watching pensively. He would be there for a few weeks during the first task – the Welsh Reserve was providing at least one of the dragons. Tom as well as Percy would be assisting with their handling. Still he hated when there were such long periods between seeing his family. He was glad that their skills with the danburite crystals had become strong enough that they could communicate in actual sentences instead of just thoughts or one word.

The next morning Severus left for Hogwarts by floo and Tom took Harry to the station with Rosmerta and Beth. Harry bounced onto the train with a grin. So far all was well.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Haven't total wrapped up how the tournament is going to go. Have an idea or two, though.


	118. The Goblet Arrives

3SM118

Disclaimer – Just having fun with JKR's characters, I'll return them safely.

Chapter 118

Harry spent much of the train ride mulling over Severus' final instructions. His Dad had told him of the upcoming tournament and admitted that it likely would be another 'way in' for Death Eaters or the Dark Lord to have a go at Harry. Severus had said, with a clenched jaw that 'he simply would not have Harry at risk this year' and he intended to keep a close eye on Harry. Since Sinistra was officially the Slytherin Head of House, Severus would have more time to ensure that Harry was safe.

As for the 'dreams' or 'visions' – Severus kept saying for him to keep 'clearing his mind and let go of all emotion', before sleep. Harry had mixed success with that, as there was no way for Severus to show him how that was done, precisely. The few books on the art of Occlumency were either too vague or too technical. The one that seemed the most honest said that it was different for everyone. Still, what 'clearing out' that Harry could manage had cut down on the dreams.

Harry was quite excited by the news of the tournament. He'd been told to not share the news with anyone, but from Draco's smug look and the fact he was reading a book about a rather famously brutal tournament back in the 1700's he expected that Draco had ferreted the information out.

Harry pulled out a thick history book that reviewed the latest Tri-wizard tournament rules and regulations, the many ancient traditions that had been in place – some of them still in use, some not. Draco grinned at the sight and they shared a conspiratorial look. Tom needed information on rules of the event and had lent the book to Harry after reading it.

There was a very interesting chapter in the book that covered the history of the tournament and mentioned even more ancient games and sports dating to the Roman era and even the times of the pharaohs. This piqued his interest. He would like to see, someday, if he could find memories of those events in the stones in Egypt. He needed to pen a note to Bill about it, perhaps.

The usual rounds were made, catching up with friends. Dudley and Ron found Seamus and Dean – they'd been to each other's houses for some birthdays and seen each other at the World Cup – just before the madness occurred, but it was still good to re-connect. Theo Nott dragged into the compartment with Draco and Harry, looking exhausted.

Harry was quite concerned – he knew Theo's dad had been a Death Eater – one of the many that had pleaded 'Imperious'. They had wondered what the events of the summer had done to the Nott family. "Are you okay, Theo?" Harry asked hesitantly, feeling that it was a stupid question – but saying 'you look like crap, what's going on?' was considered a bit rude.

Theo hunched further, "Since mum died, he's gotten worse and worse. He's just more and more … bitter, I guess. It's like a dark pit is slowly engulfing him, and he won't let me or anyone else try to help him pull back out of it."

Theo grimaced and continued while Draco and Harry looked at him in sympathy. "Of course some of the 'friends' rather encouraged some of his more violent tendencies when he is at his most depressed." Theo gulped and glanced toward the open door, so Harry cast a strong silencing charm. "I _**know**_ he was at the World Cup – behind one of the Death Eater masks _– I just know it_."

Harry and Draco looked at him in distress – exactly how did one reply to such a statement? _'Send your father to Azkaban … you'll eventually feel good about it?'_ No … for Draco could remember when Lucius putting Draco in the same position had not been out of the realm of possibility and Harry was all too aware that Severus had joined Voldemort willingly.

"We're both in your corner on this – if you need a place to run to … well, we have safehouses, although you're only fourteen. We would do our best for you …" Harry shook his head in sympathy.

"Yes … we're Slytherins – we have each other's backs. Severus isn't our Head of House anymore – but Sinistra will do her best for you and Harry's dad will still help if you need it." Draco nodded at Theo.

Theo looked a bit less harried and nodded back. "I will leave home if he tries to drag me into anything … I'll talk to Professor Sinistra if I need to." He hesitated and looked at his friends with entreaty. "You'll talk to your dads, too …" Draco and Harry nodded back to him – they were sure that Severus and Lucius would not hesitate to help hide the teen rather than see him dragged into the Death Eater ranks unwillingly.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Sirius Black stared at the Three Broomsticks menu, sweating a bit. He didn't really need to see the menu – though it had changed during his twelve years away. He was there to see Rosmerta. Thank Merlin he'd asked around a bit about Sniv and Rosmerta's marriage before leaping in. He'd thought it would be easy – casually mention to Ros that she couldn't really want to have the son of her husband's first love in her house … to have to have her own child and future children competing against Harry for Sniv's attention. He'd gone to his cousin to root around for clues as to how to approach Rosmerta.

Sirius winced in remembrance of Andromeda's cutting words when he'd mentioned that perhaps Rosmerta would like Harry to live with Sirius … and his mention of Beth and future children. He hadn't known about the curse Rosmerta had taken and was still in Azkaban when Beth had been adopted.

The script he'd expected to use had suddenly looked pretty hazardous. He'd likely have had a hex sent his way. He'd done a little more digging and found out that, in fact, Rosmerta was quite protective of Harry. She had hexed an assailant right here in the Three Broomsticks one time. Sirius flinched – the hex that Aaron Diggory had received was quite painful and hard to remove. Sirius definitely hoped he didn't leave with it cast on him.

He didn't like to believe that Rosmerta was truly attached to Harry – he'd hoped that Harry was wrong about that, that meant that they'd formed a bond and that trying to pry them apart would merely hurt everyone.

And as for Tom Riddle … After reading numerous articles from the Daily Prophet that Remus had almost literally thrown at him he couldn't pretend that Tom would ever hesitate to lay down his life for Harry – the description of the cauldron that had blown up and Tom shielding Harry had been quite enlightening.

Sirius heard the pub door open and the chattering of a small girl voice and Rosmerta's laughing reply. He briefly thought about slinking out the door, and then leaned back and made eye contact with Rosmerta. She seemed unsurprised to see him and walked over to take a seat across from him, the six year old Beth bouncing into place beside her.

Sirius frantically tried to remember what he'd intended to ask, but nothing came to mind. Things like "would you mind talking Snivellus into kicking Harry out?" or "you don't really care about Harry, do you?" would likely get him hexed or worse, not to mention that he knew the answers to those questions, already.

Finally, Sirius haltingly started speaking. It was difficult for him to talk about Harry and 'Sniv', and he was quite aware he needed to be polite. Rosmerta was one of the most cheerful and generous women he'd ever met … but he'd also seen her when someone had 'crossed the line'.

"I know that so many things – and people - have changed … a lot … over the last twelve years …" Sirius hesitated, not sure how to proceed. "… everyone has been trying to tell me … _**how**_ … changed, but things they were saying I really didn't want to hear …" Sirius shifted uncomfortably. "… So many things are completely different than what I ever dreamed they would be." Sirius looked into Rosmerta's calm eyes and managed to hold them. "… I knew Sni … Snape had been brought in about the same time as I – I thought he'd been caught out by Albus, I didn't realize that he was ever released – let only so quickly. I spent the twelve years considering him a true Death Eater, whenever I thought of him. Anyway, hearing Harry was adopted and being raised by him was shocking – horrifying really. It was supposed to be Frank and Alice, or maybe Andy and Ted – anyone else."

Rosmerta smiled, Sirius was starting to work through things … and none too soon. Harry would soon have been beyond reaching out to his godfather, if Sirius had continued his barrage of verbal abuse against Severus.

"I know that everyone else has no problem believing that Severus is a wonderful father to Harry … but it's not so easy for me to wrap my mind around that – no matter what the evidence supporting it is." Sirius took a long drink of butterbeer. Even saying that had left a bitter taste in his mouth. "I know Harry is thrilled with his new family … and I should be happy for him – but for me … it's like just yesterday that he was a one – year – old and was James and Lily's child – not yours and … Severus'." Sirius took a deep breath – that had been hard to say.

"Harry does understand that all this has been dumped on you at once, with no warning … and that you'll need time to adjust … but he's also only fourteen – he'll give up if too much time passes. _You_ remember _him_ – but he had no memories or emotional ties to you other than knowing you are his godfather … but that won't mean anything if you can't support the family we all have pieced together." Rosmerta continued smiling, but it had a determined edge to it. "Write to Harry – but do more than give him excuses – tell him you accept his family and that you are happy for him … and work at showing it."

Sirius sighed and nodded. He would start by writing, creating some ties with Harry … and hope he was able to bury his bitterness and anger at Sni … um, Snape before he had to do another face to face meeting with him.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry's fourth year started with some excitement. Harry was relieved that Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood had already graduated. The announcement that there would be no Quidditch matches that year because of the tournament would have driven those two into a frenzy. The fact that Hogwarts would be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament had been greeted with enthusiasm, though the other two schools would not arrive until the end of October.

Tom smiled as he read Harry's latest letter. Sirius Black had grown a few more brain cells and had matured to at least the level of a first year – he'd started sending Harry letters that seemed to be much more accepting. The stories of James now held no recitations of pranks and told a lot of what James and Lily had done as a couple in the Order and as parents. Things were looking up.

Tom looked out the library window and frowned. Yuan and the others would need to choose the dragon to be sent to the tournament for the first task soon. The other two reserves providing dragons had come to the Welsh Reserve to meet with the British Ministry to arrange for the dragons.

There had been arguing when the eager ministry representatives had tried to insist on nesting mothers and their eggs for the challenge. The Romanian Reserve had been on the verge of giving in and the Hebredian Reserve rider had looked uncertain when Tom had spoken up. They could provide excitingly dangerous enough young dragons without risking nesting mothers – Tom could explain to the dragons that they needed to protect the golden eggs that would be the next clue for the tasks. The Reserves promised they would find the most dramatically daring young females and send them.

Yuan had been relieved that the ministry had taken the suggestion of Tom 'speaking' to the dragons with no questions asked. The other reserves riders had raised their eyebrows – but they likely thought it was meant that the message with be sent via another dragon. There usually was an old dragon on each Reserve that even the youngest dragon could understand at least a little.

Now, a month into school things were looking good – if only they had a clue as to where the necklace horcrux was. Also, Tom had a date with the Wizengamot this afternoon. The 'Death Eaters' that had been apprehended at the World Cup had been identified and questioned – some under veritaserum … some not, depending on whether they'd asked for lawyers or not. Only five had been caught alive, there were six others that were dead from various curses – mostly from Tom. Three others had been in St Mungos for weeks from injuries and were insisting they 'remembered nothing', and had no idea how they had ended up in Death Eater robes and cursed by Tom.

They were all being kept in holding cells, though Scrimgeour and a few others were insisting they should just be kept at Azkaban – at least the ones with Dark Marks. Oddly, three of the wizards did not have them; and one of those that was unmarked was dead.

Tom hoped they sorted it all out … and soon. Still, they were at least being reasonably thorough. Four of the Death Eaters had taken the veritaserum and had admitted to setting a few fires and causing general mayhem. This got them sentenced to a couple years apiece. Since their only other crime was wearing the Dark Mark and they said under veritaserum that they had done nothing to try and resurrect "he who must not be named" and had no idea where Pettigrew was, that was that for them.

Two of the others were from eastern Europe and one of them was unmarked. Their ministry had sent someone to intercede regarding them. The diplomat didn't seem sure as to whether his country would try them in court or just dump them in a prison in their own country. At last it was decided they would let the British Ministry do the prosecution and any sentence decided on would be carried out in their own country.

Of the two remaining wizards – the last unmarked wizard had been injured, and had finally been released. They were both insisting they'd done nothing wrong and it had all been a mistake. The unmarked wizard insisted he'd 'woke up in St Mungo's in the Death Eater robes' with no idea of what had happened.

Tom was being summoned by the Unmarked Mister Simonson's lawyer for questioning during the trial today.

Yuan was wary about sending anyone to the ministry alone, so one of the dragonriders who had been in pre-law before 'finding out he was really a dragonrider' was sent along with Tom to the Ministry. Yuan didn't think Tom would really need a lawyer, but having someone who understood 'legalese' nearby would be good.

So, Tom and Bryant arrived at the ministry floo and walked to the courtroom they'd been directed to and waited in the back of the room to be called. A rather proud Adrian Kirke was there and he whispered to Tom that the other Death Eater – who had been bearing the Dark Mark – had finally pleaded guilty to muggle-baiting and had been sentenced to ten years … since the muggle family had not been injured and they had been _obliviated_, negating any effect of the magical world having been essentially revealed. Adrian had been the one to cast the _incarcerous_ and capturing him.

Simonson's lawyer was trying to wiggle out of the fact than his client was found in Death Eater robes and mask, lying unconscious on the ground beside marked Death Eaters and that his wand clearly had cast _Wingardium Leviosa_ very recently.

Tom was called and he stepped forward to take his place in the witness stand. The defendant's lawyer eyed him warily and Tom had to wonder what he thought he could gain by having Tom answer questions.

"Mr Riddle … we've all read your sworn statement given to the Aurors … I understand the event that occurred was confusing – all those people milling around, curses being thrown, you were busy rescuing the muggles and it had to be difficult to recognize friend from foe when you started throwing curses at those you thought were the enemy." The lawyer said in condescending tones – his tone of voice implied that Tom was clearly deluded and the statement, while not a lie, had to be wildly inaccurate.

Tom smiled haughtily back at the man, refusing to react in anger. "I didn't need to sort out friend from foe … I just threw blasting cursed at anyone wearing a Death Eater mask and robe. I wasn't difficult to know who to target at all …"

"My client … Mr. Simonson … does not carry the Dark Mark." The lawyer answered slowly and carefully, as if speaking to a child. "He was captured and forced to put the garb on and accompany the Death Eaters – he remembers nothing after that …" The lawyer finished in a hopefully triumphant tone.

Tom smiled even more unpleasantly. "From what I have read not all of Lord … Voldemort's …" Tom used that name deliberately, ignoring the collective flinching from everyone in the room. Voldemort was unlikely to apparate into the court proceedings in response to his name being uttered. "… followers were marked. I'm sure a simple statement under veritaserum …"

The lawyer turned abruptly, interrupting Tom, making some in the audience snicker – Simonson and absolutely refused the truth potion. He was insisting he was allergic to it. "… that is not what I meant – I mean that there was no evidence that my client was there willingly, or participated in any illegal activity. Your assault on his person at that time is not actual evidence of wrongdoing."

Tom hung onto his smile with difficulty. The lawyer was pretty good. "I only know that I threw curses at those that were attacking my group - which was busy rescuing muggles who were being assaulted – if your client was in that group – willing or not – he got blasted."

At this the lawyer smiled tightly right back at Tom. "It was shown that three that were found dead were killed by you – and one was sent to St Mungos. We know quite a few apparated away while injured or were carried off – possibly also dead." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Odd that my client has charges against him and you do not."

Tom fought down a sneer and merely glared at the lawyer. Luckily the prosecutor leaped in at that moment.

"Mr Riddle is not the one on trial … we examined pensieve memories from Auror trainee Kirke and newly graduated Auror Tonks, as we have said before. It is quite clear that every spell he threw was to either rescue the muggles or to defend others." The prosecutor nodded shortly at Tom and there was a small smattering of applause from Aurors and from the audience.

Yvane seemed satisfied with that – he'd started muttering in the background at the lawyer's implications - and had gotten progressively louder, but the prosecutor's defense of Tom had mollified the old dragon.

The defending lawyer shrugged a bit and looked skeptical … but changed course again. "Still, … was there a way for you to tell if all the wizards you hit with spells were attacking you – or if they were just standing there – being held prisoner by the attackers?"

Tom was tempted to shout that the lawyer and anyone buying this tripe should be turned into potions ingredients for Severus.

"_Sure – we're quite sure the man is guilty. His excuse is rather … thin." Yvane muttered – obviously unhappy at playing devil's advocate. "On the other hand, we thought the same about Sirius Black's story."_

Tom hesitated at that. He was pretty sure the defendant in front of him was guilty … the sullen visage and hatred spilling from his eyes were quite telling … but Sirius Black's screaming mug shot had been just as 'obvious'.

"No, of course not." Tom answered calmly. He would just have to sit back and let the justice system take its course. At least the Wizengamot was taking care to weigh things carefully. There were not overwhelmed by hundreds of Death Eaters to prosecute, so they could look closely at all evidence. The wizarding world was not in an orgy of celebration – so they were watching these proceedings carefully.

The lawyer seemed to feel this was a victory and smiled smugly at Tom. Tom was waved down to the audience and resumed his place between the dragonrider and Adrian. He'd been taken aback by what Yvane had said – but he was right. It was never a good idea to take things at face value. He needed to remember that.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Severus watched out over the Great Hall at Halloween. Harry was there, this year. He'd let Harry choose how to spend this holiday the last two years. He'd taken Harry to the Godric's Hollow gravesite earlier that day. But he had asked that Harry be there for the arrival of the other schools, even if he left soon afterwards.

Harry seemed perfectly happy, at present. Severus was seated as far from Mad-eye Moody as possible. Severus disliked that man on principle, but he also went out of his way to harass Severus. There was something odd about Moody – he was more hostile than ever before, of course, and Severus had looked closely at him a couple times. His aura was the same as ever – an orangey – yellow that flickered oddly at time, nonetheless the same he'd always felt the few very unhappy times he'd been around him.

There was a second table, now, behind the usual teachers table. Lucius and the governors were seated there, ministry representatives next to them at the table. Everyone was eagerly awaiting the announcements. The students had seen the carriage pulled by the flying horses as well as the submarine / ship that had erupted out of the water.

Filch had splurged some of Mrs Norris' money on a splendid jeweled collar for her and a new suit and robes for him. Sprout had managed to chivvy him into a haircut and he looked more presentable, although still a little frightening.

The schools were announced and the Hogwarts students were impressed with the displays by them. Professor Flitwick had proudly led the Hogwarts choir in a song 'Something Wicked This Way Comes'. Dumbledore had felt that all the students should sing the school song. Severus had objected on behalf of Filius – Albus was always forgetting about the choir. Albus had caved when all the other teachers had backed Severus.

Igor smirked at Severus and sat next to him, making him grimace. His only solace was that it made Harry laugh. Albus and Barty Crouch Sr. made their announcements and the Goblet of Fire was unveiled. Severus had a moment of foreboding, but could not see how Harry could end up in danger. There were obviously students who intended to try to get their names in the cup even if they weren't seventeen – namely the Weasley twins – but Harry was unlikely to try that. Harry didn't need to look for trouble – it always found him unaided.

The Goblet was placed in an antechamber and an age line was set. The names would be pulled the following evening.

There was a lot of exciting talking amongst the students as they went their way to the dorms. Harry and Draco were ecstatic that Victor Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students were joining the Slytherins. An extra level had been opened in the top of the Slytherin dorms to make space for the students.

Ron was nearly green with jealousy. He really had hoped to have better access to the Quidditch star. Still, Dudley could get into the Slytherin dorm and Ron would just have to tag along. The castle thrummed with excitement as the students slept restlessly.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Apologies for the long wait. The Overtime dragon teamed with Writers Block dragon. Hopefully they are defeated for now.


	119. Seconds'

3SM119

Disclaimer – I'm just borrowing JKR's characters to take them out for a good time.

Chapter 119

Hermione made her way with a group of girls to the 'Goblet of Fire' room as they'd taken to calling it. After breakfast a great number of the students had made their way there to watch people drop their names in the goblet. Rumor had it a number of underage students had attempted to enter their names … with rather humorous results. Many were sporting white hair and beards. This had led a few girls to hiding out in the infirmary until the overabundance of facial hair was gone.

The younger students (those third year and younger) merely had "I'm an underage wizard" flashing in neon across their forehead. Hermione chuckled. Colin Creevey had the flashing sign at present, but he seemed to be enjoying it – had insisted his younger brother, Dennis, take his picture at breakfast so he could send it home to their father.

She had brought a book with her, a new one that the "wizarding culture class" had recommended. She'd done as Lucius asked and offered her help to Professor Finch. Hermione had explained her mistakes with the Malfoy family and her apology … and Mr. Malfoy's request that she help with the classes.

Professor Finch had heard about the apology occurring in Gringotts – and had been impressed that a muggleborn had found that form of apology and had gone through with it in such a public setting. She was quite happy to have a motivated, highly intelligent muggleborn help her plan lessons. Yes, Professor Finch knew how to teach wizard traditions – she'd taught several years at an exclusive wizarding girl's school in Switzerland – but all of them were born to magical parents and didn't need the very basics explained them. Hermione could tell her what needed more in-depth explanations and what the muggleborns would grasp all on their own.

She sat behind Harry and Draco, who were at present cheering as Victor Krum entered his name. Victor looked over at Harry and Draco with a smile – which widened as he spotted the bushy head of hair behind them. Hermione blushed and looked back down at the book. The Bulgarian seeker was quite … interesting, although he was three years ahead of her.

Harry watched with a smile as Cedric marched in with friends to drop in his name. Harry had always liked Cedric – anyone who could rein in the twins and get them to 'use their powers for good' was already a hero in his book. A group of giggling girls were following him and Harry's eyes were drawn to Cho Chang. She had turned into a real looker this year … or perhaps he was just now noticing. She saw his glance and smiled at him. Harry had always been nice to her – even after she took the seeker position on the Ravenclaw team and their teams were competing against each other.

Harry grinned a bit goofily at Cho and then shook his head. They only rarely spoke to each other – usually she was at the Reserve for a day or two before school to do shopping, and she talked a lot with Martin Prewett, who was in her year – and Mafalda's brother. But Harry saw her mostly from a table or two away unless she was debating some point with her fellow Ravenclaws - Hermione, Padma, and Mafalda.

At last the expected entertainment arrived – the Weasley twins made their grandiose entrance. They had asked Severus if they could use the student lab the evening before. Severus had not been fooled by their angelic smiles, but it was always amusing to watch Fred and George's plots so he had allowed it.

Severus hovered in an alcove, lost in the shadows as he usually preferred to be. He smiled at little as the twins took their aging potions while Cedric rolled his eyes and Hermione scolded … telling them it would never work. Severus had felt an increasingly heavy feeling of impending doom ever since the other schools had arrived, now as he looked at the Goblet and all the excited students the feeling intensified.

Sometimes Severus wondered if had had some latent talent in precognition … or if it was just that there always seemed to be danger on the horizon for he and Harry … and all of their friends, he conceded with a grimace. He managed a smile, though when the twin's slips of parchment were thrown out of the goblet and the twins themselves landed on their butts, now sporting long gray hair and beards. The also had blinking letters on their foreheads spelling out "Nitwit 1 and Nitwit 2". Ginny quickly whispered to Colin who grinned and hastily took some pictures.

The twins started a wrestling match and the other students cheered them on until another group came into the chamber. The French students went by them with condescending sniffs. The wizards stopped in their tracks to watch Fleur Delacour sway past to drop her name in the goblet along with one or two of the other Beauxbaton witches. The Hogwarts witches for the most part frowned at her; unhappy at the amount of attention Fleur seemed to garner … all the French females, for that matter.

The students changed out frequently, coming and going in chattering groups until late afternoon. Then the goblet was taken to the Great Hall and dinner served.

Severus felt even twitchier as Dumbledore pranced down to the goblet to give a dramatic speech and call out the champions for each house … "Fleur Delacour …. Victor Krum …. Cedric Diggory …." Each name was greeted with wild cheering from the schools. The champions walked toward the back room to be given the rules and photo opportunities for the ministry.

Severus had thought that his anxiety would diminish, but instead, it spiked … and then the goblet started spurting blue flame again and Severus rose, the rock of ice in his gut growing to boulder – like proportions.

Sure enough, his anxiety was rewarded with another slip of parchment erupting from the goblet. Albus had noticed Severus' look of horror and turned in time to catch the parchment. His face looked thunderous … and then oddly devious before shouting "Harry Potter? …. Harry Potter!"

Harry stumbled to his feet; hearing whispers of "He's not seventeen …" "… he's a cheat …" At some of the tables with older students there was anger - the younger students looked a bit envious. At the table with fourth year students there were varying degrees of unhappiness. Dudley looked stunned and Ron, sitting beside him looked upset and perhaps jealous. Hermione and Malfada looked disapproving … Harry could almost hear Hermione muttering about all the rules that had just been broken. Draco, though … Harry almost stopped and smacked the back of his friends's head … Draco looked ecstatic – gleefully smug that Harry had accomplished this.

"Way to go … I want all the details after they chew on you and send you back out …" Draco hissed, beaming at Harry with a fierce grin. Harry sighed; Draco would be absolutely crushed when he found out that Harry hadn't done this.

Harry stepping toward the Head Table with a vaguely satisfied looking Headmaster behind him broke Severus out of his state of frozen horror. The angrily bellowed "NO!" from Professor Snape silenced most of the hall … even Karkaroff and Madame Maxine, who had begun spouting protests.

Harry quailed a bit at the sight of a totally enraged Professor Snape, and a fair percentage of the student body was abruptly reminded of why having a parent that worked at Hogwarts could be problematic. A few first years squeaked and slid under the table at the sight of Snape bearing down on Harry.

Severus reached Harry and grabbed an arm, whirling around and leading him swiftly up past the Head Table and into the chamber the other champions had disappeared into. Albus was left to scurry behind, any glee he'd felt that Harry would have to compete and, perhaps learn some skills was gone. He'd noted not only the anger Severus was feeling in the Potions Master's eyes, but also the stubborn determination that had served Albus well during the last war. He knew that stubbornness was going to be pitted against him in this.

A horrified Cornelius Fudge and Bartemius Crouch followed behind, leaving the Great Hall to erupt into loud arguments and shouting. Neville and Blaise were especially virulent in what they said until some Slytherin prefects hexed them silent, hissing that Slytherins stuck together … even if it was only in public.

Harry was immediately bombarded with shouted questions about whether he'd put his name in. Severus didn't bother to add his own query, just locking eyes with Harry and waiting for an answer.

Harry deliberately held the gaze and answered, "No, I did not put my name in the goblet or ask an older student to do it for me." Severus relaxed minutely and nodded to Harry, patting his shoulder and turned to face the other occupants together.

"But, of course, he is lying …" Madame Maxine shouted, knocking a hanging lantern with a bluebell flame out of her path. More squabbling occurred with Moody protesting Harry could not have cast the high-powered _Confundus_ that was sure to have been used.

Albus, though, was locked in a stare-down with Severus. Harry had his attention fixed on both of them. This was the confrontation that they'd all been expecting … it was a miracle it hadn't happened before. They had all known that eventually Albus would push and Severus would push back. Harry had hoped it would be later – after all the Horcruxes were gone, though there was still the one in his scar to consider.

Barty Crouch finally bleated that Harry was now a Hogwarts' champion and Severus drew himself up and said with a snarl, "Harry and I will be leaving for Dragonsrest, then, Headmaster – you will receive Harry's official withdrawal from Hogwarts within the hour … as well as my resignation. Harry cannot be a Hogwarts' champion if he no longer attends here."

Barty paled dramatically and Fudge looked horrified. Madame Maxine cocked an eyebrow. Albus was about to lose his prize pupil … perhaps he would attend Beauxbaton's brother school that taught the males – Loupbaton? Igor was similarly intrigued, though he was less certain that Harry Potter would leave Britain.

The air in the chamber grew heavy with angry magic from both the Headmaster and his recalcitrant Potions Master. Ozone crackled and everyone watched as they squared off. They hoped the chamber could withstand the conflict.

"Harry will _**not**_ be leaving Hogwarts, Severus." Albus said in a frighteningly even and calm tone that was somehow even more threatening.

"He will not be participating in this tournament to satisfy your 'need to train him'." Severus hissed. Severus abruptly threw a wandless and wordless silencing ward with his left hand – wand still in his right hand that was around Harry's shoulder. This caused the impromptu audience to gape and mentally decided Snape had better odds of coming out alive against Dumbledore than they had originally thought.

"Before you go any further … let me assure you if you try to force this with your 'powerful connections' … I will make sure you no longer have connections of any kind. Lucius and I took pensieve memories from Petunia when I first took custody of Harry – memories of you telling Vernon Dursley that Harry was to be toughened up and 'to not be raised a spoiled wimp' … the scene where you sent off the muggle Social Worker and did nothing about Vernon's abuse … one of you dropping Harry there on their doorstep like a bag of trash in the first place - and I still have the lengthy list of Harry's injuries the Healer recorded when he first arrived at Spinners End." Severus watched Albus' eyes take a shocked and faintly betrayed look and then his face froze into a neutral mask. "You'll be removed from your positions for binding Dudley's magic when he was so young – that alone will ruin you … the charges for what happened with Harry – you'll be lucky to escape Azkaban."

"Severus …" Albus started to make a plea, but Severus' grim look told him it was hopeless.

"I won't do it willingly or happily … but I **will** do it if you try to stop me … Harry will not be placed in danger like this – teaching him is one thing … dropping him in the deep end without a thought is another." Severus barked at the Headmaster.

Harry watched it all with trepidation. He was relieved that his dad hadn't agreed to him being a champion, but he knew the chasm opening between Albus and his father was not a good thing. He was a little disappointed; he'd thought the Headmaster had realized he wasn't a piece of meat to be waved in front of the mad dog Voldemort had become. Still, a solution needed to be found.

"Sir, I might have an answer to this problem." Harry tugged on Severus' sleeve. Albus turned to him a bit impatiently, Severus glared – the boy had better not think that competing was a good idea.

"The champions used to have 'seconds' that helped them, and took their place if they were too injured to continue … or … um, killed." Harry began, but Albus immediately brightened – catching on immediately. Severus caught on as well, but he was less sanguine – if Cedric managed to get a paper cut Albus would be pushing for the second – Harry - to compete.

"If anything should occur that would make Harry champion … we'll be out the door. Is that understood?" Severus locked the Headmaster into another stare for a few moments. Albus nodded curtly – yes indeed, he understood alright.

The captivated audience – even if they couldn't **hear **the confrontation – was told that Harry was not a champion – but Cedric's second – and the other champions would soon have theirs as well. They were confused, but quite willing to go along since it would mean that Hogwarts no longer had a second champion. Barty was told to 'hush up' by Fudge when he started to babble that it wasn't possible. Fudge had no clue of what Albus was playing at … but if it kept Harry in Hogwarts and out of the Tournament – he was all for it.

They left the chamber and went into the Great Hall. The champions lined up with Madame Maxine behind Fleur, Igor behind Victor and Severus was behind a nervous Cedric – and Harry in front of Cedric.

Albus strode down to the Goblet, Barty and Fudge flanking him. Albus waved his wand and sweated while casting spells. Moody stood behind him frowning. This was not the way it was supposed to happen – but at least Potter was in the tournament in some way or another. He could work with that.

At last the goblet complied with Albus' wishes and he stepped back and cast a light _Sonorus_ – enough so everyone could hear him. "The Tournament, until the 1700's, always had 'seconds' available to assist the champions and take their place if injury or death took out a champion … apparently with the edict that only seventeen year olds would be competing the goblet decided to add the seconds back into the game – Harry Potter was chosen as the Hogwarts' second …" with that the goblet threw out two more parchments for Albus "… and Selena D'Ville will be the Beauxbaton's second … and Vanyel Marsden is for Durmstrang."

There was relieved cheering from many – this meant nothing was taken from Cedric, and there was only one champion for Hogwarts. Blaise and Neville remained angry and a bit jealous … leave it to Potter to become 'the second' – they would have liked a shot at that. They then managed to whisper around that if a younger wizard was allowed to be a 'second' … that everyone should have had a chance. A few frowned and nodded uncertainly.

The feast got back underway and everyone returned to their seats. The Slytherins all grouped around Harry jovially congratulating him on his cunning – very few of his House looked put out about it. The twins edged through the crowd and added their admiring comments … now that their housemate's status was no longer threatened they were quite approving of Harry's achievement.

Harry weakly tried to insist that he hadn't put his name in – that only got him good-natured jostling and winking from his housemates. Harry finally gave up and replied to questions of how or why he'd done it with a Slytherin smirk and a casual shrug. The Slytherins found this amusing to Harry's relief and at last the meal ended and Harry fled to his dorm, closely followed by Draco.

Harry braced himself for a barrage of queries from Draco, but he just stood by his owl's perch and stroked the bird's feather, murmuring to him for a minute or two. Then he turned to Harry, looking puzzled.

"You really didn't put your name in the goblet, did you?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head and let Draco mull that over for a time. "Someone is trying to kill you again, then?" Draco sighed in resignation and Harry grimaced with a nod.

"Whoever put my name in is not a friend … that's for sure." Harry's eyes blazed in temper – he'd wanted to vent for hours, now. "And – it was no student. Manipulating the goblet into taking my name took a lot of power and know-how. You saw how Albus sweated over the goblet when we came back out – he was getting it to change me to a second. And going back to having 'seconds' in the tournament would have been something the goblet would have **wanted.**"

Draco's eyes took on a calculating look. "We need to make a list of wizards and witches that had access to the goblet from Wednesday evening until the names were drawn … there can't have been that many with the magical power and knowledge of how to get past the spells."

Harry nodded, now grimly determined to find out who had put him in this position. He'd hated the look of disappointed anger that his father had had when he'd thought Harry had done this. He'd really never been glad his father was a master of Legilimancy before now.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Severus penned a letter … a very lengthy letter … venting all his anger and describing a few unspeakable deaths he might give to Albus or whoever had put Harry's name in the goblet. He finally ran out of rants, descriptive tortures he planned and signed off. He duplicated the letter and sent one to Lucius and one to Tom. Tom would be amused and Lucius would think of ways to implement the tortures and deaths.

With his anger banked a little he wrote a less heated letter to Rosmerta and reassured her that he had things under control … he hoped.

He was much too keyed up to sleep, so he plotted, instead and found a few ways to ensure Harry stayed safely on the sidelines of the tasks that would occur. He huffed, he was going to need to guard a Hufflepuff … a letdown for him, but he liked Cedric well enough, so it would only be annoying he supposed.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Severus endured the following two weeks well enough, at least he no longer had Head of House duties – that was all Sinistra's now.

Albus was stiffly polite, but his eyes had a rather cold anger in them when Severus was around. Severus didn't like the new attitude, but he'd known the old warlock would be incensed at the threat to his position in the wizarding world. Without the threat, though, Albus would have had Harry as a fourth champion – Barty had already declared it.

Hopefully Albus would come out of his snit eventually. In the meantime, Severus would endure the little slights and digs. He now only had half the house-elves he usually had to clean the classrooms and cauldrons … however that just meant he oversaw more detentions while grading papers. Inventory expenditure got trimmed back a bit … so students found themselves learning to harvest their own in the greenhouses – Sprout had been glad to oversee this in their classes.

The worst blow had been when Albus had stopped the elves from offering coffee at breakfast … but everyone suffered with Severus' grouchiness over that, though. Minerva had sent a hasty owl to Rosmerta to obtain Severus a large bag of coffee grounds and a pot. So, Severus had a pot spelled to be ready the moment he got out of bed in the morning – which was actually better, he felt – Rosmerta and Elizabeth had sent him a cup that magically held the entire pot. Beth must had picked it out, since it was crystal and had unicorns, similar to the ones he conjured for her.

Severus had hoped Albus would limit the harassment to himself, but there were some digs aimed at Harry, he felt. Blaise and Neville had started a bit of a hate campaign against Harry – they insisted they hadn't conjured the "Potter Stinks" buttons some students wore … the ones who felt they should have had a shot at the position of 'second' for the champion. Still Blaise and Neville were quickly becoming outcasts in Slytherin for wearing them – therefore breaking the Slytherin code of closing ranks against attacks like this. Crabbe and a reluctant Goyle also had them, but most knew that Crabbe had no will of his own and Goyle had no choices so the Slytherins did not bother them.

Albus carefully explained he had no business insisting the students cease and desist "it was the students right to express themselves".

Then there were the interviews with Skeeter. Severus had been stunned that Albus had agreed to let her do the interviews for the Daily Prophet – and he hadn't warned Severus of it beforehand. "After all, he hadn't informed any of the other champions or seconds' parents!" Albus managed to say with an almost perfect look of bewilderment.

So, Severus sat at the Head table approaching the end of November with the first task only two weeks away glaring at the interviews by Skeeter "Harry, the twelve-year old 'second'…" He'd thought the papers had learned their lesson in being more accurate. Albus was twinkling at his own paper … looking rather satisfied. Minerva's jaw was clenched, she was having difficulty keeping out of the feud between the two of them. She felt that interfering might make it worse.

Severus stood abruptly, paper clenched in one fist … he'd show Albus he wasn't affected by all the pettiness. He strode down toward the fourth years, letting his face settle into a menacing glower. The hall gradually grew silent as he got to a apprehensive looking Harry.

"Potter! You've been lying to me!" He barked loudly and ignored Harry's sputters of 'What! How … when?' "You've led me to believe you are fourteen! … It says right here you are twelve!" He waved the paper at Harry and his voice dropped to a sneer. "Surely a well – respected newspaper like the Daily Prophet would not mislead the public by telling falsehoods?" Snickering broke out. "50 points from Slytherin for allowing me to believe you are fourteen!"

There was a collective gasp from the students. Snape had taken points from Slytherin! Two first year Hufflepuffs fainted and the Ravenclaws vowed to see if the runes or astronomy charts showed the impending end of the world. Harry went back to weakly sputtering '50 … points…?'

"…and 60 points to Slytherin for being able to do fourth year spellwork when you are clearly only twelve …" Severus swept on out the doors dramatically, leaving the students relieved and chuckling … the world wasn't ending after all.

Only Albus seemed unamused.

~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

a/n – sorry for the long wait. In spite of having most of this together in my head it took awhile to get onto the screen … plus I'm getting ready for a vacation in the Tropicana in Atlantic City (Finally – a vacation).


	120. The First Task

3SM120

Disclaimer- Just having fun, making no money – it all belongs to JKR (– except for Seti and a few others).

Chapter 120

Albus grimaced as he watched Minerva leave his office, spine stiffly straight in annoyance. She'd finally cracked after he'd handed out the Christmas vacation schedule. Severus would be staying this year – the entire Christmas break. " … As he was needed to chaperone the Yule ball, and he'd had so muc of the last Christmas off …" Most of the Professors would have to spend extra days this year, as so many of the older students would be staying for the Yule Ball before going home.

Albus was aggravated to find that Severus had, apparently, expected this and just smiled while the other teachers looked at Albus in incredulity.

Yes, many of the upper years were staying most of the Christmas vacation because of the Yule ball, and the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students would be there the entire vacation but really, there was no reason Severus couldn't leave for at least a few days … and the other Professors knew this.

"I believe that the rules are that my family can visit me here … if I am not able to leave. Beth will be quite thrilled to have a better look at Hogwarts." Severus had said, refusing to show any irritation. The other teachers had nodded emphatically at that and had fixed Albus with glares … daring him to object.

Now, Minerva had given him a thorough tongue-lashing, saying that she didn't know what Severus had done to earn all Albus' petty actions but he'd better rethink things, because "… things have gone too far if people are now thinking Snape is the 'good guy' and you're the 'evil bat'."

That had startled him. He hadn't realized that his actions had made people feel that way. Of course he'd also expected Severus to not 'take things lying down' … Albus had expected some shouting and a tantrum or two that would have gained Albus at least a little sympathy – or at least would have had people believing that Snape must deserve it.

Now he was left with Severus being viewed as a martyr and he as the bully. The problem was, he was still angry with Severus. The threat to pull Harry from Hogwarts had stunned him … and the knowledge that Severus would prosecute him if he had tried to stop Severus had left him gaping in horror.

Until now Severus' protectiveness had been … cute, perhaps even heart-warming. He'd worried that Severus would not survive losing Harry in the war - he hoped that having Rosmerta and Beth, along with Tom would be enough for Severus once Harry died – as Harry surely must. But Albus had never once doubted that when necessary he would be able to remove Harry from Severus and get the 'Chosen One' to do his duty.

Now it was glaringly obvious that he'd been masterfully outflanked by Severus and his well-lawyered henchman, Lucius.

Oh, he knew that he'd had the wool pulled over his eyes by that Uber-Slytherin pair more than once. There was something definitely fishy about young Tom, though he had no idea what and since he liked Tom he'd put his misgivings aside. Certainly Severus had swept Harry and Dudley off to the Welsh Reserve and Albus hadn't learned of it for quite some time. But, now … well, he felt hamstrung by the threats Severus had made and he simply didn't know what to do.

Severus had no intention of letting Harry be placed in harm's way for any reason, let alone let Harry die to rescue the wizarding world from Voldemort and Albus had no idea of how to change his mind.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Rufus sat at a table with Amelia Bones and Hugo Savage. There were a few other Aurors and paper – pushers lurking in the room as well. They were going over placement of the newly graduated trainees from the Academy. The trainees had spent a few months 'trying out' several departments and positions they thought they would like and had written down their choices. The departments had also written in to let them know what trainees they thought would be the best fit.

For the past three years … since the 'incident' with the Sorcerer's Stone … they had increased their recruiting to the Auror Academy. In spite of going to the 'Auror Academy' – not all went into service as dark wizard catchers - many went to support services. They might become potioneers – making the weaponized potions and other much needed potions, or maintaining safehouses for Aurors and anyone else that might need to hide – whether for one hour or a year.

Those with particular talents were sorted to other places – placing charms on Auror's equipment and uniforms to protect them, to departments that did cursebreaking, research – as in the department of mystery. There were dozens of places for wizards and witches with abilities they needed. Some became guards, though most guards were partially retired Aurors.

They all _started _in the Academy though many found that dueling for their lives was, after all, not what they really wanted to do.

They came to Nymphadora Tonks' file and Rufus hid a grimace – if only she wasn't attached to a wizard with a dark guardian. She was very talented – and not just with that metamorphmagus ability, though that alone would have gotten her admitted to the ranks. She was a very good duelist and had a flair for finding clues and evidence at crime scenes. Witnesses were quite willing to talk to her when she took down reports. Interrogation might be a problem, since she didn't _appear_ all that threatening, but that was something they only taught after trainees were given their scarlet cloaks and began working as an Auror in earnest.

Hugo enthused happily over Dora's qualifications and Amelia's eyes gleamed at the thought at having a metamorphmagus in the ranks once more – the last one had retired a decade ago. Yes, Dora would definitely be among the dark wizard catchers and detectives. With the graduates dealt with, Amelia and Hugo looked at Rufus with smiles.

"We looked over your request to move from the Academy and back to the ranks … I think that can be done, now. Treadway is retiring from being head of the guards of Azkaban and the Ministry holding cells – he's going to Italy to take over a vineyard. That will get you out of the Academy and next year both Grimstock and Chauncey want to take a partial retirement – they can split your job keeping track of prisoners and you can take Chauncey's spot as a section chief." Amelia said with satisfaction.

Rufus nodded with resignation. Admission back into the main Auror corps would be a bit slower than he had hoped, but he did have Amelia and Hugo's backing on it, so it would happen … eventually. The Wizarding World had a long memory … when it chose to do so. The screw up with Harry Potter that had occurred might have been mostly Umbridge's doing – but they would remember he'd been in charge of her. Rufus knew he would be watched closely – and not just by his superiors.

The Boy Who Lived was still beloved by the Wizarding World … anyone who attacked his 'family' had best have a very, very good reason – and boatloads of proof to back him up. Yes, the public could be fickle, but so far they were not turning on Harry Potter. If Rufus intended to extricate the boy from the coils of his pet Death Eater Slytherins … he'd have to do so much more cautiously, he would not forget to tread carefully next time – and there _would_ be a next time.

Minister Fudge was showing unexpected backbone since there was 'evidence' of dark activities and now with the terrifying appearance of Death Eaters at the World Cup. Rufus had been loud in his objections to announcing that 'He Who Must Not Be Named' was resurrected. He felt there was no concrete evidence and Fudge had conceded that they should not cause a panic without definitive proof, but had insisted – at the urging of Dumbledore and his cronies – that precautions would be taken and there was a general 'cracking down' on dark activities.

This increase in Auror trainees was another action the Ministry had taken. Fudge might be persuaded to not declare that the Dark Lord had returned – but he would not be dissuaded from increasing protection from dark wizards.

That was alright with Rufus, though. He would just need to bide his time and eventually all these Death Eaters wandering around free would get rounded up – it was already starting with apprehending those idiots at the World Cup.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry and Draco sat by Cedric with broad grins, watching the Champion's astonished face. It really wasn't that impressive a feat they felt – but they were happy to have surprised Cedric and to be able to make it clear that Cedric's second … Harry - could be of use to the Champion.

"Are you supposed to tell me this … I don't want you in trouble …" Cedric asked hesitantly. "Do Victor and Fleur know …?"

Harry nodded with a grin. "I saw Madame Maxine and Hagrid 'taking a walk together' and followed them – I saw Karkaroff doing the same thing and sure enough – they were all taking a good long look at the dragons." Harry beamed at Cedric. He was feeling quite smug that he'd managed to solve this.

Draco nodded. "Not that we hadn't mostly figured it out already … Tom and Percy arrived early this week – they both work at the Welsh Reserve and they're 'here for an extended visit' … not much of a leap to realize that dragons must be the first task."

"Dragons …" Cedric muttered, suddenly realizing that the tasks _really were_ going to be life-threatening.

Pansy had been listening closely to conversations the past few days, and this was the opening she'd been waiting for. Even before she had started her first year the Parkinsons had realized that changes were happening. They might not like them, but they'd had to learn survival long before this. For a time they had thought that Pansy going after Draco was the answer, but they'd held off when Lucius had thrown in with Harry Potter and Snape.

They agreed, mostly, with the idea that the muggleborns were a danger and it was better to interact only with other purebloods – or at least Halfbloods that were dedicated to the wizarding world. Their own family was not ancient … they were only 'pureblood' back four or five generations, but Pansy's parents had their own reasons for hating muggles. Pansy's father was mostly barmy, now, after the few years he'd spent in Azkaban. Pansy's mother at this point only wanted her family safe. She'd astutely told Pansy to hang back in first year – to shun no one until they decided who to back.

Pansy had ceased chasing Draco, but did not throw in with Blaise either. Theo Nott – who was also walking a tightrope – was the only one she spent much time with besides her roommates Daphne, Millicent and Tracy. Daphne was also refusing to take sides, being polite with Harry and Draco as well as Blaise and Neville. Tracy Davis was a half-blood, so she was able to throw in with Harry's crowd with no one blaming her at all. Millicent was from a dark pureblood family and made no pretense of being nice to Potter, but she sneered at Blaise and was among the first to hex him when he got 'uppity'.

After the World Cup and just before the year started Pansy and her mother had sat down for a hurried conference. With the Death Eaters return they could not afford to put things off … Pansy needed to make a choice and to her dismay … she could see that she needed to back Potter, like it or not. But, she was a Slytherin and she would do what needed to be done. Carefully, of course, and without fawning on the little cretin.

She grabbed up two books she'd been carrying with her for a few days. She coughed delicately and ignored the slight frown from Draco. Harry, at least, looked at her in curiosity instead of hostility. Most of the time he forgot Pansy existed, she was so quiet around her housemates.

Pansy proffered the books and looked at Harry earnestly. "I had a great – great - great uncle that was in a Tri-Wizard tournament – he wrote a manuscript about it, though he never bothered to publish it. I also had a relative that was at Hogwarts during a tournament … it was quite far back - he wrote about it in his journal." Pansy hesitated. "I sent for them, in case you would like to read about it … I don't know that it will be of any help …"

Harry reached for the books eagerly and Cedric plucked one from him, so they could both start reading. Harry, after an unsubtle jab from Draco's pointy elbow, remembered his manners and gave Pansy fervent and sincere thanks. Cedric muttered an acknowledgement as well, already absorbed in the manuscript.

Draco nodded to Pansy with the first sincere smile he'd given her since they were toddlers. Pansy gave a wan smile in return, and watched Harry dive into the journal.

"When they come up for air … let them know my family will string me - _and them_ - up if anything happens to those books." Pansy's lips twisted and she sighed.

Draco grinned and agreed, it really was a very nice to offer family documents this way – most family journals and books never got presented to non-family members like this. The Parkinsons must be fairly sincere in wishing to throw in with Harry.

A snide voice spoke from a few chairs away. "Selling yourself to the muggle – lovers, Parkinson?" Blaise hissed at the girl, making her flush uncertainly.

"Shut up, worm." Pansy hissed in return. A weak retort, but she'd been caught by surprise by his attack. She'd been lying low the prior three years, so she was unprepared for a confrontation of this sort.

Draco and Harry glared at Blaise – a moment ago they had only been moderately in favor of welcoming Pansy onto their side. Now they were all for accepting her. "Come sit between us." Harry waved at the space between he and Cedric. "I'm sure we'll have some questions …" Cedric smiled absently at the girl and went back to reading.

Pansy took the seat gladly, relieved at the clear acceptance from 'The Boy Who Lived' in front of the school … and the Slytherin house. The message would be clear to those that wished to read it, and hopefully she and her family would be reasonably safe because of it.

Blaise turned back to Neville and the confused looking Crabbe and Goyle. Neville glared at Pansy and her new companions with fury. None of the other Slytherin girls in his own year would give he or his group the time of day – oh, they were polite but nothing more. Theo Nott watched Pansy with sadness, she had been one of the few people he could talk to safely – conversations with Harry and Draco were becoming hazardous for him and he didn't _want_ to talk to Blaise and Neville. Seeing Pansy sitting with Harry and Draco made him feel even more alone than ever.

Mafalda smiled in welcome to Pansy from further down the table. Pavarti and Padma knew Pansy and said they understood Pansy staying neutral for so long – she was an only child and very much under her parent's thumb – they had just been glad she'd not been hostile and that when her family chose they had hoped she would be on Harry's side with them.

Hermione was less happy and watched her friends beaming smiles with uneasiness. She was not sure that Pansy's arrival to Harry's growing group of Slytherin supporters was a good thing. Pansy seemed to always look down on muggleborns and most halfbloods. She never said anything, and she tried to keep a neutral expression as much as possible – but Hermione had caught enough looks from her to know that Pansy felt anyone not pureblood was a waste of perfectly good air.

Hermione had been trying to sort out the whole issue of blood – but it was difficult when so many preferred to not air their views in this environment, when many were still trying to choose sides. Students did tend to stick with their own year-group, except where siblings and close relatives were concerned. With the re-arrangement of the tables in the Great Hall the students were much more aware of their year-mates in other houses, at least.

After some whispered questions here and there over the last couple years, Hermione had a rather complete list of all 37 students in her year and their blood status. She'd expected to find purebloods fewer in number than others. There were, in fact, 19 purebloods, 9 halfbloods, and 9 muggleborn. This confused her a bit. She'd thought that the purebloods would be dying out from the way Hagrid spoke … but perhaps not.

Of course not all muggleborn or half-bloods entered the wizarding world … but a large number of purebloods were home schooled or attended other schools. She wasn't sure what all that meant, but Hagrid had sneered on numerous occasions that there were no purebloods – everyone was halfblood or less. How true was any of it? Or was it all just whatever slant the speaker preferred and wanted to get across to their audience?

Hermione wondered glumly if asking Professor Finch would get an answer she could trust. She was slowly realizing that books could be misleading … or at least incomplete and not all teachers were good at their job or even honest. She had fought the idea but Hermione finally had to accept that no one was infallible, though she took comfort in the fact that there were those who at least had the greater good in mind when they made decisions. She looked at the Headmaster and sighed in relief.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Tonks strolled across the Great Hall, trying to appear casual as she approached Harry. She had news for he and his family, but she was beginning to sense that she needed to be less obvious in her partiality to the residents of Dragonsrest. She had always noted Rufus Scrimgeour's eyes on her at the Academy but had felt unconcerned about that. She'd watched, though, and saw Rufus slowly gather his own little following among the trainee's … those that thought like him. Narrow-minded, unwilling to give second chances to anyone – sometimes not even a first chance if the person in question was from those they disapproved of.

Even with Rufus now head of the 'prisoner and detainee' section of the Auror department, she knew there were those that kept eyes on her. On dates with Tom she always seemed to find a familiar face or two from the Academy – cool eyes watching she and Tom with dispassionate contempt. It made her burn with anger that they dared to judge Tom so harshly because Severus carried the dark mark … when it had been made plain that he'd been a spy for Dumbledore.

She'd been relieved to get picked for guarding the entrances to Hogwarts. The security was tight – but the fact was that with so many having access to the school at present that it was next to impossible to be completely secure. Still, she'd gotten on the Security team … likely because of the year before when she'd captured Sirius Black – even if that had proved to be a study in futility.

Harry had asked for assistance in a gift he was making for he and Tom to give to Severus for Christmas. She'd steered him to books that would help and shown him spells for the transfiguration and melding that he would need.

"Dora!" Harry waved her over when he caught her eye. There were only a few students there at present to her relief. "I've been practicing and I think I've got the spell down right – I just want you to look at these before I try it on the real crystals."

Dora sat with a smile, seeing Tom edging his way over to sit with them. She looked the melded crystals over and nodded. "I think these are fine … just be sure that you aren't rushing when you use your own crystals – you only have the one chance."

Harry nodded and grinned as he left Tom and Dora alone. He'd received another letter from Sirius, to his relief he could now look forward to the letters. They were mostly about things happening now – renovating Grimmauld Place or his latest girlfriend. Any stories about he and James were lighthearted and mostly prank-free.

Tom fiddled with a few papers he was supposed to deliver to the Headmaster at some point and smiled happily at Dora. Yet another Christmas was here – Dora was graduated and he was now working hard with the Welsh Reserve - and he still did not have a ring on her finger. He and Dora had spoken of marriage and they both had reluctantly agreed that now was not the time. Tom was fearful it might never be the right time.

Dora had reassured him but Tom remained uneasy at the wait.

"Rufus seems happily busy with his prison guards and refurbishing the prison and holding cells. They are working at simplifying all the paperwork …" Dora grimaced and watched Tom frown. "He does seem too smug about his move – I expect he feels he won't stay there long. However my major concern is who has just moved into his job at the Academy." Tom looked up and listened more closely. "Pious Thicknesse has been working in the Improper Use of Magic Dept with a relative of his … Mafalda Hopkirk. He has somehow leapfrogged over several others and taken the position – worse he's brought his secretary, Dolores Umbridge."

Tom's eyes took on a scary glint. "Do you ever have the feeling that you are being closed in on … but you can't quite see how?"

Dora nodded, worried as well.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry stood silently by Cedric as the small dragons were drawn from the bag by the Tri-Wizard Champions. The seconds hadn't had much to do except help them find information on dragons and pretend that they didn't know what the first task was.

Fleur drew the Welsh Green and smiled slightly … Harry figured she shouldn't have – they were small but very fast – they could be underestimated easily.

Victor Krum drew a Hebridian Black and Harry sighed – he'd hope they would get that one. He was partial to them because of Yvane.

Harry watched resignedly as Cedric drew out the Hungarian Horntail. He recalled the nightmarish female at the Welsh Reserve that was always leading her well-cowed males on adventures that required Obliviators and buckets of burn salve. Yvane and Draco were amused by her … very few others were, though.

Victor went first, casting a _conjunctivas curse _and ducked around the pawing talons. He took his time, though and went carefully. He dodged that flames the dragon was pouring out in random directions and grabbed the egg. The crowd roared in appreciation as Victor made it out of the ring.

The dragons were exchanged and Fleur took a deep breath, composing herself and left the tent. Her mix of entrancing and confusing spells worked pretty well, though a random flame did set her skirt on fire. Cedric and Harry smiled … they were sure they heard the Weasley twins shouting for the dragon to burn a bit more of it off her. Still she got the egg and made it out with only a little smoke inhalation – and a ruined skirt.

Cedric, followed by Harry, marched to the ring. Harry stopped at the entrance … but the malevolent yellow eyes of the Horntail seemed to encompass him as well as Cedric. Harry was used to the welcoming, protective and friendly Welsh Reserve dragons – this hostility was a shock in spite of Tom's warning that the dragons here at the tournament would view them as enemies and not hesitant to kill.

Cedric had decided on diversion and a hopefully good _disillusionment_ charm. Harry had been uneasy about the summoned animals getting burned, but Cedric demonstrated that they were merely wisps of smoke. Harry had insisted that bigger animals be summoned – that dogs would not distract the dragon from Cedric if the dragon caught sight of him through the disillusionment.

It was well known that Granians and dragons did not get along, so Ceric cast four of them to fly around, diving at the angry Horntail while Cedric made himself less visible – the was still a bit of a transparent shadow, Harry noted, but the dragon was busy with the flying horses and only looked for him when the egg was snatched. In spite of weaving around Cedric got a scorching but was otherwise unharmed.

Once Cedric's burn was healed and Fleur had a new skirt the Champions and seconds went to get the scores. Victor had not been touched by and flames but had been slowest, Cedric was quickest but had been burned, Fleur had taken flames but was not badly hurt - but she had not been very quick, either. In the end Victor was first, Cedric second and Fleur third though the scores were close.

Cedric had remarked the leaving alive had been reward enough. Victor had nodded in agreement but Fleur's interest was elsewhere.

The Headmaster had announced the Yule Ball the day before, to all the witches delight. Fleur – along with every other witch at Hogwarts had immediately started assessing the pickings as far as dates were concerned. Fleur was dismayed to find that among the seventh years … or even sixth years … there were only one or two that were presentable.

However – she had found a male that was at Hogwarts for the next few weeks that was not only handsome and rich … he had somehow not been snatched up by any of these British witches – obviously they were blind and much too slow. There was talk of a girlfriend, but nothing more. He would do quite nicely.

And there he was – just leaving a group of dragonriders and dragonkeepers and heading toward the castle.

"Monsieur Riddle? Might I 'ave a moment?" Fleur gave him a pretty smile.

Tom looked puzzled but stopped. "Yes, Miss Delacour?" Whatever could she want?

"Well, this may seem quite forward … 'owever I am at a loss. There is this Yule Ball and I am required to attend, you see?" Fleur sighed breathily and attempted to look helpless. "I am not sure I should attend with any Durmstrang or Hogwarts students – I'm not sure any will even ask me …" Fleur smiled hesitantly. To her dismay he just looked uneasy and not eager to jump in and 'rescue' her from having to go stag. He couldn't be so dense as to not understand what she wanted? She leaned forward enough that he could smell her perfume – a very _special_ scent. "I am hoping you will be my escort, Mr. Riddle?"

Tom had known this could be nothing good – if it wouldn't have set 'international cooperation' back centuries he'd have silenced her with a hex … but it was all too late. She had made her request and whether he said yes or no he was in very deep trouble … as Dora angry eyes and violently scarlet hair told him – Dora was standing only four feet behind Fleur and had heard every word.

As usual the wandless and nonverbal Avada Kedavra he tried to cast on himself at times like these didn't work.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – I went through the Lexicon, adding up students and any blood status listed, I added in Moon and Perkins as well as a couple others whose house was unknown. Most had their blood status listed – I guessed at the others, but for the most part I don't think I'm extremely far off on the numbers. And many apologies for the long wait – It's summer and road trips have been calling me.


	121. Rings and Crystals

3SM121

Disclaimer – JKR owns it all – except maybe Seti and Yvane – they seem to own themselves …

Chapter 121

Tom clenched his teeth as Dora strode away, back stiff and hair still scarlet … or maybe magenta - either way it likely wasn't good.

"_Easy, Tom, you have not said yes … and she can't blame you for the mess as long as you don't agree." Yvane said. All this drama during human mating rituals was a bit tedious at times. A couple tussles and fights between dragons established who belonged to whom and that was the end of it … sure, there might be some posturing and posing by young bulls – but acquiring a mate certainly didn't drag on for __**years **__this way._

Tom took a calming breath and forced a smile to his face as he answered the alluring Beauxbaton champion. She was quite beautiful, though he'd always found the 'fairy princess' type quite boring. She had enough of the Veela allure to make him notice her and if he wasn't aware of the cause of the attraction – and if he was still a teenager - he might have gotten caught up in it. Between being forewarned about the allure and the protection of his feelings for Dora, Tom wasn't in much danger of succumbing to the Veela.

"I'm quite flattered by the request … however I have a girlfriend that I'm quite serious about." Tom managed with what he hoped was a wry grin instead of an irritated one. "I'm quite sure I should not take another to the Yule ball … I would certainly object to her attending it with another wizard."

Fleur wavered between aggravation and admiration … though his refusal just made her feel even more that he was to be pursued further – after all a wizard that was loyal to his love in the face of a Veela's wiles was to be admired. However, she would have to be patient. She was sure that a wedge might be driven between the rich, handsome and accomplished Mr. Riddle and the girlfriend - whoever she is – and then she could strike.

"Ah, well …" Fleur looked at Tom with a smile and sigh of obvious regret. "… I suppose it was too much to be hoped for that you would be unattached …" Fleur hesitated, "… might you know of someone who _**would**_ be available to escort me …?" Fleur asked a bit pleadingly. He would be sure to suggest a friend of his – granting her the opportunity to stay in Tom Riddle's vicinity. If she could keep nearby and be … um, _available_, she might find her way to his side even yet.

Tom thought swiftly … the quickest way to be rid of her _was_ to toss another male at her. He caught sight of a likely sacrifice and waved the man over with relief.

"As a matter of fact, my very good friend and partner in my endeavors at the Dragon Reserve … Mr. Percy Weasley … will be here during the Yule ball, as well." Tom introduced his bedazzled friend, who looked at Fleur in amazement.

Fleur felt much more at ease with Percy's stupefied expression … which was the usual response of males to being anywhere near her.

"Miss. Delacour is reluctant to be escorted to the Yule Ball by a student from a rival school … though she might be persuaded to go with a _former_ member of a rival school …" Tom looked at Percy meaningfully.

Fleur looked Percy over … not the handsomest she'd ever seen, but presentable. There was also the added factor that Mr Riddle said that Percy Weasley was his business partner … and therefore at Tom's side a great deal.

Fleur smiled sweetly as Percy stammered out an offer to be her escort to the ball and she accepted with a happy smile. Tom left them to finalize plans. However Dora was now at her station at the gates and from her set face and scarlet hair … well, she was obviously not in a mood as yet to hear pleas of innocence from him.

Tom turned and stomped off, his temper flaring a bit. It really wasn't fair to be caught in the middle this way. He got to the rooms the Headmaster had set aside for the extra people there for the tournament. The rooms had been repaired and refurbished with this contest in mind. They'd thought to put the extra students there, and then had decided they should room with the Hogwarts students 'to get acquainted', and the people needed for the contest were housed here, instead.

They, to the Headmaster's glee, also had enough rooms and suites left over to house some paying 'guests', who had shelled out large sums to be there during the tasks. Between them and the amounts they were getting from people paying at the gate to attend, Hogwarts was receiving quite a bit. The amounts paid to watch from the greatly enlarged seating areas had been obscenely large … but they had still sold out.

The school governor who looked after the financial books was quite pleased … the amounts brought in were substantial and would keep Hogwarts in the black for quite some time. "After all, the basilisk money had mostly gone to repair the castle to almost pristine condition and had paid for the tournament and the money left from the basilisk … though still sizable … would not last forever."

The other governors and the teachers had just smiled and nodded … the financial officer always pleaded poverty when talking money even when they were flush with it.

Tom shook his head in remembrance and settled into a chair in front of the fire in the room he'd been allotted. Most of the 'workers' had to double up but the governors had quickly given him a room by himself when they'd realized he was one of the richer benefactors. He grimaced – at least he had privacy to brood and pout in.

Yvane was equally displeased. He'd hoped that Dora would at least find out if Tom had taken up the Veela's offer before brushing Tom off this way. _"Well, I suppose she did need to attend to her duties,_ _first …" _Yvane muttered reluctantly.

Tom snorted angrily. How could Dora be so petty after lecturing him several times about jealousy when he snarled over those co-workers of Dora's that were always drooling all over her? He had stifled his resentment over them and 'trusted her' as she'd implored him to. Ignoring their leers and questionable jokes had gone against his grain and he'd only done it because Yvane had insisted that if she was the cheating sort … it was best to find it out now.

The thought of Dora cheating had given him nightmares and had brought on a few daydreams of torture, mayhem and slow deaths for anyone he might find in bed with Dora. As for Dora … well, he _**did**_ love her, so he'd make her's a quick death …

Yvane had only half – heartedly remonstrated with him over the thoughts of inflicting pain, after all, if anyone understood being territorial – it was a dragon.

"_Well, up until now Dora has not had to face a potential rival. Any females making eyes at you did it when she was not there."_ Yvane added, warming to the subject. _"Jealousy was something you have had to feel – not her. Now the boot is pinching on the other foot, and she has to experience having someone making up to the one she loves."_

Tom blinked slowly; this might be a good thing. Dora might finally understand how he felt and stop making his objections to the flirtatious co-workers a 'trust' issue'.

"_No, that isn't totally right …"_ Yvane broke in. _"You might consider that how you feel now is how she feels when you act like she'll give in to the offers from the handsome Aurors she works with, so yes, it is still … at least partly … a trust issue."_

Ah, Tom thought reluctantly. Yes, supposed he'd acted like a right git a couple times. He'd hissed rather inventive insults about Dora's admirers … under his breath, of course, but still loud enough for her to hear. Dora hadn't said anything when Fleur had made her offer – at least, not yet. However her malevolent look had spoken volumes.

Tom picked up a menu sitting on the small desk. Non-students were encouraged to have meals in their quarters and there was a new selection every few days. Tom absently tapped his wand on the line saying Beef stew and it soon sparkled into existence in front of him along with a small loaf of crusty bread and a large cup of tea with honey and lemon.

He finished the meal and sat back, sipping the tea and plotting. He needed a game plan, in case it came to a full-blown battle with Dora. Lucius and Severus usually joked that it was best to just take the blame for whatever and find out what the penalties were – and then try to sweet-talk and negotiate the punishments down as far as possible. A sound Slytherin plan, Tom felt.

Yet it galled him to cave in just yet, when he truly was not guilty of any cheating. Tom heard an apologetic sounding cough from the doorway and looked up. Dora was there, her hair now a somewhat unhappy bluish and her eyes were red and puffy. He smothered the urge to immediately comfort her and waited patiently for her to make the next move.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry stared at the two chunks of Danburite crystal, afraid to start … but Christmas was coming and it needed to be done. Months ago Harry had noticed a small piece of his crystal had broken off and an idea had formed – he'd quickly checked Tom's half of the crystal and there had been a small bit that could be broken off easily. Tom had been agreeable to do that after Harry had explained his idea.

Tom and Harry were getting quite good at communicating, even at long distances, with the crystals. Harry hoped he could combine the small bits of crystal into a small sphere for Severus … and perhaps since there were bits from both Harry and Tom's crystals – they might be able to send messages to him as well.

Harry had a few books open in front of him on his desk. He'd copied down the spells he would need for the transfiguration. In spite of his father James Potter having been 'brilliant' in the subject, Harry still struggled with it. Dudley said it was because the theory didn't seem to make sense to Harry … unlike Dudley who seemed to grasp it easily.

Dudley had offered to help, or even do the spells for him, but Harry was determined to do the final spells on his own. He nervously practiced the incantation and did one final practice run on some crystals he'd gotten from a street seller in Diagon Alley. The crystals melded and formed a perfect sphere and Harry nodded to himself and carefully picked up the two pieces of Danburite crystals. Hedwig hooted encouragingly and fluffed a few feathers.

Harry waved his wand in the intricate pattern, speaking the incantation clearly and firmly. The shards came together and melded with sizzles and a sparkling flash. A faceted golden colored sphere dropped to the desk in front of him, to Harry's relief. It was small, slightly smaller than a snitch – but Harry hoped it would serve the purpose. His dad always insisted that the presents that were made or thought up by Harry, himself, were the ones he liked the best. Harry carefully placed the sphere in an ornate box with silk padding inside. He labeled the box as "To Dad, From Harry and Tom".

Harry lay down on his bed, clutching the box and feeling a sense of satisfaction. He could feel himself drifting off – after practicing such intensely intricate magic he often felt like napping. Magic that just required a surge of power was different. With dueling magics like a blasting curse or _expelliarmus_ he actually felt exhilarated.

Harry fell into a light doze and found himself in a large living room. He caught sight of Peter Pettigrew first. The little rat animagus was crouched beside an overstuffed chair housing Voldemort. He was a little less green, Harry noted with humor. He was a bit taller, too. He seemed a little agitated and he was berating the other wizard in the room.

"First you let the little cretin wiggle out of being a tournament champion … and now you can't even get him to come to you for advice?" The Dark Lord hissed.

"He doesn't even go to Dumbledore …" The dark haired man answered desperately. "He talks to Snape … or his friend – the Malfoy whelp as a first choice. He also has a large circle of friends, including his mudblood cousin. The one he calls brother … Tom Riddle … he is there as well, with his girlfriend – the Auror Tonks. He goes mostly to them is Snape isn't available …"

Voldemort leaned back in thought and the two wizards in front of him sat in frozen anticipation for his answer.

"You must find a way to bring Harry Potter to me … we'd hoped to do it quietly, with him simply disappearing at the end of the final task. No one would know what had happened to him until I reappeared." Voldemort smirked maliciously. "They might even have blamed Snape or Malfoy for it. Now you must get him any way you can."

"We have been bringing wizards and witches to you regularly for you to drain … do we really need the boy?" Peter asked shakily.

"Yes," Voldemort barked in fury, leaning forward in a threatening manner. "The ones you bring me are slowly rejuvenating me … but the boy is absolutely necessary – the boy is everything for this plan to work."

"I will do it …" The dark – haired wizard said eagerly, a fanatical look in his eye. "I will bring you Harry Potter!"

Harry wrenched himself out of the vision, sweat pouring off his face. He sat up, trying to control his rapid breathing. He cursed softly, he had forgotten to clear his mind before letting himself nap. He'd been so excited that he'd succeeded with the crystal that he'd forgotten. Still, he needed to tell his father. Severus had wanted to block this sort of vision after the first one or two Harry had reported, he'd felt they presented far more danger than possible benefit.

Harry took a lengthy shower and changed clothing, putting off the interview as long as possible. Harry trudged toward his father's office and heard arguing coming from the large ingredients storeroom in the hallway.

The door flung open and a wild-eyed Igor Karkaroff faced off against an angry Lucius and coldly impassive Severus who was holding the door open rather pointedly.

Igor had his left sleeve pulled up and continued his tirade. "You know what this means, Severus! Don't tell me neither of you afraid …!"

Lucius remained silent, glaring at the Durmstrang Headmaster. Severus was not so reticent. "Perhaps _**we**_ have nothing to fear." He said archly … Igor seemed to think that the safeguards they had been setting in place – the safehouses, the networking within the former follower of the Dark Lord - to defeat Voldemort were all worthless. **He** had been trying to recruit **them** to join him at Durmstrang 'for their protection'. He was obviously worried for himself and hoping for their protection. Now, though Igor hoped for a promise of safety from them.

"You have plans … I know you do – I've heard things." Igor did his best to look menacing, but Lucius and Severus just sneered. The only thing truly frightening was the state of Igor's teeth.

"**Everyone** has heard things, we're quite sure." Lucius finally said, in icy tones. "I suppose you want in on them?"

Igor noticed Harry and pulled the sleeve back down over the darkening mark of a snake and skull with a snap. He nodded once at the Slytherin pair and rushed past Harry, heading for the safety of his ship.

Neville left his hiding spot and raced away as well. The Death Eaters were gathering – that was certain – and they were making plans. He couldn't believe they were getting away with this under Dumbledore's nose, with a cohort of Aurors in the castle. Blaise's mother and her group were right – someone needed to take charge and bring order to the wizarding world before this bunch ruined it all.

The just returned 'Moody' watched Igor and then Neville leave with amusement. Igor was quite rightly panicked … and the Longbottom cub – well, Barty knew a useful backstabber when he saw one.

Harry cleared his throat, catching Lucius and Severus' attention. "And you complain that we students are forever posturing …" The pair just snickered and Harry shook his head sorrowfully. "I need to talk to you." His voice dropped to a whisper, "I had a vision …"

Severus swept Harry into his office, Lucius a breath behind, determined to not be left out. The door was locked and the room warded and then Harry told them exactly what he had seen and heard. " … I was so tired after finishing my project – I just didn't remember to clear my mind before sleep." Harry stared at his shoes unhappily. He hated disappointing his dad.

Severus mulled the news over, wondering if he should be harsh to impress this lesson on Harry. No, Harry could react badly to that – like James he **could** be rebellious when he felt he was being wrongly punished. It had only happened once or twice since Harry had come into his care, but Severus had carefully noted what had set him off. A bit of parental guilting worked much better.

"One of my greatest fears, Harry, is that the Dark Lord will find this connection and use it – to send false information, or to torment you, or even possess you …" Severus did not have to shout this to make Harry turn pale. "I, perhaps, did not emphasize the danger this connection hold for you – the exercises I've been having you practice are imperative for you to learn … _and use_."

Harry nodded desperately. His forgetting to clear his mind seemed even worse, now. "I don't mean to forget – and I don't unless I'm so very tired – or if I'm not meaning to actually fall asleep in the first place."

"I think we need to progress a little more into Occlumency – that way you can learn to guard your mind a bit easier …" Severus said slowly and reluctantly. Harry brightened – the books on that had sounded interesting.

"That will take time." Lucius broke in. "I'll see if I can find something that will remind you to clear your mind before bed."

Harry nodded and escaped out the door, leaving the pair to discuss Igor, the Dark Lord and whether they should buy more jewelry for Tuney and Ros for Christmas, or if it should be furs this year.

Harry trudged through the castle trying to ignore the giggling groups of girls who kept whispering when they saw him … he knew the problem, of course. The Yule Ball was less than two weeks away and since announcement of it they were all eager to get dates lined up.

The words had barely left Albus' mouth when Dudley asked Padma, who agreed immediately. Dudley had dragged Draco into asking Pavarti, so she would have a date – this had taken care of Draco figuring out who to ask. Pavarti knew he was just humoring his step-brother, so she would not read too much into his asking her, which relieved Draco greatly.

To Hermione's great pleasure and slight embarrassment Victor asked her to the Ball, surrounded by his Durmstrang friends. She'd been flattered, a bit thrilled … and best of all this would keep her female friends satisfied that she was 'just as girly as them' for quite some time. She could likely stop looking up charms and spells for enhancing their looks or making their clothes prettier.

Ron watched this with a scowl. He wasn't best friends with Neville any longer, but he'd thought he was still fairly close with the other part of what had been a close trio for a time. He'd thought he could ask Hermione to go with him to the Ball, now he was stuck with no one and clutching a set of hideous robes that his brothers were snickering at.

Draco watched Victor with a bit of anger, though he wasn't sure why. He liked Victor, after all … and it wasn't like he'd have asked the bushy-haired menace on a date, anyway. He turned away, determined to not think about it.

"Who are you asking, Harry?" Draco asked as Harry sat down at the table.

Harry shook his head cheerfully. "Haven't a clue. I'm thinking of going alone and dancing by myself with an invisible partner – it will make at least Professor McGonagall have apoplexy." Dean and Seamus guffawed, listening to him and Draco shook his head.

The twins perked up … sounded like an interesting idea.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Dora looked at Tom uncertainly. She knew her temper had run away with her … and then she'd not known how to act after such a display of jealousy and had compounded her error by ignoring Tom. After all her arguments about not wearing rings that would advertise that they were very serious about each other and not just 'casually dating' having a fit over that slutty veela making a pass at Tom was the height of hypocrisy and she knew it.

Dora grimaced at the memory. To be fair, as far as Fleur Delacour knew, Tom was fair game … and it was not Tom's fault that she had chatted him up and tried for a date.

Dora reluctantly raised her eyes to meet Tom's – not surprised to find them wary and just a bit cool. It still hurt, though – he had never looked at her that way before. "I'm here to apologize, Tom. I was totally unfair to you. I did not want us to lay public claim to each other with engagement rings – and now I'm acting like a git because we've convinced everyone we're little more than friends – and now others are acting on it."

Tom relaxed a little – at least she understood what had happened, and that it wasn't his fault. Maybe he would get out of this without much apologizing.

"I, also, didn't realize how terrible it is to be distrusted for something someone else does." Tom answered quietly. "I am sorry I behaved so badly when your co-workers were flirting with you. I still don't like that it happened … but I should trust you."

Dora nodded in understanding. "I didn't know how terrifying it can feel to see someone pursuing the one you love … even when you do trust them." Dora swallowed hard. "And it's my own fault … saying that we shouldn't get engaged …"

Tom sensed a weak spot in Dora's defenses and attacked with a feeling of glee. Yvane urged him on and Tom pulled out the elaborate box with a flourish. He'd carried it with him for months, hoping she would show signs of relenting. Tom stood, holding the box out and opened it to show her an embarrassingly large yellow diamond in an ornate setting.

"Please, Dora, will you consent to be my wife?" Tom asked seriously. He froze a bit, seeing her eyes fill with tears.

To his relief she grabbed him into a kiss. "Yes, yes, yes." She answered between kisses.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Fleur watched with a frown, later, as Tom Riddle and his new fiancé showed off a ring to their friends. An ostentatious piece she thought with a sniff.

She thought swiftly, many of her friends would say that an engagement did not make him off limits to pursuit. She disliked the idea of being the one doing all the chasing, though. Tom Riddle clearly was not interested in her … as yet. If she was in his circle of friends, though, he might eventually realize she was the better catch and break it off with … whoever the witch was with the gaudy hair.

Fleur went over to Percy, who was talking to another dragonrider near the newly engaged pair. "What 'is going on, Percy?" She asked, batting her long lashed at him.

"Oh, Tom has gotten engaged to Dora, at last." Percy answered with a doting grin. The dragonrider looked at her with a bit of stupefaction, making her feel immediately at home. "Let me introduce you…"

Fleur acquiesced with a satisfied smile and allowed Percy to pull her forward. "Tom – I know you have already met Fleur Delacour … Dora, allow me to introduce you to the Beauxbaton's champion, Fleur Delacour … Fleur, this is Auror Nymphadora Tonks – who has at last consented to marry Tom Riddle." Percy performed the introductions with a flourish.

Dora's eyes had sharpened at the sight of Fleur approaching them with Percy. Tom had told her he'd set Percy up with Fleur, and she'd found that amusing. Now though, she realized that would have Fleur hanging about with Tom's little 'circle'. She and Fleur touched fingers briefly – one couldn't really call it a handshake.

In spite of the sweet looking face and innocent smile, Dora saw the determination in the part-veela's eyes when she looked at Tom. She'd hadn't quite ended her pursuit, then.

Fleur looked at the Auror more closely. In spite of the outrageous hair and devil – may – care attitude, she clearly saw the sharpened gaze of a hunting cat when she'd locked eyes with Dora. She recalled reading about Sirius Black's capture … the girl's animagus form was a cheetah, if she recalled correctly. Not to be taken lightly, then.

The Auror and the Champion nodded to each other. They'd both best take care, they thought.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Here's the fifth rewrite, but it's done at last – broke them up, changed my mind. Did it again, still didn't like it. Oh well. I should tell you to brace yourself – the angst machine will be pulled out in a chapter or two.


	122. Yule Ball and the Lake

3SM122

Disclaimer – I don't own any of JKR's wonderful characters and wizarding world.

Chapter 122

Cedric looked at the golden egg in aggravation. They'd opened it a few times – he and Harry - along with either Draco, or Dudley and Ron. A large contingent of Ravenclaws had gathered once to 'listen to the screaming'. There were various theories, but everyone was puzzled.

Cedric was staying over the Yule holiday, of course. He sighed loudly, wishing the egg puzzle wasn't quite so difficult … he was trying to impress Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw. Today Draco and Harry were in a corner of the library with Cedric and excavating the section that held information on magical animals and languages.

"It can't be anything winged … I'd be able to understand it if it was a magical animal that could fly – I would hear it …" Draco grumbled.

"We've eliminated most of the magical creatures that would be 'earth creatures'. Centaurs, house elves …" Cedric muttered.

"House elves …" Harry echoed with excitement. He knew the names of a few of the Hogwarts elves, though he never summoned them. He'd snuck into the kitchens a few times and had asked the names of a few of the cooks before pleading for extra food for midnight study sessions. "Blinky? Could you come here?" He asked, raising his voice a bit.

"Master Harry Potter is needing Blinky?" The small elf popped into existence next to Harry.

"Blinky, if we play a recording for you, can you tell us what is speaking?" Harry asked.

"Blinky can try, Master Harry Potter." Blinky answered.

Cedric looked skeptical but opened the egg and let the screaming escape for a few moments. Loud complaints came from nearby students and Madam Pince started up the stairs toward them with a grim look in her eyes.

"It sounds like the beings in the Black Lake, Master Harry … the Merpeople." Blinky squeaked and popped away before he could be yelled at along with the students. Madam Pince ordered them out of the Library with a harsh lecture on the need for quiet.

Cedric, Draco and Harry fled out the library before Pince could send a hex their way and headed toward the Hufflepuff dorm. The sight of two Slytherins entering behind the Hufflepuff prefect should have been odd, but mingling of houses had become rather common.

The three teens raced to the shower room and filled one of the tubs with water. Soon they were all neck deep listening to the mermaids singing.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry fought to get the tie straight, but finally gave up. Draco was having the same difficulty and muttering that 'Nimsy always took care of helping him with formal dress'. Harry shrugged and walked out to the common room. Most of the girls were still primping, but Pansy was there, talking to her date, Theo.

"Pansy, would you be so kind?" Harry asked hesitantly. The girl had remained friendly, though she tended to stay on the outskirts of the students that supported Harry.

Pansy looked at the hopeless knot Harry had been tying and snickered. She had not wanted to appear too eager to get into Harry's 'inner circle' … she didn't really want to be in the thick of whatever was going to happen, anyway. Harry had made it clear she was now an 'ally' and Blaise had backed off … though when Harry wasn't around he tended to mutter about Blood traitor sluts. She didn't care; she and her family would be safe.

Pansy sashayed over to Harry with an only mildly mocking grin. "Why are all you guys so hopeless with ties?" She asked rather rhetorically as she put both Harry and Draco to rights. They both smiled and thanked her while Blaise and Neville curled their lips and sneered. Theo kept a carefully neutral expression on his face … he was walking the same tightrope that many others were.

Draco and Harry left the Slytherin dorm to find Dudley dragging a reluctant Ron toward them. Ron was wearing a rather old dress robe – it likely had been considered quite dashing … a couple centuries ago. Draco reflected that the preserving spells placed on some garments kept them around for far too long if they ended up on horrified students long after they were considered suitable.

"I'll just pretend to have a stomach virus … or food poisoning … dragon pox, even" Ron said desperately.

"Lavender will kill you if you stand her up … even if you're dead in a casket with mourners lined up, she'll hex your dead corpse for not taking her to the Yule Ball before going and dying on her …" Dean added from behind the two. Seamus nodded in agreement next to him.

Ron slumped unhappily, he hadn't really thought about the dress robes he'd been sent. Yes, they'd looked horrid when he'd first pulled them out, but he'd stuffed them back in the box and ignored them. Now, with them actually on and knowing that a dressed to the nines Lavender Brown was waiting for him – well, it was going to be a night of torture, he could tell.

Draco shook his head at the robes and even a less than knowledgeable Harry knew they were embarrassingly out of date. Dudley crossed his arms and looked at Draco sternly. He fully expected Draco to do something about the problem.

Harry hustled them all into an empty storeroom and Draco pulled the most offensive piece of clothing off Ron – the coat.

"Just making it black should suffice – the cut of the coat isn't that bad." Draco muttered to himself and started waving his wand.

Harry squinted at Ron's shirt and since Dudley was better with transfiguration, directed him in changing the lace cuffs to simpler and currently fashionable ones. The lace on the front was vanished and they coaxed the yellowing shirt into a pristine white. Dean conjured a cummerbund and helped Ron put it on. Seamus, who was quite skilled in freshening charms from hiding his habit of sneaking mead or ale into the dorms for evening festivities, cast some very strong charms on the clothing to get the "we've been stored forever" smell out of them.

Draco was finally satisfied with the dye job, though the design could still be seen as a slightly darker black. They decided that the design looked 'cool'. Ron was quite relieved. His outfit didn't look as expensive as Draco's or Dudley's … or even Harry's, but he felt reasonably presentable and at least he wouldn't get laughed at.

Ron glanced at Seamus, who already had a shirttail hanging loose and smiled. He was as well dressed as his Gryffindor roommates, for once – and slightly better that a few.

Ron managed a smile and thanked Draco and Dudley and the others, he was so relieved. Dean cuffed his shoulder and grinned. "We have to stick together with these 'events' like the Yule Ball or we'll all go crazy pretty quick."

They re-entered the hallway and made their way to the entrance to the great hall. Professor Sinistra, as Harry's Head of House had informed Harry with a stern frown that he _would_ be taking a date to the Ball – she had heard of his and the twin's plan to go stag and dance by themselves – and told him that as a 'second' he would be opening the Ball with the champions and other seconds.

Harry had found a date immediately after Sinistra's edict – dancing alone in a crowd as a joke was one thing, doing it in front of a large, disapproving audience when opening the Ball was another. Luckily Luna was right behind Sinistra and when the Head of House left, she smiled and asked if he needed a dance partner.

Harry had beamed happily; Luna always seemed to be aware of what he needed, almost before he did. She often showed up with a book he was looking for in the library, an ingredient he was going to need in the next potions class and had forgotten to order, the list went on and on.

Harry had mentioned it to Tom, who had gotten an amused look on his face and said that 'some people are just in tune with each other …'

Harry was happily surprised to see Luna in a very classy green gown that was the same shade as his cummerbund – which Rosmerta had said was a match for his eyes. Then he laughed as the ribbons in Luna's hair erupted into little fireworks. He'd been afraid she'd turned normal on him. Harry enjoyed Luna's unique outlook on life and the looks of confusion she always managed to get … and always grinned when he caught her looks of amusement when no one but him was looking.

Harry got to Luna's side and they both watch Ron getting overwhelmed by enthusiastic Lavender. Ron abruptly stopped trying to fend her off in time to scowl at a smirking Neville, who was meeting a much dolled up Ginny.

Ginny had sent off three letters a day to her mother, insisting on a very, **very **expensive and hopefully alluring ball gown. Molly had sent an answer that amounted to 'fat chance'. Ginny pleaded, Molly said that she would find something 'suitable' that wouldn't empty Ginny's account that had been set up with the Basilisk money. They argued by post over hemlines, colors, necklines and height of the heels Ginny wanted until Ginny received a box with the gown, shoes and matching wrap and a note saying that this was what she was wearing and any requests for changes or additions would be burned unread.

Ginny had tried to enlist Lavender's help in a few alterations – Lavender was well known to overhaul her own wardrobe on an almost weekly basis. Lavender had been overjoyed at the thought of helping out 'Won-Won's sister. Unfortunately they found that there were rather forceful charms preventing changes to neckline, hemline or color. Lavender had been quite impressed by the spells.

Ginny had complained loudly until Pavarti had rather pithily remarked that there was no use lowering the neckline to show off assets she didn't really possess as yet.

Ron glowered a bit at the pair; unhappy that his thirteen year old sister was looking as well as she did, with his smirking ex-best friend. His anger deepened as he was reminded that his mother had gone to some trouble to find a very pretty but suitable gown for his sister and had essentially tossed a rag at him. Being the last of the boys – before his mum had finally gotten her longed-for daughter had meant he was just a disappointment that got corrected with the next child, as far as Ron could tell. His anger burned a little brighter as he saw Hermione and Victor walking arm in arm.

Draco was feeling the same burn of jealousy as Hermione and Victor walked to the door, followed by Cedric and Cho as well as Fleur and a blissfully smiling Percy. The seconds and their dates followed. They opened the dance and the teachers eventually joined them, giving the rest of the couples tacit permission to start dancing as well. Harry and Luna danced almost all of the dances for the first hour, and then taking time to grab a few drinks and sample the buffet.

Harry watched with interest as Draco cut in once to dance with Hermione. Pavarti was chatting with her large circle of friends and didn't seem to mind, but Harry was a bit concerned by the glint in Draco's eye. True, they were only fourteen but he knew from listening to his father's tales of his obsession with Lily that attachments could certainly be made even at that age. If Draco was serious, it would certainly be a contentious relationship. They had such differing viewpoints on things and were both so very competitive when it came to their grades … and most everything else.

Harry shook his head and hoped for the best. Dudley caught his eye and nodded toward Ron, who was trying to sit out every dance using every excuse under the sun. Harry snuck his wand out and cast a stinging hex, making Ron leap to his feet. Lavender jumped up with a bright smile and dragged Ron to the dance floor before he could explain he hadn't meant to dance.

Neville was a very good dancer – one of the few things he had learned before coming to Hogwarts, though mostly on his own. The house elves had shown him the small music room that had been some great – aunt or second cousin's private studio. There had been a charmed mannequin that had taught him all the ballroom dances and he'd felt safe and happy there, whiling away many a lonely afternoon.

He and Blaise had thought there would be more of an outburst over Neville taking Ginny to the ball. Blaise had been sure that the gossip among the girls was that Harry was interested in the she – Weasley. Perhaps the interest was all on Ginny's side, though. Still, it was satisfying to see Ron fume and Dudley look disapproving. He had written a faintly defiant letter to his grandmother saying he was taking Ginny to the Ball and wishing her a faintly sarcastic 'Happy Christmas' along with the gift of a bright red hat with big fluffy purple plumes – the farthest thing from her vulture hat he could find.

He'd been surprised when there had been an approving note from her and rather warm wishes. She'd even expressed pleasure over the hat. He'd had mixed feelings – bittersweet happiness at having finally pleased her in some way – and faint sorrow over their strained relationship.

Harry happily twirled with Luna - Rosmerta and Dora had given him a few lessons here and there over the last 3 -4 years, usually just before one of Lucius' Christmas or New Year's parties. He knew a fair number of the dances, though not always perfectly. Luna was a good sport about it all, remarking on any of his miss – steps by saying that the nargles had distracted him or a wrackspurt had tripped him … all with a guileless look from her cornflower blue eyes and with a dreamy smile. Her fireworks – emitting ribbons had created a bit of a stir after a stray spark had caught Albus' robes on fire, but Albus had seemed to find that hilarious. From the spark of irreverent humor in Luna's eyes after she had apologized for the accident, Harry wondered if it hadn't been on purpose.

The traditional ball was near it's end – and would be followed by the Weird Sisters. The Weasley twins and Harry exchanged crafty looks as one of the final waltzes started and Harry whispered to Luna, who responded with a giggle. Fred and George, followed by Harry joined in the waltz that was in progress, spinning and twirling with invisible partners – just as they had sworn they would. Bets had been laid on it, so they had vowed to keep to the plan.

Giggles and laughter started up as the trio of solo dancers were spotted. Fred and George hammed it up, dipping their 'partners' and George even planted a kiss on the invisible dancer.

Luna watched the three with a grin. Angelina and Katie flanked her, shaking their heads in despair at their antics. Angelina snorted as George tripped.

"Oh, it wasn't his fault, Angelina – the Crumplehorned Snortkack tripped him." At Angelina and Katie's incredulous looks, she added artlessly, "You didn't think they were dancing alone, did you? The Snortkacks love dancing …"

Angelina laughed, deciding it was a joke, while Katie gave them a pained look.

Fred let out a yelp at the sight of Professor Sprout and Minerva making their way through the dancers, toward them.

"Oh, the Snortkack must have stepped on his foot – their hooves are quite sharp …" Luna managed to look concerned, while the twins twirled and spun through the crowd on the floor … staying a few feet ahead of the pursuing teachers.

Harry 'danced' to the edge of the crowd, making for a side door that he could escape through. Sinistra and Severus intercepted him – with displeased looks on their faces.

"A most unseemly display, Mr Potter, you've bought yourself some detentions." Sinistra, like Severus disliked taking points from her own house, so Slytherin students could always count on a detention when caught by her, now that she was Head of Slytherin House. "You'll be serving them with Professor Snape …"

Harry perked up, at that … until he saw the unpleasant smirk his dad usually reserved for foolhardy Gryffindors. "Um, how many detentions …?"

"However many it takes for you to get through the crate of rats I just received – they all need to be relieved of their spleens." Severus answered with a certain amount of satisfaction.

Harry's face took on a rather outraged look and he huffed in annoyance. "Rats? Really? …. You know I hate dissecting things." Harry managed a creditable whine. He gave up at the sight of the unmoved expressions on both their faces and sighed heavily. Well, at least he could spend a bit of time with his dad before Rosmerta and Beth arrived. Beth had really started hogging Severus whenever possible when they were home.

"Run along, Harry." Severus said more gently. "I believe your date is awaiting you … your _**visible**_ date, that is …"

Harry grinned more happily – at least his father didn't seem truly angry with him, and trotted back to Luna through some snickering fellow students.

Severus watched him go with a faint smile. Sirius would be pleased with Harry's next letter, he expected. Harry had pulled a prank that he could write to Sirius about. Severus didn't mind the schoolboy hijinks Harry got up to – no one was harmed by Harry pretending to dance with someone. The occasional prank of the twin's that Harry might help with was never one that would cause lingering embarrassment – and Black always seemed heartened by anything that might help him reminisce about James.

The waltz ended and the orchestra packed up, making way for the Weird Sisters. He sighed with satisfaction as he left … only Heads of House were required to stay for this, to keep order. That was Sinistra's problem, now.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry bounced down the trail after Cedric, heading for the Black Lake. Life seemed to be going well. Christmas at Hogwarts had been wonderful and he'd quite enjoyed showing Beth around the castle. There seemed to be some thawing out between Albus and Severus – at least the sniping and unfairness had ended.

Cedric had been sure that a bubblehead charm was the answer to the problem of the Lake. Harry had told him that gillyweed was much better – with the flipper - like feet and webbed fingers; swimming was easier and much quicker. Cedric and tried the two out a couple weeks before and said that the gillyweed did seem to make him able to swim faster ... and had also decided that serious warming charms were also needed to make swimming in February survivable.

Cedric, Fleur and Victor did not divulge how they intended to last underwater for an hour without air – but they did all decide to share the books on magical aquatic life in Scottish Lochs. Instead of all trying to go there secretly and alone and perhaps hide books from each other, they all went at once and did a certain amount of information trading.

Cedric had 'home ground' advantage and knew what creatures were in the lake. Fleur knew a great deal about creatures – once she knew what was there. Victor was a fountain of information on spells that might work. The last 'skull session' ended with them saying 'may the best witch or wizard win'. Each felt they would do the best with the knowledge they'd all unearthed.

Harry watched the three enter the lake with excitement. The Governors had been appalled that all the well – paying spectators would see was the surface of the lake and had somehow spelled a large free- hanging screen to be in front of the stands, high in the air for all to see. It had a large image of the area of the merpeople's village where the three 'stolen people' were. The spectators could at least watch the mermaids swim around and would see who made it to them first.

Cedric arrived first, gillyweed in use. He had some trouble casting with his webbed fingers to free Cho Chang. Fleur arrived; having used the bubblehead charm – she also had finally gotten the hang of a spell that imitated a muggle propeller and she was hot on Cedric's heels as a shark – headed Victor grabbed Hermione and headed after them.

Fleur got to the platform mere inches ahead of a Cedric and Victor who were in a dead heat. There was a lot of screaming and cheering and the points awarded, when added to those from the dragon taks, ended with Cedric slightly ahead of Victor – by 2 points and Fleur only 3 points behind Victor.

The third task would be coming, Minister Fudge announced with great pomp – and all the Champions were told was that they would be put in a maze … they would just have to be 'ready' for whatever was thrown at them within it …

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – The end of the Triwizard Tournament is near!


	123. The Portkey

3SM123

Disclaimer – JKR owns the Potterverse *sigh*

Chapter 123

Yuan sighed and closed his floo. At last, a breakthrough with the problem of the Horcrux in Harry's scar that had been posed to the dragons. Yuan's friends and relatives in China had finally tracked down an elderly rider whose late father had been bonded to a dragon that – with a prior dragonrider - had dealt with a Dark Witch that had made a Horcrux of one the sons of the Emperor of the time.

A rather tenuous thread to follow, but the rider was quite sure that she might have an answer and she was willing to come to the Welsh Reserve to lend her assistance. The only hold-up was that she would only give the information in person, and she insisted that she would fly her own fireball there … all the way from China.

A stubborn old witch, but at least they had a potential answer to the unwanted chunk of Voldemort residing in Harry. The dragons all seemed smugly sure they had the right solution, and Yuan breathed a few prayers that they were once again right.

Yuan was cautious, though, and did not want to tell Harry's family until the witch arrived. Dashed hopes of a cure could be a terrible thing when it came to the families of children with a threat of death on them.

Yuan sat at his desk and glanced out his large window. Tom had yet to return, but Percy was back – and had a new admirer. Heather Black and Oliver were making wedding plans with the help of her mother Ruth and her cousin … Jennifer 'the Juggernaut' Lovelace … who felt that anyone who could attract the attention of the part-Veela Champion from Beauxbatons was well worth looking over.

Percy now found himself being stalked by a very determined Harpies beater who had no intention of being eluded. The bite from the untransformed werewolf had not made her a werewolf, but she found her instincts for the chase were quite enhanced … and she now preferred her steaks rare instead of well –done.

Percy wavered between awestruck at the attention and a bit nervous at Jennifer's determination. Percy had been very flattered at Fleur agreeing to have him as her escort at the ball, and it had definitely been a high point of his life and had taken up several pages in his journal. Once out of Fleur's sight – and her veela influence - his Occlumency skills, rudimentary as they were always cleared his head and he realized that she was not truly interested in him. He did notice that her eyes tended to be on Tom – not him. He'd have felt jealous if he'd felt any real attraction to her when he wasn't under the veela influence.

He'd found, the moment he after she'd said yes to him being her escort, that every other male over the age of twelve had their eyes on her and a glassy – eyed grin on their faces when she was in the vicinity. The only exceptions were Aurors who likely knew Occlumency, Ministry workers who likely also knew mind magics … and a few of the teachers, like Severus Snape who Percy knew was master of the art.

None the less, he quickly realized that if he truly had such an extraordinarily beautiful girlfriend would be a literal hell for him. He wasn't nearly self-confident enough to not feel threatened by the constant attention to her from other wizards and plays that would be made by men attracted by the veela influence. He'd heard someone say that having a truly beautiful girlfriend or wife was constant agony. He'd thought they were stupid for saying that, now he understood - and he hadn't even really been dating Fleur.

Now he felt a bit of a fraud with Jennifer chasing him … she thought that if Fleur had found him interesting that he must be truly awesome underneath the unprepossessing wrapping. The problem was he found he truly liked Jennifer – she was rather extraordinary and seemed to light up whatever room she entered with her irrepressible energy. He dreaded her finding out he was really rather dull. Jennifer caught up with him at that moment and looped her arm through his with a beaming grin.

"I finally talked Heather into a color that won't clash with our red hair and cause the wedding guest's eyes to bleed." She laughed.

Percy chuckled along with her and let himself be led to the nearby dining hall for lunch.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

"Moody' chuckled a bit as he took a sip from his flask and approached the scowling Rufus. Being Head Auror of Azkaban and Ministry holding cells kept him busy, but Rufus managed to get to Hogwarts for the competitions. Several of the Aurors and Auror trainees that he'd trained and who looked up to him, agreeing with his philosophies were here as security … so was Auror Tonks, and he felt she needed watching. Usually his friends in the ranks did that, but now and then he liked to look in on her … and the nest-full of Dark Slytherins that were definitely up to something.

Moody had been keeping him apprised of Snape and Malfoy's constant meetings – and the Karkaroff was now joining in their plans. The Slytherins seemed quite friendly with the Durmstrang students – an entire school of Dark Arts practitioners.

'Moody' ambled up with a grin, dragging Neville with him. "I told you Snape was up to something. This lad overheard a conversation with Karkaroff last evening – the plot is definitely thickening." Moody smirked at Rufus.

Rufus glared a little, something seemed off about the old war-dog. However he was more interested in what the student had to say … even if it was a Slytherin student. He frowned – Frank and Alice's boy, if he remembered right. How the devil had he ended up a snake? Although, it did show that some Slytherins were not Dark … just as he, himself was not he thought smugly.

Neville had thought it quite brilliant when he passed on the news that Snape was meeting with the Durmstrang Headmaster to Moody. Being dragged in front of Scrimgeour was something else. If the other Slytherins found out he had essentially 'snitched' on their Head of House … well, he may as well leave school.

"No one will know you heard this from me?" Neville asked fearfully.

Rufus cocked an eyebrow and agreed. Moody snickered happily, making Rufus frown again. Moody was definitely going a bit barmy.

"Well, I couldn't understand everything that was said … Snape and Karkaroff were talking real quiet. Snape was saying he needed to research a potion – one to reverse something. I heard him mention the Dark Lord several times. He wanted books from Durmstrang – copies or the books themselves." Neville sweated a little, the Auror's intense stare was unnerving. "Karkaroff was agreeing to it all, but he looked … frightened, and he kept showing his left arm to Snape … saying **'it'** was getting darker."

"Did Professor Snape seem … frightened … about this?" Rufus asked slowly.

"No – he looked at Karkaroff's arm and said that perhaps _**he **_had nothing to be frightened of." Neville was pleased to be able to impart that fragment of the conversation to the Auror.

"Thank you, you have been a great help Mr Longbottom. You may go." Rufus waved the relieved Neville off absently.

So Snape was not concerned about the Dark Lord's return? Either Snape was showing a great deal of bravado, which Rufus could not imagine … or he did not fear the Dark Lord's wrath. The lack of fear could only be because he was really working for 'He Who Must Not Be Named'. Likely Snape either intended to turn Harry Potter over to him … or was in the process of turning Harry Potter to the Dark. Either way he needed to be stopped.

'Moody' watched Rufus stride away with satisfaction. Creating suspicion among the ranks of Aurors regarding Potter's family and friends could only be a good thing. And his Master did hope to get the blame for the coming deaths to rest on Snape and Malfoy. With luck no one would know that the Dark Lord was completely resurrected until they were absolutely ready.

'Moody' limped away cackling to himself. He had a Triwizard Cup to enchant.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry sat on the stool in front of his father, sweating already. They'd done this once before, during the summer to help him direct his Occlumency practice. It had been horrible, but necessary for Severus to cast a strong Legilimancy spell at him. It had felt like his mind was being pried open … but after that he'd been better able to tell where he needed to shield.

Harry took a deep breath, suppressing emotion as best he could and clearing his thoughts away.

Severus pulled together his own will. Attacking Harry's mind the last time was nightmarish. He hated hurting his son, but protecting Harry's mind was paramount. Harry was really too you to learn this very effectively. Most teenagers' emotions were out of control and their minds chaotic. The abuses of his own life and his solitary existence had created the right atmosphere for Severus to gain an early control … and his own natural ability had certainly been a factor.

Severus lifted his wand and reminded himself that this was for Harry. "Legillimans!" Severus cast the spell, watching Harry thrown back by the force of it.

Once again Harry felt like his skull had been split apart and his mind being pried open. He resisted for a moment and then memories flooded by. Flying as an osprey … dancing with Luna and smelling her perfumed hair … crashing into Auror Savage's pool with the broken flying carpet …

Severus pulled back, letting Harry pant and pull back together.

"Ouch …" Harry said with a bit sulkily. "I still don't understand how this helps – except to show how much I suck at it … my mind feels more open than ever after getting pried open like that."

Severus counted slowly in his mind, refusing to get angry over this. "I know you've been reading about Occlumency and building shields … and I know it mentions finding weak points. The only way to 'see' weak points is to look for them while you are being attacked. When you are a master Occlumens you can check your shields without attack – as a beginner, like yourself, this is the only way to see it. It isn't so much that I'm prying your mind open as it is that you have very little shielding and when I am attacking is the only time you really notice the lack of shields."

"So it's not that you're removing shields or making it worse … I just notice how bad I am when I'm attacked?" Harry summarized with a sigh of discouragement.

"You are getting better – it is a difficult discipline to learn, especially when you don't have a natural talent for it." Severus reassured him. "You stopped having the visions at night once you learned to clear your mind before sleep."

Harry sighed and nodded and Severus explained once again how to start putting up a defense after seeing where the weaknesses were – in Harry's case that was everywhere.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Barty slammed the lid down on the trunk, blocking the real Moody's bellow out. Barty renewed the spells on the trunk … if he didn't the small toilet and shower in the small 10' by 10' room would fail, and while that might be amusing at first – Barty would be the one to have to clean it all up in the end.

Sending down meals daily and collecting hair was tedious, but it gave him a chance to heckle the old Auror and gift him with the latest joke of reading material. His master had said to not let the Auror get too crazed, as they might need him in the future for something. The solitary confinement was more a danger to Moody than anything else.

Daily Prophets were handy and then Barty tossed down first year textbooks, knowing Moody would be insulted and find them dreadfully boring. Cookbooks followed as well as manuals on how to repair flying carpets. Occasionally Barty would throw in a biography or novel if he couldn't find anything amusing. Today he'd come across some Hufflepuffs giggling over some very trashy muggle romance novels. He'd happily lectured them on the tawdriness and confiscated them. He'd tossed the books down to the outraged Moody along with that day's meals.

'Moody' almost skipped to the classroom, but the fake leg prevented it. He'd decided it was time to test Potter. His master wanted his little ritual to involve a few things with Potter under Imperious and they needed to know if he would put up a fight.

He started the lecture with the history of the Unforgiveables and where they'd come from. In the 1700's some Auror's had been looking for a painless and quick execution method since many of them heartily disapproved of the Dementor's kiss. Of course the result had not been kept secret for long and then it was found that there was no counter that could block it and no one could survive it.

'Moody' looked at Potter at that moment and followed the statement with. "… well no one except for one …" The entire class perused Harry Potter, making him squirm and flush a little.

The cruciatus was more obscure and there were several theories on how it was invented. Every wizarding community seemed anxious to blame someone else for its invention. It was thought to have existed as far back as the height of the Roman era. Some insisted that Caligula had ordered some 'court mages' to invent a torture curse for his enjoyment. Descriptions of the result were vague, but many preferred to blame Caligula rather than someone from their own countries past.

"Many wizards and witches have been driven mad or died from the cruciatus curse …" 'Moody' let his gaze drift over Neville Longbottom, who had paled. "… cast by Death Eaters …" 'Moody' 'just happened' to be looking in Draco's direction, who was giving 'Moody' a stony glare. Most didn't catch on, but Neville immediately glared in Draco's direction, then down to the book in front of him.

Neville had let the knowledge fade from his mind a bit - that Draco's Aunt Bellatrix had driven his parents mad and left him in the clutches of his Grandmother and Uncle Algie. Draco's father had the Dark Mark … Harry Potter's new father did as well. His hatred boiled back to life.

He'd do anything to get back at them for the shambles his life had become.

'Moody' had read Longbottom's face easily and was satisfied. "The last Unforgivable is actually quite new – was invented early this century by mediwitches and wizards to use on patients in the closed ward. They would cast it on patients to order calm and prevent violent actions. It did not take dark practitioners long to realize that this could be used as a weapon as well."

'Moody' eagerly pulled students up to demonstrate. Seamus was found to know an amazing amount of Opera arias, though his singing was off-key. Neville did handsprings down the aisle. Draco was horrified to be pulled forward but to his relief all the Professor ordered was a Highland fling which Harry assured him he did with a lot of flair.

Harry grimace in resignation as he was called up next. 'Moody' cast the spell and Harry's brain immediately felt fuzzy, seeping through the cracks of his shields. It did slow enough for him to wonder why he should want to hop around the room like a kangaroo. He'd been preparing for his first leap when his mind un-fogged and he shook his head to further clear it and found himself locking eyes with 'Moody'. His professor looked a bit shocked.

Harry sat before the Professor could try again. Moody managed a short speech about resisting the Imperious and mental aides used for those with no natural resistance to it.

Moody dismissed the class and sent an owl to his master. It didn't look like they would have fun with the Imperious at the festivities after all. He watched the owl disappear over the horizon. Spring had arrived and the third task was at hand – in two weeks.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Tom, Cedric and Harry watched Hazelette for a while after bringing her another deer. She hadn't returned to the Reserve even now. She kept making excuses and the Board of Governors had stopped asking when she would leave. Tom kept her supplied with deer from his vault full of gold and she had made herself useful with the visiting dragons.

They watched Gilderoy Lockhart trotting after Moody as he headed toward the maze with a large box in his hands.

"Is he trying to talk him into a co-authored book?" Cedric asked in amusement.

"Most likely." Tom answered with a grin. He didn't have anything against the idiot – he had proved useful in the end, and he was fun to watch.

"Did you see the girl he brought with him? … I think she's as clothes conscious as him and twice as shallow." Harry snickered.

"Surely not?" Tom asked - no one could be more shallow than Lockhart.

"How do you think they met? At a fashion show?" Cedric asked.

"I can hear his pick-up line, now … 'I love your blouse – I have one just like it in lilac' …" Tom said, mimicking Lockhart's uppity tones, and making Cedric and Harry roar in laughter.

Moody appeared to be getting desperate and frantically waved at them, shouting "Diggory … Potter … come over here!"

Cedric and Harry trotted off, willing to rescue Moody from Gilderoy. Tom frowned, while Yvane muttered. Yvane did not like Moody and insisted there was something wrong with him. Tom agreed – the old Auror was paranoid, suspicious, had a twisted sense of humor and sneered a lot. But that meant if Moody was 'just wrong' … well, so was Severus, Lucius and likely Tom as well. Yvane had subsided but still said Moody bore watching.

At Yvane's urging Tom followed the three, avoiding Gilderoy who was slouching back to the castle. As he approached the three it seemed that Moody was setting up for a photo.

Lucius and Severus were also following Moody. Severus was as suspicious of Moody as Yvane was, and no one was supposed to play around with the Tri-Wizard Cup until the final task. Severus curled a lip. Moody was likely trying to get back into the active section of the Auror Corp by bribing Fudge with a picture of the Hogwarts Champion and 'The Boy Who Lived' with the Tri-Wizard Cup.

"Now then, stand on either side of the Cup and when I count to three you each take a handle and say 'Victory'." 'Moody' said eagerly. He'd hope to just catch Potter, but one extra would be no problem – he might even be useful to drain – all that excess teenage energy. "One, two, three …"

Tom's senses went on alarm as he got closer and Yvane started roaring about danger. Tom ran forward and grabbed Harry's arm just as Moody shouted "Three …" and felt the tug of a portkey.

Lucius and Severus reached Moody just as the three vanished. Severus grabbed Moody and shook him. "What have you done?"

"You're much too late, Snape …" 'Moody' chuckled with a challenging smile.

Severus growled and threw 'Moody' backwards far enough to land a blow to his jaw that knocked him to the ground. Lucius and Severus ran to the spot the three had disappeared from and frantically scanned for the trail and apparated after them.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – and the fun begins….


	124. Yvane's Farewell

3SM124

Disclaimer – None of this is mine, I only wish …

Chapter 124

Tom cursed as they were pulled to Merlin-knew-where by the portkey. Worse he did not have a good grip on Harry. He clutched at the edge of Harry's sleeve as best he could, and could see the end of the portkey trail arriving when he finally lost his grip. He caught a glimpse of a graveyard as he fell, coming out of the portkey spell early. He saw the ground coming up and groaned even before he struck the ground – and the back of his head hit a headstone making everything go dark … even before he fell unconscious.

Cedric and Harry landed with ungraceful thuds in front of a mausoleum with the name 'Riddle' on the front. There was a huge cauldron, almost as tall as Harry bubbling menacingly nearby. Harry groaned in trepidation, knowing what the name meant and that the cauldron could mean nothing good, even before he saw Pettigrew approaching.

Peter was followed by a cloaked and hooded figure who snarled, "Kill the spare …"

Peter smirked maliciously and pointed his wand at Cedric, shouting "Avada Kedavra …"

Harry yelled at Cedric and shoved him away from the emerald green that haunted his nightmares. Cedric stumbled away, the light brushing across his back as he fell on the cup and disappeared.

Harry sighed in relief until the snarling voice spoke again. "Well, well, well … at last you are here …" there was satisfaction oozing from the small hooded figure. Harry's scar exploded in pain, making him double over in agony.

Pettigrew waved his wand at Harry, who flew backwards and found himself tied to a tall flat headstone. To his horror, his arms were tied far too tight to reach his wand – tucked safely in his wand holster under his left sleeve.

The pair cackled madly, as if this had all been a brilliant joke.

The cloaked figure went to the cauldron and fussed over it a bit while Peter gloated. "You'll be a great help with this, my dear Harry … this ritual will revive my master completely and rob you of your protections …" The stooped over animagus cackled a bit more before being called over by the other wizard.

The cloaked figure that Harry assumed was Voldemort started to disrobe, revealing the pale, slightly greenish skin and Harry closed his eyes in horror. He could hear the wizard get in the cauldron, the splashing telling him that he had entered the bubbling concoction.

Harry heard Peter start chanting and opened his eyes when he heard another splash as Peter said, _"Bone of the father, unknowingly given you will renew your son!"_

The wizard looked less cocky, now … he was pale and whimpering as he drew out a silver dagger_. "Flesh of the servant - w-w-illingly given … you will revive your master …"_

Peter, with clenched jaw and wild eyes, cut off his right hand – letting if fall into the cauldron. Harry had realized what the wizard was about to do and clenched his eyes tight shut just before the dagger fell. He opened them in terror as he heard Peter's stumbling steps approach him with the silver dagger clutched in his left hand.

"No no no no …." Harry shouted desperately, but Peter just grimaced at him and sliced at Harry's right arm, cutting at the crook of his elbow. Peter fumbled for a vial and caught some blood. Harry watched in revulsion as his blood was added to the cauldron.

The surface of the liquid looked like it was covered in diamonds – light glinting off it and sparks were thrown from the liquid it as it hissed and started boiling wildly.

'Let it have drowned … let it have gone wrong …' Harry repeated over and over in a whisper, desperate for whatever Pettigrew was doing to not work. Steam suddenly billowed out of the cauldron – thick as a really bad London fog, obscuring what was happening, to Harry's relief. Harry could just see the cauldron evaporate and a naked figure appear amid the steam.

"Robe me." An arrogant and rather imperious voice said. Harry watched as the cringing Pettigrew somehow assisted the thin figure with some black robes, by some means succeeding - even one-handed.

Harry's mind froze … Voldemort had seemed more pitiable than frightening in his visions - when he'd been short and slightly greenish. Now the form was tall, lean but muscled and while he was pale – he was not disturbingly so. Harry hoped desperately he didn't look just like Tom – it would be horrible to have to battle a twin of his brother. The figure turned slightly and Harry could just see through the dissipating fog that the man's hair was darker than Tom's mahogany locks and much longer than Tom wore it – taking the waviness out of it. The face was much older and had a slightly melted look about it – obscuring the cheekbones and features. Harry sagged in relief – no one would expect he was related to Tom … especially with the ruby red eyes that were filled with madness and hate.

The wizard was once again robed, hood pulled up and putting the face in shadow. Harry could now feel the power encircling the wizard – power that had not been there when Harry had first arrived with the much shorter wizard there.

Voldemort had now risen to full power again.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Albus, Hugo and Rufus arrived to the scene along with several Aurors, trainees and students. The entrance to the maze had become a point of interest for students, as they knew that it was a part of the third task. They spent hours at a time trying to figure out what beasts or traps were in the maze.

Trainees and Aurors patrolled the entrance a lot – making sure no one entered it or even tried to enter as the wards protecting it were painful when disturbed. Apparition was possible there since rescuers needed to be able to retrieve any of the competitors asking for help – and it _was_ just beyond the Hogwarts warding.

Several trainees had witnessed the students and Tom disappearing and then Malfoy and Snape arguing with Moody and apparating away. They set off the alarm that alerted Albus. Rufus and Hugo had come along – curious as to what had happened at the maze.

They found Moody yelling and waving his arms, insisting that someone had set the portkey to go off early … "Likely Snape and Malfoy – since they set off straight away after the three wizards disappeared with the cup …"

Rufus closed in on Moody, intending to grill him hard … Moody never acted this way - ranting and raving. Sure, he'd start a tirade about 'constant vigilance' over the slightest slip-ups, but they were never incoherent rages like this.

'Moody', though, thought a tantrum was what was called for – not realizing he was overdoing things. He had done a pretty fair job on imitating Moody, but he did make an occasional mistake. Luckily none of the mistakes had caused any real suspicion … until now.

Luckily for 'Moody' Cedric and the cup reappeared at that moment, causing screaming from students and anxiety from the teachers and Aurors.

Cedric was in bad shape. Even being caught in the wash of a killing curse was damaging. He lay there, breathing with a harsh rattle. He was unresponsive with his eyes fixed on nothing. Albus and Hugo hurriedly conjured a stretcher and took him to the infirmary, followed by most of the students and several of the trainees.

Rufus turned back to 'Moody' who started to twitch a bit. Rufus thought he was just nervous, but Tonks moved forward and grabbed the flask he had in his hand. She brought it to her nose and then waved it under Rufus' nose as well.

"Polyjuice." Rufus snapped and turned the Aurors. "Secure him." They didn't have very long to wait until the twitching got worse. 'Moody's eye was dislodged and his fake leg fell off to make room for the wizard's real ones. The Aurors kept their wands trained on him as he finally morphed into himself. Most were too young to remember the Death Eater Barty Crouch Jr, but Rufus did recall him, though he was appalled to find that there must have been a second escape from Azkaban that had gone unnoticed.

Dora backed out of the crowd of Aurors and raced to the infirmary to inform Albus that once again his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a bit of a hazard, themselves.

Rufus was about to give orders about Barty when Lucius and Severus returned, looking angry. They had followed the portkey trail to Upper Flagly in Yorkshire and had lost it there. They'd tried to cast more tracking charms but either Harry, Tom and Cedric were too far away or there were wards blocking them.

Lucius and Severus returned to Hogwarts at the maze entrance, hoping to gather a search party only to find Rufus had a not – as – dead – as – they –thought Barty Crouch Jr in custody and a large number of wands trained on the two of them.

Rufus took no chances this time. Lucius and Severus were disarmed and immobilized, making reaching for one of Lucius' portkeys impossible.

"You are under arrest for suspicion of aiding and abetting the kidnapping of two students and a Dragon Reserve employee as well as attempted murder … the Diggory boy came back more dead than alive. We'll be questioning you to find out exactly what plans you have put into motion."

Lucius and Severus struggled to protest, to argue, to tell Rufus he was acting like the village idiot - beyond anything that Cornelius Fudge had ever managed. Unfortunately the restraints also silenced them. Rufus smiled in satisfaction as the three Death Eaters were taken away. At last he had them where he wanted them.

Igor Karkaroff, who had been hiding behind a hedge, raced to the ship. This could not be good … and he had no intention of being around for the Ministry to round up as a Death Eater and possible collaborator in whatever had happened.

Rufus looked around, trying to decide how much effort to put in to trying to track the missing students and Dragon Keeper Tom Riddle. He directed one of his personally loyal Aurors to organize a search and use the other Aurors and trainees still at Hogwarts.

With the search underway he portkeyed back to the ministry holding cells and looked the three Death Eaters over with a smile.

"Take Crouch to interrogation." Rufus sighed with happiness and continued. "We'll hold the other two in the intake cells at Azkaban … as is our option, since we will want to question them one at a time, and we may be questioning Crouch for days – or even weeks …"

Rufus' Aurors smirked a little and dragged the two over to the floo system. Lucius' face had expressed some suppressed anger, but Severus' was curiously blank. He'd known this was coming the very moment of their arrest. Rufus hated any Slytherin that was dark, and especially those that bore the dark mark. Severus had difficulty blaming him for that … but he did expect Scrimgeour to understand that fellow Slytherins could change their minds when presented with good reasons for doing so … and both Lucius and Severus did have good reasons. The mindset of 'leopards don't change their spots' belonged with other Houses … not Slytherins.

So, Severus refused to give Rufus even a smidgen of satisfaction and forced himself to keep a stoic face in place while he was flooed to the small hut across the narrow sea from Azkaban. They were shoved into boats and crossed to the desolate island, already shivering. Severus well remembered the short time he'd spent in the intake cells after the first war, while awaiting rescue from Albus. It had sensitized him to the dementors, and having them close by was going to be torture – just as Rufus intended, no doubt.

This time, Severus thought with misery, he couldn't depend on a rescue from Albus … he might just let him rot.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Pettigrew whimpered and held his left arm up to Voldemort, as demanded, clutching his right arm – now missing a hand – closely to his chest. Voldemort sent his summons with a smile.

"Let's see who is foolish enough to answer my summons, expecting praise from me … and who is too cowardly to answer …" Voldemort looked down at the cringing animagus and grimaced. Such a let—down only having him here – though he hoped Barty could slip away from Hogwarts and join him. He waved his wand and a silver hand formed on Pettigrew's right arm, healing the injury. It was best to have the ranks seeing him as a master who rewarded loyalty.

One by one Death Eaters apparated in, wearing their cloaks and masks. Harry kept silent, hoping for a chance at escape. Where was Tom? He knew his brother had grabbed his shirt, but had not made the entire journey with them. Was he hurt? … or dead?

Voldemort watched with slowly mounting anger as one by one the Death Eaters arrived. They had made no effort to find him … he knew they hadn't. When he'd first been disembodied by the Potter brat he'd drifted place to place he'd heard the talk, the Dark Lord who's name they still feared to speak was considered gone – forever, they hoped. Even most of his followers hoped that.

He'd drifted, slowly regaining a bit of his power and had found Quirrell. He'd made a move – but found little in the way of help. He'd expected that after the rumors of his involvement he'd be sought out. Well, if any had tried, they had not been very good at searching.

Now here they stood, uneasily shifting from foot to foot and awaited a crucio or two.

Tom slowly swam to the surface, mentally. Regaining consciousness with reluctance – he had a raging headache straight from the hotter circles of hell. He could hear someone berating a group of people and there seemed to be liberal use of the word crucio.

He blinked his eyes repeatedly and cursed, why was there no light? With all these people around there should be some light. A ball of ice formed in his stomach as it slowly it dawned on him that it was not that there was no light – but that he could not see. The blow to the back of his head had cause blindness – whether it was permanent or not would likely depend on how quickly he got treated.

In the meantime, though, how could he be of any help to his brother?

"_I can guide you … a little."_ Yvane offered with a touch of anxiety. This was not a situation he was enjoying either_. "Dragons depend on more than their sense of sight … but I don't think I can help you aim spells – we need a different plan …"_

"Well, we need one quick …" Tom whispered. A moment later Yvane whispered one back to him – a desperate plan, but hopefully it would work. Tom struggled to stand, he would need to intervene soon.

Voldemort turned his attention to Harry, now that his remaining followers were properly cowed. That stupid Zabini witch seemed to think he should be pleased with her and her son. He'd sneered at their pitiful efforts and let her know they would need to do better.

"Well – our celebrated guest … Harry Potter, who I know really needs no introduction …" Voldemort smiled at the boy. The Death Eaters snickered nervously, eager to please their master by laughing at any and all jokes.

A wave of Voldemort's wand and Harry was free. Harry scrambled to his feet and faced the Dark Lord. He looked around, desperate for an escape. He almost ran, but stopped as he saw his brother stagger from behind a tall monument. The Death Eaters saw him as well and hurried to surround him.

Harry could hear pieces of their conversation. "… head injury … blind … isn't he Potter's 'brother'? … dragon reserve …"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. His 'son' was here, and injured … blind. Not as clever or as powerful as he had supposed if he was so easily downed. He frowned unhappily. He waved the Death Eaters to drag Tom over to Harry and he was dumped at Harry's feet.

Harry helped Tom get to one knee, while Tom whispered the plan and pressed his wand into Harry's right hand. The brother wand, Harry remembered what that meant … and it might buy the time they needed. Harry's own wand was transferred to his left hand. He'd never cast with two, it might not work … but he'd try.

Harry stood to face Voldemort, Tom keeping a hand on Harry's jacket – he felt disoriented without that contact to ground him. Voldemort was almost done with his speech about being a merciful Lord and that he would kill Harry 'quickly' as soon as Harry begged him to do so. Voldemort ignored Tom, still not sure if he should just dispose of him without bothering to try to turn him … he would be of no use if he was blind.

Harry raised Tom's wand a bit shakily. Their lives depended on him doing this right. Voldemort, furious that Harry was not already pleading for his life or begging for a quick death, shouted "Avada Kedavra."

Harry yelled "Expelliarmus!" at the same time and the two spells collided, locking them into a battle of pushing the ball of magical energy back and forth.

Yvane was desperately gathering power and whispering instructions and encouragement. He'd not tried to have Tom gain his animagus form before this. Tom had not really been interested … and now it would have to just be pressed on him whether he was ready or not.

Harry strained and pushed everything into the spell while Voldemort howled in rage and screamed at the Death Eaters to not interfere. He knew if he couldn't defeat Harry Potter on his own that he might as well tear up his Dark Lord Club Membership papers and disappear for good.

Yvane finally felt he was as ready as he could be and hissed at Harry. Harry pulled out his own wand and cast a _Patronus _charm. Dividing his focus was hard and the spell ball headed back toward him. The dragon patronus soon evened things up for Harry, charging the startled Death Eaters and causing Voldemort to falter. The spell was broken by Voldemort, making Harry's Expelliarmus hit him hard. Voldemort's wand hit the ground.

Yvane flooded Tom with power and helped him transform. The large black dragon that emerged caused further panic in the ranks, especially when it took a deep breath … obviously preparing to flame the lot of them. Voldemort scrambled for his wand and threw up a shield for them to cower behind.

Harry scrambled up onto the dragons back and yelled for Tom to fly. A few wingbeats and they were away with the patronus harrying the Death Eaters and covering their escape for a time.

To Tom's relief he was able to fly fairly well as a dragon even when blind, using his other senses. Harry guided him and he managed to head in the right direction. They soon gained enough height to catch an airstream and race toward Hogwarts.

As they flew Yvane whispered to the boys.

"_I'm afraid my time here is done …"_ He said with regret. _"This last effort with the dragon transformation has taken the last of my strength …"_

"No … please, I still need you." Tom pleaded. He could not be without his dragon mentor … he would be alone, again.

"_No, you have many who love you now … you'll never be alone again, that I can promise." _Yvane chided.

"I will miss you." Tom's mental voice still managed to be clogged with tears.

"We will all miss you." Harry said softly. He was glad he got to say goodbye as well.

Tom could feel Yvane's presence fade and disappear, making him feel so very alone. He roared in pain and anguish - his first true friend and mentor gone. There was an answering roar next to him and he felt, more than saw the patronus Yvane fly next to him and he drew some comfort from that – that there was a final remnant of Yvane there to help him.

The flight seemed to take forever, but at last they were circling the Black Lake and Harry guided him as best he could. Hazelette entered the conversation and to give advice on landing. Tom stumbled on landing and huddled unhappily on the ground while several teachers and Aurors hurried toward them.

Harry hopped off and watched as Tom transformed back into himself. The crowd was speechless – a dragon animagus? Nearly unheard of. Harry wasted no time yelling at them that Tom was hurt – he had been blinded …

They were taken to the infirmary, though the Aurors still fired questions at them which Harry ignored and Tom was too grief-stricken to answer.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The guard assigned to the intake cells usually wasn't very busy. Prisoners sent to Azkaban these days were always already tried and convicted. Time spent in holding only lasted hours. These two though … the Aurors had said would be here days … maybe even weeks, and then would be sent back to the ministry for trial.

Ben was quite aware of who they were, as well. The Aurors had made it clear he could make them as miserable as he liked … they were likely counting on it.

That was rather stupid of them; he wasn't as dense as many of the Azkaban guards and not nearly as ruthless. Guards came and went here. Most were wizards or witches that were deeply in debt and needed to make a lot of money in very little time. Ben wasn't in debt, but he wanted to open a business with his brother and he intended to cash in on the large paycheck he would get at the end of the six-month stint he'd signed up for.

Ben, since he knew who these wizards were had not intention of getting on their bad side - what if they were freed? Malfoy was a power in the wizarding world … a wizard stupid enough to abuse him would likely pay for it in the future. Snape … well, one look in the glinting obsidian eye told him that if Snape got loose that Ben wouldn't survive long enough to have to worry about Malfoy's revenge.

Ben took a deep breath and walked toward the two cells. They were small and had only a set of bars separating them. There were small toilets in the back with ratty curtains covering them. Lucius was already looking disgusted. Well, that would be the least of his worries soon.

"Well, the Aurors said you will be here for a bit … there's little any of us can do about that." Ben said with regret – he really didn't want them here, blaming him for anything that happened. "I'll make sure you get meals – skimpy though they'll likely be. I've a couple of blankets – it's cold here, even this time of year." He took a deep breath. "They'll send a dementor or two down once or twice a day depending on how bloody-minded the warden is feeling that day."

Malfoy and Snape looked unhappy about that … and who could blame them? Ben glanced at the pile of belongings on the table. Mostly cloaks and belts – don't want prisoners having anything to hang themselves with and all.

Lucius and Severus backed away and sat on the stools that each of the cells had as Ben went into his small office. The intake cells were slightly better than the ones in the prison itself. The dementors would be no better, though.

Severus was already shivering and started whispering a warning to Lucius. "Dementors may make you relive your worst memories … but that is not the worst they do. They steal the joy from your best memories, that is what they truly want from you. Worse, you may forget your good memories because they no longer hold any joy for you. Like the memory of an event – say your first broomstick ride. You remember that because it held so much joy … if the joy is gone it will fade from your mind and try as you might, you will forget it." Severus shivered again and Lucius almost did as well. "The first time I was here I had a choice – the only good memories I had were of my mother and Lily. I couldn't protect all my memories. One by one I had to give them up. I protected my memories of Lily and one at a time I had to give up memories of my mother. I barely recalled her at all by the time Albus got me out of here."

Lucius was speechless with horror. He pulled himself together as best he could. "You're even better at Occlumency, now, can you protect your memories, now?"

Severus shrugged, "Maybe – I can likely hold old a bit longer." He shook his head. "You had best turn into your fox form the moment they appear; you will be safer as the fox."

Lucius hunched down. It seemed cowardly to pop into a fox while Severus suffered alone. Still, staying as a human wouldn't necessarily help Severus. There seemed no way out of this.

"Did you ever try for an animagus form?" Lucius asked unhappily.

"I looked at the books a few times … but like Dudley I really had little interest in it. I had so many other things to do…" Severus sighed, and it was much too late to try it, now.

A wave of chill air announced that the warden was wasting no time in introducing his newest residents to the dementors.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Merry Christmas, everyone – or Happy Holidays if you prefer. Not sure what is going on in the rest of fanfiction, but I think some reviewers on my other stories accused me of being a 'Snapewife'. What exactly is that, anyone know? I assume that everyone reading knows that this is fanfiction and none the characters are real, no matter how much fun all of us think they are. I never understand why people get so worked up over stories, I love writing them, but a few people need to get a grip … oh well, I'll continue to enjoy writing fanfiction and hope everyone remembers that it isn't real, after all.


	125. Stonewalling

3SM125

Disclaimer – All the Harry Potter stuff belongs to JKR, just having a good time.

Chapter 125

Albus summoned Amos and got a contingent of Healers from St Mungo's to see to Cedric. No one had needed to deal with a young man who had been exposed to a killing curse in years. Oh, the Aurors did now and then, but the Ministry had a few of their own healers on 24 hour standby for things and didn't usually need St Mungo's personnel.

Cedric started to groggily revive after an hour, to everyone's relief. The Healers were listing potions that were needed over the next few days and recommending a week of rest when Harry and Tom were brought in.

Albus heaved a sigh of relief. The news from Auror Tonks that Moody had been a polyjuiced imposter had stunned him … another year of hazardous DADA teachers, he had grimaced in dismay. Tom was seen to a cot and they insisted Harry get into one as well. Albus looked around curiously. He'd expected an overbearingly overprotective Severus to be there barking orders and shouting for Healer Randall.

Albus shook his head and summoned Harry's healer, himself. Dora had said that Severus and Lucius had gone after the abducted trio themselves. They must still be searching, unaware that the three victims were now safely at Hogwarts. If they didn't return within the hour, he would send his Patronus with a message. Not knowing what sort of stealthy activity they might be in the middle of … well, he didn't want to end up getting them killed.

A squad of grim looking Aurors arrived, demanding answers, of course. Rufus had arrived to the holding cells with Barty Crouch Jr. and had sent them off to Hogwarts to question everyone involved. A couple of the Aurors were a part of Rufus' new pack of 'hardline Aurors'. They quickly toned down their attitude when they saw Hugo Savage was still present – and Dumbledore had a particularly grim look as well.

Randall had Harry fixed up quickly enough, though magically he'd been badly drained in the duel. Time would fix that Randall told Harry as he patted his shoulder and handed a calming draught and a healing potion to him with a stern look. Harry was reluctant, but he recognized the look on Randall's face. There was no getting around him. And he trusted Randall - he was sure the Healer would take care of Tom. After Harry dozed off, Randall then turned to Tom, who the St Mungo's healers were working on, while Dora clutched one of his hands.

"Well, he definitely sustained a head injury that has caused this blindness." An older healer said a bit pompously.

"Yes, yes … all vey obvious." A mediwitch broke in tetchily. "The question is - can we fix it, after an animagus transformation?"

Healer D'Este and the other two frowned, "That does make it complicated …" Madame Pomfrey said in troubled tones.

An older wizard with a beard to rival Dumbledore's nodded. "A dragon's brain is different – the anatomy differs, so the injury has been displaced … twice, with him transforming back. We need to take care with our spell-casting."

"Well, we know we need to lessen the inflammation … and clear away excess fluids. We should start with that and look carefully while we are doing so … we'll do further healing if need be." Healer D'Este leveled his wand at Tom and started an incantation. The others cast supporting spells – one to keep Tom immobile and one to keep him in a light slumber. The last had a monitoring spell in place, to ensure Tom was stable.

Randall, Albus and Hugo watched carefully while Dora kept her gaze fixed on Tom's face. It would be terrible if Tom was never able to see again. Oh, there were spells that would help – make him able to "see" shapes and shadows or otherwise "know" where objects were. It would not be the same, though. His life's ambition – building that library of memories – would be essentially over, as he would not be able to view the memories himself. Oh, the work could continue … but it would be without Tom.

Hugo and Albus stood by and fumed. Tom was easily one of the most gifted wizards they'd ever met – a match for them, already, in power. He would likely surpass them when he achieved his full potential. Now, he might have been robbed of his vision … and there was nothing they could do about it, even with all their magical power and ability in their grasp and ready to use.

Healer D'Este lowered his wand after several long minutes and smiled. "I think all the damage has been reversed …" His smiled dimmed a little "…we just need to wait and see if his sight returns – we'll check daily to see if further healing needs to be done."

The Aurors who had been impatiently watching felt they had waited long enough. The apparent leader, Claudius Smith, was an ardent supporter of Scrimgeour's hardline attitude toward even the possibility of dark activity. He had been gleeful when Barty Crouch Jr had been brought in and the news that Malfoy Senior and Professor Snape had been shipped to Azkaban under Dumbledore and Savage's very noses.

"I need to question the … victims, if you're done, Healer D'Este?" Auror Smith said, just a bit pompously. He was new to the team leader position and the people present in the room were rather daunting for a first – time effort at intimidating some 'witnesses'. The Potter boy had been shouting about Voldemort having been resurrected and Scrimgeour had been adamant that he be made to recant this … they were obviously fear-mongering to gain support for Dumbledore's faction in the political arena.

Potter was obviously being groomed to become the front man for Dumbledore's bid for power and to clean up Malfoy and Snape's images. Potter was young – and clearly desperate for attention. He likely had gotten used to being center stage and getting constant media exposure. He would be easy to manipulate by the Headmaster and a pair of Uber-Slytherins. He glanced at Potter pityingly – he needed to be rescued from this folly, that much was certain.

Madame Pomfrey immediately objected to 'stressing her patients further', but Auror Smith was having none of that.

"There are claims that 'You Know Who' has been resurrected. This needs to be looked into immediately, no matter what 'stress' they've been under." Smith barked in return.

Hugo frowned, but he understood the urgency of the Aurors knowing exactly what had happened where 'You Know Who' was concerned. Albus nodded slightly as well. Yes, the quicker people accepted that Voldemort was back, the better chance they had to defeat him. I was a shame the boys were not at their best, of course …

Hugo strode forward before Smith could do anything. "Tom my boy, do you feel up to telling us what happened?"

Dora still clutched Tom's hand, frowning. She, too, wanted all this cleared up, but was feeling unhappy that Tom couldn't be spared at least a day. Harry frowned and shifted unhappily after blinking awake at the noise of the Aurors, even with the calming draught making him less anxious about it all.

Tom frowned, he was already feeling stressed enough – not knowing if or when his eyesight would return. He was greatly missing Yvane's soothing presence. Having Dora's hand to cling to was comforting – but he wished Yvane was there to inspire more confidence.

"I saw the Professor … who apparently was not Moody … ", Tom began with a small snarl. He and Yvane had **known **that something was wrong the Professor. However he couldn't tell the Aurors that 'the dragon in my head said something was wrong'. "I saw he had the Tri-Wizard Trophy and was headed toward the maze … no one was supposed to be messing with the cup and I didn't want Harry around the maze when they were putting all those dangerous creatures into it."

It sounded like a good reason to have gone to intervene when 'Moody' had called Harry and Cedric over. "I grabbed Harry's arm just as the portkey charm that was placed on it was set off. I didn't have a good grip and fell short of the set destination – I hit my head and was unconscious for a time, when I woke up I could no longer see …"

"So you don't really know what happened then …" Claudius Smith said triumphantly. Perfect, anything this Riddle person said could be refuted – or at least called into question.

"I could hear perfectly well …" Tom broke in angrily, and quickly told them what he'd been able to hear the wizards and witches present say. "… and then we escaped, although it was difficult to fly as a dragon while blind … Harry's patronus helped, of course."

Harry had awakened a little further, narrowing his eyes at Smith while the Auror listened to Tom with a rather patronizing look on his face – clearly 'humoring the injured wizard'.

Hugo noticed that the Auror trainee who was supposed to be recording didn't seem to be writing anything down … at least nothing after Tom said that he'd been blinded. He needed to bring in Aurors that didn't look to Rufus for leadership.

Auror Smith didn't bother to question Tom further, the less Tom Riddle said on record, the better. He turned to speak to Cedric. He was briefly unnerved by Amos Diggory's angry objections that Cedric, luckily, overruled. Cedric patted his father's hand and shushed him.

"I know we landed in a graveyard and I clearly saw Peter Pettigrew there – another wizard with a cloak and hood told him to 'kill the spare'. Pettigrew shot a killing curse at me … luckily Harry shoved me aside and I didn't catch a direct hit of the curse – then I landed on the cup and it portkeyed me back here." Cedric leaned back, sighing in exhaustion.

Auror Smith smiled in delight, "So you never saw the other wizard's face – he was hooded?"

Cedric nodded, glad to have this over with.

Smith turned to the clearly hostile Harry Potter reluctantly. Luckily Veritaserum could not be used on an underage wizard. The potion was risky to use on those under seventeen – it could set back magical growth, on children under fourteen it was almost certain to damage their magic. They certainly didn't want an irrefutable sworn statement from Potter … not until they got to the bottom of this. That was the problem with veritaserum – you could say what you thought was true … so if Potter believed the Dark Lord was in that graveyard … he could say it and the public would believe it – and it wouldn't matter if Potter had been tricked.

"Now, Mr Potter, I need your statement, but you need to stick to the facts." Auror Smith said condescendingly.

Harry glared stonily and began. He described the abduction and Cedric's near-death quickly. He skimmed over describing the graveyard – mentioning that the gravestones said 'Riddle' would not be good for Tom. Harry started describing the ceremony.

"… and then Pettigrew helped the Dark Lord into the cauldron …" Harry was saying.

"Wait …" Smith said. "No one said this was 'He Who Must Not Be Named' – even if Pettigrew called him 'My Lord' that does not make it true … and you did not even see his face." Smith insisted.

Harry scowled, and nodded. "There was a lot of mist from the cauldron, and when the wizard got out Pettigrew got him robed. His face … it was sort of melted looking … but when he called using Pettigrew's Dark Mark … when his followers arrived, they all called him 'My Lord' … and the things he said – he had to have been Voldemort." Harry used the name deliberately, making the Aurors flinch.

Smith recovered quickly, angry that he'd flinched. "It is possible that Death Eaters could call each other with the mark … no one really knows how it works." Smith grimaced uncertainly … what if it had been the Dark Lord, himself? Then he shook his head … no it was an imposter posing as him, it had to be.

"I am quite sure that you have never met 'He Who Must Not Be Named' in the flesh before … at least not since you were a year and a half old. Am I correct?" Auror Smith had finally come to the point he'd been dreading … convincing Potter that he was wrong – or at least possibly mistaken.

Harry nodded uncertainly, not sure what it mattered. "Well – if you don't know what he looked like … how can you possibly know that this is 'Lord … Thingy?" Smith asked a bit aggressively. "And if his face is, as you say 'melted looking' how can you even describe him for anyone else to try to recognize as 'You Know Who'?"

Harry scowled a little. "Well, why not a pensieve memory – like we've done before?" Harry looked to Hugo in question.

"Oh, no you don't, Mr Potter – not until your magic is recovered." Madame Pomfrey bustled forward … this had gone on far enough.

Smith nodded … he had two of the witnesses where they wanted – neither one had 'seen' anything and Potter could be worked around, perhaps.

"We'll return at another time, then." Smith gave a slight smile and bowed to the room in general. He hustled away before he could give in to the overwhelming urge tell them that Malfoy and Snape were now cooling their heels in Azkaban.

Hugo and Albus watched the Aurors and trainee's leave with slight frowns. "They definitely did **not** want to find any evidence of the Dark Lord's return." Albus said flatly.

"Worse … they were determined to not write anything down that might give credence to the claim. Even if they didn't want him returned – they should have taken down Tom's statement and Harry's – however reluctant they were." Hugo said a bit angrily. He would be having words with some section chiefs … Bones would give them a good tongue-lashing.

"They weren't writing down what I said?" Harry yelled, outraged at this. Tom was doing a bit of fuming as well, and muttered a few things that would have bought him a detention if he'd still been a student. Albus glared at him briefly, and then remembered with a discouraged sigh that Tom couldn't see the glare.

"No, Harry, they could ignore Tom … at the present … as he could not see who was speaking. They will say it could have been anyone – even a bunch of drunken students messing about. Harry's statement they could – and probably will - pass off as hysteria after a traumatic experience. Until a pensieve memory can be viewed they'll resist admitting that the Dark Lord is back." Dora answered apologetically.

Hugo nodded and Albus gritted his teeth. "The longer they wait – the easier it will be for them to say that Harry's memory has been tampered with. I'm sure they will have an expert or two willing to testify that there is something wrong with the memory." Albus almost snarled. Even being Head of the Wizengamot would not enable him to prevent 'experts' being called by Rufus and his cohorts.

Hugo nodded in resignation. "I need to get to the ministry and see what is going on." He nodded to Dora and said goodbye to all three boys.

Albus conjured a comfortable overstuffed chair and sat beside Harry's bed. "I'm sure your father will be here soon – I can just leave the chair for him … you know he'd not charm one for himself." Albus winked at Harry, who smiled weakly.

Albus glanced at the clock and frowned – Lucius and Severus should have returned long ago. Albus cast his phoenix patronus and asked, "… where are you? … Tom and Harry are here at the infirmary…" and the phoenix left, but returned almost immediately and dissipated with no answer. Making Albus frown –the patronus had been unable to deliver the message.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Adrian Kirke watched with great interest as Barty Crouch Jr. was brought into the ministry holding cells. The Aurors that marched the madly grinning Death Eater into holding were two of the puffed – up dandies that hung on Rufus Scrimgeour's every word. Adrian sneered. Mindless sheep, they were. Adrian really wished Rufus Scrimgeour was not his section chief.

The Aurors and trainees in that group were always sending out feelers – seeing if anyone else was likely to buy the tripe they were selling. They always ran on about Dumbledore and his fear-mongering and power – grabbing. They liked to take pot-shots at Malfoy and Snape as well – though after a few broken noses they were silent about Tom Riddle … at least within earshot of Adrian.

Adrian knew he didn't always use his brain as much as he should – as a Gryffindor he did tend to run toward danger and make plans while charging in. Madame Bones spent a lot of time trying to hex that out of him during training. However, he did feel he was a fair judge of character. His mother and two siblings were Ravenclaws and his father was a Slytherin. Adrian's sorting into the den of lions had been greeted with resignation by his family, but no surprise. He'd had an adventuresome childhood.

Still, Adrian had learned a few things from his family and he was certain that while Malfoy and Snape were not innocent by any means … they were against the 'You Know Who's' re-emergence. The Headmaster … well, by seventh year he was sure the crafty old warlock was a master manipulator – but also working to get rid of the Dark Lord. As for his old roommate, Tom Riddle – Adrian would continue breaking the noses of anyone who spoke against him.

Now, though, Adrian faced a dilemma. Another former Gryffindor roommate, David Spinnett, was a fellow trainee. He was not advancing very quickly as he was repeating every year of training because of his constant gossiping. The last thing the Aurors needed was someone who could not keep their secrets. David was only kept in the program because his father was paying triple the usual apprenticeship fees and had friends in the right places.

Adrian had been in the hallway just as David started crowing loudly about Scrimgeour arresting Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape at Hogwarts under Dumbledore's very nose. No one knew they'd been taken and Rufus' bunch immediately started taking bets about how long it would take for Albus' gang to figure out where they were.

Adrian had backed away and went back to the main part of the ministry. Telling anyone of this outside of the Aurors was 'wrong', and Adrian would prefer to not get a reprimand for spreading information. But who, inside of the Aurors, could he tell? Rufus had his 'following' that everyone knew about – but he also had friends that were not so obvious that would drag him in front of Rufus immediately if he chose the wrong person.

Bones would do the right thing and contact Albus … and Malfoys kennel of lawyers, but Rufus would still learn of it. Who could he tell that wouldn't point to him as having 'told on' his Section Chief.

Adrian caught sight of an elderly figure – though his posture was still straight as an arrow and Adrian knew his mind was as sharp as ever. Hugo Savage. Adrian heaved a sigh of relief. Hugo could fix this if anyone could – and hopefully keep his informant a secret.

Adrian ran to meet the old Auror, surprised at how fast the man could still walk, and caught Hugo at his office. Hugo turned to close his door and found an anxious looking young man standing there. He quickly recognized the look of an Auror trainee needing to unburden himself and waved him in.

"What can I do for you m'boy?" Hugo hoped he wasn't wasting time on foolishness.

"My section chief … Auror Scrimgeour … arrested Barty Crouch Jr. today." Adrian started, and Hugo nodded impatiently. "He's not the only one arrested at Hogwarts …" Adrian waited, hoping Hugo caught on.

Hugo's gaze sharpened. "Others were arrested?" Hugo quickly put two and two together … arrests and Albus' missing Slytherins. "Rufus arrested Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape?"

Adrian nodded in relief. "A good call to come to me … I'm technically higher in rank than Rufus, so passing this along to me is alright – but I'll not say who told me." Hugo waved Adrian off and sat for a moment. What was Rufus playing at? Albus should have been notified of the arrests at the very moment they happened, considering it was at Hogwarts. A power struggle was sure to occur, right when the ministry needed to hold together.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Hugo went straight to Bones and Amelia had raged for a few minutes and then they enlisted the Minister. Cornelius wavered but they'd managed to herd him into their camp. Albus had vouched for both Lucius and Snape for years – Lucius had money – Snape was Harry's adopted father – Lucius had _a lot_ money – Tom Riddle was also 'adopted' by Snape – Tom Riddle had **vaults full of money** that even Lucius couldn't boast of.

Cornelius, bolstered by the presence of Hugo and Amelia and the knowledge that he would have Albus' backing, went down to confront Rufus.

Rufus was ready, though. He was a Slytherin and he'd been planning, although this had ended up a bit different than he'd expected – he was still ready. He had cordoned off a block of four cells, although only Barty Crouch Jr. currently occupied it. It was now warded and sealed from anyone but Rufus and a select few others. He was invoking an old law that the Auror in charge of Azkaban and the holding cells could 'protect' prisoners and refuse admittance to anyone if they were afraid for the prisoner's lives. And after all – Death Eaters could very well be in danger of assassination attempts. Oh, eventually, lawyers and such would have to be let in … but not until he had dragged it out as long as possible. Plus, as long as Albus, Hugo and all the others were focused on trying to get into the heavily guarded holding cells – they would not be looking for Snape and Malfoy in Azkaban. They would assume the cells Rufus had sealed were where they were kept.

Cornelius blustered, Amelia yelled and Hugo thundered but Rufus held firm.

"I need to question all three of the Death Eaters without worrying that any of their associates will kill them before they can talk." Rufus said a dozen times in spite of the protests.

Rufus watched them leave and frowned. He would have the Head of the Wizengamot in front of him by morning … and likely be faced with the whole Wizengamot soon after. He'd hoped for a few days before the arrests were even known of. He glanced at Spinnett – a good lad with all the right ideas – and very loose lips. Spinnett was the likely culprit.

Now, Hugo trudged down the halls of Hogwarts at an unspeakably late – or perhaps it would be considered early – hour. He found Albus in the infirmary, just as he had thought he would. Albus was pacing and frowning, but turned to Hugo with a hopeful look when he entered.

Hugo noticed that Tom and Harry's eyes opened immediately as he came closer. They were worried as well.

"Did you find them?" Albus asked, and then paled at Hugo's grim look. Visions of horrifying deaths danced in his head. If caught, he had no doubt that Voldemort would make sure that Severus and Lucius suffered the worst torture he could devise.

"They've been arrested." Hugo said bluntly, knowing Albus had thought they were dead … or worse. "Rufus grabbed them soon after we brought Cedric up here. They must not have been able to follow the portkey trail far – they came back and were snatched up immediately."

"They kidnapped my FATHER?!" Shouting was heard and they turned to find Harry standing up in his bed, wand out and his green eyes blazing. He was livid. First he gets portkeyed to a graveyard, watched Voldemort get 'reborn', his brother got blinded and now some ministry minion had kidnapped his father.

Tom was standing as well, and his wand was also in his hand. His eyes were unfocused, but that just made the look of murderous rage in them all the more chilling.

"They had best give them back … and quickly." Tom said. His voice was calm, but the undercurrents had Hugo fearing that Rufus might need a guard or two of his own.

Dora wrung her hands. What else could go wrong? She'd joined the ministry Aurors to right wrongs … now Rufus and his band of fanatics were ruining it all.

Madame Pomfrey raced out to put the pair back to bed with a good talking – to, but halted at the sight of Harry and Tom's faces. There would be no reasoning with them, she could tell.

"Harry … Tom …" Albus put up a hand, hoping to calm them. "Give me today … let me force Rufus to give them up immediately, if I can. I still am head of the Wizengamot – and the Minister is on our side. Hugo and I will have them back, I'm sure."

Harry dropped back down on the bed, suddenly realizing how ridiculous he must look. Not to mention his magic was nearly drained … he was in no position for a battle at present. Tom frowned, trying to assess if Albus meant it or not. He reined his temper in with difficulty, he was not ready for a duel with the entire Auror corps at present – even with Dora at his side. He reluctantly concluded that Albus and the Wizengamot was their best bet at present.

"One day ... we will wait one day – then the lawyers, Petunia and Rosmerta will be at Rufus' door – if I'm feeling really vicious we'll toss Victoria at him." Tom smiled at the thought of Rufus facing down an irate Tori with Beth egging her on. It cheered him up greatly.

Albus and Hugo relaxed minutely – if he was joking about Tori and Beth he wasn't homicidal for the moment. Tom and Harry, while still furious, were willing to give them a day. After all, they were in the holding cells and the Aurors and guards wouldn't dare harm them badly when they knew Albus would likely be there soon.

Poppy retired – the two boys would not sleep now, whatever she said. At least Cedric's Dreamless Sleep had kept working even with the turmoil.

Albus and Hugo left to do more plotting and prepare to stir the Wizengamot against Scrimgeour. Harry settled down for a good sulk and sent a house elf for Draco and Dudley – they needed to know about this. Dora left to tell every friend and acquaintance they had about this and whip them into a nice frenzy.

Tom lay back, now his initial rage had cooled he began to plot. Something was very wrong and a simple frontal assault was likely to fail, in spite of Albus. Rufus was a Slytherin – he was expecting Albus to do this. They needed more information and they needed back – up plans.

Tom's main problem right now was his lack of sight. He blinked and looked around. He had noticed a gradual lightening of the darkness. Right now everything was shadows – shades of grey that really had no form. He looked over at Harry, he could see a lighter block shape that he assumed was the bed with a boy – shaped area of color that must be Harry – or rather Harry's magic. Tom felt a small wave of relief – he couldn't be snuck up on very easily, then. He would see their magic.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Severus curled up in a ball of misery, the Warden had decided on visits from Dementors every two to three hours for them. No rest, little chance to recover any semblance of sanity … he felt doomed. He began to hastily construct walls to hide his most precious memories behind. Harry, Tom, Rosmerta, Beth … he could not let them be taken.

He'd sacrificed his memories of his mother to keep the memories of Lily during his last visit with dementors. He knew the dementors were going to take some happy memories from him. Even his very best Occlumency could not hold them off indefinitely – not with them forcing him to relive his most horrifying moments … but he could choose what to give.

He gave small, unimportant ones at first. Getting an award for good grades … several memories of awards for potions … His first paycheck after graduating from Hogwarts … new robes … his very best pranks against the marauders. They finally ran out and he reached for others. Some of Draco's birthdays … nights out on the town with friends when he'd been younger … then finally he only had memories of Lily to offer, luckily there were many of them. He struggled against the Dementors and they had to fight to get each one. He hoped rescue was soon – it had only been a day and he was already feeling so very weak.

Lucius watched his friend's mental collapse with horror. Each time the dementors arrived he would hold out as long as he could, urging Severus to fight them, even as he fought them as well. They eventually would overcome him and would have to retreat to his fox form, curling up as small as possible, shivering and whimpering.

If only the dementors would stay away long enough for them to recover … and where was their rescue?

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The next morning brought the Daily Prophets with their waves of hysterical headlines that had little concrete information other than reporters 'quoting rumors that unnamed sources had given'. Newspapers forgot they were supposed to be factual and they felt they could speculate since they only knew there had been kidnappings, arrests, dead Death Eaters that were not as dead as they had thought - terrifying rumors of the 'He Who Must Not Be Named' returning or maybe a new Dark Lord trying to replace 'You Know Who'. Dragons were once again mentioned, this time whispered to be someone's animagus form. There were certainly enough tidbits to create wildly speculative stories … and as always The Boy Who Lived was somehow in the middle of it.

Hogwarts was in an uproar. No one knew quite what to think, though an outraged Draco, Dudley and Ron soon let their opinions be known in the Great Hall at breakfast. Most students – even ones who disliked Snape - believed he would never in a thousand years do something to harm Harry Potter. He was snide, grouchy, unfair and scary … but he cared about his son.

The infirmary soon became ground zero for students to one by one come to and give verbal support to Draco, Dudley, Harry … and if they were brave they also told Tom that Auror Scrimgeour was a jerk and they were writing their parents to tell them so.

By afternoon Victor, Fleur and their seconds joined a now awake and confused Cedric and Harry in an impromptu meeting about the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Krum was flustered. Igor Karkaroff had vanished from Hogwarts along with his belongings and Victor was now less than confident about the third task.

Fleur was despondent, her family had already sent three owls demanding her immediate return to the family manor – they wanted to pull her from school, even. She'd refused, saying quitting just weeks before graduation was madness.

Cedric no longer cared who won – he'd come too close to taking a killing curse to worry about trophies.

At the present none of the three really cared about the cup … just about graduating and getting home to family. In spite of denials of danger from Rufus' friends that were quoted in the papers, they could all feel a sense of impending doom.

The three heard snickering from Tom's direction. "What, Mr. Riddle, you have an answer for all this?" Victor asked, a bit irritated.

"Oh, I just remembered something someone said – and it would be really amusing if you three did it." Tom chuckled.

"Well, share it – I could use a laugh, too." Cedric demanded in a truculent tone.

Tom sighed, "I don't remember where I heard it … but someone said that instead of wars or battles with people dying – we should sit the generals or presidents or whoever down and make them play a high stakes poker game to settle the outcome … just imagine if you three did that to settle who won the tournament?" This was greeted with snickers and laughter.

The three champions glanced at each other. Did they dare? It would be a huge laugh if they got away with it. Besides – the cup had been used as a kidnapping device before, who wanted to grab it this time, anyway?

"I have a deck of cards …" Krum's second, Vanyel, offered with a smirk.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Huge wrestling match with this, finally done though.


	126. The Exploding Snap Task

3SM126

Disclaimer – I make no money from having fun with JKR's boys.

Chapter 126

Rosmerta received the owl from Harry saying he was fine and that Tom was receiving the best of care … and that Severus had been arrested at the same time that the Daily Prophet arrived. She was torn … whether to run to Harry and Tom's side anyway or run to free Severus. She scanned the newspaper, hoping for clues and decided they knew nothing. Harry's letter said that Dumbledore and Hugo intended to spring Severus and Lucius immediately. She clung to that idea frantically.

Surely by the time she arrived to Hogwarts or the Ministry the whole thing would have been solved.

Rosmerta grabbed a curious Beth's hand and raced to the floo, arriving at Spinner's End to find a bewildered Petunia trying to decipher a letter from an incoherently furious Draco. Rosmerta explained the situation to Petunia … at least what she could piece together from Harry and the Daily Prophet.

Petunia thought swiftly and decided that lawyers were called for – the entire Malfoy kennel plus whoever else they could dredge up – preferably the toughest, meanest, most likely to make an Auror cringe in terror lawyers available.

Petunia swiftly wrote out a note and sent an eager Dobby to fetch the legal bloodhounds. Soon there was a squad of briefcase – wielding lawyers baying for Auror blood. Forms were made out in automatic triplicate – making parchment and a battle plan was quickly made.

The lawyers and Petunia arrived after Albus – flanked by Hugo and Amelia had tried to reason with Rufus that morning – they had been given the same story the Minister, Amelia and Hugo had been given the evening before.

Amelia caught them in the hallway and told them about the 'protection clause' that Rufus was invoking. This caused a flutter among the lawyers who realized that most of their forms in triplicate – parchments were the wrong ones.

One of them opened a briefcase and a tall file cabinet popped up from it. Several of them crowded around the file cabinet and a loud discussion ensued about what forms they should throw at Scrimgeour. They settled on pulling every form even remotely pertaining to wrongful incarceration and denying access to prisoners.

The lawyers moved more slowly down the hall toward the holding cells. Dicta-quill feathers flapping frantically as the lawyer tried to augment their hoard of weapons with the other forms. Rosmerta and some enthusiastic looking reporters caught up with them as they entered the area where visitors would check in. Rosmerta quite rightly figured that the press would be useful.

Petunia, standing side by side with Rosmerta, led the charge. "We are here to see our husbands, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape."

The intake clerk, a very elderly retired Auror who did a few hours a week 'to get out of the house', gaped nervously at the large group of grim – looking legal eagles swooping in behind two very angry looking women. To his relief Auror Roger Hopkirk stepped up and met the group.

Roger had heard the report Claudius Smith had given Scrimgeour regarding the interviews. He was fully in agreement that evidence of 'He Who Must Not Be Named' being reborn was inconclusive at best.

One witness was blind and had _seen_ nothing; one had been knocked out after only seeing Pettigrew and a cloaked figure. The last – Harry Potter – was a traumatized teenager that had obviously seen _something – _but not the Dark Lord Voldemort. Likely a determined Death Eater had decided to take over as leader and had staged the whole thing.

Rufus had said he expected the Malfoy pack to be unleashed at some point. It was a surprise that the wife had gotten them here so very quickly, Rufus had thought she would not be quite so savvy – being a squib that was muggle – born and raised. Roger sent an aide to fetch Rufus and tried to assume an intimidating stance as the group stopped in front of him.

Roger was soon surrounded by lawyers who were waving parchments and burying the clerk under a mound of copies. Roger stood firm, stoutly repeating that Prisoners Snape and Malfoy could not have visitors on the orders of Auror Rufus Scrimgeour. To his relief, Rufus eventually appeared.

The reporters were writing with avid expressions and watched the action. Rufus braced himself while Angus Essex and Roger Eastlake broke from the pack and approached him.

"Whatever are you thinking, Scrimgeour?" Angus snapped. This little stunt of Rufus' had really gone on far enough. "Keeping Lucius and Severus' lawyers away from them? It will greatly weaken your case if they are coerced into confessions or denying proper representatives during questioning." Angus was trying a reasonable tone with Rufus … attempting intimidation would not work on the tough – minded Slytherin like it might on Hopkirk or one of the other more inexperienced Aurors.

"I intend to keep the prisoners _alive_ for questioning … that is what I am thinking." Rufus answered loftily. "There is obviously 'Dark' activity occurring and were have had a resurgence of Death Eaters – as demonstrated at the Quidditch World Cup. I intend to investigate without having to worry about assassination attempts on my prisoners."

"So Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape have been charged? What are their charges?" Angus leaped on the term 'prisoners'. "They cannot be 'prisoners' unless charges are brought … in which case I want an immediate hearing before the Wizengamot to judge the validity of the charges."

Rufus glared at Angus. Without charges, holding the pair was difficult … he could have gotten away with it for a time if there wasn't a crowd of angry lawyers and family members banging down the doors – with the drooling reporters looking on.

The backlash would have been minimal if they had had enough time … time for the dementors to break Malfoy and Snape – rendering the both of them no threat. When they were released the lawyers and families could yell all they wished. By that time Rufus would have achieved his aims – one of which was to seize the Potter boy at the most opportune time.

"We are considering charging them with conspiring with Barty Crouch Jr to kidnap three people … in an apparent attempt to assist in some dark ritual." Rufus intoned ominously.

"So Professor Snape is being charged with kidnapping his own adopted sons?" Angus asked with incredulity. The reporters scribbled furiously, nearly drooling in anticipation.

Rufus glared and answered. "Cedric Diggory is _not _related to him … and those 'sons' described a dark ritual – which Snape and Malfoy likely assisted with."

Angus was one and a half inches taller than Rufus – and managed to put that to good use, looking down his nose at Rufus. "Well, if you truly intend to deny Mr Malfoy and Professor Snape their legal rights to counsel … the least you can do is allow their wives and daughters to see them – even briefly."

Tori and Beth were only six, and didn't truly understand what was happening … they just knew that somehow they were being kept from their beloved dads. However there were few six year old girls more aware of what emotional blackmail was … and how to use it. Perhaps it was a legacy of a year or two in an orphanage, or perhaps natural talent.

None the less Beth felt this was her cue and took a half step forward, still clutching Rosmerta's hand. "I want to see my daddy!" She yelped in a quavering voice, tears springing into her eyes right on cue. The humming from reporters murmuring to their dictaquills grew in intensity and a few flashes from cameras flared.

Rufus was briefly flummoxed. None of the scenarios he'd planned for had involved the daughters … other than to take them – or threaten to take them - as well to control the wives. Now this little imp with the tear – stained eyes was throwing a spanner in the already gummed up works.

"Rosmerta Snape is a witch with a fair amount of power … and as the owner of a pub that has seen a fair share of brawls … she likely has a good number of possibly fatal curses in her arsenal." Rufus answered Angus, ignoring Beth. "She could be threatened into killing her husband … or even imperioused … not to mention she might just be fed up with being married to a Death Eater." Rufus went on the offensive.

"Severus was cleared … proven to be a spy by Albus Dumbledore." Rosmerta ground out, incensed. "… and I would never harm him."

Petunia took up the offense and came up to Rosmerta's side. "If you fear that one witch or a pair of six year olds will overcome your guards and kill your prisoners …" Petunia paused for a moment to allow snickering to break out. "… perhaps you will allow an unarmed squib to see them …?" Petunia locked eyes with the now uncertain Rufus. What excuse could he use now?

"I cannot make an exception … not even for a squib, Mrs Malfoy." Rufus managed to grit out. He winced, hearing the uncertainty in his own tone of voice. This interview had gone on for too long already, and he'd lost control of it early on. He spun and waved a hand at the waiting Aurors who herded the entire bunch out.

There were token protests from lawyers and the reporters; however the reporters, at least quickly turned their attention to Tori and Beth who threw some very heartrending tantrums for the reporters. They sobbed with great effect and their moms spoke about the girls' devotion to their fathers, and how Severus and Lucius doted on the girls. Eventually everyone ran out of subjects for the reporters to demonize the Aurors over and they went their separate ways.

Petunia and Rosmerta went straight to the Hogwarts infirmary to report to Harry and Tom. They'd sent a message to the boys, letting them know the plan, such as it was.

Tom was disgruntled, Albus had seemed so sure that he would have the pair sprung from the holding cells in no time. Harry glowered with arms crossed in front of him. All this was far too well planned. He wasn't quite fifteen years old, but he knew that events were in play that he was going to have to deal with whether he was ready for it or not.

It was just that he'd expected to face these things with both his brother and his father at his side.

Albus had confessed that he and Hugo … even with the Minister and Madame Bones had failed in the rescue attempt … then the Headmaster had fled back to his office to plot, they assumed. Tori and Beth huddled next to Tom, muttering about the dire consequences that would occur to Rufus for withholding their fathers from them.

Tom, minus Dora at the time, clutched the two girls to his sides, leaning into their cheerful assumption that all would be put right in the end. Their bright energy was what he could see of them, nearly white in its purity and it warmed his own core of magic, soothing some of his anxiety. Rosmerta's energy was a gentle gold with a core of scarlet – less amounts of energy than most, but he could see that Rosmerta had a good grasp on what power she had. Petunia – he could only see her as a shadow with a thin thread of light – a faint cord of scarlet and emerald twined together.

His blindness was still unnerving, though if they hadn't been in danger he would have found looking at people's magical energy interesting … even if everything else was inconsistently distorted shades of grey that made objects indistinct … and sometimes invisible to him.

Petunia sat in a chair, thinking hard while Rosmerta paced. "We need to be prepared … the best way to make us back off is to threaten our children …" Rosmerta stopped pacing to stare at Petunia's words in horror. "Angus told me to start thinking of where I could hide out … or at least stash the children while we plead our cases before the Wizengamot."

"If Rufus does snatch Harry or Draco and Dudley … it will likely be on the train home. It would be unwise for him to enter Hogwarts and attempt to 'rescue' any of them from their horrid parents." Rosmerta shook her head. "We need to plan."

Scenarios and safehouses were discussed … after Tom had cast a strong silencing shield. It took Tom three tries before it was where they needed it, to his disgust. They had a few ideas by the time they left, but they knew that they likely would need some definite plans very soon. The way that Rufus and his Aurors were looking at them had been warning enough … the gloves were off and the fight had already begun.

Rosmerta left for the Dragon Reserve to shore up defenses at Dragonsrest and to warn Director Yuan about possible future intrusions from the ministry. Yuan took the warning to heart, although if British Aurors invaded an IFOW – run Dragon Reserve they had best be prepared for the international incident that would surely follow.

Petunia sat at Lucius' desk, Tori sitting at her own small desk next to it, clutching her cat Freya and looking solemn. Dobby hovered nearby, sensing the undercurrents and wondering how to help.

"Can Dobby be bringing tea? … dinner is being ready soon, though." Dobby asked hesitantly. He was falling back on the house elf creed that food of some sort could fix anything.

"Oh, we'll just wait for dinner … what I really need is a place where Aurors can't reach us in case the whole world goes 'round the twist in the near future." Petunia answered a bit sharply. She had acquired a few friends and even more acquaintances in the wizarding world, but the only ones she would willingly trust the safety of her children to were also at risk.

Dobby, though, took Petunia's sarcastic answer at face value and answered with an idea that sprung to mind in answer to what she had asked. Petunia immediately brightened and relaxed. Tori relaxed as well … her Mum had a plan, now, and all would be well. Petunia wrote a quick note to Rosmerta and received a relieved affirmative from her … it was likely the best plan they would come up with.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius nodded his thanks to Ben and nibbled on the half a bar of chocolate he'd been given after the dementors departed from their latest visit. Ben had been giving out the chocolate after most of the dementor 'visits'. He'd had to send for more after the first few attacks, but Lucius had urged him to get a large supply and promised reimbursement.

It was becoming difficult to awaken Severus enough to take the chocolate, though, and it was imperative he get it. Lucius reached through the bars and shook Severus' shoulder, urging him to eat. Severus finally blinked and managed to eat rather mechanically while leaning heavily against the bars.

No amount of coaxing would get Severus to answer verbally, this time, after the night of attacks by the dementors. Even with Ben sneaking out with the bars of chocolate there was no real recovery for Severus.

Severus ate as the wizard in the next cell demanded, just wanting the noise to end. He was sure he knew the person, but the knowledge seemed distant – a half a world away. If he thought very hard he could remember the wizard's name – after all he had many memories of the wizard hidden safely behind 'the wall'.

Sometime during the night he'd known he was losing the fight against the dementors … soon they would break him and take the memories of what he loved most – and then he would truly be lost. If he ever got out of Azkaban – his family and friends would mostly be strangers to him – he might not even recognize them. The problem … one of many was that the wall might not be easily removed, and then he would have trouble remembering them anyway.

He'd then done what he'd been dreading. He'd dragged the memories of his family and closest friends behind the wall he'd been working on. Unfortunately to protect the wall he'd had to take his consciousness behind it as well. It wasn't unpleasant back there … he wandered through his favorite memories quite happily. The problem, of course, was that there was no sense of time. He had no idea if he hid there an hour or a month.

Eventually, though, the blonde in the next cell would shout until he heard him even through the wall in his mind. He had to be careful – it took time to get in or out of the fortress in his mind and he did not want to get caught outside of it by the dementors.

After eating the chocolate he'd slowly gotten to his feet, joints stiff from the cold and he'd shuffled around the cell, using the toilet and washing in the freezing cold water in the small basin. At last he sat back on the pile of straw on the floor and realized the wizard was still yelling.

"Please, Severus, eat a little … you need your strength …" Severus frowned and looked at Ben, who was holding out a plate with some bread, cheese and some sliced meats. It was better food than prisoners usually got, but Ben was sharing some of his own stash with them … along with his Daily Prophets. Severus reluctantly took the plate and nibbled on the food while Ben slid a jar of quickly cooling tea at him.

Lucius watched with an unfamiliar sense of helplessness. At least they'd gotten him to eat. It seemed much longer than two days that they'd spent here. It had been a relief to read in the newspaper that the three abductees were home safely, though one reporter had a disturbing rumor that someone had been blinded.

There was mention that Igor Karkaroff was also missing … possibly dead, or perhaps he'd just run for it. Lucius looked over at Severus, who was now curled back up, only half the plate eaten. Ben glanced at Lucius in regret. He now believed that whatever was going on the Slytherins – for once – were definitely the victims.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Rufus left the interrogation room housing Barty Crouch Jr after casting a silencing charm that only he could remove. The arrogant madman was grinning in triumph while Rufus left the room, seething. The Death Eater was adamant that they had resurrected Voldemort, making Rufus thankful that he'd decided to question him alone.

Under veritaserum Barty said that he'd been 'rescued from his home' … where his law-breaking father had been stashing him … by 'the Dark Lord'. However he admitted the being looked nothing like he had before his 'partial demise'. Barty 'just knew it was him' because 'he knew things only the Dark Lord would know'. Barty had not been privy to the ritual that would be used … he'd only known he needed to get Harry Potter so his blood could be used for the ritual.

Rufus scowled … that was more telling – that this wizard had wanted to use Potter in the ritual, but anyone who was pretending to be Voldemort would also want to have destroyed Harry Potter – and to do so in a ritual would be doubly intimidating for the wizarding world.

Rufus shook his head. As far as he was concerned the fact that Harry Potter had survived the duel between he and this new 'Dark Lord' meant that it was not really Voldemort. Powerful as Potter might be … he could not have taken on Voldemort – even a newly resurrected Voldemort. It was just not possible.

A wild-eyed Auror raced up to Rufus just then.

"We found Barty Crouch Senior, sir!" He panted out. "He's dead …"

Rufus sighed. Well, at least there was no one left to object when Barty Jr 'died'.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Pious Thicknesse – now the head of the Ministry Academy – read the Daily Prophet with interest. He could see through the open door to his receiving room - his personal assistant / secretary Dolores Umbridge was at her own desk reading the Prophet with a small, satisfied smirk.

Pious knew that Rufus and Dolores still conspired at times – or at least complained loudly to each other about the Malfoys and Snapes. Dolores likely was helping Rufus out.

Pious was fine with that, and having an assistant in the thick of this little skirmish – one that he could put a tracker and listening charm on – was advantageous. Pious had no personal grudges against Snape or his family … except for feeling a fine contempt for a houseful of half-bloods and possibly muggleborns. After all, who knew what breeding the littlest whelp had before she'd been adopted?

Malfoy, of course, Pious had always felt a bit jealous of. Abraxas had redoubled his fortune and become the Dark Lord's right hand. Lucius had inherited all of that with little effort on his own part. Then Lucius had married into The Ancient and Noble House of Black … and had looked sulky at leap-frogging up the social ladder with the beautiful Narcissa Black on his arm.

Pious shook his head … even if Narcissa had turned into a hateful bitch with Death Eater ties, Lucius should have hung onto her – locked her in a tower, if he had needed to – but trading her for a muggle-born squib? Insanity, even if she was Harry Potter's Aunt.

Pious supposed that if Lucius was sincere about making his image squeaky clean, this was perhaps the way to do it. Pious considered it very un-Slytherin … to give up such advantages just to 'look good' in the eyes of the wizarding world. Simply throwing more money around or silencing Narcissa would have achieved the same goal.

Pious was watching this skirmish with interest. If Rufus managed to destroy Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape it would be of help to Pious … and Pious' own ambitions within the inner circle even now forming around Lord Voldemort.

Pious had managed to immediately ingratiate himself by showing up with his Uncle, who had been a death eater for decades. Pious had loudly excused Voldemort's defeat on his resurrection only minutes before the battle having 'tired' the Dark Lord, and had speculated that this 'Tom Riddle' had taught Potter some form of arcane 'dragon magic'.

Voldemort had relaxed a bit, to the other Death Eaters relief – though they had looked at him with a mix of suspicion, gratitude and a hint of jealousy. Voldemort was currently hiding out at a Black Manor – with Narcissa's parents Cygnus and Druella. Narcissa had reached out to Blaise's mother and they had been just waiting for this moment to finally happen.

Narcissa had offered the Black's seaside resort in Cornwall where her parents had taken refuge after Cygnus had been released from Azkaban. Cygnus had been depressed and barmy after the five year stint with the dementors … with the Dark Lord moving in he was now raving and rather jubilant. Druella was a bit dismayed – mostly because her home was now Death Eater Central and she was well aware that their Gringotts vault was a bit lacking in funds – there was plenty for an older couple living quietly … there was not enough for assisting a Dark Lord in taking over the wizarding world.

Pious was aware of their financial tightrope – walking and had offered to assist with anything that 'became too expensive'. Druella had been too relieved to be insulted, so Pious now had an ally among the Blacks.

Yes, Pious would soon be where he needed to be. In the meantime, Voldemort wanted to suppress any news of his resurrection … mostly because it would keep people from arming against him, but also to sow discord. The wizarding world would quickly break into factions squabbling over whether Voldemort was back or not.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Fleur swept up the Tri-wizard Cup and was whisked away to the front of the maze, still clutching the smoldering Exploding Snap deck of cards in her hand. She'd won!

As agreed, while the reporters wrote briskly, she told how the three of them had worked together to get through the maze and then had decided the tournament with a game of cards.

"We are all just 'appy to be alive … and we believe 'arry when he says zat 'He Who Must Not Be Named' 'as returned. We need to work together to win against 'im as well." Fleur smiled widely at the slack – jawed reporters and left with her beaming Headmistress.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Draco and Dudley clutched their portkeys and used them to go to Spinners End as soon as they left the gates of Hogwarts.

Tom, hand firmly on Harry's shoulder, walked a bit further down the path toward the waiting carriages. Harry hissed "Aurors" after hearing a couple of 'pops'.

Tom yelled for Hazelette and she crashed out of the nearby trees, happy to startle the scarlet – clad Roger Hopkirk and Claudius Smith. Tom and Harry climbed up on the cheerful Welsh Green and left to the applause of the rest of the school. As the dragon flipped her tail and roared as she flew out of sight, the other students glared at the Aurors, muttering loudly about 'certain Aurors abusing their power'.

It had now been five days since the arrests … news coverage was not going well for Rufus. The Wizengamot had delivered an ultimatum, and he would soon have to produce Snape, Malfoy as well as Crouch Jr. He needed them all dead or too insane to testify.

At least he would have Potter … he was intending to get the boy on his side, willing or unwilling. With Snape out of the picture, threatening his now-blind 'brother' or Rosmerta and the 'little sister' would soon have a not – yet fifteen year old compliant.

Rufus heard footsteps and saw Hopkirk and Smith approaching … alone.

Dammit.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – here it is after an unforgiveable long time.


	127. Anarchy in the Atrium

3SM127

Disclaimer – The Potterverse is owned by JKR, I'm just doing this for fun.

Chapter 127

The moment Draco and Dudley arrived, Petunia went into action. She may not have had much in the way of magic … certainly she was not a seer, but some maternal instinct told her she had no time to waste in getting her family under cover.

During the prior two days she'd packed essentials, a feeling of déjà vu hovering in the back of her mind. Many of the same things were being put in back packs as Dudley and Harry had packed when fleeing from Privet Drive. She hoped they were selecting the right clothing for Draco … he would not be pleased at only having muggle clothing.

Petunia sighed and put together her own satchel and sent Dobby to help Tori. Tori had been fairly excited to find that they were going 'on a road trip'. She was less happy that she could not pack her whole room. Petunia had let Dobby stuff some of Tori's favorites in the 'bottomless bags' but had specified just how much and what could be put in.

Just before the boys arrived she made a sweep of the house, sending objects of value back to Malfoy Manor. She hesitated over Lucius' desk and files, finally sent the whole thing to the manor and had Dobby bring an empty desk to replace it and scattered parchments and quills on it along with a few books and letters from Draco and Dudley.

The moment the boys were there Dobby shrank their trunks for them to pocket and they threw off their cloaks. Even as they closed the door behind them they heard a knock at the floo. Dobby knew what to do though … he would stall the Aurors for as long as he could.

They walked swiftly out of the gated community, losing themselves fairly quickly among the people on the sidewalk. The row of shops fronting the wizard community had become quite popular, so the traffic was brisk, though not heavy. The shops were a bit eclectic, but were doing well.

The shop with crystals from not only the mine the boys had visited, but others did a good business, although much of it was by catalog.

There was even a robe shop that was popular among not only wizards and witches, but among 're-enactors' who needed good costumes for their fairs and festivals. The people from the renaissance fairs lent the shop credence and the wizarding world simply came in through the back or through the carefully concealed floo. Wizards and witches seemed to feel they were a bit daring to 'shop in plain sight among the muggles'.

Petunia had arranged to pick up a car a few blocks from Spinners End, Dobby had popped the luggage into the trunk hours ago. Now they loaded up and headed south. Draco and Dudley were nervous but enjoyed the scenery and they stopped at a few take – away places that Draco had never encountered before. He sniffed at the hamburgers, but quite enjoyed the fish and chips.

Tori was fretful as was Freya, who had never had to endure a cat carrier before – even one that was wizard – spaced with a roomy interior, with a litter box and bowls that would not spill even if the carrier turned completely over.

They arrived at their destination that evening. Petunia had managed to sneak to a phone the day before and had warned of their arrival.

Marge met them at the door, a bemused look on her face. Petunia was thankful that hostilities had subsided between them … at least enough so that an emergency situation would have Marge being reasonably cooperative.

"Thank you for taking Dudley early in the summer … and letting Draco come with him …" Petunia watched Dudley carry his suitcase inside, Seti clinging to his shoulder. Draco was dragging a trunk with a scowl, never having had to move his own luggage before. The school trunks would have to stay shrunk until they were their rooms. The shrinking charm would come undone with a word … and reactivate with another, so they could stay hidden if need be.

"Well, now, I want the lads safe as much as you do." Marge said slowly, eyeing the Mau cat cautiously. At least she wanted Dudley safely at her house … and if that meant the pointy pale prince and cantankerously crabby cat tagged along, she would put up with it. "How did Mr Malfoy become a target for those gangsters?"

"He assisted the police in closing down one of their operations, now one of their henchmen is threatening to take a member of the family hostage if he assists further. They should have the men apprehended soon … but in the meantime …" Petunia waved her hand wordlessly.

Marge nodded, not sure she understood, or if she even wanted to. All she knew was that she'd gotten Dudley early this summer and might have him for extra time. She looked down at the small girl with the white blonde hair and chilly blue eyes. She took and deep breath and steeled her resolve.

"Um, do you, um, need me to watch the girl as well?" Marge sweated a little, hoping for a 'no'. She would take the frosty – eyed imp if necessary, but she knew trouble when she saw it.

Petunia froze a moment in surprise. She had a brief moment of temptation. Petunia would have paid good money to watch a cage match between Marge and Tori, especially if Ripper and Freya were thrown in as well. But, no, it was good of Marge to offer … and if Tori accidently turned Marge into a guinea pig with some accidental magic, the ministry would be called in and that would end the whole 'hiding from the ministry' objective.

"Thank you for the offer, Marge, it is appreciated. However she and I have somewhere else to go." Petunia watched relief run across Marge's face. Dudley and Draco came back out to hug her goodbye as well as Tori.

Marge hustled the boys inside and announced that there would be another Dr Who marathon the next day. Draco grimaced. Dudley had tried to explain the TV series without success. Draco usually avoided the room at their house that was lead – lined to accommodate a TV / VCR and video game system. He could never find time to watch enough of any shows to really get interested, and Dudley didn't spend hours in there anymore, either. He saved his TV / video game interest for when he saw his Aunt.

Dudley through an arm over Draco and grinned at Marge. "You are looking at the one and only Dr Who virgin left in the British Isles, Aunt."

Marge looked at Draco in delight. "Oooh, well, I bought the first few seasons on tape – we'll catch him up so he'll know what's happening, and then he can enjoy the marathon tomorrow." Marge bounced into the house, thrilled to have a new convert to the Dr Who world and popped the first tape in.

Draco sat on the sofa in shock, how had he ended up in Dr Who hell?

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Hugo and Albus sat across from each other at a café in the Ministry atrium, glaring at the latest Daily Prophet. The Prophet reporters – along with every other paper's reporters - had taken the stance that 'the Ministry Aurors had become thugs and law-breakers themselves, and the Wizengamot – and Minister were incompetent idiots who could not control their own staff'.

The articles about the Snape and Malfoy girl's 'emotional pain' were endless. Harry Potter's likely anguish was speculated on, and then they had dug up every other 'oops' on the Auror's and Wizengamot's part and revisited the anguish those victims had gone through … including Sirius Black. Even Rita Skeeter had reluctantly joined the fray – choosing to focus on mistakes made by the ministry and Aurors.

Albus could not change laws all alone and the Minister could not force Scrimgeour to hand over the three 'Death Eaters' he was holding single-handedly. Hugo was outraged at the slowness of the Wizengamot on what to do, in the face of the wizarding public's demand that the prisoners – at least Lucius and Severus – be freed and that 'certain rules be changed.

Hugo was all for rounding up a group of Aurors they knew were not with Rufus and storming the holding cells to remove Lucius and Severus - and putting Rufus and his minions in them.

Albus and Amelia had wistfully wished they could. The problem was that Rufus had invoked that old law … and the Wizengamot could not agree if that superseded the subsequent laws about the right to lawyers and visitation.

Albus was beginning to see the divisions in the Wizengamot – those that were happy to incarcerate those that they didn't like without due process and those that wanted justice to even someone they didn't like. Those that were really hidebound and clung to old laws no matter what were annoying, but those eager to tear away at laws without thought were equally scary. The squabbling factions had never been more obvious than at present and would likely just get worse as the pressure mounted.

Maybe he should just mount an operation with the Order … but a sneaky operation to infiltrate holding cells in the ministry to rescue prisoners would require cunning – and Rufus currently had Albus' most cunning plotters in custody. It was really depressing.

"Has anyone heard from Igor Karkaroff?" Hugo asked gloomily.

"No – there is a rumor that he's dead – caught by 'the Dark Lord' and killed." Albus sighed. "Nothing substantial … but it does seem to be coming from people in Knockturn Alley or other similarly nefarious areas. They are not specifying it is 'Voldemort' … just that it is 'the Dark Lord'.

"Miss Delacour has created quite a stir with her assertions about Harry and Voldemort." Hugo said with his first smile of the day. "I wouldn't expect that the first person to back Harry would have been her. The British papers whined a little about her winning – some said that Cedric didn't want to win because of the kidnapping by portkey – that he didn't want to have to touch the TriWizard cup. Durmstrang alumni say that Igor's defection left Victor without a mentor and threw him off his game."

Albus shrugged. People whining about the outcome of the Tournament was the least of his worries.

A paper airplane landed on Hugo's shoulder and he opened it and snarled. "Adrian Kirke says that Aurors Hopkirk and Smith showed up at the carriages taking students to the train … Tom and Harry left via dragon – courtesy of Hazelette. He also says that a pair went to 'pick up the entire Malfoy household' for 'questioning' … only to find them gone." Hugo paused to enjoy Albus' outraged look and then continued. "He also wanted to warn us that St Mungo's could not talk Mad – eye into staying any longer … he managed to get his wand back and there was no stopping him. He'll be barging into the Ministry in no time, most likely."

Albus sighed again. The news just got better and better.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Neville arrived back to Longbottom Manor and was met with silence. A house elf had met him at the train station and taken him back to the Manor. He'd said that Grandmother had needed to meet with Muriel Prewett for high tea and would be home later.

That was alright … his head was still whirling. He'd been gleeful when he'd heard Malfoy and Snape had been arrested. He certainly hoped that the info he'd given Rufus had led to it. Then he'd heard about this new 'Dark Lord' and he'd been terrified. Still at least Potter's 'brother' Tom Riddle had gotten taken down a peg. It was too bad Potter was now rumored to have taken on a 'Dark Lord' and come out on top – or at least had survived it - that would likely swell Potter's head even further.

Neville had been uneasy about this 'Dark Lord'. Blaise had made it clear, though … it was not Voldemort. It was a new leader that Dumbledore and his goons just were calling a Dark Lord because they knew he wanted to consolidate the wizarding world and keep them safe from muggles and ensure that 'certain standards' were kept up that Dumbledore was trying to tear down.

Potter hadn't been hurt at their meeting … Blaise said that his mother had said they'd just been trying to reason with them and they had gone crazy – that Tom had actually been the one to cast the killing curse, trying to kill the new 'leader of the traditional wizarding faction' and had missed and almost killed Cedric.

Neville had still been uneasy. What Blaise was saying made sense and Neville certainly didn't want Voldemort to be back. The problem was Barty Crouch Jr. He'd cursed the cup and sent the three to the 'meeting'. Blaise had hesitated, then. He'd said that Barty had tricked them – that they'd thought they were recruiting the real Moody to help them … that they had been as surprised as everyone else when he'd turned out to be Barty.

Blaise's other friends from the 'traditional' group had all nodded – McClaggen, Herron and Trigg. They were from upper years and other houses, but they all seemed very sure about it all. It was nice to once again have a group that was behind him in his dislike of all things named Potter, Snape and Malfoy.

Neville got to his room and sat at the window overlooking the greenhouses. Yes, everything was fine. His uneasiness slowly passed and he felt much better. He had better friends now than when he'd first arrived to Hogwarts.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Rosmerta apparated with Beth to the designated park that she was to meet Petunia and Tori at. She had a large portkey that had been sent to her. Not as small or elegant as Lucius' were. It was an old hubcap – but at least it was large enough for all four of them to grip.

Tom and Harry had arrived home in triumph, with Hazelette, who had demanded three plump does for 'the long journey' she'd had to make at 'great speed'. Rosmerta had given them both hugs and hoped they would all be back home soon, but she could fight for Severus and Lucius more effectively at Petunia's side.

Rosmerta had been unhappy at the pensive look on Harry's face. She hoped she was doing the right thing.

Petunia arrived and left the car in a parking slot. It would get towed after a day or two and sent back to the rental company, who would complain to the lawyer who'd arranged it, etc. The important thing was they were far from Surrey, so the car would not be linked to her old address … she hoped.

They gathered around the hubcap, shrunken luggage in their pockets. Tori and Beth clutched their cats' deluxe cat carriers. Rosmerta cast a disillusionment charm and they each grabbed the portkey. Rosmerta said the activation words, "Grimmauld Sucks!"

The girls squealed as they whirled through space and Petunia clenched her teeth. They finally landed with thumps. The cats screamed, hissed and there was a lot of scrabbling sounds heard in the carriers.

Petunia and Rosmerta looked around the Grimmauld Place library and sighed. In spite of numerous attempts by Molly and Andromeda, one could tell immediately that this was a bachelor establishment.

Remus stepped out from the shadows with a welcoming smile. "I'm afraid Sirius is out – he's got a date … or something, but you'll want to settle in anyway, I'm sure."

Petunia looked at the clock and the sleepy girls … it was late. Driving took much longer than portkeys and she'd criss – crossed England today. Remus showed them to the rooms. The girls were sharing a big room, and there were connecting doors on either side for Petunia and Rosmerta's rooms. It didn't take long to unpack and put the girls to bed.

Freya and Rudy – the cats – were still offended, but took their places on the girl's beds anyway.

Grimmauld Place was ensorcelled to the rafters and they could think of no safer place to put the girls and themselves for safety. They didn't believe in putting all their eggs in one basket, though – hence Dudley and Draco were at Marge's. Besides, imprisoning teenage boys in a house during summer was insanity – it would be bad enough with the girls.

Tom and Harry had insisted on staying at the Reserve – they needed to start talking to the Chinese dragonrider about Harry's 'little problem with a Horcrux in his scar'.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Tom kept his hand on Harry's shoulder, letting him guide him along as they went through the Dragon Reserve. The greyish world, populated with beings made of light had changed, the greyishness becoming sharper and the beings of light a little dimmer. They greys had started sporting colors here and there and his eyes itched, like he just needed to rub sand out of them and everything would return to focus.

The Healers continued to council patience, but that was not Tom's strong suit.

They got to Dragonsrest and Tinker greeted them with joy. There was soon a feast on the table and Harry and Tom tried to make a dent in it, though with the house ringing with emptiness, it was difficult.

They both dragged to bed, hoping the next day would have good news. They had just finished a rather glum breakfast the following morning when Director Yuan Chang arrived with a wizened old witch. Her back was still ramrod straight and her eyes were sharp, but Harry guessed she was on the other side of one hundred and fifty.

Tom saw her as a bright fiery red flame – smaller than the outline of her form, shrunken with age, he would guess. Considering how brightly the magic glowed even now, he was sure that in her prime her magic would have been breath-taking.

"Madame Lin DaWei … may I introduce Dragonkeeper Tom Riddle and Mr Harry Potter?" Yuan introduced the pair. "Tom, Harry … this is the 'Healer of Dark Curses' Madame Lin DaWei." The three nodded to each other and sat.

The witch, after a slight bow and murmured request to be allowed to begin, started her spell-casting. She started with rather simple diagnostics that even Harry recognized. She worked slowly, carefully, spell after spell looking closely at every part of him – causing occasional embarrassment. She finally got to the scar and soon the scans became rather painful. The scar bled a couple times and once he actually pushed at her wand, asking her to stop.

Madame Lin DaWei was at last satisfied with the results and stepped back, nodding slowly.

"Yes, you are correct that this is one of those vile Horcruxes … although I did not believe you incorrect in your assessment. Your Professor Snape is also correct that it was ill – made … as it was made by accident. This may or may not be in our favor. My 'cure' if you wish to call it that was made for a true Horcrux." Lin shook her head. "We shall hope that we can work around that … as well as find a few obscure ingredients that will be necessary."

"You mentioned in your letter that a few necessary materials would be a problem." Yuan looked at her expectantly.

Lin nodded. "Some are merely expensive … I know that will not be a problem for Harry or his brother. A few are rare … but I expect the Headmaster can pull strings." Lin raised an eyebrow. "One however … the young sorceress who risked her life to free the Emperor's son from his fate as a Horcrux found obtaining the ashes from a burned dementor difficult to obtain. They are not as easily found in the orient … and back then the means to defeat them not well known."

Tom groaned a little dramatically. "We had piles of dementor ash lying around a year ago … if only we had known …"

"Dementor ash …" Yuan said thoughtfully. "Yes … that makes perfect sense as an element to destroy a Horcrux, as it is a small piece of someone's soul"

"I did hear of your success in incinerating some dementors … it gave me hope that this would not be a wasted journey." Lin looked at them. "Of course the mixing of this tincture will need an exceptional Potions Master … and I understand you are now lacking one.

Harry grimaced and looked back at her. "Yes, but we're getting him back … and soon." Lin nodded her head, satisfied with the determined look in his eyes.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Sirius staggered home at what would have been an unforgivably late … or perhaps early … hour. Luckily he was unmarried so the only one who would frown was Remus, and since he would give him a hangover potion and no lecture, that was okay.

He needed to give the house a good once over with cleaning charms … in case Kreacher was slacking again. Petunia and Rosmerta would be arriving with the girls tomorrow, or maybe today … he'd check with Remus to find out.

He climbed the stairs to his bedroom, singing a rather salacious ditty about the Harpies and their … well you get the picture. He glanced around the room before falling into bed fully clothed. Molly and Andromeda had tried to get him to put away some of the pennants and posters of the old Quidditch teams and his Gryffindor graduating class. He liked looking at them, even if they made him sad at times. His bedspread was still the one with snitches and brooms that zoomed around … it still made him smile.

Petunia and Rosmerta were up early as they had to coordinate their next attack on the ministry with Molly and Andromeda. Remus was rousted by the noise of the girls romping with the cats up and down the hallway. He listened to their battle plan and smiled … Sirius was in for it, all right.

Petunia finally looked around and barked, "Just where is Sirius Black, Remus?"

"I don't think he's up as yet … since he arrived home about 4 or 4:30 in the morning." Remus smiled into his cup of tea and waited for the fireworks. Sure enough, Rosmerta frowned and marched up to Sirius' bedroom and didn't bother to knock. Remus and Petunia could hear Sirius' outraged squawk as he was hauled out of bed. Then there was a pained howl as he was dragged down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ow, ow … chest hair … chest hair …" Sirius shouted, batting ineffectively at Rosmerta's hand that had a solid grip on his shirt-front and, well … chest hair.

Rosmerta at last released him to fall into a chair and Remus wordlessly shoved a hangover potion and a pepper-up to him.

Petunia got right to it and outlined the plan. Sirius cheered immediately … chaos – insurrection – rebellion. He could hardly wait.

"How soon can we start, then?" Sirius asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Right now – we plan to strike just as most of the workers are arriving. Rosmerta has the reporters lined up – even ones from foreign papers. The twins have got the students stirred up – we expect a lot of them … and their parents to be there. Severus' cousin, Eleanor, has a lot of our garden club ladies and everyone they know coming. Molly and Andromeda have the Order and everyone we can contact. Remus even talked Lockhart and all his werewolves into coming." Petunia smiled happily, and this was just the beginning of the chaos she would unleash if necessary.

Rosmerta cast a few cleansing charms, wrinkle away and hoped Sirius didn't look too raffish to make an impression. The important thing was that he had been a wrongly – accused wizard who'd had to endure Azkaban.

Dora arrived to watch the girls, as they didn't want them snatched away in the middle of what was sure to be chaos.

Soon they were ready and popped into the Atrium, along with what looked to be hundreds of others. Molly and Andromeda waved to them, and they hurried over to their small army. Rosmerta, used to counting head, quickly looked around … yes they had at least four hundred there, and as at least half were students the Aurors would never dare fire on them.

Sirius took point and looked around and nodded. They all cast _sonorus_ and pulled out placards and banners. Cloaks and robes were cast open to show off the T-shirts the twins and their friends had hastily put together.

The students waved their signs at the ministry workers, bellowing "FREE SNAPE, FREE SNAPE!" Someone had obtained an impressive picture of an ultra-serious Severus doing his intimidating arm-crossing with his cloak billowing and had placed a copy on most of the signs they carried. He glared out over the crowds of gaping workers and sneered, causing quivering in hundreds of the ministry workers.

The students raced around the atrium, chanting and waving the signs. Reporters chased after workers and Aurors who were trying to calm things, asking if incarceration without trial was to become the expected thing.

The adults had formed a couple of large circles and began the usual walking – in – a circle and chanting that Petunia remembered from college days whenever they protested something. Sirius stood in the middle, waving his sign and shouting about ministry policies and how he'd been wrongly incarcerated … and now the same thing was happening again.

Several bands of teenage girls bounced around the atrium together, handing out pennants that alternately said Free Snape! and Free Malfoy! They wore rather tight-fitting T-shirts with a picture of Lucius and Severus across the front with the Free Snape and Free Malfoy logo on it.

Lucius looked delighted to be splayed across the impressive chests of the young witches especially since they'd forgone their bras for the occasion - while Severus looked a bit alarmed, or perhaps horrified.

Albus, Hugo and Cornelius had been alerted to the minor insurrection in the atrium and had been ready. They huddled together and faced the chaos, sending up sparks to get attention.

Cornelius made a solemn speech about citizen rights and that the Wizengamot indeed needed to overhaul many laws if this was how they were going to be used to wrongly hold citizens. Loud cheering greeted this and more chanting. The group of impressively endowed witches danced up to throw confetti and give the Minister one of the T-shirts.

Sirius shouted that they would return if the Wizengamot refused to act, and that more was coming if need be.

The group left, hoping that the Wizengamot got the message. Petunia and Rosmerta shouted thanks to their crowd of protesters and Sirius waved cheerfully at the reporters who were snapping a group photo of the tight – T-shirted witches.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – I promise a rescue next chapter – but this was getting too long.


	128. Dragons vs Dementors

3SM128

Disclaimer – Potter and his pals belong to JKR not me.

Chapter 128

Sirius spent most of the remainder of the day of the 'atrium incident' networking a surprising number of people who wished 'to do more'. There were many school – age kids who just wanted an adventure ... and thumbing their noses at the ministry was thrilling. Then there were the young witches who thought protesting the separation of Lucius and Severus from the women who loved them 'very romantic' and vowed to never give up on reuniting them.

The adults who slipped him parchments with names and floo addresses had various reasons for offering assistance. Some were angry at the ministry for some personal slight or other. Some were truly appalled at the clear misuse of power – and were not stupid enough to believe that it couldn't happen to them as well.

Some were young enough to perhaps also being looking for 'excitement' – or older and retired and also looking for 'excitement. Several very elderly witches and wizards – nearing or over the 150 year mark – cackled and offered some truly frightening suggestions for 'getting the ministry's attention'.

The Weasley twins, along with Cedric Diggory had the best ideas of how to continue with the demonstrations to the best effect. They had done most of the organizing, along with Petunia and Rosmerta. All the pranking had given the twins an excellent sense of timing … and what would make wizards and witches laugh and feel like backing them.

They soon had demonstrations planned for Diagon Alley and every Quidditch game to occur over the next week. They assigned each of the Wizengamot members to four or five of the adults who wanted to help. They were to lobby their offices for hours every day … making as big a ruckus as possible.

Arthur Weasley had been given the key to one of the vaults Tom had set up … he was to bail out and pay the fine for anyone who got themselves arrested in the process. Since Arthur was there at the Ministry anyway he agreed quite happily.

The buxom girls and their T-shirts – whose numbers grew by the hour, and who now had French and Spanish members – were to return to the Atrium at random times throughout the day … and every day after, to make a fuss and had out pennants and T-shirts.

The remainder of the day was a nightmare for Ministry Security Aurors. The intake clerk and discharge clerk were like revolving doors and Arthur simply stayed at the discharge desk, Gringotts key In hand, paying bail and fines every few minutes.

'Disturbing the peace' and 'verbal harassment' were not considered more than misdemeanors and as fast as the Aurors brought them in, giggling and snickering, they were freed to return to their activities.

Some of 'the T-shirt girls' were having a bit of a contest to see how many fines they could accumulate.

The twins had hastily made up a huge batch of confetti that was charmed by Andromeda to chant "Free Snape! Free Malfoy!" The more confetti - the louder the chant, but even one piece would still chant rather quietly for several hours. By afternoon the miscreants were armed with bottomless bags of it – enough to last all week.

There was an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot called that evening, when they realized that the Ministry was under siege. Albus, Cornelius, Hugo, Amelia Bones along with their allies sat, looking at their opponents with some hostility. The few neutral parties were in between them looking unhappy.

Rufus fired the opening shot with a purpling face. "We need to restore order! These anarchists need to be placed in jail for a few days …"

Cornelius banged for order and silence, interrupting Rufus, though he didn't need to object to Rufus' demand, as there were a dozen members shouting protests. Even Rufus' allies looked alarmed at his proposal.

"Many of them are children … or at least very young … such brutal tactics are quite needless." Madame Marchbanks shouted in scandalized tones.

Albus stood … silencing the assembly. "Even if such a ludicrous idea was taken seriously by anyone here … it would never be allowed by myself while I am Head of the Wizengamot. It contravenes every law promising freedom – particularly freedom of speech. The members of the Wizarding world we govern have the right to let us know how they feel about how we are running things … whether we wish to hear them or not."

There were rueful chuckles from several wizards … some of whom were trying to brush a few lingering pieces of confetti out of their hair that were still chanting in tiny voices.

From the narrow line of 'neutral' wizards Heribert Brothers of the Department of Mysteries spoke up. He rarely went to the Wizengamot meetings unless there was something really big going on … or if it was demanded, like now.

"It's yer own bloody fault!" He shouted, addressing Rufus. "Anyone with more than 3 brain cells knows you are out of line holding Snape and Malfoy this way … and no one believes your codswallop about 'protecting' them." He ended in a sneer when Rufus tried to splutter an answer.

Hugo grinned, it was always best when someone else shouted the accusations that it might be impolitic for Albus or Cornelius to say.

Amelia spoke in icy flat tones that would brook no opposition. "We want them freed … immediately, or brought before us to question ourselves as to whether there is any cause to hold them … now."

There was a lot of nodding in answer to this. Albus' faction were all nodding, so were the neutrals, even the ones that backed Rufus – or just didn't like Albus – were looking at Rufus meaningfully.

Zebulon Smith leaned forward to speak in Rufus' ear. "Come on, Rufus, you've had your fun … keeping this up makes all of us look bad …"

Rufus clenched his teeth, Smith **hated** Malfoy and Snape – so if he was no longer backing him, things were going to get difficult. He rose and lifted his nose. "I should have my questioning of the three **Death Eaters** finished by the end of the week …"

There were shouted responses to that and queries as to whether they could at least have their lawyers or family, now. Rufus merely shook his head. Even his backers groaned a little … they couldn't know of course that he was close … another day or two and Snape would be irrevocably insane and Malfoy broken enough that a well-place _obliviate_ would finish the job.

Hugo Savage rose this time. Albus always muted his power – trying for a kindly look. Hugo had no intention of looking kind, he let his power swirl through the air – reminding them that he'd been top Auror for decades while in his prime, and a legend among them for years … most of them owed him their lives or the lives of family members.

"I want an immediate repeal of the law allowing the Head of Azkaban and Holding Cell Aurors and Security to sequester people in this manner." Hugo spoke forcefully. "I want it repealed now and access to Malfoy and Snape this very night."

There was a response from almost every member of the Wizengamot at that, with everyone speaking at once. "But what if that law is needed in the future ..?" "It hadn't been used in centuries…" "… And now it is being misused …" "You don't just repeal laws willy – nilly." "It's outdated …" "It was there for a reason …"

Everyone had an opinion, and they all wanted a say. Cornelius finally rose and banged for silence and nodded to a 'neutral' wizard who asked for the floor.

"We obviously are not going to come to a decision right now." Pious Thicknesse said in conciliatory tones, "We've all had a very difficult day … but as you say – this law needs review and the fate of the two wizards being held by it must be decided. We should all go home and carefully review our stance on this and prepare for a debate first thing in the morning …"

Pious sat, feeling satisfied. Obviously Rufus needed more time for whatever he was doing. There were a few whispers from Rufus' team, but for the most part the fate of Lucius and Severus was unknown. Voldemort was hoping they were being tortured to death … well; he'd given Rufus another day to finish them off, with any luck.

Albus and Hugo were obviously displeased, but Cornelius and Amelia looked triumphant … sure that in the morning they would have their victory … even if the law was not overturned, they had an obvious majority and would force Rufus into handing over Malfoy and Snape.

A vote was taken and the Wizengamot dispersed. Rufus hurried off to send Barty Jr to Azkaban. He needed him silenced as well. Barty had insisted they were resurrecting Voldemort … even under veritaserum. The problem was the wizard was clearly mad – and firmly believed what he was saying, so he could tell these lies about Voldemort being brought back even after taking the truth serum.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Severus sat in a soft chair, watching Harry open another present – exclaiming in excitement as a very fancy Quidditch helmet was revealed. Flattering helmets were hard to find – they tended to be functional when made for wizards his age that still had growing to do. Parents hated to pay high costs for things that could be outgrown.

Severus didn't mind though, watching Harry light up in happiness was repayment enough.

Severus watched Rosmerta and himself look at each other in shared smugness at their cleverness … finding really extraordinary gifts was sometimes a challenge.

He really enjoyed finding happy memories like this one and watching them over and over. He could easily simply live back here behind his wall until he wasted away and died. Not a bad way to go, really. He wouldn't even be aware of his death – he would just … fade out he supposed, like going to sleep.

He strolled to another section of memories, watching Lucius bring a two year old Draco to visit him. Lucius had been worried about him, still in mourning for Lily, and not bothering to eat for days at a time.

Lucius had brought a picnic basket full of food and insisted he eat with the two of them. It wasn't necessarily a _happy_ memory – but it had been a comfort to know someone cared if he lived or died. It still gave him a warm feeling of friendship and … well, family.

Severus frowned; Lucius was shouting … he didn't remember that …?

No, it wasn't Lucius, or at least not this Lucius. Severus sighed. He needed to go beyond the wall, apparently. He hated doing that it was so difficult out there without his memories and it was terrifying to run to get back behind the wall if they got surprised by a dementor.

Still, he had to try. He walked to the area where there was a small door in the wall and pried it open a crack – just enough to slip through and then reclose it. It was immediately difficult to remember why he was out here, though the shouting was clearer.

Severus opened his eyes reluctantly to find a haggard blonde wizard looking at him in relief.

"Finally, Severus – eat something, and drink some water … you're getting quite dehydrated." Lucius waved to Ben, who hustled in with food, water and chocolate.

Severus ate and drank what he could before making a slow, shuffling round of the toilet and water basin. He sank back onto the straw and shivered.

Lucius talked to him, trying to keep him awake for a time, reminding him that Harry and Tom had made it to safety … that the latest Daily Prophets were full of their family's efforts to free them … that they were on the T-shirt fronts of buxom young witches and Severus needed to get freed so he could take his revenge on someone for that.

Severus tried to smile for the slightly hysterical wizard in the next cell, the haggard blonde was a trifle dramatic, but he was right … even without his memories he knew that being on someone's T-shirt was not his idea of something good.

Lucius managed to keep Severus awake for almost an hour, getting a little more food and water down him before Severus curled up. Lucius watched him shiver and looked at Ben.

"Can he have his cloak? … it's fur-lined and will get him a bit warmer." Lucius was close to begging, but Ben merely nodded and fetched the Severus' cloak and took it in to tuck around the thin form. Severus rolled up in it and sighed. The cloak had a mix of warming and cooling charms so it adjusted to whatever was needed. It quickly became toasty warm.

Ben reclosed the cell and looked at Lucius in apology. "I wish I could do more – I did get the rotation of dementors cut back, saying **I **would need medical help if they kept it up."

Lucius nodded, "Just remember the plan – if the worst happens, the moment you're let off the island go to my lawyers with your memories. They'll see we're avenged."

Ben nodded unhappily. Once on Azkaban isle whether as a guard or a prisoner, you didn't leave until your time was up and there was simply no communication except through the warden.

Lucius leaned against the bars and shook his head. Watching his friend die a little every day was torture. Even worse the memory the dementors was drawing from him before he would finally retreat was of he and Severus … when Lucius had led Severus to Voldemort – after years of telling him of the wizard's greatness.

He'd known that Severus had looked up to him while they had been at Hogwarts together, trusting the older boy's cunning. Severus had believed that Lucius … the smart, rich, powerful and popular Slytherin must absolutely know what he was doing when he chose to follow the Dark Wizard.

His memories of persuading classmates to follow Voldemort had once been points of pride for him … now they were the worst sort of torture. Watching Severus' slow descent into madness, knowing that the Dark Mark Lucius had helped persuade him to take was the main reason he was occupying the cell - it was like acid being poured into an open wound.

Rufus might have objected to a bachelor schoolteacher having custody of 'The Boy Who Lived', but he would not have resorted to Azkaban over it … this move was because Severus bore the Dark Mark.

Added to all this, he got to listen to Severus' worst memories being replayed time and again. Finding Lily dead was, of course, top of the list. The next favorite of the dementors was of Severus seeking help from Dumbledore … apparently hearing Albus say "You disgust me." was Severus' second worst memory.

That made Lucius burn with fury, how dare that sanctimonious swine pass judgment on Severus? The Headmaster might 'have everyone's best interests at heart', but Albus had ruined too many lives for Lucius to feel he could point fingers at anyone.

Besides, feeling furious at someone else took his mind off his own self-loathing.

When he was curled up as a fox, and shivering in misery, he would imagine what his lawyers would do to Rufus and his minions once he was out - at least he hoped so. But Lucius, of all people, with his knowledge of the numerous loopholes that existed everywhere in laws - no matter how fool-proof the lawmakers thought they had made them - after all, he'd made use of the loopholes, himself many time. He knew that Rufus had invoked old laws and in spite of things - prosecuting Rufus might be impossible.

Then, giving up on the lawyers, he would think about what Petunia would do … she and her garden club and kids – school ladies were formidable when crossed. No matter what, they could socially ruin him … ensure that he would never advance anywhere in anything if he survived the coming conflict.

Dudley and Draco could likely make Rufus sorry when they were older … they might even find something to horrify Rufus even now. However, Dudley was too upright to avenge Lucius' death in proper Slytherin fashion, if Lucius didn't survive. Draco, well, Lucius had long known that he didn't have the makings of a Death Eater or a killer, but he was alright with that.

Besides, if worse came to worse, he knew that when Tori obtained a wand, Rufus' days were numbered. Lucius smiled fondly. Tori – backed by that little hellion Beth - would make Rufus rue the day he'd decided to imprison a Malfoy.

Lucius took a last look at Severus before trying for a nap. He relaxed a little - he needn't worry about he and Severus being avenged … Tom and Harry would likely make it unnecessary … or impossible for Tori to take revenge. There would be nothing left of Rufus … or anyone else remotely linked to this debacle when that pair got loose.

Severus had been mentally pacing in front of the wall when the cloak was placed on him. He'd been conscious enough to wrap up in it. Being mentally close to the wall – and closer to his memories helped him remember why the wall was there and what he needed to do. He also realized that the longer he stayed this side of the wall, the more likely he was to stay sane. Drifting among the memories could become permanent if he stayed there too long.

It was a dangerous game of chicken … staying out here until he felt the dementors and then racing to cross the wall before they and the dark memories caught him.

He was roaming the mist, reviewing a few of the things … Lucius? …. He thought the wizard's name was Lucius … had said the Daily Prophet was saying. It seemed there were people trying to free the two of them, but really, who would do that?

He felt something bump his leg and then start burning into it. His hand slowly crept down into an inner pocket in the cloak and closed around a small globe that was almost uncomfortably hot. What was it?

He wandered closer to the wall, and a few shreds of memory crept over to meet him – another failing of the wall, if he was caught over here on the other side.

The little globe was crystal … a crystal made from shards from Danburite. Danburite that had been melded together for him by … by who? He waited patiently while the globe glowed. He could almost feel emotion coming from it … warmth and concern and even … love? Ah, yes the globe had been made for him by … Harry!?

He sighed in relief … he only knew the name Harry – and that it was the name of his son. He curled up and slept, clutching the warm sphere that radiated love. He had family.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry and Tom combed potions journals and catalogs, looking for some of the ingredients need for the 'dementor potion'. Some of the ingredients were readily available – though expensive - and they ordered them right away. Two were available ... in the Himalayas and Bombay. They sent for them as well and hoped the owls survived the flights.

There were three others that they needed help finding. Two were restricted and one was just nearly impossible to find.

Director Yuan Chang had some pull … and he contacted the Head of the International Confederation of Wizards – Rustim Argonne. Rustim had assisted with the variances so the members of Dragonsrest could start studying magic early … and he was interested in helping the very interesting witch from China with a potion that Yuan insisted was very important, although Yuan declined to explain why.

Rustim promised to facilitate the acquisition of the restricted ingredients. This just left the 'nearly impossible' ingredient … the 'flaming Chinese lantern' plant. It still grew in a few places in the wild … but most plants were grown in a few obscure Chinese greenhouses that grew magical plants. They were tricky to grow and though beautiful – they were a bit dangerous. They tended to cause fires if they bloomed while too close to flammable material, since the 'lanterns' had real fire in their blooms.

Finding someone willing to sell a plant, in the unlikely event that they found someone who had grown one - it was going to be an epic struggle.

Yuan assigned Cho, who was spending part of the summer on the Reserve and part on Lyonesse, to start contacting Greenhouses and offer an enormous reward for a plant.

Cho had no idea why they needed the plant, but she was happy to have an assignment – one that didn't involve wearing tight T-shirts and chanting loudly. She admired the girls that could do that, but was too reserved to join in.

The second day of Sirius' attempt at stirring up unrest and coordinating near-riots found Tom and Harry wandering a bit aimlessly around the reserve. Tom had found that the dragons were quite interesting to look at as far as their 'magical colors' was concerned.

Tom had given up interpreting the colors as meaning anything. The intensity obviously reflected the amount of magic a person had available … though it was not necessarily the amount they had control of. The colors though … well, he was beginning to think the colors meant something to the witch or wizard personally.

"What do the dragons look like, Tom?" Harry asked, enchanted with the thought that Tom could 'see' the magic the dragons held.

Tom smiled and glanced over at Harry. Harry's magic was in constant motion and the colors constantly changed as well. At the moment he was various shades of a rather peaceful blue.

Tom looked back over at the dragons. "It's like looking at prisms … a lot of sparkling light." Tom described the different sparkling light and how they changed as they flew or flamed.

Harry reached into a pocket, gripping the Danburite crystal that was a twin to the one that Tom carried. He kept hoping that their father would answer them through his own sphere of crystal, but the Aurors must have taken it from him when he was taken to the Ministry holding cells.

Ever since Severus and Lucius had been 'held for questioning', Harry had been uneasy. Some part of him kept asking "would Rufus dare to put them in Azkaban?" He never voiced the question … it was too far-fetched and too frightening to actually say out loud.

While Tom was describing the dragons Harry gripped the crystal a bit pensively. He almost didn't notice the crystal heating up at first, but then he gasped as he felt his father's presence. He pulled the crystal out and concentrated on sending love and support … and that they were going to free him.

Tom watched anxiously – all he could see was a faint golden glimmer in Harry's hands, but he could sense Harry reaching out to Severus desperately. After nerve – rackingly long minutes he heard Harry's voice grit out "He's in Azkaban … AZKABAN!" Harry's magic roiled in fury, making the air thick with the smell of ozone and crackle in anticipation of what might soon happen.

Tom drew up in shock. Somehow he'd been sure that Severus and Lucius were in the holding cells at the Ministry - just as Rufus had said. He'd thought that these were power plays and a way for Rufus to attempt to condemn the pair as trouble making Death Eaters. Tom had obviously underestimated the danger Rufus presented to their family.

The dragons heard the news through the connection Tom still had with them that Yvane had created by his mere presence. They reacted with a rage that surprised everyone on the Reserve. They felt that the continual danger that the family that Yvane had adopted and the Reserve had protected were being subjected to was a direct insult and utterly unbearable … and they meant to put an end to it.

Dragonriders and Dragonkeepers boiled out of their offices, workrooms and houses like an anthill that had been kicked over. None of them seemed pleased by the news that Lucius and Severus were in Azkaban instead of merely being bored to death in ministry holding cells.

Yuan came out of his office looking fiercely angry as well. Tom and Harry were soon surrounded by Dragonriders in battle gear with short swords and daggers. Tom was somewhat mollified by the fact that he hadn't needed to ask for assistance.

Dragons crowded around … all of them demanding to be on the rescue team. They was certainly no lack of mounts for the riders.

Yuan shouted for quiet and even the hellish female Horntail quieted to faint hissing. Yuan waved at several of his personal aides. "You three go to Lyonesse … let them know that Malfoy and Snape are in Azkaban – and we're going to spring them." The trio nodded grimly and left.

"While the rescue team is gone we need new wards placed." Yuan waved a group together. "The bunch of you are the best at that …" Yuan gave them a grim smile. "We need to ward out the ministry … and perhaps lay a trap or two." The group smirked and took off.

"Rigel Blackpool …" Yuan waved the young man forward. "Your family has worked in the ministry for centuries … so I assume you know your way around?" Rigel answered with a nod. "I'll leave an alarm with you that will let you know when we have begun the attack … you will go let the Wizengamot know what we are doing and why. They are holding a wizard who lives on the Welsh Reserve under our protection … we have the right to retrieve him – and Malfoy as well, while we're at it, as he is being held under suspicious circumstances and we intend to extend our protection to him as well. Yuan wave two very imposing looking Dragonriders. "You need to accompany him, in case Scrimgeour decides to jail Rigel as well."

The pair nodded grimly, and followed Rigel into Yuan's office where they would be ready to floo to the ministry.

Yuan turned back to the remaining Dragonriders and Dragonkeepers … he would need to be very careful and diplomatic as everyone was eager to be included in a rescue they were sure would someday be legendary.

"Now – we must split our force, half of you will likely need to hold the Reserve against ministry forces. They will not be in time to protect Azkaban from us … but they will probably decide to come here 'and welcome us home'. I'm not going to pretend that it will be impossible for them to break our warding – they do have some of the best in the world at their command." Yuan looked at the dragons and riders grimly. "We'll need to protect our territory."

Yuan had chosen his words carefully. Many of the dragons looked affronted at the concept of the Reserve being attacked and the ultra-territorial Welsh Greens in particular started scurrying to stand guard at the likely entry points.

A good number of the riders and keepers looked equally alarmed at the mention of 'invasion of territaory' and started to form up a group of those that would stay.

Yuan looked over the still too large group. "I need all but one of the healers to stay – there are likely to be injuries for you to address – I'll want just one with us in case of a serious injury … they rest of you need to gather whatever you might need to treat two wizards who have spent too much time with dementors." He watched the group split off and run for the infirmary.

Yuan almost had the group to a manageable number. "Now, the only real defense against dementors is the patronus charm … anyone who has not mastered it will need to stay." This left the number Yuan wanted.

The dragons were quickly harnessed and riders and keepers up on their backs. Yuan and Yao were ready. Tom popped into the Hebredian Black dragon and Harry climbed up, using a very strong sticking charm to stay in place.

The female Hungarian Horntail and her meek males did not have riders as yet … but they had no intention of being left behind and took off along with the group of rescuers. Harry had managed to scribble a note to Rosmerta and sent Hedwig off with it.

Yuan had glanced at Tom and Harry and decided that asking them to stay would be a study in futility.

They took off in a flurry of wings and bellows. The trip to the North Sea took an hour after they gained enough height to catch an airstream to gain speed. Harry was glad for the heating charm and the bubble head that protected him from the sheer speed they were travelling at.

Soon the daunting walls of Azkaban were seen. The journey had been long enough to cool their rage and harden it to grim determination … except for the female Horntail who was itching to flame something.

During the flight Tom had talked to the dragons, and through them their riders. They had formed a basic plan – no one had ever been inside Azkaban, so they had no idea of where the holding cells were, but Tom was hoping that a patronus could find them. Meanwhile, the dragons would take care of the dementors and any wizards who dared show their faces.

The female Horntail lunged ahead of the pack, followed by her three horrified males. There were dementors patrolling out over the sea and they were the first casualties to fall to the Horntail's ire.

Many of the other riders and dragons quickly encircled the island and started taking down dementors. Tom zoomed straight toward Azkaban's entrance, catching three dementors lurking in front of it. They seemed to be milling around in confusion and Tom did not hesitate to use that opportunity to turn them into the much – needed ashes for Harry's potion.

Tom landed and Harry scrambled to the ground. Tom popped back into a wizard and looked around in shock. "Harry, my vision is back!"

Harry stopped scooping up dementor remains to glance up in surprised delight. "They said the injury was made worse by transforming … maybe the cure could only be completed by transforming?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Tom nodded in agreement and then shrugged. "No time to celebrate … let's get on with it." Harry finished scooping up the final residue from flamed dementors, and then the two of them aimed their wands toward the entrance doors and cast their patroni.

Yvane flew like an arrow to the door and through it, the cheetah raced after him quite annoyed at being left behind.

Tom cast a well-powered _bombarda_ and made short work of the entrance door. The warding on Azkaban was almost all for keeping wizards and witches inside and preventing escapes … the few wards for preventing unlawful entrance were rather old and not very effective against very irritated wizards and irate dragons.

The cheetah raced back to them and darted away, leading them down the hallways to the holding cells, which were not very far from the entrance, luckily.

A few guards appeared, confused by the noise and were quickly _stupefied_ by Tom and Harry who had no wish to get into any prolonged battles.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius huddled in his cell, almost envying Severus his near – oblivion. Barty Jr. had been brought in an hour ago – he'd been given the Kiss and the empty shell had been dumped in the cell on the other side of Severus. It sometimes took a day or two for the person's body to give up and breathe its last … like it was hoping the soul would return.

He was distracted by a sudden commotion outside and a few yells. A glistening white form flew triumphantly through the door and stopped, wings flapping and jaws grinning happily. The dragon patronus looked at the huddled form of Severus and stopped grinning. The final remnant of Yvane passed through the bars and sank down beside him, wings enveloping the wizard protectively.

A cheetah darted through the door, glared at Yvane and looked back at the door expectantly. Lucius got to his feet just as the door was blown off its hinges and Tom and Harry raced through the dust cloud.

Ben emerged from his room just in time to find himself staring down the business end of the wand of 'The Boy Who Lived'.

Lucius anxiously reassured them that Ben was 'on their side' and had done all he could to assist them. A sweating Ben opened the cell doors and Harry hurried in to try to drag Severus out.

The patronus Yvane had caused Severus to stir, coming out from behind the wall and gaze at the patronus in wonder. The boy entering the cell had further intrigued him. He was used to seeing Ben or the blonde wizard, but this was new and he was sure he knew the anxious looking boy.

Harry helped Severus to his feet, appalled at how skeletal the wizard had become. The constant attacks from dementors had drained Severus of energy, and sucked what little fat he possessed off him. He was left with little more than skin over muscle and bone.

Harry ran his hands over the thin shoulders and arms. "Dad ... Dad …" Harry attempted to gain Severus' attention. Severus was looking around a bit curiously but with no recognition. He finally looked at the boy who was starting to get annoying with his constant pleading.

Harry was silenced by his father's blank look. The dementors had taken his father, it seemed. As soon as he pulled himself together he was going to tear Azkaban down to the foundations for this.

Severus was thinking furiously, he should know this boy … wait, the crystal had told him he had a son … and the boy was saying 'dad'. He slowly pulled the crystal out and looked at it as it rested on his palm. The rest of the wizards froze, almost not daring to breathe while Severus worked it out.

The crystal pulled a memory out from behind the wall, knocking a stone or two loose. A few memories broke free and a slow trickle of memory started flowing out, but Severus was only interested in the one that had come out first.

_The boy … Harry was underweight and Severus was worried, Harry always stopped eating when he was worried … Severus had scolded him, pushing a vial of nutritional potion too him to drink …_

Severus finally focused on the boy and raised his own thin hands to grip the boy's shoulders. The boy was thinner than he should be, as well.

"Harry …" Severus' voice was a harsh whisper … ragged by all the screaming he'd done. "Harry, you're much too thin … I know I've told you that you need to eat …"

Harry sobbed in relief and grabbed Severus into a hug, and suddenly realized that he was only a few inches shorter than Severus. His father had always seemed so very tall and imposing.

"Yes, Dad, I promise I'll do better … let's get you home and we'll both eat a good meal … Tinker is likely fixing up a feast for us." Harry put one of Severus' arms across his shoulders and half carried – half led Severus out of the cell and past Tom. Severus hesitated; eyeing Tom carefully … this young man was in that memory as well.

"Tom …?" Tom relaxed and smiled a little. Severus knew their names … the rest would come with time.

They exited Azkaban to find a scene of chaos that would have brought a smile to Sirius Black's face. Dragons were chasing frantically dodging black cloaks and the air was full of flames from very upset dragons.

The Warden and his personal guards had fired some curses at the Horntails as they flew past their windows, and managed to get a cutting curse through that opened a laceration on one of the male Hungarian Horntail's flanks. The female had taken the harm to one of her trio of suitors _**very**_ badly.

She was clinging to the side of Azkaban and directing a stream of flames through the windows, while the males were tearing at the walls energetically … except for the wounded male who was on the ground bellowing loudly about his injury. The Healer was fixing him up, but he was still carrying on quite dramatically.

Harry clutched the large bag of ashes from the late dementors. Tom popped into the dragon and Severus was helped onto him along with sticking, warming and bubble-head charms.

Lucius was assisted onto Yao, to ride to the Reserve with Yuan. Ben was taken up behind one of the Dragonriders and they were off - their rescue had been a success. They were hesitant to stop and use floos – Rigel had been sent a message on schedule to announce their coup, and who knew where the Ministry might be waiting for them. They had not had time to send for portkeys … and the Azkaban wards would not allow them anyway.

The Horntails left off tearing down Azkaban reluctantly - they had just started making good progress on the one tower.

Harry talked to Severus non-stop on their way back. Severus listened silently with only an occasional hoarse, whispering yes or no.

They arrived to the Reserve to find another scene of chaos. Tom landed near Dragonsrest … a bit apart from the madness and changed back. Severus stood between Tom and Harry while they watched the snarl of Dragonriders, dragons, ministry Aurors, ICOW peacekeepers and a large group of T-shirted girls and other banner and placard – waving witches and wizards.

Something big was going on.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Was determined to finally spring the guys. Hope you enjoyed.


	129. Telling the Truth

3SM129

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Harry Potter Universe.

Chapter 129

Heather Black watched the dragons take off to rescue Lucius and Severus, Percy and Jennifer standing next to her. Jennifer was pouting that she had been unable, in the short time available, to talk a dragon into letting her ride into battle with them. Percy was quietly relieved, not that he thought that Jennifer couldn't hold her own, but he was already finding grey hairs on his head from watching Jennifer at her Quidditch games … he didn't need her riding off on dragons as well no matter how proficient she was.

Heather fretted for a few minutes, watching Rigel and his 'bodyguards' leave for the ministry. "We need to let Petunia and Rosmerta know what is happening as well as Sirius." Heather looked around. "Get my mother and help prepare for Lucius and Severus to return. Who knows what shape they will be in?"

Jennifer nodded and went with Percy to collect Ruth. Heather ran to the gates to apparate. It took a few apparitions to get to Grimmauld Place. Remus answered the door and Heather explained the events at the Dragon Reserve. Remus was stunned. Somehow they had never considered that Rufus would have the nerve to do that … not after the Head of the Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore had made it so clear in the past that simply relegating a Death Eater to Azkaban without a trial was no longer acceptable, even with the 'loophole' law still on the books.

Heather offered to watch Beth and Tori while Remus found the trio of rabble – rousers organizing the day's harassment of the Ministry, Aurors and the members of the Wizengamot. Remus left in a rush and Heather sat with the girls and called for Kreacher to bring out tea and scones.

Having the "Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black" visiting on a regular basis had cheered the old house-elf considerably. Her endorsement of 'the horrible and disappointing son' Sirius Black coupled with the removal of the portrait of Walburga Black had turned his thoughts around regarding Sirius. House-elves tended to be influenced by whoever was 'head of the household'. Until Sirius had returned it had been the old portrait. Now, between Heather and Sirius he was leaning more toward welcoming whoever _they_ approved of. Now, with wizarding children in the house, he was nearly cheerful.

Beth beamed at Kreacher, she and Tori had talked the old elf into wearing new pillowcases. The one he had on was pink and covered in plump ponies, cantering across the fabric. Heather eyed the grinning elf doubtfully. But, if he wanted to be the house-elves' answer to Albus Dumbledore with his garish outfits, she wouldn't stop him. Maybe she should get Kreacher a tin of lemon drops as well.

Kreacher was muttering under his breath, though not in insulting tones. He was reminiscing about the last child he'd cared for. "Poor master Regulus… nice, respectful wizard child … took good care of old Kreacher …" Beth and Tori nodded while he muttered. They were used to him rambling about things. "Poor Regulus, Kreacher tried to do as he asked … but old Kreacher couldn't destroy the evil, bad locket no matter what he did …"

Heather's senses went on alert. Although she'd not been given all the specifics about the object Lucius, Severus and Tom had been searching Grimmauld Place for, she had been told – finally - that it was a locket of some sort. Heather didn't want any more details than that, not when she sensed that the truth was something very dark.

Now her instincts told her that Kreacher held the information they needed. It took some coaxing, but soon Heather had the whole sorry tale of Regulus' break with Voldemort and his death … and the task Kreacher had been given that he could not complete.

The last part, though, made her burn with fury. Kreacher had safeguarded the locket as best he could – in his small nest of rags in the kitchen. None the less, it had been stolen … by that thieving blackguard, Mundungus.

Kreacher wept and banged his head, though he stopped when Beth and Tori told him to stop. He would never make the girls unhappy.

Heather's brooding was interrupted by Rosmerta's entrance.

"Did Remus find you so quickly?" Heather asked in surprise.

"Remus? No, Hedwig found me … Andromeda and I were at a Quidditch match stirring up unrest and instigating a few more rallies." Rosmerta answered. "Harry said that Severus and Lucius were in Azkaban?" She could barely believe it.

"Yes, Harry and Tom took off with a crowd of dragons and riders to rescue them." Heather responded unhappily.

"Damn them!" Rosmerta snapped in fury at Rufus' treachery, making the girls giggle a little at Rosmerta's language. "Can you keep the girls here, safely until it's all sorted out?" Heather nodded and Rosmerta flooed back to the Ministry to intercept Sirius and Petunia.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Pious Thicknesse took his seat in the Wizengamot with satisfaction. Voldemort had been very pleased with his report. The Dark Lord was still keeping his activity as anonymous as possible. There were killings and disappearances, of course, but they were not casting the Morsmordre over their kills. There were whispers of a Dark Lord gathering followers and a few believed Harry and his supporters that it was Voldemort that had returned. Many people, though, were still too terrified of the very idea and preferred to listen to Rufus, that it was some other dark wizard, _**anyone else**_ but Voldemort.

Voldemort had laughed in glee when Lucius and Severus had been taken by Rufus. He had no idea of what was being done to them, but he was hoping it was something painful but not fatal. Voldemort was making plans for very torturous deaths for that pair and he didn't want Rufus taking that particular pleasure from him.

Voldemort had been satisfied with everything except Pious' assessment that Rufus was likely playing for time to break the pair or finish them off. Voldemort wanted them alive … for now.

Pious was painfully aware that he had best ensure the Slytherin pair was released today, and in reasonably good shape or he would pay the price.

The Wizengamot entered, in small groups, whispering fiercely to one another. Pious hoped they were all arguing in favor of releasing the pair right away. At last everyone was there, Dumbledore sitting with a grim look, flanked by Hugo Savage and Minister Fudge.

Rufus sat far away from them, and noted that all others were trying to distance themselves from him, though there were very few extra chairs, so it was difficult. He knew the tide was against him, but he was hoping to put off releasing Snape and Malfoy for another day, dragging his feet as long as possible with signing affidavits and release 'paperwork' or other excuses.

It was still possible, he felt, to release them with the general public not knowing where they had been. If they were completely barmy when they were fetched from Azkaban he could claim anything and they wouldn't contradict him. If they were too unbroken he would arrange an 'escape' by them and maybe they would get badly cursed when they were caught. The game wasn't quite over yet, he felt.

Head of the Wizengamot Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stood, causing immediate silence. Albus abandoned his usual 'kindly old wizard' facade and looked every bit the powerful Warlock that had defeated Grindelwald.

Albus, Hugo and Fudge had spent all of last evening visiting members of the Wizengamot. They had divided them up; depending on who they thought would have the best chance with that particular witch or wizard, and had done their best to sway them all to their side. Most had agreed that, at the least, Snape and Malfoy were to be released. Persuading some to think about overturning the law had been trickier, but most had agreed to 'think it over'.

Albus looked at Rufus, who was clearly on his own now and decided to go for his throat. "I move that Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape be released immediately …. All in favor?"

Wands burst into the air like a cheerful patch of daisies in spring. Even die-hard Malfoy haters like Smith were waving their wands frantically. Everyone was sick of the barrage of protestors, howlers and criticism in the newspapers. They'd have freed Grindelwald and Voldemort at this point.

Hugo looked around in glee and Cornelius looked very gratified to have the backing of the entire Wizengamot in this. Only Rufus' wand was unraised.

"The motion is carried … let the records show that Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape are to be released immediately." Minister Fudge said with relieved satisfaction.

"I will see to the paperwork and final debriefings … they should be released to you by tomorrow morning." Rufus stated in as calm a tone as he could. He'd thought they would wrangle over the law they wanted overturned, making holding the pair another night easier. Instead they had jumped straight to demanding the pair's release.

The chill silence that ensued told Rufus how little the entire group thought of his answer. It was likely the first time in a millennium that the entire Wizengamot was in agreement on an issue … not including Rufus, of course.

"No." Hugo hissed, not needing to shout in the utter stillness of the chamber. "You will bring them here immediately."

Rufus and Hugo locked eyes while Albus looked on with amusement … no one who had ever served under Auror Hugo Savage as a trainee or as an Auror could stand up to him for long. The instinct to obey him was so ingrained. Hugo had been the best of the best for decades, there was no one in the ranks that didn't look on him as somewhat superhuman and to be followed without question. Rufus was already sweating, trying to keep up his end of the stare – down while every single member of the Wizengamot held their breath, watching.

Before anyone managed to pass out from lack of air, there was a loud pounding on the closed doors accompanied by some shouting. A very flustered court intern came through the doors, propelled by a pair of grim looking dragonriders. Rigel Blackpool was on their heels. He might be an assistant Healer on the Dragon Reserve, but he was a Slytherin so acting very important came easily to him … even in front of the Wizengamot.

The intern was stuttering apologies and waving at the fearsome trio as if they explained it all. Albus and Hugo mused that it probably did.

There was a bit of a stunned silence. Rufus was merely glad that the disturbance had ended the stare down that he had been losing.

Albus stood and nodded to the Aurors that had started massing in front of the Wizengamot with drawn wands. Auror Moody stood in the doorway, a frown on his face. The Aurors backed up into a line, the three wizards from the Reserve facing the Wizengamot and their guards.

"I take it you have news from the Welsh Reserve?" Albus addressed Rigel. He remembered the wizard from Hogwarts. One of the Slytherins that Severus had taken under his wing, giving him extra tutoring that got him a prized job on the Dragon Reserve.

Rigel gave the room a smug smile that all Slytherins seem to learn. "Yes, it has come to the attention of we at the Welsh Reserve that Severus Snape … a resident of the Reserve, and his relative Lucius Malfoy were being held in Azkaban, not the holding cells here in the Ministry."

The relation was very vague, but there. Lucius was Dudley's stepfather. Dudley was Harry's cousin and Severus was his adoptive father. Tenuous, but it was there.

The immediate shouting match and the stunned looks on Albus, Hugo and Rufus' faces was all Rigel could have hoped for. Rufus went from stunned to defensive to angry very quickly.

Albus finally waved his wand, causing a thundering boom and silence reigned once more. Albus and every person in the room had their eyes fixed on Rufus. He loudly protested that they were lying, that they were in the holding cells as he said. He hoped he could bring the pair over very, very quickly. Then he could protest his innocence – at least in that. It would be their word against his, and if the pair was a barmy as he hoped they would not be able to give very convincing testimony even under veritaserum.

Rigel blew that hope out of the water immediately.

"The Reserve immediately sent a rescue team." Rigel watched Rufus pale, Albus twinkled at bit and Hugo looked impressed. Cornelius had been gaping in astonishment from the beginning and the codfish look was not a flattering one for him. "We sent dragonriders …" Rigel paused for effect. "… and, of course, dragons …"

Rufus was now wearing the same 'codfish' look that Cornelius had and another stunned silence reigned … just long enough for marching and shouting to be heard approaching the doors.

Sirius and Petunia had been found by Rosmerta rather quickly and been told the news. Sirius had been propelled into an unexpected show of leadership, though with the last week's events putting him center stage in the demonstrations, perhaps he felt he _had_ to lead.

He shouted the news to the group he was with that was picketing the ministry run menagerie in Devon. They had a breeding program there for endangered magical creatures and some that were essential for many potions. It was a popular summer destination for wizarding families and made for a high – profile demonstration – there were several reporters there. Sirius had soon spread the news to other groups picketing around the country and they converged on the ministry along with a mob of gleeful reporters.

They soon had overwhelmed the atrium guards by sheer numbers and made their way slowly toward the Wizengamot.

Sirius started up a chant that the others took up, "No Prison Without Trial!" was soon booming down the corridors. Some conjured posters with the saying. T-shirted girls from around the world chanted and bounced. The guards had firm orders to simply arrest and not under any circumstances to harm the demonstrators … the reporters were just waiting for that to happen to make anyone injured into martyrs. They could only imagine the repercussions if some of the young females from France or Italy were wounded.

As word spread more and more wizards and witches poured in, even those that normally would not have dreamed of storming the Ministry in a fit of outrage. The Ministry soon was overwhelmed with angry citizens, demanding justice … even for a disliked teacher and a supposedly exonerated Death Eater.

The Wizengamot could now clearly hear the chanting and Rigel looked at the doors speculatively and then turned back to Albus with a lifted eyebrow.

Albus thought quickly and stood. "Well, we have one chance to convince the public that we can generate change on our own … _**before**_ they actually charge in here and lynch us." The Wizengamot looked around at each other quickly, and a consensus was silently reached. "All in favor of rescinding the law allowing those with the dark mark to be kept in Azkaban even before trial?" A forest of wands arouse, just as before.

Rufus' protests were drowned out by the noise from the hallway. Albus, flanked by Hugo and Cornelius once again left and made the announcement that the "the voice of the citizens of the wizarding world was being heeded". Cornelius stayed and waxed lyrical as he made his way through the crowd, assuring them that "the wishes of the people would always be heard by him".

Much of the crowd cheered and congratulated each other and went home. Others, though – led by Sirius, Petunia and Rosmerta, decided they had to go to the Reserve to help welcome the pair home.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

While Hugo attempted to restore some order to the Ministry, Albus made his way to a floo in chambers behind the court they had convened in. He was waylaid by Moody, who looked rather grave.

"Albus … I need to have a thing or two explained." Moody held up a hand at Albus' objection that he was in a hurry. "I had a nice long time in Barty's trunk to think and mull a few things over and I remembered something. I recall hearing you and McGonagall talking about the Dark Lord a few years ago … only Minerva called him Tom … Tom Riddle, said she'd been in school with him." Alastor gave Albus' horrified look a grim smirk. "Odd that the lad that's Harry Potter's brother now has the same name …"

Albus had wondered if someone from that time would remember the name the Dark Lord had while he'd been in school. There were few, as Voldemort had left within two years of graduation for Albania. When he'd returned and started his campaign he'd already changed his name. Old school chums had known his old name, but no one had the nerve to use it except Dumbledore. These days, it was a very obscure piece of information.

Trust old Moody to have learned of it anyway and blindside Albus with the information. "He's Voldemort's son, isn't he?" Moody snapped. He'd had months in the trunk to work it all out when Barty kept throwing romance novels at him to read. He'd had nothing better to do.

Albus sighed and gave Alastor the story Severus and Lucius had told him. At the end Alastor's eyes were on the floor and a frown on his face.

"The boy shouldn't be penalized for his father's misdeeds. He's proven his loyalty … saved Harry's life time after time …" Albus pleaded.

Moody took a deep breath and looked at Albus. "Yes, you are right, of course. He seems to be on our side and I'll keep my silence about him." Moody shook a finger at him, though. "But you must still be vigilant … Constant Vigilance. I'll still have my eyes on the lad." He gave a short nod at Albus and limped off.

Albus sighed in relief and flooed to Tutshill – in Wales, so he could apparate to the Reserve's entrance. He suspected the Reserve would have some stiff warding up.

This left the one witch who had overheard the exchange to drop into a nearby chair and take some deep breathes, hoping she wouldn't faint.

Dora's mind was in a whirl. Her beloved fiancé was the Dark Lord's son.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Rufus ran, with a boost from a speed charm, to the holding cell area of the ministry. He'd been very lucky that the Wizengamot had been too busy saving their own skins to have him arrested. He suspected that at some point they would decide he needed to be thrown under the Night Bus to appease the masses.

His own faction of Aurors that were loyal to him were awaiting him. A pair of them had been listening in on the hearing and had run the others with the news.

"A bunch of us went to Azkaban to see if it was true – the place is in an uproar and they had to stay to help stabilize the place or there'll be more than the one escape." Claudius Smith told him.

"We need to go to the Reserve immediately. If we can grab the pair of escapees back … and Harry Potter as well, then we'll have some bargaining room with the Wizengamot. Take any of the others you can – the wives, Rosmerta or Petunia or the other boys, Dudley or Draco … and that Tom Riddle. They seem pretty fond of him as well." Rufus ordered. They flooed to a nearby point … the ministry had strategically placed floos here and there throughout the country to make apparating to places easier.

They arrived at the gates to the Reserve, the borders now so heavily warded they could be seen shimmering in the summer's daylight. They were met by one of Yuan's assistants - a young dragonrider named Samara Vane, flanked by the visiting Chinese dragonrider Lin DaWei and a nervous Percy Weasley. Jennifer was at his side, clutching her wand in one hand and a beater's bat in the other, still hoping for action.

Bolstered by Lin's calm confidence and Jennifer's eagerness for battle Samara faced the group with as much boldness as she could muster, her dragon urging courage in the back of her mind.

"No one is allowed entrance at this time, Auror Scrimgeour." Samara stated, hoping he and his twenty Aurors would just leave.

No such luck.

"I demand that Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy be handed over the moment they arrive." Rufus blustered, hoping to intimidate his way in.

"No." Samara said flatly, too nervous to make a long speech justifying their refusal.

Percy summoned some deeply buried Gryffindor bravado and attacked. "We've got 3 or 4 very angry dragons for every one of your Aurors … and those are just the ones that the Director authorized to guard the Reserve. No one is getting in unless they want to be dragon bait." Percy said aggressively.

He was rewarded by Jennifer's pleased hum and her pressing up a little closer to him.

Rufus showed his gritted teeth in an angry growl. "We have the right …"

Lin DaWei broke in, her rather calm voice vibrating with magical power. "You have **no** right … Not here, not on any Dragon Reserve, although you may feel free to voice your concerns and demands to the International Confederation of Wizards, who oversee and administer **all **Dragon Reserves."

Rufus was infuriated, but the exchange had gone on long enough for his ward – breakers to get a crack in the spells of the warding. While the gate had been open, they had been able to wedge a spell of their own into the gate … always the weak point of any ward. Rufus gestured and they charged into the gates.

The dragons and riders were ready, though and spells soon flew, hurling them back. It might have all ended with the Aurors evicted with no injuries to anything but Rufus' pride … however groups of protestors, T-shirted girls and other well-wishers for Snape and Malfoy arrived, appearing outside the gates willy – nilly. They charged through the gates as well, not seeming to notice the battle in progress until they were in the middle of it.

ICOW Peacekeepers started arriving from Lyonesse and they entered the fray, hoping to cool things down. Rosmerta and Petunia flooed into Dragonsrest along with Sirius and Andromeda. The women, wisely decided to simply watch since discerning friend from foe was nearly impossible at this point. Sirius, of course, felt that rioting was a great way to burn off steam and charged straight in.

The rescuers and escapees landed close to Dragonsrest and watched the madness for a moment. The dragons, so far, had contained it all into a fairly small space near the gates and had refrained from roasting anyone … mostly because they would have hit friends as well as foe. Luckily the female Horntail had not been in on it, since she might not have cared.

Finally enough Peacekeepers entered the melee to defuse the situation. Rufus realized when the Peacekeepers arrived, that there was nothing more they could do. An international incident wouldn't help he and his cause. But he was still needing leverage to keep out of Azkaban and to keep a position in the ministry. He hoped. He would simply make his move later.

Rufus made some token protests and demands regarding the now ex-prisoners and was firmly ejected by the Peacekeepers.

The well-wishers and protesters cheered wildly as the Aurors left, reporters and photographers were scribbling madly and taking picture after picture.

The noise soon died down and they took note of Lucius and Severus' appearance. Petunia had gone to Lucius immediately, and he walked slowly to Dragonsrest, determined to not lean on anyone to get there. His haggard look spoke volumes as to his treatment.

Lucius' appearance was shocking, but Severus' rather broken look made the T-shirted girls burst into tears and the crowd that had been cheering was now very silent. Rosmerta took one side and Harry the other, and they guided Severus into his home. Tom lingered by Yuan for a moment and thanked the crowd for their help.

Dumbledore had arrived just after Rufus left, and helped shoo the crowd away. He was stunned to hear of Rufus' attempted raid. The Auror had clearly lost his mind.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Dora followed Albus through the gates and intercepted Tom just before he got to Dragonsrest. She was happy he could see again, but she clearly had something urgent going on, so Tom let her lead him around the house to a quiet corner.

"I'm sorry to interrupt their homecoming … I _am_ very glad they've been rescued." Dora pleaded, "But I have to know if it's true … I can't blame you for keeping it from me if it is …"

Tom frowned, what was the problem? "You're going to have to explain, Is what true?"

"I overheard the Headmaster … Moody was confronting him about you being V –v-voldemort's son." Dora watched him pale and knew it was no mistake and tried to reassure him. "I agree with them … you should not have to bear your father's sins … he isn't you."

Tom looked at her in surprise and happiness. Dora really was a treasure. But could he do this? She was giving him a ready – made, perfect lie … he just had to agree and all would be well. But could he base their relationship on that lie? It was true … he wasn't Voldemort and never would be. But he wasn't his son, either.

Severus and Lucius would clout him for not taking the story she was accepting and running with it. If he loved her a little less he would have done it, too. He would never feel right about it, though and it would eventually make him crazy and eventually poisen what they had together.

Tom picked up her hand gently, rubbing a finger over the engagement ring and told her _everything._ At the end she looked as shattered as he was beginning to feel, seeing the look of disbelief and betrayal in her eyes.

Dora took back her hand and stepped back a pace. Her mind simply wasn't able to wrap around this.

"I need to work through this in my head a bit." Dora whispered. She hoped she could get to the gate before collapsing. Somehow she got to the gates and stumbled through them, and then apparated to her apartment without getting splinched. The rooms seemed echoingly empty and she walked slowly to her bedroom and curled up with a pillow. That was a mistake … she could smell Tom's favorite cologne on the pillow and she was soon sobbing in grief.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – the muse took and long vacation and when she got back, refused to do any real work until I bludgeoned her with my keyboard for days at a time. Seriously, It was a hard chapter to write.


End file.
